Following the Light
by evoboo
Summary: The Kindling, a journey of religious significance but also a roadtrip of self discovery, developing friendships and nasty villains.
1. Of cats and men

Did we just die and not notice?' Alfyn exclaimed, beating a fist against his chest dramatically.

'What now?' Therion scowled at his companion 'I swear Alf, you're so random sometimes.'

Alfyn grinned and motioned enthusiastically back down the road they had just travelled. 'Look there, seems we're being followed by a Valkyrie and an Angel. Shucks, I sure hope they're our heavenly reward - I will be one happy corpse!'

Therion peered at the two women striding towards them. For once Alf hadn't been exaggerating. The taller woman moved confidently, her fur-clad figure solid and fluid, plaited hair bouncing at her firm step. Beside her the slight and graceful blonde should have been dwarfed but her gentle beauty shone even from a distance. Her ash staff and white robe marked her role.

'A Cleric.' Therion muttered darkly, already moving back from the roadside, and heading towards the tree-line.

'Whoa, Therion - where you going mate?' Alfyn got to his feet to stare at the rapidly retreating thief.

'Anywhere that's not here. I'm not overly fond of religious types.'

'Awww. Okay.' Alf took a last regretful glance at the women, slung his satchel over his shoulder and started to follow Therion away from the road.

Muttering to himself Therion swathed through tall grass, not bothering to check if his companion was behind him. Sure, life was too short to hold on to grudges - but he would make an exception in the case of the bloody Order of the Sacred Flame. Stupid to wander this close to Flamesgrace. He should have know better.

Overwhelmed by his bitterness, Therion's keen awareness of his surroundings were slack. The first warning that something was amiss came from Alfyn's startled yelp of alarm.

Therion whipped his head up just as something large and heavy bowled into him at ferocious speed knocking him clean off his feet and tumbling him down into the mud on his back. There was a metallic crack followed by an ear-splitting bestial yowl that ripped into the air then an almost heartbreaking whimper.

Despite being winded and confused, Therion's survival instincts kicked in hard and he rolled quickly onto his belly a dagger in his hand and peered out over the grass. His mind could made little sense of what he saw.

A huge snow leopard lay prone on the ground close to where he had fallen with one of its hind legs caught in a iron trap - a trap situated just where Therion had himself been about to step before he'd been diverted by the beast.

The tall woman was sprinting towards him, a bow in her hand and murder in her flinty eyes. The Cleric with her robe held up nearly to her knee's in her attempt to keep pace with her companion was failing miserably at restraining her friend but gamely continuing to try.

Alfyn stepped in front of Therion but was simply brushed aside by the Valkyrie as if he was a particularly annoying fly.

'What hast thou done!' The woman shrieked at Therion, bringing the point of her notched arrow almost to his nose.

'H'aanit - Peace!' The Cleric was breathing hard but her tone was firm 'If Linde had been attacking the young man he would be in ribbons by now. I think perhaps she knocked him away from the trap.'

'Thou art mad, she knowes him not - why wouldst she?' H'aanit's hand had started to tremble with emotion then finally with a growl she eased her bow back and the arrow away. Her attention switched to the leopard. A small cry escaped her throat and she threw herself at the cat gathering its huge head into her arms.

The Cleric got down on her knees next to the trap and started to examine it. Alfyn moved to join her. 'It has a lock..' she said. 'See it - just there. I don't think we are going to be able to release it and free the leg unless the trap owner happens by. This is not good.' The young woman motioned for H'aanit to keep the cat still as she removed her gloves and gently examined where the trap had closed its jaws.

'Not much blood,' Alfyn noted, reaching into his satchel. 'At least nothing major has been ruptured. There will be a break and tendon damage though I'd wager.'

Therion had picked himself up and moved in behind them silently. 'I can open the lock.' he said quietly, palming his picks.

The Cleric noted his tools and nodded at him 'Thank you sir, it would be much appreciated if you can.' She looked at Alfyn who was furiously pounding something in a bowl. 'You are an Apothecary?' she asked.

He nodded. 'This should the dull the pain at the wound so that we can get a better look without causing too much distress to the beast.'

'Linde. She is named Linde.' The Cleric pushed a strand of hair back from her face and looked up at him shyly 'I'm Ophilia, that's H'aanit. Thank you for your help.'

'Well in fairness Sister, I reckon your magnificent pet saved my friend here from disaster so the thanks should be from us. I'm Alfyn by the way.'

'Linde ist not a pet. She ist my companion. And my friend.' H'aanit growled.

'Apologies Mistress H'aanit, I didn't mean any offence.' Alfyn replied.

'Can'st thou help her?' H'aanit asked in a small voice.

'Once the trap is free we can assess it better,' Alfyn said although his tone was warm and reassuring. 'How's that lock coming Therion?' Alfyn glanced at his companion.

'Damn thing is as rusty as sin - whoever set it is bloody shoddy with his equipment,' Therion muttered. 'Nearly... yeah there.' The pressure loosened and Linde let out a weak growl.

'Okay.. err Master Therion?' Ophilia pressed in close beside Alfyn and lifted Linde's damaged leg gently.

'Yeah, what?' Therion mumbled.

'Could you slowly pull the trap away while I am supporting the leg please.'

'Uhh, yeah. Sure.'

Between the three of them they freed the cat from the device and the Cleric and Apothecary immediately set about surveying the damage.

'Seems a pretty clean break,' Alfyn commented - rubbing his tincture expertly around the wound. 'I can't see any splintering, course I'm not an expert in feline bone structure.'

'I concur,' Ophilia agreed. 'We should set the bone to its proper position and perhaps you have something that will prevent infection?' Alfyn nodded 'Perfect and then I can finish it up.' Alfyn looked quizzically at her. 'Well, my healing, I suppose it's like persuading the body to heal itself only a lot quicker. If I did it now with the bone out of place it would heal but not as effectively as it will if it's in the right place - and any aid in preventing infection will improve the result even more.'

'So all wilt be alrighte?' H'aanit asked hopefully.

Ophilia beamed at her friend. 'I'm sure of it! She will likely need to rest until morning and she is going to be very hungry. Perhaps you could get onto organising some food for her.' The Cleric added, realising H'aanit's frustration at her inability to help the beast.

'A wise idea Ophilia. Thankest thou.' H'aanit rested her head briefly on the leopards. 'All wilt be well Linde. Take heart my friend. Thou art safe in the care of Ophilia and Master Alfyn.'

Therion moved closer to H'aanit. 'I'll help if you want. I owe your cat some thanks.' His tone was harsh but the feeling behind it appeared genuine.

H'aanit stood and ran a frank and critical eye over him. 'I will hunt alone.' she said stiffly.

Therion turned away at her rebuke, but she reached out a hand and placed it firmly on his shoulder. 'It may'st be that Linde would appreciatethou holding her to calm her whilst the healers tend her wound. She hast obviously taken a liking to thou though I cannot fathom why.'

'Don't hold back on the compliments will ya.' Therion said gruffly, none the less he moved into position at the cat's head and tentatively put a hand on the great beasts brow. Nodding encouragement H'aanit disappeared into the tree's, with her bow to hand and confident bounce back in her step.

Alfyn and Ophilia, their heads bent companionably together, worked swiftly and competently both taking silent measure of each other's skills. Once the physical challenges had been completed Alfyn drew back with keen anticipation on his face.

'Hold fast Linde,' Ophilia reassured their patient 'We're nearly done.' She placed her hand on the cats flank, closed her eyes and tilted her face upwards. Almost immediately Alfyn and Therion felt a warm pleasant sensation wash over them gently. Linde snuffled once very contentedly, stretched out her injured paw and appearing happy with the result she closed her eyes in sleep.

'Oh...' Alfyn breathed. 'That was like someone was stroking my back - like my Mam did when I was a nipper. Was that you?'

Ophilia blushed bright red. 'I.. I.. should have warned you, I didn't think of it.' She looked up shyly at him once again 'The healing light isn't really focused - like any kind of light it spreads out. I guess any minor aches or pains you may have been having will also have been eased by it.'

'Just dandy.' Therion sarcastically cut in. 'That tumble Linde gave me left me with a sore arse, so please accept my arses thanks for your attention your holiness.'

The smallest flash of uncertainty crossed the Cleric's face, but when she turned her gaze to Therion she had a soft smile. 'I'm glad your rear is more comfortable Master Therion...' she said kindly. 'Although I urge that you continue to pay a caution to it. Jarring injuries can be rather unpredictable. Should your bottom present any further problem please be sure to mention it to me and I will be happy to make a more detailed assessment of it.'

Therion scowled back at her. 'I think you'd be better off tending to Alf, his face seems to have turned a peculiar purple.' he huffed.

Alfyn couldn't hold it in anymore. He roared with laughter.

'All ist well? What ist so funny?' H'aanit was back, a brace of large rabbits dangling from her hand.

'We were just contemplating Therion's magnificent bottom.' Alfyn declared.

'Really?' H'aanit looked confused 'I hath not noticed anything exemplary about it, do I miss something?'

'Again with the compliments..thanks.' The tips of Therion's ears had turned pink in stark contrast to his white hair. 'I think I will keep my conversation with myself - the rest of you can go hang!' he sulked.

H'aanit's confusion grew. 'Thou art vexed because I think your bottom not nice? Ist important to you?' She thought about it for a few seconds. 'In honesty I hath not truly considered the matter.' She mused seriously. 'If thou wish it, I hast only to check more closely and mine opinion may'st change.' Therion buried his head in his hands.

Once the general mirth finally died down Ophilia wandered off to gather firewood while H'aanit began butchering and preparing one of her rabbits. Alfyn offered to go in search of water. Therion started to move but H'aanit waved at him to stay as the cat was slumbering with her head in his lap.

'Alf and I need to get going to reach Atlasdam before nightfall.' Therion protested.

'Thou wil'st eaten with us.' H'aanit commanded rather than offered. 'We hath the same destination, it wouldst be well to travel together on the morrow, I hath noted that the road ist offering scant safety these days.'

'How do you know you are safe from us?'

'I trust in Linde. She hath never led me astray.' H'aanit shrugged 'I also trust in mine own skills to flatten thou should thou not be as thou seemest.'

'Therion felt the approach of the cleric behind him, her arms full of wood. 'Linde got her whiskers in a twist,' Therion snorted sarcastically. 'I am a thief and should certainly not be trusted'.

'Obviously not a good one.' H'aanit noted sagely. 'I thinken it unwise to broadcast the fact thou art a thief if thou intends to steal. Surely it wouldst be better to stayen quiet about it!'

Therion sighed heavily at the Huntress. 'And you Sister?' he challenged the Cleric. 'Surely _you_ have a lecture on morality for me?'

'Have you stolen from us?' Ophilia asked curiously, laying down her load carefully.

'Not yet.' Therion admitted.

'Then I shall keep a close eye on my spare underclothes and should any go missing I shall deem you worthy of a lecture. Until then..' she shrugged. 'None of my business.'

'I wouldn't throw him a challenge!' Alfyn chuckled, returning with his refilled water bottles.

The stew H'aanit cooked along with some creative seasoning provided by Alfyn was simply mouth-watering. Linde woke as it was cooking and was presented with a whole rabbit to herself which she devoured gratefully before settling down again between H'aanit and Ophilia who showered her with affection that left her a purring like a kitten.

Therion remain mostly silent, listening to the good natured banter between Alf and Ophilia as they discussed healing and anecdotes of successes and failures. H'aanit added a few grisly stories about wounds she had witnessed or received from the many varied beasts she had hunted with her master over the years. Eventually, as night fell talk turned to their respective destinations.

'Fancy that. You're the Flamebearer - I guess that makes you a bit famous then.' Alfyn grinned at Ophilia. 'I bet the ritual is something to see!'

'Don't remind me!' the girl groaned. I'm sure to mess it up - or trip and fall on my face and set fire to the church or something. I didn't exactly prepare for this. That's why I'm heading to Atlasdam, look at some maps - read some of the accounts of previous Kindling journeys. It only happens every twenty years and keeping the flame fed, well, I hope I'm up to the task.'

'Thou defeateth the flame-guardian and were judged worthy child - thou have nothing to fear. Thou also hast Linde and I.' H'aanit took Ophilia's hand and squeezed it.

'I wouldn't have made it this far without the two of you. You should see them fight in tandem Alf, it's like watching a force of nature. Amazing - beautiful.' H'aanit flushed bright and muttered something inaudible. 'Anyway,' Ophilia continued 'We also hope to find some information about the beast that H'aanit's master had been hunting when he went missing. Then it's to Stonegard to follow up on the leads there in the search for him.'

'Sounds like quite the adventure.' Alfyn noted wistfully.

Therion volunteered to take the first watch over the night and settled himself by the fire. H'aanit moved to lay behind Ophilia, so the cleric was sandwiched between herself and the leopard. 'I sleepeth most lightly.' She noted meaningfully before laying her head down and falling into slumber almost immediately.

'I really don't know how she manages to do that.' Ophilia sighed as she shifted to get a better position, but despite her words she was also asleep within minutes.

Alfyn and Therion sat in companionable silence for a while until it was broken by a small cry from the Cleric. Alfyn started to his feet but H'aanit gestured him away with her arm, before resting it comfortingly around her still sleeping friend whose quiet whimpers eased at the contact. H'aanit promptly fell asleep once more.

'Well, ain't that just the most adorable sight.' Alfyn sighed softly before making for his own blanket.

'Yeah, frikkin' lovely.' Therion grumbled unkindly back to him as the Apothecary settled himself down. 'And Alf.. don't get any funny idea's about accompanying them further than Atlasdam either you big ninny. It ain't gonna happen.'

'No problem mate.' Alfyn smiled as he closed his eyes.


	2. Rumours and remembering

It had been a very long morning and Therion was grumpy. Grumpier than his normal base level of grump even.

It had taken considerably longer than it should have to get to Atlasdam mainly because Alf insisted on stopping every few minutes to examine every single weed he spied and then got himself into a long and pointless conversation with the Cleric about it. While H'aanit had seemed happy to indulge them it had riled Therion's nerves no end. It didn't help that Ophilia had eaten it all up with a spoon appearing to be genuinely interested and chattering on and on with question after bloody question.

Still, he supposed it had kept the Cleric's attention off him a bit. Once too often he had felt her eyes boring a hole through him and when he caught her off-guard staring at him her face was sad. It was so bloody annoying. He had sighed a deep sigh of relief when they'd finally spied the City in the distance and now they were here their unwanted association could be at an end and good riddance.

As soon as they hit town Therion slipped away from the others who went off to get rooms and food. He desperately needed some time alone and his fingers were itching too. All that wholesome camaraderie had made him completely uncomfortable and he figured that some petty larceny was definitely in order to redress the balance.

Therion wove his way skilfully through the crowds thronging the streets - mainly students and scholars - and the thief was pleased to note the high number of well heeled targets that spread out before him like a tasty banquet.

The city itself was quite open, bright and well maintained which was not such a good thing but Therion knew his trade well and he still anticipated rich and varied pickings come the evening. Until darkness fell he decided he would pass some time having a good listen to the chatter around and about for any juicy titbits. He quickly found a lively Tavern that was not too far from the university itself, ordered himself a beer and settled himself down at the bar intent on some relaxed information gathering.

Almost immediately his mood was dampened again. The main buzz was about the arrival of the Flamebearer into town even though Ophilia had literally only arrived a short time ago.

The woman holding court over the subject was a Cleric herself, a much older woman surrounded by a few others of her damned profession and a growing crowd of onlookers.

'She is completely insane you know.' The sister was proclaiming with a vicious smirk and seemed gratified by the serious nods at her words. 'I was one of the Sister's at Flamesgrace back when they brought her to the Cathedral.' The woman carried on. 'It's not a time I will ever forget.'

'She was carrying the severed head of her Mother I heard' another of the Sisters said breathlessly.

The older woman nodded gravely. ' Bloated and rotten it was, at least a week gone when they found her clinging to it like a doll.' There was a collective gasp at the image. The Cleric leaned in closer to her audiences. 'It was reckoned her folk had been destitutes, refugees fleeing the war overtaken by some enemy outriders. Left the child for dead too, but some devilment kept her alive - I swear by the Flame that nothing holy could have survived the slaughter.' More gasps. 'Taken by the dark God himself she was - it took four Sisters and two guards to get that head out of her grasp, and the child herself only five or so at the time. I still bear the scar where she bit me on that day.' The woman added dramatically.

'How in the world did she come to be performing the Kindling?' a portly well-dressed man asked with curious indignation.

'Snuck in and stole the flame when the Archbishop fell ill.' The Cleric shook her head sadly. 'And for shame after all he had done for her, adopting the whelp and allowing his own daughter to be raised alongside her.' There was a small pause. 'It was Lianna who was supposed to carry the Flame - not a well regarded choice but at least she was an Archbishop's daughter and not the devil-get of some unknown pauper.'

Therion found that his hands were strangling the neck of his beer glass to the point it might shatter. He relaxed his hold and tried to maintain a nonchalant air as he moved closer.

'It's all bad timing really,' The Cleric continued. 'The flames dampening, more and more people are turning away from the church and now this debacle. We need some strong leadership starting with a strong Flamebearer. Still..' The old woman started to chuckle. '..the girl won't last long on the road. It's happened once or twice in the church history, where the Bearer falls foul of some misadventure or another and the journey has to get restarted.' The old harridan seemed extremely pleased with her prediction of Ophilia's impending doom.

'Archbishop Josef is a good man - he was a Flamebearer himself. I find it hard to accept that he could be taken in so completely.' The new speaker was a younger male Cleric, much more provincially dressed than the others he grouped with. 'I met Sister Ophilia only once,' he admitted '..but she appeared to be devoted to her role.'

'Brother Paul, you are a good man but you are way outside of the politic of the Church.' The old Cleric thumped her staff on the floor hard making everyone jump. 'We have almost ruined ourselves providing to the ever increasing poor - and to what end.. Josef believes as you do in regard to charity and Ophilia is renowned for her passion for the wretches - continually sneaking about to provide to them.' The woman sniffed in pure derision then took up her subject again with relish. 'Of course Josef tolerates and encourages her, takes pride in her but is ever blind to the fact that she is unstable.'

The woman's audience were beginning to murmur amongst themselves again at increasing levels. She searched her memory for a story to draw them back in. Eventually she smiled. 'I remember an incident which occurred years before she had even taken the robe, she must have been twelve or thirteen.' The old Cleric sneered. 'Ophilia snuck out of her dormitory in the dead of night to get up to the flames knows _what_ mischief. Not much I wouldn't put past her.' The crowd quietened down, listening intently. 'Was gone all night, found her in the morning in the snow underneath her window - the crazy girl had given no thought when she left of how she was going to get back inside again. She had given away her good church-provided boots and her acolyte cloak - to some undesirable most likely - and she was frozen solid, took a fever, nearly _died_. Did lose a couple of toes to the frostbite. You know what punishment she took? None.' The Cleric sniffed sourly. 'Brat totally refused to say where she had been or what she'd been up to and the Archbishop just accepted it. Said her suffering had been punishment enough. Pah.'

The glass Therion was holding slipped from his fingers and shattered onto the ground causing everyone to look up at him. He backed away to the bar and threw some leaves down then walked out of the Tavern slowly and carefully. He continued walking until he reached the road that led back out of the city where he sank to his knee's breathing heavily.

This could not be right. It was simply impossible.

Therion's mind jolted him back to a time seven years ago that he had worked hard to forget.

There had been falling, pain and confusion. A long stumbled road.

Therion's experiences with church run orphanages in his youngest years had left him hating the establishment and yet in his agony he had developed a half baked idea that he could get help at the Cathedral if he could just get there.

His arrival in Flamesgrace had quickly shown him that if he wanted help he would have to pay for it. Dearly. The Cleric he had spoken to had looked down on him like the trash he was, demanding coin far beyond his means as a 'donation'.

Broken, starving and witless in his pain - his skills and his sense had deserted him. He was caught stealing and hauled to a cell. As he lay on the bare stone floor shivering and cursing the cold of the Frostlands, he realised with finality that he was probably not going to survive this. He also realised that he didn't much care.

Then a tiny face had appeared at the door of his cell. Huge grey eyes had looked up at him from deep within a heavy purple hood as she fumbled with a cell key, needing both slender hands to turn it in the rusty lock.

When he didn't move, that small hand had taken his and pulled him staggering to his feet. 'Quickly now!' she whispered, alternately trying to push him, then pull him to get him moving..and then somehow they were outside in the snow.

Shivering fiercely he found himself wrapped in a cloak as the girl continued to chivvy him along until eventually she pushed him through the doorway of a small, abandoned shack. He didn't care where he was - it was just so good to be out of the snow.

'I'm not supposed to do this.' The girl had said earnestly as she helped Therion to the floor 'But if _they_ won't do it then will try.' And he had felt a gentle warmth wash over him before he slipped into sleep.

When he woke in the morning he found himself covered in a sturdy purple cloak with three apples, a pair of boots and a silver locket on a chain sat on an upturned barrel beside him. His body was also in a much better state than it had been before that night.

He had slipped out of town as soon as he awoke, sold the boots which had been far too small for him and allowed his bitterness to overtake the memory of the child who had helped him. The locket he had kept a while, he'd liked looking at the tiny portrait of a man and woman inside and because of its quality he had reckoned on getting a better price in a bigger town.

Had that child really been Ophilia? If the old crone in the Tavern had told it true then the girl really was crazy.

The road out of the city lay winding in front of him and the urge to run down it as fast as he could and not look back was overwhelming.

But. An itch started somewhere underneath his ribcage.

With a sigh he turned back and headed into the City.


	3. Just Inn time

Ophilia, H'aanit and Alfyn had found a decent Inn as close to the city library as they could. The Cleric who was still carrying all of the generous stipend that the Cathedral had provided when she started out insisted on hiring a room that covered a big portion of the top floor of the building as it contained not only three good sized beds but a large fireplace, dining table and a private bath-tub. The Innkeeper had also agreed to allow Linde inside but only in their room so the extra space was very welcome.

As soon as they had closed the door behind them Ophilia dumped her pack on the nearest bed. 'I can't believe how fast I ran through all my spare clothes.' she groaned unbuttoning her clerical robe and dumping the muddy garment on the floor leaving herself stood only in a long thick under-dress. 'Whatever possessed anyone to decide that white is a good colour for robes.. it really doesn't travel well.'

'I thinke it's supposed to represent thy purity and virtue.' H'aanit said raising an eyebrow at the Cleric.

With a sigh, Ophilia took her last clean robe from her pack and shook it out. 'I had best drop into the laundry on my way to the library.' She looked over at Alfyn who had turned his back but appeared to be blushing furiously.

'By the flame!' Ophilia exclaimed in impatience. 'I would assume that you would be quite used to the sight of an undressed female!' Alfyn made an odd choking sound.

'Oh.. oh dear..' The cleric started to blush as well 'I meant in the course of your work not... I mean I wasn't trying to insinuate that you.. oh .. '

H'aanit started to laugh a low throaty chuckle.

'That's work 'ain't it,' the poor boy mumbled. 'You got the injury to focus on instead of..of..'

'Doth thou really intend to dig thyself any bigger a hole to fall into Alfyn?' H'aanit's amusement grew. 'Ophilia cover thyself before the lad faints.'

'I AM covered,' the cleric sighed but she did move over to the screened space in the corner of the room with her clean clothes and a basin of water to freshen up.

'Will you both be coming to the Library with me?' Ophilia enquired after a few moments of splashing water.

'Linde and I shoulde hunt outside the city until nightfall.' H'aanit replied, 'Truthe be that neither of us are comfortable in towns and she will requireth the freedom if we are to spend the night here with thou. It will get easier with time perchance'.

Ophilia emerged fully dressed from behind the screen and sat next to her friend giving her a consoling hug.

'I will see if I can find anything on this 'Redeye' beast. If anything is recorded it will be here I am sure.' Ophilia reached out to give Linde a reassuring pat.

'Wilt thou accompany Ophilia, Master Alfyn?' H'aanit asked formally of the lad who had finally returned to his normal colouring and was busy trying to establish some order in his healing satchel. 'I admit I woulde be much relieved to knoweth she had someone with her.'

'Which I don't actually need if you have other things you want to do.' Ophilia objected gently.

'No, I'd really like to come.' Alfyn replied 'I ain't had a huge exposure to book-work but I reckon there must be some real interesting stuff on medicinal plants. Besides, I'm intrigued by your Kindling thing too. Be good to know a bit more.'

'Then let us eat and get about our business.' Ophilia declared excitedly

The afternoon passed pleasantly. The librarian was extremely helpful, sourcing books and information for both Alfyn and Ophilia and she even suggested that she set up a meeting for the following afternoon with a particular scholar - Professor Albright - who had an active interest in history and theology and who the Librarian was sure would be extremely pleased to help with her research.

On the subject of Redeye they had drawn a blank but even there the librarian refused to admit defeat and said she would speak to a few people she knew who had an interest in unusual beasts.

Alfyn was amazed by all of the botanical journals that they found particularly the ones with delicately drawn illustration of flora - so much so that they stopped at a bookstore on their way back and Ophilia insisted on purchasing two such books - one for Alfyn and one to be sent back home to his friend and colleague Zeph, for she pointed out quite firmly that the education of an apothecary was most certainly an excellent use of church money. The colourful hair-ribbons that she added for Zeph's sister could not be likewise explained but nearly brought Alfyn to tears which had amused her greatly.

When they returned to the Inn, Ophilia begged some time alone to take a bath so Alfyn stayed down in the bar while she returned to their room to await the bathwater to be brought up. In the meantime she decided that she really needed to sew up the pocket on her robe which has started to tear.

Stripping to her under-dress once more, she wrapped herself in a blanket against the later afternoon chill, found her sewing kit and settled in front of the fire to attend the task. Very soon the air filled with some colourful and inventive language - her thumb and finger were bleeding - and she threw the robe across the room in dismay. She HATED sewing.

'Well, that was hardly very ladylike your holiness.' Therion appeared suddenly, staring in the window of the room at her. He slithered his body gracefully down somehow unlatching the window from the outside and landing with ease on his feet.

'We have a perfectly serviceable door you know.' Ophilia scowled at him.

'I was up on the roof when I heard such language that I assumed you must be being attacked by a hoard of pirates so I took the quickest route.' Therion went and picked up the robe that the girl had thrown across the room then sat down next to her by the fire.

'How did you find us?' Ophilia's crankiness was replaced with genuine curiosity. 'To be honest, when you took off so fast this morning I really didn't expect to see you again. Alf said you would be back but I had my doubts.'

'So, it turns out that tracking down the Flamebearer, an Amazonian Huntress with her snow Leopard and a dullard country apothecary isn't actually that hard.' Therion had managed to untangle the thread and the needle and had started to deftly sew the pocket with neat even stitches.

'Oh, Therion, you sew so well!' the girl exclaimed in delight. 'I'm pretty terrible at it. I spend more time bleeding than stitching'. She showed him her bloody fingers as evidence.

'It just takes practise and patience.' Therion said 'And most clothing don't come with the range of pockets I require so I adapt them myself.' He looked up archly at her 'And of course any task that requires nimble fingers is useful for keeping my edge sharp.'

'You just can't help but throw your thievery in my face can you?' Ophilia noted.

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

'Hmmm, well..' When Therion finally spoke his voice was soft, very unlike his usual sarcastic tone. 'It's not like you can talk is it Sister? I believe you have made use of your own light fingers in the past, as well as a comprehensive list of other misdemeanours.'

'I beg your pardon!' She exclaimed 'I don't think...'

'Let me see..' he interrupted her but kept his eyes firmly down on his needlework. 'First there was the theft of a prison cell key, then aiding a criminal to escape.' He looked up briefly when she made a small hiss of dismay and noted her horrified expression. Lowering his eyes again he ploughed on. 'Does hiding said criminal constitute a separate sin or does it come under the escape one? I guess it doesn't matter. Oh of course I can't forget the use of healing magic when not qualified to do so. Tell me Ophilia have I missed anything? I was kinda out of it at the time so some of the finer details are a bit hazy.'

'You recognised me.' Ophilia spoke so softly he could hardly hear her. 'I recognised you almost straight away.'

'In truth I didn't. Someone was gossiping about the Flamebearer and recounted a story of how she lost some toes after giving away her boots and her cloak. You realise that your boots were way too small for me don't you?'

'Yes, Therion. I realise it was stupid, but your feet were so cold.' She self-consciously pushed her own feet further underneath herself as if to hide them. 'And I'm ashamed to admit that you HAVE missed out a sin that I committed that evening. In fact it was the biggest one of all.'

'Oh?' he raised an eyebrow at her.

'When I witnessed the way they treated you I was so... angry. Rage, pride, ego - take your pick, they are all unfitting in a cleric. I was thirteen and full of self-righteousness. I decided there and then that I would rescue and heal you since you had so cruelly been denied.' She shook her head and her voice turned bitter. 'I failed to be sensible or at all thoughtful. It would have only taken a visit to the Archbishop to explain the situation - what I had witnessed - and you would have been released. He would have made sure you got the proper care you needed to recover and seen to it that you were fed and warm and safe.' Ophilia put out a hand to touch his arm, but pulled it back quickly when the thief flinched away. 'All of that was due to you,' she sighed. 'It should have been given to you - but because of my poor decision to act alone all you got was some half-baked acolyte healing, a pair of boots that didn't fit and an apple.'

'And a necklace. I assume the portrait inside were your parents.' He added quietly.

She waved away his protest. 'My behaviour that night shames me Therion. And I am so very sorry.'

He looked at her, his expression blank then shook his head. 'Wow. I think you really are as mad as they say.' Therion bit off the piece of thread he had been using and handed Ophilia her robe back.

'Yes,' she agreed, 'Probably.'

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door and several buckets of hot water were delivered filling the bath-tub.

'So if we're done reminiscing I wouldn't mind taking my bath now.' Ophilia said crisply. 'Do I have to bar the window after you?'

'Nah, I'll use the door this time.' He rose to his feet and made his way across the room.

'Therion.' Her voice was serious. He paused where he stood, not looking back.

'I don't mean this as a judgement - just honesty. I... I don't think that I can like a thief... and on the same note I don't believe that you could like a cleric either.' She looked down at the robe he had mended and saw the little row of flowers he had embroidered along the top of the pocket. 'We are more than just that one thing though.' He waited, silent as she composed her thoughts. 'Maybe one day I _could_ like the man and if that were the case then it would require at least acceptance of the thief.'

Therion smiled, glad that there was no-one to see it. Damn it hurt the muscles in his face. 'I sincerely doubt that will ever happen your Holiness' he replied.


	4. A rose by any other name

H'aanit sat at the top of a softly undulating hill - the highest point she had been able to find in these peculiar 'Flatlands'. From her vantage she could just see the rooftops and spires of Atlasdam in the distance to the North and the road that led the way down to Rippletide to the south. It was blessedly quiet and although the area provided a lack of cover she was contented. The sun would be setting soon though, meaning that she needed to think about returning to the Inn and to Ophilia, a thought that filled her with trepidation. When they had arrived at the City earlier that day, H'aanit had quickly found that the lack of any green nature in the streets was...unnerving. The smells in the air were completely different. The press of so many people all in one place scurrying here and there left her feeling claustrophobic. Linde felt the same way that she did too.

'Strengthen thy resolve girl..' She admonished herself sternly in a passable mimic of her masters tone. 'Fear only thine own reaction to fear.' Linde looked up at her quizzically from where she lay at H'aanit's feet. The woman shook her head and reached down to scratch at her companions ears. 'We must persevere old friend.' she told the cat. 'Just a few days and we can be away from this place and back to our hunt.'

They sat in silence for a short while longer before H'aanit decided it was time for a last run before they returned. Calling Linde to her side she stood and stretched, gazing down the long road away from the City longingly. A pair of travellers were heading her way at a fast jog - in the lead a tall burly man carrying a burden in his arms and behind him a young woman was struggling to keep up. H'aanit slowly moved down the slight incline with Linde keeping close to her heels - her intent to intercept with the strangers. Woman and cat were both alert but H'aanit was not overly concerned - the manner and demeanour of the two rushing towards her told more of desperation than of threat. Her own people, the hunters of the Woodlands were ever strong and noble and they took pride in the aid that they gave to wayfarers through their lands. Her character would not change simply because she was far away from home.

'Ho!' She called when the man came within earshot. 'May'st I provide any assistance?'

The man's pace faltered slightly but he did not stop.

'My companion is requiring medical aid,' he said as she came up to him and loped along by his side. She realised that the bundle in his arm was in fact a figure wrapped tightly in a thick grey cloak. A mass of auburn hair cascaded out from under the top end and one delicate unshod foot poked from the other. The girl behind them was rapidly running out of breath, possibly due to the enormous backpack that she carried.

'I do travel with a Sister of the Order of the Flame,' H'aanit said as the man finally slowed to a stop to allow the following girl to catch up. 'She stayeth in an Inn not far from the gates to the city. We also may'st still have the services of an apothecary. If thou wish 'it I can guide you to them.'

'Wonderful!' the young girl wheezed, bent over double trying to breath and keep a wary eye on Linde at the same time.

'You have our thanks Huntress,' the man said simply.

'Here child.' H'aanit put out her hand to the girl. 'Let me carry your pack so you may runneth more easily.' A look of horror crossed the girl's face followed swiftly by resignation.

'Thanks.' She muttered, stripping it off her back and handing it over. H'aanit was amazed at its weight. They started jogging again, an easy canter for the huntress and the cat - but obviously still a struggle for the man and girl who looked almost dead on their feet.

'I'm Tressa.' The girl panted as she soldiered forwards her tone still bright despite her obvious discomfort 'Our Knight there is Sir Olberic and our friend, Lady Primrose.'

'I am named H'aanit, and mine companion is Linde, but child, please saveth thy breath for the run, unless you would liketh me to carry you?'

'Err, no I think I'm okay. Yeah, I'll shut up.' The girl set a determined look to her face and tried to pick up a bit of speed.

'She _must_ be tired if you managed to get her to shut up _that_ easily,' the Knight commented.

'As are you.' H'aanit observed back at him having taken in the slight limp and rolled set to the man's shoulders as he moved. Her keen eye had also noted the solid sword and spear strapped to his back, his worn but excellent quality armour and his piercing dark eyes set below a craggy brow. A well made man, she noted to herself - she had not seen any of _his_ like in the city this morning.

The sky was just beginning its path into twilight when the little band finally arrived at the Inn. H'aanit went in first and spied Alfyn at the bar with a mug of ale in his hand and an uncommonly angry expression on his face. He looked up at her entrance and waved abruptly at her beckoning her over. She strode towards him but cut off what he was about to say gesturing to the others that had followed her in and explaining the situation quietly to the apothecary. He nodded at her and his manner changed completely as he went forward to meet the newcomers.

'Your friend needs assistance?' he asked with a welcoming smile. 'Please follow me to our room, Sister Ophilia is upstairs and we can best help you out up there.'

He led the way, reaching their door first and knocked loudly just as it was being opened by Therion.

'Li, are you decent?' Alf called.

'Course she is.' Therion drawled 'Whadda you think we were doing in there?' he smirked. Alfyn pushed past the thief as Ophilia got to her feet from where she was sat in front of the fire.

'Everything okay Alf?' she asked as the room suddenly became crowded.

'Put her down over here on the bed,' Alfyn said to the huge man.

'Olberic.' The man murmured in introduction as he placed his burden gently down on top of the sheets. 'This is Primrose.'

'Well, Primrose, let's take a look and see what we have.' Alf said starting to untangle the prone woman from the cloak covering her.

'She passed out around two hours ago,' Olberic informed hovering at the apothecary's shoulder. 'She hasn't regained consciousness since that time. We were engaged in a fight two days prior when the Lady Primrose took a slash to her side but the wound appeared not to be deep or of any particular remark. I tended it myself.' The big man shrugged. 'I have encountered many wounds. I swear by my sword that this one did not seem of any note.'

Ophilia walked towards the knight, tightening the blanket wrapped around her as she went. She took him lightly by the arm and gently steered him towards the table on the other side of the room.

'You look exhausted Sir Knight,' she said quietly. 'Please sit and rest while we take a look at your friend.'

H'aanit had likewise got Tressa to sit and reunited her with her pack. The girl looked about to launch into conversation, but H'aanit put a warning finger to her lips and the girl gulped and nodded.

'Therion.' Ophilia took note of the thief still stood by the door of the room, looking like he was about to make a bolt for it.

'Err, yes sister?' Her manner had changed from the girl he had just been talking too just a few minutes before into.. well.. something else. It unnerved him.

'I'm sure you are probably acquainted with where I keep my purse.' Ophilia flashed him the briefest of smiles to soften her words 'Could you please take it and get refreshment for us all. Oh and a few more blankets.'

'At once yer Holiness.' Well, he'd tried for a bit of respectfulness in his tone - in front of the strangers and all - but he missed by a mile.

Ignoring his sniped reply Ophilia next turned her attention to the woman on the bed. Alf had succeeded in rolling her carefully out of the cloak and was trying gingerly to balance her on her side so that he could better see her wound. Ophilia climbed onto the opposite side of the bed so that she could hold their patient for proper inspection.

Primrose was dressed scantily in an exotic garb of scarlet that completely left her midriff exposed although the skin was currently hidden away under a precise and thickly applied bandage that spanned fully around her stomach and ribs. The left-hand side was a mess. Blood and some foul-smelling viscous liquid from where the wound must be located and had seeped through the covering and had crusted hard - Alf pulled at it carefully but the bandage wasn't yielding to his ministrations. While Alf was trying to get to the wound, Ophilia was running a firm hand down the woman's body.

'Her forehead and neck are burning up but everywhere else is very cold, what about round the wound Alf?' she asked him.

'Yeah, it's hot I reckon, can almost feel the heat on my face. We need to get this dressing off as quick as we can. It will need to be soaked.' They both looked in unison at the bathtub.

Alfyn scooped Primrose up in his arms and Ophilia went over to the tub, dropped the blanket she had secured around herself and stepped into the water in her shift. She knelt down and held her arms open for Alf to softly place the woman into, so that she was holding her head above the water in the crook of her arm, but the rest of the woman was submerged.

'I'm worried it might be a poison of some kind,' Alf was saying quietly to Ophilia as they waited for the water to start to loosen the clotted bandage. 'Sir Olberic,' he raised his voice to the Knight who was seated back in a chair his eyes closed. 'What was it that created the wound? A weapon?.'

'No it was a beast we encountered on the road. Not one I have seen the like of before- bit like a giant grey badger but its snout was shorter. During the battle Primrose was dancing and got too close - she took a single swipe from its claws. Didn't even give her pause at the time - she completed her dance, and the rest of the fight without issue.'

'Dancing?' Alf queried.

'You have to experience it to understand.' The Knight replied stoically.

'Do you recognise the beast H'aanit? I worry that we may be dealing with a toxin of some kind.'

H'aanit conferred with Olberic a bit further about their foe, but she eventually admitted that she did not know the manner of the beast either.

'However, I would sayeth to you Alfyn, that a beast who carries a toxin doth so for a specific reason - most often to incapacitate its enemies or to protect itself. In both cases its venom acts most speedily otherwise it woulde not fulfil its intended purpose. Also consider that the moste usual method to deliver such poisons is by a bite, sting or a spray. I knowe not of any that carried a poisoned claw.'

'Well, at least that's some good news. Thanks H'aanit. Alf turned back to Ophilia. 'Might be just an infection then hopefully.' The girl nodded at him.

As Alfyn started again to pick at the bandage Therion arrived back with a bemused server in tow and a couple of trays loaded with food and drink. Olberic and Tressa fell at the plates almost before they were on the table. Therion raised an eyebrow at the ladies in the bathtub and decided, for once, not to even bother with a comment. He took up his position by the door again, a mug of ale in hand.

Finally the bandages were removed. Clean - the wound was light but it was also very swollen and edged with angry blisters of white, yellow and red.

Ophilia sent a small pulse of healing out, just a tiny caress as she admitted that she was afraid to do any more while their patient was unresponsive. Almost as she said it the woman jolted awake, and started to flail in shock in the water. Ophilia tightened her grip on her and held her firm.

'Primrose,' the Cleric said calmly 'You are safe. My name is Ophilia and I am a Sister of the Flame. We are tending to your injury, but please...be still.'

Primrose had half climbed up the body of the girl holding her in her panic, but she relaxed under Ophilia's peaceful request, resting her head against the girls chest and heaving a big juddering sigh. Olberic has risen from his seat, but H'aanit bade him to sit back down.

'How do you feel Primrose,' Ophilia asked, stroking the woman's brow and pushing her hair carefully out of her face.

'Like I got trampled by a horse and then hung.' Primrose's voice faint and unfocused.

'You have a fever from the infection in your wound. I need you to try and stay awake and alert for me. No..' the firmness was back in Ophilia's tone. 'Please don't close your eyes. Look at me Primrose. Stay looking at my face.'

'Such a beautiful face.' Primrose said dreamily 'And such a very soft bosom...Sister, why are we wet?'

'We're taking a bath.' Ophilia smiled kindly as Primrose nestled her head deeper into her chest.

'Ah.. just like in that book... 'The Cleric and the Dancer'. Such a fine story! And the good stuff really got going on page..'

'Eighty-nine' both woman said in unison and laughed.

'Oh it hurts to laugh, please don't make me laugh,' Primrose winced.

'Ah.. Hello Primrose, I'm Alfyn and I'm your apothecary.' He grinned at the woman who strained round to look at him. 'I think it's about time to get you out of the bath and get that wound sorted out. You okay with that?'

'Will you come with me?' Primrose asked Ophilia.

'Of course!'

'Mmmm, okay then.'

Alfyn got a blanket ready and asked H'aanit to lift Primrose out of the water and take her over to the bed. They got the woman covered quickly and settled. Alf held up a second blanket and wrapped it round the cleric when she got up next and lifted her off her feet and onto the floor. Ophilia went quickly behind the screen in the corner, threw off her wet clothes and pulled her robe on, then joined Primrose on the bed, taking hold of her hand.

'I'm gonna need to drain this wound Primrose.' Alfyn told her 'Need to get all the bad stuff out and clear blood flowing. It's going to hurt a bit. Sorry 'bout that. Once it's done we got a nice bowl of stew here for you to get your energy back up.'

Ophilia channelled healing in small bursts as Alfyn tended to the blistering and purge and she couldn't help but be hugely impressed with Primrose's strength. The woman didn't cry out once although the grip of her hand did become quite intense at certain points. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity it was done and Ophilia was able to help Primrose get some food inside of her. Quickly after the woman fell into an easy sleep.

'Go team!' Alfyn wrapped Ophilia in an enthusiastic hug. Olberic, whose vigour seemed to be much replenished thanked them both, asking Alfyn if he could purchase some of his mixtures for their ongoing journey, then taking Ophilia's hand and pressing it gently.

'It has been a long time since I felt a Cleric's healing.' The Knight told her. 'Was a time when it was a regular thing, in the army. I have to say though that your touch was by far the kindest I have ever experienced. Thank you.'

'May the flame guide you, Sir Olberic. And thank _you_ for your words. I will cherish them.' Ophilia reached out a hand and touched his cheek.

Alfyn quickly declared that they should all go to the bar and get some drinking in and give Primrose a chance to rest.

Tressa was already falling asleep in her chair, so Ophilia suggested she should join Primrose. The girl protested.. quite loudly.. that she wanted to go with the others but under the soft advice of the cleric she was persuaded to bed. Ophilia also declined joining them saying she wanted to keep a watch on her patient. Everyone else made their way downstairs.

Ophilia went and sat with Linde on the hearth and cuddled up close to the cat sighing in relief at the peace and quiet. A few minutes later the door opened again and Alfyn slipped back in. He handed Ophilia a basket of ripe plums and a hot drink with a big grin.

'Gotta keep yer energy up Li,' he told her. 'After the day we've had who knows what tomorrow will be like eh?'


	5. A beautiful mind

Why are you following me Therion? I told you I don't need an escort.' Ophilia turned to confront the lad walking a few steps behind her.

'Because the big scary lady with the nice leopard told me that if I let anything happen to you today she would hunt me down and feed certain parts of me to Linde. I'm not willing to wager that she's joking.' Therion scowled 'Keep moving Your Holiness. I'm trying to keep a low profile which in present company isn't easy.'

Ophilia started walking again and Therion resumed his shadowing, still scowling. Babysitting was NOT his forte, he had enough on his plate looking out for himself. He also didn't much like the bubble of anxiety he was feeling - it was too much like he gave a damn.

The conversation in the bar the previous evening was undoubtedly what had unnerved him he thought sourly. Alfyn had been angry. The apothecary had filled H'aanit and Olberic in on the rumours that were swirling around the taproom about the Flamebearer and then H'aanit had quite calmly stated that Ophilia was well aware of what was being said about her and wasn't bothered by it in the slightest.

'In truth, her frankness maketh me only more desiring to offer aid to her.' H'aanit had admitted.

Olberic had remained silent through most of the conversation but he eventually sat forward and said quietly 'I do not know the Flamebearer but I admit I was shocked that she used her healing so freely for Primrose given that there was a most able apothecary in attendance.' He looked at the confused expressions around him. 'What do you know of a Cleric's healing?' he asked them.

'Very little.' Alfyn admitted.

Olberic paused and his eyes took on a far-away look and he smiled slightly to himself. 'One of the Cleric's I knew in my army days was constantly whining about the level of angst that a platoon of soldiers could create. Said just being around us gave him a toothache! A good man but he could be a mean bugger - he once explained it to me - his healing - and it made me understand his personality a whole lot more.' Olberic sat back in his chair and gathered his thoughts. 'Unlike the potions and tinctures that you concoct Alfyn, a Cleric acts as a conduit between the Gods and those they are healing. They expend a lot of energy to open the flow of light and in order to connect it they also need to emote the pain of the targets and offer a taste of their own spirit to direct the heal. It's not a physical hurt, but there is a kind of emotional price unique to the healer.' There was silence again for a short while then Olberic sighed. 'What I'm saying is that it is not generally taken for granted that a Cleric will use their healing in any given circumstance.' Olberic continued. 'They are supposed to give it unquestioningly, but I think I understand why many are reluctant to do so.' He shook his head and shuddered slightly. 'If Sister Ophilia is always so...generous... then it's hardly surprising that many of her fellows will look on it as bad for their reputation. She sets a standard of giving freely and too soon it becomes an expectation that they all should be doing the same.'

'I dunno.' Alfyn looked perplexed. 'Why would anyone decide not to give aid to someone who needed it? Li has it right, you just do it. I know I would.'

'Then you are a better man than most Master Alfyn.' Olberic said. He reached out a hand and lightly touched H'aanit on the arm. 'I am glad that you accompany the Sister, H'aanit. I wish that I too could offer my sword to her service but I have already made a pledge to the Lady Primrose to accompany her to Stillsnow.' The Knight looked quite downcast.

That whole conversation had not gone down well with Therion. The damn itch in his chest was getting unbearable and he really didn't want to scratch it. He was determined that he was not going to accompany the crazy lady and her scary minder any further than this town. Alfyn could go if he wanted. Well Alfyn did want, that was pretty obvious and getting the apothecary off his back also meant that finally Therion could resume his own comfortably solitary path. And he could get himself to Noblecourt and start the job of getting shot of the damned bracelet he wore. Things had gone to hell in a handcart since it had been snapped on his wrist.

'We're here.' Ophilia broke through the thief's introspection as she came a stop outside a huge pair of doors leading into an impressively grand building. 'Consider me safely delivered - even I can't get into trouble in a library.'

'Fatal paper-cuts.' Therion muttered, following her inside.

~ 0 ~

Professor Cyrus Albright was having an unusual and perplexing day. His morning lessons with the Princess had been as stimulating as ever, he was intensely proud of the keen mind and the dedication that his young charge continued to demonstrated. He was sure that she would make an excellent ruler some day and was honoured that in some small way he may have contributed to that. After the lesson Cyrus was pleased to learn that he had finally been successful in gaining access to a particular section of the great library that contained a tome that was going to be essential to his current research and so he had hurried there in eager anticipation of an afternoon of research. Mercedes, the Librarian greeted him warmly on his arrival and had then given him some even greater news - she had secured him an appointment with the Flamebearer whom he would be meeting in just a few hours time.

Unfortunately after that the day began to take a significant nosedive. The tome he had been so anxious to see was missing, presumed stolen, and it was quite the conundrum. Just as he was starting to look at the mystery of whom could have taken his book he received a summons to the Headmaster's office. The headmaster had reprimanded him once again for citing non-public information in his last published paper. It was a regular clash - Cyrus held the view that all knowledge should be shared and the Headmaster took a far more conservative stance that knowledge should only be portioned out. In this instance Cyrus had been obliged to apologise and promise that his new study and access would not result in him making the same 'mistake'. It rattled his chains no end.

Well, at least one of his problems he solved quickly. Asking a few questions he had determined that his missing book had almost certainly been purloined by a fellow scholar who had run up some unfortunate debts and Cyrus decided that he would deal with him after his encounter with the Flamebearer.

Despite the difficulties of the day, Cyrus couldn't deny his excitement at the pending meeting. He had been a boy of around ten when the last Kindling had taken place and even back then it had excited and inspired him. He genuinely hoped that he would get to witness the actual event at some stage during his life, perhaps when his duties to the crown and his own research were less demanding, but in the meantime an assignation with the Flamebearer would do very nicely. Obviously he had heard most of the gossip making the rounds about this Sister Ophilia - quite intriguing really - although he was well aware that Scholars and Clerics were worse than old women when it came to sharing the more juicy details of a good or bad story. Gossip and conjecture in his mind was ultimately damaging and lazy and he would not allow any preconceived ideas to colour this audience. He was perfectly capable of coming to his own well considered conclusions.

Cyrus gathered together a number of books and started to look over some of his own favoured parts of previous Kindling journeys, bookmarking them then scribbling a few summaries down on paper in his elegant handwriting. He was quite deeply involved in arranging his notes into some kind of order when the door to the reading room was opened gently. He held up a hand to stave off interruption so as not to lose concentration.

'Oh! He's so PRETTY!' an unfamiliar female voice exclaimed in a whisper so quiet that were it not for Cyrus's extremely acute hearing he would have missed it.

'Seriously Sister? Are you leching?' a second voice whispered with a snort of amusement.

'I'm admiring an aesthetic..' came the outraged reply.

'You're doing what now?'

'Shhhhh..' the woman admonished.

Finishing what he had been working on Cyrus looked up at the new arrivals and momentarily discovered that his own power of speech had deserted him. This ethereal, beautiful creature could surely not be the one that he had been hearing about? She was so young, so slight - delicate even. Her eyes... Cyrus gave himself a mental shake. 'Focus Albright' he reprimanded internally. 'Wait, did she call me pretty?'

'Sister Ophilia?' Cyrus moved forward gracefully and reached out his hands to take hers. They were tiny and soft and..

'Professor Albright?' the girl queried.

'One and the same my dear.' He was still holding onto her hands. 'I can't even begin to tell you what an honour it is to meet with you, please - sit.' He led her to the writing desk and pulled out a chair for her.

'Um hello..' Therion said, forcing the scholar to notice him for the first time.

'Ah, young man - You must be Alfyn.' Cyrus bounded forward enthusiastically with an outstretched hand. Therion kept both of his firmly in his pockets.

'Pfft. Our apothecary is currently skipping through a field with a Knight picking flowers.' Therion said then nodded towards the Cleric. 'I'm her chaperone.' He gave Cyrus his best menacing stare.

'Ah indeed. Would you like to be seated sir?'

'I'll stand.' Therion leaned belligerently against the door.

Ophilia was mouthing something probably quite rude at Therion whilst the Professors back was turned. Therion's mood lifted. Maybe the afternoon was going to be more fun than he'd thought.

He was wrong. Woefully wrong. Ophilia and the Professor soon got into a deep and very animated conversation. Question after question poured from the little Cleric and with each the Scholar became more and more enraptured in the subject.

'You have an agile mind,' Cyrus commented to Ophilia after what seemed to Therion like an eternity of meaningless noise. 'I find it hard reconcile the rumours with the real person in all honesty.'

'Ah,' Ophilia smiled. 'That's because I left my horns and pitchfork back at the Inn.'

Cyrus chuckled and sat back in his chair regarding her closely. His manner turned suddenly serious. 'Ophilia, I feel that you have been trying to gain something very specific but I have been unable to grasp what it is. Please.. don't fear to ask - any insight I can give you I am more than happy to share.'

Ophilia looked slightly taken aback. She thought about it for a second then nodded and leaned closer to him. 'Professor, from the information in these accounts, there seems to be no discernable schedule for completing the Kindling. Some have taken just a month to complete and others more than a year, yet I cannot see a reason why in the narrative.'

'Hmm,' the Scholar looked at her thoughtfully then he too leaned in closer causing his perfectly styled black hair to fall handsomely over his lilac eyes. 'The fault for that probably lies in the fact that we Scholars present an unbiased and factual reckoning when we submit such journeys to paper. We can note where a person goes and what they do - but I think your answer may lie more in the spiritual rather than the physical. Does the Church not hold any personal journals of the past Flamebearer's?'

Ophilia shrugged. 'If they do - I have not seen one, but then I was not prepared for this as my sister was.'

'I can only give my opinion Ophilia. I have no real basis on which to anchor my thoughts, but I have given the very same question some consideration myself over the years.'

'Please - I would like to hear what you think Professor.'

Cyrus reached out both his hands and took one of the Cleric's lightly between them. 'It is my belief Sister that the journey you make is, in itself the preparation for what you give to the flame. All of the flames that are fed during the Kindling take on a good amount of the spirit of the Flamebearer you know - your spirit in this case. Where you go and what you do up until performing the ritual - I believe that it prepares your spirit in readiness for that moment.' He squeezed her hand gently, his eyes very bright. 'When the actual time is right for you to commit to performing the Kindling, well that a decision that is made between yourself and the God's. That you carry the flame is proof in itself that you have their blessing. Don't be afraid to take whatever time is required to gain the experience you need to complete your task and please Ophilia..' his grip became quite tight. 'Don't doubt yourself or your path because of what other people think or say.'

He fell silent. They sat together in quiet contemplation of his words. Therion was about to forcibly break the moment when the door to the room burst open almost causing him to fall, leaning against it as he was.

'Professor Albright!' a pretty blond girl raced into the room and took sight of Cyrus and Ophilia still sat facing each other clasping hands. She skidded to a stop.

'Ah Therese!,' Cyrus stood 'Ophilia, this is one of my students. Therese, this is Sister Ophilia, the Flamebearer.'

'Mmmn,' The girl grunted.

'Was there something you needed Therese?' Cyrus sounded a little confused. 'Are you unsure of the work I set you?' he asked kindly.

'Ugh, No Professor. I heard you talking it through with the Princess after the lesson. All is well.'

Therese took a long critical look at the Cleric. Her shoulders drooped. 'I am sorry to bother you Professor Albright.' The girl said starting to blush furiously.

'It's no problem.' Cyrus's confusion was growing. 'I guess I will see you in lessons tomorrow then.'

Therese backed out of the room - quietly closing the door behind her.

'A good pupil overall,' Cyrus murmured half to himself. 'Easily distracted however.'

He turned back to Ophilia. 'Well my dear, I think I have taken enough of your time for today. I am sorry that Alfyn was unable to attend. I was going to mention to him that I will be making a trip under the city this evening to clear up a trivial matter that has arisen. I believe there are some rather interesting fungi that grow in patches down there that appear to have some hallucinogenic qualities according to a number of our students - I thought it may interest him. Perhaps I should gather some for him?'

'Well Professor, if it's convenient to you - why don't you join us for supper at the Inn on your way there and you can ask him yourself?' Ophilia smiled encouragingly.

'Oh. Supper would be most pleasant.' Cyrus waved towards Therion. 'Err, thank you for escorting the Sister, Sir.'

'Don't mention it.' Therion mumbled.

'Until later then Ophilia.' Cyrus smiled, and began gathering up his books.


	6. Great balls of Fire

'Wow!' Tressa exclaimed loudly, dumping her backpack down on the table. 'It's official, students will literally buy any old sh... err.. stuff.' she collapsed onto the seat next to Olberic with a contented sigh.

'A good day's trading then?' the warrior enquired politely.

'Better than good.' Tressa declared. 'If only all my customers were such smucks, I'd be able to retire at twenty! Hey Primrose you're outta bed! - blimey your looking much better!'

'Better than comatose?' Primrose smiled at the young girl.

'Taking a bath with a Cleric obviously did it!' Tressa joked 'Honest Prim, you were saying some dead funny sh...stuff last night.'

'Yes thank-you Tressa' Primrose turned and offered yet another apology to Ophilia who was sat beside her.

'Oh, it's quite alright Lady Primrose,' Ophilia replied seriously. 'It's nice to know that my bosom is soft and comfortable.'

'So, very sorry..' Primrose repeated.

'Too easy.' Ophilia grinned.

'Oh! That's wicked Sister.' Primrose started to chuckle, a sweet tinkling sound.

'It's nice to hear you laugh Lady Primrose,' Olberic mused thoughtfully. 'I don't think I have before today.'

Primrose looked startled. 'Truly?' she asked.

Tressa nodded. 'Yeah Prim, didn't know you knew how. Maybe Alfie slipped you some happy juice with your meds.' She started stroking the large white feather on her cap thoughtfully. 'Actually, that's not a half bad idea... Hmm - student's would LOVE some happy juice. Hey Alf..'

Alfyn paused in his pounding of a mixture he'd been demonstrating to H'aanit. 'What's up?' he asked.

'No.' Olberic said firmly.

Tressa poked her tongue out and punched the warrior on the arm. 'Hey, no fun!' she laughed at him. 'So when are we eating? I'm starving!'

'We're waiting for Li's date to arrive.' Alfyn chuckled as the Cleric's face flamed into a ferocious blush. 'According to Therion, our beloved Sister thinks this bloke is _very_ pretty.'

'I'm going to murder that little rat.' Ophilia grumbled 'Where's the traitor got to anyway?' she asked noting his absence.

'Off working I expect.' Primrose replied with a sniff. 'I admit - I'm surprised to find you travelling with a thief, Sister.' She shrugged. 'But who am I to question it after you gave healing to a .. dancer.'

'Pfft. Alf did all the hard work. I was just there for supporting duties.' Ophilia smiled.

It was at that moment that Cyrus made his entrance. He swept through the door of the Inn with a light energetic step and a confident air. Perfectly tailored in black and silver he beamed handsomely upon spying Ophilia.

'Oh my,' Primrose breathed as the Cleric went to welcome the Professor. 'Very _aesthetic_!'

'Professor Albright, I'm so glad you could join us.' Ophilia said holding out her hands as she walked towards him.

'Ah Ophilia my dear, you look radiant.' He said cheerfully. 'You must forgive my enthusiasm,' he added with a boyish grin. 'It has been a long time since I've had the opportunity to take supper with so beautiful a lady.' Cyrus gave a small elegant bow and raised her hands to his lips.

The sniggering came from more than one direction.

'Please, let me introduce you to my _friends_.' Ophilia said managing to keep her smile in place with some effort.

'Then, please can we eat!' Tressa whined.

'Ah, Alfyn' Cyrus said when he was introduced to the apothecary 'I believe that you met with our Librarian yesterday. Did you recognise her? She confided that she knew you from her childhood years in Clearbrook.'

'She came from Clearbrook?' Alfyn looked mystified. 'I'm sorry, I didn't recognise the lass. What's her name?'

'Mercedes.'

'Shucks, really?' Alfyn beamed from ear to ear, 'Last time I saw her she was a wee little thing. Awww, Zeph will be made up to hear this news!'

Ophilia continued with the introductions. When she got to Olberic, the scholar's face took on a slightly bemused expression.

'Forgive me Sir Knight, but is that not the crest of Hornburg that you wear?' Cyrus asked a little breathlessly.

Olberic grunted and inclined his head.

'Then, excuse me Sir - but would you in fact be Sir Olberic _Eisenberg_ , the unbending blade?'

Olberic nodded again reluctantly.

Cyrus looked stunned. Primrose seemed shocked. Alfyn whooped and punched the air.

'F..f..forgive me Sir Olberic,' Cyrus stuttered 'But it was widely reported that you died on the battlefield on the day that Hornburg fell. Why, it's almost like a legend suddenly sprung from the history books and back to life!' His eyes started to sparkle in enthusiasm. 'Quite remarkable!'

'Me n' Zeph used to pretend we were the twin blades of Hornburg when we were kids.' Alfyn said excitedly. 'Used to bash each other with sticks until me Mam put a stop to it after Zeph got a concussion... Shucks, he is _never_ going to believe this!'

'Hardly newsworthy.' Olberic said quietly. 'What is a Knight when his Liege and his Kingdom is gone? Just a man like any other.'

Cyrus took a seat next to the warrior still staring in awe. He opened his mouth, shut it, then shook his head. 'There are just so many things I want to ask.' he said honestly 'I can't even order them coherently.'

Olberic sighed. 'Shall we sort some food then before Tressa starts moaning again?' he asked trying to cover his discomfort.

As they were deciding on their meal Therion sauntered in with an extremely self-satisfied smirk on his face.

'Hello again Professor.' He said in an overly friendly tone and nudged Tressa further up the bench so that he could take a seat at the scholars side.

'Hello young man.' Cyrus politely replied.

'Oh, Ophilia. I bought you a present.' The thief pulled out a package wrapped neatly in brown paper and placed it on the table in front of the Cleric. Ophilia glancing from the package to Therion and back again in confusion.

H'aanit made a little sound not unlike a growl. 'You _boughteth_ it? Really?'

Therion nodded solemnly. 'The merchant was kind enough to gift-wrap it for me.' He pointed out.

'And the money with which thou boughteth it? From whence did that come?' H'aanit asked suspiciously.

Therion sighed. 'Do I really need to answer that?'

'Hmm. I find I trusteth you not when you smile in such a manner.' H'aanit frowned. 'My words from earlier are still valid Master Therion. Linde is ever hungry.'

Ophilia picked up the package opening it cautiously. Her cheeks coloured sweetly but she exclaimed in delight 'Oh Therion, thank-you! It has truly been an age since I have seen one of these!' She clasped an old and dog-eared copy of 'The Cleric and the Dancer' in her hands.

Primrose was smiling as well. 'Wonderful!' she agreed 'It evokes happy memories for me too Therion. I know of few young girls who have not been enraptured by this story at some time or another.'

'You're obviously a well read man Professor,' Therion clapped a friendly hand on the scholar's shoulder. 'Do you know of this volume too?'

Cyrus's eyes had widened and he drew in a quick breath. 'Um, yes. I am familiar with it. It was quite popular when I was a student.'

'It's rumoured that the writer resides right here in Atlasdam.' Therion added innocently.

'Ah yes, I think I heard something of the sort.' Cyrus was starting to look uncomfortable but to his relief all the others were talking amongst themselves, the ladies in particular enthralled in looking over the book.

Therion leaned in very close to Cyrus. 'Your secret is safe with me _Professor_.' he whispered quietly. 'For now.'

'My thanks Master Therion.' The Scholar mumbled with sincerity. 'While this whimsy allowed me the funds to pursue my graduation, I do not consider it to be my finest hour.'

'Sure does seem to have made a lot of ladies happy though.' Therion grunted.

Cyrus considered the slight young man pressed close to him. He nodded thoughtfully. 'It is good that you felt compelled to check me out Therion..' he said seriously. '..And I admit I am uncommonly impressed that you were able to discover my secret. It is known by very few.' The Scholar glanced at Ophilia with a gentle smile. 'It relieves me to find that Sister Ophilia has someone of your obvious talent on her side for I fear she may well need your skill and wit before her journey is done.'

'Ah..well. Thanks Professor.' Suddenly Therion became uneasy. His itch began begging to be scratched again.

'So Alfyn,' Cyrus raised his voice and turned to the apothecary as the food began to arrive. 'Would you like me to collect some of these mushroom's that I have been hearing about?'

'Actually Prof, would you mind if I came along?' Alfyn asked earnestly 'It can be of great use to see a plant in its entirety and the condition in which it grows.

'Why of course - I would be pleased to have you along. I hope that you will be able to impart some of your knowledge to me, I had not considered such but of course it does make perfect sense.' Cyrus beamed.

'What taketh you underground sir?' H'aanit asked curiously 'Is it a particular hunt that you maketh?'

'Of a kind, Mistress H'aanit. I seek a fellow Scholar whom I believe to be a thief of knowledge. I hope to apprehend the villain and persuade him to confess his crimes.'

'Oh,' Olberic raised an eyebrow 'Do you suppose it will be dangerous?'

Cyrus chuckled. 'Well, us Scholar's do have a reputation for fearsomeness Sir Knight!' he shook his head laughing aloud. 'In truth no, I think it will be but a simple task - but one that I would attend to with some haste.'

'If you don't object I would like to come along too. It has been a few days since my blade has seen any practise and even the hint of a battle is appealing.' Olberic sighed. 'I grow weary of sitting idle.' He admitted.

'But I would be honoured - and I pray that some requirement is forthcoming since to witness the unbending blade in action...' Cyrus smiled happily.

Ophilia looked torn. 'I would like to come too.' She finally decided. 'In truth I have no liking for the dark or enclosed places but a friend pointed out to me I am on a journey to feed my spirit and so...'

Once the meal was ended H'aanit got up and went to fetch Linde and her bow. Primrose stated that she wished another early night to heal up properly and Tressa surprisingly begged off on an adventure, quietly requesting to borrow the book that Therion had purchased.

'I've not read it.' Tressa told the Cleric. 'Sounds like I'm missing out.'

'Start at page eighty-nine.' Ophilia advised with a smile, then noticing that Cyrus had become very red in the face she enquired if all was well with him.

'Quite, dear lady.' he assured her.

In the end it was six and Linde that set out to the underground entrance, Therion had silently tagged along, walking behind the rest of them with a sour look on his face.

Like the city as a whole, the tunnels that they entered were spacious and airy, well designed and well kept. Technically a sewer, the smell wasn't overpowering and the patches of mushroom that they found were abundant and healthy looking. Alfyn was extremely careful in his harvest, donning gloves and covering his mouth with a cloth, explaining to Cyrus that some such Fungi could release spores which may also bring on the hallucinogenic effect that had been reported.

'Why is a scholar actually living down here?' Olberic asked after they had travelled quite deep into the system 'Is it in relation to some kind of research?'

'I admit I do not know the man well,' Cyrus said 'But it is said that he has accrued quite large gambling debts. I can only assume that he has taken to living here in lieu of having to pay for bed and board.'

Linde, who had been taking full advantage of the opportunity to exercise by running ahead suddenly stopped and fell low to the ground.

'Linde senseth someone close by.' H'aanit said quietly. They all paused.

'Would you like to confront this man alone Professor?' Olberic asked.

'I think I would like to have words with him and see if we can resolve this simply.' The Professor admitted. 'It will not be an easy thing for Russell to discover that he has been found out.'

'Then we will wait, and offer aid only if it is required. Olberic said, quietly unsheathing his sword but taking up a resting position.

'My thanks.' Cyrus strode forward and through and archway ahead of them. For several minutes they all listened to the indistinct and muffled conversation between the two Scholars, but finally it became obvious that Russell was beginning to get tetchy.

'Damn you to Hell, Albright!' Russell shouted.

'Now listen young man, we do not have to resort to violence.' Cyrus's voice had become raised as well. 'Let us sort this out like gentlemen. If you surrender to the headmaster and give us details of the tomes you have sold, I'm sure it will go much better on you.'

'Not a chance.' Russell snarled, and there was a loud cracking sound.

'I think that's our cue.' Olberic's eyes were shining. He started forward.

Chaos was ensuing in the subterranean study. Books were flying through the air from the bookcases that lined the walls as if being thrown by an invisible hand, mostly aimed quite precisely at Cyrus's head.

'I don't want to have to hurt you lad..' Cyrus was protesting, trying to bat the tomes away but still taking hits from the left and the right.

Russell's eyes widened in alarm as Olberic charged in positioning himself in front of Cyrus and cutting through the books with powerful and clean slices of his blade. The book whirlwind stuttered to a halt.

'Come now son, you are outnumbered.' Olberic advised as H'aanit strode calmly in with Linde at her heals to take position to his left and Alfyn sauntered to his right. Ophilia went behind them, her back to the wall and Therion remained at the door.

Russell's face contorted in anger. He threw up his hands and shouted something undecipherable before swinging them down again in a complex spiral. Out of nowhere two large clouds of swirling water appeared in front of him, radiating a bitter cold.

'Water wisps!' Cyrus exclaimed. 'Not bad boy.'

'Just evening the odds'. Russell exclaimed from behind his elemental wall.

'Yes, I hear you aren't so good at odds if the stories of gambling debts are to be believed.' Cyrus replied jovially. 'Last chance now.'

A ball of fire started to create itself in Russell's outstretched hand.

'No. You will not.' Ophilia's gentle voice came from behind them all, and one by one the companions were surrounded by an iridescent blue light that pulsed almost prettily.

Russell launched his fireball straight at Olberic while at the same time spikes of ice popped at H'aanit and Alfyn. The protecting light juddered and splintered as the attacks hit but the magic was rebounded back at the casters smashing into them with crackling energy. A new shield quickly replaced the old.

'Take the wisps first.' Cyrus advised. He raised his hands and his own fire began to build above his palms. 'Oh fire, rage strong.' He intoned quietly and flicked his wrists. A volley of three fiery missiles shot from him each exploding into flames on their foes.

Olberic took a step forward to bring himself into sword range of the wisps and again with confident strokes he began to swing with effortless control, cutting through the water constructs and interrupting their attempted attacks. The steel in his hand became uncomfortably cold to the touch but he continued on, his face a stoic mask of determination.

Alfyn, noting the chill, scrabbled in his bag. He drew out a number of items including one dried red flower. He crumbled his ingredients quickly together then threw the resulting dust towards the wisps. On contact a dry warmth bellowed, almost like a blast from a furnace and the temperature of the air around them moderated while the wisps shimmered and shrank slightly in size.

'Shame I only had one fire lily', Alfyn shrugged and began rooted around again.

H'aanit was amusing herself by shooting arrows at the long flapping arms of Russell's robes every time he raised them to try and cast, thwarting the majority of his attempts. A few grazed off his skin. That appeared to amuse her too.

Eventually, under the weight of Alfyn's lily concoction, Olberic's sword and a repeated onslaught of fire from Cyrus the wisps were defeated and Russell stood alone, bleeding and furious. He raised his hands again, now ignoring the arrows that bounced off him and began a long incantation.

'Russell, NO!' Cyrus bellowed, releasing a stream of ice at the scholar. It hit its target but was shrugged off and the man continued with his spell. Tendrils of bright flame started to form over his head spinning and dancing intricately, growing bigger and stronger with each word uttered. Linde threw herself Russell, snapping at him, but even her weight and ferocity did not move him. Olberic tried to battle against the intensity of the heat to get to close enough to take a swing. Sweat popped but he was unable to gain ground.

'Go.'

It was a simple word that finished the incantation and the fire released in a tempest. The initial wave rebounded under the clerics shield, but the casting was relentless. Flames started to burn at the companions, catching onto clothing and searing their skin. Linde howled in pain. Under the effort of maintaining the spell Russell fell to his knee's panting and finally the onslaught stopped but nobody was able to move towards him.

'Oh, Sacred Light..' Ophilia had struggled painfully to her feet supported by her staff and her eyes suddenly flashed brilliantly golden as the Light filled her. The wave of healing she released them was almost as intense as the fire had been. It tore through them all like a tornado.

Russell, sensing the danger aimed a hand at the Cleric who looked back at him sorrowfully.

'May the sacred flame shine forth,' she whispered as light poured from her staff and enveloped the man in a blinding, debilitating flash. In the same moment he was hit simultaneously by a tremendous bolt of ice, two daggers, a precise sword slice, a volley of arrows, a concoction that immediately sent him to sleep and one very annoyed leopard.

'Oh, that was quite tiring. I think I need to learn to manage my energy a bit better' Ophilia remarked to herself as she sank shakily to the floor.

'Hey, your eyes are still glowing gold. It's really pretty.' Alfyn smiled at her as he carefully checked her over. 'You need to eat something. Here.' He handed her a plum.

'I always thought it was a bit freakish.' Ophilia admitted as she bit into the juicy flesh of the fruit.

H'aanit was helping Cyrus to secure the slumbering Russell's hands together.

'I can't believe he used Dragonsbreath,' Cyrus was shaking his head 'That's not going to go down well with anyone. It's a killer plain and simple. Ah boy, what were you thinking.'

With Russell slung over one of Olberic's shoulders, the party made their way out of the underground and into the fresh night air. Olberic was in the most jovial mood that he had been in since they had met him, and H'aanit matched his cheer.. they played and replayed the fight over between themselves with childlike enthusiasm. Alfyn offered to carry Ophilia who had stumbled more than once in her fatigue, but she smiled and declined, using her staff to steady herself.

Cyrus was effusive in his thanks to everyone. 'I had a most enjoyable evening, despite the roasting.' he exclaimed 'I am sorry about the lad though. He could have been a fine scholar - not everyone can produce a spell like Dragonsbreath. What a waste.' He said sadly.

When they reached the Inn, Cyrus bade them goodnight and Olberic went with the scholar to deliver Russell to the authorities.

'Beer.' Alfyn declared and H'aanit agreed cheerily.

'I'm just going to catch my breath before going up to bed.' Ophilia sat herself on a bench outside the Inn and to her surprise Therion sat beside her.

'Get me one in.' He told Alf.

'You all right?' Therion asked gruffly when the other two had gone inside.

'I thought I'd better wait a bit till my eyes go normal again - I don't want to scare Primrose and Tressa. Glowing eyes-balls floating towards them in the dark and all.' Ophilia laughed at the image.

'Do you want us to come to Stonegard with you and H'aanit?' Therion asked suddenly out of nowhere, absently scratching at his ribs. 'I mean, Alf _really_ wants to go along, but he's too nice to say so after he said he was coming with me to Noblecourt. He's a good lad.' Therion finished lamely.

'You need to ask?' Ophilia beamed 'Of course we'd love that!'

'Hmmmm, well, the Prof said it's a bit of a spiritual thingy for you so maybe having a thief around would be like bad karma or something, I dunno.' Therion stared at his feet.

'I think I can handle it.' Ophilia grinned.

'Right. I'll tell Alf then. You not coming inside Sister?'

'A few more minutes. You go ahead.'

'Nah, it's okay. I can wait.' Therion replied, his fingers nervously twisting at the bracelet on his wrist.


	7. Octo's Assemble

Therion sat at the window of their room in the Inn with a troubled frown on his face. The cheery brightness of the late morning sun seemed to be mocking him as were the pitiable moans of the girl that he had been harangued into babysitting yet again. Therion sighed deeply and glanced over at the bed where Ophilia lay looking at peace in her sleep - until another spasm of misery caused her to toss lightly and whimper.

Therion stared glumly out of the window hoping to get a glimpse of one of their companions returning to rescue him from this situation but he recognised no-one in the crowded streets. He was under strict instructions to allow Ophilia to sleep as long as she needed since she had drained so much of her energy the night before but if she didn't calm soon he was going to have to wake her and be damned with them all.

He sat for what seemed like an eternity, indecision warring in him, frustration growing. Finally there was a light knocking at the door. Relief flooded through the thief and he was up and opening it without delay. His face must have fallen when it turned out to be Cyrus on the other side.

'Good Morning, Therion,' Cyrus said, his usual enthusiasm strangely muted. 'It's nice that you are so obviously pleased to see me.'

Therion stepped aside to admit the Professor.

'Hoping it was Alf or one of the ladies so that they could deal with...that.' Therion mumbled, jerking his thumb at the distressed girl on the bed.

Cyrus's mouth made a small 'o' of surprise. He quickly removed his cloak and gloves and perched himself of the edge of Ophilia's bed, reaching out a hand to rest firmly on the sleeping girls shoulder.' She almost instantly relaxed at the touch. Therion relaxed too. Cyrus gently smoothed a loose strand of hair back from the Clerics face and she stirred, slowly opening her eyes.

'Cyrus?' she asked sleepily in confusion.

'You appeared to be in the grip of a nightmare my dear,' Cyrus said soothingly to her. 'I pray that the misadventures of last night were not the cause of your discomfort.'

'A nightmare?' she asked with a small frown. 'I don't remember such, but I very rarely remember my dreams.' Ophilia yawned, stretched and sat up then looked over to Therion who was back at the window. 'How did you pluck the short straw again?' she asked with the smallest hint of a smile.

'H'aanit's a bully.' He said blandly. 'Alf said you need food, but breakfast is pretty cold now.' He chucked an apple at her, nearly bouncing it off Cyrus who ducked with superb reflex. Ophilia laughed, catching it deftly and taking a huge bite.

'Thanks,' she mumbled around a mouthful of fruit. 'I can't believe how tired and hungry I am.' She added once she had swallowed.

'Well, you did rather over-extended yourself last night.' Cyrus commented as he moved from the bed to the table and took a seat. ' I must say that healing..' he shook his head. '..Magnificent, my dear, simply magnificent.' He looked thoughtful. 'You know, those shields were rather interesting too - I have never seen the like in action - very effective - a sublime mix of defence and offence. ' he chuckled to himself. 'But I digress my dear. I think you may find that in time and with experience your energy reserve and stamina will increase. It's like any muscle, the more it is worked the more efficient it will become.'

'I hope so,' she muttered.

The door to the room opened and Primrose rushed in carrying a number of packages and her face flushed as if she had been running. Her eyes went straight to Cyrus sat at the table and she threw down her burdens her face growing even redder in anger.

'How dare you!' Primrose flew towards the startled Scholar with her hands raised as if to slap him.

'Primrose!' Ophilia's outraged exclamation stopped the girl just short of her target. Primrose whipped round to face the Cleric.

'Stay out of it, Ophilia, I'll handle this.' Primrose turned back towards Cyrus and stalked the remaining distance to him still shaking angrily. She put a hand on each of the arms of the chair that he was sat in and pushed her face close to his.

'Looking to add a Cleric to your list of conquest _Professor?_ ' she sneered 'Not content with besmirching the Princess you want to shame a woman of the church too? Over..My..Dead..Body!'

Ophilia gasped. Therion stood shocked with his mouth hanging open then he started to laugh. 'The Princess?' he bellowed, holding his belly. 'Really? Looks like you got completely _outranked_ your Holiness.'

'Obviously it's not true.' Cyrus whispered and despite the woman shaking a fist in his face he looked sad rather than scared or intimidated. 'I actually came this morning to apologise to you Ophilia, that I would be unable to continue with our study as I...' Utter devastation dulled his eyes 'Well.. I will be leaving the city tomorrow - on an extended sabbatical. For the sake of Her Highness' reputation of course - _not_ because of any truth to the rumour.'

'Pretty words from a serpent tongue.' Primrose spat at him.

Therion was laughing so hard that he was bent almost double. He was suddenly shocked by an extremely well aimed pillow that hit him with a thud. He looked up in surprise.

'Get away from him Primrose.' Ophilia said in quiet fury. She had stood and after flinging the pillow at Therion she put her hands on her hips and glared ominously at everyone.

Primrose stared in amazement at the fierce Cleric and decided not to argue. She backed away slowly. Ophilia watched her till she was a safe distance from the Scholar who had finally started to look a bit nervous.

'You.' Ophilia pointed at Therion. 'Stop laughing. NOW. ' He complied immediately. Ophilia next turned to face Primrose. 'And you..' They looked at each other for a long second. Ophilia strode forwards and wrapped the surprised woman in a huge hug. 'Thank-you for caring.' she said pulling back and kissing Primrose solidly on the cheek. 'However,' she added, the fire back in her eyes, 'You may think me unworldly but I ask that you remember I am _not_ stupid.' Primrose thought about it then nodded her agreement wordlessly.

Finally Ophilia turned to Cyrus. Compassion completely replaced her anger. She went to him and knelt before him.

'Please Professor, accept my heartfelt apologies and my sympathy at your predicament. I understand only too well how painful rumours and ill words can hurt and undermine.'

'You don't doubt me?' Cyrus asked a bit breathlessly.

'Should I?' her eyes searched his face.

'No.' He replied honestly.

'I didn't think so.' Their eyes locked for a lingering moment then she raised a playful eyebrow at him. 'Shame though really,' she said, putting a hand lightly on his knee. 'I was so looking forward to a bit of besmirching..'

His eyes grew very wide. 'Oh.. um ...I...' he stuttered and then noticed the huge grin that had crept over the Cleric's face like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. 'Ah, you're teasing me.' He blushed prettily.

Primrose started to chuckle. 'I guess I'm sorry too Professor, I completely overreacted.' She went to him and patted him on the shoulder.

He flinched just slightly but gamely smiled back at her. 'Standing up for a friend is something you should never have to apologise for Lady Primrose, Indeed I would have felt the same way if I had believed someone was trying to hurt our dear Ophilia.'

Therion was scowling. Then he sighed and said 'Hey Prof, it'd be an idea to grease the palms of some of the Innkeepers in town, they'll put in a good word about you so at least when you come back your reputation will be .. better.'

Therion noted the brilliant and encouraging smile that Ophilia was now sending _his_ way. 'And I guess I will go do that for you now...' he said grumpily, pulling his scarf around his neck and thumping his way to the door.

'Well then..I should also take my leave. I have a lot of arrangements to make.' Cyrus patted Ophilia's hand that was still resting on his leg.

'What will you do now Professor?' Primrose enquired as she went to pick up the bundles she had scattered when she had come in.

'Well actually - for all that this is a sorry state of affairs, I do have a rudimentary plan.' Cyrus replied with something that almost approached his usual enthusiasm. 'There was one book unaccounted for after Russell gave up the details of those he stole and sold - one that has been missing for fifteen years, so a long time before our thief began his pilfering. I think I may start a search for it, it's rather an intriguing mystery.'

'I'm sure you will get it sorted in a jiffy.' Primrose said encouragingly, obviously intent on reparation of her earlier behaviour.

'Thank-you Lady Primrose. I have to admit that I am fond of a puzzle.' He still sounded down despite his best efforts.

Ophilia stared up at him and squeezed his hand tightly. 'I wonder Professor, may I be very forward and ask ...' she trailed off, looking for the right words.

'Please,' he said. 'As I said yesterday...'

'Cyrus, would you consider scribing my journey?..I know...,' she added quickly, a blush rising '...That it is a menial thing for a scholar of your standing to undertake, but I do wish to ask since it appears you may have some time free to accompany us.'

He looked astounded.

'I am sorry if I have offended you.' Ophilia said quietly.

Cyrus opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Ophilia's blush grew into a red hot flush and she started to move away, but he held onto her hand in a vice-like grip.

'I..I..am so sorry my dear,' he stuttered 'I am ..' he swallowed hard as his eyes grew shiny bright..'I am simply overwhelmed by your consideration...and your request.'

'She's not asking you to marry her Professor,' Primrose said rolling her eyes.

'Yes, oh my dearest yes! I would love too!' Cyrus had found his ability to speak once more. 'I can think of nothing, absolutely _nothing_ that would be a greater honour than to accompany you on your journey. And to write the telling of the most kindly and beautiful Flamebearer that ever lived? Oh Ophilia! Such a tale it shall be!' he stood up pulling Ophilia to her feet with him then picked her up and swirled her round enthusiastically.

'I see'eth we have a new companion.' H'aanit said drily from the doorway where she and Olberic had appeared. Olberic was frowning at the scholars manhandling of the Cleric and he cleared his throat menacingly.

'Don't worry Olberic, I will keep an eye on them on the road.' Primrose looked highly amused.

'You're coming as well?' Ophilia asked breathlessly as Cyrus finally put her down. 'But we will be going in the opposite direction of Stillnow, literally going back the way you came.'

'Yes.' A slight shadow swept briefly over Primrose's face but she smiled brightly at the Cleric. 'We may discuss my particular journey further down the road Ophilia, but for now Tressa, Olberic and I feel keenly that we would like to join with you and help H'aanit in looking for her master.'

'That would be wonderful.' The Cleric admitted with tears springing to her eyes.

After getting some advice from Olberic about what he needed to pack for life on the road, Cyrus finally left to prepare with a bounce in his step. Alfyn returned from the library, where he had spent the morning catching up with his erstwhile playmate Mercedes and was thrilled at the news of the swelling ranks of their company. Therion, when he finally returned that evening was less thrilled but oddly resigned rather than sarcastic and a bit distracted.

Over the first of many beers that evening Alfyn took the thief aside and quietly asked if he was okay.

Therion shrugged at first, but finally said 'Look, when I was doing the rounds of the Inn's today I heard a whisper n' I followed it. There's been a price put on the Cleric's head... n' it's not through the usual channels. Couldn't get to the bottom of it but the word is out and the reward is... tempting... Not to me Alfyn...' He sighed at the outraged expression on the Apothecary's face '..I mean it's tempting enough for it to be taken seriously. Someone with a fair amount of leaf is behind it and that's not a good thing.'

'Changed your mind about going along then?' Alfyn asked roughly.

'It made me think twice.' Therion admitted 'But no. I ain't changed my mind. I know where to look for this sort of crap. Least I can be of some use. I think it would be fair to tell the others though.'

'Hmm. But maybe not Ophilia.' Alf looked at the Cleric who was smiling gently at something Tressa was saying. 'I dunno, I get the feeling if she thought she was causing anyone else to be put in danger she might just slip away on her own.'

'Yeah, she's that sort of crazy alright.' Therion agreed.


	8. Trading places

Tressa was feeling kinda thoughtful. Although she kept up her diary with the sporadic regularity that travelling allowed she didn't generally think of herself in terms of being particularly introspective or even much of a forward planner - she liked to keep her face to the wind and blow where the breeze took her. But her current conundrum required some serious thinking if she was going to play her hand right.

She followed along behind her companions at a distance that allowed herself some breathing space but that also did not elicit any comment or suspicion. Trouble was the Cleric was never alone. It almost seemed that someone was constantly there keeping an eye on her as if by design. Either she was with Alf discussing healing or plants or she was with Cyrus talking about all kinds of unbelievably boring stuff most of which could send anyone else to sleep within ten minutes - then in the evenings she had watch duty with Olberic, slept alongside H'aanit and Linde and both Primrose and Therion fell into conversations with her as the mood took them or when Ophilia was finally free. Tressa was seriously going to have to make more of an effort to befriend the sister if she was going to get the Cleric onside for the idea that was bubbling away in her mind.

Okay then, Tressa decided - no time like the present. They would be setting up camp soon for the night - and she was running out of distance. They would arrive in Rippletide in two days time and she wanted to have everything in place by then.

After the chores were done, wood and water gathered and the meat that H'aanit had hunted was roasting away nicely, the companions came together around the fire ready for their evening meal.

'Hey Ophilia,' Tressa said casually, taking her bowl and sitting herself down next to the Sister, 'I'm guessing you're the person nearest to me in age here so how old are you? '

'I expect you're probably right.' Ophilia smiled at Tressa - 'I'm twenty.'

'When's your birthday then?' Tressa pressed on.

'Err..When's yours?' the Cleric deflected.

'Hey, I asked first!'

'Ah.' Ophilia looked uncomfortable. 'I'm sorry Tressa, I don't really know.' She said quietly.

'You don't know when your birthday is?' Tressa exclaimed 'Well that's just stupid. How come?'

Ophilia coloured awkwardly as attention turned to the two girls at Tressa's loud outburst.

'Tressa!' Primrose warned immediately seeing the Cleric's discomfort.

'It's fine, Prim.' Ophilia said.

'I don't get it.' Tressa said stubbornly. 'I mean - if you don't know what day to count from how can you decide that you're suddenly a year older? It makes no sense at all!'

'TRESSA!' Olberic said firmly. 'Enough!'

'It ain't unique you know,' Therion said, his voice sarcastic. 'Ain't like I got a birthday either. Pfft, _that's_ a luxury for spoiled brats.

'Who you calling a brat?' Tressa's face had gone red as she shot to her feet, ready to leap and take a swing at the thief.

Ophilia grabbed at the girl's hand. 'Peace!' she said firmly.

'Sorry Sister.' Tressa sat, folded her arms and glowered at Therion who looked supremely unconcerned at her ire.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

'So,' Tressa started again, rather belligerently 'Is there anything we _can_ talk about that isn't some big secret?'

Ophilia looked fraught, 'Oh Tressa, I don't intend to be secretive, forgive me.'

'Hmm, well forgive _me_ if I just want to get to know the people I am travelling with. Don't you think it's a bit crazy not to?' Tressa looked around her.

'Yer can't push stuff like that.' Alfyn spoke up with a grin. 'It's an organic process .. a few beers .. some friendly banter and yer find yerself getting to know people better. Interrogation ain't the way to go my impatient friend!'

'Right, well if you're so good at it _you_ get her to spill then.' Tressa pouted.

Alfyn raised a quizzical eyebrow at Ophilia who nodded slightly in response.

His grin widened. 'Okay Kid, just watch the Master.' Alf got up and sauntered to where the girls were sat. 'Hey Li,' he said, sitting on the ground beside them resting his chin on his hands on Ophilia's knee and looking up at her mischievously.

'Err, Hi Alf.' The Cleric was trying hard not to smile.

'So, I overheard a rumour that you don't know when your birthday is. That's mighty sad, if you don't mind me saying.'

'You think so?' Ophilia replied.

'It's kind of a thing ain't it? Why not just choose a day for yourself?' Alf asked.

'If you've never had one you don't really miss it I guess, it's never bothered me.' Ophilia answered. 'I don't understand why it's a big deal.' She admitted.

'Gotta say,' Alf said gently after a short pause 'I can't help but wonder how it came about. Not knowing I mean. There a story behind that Li?'

Ophilia nodded 'Not much of one,' she said. 'My family were travelling when we were attacked and it was a week or more before anyone else happened to pass by.' The Cleric shrugged. 'I was the only one who'd survived and nothing remained to indicate who we were or where we were from.' Ophilia had to look away, embarrassed when Alf's smile slipped from his face. ' I was taken to the cathedral,' she continued resolutely. 'and I was ... ill... for quite a while so if I ever did know anything about before, I'd forgotten it by the time I recovered. I was estimated to be around five years old at the time and that's the point I've always gauged my age from.'

'Wait!' Tressa couldn't contain herself from bursting in. 'So you don't even know if you got the _age_ right, let alone date! You could be younger _or_ older. That is just insane!'

'Not that I wanteth to interrupt..' H'aanit said suddenly. 'But I thinketh the meat is starting to burn.

There was a general scrabble to save and then serve dinner.

'Now that Ophilia has shared something, I think we should ALL have to answer a question.' Tressa announced when the cleaning up had been done and a lull had fallen over the camp.

'And I expect you get to ask them right?' Primrose said shaking her head. 'I don't think so.'

'We could take it in turns, one person every night,' Tressa was wholly caught up in the idea 'It would be fun.'

'Screw that.' Therion snorted indelicately.

'Yeah, it's probably a bit soon, even for me!' Alfyn agreed laughing.

'I am not adverse to being asked a question if thou so wishe it Tressa,' H'aanit surprised everyone by saying 'On the hunt, my master and I often passed the night-time hours in such pursuits. I admit that I miss it.'

'Oh, then I must think of a good question for you H'aanit!' Tressa replied enthusiastically. 'Yes! I have one,' she added after a few minutes of pondering. 'H'aanit, what is your greatest desire!'

'That ist an easy one,' H'aanit replied instantly. 'I would liketh to encounter a dragon.'

'A dragon?' Tressa queried. 'Why on earth would you want to do that?'

'Well, my Master has oft told the account of his own encounter with such and shown the scar that doth accompany the tale.' H'aanit explained. 'Unfortunately my Master ist also well known to _exaggerate_ in his telling, particularly when he partaketh in ale and thus while I have heard the telling many times, it is never quite the same. I woulde liketh to see for myself the true challenge so that I may better understand.' H'aanit grinned a particularly scary grin 'I wouldst also liketh to try and tame a dragon, if such can be done.' She added.

'I'm not sure that a dragon is truly classified as a beast H'aanit'. Cyrus interrupted thoughtfully. 'They speak and they reason and they plan, there is even rumour that they can be skilled in magic's other than just their elemental breath. It would make for a most challenging of adversary given their raw strength and cunning.'

'Yes indeede.' H'aanit sighed lustily.

'The only dragon I know about is the one in the story where he stole a maiden and locked her away in a tower till a handsome Knight came to rescue her.' Tressa declared, 'Although it's a pretty _stupid_ story if you ask me - why would you wait to be rescued? I'd rescue myself thank you very much.'

'Oh, I loved that story when I was a child,' Primrose said 'Although now that I'm grown, I have to agree with you Tressa - why wait for a rescuer that may never come? Better to rely on your own skills and get yourself out of the mess.'

'Well, from my own perspective, the Knight in the story was at fault too.' Olberic grunted. 'It would be folly to just run off to face a dragon, the chances of success would be very slim and it would do no good to yourself or the fair maiden to get skewered and spit-roasted immediately for the lack of a sensible plan or back-up.'

'Are there no romantics among you all?' Cyrus groaned, 'Surely the point of the story is the happily ever after of the Knight and the Maid?'

'What do you think Li? What would you do if you were stolen away by a dragon?' Alfyn grinned at her.

'I would wonder _why_ the dragon stole me.' Ophilia said.

'What do you mean 'why'?' Cyrus asked 'Dragon's are renowned for their collection of beautiful things - any dragon would prize having you as their possession.'

'Thank- you Cyrus, but I feel that it would be pointlessly troublesome to steal me just to keep me as a trophy. The dragon would have to find a tower and provide food and warmth - why should he bother with all that when he could just go and steal some gold or jewels instead?

'Ahh, such practical thinking dearheart,' Cyrus said, a little disappointed.

'So, what thinkest thou Ophilia, why hath the dragon really stolen you?' H'aanit asked inquisitively.

'For the same reasons I just mentioned, I don't think it is for sport or to fatten me up and eat me at a later date.' Ophilia smiled at her companions. 'I'd judge that the dragon is motivated by loneliness. Perhaps he is just looking for a companion.' Suddenly she frowned seriously. 'I _would_ need to point out to him fairly firmly that kidnap and incarceration is NOT a terribly good way to foster gentle feelings or form new friendships though.

Therion started to laugh sarcastically. 'I'd really pity the dragon who stole you Ophilia,' he said shaking his head, 'Within a week you would have him giving out his treasure to the poor and breathing fire to keep the homeless warm..'

'And giving pleasure rides on his back to orphans!' Alfyn added.

'Ho, very funny.' Ophilia said crossly as everyone else joined in with the laughter.

By the end of the evening Tressa had started to feel a bit bad that she had only sought out Ophilia with the intention of bending her to her scheme - she'd had the most fun ever since she had set off away from home. Her time travelling with just Olberic and Primrose had been awesome of course, but back then Prim had been much more silent and sullen and Olberic stoic and .. heh.. unbending. It felt good to get to know these odd people a bit better. And more to the point, she was feeling confident about floating her new idea past the Cleric.

Tressa decided to make her move early the following afternoon when Ophilia was walking companionably alongside Cyrus, talking about some obscure fact about the Kindling ceremony. She walked with them for a while staying quiet, as if listening with interest to their discussion. When there was a pause in the conversation she reached out and linked arms with the Cleric in a friendly fashion.

'Your Kindling thing is really cool.' Tressa said innocently. 'Might I take a closer look at the lantern Sister?'

'Of course Tressa, but please take care with it.' Ophilia replied a little nervously. She handed the Lantern over to the girl who oooh'ed and ahhh'ed at it.

'It's so pretty.' Tressa said 'It's quite amazing to think such a little thing has such power and meaning. Hmm. I wonder what it's worth would be on the open market.' She couldn't help but speculate.

Ophilia chuckled. 'I think that's what they mean when they call something 'priceless'.' She said.

'Oh no - _everything_ has a price Sister.' The tiny merchant decreed 'It's just a case of finding the right buyer.'

Tressa stared at the lantern some more, then looked up at the Cleric and smiled. 'You know Sister, you will be drawing such crowds to you, especially in Saintsbridge and Goldshore. It occurs to me that witnessing the Kindling can only happen a couple of times in any person's life.'

'You are correct Tressa.' Cyrus said. 'Most people only have the chance once. I feel blessed to be making this journey, as well as getting to see the ceremony personally.' He smiled a little shyly at Ophilia 'And of course getting to spend time with the lovely Flamebearer.' He added.

'Me too!' Tressa exclaimed. 'I do wish however that there were some way to mark such an event, a memento that I could keep and show to my grandkids one day, say to them I was there.' She sighed.

'Oh I agree Tressa, a fine idea.' Cyrus said enthusiastically.

'Spit it out Tressa.' Ophilia said without rancour. 'What are you angling for?'

'Sister?' Tressa tried guileless but broke under the Clerics amused gaze. 'Okay, you got me.' she mumbled.. 'It would be a great idea though.'

'I can't believe you have _any_ idea much less a good one, pint-size.' Therion stated catching the end of the conversation as he ambled up towards them munching on an apple.

'Shut it you.' Tressa threatened to which the thief just laughed unkindly.

'We having a meeting?' Alf asked, running up behind them all and putting his arms around Therion and Ophilia's shoulders, dragging them into him.

'Get off _Oafyn.'_ Therion grumbled.

'Tressa's just about to tell us her great idea.' Ophilia told him good naturedly.

'Tressa had an idea?' Alf asked in mock amazement.

'I already said that.' Therion grumbled some more.

'You lot are impossible.' Tressa sniffed. 'For you information - it _is_ a good idea.'

'I admit I am intrigued Tressa, please do enlighten us.' Cyrus encouraged.

'All those people that will flock to the Kindling, it's what we merchants call a captive audience.' Tressa lectured. 'It would be simple to appeal to their desire to keep the memory of the special occasion alive by providing small trinkets as keepsakes of the event.'

'Fleecing the devout. Actually, I like it.' Therion muttered in grudging appreciation.

Ophilia looked a bit stunned. 'What trinkets did you have in mind?' she asked faintly.

'My Da has a contact who is just spectacular in producing little wooden items. I was thinking maybe a mini replica of the lantern.'

'Oh I see.' The Cleric thought about it for a moment. 'Well, it's not a bad idea I suppose.' she pondered, causing an involuntary cheer from the merchant. 'And potentially it could raise an awful lot of money for charitable causes.'

'C..c..charitable causes?' Tressa stumbled, her eyes going wide. 'Right..yes .. well.. Forty percent of the profits would of course be donated.'

'You mean ninety percent I think.' Ophilia's expression turned steely.

Alfyn started to laugh.

'And I think you forget the amount of work your sales staff will have to put in Sister,' Tressa countered 'Unless of course you're planning to sell them yourself while you're Kindling along.' She reached up to stroke the feather in her cap. 'I think Sixty percent to charity is _more_ than fair.'

'And I'm sure all the starving children will thank you at Eighty.'

'Don't forget the lepers your holiness. They have to be worth five percent at least.' Therion teased her.

'Can we just settle at Seventy-five and be done.' Tressa asked, annoyed now.

'Seventy-five.' Ophilia held out her hand to shake with the Merchant.

'If it's any use to you Mistress Tressa, I have spent some time past making a number of comprehensive drawings of the lantern for my notes.' Cyrus said. 'I am more than willing to let you have a copy. I wonder.. have you considered a range made in precious metals, perhaps with a sapphire flame. I know that I would be most interested...' he stopped to open his pack and get out his notebook. Tressa stopped beside him.

'Really Professor? Hmm interesting...' she said as the others walked on ahead.

'What have you done?' Alfyn asked cheerfully when they were out of earshot.

'Awww look how happy Tressa is, and the money for causes will be very welcome. A win all round I think.' Ophilia practically glowed.

Therion shook his head. 'Yep.' He said. 'I would _really_ pity that poor dragon.'


	9. Drowning sorrows

Night-time had fallen hard, the blackness outside the window was complete with low cloud cover that obscured even the brightest of stars. The dying embers of a fire burned low in the hearth but the man sat quietly, observing the glowing remains and waited. He would not retire for the night until the final report was in even though it was late in its arrival - either from the messengers fear of bearing bad news or maybe simply from the lack of news itself.

The man swirled the dregs of his wine around in the glass. Even this smallest drop was worth more in leaf than any other single thing in the chamber but his taste for the expensive only extended to drink and a man needed some vices to keep him motivated when all of his carefully laid plans were starting to unravel slowly around him in so inexplicable a manner.

The door clicked quietly and the man felt another come to stand behind him in silence until given bidding to speak. He made the newcomer wait - a small and rather petty punishment for his tardiness - before eventually standing and moving crisply over to the desk on the other side of the room.

'Report.' The man commanded.

His second shifted nervously from foot to foot, eyes darting anywhere rather than at his masters face. He gulped. 'There has been no change. They arrive in Rippletide.'

'New information on the group?'

'Not much.' The second admitted. 'We have managed to dig nothing particularly noteworthy about the merchant, huntress or apothecary and the scholar's achievements are public record in Atlasdam. Eisenberg's legend is well known but we have no idea where he's been hiding since the fall of Hornburg and the dancer appears to be simply that. Word is that she killed her Brothel Master before fleeing Sunshade - but apparently the man was pure slime and any of his girls could have done it - but she was the only one who ran. Maybe it's the case of a love struck Knight coming out of the shadows for the defence of an exotic maid. Pure speculation though I'm afraid sir.

'Hmm.' The man pondered 'The Thief?'

'Very little sir, an unsubstantiated rumour linking him recently with Bolderfall but we haven't even managed to get a name for him yet.'

'I want something on him. He is our best hope for turning I think, eyes in the camp would be useful.' The man paced over to the window thoughtfully. 'It will take them nine or ten days to travel from Rippletide to Saintsbridge at their current pace - more if they stop for supplies at Cobblestone and Sunshade. I want the witch finished before she gets anywhere near her first Kindling.'

'Then we need to give the matter over to the assassins guild, sir. They will get it done regardless of the size or skill of the group she hides in - putting out notice to common criminals has been pointless - their group number too many to make it an attractive proposition.'

'No. I will not enter into a formal contract. It risks too much given the nature of our involvement and what she carries.'

The second shrugged. 'In that case all I can suggest is that since they'll need to use the Cobblestone Pass to get through if we can get enough men together it may be a good place for an ambush, better than anywhere else along their route for sure.'

'A sound idea - but also get news out to our local agents tonight. A suitable reward is to be added for picking off any of her companions successfully. Lets break up her ranks.'

'Yes sir.' The second bowed. 'Is there anything else?'

'Bring me better news tomorrow.' The man said waving his hand dismissively.

~0~

The last day and a half of travel to Rippletide had been gruelling. Despite never wandering far from the road the companions were beset by ranging beasts and monster's on numerous occasions. None of the encounters had proved to be of any real consequence to the group but it did make for a tired and restless set of travellers who eventually made their way into town.

Tressa was happy to be back home even though she had only travelled up to Atlasdam and back on her great journey so far - she was bursting to tell her parents about the sights she had seen and to discuss the details of her new business venture with them and get production of her memento's underway.

'I swear,' Olberic muttered as the girl ran merrily ahead as soon as the town had come into sight. 'That child makes me feel old.'

'But you _are_ old, sweetheart.' Primrose instantly replied, then looked shocked at her own words and started to giggle. 'Oh dear,' she patted the flustered Knight on the arm. 'I do apologise, I think I've had too much of this lot's influence!'

Olberic chuckled. 'None the less it is true. I feel I have taken an unfair amount out of our poor healers - both of them look dead on their feet.'

'Well, if you will insist on throwing yourself in front of everyone Olberic,' Primrose chided gently 'It's no wonder you come off the worst in every scrap.'

'I understand you sentiments completely Sir Knight,' Cyrus interjected, surprising both of his companions who had thought him lost in his own thoughts as he usually was. 'I admit that I very much underestimated the vigour's of the road and had I but known I would be taking an extended journey I would have better prepared myself physically for the undertaking. I cannot remember a time when I felt so tired. Ah, if only you could harness the energy of youth.' He shook his head.

'And yet somehow you still manage to look immaculate.' Primrose grouched at him good naturedly.

'Thank-you my dear - but I'm afraid that you far outshine my poor efforts in that respect. Your radiance is quite breathtaking as always.'

'Hmm, I simply can't work out how you managed to get yourself in so much trouble with the ladies in Atlasdam.' Primrose muttered.

'I have been pondering that myself.' Cyrus replied seriously. 'I feel that I rather badly let my student Therese down.' Seeing the incomprehension on the face of his two companions he composed his thoughts carefully. 'I completely failed to see that she had become jealous of the time I dedicated to the Princess during our lessons.' He explained earnestly. 'Although it was she that created the rumours about an association that did not exist I find I cannot lay blame on her for her actions - I was the one at fault for failing to understand her dedication to her studies and my own unfair allocation of time and encouragement.' He sighed sadly.

'Her dedication to studies?' Olberic raised an eyebrow at the scholar making Primrose giggle again.

'Of course,' Cyrus said simply. 'What else could have possibly motivated her actions?'

'I can't think.' Primrose was laughing now 'Perhaps we should have a good talk about that sometime Professor.' She added.

'I would be most grateful Lady Primrose, for I am sure your insight would be enlightening indeed.' Cyrus beamed at her.

The rest of the day was spent pleasantly around the bustling town. Alfyn and Ophilia spent much of the afternoon at the docks, gawping at the ships as they came and went, loading and unloading cargo. Cyrus managed to pick up half a library's worth of new books and then wondered how he was going to manage carrying them all around with him. Eventually he organised for a few of the titles to be delivered back to Atlasdam - although making his choices obviously pained him. Olberic and H'aanit amused themselves and each other by challenging some of the brawly sailors to impromptu fights and in a few cases some good natured arm wrestling challenges. By the time evening came around they had both won an impressive number of leaves, H'aanit's pile outnumbering Olberic's to his resignation.'

'I thinketh it is simply because they are unaccustomed to being challenged by a woman and leopard,' H'aanit commiserated with the Knight, clapping him on the shoulder in easy comradeship. 'If I am honest, I would be wary of challenging thee sir Knight, thy skill is unquestionable.'

'As is yours.' Olberic replied earnestly. 'I would appreciate a lesson in the bow from you Mistress H'aanit. I do not believe I could find a better tutor.'

The evening meal was spent with Tressa's mother and father who had put on a spread unlike anything they had eaten in quite some time. Therion turned up in time to eat, and was amused by Tressa's growled warning that if he tried anything in her home town she would skin him.

'Bit late for that.' He drawled sarcastically. Tressa was further annoyed when Therion spent a long while talking with her father quietly, sure he was up to no good.

It was decided that they would spend tomorrow in Rippletide as well while Tressa got herself sorted and giving the others a bit more time to relax before they started out to Stoneguard. Leaving Tressa with her parents the others went straight to the Inn where they were lodging and even Alfyn was too tired to stay up drinking past one mug.

The next day they all slept in late and the ladies took a trip to the bath's after breakfast for a long soak. Lunch was taken once again with Tressa and her family and then a lazy afternoon followed of completing chores and buying supplies for the next step of their journey. The companions declined an evening meal with Tressa and her family - wanting them to have some time alone together and so they dined in a delightful tavern not far from the docks where the seafood was spectacular and the beer cheap and plentiful.

After a few glasses of water, Ophilia said that she was going to return to the Inn and Cyrus offered to accompany her, eager to get back to his new books. He offered the Cleric a courtly arm as they left the tavern together in the darkness and they strolled at a leisurely pace back towards their lodging chatting animatedly about one of the new tomes that Cyrus had purchased.

They were walking past the entrance to the docks when suddenly Ophilia stopped dead in her tracks and looked upwards, eyes very round and her nose crinkled as if she was smelling the air. A look of confusion crossed her face and she went very pale.

'Are you well dearest?' Cyrus asked turning back to face her, instantly concerned at her expression. She held up a hand, staving off questions as she turned her head this way and that rapidly.

'Okay you rumbled me.' Therion said grudgingly stepping out from the shadows a little way behind them. 'Damn I'm losing my touch.' He grumbled.

'Shhhhh Therion.' Ophilia commanded quietly. 'Something's...wrong... I can't work out where...' A large splashing sound broke through her sentence. Ophilia's head snapped in the direction of the noise and panic tore across her expression. She thrust her staff and lantern into the hands of the extremely confused thief who had sheepishly joined them and then she lifted her robe to her knee's and took off at a full run towards the sound.

Cyrus and Therion stared after her for a second.

'Get the others.' Cyrus ordered before he started sprinting down the dock after the Cleric. Therion bolted like a rabbit back towards the Tavern.

Ophilia was halfway down the dock heading towards three sailors who were peering over the edge of the wooden platform and down into the water. All three looked up sharply at the sound of her rapid approach and when she barged into them as if she had not seen them one of the men grabbed her roughly by the arms. The second man said something to his mates and there was a roar of laughter as the third man reached to his belt and drew a knife.

As Cyrus ran close he saw the ominous flash of the knife-blade in the moonlight and he bellowed an instinctive spell. Lightning flashed wildly- blinding everyone - and bolts of pure energy rained down on the men. The thrust of the knife was diverted under the pressure of the sudden elemental attack - it hit Ophilia with a glancing blow to the shoulder instead of to her chest. The second man charged bull-like towards Cyrus in an attempt to knock him flat and prevent further casting but Cyrus neatly sidestepped the rush and continued conjuring. The scholar felt rather than saw Therion running past him at breakneck speed and heard in blessed relief the shouts and exclamations of their other companions as they ran up in support a way behind.

The man holding Ophilia took stock of the unfolding events and grinned nastily, picking the girl up and throwing her into the water with an enormous splash but then found himself falling to his knees as a pair of knives embedded deep within his back.

Therion looked over the dockside just as Ophilia's head emerged, breaking the surface.

'A blade!' she spluttered at him urgently.. 'Quickly!..'

Therion shrugged out of his scarf and jumped into the water landing neatly beside her. They conversed briefly, then as their friends came running up to the edge of the pier the cleric and thief both dived back down into the murky depth.

Olberic wrestled the man that had run at Cyrus to the ground knocking his head solidly against the planking then kicking him. He turned to see the one that had wielded the knife go down under a massive punch to the face from H'aanit. Primrose was holding Aelfric's Lantern high over her head peering out into the water where Ophilia and Therion had disappeared and putting a restraining hand on Alfyn who looked totally distraught and was trying to jump in after them.

There was silence.

Finally the surface of the water erupted and both Therion and Ophilia appeared with a third body supported between the two of them.

'That's Tressa!' Primrose cried, as the three of them slowly made their way towards the dock.

'She is still breathing!' Ophilia gasped, struggling to swim and support the prone girl 'But she was under for a long time..' she added treading water as Olberic reached down to grab at Tressa and bring her to dry land.

Ophilia was hoisted in next, but without waiting for a breath she crawled across to where Alfyn had laid Tressa out and had started to work on her.

'We need to get the water from her lungs,' Ophilia said between deep gasps, sucking in air greedily.

'I _know_ Li. For all the God's - get some pressure on your own bloody wound will you..' Alfyn's voice was harsh, his eyes angry. Ophilia reeled as if she had been slapped.

'Of course.' she murmured sitting back but not moving far away. Somebody put a cloak around her shoulders as she started to shiver violently.

'They'd bloody tied her into a sack..' Therion was spluttering to Olberic who had just brought him up out of the water. 'We had to cut her out of it, took forever..'

They were interrupted by a violent spasm of coughing from Tressa, who was on her side bringing up water and heaving heavily.

''By the flame...' Ophilia mumbled, closing her eyes at the tears that had started to spill.

'We need to get her back home. Now.' Alfyn said sitting back on his heels. He looked over at Ophilia. 'Let me see your arm.' He said roughly.

Ophilia opened her eyes. 'It's fine.' She stated blankly. 'I will see to it myself. Concentrate on Tressa.' She stood up with help from Cyrus, leaning heavily on him as her knee's almost gave way.

'H'aanit, take Tressa back to her home, Alfyn - go with them please. Primrose with me to deal with these...gentlemen.' Olberic said as he poked a toe at one of the unconscious sailors. 'Cyrus, get Ophilia and Therion back to the Inn and sorted if you will. _Nobody_ is to go off alone until we have an idea of what the hell is going on. Do you hear me?' Everyone capable of doing so nodded.

Primrose handed Ophilia back her staff and lantern, squeezing her hand as she whispered 'Don't mind Alfyn, he was beside himself when you two disappeared into the water. Let him work through it.' Ophilia nodded.

Refusing to take no for an answer, Cyrus swept Ophilia off her feet, totally ignoring her protests that she was ruining his fine clothes and marched the short distance to their Inn with Therion trailing behind them, dripping like a drowned puppy. They made their way up to their rooms which Cyrus insisted on checking thoroughly then bade them to get changed and meet back up together in the largest room that was being shared by the girls.

Once they were all in dry things Cyrus came in from where he was guarding the hallway and lit the fire in the hearth with a small flick of his fingers. Seeing Ophilia struggling to raise her arm to sort her wet hair due to her injured shoulder he motioned for her to sit in front of the fire and positioned himself behind her with her hairbrush. gently helping to untangle the mess. Therion had sprawled down on her other side staring moodily at the flames. Nobody spoke for a long time.

'How did you know.' Therion asked suddenly. He turned on his back to look at Ophilia. 'Suddenly you just knew that something was wrong, I thought you'd spotted me following you, but it wasn't that was it?'

Ophilia had settled back onto Cyrus's chest once her hair had dried off and he felt her go stiff at Therion's words. He put his arms around her softly. 'If something is troubling you dearheart, please say. We will help in any way we can.'

'It's the healing.' She said quietly. 'I don't think I have ever healed anyone repeatedly over a number of days and it has left me with.. an awareness..of you all. I can kind of feel you, if you are near or far away, a general direction of sorts. It's no clearer than that, but even so it feels like I am intruding somehow. It grows weaker as time passes.'

'Is that why you haven't bothered healing your shoulder?' Therion asked gruffly. Ophilia nodded.

'Well that's a bit dumb your holiness.' Therion said mildly.

'I'd have thought you would have been the first to be horrified by this side-effect.' Ophilia admitted.

Therion shrugged nonchalantly 'You ain't spying on purpose, which is more than can be said for me.' he suddenly grinned at her, the expression quite unexpected from him. 'Besides - it could be fun to put myself in places you wouldn't expect just to wind you up.'

'I wish I had a pillow to throw at you but I'm just too tired to get one.' Ophilia grouched.

They all bolted upright in alarm when the door knocked, but relaxed again when Alfyn's voice called through 'It's just us'.

H'aanit and Alf came in and H'aanit rushed to Ophilia and pulled both her and Cyrus simultaneously into a hug.

'Thou haden me so worried!' she exclaimed, her voice thick with emotion then she threw herself at Therion who looked genuinely scared. 'Thou too rogue,' she said hugging him as well.

'Err...okay.' Therion mumbled patting awkwardly at her back.

Alfyn was still stood at the door, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 'I'm sorry.' He said quietly, looking downcast. 'I got properly angry with the both of you and it was unfair of me.'

'Never mind that,' Ophilia groaned at him. 'How's Tressa?'

Alfyn smiled a bit 'Perked up fine.' He replied 'Was even moaning about missing out on all the fun on account she was in a sack at the bottom of the sea.'

Cyrus laughed outright. 'A most resilient character Miss Tressa.' he chuckled.

'Yeah,' Alfyn agreed. 'You can say that again. Prim and Olberic are staying over at her house to keep an eye on stuff there. Here...' Alfyn camein and handed Therion his two daggers back. 'That one's dead.' He said bluntly, 'The other two ain't talking - but Olberic's gonna try again in the morning along with Tressa's Da.' Alf turned to Ophilia. 'So can I get a look at that wound now Li?' he asked hesitantly.

'Um.. Do you promise not to get mad at me again?' she asked pulling a face.

'Dunno, what you done now?'

'She hasn't done anything - that's the problem.' Therion ratted her out.

'Seriously? Li? ...' Alf heaved a heavy sigh. 'C'mon, let's see it - and I'm gonna make sure whatever I need to put on it will sting like hell.' He added.

'It usually does anyway.' She said tartly as the apothecary helped her to her feet and took a look at her shoulder. Once he had finished messing with it Ophilia channelled a light heal to close up the wound after explaining to Alf and H'aanit the effect that it was having on her and them agreeing they were fine with it.

'Do you forgive me Li?' Alf asked once she was whole again.

'Nope.' She said. 'I think you'll have to make it up to me. A herb tea would be good, and some toast maybe.' She added with a smile.

'You're a harsh woman.' Alf moaned pulling her into a fierce hug and kissing her sloppily on the cheek.


	10. A hard days Knight

Olberic was really very angry.

Why had someone grabbed Tressa, put her in a sack and thrown her in the sea last night? What the hell could she have done to anyone to have deserved that?

Then there was the issue of the Cleric. How dare Ophilia think it was okay throw herself into harm's way with no regard to her own safety, nearly taking a dagger to her heart for her trouble? Pure foolishness. Protecting the other's was _his_ job dammit..

The hardest part was that he had could very easily have lost two of his companions last night and he had been totally useless. Too far away to help - having to witness the event unable to make a difference.

Olberic was no stranger to failure. It had followed him around like a personal miasma for eight years now and it had burrowed a home in his heart - dampening the fire that had once burned there. The loss of his Kingdom had devastated the supreme confidence he'd had in his youth.

However he refused to believe that he was totally washed up and dried out just yet. He may not know _why_ he still wielded his blade - but he did retain some skill and the smallest slither of pride. He may no longer have an army at his back and his most trusted ally at his side but he'd be damned to hell before he allowed anything like last night to happen again.

The second thing, and the one that had driven his pot completely over the boil was that the only people who could have potentially answered his first question - the two attacker's they had captured - were now both dead.

They had refused to speak last night despite his best attempts at physical persuasion and Primrose's more subtle and alluring approach so he had decided that they would wait till morning instead of keep on pressing them long into the night.

They had been very much alive when they left the gaol. Apparently death occurred no more than a few hours later and not a clue was left as to how it happened. It wasn't from their wounds and they didn't seem to have taken or been administered any poison. They were just simply sat there where they had been left completely and utterly dead.

The only useful information Olberic was able to gather at all came courtesy of Tressa's father - these men had not been known in Rippletide and they had not come off any ship currently in harbour.

The first victims to Olberic's anger were the gaol guards. He took them heavily to task looking to find any role - however small - they may have played in the demise of his prisoners. He found none but left the soldiers thoroughly chastised and in no uncertainty of his contempt at their shoddy care. Venting at those unfortunates raised the inferno in his blood to new heights and Olberic stomped back to Tressa's home with her father scurrying along behind him trying unsuccessfully to placate the raging Knight.

At Tressa's home he found his other source of frustration. Ophilia. Olberic's ire made it impossible to contain his usually temperate tongue and he spent a long time lashing her with it like she was a raw recruit caught napping on duty.

He took her to task over her spontaneous actions, the risks she had taken and her general disregard for her own wellbeing. Ophilia for her part simply allowed him to rave, wordlessly stalling the attempted protests that the others had tried to input on her behalf and listening to him with intense civility until finally he ran out of words.

'I apologise Sir Knight.' she said sincerely once he had fallen silent. 'The Archbishop has attempted repeatedly to educate me in the proper repression of my emotions to allow clear thought and action yet despite his gentle teachings I still fail on occasion.' She sighed heavily. ' I value speaking the truth Sir Olberic..' she continued '.. So I find I cannot promise to do better in the future, only to try to. That said, I do not regret the choices I made last night. While I do appreciate and accept your concerns - as long as my actions do no harm to others I believe that it is _my_ right to decide the level of risk I may take.'

'Do you have to be so bloody reasonable?' Olberic retorted sourly, his anger deflating. 'And honestly Ophilia - have you not considered that you _would_ be harming me - _us_ \- if something bad had happened to you?'

Ophilia blinked and looked startled.

'I didn't think so.' He said.

'So,' Primrose interjected delicately. 'What do we do now? We can't just sit here indefinitely.'

'We have no idea what last night was all about if indeed it _was_ anything other than just a random event.' Cyrus said thoughtfully. 'Lacking any real information I believe we can only continue on with our intended course until such time as we have some actual insight.'

'I agree.' Olberic said. 'But I think we can all concur that extra vigilance is required.'

The companions began to get themselves together to move out as early as possible. It was Tressa of all people that was the only one that expressed any cheerful enthusiasm. She had already managed to persuade her parents that continuing with her travels was the right thing to do and she scurried around the others eagerly badgering them to pick up the pace and get going.

Olberic was the last out of the door when the time came. He solemnly promised Tressa's parents that he would do everything in his power to keep their daughter safe.

'Your Cleric had a point.' Tressa's father said to the Knight reflectively. I had people around me too when I started out as a traveller just like Tressa is now. They allowed me the freedom to be myself but also gave advise and opened my eyes to options. Honestly I'd rather that you promised to use your experience to help guide my daughter's feet along the path rather than you tried to restrict her choices in order to keep her safe. The world isn't a nice place. We both know that. Learning, experience and the company of good people is the best way to navigate new waters.' He nodded at the Knight and clasped his arm before turning and going back inside.

Olberic found himself brooding as the companions started back out on the road falling easily into patterns that had begun after leaving Atlasdam. Brooding was also a thing that had settled on him since the fall of Hornburg. He doubted that Erhardt would even recognise the man he had become. Perhaps he would get the chance to find that out for himself before his journey was done.

'Might I walk with yer Sir Olberic?' Alfyn asked having stalled and waited for him as he brought up the rearguard of the group.

'You may.' Olberic grunted, although he wished for nothing more than to be left to his thoughts.

'Great!' Alfyn grinned matching his loping stride to the Knight and running his hand through his hair causing it to stand up in even messier shocks than normal.

They walked in companionable silence for a bit taking the measure of the road and the sight of the sea along the coastal path. After a while Primrose joined with them, having escaped from Tressa's babble when the young girl ran to join up with Ophilia and Cyrus and interrupt whatever their conversation had been.

'Tressa is remarkably untouched by her ordeal.' Primrose noted as the men unconsciously adjusted their pace to her smaller steps.

'Dunno if she really realises how close she was to, well - you know.' Alfyn said. 'She was out for most of it - a blessing' I guess.'

'All the same,' Primrose's face was grim 'We have got to accept that our undertaking isn't exactly safe. Even just travelling the roads could result in the worst happening.'

They all felt the weight of her words.

'Ain't really nothing in life that's truly safe though is it?' Alfyn mused. 'Zeph's sister was bit by a rare snake just gathering flowers - something she does most days. No rhyme or reason really. Just happens.'

'All the same a bit of planning and thought can lessen the risks.' Olberic stated.

'Right yer are Sir Olberic,' Alf agreed.

'So are you two here to take me to task for the way I spoke to Ophilia earlier?' Olberic asked with a weary sigh. 'Because I already regret my anger and how I handled it.'

'I honestly don't think Ophilia minded in the least.' Primrose replied. 'If it had been me I would have probably punched you there and then - you _were_ rather ... verbal. Of course Ophilia being Ophilia just let you run your anger down on her which was just what you needed to do. Her understanding and compassion is quite beyond me.'

'I got a feeling she'd prefer your honesty anyway. Not one to let stuff simmer.' Alfyn added. 'It ain't gonna be the only time you clash either. A bit too alike in your ways you two are.'

Olberic raised an eyebrow at that.

'I mean, her first thought is to give herself to the service of others n' your first thought is to keep others safe.' Alfyn explained. 'It's a subtle difference but an important one and I can't see either of you changing any time soon. There are gonna be times when what she does is gonna take her places that ain't wholesome. Even just in healing - we get called to areas that are disreputable and have to deal with people who are half crazy in pain, or violent in their sickness. Ain't you noticed she is a lot physically stronger than you'd expect for someone of her size?' Alfyn chuckled. 'I know she's had to pin down more than one person to administer to them and certainly taken more than a few hits in the doing of it. She may look vulnerable but don't let it colour your assessment. She has a spine of pure steel.'

'I see.' Olberic mused.

'Don't mean that you won't _want_ to protect her though. Hell, I was mad at her last night, soaking wet, bleeding and more concerned with Tressa than caring for herself. Just I think maybe she needs to learn that people care about _her_ before she's gonna understand that taking care of herself is important too.' Alfyn shrugged 'But what do I know?' he said with a grin. 'I'm just a guy who likes any excuse to cuddle a pretty girl.'

Primrose snorted at him. 'I don't see you ever needing an excuse Alfyn you'd cuddle a tree-stump if there wasn't anyone around you could get your hands on!'

'Oh, how you wound me Lady Primrose... perhaps you would like to offer a hug to make me feel better?' Alfyn held out his arms hopefully.

'Bad boy.' Primrose admonished him.

'I think perhaps I should go and make peace.' Olberic pondered. 'It will do no-one any good to have a cloud hanging, and I'm the one at fault.'

'No fault in caring Olberic.' Primrose smiled at the Knight. 'Actually I confess that I have been feeling rather sorry for you lately .. It occurred to me that you have been used to the disciplined ranks of troops you commanded in battle and yet now you have somehow managed to land yourself with _this_ ragtag band of reprobates. Honestly darling, it's a wonder your still sane!'

'Ain't that the truth.' Alfyn grinned.

Olberic waited until Tressa finally bored of conversation with Ophilia and Cyrus, and had run forward to the front of their rank where H'aanit and Therion were walking either side of Linde.

'Right then.' The warrior muttered a farewell to Alf and Primrose and picked up his pace towards the Cleric and Scholar.

It was Cyrus that first noted his approach. The professor frowned darkly and put an arm protectively around Ophilia's shoulder whilst managing to not even break in whatever he was saying to her. Olberic smiled weakly at the man and held both his hands up slightly to indicate his peaceful intent. Cyrus inclined his head barely noticeably but was still frowning.

When Olberic pulled up alongside Ophilia she beamed up at him.

'Your timing is impeccable Sir Olberic,' she welcomed him warmly. 'Cyrus has been gamely trying to explain to me the fundamentals of battle strategy for the past few days now and I fear I may be wearing him down with my questions!'

'Nonsense dearest,' Cyrus squeezed her shoulder 'Your questioning is always invigorating and thoughtful.'

'And _your_ patience is endless.' Ophilia grinned at him. 'Between you and me Sir Knight, I confess I have struggled with a number of concepts. If it were not for the good Professor's amazing ability to teach I would be hopelessly lost. It is not a subject covered in the curriculum of the Church.'

Olberic grunted in surprise. 'An odd choice of topic Sister, whatever began your interest?'

'I was fortunate enough to have picked up a rather fascinating book in Rippletide.' Cyrus explained, his frown finally melting away, 'I happened to remark on it to our friend here and Ophilia's rather endearing keenness to learn new things took over from there.'

'Like I said,' Ophilia laughed, shyly slipping her own arm affectionately around the Scholars waist. '.. I have questioned this poor man to within an inch of his life.'

'It is unfortunate that my own knowledge of the subject is lacking,' Cyrus admitted. 'Obviously I have historically taken an interest in magical warfare but I know very little of physical combat. It's just not something I have studied in any great depth and given our current travels I find it a rather relevant point of interest.'

'It occurs to me...,' Ophilia said thoughtfully, '...That we happen to be travelling with a veritable font of battle experience Cyrus. Do you think it would be wise of us to beg some insight into our studies?'

'Oh dearheart, what a remarkable idea! Real life experience is a far greater source of practical knowledge than a book!'

They both turned to look imploringly at Olberic.

Faced with two almost identical expressions of hopeful enthusiasm Olberic found himself chuckling. Suddenly the weight that had settled across his shoulders started to alleviate just a bit.

'Has no-one ever warned you that asking a veteran for his war-stories is dangerous?' he grunted at them. 'We are generally very hard to stop once we get going!'

'Oh how wonderful!' Ophilia squealed, her eyes shining.

'Indeed!' Cyrus added beaming brightly at the Warrior.


	11. Stranger things

The sun came up slowly over the distant horizon with the promise of another fine day.

H'aanit and Therion had drawn the last shift of the night's watch, so the Hunter and Linde were on one side of the slumbering camp facing out to the South where they would head later that morning and Therion had found an obliging tree with a comfortable secure bough that afforded him a good view to the North from where they had come the previous evening.

The going had been really slow again - it seemed even a short distance was enough to bring a new challenge to the group, monsters mainly seemed to litter the coastal roads - far more Therion reflected, than he had experienced when he'd travelled alone - but maybe it was simply the size of the party that flushed so many out and into their path. Olberic seemed mightily pleased with it though - said it gave them a good workout so that they could perfect their formations and fighting techniques. Or some such crap.

Therion had also been eagerly awaiting the sun's rise so that he could properly examine his newest ill-gotten gain in more detail. Ah, joyful anticipation, a buzz of pleasure ran over him as he turned the little notebook over in his hands, trying to gauge if there was enough light yet to read it's treasures by.

His sudden obsession with obtaining the notebook had begun yesterday evening when they had set up camp after their third day of travel out of Rippletide. For the first time he'd seen on their journey Ophilia had reached for the little book that Therion now held. She had simply slipped it from her pack and had begun to write furiously. Every so often she would stop, look up and gaze at Therion, then quickly look away when he caught her eye and begin writing again. Her serious, earnest face illuminated by the light of her holy lantern got him absolutely fired to know what the hell she was writing about.

Obviously, Therion had already sneaked away Tressa's journal many times for some light entertainment - he particularly enjoyed the Merchant's detailed and wide-eyed descriptions of what the ladies talked about when they got together for 'girl time'. Heh.

Therion had also had a nose through Cyrus's writings once. He probably wasn't going to bother with that again unless he came down with a severe bout of insomnia and required a good sleeping aid.

Now, Therion smirked to himself - surely here he was holding the golden goose. There just _had_ to be something incriminating or embarrassing he could use against the good Sister when he needed it. He just hoped her writing wasn't going to be a load of religious whining instead.

With a contented little sigh, he opened the soft leather-bound cover and peered closely at the neat concise handwriting within.

' _Dearest Therion.'_ He jolted in shock almost dropping the book. What the hell?

 _'I knew I could rely on you - you miserable thief. Ha ha._

 _(Seriously T, we need to talk about you taking Tressa's diary - yes, I saw you do it - did you actually mean me to? I'm getting off topic but don't think I'll forget - consider it a pending lecture!)_

 _Anyway, to the point. We are being followed (or stalked or something)._

 _You know the whole healing thing where I can 'feel' you all?' Well, today I have been 'feeling' an extra person. I thought I was mistaken at first, it can be challenging keeping track of seven plus Linde - but since the camp settled down I am sure.. So that means this person must have been close enough to us to be in healing range when we battled at least a few times over the last few days._

 _It's worrying no? I can feel them right now as I write, just on the outskirts of the camp and moving around as if they are circling us._

 _I am keeping awake - making sure no-one goes near them alone - just in case, you know. Or if this person get too close I will obviously raise the alarm. I'm so glad Olberic has banned going off on our own! I don't want to risk another 'Tressa in the sack' scenario._

 _I'm not sure what to do T, I don't know whether I should just tell everyone outright - but I figure it's got to be better that they don't know that we know about them, right? So I'm trying to be covert about it all. I snuck a note into Cyrus's book, and one into Primrose's slipper and obviously this one to you - I know if I write what looks like any kind of diary you will just have to have a nose! I hope it's sooner rather than later!_

 _Honestly, I'm not very good at this sneaky stuff so I'm praying that you have an idea or two about what to do and how to let the others know so we can catch this person rather than just scare them off._

 _Is this making sense?'_

'Not really..' Therion thought scanning the camp and the surrounding area. He saw nothing so he returned to the letter.

 _'Hope you can help T, if not I will try and get news to the other somehow myself._

 _By the way - did my staring at you annoy you as much as I hoped it would? Ha Ha. I knew that would tip your curiosity over the edge! If I wasn't so worried this would be really funny. Caught you!_

 _Love_

 _Ophilia_

 _P.S - I should give you a stern scolding for taking my things but instead I'm going to give you a full and open invitation to have, take or examine ANY of my belongings at any time you want without having to ask. What is mine is yours. Guess what Therion! .. that means you can't ever steal anything from me again, because it's already yours! Gotcha!_

 _P.P.S - the above does_ ** _NOT_** _include the lantern. That's off limits obviously.. Technically it's not mine and you seriously don't want to risk a smiting from a God do you?'_

Cursing himself for being so predictable - again - Therion tore the note from the book, carefully folded it and slipped it into one of his many pockets hiding the movement with an exaggerated yawn and stretching his arms.

He scanned the campsite. He noted that Ophilia's eyes were half opened and looking directly at him although it was probably only noticeable because he was expecting it.

He suddenly felt a crushing sense of very uncomfortable responsibility. Why was she reaching out to him of all people. ' _It's your own fault for believing that maybe you could deal with being part of a group_.' Therion chided himself bitterly.

It would be best to just to go tell Olberic and have done, let the big dumb hero sort it out. Except Olberic had a default mindset of rush in, hit stuff then deal with the fallout after and Therion could see Ophilia's logic. Catch this stalker and they might get some answers and not have to watch their arses everywhere they went. He sat and pondered the predicament as the sun rose higher and the camp began to stir.

Therion thought Primrose may give the game away after finding a note in her shoe of all places but turns out he had underestimated the girl. Perhaps she had history of secret assignations and clandestine encounters because if he hadn't already known what was lurking in her little scarlet slipper he would never have actually spotted her remove and read the note.

Therion was amused by the fierce look that swept the dancer's face at the words she read and he wondered if her note had included the kind of 'personal' remarks that his had. He would have to steal it and find out. No, strike that. Better not.

Cyrus had picked up his book and opened it even before he had fully sat up from his sleeping position. The scholar maintained a completely nonchalant expression even while the knitting of his handsome brow clearly told Therion that he'd read the words that Ophilia had left for him.

Intrigued, the Thief decided to keep to his place in the tree and observe how his companions handled the situation before he made up his mind how to act himself.

Primrose wandered over to Tressa who was engaged in emptying and restoring her pack for about the hundredth time. Primrose giggled merrily and with very exaggerated movements pulled the girl to her and started whispering to her, all the while continuing to giggle. Tressa looked startled but caught on pretty quick and started to giggle too. Primrose picked up Tressa's journal which had been on the ground next to her pack and waved it around playfully lifting it out of reach, making the Merchant fight to get it back. Obviously Primrose had somehow slipped her note into its pages although Therion didn't see it happen. He was seriously impressed. Tressa reclaimed her journal in a pretend sulk and opened it up. The two women sat together, chatting quietly after that.

Cyrus had also been watching the exchange between Primrose and Tressa, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation he stood, book in hand, and went over to where Ophilia was sat. He crouched down beside her and reached out to stroke the hair back from her face and behind her ear. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek then resting his head against hers he muttered quiet words to her. Ophilia blushed redder than the risen sun, but her eyes were serious and thoughtful. After a moment listening to whatever Cyrus had been murmuring, she reached out to him hesitantly and caressed his neck with her fingertips whilst whispering back. With a final lingering kiss to her cheek, Cyrus stood and turned to Olberic who was watching the exchange with a fiercely protective scowl while Alfyn who was sprawled next to the warrior had his mouth hanging open.

'Ah, Sir Olberic.' Cyrus said 'Ophilia and I discovered something rather perplexing in this book last night, but alas you were already asleep. I wonder, could you take a glance and give us your thoughts? The Sister believes that the written account is flawed based on your memory of the battle that you shared with her.'

Olberic still looked annoyed but he grabbed proffered book a little roughly from Cyrus's hands. He opened it and slowly read what was inside. Alfyn had sat up curiously and was reading over the warriors shoulder. Olberic's craggy brow creased as his frown deepened at what he read.

'I see.' The Warrior glanced up at Ophilia 'What exactly do you think is wrong in this account child?'

'I thought, from the way you told it that the enemy were _much closer_ that you had originally anticipated Sir Olberic.' Ophilia replied.

'Indeed.' He said darkly.

At Ophilia's warning that their unwanted guest was close, Therion dangled himself down from his tree branch and made his way over to where H'aanit was still sat with Linde at her watch-post, unaware of the situation.

'H'aanit! Therion greeted her 'Did you just _see_ Cyrus and Ophilia?'

H'aanit turned to look back at her camp-mates, then at Therion in confusion. 'I see'eth nothing Master Therion, aside the road ahead. Doth thou have something to share?' she asked eagerly.

'You betcha!' Therion leaned down to share his confidence with her, cupping his hand round his mouth and moving close to her ear. 'Ophilia senses a stranger stalking the camp very close by.' He told her quickly, then added a bit louder. 'The Professor woke up this morning with a bit of a flirt on and got all smoochy with her holiness. I thought Olberic was gonna bust a blood-vessel!'

'Oh, how lovely!' H'aanit exclaimed.

'Lovely?' Therion queried 'I was sure you were gonna go and punch him.'

'Why wouldst I do that?' H'aanit asked 'Ist sweet to see'eth their tender feelings.'

'You disappoint me huntress.' Therion groaned. H'aanit just smirked at his pained expression and stood up fluidly from her sitting position, walking back to the others and starting to get their supplies ready for breakfast.

'Hey guys!' Tressa jumped up and twirled into the centre of them all brandishing paper and a pencil. 'I've started a list for the supplies we need from the next town. You losers always go off and buy your stuff individually when it is so much cheaper to get everything together.' The Merchant rolled her eyes comically at them. 'You can thank me in beer from all the leaf you'll save.' She added hopefully, placing the paper down in front of Alfyn.

'Great idea squirt!' Alfyn said then nearly choked on his tongue when he read ' _Our secret plans to catch the bad guy'_ as the header at the top of the page.

After a lot of jockeying back and forth, the 'list' being passed around and some general teasing at the supposed items that were being added, a plan was hatched. Ophilia was up first. She went to her bag and hunted through it and then looked up, distressed.

'Hey, has anyone seen my notebook?' she asked, 'I was sure I put it away last night but I must have dropped it somewhere.' She started to walk a little way away from the group to the west. 'I really don't want to lose it.' She was saying, 'It was a parting gift from Lianna.' She made a show of seeming to search the ground and undergrowth where she had walked to.

Therion silently approached her. 'Err, is this the one Sister?' He asked meekly. 'I found when I took over watch. Forgot about it completely.' He handed her the book.

'Oh thank-you Therion!' she smiled warmly at him. 'I was worried I might have dropped it _further out_.'

'Hmm. Olberic said. 'My water-bottle is almost empty. I better get a refill before we set out. Anyone else need topping up?' most of the group replied they did.

'I'll help then.' Alfyn said, gathering the bottles and following Olberic out of the clearing towards the river to the south.'

'If we hast some time, I wouldst like to go'eth gather some more of the berries we picked yesterday.' H'aanit said thoughtfully 'They went very well with our breakfast oats.'

'They did indeed!' Cyrus said enthusiastically. 'I would be happy to accompany you Mistress H'aanit, if you would be good enough to lead the way.' They left together along the northern path.

'Ophilia,' Primrose called to her after a few minutes had passed 'Did you borrow my mirror?'

'Yes Prim, but I put it back.' Ophilia called back in reply 'It is exactly where I found it.'

It didn't take long for the scouting teams to circle behind their quarry in a pincer movement following the hints given by the conversation between Ophilia and Primrose. In the end it didn't even come to a fight. H'aanit took their prisoner with ridiculous ease and a big net that she said she kept for beast taming.

The man was marched back to the camp between H'aanit and Olberic. He made no resistance whatsoever and said nothing at all. Once back he was forced to his knees.

'Nothing on him.' Olberic stated after a very thorough search. The man just stared out in front of him - his eyes vacant. 'No food, no weapons. Literally just the clothes he's stood in.' The man wasn't particularly old and his body-tone and posture spoke of a person used to fighting, so his compliance and his lack of weapon seemed very at odds to his appearance.

'Drugged?' Primrose asked as Alfyn and Ophilia moved carefully forward to examine him.

'Not that I can tell.' Alfyn said. 'His pulse and breathing seem normal, can't see any swelling anywhere.'

'Interesting.' Cyrus had moved forwards 'I feel - a tingle.' He went in a step closer reaching out a hand and placing it lightly on the man's brow.'

'Careful Prof.' Alfyn said. 'Don't want you catching something.' The Scholar waved away the boy's concerns.

'Definitely a magic based malady..' he said thoughtfully 'Centred around the head if my calculations are correct. A mind spell or compulsion? As far as I know all such spells are alchemical in construct but they can be set to trigger by certain events.'

'Can it be broken?' Olberic asked.

'Only the caster would know, there's no clear signature to the magic but whoever it was has to be strong in his field.' Cyrus replied with grudging admiration.

'So what we're saying is we have nothing. Yet again.' Therion pushed his way forward to peer at their prisoner. Suddenly the man's eyes went wide. A hand shot out breaking the bond that had secured it as if it was paper. He grabbed onto Therion's wrist hard.

'Thief.' The man intoned in a deep voice. Therion struggled against the hand gripping him but failed to break free. Olberic had also made a lunge at the man but was shrugged off. The man dropped Therion's wrist as suddenly as he had taken it and his own hand fell back down to his side. He closed his eyes.

'Well okay.' Therion looked shaken. 'I wasn't expecting that.'

Everyone started speaking at once.

'Who are you?' Therion asked eventually poking at the prisoner. The man remained silent. 'Hey! What's the deal?' Still nothing. 'This is crazy.' Therion muttered.

'Um.' Ophilia suddenly spoke up 'I think he might be dead. I can't feel him anymore.'

They confirmed that yes, the man was dead.

'Must be the compulsion, triggered when he was caught I'd deduce.' Cyrus reasoned.

'We shoulde searcheth the area.' H'aanit said. 'He cannot have had nothing for succour, he may'st have stashed his belongings somewhere close by.'

The companions split into pairs but were commanded not to move too far away from each other by Olberic. Linde got a sniff of the dead guy and ran off enthusiastically followed by H'aanit and Therion. It wasn't long before they shouted that they had found something.

Something turned out to be a cache of weapons and a pack stuffed with a substantial amount of coin and some food.

'Nice, but not really helpful for identification.' Olberic grumbled. 'I guess we just make our way to Stonegard and get on with H'aanit's hunt and keep our eyes and ears open.'

'Frustrating.' Primrose agreed.

'Never fear,' Cyrus said with rather fierce determination. 'With each encounter we gather more of the picture. We know magic was used now and that fact is a relevant starting point for query. We will work it out friends!'

Still, it was with a rather dejected air that everyone made their way back to camp and started to pack up to resume their journey.

As soon as they were out of general earshot of the rest of the group Cyrus reached to take hold of Ophilia's hand and drew her back a little way.

'I wanted to apologise most profoundly for my behaviour earlier my dear.' He said earnestly 'It was terribly forward of me and I hope you do not think ill of me for it. I simply could not deduce another way in which to speak with you that would not have potentially aroused the suspicion of our watcher.'

'It was a clever ploy, Professor, and not at all unpleasant.' Ophilia smiled at him brightly. 'Although next time I _would_ appreciate a more private setting than the middle of our camp with everyone watching.'

'Yes of course..' Cyrus began, then stopped dead. 'N..n..next time?' he stuttered. Comprehension slowly washed over his face and he smiled tentatively back at Ophilia. 'Ah, I believe you are teasing me again.' He chuckled.

She squeezed his hand. 'Probably.' She agreed.


	12. Savage Beasts

Alfyn first came face to face with the dire wolf when he dived off the road to examine a nettle he'd spied growing alongside a tumbled wall.

They were less than half a day outside of Stonegard and were due to reach the town by mid-afternoon by Cyrus's reckoning and although the settlement was not yet in sight they were all ready for a proper bed and some rest.

Alf always felt a bit uncomfortable about holding up the team with his obsession for flora even though they insisted that it was to their benefit for him to have his stock full and versatile. Even so, he tried to keep the interruption minimal which is why he had ventured out to examine the plant on his own.

He wasn't far from his companions - although they had travelled past him as he took stock of the little weed, trying to commit to memory it's natural details before he dug it out. He took a quick look around for other examples but it seemed to be the only one growing in the vicinity. ' _I'll just take a peek the other side of this wall',_ Alfyn thought to himself and climbed the tumbled stone that piled up to about waist height on him.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was that made him look up since he had been concentrating on his feet - but when he did glance forward he was immediately confronted by a pair of red eyes staring at him from a very short distance away.

The wolf was huge.

' _Whoa.'_ Alfyn skidded to a halt in his climb and crouched down, making himself as small as possible. Very slowly he started to try and scrabble his way backwards, reversing over the mound of stones.

The wolf lowered its head at the movement and growled, a quiet rumble in its throat. Alfyn froze again. He wondered absently how long it would be before Li realised that he'd been left behind - it would be her that noticed he was sure - and if he would still be in one piece when she did.

He considered calling out, but _really_ didn't wanna startle the big doggie so instead he clenched his fist and thought about his ice magic. Maybe it would be enough to root the wolf in place while he made a run for it.

The wolf took a slow step forward towards him and lifted its muzzle into the air sniffing while never taking its eyes off of the Apothecary. Alfyn gulped, then let out a relieved breath when he heard a sound behind him. Someone was approaching.

'Careful.' He half whispered, hoping whoever it was could hear. 'Got a bit of a problem here.'

He realised his words were wasted when it was Linde whose head popped up above the wall although the sight of the leopard immediately calmed his fear. He knew Linde's ability - he was totally okay with bringing this particular cat to a dog-fight. His money was on the cat.

Linde had stopped on the top of the rubble. The wolf's eyes had shifted to the snow leopard and then... okay - Alfyn wasn't expecting _that_.

Linde jumped gracefully down to where the wolf had sat down on its haunches, it's tongue lolling out like it was grinning. Linde pounced on the wolf, but it was a weird kind of half attack, batting into the side of the wolf with her rump, then frolicking around the beast in what looked like playful mock challenges. The wolf raised its head and gave out a low howl, then joined in the play.

Alfyn took the opportunity to scrabble back up to the top of the wall and saw his companions hastening back towards his position, H'aanit very much in the lead with a joyful smile on her face.

'Linde seems to be acting mighty strange H'aanit.' Alfyn said as she rushed past him.

'Hagen!' H'aanit exclaimed literally leaping the stones and rushing to the dire wolf, her arms open wide. When the wolf jumped at the Huntress, Alfyn couldn't help but hold his breath, his heart racing - but H'aanit somehow managed to say on her feet - embracing the wolf, while Linde continued running circles around the pair of them.

'Okay...' Olberic said as he reached where Alfyn was stood. 'That's not something you see every day!'

Ophilia rushed past them, scrabbling down the stones with a crazy lack of grace but somehow managing not to fall. 'Is it Hagen?' she asked breathlessly when she reached H'aanit, who turned to the little Cleric beaming.

'It ist!' H'aanit declared 'Hagen!' she returned her attention to the wolf that was licking at her neck happily 'Where ist thy companion? Where ist Z'aanta?'

At the mention of Z'aanta's name the wolf whimpered and rubbed himself against H'aanit's legs. When the Huntress crouched down next to the beast, he huffed a very human sounding sigh then turned to the Cleric standing next to her friend and gently gathered a mouthful of her robe in his jaw pulling at it impatiently.

'Um, I think Hagen wants us to go this way...' Ophilia said as the wolf started to lead her back out to the road.

Once everyone had followed, the wolf let go of his grip on Ophilia and trotted up the path in the direction they had been heading. Linde ran to join him and walked along side him as he led the companions onward towards Stonegard.

Ophilia waited for H'aanit to reach her and took her friends hand as they moved forward. 'This has to be a good sign.' The Cleric reassured the Huntress. 'You said that Hagen would not be parted from his companion, and that if the worst had happened then Hagen would return to the wild. I am sure that Z'aanta must be nearby.'

Following the beasts and without stopping for lunch, the journey to Stonegard took less time than anticipated and it was just past noon when they were in sight of the gates to the town. Hagen stopped a good way before the town walls. He waited for everyone to catch up and then he whined a small whine, bumped his head against H'aanit's legs and took off, running like the wind away from them and back into the wilderness. Linde did not follow him.

'Hagen, wait!' H'aanit called desperately to the wolf, but he was gone. 'I doth not understand!' she cried.

'If I may Huntress,' Cyrus had stepped up to her side. 'I would like to postulate a theory.' H'aanit grunted at him. 'A wolf's sense of smell is quite remarkable.' Cyrus said carefully '..and that of a dire wolf is even greater than a normal one. It may well be that the sheer press of unfamiliar scent in a town as large as this one is uncomfortable for a beast such as him. It may also be that your Master is in town right now, but his wolf is unhappy to reside in the environment. Let us ask at the Inn and possibly the Taverns to see if we can locate any word.'

'Thou speaketh wisely Professor - I thanken thee.' H'aanit clasped the man's shoulder causing him to stumble slightly at her strength.

After a brief stop at the first Inn that they passed to secure accommodation and to lighten their loads the companions made their way to the tavern.

'In truthe the Tavern is the moste likely of places that My Master would visit.' H'aanit said wryly as they entered. She went to the bar and ordered Stew and drinks for everyone and politely enquired if Linde would be permitted to enter.

'Aye,' the barman replied 'If yon beast is controlled Mistress, then we have no issue.' H'aanit asked him about Z'aanta and the barman looked surprised then said 'Be you his 'prentice then? He spoke of you often when he was deep in his cups.'

'He hath been here?'

'Not for a good while now. Thought he's moved on - it's his usual way when he visits with Natalia.'

H'aanit raised an eyebrow. 'Can'st thou tell me where I can find this Natalia?' she asked.

Returning to their table with food, H'aanit filled her friends in on the details of her conversation.

'I will come with you.' Ophilia said when H'aanit told that she would be hunting down the woman that her master spent time with in town. Primrose nodded that she would go too.

Tressa wanted to organise supplies with Olberic's help and Alfyn said he would go into town with them to ply his trade if there were any in need. Cyrus expressed a desire to get some letters written and sent off in relation to the mind magic he suspected their stalker had been afflicted with.

'You are with the Professor then Therion,' Olberic ordered. Therion rolled his eyes.

'I can write here in the Tavern,' Cyrus told the thief, 'Then we will see if we can meet up with the ladies and offer aid.' He smiled at H'aanit.

It turned out that Natalia was easy to find.

Natalia was quite overcome to finally meet H'aanit, admitting that Z'aanta spoke often about his talented apprentice and of his pride in her. H'aanit was somewhat surprised that she did not know of the woman, who it seemed had been a part of her master's life for a long time.

'It should not be such a surprise child.' Natalia reassured H'aanit. 'Despite his drinking and his gambling, he truly wishes you to think well of him. His respect for your virtue and your values makes him wary of introduction to his Mistress, especially as we first met through his friendship with my late husband.'

'I doth not see why he wouldst think me critical that he doth find happiness with thou.' H'aanit admitted. 'I am glad that we hath met.'

'So am I.' Natalia agreed.

Unfortunately, Natalia was unable to provide much insight into where Z'aanta may currently be.

'I last saw him nearly three months ago.' She admitted. 'It is not uncommon for him to visit only briefly and be away for long periods of time - but this time was slightly different. I know that the one that had recruited him, Eliza - had sent some Knights Ardante here to look into rumours that the beast he hunted had been spotted in the Spectrewood - to the west of town. It was mere happenstance that Z'aanta arrived at the same time that they did. I did not witness him leave on his hunt, nor did he return. In truth I don't know if he was diverted beforehand and rushed away to follow a new trail.'

'Then I will looketh for clues in this Spectrewood.' H'aanit said resolvedly.

'It is getting quite late.' Ophilia said. 'Should we return to the Tavern for food and take up the hunt in the morning?'

'Thou may'st Sister,' H'aanit said gently 'But mine path lies before me and I will follow it.' Her eyes took on a steely glint.

'I stand with you H'aanit.' Ophilia reassured her friend. 'But seriously would it not be wise to gather our companions and seek their aid?'

H'aanit didn't respond. Bidding farewell to Natalia, she simply walked from the woman's house and started down the street in the direction the woman had indicated.

'You go with H'aanit, Ophilia.' Primrose directed the Cleric. 'I will head back and try to rally the others.'

'We are not supposed to be alone, Olberic will be vexed if you go back unaccompanied.' Ophilia look worried.

'I can manage the Knight.' Primrose said loftily. 'It is no distance to the Tavern at all. It will be well - but I feel H'aanit will not be stopped and I do not want her or _you_ alone.'

Ophilia was undecided. H'aanit was disappearing further away. 'Go Ophilia.' Primrose commanded, and the cleric finally scurried off to catch up to her friend.

Dusk was falling as H'aanit and Ophilia found the road out of Stonegard that led to the Spectrewood. Ophilia was still trying to talk the huntress in postponing her hunt until the morning but the woman was blatantly ignoring her. When they discovered that their path was blocked by a large rock-fall Ophilia heaved a sigh of relief.

'We cannot get past this H'aanit.' The Cleric advised 'Let us look again in the morning and see if we can find another path.'

Once again ignoring her friend, H'aanit, with Linde at her heels resolutely turned from the path and started out into the forest.

Ophilia held her lantern higher in the increasing gloom and nervously followed her friend. After a while it began to feel that they were simply travelling around in circles. Ophilia had no idea the distance or the direction they were going. The dense woodland canopied the sky so she could not see the stars as they came twinkling out, and her fear rose at the almost total darkness that surrounded them. She really did not feel at ease in the dark. One thing that did bring comfort was the fact that she could feel their companions coming closer. Holding that thought close to her heart, she bit down the overwhelming fatigue plaguing her due to the exacting pace that H'aanit was setting and concentrated on keeping up.

At length, H'aanit pulled up and swore colourfully. She gestured at a tree that stood in the path she was cutting across the forest. 'Ancient one.' H'aanit explained pulling her bow and notching an arrow.

'Okay?' Ophilia asked, not quite knowing what the Huntress was referring too, and then gave a small scream as the tree started to move and advance on them menacingly. In fairness, the fight was a short one. H'aanit was fired by her hunt and Linde was a whirlwind of death with tooth and claw. Although brief the fight was physical. After trying a few bolts of holy light that seemed to affect the monster not at all, Ophilia merely concentrated on preparation of healing should it be required. It wasn't. Rather than being exhausted by her battle, both H'aanit and Linde seemed invigorated, pushing past the remains of the monster and running on down the path that opened up at its defeat.

'Wait, oh please wait..' Ophilia moaned pitiably, stumbling as she tried to up her pace after the huntress. In the end, feeling that her other companions were now closer to her than H'aanit was, she sank to the ground and simply waited.

When Olberic charged his way into view, Ophilia stood up wearily.

'She isn't far but I just couldn't keep pace anymore!' she said relieved to see that the warrior wasn't frowning at her.

'Which way Sister?' he asked and she pointed. 'She seems to have stopped. We should make haste.'

Alfyn took her hand as they started forward. 'If you need a lift let me know Li,' he whispered at her 'I'm amazed you managed to keep up with her _this_ far!'

It took another five minutes to reach the place that the Huntress had stopped. She was rooting around in the darkness in a fairly open glade. As her companions marched in bringing light, it revealed that there had been some kind of fight there some time ago.

'Z'aanta's arrow.' H'aanit said expressionlessly, holding it out for the others to see. 'I thinke these the remains of the Knights Ardante that he did accompany. I see not any sign of him save this. There ist a trail over to the right.' She indicated.

Silently the group moved forward to the narrow trail that led further into the forest. They had not moved very far down it when they came to a second clearing and H'aanit stopped dead in her tracks.

'Oh!' she murmured. 'Run..!' she added quietly, turning and ushering her companions swiftly back down the trail. As they turned and did as she bade they could all hear something behind them, heavy and pounding as it ran them down. They had just stumbled back into the first glade when their pursuer burst out of the trail and bowled into H'aanit who was at the rear, but it did not lessen its momentum as it ripped through them all, a tempest of hooves and brute force that knocked them all save Olberic flying.

Ophilia was to her feet first, light blazing her eyes golden and healing flooding everyone back into action. She propped herself against a tree, completely winded but wide eyed at the beast that had attacked them.

Olberic had moved swiftly forward, having taken his spear to hand to give himself a further range from their foe, stabbing forward relentlessly, trying to move it further back and away from the others. H'aanit had also regained her feet, her hands almost blurring with the speed that she notched and released arrow after arrow at the creature as Linde snapped at bit at it.

'What manner of beast is this?' Cyrus called trying to see any weakness that could be exploited in the enemy.

'Tis known as a Lord of the Forest. Tis as much like a stag as Linde ist to a housecat.' H'aanit shouted back to him.

Cyrus sent a fireball crashing into the beasts flank and it reared onto its hind legs. 'Well, it doesn't like fire.' He mused. 'Let's go with that then.' Extending to his full height and with intense concentration he conjured a volley of blasts that hit the beast one after the other, sending it into a frenzy that allowed Olberic the chance to get in and launch a blistering series of deep and sustained thrusts with his spear. Primrose was weaving her dances gracefully between her friends, while Tressa was howling her winds at the creature, a serious look on her normally sunny face.

Without warning the beast suddenly charged forward at Olberic smashing him with his horns. Olberic fell hard and unconscious. The beast appeared to be winding up for another charge that would surely finish off the prone Knight when Therion sprang out of nowhere at a thunderous speed, launching himself acrobatically and landing on the creatures back, a dagger in each hand buried into its neck giving him a handhold. The beast whipped around at the sudden assault and started bucking trying to dislodge the thief who was clinging on for dear life. Alfyn and Primrose dragged Olberic out of the way and Alfyn quickly began to administer to the warrior.

Cyrus channelled a heavy stream of ice that caught his foes hooves, and it's own momentum brought the creature to its knees. Therion leapt off its back as it came to the ground and threw himself out of the way, landing next to Ophilia. Bellowing in rage the beast targeted the thief, kicking its feet free of the ice and stampeding towards him, head down and eyes blazing. Ophilia stepped forward and sent blinding light forward, while pushing Therion out of the way. Before it managed to cover even half the distance towards them it was met and sent spinning off course by the arrival of the huge grey dire wolf, that had jumped with startling grace and tremendous ferocity.

Olberic who was now back on his feet pulled out his sword and ran swiftly to where the beast lay trying to catch its breath.

' Letten my arrow flyen true.' H'aanit shouted, letting loose a bolt that hit the animal directly between the eyes. Olberic stepped in to end the beast's suffering.

While Alfyn and Ophilia checked everyone over, H'aanit was with Hagen talking quietly to the wolf. Hagen got up and started down the path back to the second clearing slowly, once more waiting for everyone to join him.

Walking into the glade, Hagen ran straight to what appeared to be a pillar at the periphery and sat down in front of it. H'aanit followed and as she went close to where the wolf was sat she suddenly stumbled and fell to her knees. Ophilia started forwards, raising Aelfric's Lantern high to light her way. When she reached her friend she stared in horror as H'aanit put her face in her hands and started to tremble. Ophilia wrapped her arms around the Huntress.

Alfyn had run up behind them, thinking that H'aanit was hurt. He too stopped dead.

'Oh.' He said tonelessly looking at the stone statue in front of them. 'Is that...?'

'It ist mine Master.' H'aanit replied, her voice shaking.

'Oh.' Alfyn said again, moving forward and reaching out a hand to tentatively touch the figure. It was freezing cold to the touch. 'Ice?' he queried.

'Petrifaction.' Cyrus was beside him now running his fingers over Z'aanta's back. 'He has been turned to stone.'

Primrose was knelt down the other side of H'aanit and had her arm around the huntress as well. 'How does that even happen?' she asked angrily. 'Magic?'

'There may be a magical way.' Cyrus said gently 'But is more commonly known as a weapon of certain historical, some may say _mythical_ beasts.'

Ophilia had removed her gloves. She went forward and reached towards the figures chest. She placed her hand lightly on the stone and sent out a small healing wave. Closing her eyes she did it a second time and then a third.

'His spirit remains H'aanit. I am sure of this.' Ophilia said opening her eyes. 'It is distant but Z'aanta is not dead. Truly I don't know more but there has to be hope that this can be reversed.'

Therion came up with an arrow in his hand. 'Found this embedded in a tree over there.' He said 'Got a note attached to it addressed to you H'aanit.'

The Huntress reached up and took the paper. She read the contents then passed it to Primrose who also scanned the message. 'Z'aanta says that it was Redeye that turned him to stone. Wrote this as his body was turning. Says the beast is a danger to all and must be stopped.' Primrose told the rest.

'A remarkable man.' Olberic said respectfully. 'To keep ones wits in such an event...'

'He says that a seer in Stillsnow may have knowledge of how to stop this beast or at least how to reverse the petrifaction. Name of Susanna.' Primrose squeezed H'aanit's arm. 'Seems we both have business in Stillsnow H'aanit. We will get this sorted.'

H'aanit stood, and reached out to place her hand on her Master. 'I Swear I will revive thou Master.' She said fiercely. 'My hunt doth not end here and nor doth yours.' Her shoulders slumped a little. 'I doth hate to leave him here alone in the dark liketh this though.' She said quietly. 'He ist a man who hath always enjoyed company.' Hagen growled. 'I know you will stayeth with him Hagen.' She smiled sadly.

'Well _we_ can stay a while.' Ophilia said. 'Get a fire going, tell some stories.'

'Great idea Li, I'll get some wood!' Alfyn bounded off with Tressa in tow.

'Ah, H'aanit.' Cyrus had approached the Huntress rather shyly. 'I have heard you tell of how your Master likes to have a drink. I happened to buy this today, for a friend I'm hoping to drop in to see on our travels - but I rather feel it would be better used to share tonight. If you would like.' He handed her a bottle of liquor.

'Thanken thee Cyrus.' H'aanit said gratefully 'Indeed mine Master woulde be most appreciative.'

Once the fire was set and burning merrily, H'aanit was requested to tell some tales of Z'aanta and his hunts. She obliged readily, opening the spirit bottle as she began and taking a few large gulps. As soon as it hit her throat she spluttered. 'By the Gods!' she swore. 'What IST this Cyrus?'

'Ah,' he grinned at her. 'Yes its quite potent if I remember. It has always been how Odette liked her drink.'

There was general merriment as the bottle was passed round, particularly at the tears that fell immediately down Tressa's face at the tiny sip she took. After Therion swigged a generous mouthful and just managed to keep from grimacing he handed the bottle to Ophilia with a huge grin.

'Sister?' he offered.

'Thank-you.' She took the bottle and raised it to her mouth.

'Um, it is very strong dearheart..' Cyrus began. 'Oh. Oh dear...' he added as the Cleric took two large gulps. Everyone leaned a little bit closer.

She passed the bottle to Alfyn and delicately wiped her mouth, then noticed everyone staring at her.

'What?' she asked.

'Err, never seen you drink before.' Alfyn said with his mouth hanging open.

'Just because I generally choose to keep my wits about me doesn't mean I don't ever drink.' She said a bit huffily. 'It is very cold in the Frostlands after all.' She added as the spirit ran its warm course down into her belly.

'Shall we pick lots now to see who has to carry her Holiness home?' Therion drawled. 'Hope I win, I saw a load of low hanging branches to hit her head on.'

'I hope you do too.' Ophilia said with a perfectly straight face. 'I do tend to get so very affectionate when I have had a drink...'

H'aanit watched quietly as the banter continued among her friends. _'I wishen thou were here to join in Master_.' She thought to herself. ' _I believeth thou wouldst greatly enjoy my comrade's company. One day soon thou wilt sit and enjoy a drinke with all of us. This I sweareth.'_


	13. Where there's a Will

Primrose walked silently alongside H'aanit and Linde as the companions made their way once again back to Rippletide. It seemed that so far all Primrose had really achieved towards her own goal was walking the same roads over and over. Strangely she wasn't particularly annoyed about it.

When she had first left Sunshade after plunging her dagger into the rotten heart of Helganish and leaving him to bleed out alone on the unforgiving sands of the desert - she had been fired with the single-minded aim of getting to Stillsnow and finally, _finally_ beginning the journey that had started for her ten years ago. It had cost her so much to get to that point.

And yet.

Perhaps it had been the death of Yusafa - who could have truly been a friend and who had made the ultimate sacrifice - that had wormed the smallest flame of warmth back into Primrose's heart so that when she encountered H'aanit and Ophilia there was a shred of hope in her that allowed her to actually _want_ to help these women. Despite taking her in completely the opposite direction than she had needed to go she did not regret her spontaneous decision to accompany them.

These people that she had been travelling with for more than two weeks now were simply unlike any she had come across before and as a keen observer of others they intrigued her too.

The first thing that had struck Primrose while she was being cared for was the open honesty and kind compassion of Alfyn and Ophilia. They were simply without guile at all and having spent the last five years in a town where everyone wore a mask and emotions were buried deep the unexpected and quite genuine care they both had for a stranger, followed by unconditional camaraderie was quite intoxicating. Nothing was demanded or expected. There were no awkward questions. There _was_ laughter and gentle teasing.

Primrose had already begun to tentatively trust in Olberic by the time he had picked up the body of Yusafa and respectfully placed her in the grave that he had dug after he had aided her in her fight with her boss. Indeed when she had first spotted him in the establishment that she danced he had immediately stood out. He had been the only man showing no interest in her whatsoever. He just sat with a brooding grimace staring moodily at the bottom of the tankard he was drinking from, quite obviously realising he was in a place he had no desire to be.

Then there was H'aanit. By the Gods, Primrose could become obsessed thinking about the Huntress. That she was strong and brave was obvious. That she was loyal and driven had become clear in Stonegard. That her heart was warm and caring.. well, the first time she had seen H'aanit take a hold of Ophilia in the night and comfort away the girls night fears has almost moved Primrose to tears. The look of tenderness in the huntress's eyes when she ministered to Ophilia was of a kind that Primrose had not received from anyone in a very long time.

None the less Primrose was feeling uncomfortable. If she examined the feeling closer she would probably even say vulnerable. She knew that the time was coming ever closer when she would be required to tell her companions about the nature of her personal quest. If she had thought less of them or perhaps had remained as cynical as she had been just a short while ago - she could have happily not revealed anything, but now the thought of these people risking themselves on her behalf without disclosure seemed wrong.

It was not going to be easy. The choices that Primrose had made in the last ten years had been wholly her own but that's not to say she was proud of them. They had simply been a means to the end that she had committed too on the very day that she had watched her father's murder.

'I hath a concern, Lady Primrose.' It took a few seconds to realise that H'aanit had spoken to her, lost in her own thoughts as she was.

'What troubles you Huntress?' Primrose replied gently, a little surprised that H'aanit was confiding in her.

'I thinken there ist something amiss with Therion.' H'aanit said quietly. 'I hath observed that thou spendeth much time in consideration of your fellows Lady Primrose and I wonder if thou hast likewise noten anything.'

'You noticed?' Primrose couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks at the fact the Huntress had paid that close attention to her.

H'aanit looked at her curiously. 'Doth I hath it wrong Lady Primrose. If I hath caused offence then I apologise.'

'No, no... its fine H'aanit.' Primrose said quickly. 'So, err Therion. I admit I haven't noted anything unusual. I have not really been considering him though. What concerns you?'

H'aanit shrugged. 'He doth not sleep.'

'Surely you would be better talking to Alfyn.' Primrose replied.

'Therion wouldst not appreciate my interference and Alfyn is such that he wouldst surely fuss if he thoughteth there was a problem.' H'aanit bit her lip. 'I wouldst liketh to be sure before I take such a step.'

'Have you spoken to Therion?' Primrose mused.

'I hath. He sayeth only that he doth not require much sleep. But 'tis not only that alone for I feeleth his face hast also been most grim lately.'

Primrose couldn't help the grin that bloomed. 'More than usual?' she asked.

H'aanit chuckled. 'Thou art right Lady Primrose, mayhap I worry too much.'

'I will keep a look out H'aanit.' Primrose promised 'Perhaps we could talk later when I have had a chance to assess your words?' she added shyly.

'You have mine thanks. It ist always enjoyable to speaketh with you, I wouldst liken to have more occasion to do so.'

'As would I.' Primrose agreed feeling her traitorous blush rise again.

Good to her word, Primrose spent the rest of the day carefully observing Therion. In all truth, he had been the companion that Primrose had avoided the most over the course of their travels so far.

It was not because the boy was a thief, for who was _she_ to judge when it came to the morals of a profession. No, it was more to do with the bitterness that she recognised in his eyes and the familiar air of shrewd calculation that existed in her own heart. Therion was the most likely to see her as she really was and that was uncomfortable so she had simply abstained from any intimacy with him wherever was possible.

Watching him now, Primrose had to admit that H'aanit had a point. She was shocked at the dullness in his eyes where usually there was keen attention, the slouch to his step instead of his swagger but most of all she observed a number of his times when the lad seemed to be muttering to himself - as if he was having a conversation even though he had kept himself alone all day.

There was one other thing that her observation picked up, and that was that she was by no means the only person that seemed to be watching the thief.

The most obvious of the other observers was Cyrus, whom she felt would be scribing in a notebook if he had one to hand. Although he walked with Ophilia and Alfyn all three of them seemed quiet, there was none of their usual babble. Primrose felt a sudden flash of resentment. How had she not noticed this before. The air was laden with tension that she had been oblivious too. Perhaps she really had been focusing on her own dilemma too hard.

She marched up to Cyrus and the others with a determined expression and feeling just a little belligerent.

'So what's going on.' She demanded, her voice quiet but her words angry.

'Ahh, Lady Primrose..' the Scholar looked a little dazed. 'I..am not quite sure what you ...' he was cut off by Ophilia taking his arm.

' Primrose is most astute.' She told him.

'Yes indeed, dearheart. You are right of course.' He agreed.

'You talking about Therion then?' Alfyn mumbled.

Primrose nodded. 'H'aanit has noticed some peculiarity too. What's going on?'

'Well, we aren't exactly sure.' Cyrus was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'It goes right back to the day when we caught the stalker and he grabbed at Therion and named him 'Thief'. Both Ophilia and I felt something strange when it happened, but it wasn't until we discussed it after leaving Stonegard that we realise that it might be significant.'

'That was two days ago - why hasn't it been brought up?' Primrose asked tightly.

'Well my dear - it simply boils down to the worry that if Therion has somehow been _infected_ with something magical - if it becomes obvious that he has been discovered he may be afflicted in the same way our stalker was.'

Primrose gasped at the implication. 'You mean it might _kill_ him?'

Cyrus shrugged. 'In honesty, I don't believe so - I am of the mind that he would have needed far more than a mere touch to transmit such an extreme a malady, but none of us are willing to risk that I am wrong.'

Primrose swore quite colourfully under her breath. 'So what _are_ we doing?' she demanded.

'At the moment just keeping an eye on him. It is becoming much more noticeable now. Everyone has picked up on it save Tressa.' Alfyn said. 'We pretty much noticed different things at different times, but we've only just started realising it's more than his usual unique personality.'

'Luckily I had concerns about the incident before I sent off my letters to enquire about mind magic.' Cyrus added. 'I am hoping that I may have some reply by the time we get to Rippletide.'

'Come now Professor. You must have more of an inkling than your letting on. I refuse to believe that mighty brain of yours has no theory.' Primrose pressed determinedly.

Cyrus coughed and sent a rather distressed look at Alfyn and Ophilia.

'It's okay Cyrus. I would be interested in your theory as well.' Ophilia hugged his arm tight to her.

'It's better to have an idea of what we might potentially be up against.' Alfyn agreed.

Cyrus sighed and silently gathered his thoughts. 'You will have to excuse the lecture, but I think some explanation is relevant to underpin my thinking.' He looked at the three faces staring back at him. 'This group,' he indicated not only them but the others, H'aanit with Linde, Olberic walking along with Tressa and Therion stumbling along alone to the rear, 'It is interesting to note that there is one unique thing that we all appear to have in common.'

'Oh?' Alfyn looked startled.

'Everyone here is skilled in what they do - exceptionally so - in fact rather more than could normally be expected.'

'In what way?' Ophilia asked, intrigued.

'Well,' Cyrus rubbed his chin again. 'Let's take young Alfyn here. Obviously he has studied hard and learned a great deal about medicine, plants and the concoction of remedy, and he pushes himself to learn more every day - travelling with the exact purpose of bettering his knowledge and skill.'

'That's right.' Alfyn admitted.

'However it has to be said that his skill and his results are exceptional for a man so young. At the university he would only be classed as an apprentice for a good many years still, and yet I know of few that could match his ability or his adaptability.'

'Shuck's Professor..' Alfyn started to blush.

'It is not just down to innate skill or general talent however. Anything that anyone undertakes is directly affected by the will of the person doing it. Alf's tonics are so effective because he holds nothing of himself back when he makes them. He desires them to be the best he can do, he desires a positive result and he understands, intrinsically that in order to achieve it, he needs to give something of himself to the brew. Also when one naturally uses their will, it becomes stronger and more focused over time leading to better and more diverse results'

'Like Primrose's dances.' Ophilia said thoughtfully. 'Anyone could thread the dance-steps together, but when she dances to boost strength or power - or to protect - her dances become something else entirely. It is spectacular and rather intimate. It is the essence of Primrose in the dance!' she smiled beautifully.

'Exactly my dear!' Cyrus beamed.

'Then that means the warmth and the love that I feel every time you heal me is directly from you Ophilia.' Primrose nodded.

'Ohh..well..no...I guess that's Aelfric,' Ophilia protested.

'No Ophilia. It is your spirit guiding the light. It can be almost overwhelming at times.' Cyrus smiled gently at the flustered Cleric.

'Oh..sorry.' Ophilia mumbled.

Cyrus chuckled. 'So my belaboured point here is that each of us quite naturally give more and extend more of our will that would be required to achieve a basic result. Now - The same does apply to the individual that has concocted the magic that now afflicts our young thief. Mind magic is a whole breed apart from elemental skills or practical applications.'

'Because it cannot be achieved _without_ will, ' Ophilia nodded her understanding. 'Other things can be done just by learning the steps - but to take over another person's mind means forcing your own mind, or will onto them.'

'Indeed!' Cyrus patted her back encouragingly. 'However I am not sure that whoever is doing this realises what _they_ are up against. Our own abilities.'

'Is it that rare? To have strong will?' Primrose asked sounding doubtful.

'That is quite another lecture my dear.' Cyrus admitted 'But I will say that generally those who possess that quality use it to further their own ends or to over-run the will of others - as mind magic does.'

'So in this case - what you think has happened to Therion - what's the deal Prof?' Alfyn asked his brow furrowed in concentration.

'Firstly, the potion that contained the original spell would have been taken by our stalker when it was most potent. That poor lad had no discernable magic of his own - he was merely a tool. I assume he was 'created' as a delivery method and it took longer to deliver because we were not going anywhere alone by that time.

'So he only got the chance once caught.' Primrose mused 'And once he had grasped onto Therion and the magic transferred his part in the spell was over - so he died.'

'That was my second point.' Cyrus agreed. 'The third point is that what was passed on can only be secondary level potent at best. Therion did not imbibe anything - just was passed something. The will behind has been diluted by the first host.'

'So the chances are that whatever they want Therion for isn't that far from what they _assume_ his nature is, after all if it was very much against his nature the will to make him do it would have to be a lot stronger.' Ophilia reasoned.

'Oh yes - very good my dearest.' Cyrus was bouncing in his enthusiasm. Now - 'Point five is possibly my favourite. Whatever they hope to get from Therion - it's very unlikely that he _can_ be bent fully to their will - Therion is strong and his will is ... err.. rather contrary. It could not be captured without a fight! Indeed I suspect even if the full concoction were given to any one of us - it would not be easy to subdue our instinctual minds. '

'Do you think he knows what's going on?' Alfyn asked slowly.

'I am almost _sure_ that he does in some way.' Cyrus mused. 'He has kept himself away from the rest of us for the last few days effectively limiting our exposure to anything he may be carrying. He isn't sleeping - sleep would give the best chance for his mind to be overtaken since his consciousness would be the only barrier. Oh, and he appears to be constantly arguing with himself - I would say reminding himself who he is and keeping his head straight.'

'So what can we do to help?' Ophilia asked eagerly.

Cyrus's face fell. 'Well, even if my assumptions are correct, I can't think of anything that would help.' He admitted. 'I'm hoping to get some ideas of how to handle this from my correspondence. Of course by then Therion may have already been able to cast off the compulsion on his own. That's really the best we can hope for at the moment. Talking to him directly about it may do more harm than good I fear since he is so intensely private a person. I trust that if he needs it he will seek help from us himself.'

They were still two days out from Rippletide and Primrose was sure that it was going to be a difficult journey. Whilst the camp tried to keep up appearances, everyone was on tenterhooks just waiting for something to happen. Out of everyone Ophilia was taking the situation the most hard, more than once reaching out subconsciously towards wherever Therion was only to eventually clench her fist and tear up in the futility. Cyrus, Alfyn and H'aanit tried to keep her cheerful but her pain at being able to do nothing to help was drowning her.

The rest managed to treat Therion with some semblance of normality. The next day when they were required twice to fight beasts that encountered them on the road, it was almost like everything was business as usual, everyone falling into the roles that were now becoming second nature to them - but during the evening over the camp fire Therion sat with them, listening to the muted banter but seemingly a world away. That night he took up his own post at the edge of the camp and stared out into the darkness.

When Primrose woke in the early hours Ophilia and Olberic were on watch duty and Therion was still sat up - well away from them, head down staring at his feet. Ophilia was sat in Olberic's lap, her face buried in his chest and her shoulders shaking with silent sobs, the Knight holding her in his huge arms and whispering gently to her. When he saw Primrose looking at them, Olberic gave a helpless half shrug at her concern and nodded towards Therion.

Primrose got up silently and picked her way over to where the thief was sat.

'Can I join you Therion?' Primrose asked quietly.

'I doubt I could stop you.' The lad muttered.

Primrose sat and there was silence for a moment.

'I wonder what the matter is with Ophilia.' She said.

Therion didn't answer for a second. 'Looks like Olberic has it in hand.' He finally replied emotionlessly.

'Yes. Surprising.' Primrose admitted.

'Hardly. There is a huge soft heart under all that armour and muscle. And it would take a heart of stone to deny Ophilia comfort.' Therion had looked up briefly, but dropped his face back to his feet.

'What about your heart Therion?' Primrose asked, a bit more sharply than she had intended.

'Lemons and gravel.' Therion gave a humourless chuckle. 'Much like your own I suspect.'

Primrose sucked in an annoyed hiss. 'Be nice.' She said mildly.

'Why?' Therion started kicking his foot in the dirt like a naughty child. 'You wanna hold secrets Lady you can hardly be surprised if you get suspicion in return. Always watching ain't you Primrose.'

There was an edge to his voice that caught Primrose's anger and squeezed it, any compassion she had felt melting away.

'Get over yourself.' She advised him coldly.

Therion just snorted, and began to rock backwards and forwards very slightly.

'Honestly, I can't think why a dear soul like Ophilia would cry over a wretch like you.' Primrose retorted, getting up and walking away from him.

'Neither can I.' Came his soft reply.


	14. There's a way

The self-styled sorcerer surveyed his new workshop with undisguised glee. If you were to look up a picture of a wizard's lair in a child's story-book then you might find a picture of this very room, right down to the mystic (but meaningless) runes scribed on the floors and the overuse of bone and skull in decoration. He knew it was shallow - but by the Gods how long had he wanted this? He was a cliché and he knew it to be true, but all of the years he had struggled had led to this. So what if it looked like the simple realisation of childhood dreams. That was exactly what it was. The only person he had to please was himself.

Okay - that last was not strictly true. The leaf required had come from 'Them' and they had lent him out to his current employer - 'The Saviour'. ' _Yes_ ,' he chuckled to himself _'Even that was delicious. Shady. SO much fun!_ ' - He had an obligation to fulfil the demands that had been made of him. Those demands though were just as enjoyable as anything he could have thought up so he worked hard to meet them.

Colin stalked menacingly (if he did say so himself) to his bench, where his scrying pool sat, filled to the rim with a dark viscous liquid, its surface shimmering in the light of at least a hundred black candles. He reached out a long spindly finger and stirred the water, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His mind reached out.

The feeling of connection was almost orgasmic. It had always been that way.

From his earliest days when he had first realised that he was able to manipulate those around him with words, through his awkward adolescence when he'd found a delightful concoction in an old tome and used it on the girl who had laughed at him when he had tried to kiss her, and who was most certainly not laughing when he _destroyed_ her - and finally into his adulthood when he stumbled, very randomly into the path of a woman who had willingly offered to him the secrets of mind magic.

His current victim, the one that The Saviour had recruited him to entrap, was turning out to be a complete joy. Easy minds bored him. His mother's mind - the juiciest and most pleasing that he had thus far consumed - had been riddled with the holes of true madness and he had led him to develop a taste for the more extreme.

This little thief though. Ahh, the pure and simple pleasure. There was a whole world of pain in his head.

When the worm of compulsion had been transferred to his new subject there had been a moment when Colin had thought he had failed. The man was so rigid, his mind locked behind steel doors and his heart barricaded just as tightly. But a worm was exactly what Colin was. He was patient and he was willing to wriggle into whatever crevice opened up to him, digging and squeezing the gaps and forcing his way through.

He might have been beaten. He hated to admit it but it was the truth. If it had not been for the alcohol that the thief had taken on that first night, the slippery hold may have eluded him completely. Oh, but it had been worth that bumpy ride.

Colin peered at the surface of his scrying bowl, dipping his fingers in once more to get a better feel. He felt the familiar physical pain of the man, the ache of scars improperly healed and pulling against his skin. He felt the loathing that consumed the thief, for others and for himself. He especially felt the hatred, which was by far the tastiest emotion.

There was no particular clarity. The thief's emotions were so strong and overpowering that the root of them seemed lost and insignificant. Colin _could_ find them of course, _if_ he was afforded the time to do so. He found himself longing to strip those feeling down to their bare roots .. to then tug on them to make the thief dance like a demon. If he had time. Petulantly Colin sulked a little at the 'orders' he had received. Sulked that 'the Saviour' himself was arriving soon to get a report on what his coin was buying him.

Master's had no sense of his art. They just wanted results. Colin desired intensely a few months of play with his new toy. All 'The Saviour' wanted was information. ' _Well, good-luck with that._ ' Colin thought sourly. He had picked completely the wrong mark if it was intelligence he was after.

The thief knew next to nothing. He rarely spent time with his fellow travellers, it was as if he had no interest whatsoever as to where they were going and what they were doing.

It seemed to Colin that the thief had only one real point of interest in the group - the Apothecary and his razor-sharp collarbones. Watching that young man seemed to mesmerise the thief and filled much of his contemplation, but at the same time his interest seemed to bloom a particular flower of further self loathing in his little toy. Delicious really.

Most of the others travellers the thief seemed to have little interest in. He actively disliked the Dancer and didn't seem worried about hiding the fact and he loathed the golden haired Cleric with a passion that was almost as overwhelming as his pain.

It was odd really that the Cleric seemed to be the true focus of 'the Savior's' interest. The woman was wholly insipid. Colin realised that his view of her was coloured by looking at her through the thief's eyes - but what he had seen for himself from his spying had bolstered the thief's opinion.

For a start, the stupid girl was always crying. Colin _hated_ women who cried - even if _he_ was the one that created their tears. The Cleric also made a point of clinging on to everyone around her, forever reaching out and touching her companions and demanding to be held like a particularly annoying child. If 'the Savior' was worried in any way about this ridiculous woman then he was a bigger fool that Colin already believed.

None the less - Colin was slightly concerned about what he could report to the boss when he got here. He had nothing. He didn't even have the name of the thief yet, which was completely ridiculous. He was going to have to spend some time today trying to press some action out of his toy. He stilled his mind and let the thief take over his senses.

~0~

The companions were now just a day from their return to Rippletide. They were only planning a quick overnight stay, enough time for Cyrus to get any correspondence that had been forwarded and to have a chance to look it over.

Everyone was extremely quiet, Therion was walking at the front of the group alone, eyes resolutely on the floor as he stumbled along - his lack of sleep over the last few nights beginning to show physically now. He had looked completely terrible this morning as the camp had woken up and set about breakfast. Pale, his one visible eye red and dark rimmed. He looked at no-one and spoke to no-one.

Primrose was also in a mood, her face set in a scowl which reminded Olberic of the girl he had first encountered in Sunshade. The Warrior was praying hard that this whole thing would be over soon. Something he couldn't fight, made him antsy. Ophilia's genuine pain made it far, far worse. He glanced to where the girl was walking, holding onto H'aanit's arm, her other hand buried deep in Linde's fur. Cyrus and Alfyn were talking quietly but glancing frequently at both Therion and Ophilia. Even Tressa was silent, walking at Primrose's side with her brow furrowed in an uncharacteristic frown at the atmosphere.

It was odd Olberic mused, how quickly he had become used to the laughter and camaraderie that had been such a part of their travel. He was amazed at how much he was missing it. With a mental shake the warrior decided he would go and have a chat with Therion. He _had_ to do something.

Catching up to the thief, Olberic reached out a meaty hand and placed it firmly on the boy's shoulder causing him to stumble.

'Okay if I walk with you?' Olberic rumbled. Therion shrugged - not looking at him.

'You're looking tired.' Olberic tried again. 'Are you looking forward to a real bed tonight when we get to Rippletide?'

'Where are we heading after that?' Therion's voice was strangely devoid of any inflection. Olberic raised an eyebrow.

'We haven't decided yet.' He lied carefully. 'Plan to see what ships are in harbour before we make any solid plans.'

'Not going on to Saintsbridge?' Therion asked next.

'Perhaps.' Olberic was instantly on the defence. Was this about the Cleric and the Kindling?

'I might go on by myself.' Therion suddenly said looking directly at Olberic and catching his eye.

'Nothing keeping you with us lad. Be sad to see you go though.'

'Got things to be doing.' Therion said raising his arm to rattle the fool's bracelet on his wrist, then lapsing into silence.

After a few moments Olberic let Therion move on alone and fell back to speak with Alfyn and Cyrus.

~0~

Colin squirmed under the intense gaze of The Saviour. The man was troubling. It made him itch to slip into the mind of his boss, to work his way through the thoughts behind the intense dark eyes and aura of menace. He was sure it would be a gratifying experience.

'So you have nothing?' The Saviour said expressionlessly.

'It's hardly my fault. The subject isn't bright and he is consumed with hatred at the world. He simply has no interest in the plans of his group - or what they are doing. I had to literally force the interaction to get what little I have.' Colin licked at his bulbous lips nervously under the searching glare that burned into him. 'The thief seems to be planning to leave anyway. He is apathetic to most of them, has an obsession with the Apothecary but genuinely despises the Cleric. Nothing to keep him. I can try to persuade him to stay- but honestly it's a long way from his nature. I'm not sure what you will really achieve from it.'

'He hates the Cleric?' Suddenly the Saviour showed his first bit of interest, a small flame flickering in his expression. 'Could he be _persuaded_ to kill her?'

Colin considered it. He had forced his subjects to kill before. He enjoyed the intimacy. He would be sad to lose such an intriguing toy, but that moment - that second of pure power when the thief cut into the soft, warm flesh of the young woman, felt her blood spill over his hands, answering the hate he held. That could be a divine moment. One that he could keep with him for quite a while. Colin trembled slightly in anticipation. He swallowed hard. 'I am sure that could be a possibility. If it is your will of course.' He licked at his lips again.

'Do it.' The Saviour moved towards Colin with a sudden passion lighting his tone and his face. 'Do it now.'

'At once.' Colin agreed.

Settling himself at the scrying bowl with The Saviour leaning over him -uncomfortably close - Colin focused and dipped his hands into the water. Slipping familiarly into the thief's mind again, he looked out at the road ahead of him.

The afternoon was bright, it was hurting the thief's tired eyes. Colin started to whisper aloud, projecting his words towards his target down the invisible link between them. He whispered calm and reassuring words, consoling and soothing the lad's troubled mind.

He slithered in closer feeling the thief's tightness like a straight-jacket. Colin thought carefully about the Cleric building her image up in his targets mind. Her undeniable beauty, her wholesome goodness, her sweetly cloying voice, her annoying obsession with physical contact, the way she looked at the thief with repulsion in her eyes, the way she snubbed him and made him feel worthless. He felt the thief give an involuntary shiver and Colin's heart started to race in anticipation.

The next step was as sweet as nectar. Gently Colin imagined the knife in the thief's hand. How it was the key to freedom from the horrible way that the Cleric made him feel. Colin emoted how wonderful it would feel to slide that blade into her soft yielding flesh. How her eyes would look at him, suddenly understanding that HE was the one that held the power, he was the one that was worthy.

Colin felt the overwhelming rush of adrenaline that swept through the thief. Already the boys hand was stroking his knife almost sensually.

'Do it.' Colin demanded, putting his power behind the command. He repeated those words again and again, keeping the delightful images of the girls blood and death firmly in the thief's mind.

'Do it.' The thief started to murmur, turning round slightly to take in the group following behind him. The Cleric was walking with the Apothecary - they were holding hands. It pushed him over the edge.

Inflamed the thief moved quicker then lightning. He sprinted to the girl and bowled into her, knocking her from her feet and landing on top of her in the dirt, straddling her chest. His knife was at her throat. Just held there.

'Therion?' The Cleric said, surprise in her eyes but not fear.

Colin felt a lightning buzz down through his body. Therion. He'd finally learned the thieves name. It felt right.

Their companions were clamouring around them - things were being shouted but Therion was drowning them out.

'I very much want to kill you Ophilia.' Therion said softly, looking directly into her grey eyes.

The girl smiled at him. Colin gagged. She smiled. Really?

'I gathered that.' Ophilia replied 'Although for a second I thought it may just be a weird attempt at affection.'

Colin was aware that the others had fallen silent.

'I bet you're regretting saving my life all those years ago.' Therion was saying conversationally. His knife hand was shaking, but not moving any closer to the kill.

'I will never regret that.' Ophilia replied, her smile growing brighter. 'Take _my_ life Therion if you have to. I give it freely.'

Colin stood up, his face bright red and his eyes bulging in his intense concentration.

'DO IT.' He bellowed, throwing the entirety of his will into his command. 'KILL HER NOW!'

Therion's hand jerked slightly and cut into Ophilia's neck. A small crimson line appeared under the blade.

'I'm so sorry Ophilia,' he apologised.

Colin felt the second that one of the walls in Therion's mind broke down. He felt the thrill run over him as emotion burst out, spilling like the blood from the girls neck. 'Yes!' he cried, the moment tingling all of his senses.

'No.' Therion replied sarcastically. He threw the knife aside, rolled off Ophilia and rose to his knees. For a brief second Colin was looking directly at Therion who was looking directly at _him_. Colin's breath caught in his throat as he realised the emotion pouring from the thief was not hate. He genuinely cared for the girl.

'Gotcha.' The thief smirked.

Suddenly it was all going wrong. Colin's head exploded in pain, the mocking eyes of the thief burned into his brain. The connection slipped, spun and then was gone. Completely and utterly destroyed. Colin started to hyperventilate. By the God's it hurt! He slumped to the ground clutching at his head.

'I take it that it didn't work then.' The Saviour's voice was back to unemotional. Without another word he turned on his heel and left the room. Outside he instructed his guard to lock the room up.

'Tend him and feed him. He may still have use, but do not allow him any freedom.' The Saviour instructed. He walked away, his fury settled like a cloak around his shoulders. Damn them all.

~0~

Therion awoke in a warm bed in an unfamiliar room. He sat up carefully, half expecting to find himself restrained. He was not. He also felt pretty good, although in comparison to the last few days his expectations weren't set very high. He looked around the room trying to work out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was casting the arsehole out of his head, then there was nothing.

He noted that the sky outside the window of the room was dark. He also noted Ophilia asleep in a chair by the fire, a book resting on her knee. He winced slightly at the bandage that was wrapped around her neck. Why the hell hadn't the damn girl healed herself. He shook his head and sank back into his pillow and shut his eyes.

When he opened them again a few minutes later, Ophilia was staring at him.

'Hey.' She said softly.

'Hey you.' He replied huskily. His throat was very dry.

Sensing his need, Ophilia moved to the table and poured a glass of water and took it over to him. He sat up gratefully and took it from her, taking a long drink.

'Gotta admit I'm surprised the others let you sit alone with me.' He said once he had quenched his thirst. 'After I tried to kill you and all.' He added unnecessarily.

Ophilia chuckled. 'We all felt it when you broke the spell. It was quite dramatic. You do love to make a scene.' She scolded good naturedly.

'I don't really remember.' He said handing her the glass and laying back again.

'After the spell broke you collapsed.' She told him. 'You hadn't slept for days, it's hardly surprising. Cyrus is going to be a nightmare I'm afraid.' She added with another laugh. 'He is literally bouncing with excitement at talking to you about your experience.'

'Oh. Well, that's something to look forward to.' Therion grumbled.

'I should go get Alf.' Ophilia looked towards the door. 'I had to bully him to go to his bed. I thought he was going to crawl in with you, he was so reluctant to leave.'

'Well thanks for that.' Therion mumbled. 'You don't have to tell him right away though do you?'

'Not if you don't want me too.' Ophilia went back to her chair, closing her book and setting it aside.

They sat in silence for a good few minutes.

'You don't have any questions?' Therion asked eventually.

'Thousands!' Ophilia admitted with a smile, 'But you've only just got your head back to yourself. I think it would be kind to allow you the chance to settle back into it before the questions start.'

'Screw that your Holiness.' Therion sat up and looked directly at her. 'I have questions.. even if you don't.'

'Am I going to get a lecture for inviting you to kill me?' she asked mildly.

Therion stared at her in confusion for a few seconds then dropped his head into his hands and started to laugh quietly. 'A fine state of affairs when a Cleric is expecting a lecture from a Thief!' he said his shoulder shaking.

'I guess I do have _one_ question I would like to ask.' Ophilia's tone was suddenly quite serious. There was a long pause and when Therion looked at her she was biting at her lip nervously.

'Well? I said you could ask didn't I? I owe you that much I reckon.'

'It's just that..' Ophilia looked away from his gaze and swallowed hard. 'I was wondering if.. I mean I guess I hoping that.. Oh dear..' She tried to pull herself together. 'Therion, could we be friends?' she gulped out.

He felt his jaw drop. As his mind raced at her question he couldn't help but wonder if he was _ever_ going to predict the way her mind worked. Probably not, he decided.

'I'm not really a very good friend Ophilia.' He replied carefully.

'Right.' she nodded her understanding at him.

'And I'm not that comfortable with all the hugs and sappy stuff you and the others get up to.' He added belligerently.

'I'm fully aware of that Therion.'

'But I suppose...' he speculated thoughtfully '.. If we agreed to none of that crap.. it might be.. okay.. to be friends.'

'No hugs at all?' she asked sadly. 'Not even on special occasions?'

He sighed dramatically. ' _Very_ special occasions.. and with prior warning.' He conceded magnanimously.

'Therion...' Ophilia looked shyly at him. 'Is _this_ a special occasion?'

'No.' He said grumpily.

'Okay then.' She moved across the room quicker than he imagined she could move, catching him up in a sideways hug and resting her head on his shoulder. He went completely still.

'You just broke our friendship agreement within seconds of making it.' he accused warily.

'Actually...' she qualified '..We haven't shaken on the agreement yet so it's not in place. That being the case I decided I'd better _steal_ a hug before I was no longer allowed.'

'Crafty.' He mumbled.

'I'm sorry if it's making you uncomfortable.' She added.

'Really?'

She laughed. 'No.' She admitted. 'Not really.'

Therion suddenly smiled. 'So your Holiness.. in the last few minutes you have stolen and you have lied. I'm really quite proud of you!' He laughed a genuine deep chuckle and cautiously turned himself so that he could put his own arms rather stiffly round her shoulders.

'I think it has something to do with the calibre of friends I am keeping these days.' She beamed at him.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes until Therion finally relaxed his arms and tentatively rested his chin on the top of Ophilia's head.

'Okay?' she asked him.

'Mmm, I suppose. You're not as rough as Alf is with hugs and you definitely smell better than he does.'

'Thanks. I think.'

'I really am sorry you got hurt Ophilia.' Therion said gently. 'And I hated that I made you cry.'

'None of it was your fault.' Ophilia broke from the hug to meet his eyes solemnly. 'Turns out it was all because of me in the first place. But let's not go over that now, you really need to get some rest. Now I know you're okay I will leave you to get some peace.'

'Oh, are we done hugging your Holiness?' Therion raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. 'You won't get another chance for a good long while you know.'

She blushed at him fiercely. 'Okay..um Therion...do you think you could stop being nice to me now? It's making me a bit nervous.'

'You are _so_ contrary.' He reached out and pulled her into his arms settling himself back comfortably. 'How about I promise to be back to my usual snarky self tomorrow - but right now, you have to deal with the monster you created.'

'Are you teasing me you beast?' she groaned.

'Yeah,' He sniggered. 'But God's Ophilia, teasing you is just _so_ much fun.'


	15. Plans and Pancakes

For the first time since they had originally left Atlasdam together several weeks ago, the companions were splitting the group and attending to differing tasks in different places. It was going to take some getting used to.

The journey to Stonegard and then back again had created a noticeable change amongst them. Before they'd left they had been eight people and a leopard loosely thrown together without much rhyme or reason - but the shared experiences, the battles and the more unusual events that had come about over their adventures had gelled them into something more.

They had spent several days in Rippletide in the end - there had been a lot to talk about and a number of plans were made for their way forward both in trying to keep safe and in achieving people's individual aims.

Therion told what he could remember about his occupation by the mind mage but also gave a little insight into the events that had lumbered him with the fool's bracelet on his wrist and his employment to retrieve the dragonstones in order to get it removed. He explained that the first stone needed to be retrieved from Noblecourt. He held much back of course, but nothing that he felt would or could have a negative impact on the group.

Primrose had hesitantly made a number of confessions as well. Motivated by revenge she sought the men who had killed her father - Lord of House Azelhart of Noblecourt. She had fled after his murder ten years ago and her long hunt had eventually led her to Sunshade, and now on to Stillsnow where the first of her targets was known to be located. She intended to end him she told them in no uncertain terms.

Cyrus and Olberic had very little to add to their stories. Olberic explained he had heard his erstwhile best friend and ultimately his betrayer - Erhardt - had surfaced, and that a man who may know of his whereabouts resided in Victors Hollow. Cyrus had only the idea of speaking with his old friend Odette in Quarrycrest in relation to a book that had been stolen fifteen years ago.

After some deliberation on their best way forward, it was agreed that they would make haste to Stillsnow - where H'aanit was also to meet with the seer Susanna - but that they would stop in Atlasdam first, while Therion took a side journey to Noblecourt to attend to his stone. From there, instead of following the safer roads, they would cut across country and take at least a week off the trip to Stillsnow.

At first they had all expressed a desire to help Therion in his task, but Primrose was very reluctant to go 'home' and Therion had stepped in to suggest that his job would be easier in a smaller group since he was effectively stealing the item (retrieving a previously stolen item was how Ophilia insisted on describing it) and Cyrus had admitted that he really could use some time with the library resource in Atlasdam. He felt there were many things that could help them all if he could just spend a little time in proper study. That he was in exile seemed to bother him not at all. He sent a letter off to Mercedes, the librarian and said that everything would be 'arranged' by the time they got there.

The last thing that they had discussed was Ophilia. She was upset but not particularly surprised that the attack on Therion may have been directly aimed at her. She had no idea who may be wishing her harm - she laughed as she admitted there were just so many options as to whom it could be.

As they were going to be close by, she was offered a trip into Flamesgrace to see her sister and her father - who by the latest reports that had arrived in Rippletide was now seriously ill and fading. She had struggled with that thought for a short time before eventually declining. She offered no particular reason as to why, just saying that all the enemies she did know she had resided at the Cathedral. When asked if she had a timetable in mind to get to her first Kindling at Saintsbridge, she had smiled gently and said that she would get to it when it was convenient to all.

So it was that just outside the gates to Atlasdam on a grey and rainy morning there was an odd and awkward parting of ways.

Primrose and Cyrus were going into the city, with Tressa who was in charge of getting the supplies and the warm clothing required for their journey into the Frostlands and Ophilia who was going to help Cyrus in his research.

'If you let anything happen to her Cyrus, I swear I will hurt you.' Therion told the Scholar quietly before they parted.

'Ahh, Therion.' Cyrus said with a chuckle. 'That is now all four of your team that has taken me aside and told me the same. I promise that I will guard the ladies with my life, for indeed if you return and any are hurt I doubt I'd have much time to go on living anyway.' He clapped the thief on the back. 'Good luck in your hunt friend. Hasten back safe and well.'

Therion huffed but his lips quirked as if stifling a smile.

The place that Mercedes has secured for them in Atlasdam was a tall house very close to the gates and well away from any of the busy parts of town. It wasn't huge, the ground floor housed a kitchen and dining area, the first floor a bedroom and the top floor an attic space that had a bed, a table and about thirty books all lined up.

'Ahh,' Cyrus had murmured appreciatively. 'Almost like home.' He immediately took off his cloak and gloves, flicked his fingers to light the fire in the hearth and picked up the first tome that came to hand.

The ladies took stock of the generous provisions that had been left to them and Tressa prepared a very passable meal that the three of them enjoyed in the warm kitchen whilst chatting and laughing companionably.

'So I think we will begin our examination of the market this afternoon Tressa.' Primrose told the Merchant. 'I'm sure we will only have four days or so before the others return, and I want my outfit made if possible. It will be unusual to wear restrictive clothing.'

'Yeah, I need to offload some of my stock to make room for tents.' Tressa laughed. 'I've never seen snow.' She admitted 'I'm looking forward to it!'

'Give it a day or two honey, and you will be regretting those words I promise you.' Primrose grouched.

'I love the snow.' Ophilia said 'I will make sure you experience your very first snowball fight Tressa. It will be such fun.' She grinned at the excited girl.

'Oh good heavens. Really?' Primrose rolled her eyes.

Before they left - Primrose asked Ophilia if there was anything she wanted from their shopping. In order to keep a low profile she had been asked to stay to the house with Cyrus, since he too could not be seen on the streets.

'There is one thing.' Ophilia whispered something in Primrose's ear. Primrose grinned back at the Cleric. 'I can't wait to see the outcome of that one.' She said laughing. 'I will do my very best for you.'

Once alone, Ophilia prepared a plate of food and some herb tea and set off to the attic. As expected, Cyrus was at the table with at least five open books surrounding him and he was writing furiously, his quill moving at a lightning pace.

'Cyrus. Food.' Ophilia tried to clear a space on the table with her elbow.

'Oh! ' Cyrus squinted up at her and hurriedly removed the largest book, placing it open on top of the others so that she could put the plate and mug down. 'Thank you dearest. I didn't realise so much time had passed.'

'Actually it's a little late, the rest of us finished a while ago and the girls have gone to market.' Ophilia smiled at him. 'Have you made any progress?'

'Some.' He nodded, warming his hands on his mug. 'I have some reports here that were published after Geoffrey Azelhart's murder. They make for interesting reading. I was unaware how much time he had spent here in Atlasdam consulting with academics. Of course I was only a student at the time.'

'And what else has Mercedes left you?' For lack of a second chair in the room, Ophilia settled herself by the fire.

'I have a few books on mythical beasts. They are mainly folk-tales - but I thought we could make a list of those that used petrifaction. Perhaps you would like to start with that Ophilia. I know that you like stories.'

'I'd love to.' Ophilia agreed.

Kicking off her boots, Ophilia settled onto her stomach with her head propped on a pillow. Cyrus passed her down seven or eight books which she stacked neatly by her side and she started to read.

The morning passed speedily. Eventually Ophilia took a break to go downstairs to make a hot drink and gather some snacks and she bullied Cyrus into accompanying her, telling him that returning to his books with a fresh mind would help rather than hinder.

'Right you are my dear.' He agreed. 'I confess I am unaccustomed to having someone look out for me when I'm lost in my work. It's rather nice.' He added with a soft smile.

With her mind not on a book Ophilia found it drifting to the distant echo of her awareness of her friends. She could feel Tressa and Primrose not too far away, and then the four souls that floated much further afield. And Linde. That was a slightly different feeling but marked all the same. Ophilia wondered if the distance would break the connection. For the first time since she had started to feel this phenomenon she hoped not.

While they were pottering around domestically in the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. Cyrus looked perturbed, and motioned for Ophilia to move to the back of the room while he went to look and see who it was.

Cautiously opening the door, Cyrus was met by a young man dressed in Apothecary green with an even younger girl peering shyly but curiously from behind him.

'Ah.. Professor Albright?.' The man asked.

Cyrus nodded.

'I'm Zeph, a friend of Alfyn ... and Mercedes. This is my sister, Nina.' He added gesturing to the girl.

'By the God's!' Cyrus exclaimed enthusiastically. 'Come in young man.. and you little lady' he threw the door open wide to admit them. 'Ophilia, dearheart! Look who has come to visit.'

Ophilia came forward with a beaming smile as Cyrus closed the door. She rushed up to Zeph and engulfed him in a huge hug, which he returned with a shy blush.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' Ophilia apologised with a blush of her own upon seeing the lad's flustered expression. 'Alf speaks so much of you that it honestly feels like we are old friends!' she knelt down to embrace the girl. 'Miss Nina,' she beamed 'I am very glad to meet you at long last!'

Zeph chuckled. 'I understand Sister Ophilia. Alf's letters are so full of things about you that I feel the same way.' His look at her was a little speculative.

'But what are you doing here?' Ophilia asked. 'I hope there isn't a problem back home. Unfortunately Alf isn't with us at present - he has accompanied a few other of our companions to Noblecourt on a mission.'

Zeph rubbed at the back of his neck, looking so much like Alfyn in the gesture that Ophilia couldn't help but grin.

'Well, ain't that a shame.' Zeph put a hand on his sister's shoulder, who looked like she might burst into tears. 'Can't deny that we were hoping to see his miserable face. But no Sister, there ain't a problem at all. Just when I got the letter saying Mercedes had turned up in Atlasdam...' he trailed off, blushing.

'Ah.' Ophilia said kindly.

'Don't despair Miss Nina!' Cyrus stepped forward. 'In lieu of seeing Alfyn, I propose that I make a pile of my world famous pancakes - he would be happy that you got a chance to experience them! You do like pancakes do you not? Alfyn told me they were your favorite the first time I made them for him!'

'I do.' The girl whispered shyly.

'Aha!' Cyrus reached out a hand and took up her small one. 'Did you know that Princess Mary's favorite food is also pancakes. It's the choice of very wise people in my opinion.'

Nina was looking a bit dazzled. 'Really?' she asked.

'Indeed. Before I was lucky enough to get to travel with our friends, I was a tutor to the Princess, so I happen to know the truth of it!' He grinned at her.

'Can you teach me?' Nina asked a bit breathlessly. 'I want to learn to make pancakes from the tutor of the Princess!'

'Why, It would be an honour my lady.' Cyrus bowed and offered his arm to her all the time grinning broadly. 'Let us get straight to our lesson then.'

Zeph was rummaging through his satchel. 'Mercedes asked me to drop off your correspondence Professor, and a few other things that you requested. She was hoping to see you this evening but, when we turned up unexpected..'

'Quite alright dear boy.' Cyrus was pinning an apron onto Nina. 'Just leave them on the table.'

Ophilia made tea, while Cyrus and Nina made pancakes through what appeared to be a hurricane of flour and mess. She smiled fondly at his enthusiasm and complete lack of regard for the disaster he was making of his fine clothes. When she returned to Zeph at the table with his tea he was also grinning at the culinary display.

'Very kind of the Professor.' He noted. 'Nina's missed Alfyn a great deal I'm afraid. I'm truly sorry we have to leave before we see him.'

'Must you?' Ophilia asked gently. 'They will return in a few days time. I know he will be sad if you're gone.'

'I need to get back to Clearbrook. Duties and all that.' He sighed. 'I really shouldn't have taken off as sudden as I did - but my head went a bit crazy when I learned Mercedes was here.'

'And has your reunion gone well?' Ophilia asked.

The lad blushed again. 'Better than I could have hoped.' He said with a smile. 'She's gonna take some time off as soon as she can to come down to Clearbrook for a longer visit.'

'Oh, how wonderful.' Ophilia clapped her hands together.

'In honesty, that's one of the reasons I wanted to speak with Alfyn.' Zeph looked at his feet. 'I have a concern that...' he looked over to Cyrus and Nina who were still busy. He lowered his voice. 'Sister, has Alfyn mentioned anything about our previous.. relationship?'

'Not directly no.' Ophilia took one of Zeph's hands and squeezed it. 'I have deduced that it was more complex than mere friendship however.'

Zeph looked up from the ground to smile at the Cleric. 'You know, Alfyn is often over-enthusiastic about things, but I find that his praise of your kindness was surely warranted and I do not think he would mind me sharing this with you.' He paused for a second. 'Alfyn and I were together for a couple of years but our natures... well, we're very similar in a lot of ways. Desire to heal the ills of mankind and all that.' He grimaced, trying to find the right words. 'When you get two people driven about the same thing - well we egged each other on all the time. There was nothing that wasn't about healing. It came to it that we needed other people in the end. We couldn't find any downtime with each other. Alf took it all pretty hard.'

'I understand Zeph. There was something similar with my adopted sister and I, growing up in the confines of the Church. Not physically, but mentally - the places we pushed each other could be.. damaging.'

'It's just I'm hoping that with Mercedes - there might be a future and I worry that it might upset Alf...'

'Honestly..' Ophilia looked Zeph in the eye 'I was there when he discovered the Librarian was your old friend - he lit up with joy and the very first thing that he said was how happy you would be to be reunited. He may carry a little sadness in his heart - but his desire to see you achieve contentment will far outweigh that. That is just the man that he is.'

'Thank you Sister. That does ease my mind a little.' Zeph considered her closely. 'Could I request that you speak to him on his return? I think hearing the news from you would be a balm in itself.'

'Of course - if you wish it.' Ophilia grinned. ' I will need to steel myself since I expect such good news will foster an avalanche of hugs from him. He is so good at finding any excuse!'

Zeph chuckled. 'Ahh he never changes Sister. Is it so bad? Can't I hope that you might look kindly on my poor friend?'

'Not bad at all. Rather enjoyable in fact although I trust you with that secret!' Ophilia replied smiling, 'However your point in relation to similarities in spirit stands true to us too I think.'

'I see.' Zeph nodded.

Pancakes were served with much fanfare and were stunningly good. After they had eaten, Zeph said regretfully that they needed to go.

'We are meeting Mercedes when the library shuts and then we leave early tomorrow morning.' Suddenly he looked embarrassed. 'I am so sorry Ophilia - I completely forgot to thank you for the book that you sent to us. It was very kind.'

'And thanks for my ribbons.' Nina grinned - her mouth still full of leftover pancake.

'You are both very welcome. I hope we will get to visit with you soon!'

When the brother and sister had left Ophilia turned and looked over the devastation in the kitchen and the state of Cyrus.

'Well Professor,' she said, raising her eyebrow 'You are in a mess aren't you!'

He looked chastised. 'I'm going to clear it all up!' he promised. 'I started my career teaching children you know. I'd honestly forgotten how much I enjoyed it.'

'Don't worry Cyrus.' Ophilia beamed at him 'I will clear up down here. You get yourself sorted and get back to your books.'

'You are too good to me, my love.' he declared, then pure mischief suddenly flashed in his eyes. He looked at his flour covered clothing, then at Ophilia speculatively.

'Oh no you don't!' she immediately saw where his thoughts were heading.

'Oh, I'm afraid I think I must.' He grinned, then dashed to her, picking her up and swinging her around. Not yet content he placed her on the kitchen counter amongst the mess and flicked extra flour at her. They were both laughing and arguing at the same time, and didn't hear the door open.

'By the God's! What happened here?' Primrose's indignant voice rose above their fun squabbling.

Tressa came through the door following Primrose, her eyes wide and a huge grin on her face.

'Whatcha doing up on the counter Ophilia?' she giggled. 'Do we need to go out again for an extra hour or two?' she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Primrose suddenly grinned. 'An excellent idea Tressa.' She said significantly, putting her parcels down neatly in one corner of the room. 'I think maybe we will eat out this evening and give these miscreants the chance to tidy up properly.'

'But we have things to discuss Lady Primrose.' Cyrus objected.

'Mmm. They will keep till tomorrow. Do have fun children.' Primrose winked and ushered a laughing Tressa back out of the door.

Cyrus and Ophilia watched the girls retreating, then looked at each other rather guiltily.

'I must apologise...' Cyrus began, his cheeks suddenly flaring red.

'Don't you dare!' Ophilia cut across him. 'Honestly I haven't had so much fun in a long time.' She started to chuckle. 'Primrose's face was a picture when she walked in..'

Cyrus started to laugh. 'We are in SO much trouble..' he chortled.

'Get me down?' Ophilia pleaded merrily, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. His eyes widened at her touch and he reached to wipe some flour from her cheek with his thumb..

'You know..' Cyrus murmured quietly. '..You really are quite an exceptional woman, Flamebearer.' His expression became thoughtful. 'It occurs to me..' he continued, his voice serious '..that we are not currently in the middle of a camp with our friends watching us you know.' Intense violet eyes met hers for a moment before he bent to place a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek he had just wiped. Hearing the breath catch in her throat he ran his fingers slowly across her lips then cradled her face gently. He was unable to prevent his own slight shudder when she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes and making a small sound somewhere between a whimper and a sigh. Indecision rampaged his thoughts, until eventually with a ragged groan he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, burying his face into her hair.

'It also occurs to me however..' Cyrus finally said regretfully after several minutes had gone by '..that we have a lot of rather important work to do.' He held her tighter to his chest for a second or two longer then gently lifted her down and set her on her feet. 'I guess we should get this mess sorted and get back to our duty.'

Ophilia smiled shyly at him and nodded her agreement.


	16. Dragonstone Zee

Olberic was feeling particularly uncomfortable with his current role. He was supposed to be distracting the guards that were stationed at the entrance to the manse that Therion was scoping out but he really wasn't made for all of this subterfuge business. His opening gambit was to march up to them and offer to duel.

'Get out of here.' The older and grizzlier of the two guards warned him.

'I simply wish to demonstrate my prowess.' Olberic muttered. 'I was hoping you might have a job available. I hear that the gentleman of the house is recruiting the best..'

'You heard right.' The younger guard said menacingly 'And that's us. So hop it Mister.'

'Come now, young man. Surely a challenge cannot be ignored?' Olberic was getting desperate.

The older man snorted in amusement. 'You're full of yourself ain't ya. Look. Maybe meet up with our Captain. He lodges in town. He ain't an easy man to impress though, the wages for this little shindig are top drawer and the work is hardly pressing, ain't _no_ way he wants to lose this contract with shoddy contractors.'

'So it's not a difficult position then?' Olberic tried to look disappointed. He flexed his arms. 'I like a physical role myself.' He boasted.

The older man grimaced. 'Don't we all.' He moaned. 'The Scholar never lets anyone in or out save a few delivery people bringing his supplies. We haven't even had a sniff of trouble. My sword arm's getting mighty itchy.'

Olberic nodded his understanding. 'Perhaps you would like to meet up after your shift for some sparring.' He offered genuinely.

The guard finally relaxed and offered a grin. 'Aye. Might be interesting. I'm tired of whipping these puppies repeatedly, some new blood is always appreciated.'

As Olberic was getting the details of where to meet with the Captain of the guards and their training area, he spotted Therion in the distance walking away.

'Thanks gentlemen.' Olberic said politely and hurried to catch up with the Thief.

'Well, that was bloody pointless.' Therion grumbled to the Warrior when they fell into step together. 'House is sealed up tighter than a merchant's purse and there don't even appear to be an entrance round the back.'

'Think we might be onto something though.' Olberic mused. 'Chap's a scholar paying top leaf for quality protection and gets no visitors - just deliveries. There has got to be _something_ that he's protecting.'

Therion sighed. 'I guess we should check with Alf and H'aanit, see if they got anything.'

When they got to the Tavern, the bartender passed on that Alf had been called out to a medical emergency. Following the directions, they found H'aanit outside a small house, leaning against the wall with Linde laid at her feet.

'What's going on?' Therion asked the Huntress.

'Alfyn ist ministering to an elderly gentleman who hast taken ill.' H'aanit told him. 'He wilt be a while yet, methinks.'

Therion shrugged. 'Did you get anything interesting before you had to come out here?'

'Alfyn talketh with some men.' H'aanit nodded. 'There ist a scholar who liveth in town now who used to liveth at the place thou art interested in. There ist word of an argument. I forget his name.' H'aanit opened the front door of the house and poked her head in. 'Alf,' she called 'How ist the scholar in town nameth'd?'

'Barham..' Alf's voice drifted out. 'Has a place in the South-East of town.' He added helpfully.

'Guess we'll check him out then.' Therion tsk'ed with impatience. 'I really weren't expecting this to take so long.'

'We only arrived this morning.' Olberic noted, keeping pace with the thief as he strode quickly away. 'I admit I miss our other companions too.' He added wistfully.

'Pfft. I just like a job to be done quick is all.' Therion scowled. 'Although its bloody typical we end up with all these suspicious scholar's when we left our own one behind.'

They found Barham with no problem. Gaining admittance was another matter.

'Look..' Therion eventually huffed in agitation when the door was shut in their face by the plump, nervous looking academic a third time. 'I just want to steal the red gem your mate has hidden away. I'm not looking to _hurt_ him.'

'I'm not sure that's the way to win confidence Therion.' Olberic murmured to the thief.

Surprisingly the door had opened again and the bespectacled scholar looked quizzically at them. 'Truly?' he asked, 'You will take the damned Dragonstone away?'

'Love to mate.' Therion said agreeably.

'Come in then.' Barham stood to one side to finally allow them entrance.

Barham's place was tiny with academic accoutrements piled high on every available counter, chair and in tottering towers on the floor. With Olberic inside too there was barely room to breathe.

'Excuse the mess.' Barham muttered, 'Since Orlick threw me out of the manse, I've struggled to keep myself together.'

'Right - so what's the deal?' Therion demanded impatiently. 'How do I get in and where does he keep the stone?'

'All in good time boy.' The old man looked put out. 'Don't you want to know anything about the circumstances...?'

'I have orders to retrieve it. I don't need to know anything else.' Therion groaned. 'Why are Scholars so fond of the sound of their own voices? Good job Cyrus _isn't_ here, you two would probably be at it for days.'

'Albright?' Barham's eyes grew brighter behind his spectacles. 'Is he in town too?'

'Nope.' Therion scowled. 'The details?' he asked again.

The Scholar sighed deeply. 'Fine.' He muttered. 'Orlick obtained the stone by some shady means..' he raised a hand as Therion tried to cut him off. 'This is relevant boy.'

Therion snarled but allowed him to carry on. 'We had read of the Dragonstones of course, Orlick always did have a fascination with Odin Crossford and his work - but to actually _obtain_ a stone after years of research and no clue as to what had ever become of them...'

'And the point?' Therion was becoming belligerent.

'The _point_ sir, is that the stone holds a lot of magic. It sings with it. Whoever has commissioned you to retrieve this gem _could_ suffer the same affliction as Orlick. You could yourself if you have any sensitivity to the magical spheres. Despite how much I want to see the cursed thing gone, I am not immune to the concern that it's power can corrupt.' Barham had grown red in the face.

'Okay.' Therion finally calmed down. 'What kinda affliction are we talking then?'

'Obsession.' Barham shook his head sadly. 'I admit even I was consumed by the it when I had access to the stone, before... Well. But my affliction was nothing compared to Orlick's. When I began to question his passion and preoccupation we argued. As it became worse so did our disagreements. We had spent thirty years living and working together and it took less than a week for the stone to cause a rift that saw me thrown out of my own home.' The older man's eyes started to glisten.

'Look, If it's any consolation, I understand that I'm retrieving the item for the people who had kept it safe for a very long time.' Therion said softly.

'Well then. That's good news!'

'So...' Therion prompted more gently this time.

'Right.' Barham removed his spectacles, held them up to the light and started to polish them on his sleeve. 'You will need the password to get past the guards, and you will also need a key to Orlick's inner study, which is where he will be keeping the stone.'

'And..' Therion's impatience was growing again.

'And in order to provide you with such you will need to procure a few items for me.'

Therion's face grew irritated but he managed to keep his tone level. 'What do you need?' he asked.

'Pure filtered water, a wyvern scale and some crystal ore. You will be able to obtain it all from the market. Costly though.' Barham smiled brightly.

'Fine. We'll be back shortly.' Therion practically ran to the door and Olberic followed him. Once outside Olberic asked if the thief actually had any leaf.

'It hardly matters. I'll just steal what we need.' Therion shrugged.

Olberic looked like he was going to say something, then settled his mouth into a straight line with some effort . 'In that case I think you shall attend the task alone. I know that is not how we are agreed to manage our situation - but if anyone is slippery enough to avoid danger it is you. I assume that my presence would hinder you anyway.'

Therion grimaced. 'Get over it Olberic. Stealing's what I do.'

'Indeed.' The Knight sighed. 'It doesn't mean that I don't wish for something better for you lad. I will keep company with H'aanit until you are ready to go back to the Scholar.' Olberic walked away, his shoulders drooping noticeably.

Therion hissed in exasperation and made his way quickly to the market.

When Olberic met with H'aanit she was still lounged outside the home of Alfyn's patient. 'He hath been seeing others too.' H'aanit explained when Olberic expressed surprise at how long the boy had been working.

Olberic filled the Huntress in on the details they had discovered on their visit with Barham and H'aanit seemed fascinated by the power of the Dragonstone.

'I confess,' she said dreamily 'I hath an uncommon interest in dragons, I do wonder if this stone ist actually part of such a beast. It mighteth explain some of its qualities.'

Olberic shrugged. 'If it doesn't require hitting, I'm generally not that interested.' He admitted.

'Hoy! H'aanit!' a woman's voice suddenly broke into their conversation. Both companions looked up in surprise. A tall, formidable looking woman was striding towards them dressed in the uniform of a Knight Ardante.

'Eliza? Ist thou?' H'aanit looked stunned. Linde went straight to the woman, knocking her huge head against the woman's thigh for attention.

'It is good to see you Huntress.' Eliza said as she scratched Linde behind the ears. 'I was in Flamesgrace attending the Archbishop when I got word that you had been spotted heading to Noblecourt. I would speak with you. And with your renowned companion.' Eliza looked meaningfully at Olberic who raised a puzzled eyebrow. 'I know who you are Sir Knight.' she said. 'I am honoured to finally meet you.' She added.

Eliza motioned them to join her just off the road on the opposite side to the house and she lowered her voice.

'Is the Flamebearer with you?' she asked quietly.

A look passed from H'aanit to Olberic. 'She ist not.' H'aanit replied cautiously.

'But you still travel with her?' Eliza's tone was serious. Neither of the others replied. Eliza sighed. 'It is good that you are cautious in this, but I am not your enemy. I gather you have become aware that there are those that seek harm to Sister Ophilia. No...' Eliza held up a hand. 'I will ask no further questions in relation to the child, but I do have some information that may help. And a request from the Archbishop.'

'Speak your piece.' Olberic was frowning.

'As I said, I have been at Flamesgrace, I missed Ophilia's departure by a few days but when I heard that she was with you H'aanit, I admit my heart's worry was eased a great deal. That your master speaks well of you and your ability is a fine testimony indeed.'

H'aanit bowed her head. 'Mine master hast fallen foul of the beast 'Redeye'.' The Huntress looked up at Eliza with conviction. 'I am sworn to revive him from the stone form in which the beast hath left him, and if I fail to do such - I will continue his hunt in his place.'

Eliza nodded. 'I received word from Natalia about your discovery in Stonegard. The Knight's are still trying to track down the current location of the beast but I will make sure that you receive word as soon as we have it.'

'Mine thanks.' H'aanit put her hand on Eliza's arm. 'But what of Ophilia?' she asked.

'Yes..' Eliza's face became angry. 'The child should _never_ have been allowed to leave Flamesgrace without a proper guard - but it is hard in this current situation to know whom to trust.' The woman suddenly looked weary. 'I had planned to catch up to her and accompany her myself, but Josef advised that it would undermine her journey - to be led by someone so senior in the Knights. Given the manner in which she has come to be undertaking the Kindling and the level of talk against her - he feels she needs to present a strong face.'

'Surely her safety is the more important concern.' Olberic said still frowning.

'I agree, Sir Olberic - however it appears that she quickly managed to find herself companions the like of which has stunned me.'

'She has.' The Knight agreed firmly.

'Then let me give you what I know, and it's not much.' Eliza grimaced. 'I am sure that the main threat to the Kindling comes from the ranks of those that have turned their back on the Church. It is an ever growing number,' she admitted uneasily. 'However there does appear to be someone with a great deal of funds looking to thwart it's successful completion. There may also be a risk of someone trying to steal the ember, but that is only rumour and supposition.'

'We are aware.' Olberic said mildly.

'The Archbishop is dying - he clings to life by sheer will alone - he is afraid that his death will leave Ophilia even more vulnerable in some way. Whether he is correct I cannot say.' Eliza shook her head in frustration. 'He has been more openly honest with me in the last few days, but I cannot fathom the root of this fear he has. What I can promise is that his natural daughter Lianna is being protected. She has become close to Mattias, a very well respected gentleman who has taken great care and consideration of her since Ophilia has been gone. Lianna is not always... of soundest mind, a fact that Josef has covered with Ophilia's help over the years. It would be well if you could reassure the Flamebearer that her sister is coping. I think that at least will ease some of her burden.'

Eliza fell silent, her eyes considering Olberic, who began to feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

'I cannot understand the machinations of fate that have brought you into Ophilia's life, Sir Olberic.' Eliza said finally. 'I have something I wish you to undertake for me, and on behalf of Josef.'

Olberic shrugged. 'If I can help Ophilia in any way I will gladly do it.'

'Perhaps.' Eliza reached into her pack and brought out two envelopes. The first she handed to Olberic. 'Josef wishes for Ophilia to read this upon his death.' She said simply. I understand that it contains things that are between them that he does not wish unkind eyes to see, which is why he entrusted it to me - and now I to you.' Olberic nodded seriously. Eliza then handed him the second, thicker envelope. 'This document was compiled by myself many years ago now. Again it is something that Josef planned for Ophilia to know upon his death, however... in this instance I wish that you read it, and the decision of what to do with the information and the proper timing to share it I leave solely to you.'

'It will be as you say.' Olberic looked confused but he took the envelope and added it to the first, putting them away safely in his own pack.

'Good.' For the first time Eliza smiled. 'I cannot stay, the less contact we have is probably for the better - but I will keep you up to date with any information I receive. May the Flame guide you all.'

Without another word - Eliza walked silently away into the afternoon sunlight.

H'aanit and Olberic watched her go in stunned silence.

'You know this woman well H'aanit?' Olberic finally asked.

'Most of my life.' H'aanit replied. 'She hast long been a trusted friend of mine Master. I find no reason to doubt her words.'

Just then Therion sauntered up with a sarcastic smile on his face. 'Got the stuff.' He said, not meeting Olberic's eye. 'Tell Alf to get wound up. I want to be hitting the manse before it gets dark.'

Olberic accompanied Therion back to Barham's, where the Scholar admitted them immediately and set to work on... something. After a little time he finally blew out a satisfied breath and presented Therion with a flat crystal key.

'This will open the secret study.' He said with a flourish.

'And the password?' Therion prompted.

' _The truth of all things_.' Barham intoned seriously.

'Right. Thanks.' Therion made to leave but the scholar grabbed onto his arm.

'You promise you won't hurt him.' Barham looked worried suddenly.

'I promise that I only mean to take the stone. I cannot give my word when I have no idea what may happen along the way.' Therion replied.

'That's... honest at least.' Barham looked sad. 'I wish you success.' He added.

Gathering H'aanit and Alfyn, Therion insisted they make their way straight to Orlick's manse. Olberic's reconnaissance with the guards earlier gave the reassurance that the shift would be changed by the time they arrived and that Orlick admitted people with deliveries into the manor, so that was the guise they were taking.

'We are bringing Linde to him, a test subject I guess.' Therion decided after trying to work out how to explain away the arrival of a snow leopard. 'We will need to put a rope or something on her, look like we are delivering her.'

H'aanit's face was like thunder. 'I understandeth. I hope Linde doth too.' She ground out from behind clenched teeth.

In the end it was easy. The guards were obviously used to random things being delivered and the password cleared the way almost immediately. It may also have had something to do with Linde's very unimpressed expression as well.

Once inside they were met with.. well no-one. Long corridors and a number of staircases were all that they could see.

'It's like its deserted.' Alfyn said quietly, aware of how his voice echoed into the emptiness.

'Yeah, it's pretty weird. I don't like weird.' Therion grumbled.

They made their way slowly and carefully along the route that Barham had advised, ever expecting something to challenge them. Nothing. Eventually they came to the large door that had been described. There was no handle and no lock.

'Well,' Therion said. 'Here goes nothing.' He got the crystal key out from one of his pockets and he waved it in front of the door. Almost immediately the key glowed blue in his hand and the door began to swing slowly open. 'That's a neat trick.' The thief couldn't help but be impressed.

Inside, the study was an explosion of stuff. There was stuff everywhere. Much like Barham's house it seemed like everything that could have been easily been spread tidily throughout the large house had been crammed into this one room. The only place there was any order - in fact a startling austerity compared to the rest of the environment - was at the far end where a plinth sat with a glowing red stone on a cushion on the top.

'So, that's a Dragonstone.' Therion murmured moving closer. He just stared at the object for a few moments. It was relatively small, probably the size of Olberic's thumb and oblong in shape. It's inner fire was breathtaking, it looked like it would be hot to the touch. Hesitantly Therion reached out his hand. No heat was coming off the gem. Just as he was about to close his fingers round the stone a polite cough behind him caused him to pause.

'Please desist.' A rich voice said. Therion turned.

A large, well dressed man was peering at Therion, seemingly unperturbed by the Huntress who had her bow trained on him and the Warrior who had immediately unsheathed his blade.

'I would be grateful if you would step away from the Dragonstone.'

'Can't do that Orlick.' Therion said quietly. 'Need to return it to its rightful owner.'

'You are not a scholar sir.' Orlick's manner continued in polite civility. 'This item can only be appreciated by one such as I.'

'Afraid it ain't up for discussion. Ain't got no reason to hurt you, but I won't be leaving without it.' Therion asserted firmly.

'Very well young man.' Orlick looked sad. 'Guards!' he called loudly.

The fight was always going to be messy. The room was a death-trap of detritus making it hard to position or move. Orlick planted himself firmly between the Dragonstone and the battle but made no attempt to join in physically, seeming content in giving his guards boosts in power and agility when they started to flag against the companions onslaught.

Olberic suffered the most from the confines the environment presented, his usual cold efficiency slipping along with his feet as he slashed his blade relentlessly. H'aanit had an easier time of it taking a position halfway up a pile of broken furniture and letting fly with her bow at breakneck speed. Alfyn abandoned using his axe and settled on his frost magic instead, like H'aanit planting himself firmly and conjuring ice bolts that peppered his foes. Therion kept one eye keenly on the scholar, whilst letting his daggers sail.

It was a long fight thanks to Orlick's enhancements, but the companions took no real damage in dispatching the guards to unconsciousness and when the second one fell under a well timed blow from the butt of Olberic's spear, Therion once again moved towards the Dragonstone and reached out his hand.

Orlick's eyes had become glassy and he was breathing heavily. He slapped the thief's hand away. 'No, No, No... You can't have it.' he exclaimed indignantly. The large man started to mutter under his breath, his face becoming redder and redder as he did and his eyes glittering in anger. Suddenly everyone felt a wave of hurt roll over them, felling Therion to his knees and causing shouts of surprise from the others. There was nothing physical to see - no elemental blast, just pain.

Olberic staggered forward, his blade swinging wildly, whilst Alfyn made his way to Therion. He could find no wounds, but the thief was winded.

'Yer alright.' Alfyn told him, helping him to his feet. 'The pain will pass.. let's not let him do that again eh.' He gave Therion a tight smile. Alfyn pulled his axe and also started moving towards Orlick, trying to avoid getting in Olberic's way.

'I bloody hate magic users.' Therion groaned to no-one in particular forcing himself to concentrate on the scholar, desperately looking for a weakness.

The companions were doing a pretty good job of preventing Orlick from casting until H'aanit gave a small scream as the pile of stuff she was standing on suddenly started to move, throwing her to the floor with a thud. Linde was standing over her immediately and Alfyn dived over a pile of rubbish to minister to her. What had appeared to have been a mound of broken furniture straightened itself out slowly into what loosely looked like a large human form. It clanked and pulled itself heavily to its feet, picking up a huge halberd from the floor under its body.

'What in the name of the Gods is that?' Alfyn stared up at the figure in front of him in terror-struck awe.

'Golem.. It's my golem!' Orlick appeared to have lost all sense of sanity and was hopping heavily from one foot to the other in glee. 'Get this one!' he commanded pointing at Olberic who had ceased his onslaught to stare wide eyed at the construct slowly moving towards him.

Alfyn just managed to push H'aanit and himself out of the path of the monster, and Linde threw herself at its back repeatedly but without any noticeable effect. Olberic squared himself stoically ready to meet the creatures attack.

It was strong but it was very slow. Each swing it took with its weapon caused the whole room to reverberate, then when it conjured up a lightening attack Olberic was stunned for a second, actually falling backwards under the force of the blast. The warrior was starting to look bad. His movement had slowed down and the elemental attack seemed to have frazzled him.

Therion noticed suddenly that Orlick was also winding up an attack of some kind. He ran at the scholar knocking into him and interrupting his cast. Orlick grabbed at the thief catching him by the wrists before Therion could loosen his daggers and grappled with him like they were dancing some crazy ballroom dance.

'Watch out!' Alfyn shouted as he, Linde and H'aanit all ran at the back of the construct in tandem, succeeding in toppling it as it tripped over the prone form of Olberic on the floor. Orlick manic dance had pulled both him and Therion straight into the path of the falling creature. Therion tried to twist himself and the scholar out of the way - but the man's bulk made it almost impossible. It landed squarely on them with a sickening thud and everything went black.

~O~

'Did we win?' Therion asked some time later when he finally came round. 'Oh, and _ouch_...' he added as the pain kicked in from pretty much every part of his body.

'Careful now Therion.' Alfyn's voice came from very close to his face. Therion tried opening his eyes, but closed them again quickly as dizziness washed over him.

'Ouch?' he said again weakly.

'Yeah I know.' Alfyn said apologetically. 'You need to drink this.' Therion felt something wet touch his lips and he gulped it down. 'It will take a few minutes.' Alfyn added.

As the worst of the pain slowly started to ebb away Therion became aware of a few things that didn't really make a lot of sense. The first thing was the brightness of the sun that was hurting his eyes. Then there was the jolting like he was moving somehow. Then there was the realisation that Alfyn was carrying him.

'Whaaaaa?' Therion opened his eye a slit again and noticed the scenery moving by like a blur.

'You been out of it nearly twelve hours.' Alfyn told him gently. 'Not a lot more I can do for you - lots of broken bits, bud. On the plus side you saved Orlick from any major damage, so he will be just fine.'

'The stone?'

'Yeah course we didn't forget that. Olberic's got it. We decided to get ourselves back to Atlasdam quick as possible. Didn't want to go a second round with Orlick when he woke up and realised the stone was gone and we need Ophilia to get her hands on you... well all of us really. By the God's I miss that girl. Gotten used to her being there and definitely gotten used to her particular brand of putting us back together.'

'You do a wonderful job Alfyn. Just wonderful.' Therion said closing his eyes again.

'Um.. That's probably the drugs talking. I needed to give you a pretty strong dose. You will probably feel a bit out of it for a while.'

'I'm good.' Therion said dreamily.

'Sure you are.' Alfyn grinned 'That's why your massaging my neck huh?'

'Absolutely.' Therion sighed happily. 'Collarbones are nice.'

'It would probably be a good idea to get back to sleep if you can.' Alfyn said with a chuckle. 'Before you say something you regret!'

'Okay.' There was a pause 'Alfyn...'

'What's up bud?'

'Please don't let H'aanit carry me. She's pretty scary.' Therion opened his eye and tried to focus on Alfyn's face. 'Are you laughing at me?' he asked, hurt.

'Never Therion.' Alfyn brought his face closer to his friends and whispered conspiratorially 'To be honest she scares me quite a bit too.'


	17. Night-Shift

'You'll make a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that!' Cyrus declared to the anxious Cleric, who had been unable to sit still for the last hour or so.

'I'm so sorry Cyrus.' Ophilia mumbled, 'Am I disturbing you?'

'Not at all dearheart.' He lied smoothly. In truth the tapping of her heels on stone and his concern at her disquiet had completely prevented him from concentrating on his book since he had accompanied her downstairs. 'I am sure that everything is alright.' he added consolingly.

Ophilia went to check on the soup bubbling away on the stove for about the hundredth time. With a heavy sigh she flung herself in a chair at the table and laid her head down on her arms.

'How close do you think they are now?' Cyrus asked mildly.

When Ophilia had first approached him at just past midnight, rushing up to his attic study where he was still engaged in research despite the late hour, she had been frantic. She had explained that their four companions had not made camp for the night and still seemed to be moving towards them, much closer and moving faster than they had been when she had retired to bed a few hours earlier. She estimated that they would get to Atlasdam soon and she was extremely concerned that their continuation meant that something was wrong.

'Maybe another hour. I don't know. Not really.' Her voice was strained.

'Well, we will head out and see if we can meet up with them shortly, if that would ease your mind?' Cyrus offered.

She looked up at him with a small, strained smile. 'Truly?' she asked.

'Of course my love! I admit I am finding it hard to see you frown, it honestly doesn't suit you.' Cyrus closed his book and laid it on the table. 'Your concern for our friends obviously distresses you a great deal.' He added.

Ophilia nodded. She bit her lip and rested her chin thoughtfully back down on her arm. 'In truth,' she said slowly, 'I never really _had_ any friends before. There was my sister of course, and the Archbishop, but friends that I have made myself? No, never. I am probably worrying too much - it's all such a new experience.'

Cyrus couldn't hide the surprise that roused in him at her words. 'I confess I don't understand how that could be.' He admitted. 'You are quite the easiest person to adore, my dear.'

She flushed red but considered his words seriously. 'I was adopted by the Archbishop..' She said. '..and there is both power play and politic in the church just as there is in any large organisation. Lianna and I experienced the effects of it but we had the shelter of our father and I guess that caused resentment in our peers. Before _I_ came to the Cathedral Lianna had no-one. At least I was able to repay their kindness by providing her with a companion.'

'Hmm.' Cyrus rubbed at his chin 'I suppose it is similar at the university although it could hardly be said that I am a favourite of our Headmaster.' He chuckled at the thought. 'In truth I have likewise rarely fostered any true friendships. Academic's can be selfish at protecting their knowledge - good for debating with - but anything more..not so much. Add the long hours spent alone seeking the answers to mysteries.. well. Mercedes is proving herself to be a good friend though, and my old mentor Odette of course..' he lapsed into silence.

Ophilia went once again to stir her soup. She paced back to the window by the front door.

'Speaking of Odette..' Cyrus said, looking to continue to distract the Cleric from her worry. 'I received word from her agreeing to my visit and providing details of how to find her. Her letter finished with some advice that honestly I am struggling to understand. Can I ask for your input my dear? Your mind is often much clearer than mine when it comes to others.'

'Of course, I would be glad to help if I can.' Ophilia agreed.

Cyrus reached into his waistcoat pocket and brought out his letter. He scanned the pages again and found the sentence he was referring to.

'Ah here, yes. It seems that she is trying to warn me about women.' Cyrus frowned slightly 'Or rather since I am travelling with women I should take care of how I act towards them, lest I give cause for misunderstanding.'

Ophilia stared at him. 'Perhaps you might be better speaking with Primrose.' She said faintly. 'I feel she may have more insight than me into... such matters.'

'None the less, I would appreciate any thoughts you may have.' Cyrus's frown deepened. 'It is not the first time Odette has said this and yet she has never been able to explain to me the meaning behind her words.'

'Right.' Ophilia turned back to the window resting her flaming cheek against the cold stone while she tried to gather her thoughts. Eventually she turned back. 'You have a rather admirable intellect Cyrus, and that can be... extremely attractive...'

'Really Ophilia!' Cyrus scolded gently 'A word such as 'attractive' should be held in reserve for those of great beauty like yourself.'

'Yes. Hmm. Well... you see.. I think you have just illustrated what Odette is trying to say to you.'

'I have?' He looked puzzled. 'I was merely speaking my mind dearheart. Should I not tell a beautiful woman that she is just that? Have I offended you?' he suddenly looked worried.

'No Cyrus, I'm not offended. It is not causing _offence_ that you are being warned about.' Ophilia wrapped her arms around her chest defensively.

'I am really finding this most difficult to understand.' Cyrus said helplessly.

'Your words are given in kindness Cyrus, and are simply the truth as you see it rather than coming from the heart or in any attempt to flatter.' Ophilia found herself unable to look at him. 'Yet they _do_ flatter and evoke emotion, even though I _know_ that there is no intent behind them to do so.'

'I see. So I should not compliment a person then?' he sounded sad.

'Oh no - of course you should, particularly if you _truly_ wish to indicate that the person is special to you - but also consider the effect that your words might have on someone for whom you do not hold that special regard. They can be misread ...' she sighed. '... _Especially_ in your case.'

He quirked an amused eyebrow at the Cleric. 'In my case?' he asked.

Ophilia was starting to feel irritated by her continual blush. 'Yes.' She said tersely. 'In _your_ case,... since you are so very _annoyingly_... handsome.'

'Really Sister?' Cyrus was grinning now, which only served to fluster Ophilia even further. 'Handsome.. Huh. I thought the words _you_ used were 'pretty and aesthetic'..'

Ophilia gasped and her hands flew to her face. 'You _heard_ that?' she cried.

'I have very astute hearing dearest. I must admit I was incredibly flattered at the time - although I did assume that your words were simply kindness to a poor old academic.'

'I take it all back.' She gulped breathlessly. 'You are really quite mean!' Regardless of her embarrassment, Ophilia found herself unable to stop the wry smile that blossomed traitorously on her face at his teasing.

'That's my girl!..' Cyrus was on his feet instantly and pulling her into an enthusiastic hug '..I am so relieved to see your smile Ophilia, I was quite bereft without it.' He turned to pick up her cloak from where it was folded on the back of a chair and he settled it gently around her shoulders. 'Come on then.' He said, still grinning. 'Let us go find our friends so that we may finally ease your worries.'

They left the house together quietly so as not to wake Primrose and Tressa. After he had closed the door, Cyrus turned and offered his hand to the Cleric.

'I believe you have explained things rather well my dear.' He said entwining his fingers with hers as they moved out into the night. 'I will certainly try and appropriate my words to others more thoughtfully in the future. Having said that..' his tone turned serious '.. 'to you Ophilia, I have only _ever_ spoken what is on my mind _and_ in my heart.' He paused taking a deep breath. 'I would wish to continue to do so. If that is acceptable to you of course.' He added.

Ophilia said nothing. Her head span, she couldn't formulate a reply.

'I mean..' Cyrus ploughed on nervously at her lack of a response. 'I know that you carry a heavy burden of responsibility so it would distress me to distract you or cause you any undue concern. Yet... I confess I have been finding it particularly difficult to withhold my admiration.. and my affection.. when it comes to...oh please, forgive me.' He fell silent, words defeating him.

'You are special to me too, Cyrus.' Ophilia spoke so quietly it was hardly audible.

'Well. Good then.' Cyrus beamed.

They hadn't travelled far from the gates to Atlasdam when they were assaulted by a very happy snow leopard. Ophilia fell to her knee's to embrace the big cat and peered down the road to where she could just make out a huddled group striding forward towards them. She scrabbled to her feet and took off towards them followed by Cyrus.

H'aanit was in the lead, and Ophilia threw herself at the Huntress with a cry, hugging her tightly.

'Hath thou missed us Ophilia?' H'aanit asked in amusement at the effusive greeting.

'It has been quite painful to try and keep her occupied with you all gone.' Cyrus grinned, gripping H'aanit's arm in welcome.

Ophilia had moved on to Olberic, complaining loudly at the fact she could only manage to get her arms halfway around him. The stoic Knight's embarrassment and pleasure lit his face despite the weariness that was apparent.

When she spied Alfyn, carrying the slight form of Therion in his arms, Ophilia's face fell. She ran up to them and stopped dead in front of them, her hands on her hips.

'Oh crap.' Therion said in a far-away voice. 'Everyone else gets hugs... I'm going to get a lecture.'

'Four days, Therion.' The Cleric said 'I let you out of my sight for _four_ days and just look at you!'

'It's not like I _asked_ a golem to fall on my head.' Therion moaned. 'Tell her Alf!'

'You're on your own mate, I don't mess with angry Ophilia. That way lies madness.' Alfyn grinned.

'Here Alfyn, let me take him the rest of the way, you look exhausted.' Cyrus offered as he came up beside them.

'Hang on.. don't I get a say?' Therion asked wild eyed.

'He's had heavy doses of pain meds,' Alfyn explained to Cyrus as he handed the thief over. 'It's been quite enlightening to be honest.' He winked at Therion who groaned.

As soon as Alfyn was free, he immediately scooped up Ophilia instead and kissed her heartily. 'You ain't got any idea how much I missed you Li, taking care of this lot on my own has been absolute hell.'

'Hey!' Therion called 'I didn't get kisses! Where are _my_ kisses?'

'I suppose that's my job now,' Cyrus grinned planting a kiss on the top of the thief's head.

Therion's jaw dropped. He tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

'Way to shut him up Prof!' Alf congratulated with a cheer.

'H...h...hardly.' Therion stuttered. 'Hey Ophilia,' the lad managed a grin as he looked over at the Cleric. 'Has lover-boy here told you he wrote that book you and Prim go gaga over!'

'Oh you traitor!' Cyrus declared, laughing. 'Anyone mind if I accidently drop him?'

'You did?' Ophilia looked speculatively over Alfyn's shoulder at the Scholar. 'Interesting..' she grinned when he became flustered.

Ophilia finally managed to get Alfyn to put her down when she threatened not to tell him about their meeting with Zeph and Nina. 'Later!' she laughed when he demanded details.

The noise that ensued when they arrived back at the house in Atlasdam woke Primrose and Tressa immediately. Tressa squealed her excitement as she bounded down the stairs, followed more demurely by Primrose who blushed to her roots when H'aanit wrapped her in a huge welcoming embrace.

Cyrus placed Therion gently in a chair by the fire and then went to start serving up the soup that Ophilia had prepared for them.

'I think we will need to have a good look over him again before I try anything.' Ophilia noted to Alf. 'Being carried and jolted about may have dislodged something.'

Alfyn was listing the injuries, while Ophilia got Therion to lift his shirt and started to un-bandage his ribs. She winced at both the old scars and the new bruising. She ran a competent hand over his chest, apologising softly at the lad's painful wince.

'Everything seems to be more or less in order.' Ophilia said to Alfyn, then she placed her hand delicately back on Therion's chest and closed her eyes.

She had intended only a minor healing, to allow his ravaged body the chance to recuperate a little before adding to it again the next day. She was completely unprepared for what actually happened. The very second that Ophilia opened her mind to the light and began to channel she was engulfed by something foreign ... a music... a power... it was like a tidal-wave of energy that flooded through her.

Her eyes blazed golden, but she held control over the heal and directed it. Everyone felt it. There was silence.

Calmly, Ophilia battled to close down the flow. She couldn't. The music swelled over her, her energy depleting by the second. She stood and followed the source to Olberic. 'There,' she said to the bemused Warrior. 'In your pack. Something in there is singing.'

'Oh!' he said, grabbing his pack and opening it. 'Must be that Dragonstone thing.'

'No!' Therion was on his feet, and he dashed towards Ophilia. 'You mustn't. The scholar chap warned that people with magic can be affected by it. Become dangerously obsessed by it!'

'I have to close it down Therion.' Ophilia said levelly 'It will burn me out completely if I don't. The song...It's the same song from when I took the ember. I think it's Aelfric. Look.' Ophilia pointed at her lantern. The flame had roared from a gentle pulsing ember to a raging inferno contained within the glass.

Olberic looked at the two of them stood in front of him. 'What do you think Prof?' He asked Cyrus.

Cyrus looked half dazed. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 'It's power is immense.' He said breathlessly. 'In honesty I would be scared to go near it, even though it's draw is hypnotic.' He looked closely at Ophilia who gazed back at him peaceably.

'I would give it to her Olberic, if anyone is the least likely to be corrupted by the power it is she.'

'I cannot heareth a thing.' H'aanit said perplexed.

'Me either,' Olberic agreed 'But I felt Ophilia... It was quite unlike her usual touch. I can't say I cared for it much.'

He drew out the stone that he had wrapped in some cloth. Pulling the cover off he gasped. The red fiery stone was now blue and pulsing like a beating heart. He warily put his hand out to Ophilia and she gently took the stone from his grasp.

'Pretty.' She said, then closed her hand into a fist obscuring the stone from view. She sank gracefully to the floor cross-legged and closed her eyes. With the Dragonstone in her hand, closing the flow was as simple as it usually was. Within seconds she opened her fist back up and the stone was red again.

'Interesting.' she murmured.

'Indeed my love, it's call is almost bearable again.' Cyrus sat on the floor next to her and poked a wary finger at the stone. He shuddered. 'Interesting though it is - I don't think I would like to be exposed to it for too long even now.'

'It wasn't purely Aelfric.' Ophilia mused. 'I sensed other threads in the music. This is called the Firestone?'

Therion nodded 'That's what I was told. Think I should get hold of Heathcote and get him to come pick this up as soon as possible. I was meant to go back to Bolderfall and return it - but we ain't gonna get there for a while.'

'We could try and procure a lead lined box for it Therion.' Cyrus suggested. 'It should prevent a reoccurrence of sparking it up again. It's what crystal mages use to contain their spells.'

Primrose came and sat down on the other side of Ophilia. 'Can I see?' she asked. Ophilia held it out to her. 'Oh.' Primrose gasped, her eyes glittering as she touched the gem. 'This is marvellous.' She said holding it up to the light. 'Look Tressa, look how the flame burns inside.' Tressa knelt by Primrose and admired the stone.

'Wonder what you could get for that.' The Merchant mused. 'Properly loads if you woke it up again and made it sing like before.'

'You wouldn't sell it!' Primrose exclaimed snatching it back from Tressa.

Ophilia grimaced suddenly at Primrose's tone. She put out her hand gently and took a hold of Primrose's, covering the stone at the same time. 'Let me take it Prim.' She said softly. Primrose looked as if she was going to refuse. Ophilia put her other arm around Primrose's shoulder. 'Please Prim.' She gently caressed the hand holding the stone.

'Fine.' Primrose said angrily, thrusting the gem at Ophilia. She stood up abruptly and stormed upstairs.

'Oh dear.' Therion said lightly. Ophilia moved to get up and follow the Dancer - but H'aanit waved her back.

'I will see'eth to her Ophilia. If I needeth thou I will call.' H'aanit called to Linde and they both followed Primrose.

'So I think we are going to need to keep a very close eye on this thing.' Cyrus mused. 'Olberic, you can't feel it at all?'

'I have absolutely no idea what you lot are talking about.' Olberic looked quite cheerful about the fact.

'I can but just a tiny bit,' Alfyn said. 'Ain't got no particular desire to hold it or nothing.

They lapsed into an uneasy silence.

'Well, I don't know about the rest of you,' Ophilia finally said 'But I don't think I am going to be able to sleep for about a week. Even though the channelling was draining my power - I feel wonderful.. awake.' Ophilia handed the stone to Therion. 'What do you feel T and _how_ do you feel?' she asked curiously.

'Pretty good.' He admitted. 'I am tired though. If you ain't gonna to sleep do you want to keep a hold of it?' Ophilia shrugged and took it back from him. 'When you healed me I felt it quite overpoweringly, otherwise - it's just like a background noise. Can't say I'm that interested either - it's just one of the things that will get this bracelet of my wrist.'

Ophilia started to giggle uncontrollably. 'You are _such_ a troublemaker T, ' she laughed. 'First you get mind mages rooting about in your head, then you pick up uber-powerful obsessive Dragonstones _and_ try wrestling Golem's at the same time. What the hell am I supposed to do with you?'

Tressa punched Therion on the shoulder. 'Yeah, you're a real pain in the arse,' she started to giggle too.

'I concur.' Olberic was grinning.

'Aww, leave the poor lad alone.' Alfyn smirked 'He has the good taste to love my collarbones - there's gotta be some good in him.'

'I agree,' Cyrus laughed 'He is rather pleasant to kiss too.' He winked at Therion.

'I actually hate you all.' Therion moaned.


	18. Some like it hot

'Breakfast incoming!' Ophilia called as she banged loudly into the attic room with a tray almost as large as herself stacked with goodies.

Cyrus, as expected was already up and at his desk, quill in hand and several books opened in front of him. He automatically cleared a space for the Cleric to set down her burden and murmured his thanks with a smile. Therion looked up groggily from the bed.

'Morning already? He groaned.

'Well, technically this is lunch, but you all went to bed so late last night.' Ophilia shrugged. She went over to examine him. He tried to bat her hands away.

'Alf's already done all the poking and prodding required.' He grumbled.

'Tough.' Ophilia smiled encouragingly. 'Although to be honest you are looking really good compared to when we got you home and it's heartening to see you back to your normal, grouchy self.'

Therion muttered petulantly throughout Ophilia's rather thorough ministrations and it seemed the more he grumbled the more she poked him and the brighter her smile grew.

'Quite amazing.' She eventually declared. 'It should have taken a good few days to achieve this result. No need for a second blast at all!'

'Well thank the God's for that. Are we done with all the touchy stuff now?' Therion scowled.

'Touchy stuff is done. Now it's time for the sappy stuff!' Ophilia grinned.

'Absolutely not Ophilia - this ain't a special occasion.' Therion protested sourly.

'Indeed it isn't! It is _way_ too frequent that I have to heal your sorry self for it to be a special occasion.' she scolded good naturedly. 'However - I have bought you a gift, and you need to open it before we get to the Frostlands.' She reached down and took a brightly coloured package out from under the bed and handed it to the surprised thief.

'Oh.' He said. He turned the package over in his hands and his brow furrowed.

'Well, open it stupid.' Ophilia urged. 'You see, I know how important your hands are to you and your... _profession_ and so I ...Oh come on! Open it!' she bouncing lightly on the side of the bed in her excitement.

'Okay.' Therion was still staring at the gift. He looked up Ophilia and then back at the parcel. 'I don't think anyone has ever bought me a present before.' He said, his expression unreadable.

'Do I have to unwrap if for you?' Ophilia impatiently held out her hand as if to take it back.

'No,' he squeaked. 'Mine!' He moved out of her reach and started to carefully undo the ties.

'Oh.' He said again as he took out the large pair of purple woollen mittens. 'They .. um.. look very warm.' He pulled one onto his hand.

Ophilia was trying hard to contain laughter.

He looked up at her again and noted her expression which just added to his flustered confusion. Then he looked back at his hand.

'Ahh...' He grimaced when he finally got it. ' I can't actually steal _anything_ while I wear these. I see. Very funny your Holiness.'

'Therion! Are you suggesting I intended that?' Ophilia looked hurt. 'I simply wished that you keep your hands warm on our arduous trek through the snow.'

'Are you trying to lie to me again Ophilia?' Therion asked severely.

'Yes!' she beamed. 'How did I do?'

Cyrus started to chuckle.

'Hmm. You suck at it.' Therion leaned forward and rapped her on the forehead with his mittened hand. 'Lesson two in being a rogue , my _dumb_ apprentice - is to not actually admit when you are lying.'

'Got it!' Ophilia agreed. 'Deny lying.'

'What's got you so cheerful anyway?' Therion asked getting out of bed and putting his new mittens carefully in his rucksack. He went over to the table to grab a plate and heap it with food.

'Think it's still that stone.' Ophilia shrugged. 'I ended up giving it to Olberic when he got up a few hours ago. I feel great, but I'm starting to get tired at last. I was a bit worried I wouldn't sleep before we set off tomorrow.'

'You were fine letting go of it?' Cyrus asked.

Ophilia nodded. 'It was a relief really. I spent some time after you all went to bed looking at it, trying to get a grip on the music, but apart from making me feel very awake and happy - I couldn't discern anything else. It's pretty, but isn't at all like the ember.'

'You have another stone to get don't you Therion?' The Scholar asked.

'Two.' The thief sat on the floor by the fire picking at the food on his plate.

'I do wonder if they will have the same effect. How was Primrose this morning?' Cyrus asked inquisitively.

'Fine. A bit embarrassed at her reaction.' Ophilia replied as she stretched herself out on the floor next to Therion. 'She's gone with Tressa and H'aanit to look for a box for it, like you suggested Professor.'

'Gotta say,' Therion looked at Cyrus with a frown 'I thought _you_ would be much more keen to study it.'

'I am interested obviously.' Cyrus rubbed his chin. 'It's a rarity to get to observe a truly empowered object after all. However, as I often remark to my students, you have to be correctly prepared to undertake a serious study, and this sort of artefact would require very focused time and attention - which in our current circumstance I simply don't have. It would be foolish in the extreme to attempt experimentation without the proper consideration.'

'Do you ever do _anything_ spontaneously Cyrus?' Therion asked with genuine curiosity.

The scholar considered for a moment. 'I don't know.' He said finally. 'I have never really given much thought to it. I will come back to you once I have had the chance to examine...'

'You've already answered the question Professor.' Therion smirked.

Cyrus huffed. 'Well, I think accepting Ophilia's invite to accompany her on The Kindling was rather spontaneous. Of course it's a wonderful opportunity for a very unique insight into the ritual itself and additionally it's allowed me to spend time with Sir Olberic and access his memories and accounts of Hornburg.' Cyrus smiled. 'It has been quite the experience thus far - thank you for bringing me along Ophilia!'

'I think her Holiness is asleep.' Therion noted, nudging the slumbering Cleric.

~0~

Primrose hated the cold and she wasn't particularly enjoying the layers of extra clothing she was wearing either. Added to the anxiety she was feeling about finally getting to Stillsnow and her lingering concern about how the next few days would turn out she was genuinely feeling out of sorts.

The journey had been unpleasant. After the relaxed days they had spent in Atlasdam, the return to the road, particularly once they had entered the Frostlands had been a wrench. Primrose would be the first to admit that she enjoyed her home comforts so camping in the snow was not high on her list of favourite things to do.

The other ladies had done their very best to keep her spirits up. By some unspoken agreement, Primrose now found herself sandwiched between H'aanit and Ophilia when they retired at night to their tent, Tressa preferring to sleep a bit further away, although Linde snuggled her to keep the younger girl warm.

It didn't help Primrose's mood that Ophilia was obviously concerned about the fact that she was intent on killing the man she hunted. Oddly, the Cleric's main concern was for how it would affect Primrose, rather than the death of the man himself. Primrose had no such concerns, but the thought of the sweet-natured girl being so troubled by her attitude galled her. She was half decided that when she located her target she would deal him alone and just get it over with.

It was mid-afternoon when they finally reached Stillsnow. H'aanit was eager to find the woman her master had directed her too, and Primrose felt guilt at that as well. She wanted to support the Huntress, but it was as if a different part of her mind had come alive as soon as they had stepped into the town. Her focus was razor-sharp, her heart seemed to be permanently racing in her chest.

H'aanit's seer was well known in the small town. She had been directed straight to where she needed to go as soon as they had secured rooms at the only Inn. H'aanit had gone to seek her out along with Cyrus, who was sure that he had heard of the seer in some context and was interested to meet with her.

Olberic and Tressa were heading to the town centre for supplies and Alfyn tagged along with them, leaving Primrose with Ophilia and Therion to accompany her. Primrose shrugged off her annoyance at their company, deciding that she would take Therion's advice and visit the Tavern to see if she could pick up any information about the crow marked man in the only drinking establishment in town.

They did not even get to the end of the street when fate twisted in Primrose's favour.

'Lady Primrose?' a querulous voice asked, the shock evident in the tone.

Primrose looked closely at the older woman who had stopped dead at the sight of the dancer, with a hand clutched at her chest.

'Arianna? Is that you?' Primrose was shocked. The girl had only been five or so years older than Primrose herself when she had worked for the Azelhart family back in Noblecourt, but now.. she looked much older.

'Oh my Lady, we all thought you were dead!' the woman looked on the verge of tears. 'Where did you disappear to for all of these years?'

Primrose shook off the question 'What are you doing in Stillsnow?' she asked pointedly.

Arianna suddenly paled. 'By the God's - it's not safe for you here Lady Primrose. If Rufus learned who you are and that you are here...' she took hold of Primroses arm and started to drag her away.

'Wait!' Primrose's voice was imperious, every bit the noble daughter that she was. 'What's going on?' she demanded.

'We can't talk here my Lady.' Arianna looked fraught. 'Please. Come to my house.'

Primrose nodded fell in beside the woman as she started to move forward. Therion grabbed at her arm.

'You sure about this?' he asked harshly. Primrose pulled her arm away and continued to follow.

It took very little time to get to the tiny building that Arianna hastily led Primrose too. When they reached the door, Primrose turned to her companions and told them to wait outside.

Therion looked like he was about to object angrily - but Ophilia put out a gentle hand and took hold of his thumb in its purple mitten and his pulled him away to the other side of the street where there was a bench under a tree that would protect them from the light flurry of snow that fell. Therion was scowling deeply and he knocked the Cleric's hand away more forcefully than he had intended too. He sat down on the cold, damp bench and glowered.

Ophilia sat beside him in silence.

'I don't know why you let her get away with such rudeness.' Therion mumbled after a while.

'She's hurting.' Ophilia said simply.

Eventually the door to Arianna's house opened and Primrose beckoned them in.

'One of the men who killed my father runs a ring of brothels.' Primrose told them once inside. 'Rufus sends a coach to pick up girls from the villages and it will be here at six. I intend to be on it.'

'Oren will not let you on the coach if you are not on the list.' Arianna asserted obviously not for the first time.

'You can't go alone.' Ophilia added firmly.

Primroses eyes flashed in anger. 'I will be on it.' she said to Arianna. She turned to the Cleric. 'I have given you the courtesy of letting you know what I am doing. That is the end of it.'

Ophilia's hands went to her hips. 'No.' She said.

'You want to come Ophilia?' Primrose said sarcastically. 'Should I take a church-girl virgin to a brothel? What a fine idea, maybe some men will like the whole robes and halo thing you have going on.'

Ophilia physically stepped between Primrose and Therion.

'You may make all the _assumptions_ you wish about my experience Primrose but they are only that.' She said mildly. 'Obviously, I will look utterly ridiculous in the costume - but as long as it's enough to get me by then I'm coming.'

'Ophilia!' Primrose chided, but without her previous edge. 'My now - aren't you surprising.' She raised an eyebrow at the Cleric. 'All that kneeling not just for prayer.. how enlightening.'

Ophilia looked at the dancer steadily.

'Alright, you pass. Not a single blush, I'm impressed.' Primrose rushed forwards and hugged her friend tightly. 'Why would you do this?' she asked. 'No - don't bother answering.'

Therion had gone white. 'We should wait for the others and formulate a plan.' He said.

'Can we find Ophilia something to wear?' Primrose was asking Arianna, almost merrily, taking the woman by the arm. Arianna nodded silently leading her to the bedroom.

'Therion, find the others and let them know what's happening.' Ophilia said quickly to him when Primrose's back was turned. 'But don't let them ruin her chances if there is no other way.' She added.

'You can't.' Therion pleaded. 'This is stupid.'

'I know.' Ophilia replied grimly. 'Go - and let's see if we can stop this. It's very nearly six though so hurry.'

Therion went to the door, then turned back. 'You were lying to Primrose right? About, you know..'

'I'm not allowed to admit to lies,' Ophilia smiled. 'I guess you'll never know!'

With a groan, Therion ran out of the door.

By the time Therion returned with Olberic, Tressa and Alfyn in tow, it was too late. The snow marked where the coach had stopped to pick up its passengers, but it was long gone indicated by the freshly fallen powder half obscuring the ruts.

'What now?' Therion scanned the ground. 'Follow the tracks?' he suggested.

Olberic put a hand on the thief's shoulder. 'It's too dark and we have no idea of even the most basic direction. If we had Linde here - maybe. Let's get to the tavern and see if we can find out where this brothel is or at least meet up with H'aanit and Cyrus.' Therion looked torn - staring up the road that the tracks ran off too. 'I'm not giving up on this lad. We can't just go out into the night though. It would do nobody any good.'

Alfyn slung an arm over Therion's shoulder. He was angry, but he raised a smile. 'Primrose isn't stupid.' He consoled. 'She won't risk failure. It will be fine.' For once, Therion didn't shrug out of the hug.

They went swiftly to the tavern and the first thing they saw when they entered was Primrose, a jug in her hand moving between the patrons filling glasses and mugs. Therion searched the crowd for Ophilia but couldn't see her.

Primrose sashayed over to the table that her companions grabbed.

'Coachman wouldn't let us on.' She said tersely but with a smile plastered to her face. 'Arianna said the Barkeeper is a friend of his so we came to see if we could get him to persuade the driver to take us. He said he will get us on tomorrow night - if we work in here for him tonight.'

'Where's Ophilia?' Olberic asked.

'You don't recognise her?' Primrose smirked, and gestured with her elbow to a table in the far corner. 'If she ever decided to leave the Church she definitely has a new career available to her. Quite the surprise.' Primrose moved away to continue with her serving.

'Oh, for the love of the Gods...' Olberic swore, finally spotting their Cleric. He looked around at his companions. Tressa had a grin on her face, while Alfyn's eyes were huge and he was blushing to his roots. Therion has slumped down into a seat with his head in his hands.

Ophilia was serving a table, obviously concentrating hard on her task. Her outfit was white and gold, every bit as revealing as Primrose's customary scarlet ensemble, or possibly even more so as the borrowed clothes were just a tad too tight in important areas . Her hair was piled on her head with wisps framing her heavily made up face, and her arms jangled with bracelets. She wasn't smiling.

Olberic went up to the bar to get in drinks. Ophilia made her way over to refill her beer jug.

'Please don't be mad at me.' She muttered discreetly to him while they were waiting side by side. 'I couldn't let her just run off alone.'

'Oh Ophilia...' he shook his head slightly.

'I'm sorry...God's this is _so_ hard!.. I'm not allowed to smile.. I am supposed to be looking sultry.' She looked up at Olberic briefly. 'Do I look very stupid?' she asked sadly.

'Stupid isn't the word.' He said softly. 'You actually look quite stunning, but..' he shrugged. 'It takes some getting used to.'

'You're telling me.' She sighed.

'We'll think of something girl. Keep your head up. We will be here if you need us.' He promised as she moved off with her filled pitcher. Her brief look of relief and gratitude nearly broke him.

Not long later H'aanit and Cyrus arrived. They both looked serious.

'It seemeth that the only way to breaketh the curse on my master is to slay Redeye.' H'aanit said as she sat down. 'Although Susanna wilt be able to make a potion that wilt preventeth us from being afflicted with the stone curse. We just hath to get an ingredient for her to maketh the elixir.' She looked around at her companions noting their expressions. 'Ist something wrong?' she asked quizzically.

Nobody said anything.

'Where is Ophilia?' Cyrus asked suddenly. 'I saw Primrose when we came in. Who is with the Flamebearer?'

Olberic quietly explained the situation. At the word brothel, Cyrus clenched his fist and anger flashed across his face but he patiently listened to the whole story. H'aanit stood to seek out the Cleric in the crowd.

'Oh. My.' She said sitting down again rather abruptly.

'Um, Prof... you appear to be.. steaming..' Alfyn said suddenly. Cyrus opened his clenched hands, that were indeed puffing tendrils of smoke. A small flame burned in both palms.

'Will you all excuse me.' He said politely, pushing back his chair and standing up. As he turned he nearly bumped straight into Ophilia who was directly behind him. He took a long look up and down her, then he turned on his heel and he marched out of the door.

'I've got this.' Therion said to everyone's surprise, and he followed the Scholar out into the night.

When finally Therion caught up to Cyrus it only because the man had stopped in a secluded area and was taking pot-shots at a tree with huge bolts of ice.

'What did that tree ever do to you?' The thief asked mildly.

'Go away Therion.' Cyrus growled.

'Can't.' Therion said 'We ain't supposed to be alone remember.'

Cyrus sucked in an irritated breath. 'I am perfectly able to take care of myself.' He said darkly shooting another volley of ice at the tree.

'You look capable of taking on an army at the moment to be honest.' Therion replied.

There was silence for a long time, punctuated only by the crackling ice hitting the tree.

'She looked like a whore.' Cyrus finally said sitting down in the snow as if all of the energy had been sucked from his body.

'I think that was the general idea.' Therion agreed, shivering, but gamely sitting down next to the Scholar.

'My.. mother was a whore.' Cyrus said conversationally.

'Right. I had you down as a noble if I'm honest.' Therion replied carefully.

Cyrus snorted. 'Honestly Therion? I doubt _our_ backgrounds are all that different.' He fell silent for a short while. 'When I was very young my home was in a brothel - it was okay then and most of the working girls were kind to me - but once I got a little older.. God's I hated the place.' His tone was empty. 'There were some clients who were interested in.. well, lets just say I kept well away as soon as I could.' He looked up at Therion for the first time. 'The streets didnt come easy to me though. I wasn't like _you_. I had no street smarts, and I certainly wasn't strong or skilled. All I had was my brain, but _nobody_ wanted to share knowledge with a whores brat - got no education except in simply surviving. '

'Yeah.' Therion said bitterly. 'Now that I understand.'

'Yet we both did survive..' Cyrus put a hand on the Thief's shoulder. 'Came down to working hard, studying where I could and fighting for every opportunity.' Cyrus' face relaxed slightly. 'I was lucky that the Scholar's library that I was slipping into each night to study was Odette's.. she ended up taking a chance on a half formed mind and gave me an opportunity. Despite that, fitting into the world of academia required changing almost totally from what I was to what I am now.'

'Well, I'd never of guessed Prof, and I ain't a slouch at reading a person.' Therion said with genuine admiration.

'Thank you.' Cyrus inclined his head slightly.

'So I _get it_ right,' Therion mused.. 'You don't like brothel's, but why all the fire and ice show? I mean I haven't noticed you having a problem with Primrose or anything.'

'There has been very little in life that I have had much time for - save for knowledge.' Cyrus admitted. 'Yet Ophilia.. the way she is, the way she looks at the world.. I find her compelling, almost mesmerising. Her outlook is so simple and yet profound. Everyone's equal, she gives compassion and care to _anyone_ in need with no guile or falsity. And she has _such_ a desire to learn. Just the thought of her heading off into a damned brothel.. dressed like that..'

Therion quirked an eyebrow. 'Seriously? Did you even _look_ properly?'

'Therion!'

'I mean she does look _stunning_ and you can't deny it either! Ah, Cyrus, it's _just_ a costume.' Therion shook his head. 'I aint happy with the thought of her going into that kinda place either, but then truth is she would crawl naked through fire to help someone if she had to - and we both know it. Thankfully, to help Primrose, she didn't have to go _that_ far.'

Cyrus started to chuckle darkly.

'Look Prof, we both know that in general life can be pretty shit right - but honest word, _she_ isn't.' Therion quirked a grin at the Scholar. 'Unfortunately _she_ don't realise how special she is, so she happily puts herself at risk for others and thinks that's okay. I figure it's the job of the rest of us idiots to make sure she don't get herself killed along the way.'

'She does seem to have an unhealthy disregard for her own self-preservation.' Cyrus agreed.

'I'd much prefer not caring in the slightest.' Therion said honestly with a sigh. 'Trouble is she's sneaky. So bloody kind and sweet, then suddenly your guard is down and _bam_ \- you find yourself caring about all kinds of shit you'd rather not - and she's crazy as hell to boot.'

'You're a good friend you know Therion.' Cyrus said, finally smiling.

Therion looked horrified 'I'm a bloody terrible friend and don't you forget it.' He grimaced. 'I can do without all the sap, thanks.'

'Apologies. You are a true horror.' Cyrus stood up and offered a hand to the thief, dragging him to his feet.

'So can we get back now? We're missing the show.' Therion said with a rakish smirk.

'Keep that up and I will roast you with fireballs.'

'You'd have to catch me first!' Therion laughed running into the night.


	19. The Cleric and the Dancer

By the time they got back to the tavern, Cyrus was almost back to his normal amiable self - consciously aware that it had been a very long time since his self-restraint had abandoned him so completely.

He had honestly believed that thanks to the passage of time, his committed routine of teaching and study and his ever-growing list of achievements - he had finally snuffed out the last remnants of the passionate and mercurial youth he had once been. He was much more comfortable being the enthusiastic, confident and accomplished academic instead. Apparently though he hadn't been _entirely_ successful in exorcising his past self.

Cyrus felt an uncommon anxiety when he returned to his companions in the taproom, not really knowing what reception to expect or whether awkward interrogation might following his sudden departure - however it turned out he needn't have worried. Alfyn got straight up and grabbed beers for both Cyrus and Therion then sat between them smacking the frothing mugs down and putting a consoling arm around both of their shoulders.

'Your Apothecary prescribes beer. Lots and lots of beer.' The boy said sadly.

'Amen.' Olberic added with a scowl, raising his own mug in salute.

'Your such a bunch of idiots.' Tressa piped up from the other end of the table where she and H'aanit had been deep in conversation.

'Takes one to know one!' Therion span back at her.

'Seriously..' Tressa poked her tongue out at the thief but continued unabashed '..I don't see what all the frowns are for guys.'

Olberic looked at her incredulously. 'You think Ophilia planning to attend a brothel looking like _that_ is okay?' he asked.

'Well duh.' Tressa said sarcastically 'Obviously it's not okay - not for anyone - but frankly, if anyone canhandle it, it's her and Primrose.'

'She is a Cleric.' Olberic said slowly, enunciating every word to make his point.

'Yeah.' Tressa nodded. 'And when Prim told us girls about her time in Sunshade and I had to _ask_ what a brothel was - it was Phili that explained the most of it. Prim covered the basic's but then clammed up and left.'

'It ist true.' H'aanit agreed. 'Ophilia told how she hast spent much time ministering to those whom hath suffered injury or malady in that line of work. She ist certainly not innocent of the horrors which the profession can entail and hath the greatest of compassion for those that are caughteth in it.'

'She also made her opinion about those who seek to profit from the misery and trading of others pretty clear..' Tressa added. '..So if this bloke that Prim's intent on taking down is a brothel master, then I doubt that Phili's gonna mourn his passing - regardless of her views on killing people.'

'I wouldst not have thou all making the situation any harder for her.' H'aanit stated firmly. 'Any fool can see'eth she ist not particularly comfortable playing this charade. It ist only her strength and belief that it ist the right thing to do that sustains her.'

'Yeah.' Tressa nodded emphatically. 'So stop the pained expressions guys. Seriously, it's not helping anyone.'

Cyrus listened to the ladies words thoughtfully as his eyes followed Ophilia around the bar. They were right, he realised. Ophilia was not comfortable but the tension in her would only be obvious to those who really knew her.

Unlike Primrose whose strut and confident allure challenged everyone in the room, Ophilia moved with humble grace and although she did not smile, her manner was calm and unabashed. He noted that she reached out and touched people just as she did with strangers in the towns and villages that they travelled through - those that had sought a blessing and those that she stopped to give a gentle word or a leaf too - a very simple act of comfort and kindness that was second nature to her. In this completely different context it seemed to none the less have a similar effect. Despite her obvious appeal, the patron's that she served were respectful and solicitous.

Cyrus looked down at his beer with a deep frown, unable to contain the torrent of remorse that flooded through him at his earlier behaviour. He mentally shook himself. He would _not_ continue to let her down.

When he finally looked up from his contemplation he found that Ophilia was stood by the bar waiting for her next order and surreptitiously staring at him with a watchful, sad expression drowned in uncertainty.

When their eyes locked, Cyrus couldn't help but be moved by the fact that it was concern for _him_ that was her most evident emotion. Then her face rippled with the gentlest touch of an apology.

He responded with an unreservedly tender and heartfelt smile.

Immediately Ophilia's lips twitched upwards and her cheeks flushed in joyful relief. She beamed at him brighter than the sun.

Suddenly feeling rather light headed, Cyrus purposefully raised an elegant eyebrow at her and whilst maintaining his smile he allowed his gaze to glide slowly and appreciatively from her head to her feet and then back up to her face.

Ophilia's eyes widened comically at his blatant scrutiny and he couldn't help the grin that bloomed at her response -she looked up heavenward, shaking her head in mock reproach at his boldness - but her face shone and she had to bite her lip to prevent a laugh from breaking free.

When the barkeeper called to her to take out her next service, she turned with a rather exaggerated swish of her hips and scurried off - but not before allowing herself one final _very_ amused glance back at him.

Cyrus was genuinely surprised that his palms didn't ignited in flames again given the fierce heat that roared through him at her unexpectedly playful last look.

'That was either very brave or very stupid my friend.' Therion whispered coming up and leaning on the Scholar's shoulder, chuckling merrily.

'I guess I'll have to get back to you on that one.' Cyrus agreed breathlessly.

~0~

It was late when Ophilia and Primrose were finally allowed off work. Primrose had danced several times during the long evening and both girls looked dead on their feet. None the less when they all got back to the Inn, everyone was ready for a war meeting.

Ophilia slipped to the room she was sharing with the other ladies to change and scrub her face. When she rejoined the others she immediately knelt in front of Primrose and looked up at her friend with honest respect.

'There are many things about you Primrose that I admire, but after this evening the very top of the list is reserved for your ability to wear that damned footwear and not complain! How do you do it? There are torture methods that are less painful!'

Primrose chuckled and leaned to kiss the Cleric. 'Poor baby,' she crooned. 'Although it's probably harder on you since you have missing toes - nothing fit quite right.

'Shucks! Well I never noticed that!' Alfyn said grabbing Ophilia's foot and toppling her over. 'How'd you lose them?'

'Therion stole them.' Ophilia grinned at the thief then laughed at his outraged expression.

Alfyn had started to massage Ophilia's battered feet. 'Please..don't ever stop...' She ordered him with a happy groan.

'So,' Primrose said lightly looking around her. 'Shall we get the telling off out the way first so that we can concentrate on plans?' She had a gemmed dagger in her hand, which she was spinning ominously as she said it.

'Ahem.' Olberic coughed. 'Let's just get to the plans.'

'Oh...' Primrose suddenly looked embarrassed, 'H'aanit, I haven't even asked how your meeting with the seer went. I am so sorry!'

'Tis fine Primrose.' H'aanit said softly 'I needeth to kill Redeye to free my Master and since he ist currently in stone and the location of the beast ist unknown, your need taketh precedent.'

'Thank you darling.' Primrose smiled at the Huntress. 'Well, as you know, Ophilia and I should have secured transport to the location tomorrow night at six. The bind will be getting any of the rest of you there that wishes to come. Frankly I fail to see how that can work.' Primrose shrugged helplessly.

'I was able to gather a little information Lady Primrose,' Cyrus spoke up. 'I expressed an interest in you ladies to the barkeep..' He couldn't help the blush that rose when Therion smirked at him. '..Anyway..' he continued '..I discovered from him that coaches are also provided for the clientele. No-one is allowed to know the exact location of the establishment apparently. Three of the coaches have stops just outside Stillsnow - the one from the coast, one from Atlasdam and one from Flamesgrace. I have the times and the locations for them but it's men only so we need a plan for H'aanit and Tressa...'

'I thinketh that I saw that Alaic had a horse.' H'aanit mused. 'He ist the protector of the seer, Susanna.' She explained. 'If I can borrow the mount, I have confidence we could trail the coaches with Linde's help.'

'I happened to overhear that there are _special_ guests that attend these shindigs,' Therion grinned at the group '..and since their attendance can be sensitive there is a _special_ entrance that they use. All I know is that it is through a cave - but hell, I'm sure we all know a thief who is exceptionally skilled at finding out stuff that's useful, who would have no problem scoping out a secret entrance.' He took an ironic bow.

'Does anyone know someone like that?' Tressa asked with a smirk.

'Superb.' Primrose looked flushed. 'Thank you all. I mean it.'

'Aww shucks Prim. Did ya really think we would be okay letting you do this all on your own?' Alfyn grinned at the dancer. 'Hate to tell you this but your one of us reprobates now.' He held out his arms hopefully. Primrose raised an eyebrow, but fell into his hug all the same.

'I think it's my turn for the foot massage now.' Primrose said archly to Ophilia who laughed and made way for her friend.

~0~

At six the next evening Primrose and Ophilia were waiting with Arianna for the coach to take them to what they had learned was called The Obsidian. The ladies were quiet. Reflective.

Ophilia's hand kept moving to her hair. Cyrus had insisted on styling it for her this evening, bringing along a variety of brushes and rather expertly doing _something_ the left her with an elegant cascade piled high on her head softened by curls that fell down her neck. Primrose had been most amused and very vocal in her ribbing of them both. Even that hadn't been able to prevent the overwhelmingly emotional response Ophilia felt at the Professor's fingers teasing gently at her scalp and her neck, and the soft caress of his lips on her shoulder when he was finally done.

Primrose was toying with her dagger again. It was her father's. Her finger's ran lightly over the deeply engraved blade. _'Faith shall be my shield_.' She muttered the motto to herself, steeling her reserve. She glanced at Ophilia, heartened by the warmth that her friend's dedication gave to her heart. How long had it been since she had truly believed that she was not alone?

When the coach arrived, true to his word the tavern keeper had told Oren to expect them. They were admitted to the coach without complaint, and they found themselves speeding along through the darkness in the company of six other girls all huddled together miserably. They travelled for some time, although it did not appear that they took a direct route. It was obvious that the exclusivity of this club was very well protected.

When they eventually arrived at the large and impressive manse, all of the girls were hurried inside to join around twenty others that were already there. They were relieved of cloaks and coats and ushered into a waiting room where they were told to freshen up.

Arianna was to be taken to Rufus, Primrose's target that evening, she had been told she had a special commission.

'When they come for me, follow along at a safe distance.' Arianna had told them quietly. 'There are guards at various points - but they are specifically directed not to interfere with the girls unless one of the guests is causing a problem. The alternative entrance is up on the second floor, same as Rufus's quarters so it should be simple to meet up with your friends.'

'We will come and find you when our work is done.' Primrose promised.

'Don't.' Arianna said. 'I will help the other girls get to safety. Just make sure that you get away as quickly as you can. Please. You may be able to take down the Master, but not all of his guards and guests as well. I honestly don't think there is much risk to the girls but I would like to make sure.'

Primrose looked unhappy but she agreed.

The wait for the guests to arrive seemed to take forever. Primrose's heart was beating wildly in her chest. Ophilia had taken her hand and was stroking it softly whilst murmuring gentle words into her ear. If the Cleric was nervous at all she did not show it.

Eventually, the girls were told to go and mingle.

The reception rooms they were led to were opulent and filled with people. Servers with silver trays loaded with drinks and rich foods weaved in and out of the crowd of gentlemen, whose faces lit up when the women started to appear. Primrose was accosted almost immediately by a very eager young man whom she succinctly managed to detract with the silky promise that she was going to dance before she was able to provide any more intimate services.

Whilst Primrose was distracted Ophilia kept a close eye on where Arianna was being led by a burly guard in a scarlet tunic. Thankfully his colourful uniform made keeping track of them easy despite the number of bodies pressed together in the room.

The staircase that Arianna was ushered up was guarded, but with a coy smile at the guards, Ophilia and Primrose, their arms around each other's waists were able to move passed them and up the stairs. It was useful that a gentleman who had spotted them was following a small way behind with an interested smirk on his face.

'This may need to get a bit intimate in a moment.' Primrose whispered to Ophilia. 'He looks the sort that likes to watch.'

'I'm sure that won't be totally unpleasant.' Ophilia said with a small smile and was pleased when Primrose chuckled, the first time the anxious woman had relaxed all evening.

They reached the top of the second flight of stairs and both noted Arianna being taken through a thick set of doors at the far end of the corridor that stretched both sides of where they stood. Their gentleman admirer was halfway up the last staircase and had also stopped.

'Our friends aren't too far away.' Ophilia murmured, as Primrose pulled her into her arms and peered slyly over her shoulder at the man below. 'Opposite end of the corridor to where Arianna went but I don't think they are quite here yet.'

'Are you looking to join us?' Primrose purred to the gentleman, beckoning a finger at him. He gulped but didn't move.

'We will have to deal with him. If the others get here he might raise the alarm.' Primrose whispered. 'If we can get him into a room we can incapacitate him.'

'Don't you want to watch?' Primrose taunted him running her hand slowly down Ophilia's face, and pressing her lips against her neck. The man came up another few steps. Primrose took hold of Ophilia's hand and led her to a door opposite them. It opened onto a grand bedroom. Leaving the door opened, Primrose led Ophilia to the bed and pushed her down gently, running a light hand down the girl's body and looking up to beckon the admirer in.

'Don't forget to close the door honey.' She said with a feral grin as the man followed and did as he was told.

It was over for him in just a few minutes. Rendering him unconscious, they tied him firmly in bed-sheets, giggling a bit as they did so.

Once they were done they went together back to the doorway. As Primrose opened the door they heard footsteps coming along the corridor and they saw Arianna being pulled along the corridor by a man in robes. Ophilia suddenly grabbed at Primrose and turning her back to the open door pulled the startled girl into a long, rather passionate kiss.

Arianna and the man passed by them and eventually Ophilia moved back and peered out at them as they entered a room further down the corridor.

'Well.. my word..' Primrose actually looked flustered.

'T..t..that man with Arianna, that was Father Eschard, he's a _Bishop_!' Ophilia stuttered. They both heard a muffled cry of distress.

Running along the corridor towards the sound and the room that Arianna had been taken too, Ophilia put a hand on Primroses arm.

'Our friends are nearby.. just down the corridor and turn right. This one is MY battle.' Her eyes had gone steely. Primrose nodded her understanding and squeezed Ophilia's waist.

'Be careful.' She murmured before racing down the hall in the direction Ophilia had prompted.

With a deep breath, Ophilia firmly pushed her way into the room in front of her and closed the door behind her.

Father Eschard was standing over Arianna who was on the ground at his feet - her clothing torn. His hand was roughly wound in the girls hair pulling it hard and her face showed the markings of having been hit. The Bishop was looking at Ophilia in confusion.

'What in the name of the God's do you think you are doing?' Ophilia asked - her voice furious. The man looked at her closer.

'Ophilia Clement?' he dropped his hold on Arianna and the woman scuttled into the corner of the room, holding her clothing to her protectively.

'I repeat Father. What are you doing?'

'What in the Hell are you doing here dressed like that!' he countered, then he suddenly leapt forward and grabbed a hold of Ophilia by the hair with one hand and slapping a ringing blow across her cheek with the other.

'By the light!' Ophilia shouted, encasing the both of them in a blinding blast that knocked the Father away from her and left her on her knee's on the floor.

'No more of that!' The Bishop growled, bringing his hand down on the floor with a loud bang, then reaching out to grab her wrist.

They wrestled briefly, but Ophilia could feel her energy leaching out of her through the contact that the Bishop had on her skin. She tried to counter with her magic but found she was blocked.

'You are a whore, just like my daughter.' The Bishop was saying, now pinning her down with his hands twisting painfully on her chest. In one swift move, Ophilia brought her knee's up sharply twining her right leg under the Bishop's and managed to topple him off of her and winding him with the knee she managed to connect to his stomach as he was thrown. She shoved herself on top of him to try and keep him down just as the last of her energy deserted her and she collapsed.

The door to the room banged open. Therion was the first in, daggers in his hands. Cyrus followed. Primroses face peered round the frame, saw that Ophilia was okay and then closed the door on them.

'Your timing is impeccable.' Ophilia gasped at them. Cyrus, stony-faced moved to help her up while Therion kept his daggers trained on the Bishop. Ophilia was unable to stand, her energy completely gone.

'What did he do to you?' Cyrus asked gently.

'Blocked my magic, then he drained me.' Ophilia explained breathlessly.

'He hit you.' Cyrus murmured, noting the livid mark on her face. 'What needs to be done Ophilia?' he asked 'Primrose said he was a Bishop? Is he a risk to you dearheart?'

Ophilia looked distraught. 'I can't... end him.' She shook her head. 'There must be another way.'

'Leave it with me.' Cyrus squeezed her hand and turned to face the man that Therion had already efficiently tied to a chair. The thief was now in the corner helping Arianna to her feet.

'It would appear that we are at an impasse here Father.' Cyrus said to the Bishop coldly. 'I am quite sure that you do not wish your visit here to be general knowledge, any more that Ophilia wishes for _our_ job tonight to be ascribed to her. Will you agree to terms?'

The Bishop remained obstinately silent.

'You are a lucky man thus far Father.' Cyrus warned. 'That you struck Ophilia and I am letting you live is only down to her gentle heart which I will always honour if I can - but heed me well. Should you ever hurt her again in any way, whether it be through violence or word or rumour I will hunt you down and I will kill you.'

'Your threats are like wind.' The Bishop sneered. 'I have friends..'

'I _will_ kill you.' Cyrus repeated, pulling himself to his full height, eyes flaring in anger and his fingertips crackling with lightening. The blast that he sent - though not a strong one - shocked the Bishop hard and his head dropped. With a growl he quickly recovered and raised his head again, this time mumbling a spell.

'Therion. Would you cut him please.' Cyrus requested.

His face blank, Therion moved forward and sliced the Father quickly on both cheeks. The casting stopped abruptly.

'Once again Father - and this is your last chance. Can we come to an agreement, or must I go against my beloved's wishes? It is your choice.' Cyrus said.

'Go to hell.' The Bishop taunted. 'Who do you think you are to tell _me_ what to do? You are nothing.'

'If it is of any consequence..' Arianna said quietly 'When this man was talking to my master he was taking a contract out on his daughter's lover. His daughter who is now dead. I don't know the truth of this situation but I _do_ know that our girls talk of this man as one of violence in his treatment to those he feels superior to.'

'Therion, will you take the ladies outside please.' Cyrus asked quietly.

'Do you want _me_ too..'

'No.'

Therion picked up Ophilia and beckoned Arianna to follow them.

They waited in silence a way down the corridor. Cyrus joined them very shortly later.

'We should check how Primrose and the other's are doing.' Cyrus said, putting out his arms to take Ophilia. 'I am so sorry my dear.' He told her honestly.

'You shouldn't have had to do that. I'm sorry too.' Ophilia reached up and brushed his cheek, all that she could manage to reassure him in her weakened state.

'I might be able to help you.' Therion suddenly said looking at the Cleric speculatively. 'I ain't tried it in forever so it might not work, and it won't be much anyway but I'll give it a go.'

Ophilia looked at him quizzically. Therion put out his hand tentatively and took hold of Ophilia's. He screwed up his eyes in concentration. There was a strange fuzziness and both of their hands grew warm.

'Oh!' Ophilia's eyes grew wide, as Therion opened his eyes and grinned.

'Now you know how I feel when you do your healing your Holiness.' He smirked.

'Oh.. that was wonderful! How..?'

'You transferred energy?' Cyrus looked stunned. 'Well, my friend, you are a dark horse no?' he started to chuckle, put Ophilia down gently on her feet and clapped the thief on the back.

'Amazed it worked in all honesty.' Therion grunted, embarrassed by the praise. 'Let's get moving then.' He said gruffly.

When they entered the obsidian parlour, carnage was the only word that applied. Six guards lay defeated, Alfyn was diligently working on a rending tear on H'aanit's arm, Tressa was streaming wind in a ferocious assault her eyes blazing and Olberic was very calmly in face to face combat with a large heavily muscled blonde man. Olberic was obviously tiring.

Ophilia sent out a heal, aiding her friends, then moved to H'aanit to relieve Alfyn.

Cyrus started calling up lightning, effectively melding his attack along with Tressa's biting wind. Primrose was stood at the back, dagger in hand preparing herself to throw herself into a dance to bolster Olberic but it wasn't needed.

The addition of Cyrus's magic turned the tide swiftly. Olberic got a heavy slash to Rufus's stomach and the man went down hard. Tressa and Cyrus stopped their casts as Therion went forward to get a restraint on the fallen Master.

'Primrose?' the thief called.

Primrose went forward with her dagger in her hand.

'Why?' She asked the man 'Why did you kill my father?'

'Ah, little Primrose..' the man leered at her. 'You only cut off the left hand of the crow my darling. I cannot give you the truth. Your victory here means nothing.'

Primrose brought her father's dagger up to the man's throat. 'Tell me what you know.' She demanded imperiously.

The man shrugged. 'I have no reason to little one, I am done for. I tell you what Primrose Azelhart - ask me nicely. Say please.'

Therion pulled on the man's hair tugging his head back further.

'Have some bloody respect.' He threatened.

'It's alright Therion. I have given far worse things than polite words in my pursuit of revenge. It is all I have left.' She knelt in front of Rufus. 'I beg you Master please tell me,' she said meekly 'Why was my father killed?'

'Well done lady.' Rufus sounded amused. 'Your father had too many enemies that wanted him gone -he poked and prodded into matters that were far beyond him and sought knowledge that he should not have. He caused his own demise child.'

'What of the others?' Primrose asked.

'Ahh the others.' Rufus chuckled weakly. 'If you want the truth Lady Azelhart, you simply need to go home. Go back to Noblecourt and face your past for all your answers lie there.'

Ophilia came up behind Primrose and put a hand on her shoulder but turned her face away when Primrose landed her final blow. Primrose fell back into the Cleric's embrace and sobbed.

It was Tressa that found the chests, and Therion that managed to get them open. A fortune in gems and leaf was contained within. They looked at each other with sparkling eyes. Then Therion looked over at Ophilia and Primrose and sighed.

'You know what's going to happen to this don't you.' He moaned to the Merchant.

'It's going to be shared out for the girls that worked here to start anew I reckon.' Tressa nodded.

'Wouldn't it be nice to just have no morals again.' Therion said sadly.

'Where did you get morals from you moron?' Tressa smirked at him. 'No don't tell me - you stole them didn't you.'


	20. Hunting Herbs

Spirit's over breakfast were subdued. The meal came late as the companions hadn't returned to their lodging until early in the morning, and despite the long trek they had made from the Obsidian back to Stillsnow, restful sleep eluded many of them.

After an almost silent hour broken infrequently by the odd pocket of muted conversation - Primrose finally put down her mug of tea with a loud bump, making the others jump.

'Well...' she said with exaggerated cheer '.. An interesting evening all round I think. At least I now know where I need to go.'

'I'm sorry that you were unable to get the answers that you sought, Lady Primrose.' Olberic spoke up. 'But be assured that we will continue in your quest until you do.' There was a general murmur of agreement from the others.

'Thank you darling.' Primrose patted the hand of the Knight sat next to her. 'However..' she continued with a wicked glint in her eye '..I must say that some of the evening was rather enjoyable at least...'

She turned to the Cleric sat on her other side and wound an arm around the girl's waist, 'You really are _quite_ the exceptional kisser, Ophilia.' she purred 'I don't recall _ever_ having been so satisfyingly assailed before.'

Alfyn choked and sprayed a mouthful of tea over the table.

'Thanks Prim.' Ophilia smiled at her with absolute sincerity. 'I'm glad it didn't offend and should we ever be required to present such a diversion again, I would be most happy to step up to the task.'

'Oh my..well... of course darling.. ' Primrose blushed.

'That's going to be a hard image to wipe from my mind..' Olberic shook his head, grinning to himself, then noticed the shocked expressions on a number of his fellow's faces. 'What?' he asked. 'I _know_ you were all thinking the same..'

Primrose 's cheeks flamed brighter. 'Well my attempts to elicit _other_ peoples blushes really backfired...' she moaned, secretly pleased that the mood around the table had lifted.

'Shucks..I would happily volunteer as a 'distraction' too..' Alfyn beamed at Ophilia only to get a cuff round the head from Therion.

Olberic chuckled. 'Well, pleasing thoughts aside, I think we need to gather ourselves together for a moment and settle our plans to provide aid to Mistress H'aanit. I believe you are required to gather a particular ingredient? Where is it that we need to go Huntress?'

'Tis a plant that ist needed that ist said to groweth in the Whitewood. Cyrus, what was it that Susanna sayeth about it?' H'aanit replied still grinning broadly at Primrose. _'I wanteth all of the details later_..' she mouthed at the Dancer.

'Oh, ahh ..' Cyrus looked up rather red faced from the book he was intently reading. '..It's called the herb of grace. I had no idea that there were any still in existence. It will be remarkable if we actually find one still growing in this icy land.' His attention returned immediately to his tome.

'Your book is upside down Professor.' Therion whispered to him delicately.

Cyrus gave the Thief a rueful glance. 'Right. Thanks.' He gulped.

'I needeth to return the horse to Alaic.' H'aanit continued. 'Wouldst thou all be prepared to seek this herb this afternoon? Alaic hath offered to guide us to the correct spot - he sayeth that the woods can be the most dangerous of places and we might requireth his strength. He ist a well-made man.'

'Oh?' Primrose enquired lightly.

H'aanit shrugged. 'He almost bested Linde and I when we did challenge him. It was an impressive display.'

'I don't have a problem with heading out this afternoon.' Olberic looked at his companions.

'It's good for me and Ophilia,' Alfyn agreed 'Arianna is getting some of the ladies that require help or medical attention together tomorrow morning so we have no obligation until then.'

'Dangerous forest... Just point me at it!' Tressa chirped enthusiastically.

The companions set out after lunch and made their way to Susanna's house - leading the horse that Alaic had lent to H'aanit. As they reached the home of the seer a tall, well built man came outside, impassively watching them as they made their way towards him. Suddenly his eyes grew round and he jumped forward.

'Ophilia?' he pushed his way past Olberic and H'aanit who were leading the horse and stopped in front of the Cleric. Cyrus's arm went warily around her shoulders and he drew her back slightly behind himself.

'I'm sorry, do I... Al?' Ophilia looked completely stunned.

'You're all grown up!' he was staring at her in identical amazement. Alaic became aware of the others staring at _him_. He mentally shrugged himself and added formally 'It is good to see you again, ahh.. Sister.' His face became an emotionless mask.

Ophilia gently extracted herself from Cyrus's protection and threw herself at the large man - hitting him with such force he nearly stumbled and wrapping her arms as far as they would go around him. Alaic tolerated her hug for a few seconds, then took her by the arms - pushing her gently away from the embrace but kept a hold of her.

'You're not going to sing at me are you?' he asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Don't be mean.' She retorted with a smile.

That raised a chuckle from him. 'Go on inside,' he said to the group 'Susanna has been waiting for you.' He patted Ophilia on the arm, then took the reins of the horse and disappeared round the side of the house.

Ophilia was looking quizzical. 'Then Susanna must be... surely...' the Cleric opened the door and went through curiously. 'Mistress Grotoff!' she exclaimed rushing towards the elderly seer - her hands held out to grasp the frail ones of the old woman.

'Ophilia?' the seer looked every bit as astounded as Alaic had. 'What in the seven hells are you doing here child. You should be on your way to Saintsbridge!'

'Susanna _Grotoff_?' It was Cyrus's turn to be startled. 'The Scholar? But you're dead - you were assassinated!'

Susanna looked up at the other's who had filed into the room and her breath seemed to catch.

'Well. This is unexpected.' The seer beckoned everyone in and waved them towards seats. 'H'aanit dear, will you look to the tea things please. We may be here a while.'

Ophilia moved to go and help H'aanit but the old woman grasped her arm. 'Sit.' She ordered in a voice that did not brook argument. Ophilia sank to the floor at the seer's feet.

Alaic returned, knocking the snow off his boots and then crossing his arms and leaning against the doorpost, sending an appraising look over the gathered companions.

'Thank you dear.' Susanna murmured as H'aanit began to hand out hot drinks to everyone. The old woman was evidently thinking hard as she examined each companion at length in silence. Eventually she put down her tea-cup.

'It happens that I know, or have met many of you although it may well be that you do not remember it.' The old woman mused. 'I find such synchronicity to rarely be by chance. Let me see...'

'Well, I remember you.' Ophilia said with a smile. 'You have long been a friend of the Archbishop.'

'Yes child. I met Josef when he was the Flamebearer - just as you are now. And of course you remember when I brought Alaic to Flamesgrace for healing, since we could not keep you away from him.' Susanna smile wryly. 'Although I know you irritated the hell out of the poor man.' She added.

'It was the singing. Every damned morning.' Alaic muttered. 'She can't hold a tune if her life depended on it.'

'I don't even try anymore.' Ophilia assured him.

'Praise the Gods.' He replied.

'I believe you worked quite extensively with my mentor Odette.' Cyrus said thoughtfully to Susanna. 'Does she even know you are still alive?' he asked curiously.

'Of course she does. We keep in touch. We have met a few times Professor Albright, back when you were a student - quite brilliant even then, but rather focused so I forgive you for not remembering.'

'My apologies, Mistress Grotoff. I am truly vexed that we met and I was not aware that I was in the presence of such a regarded luminary.' Cyrus bowed his head towards her.

'And you were quite correct Professor, I _was_ targeted for assassination but it was H'aanit's master who saved my life and who helped me to disappear after the event. He has been a true friend for a very long time. One that I would almost count as a son.' She smiled at H'aanit. 'And his student is so like the best part of the man ...'

The old woman turned to Olberic. 'Now you Sir Knight. I spent much time in Hornburg, and much time with King Alfred. We too have met on several occasions - however I feel that you and Erhardt were so busy working your way through the ranks of the Hornburg ladies that you most likely failed to take note of an old woman like myself.' Susanna smiled. 'Indeed, the King often bemoaned that the pair of you were as notorious for your conquests of the heart as you were for your conquests on the field of battle.'

'Really?' Primrose said raising an eyebrow at the Knight. 'How very interesting.'

'Ah, I'm sure he was referring to Erhardt, Mistress. Alas my own tally paled into insignificance when measured by his.' Olberic said blushing.

'Maybe.' Susanna smiled again.

She finally turned to Primrose. 'Now then Primrose Azelhart. Not only did _I_ know your father, but he also spent time in Hornburg and knew the King well, he studied for a time with Odette and was also granted access to the Cathedral archive in Flamesgrace by Josef. We have also met - but you were a very young child at the time.'

Susanna finally sat back. 'I do not immediately know you others,' she said to Alfyn, Tressa and Therion. 'But if we had the time I think it likely that we would find a commonality.'

'With all respect,' Primrose said delicately. 'My father met with many people during the course of his studies. Is it really so odd that there is a rather tenuous link between some of us?'

'I think with age you become more aware of the patterns that time creates.' The seer said thoughtfully. 'I do not know it's full meaning, but I am inclined to believe that there is a design to it.'

Silence fell. Finally Susanna sighed. 'You should get on to your mission. I am holding you up. I will think on this all, Perhaps I can provide an answer - or at least the start of an understanding. Alaic - you will show our guests to the Whitewood please.'

Alaic nodded and opened the door and the companions started to gather their things. Ophilia stood and pressed a kiss to the old woman's brow.

'It has been good to see you again Mistress.' The Cleric said gently.

'Ophilia.' The old lady grasped at the Cleric's wrist and pulled her closer conspiratorially. 'Tell me child, are you at all troubled by Josef's vision?' she asked quietly. She saw the girl's subtle flinch. 'He told me of it many years ago when he first dreamed of Aelfric - and I know that he told you when you took up the ember. When _you_ are marked by the flame during the kindling you may also find that you are afflicted by such dreams - it is common among those who have carried the flame.'

'If father's vision _is_ true then I shall not live long enough to experience such.' Ophilia breathed gently. 'His dream saw me carrying the flame, his own death and mine following shortly after. That he is dying now is no longer in question.'

'It is not. But I am literal proof that one can be marked for death and yet survive.'

'It does not unduly concern me.' Ophilia admitted honestly. 'I will neither rush in my duty or look to escape fate.'

'Well said child.' The seer sighed and let go of the Cleric, patting her hand.

It was no great distance to the Whitewood. Alaic and H'aanit led the team as they approached the tree line, with Olberic and Primrose bringing up the rear. Everyone could hear Primrose's rather merciless teasing of the warrior's romantic past.

'Why ist called the Whitewood?' H'aanit was asking Alaic in interest. 'Ist because of the snow and frost?'

'I am unsure Mistress H'aanit, you are likely right in your assumption.' The man replied.

'And thou hast not been to the place that we travel?' she pushed on.

'Susanna has never asked for this particular herb.' The man shrugged. 'I am not generally interested in carrying out more than my duties in relation to exploring this woodland..'

They walked in silence a bit further.

'Your skills were very impressive Huntress. Not unlike Z'aanta's in fact.' Alaic stole a glance at the woman. 'It is few men that have come near to me in a fight, and never before a woman.'

'I wouldst be interested to see'eth thou challenge Sir Olberic.' H'aanit admitted.

He chuckled, a deep amused rumble. 'I may be skilled H'aanit, but I am not stupid enough to take on the unbending blade himself. I admit I look forward to an opportunity to see him fight. However with the size of our party, I much anticipate that most beasts will not challenge us, despite their number and ferocity.'

Making their way deep into the wood was hard going. There was very little that could be called an actual trail of any kind. Alaic explained that the townsfolk actively avoided the place, it was too dangerous for any man to enter too deeply.

Alfyn was in his absolute element. There were literally dozens of plants that he had never seen before and he quickly had all of the other's gathering whatever they could, Alaic being able to name at least some of them and promising that Susanna could fill him in on their properties.

'If only I could draw.' Alfyn muttered. Times like this would be a perfect opportunity to begin my own book of herbs and plants.

'I'll draw 'em for you if you like.' Therion shocked everyone by offering.

'You draw?' Alfyn looked a little bemused. 'Never seen you do it.' He added.

'Good hand exercise.' Therion shrugged.

Ophilia handed Therion her notebook and pencil. After a few minutes he handed the book back to Alfyn with a copy of the plant that the Apothecary was currently harvesting.

'Wow.' Alf said with a grin and a delighted hug for the thief. 'You can draw!'

The companions finally came to a large clearing in the forest. They had travelled so far north west that one side of the glade was rocky mountain towering up to the sky and the snow was falling thick and heavy - their feet made heavy impressions on the fallen powder and drifts from the stiff wind that came from the North piled high.

'I believe that this is where we will find what we look for. We cannot travel any further.' Alaic said. 'We should search for the herb here.

The travellers split up to see if they could find any trace of the blue flower that Alaic described to them.

'I seriously doubt anything so delicate could survive in these conditions.' Cyrus commented to Ophilia as he pushed back some tangled thorns so that she could examine the ground beneath.

'Nature always has a way of always surprising me.' Ophilia noted with a smile up at him. She quickly scanned the area and then took hold of the hand Cyrus offered to get to her feet.

'You are right of course dearest.' He said earnestly, his eyes searching her face. 'It is mesmerising that strength and resilience can exist so closely with such compassion and beauty.'

'Are you flirting Professor?' Ophilia asked shaking her head and fighting a grin.

'Not at all my dear.' He said with mock exasperation. 'I was simply making an honest observation. If I wished to _flirt_ I would instead remark upon how captivatingly pink the chill has made your cheeks and how much I would wish to warm them with kisses.

'Hmm, I believe you are just preparing pretty lines for your next romantic novel.' She accused, her blush causing her cheeks to turn a much deeper hue.

'Well,' he said archly. 'I can't help but notice that you are taking rather too much influence from 'The Cleric and the _Dancer_ ' so perhaps I _should_ work on a new focus.

'The Cleric and the Huntress?' she asked sweetly.

'I give up.' Cyrus groaned. 'It is thoroughly unfair that you manage to be adorable even whilst teasing me mercilessly.'

'It's your own fault for being so charmingly pleasing to tease.' Ophilia looked abashed and put her gloved hand over her mouth. 'I can't seem to help it.. the words just keep coming out.' She admitted.

'Hey! I think I found it!' Tressa shouted out from where she had scrambled up a portion of the rocky cliff-face.

They all started to make their way over to where Tressa was perched precariously, beaming at her companions. Alfyn had almost reached her when there was an almighty roar and the entire area was suddenly awash with flame.

Ophilia managed a headlong dive into a snow flurry, pulling Cyrus with her - extinguishing the flames that had caught onto their clothing. In the same rolling move she rose to her knees and saw her companions likewise dampening themselves down, all save Tressa whose position had kept her out of the fire. She shot off a heal, and methodically started working on shields around her companions.

'Bloody hell.' She heard Cyrus unusually curse, 'It's a dragon!'

Olberic already had his spear in his hand and was shaking H'aanit who was looking at the mighty beast in the air above them with stricken awe. Alfyn was trying to help Tressa down from where she was perched.

The dragon, it's huge wings expanded and screeching a terrible war-cry was coming in to land. As it descended it let off a pulse of energy that tore at them all, but caught up Tressa fully and carried her with it like on a wind. She disappeared over their heads and back out into the forest behind them.

Ophilia was immediately on her feet. 'I can track her!' she shouted to her other friends making for the exit of the clearing. 'No..' she yelled at Cyrus who was running apace with her. 'Your magic will be needed here!'

'Therion!' Cyrus indicated for him to go with Ophilia and the lad nodded taking off after her at breakneck speed. 'I will aid you.' Alaic added - following after the Cleric and the Thief.

Olberic was staring down the descending beast as it came lower and lower, planting himself firm and preparing to strike. H'aanit likewise had taken a position behind him to his right and Alfyn to his left. Cyrus maintained his distance, going through his pack looking for a tome of spells that he had recently acquired. Finding the book, he took it out and flicked through to the spell he was looking for.

The Dragon finally landed with a heavy thud on the ground. Nobody moved. The beast raised its scaled snout into the air as if sniffing at the companions.

Olberic exchanged his spear for his sword and took a step forward, raising his weapon in a defensive stance and moving with exaggerated care. Primrose whirled into a dance taking the eye of the dragon momentarily allowing Olberic the opportunity to get in one precise strike. His sword barely dented the soft scales. The dragon fixed an eye on the warrior and raise one heavily taloned foot to take a swipe.

Cyrus was moving forward, his eyes fixed to his book, chanting a complex invocation in a language nobody could recognise. When he slammed the book shut with one hand and released the spell with the other a huge flurry of icy shards appeared around the dragon, swirling almost like a shield. Diverted from its intended strike at Olberic the beast instead swiped at the shards that cut painfully at its limb and the ice itself focused in a fierce attack. The Dragon bellowed in rage and once again took a deep breath to stream fire at its attackers.

This time the fire was thrown back at the beast by the shields that Ophilia had constructed before leaving to find Tressa.

H'aanit had sprung into action at last. She was firing arrow after arrow at the beast at a breakneck speed until finally she had gathered rampant momentum and arrows fell like rain from multiple angles.

The dragon's ire was at fever pitch. It screeched out a second energy blast, this time picking up Primrose and slamming her hard against a sturdy oak at the entrance of the glade. Alfyn was to her almost before she hit the floor, covering the unconscious dancer with his body as the dragon followed up with a second fiery sweep, and then an almighty swipe at Olberic. The warrior fell, under a heavy wound to his abdomen.

Before the Dragon had time to fully raise its leg and stamp on the stricken Knight, Cyrus constructed a hasty wall of ice between his companion and the beast. Both he and H'aanit rushed forward to drag Olberic over to where Alfyn was still working on Primrose, completely ignoring the burns that had eaten away at his cloak and shirt and left his back a vivid scarlet.

'This isn't going terribly well.' Cyrus noted breathlessly, raising to fire off more ice at the dragon that was moving slowly towards them. Linde placed herself in front of the group while Olberic struggled trying to stand.

The dragon was almost upon them when Therion and Ophilia returned, followed by Alaic, with a battered Tressa thrown over his shoulder.

'Olberic.' Ophilia said calmly, despite the huge beast lumbering towards them. 'Do you have the Dragonstone on you?'

Olberic nodded and reached into his pocket.

'Give it to H'aanit please and get her to take it from its box. This beast's song was mixed up in the song of the stone. I am sure of it.' She explained quickly.

Turning to face the dragon, Ophilia banged her staff to the ground and her holy light shone forth. The dragon stopped in its tracks and retreated a step.

Ophilia felt the muted song of the Dragonstone as soon as H'aanit opened the box. Taking a deep breath she brought the light into herself and focused a heal. The power tore through her and her friends and the gem in its box flared brilliantly blue, whilst the song of the stone amplified.

The dragon reared up on its hind legs, towering over the tiny Cleric who stood calmly before it. The dragon exploded lights of red and white and blue, swirling dots of brilliant colour in a breathtaking display as it opened its maw and added its own physical song to the song of the stone. Gradually following it's magnificent crescendo, the song and the lights began to temper down, the stone slowly becoming quieter its hue turning back to red and the dragon consolidating into a beast of pure white. Ophilia was able to stop the flow of healing and sank to her knees.

'You are so beautiful.' She whispered at the dragon in awe. She was aware of the others coming up behind her, weapons ready - then Cyrus's hand on her shoulder.

'It is good to hear the song of Aelfric and The White Dragon once more. It is a balm to this ancient soul.' The Dragon's voice was deep and resonate. 'I have not seen that stone since its creation. Tell me - what is your purpose here Child of the Flame?'

Ophilia pushed H'aanit forward to explain their need for the herb.

'The herb of grace is grown only under my care.' The dragon mused. 'I will allow you to take one - for I believe that the beast of which you speak is an unholy aberration born from what the song and the stone were created to prevent. In return, you will - in time - visit with me again, here at my sanctum and ensure that you bring me a gift.'

H'aanit nodded her agreement.

'I grow impatient of company.' The dragon looked imperiously at the group before it. 'But return whence you may. Don't forget the gifts.' It added with a gleam in its golden eyes.

H'aanit and Alfyn went to pick the herb they needed. Once they had harvested the blue flower H'aanit bowed respectfully to the beast.

'I allow you to leave now.' The dragon dismissed them.

The walk back to Susanna's house was a quiet one.

'I see you are still causing all sorts of trouble.' Alaic had smirked at Ophelia once they had left the dragon's glade.

'It's what I'm best at.' She agreed with a smile.

'Can't believe you actually took holy orders girl. What were you thinking?' he suddenly asked fiercely.

'It was the will of my father.. and mine.' Ophilia put her hand out to him. 'I know both you and Mistress Grotoff counselled my father against it - but I do manage far better restraint now than I did back then. Mostly.' She added with a wry smile.

'You're no less irritating though.' Alaic admonished - turning away from her to go and walk aside H'aanit again.


	21. Mean Arena

**_Slash._**

Olberic overbalanced slightly with the sheer force of his forward momentum. ' _Don't fight angry_.' He chided himself.

 ** _Slice, thrust, thrust._**

Couldn't help it. He _was_ angry.

 ** _Breach, slash, rupture._**

Frustration. The tournament hadn't even begun yet. Was still two days away.

'Sir Olberic, might I suggest a more relaxed posture?' Cyrus interceded on behalf of the target dummy that the Knight was currently decimating with a cold and calculated onslaught. 'Far be it for me to criticise your technique, but you will have a number of bouts to get through and if you attempt to keep up this kind of velocity, I fear fatigue may be unkind to your chances.'

Olberic pulled up and wound down his attack. He came over to where the Cyrus was standing and took the towel that the man held out to him, wiping his brow and neck whilst placing his sword on the weapon rack.

'Apologies Professor,' Olberic panted. 'I fear I allowed myself to get carried away with my thoughts - and please, don't be afraid to freely voice your concerns - for that is your purpose in this endeavour.' Olberic clasped the Scholar on the shoulder. ' Your time and dedication in analysis of both mine and my opponents fighting style is greatly appreciated Cyrus and I feel it will go a long way towards the success of my venture. It has been an age since I fought in any kind of tournament and the last time I did such I was a much younger and more confident man.'

Cyrus chuckled, enthusiasm burning brightly

'If I had even thought three months ago that I would be assisting Sir Olberic Eisenberg in preparation for a tournament in Victor's Hollow Arena no less - I would have believed it to be just an idle daydream!' the Scholar exclaimed. 'Well, especially since at that time I thought you were dead! Ahh, Olberic - the things that we have experienced on this journey thus far...' Cyrus shook his head in wonderment.

'Ain't that the honest truth.' Alfyn agreed, coming forward with a salve that he spread liberally over the warrior's biceps. 'I'm still reeling over the talking dragon myself... shucks... even though I was so scared I nearly soiled myself..' he added rather too honestly.

'Indeed my young friend.' Cyrus nodded vehemently. 'Take heart, Sir Knight...' The scholar turned back to Olberic with a grin. '..Remember that you have most recently stood and faced one of the Elder Dragons - so the challenge of a few arena fighters will be _nothing_ in comparison!'

'Well, as I recall the dragon thing wasn't going so well until Ophilia turned up.' Olberic replied solemnly.

At the mention of their little Cleric, each of them fell silent, all reflecting on what Susanna and Alaic had shared with them before they had left Stillsnow.

'Ain't fair.' Alfyn finally said angrily into the introspective lull. 'I mean, I'm glad Susanna told us about it and all, but shucks, what sort of crap _is_ that to put on Ophilia in the first place? _Here, you gotta do this mighty important spiritual thing but it's gonna get you killed... off you go!_ ' Alfyn's fists clenched in frustration. 'Why did her Da' even tell her at all? Just seems mighty unkind to me.

'Well, she won't be dying on _my_ watch.' Olberic replied with a growl. 'Which is _why_ the seer told us I think - keep us alert. She doesn't seem to believe that death is set in stone - vision or no vision.'

Alfyn fumed silently for a few minutes. 'Oh..then Alaic goes and says how Li ain't bothered about dying since she figures that with her Da' dead and her sister married off to that Mattias bloke - there won't be anything for her to go back to anyway. Well excuse me - what? Don't she think that _we_ might care if she ended up dead?'

'Honestly - no I don't think she does realise that.' Olberic grimaced and picked his sword back up. He went back to his dummy and started taking vicious swipes at it again. Eventually he turned and came back to his companions.

Alfyn's anger had melted into distress.

'When we held our clinic for all those brothel girls at Arianna's, it was the first time I ever properly understood what life of that kind is all about.' The apothecary's mouth set in a grim line. 'It weren't just the physical injuries - there was that look in those girls eyes.' He shuddered. 'I didn't handle it well - it broke me into just about a million pieces and that's no lie.'

Olberic laid a steady hand on the young man's shoulder.

'But you know what?' Alfyn continued fiercely. 'Regardless that Ophilia had spent _hours_ bringing comfort to them girls - she saw the _second_ I started struggling and took me outside to have a good cry before stitching me back together with hugs and kisses and all the right words I needed to hear. How can she _possibly_ know me that well and yet not realise that I care about her too?'

Olberic gave the apothecary's shoulder a quick squeeze and sat down. 'You've been quiet Cyrus.' He said gently to the Scholar. 'Have any thoughts to share?'

Cyrus had been studying the floor in front of him for the duration of the conversation. He looked up at Olberic with a blank expression.

'I hardly think _I_ can comment.' The Scholar said. 'I tried my damndest to impart to Ophilia the depth of my feeling for her. Obviously I have failed miserably if she doesn't understand that her demise would devastate me. Or perhaps it's just that my affection is unwelcome to her. I shouldn't be surprised of course. As Odette would no doubt tell you - in relation to affairs of the heart I am simply clueless.'

Alfyn suddenly laughed.

'Seriously Professor? You actually think your affection might be unwelcome? Shucks mate - you really _are_ clueless aren't ya?' he chucked an arm around the Scholar's shoulder. 'Ahh, Cyrus.. I can only hope that one day someone may look at me with even _half_ the amount of doe-eyed tenderness that our lovely Cleric radiates every time she looks at you.'

'I concur.' Olberic agreed with a chuckle. 'I must admit that early in our travels I did wonder if I should step in and warn you off taking advantage of Ophilia's rather obvious appreciation - until Primrose pointed out that your own attachment to her appeared genuine in its sentiment too.'

Cyrus looked at his two friends in confounded amazement.

'Oh.' He said.

'Really you're are as bad as each other you know.' Alf chided. 'Neither of you realising just how much you care about each other. Quite hopeless. Funny though.' He smirked.

Olberic turned serious again. 'Despite the fact she gets up every day with a smile on her lips, enjoys mercilessly teasing us all and shows compassion and affection in spades - it has to be expected that somewhere inside she must be scared of allowing attachments to form given her situation.'

'Talk to Primrose, Cyrus. Get some advice.' Alf suggested 'Because if anyone can get through to Li - persuade her that we do all love her - well, I reckon it will be you.'

'Oh... Right.' Cyrus agreed furiously blushing.

'By the God's Sir Olberic - what _are_ you doing sitting around! We have a tournament to win!' A strong and strident voice cut across the training ground. 'Good heavens man - get up! We don't want our investors to see you lounging like a lizard!'

'Aww crap.' Olberic muttered as Cecily, his promoter strode towards him - her assistant Ned in tow a few steps behind.

'Good news!' she declared loudly as he picked up his sword and went out to his target dummy. 'I have the official notification that you are taking the place of Victorino, The Buccaneers Bane in the final of the tournament in the arena in two days time.' The woman was clearly playing to the audience that were observing the training grounds in the spectators area. 'Following your emphatic display of prowess against Victorino yesterday in the plaza - I am pleased to note that wagering in your favour is second only to Conrad the Impaler in this morning's reckoning. I am confident that you, Sir Olberic Eisenberg, the unbending blade of Hornburg, will soon overtake even the unbeaten champion in the takings ere the day of the battle!

There was spontaneous cheering in the spectator's area. Olberic tried not to scowl.

'I'm glad it is going well.' He told his promoter through gritted teeth.

She grinned at him. 'Well at least you will be happy to hear that The Black Knight has been sending his men out to gather information on you.' She said quietly. 'I have made sure that they have heard that you are particularly interested in meeting with him as you wished.'

'Thanks lass.' The Knight replied gratefully.

'Just keep up the good work and that will be thanks enough.' Her grin brightened. 'Actually win this thing and we will be swimming in leaf.' she winked at him as she walked away again, over to the spectators to take any questions they might have.

'A formidable woman.' Cyrus noted.

'Who is?' Therion asked appearing behind them with a huge covered basket in his hands.

Alfyn pointed to where Cecily was working her crowd.

'Oh her. Loud ain't she.' Therion noted, putting his basket down. 'Anyway, her Holiness insisted I bring you 'real' food to keep Olberic's energy up.' He whipped the cover off the basket and a rich aroma rose from the contents. Olberic groaned in appreciation. 'I also brought you our morning reports.' Therion produced a pile of papers which he thrust at Cyrus.

'Ah, wonderful!' The Scholar sat and started going through the information.

'Prim's done a great job seducing half the fighters, and H'aanit has obtained her own fan club among the other half.' Therion was grinning broadly. 'Tressa is interrogating the merchants and hawkers and I've been making friends with the lowlife. If there is a single secret left in town by tonight that one of us ain't discovered I swear I will eat Tressa's hat!'

'You're in a good mood.' Alfyn noted pointing at the thief with his half eaten chicken leg.

'I love this place!' Therion exclaimed. 'There is leaf and beer running as thick as blood through the streets.' He sighed heartily. 'Thief's paradise.'

'Ophilia's letting you steal?' Alfyn looked shocked.

'Don't be daft.' Therion's grin became a softer smile. 'She has threatened me any number of times this morning to make me wear my mittens.'

Alfyn snickered in amusement and got a cuff round the head from the thief.

'She's in an evil mood to be honest..' Therion grinned again. '.. Every time a challenge starts in the streets she scowls - she really doesn't approve of fighting as a sport. Honest word - I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my life - her language has been entertainingly colourful under her breath and the tetchy lectures she's heaped on the young men who've needed healing have been hilarious. I'm gonna take her back to the Inn this afternoon though - give her a break from her displeasure.'

'Good idea.' Olberic approved.

'By the way Prof, you got any more paper? I ran out. Or should I just steal some when her Holiness ain't looking?' Therion waggled his eyebrows.

'There's a ream in my pack. It's in our room at the Inn, help yourself.' Cyrus was still intent on his reports.

'Why thank you Cyrus. What a kind offer.' Therion smirked and ran back off the way he had come.

The tavern that the companions met at that evening was rowdy and packed, as were the majority of the drinking places in the lively town. When Olberic, Cyrus and Alfyn arrived, both Primrose and H'aanit were surrounded by crowds of adoring men clinging on their every word with Tressa thoroughly enjoying herself watching the increasingly desperate display's of manliness that were being presented in order to win the ladies attention. Olberic soon dispersed all of the bystanders with a growl.

'Mine thanks. Sir Olberic.' H'aanit said once their table was cleared. 'You wouldst think that they hast never seen a woman fight before.' She grumbled.

'It is rather tiring to be so adored.' Primrose added with a teasing toss of her hair.

'I had forgotten how much I dislike this place.' H'aanit scowled. 'The last time I was here mine Master wagered all of the leaf we had saveth for the winter months in unwise gambles and we near as like starved that year.'

Therion and Ophilia were the last of the group to arrive. Therion's cheeriness from earlier that day seemed to have disappeared. Once all were seated, they ordered food.

'Tonight is the last night that I'm letting you drink alcohol Olberic.' Alfyn told the warrior as their meals came. 'You best make the most of it. I say we make tonight a celebration of your entrance into the tourney!'

The beer started to flow copiously from there on in. In the spirit of the evening even Ophilia accepted a few glasses of mulled wine and Cyrus kept his book in his pocket instead of pulling it out at the earliest convenience.

'So Olberic.' Therion called over the general conversation once the first few of their drinks had settled in. 'Tell us more about the chap your looking for. Not all of us know the history of Hornburg.'

'Oh yes!' Primrose agreed, 'And do tell us how you came to be a Knight as well!'

Olberic looked a bit startled at the sudden interest.

'Well, for myself it is not much of a tale.' He said thoughtfully, taking a huge mouthful of beer. 'My father was a Knight, and his father and so on. I learned to fight before I was even walking on account that my mother passed at my birth and I was raised in the barracks. When my father died in battle, I was eleven or so and King Alfred looked out for me, as he did for many of the sons of those who died in his service.'

Olberic took another mouthful of ale.

'I was pretty good with sword and spear - best among the squires and I was mightily proud of it as well. Then Erhardt came along.' Olberic chuckled to himself, finishing his drink and rising from his seat to get another round.

'So where did Erhardt appear from?' Therion pushed when Olberic was finally seated again.

'One of the border towns in Hornburg, best I know. One that was decimated during the border wars. He was fourteen or so when it happened and he lost his entire family. He was taken in by a band of sellswords then spotted by one of our recruiters. Must have been eighteen by that stage, and a passionate and skilled fighter.'

'And he was good looking right?' Tressa said eagerly.

Olberic chuckled again. 'Yes Tressa, he was a fair youth with his blonde locks and his ready smile. Women swooned at his feet and he was most charming with them all. I detested him intensely when he joined us.'

'Oh..' Ophilia said, puzzled, 'I thought you were the best of friends, Sir Olberic.'

'That came later.' Olberic agreed. 'But to begin with he was a royal pain to my ego. He was as good as me at everything, better at somethings - and cocky with it. But the more we sparred and the more we fought, the more we learned from each other. I suppose we were different as night from day but in the end that only made us closer.'

'So what _did_ happen in the end?' Alfyn asked. 'I mean I knew about the twin blades and all that, but when Hornburg fell, there weren't no real word about _how_ it happened that came as far as Clearbrook.'

'Erhardt abused the trust that the King had in him - murdered him right in front of me. That was the only day I ever properly lost a fight to him - he had been secretly training a new technique and used it against me. He should have killed me like he did everyone else. Instead he stayed his hand and left me in the mud.'

'But why? Why did he do it?' Tressa's asked breathlessly.

'I don't know.' Olberic drained yet another mug of ale and slammed it down. 'I didn't even allow myself to question 'why' for eight years.' He admitted. 'I settled in a small town, took an assumed name and did little other than help out the guards in training and the such. It was pure happenstance that one day Erhardt's name issued from the lips of a bandit I had tracked. It was like a touch paper to a flame. I suddenly burned to understand the motivation of the man I once called friend.'

Ophilia wordlessly handed Olberic the full drink she had sat in front of her, and he raised it to his lips with thanks.

'This Gustav, the Black Knight I seek here was named by the bandit as one who knows where Erhardt is - has been a companion of him since the fall. Perhaps in seeing my old friend again, I can finally understand why I still wield my blade. Is it to avenge my king? Maybe I need to finally beat him after failing so completely.' Olberic shrugged. 'Who knows.' He lapsed into silence.

'But first - here's to the next champion of Victor's Hollow!' Alfyn raised his glass.

'Bring it on!' Olberic bellowed with a grin.

Olberic was completely primed by the time the tournament rolled round. He sat in the competitor's chambers with Alfyn awaiting his first bout calmer than he had ever been before an contest. The support of his companions during the whole process had touched him deeply, they had thrown themselves into making sure that he was the best prepared and the best informed competitor by a mile.

Despite his protestations that he knew very little about competitive fighting, Cyrus had attacked all available information with razor precision and had presented full and detailed assessment of his opponents strategy and weakness as well as guiding Olberic in his mental and physical preparations. Alfyn and Ophilia had taken his health and fitness into hand, what he ate, how much he slept, repairing any aches and pains. In all Olberic felt better than he had in many years.

Now he felt he really _had_ to win this thing. Not for himself - he no longer had the ego that his younger self had revelled in - but for his friends who had given so much time, effort and belief to get him to this point. Olberic had led many men into battle - had led brave men to numerous victories - but he didn't think he had ever been more proud or humbled then he was of this ragtag, odd little band.

Everyone came down from the stands to wish him luck before the fighting started. Ophilia had suddenly remembered that it was customary for a knight to receive a ladies token before a tournament and she had taken her cloak and removed the brooch that held it together.

'The last act my mother made was to pin this to me.' She had told him seriously. 'And I truly believe that it kept me safe on the long days and nights that I waited alone for rescue. I pray that it keeps you safe now Sir Olberic, for I will be mightily vexed if allow yourself to be harmed in any way.' She pinned it to him and flung her arms around the Knight who - unable to form an actual response had to bend almost double to gently kiss her on the top of her head.

'Cyrus, I ask that you take care of this lady in my absence.' Olberic said formally bowing to Ophilia. He took her tiny hand and placed it softly into the Scholar's.

'It would be my honour Sir Knight. I swear I will never neglect in this duty.' Cyrus also bowed.

'I like _this_ part of the tournament at least.' Ophilia said, beaming at them both.

Olberic's first battle against Archibald the Crusher was over relatively quickly. The competitor who fought in memory of his father was skilled but slow, and he signalled his intentions glaringly to Olberic's trained eye. When the man yielded, Olberic helped him to his feet to the roar of the crowd - neither of them wounded.

The second fight was much tougher. Joshua Frostblade was a passionate man fighting for the love of a woman. He was smaller, fast and dextrous - his rapier scraping Olberic many times during their bout. Olberic took close note of the advice that Cyrus had put together and had stoically defended, conserving his energy while letting the cavalier wear himself out. Eventually it was a massive thrust with his swords pommel that took his opponent from his feet and allowed Olberic the victory. The roar of the crowd was much larger this time.

Olberic's third match was against the crowd favourite and the reigning champion Conrad the Impaler. He was prepared for a long fight. The man was skilled and patient and oozed the confidence of a champion. In the end it was his confidence that let him down. Again, taking heed of the idea's that Cyrus had put together, after a time Olberic began to feign fatigue, allowing the odd strike to hit him, reacting slower on a few counters. At this, his opponent grew in confidence and his own precision started to slip in his certainty that he now held the upper hand. Olberic suddenly commenced a whirlwind of assault that completely astounded his foe, who went down heavily and did not rise again until he was offered Olberic's hand. The crowd went wild.

Finally, Olberic was to come face to face with Gustav, the Black Knight. As they stood side by side in the tunnel out into the arena, Gustav gripped Olberic's arm.

'You are as skilled as Erhardt, Sir Olberic and I have never beaten the man. I am sure of your victory here - although I am pleased that I get the chance to fight you.

'I would talk to you of Erhardt if I may.' Olberic responded softly.

'Eh, well that much I realised.' The Black Knight chuckled. 'Erhardt talked of you so often - I would have been shocked if you did not know of our association. I will speak to you after the tournament Sir Knight. Indeed I look forward to it.'

'My thanks.' Olberic murmured.

To Olberic it was obvious that Gustav had trained extensively under Erhardt. He could name a hundred of the mannerisms that only such a close association could teach. The fight was elegant, brutal and very evenly matched. The silence in the arena as the battle raged was unprecedented. Both men took heavy damage, but would rise again, grinning at each other with the certain pleasure of one truly enjoying the heat of the fight. In the end the outcome was as Gustav predicted. A late block finished the Black Knight and he sank to his knees and cried his yield.

The next few hours were a blur. There were celebrations, and the fun of watching Tressa nearly faint when Cecily whispered to her the speculated amount of Leaf they would be receiving after the accounting was settled. Olberic suffered the healing and chastisement for his wounds from his little cleric with good humour, then faced the adulation of the crowds of fans with aplomb. Finally he was able to slip away to have his talk with Gustav, the revelations of which left him thoughtful and reflective.

It was just after darkness had fallen that Olberic started making his way to the tavern to meet up with his companions for food and revelry. His hand reached for his weapon when he was accosted suddenly- then relaxed when he realised it was Therion.

'We need to talk.' The thief told him tersely.

At the boy's serious tone, Olberic grabbed him.

'What's happened?' he demanded.

'We need to _talk_.' Therion repeated - drawing the Knight to a bench away from the main thoroughfare.

Once they were seated Therion asked what Olberic had learned from Gustav. Olberic raised an eyebrow at the thief's unusual interest but answered his query.

'Erhardt is in Wellspring. He helps the city's defence against lizard men. I also learned that he blamed my King for the destruction of his home and his family and that his entire time as a Knight with us in Hornburg was spent as a spy against the Crown. I guess I never truly knew the man who was my best friend.'

'So what's your intention now?' Therion pressed urgently.

'I will go find him. More than that I don't know. I will ask for his own accounting. I will probably kill him. Olberic shrugged. 'Why this interest Therion? What's your angle?'

Therion chuckled darkly. 'Honestly - I don't care what you do.' He replied. 'But I think you need to read this.' The thief pulled a thick letter out from under his shirt.

'Hey!' Olberic was on his feet. 'You stole that from me?'

'Peace Olberic.' The lad put his hands up. 'In truth I only found it when I was looking for Cyrus's bag for spare paper and I open yours in error. Truly it was in error,' he repeated seeing the look of disbelief on the warrior's angry face.

'All the same...' Olberic fumed.

'Okay - I can't say that it was an error that I opened both the letters I found in your pack that were addressed to Ophilia.' Therion admitted belligerently. 'And nor can I say it was altogether in her defence that I did it. I was curious.' He thrust the papers at Olberic. 'You _need_ to read this Olberic. I know you haven't because if you had we wouldn't be here now.'

'Since you're so well acquainted with it why don't you just tell me what's so important.' The knight said sarcastically.

'Fine.' Therion also stood and looked up at his companion. 'Whoever wrote that report details the full story of Erhardt's past and his betrayal - even that he is currently in Wellspring.'

Olberic swore loudly. 'Why the hell didn't Eliza just tell me?' he muttered.

'I expect it was assumed you would actually read it yourself.' Therion sniped.

'I don't get what that has to do with Ophilia though?' Olberic's frown turned to puzzlement.

'Well, Sir Knight - the actual main thrust of the investigation that this 'Eliza' undertook was in looking for Ophilia's true parentage.'

'And that relates to Erhardt how?' Olberic suddenly looked anxious.

'Don't get your pants in a twist Olberic.' Therion snorted. 'Erhardt ain't her daddy.'

'Well of course not.' Olberic released a sigh of relief none the less. 'He is my age - way too young. Well possible I suppose...'

'He ain't.' Therion repeated. 'The investigation shows that Erhardt survived the massacre of his home town because he'd snuck out to visit with a girl in the nearby forest instead of seeing to his chores.'

Olberic scowled. 'Well that figures.' He said

'But turns out that his mother also survived - she had gone to a village a few miles away to consult with an apothecary. Seems neither mother or son knew the other lived. Wasn't until nearly six years later that his mother heard tell of a Knight in Hornburg by his name and she decided to set out to see if it was indeed her lost son.'

Olberic's face had turned white.

'Unfortunately..' Therion continued 'The caravan she travelled with was attacked so she never made it. Her daughter did survive though, the one she was pregnant with on the day she went to the apothecary and escaped the destruction of her home. So it turns out that somehow...'

Olberic swallowed hard. 'Erhardt is Ophilia's brother.'


	22. Trust and Betrayal

'I am SO bored of tree's.' Tressa moaned within hours of the companions leaving Victor's Hollow to get back onto the road.

'And thou will'st be SO bored of rocks too as soon as we enter the Cliftlands.' H'aanit pointed out. 'At least tree's are nicen to look at. Rocks not so much.'

'But...' Tressa's eyes went wide '...Rocks have gems in them. Mines contain gold and silver. What good are tree's?'

Therion snickered and pointedly chucked an apple at her.

'And what about books?' Cyrus demanded, wagging a horrified finger at the Merchant. 'Although of course knowledge had never _just_ been stored on paper. There are many different ways in which man has chosen to inscribe their wisdom - indeed some cultures actually used stone or walls.' The Scholar rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'There are also the many kinds of animal skin and fabrics that are wonderful for recording on. In some cases they hold their illuminations far better over time than paper.'

Tressa was rolling her eyes at the lecture. Cyrus noted her expression and grinned at her.

'Of particular interest is the use of human skin, Tressa - usually used in works of dark magic or medical journals.' I have to wonder if the tome I am looking for will be produced on such. It _is_ named 'From the far reaches of Hell' after all...'

'Urgghh gross.' Tressa punched the Professor on the arm. 'I hope you're kidding.'

Cyrus just chuckled.

'There is some anthropodermic bibliopegyin the Cathedral archives.' Ophilia said reflectively. 'Anna and I used to dare each other to touch it when we were children.'

'There is some _what_ now?' Tressa scowled at the Cleric .. 'I swear Phili, your just as bad as _him_ sometimes.' - she jerked her thumb at Cyrus.

'Books bound in human skin.' Ophilia clarified happily.

'There is?' Cyrus looked thoughtfully at Ophilia. 'Do you happen to remember what any of them were my dear?'

'Oh, not really, Sorry Professor.. they were mainly written in languages that were totally foreign to us.' Ophilia apologised.

'Ah, of course.' Cyrus gave a heavy sigh. ' I can only imagine that the collection of knowledge stored in the church stacks must be extraordinary indeed. Sadly it is very rare for any other than ecclesiastical historians to get the chance to access it.'

'Actually, I think something could be arranged for you Cyrus ..' Ophilia smiled shyly at the Scholar. '..I know Bishop Bartolo at Saintsbridge very well - and you _are_ my official scribe after all.'

'Oh my, that would be... well ... quite a coup .' Cyrus beamed and reached down to take her hand in his. 'If such _were_ ever possible dearheart, I hope you would extend me the pleasure of your company for the experience - for only that would make it truly complete.'

'Yeah, so.. tree's are great huh.' Tressa said to H'aanit, shaking her head at the Scholar and the Cleric as they fell into an animated conversation about just how much fun church libraries were. As if..

The second watch of the night had fallen to Olberic and Ophilia. As was their usual routine Olberic banked their fire whilst Ophilia boiled water for a hot drink, then they settled themselves together wherever Olberic decided was the best vantage point to watch over the camp.

'You look tired.' Olberic said quietly once they were properly established in position, the light from Aelfric's lantern bathing both their faces in its soft blue glow.

'It always takes a couple of days to get back into the routine.' Ophilia admitted, warming both her hands on her mug. 'While Victor's Hollow was _interesting_ , I did enjoy having a regular bed for so many nights.'

They fell into an easy silence. Olberic couldn't help but take furtive glances at his companion, the recent revelation of her unexpected kinship never far from his mind at the sight of her. He couldn't believe he had never seen the likeness before. Now he knew - it felt glaringly obvious. Eventually feeling the weight of his stare, Ophilia looked up at him with a quizzical smile.

'You seem pensive Sir Knight.' She said gently. 'Is something bothering you?'

'I expect it's just the comedown from the tournament.' He said lightly. 'Speaking of which, I should return this now..' he moved his hand to unclip the brooch that she had pinned to him.

'Oh, no please. Keep it.' Ophilia said, patting him softly.

'But it was your mothers.' Olberic protested uncertainly. 'You really should take it back.'

The cleric smiled at him. 'I meant what I said when I gave it to you Sir Olberic. ' She rested her hand on his arm.

'Ophilia...'

She shook her head. 'It's pure selfishness on my part admittedly.' She confessed. 'I believe in the power of its protection and I wish to keep you safe. Because _you_ make me feel safe. You're just so big and... ' she struggled to find the right word. '...Wall-like.'

He snorted with laughter. 'Well.. um.. thanks. Wall-like eh. A glowing recommendation!'

Ophilia chuckled back at him. 'Maybe not the most eloquent description.' She agreed.

'Do you remember much about your mother?' Olberic asked carefully after a few minutes. 'Forgive me, If you don't want to talk about it...'

She waved off his concern. 'I remember very little unfortunately.' She replied. 'The actual attack and being alone for so long as the only survivor - well that aftermath left me in a very poor state, unable to speak or deal with any of it. Any memory I had of before that time just disappeared. I _do_ remember her face because I had a locket containing a portrait of her and my father for a number of years.'

'Oh?' Olberic raised an eyebrow 'What happened to it?' he asked.

'Someone else needed it more than I did.' She shrugged and laid her head against his arm. 'In truth while I hold the idea of them in my heart, I really know nothing of them so I am not overly sentimental. You and the others are more a real family to me than they could ever be.'

'Doesn't it make you angry though? Upset? You lost everything that you once were. Have you never felt a desire for retribution or answers?' Olberic asked, his manner suddenly intense.

Ophilia looked up to regard him closely. 'Are you asking about me - or about your friend, Erhardt?' she said gently.

Olberic twitched and stiffened. The Cleric regarded him directly, but her eyes were full of compassion.

'Erhardt?' He asked warily, then sighed. 'I guess in a way, I see a similarity in the manner of your losses. But I cannot understand how he came to do what he did and you... are you!' Olberic was unable to keep ragged emotion from his voice.

'My own experience of such depth of misery was always overridden by fear and confusion. Ophilia said simply.

Olberic's arm wound around the Cleric's shoulder and pulled her closer.

'I admit..' she continued '..that through my despair I did feel some anger, but mainly I was just afraid - even after I was given a new home and a new life - the overwhelming fear of being alone and forgotten in the darkness remained.'

'How in the world do you cope with that?' he asked seriously.

'Why Olberic, surely you know that we Clerics are paragons of duty and repression!' Ophilia suddenly flashed him an impish grin. 'I thought, when I left Flamesgrace to undertake the Kindling that I would surely fail in my journey because regardless of my desire to be strong - I was afraid of just about everything. But there was H'aanit, so strong and so kind - and then the rest of you came along. You know - it's pretty hard to maintain fear when surrounded by so much... um, how should I describe it?... heh..madness and mayhem!.'

Olberic looked slightly dazed for a second, and then he started to chuckle softly.

'Now your friend - I'd guess that _his_ despair left him mainly with anger.' She shrugged. 'I had the kindness of the Archbishop and Anna following my trauma, but who knows who or what influenced him. Perhaps his experiences following his loss fuelled his anger further or maybe he vowed revenge simply as a way to cope with the pain. I _can_ understand that - such despair is a deep and dark pit - difficult to cope with, especially alone. Honestly though - when it comes to his motivation - only he truly knows the answer to that.'

'I guess so, Sister.' Olberic agreed.

'It is quite obvious that you cared for him...' It was very gently stated. '..And you know he _could_ have killed you - yet he did not. If it was esteem that stayed his hand then the _real_ man may not be so different from the one you thought you knew despite his duplicity.' She paused and hugged the Knight close. 'I am so grateful that he allowed you to live.' She whispered.

They sat together in silence for a long while, Olberic lost in his thoughts and Ophilia gazing at the fire. Finally Olberic said it was time to wake H'aanit and Therion for their watch. As they got to their feet, Olberic touched the Cleric's shoulder for a second.

'Lass, if you could find out more about your real family is it something you would pursue?' The knights face was unreadable.

Ophilia thought about it for less than a second. 'I fail to see what could be gained by such Sir Olberic.' she replied. 'I have a duty to complete the Kindling and my personal commitment to aid you all in achieving your goals. I intend to continue in this - for as long as I am able. I have neither the time or inclination for anything more.'

Olberic nodded his understanding. 'Sleep well Ophilia.' he said.

The first destination for the companions was Bolderfall, where Therion was to finally hand over the Dragonstone. Cyrus insisted in accompanying him to Ravus Manor.

'I know that these people say that they have long been the guardians of the Dragonstones, Therion, but I feel it prudent, given the enormous power that the stone holds to check them out at least before we just hand the stone over to them.

Therion wordlessly held up his wrist to display the bracelet bound around it.

'Well quite, my friend. But still...'

Therion scowled but eventually nodded his agreement.

'I also think that perhaps Ophilia and H'aanit should accompany us too.' Cyrus went on ignoring Therion's scowl. 'They can explain more about Aelfric's song and the white dragon respectively if it is required.'

'It's just a job Cyrus.' Therion said exasperated. 'We don't have to _explain_ anything.'

'All the same it would be prudent to have the option if we need it.' Cyrus determined.

'It's just meant to be a quick in and out of town darling.' Primrose pointed out delicately. 'It's not far to Quarrycrest, but we do want to be out as soon as we can.'

'Let's get to the Market.' Tressa grumbled, bouncing on her toes. 'If we aren't staying long I need to get an eye in quick!'

Cyrus and Therion led the way up to the Ravus estate, with Ophilia and H'aanit trailing a little way behind. The magnificent view over the rest of the town from the manse's land was breathtakingly beautiful and made the climb up to such a high position worth the effort. As they came to the top, H'aanit pointed out the stunning, dark haired woman gazing out over the view - a far-away look in her eyes.

As the companions passed the woman they heard her speak, although her words were indistinct - blowing away like leaves on the gentle breeze.

'I apologise, dear Lady. Did you wish to speak with us?' Cyrus asked politely, moving closer to her.

The woman jumped at the interruption then took a startlingly frank appraisal of the Scholar's face.

'I search for someone, for _him_ \- my one true love. Ah.. but you are not he, although fair you are.' Her voice was deep and resonate but her words seemed distant. Her gazed moved to Therion who scowled magnificently at her.

'Such interesting eyes, and yet still not the one I seek.' The woman dismissed the thief and turned her unwavering gaze back to the view.

'Damn right I'm not.' Therion smirked.

H'aanit had made her way over to a Soldier who was stood with rapt expression staring at the strange woman.

'Every day she stands there.' The man whispered to the Huntress. 'Her beauty is beguiling and yet I cannot get her to notice me. Not even a glance.'

'I do noteth that the path of love ist rarely an easy one.' H'aanit observed with a sigh. 'Hast thou tried impressing thy lady with thy skill with thy weapons?' she asked. 'I hath found that such can be appealing to my own heart.'

'Do you think so?' the man looked at H'aanit with hope in his eyes. 'I would try anything to win her adoration!'

'Ah Sir, thou dost have a fire about thee that ist warming to see!' H'aanit smiled at him.

'You are quite the romantic yourself H'aanit.' Ophilia smiled at her friend.

'Indeed, I admit that I do find affairs of the heart to be most interesting.' H'aanit agreed.

'Could you help me Huntress?' The man asked desperately. 'Perhaps you could challenge me so that I may show off my prowess as you suggest.'

H'aanit's eyes gleamed. 'Of course!' she said happily 'May I knowst thy name Sir?'

'Alphas.' He said as he drew his sword.

'Sir Alphas!' H'aanit declared loudly. 'I challenge thou to battle, stand ready!'

The battle wasn't actually very long or very impressive. H'aanit, in the spirit of the purpose of the display, allowed herself to be beaten soundly, all the time spiritedly congratulating the warrior on his skill. The dark haired woman watched the proceedings with interest - and on the conclusion of the spectacle she went forward to Alphas and cast her deep, penetrating gaze over him.

'A capable man, and so very passionate.' She concluded in her husky voice. 'A man worthy of a woman's love - and yet..'

Alphas had puffed out his chest at the woman's words, and took to one knee.

'My own true love, my perfect mate with golden hair and eyes of blue - he would give me everything, his whole life and every drop of his blood. He would never dare cross me, and when I meet him - everything will change.'

Alphas was trembling at the impassioned words.

'And yet..' the woman reiterated. 'He is not you.' With a cold laugh the woman turned away and walked down the path back to the town without a second glance.

'Wait!' Alphas was on his feet in an instant. 'Come back...' he shouted starting after the woman. 'I will not give up that easily my love!' he disappeared down the path as well.

'That was ... different.' Ophilia looked a bit stunned.

'That's what love will do to you.' Therion chided sourly.

It appeared that the Ravus guards had been alerted to look out for Therion for as soon as the companions made towards the door of the manse - an older man in finely tailored house colours and with impeccably styled and elegant greying hair was on the step and awaiting them.

'Who are these people?' the man demanded of Therion as soon as they alighted the steps. His eyes were cold but he drew back instinctively when Linde issued a gentle growl.

'Hello Heathcote, good to see you too.' Therion replied sarcastically.

'Allow me to introduce myself.' Cyrus bounded forward holding out a friendly hand. Heathcote recoiled from him.

'Did you bring the stone.' The retainer blatantly ignored Cyrus and asked Therion.

'Yeah. I got it for you. And a load of trouble it was too.' Therion scowled.

At that moment a young blonde woman appeared in the doorway of the manse.

'Mister Therion!' she said, 'I am so glad you have returned to us in good health.' She blinked, taking in the others that were gathered on the steps of the house. 'Oh!' she said her eyes growing wide as she spotted Linde. 'How beautiful!' she took a few steps towards the snow leopard, but the old man reached out and grabbed her elbow before she could get any closer.

'Be wary Lady Cordelia!' Heathcote warned trying to pull her back respectfully.

'Tis fine, Lady.' H'aanit assured noting the wonder on the girls face. 'Linde wilt not harmeth thou. She wouldst enjoy a scratch if thou wished to giveth it.'

'Oh may I?' The young woman gentle shook her arm out of her retainer's grasp and slowly approached the big cat. Linde looked up at her with curiosity as she got closer. With slow and unthreatening movements, Cordelia reached out a hand to place it softly on Linde's head and give a cautious, exploratory scratch. The cat rumbled her pleasure and shut her eyes, pressing into the touch.

H'aanit and Ophilia crouched down to join in, encouraging the girl and petting Linde who was ecstatic with the attention.

'Ahem. As I was saying...' Cyrus tried again with Heathcote who was keeping a very wary eye on the young woman.

'Well, thief.' Heathcote addressed Therion again. 'Give me the stone and we can get this meeting concluded.'

'Heathcote!' Cordelia chided looking up from her own conversation with the other ladies, 'Please be a little kinder to our guests!'

'Ain't your guest.' Therion mumbled.

'Sister Ophilia had just mentioned to me that there was some issue with the Dragonstone, Sir?' Cordelia said politely to Cyrus. 'Since their safe-keeping is my responsibility I would greatly appreciate any information that you gleaned concerning any problems it may have caused.'

'Of course, Lady Ravus.' Cyrus bowed elegantly. 'You are their keeper?' he enquired pointedly.

'Why, yes.' The girl smiled. 'It has been the duty of our family since..'

'My lady!' Heathcote cut her off firmly. 'We do not know these people. I strongly urge you to keep your own council.'

Cordelia blushed gracefully.

'I am sorry.' She said to everyone. 'Heathcote has a point. I allowed the stones to be stolen after all - through my own inexperience and gullibility.'

'It is fine Lady Cordelia.' Ophilia came forward and put a gentle hand on the girls shoulder. 'The stone sings with the song on Aelfric himself. I recognised it immediately because I have the honour of carrying his ember.' She brought forth her lantern to show it to the young woman.

'Oh!' Cordelia gasped. 'You are the Flamebearer! I am hoping to travel to Saintsbridge to observe the Kindling ceremony myself Sister.'

'We also discovereth that the stone also hath the song of the White Dragon of Stillsnow.' H'aanit added. 'A moste fearsome and beautiful beast!'

'Indeed!' Cordelia looked a bit breathless. 'Our own records have no real information about the nature of the stones. We have merely been their keeper since the time of King Beowulf. My failure to keep them safe was the first time they have been compromised.'

'Not your fault.' Heathcote murmured sourly.

'Anyway!' Cordelia pulled herself together. 'Mister Therion has successfully managed to restore the Ruby firestone to us, so it's a start!'

'Therion wordlessly took the Dragonstone from his pocket and handed it to Heathcote.

'I believe that we can remove that bracelet now Heathcote.' Lady Cordelia added.

'No!' Heathcote said.

'That would be a bit dumb your ladyship.' Therion said at the same time.

Cordelia looked at the two of them, speechless.

'You cannot trust this thief to fulfil his word without incentive.' Heathcote sniffed dismissively.

'Right.' Therion added. 'Why would I bother finding the others if there was nothing in for me?'

'I believe you to be a man of your word Mister Therion,' Cordelia retorted. 'I would trust in you to complete the job.'

Therion snorted. 'Then you are indeed a gullible fool. You should put your trust in nobody Lady - for no matter how much you _think_ you know someone or you trust in someone - they _will_ betray you.'

'As you wish.' Cordelia took the stone from Heathcote, politely bade goodbye to the others and returned to her house, shutting the door after her.

'I should thrash you for speaking to Lady Ravus in that manner boy.' Heathcote had grabbed hold of Therion's wrist and tugged dismissively at the fool's bracelet as if to remind him of his station.

'Like to see you try.' The thief sniped. 'Just tell me where I've got to go next old man - so I can do us all a favour and get out of here.'

'Wellspring.' Heathcote dropped Therion's wrist. 'I received word that the Emerald stone is going up for auction at the black market there.'

'How the hell do you know about the black market?' Therion spluttered.

'None of your business.' Heathcote spat. 'Return when you have the stone.' he added.

As they made their way back down the path to the town below, Ophilia moved to walk in step with Therion who was a short way behind the others, his head bowed and a scowl on his face.

'Alright?' she asked him quietly.

'Not now Ophilia.'

'I know you're angry Therion. You have every right to be. That man treated you appallingly.' She smiled at him tentatively.

'Used to it.' The thief mumbled. 'Just leave me alone.'

'Okay.'

There was silence for a short distance.

'Do you really believe that? What you said to Lady Ravus?' Ophilia sounded sad.

'Oh, by the God's. What part of 'leave me alone' did you not understand your Holiness?' Therion scowled.

'Sorry. But Therion really? Is that how you feel?'

'Feel? What?'

'That everyone will betray you of course.' The Cleric replied.

Therion's scowl deepened. 'It's the truth, and the sooner that girl learns it the better. Trusting in people is for fools and imbeciles.' he replied harshly.

'That's a very tough way to look at the world Therion.' She said mildly

Therion gave Ophilia a hard look. 'I suppose you think that I should trust _you_ don't you.' He sneered.

Ophilia looked startled. 'I've never asked for or expected your trust Therion.' Her voice was almost a whisper. 'But I would never betray you, or anyone knowingly.' She added.

Therion was silent. He kicked at the pavement as he walked and started rubbing at his chest as if it itched him. He started to speak, then closed his mouth.

'You can say whatever you need to.' Ophilia prompted gently.

Oh is that so, your Holiness?' sarcasm dripped from every word.

'Always.' She promised.

'Well okay then. You want to know what I think?' he shook his head angrily then fell silent again.

'Please?'

Therion looked up and his face was a mask.

'You think it's okay to ask someone for friendship, knowing full well that you're intending to just give up and Martyr yourself without any kind of fight and hurt the people that _you_ made care about you?' He chuckled humourlessly. 'Well, I think that is a perfect definition of betrayal personally.'

Ophilia went white. 'How do you know about the vision?' she asked breathlessly.

'Certainly not from you - and that's another point I reckon.' Therion turned his face away from her. 'Forget your lectures, Ophilia. You proved me right. I didn't expect anything less though so it hardly changes anything.'

'Yes. You _are_ right.' Ophilia said. 'I have also been considering the same lately. Thank you for your honesty Therion.' She slowed her step so that she fell behind away from his side.

Once they reached the town, the crowds and the noise grew. It did not take them long to find the others - H'aanit immediately spotted Olberic towering a head above most of the crowd and waved to him enthusiastically.

'All done?' Primrose asked when they got together.

'Indeed, Cyrus beamed. 'And Therion's next stop is Wellspring as well Olberic, a happy coincidence to my mind.'

'I got a letter from my Da.' Tressa was beaming happily. 'The Kindling trinkets I ordered are being sent to Quarrycrest - so we will be all ready for when we get to Saintsbridge, Ophilia.' Tressa suddenly looked puzzled. 'Where's Ophilia?' she asked.

Everyone looked around.

Ophilia was nowhere to be seen.


	23. Lost & Found

Ophilia had fallen behind her companions as they continued on their way to the market, shamed by Therion's words and anxious about how to resolve the mess she'd made of everything.

She had been struggling with how to bring up the whole vision thing with her friends - ever since her conversation with Susanna. At the time she had gloomily told the Seer and Alaic that she had no reason to care what happened to her once her duty was done - but afterwards she realised that actually she did. She had lately been finding herself astonished and touched by all of her companion's affection and friendship and she _really_ wanted to help them complete their own quests.

It had to have been Susanna that had told them about her father's vision. Ophilia shook her head sadly. _'What must they be thinking of me.'_ she mused. Well Therion had succinctly pointed out the answer to that.

With a heavy sigh, Ophilia reached to her side and unhooked the strap that secured Aelfric's Lantern to her pack - bringing the vessel forward and removing it's cover so that she could stare at the ember as she often did when her courage deserted her or she needed reassurance.

'Oh!' she exclaimed, literally stopping dead in her sudden surprise. The normally gentle blue flame was roaring in its glass casing - intense and almost violet in colour.

'By the God's woman, cover it up!' a low voice came out of nowhere and a hand grabbed onto her arm, pulling her away from the road.

~0~

'Well.. where was the last place you saw her? Actually saw her?' Olberic was asking tensely, his eyes scanning over the crowded streets.

'She was walking with Therion as we were coming down from the Ravus Manse.' Cyrus's tone was calm and unflustered. He too was scrutinising the area closely.

Therion was frozen, his face whiter than his hair.

'Should we spliteth up and search?' H'aanit said. 'I am not sure that Linde wilst be able to get a scent in such a busy place, but we can try.'

'It's my fault.' Therion blurted unexpectedly. 'I accused her of betrayal.'

Primrose was suddenly on him, grabbing him by the shoulders and literally shaking him. 'You did _what_?' she demanded fiercely.

Everyone stopped. All eyes were on Therion.

'Hey!' Alfyn gently prised Primrose's hands off the thief and moved protectively in front of him. 'Let's keep our head's Prim.' She sniffed loudly but moved a step or two back.

Alf put a hand on Therion's shoulder. 'What happened bud?' he asked softly.

'She was being bloody irritating is what.' Therion's face was blank. 'I told her _making_ people care when she was hell-bent on being a martyr was ...' he fell silent and his shoulders slumped.

'You think she took off?' Tressa said quietly.

'If she has, we ain't gonna find her easy.' Alfyn looked grim. 'She knows where _we_ are - in her head. Easy to avoid us if she wants to.'

'I really don't think she would do that.' Cyrus said thoughtfully. He went to the other side of the thief and rested a hand on his other shoulder. 'Therion - what did she do, after you'd said your piece?'

Therion looked up at Cyrus. 'Thanked me for my honesty.' He replied bitterly. 'Said I was right. Something about her thinking the same way. Then she kind of dropped back behind me. I was too angry to even look back or check she was okay.'

'Can you show us where we were when she dropped back?' Cyrus squeezed Therion's shoulder encouragingly. The thief nodded.

'Okay.' Cyrus looked up at the others. 'There is only one gate out of town, I propose two of us cover that - Primrose and Olberic if you will? Alfyn, Tressa.. start asking around but stay together. H'aanit - come with Therion and I - and we will see if we can pick up her scent or find any sort of clue as to what might have happened.'

'You're mighty calm Cyrus, if you don't mind me saying.' Alf noted.

'You _want_ me to start raining fire and ice down on the town?' Cyrus's face clouded and suddenly the strain was a lot more obvious. He shook his head and pulled his focus carefully back again. 'If any of us find her - send up a magic bolt. Send up two if you need assistance.'

'Wait!' H'aanit stepped forward. 'Linde just giveth me this.' The Huntress had a small roll of paper in her hand. 'It sayeth to go to the tavern ' _The Red Gryphon_ ' by the gates of the town and to seeketh a private dining room. It is signeth _'Al'._ That ist what Ophilia doth call Alaic I believe.'

Olberic grabbed the note and read it through then passed it onto Cyrus.

'Should we do what the message asks?' he asked.

'We can get the room ordered and just a couple of us wait.' Primrose said, her face still angry. 'I don't like the idea of abandoning our own search, we have no idea who this is actually from or how Linde got it.'

'Right.' Cyrus was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'I think we three should go ahead as planned and try and pick up Ophilia's trail. The rest of you get the room as the note requests and cover observance of the gates.' Cyrus and Alfyn were still propping up Therion who looked as if he might fall if they let go of him. 'Alright lad?' Cyrus asked him gently. 'You ready to move out?'

Therion nodded wordlessly. Alfyn gave the thief a quick hug then joined the others who turned to make their way to the tavern.

Therion led Cyrus, Linde and H'aanit back they way they had come. After a few minutes he eventually told them to stop.

'It was somewhere here.' The thief started to look around, animated for the first time. 'I can get to the roof-tops,' he added 'Have a better look round.' - without waiting for a reply he had scaled the side of the building next to him as easy as if he were climbing a ladder and disappeared from view, scrabbling sure-footed over the tiles.

'Wait?' Cyrus murmured pointlessly, then turned to H'aanit. 'Linde?' he asked.

H'aanit got down on her knees in front of the snow leopard.

'Where is Ophilia, Linde? Canst thou find Ophilia?' Linde looked back at H'aanit with interest in her liquid eyes. The cat started to snuffle at the ground, then in the air. She moved a few paces around in almost a circle, then started to saunter off to back down the road they had just come.

Cyrus looked upwards to see if he could spot Therion but there was no sign. H'aanit followed the cat as she moved carefully forward. Eventually Linde moved off the path and started prowling into a back street that was lined by what looked like home dwellings.

Cyrus's face was still in the air and he had a deeply concentrated frown, his eyes almost closed as if blocking out as many stimuli as he could. He moved further away from H'aanit and Linde, in almost the opposite direction, one hand up - his elegant fingers looking like they were tasting the air around him.

'Nothing.' Therion suddenly dropped out of nowhere behind the Professor. The Scholar's hand raised to quiet the thief who fell in beside him - alert. After a few minutes of slowly moving forward Cyrus stopped and fully opened his eyes. The strained look remained on his face.

'I sense some sort of dark magic.' Cyrus murmured to the Thief. 'It's very faint but it is spread over a large area here. It tingles.'

'Ho!' H'aanit was calling, trying to get the men's attention from a way down the path. She was indicating the back street and motioning them to follow.

Cyrus and Therion jogged up to the Huntress.

'Linde hath tracked the scent to here, but seemeth confused now.' H'aanit walked her companions down the narrow passage. Seemingly out of nowhere a figure was suddenly stood directly in their path.

'For the love of the Gods. Will you get away from here.' Heathcote hissed under his breath. 'Your friend is safe, but you putting her at risk with your nosing around. Get to the tavern as you were told will you.' The old man pushed past the others as if they had simply been standing in his way and moved off up the street muttering to himself.

Therion was scowling. 'What now?' he asked, exasperated.

'I think we get to the tavern.' Cyrus replied unhappily.

'The Red Gryphon' was situated literally just inside the town gates, and the room that the companions had been able to hire afforded a view that allowed them to observe all of the coming's and going's without having to loiter outside. When Cyrus and the others arrived, there was already food on the table that had been barely touched and an anxious atmosphere settled over the room like a cloud.

'Any news?' Alfyn probed when they first came in.

'Found a hint of black magic resonance in the air near where Ophilia was last seen, and Linde followed a trail to a side street not far off the main path.' Cyrus filled them in as he moved to the window to look out at the gate. 'Then the old Butler from the Ravus estate showed up and told us to get ourselves here, that Ophilia was safe but we were risking her safety by prying.' The scholar banged his fist on the wall by the window in sheer frustration. 'I have no idea in the slightest what is going on - or if we are doing the right thing.' He added helplessly.

'He ain't no butler.' Therion growled as he flung himself down on the bench at the table and put his head down on his arms. Alfyn took a seat next to him, rubbing his back consolingly.

'He is not _simply_ a butler.' Alaic said, suddenly appearing through a wooden panel at the back of the room that had swung open silently.

Olberic was immediately on his feet, his sword in hand and at the man's chest in one sweeping movement.

'Peace, Sir Olberic.' Alaic said respectfully putting his hands out carefully in front of him. Olberic stepped back slightly but kept his sword raised and ready.

'What are thou doing here Alaic?' H'aanit challenged, her tone stiff.

'Susanna charged me with following you.' Alaic replied.

Silence. Alaic sighed. 'I can tell you very little. Susanna's secrets are her own. Suffice it to say that what she did tell you - about how patterns appear over time seems to be borne out and she wanted further information as to your journey.'

'I'm sorry.' Therion looked up. 'I am pretty sure that I would have known if we were being followed. If not me, Cyrus, H'aanit, Olberic.. not an easy crowd to mislead...'

'Indeed.' Alaic smiled his slight half smile. 'May I sit?' he asked formally of Olberic. Olberic still looked troubled but inclined his head just a little.

'You know where Ophilia is?' Cyrus asked in a deceptively mild tone while opening and clenching his fist tensely.

'I do. And I will be taking her to safety as soon as we are done here.' The man replied solemnly.

'I think we are _quite_ capable of looking after our own.' Primrose was scowling fiercely at him.

'Really?' Alaic quirked an eyebrow at the dancer. 'That's why she was all alone in the street, gawping at her ember's rather obvious response to the magic that had been cast somewhere close by?'

There was a stony silence.

'Look.' Alaic shrugged. 'I don't know if anything that happened out there _was_ directed at her, but I'm not taking any chances. I got her off the street as quick as I could. In response to you Master Thief, I was able to follow you because I was exceptionally skilled at my former profession. And the same skills will be used to remove Ophilia from this town safely. It would do appearances well to see you all leave without her too.'

'What profession wouldst that be Alaic?' H'aanit asked curiously.

He looked at her, his eyes veiled. Finally he looked away. 'This at least I can tell you. As a gesture of good faith.' He murmured.

'Some good faith might go a way to allaying our fears.' Cyrus agreed.

Alaic drew himself up defensively. 'I was an assassin.' He said simply. More than one weapon was instantly unsheathed and Alfyn swore colourfully.

Alaic raised his hands again. 'Peace!' he repeated.

'I would say you have approximately one minute to explain yourself.' Primrose said - the menace literally dripping from her words.

'In point of fact I was the assassin who was given the contract on Susanna.' Alaic continued. 'When Z'aanta foiled my attempted kill so completely I was bound to take my own life rather than face capture. Indeed my mission was such a thorough failure that I was relieved by the requirement rather than having to face my masters. Do not mistake me. I was the best at my trade. But Z'aanta...' Alaic shook his head.

'So you failed to take your own life too then.' Therion said sarcastically.

'Susanna had use of me.' Alaic shrugged. 'She wanted the information that I carried on our organisation and on her own contract so she stabilized my condition then took me to Flamesgrace, where Archbishop Josef saved my life.' Alaic looked up and met the gaze of every set of eyes that were fixed on him. 'He saved my life physically, that is. It was Ophilia that saved my soul, at barely ten years old she took me apart like I was a broken toy and reassembled me as something more than I had ever been before.' He flashed his half smile.' So much so that I not only got a second chance - but I have been able to work for Susanna and her associates in their endeavours and gain purpose. Make a difference. I swear to you that Ophilia will be safe in my care. As long as she doesn't sing...' he chuckled suddenly and his whole face changed.

'Are you taking her to Saintsbridge then?' Cyrus asked into the silence that followed. Alaic looked surprised.

'Oh. No. I'm taking her to Odette. You can meet up with her there. We will leave the town via a smugglers route and I have a horse arranged to speed our travel. Heathcote seems to believe that the threat here will not follow you onwards, but honestly that man keeps his council close to his chest. If Susanna did not trust him so completely I would doubt him - but her respect for him is unwavering. They have been accomplices in their pursuit for many years. I believe it was she that got him his placement with the Ravus family, although I know that he also worked for your King in Hornburg at some time.' Alaic nodded at Olberic.

'I've not seen him and the name means nothing.' The Knight said, surprised.

'I urge you to get yourself to Quarrycrest as soon as you can. It may be that Odette will fill you in on more than I have been able too - or maybe not. I do know that she will take over from Susanna when the time comes - so I expect there are few questions she could not answer if she chooses too.'

Cyrus was looking very thoughtful. 'Yes. He agreed 'We will make our way there with the greatest of haste.'

It took two days to get to Quarrycrest. The roads to the mining town were all busy and bustling with workers and trading carts so the companions were not held up by any encounters with random beast or monster and the prospect of regaining their Cleric hurried their passage as well.

Despite the late hour that they arrived in the town it was decided that Cyrus would go straight to Odette's home to reassure of Ophilia's safe passage, and so that he could get some measure of his mentor's involvement in Susanna's scheme.

'She will more likely speak to me if we are alone.' Cyrus told his friends. 'Of course, I will make sure that whatever is disclosed will be shared by her to the rest of you too. I will need to work on that though.' He added thoughtfully.

'If there is any problem, if Ophilia is not there - you will come to get us at once.' Olberic stated rather than asked.

'I will.' Cyrus agreed.

Olberic and Therion walked with Cyrus, following the direction in the letter that Odette has sent him to get to her home. At the door, Cyrus knocked loudly. There was some cursing, a loud thump and some more cursing before the door was opened just a crack and a mature woman wearing spectacles peered out at them. Seeing Cyrus, the door slammed shut.

'Okay?' Therion said, bemused.

The door opened again and the whole woman pushed out through the gap this time.

'Well,' she said in a confident and precise voice. 'It can't possibly be Cyrus Albright come knocking on a woman's door at this sort of late hour. No, he has far more manners than that.'

Olberic had pushed his way forward. 'Just tell us that Ophilia is here and is well, and we will be on our way.' He said urgently.

'Steady your horses, Sir Eisenberg.' The woman grinned tightly up at him. 'Your little package arrived safe and sound yesterday. She is abed. I will not have her disturbed.'

'We will be back in the morning.' Olberic bowed slightly at the waist, then looked a bit surprised at his own behaviour. He put a hand on Therion's shoulder and led him away.

'Not going too?' Odette's smile grew as she took a long look at her former student.

'I think we need to talk.' Cyrus said coolly, pushing his way past her into her house.

'Manner's boy!' the older woman was still smiling.

As soon as he got inside, Cyrus looked around taking note of his bearings. 'Ophilia?' he shouted. 'Are you here?'

He heard a thud and footsteps running down the hall above his head.

'Bloody hell Albright - what did I tell you?' Odette's smile turned to a frown as she closed the front door.

Ophilia came bounding down the stairs in bare feet and nightdress. She stopped dead a few steps up as she saw Cyrus. She blushed red and her eyes lowered to the floor.

'Professor.' She said a little breathlessly.

'Huh, well that's not a surprise.' Odette remarked ironically from the doorway.

Cyrus stopped only long enough to throw the cloak that he had already removed unceremoniously over the back of a chair before he bounded across the distance between them and took Ophilia clean off her feet, hugging her close, her face pressed roughly against the soft brocade of his waistcoat. He kissed the top of her head, then buried his face in her hair.

'But that _is_ a surprise.' Odette added to her commentary.

'Oh Ophilia, I was so worried.' He whispered hoarsely before setting her gently on her feet and bringing his hand to her face to tilt it up so he could look into her eyes, his thumb caressing her cheek. 'Are you well dearest?'

She smiled up at him and nodded.

'Ahem.' Odette interjected after a few moments of silence had passed. 'Get yourself back to bed Ophilia, you will catch your death standing around like that.'

'Yes Ma'am.' Ophilia agreed obediently not actually moving.

'Ophilia!' Odette repeated.

Cyrus pulled the Cleric back into a hug. 'You had best go my dearest.' He murmured to her. 'Odette can be terribly cranky when she doesn't get her way.' He stroked her hair and let her go. With a last smile at him Ophilia turned and scurried back up the stairs. Cyrus steeled himself and turned to face his mentor. 'What?' he asked tetchily at her raised eyebrow.

'Cyrus, are you dallying with a member of the Clergy?' her lips quirked into an amused smile. 'Must be a bit of a comedown after a Princess though I suppose.' She went over to the fire and poured some tea.

Cyrus's face had turned red, although whether it was anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure.

'I am not dallying Odette, with either a Cleric or a Princess, and I think you know me better than...'

'It sure looked like dallying to me boy.' Odette thumped a mug in front of the Scholar where he had seated himself at her table.

'I can assure you that...'

'You aren't in _love_ with the girl surely Cyrus? I suppose she is pretty enough, but all the same... you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the box when it comes to the fairer sex.' Odette was grinning now.

Cyrus opened his mouth to speak. Then shut it. His brow furrowed in confusion and he tried again.. 'Well, I mean .. I...my feelings for her... well.. I suppose...'

'Shit on a stick!' it was Odette's turn to look confused. 'Oh by the God's Cyrus - you _are_ aren't you? Bloody hell.. well .. this is a fine mess..'

Cyrus settled on angry. 'Quiet honestly Odette, I don't see that it's any of your business.' He said firmly.

Odette had fallen silent, stirring her tea absently as she regarded him seriously. The silence went on for such a long time that eventually Cyrus's anger drained and he looked with genuine concern at his mentor and her pained expression.

'What is it Odette. What is worrying you so?' he asked gently.

'So clearly I remember the boy you were Cyrus.' Odette's eyes were distant. 'Your brilliant mind, your passion and enthusiasm for knowledge and you almost magical ability to reason. With no formal education, you amazed me when you turned up at the university looking for a chance. I have never regretted taking you on and sponsoring you boy. I admit, I am proud of the man you became and the achievements you have already managed.'

Cyrus was outright worried now. 'Odette, are you ill?' he asked seriously.

She smirked at him. 'Are you saying I never compliment you enough?' she asked.

'Well, hardly ever to my memory,' he admitted.

'I guess I am feeling my age. And tired.' She pushed her spectacles firmly up her nose and sat up straighter. 'I want you to seriously consider my words now Cyrus.'

He nodded wordlessly.

'I want nothing more than to see you go back to your old life and fulfil your potential as a professor and a scholar. I want to see you become Headmaster of the University, find a pretty wife, have lots of plump adorable babies and be happy.'

Cyrus looked even more confused. 'Okay.' He said.

'However if you carry on the way you are heading, I can only fear for you. For some - the path has already been set. Your little Cleric for example. Susanna begged her father not to allow her to become a Cleric, for if she did not - then the vision that he had could never have come to pass - she could never have carried the flame. But Josef is stubborn in his belief and he refused to go against what he believed was Aelfric's will.'

'I see.' Cyrus still looked confused.

'I do not have the same restrictions on myself. I do not want you to get involved. I want you to walk away Cyrus. Susanna has been following signs and portends for nearly fifty years, I have been dedicated to our cause for the last twenty. It eats our life, it has brought death and destruction to our ranks and yet still we are no closer to finding the truth of matters. I do not wish this future for you.

'You are not speaking very plainly Odette. What is it that you are dedicated too?' Cyrus asked perplexed.

'Rumours and suppositions, the rise of dark magic and the falling of the church. I know how much investigation appeals to you Cyrus, but leave it be. Leave these people that you travel with be. Remember how hard you have worked to become what and who you are now. Don't let it go to waste.'

'You have never spoken like this before.' Cyrus rubbed at his chin.

'I've never had to boy - have always been able to indulge you and enjoy you. But I do think I know you and if you have formed an attachment... Will you please at least consider my words?'

'Of course I will.' Cyrus brought up a grin. 'You will be mightily vexed with me if I don't and I avoid that at all costs.'

'Wise child.' Odette smiled back. 'So I take it your staying the night?' she raised an eyebrow.

'If I may.' He replied politely.

'Hmm. Spare room is at the back. Help yourself.' She went to make herself another mug of tea.

'Are we done talking?' Cyrus asked.

'I need to think some more.' She told him. 'Get yourself some sleep.'

'Still I would like to talk about...'

'Bed Cyrus.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

Cyrus heard Ophilia as soon as he reached the corridor upstairs. The moaning and thrashing of her nightmare was audible even through the closed door of her room. Letting himself in quietly, he sat on the edge of her bed in the darkness, her face only dimly visible from the dull glow of the embers of the fire in the fireplace. He put a hand to her shoulder but it did not ease her fears.

'You are going to cause me so much trouble if Odette catches me.' He whispered into the silence removing his boots and his waistcoat, then laying down and gathering her to him as he has seen H'aanit do numerous times on their travels. She snuggled reflexively into him and after a few minutes her moaning ceased and she slept easy.

 _'I can't help but think it's worth her ire though_.' He decided with a smile as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	24. Between a rock and a hard place

When Cyrus woke in the morning he was momentarily confused. He was laying on his back, his left arm wrapped tight around something soft - the whole length of his body deliciously warm. Suddenly memory flooded back. It was Ophilia cuddled up by his side, her head resting against his chest and her hand placed lightly over his heart as if measuring it's beat. At some stage during the night it appeared she had covered them both in her blanket.

'Are you awake?' the Cleric murmured quietly.

'I think I may still be dreaming.' Cyrus whispered, bringing his right hand up to cover the tiny one on his chest.

There was a small snort of amusement and a delicate dig in his ribs. 'Flatterer!' she accused good naturedly. 'But I do thank you for your care Cyrus ..' she added softly '..I must assume I have been having nightmares again. I think I scared Odette on my first night here - she kept coming to wake me up and ask if anything was wrong.'

'It's been a while since you have been so harshly afflicted in your sleep dearheart.' He agreed gently. ' _Is_ there something bothering you?'

Ophilia considered his question. 'I think it's mainly the shock of being torn away from you all so suddenly.' She replied. 'I said to Olberic only recently that it is quite impossible to be afraid with you all around. I have perhaps become complacent in that lack of fear.'

She felt his arm tighten around her and a soft caress on the hand that he was holding. She nuzzled her face into his side and they lay quietly together for a few serene moments.

'I also need to apologise Cyrus.' Ophilia raised herself up slightly so that she could look at him. Her face was serious and a tiny frown creased her brow.

'Apologise for what my dearest?' the scholar asked with obvious confusion.

'Therion pointed out that because of my deep regard for you - all of you - affections have arisen that I have no right to expect, given my situation.' The Cleric's words were impassioned. 'In truth, since our visit with Susanna, I have been troubled by this very thing and I need to make it right somehow .'

'No!' Cyrus said firmly, gripping her hand tighter. 'Oh, my dearest - please believe me when I say that _all_ of the feelings I have for you are of my own - none were ever coerced. There is no need to apologise Ophilia. Not ever. Indeed, my fond regard can be traced right back to our very first meeting in Atlasdam when ...'

There was an unexpectedly loud bang on the bedroom door.

'Will you two quit your damned smooching right _now_ and get up already!' Odette called tetchily from the hallway.

'Oh crap.' Cyrus muttered closing his eyes for a moment. Irritation turned to rebellion and he sat up, glaring at the closed door. 'I am a grown man Odette...' He called loudly to his mentor. '..If I _wish_ to smooch - then so help me - I will smooch..'

'I'll have less of your sass Albright. Just get yourself downstairs - NOW!' They both heard an amused chuckle as she walked away.

'I am in _so_ much trouble...' Cyrus shook his head as he gently disengaged himself from Ophilia and swung his legs out of the bed to sit on its edge. The Cleric gave him a consoling pat on the shoulder then noticing the ribbon that had fallen from his hair onto the pillow, she picked it up and knelt behind him - gathering his loose locks back into their customary tail and binding it neatly in a bow. He turned to face her - completely catching her by surprise and he swiftly cupped her face with his hands.

'I guess, since I am going to face the punishment anyway, it's only fair I actually get to commit the crime.. ' he declared with a reckless grin, then his expression softened as he met her startled gaze. '..That is..If I may, dearest..' he added softly, noting the slight tremble in her shoulders.

She did blush a little at his request but quickly nodded her permission.

With a brilliant smile, he trailed his fingers slowly down to her chin, tilting her face upwards gently. 'As I was _trying_ to tell you before Odette so rudely interrupted..' he breathed '.. I do not wish for you to ever doubt or misunderstand the depth of my feelings for you Ophilia, for _I_ have no doubt in them whatsoever. I truly ...'

The floor underfoot shuddered under a huge thump. They sprang apart in surprised alarm.

'Damn Odette!' Cyrus swore. 'I think she just hit the ceiling with her broom, bloody woman!'

Ophilia couldn't help but start to giggle. She patted Cyrus's cheek, then sighed comically and stood to retrieve his waistcoat and help him shrug into it. He pulled on his boots without waiting to lace them.

As he made for the door, Ophilia sat back down on the bed still smiling. 'Cyrus.' she called just as he was disappearing. 'You now _owe_ me a kiss. I'm not going to forget...'

He turned back, heat colouring his cheeks, eyes burning intensely as he looked at her. Indecision raged - his feet began to move of their own accord towards her, drawn like a moth to a flame.

The floor banged a second, louder time.

'Goddamn it Odette...' he cursed, stamping his own foot down in a petulant reply to her summons. With a rather frustrated and apologetic glance at Ophilia, he bounded out the door before he could change his mind again.

When Ophilia had finally readied herself and made her own way downstairs, Cyrus was sat at the large kitchen table, book in hand - conspicuously ignoring Odette who was grinning in obvious enjoyment at his discomfort.

'Well Ophilia,' Odette swung her attention to the Cleric. 'Do you have anything to say?'

'Yes indeed Mistress Odette.' Ophilia smiled calmly at the older woman. 'I do hope that your sleep was much better than the previous night's restlessness. I can only apologise that my night-fears caused such worry. Thankfully Cyrus has had experience on the road in dealing with my problem and was kind enough to take it in hand last night.' She went to the scholar and touched his shoulder. 'Thank you Professor.' She said winsomely. 'I was much in need of a relaxed night's sleep as I'm sure Mistress Odette was too.'

'You are most welcome Sister. I am glad that I was able to help ease your trouble.' Cyrus looked up from his book with a grin for her. 'Ahh..' he added noting the simple skirt and blouse that the Cleric wore instead of her usual robes - her hair pulled tight in a bun at the back of her head. 'Are you in disguise dearheart? You look as entrancing as ever none the less.'

'I have been dressed thus since Alaic was kind enough to extract me from Bolderfall.' Ophilia nodded. She looked over at Odette. 'May I make breakfast for us all Mistress Odette,' she asked politely.

'Eh, go ahead girl. And don't think I believed your pretty words one bit either!' Susanna warned me about you! Who would have believed Josef could raise such a naughty child!'

'Odette!' Cyrus objected.

Ophilia was laughing. 'Oh yes - my poor father! I must have been such a trial to him, it's true!' she admitted genially as she set about putting water on to boil.

It was not long after they had finished eating that the door to Odette's home knocked. Ophilia was straight to her feet - beaming excitedly, but she restrained herself as Cyrus went to admit their friends.

Olberic was in first. He scooped up Ophilia, planting a kiss on her head and squeezing her till she thought she might pass out, break a rib or maybe both. H'aanit was next and between her and Linde, Ophilia was again almost broken in two. Laughing she begged Tressa to be gentle but even _her_ hug was so energetic that the merchants cap came clean off and got trampled by Linde who was still trying to get as close to the Cleric as she could. Primrose's enthusiastic kiss caused blushes from both Olberic _and_ Alfyn who'd followed in behind Primrose, patiently waiting his turn. As Primrose released her, Ophilia tried to hide behind the girl shrieking in mock alarm at the glint in Alfyn's eyes.

'Sorry Darling.' Primrose told her. 'You're only delaying the inevitable.' She moved gracefully out the way so that Alfyn could catch his prey with a loud whoop and who then spent an embarrassing amount of time kissing her thoroughly all the while punctuating it with telling her off.

'Help?' Ophilia appealed to everyone.

'Fraid not.' Primrose smirked 'Alfyn is under orders to muss you until you finally accept that we all love you. The boy is obviously suffering for his art.' She added with a grin.

'I think I just puked a bit in my mouth.' Odette observed sourly to no one in particular.

Ophilia finally admitted defeat. She looked over the crowded room for Therion but there was no sign of the thief. Alfyn saw her look and whispered 'He took you going missing pretty hard Li, especially after what he'd said to you. Give him some time eh?' She nodded sadly - reaching out instinctively to feel for the signature of her absent friend in her mind. He wasn't all that far away, but he wasn't coming any closer either.

'Well then - if you have all quite finished manhandling the Flamebearer I think it's time we had a little chat.' Odette pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose and glowered at the companions.

'Sorry.' Tressa said sounding anything but. 'But I gotta get to market. My trinkets are here Ophilia!' she grinned at the Cleric who clapped her hands excitedly. 'I will probably keep a box or two but arrange the bulk to be delivered to Saintsbridge. Unless we want to travel with a horse and cart of course?' she looked enquiringly at Olberic.

Olberic looked at the others. 'Might not be a bad idea to masquerade as a merchant caravan. If plans _are_ afoot to stop Ophilia from completing the Kindling, there has to be greater danger the closer we get to Saintsbridge. Aside from a visit to Alf's home - that _is_ our next destination.'

'I don't think anyone with a set of eyes would mistake a man of your fine physique as anything but a warrior.' Odette winked at Olberic and reached out to pat his muscled arm.

'Oh!.. well.. of course I would be the hired guard... a suitable role.' Olberic blushed, making the older Scholar chuckle happily.

'I think it's a good scheme.' Cyrus added thoughtfully. 'How long do you think it would take to get what we need in order Tressa?'

'Probably no more than a couple of days. We have plenty of leaf still available courtesy of our victorious champion of the arena - so the cost isn't going to be a problem.' Tressa grinned. 'You can all be my apprentices. Reckon I'll enjoy lecturing _you_ for a change Prof!' she punched at his arm playfully.

'Oh! I gladly look forward to learning from you Tressa!' Cyrus beamed. 'Your skill is quite prodigious after all.'

'A word to the wise little Merchant.' Odette sat forward seriously. 'While in town be wary of our self proclaimed 'Mayor' - goes by the name of Morlock. I've been hearing reports of bullying tactics towards the miners and merchants in town. Unfortunately I have been rather busy of late with my other concerns so town business has fallen under my notice somewhat.' She looked a bit angry at herself. 'If you do have any run in with this man I would appreciate a full report.' She added.

'Hey, no problem.' Tressa agreed easily.

'I will keep my ear to the ground for ya' as well Mistress Odette.' Alfyn grinned at her. 'I noticed a number of the miner's have the cough. I'm planning to head into town and see if I can't help em out with that. If I hear anything I'll report in too.'

'Well and good. My thanks the both of you.' Odette looked surprised.

'If you wouldn't mind..' Alfyn added. '..Therion's been busy drawing the local plants we encountered on our way here for my book. There's a few I ain't familiar with. Would you mind taking a peek and seeing if you know anything about any of 'em ?'

'Well I can't pretend I am any sort of botanical expert, but I do know a thing or two. Leave your drawings with me and I will take a look.' Odette seemed to be becoming thoroughly enchanted. She smiled at the apothecary.

'Aww shucks, you Scholars are great y'know.' Alfyn beamed.

'I too hath business this morning.' H'aanit winked at Ophilia. 'Alaic hath asked to join me in a hunt before he doth fade back into the background.'

'I need details!' Ophilia declared, huddling with H'aanit and Primrose - their whispered conversation punctuated with a number of giggles and blushes.

'So is anyone actually staying to hear what I have to say?' Odette was looking a bit overwhelmed.

'Well, I will of course my dear!' Cyrus reassured her. 'Ophilia will you be attending with Alfyn?'

The Cleric looked quizzically at the Apothecary.

'Always welcome Li, but I can just grab you if something complex comes up. Was gonna make up some mixture before I set out so we can do that together now if you like.'

'Can we borrow your kitchen Mistress Odette?' Ophilia asked.

The woman waved her hand.

'Err. I don't have anything pressing to attend too.' Olberic admitted. 'I would be happy to speak with you Mistress.'

H'aanit set out first, when Alaic called, then Tressa, accompanied by Primrose left for the Market. Cyrus and Olberic sat at the table with Odette, whilst Alfyn gave tuition in the compound he was preparing to Ophilia.

'Therion's waiting for me.' Alf told the Cleric, once his lesson was over and they had begun grinding up ingredients.

'Will you tell him I am truly sorry?' Ophilia asked with a sigh.

'Don't figure you really got anything to be sorry about.' Alf replied seriously. 'I mean we were all a bit upset that you didn't realise that we care, but it's not like you was _trying_ to hurt our feelings. Your just a bit dense is all!'

'Thanks for that!' Ophilia grinned at her friend.

~0~

Tressa's first port of call after Odette's house was the merchant that was storing the delivery of her trinkets. She took possession a box of both her wooden and her jewelled merchandise, a letter from home and intriguingly a letter in her father's hand addressed to Therion. She burned to know what it contained - but unlike the thief himself _she_ had morals about nosing into people's private stuff.

By midmorning, they had secured the sale of a cart that was big enough for the stock Tressa had stored. It was going to be the horse that presented the challenge.

'Maybe we could get H'aanit to ask if Alaic knows anyone.' Primrose suggested, when the last suggested merchant on their short list had told them it would take at least five days to get in what they needed.

'Yeah, perhaps.' Tressa looked doubtful.

'EUUURRREEKKAAAAAAAAAAAAA' a sudden shout went up out of nowhere.

People started to mill round excitedly.

'Eh? What's going on?' Tressa asked a passer-by.

'Gold!' the man said excitedly. 'Someone found some gold!'

Tressa and Primrose exchanged a look and both started to follow after the mass of people that had suddenly appeared. By the time they reached the top of the mine, a large crowd had already gathered.

The happy miner was deep in conversation with a rotund man who was pumping his hand enthusiastically. A second man, much larger and heavy with muscle was scowling at the crowd.

'Just remember that Mr Morlock owns not only all of the land hereabouts but also the mine in which you labour.' The large man rumbled, as some people tried to push their way past him to see the nugget that the lucky miner had brought up. 'Luckily for you, Mr Morlock is a kind man - who is more than willing to compensate generously anyone who finds gold or gems on his property. But make no mistake - it is just his kindness that affords you this.'

'Let us see what's been found!' one of the men in the crowd was begging.

'Stay back!' there was an air of menace about the large man - like he could erupt into violence at any time.

'Reckon them two must be who Odette was talking about.' Tressa said with a scowl to Primrose.

'Would seem to be.' Primrose agreed.

The ladies had managed to edge their way to the front of the crowd, right up close to where the business negotiation was happening.

'Wow!' Tressa breathed quietly. 'That Morlock bloke _really_ underpaid for a nugget of that size. You reckon he really does own the land?'

'Whether he does or not, this is probably just the kind of thing Odette was looking to hear about. We should pop back and have a quick word.' Primrose took Tressa's arm and started to lead her away.

They hadn't got very far when they were stopped by a man in ragged clothes with a pick and a heavy sack slung across his shoulder.

'Did you ladies happen to see what occurred just now?' he asked then politely.

'One of the miners found gold.' Tressa told him.

'Ah.' The man got a rather far-away look in his eyes. 'I suppose it's nice to know that there is actually some here to be had. I confess, when I started out in my venture, I was sure I would be making my fortune. As you can probably see - that has yet to happen. All I seem to be able to find is rocks.' He sighed heavily.

'Well, let's have a look at 'em.' Tressa said kindly. 'I'm a merchant. You never know - I might be interested.'

'I doubt it Miss.' The man smiled sadly. 'They really are just rocks.' None the less he opened his sack and poured a handful of stones out onto the floor at the Merchant's feet.

'Hmm.' Tressa picked one of the muddy lumps up and weighed it in her hand speculatively. 'It's really quite light for its size you know.' Her enthusiasm took an adrenaline spike. 'I think I would like to buy them off of you - if they are for sale that is sir.' She told him.

'Really? No Miss. I would feel bad taking leaf off you for a pile of rubbish. Surely you don't really want to purchase them?'

'I have a Merchants intuition Sir, and I always follow where it leads me!' she said cheerfully. 'What do you want for them?' she asked.

They quickly settled on a price.

'Thanks.' The man said beaming. 'If you want any more just look me up. I know exactly where to find them!'

'Will do!' Tressa smiled as she packed her purchase back into the sack.

'Really?' Primrose asked with a smirk, when the man had moved on. 'Did you _really_ just buy a pile of crap?'

'I just got a feeling Prim.' The girl replied, taking out a rag from her pack and giving one of the stone's a good wipe. She continued to pay attention to it as they walked on.

'Heeeey.. Princess, wait up! Yeah you!' an unknown voice called out behind the ladies suddenly. Both turned round. A young man dressed rather a bit too colourfully, rushed up to them and skidded to a halt in front of Tressa.

'Hey there!' he said giving her an open lopsided grin.

'Er, hi?' Tressa looked confused.

'I hear your looking for an animal to pull a cart!' the lad's grinned brighter still.

'We are.' Tressa said cautiously. 'You know where we could find one?'

'As it happens - I am just the man for the job. Names Ali.' The boy extended a hand and shook Tressa's vigorously .

'So are you a livestock trader Mr Ali?' Tressa asked dubiously looking him up and down.

'Not specifically Princess, and please it's just Ali to you lovely ladies. I am a travelling merchant, but I do have word on a beast that will most definitely meet your requirements. I would be happy to broker a trade for you!' he bowed slightly, his dark hair flopping forward.

'Hmm.' Tressa still looked unsure. 'What manner of beast are you proposing Mr Ali? And my name is Tressa, not Princess.' She added firmly.

'Finest pony you ever did see. I can have her ready for you two days hence, harness and feed included. The lad noticed the rock that Tressa was still carrying and he raised an eyebrow.

'Ho!' he exclaimed. 'You a trader too then?' He took in her hat and her backpack on his second glance. 'Strike me down - so you are!' he answered his own question. 'In that case Princess, let me offer you a word as goodwill, to secure your faith in me so we might negotiate!'

'I'm listening.' Tressa frowned at the continued use of princess, but she kept her temper admirably. She really _was_ interested in the pony.

'That there rock you're polishing away. You know what that is?' Ali raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

Despite not wanting to appear clueless, Tressa had to admit to him that she didn't.

'Yet you bought it anyway? You got the eye Princess, and that's no word of a lie!'

'Are you going to tell me what it is or not?' Tressa's temper was really starting to wear a bit thin.

'They call it a Skystone. It looks just like a normal rock when its mined but give it a load of elbow grease and boom - you got yourself a really pretty gem. They aren't exactly rare - but since you have to know where to find them - they aren't exactly common either, if you catch my drift.'

'Hmm. Well thanks for that.' Tressa said grudgingly. 'So about this pony. You got a price in mind?'

The two merchants settled in for an extended haggle session. They sallied back and forth, both obviously caught up in the game and both enjoying it immensely. Primrose watched them playing with amusement. Tressa's eyes were shining brightly and Ali's hands started to fly in a most expressive way. Eventually they appeared to come to an agreement.

'So I will see you in two days time Princess.' Ali grabbed Tressa's hand and before she could whip it away he brought it to his lips and kissed it extravagantly. 'I have had enormous fun. I look forward to seeing you again.' He smiled winningly at her sudden blush.

~0~

Once Alfyn had left to meet up with Therion, Ophilia joined Odette, Cyrus and Olberic at the table where they were deep in discussion.

'There just seems to be such a huge spike in the use of dark magic.' Odette was saying seriously, a deep frown on her face.

'Hmm. I do wonder if the book I am looking for might have anything in common with this problem.' Cyrus stroked his chin, as he always did when deep in thought. 'Have you heard of it Odette? 'From the far reaches of Hell.' Mercedes said that it went missing fifteen years ago so it would have been in the restricted section of the Library while you were still in residence.'

'I'd heard of it certainly. Can't say I'd read it.' Odette also looked thoughtful 'I was spending most of my time back then working alongside Geoffrey Azelhart on his enquiries, and in truth I never had as great an interest as you did in the darker side of magic. Nor the same level of competence in any kind of magic.' She tapped her fingertips on the table in front of her. 'It would have gone missing about the same time that the old headmaster died and Yvon took his place. That being the case it might be worth me having a chat with Gillan. Remember him? He's living in the next village along since his retirement. He was the librarian at the time it would have happened. If any information is to be forthcoming I reckon it would be from him.'

'Interesting. If you could my dear, it would be very helpful.'

'Wonder if you could do a little something for me then.' Odette peered over the top of her glasses at her former student.'

'Of course Odette!' Cyrus said immediately.

'The other town business I haven't got round to dealing with yet.' The older Scholar sighed. 'Been hearing some reports of people going missing. Not the migrant workers, it would be impossible to keep track of them - but at least three or four of the actual residents. Do you think you could have a look into it. Right up your street Cyrus.'

'Indeed!' he said enthusiastically. 'I will get on it this very afternoon! I shall track down the family's and question them rigorously and see where we go from there!'

'Um.. Cyrus..' Ophilia spoke up gently. 'If you are dealing with the families of missing people it might be wise to be gentle with them. After all, they will be out of their minds with worry, so it could be hard to get information if they get any more upset.'

Cyrus blinked and thought about it. 'You are right as usual dearheart.' He agreed, putting an arm round her shoulder. 'Perhaps you would you be willing to come along too? There is no-one who can match your compassion and kindness after all.'

'Well of course!' She beamed at him. 'I'm sure that between us we can get some answers.'

Odette was smiling gently at the pair but when Cyrus looked up at her she hastily rearranged her face into a frown. 'I wonder Sir Olberic,' she turned to the warrior. ..'Would do me the honour of an escort to meet with Gillan, the roads are hardly safe these days.' She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

'Oh!.' The Knight looked a bit lost. 'Well, of course it would be my honour to assist Mistress Odette.'

'Wonderful!' Odette grinned at everyone happily. 'Let's have some lunch then and we can all get about our tasks.'


	25. Blood trails

'This does feel rather odd.' Ophilia said thoughtfully looking down at her clothing as she and Cyrus made their way down to the town in Quarrycrest. 'Prior to setting out with Alaic, I honestly can't remember the last time I was in public dressed in anything other than my clerical robes.'

'Err, well there _was_ the dancer's outfit dearheart.' Cyrus felt a traitorous heat flood his veins.

'Well yes - but that wasn't out in the streets and that was for a specific purpose.' Ophilia mused. 'Arianna let me keep it.' She added. Primrose has offered to teach me to dance, so I thought maybe I could wear it for lessons.'

'Oh! Well that's um..'

'Some of our friends are coming!' Ophilia suddenly smiled and moved quickly to the right hand side of the road staring down the next avenue, eyes searching. Her face lit up and she waved.

'Alfyn... and Therion.' She told Cyrus happily.

Alfyn came bounding up towards them, a half eaten pie in one hand and a big grin on his face.

'Oh man,' he said through a mouthful of masticated meat. 'This pie is so damn good!'

Therion stopped a few paces behind his companions and focused intently at the patch of ground that he was idly kicking. He took a quick, furtive glance upwards but seeing Ophilia peering back at him he hurriedly averted his gaze.

'How did your morning go my young friend?' Cyrus was asking the Apothecary. 'Did you learn anything of interest on your travels?'

'Only that this town is pretty darned weird!' Alfyn shook his head, and popped the rest of his pie into his mouth.

'Oh really?' Cyrus looked intrigued. 'What makes you say that?'

Alfyn wiped his mouth on his sleeve. 'Well firstly...' he replied '...We spoke to this guy who had a mighty strange tale to tell. Said he was out walking with his friend, got distracted for a minute or two talking to someone he knew who was coming out of the Inn - then when he turned back, his friend had disappeared. Like he just vanished.'

'I see. Very odd.' Cyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'You know what was extra weird? - it was right in the middle of the day it happened - I mean how? Could it be a spell or something?' Alfyn looked perplexed.

'Hmm.' Cyrus pondered. 'I don't think there are spells that can make another person vanish against their will. There are some that can make you blend into the background - but that's a whole different thing.'

'That wasn't the only disappearance either.' Alfyn added his expression turning sad. 'I was asked to take a look at a little kid who was totally in pieces - not eating, drinking or talking. Turns out his Mam just popped out to get food for them a couple of days ago and never returned. Tragedy really.'

'Oh my.' Ophilia's eyes misted over. 'Could you do anything to help him Alf?' she asked.

He shook his head. 'Not that would make much difference.' He admitted unhappily. 'Maybe _you_ could come with me tomorrow when I go back.'

'Of course I will.' The Cleric promised.

'Also heard some gossip about a young man who went to meet up with his sweetheart.' Alfyn added. ' Meant to be walking his girl home after she finished work since it was dark. He was seen arriving to wait for her, then 'poof' - gone like the others.' Alfyn looked at his friends quizzically. 'I mean, what the hell right? It's all just a bit creepy to my mind.'

'And rather interesting too' Cyrus mused. 'Might be just the kind of information I was looking for. Let me think on this for a moment.'

'Odette asked Cyrus to look into these disappearances.' Ophilia explained to Alfyn, watching the scholar fondly as he started pacing, absently rubbing at his chin and mumbling to himself under his breath.

'We were heading back to Odette's to report in.' Alfyn was grinning at Cyrus's deep rumination. 'Guess we don't need to now!'

'Did you bump into Primrose and Tressa at all?' Ophilia enquired. 'I was wondering if they had any luck with getting the horse and cart - they seem to still be in town.'

'Yeah, they got it sorted.' Alfyn affirmed. 'They were going to head back to Odette's too - tell her about an incident with that Mayor fellow - but then Tressa bought some rocks and bullied us into helping clean them up for her. Honest word - they sparkle like nothing you've ever seen! So anyway, she decided to set up shop immediately and get them sold 'cause apparently the bloke she bought 'em off knows where to get more.'

'Odette isn't home anyway.' Ophilia laughed. 'She commandeered Olberic to escort her to meet with someone about that book Cyrus is looking for. Poor Olberic, I don't think he quite knows what to make of her!'

Alfyn chuckled. 'She's a mighty direct lady that's for sure. If all Scholar's were like her and our Professor here, I might have wished to get myself a whole lot more book learning than I ever did.'

'Yes, she is simply wonderful.' Ophilia agreed with a smile. 'She took finding Cyrus and I in bed together exceptionally well I think, all things considered.'

Alfyn choked. 'I beg your pardon! She found _what_?'

'Hey! It was only because I was having nightmares again!' Ophilia protested, smiling at her friends incredulous expression. 'Oh Alf, get your mind out of the gutter for a change!' she giggled.

'You mean _nothing_ happened? - oh for goodness sake!' Alfyn shook his head woefully. 'Do we have to physically lock you two in a room together till you _finally_ get yourselves sorted?'

'Oh my, what a _shocking_ suggestion!' Ophilia smile grew.

'Well Sister,' Alfyn looked at her mischievously 'If the Prof is kicking his heels and you fancy some practise or inspiration in the meantime..' the lad wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the Cleric.

'Hey! Are you hitting on my girl Alfyn? I'm standing right here you know!' Cyrus waved an accusing finger at the Apothecary whilst grinning boyishly at the flush that suddenly burned Ophilia's cheeks. He bounced towards them both, put an arm around each of their shoulders then started to usher them along enthusiastically. 'I think I have an idea.' He declared - his eyes bright with eagerness. 'I want to go and check out the area around the Inn where the gentleman you spoke of vanished.'

'What are you thinking Prof?' Alfyn asked - taking a quick look behind to check that Therion was following.

'Hmm, well..It occurs to me that since people are disappearing both in the day _and_ at night and since people generally don't just vanish into thin air, there is a good chance that they are being kidnapped. To what purpose who knows - but it _does_ mean there needs to be somewhere fairly close by that the villain can hide his victim or the act would be noticed. I propose we go and have a good look around and see if we can find any clues.'

'Shucks, Professor - it's just like playing detective.' Alfyn beamed excitedly.

~0~

'So you mean they are _always_ like that? How on earth do you deal with it Sir Olberic?' Odette grimaced.

'Don't misunderstand me Odette,' Olberic frowned. 'Perhaps I do not explain myself well.' He thought hard about what he wanted to say. 'At all times, every one of my companions has a quite overwhelming capacity for excellence and drive, it's just delivered in a unique way.'

'Well, I don't doubt that, Sir Knight.' Odette patted the arm she had taken hold of as the two of them walked the heavily trafficked road just outside of town. 'It's more that everyone scurried off doing their own thing without a thought. Oh, and the completely obnoxious display of affection that oozed out. A man like you, used to the formal rank and file of military life - it must vex you surely?'

Olberic chuckled. 'Actually, I find it rather liberating. I certainly haven't laughed as much in many a year, or had occasion to genuinely feel part of something worthwhile. In the time since the fall of my Kingdom I freely admit to feeling very little at all, but our crazy band of miscreants?... No, I don't think I can explain it - it just works. I genuinely care for them all.' He shrugged helplessly.

'So, there _is_ a romantic hiding away underneath all that muscle after all. Interesting.' Odette observed with a smile at the uncomfortable blush that rose from the Knight.

'I think your mistaking me for Erhardt. It's happens. His reputation for passionate feeling definitely coloured my own quite incorrectly.' Olberic protested.

'And I think you misunderstand your own appeal, Sir Olberic.' Odette smirked. 'Why, when Eliza wrote to me of your meeting in Noblecourt she actually gushed about you. I have never known the unflappable Eliza to gush before.'

'Ah. So Eliza is part of your little network too.' Olberic nodded. 'Makes sense I guess.'

'There are a number of us.' Odette replied suddenly serious. 'Some you have yet to meet but I think you most likely will. I have never truly been as obsessed with patterns as Susanna - but even I could not help but be amazed at the people Ophilia picked up to travel with.' She shook her head.

'You think there is danger beyond that which is already apparent.' Olberic said, more as a statement than a question.

'Make no mistake Sir Olberic. Something _is_ building. Has been for many years. Our own network watches, tries to make sense of the information that we gather - but I cannot help but think that you and yours.. may well stand in the front line when the battle begins.' She sighed unhappily. 'I had no wish for Cyrus to be caught up in any of this.' She admitted. 'I protected him from my own involvement - not because of a lack of capability, the man is brilliant.. but from a selfish desire to see him achieve all the things that I gave up when I became embroiled in this whole mess.'

'He _is_ a brilliant man. And one with a remarkable moral compass.' Olberic took a sidelong glance at his companion. 'I suspect _that_ it is something he received a positive education in from his mentor. He does you proud Odette.'

'And yet, I have seen things developed in him in that I have only seen a hint of in the past.' She smiled softly. 'There is a new tenderness of spirit and a much gentler confidence. In all, I suppose I cannot truly say that I am unhappy that he has found a place beside you all.'

Olberic raised an eyebrow at the Scholar 'Why Mistress Odette, I do believe there is a romantic hiding away underneath all of your snark after all. Interesting.' He grinned.

Odette squeezed his arm painfully tight. 'And you repeat that to no-one - _ever_ \- you hear me boy?' she chuckled heartily.

~0~

'Come along Therion, put in some effort. You were the one who found our way in to the Obsidian Brothel. A hidey hole in a town can't possibly be beyond your admirable skill.' Cyrus chided the thief, who had followed his companions to the Inn but had then just lounged against the wall, showing no interest in their search whatsoever.

'Nice try Professor, but I _know_ you are astute enough to have already seen the concealed sewer entrance that was glaringly obvious the second we arrived.' Therion scowled back at the Scholar.

'What concealed entrance?' Alfyn asked puzzled.

Cyrus chuckled. 'This one.' He admitted pulling back some foliage from the wall behind the Inn and revealing a small door.'

'So why exactly have we been searching for twenty minutes if you two both already knew it was there?' Alfyn looked even more perplexed.

'Because the idiot-genius was trying to make me feel part of the team.' Therion sighed in frustration. 'Can't you even let me sulk in peace?' he moaned poking Cyrus in the chest as he walked past him to pull the lever opening the door.

'I think not my miserable friend.' Cyrus murmured, holding out his hand to help Ophilia climb over the uneven ground into the sewer network.

The passage they came into was low enough that both Alfyn and Cyrus had to duck to safely manoeuvre along it. Added to the dank sliminess of every surface, the overriding odour made the ambience particularly unpleasant.

'Do you wish to continue dearheart?' Cyrus said quietly to Ophilia after reaching the end of the first passage which forked into a junction of two possible routes - both looking as completely unappealing as the first. 'We can come back later in greater numbers if you so desire.'

'No, I'm fine.' Ophilia was pleased to note her voice didn't even tremble.

'I will provide light from the front.' Cyrus decided, 'Alfyn could you bring up the rear- and perhaps you could allow him the use of the lantern Ophilia?' She nodded and unattached her treasure and handed it to the Apothecary. 'Therion, would you please provide an arm to our Cleric while we travel. I fear the path may be fraught.'

'There is no need, I... oh!' Ophilia's protestation was cut off by a cool hand slipping into hers, lacing her fingers tightly. After a few seconds his thumb lightly caressed hers. She squeezed back.

'Good then. I think we shall explore the right side passage first.' Cyrus raised a hand and a small ball of flame appeared hovering over his palm.

As they explored the tunnels the atmosphere became noticeably more oppressive the longer they endured it and the putrid the smell become much more intense the deeper they delved.

'I think it's time we should turn back.' Cyrus eventually admitted after they had travelled for what seemed like miles. 'We've been down here a few hours already - we should return with something to properly mark our progress. I have an excellent sense of direction but I am becoming unsure which passages we have explored and which we have not. There are just so many variations.'

'Seriously?' Therion sighed. 'I guess it reflects all the time I've spent slinking around places like this that I know exactly where we are.'

'I'm lost.' Ophilia admitted. 'If we got separated you'd probably never see me again!'

'Good job I ain't letting go of you then huh.' Therion chuckled. 'Pretty tired of hearing 'Where's Ophilia?' on this journey. Should get you a belt and a leash. Bet no-one would stop me!'

'We could get her name engraved on a tag saying _'If lost please return to the nearest Cathedral!_ ' Heh.' Alfyn snorted.

'Ho. Funny.' Ophilia huffed. 'Cyrus! Are you laughing?' she added indignantly.

'Who me? I wouldn't dare my darling!' Cyrus replied, trying to sound serious.

The companions had just turned back and started to retrace their steps when they all heard a fear-fraught scream pierce the stagnant air.

'This way?' Cyrus turned and hurried in the direction the scream had come from.

'Do NOT let go of me.' Therion warned Ophilia as he picked up his pace following Cyrus.

The scream came again a second time - much closer. At the end of the passage there was a door- the first such they had encountered on their exploration. It was locked but it took less than a second for Alfyn to break through the half rotten timber with his axe. The space beyond was very square, lit by lanterns and obviously inhabited.

The first thing that grabbed their attention was the woman prone on the floor over by the far wall. Her scream pierced the air for a third time at their entrance, then she started to babble incoherently. Alfyn and Ophilia were over to her and supporting her immediately.

Therion and Cyrus were both frozen, their observation drawn more to the room itself than the woman's plight. There was a hell of a lot to take in. The first, and most noticeable reference was the contraption that the woman had fallen from, and the two others like it that were along the same wall.

'Alfyn. There are more.' Cyrus caught the boys attention and motioned two unconscious men, upright against a wooden rest and attached by straps across the head, chest and feet. A heavy tube ran from their arms into a glass tank bolted to the wall next to them. The tubes were pumping blood slowly from the victims.

'What the hell?' Alfyn swore. Cyrus came across and they both stood looking at the setup in dumbfounded silence.

'Can we get them out?' Cyrus asked quietly. Ophilia was also looking up while still holding the terrified woman in a close embrace. The Cleric gently reached down to the woman's naked arm, turning it over to inspect the wounds on it.

'It looks like something quite thick is inserted into the underside of the arm, it runs down towards the wrist.' She advised quietly. 'I think if you remove it very carefully you should be able to get them down.'

'I ain't never seen anything like this!' Alfyn breathed as he inspected the first man's arm as Ophilia had suggested. 'It's properly amazing. The kind of stuff this could be used for...' he shook his head in wonder. Carefully he drew the rod from the man's arm, checked to make sure there were no other places of attachment and once he was happy, Cyrus cut the bonds and the man fell forward into the Apothecary's waiting arms.

Quickly checking his vital signs, Alfyn laid the man gently beside Ophilia who was persuading the woman to eat a piece of soft fruit, then they moved on to the second man and repeated the process.

'Think you might want to look at this Prof.' Therion came forward when the second man had been freed and the healers were giving all of the victims closer attention. He held a gem of some kind with his thumb and forefinger, well away from his body.

Cyrus took the crystal from the thief and looked at it closely.

'I think that's... is that blood?' The Scholar took a sharp intake of breath as he held the crystal up to the nearest lantern to scrutinize it closer. 'It _is_ blood.' He breathed. 'More than one type too, by the look of it. What the _hell_ is going on here?'

'He keeps on taking and taking our blood.' The woman in Ophilia's arm was sobbing now. ' Day after day.'

'They are okay.' Alfyn had finished his examination of the men. 'They have been put to sleep with something. Lost some blood but otherwise seem healthy enough.' He got up and started looking around the room. There were a number of benches, racks of bottles and potions and a number of crammed bookcases. On the floor there was a large inscribed ritual circle. Several closed doors led off the main room.

Ophilia had finally disentangled herself from the frightened woman. 'She says there are other's.' The Cleric reported quietly to her companions.' We should check those other doors.'

The rooms were locked, but this time Therion got out his picks and worked on them. The first two rooms were empty, but ready for habitation with beds in a bunk style, a long table and a privy area set up neatly in each. Alfyn and Cyrus gently persuaded the woman into one of the empty rooms and carried the two men in too laying them down on bunks.

The third room held the other prisoners. Six in all, four men and two women. Most were sleeping but two were at the table and stood up in alarm when the door was gently opened.

It was quickly ascertained they were in good health.

'In honesty, we are well fed and well looked after.' One of them explained. 'Once a day we get taken out, tied to those tanks, and sent to sleep. When we wake we're tired and a bit sore.'

The last room that Therion unlocked was the one that broke them. As soon as the door was opened the stink of death was obvious. There were sixteen corpses in all - every one of them exsanguinated and all in varying states of decayed mummification piled up, discarded without any respect at all.

'This is.. hell.. what is this?' Cyrus asked.

'Hell is right.' Ophilia replied quietly.

'We need to get the living out of here.' Alfyn said firmly. 'Then we can worry about whoever is doing this.'

'Mmmn. Get them out and then we'll keep a covert watch on the entrance. Once the villain realises he has been discovered he may run. We can't let him get away.' Cyrus took the blood crystal out from his pocket and stared at it again. 'I wonder what use these have?' he mused. 'What can possibly be worth all of this?'

The companions quickly started to round up the prisoners, the two that were still slumbering supported by others so as not to be left behind.

'Okay Therion - if you can lead the way and get us out of here.' Cyrus said.

'Just where do you think you are taking my sheep? A sibilant voice interrupted the preparations. Several of the prisoners screamed.

A tall man stood in the doorway of the room, wrapped and hooded in a black Scholar's cloak, wielding an evil looking hand sickle. His face was gaunt and pale, and despite his empty looking eyes he had a slightly amused smirk on his face. He stepped into the room and surveyed the crowd before him. His eyes settled on Cyrus.

'Ah, a fellow scholar.' He hissed in his strange rasp. 'Who do you think you are to steal my livestock?

Cyrus drew himself up to his full height. 'Please, continue with the evacuation.' He ordered Therion. 'Go - all of you.' He added.

The strangers smile only seemed to widen. 'Yes - off you go little sheep. I will come and find you later.' The man held up a large key. 'They will be going no-where through a locked door!' he smirked even wider at Cyrus.

Therion started to lead the group out of the doorway, Alfyn and Ophilia at the rear.

'Bring help.' Ophilia murmured quietly to the Apothecary. 'But keep Tressa away - she doesn't need to see this.' She added firmly.

'You ain't staying?' Alfyn grabbed her hand and tried to pull her physically through the door.

'I won't leave him alone.' Ophilia stated simply.

'By the gods girl!' Alfyn looked torn. He reached in quickly and kissed her. 'If you let anything happen to yourself, I will bloody kill you.' He turned and took off after the escaping party.

Ophilia stood in the doorway and looked back at the two Scholars who were now in conversation.

'What work is it you're doing here?' Cyrus was asking with genuine curiosity. 'I note the old High-Hornburgian runes that make up your ritual circle, but they are incoherent to me. All of the tomes from that kingdom were lost in its destruction, so you cannot be just any ordinary Scholar. And these?' Cyrus brought out the blood crystal. 'Blood magic obviously - but why so many different blood types in one stone? What does this achieve?'

'Ah, always a seeker of knowledge.' The strange man chuckled. 'Perhaps you have heard of _me_.' He said grandly. 'I am Gideon, the necromancer.'

'Can't say I have, but I suppose that figures.' Cyrus was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'But really sir, even if necromancy is your chosen path, I fail to see how any self respecting Scholar could actually perform such sick horrors.'

Gideon's expression turned cold at the sudden rebuke. 'You think yourself above taking the actions required to further your work?' he asked with derision. 'Then what can you ever hope to achieve?' The man sneered 'You bind yourself up with morality and you will always fail.'

'Maybe.' Cyrus sounded thoughtful. 'There is always a way that can be found that does no harm. A longer route usually, but no less effective.'

'Pfft.' Gideon dismissed the words with a wave of his hand. 'These sheep I harvest, they have no purpose - they have no use to the world. Better they become part of something great, than fade into insignificance.'

'And what of their loved ones?' Ophilia said, finally stepping back into the room. 'Each one you kill have those that rely on them, love them - miss them. Your actions are like a stone on the water, rippling misery and pain out in ever greater circles.'

Cyrus's eyes had grown wide. 'Why are you still here?' he asked horrified. She ignored him - still looking directly at the necromancer.

'Ah. A bleeding heart - how apt. And it _will_ be bled my dear.' Gideon turned his attention back to Cyrus. 'A shame that you feel as you do. It could have been useful to have another mind to share in this endeavour. But no matter - I will simply end the threat you bring.' He stepped back a step and grunted a few words in a guttural language.

Bones appeared, whirling and spinning - forming into vaguely human shape and then falling apart again in rapid movement. They started to edge towards Cyrus.

'Really?' Ophilia snorted. 'The undead.. _necromancy_... kinda my forte.' She raised her staff and called on the light. The issuing beam crumbled the bones to dust in seconds. 'Got any more?' she asked sweetly.

'A _Cleric_? You bought a daughter of the sacred flame with you?' Gideon looked horrified. 'How dare you bring her here!'

Cyrus was staring at Ophilia - his mouth hanging open. She shrugged at him while erecting her reflective veil just in time for it to redirect the dark bolt that Gideon fired off at them both. Two more dancing bones appeared in rapid succession, and another volley of bolts.

Cyrus started his own casts, raining fire down on the necromancer whilst Ophilia disintegrated the bone attackers again. Cyrus' elemental magic seemed to be having little effect on Gideon, he shrugged of bolts of ice and lightning just as well as he did the fire, some kind of shielding kept the worst of the damage at bay.

The same could not be said of the luminescence that shone forth from the tiny Cleric. Each cast seemed to wither him from within, as if tugging at the very darkness of his soul. He started to become angry. Each deflection of his cast and each destruction of his whirling bones seemed to raise his ire further and further. In blind fury he threw himself at Ophilia his sickle raised.

Completely unprepared for a physical attack Ophilia was slashed heavily across the chest and thrown a distance across the room crashing into the wall. At her momentary incapacitation Gideon pressed the advantage to throw a mighty bolt of darkness at Cyrus, who crumpled under its ferocity. Gideon raised his sickle to end the job.

'Oh no you don't.' Ophilia charged at the necromancer - smacking him a blinding blow with her staff, while channelling a rapid heal, taking the sting off her own wound and bringing some life back to Cyrus who raised his head woozily. While Gideon got himself back to his feet, Ophilia raised her reflective veil again and hit back out with her staff as the necromancer came at her again with his sickle.

Ophilia was in no way built for a physical fight with a much taller and stronger man. Trying to counter his slashes was getting harder and he knew it. She wasn't going to last much longer, she realised - standing between the madman and Cyrus, trying to give the scholar time to recover his wits. Suddenly a smile bloomed on her face.

'All yours.' She said happily falling to her knee's and covering Cyrus as Olberic brought his sword in a powerful wide arc and the necromancers head went flying across the room.

'By all the bloody God's!' Odette's voice rang across the room. 'What the hell were you two _thinking_!'


	26. Unusual Suspects

Alfyn paled at the sight of all of the blood that soaked Ophilia's chest.

'I've healed it,' she assured him, seeing his fraught look '..but it was really deep - it's going to take a while to mend. I could probably use something to clean it and bind it in the meantime.'

'Bloody hell Li, did you actually just think about your own wounds? Well that's a first!' Alfyn grinned. 'Looks like we are making progress with you after all!'

Ophilia helped Cyrus to sit up. 'Are you okay?' she asked. 'That was some knock you took.'

'I was blinded for a while.' Cyrus admitted. 'I don't seem to be any worse for the wear now - although that might not be the case when Odette has finished with us.' He added in a loud whisper.

'You're lucky Odette is too busy being incredulous at this setup.' The woman muttered. She was already going through items on the benches and staring a little wild eyed at the blood tanks. 'What the hell is this anyway?'

'He was making these.' Cyrus took the blood crystal from his pocket and threw it to his mentor. I'm hoping that something here will tell us why.' Cyrus turned his attention back to Ophilia. 'Are _you_ alright?' he asked gently, reaching to caress her cheek. 'I admit I was horrified when I realised you hadn't left, but oh my word ... you were simply marvellous dearheart! I had no idea the necromancers were such a nemesis to the Order of the Flame. Of course it does make perfect sense!'

'There was no way I was going to leave you alone.' Ophilia turned her face slightly to kiss the palm that was cupping her cheek then blushed at her own boldness.

'Hate to break up the moment.' Alfyn was grinning at the pair of them. 'But I would really like to get that wound sorted Li. The God's only know what that weirdo used his sickle for, aside from eviscerating Clerics.'

Ophilia let Alfyn help her to her feet and they went to one of the room's that had been prepared for prisoners. 'There's water in here so we can get you cleaned up too.' He told her, indicating that she sit on one of the bunks while he went to grab a bowl.

'This is going to sting so bad.' Ophilia grouched miserably.

'Serves you right.' Alfyn gently removed her shirt, wincing at the depth of the wound. 'I _told_ you if you let anything happen I would kill you. I suppose that's a _bit_ drastic so I'll settle for some mild torture instead.'

'Thanks.' The Cleric muttered glumly.

Cyrus had gotten up and was standing with Odette surveying the bookcase. 'Some interesting titles.' He said mildly. 'I trust you will make sure they are dealt with appropriately.'

Odette snorted. 'I been doing this a lot longer than you have boy.'

'Hey Prof. Have a look at this.' Therion was crouching over the body of the necromancer and beaming up at Cyrus. 'This is the book you been looking for I think.'

'What?' Cyrus joined Therion, who had been rifling the necromancers pockets. He took the small tome that the thief held out to him.

'Hmm.' Cyrus flicked through the pages. 'Damn.' He said at last. 'This appears to be a translation, and I don't even think it's a full translation at that. What do you think Odette.' He handed the book to his mentor.

'Well it gives the basics of how to make the blood gems...' She said eventually. '..but no mention of what they are for. It seems that a load of information is missing.' she mused.

'This translation was definitely done more recently than the time the book was actually stolen. I think we can pinpoint where this copy was bound by the materials used in the binding which might then give us the translator. It would be a start.' Cyrus said thoughtfully.

'Hmm. Good thought.' Odette agreed. She sniffed at the cover of the book. 'Pinewood.' She said 'And I think the material is goats-hide.'

Cyrus took the volume back and also gave it close inspection. 'I concur.' He said. 'And there is a quite exclusive binder's in Stonegard. I noticed it when we were there a while ago. Both materials would be readily available in that area.'

Therion had been searching the corpses other pockets. 'This might be of interest too.' He said, handing Cyrus a piece of parchment.

Cyrus read the note and swore colourfully. Seeing Odette's raised eyebrow at his language he handed her the parchment. If anything, her cursing was far more inventive.

'So I doubt we are going to find a handy stockpile of the Blood Crystals for us to dispose of safely.' Cyrus scowled. 'It would be useful if this at least told us _who_ had commissioned him to make them, but it does confirm that he sent off at least one containment to his mysterious benefactor.'

'Which means they are out there now being used for heaven knows what.' Odette frowned.

Alfyn had finally finished working on Ophilia's wound and she dragged him to the room containing the bodies of the dead.

'We need to check them over and see if we can find anything to identify them.' She explained seriously 'I genuinely hope we can let their loved ones know what became of them. It may be harsh, but I think it is better than not knowing.'

'Right you are.' Alfyn agreed. 'But _you_ madam, are going back to the Inn right now and getting some rest. That was a properly nasty injury you took and your healing is going to _really_ take it out of you.'

'I will help Alfyn see to the dead.' Olberic offered solemnly. 'There is very little else I can do here, but we can give them some dignity at the very least.'

'Alfyn is correct dearheart.' Cyrus had come up behind them and rested his arms around Ophilia. 'I will escort you back now - let the others see to this chore.'

'But _you_ need to be here.' Ophilia protested smiling fondly at him. 'You already have that glint in your eye Cyrus - the one you get when you have found a new book or something that has taken your interest. I don't want to drag you away now.'

'None the less, your wellbeing comes first.' He smiled back at her.

'I can take her.' Therion spoke up. 'She's right Prof, you should be here using that enormous brain of yours to work out what the hell to do next. I'll make sure her Holiness gets back and actually gets some rest.'

Cyrus looked torn. 'Are you sure?' he asked Ophilia.

'Quite sure.' She replied firmly 'Although I do insist that _you_ don't stay all night and get some rest yourself.'

Cyrus grinned wryly. 'How well you know me dearheart. I promise to _try_ and not get carried away in my study.' He laid a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

Odette snorted loudly. 'As if.' She muttered.

Therion took Ophilia's hand again as he began to lead her through the maze of tunnels towards the entrance of the sewer. They walked in companionable silence for a good distance, then Therion cleared his throat.

'Don't expect it to happen often, but I want to say I'm sorry. For what I said to you. It was harsh and you didn't deserve it.'

'You had a valid point Therion.' Ophilia squeezed his hand. 'And if anyone had the right to be angry, it was you. I did literally ask you to be my friend after all. It was selfish, and I'm sorry.'

'Well..' there was another silence. 'Why did you?' he asked suddenly. 'I've never really understood that. Why was it so important to you?'

Ophilia sighed. 'Ever since we first met - seven years ago - I prayed for you every day. Of course I didn't know your name then so I prayed for ' _my friend'._ Sometimes, when things were hard I would talk to you too - kind of like having someone to confess my fears to.'

'Oh.' Therion sounded stunned. 'You prayed for _me_ every day?'

'Then when we met again outside Atlasdam, I realised there was little chance we could ever _actually_ be friends and it hurt.' Ophilia admitted. 'Not your fault of course..' She added. 'It was my own silly fancies, and at least I learned your name so I could pray for you properly.' She fell silent.

They had reached the entrance to the sewers and Ophilia was startled to realise how late the hour obviously was.

'Food first and then bed.' Therion commanded in a tone that brooked no argument.

'Yes Dad.' Ophilia poked her tongue out at him.

'Gods, you are _so_ annoying sometimes.' Therion grouched.

They managed to get a plate of cold cuts from the kitchen which they took up to the room that the men were sharing, since they were all still currently down in the sewers. They ate sat by the fire, the warmth and the food lulling Ophilia to relaxation. Therion was silent, a somewhat thoughtful look on his face.

'So, just checking. We _are_ still friends right?' Ophilia asked shyly.

'Hmm?' Therion looked up at her and she was surprised by the serious look on his face. 'I will _always_ be your friend Ophilia. I already warned you I ain't any good at being a friend and that ain't likely to change - but as painful as it is to admit.. you're alright.. for a bloody crazy Cleric.'

Ophilia's beam was brighter than the sun.

'Happens that I also have something for you.' The thief added quietly. 'I can't take the credit for it - when we were in Rippletide I asked Tressa's Da to look into seeing if he could locate it, and the man is a bloody genius. I got it today.'

'Oh?' Ophilia looked startled.

Therion reached into one of his many pockets and drew out a silver necklace. He leaned over and softly placed it on Ophilia's trembling hand. The girl sat frozen, staring at the locket, not even moving a muscle. Therion scooted over to her side and gently open the clasp so that the miniature portrait inside was on display.

'You look a lot like your Ma I reckon.' He said. 'Although you're prettier.' He added.

Ophilia still hadn't moved. Finally she looked at the thief with unshed tears in her eyes, trying desperately to rein in her emotion at the sheer thoughtfulness of the gesture.

'You aren't actually all _that_ bad of a friend.' She told him, her voice thick. 'For a dirty rotten thief.'

'Hey!' Therion relaxed into a grin, relieved that she wasn't crying. 'I actually _paid_ for that I'll have you know!'

'With stolen leaf no doubt.'

'Maybe.. but I _did_ pay!'

Emotion was building inside her again and Ophilia had to bite her lip to keep it back.

'So, hmm.. I guess this is one of those special occasions right?' Therion said with a sigh, holding out his arms for the hug.

'Um..okay..' That completely undid her, despite her desperation not to overwhelm him, Ophilia couldn't stop the tears that fell. She completely ignored his arms and moved forward to gently bring her lips to his in the lightest of kisses. When she drew away he looked stunned.

'Well, that was... um... soft.' He said scratching the back of his head.

'Who are _you_ calling soft?' Ophilia giggled through her tears.

'You! You're _completely_ soft in the head - you know that right?' He smirked at her look of outrage. 'I am _so_ telling the Prof that you kissed me!' He taunted, poking her on the arm.

'I believe Cyrus has _already_ kissed you so now we're even.' Ophilia poked him back.

'By the God's - the pure sap!' Therion moaned tragically. He stood and pulled Ophilia to her feet. 'Bed! Now!' He ordered. 'And don't even _think_ of having nightmares. I can't cope with that crap.'

'Yes sir!' Ophilia saluted smartly, then took his hand. 'Thank you Therion.' She said genuinely.

'Aw bloody hell. Damn you Phili..' Therion grimaced as put his arms around her, gently resting his head against hers. 'You are such a _bad_ influence, you irritating mare! Don't you _dare_ tell anyone you've made me into a sap too.'

~0~

The following morning Cyrus and Odette arrived at the Inn early, Cyrus carrying Ophilia's belongings.

'She's still asleep.' Olberic told him, giving directions to their room. Cyrus disappeared upstairs.

Tressa was putting the finishing touches to her latest batch of Sky Stones with a huge smile on her face. 'They sell like hot-cakes!' she told her friends happily.

Primrose was telling Odette about their experience with Morlock the previous day.

'Oh, I did find out that Morlock does actually own the mine and the land.' Odette sucked in an annoyed breath. 'According to his application he was going to provide paid jobs to the local workforce, which he has obviously renegade on - but it isn't actually illegal. I shall just keep a closer eye on him and see if I can catch him in anything shadier.'

' _Should_ be illegal to rip workers off like that.' Tressa said angrily.

'Agreed.' Odette said firmly. 'So what are the rest of you up to today?' she asked just as H'aanit came through the door from her hunt with Alaic. Everyone looked up at her. She flushed heavily then grinned a huge grin.

'Well I expect that H'aanit will be getting some much needed rest.' Primrose leered at her friend.

'I admiteth that I am uncommonly tired.' H'aanit agreed, still smiling.

'Sweeet.' Tressa clapped her hands, then turned to Odette. I will be selling my stones.' She looked around the group. 'Volunteers to help me?' she asked.

'Of course.' Primrose said immediately. 'I do very much enjoy the intricacies of commerce.' She admitted. 'It is quite fascinating in fact.'

'And it always helps my sales to have you along Prim.' Tressa grinned.

'Well, what do you think Olberic?' Alfyn asked putting a friendly hand of the warrior's shoulder. 'I reckon we should help the pretty ladies carry their wares and set up. And I noticed a very convenient Tavern right in the market square where we could recover from all the manual labour afterwards.'

'Oh, a fine idea my friend!' Olberic agreed cheerfully rising to start get himself loaded with the sacks that Tressa gleefully pointed him too.

After the four of them had left, H'aanit retired to bed and Cyrus came downstairs.

'H'aanit is going to stay with Ophelia today, so we can head for the sewers whenever you're ready Odette.' He said sitting down at the table next to Therion. 'Thanks for bringing her back last night my friend.' He clapped the thief on the shoulder.

'Yeah.' Therion looked thoughtful. 'I wanna share something Prof. I'm pretty sure her Holiness won't mention it cause she'll feel its not her story to tell, but I ain't much for the talky talky emotion shit and I reckon she could use someone to speak with.'

'By all means Therion.' Cyrus looked intrigued.

'So - Ophilia busted me outta prison in Flamesgrace seven years ago after I'd gone looking for healing and got refused. Long story short, she gave me everything she had. Healing, her boots, cloak, and a locket with a picture of her folk inside.'

Cyrus was chuckling quietly to himself. 'Honestly, if you were telling this story about anyone else I'd think you were a liar. Oh, Ophilia!' He shook his head.

'Well, Tressa's Da managed to find the locket for me and I gave it to her last night. Made her emotional of course - I was ready for tears and that shit - but the stupid Cleric held it all back 'cause she didn't wanna make _me_ uncomfortable. Sucks that she had to. She weren't wrong though - I ain't no good with that kinda crap.'

'Perhaps you would be better off asking Primrose or Alfyn to talk with her.' Cyrus mused.

'Man up Prof!' Therion suddenly grinned and clapped the Scholar on the back. 'They ain't the ones making puppy eyes at her Holiness all over the place. Take this opportunity as my gift to you!' He winked then stood and stretched. 'All these damned feelings are making me wanna commit some public order offences to redress the balance. Don't let me down Cyrus, I'm counting on you to give her some proper comfort here.' He smirked at the Scholar before walking out the door with a jaunty air.

'What an interesting character.' Odette commented as the door closed. 'Still, times wasting. Let's get down and finish off our job in the sewers. Then you will be free to have that chat with your girl.'

'I'm really not sure I'm the right...' Cyrus began.

'Oh man up puppy!' Odette sniggered.

~0~

Tressa and Primrose were working the market with enviable ease. By lunchtime a third of their stock of Stones had been bought and Alfyn and Olberic had taken over the stall while the girls took some food.

'Did you sell anything?' Tressa asked when they returned to resume their post.

'Um. Not really no. I think Olberic here is a little bit intimidating.' Alfyn was grinning at the big man who flushed, embarrassed.

'I tried smiling.' Olberic complained. 'But that seemed to make it worse in all honesty.'

'There is no need for you to be good at everything honey.' Primrose patted the Knight consolingly.

'Yeah. Just...um.. why don't you guys go back to the Tavern while we finish up here.' Tressa urged quickly.

'Don't mind if we do.' Alfyn grasped Olberic's shoulder and led him back to get in the drinks.

'Hopeless.' Tressa murmured as soon as they were out of earshot.'

'Oh don't be so unkind. At least they tried.' Primrose was highly amused.

'Hey! There you are Princess!' Ali suddenly appeared at their stall grinning from ear to ear. 'See you got yourself some more of those stones. What did I tell you? You can always trust Ali to give the best advice!'

'My name is Tressa.' The girl said slowly.

'Yeah, got it Princess. How's it going ?'

Tressa ignored him.

'So' Ali tried again after a few minute of uncomfortable silence. 'Are you gonna be heading to the Merchant's Fair in Grandport this year? Wyndham is offering a billion leaves for the winner of the competition again.'

'You WHAT?' _that_ grabbed the merchants attention.

'Yeah, so it's happened every year recently, the Fair coincides with Wyndham's daughter's birthday and he gives the prize to the best item entered - which is then given to his daughter. It's a pretty easy money-maker if you ask me!'

'Do you already have an item to enter?' Tressa couldn't help her curiosity.

'Sure do!' Ali puffed up his chest. 'Bound to win I reckon. Can't tell you what it is though. If I told you I would have to kill you. And you're way to pretty to waste Princess!' Ali smiled shyly.

'Oh for the love of the God's.. my name is Tressa. It's not a hard name, In fact it's a pretty simple name. It actually takes less breath to say than Princess..' Tressa's face had started to turn purple.

'Totally worth the effort though.' Ali said wide eyed.

Primrose was laughing and not hiding it very well.

'Okay, so thanks for the heads up and I guess we will see you tomorrow with the horse. Bye then.' Tressa turned her back firmly.

'You know I really like a challenge, never let it be said that Ali... oh!' The boys face suddenly went very pale - 'That's..that's..' he stuttered pointing into the crowd. 'Oh!' he finished lamely.

Primrose looked up to see Morlock and his heavy weaving their way towards them with furious intent on both their faces. When they reached the stall, Morlock grabbed Ali by the arm and twisted it harshly.

'What are you doing here boy.' The man growled quietly. 'Omar!' he said to his man. 'Bring this vermin along if you would be so good.'

'No!' Ali moaned, a look of pure fear in his eyes.

'Hey Arsehole.' Tressa was quickly in Morlock's face, brushing off the restraining hand that Primrose had put on her. 'You can't just rock up here and abduct whoever your damn well please. Let him go!'

'Take him. Quickly.' Morlock ordered Omar before turning to face Tressa.

'Who do you think you are little girl? This is my town, and those are my stones you're selling. How dare you question me. Out of the kindness of my heart, I will forget your impertinence, but I am confiscating that stock as payment. Learn your lesson, brat. Keep your nose out of grown up's business.'

Tressa was literally shaking with rage as Morlock swept her remaining stones from her table then turned to follow Omar and Ali.'

'Peace Tressa. Let's get the men and follow them. We would do well to be cautious. I really don't like the look of that Omar fellow.' Primrose advised.

'Right. Let's go.' Tressa stormed quickly to the tavern.

After picking up Alfyn and Olberic who were both furious at the theft of Tressa's stock, the companions made their way through the market and Alfyn caught sight of their quarry heading up the hill to the top of town. A brief conversation with a local stall holder revealed that Morlock's Manse was located in that direction. They followed swiftly, careful not to be seen until the huge estate belonging to the repugnant man was laid out before them. They waited until both had entered the mansion, hauling the protesting Ali along with them, then they moved forward carefully to scope out the place.

'Where's our thief when you need him?' Tressa complained.

'You called?' Therion stepped out from behind them with a grin. 'I saw you guys hurrying off like raging bulls and figured I'd better check what sort of mischief you were getting up to.'

'You like stalking your friends?' Tressa asked indignantly.

'Excuse me.. I believe it was you who was just lamenting my not being with you. I can go if you wish.' Therion started to turn away.

'Grrrr.' Tressa's anger had been growing, she was now practically steaming.

'Have a quick look around mate, there's a good stealthy guy.' Alfyn placated quickly.

Therion bowed ironically and made off quickly across to the building. He disappeared round the side and was gone for some time.

'Do you think he's been caught?' Primrose said finally. Perhaps we should try and find our own way in.

'Nah, give him a few more minutes.' Alfyn replied.

Eventually Therion appeared, letting himself out of a side door. He had Ali and another well-dressed gentleman with him.

'Well, look what I found!' Therion smirked.

'Ali!' Tressa ran towards the boy and looked as if she was going to throw her arms around him, then pulled herself back at the last second and put her hands on her hips instead.

'What the crap was that all about?' she demanded imperiously. 'Why did Morlock abduct you? What have you done?'

'Me Princess?' Ali looked disappointed.

'Um.. excuse me..' The nervous looking man that had accompanied them out pushed himself forward. 'Actually, I'm Morlock. I certainly did not abduct this young man. In fact I am the one who has been held prisoner for the last two years.'

'Oh!' Primrose said in surprise.

'Yeah, totally weird getup inside. No guards nothing. Just rooms full of gold and jewels and trunks flowing with leaf.' Therion tried to look innocent. 'I thought I'd better try and get an idea of the layout before I got you guys - and that's when I discovered these two.'

'So who _is_ that man then.' Olberic looked confused.

'Well, damned if I know.' The real Morlock stated. 'He turned up the day I moved in, locked me in a suite and hasn't let me out since. Heaven only knows what the rogue has been doing in my name.'

'I know who he is, or at least, who he was.' Ali said darkly. His name was Clearmont when he was a business partner with my Da. Swindled him good and proper and got him locked up as a debtor. That's why I'm entering the competition this year.' Ali looked apologetically at Tressa. 'I need to pay off my old man's debts to get his release and clear his name.'

'Seems like this villain has caused a great deal of misery.' Morlock looked sad. 'Don't worry son. I will help your father. They cannot look unkindly on him when they hear of how the swine has treated me.'

'Occurs to me that if either of the two in there realise their prisoner's have escaped, they will likely make a run for it. Would be par for the course for their kind.' Therion said thoughtfully. 'Think we should deal with them sooner rather than later.'

'Agreed.' Olberic flexed his sword arm. 'Not one for subtlety me.' He started to march up to the front door.

'Um... Olberic...' Alfyn made after the Knight, who was banging loudly on the ornate knocker.

The door opened and Omar peered out.

'What?' he said looking Olberic up and down with a barely concealed sneer.

'I wonder if you could help me my good man..' Olberic said politely before punching the man a jaw breaking uppercut to the chin, lifting him clear off his feet and smashing him down a few feet away. Olberic went over to inspect the unconscious bully. 'Nobody steals from my girls... ever.' He told him quietly.

'Omar? What the hell was that noise? What's going on?' The false Morlock had peered into the hallway - taken quick note of his prone henchman, Olberic rubbing his fist menacingly staring directly at him and had turned quickly away with a squeal and banged the door shut behind him.'

'I'll cover the window.' Therion said, unable to hide his amusement and sprinting out of the house.

'I'll get the door.' Alfyn said enthusiastically reaching for his axe and preparing himself to take a massive swing.

'It's not locked.' Olberic pointed out, opening the door instead.

'Oh. Shame.' Alfyn grumbled.

True to Therion's prediction the villain was hanging halfway out of a window that was way too small for him. He shrieked in fear again when he saw Olberic and Alfyn advancing on him.

'Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!' he squealed spinelessly.

'We ain't gonna hurt you mate.' Alfyn grinned cheerfully. 'We are just going to hand you in to the authorities.' He grabbed hold of the man and hauled him back inside the room - giving a thumbs up to Therion who was grinning at him through the window.

'Well that's not fair.' Olberic moaned. 'Can't I hurt him just a little bit?'


	27. A day to remember

Dinner-time!' Ophilia called, stepping arm in arm through the door to the necromancers lair with Therion. Both of them had identical enormous grins on their faces.

Odette and Cyrus looked up from the bench they had commandeered as their study area a little bleary-eyed.

'Food?' Cyrus asked surprised. 'Is it Midday already?

'Heh, it's evening Prof. I think you missed lunch already.' Therion told him.

'Oh!' Odette looked confused. 'You know - I thought I was starting to get peckish..'

'Here!' Ophilia put down the large basket she was carrying and waited while the Scholar's eagerly cleared a space on the table, then started to load plates of hot meats and vegetables in front of them. She finished off with a couple of bottles of ale and handed them some cutlery.

'Oh.. I think I love you...' Odette murmured rapturously, her nostrils flaring at the delicious aroma.

'Quite!' Cyrus added piling his plate high.

'And while you eat, everyone's favourite thief has a rather interesting tale to tell you!' Ophilia added, merrily patting Therion on the arm as she walked past him. 'I will be finishing up in here.' She added - quietly going into the room where the dead had been lain out, individually wrapped in blankets by Alfyn and Olberic the night before.

Ophilia walked among the bodies stopping at each to lightly touch their faces. Once she had done this she went to her knees to pray both devotions and litany for the dead. As she worked through the familiar words to her prayers tears started to run freely down her cheeks and by the end of her lament she was sobbing quietly. Strong arms suddenly went around her shoulders.

'You did good kid. He won't be hurting anyone else now.' Odette comforted her.

'But the pain is just beginning for the loved ones of these poor souls.' Ophilia said sadly.

'The cow's already jumped that gate, Ophilia.' Odette's tone was soft 'I swear to you that I will do all in my power to get these folk identified and returned to their people. Any I can't will be remembered here. There will be a fair amount of leaf raised from the sale of all the crap here and Cyrus insisted that you would want it to go to the families of the bereaved. I will get this done.

Ophilia's eyes started to well up again. 'Thank you,' she whispered. 'For everything..'

'Tsk. Get a grip girl..' Odette pulled her into a full hug. 'You have enough on your plate without adding any more. We are heading out now, going to get to town and get a celebration started to welcome back the new and real Morlock.' Odette chuckled. 'Gods, I would have paid good leaf to have watched _that_ rescue and capture..'

Ophilia finally smiled. 'I can only imagine how vexed Olberic was that someone stole from Tressa. Wonder if the guy he punched is conscious yet!'

'Good girl. Now chin up! Let's go and let the lads lead us out of this godforsaken hellhole.'

Odette excelled herself in getting the town together and merry. Music and beer flowed long into the night and the new Morlock was happy to not only pay for everything but take the time to speak with as many town members as he possibly could.

Primrose's dancing was hugely popular, even Ali - who had finally managed to pin Tressa into a corner - stared a little too long at the graceful dancer only to discover when he turned back round that Tressa had effected an escape and was sending him a mocking wave from where she was currently seated, safely next to Olberic who was glowering at the boy.

'Am I doing it right Tressa?' Olberic asked dissolving into drunken giggles.

'Just keep it coming Big Man..' Tressa ordered.

Cyrus and Ophilia had found a quiet corner together and a nice bottle of wine. From their vantage they watched Alfyn and Therion's energetic, but rather tipsy wrestling match and Alaic sneak into town to steal H'aanit away.

'I think we will be carrying at least three of our companions back to the Inn.' Cyrus noted 'Although in the case of Olberic - I fear our only option may be to roll him. Probably Alfyn too.'

'Maybe we could find barrels..' Ophilia grinned.

As the evening wore on and a second bottle of wine was ordered talk turned to Therion and his prison break episode. Ophilia was astounded that he had confided but relieved as well, and she was happy to show Cyrus her pendant.

'No, I wasn't emotional at all about its actual return.' She told him thoughtfully 'But I _was_ emotional that Therion had gone to trouble to do such a thing. Which of course would have been the absolute worst thing to have admitted to him.' She added sadly.

By the middle of the second bottle, Cyrus found himself talking about his mother and his childhood. Ophilia just let him talk. Although he found himself looking away during his recitation she had taken his hand in both of hers, caressing it gently and when he was finally able to look at her he was startled to note a kind of fierce pride in her eyes.

'Cyrus,' she said seriously. 'Your sheer _determination_ to learn... I find it... breathtaking. Not to mention the will and the focus it must have taken to achieve all that you have.'

The Scholar stared at her. The feelings that her words and her simple acceptance invoked were just too overwhelming to process.

'You have forgotten to mention the wonderful and brilliant mentor who helped make it all possible.' Odette snorted indelicately - appearing out of nowhere and sitting herself between the two of them.

'I was getting to that.' Ophilia promised her with a smile.

'Such a sweet child.' Odette grinned at the Cleric. 'I have just come to say my goodbyes. Olberic said you're planning to leave by mid-morning tomorrow and since that nice Mr Morlock has just agreed to come back with me for a nightcap - I don't expect I will be up to see you go.'

'Too much information.' Cyrus muttered.

'Ah boy. It has been so good to see you!' Odette put an arm around his shoulders and kissed him noisily on the cheek.

'And your drunk.' He observed.

'Now I need you to promise that you are going to keep our girl here safe. You hear me?' Odette told him. 'And for goodness sake, stop over-thinking things. Don't mess this one up!'

'Thank you Odette.' He said simply, giving her a hug back.

'And you child..' Odette turned to the Cleric thoughtfully. 'I _would_ ask you to look after my boy - but you already seem to be doing a fine job of that. Instead I beg your patience. He may be a genius but he can be a bit dense at times. He _does_ love you though.'

'Odette!' Cyrus had buried his face in his hands.

'I hope we meet again soon.' Ophilia said honestly. 'There is so much I feel I could learn from you.' She kissed Odette, who patted her fondly and then stood up.

'Take care of each other, children - and the other astounding members of your little family. We will be keeping a close watch over you all!' Odette chuckled to herself as she walked away.

~0~

It was nearly four days of travel to reach Clearbrook. The addition of a pony and cart to the team actually sped things along. Their pack's and supplies were added to the merchandise in the sizable vehicle and Primrose turned out to be a very competent driver. Herbie, the bay pony was placid and sweet and wasn't even bothered by the companionship of the snow leopard which had been one of Olberic's primary concerns. The roads they travelled were much busier than they had been in the Frostlands or the Flatlands so even encounters with beasts or monsters were few and far between.

When they came to the signpost that marked Clearbrook off from the main thoroughfare, Alfyn became increasingly excited until finally they came into sight of the village and Nina came sprinting towards them. Alfyn ran to meet her and picked the child up throwing her high into the air, then catching her in a huge bear hug. The girl clung to him as the other's caught up to the pair, then seeing all of the companions grinning, she pulled herself away and looked Alfyn solemnly in the eyes.

'You must put me down Alfyn.' She ordered imperiously. 'I am eleven now you know. I am not a little girl anymore!'

'You're always gonna be my little girl,' Alfyn protested, mussing her with kisses. 'Even when you are an old married woman I'm gonna throw you in the air like a babe!'

'Alfyn!' the girl was kicking him with her foot, but he just laughed.

'Poor Nina,' Ophilia came up and smiled broadly at the girl who was flaming red in the face now. 'I understand completely sweetheart - Alfyn does the same to me on occasion - although thankfully he doesn't toss me in the air like that, and he better not try and start either.' She added severely when Alfyn turned to grin at her.

As they started to move into the village proper, it seemed that everyone had come out of their homes or away from their work to greet the returning Apothecary. Their progress slowed to a halt until Zeph finally emerged from a nearby house and hurried up.

'Sorry!' he apologised. 'Had a sudden emergency! Let's get you all sorted!'

He pointed out the Inn and said rooms were ready for them and also where the horse and Tressa's wares could be safely stored. After the introductions were made finally he got to Ophilia and wrapped her in a hug.

'It's good to see you again Sister!' he grinned.

'You too!' she smiled. 'Is there anything I can help with in relation to your emergency? Please feel free to use and abuse me while I am here!'

'Well, If you wouldn't mind - it would actually be quite a weight off. One of our woodsmen took a wicked cut to his arm, and it will be weeks in the healing before he can go back to work. I believe Alf said that your skill could speed up that process?'

Ophilia grinned at him. 'I'm pretty sure I can help with that.' She agreed.

They went straight away to see the man, Zeph as fascinated by the Cleric's power as Alfyn had been when they had first met.

'That was the most amazing feeling.' Zeph commented breathlessly as they left the woodman's house.

'Are you trying to steal my Cleric?' Alf was lounging by the doorway with Nina by his side as they emerged. He swept Ophilia off her feet and held her protectively to himself. 'Mine.' He told Zeph.

'Put me down.' Ophilia sighed.

'Only if you promise not to run off with another Apothecary behind my back.' He sniffed.

'Zeph is far less irritating than you.' The Cleric countered.

Alfyn looked distraught.

'But you will always be my number one Apothecary, Alfyn.' She smiled, kissing him sweetly.

'Aww shucks. I hoped you'd say that.' He put her back on her feet and turned to look at Zeph, suddenly shy.

'Hey mate.' He blushed up a little.

Zeph stepped forward and drew him into a hug.

'Come on Nina.' Ophilia smiled at the girl. 'Will you show me where the others are at and I can grab the present I brought you!'

'Oh!' the girls eyes grew huge. 'C'mon.' She took Ophilia's hand and pulled her away.

Zeph had arrange a picnic on the banks of the river, the sunlight and sparkling water making the setting almost idyllic. The arrival of Linde had drawn the attention of every child in the nearby area and very soon after eating - a rough game that included teams, random violence and a lot of screaming and laughing took off. H'aanit, Tressa and Ophilia captained the girls with Alfyn, Zeph and Therion leading the boys.

'My goodness,' Primrose said, sitting herself down next to Cyrus who was watching the fun from a shady spot on the riverbank. 'How does a hoard of children make so much noise anyway?'

Cyrus chuckled. 'Not interested in joining in Lady Primrose?' he asked.

'Oh please. Just look at the mess they are making of themselves!' Primrose was grinning. 'Not my kind of thing.'

'I wouldn't have thought it Therion's thing either.' Cyrus mused.

'Well he certainly seems to be enjoying himself,' she smirked as Therion managed to wrestle Ophilia to the floor, calling for a couple of lads to help him pin her and time her out.

To everyone's amazement, including Therion's - the tiny Cleric's twisted suddenly underneath her captor, hooking one of his legs with her own and flipping him solidly onto his back. He was up and off again before Ophilia could get help from her team, but not before hoisting her to her feet and clapping her back sportingly.

'Feisty isn't she.' Primrose grinned.

'They look so young when they play.' Cyrus said suddenly. 'Not really more than children themselves. With all of the duty and responsibility they mostly seem much, much older.'

'Is that your problem Cyrus?' Primrose was suddenly studying him interestedly. 'Because none of us can understand why you haven't claimed your girl yet. You can't honestly still think your affection would be unwanted can you?'

Cyrus returned the searching stare at Primrose. 'No.' He said finally. 'I agree my suit would likely be accepted. I am not sure that _offering_ it is altogether wise though.'

Primrose waited in silence. A cheer went up from the field of play as Zeph was removed by H'aanit and Linde single handed.

'My life in Atlasdam is, or rather _was_ extremely predictable.' Cyrus finally said. 'Routine, hard work, applied focus and restraint. The same principals needed to master and control elemental magic in fact. In such condition's I have enjoyed success academically and personally in my achievements, but relationships. Not so much.'

Primrose still said nothing, just motioned him to continue.

'No single person ever raised an interest in me that wasn't eclipsed by the next book or the next piece of research that came along. Obviously, although I never undertook a liaison lightly, my lack of continued interest did not lead to lengthy affairs, and I have never felt any regret on account of that.'

Another cheer went up and Primrose and Cyrus looked to see what had happened. H'aanit had been taken down but it looked as if every male on the field had needed to pile on top of her to achieve it.

Cyrus eventually continued. 'Ophilia however, from the day we met - evoked emotion and fascination. As we travelled somehow it turned into a much deeper regard over which I seemed to have none of my usual control. I cannot even name some of the feelings I have for her let alone understand them.'

'So where's the problem?' Primrose was looking frustrated 'I can't see any reason you may think it unwise..'

'I merely said _offering_ suit was unwise Primrose.' Cyrus began to rub at his chin. 'In the nature of the relationship that we already have - to suddenly push to change the field of play would be unnatural and forced. I am simply awaiting the right moment.'

'I think you are over-thinking things.' Primrose said unsurely.

'So does Odette. And maybe you are all right. It has seemed however that on a few occasions when I had thought the moment arrived something stepped in to stop it. Perhaps I believe too much in an order to the universe or I put too much regard into our liaison simply due to my own lack of experience of feeling in this way, but - well I guess we shall see.'

Another cheer went up as a furious looking Tressa was planted by Alfyn who was now wearing her hat at a cocky angle on his head.

'I think I will go and offer Ophilia some moral support on the field.' Primrose said, getting up with a shrug.

'Don't discount her chances.' Cyrus said with a chuckle.

It looked to be all over. Alfyn had grabbed Ophilia and had her held tight against his chest. Therion was gently trying to remove three little girls grips from various of his limbs to go and aid his team-mate to bring the Cleric down. Nina snuck up stealthily behind Alfyn and then suddenly popped up to bite him hard on the thigh. With a startled cry he loosened his grip on Ophilia who straight away piled into his knees, causing him to stumble. Nina pushed him further. Both girls threw themselves on top of him and Olberic counted the five count much quicker than he should. The spectators cheered.

Ophilia turned directly to the three children that still had hold of Therion. The challenging look he threw her was quite intoxicating.

'Tickle him!' she roared at the girls as she and Nina sped up the field in aid, dodging the little boy's trying in vain to stop them.

'No!' Therion shouted, going down immediately as thirty tiny fingers started to tickle at his ribs.

'Nina, sit on him please.' Ophilia was laughing harder than Therion. She sat at his head and put a single finger on his forehead as Nina plonked herself on his belly and the other girls continued their torture.

'You are so going to pay for this.' Therion told her, tears running down his cheeks.

'Totally worth it.' Ophilia smiled smugly then kissed his forehead as Olberic counted the five.

After much congratulations and celebrations, and after Ophilia had channelled a heal to deal with all the minor bumps and bruises everyone fell on the feast for more food. She gathered a plate of fruit and went to join Cyrus who was reading his book. He looked up at her as she sat down next to him, then reached to remove a leaf from her hair.

'Interesting new look.' He said - grinning at her total dishevelment.

'I'm a total mess!' she agreed amiably offering him her platter. He took a plum.

'Who knew you were so very competitive.' Cyrus bit into his fruit thoughtfully. 'Do you happen to play chess?'

'The Archbishop was a huge fan.' She nodded. 'Apparently I'm a bit random.'

'Oh I think I would enjoy that.' Cyrus chuckled. 'A resounding victory dearest.' He complimented.

Ophilia finished the pile of grapes she had been devouring then threw herself down onto her back with a happy sigh.

'I think the payback from Therion is going to be interesting.' She grinned.

Nina came sprinting over and threw herself down alongside the Cleric hugging on to her tight.

'You are so awesome Li!' he girl declared.

'Your bite on Alf's thigh was inspired!' Ophilia compliment back, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder and smoothing back her hair.

'Well, I mean in the match yeah of course.. but I was talking about that healing. It was so _nice!_ It made me feel all warm, like someone was hugging me, and all the sad things in my head went away for a while.'

'I'm glad sweetheart. But did the sad things come back?' Ophilia asked gently.

'Well yeah, a bit I guess.' Nina turned her face into the Cleric's side.

'Would you like to talk about it?' Ophilia asked softly turning to wrap the girl entirely in a hug.

Cyrus moved himself to face slightly away and opened his book.

'It's not much really.' Nina said her voice a whisper. 'It's just.. having Alf home and seeing him and Zeph together again. It reminded me of how it was when they were special friends and we all lived together.'

'Oh I see.' Ophilia was stroking the child's back. 'And do you miss those times honey?'

Nina nodded. 'But Zeph has a new special friend now - Mercedes. She is really nice, and really friendly but it's not the same. It's not Alf, and I guess that now Zeph has Mercedes - it _really_ won't ever be Alf again.' Tears had started to leak from the little girls eyes. Ophilia felt a soft flutter on her side and picked up the silk handkerchief that Cyrus had dropped there.

'Alf and Zeph still love each other you know.' Ophilia said as she wiped at the girls tears. 'And just because they no longer live in the same way it doesn't change the love they have for you either.' Nina nodded. 'It's the love that is important, but you also need to make sure that you show your love for a person in the right way.' Ophilia paused to compose her thoughts. 'Do you love your best friend Nina?' she asked.

'Yes of course! We have been friends since we were babies!' Nina said sitting up and taking the handkerchief to finish wiping her tears. Ophilia sat up too.

'Well, do you talk about your apothecary training with your friend?' Ophilia asked next.

'Sometimes.' Nina replied. 'Sometimes we talk about baking too, because that's what Lily is training to be alongside her Nan.'

'And what other things do you talk about?' Ophilia enquired.

'Well, all sorts of stuff I guess. We play games too sometimes.' Nina smiled. 'Lily is really good at coming up with new games.'

'So how would you feel if it became that all Lily wanted to do when you spent time together was talk about baking?' Ophilia suddenly felt Cyrus' fingers on her lower back, caressing supportively.

'Well I guess that would get pretty boring.' Nina thought for a few minutes. 'I certainly wouldn't want to do that _all_ the time.'

'I think that's a bit like how it was for Zeph and Alf. They both really care about healing people and their Apothecary work so that's all they ever spoke about and focused on. It's not so bad when they were normal friends because they both like healing so much. But when they became special friends and they were living together as well as seeing each other for work - it became too much.'

'Zeph and Mercedes talk about lots of different stuff.' Nina said, her eyes widening suddenly. 'Mercedes is really clever and she know about all kinds of things as well as a bit about plants and remedies.'

'Exactly!' Ophilia beamed.

'I know Zeph is pretty happy now. They are always making those kissy faces at each other.' Nina screwed her face up. 'It's pretty gross. And it sounds so squelchy!'

Ophilia chuckled. 'You will probably change your mind about that in a year or so's time.' She said.

'I guess I get it.' Nina said finally. 'I mean, I still love Alf best so I am gonna miss him right?'

'It's perfectly fine to be sad sometimes honey, especially when it's because we are missing someone we love. But remember those still around you that you love and they will always help you if you are feeling down. You can talk to Lily, or Zeph. I expect one day soon you will love Mercedes too because she is a fine friend to have.'

Nina threw herself into Ophilia's arms. 'Thanks Li. I think Alf is really lucky to get to spend his time with you. Hugging you is just like your healing magic you know. It makes the sad stuff go right away!'

'It's not magic!' Ophilia grinned at the girl. 'You should always hug when you can. It is the best way ever to cheer someone up. And sometimes someone who is smiling on their face may still be sad in their heart, so it's always best to give the hug regardless- just in case!'

They were silent for a few minutes.

'Do you have a special person Li?' Nina asked suddenly.

'Well, all of my friends are special and I love them dearly. But if you mean a kissy face special person then no.'

'I think maybe you should ask Professor Albright.' Nina mouthed at her quietly.

'Oh?' Ophilia blushed. 'Why do you think that?' She asked warily.

'Well, I know about stuff like this because I'm training to be an Apothecary.' Nina had stood up and cast a critical eye over Ophilia and Cyrus who had looked up at her from his book.

'I reckon that if you two were special kissy friends then you would end up having the prettiest babies that ever existed.' Nina grinned at them, then turned and ran off in the direct of home.

'Oh, my dearest, I don't think there is even a name for the shade of red your face has become.' Cyrus was laughing. Hard.

'Oh. Oh dear. That's not really helping Professor - thank you!' Ophilia wailed. She got up. 'I think I'm going to leave. I need to find a place to curl up and die quietly.'

'Wait! Ophilia. Come back!' he called mercilessly to her rapidly retreating back. 'We haven't even come up with names for our exceptionally gorgeous offspring yet!' He collapsed back on the grass, tears running down his face.

~0~

The companions got up late the following morning, largely due to a night spent in the Tavern where Zeph had been exceptionally willing to share tales of Alfyn's childhood that had everyone in fits. Alfyn and Ophilia were the only ones to rise early. As she had earlier promised him, just before dawn, Ophilia took her lantern and they made their way to the village graveyard.

Alfyn bought flowers. Ophilia knelt alongside him at the grave of his mother and as the sun rose, lit by the pale blue glow from her light, the Cleric sang a requiem that drifted sweetly around the beautiful spot.

When she was done Alf laid his flowers, taking one from the bunch and handing it to the Cleric. They sat there together for some time, arms round each other in silence.

'I don't get it.' Alfyn finally said. 'Alaic keeps going on about how terrible your voice is - but it's properly lovely.'

'It made him cry.' Ophilia said quietly 'But I kept singing at him anyway because getting any emotion was better than none. It worked in the end.'

'Thanks for doing this.' Alf said 'My Mam would be made up to think the Flamebearer herself, with Aelfric's lantern tended her grave!'

'You are more than welcome Alf.' Ophilia wiped the tears from his cheeks. 'Has it been good to be home?' she asked curiously.

'It was harder seeing Zeph than I imagined.' Alf admitted. 'But in the end - yeah, seeing how happy he is - it helps y'know.'

'Make you want to stay?' Ophilia enquired.

'Are you kidding? Do you really think I would leave you to deal with healing our nutcases on your own?'

Ophilia chuckled. 'For that I am eternally grateful, my number one Apothecary.'

'So Saintsbridge next hey.' Alfyn squeezed Ophilia's shoulder. You reckon your ready for your first Kindling now?'

'I guess we are going to find out soon enough.' Ophilia sighed.


	28. Hard Times

It took yet another four days of journeying for the companions to make their way from Clearbrook to Saintsbridge following the main roads. The going continued to be easy and the mood was jovial despite the unspoken growing tension felt by most of them at the possibility of an unexpected attack of some kind or another.

Ophilia was quieter than normal, a slight rigidity to her shoulders and the less frequent beam of her smile giving away her anxiety at the upcoming Kindling to those that knew her and they all rallied to try and keep her spirits up and her growing fear at bay.

'Well, here we are then!' Alfyn declared as they started on the impressive first bridge that crossed the river into the town.

'Hey.' Therion suddenly pointed at a figure in a long dark cloak that had materialised in front of them. 'I recognise that woman. It's the crazy lass looking for her true love!' Indeed, the dark-haired beauty that they had encountered at Bolderfall by the Ravus Manse was standing demurely on the middle of the bridge - her slightly unfocused gaze peering out distantly over the water. They had to slow the cart down to a stop as they were unable to get past her. The woman looked up at Olberic who had moved forward to politely request her to move out of the way. She grabbed at his arm.

'Oh!' She said in her deep and husky voice. 'A temptation indeed. So noble a soul. But you are not him.' There was the slightest edge of regret in her voice. Her eyes slid immediately past Cyrus and Therion, then came to a rest on Alfyn who had no idea what the hell was going on but gulped nervously at the woman's intense scrutiny as she made her way slowly towards him - hand outstretched.

'What?' the woman stumbled slightly as she reached the Apothecary. He caught her deftly before she fell. She gazed up at him, her eyes blank, her tongue just appearing out from between her dark red lips as if tasting the air. 'You have been touched by the cross!' she declared breathlessly. 'I feel the mark coursing in your blood and through your soul. So close. So _very_ close. Blonde you are, and kind of heart and mind. Tested that will be.' The woman closed her eyes and released herself from Alfyn's bemused grip.' But you are not my love.' She said finally. She drew her cloak to herself tightly, and then without looking at anyone else she started walking down the bridge towards the town.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

'H'aanit!' a voice called from behind them. The huntress turned in surprise.

'Alphas!' H'aanit greeted the warrior who came running up to them.

'Did my love just pass this way?' he asked, his breath coming in gasps at his exertion.

'You mean the crazy woman?' Therion had come forward to slap the man on the back. 'I'd have thought you'd given up on that by now.'

'I will never forsake my true love.' Alphas replied stiffly. 'I will follow her to the ends of the earth if I must, although...' he swallowed sadly '..It is like she doesn't even see me. We had that one brief moment when she saw... ahh.'

'Mayhap it be for the best that thou forget thy love.' H'aanit suggested sagely.

'I could not.' Alphas declared.

'Well, yeah she went off that way along the bridge.' Alfyn patted the warrior on the back. 'If you hurry you may catch her.'

'Many thanks friends!' Alphas saluted them and took up his run again following his maid.

The cart started moving again. Suddenly Therion guffawed.

'No... no way!' he was grinning from ear to ear - waving a scruffy piece of paper in his hand.

'Was ist?' H'aanit asked curiously.

'I nicked it from that madman.. heh just listen to this...' Therion struck a dramatic pose and read in a mockingly serious voice.

' _...Thou art the other half that makes me whole, The perfect piece missing from my soul, When I think of thee strength flows through me, My sword exists only to protect thee...'_

'Therion! How _could_ you?' Ophilia was red in the face. She snatched the paper from him.

Alfyn was snickering and Olberic was laughing outright.

'I know.. right?' Therion was nearly doubled over.

'Oh that's so lovely!' Ophilia had the paper held almost up to her nose - her eyes misty.

'Ahh ist a joy!' H'aanit agreed lustily. 'A veritable feast for thine heart.'

'I knew a boy who wrote poetry once...' Primrose had a distant look. 'Such wonderful words...'

'Hang on.' Alfyn's mouth was hanging open. 'You don't mean you thought that was good do you?'

Ophilia looked at him surprised. 'It was beautiful. So heartfelt. You are _so_ mean to take it Therion.' She admonished the thief. 'It's obviously important to him. I will return it.' She said with a sigh.

'Wait.. what?' Therion looked stunned. 'That was a pile of crap - I could write better in my sleep... seriously?'

'But you don't though, do you darling?' Primrose said tartly. 'At least Alphas has the courage to commit to his feelings..'

'Come on... Prof, help us out here... it was shite right?' Therion scowled.

'I am staying well out of _that_ debate my sneaky little friend. In my experience ladies like pretty words. You would be wise to leave it at that.' Cyrus was grinning.

The companions moved on into the town.

'I had best head straight on up to the Cathedral and let them know I have arrived.' Ophilia said with a heavy sigh. 'At least I can get an itinerary of what to expect.'

'I'm meeting with one of my Da's contacts.' Tressa added. 'They have sorted me a vendors licence for the for the Kindling - apparently your little ceremony will bring traders from all over Ophilia - these licences are like gold-dust!'

'Oh. So a lot of people are expected then?' Ophilia sounded daunted.

'Um, well yeah duh!' Tressa smiled happily.

'Wonderful.' The little Cleric muttered.

With the growing buzz of the impending Kindling - rooms in town were hard to come by. Finally the companions were able to find a place in a very upmarket Inn in a wonderfully tranquil location, although the demanded cost to have Linde admitted to the party on top of the inflated rates nearly brought Tressa to tears. They only managed to secure it when Ophilia stepped in with an imperious 'Do you know who I am?' to the snooty Innkeeper. After that things had gone rather much better.

Wary of potential problems Olberic insisted that the team stay in groups and keep their eyes open. Alfyn, Therion and Primrose made their way with Tressa to get herself sorted in the market, and Olberic, H'aanit and Cyrus accompanied Ophilia to the Cathedral.

Saintsbridge really was a lovely town. Bordered on all sides by dense woodland, with the main river and a number of subsidiaries running through it - it was picturesque - and it's church, overlooking the town was its crowning jewel. The grounds that surrounded the place of worship were vast and beautifully maintained. The delightful tinkle of trickling water and the sheer amount of spots provided to sit in peaceful reflection made for a vibrant social area which bustled with people meeting and chatting and children scampering about in play.

As they made their way up to the Cathedral, the strange woman that they had encountered on the bridge came rushing from the church, a beauteous smile on her face.

'He has been found! My love has been found!' she informed them as she hurried past.

'Oh, I expect Alphas is close by.' Ophilia murmured reaching into her pocket for the poem that Therion had stolen. 'I can hopefully return this.' As she took it out a breeze took the paper and whipped it from her hand. It landed at the feet of a pretty woman stood alone on the path, who bent to retrieve it for the Cleric. The woman's eyes scanned the poem and a rosy blush coloured her cheeks.

'Did you write this?' she breathed at Olberic, who had gone forward to retrieve the note.

'Not I,' he chuckled. 'I am afraid I have no way with words My Lady. That honour goes to the gentleman just now coming from the Church. Sir Alphas is the warrior and the scribe.'

'Indeed! The woman blushed heavier. 'I think I may like to speak with him.'

'Would you be kind enough to give him back that note then My Lady.' Olberic asked smoothly. 'Alas, he dropped it when we encountered him on the bridge earlier today - and we were looking to return it!'

'But of course!' the lady replied kindly and set off on a course to intercept the lovesick warrior.

'Oh, nicely done Olberic!' Ophilia smiled at him as he returned to them.

'Hmm?' he asked.

Since Linde was likely to cause a panic if she were taken into the Cathedral, Olberic and H'aanit stayed outside whilst Cyrus took the faltering Cleric gently by the hand and up the steps to the entrance.

'Breathe my love.' He murmured quietly as he opened the door. 'I am right here. Lean on me if you need too.'

Ophilia flashed him a small, grateful smile. 'Am I so obviously terrified?' she asked in a whisper.

'Only to one who knows you and loves you dearheart.' Cyrus reassured her squeezing her hand.

They walked together slowly up the nave towards the choir and High Altar.

'Oh. That's not good.' Ophilia said imperceptibly, her stance suddenly straightening as she got her first look at the Burning Flame of Saintsbridge.

'The Flame does seem.. a little low.' Cyrus agreed.

'Sister Ophilia.' A gentle voice called to her from the North transept of the crossing.

'Your Excellency!' Ophilia's face lit for the first time since entering the Cathedral. 'Father Bartolo! I am so glad to see you again!' Suddenly energised the little Cleric hastened towards the plump, kindly looking Bishop, her hands stretched out to him.

The Bishop gave a little laugh and encased her in a huge hug. 'I am sure we are breaking every rule of etiquette.' He told her with a jolly smile, '..but by the God's Ophilia, it is so good to see you here safe and well! Please come with me my dear...'

He took Ophilia by the arm and led her out to the High Altar and into the presence of the Flame. Cyrus followed a few steps behind them.

'Can I introduce you to my companion and my scribe?' Ophilia asked as they came to stop. 'And my friend.' She added as Cyrus joined them.

'Oh, of course. Professor Albright I believe!' the Bishop looked keenly up at the Scholar. 'I have been lucky enough to have read a number of your papers on Ancient Theology and Language, Professor. I hope that we may get a chance to discuss some relative points while you are here.' He grinned happily at the thought. 'Ophilia did write that you may be interested in viewing our small archive of works here.' He patted Ophilia's arm kindly. 'Please be assured that you are most welcome - I have set the agreement with our head archivist already so do not hesitate when you have the time!'

Cyrus bowed and looked a little startled. 'I genuinely hope we will get the chance to talk, Your Excellency, although I am sure your workload will be quite extensive with the Kindling.'

'Ah yes.' The Bishop turned his attention back to Ophilia 'Not a moment too soon dear child. Just look at our poor Flame.' He sighed heavily.

'How long has it waned like this?' Ophilia asked gently.

'This bare flicker? It has been a while now.' The Bishop regarded the high Altar with some sadness. 'How well I remember the day your father came and performed the Kindling. Such vigour and passion! How the Flame roared bright, but time has not been kind. The land is assaulted by doubt, both in the Flame and in the Church. Rumours of alternative religions and oh, such cynicism on all sides. We shall change this course though Ophilia. You bring warmth and gentle love, just what is needed in these cold times, mark my words.'

'I hope your faith in me is not misplaced, Your Excellency.' Ophilia said vehemently.

The Bishop patted Ophilia's arm. 'So let me give you the plan and then you can get some well earned rest my dear.' He smiled. 'Tomorrow you and I will be meeting for our advisement. At both of the locations you travel to we keep a half of the story of 'The Sacrifice.' which is imparted to you so you better understand the role you will undertake. My part covers the ritual itself. In Goldshore you will learn what comes after for the Flamebearer.'

'Okay.' Ophilia nodded a little warily.

'On the second day you will have time for reflection and prayer on what you have learned. You will also be able to undertake cleansing if you so wish, although it is not compulsory. On the third day the Kindling will be performed when the sun is at its zenith.' The Bishop smiled at the dazed look on Ophilia's face. 'You have a suite prepared for your use here my dear, and a room for you also Professor, if you wish it. I believe you know Eliza Woodward, of the Knights Ardante. She is in charge of your security and will meet with you shortly.'

Ophilia had started to wilt. Cyrus was quickly behind her, subtly propping her up, his hand on the small of her back.

'You must be tired child.' Bishop Bartolo frowned in concern 'Would you like to be shown to your room now?' he asked.

'Oh.. thank you but no Your Excellency. I would greatly like some fresh air and perhaps a look around your beautiful town.' Ophilia raised a smile.

'Then I shall keep you no longer. I will see you for our meeting tomorrow!' The Bishop bowed slightly to the Flamebearer and took his leave.

'Let me help you.' Cyrus said, his concern evident as he scrutinised Ophilia's pale face.

Ophilia noted how the Cathedral had filled up since they had entered, many of the faces staring down towards her in curiosity.

'Thank you Cyrus, but I have to make an effort to at least appear inspiring, or something close...' she straightened herself up and raised her chin, trying not to lean too heavily on her staff.

'You are _always_ inspiring my love.' Cyrus said reflectively as she started her stride back down the nave, smiling gently to the onlookers who gawked at her.

They had reached near to the door and freedom when Ophilia was suddenly accosted by a handsome young man who stepped directly in front of her and grabbed at her wrist.

'We need to talk.' The man said roughly, with no preamble.

'Mr Mattias!' Ophilia exclaimed, as Cyrus moved quickly forward to deal with the situation.

'Please unhand the Flamebearer.' Cyrus said with controlled politeness.

'Alone.' Mattias had not let go of his grip on Ophilia's wrist.

'Please, Mr Mattias. I greatly require some fresh air - may we not take our conversation outside?' the strain on the girls face was very evident.

'I will take you to my lodging. I have a room in the cloister.' Mattias turned and began to physically drag Ophilia along behind him.

'Let go of her.' Cyrus's voice was still low - but the menace in his tone was palpable.

'Or what Professor?' Mattias stopped and gave the Scholar a condescending sneer.

'Peace. Please!' Ophilia begged, pulling her arm out of Mattias' grip. 'Mr Mattias. Forgive me, I am tired and I wish some air. I will happily talk with you, but Professor Albright has taken responsibility for my safety and he takes his role very seriously. Can we not please conduct our business gracefully?'

'This is _family_ business girl.' Mattias took a deep breath, trying to control his ire. 'Since the Archbishop is incapacitated and I have accepted the role as the Intended of your Sister, your guardianship had legally fallen to me.'

'Ophilia is a woman grown, a full Cleric of the Order. She has no requirement for guardianship.' Cyrus sounded incredulous.

'None the less.' Mattias' tone was clipped. 'In her adoption, to protect her interest and her inheritance, her guardianship does extend to her twenty-fifth year or the occasion of her _agreed_ marriage. Neither of which have yet come to pass.'

'This is about leaf?' The Cleric almost laughed. 'I have no wish for inheritance Mr Mattias. I will happily draw you up a statement making this clear.'

Mattias growled. 'It is not only about leaf you silly child. Your conduct is shaming our family. Traipsing about the continent and avoiding your duty. Taking up with a Thief, a shamed Scholar, a Whore?'

Ophilia took each verbal hit like a physical blow. A crowd was starting to gather around them.

'After this Kindling is done you will be returning to Flamesgrace with me Ophilia.' Mattias' voice had become a low rumble. 'You will attend your Sister on her wedding day and then I will personally escort you to Goldshore to finish your duty. That is the last word on it. I expect you to be ready to leave as soon as the Flame here is seen to.' With a last scornful look at Cyrus, Mattias moved off.

'I was so very wrong about him.' Eliza stepped out from behind a stone pillar and took Ophilia by the arm. 'Come on, let's get you outside.' She added, gently steering the Cleric to the door.

~0~

Tressa was completely in her element. She had found that not only did she have an absolutely perfect stall from which to sell her wares, but her location could not be better either, on the main thoroughfare that led round and up to the Cathedral. The other merchants had gotten wind of the fact that she had travelled with the Flamebearer and were all seeking out her attention too.

'I honestly think I underestimated the stock for this.' She murmured happily to Primrose. 'We are going to make a killing.'

Therion and Alfyn were sitting under a central tree, keeping an eye on the ladies and enjoying a mug of ale. Despite the crowded streets they were nicely relaxed. Alfyn had quickly discovered that there was another travelling Apothecary in town who had been there for a number of days already so there had been no call for his own skills at all.

'I could get used to this.' Alfyn said with a happy sigh, indicating the nice weather and view - and of course the beer in his hand.

'It's all just a little bit sterile for my taste.' Therion moaned, but he too seemed relaxed.

There was a sudden ruckus, as a number of guards made their way through the market, six men heavily armoured and looking high and low as they went.

'Wonder what that's about.' Alfyn mused.

'Dunno, just grateful it isn't me for a change.' Therion sighed. 'Promised her Holiness to behave myself - like a fool.'

'I do think she is about eighty percent of your conscience' Alfyn laughed.

'A pain in my arse is what she is.' Therion grumbled.

'Aww its kinda sweet Therion. You make her naughty, she makes you nice... It always ...' Alfyn stopped in the middle of his sentence. 'Look..' he pointed at an empty stall in a side part of the market. 'That fellow looks like he could use some help.' He indicated a man with a bright orange shock of hair fallen almost under the stall, in obvious pain.

'I know what's coming next...' Therion sighed. 'Well. Let's go!'

They started to make their way over to where the man had fallen. Before they reached him, another older man got there first and bent over the prone redhead.

'Are you in trouble?' the older man asked.

'Well, Whadda it look like?' the redhead asked roughly. 'Me bleedin' leg is killing me.'

'Hmm.' The older man knelt and took a look at the offending limb. 'A rather nasty infection.' He said. 'Sir, I am an Apothecary. If you can just answer a few questions...'

The two men conferred for a number of minutes. The older man suddenly stood up.

'I'm sorry.' He said stiffly. 'I won't be able to help you I'm afraid.' He walked away, straight into Therion and Alfyn.

'Hey!' Alfyn looked confused. 'Sir, did you just refuse that man help?'

The older man looked Alfyn up and down, taking in his satchel and greens. 'It is my choice whom I chose to heal.' He said quietly. 'That man is not worth saving. Good-day.'

'Now wait here...' Alfyn started, but the man had walked off without a second glance.

'Well, we'll see about that!' Alfyn went to the redhead.

'Hello Sir,' Alfyn said with his best friendly smile. 'I too am an Apothecary. May I take a look at that wound?'

'What? So you can refuse to help me too?' the man said bitterly.

'Doubt it. I'm Alfyn.' The boy took a good look at the man's leg. It had festered badly. 'Okay mate. I'm gonna give you a tonic that should help clear that up. You got somewhere to stay? Your gonna need rest.'

'Been hanging in a barn just on the outskirts of town. Can't get no place with a bed on account of the bloody Kindling circus.' The man said bitterly.

Alfyn was pounding up some medication. 'Well If you take this now, I will come look you up in the morning and we can see how it's doing?' Alfyn offered.

'Yeah, that's okay. Names Miguel. Thanks kid.'

'You're welcome.' Alfyn grinned broadly at his new patient.

~0~

Ophilia has taken a seat in a quiet part of the Cathedral garden, having begged to simply be left alone for a while to gather herself. She was within easy reach of Eliza, Cyrus, H'aanit and Olberic, who were grouped together a short way away, giving her space but sending her concerned looks whilst talking amongst themselves, obviously about her.

Ophilia was totally mortified. Her head was reeling and she could form no proper coherent thought. It was as if someone had wrapped her head in wool. She continued to breathe deeply as her father had taught her and tried to stave off the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her.

Her peace was suddenly shattered by three children who had started arguing loudly.

'Children please!' she had stood up, irritation uncommonly rising in her. 'What is all this noise about?'

'Why don't you ask him, he's the idiot!' one of the boys said pointing at another.

'Yeah,' the third one said. 'It's all _his_ fault!'

The accused boy suddenly burst into tears. Loud sobs that shook his entire body.

'Ughh. Cry-baby!' The first boy said unkindly. 'Come on Nate, let's get away before the baby makes us wet!' The two boys ran off to another part of the garden.

Ophilia sighed, but despite her own woes, the crying child tugged at her heart.

'What's wrong sweetheart?' she asked gently kneeling in front of the boy and putting a kind hand to his shoulder. 'Why are those other's being mean?'

'They're right, it is all m...m...my fault.' The boy cried miserably.

'Come and sit with me honey, and we will see if we can sort it out.' Ophilia led the boy back to her bench and put an arm around his frail body. 'Can you tell me your name?' she asked.

'Emil.' The boy had stopped crying but was twisting his hands together unhappily. 'I bumped into Darryl and he must dropped it.' He explained 'I didn't mean to, I didn't know it would fall off and go missing. He is my friend, and I wouldn't want to hurt him. Not for anything.'

'What went missing?' Ophilia asked patiently.

'His mum's brooch.' Emil looked thoroughly miserable. 'His mum died a few weeks past and the brooch - it's important to him. He showed it to us and I guess it wasn't pinned properly back on.'

'Well where was it lost?' Ophilia smiled at the boy. 'We can go and have a good look for it if you like.

'Really?' the boy's answering smile was like a ray of sunshine. He got up and took the Cleric's hand. 'Just over here...' he pulled her to an area not far away but heavy in shrub and undergrowth.

At her movement, Cyrus came rushing over.

'Is everything alright dearheart?' he asked, his arm wrapping instinctively around her shoulders.

Ophilia quickly explained Emil's plight. Cyrus looked at her - his expression unreadable.

'I will get the others.' He said. 'The more of us looking the better our chances.'

'You don't have too..' Ophilia began but he cut her off with a soft kiss.

'Yes. Yes we do. I will be only a moment.' He sprinted back to the others.

Between the four of them and Emil, the area was searched rather thoroughly, but there was no sign of the brooch.

'There are tracks here.' H'aanit mused at one stage. 'A large animal, but I hath not seen such since we hath been here.'

'There was a big dog here earlier.' Emil spoke up. 'It's why Darryl got pushed in the first place. The dog was pretty scary and I was trying to push him away. Then we ran. It was only later we realised the brooch was missing.'

'Not a dog.' H'aanit said. 'I recognise these prints. Liken Hagen. A dire wolf. There should be none such in this land though.'

'Where do they lead?' Cyrus asked, rubbing his chin.

'Back towardeth the woods.' H'aanit pointed.

Ophilia had noted that the child whose brooch had been lost had sidled back and was watching the search effort dispassionately. She approached him.

'I am sorry to hear about your Mother.' She said softly.

'Yeah, whatever.' The boy frowned. 'What you doing?'

'Emil is looking for your brooch. He is very upset that it was lost.'

'Yeah? Well he should be - it was his fault.' Darryl's frown deepened.

'I know you're hurting.' Ophilia reached out to put a comforting hand on the boy - but he shrugged away. 'I lost my Mother too - when I was a bit younger than you. I know how it hurts Darryl.'

'Does it stop? The hurt?' the child asked almost unwillingly.

'Honestly Darryl, no. You will always grieve for a loved one, but it does get easier. And one of the biggest things that can help ease the pain is the love of a friend. Someone who will try and right a wrong to make you happy.'

'Eh, well Emil isn't even here anymore - so he ain't a friend is he?'

'What?' she looked. Emil was no longer with the group. 'Um guys?' Ophilia called. 'Where did Emil go?'

They looked at each other. The other boy that had been with them earlier came running up.

'Emil's gone into the Murkwood!' he exclaimed breathlessly. 'Said he reckons he knows where that dog went - wanted to see if it took the brooch!'

'Where? Show me!' The Cleric grabbed a hold of Nate. She turned round to speak to Darryl, but that boy was no longer there.

'Oh by the Gods!' Ophilia's face was red in anger 'Now where has _that_ child gone.' Everyone was looking a bit confused. 'Nate. Show me where Emil went. Please' she added realising her tone was angry.

'Right. This way.' Nate took her to an opening that seemed to lead a path into the forest. 'He went in there.' Nate said.

'Wait here and DO NOT MOVE.' The Cleric marched down the path into the tree's. She was vaguely aware that H'aanit, Olberic and Cyrus were behind her, but she didn't wait for them. She was angry. Angrier than she could ever remember being.

The darkness under the tree cover was almost absolute. With a frustrated sigh Ophilia banged her staff to the ground and light shone forth from the tip. Well that was new but she barely even registered surprise.

The boy's hadn't made it far into the tree's, she found them relatively quickly. Unfortunately when it came to it - there was a huge dire wolf stood between her and them, growling at the children menacingly.

'Hey you!' she shouted at the wolf. 'Pick on someone your own size.' The wolf turned at the noise in time for Ophilia's staff to connect a resounding blow to its head. She flung her arms in the air dramatically and called on the light, beaming a huge brilliant beam directly at the animal causing it to whimper and run backwards away from them. She ran to the children and stood in front of them.

'Well come on then.' She said to the wolf.

Cyrus reached her first. He put both hands up and approached her carefully.

Ophilia saw H'aanit over Cyrus's shoulder throw her huge net over the cowed dire wolf and with Olberic's help secure it safely. Olberic also picked something up off the ground and walked it over to the children. Wordlessly he handed the brooch back to Darryl.

There was a silence. Cyrus tentatively opened his arms to the Cleric who suddenly dropped like a stone into them.

Darryl and Emil were staring at Ophilia in wide eyes wonder.

'Bloody hell Sister. You kicked the living snot outta that dog!' Darryl whooped gleefully.

'Yeah!' Emil agreed wondrously. 'Your frigging outrageous Sister!'

'I am aren't I?' Ophilia said breathlessly.


	29. Rough Justice

'Are you sure you don't want to head back to the Cathedral and rest my love?' Cyrus asked Ophilia, who was leaning quite heavily on him as they walked with H'aanit, Olberic and Eliza down the centre of Saintsbridge.

'Very sure.' She smiled up at him. 'I _am_ tired but if I am to be sequestered in preparation for the Kindling for the next few days then I really want to spend time with everyone tonight. Not to mention, if Mattias makes good on his threat and makes me leave you altogether ..' she added, her voice troubled.

'You will not be forced into anything.' Eliza said firmly. 'Indeed, Professor Albright is taking charge of looking into the role of the Flamebearer. We are both quite sure that your position as such would take precedence over any adoption legalese that could be thrown at you.'

'Plus he would have to get through all of us to take you.' Olberic added in a growl. 'Maybe your sister won't be so keen to marry the bastard once his face has been introduced to my fist a few times.'

Ophilia couldn't help a wry chuckle at _that_ image. 'In truth, he surprised me.' She admitted. 'He has always been kind in the past. I know he spent a great deal of time with Anna when she was preparing for the Kindling and that she found his company very pleasing indeed.' Her face suddenly fell into sad contemplation. 'I can only assume that his words and manner were rooted in concern for her and that it is my actions and the controversy that I have evoked that has caused detriment to her reputation and wellbeing.'

'Nonsense.' Cyrus's tone brooked no argument. 'There was no call whatsoever to speak to you in the way that he did. You only took the Ember in the first place in order to _protect_ your Sister. If they don't respect that fact then to hell with them, frankly.'

'Mattias' behaviour _has_ become increasingly erratic recently.' Eliza input thoughtfully. 'Honestly, his devotion to Anna appears not to have changed, but he is an incredibly rich man with many business interests and he is pulled all over the place. He does seem to have an extreme interest in the rumour-mill surrounding the Kindling. It may be that he is simply concerned about his own reputation and his encroaching nuptials into the family.'

'Regardless, Ophilia should not be'eth concerned or affected by his own problems.' H'aanit said dourly. 'It ist not like she doth not have her own concerns to deal with and her conduct hath been exemplary, despiteth what any may gossip.'

'Thank you.' Ophilia whispered.

The Inn at which the companions were staying had a very good dining room and attached taproom, so once they were all together they stayed there for their evening's respite.

Tressa was the most enthusiastic of the crowd - her day of sales had gone exceptionally well, her trinkets and mementos had flown from her stall as quickly as she had been able to unpack them.

'Gotta say Sister, for all that your reputation completely sucks - it's damned good for business!' Tressa told the little Cleric guilelessly.

'Tressa!' Primrose and Olberic cried in unison.

'What?' The Merchant grinned. 'It's true! I swear most people are literally salivating at the thought of our Holy friend screwing up the Kindling in some dramatic way. They all wanna piece of the experience!' Tressa noted the fraught expression on Ophilia's face. 'Ophilia!' she exclaimed. 'For goodness sake - we all know they are wrong... that's what's so _delicious_ about the whole thing - YOU are totally gonna show them how a Kindling _should_ be done and that will shut up their smug faces good and proper!' The girl was rubbing her hands in glee.

'Let's hope so.' Ophilia smiled weakly. 'I still don't discount the idea that I may set fire to the Cathedral by mistake...'

'Pfft.' Therion had been scowling angrily but suddenly he grinned. 'I thought the whole idea was to _make_ the fire grow bigger... why not flame up the entire Church? Betcha no other Flamebearer's done that!'

'Oh no! Oh dear!' Ophilia hid her head in her arms on the table - but she was finally genuinely smiling.

'And you know, Ophilia, those lads you helped earlier were absolutely right, 'Therion went on relentlessly. 'You _are_ a total badass. Heh, I don't reckon anyone else here can claim a prison break on their resume of badassiness!'

'What?' Alfyn exclaimed.

'I know - right!' Therion agreed putting his feet comfortably up on the dining table and leaning back in his chair, then he proceeded to tell his bemused companions about his first ever meeting with their Cleric. There was a certain amount of embellishment.

'Bloody hell.' Eliza exclaimed by the end of the tale. 'That was you? I remember the incident, I was in service at the Cathedral in Flamesgrace at the time. Really Ophilia - you broke this miscreant out of prison?' She started to chuckle.

'I shouldn't have bothered hey!' Ophilia was bright red, but still smiling.

'I also reckon it's about time I returned a favour.' Therion was in his absolute element. 'Please, your Holiness - I wish to offer you _my_ boots in your time of need. Wear them at the Kindling - Oh by the God's that would be awesome!' He kicked off his boots and chucked them at her over the table with a flourish.

'Seriously?' Ophilia picked up the tatty footwear, then wrinkled her nose. 'What the hell is that _smell!_ It's like something died!'

'Nicely done Therion.' Cyrus was shaking his head, laughing aloud. 'You know she _will_ wear them don't you. She is going to be the most pungent Flamebearer on record thanks to you!'

'Well...' Therion's face became a mask. To everyone's complete surprise he went round the table and put his arms around the startled Cleric, hugging her close. 'I don't care what people think and nor should you.' He told her sincerely. 'You are totally _my_ hero, Phili. That might not be worth shit, but it's true all the same..'

'Aww.' Tressa said, breaking the stunned silence. 'Therion's got a heart after all. Wonder where he stole that from!' she started to giggle.

An unexpectedly loud and alarmed cry from another table suddenly caught everyone's attention.

'Timothy! Tim are you alright son?' A well dressed woman had stood and rushed around the table to where a young boy had collapsed at the table, obviously unconscious. Ophilia and Alfyn were on their feet in seconds.

'His throat and lips seem to be swelling..' Alfyn had gently pulled the child into a sitting position to ease the pressure on his airway.

'Allergic reaction?' Ophilia was gently moving the boy's fraught Mother out of the was to give them some room.

'I'm guessing yeah.. What's the lad eaten?' Alfyn looked up at the woman.

The mother began to babble incoherently as Ophilia continued to try and calm her down.

The older Apothecary from the Market earlier rose from a table in the back of the room and made his way forward.

'Oh. You.' Alfyn noticed him coming. 'Going to refuse to help this lad too?' He enquired sarcastically. The older man ignored the barb and a ran a competent hand down the boys face and throat. He pulled back the eyelids that were fluttering slightly as the boy struggled to breath.

'Note the yellowing to the white of the eye.' The older man said gruffly, reaching for his satchel and quickly throwing together some ingredients. 'And now the paroxysm of the eyelids..' he added as they started to flicker stronger.

'Aye.' Alfyn was scrutinising the boy closely. 'You recognise the malady?' He asked.

'Yes.' The older man added a few drops of water to his mixture and produced a silver spoon from his bag. 'A reaction to sweet pea. I assume it has been used to sweeten the boy's dessert.' He spooned half of his mixture between the child's swollen lips. 'Sister,' he looked up at Ophilia who was hovering now by Alfyn's side. 'I wonder if you could...'

'Is there any strain on his heart?' Ophilia asked in concern.

'None, we have caught him before the breathing problems have become too severe, but it will help to have the anti-inflammatory work as swiftly as possible - then I can get the second dose in him.'

'Of course.' The Cleric agreed and channelled a light heal swiftly.

'Splendid.' The older man smiled up at Ophilia, the expression completely transforming his severe face. Almost at once the swelling reduced noticeably and the child's breathing became less laboured. 'Here we go then. Open wide Timothy, and get this one down you all the way.' The boy opened his eyes carefully and nodded his understanding.

It took relatively no time before the boy was able to be taken back to their room by his very grateful Mother.

'So..' The man looked at Alfyn with a wry smile. 'I trust you have learned not to judge a man before you truly know him? The name's Ogen by the way.'

'Yeah. Sorry mate. Shucks that was some fast work!' Alfyn looked impressed.

'Would you join us for a beverage Mr Ogen?' Ophilia put a hand out on the older man's arm, indicating the table around which their friends were watching the proceedings with interest. Ogen nodded his agreement.

After introductions were made, Alfyn took a seat next to Ophilia opposite the other Apothecary.

'So can I ask then..' Alfyn said once they had settled down. 'Why did you refuse to treat Miguel? The man in the marketplace.'

Ogen grunted. 'Like I said, I heal whom I choose to. The man is a thief and a murderer, well known in the town already even though he has only been here a short while.' Ogen shook his head. 'Have you never refused to heal someone? Someone not worthy of your time or your skill?'

'I admit I have never found _anyone_ to be such.' Ophilia said quietly. 'But my mind may be coloured by working at a battle hospit.' She added. 'When the wounded come in such great volume, you have to make decisions - if someone has just a small chance of survival, do you spend a great deal of time trying to save them, or instead use that time to help four or five people that you know you can save? It is hard to chose to do nothing, even if it's the best option.'

Alfyn was staring at her. 'Never knew you did that Li!' He said. 'Shucks, that musta been hard.'

'All Cleric's do fieldwork when they first qualify.' Ophilia smiled at her friend. 'Usually not so dramatic, but I wanted to know more about physical healing, so seemed like a good idea. Holding a living man's intestines to keep them from dragging on the floor - now that's character building.' She winked at Alfyn as Tressa gagged dramatically.

'I've never _held_ any..' Olberic said thoughtfully. 'But I've certainly slipped on a few in my time!' He added with a grin as Tressa gagged again.

Ogen was smiling openly at the Cleric. 'I see your point Sister, but this skill, the ability to decide if a man should live or die. Do you not feel that brings a responsibility?'

'Well of course - but I see it as my responsibility to do all I can with the talent that I have.' The Cleric suddenly looked very tired. She felt Cyrus take her hand under the table. She smiled at him gratefully.

Alfyn was troubled. 'Never really thought of it like that.' He admitted. 'I just wanna help people. I suppose there are repercussions if you save someone that might of otherwise died - future events that just wouldn't have happened otherwise.'

'I'm not trying to jade your opinion young man.' Ogen sighed. 'I learned the hard way. I hope that you never have to.'

~0~

Alfyn had continued to think about Ogen's words well into the night. After breakfast the next morning and after a pretty emotional goodbye to Ophilia who was going to be stuck doing church things until the Kindling, Alf grabbed Therion and asked him to come with him to visit with Miguel to see how his patient was doing.

'I'm gonna ask him I guess.' Alfyn said uncomfortably to his friend. 'See what he has to say about his past deeds.'

'You do actually remember that I'm a thief too right?' Therion asked mildly. 'I have certainly killed folk before. Is that gonna stop you healing me in the future?'

'Don't be soft.' Alfyn looked even more conflicted. 'You're one of the good guys.'

'Pfft.' None the less Therion looked pleased.

The barn that they found Miguel in was pretty basic. He looked up bleary eyed when Alfyn and Therion let themselves in, laid out on the floor as he was, covered in a thin blanket.

'You bring any food?' The man asked immediately as Alfyn went to look at his injury.

'We did!' Alfyn grimaced at his patient. 'But before we get down to business, can I ask you something?'

'What?' Miguel's voice turned harsh. 'You having second thoughts? Thought you were different mate.'

'Not exactly.' Alfyn looked nervously down at him. 'It's just, obviously I want you to get better, and this situation..' He indicated the rough living around him. '...It ain't healthy. It ain't gonna help recovery, you know. So I'm wondering how you got here and if there's anything...'

'Well, it ain't no secret Kid.' Miguel looked up at him. 'I was a mercenary till the work dried up. Sold my sword and pretty good at it too. No wage though? And three little'un's and their Ma to feed? Man gets desperate y'know.' Miguel's eyes turned watery. 'Everything I manage to scrounge together goes back to me family right - so I can't afford to be lying around in no bed.'

'Word says you been stealing.' Alfyn said blankly. 'And that you killed a man.' He added.

'I killed lots of men, in me line of work.' Miguel shrugged. 'Didn't set out to kill no-one this time though. Yeah, I broke into a big house, reckoned they wouldn't miss a bit on account of their wealth and all. Butler caught me, and came at me with a damned sword. Would have run me through there and then if I hadn't protected myself. That's how I got this wound in the first place. No money for healing. Who will look after my family if it kills me?' He asked piteously.

'It ain't gonna kill you man.' Alfyn said firmly, taken a closer look at the wound. 'In fact one more dose of this and your gonna be right as rain in a few days.' He handed a vial over to Miguel who sat up and downed it.

'Yeah. Thanks mate. Did you say summat about food?' Therion brought the meal that they had gathered forward. He had a frown creasing his brow.

'Don't suppose you brought any of the hard stuff did ya? I am mighty thirsty.' Miguel asked hopefully.

'Not a good idea while you're taking the medicine.' Alfyn insisted. 'Leave off anything like that for a few days, get rest and you will be right as rain.'

'Yeah. Fine.' The man looked peeved. 'Well, I ain't got nothing to pay you with..' he added.

'Not a problem.' Alfyn grinned. 'Free of charge.'

'Yeah. Well great. Thanks mate.' Miguel turned himself over on his makeshift bed facing away from them.

'Err. Okay then. I will look in on you again tonight then? Just check things over - bring some more food?'

'Yeah. If you like.' Miguel mumbled.

Alfyn and Therion let themselves out.

'Didn't believe a bloody word outta his mouth.' Therion griped as soon as they were out of earshot. Alfyn looked at him, surprised.

'Really?' His brow furrowed. 'Shucks, I didn't get any falsity from him. You sure?'

'Guess it don't matter one way or the other. He's pretty much sorted right?' Therion shrugged. 'Onto the next adventure. So what _is_ our next adventure?' He asked with a grin. 'Gotta find myself _something_ to do since I'm on my best behaviour from being a public menace.'

Alfyn chuckled at that. 'God's. I thought I was gonna _die_ when you went and hugged Li last night. I mean _really?_ What the heck have you done with the _real_ Therion?'

'Ho. You're a funny man Alf.' Therion was still grinning. 'Her Holiness is just a _really_ bad influence. Damn her.' His expression softened. 'Honestly?' he said quietly. 'I dunno how she is still keeping it together. It's making me mad no end how she's getting treated. It ain't fair.'

Alf looped his arm around Therion's shoulders. 'I get that.' He sighed. 'Perhaps we should both get some liquid refreshment to drown our frustrations.'

'Heh, your answer to most things are at the bottom of a glass!' Therion accused lightly.

They made for the tavern, but got caught up in helping Tressa who had already roped Olberic into fetching and carrying her wares.

'It's like madness!' The Merchant told them, beaming. 'I'm gonna be sold out even before the Kindling starts!'

'What's the current rumours, or do we even want to know?' Alfyn asked curiously.

'Well. It seems that there is a call for someone to assess the mental state of the Flamebearer, in case she contaminates the Flame with crazy. People are getting pretty riled about it actually. Good job Ophilia is locked away. Hopefully she won't hear about it.'

'People are going to start feeling my fists.' Olberic grunted angrily.

'Maybe we should start our own rumours.' Therion pondered. 'Oh that could be fun! Let me think on it.'

It was late afternoon before Therion and Alfyn finally got to start making their way to the Tavern, both fit to drop from the manual labour Tressa had pressed on them.

'I dunno how someone so small can be so demanding.' Alfyn moaned grumpily.

'I dunno why we just kept doing what we were told.' Therion added, puzzled.

They were just turning into the quiet avenue that their Inn was situated on when they heard a commotion coming from just beyond the tree line bordering the neatly kept street.

'Please.. please don't hurt him.' A woman's voice was begging. Therion and Alf looked at each other briefly, then made for the sound of the voice. It was the woman and boy from the Inn the night before. The woman was on her knees a clear handprint rising scarlet across her cheek. The boy was being held by..

'Miguel? What in the hell do you think you are doing man?' Alfyn stepped forward his eyes as big as saucers.

'Stay out of this Apothecary.' Miguel grunted. 'Just walk away and mind your own business. I don't wanna have to hurt you.'

'Well, that's mighty kind of you.' Alfyn said, heavy sarcasm lacing his words. 'Okay to hurt a young boy and his Mother though?'

'I said get lost!' Miguel turned his attention back to the woman. 'So darlin' about that leaf..'

'My husband holds our purse.' The woman moaned helplessly. 'Please - when he returns you can have everything, please! Don't hurt my boy!'

'Mum...!' The boy whispered, tears falling down his cheeks in fear.

'Ain't no good love. Can't be waiting here in the middle of town can I now.' Miguel's face had turned red. 'Tell you what. I'm a reasonable man. I will just take little Timmy here for a walk in the woods, while you get your husband and the leaf. Bring it to me and you can have your boy back. You have till nightfall.' The villain turned, picking up the boy like a sack and bounded into the woods behind him.

'Alert the authorities.' Alfyn said to the woman, helping her to her feet - I'm going after them. We will bring your son back. I promise.'

'Alf.. perhaps we should..' Therion started - but the Apothecary had already started running after Miguel. 'Ah, damn.' Therion cursed, running after his friend.

It didn't take long to catch up with the thief and the boy. His leg wasn't fully healed and the extra weight carrying the boy had slowed him down considerably. Hearing the pursuit, Miguel eventually stopped and threw the boy to the ground heavily. He turned to face the two men following him with a mean expression, a short spear gripped loosely in both of his hands.'

'What did I tell you?' Miguel groaned when Alfyn burst into view, his axe in his hands already and a determined look on his face.

'I can't let you hurt that boy.' Alfyn said quietly. 'My fault ain't it. If I hadn't healed you, you wouldn't have been in any fit state to abduct an innocent. For what Miguel? A few leaves?'

'What about my four poor brats at home?' Miguel grinned meanly. 'The amount spent on this one kid in a day would feed em for a week.'

'You said you had three children.' Alfyn accused sadly.

'Ah, shit. I should try and keep my stories straight!' Miguel grinned. 'So you gonna walk away or what? Seriously I don't wanna hurt you after you did me a favour. I wasn't lying about being a mercenary either - 'Twinspears' they called me. You and your little pal ain't gonna be any match for a trained fighter. Don't lose your life over some noble ideal eh?'

'I can't.' Alfyn had tears standing in his eyes. 'My fault, so I gotta get you taken in to the authorities. Can't let you run around hurting people.'

'Yeah that's not gonna happen. Sorry an'all.' Miguel suddenly launched himself at Alfyn, both of his spears moving quicker than either of his opponents were expecting. Alfyn grunted as one blade connected with his thigh and the other slashed lightly across his arm. He hefted his axe and started to move forward.

Therion had his daggers to hand and was silently moving around the flank of the mercenary.

'I can see you!' Miguel taunted, turning swiftly and again jabbing out swiftly towards Therion this time, although the Thief dodged the incoming attacks easily.

Alfyn was getting nowhere close to Miguel with his axe so he switched to his Ice, initially confusing his opponent with the sudden cast that hit the villain square to the chest and winded him.

'Go for his wounded leg.' Therion muttered raising his own fire which he aimed at the man's head, as Alfyn, taking the advice of his friend swung with his axe towards Miguel's legs. The man's twin spears hit Alfyn again this time opening cuts to his chest on both sides.

Timothy took that moment to try and make a run for it. With an annoyed grunt, Miguel jabbed his right hand spear wickedly at the child, catching him in the back by his shoulder. The child went to ground and was still.

Alfyn whole vision turned red. 'How dare you!' He roared. 'He is a _child!'_ He started moving solidly towards the mercenary, his strongly muscled arms cutting swathes with his axe, completely ignoring the thrusts of pain that were being inflicted on him so complete was his rage.

'Alfyn take care - don't...' Therion's warning came too late. Alfyn's axe cut wickedly at the man's legs bringing him down abruptly and causing him to scream aloud.

'I was wrong to heal you. Ogen was right.' Alfyn was stood over the prone man, his axe held tight in his hand. 'It's a mistake I have to rectify.' Alf's voice was very calm. He brought his axe down one final time.

~0~

The sky had already turned to darkness when Ophilia quietly went through the door to the Cathedral archive, closing it softly behind her. She stood where she was, observing the man sat at the writing desk, surrounded in books.

Cyrus was leaning over the table, his quill making bold strokes on the parchment in front of him, his other hand holding a book aloft, referring to it every few seconds. As he held the book his thumb was caressing the soft leather of the binding, an intense look of concentration on his face. Despite his activity he emanated a calmness that called straight to Ophilia's battered mind. She found she could not move, couldn't take her eyes off the man as he worked.

After a few minutes, Cyrus became aware of the other presence in the room. He looked up at her stood as she was, frozen and still by the door. His intense look softened and he smiled at her.

'How long have you been stood there dearheart?' He asked putting out his hands to her.'

'I..well..I..just.. a few moments really.' She stuttered, moving towards him slowly. 'You looked so busy, I didn't really want to distract you.'

'You are never a distraction.' He chided gently, taking hold of her by the waist once she got close enough and pulling her onto his lap. She melted into him immediately, taking in his familiar smell and the delicious warmth as she pressed her brow against his shoulder. His arms went around her tightly.

'How did it go with the Bishop?' he asked, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

She stiffened at his question. 'It was... fine.' She sighed heavily. 'A lot to take in I guess.' She gamely tried to pull herself together and moved back slightly to look into his eyes, 'I suppose it is too much to expect that you have remembered to eat at any time today.' She said lightly.

He chuckled. 'Probably yes.' He admitted. 'However I _have_ managed to find some very useful information about your role as Flamebearer. Your brother-in-law will most certainly not be able to remove you against your wishes from completing your journey in the manner that you choose. Indeed only a council of Church officials can officially remove you or bring to fruition their wishes for change, and that has only happened once in the history of the Kindling.'

'Oh! Well that's good to know. Thank you.'

Cyrus's hand had moved to her face, stroking it gently in the same way that he had earlier been caressing his book. His eyes bore into hers with a sudden intensity that almost burned.

'Oh my sweet Ophilia..' He murmured, his voice very deep, his hand tight against her waist and his fingers moving her chin up towards his lips. Her heart began to roar loudly in her chest.

'Ophilia!' Eliza suddenly burst into the room. Her eyes widened slightly seeing the two of them sat so intimately close at the table. 'Ahh, Your friends arrived a short while ago, Therion and Alfyn. The apothecary is injured. I directed them to your suite and ordered water and blankets.

Ophilia and Cyrus were on their feet immediately and moving quickly to the door. They hurried to Ophilia's room with Eliza following close behind.

When they got there, they found Therion with his head in his hands sat at the desk and Alfyn sprawled out with a wine bottle at the hearth. He had some very rough bandaging around numerous parts of his body, all of them bloody and inept. His clothes were a disaster of blood and mud. He grinned up at them as they rushed in.

'Ophilia! Cyrus!' Alfyn greeted enthusiastically. 'What are _you_ doing here?'

Therion looked up. 'He's pretty drunk.' He told them needlessly.

'What happened?' Cyrus asked looking from one to the other in confusion.

Quickly Therion told them about the incident with Miguel.

'He finished him.' Therion said miserably. 'Then he sorted the boy out, we got him back to his mother, then Alf just started drinking. Wouldn't let us look at his wounds, wouldn't deal with them himself. Olberic finally managed to get some bandaging on but he had to fight all the way.'

'Damn right. I'm an excellent fighter!' Alfyn hiccupped.

'He agreed to come to you though Phili, so we got him here quick as we could.'

'Right then.' Ophilia went to her little bathroom and checked that the tub had been filled. 'Can you ask Eliza to see if she can sort some clothes. She will probably be able to source a robe or something.' She said to Cyrus. 'Oh and ask her to get food too.'

Ophilia went down to where Alfyn was sat and took the wine bottle clear out of his hand.

'Hey!' He complained.

'That's quite enough of that.' Ophilia channelled a heal.

'Mmm - so nice Li.' Alfyn shut his eyes. 'I think I will sleep now.'

'Oh no you don't. Bath for you.' Ophilia started to pull on his arm.

'Don't want to.' Alfyn pulled his arm back.

'Tough. You aren't sitting and bleeding all over my hearth all night.' The Cleric said firmly taking his arm again and pulling him to his feet. She then propelled him clumsily to the bathroom.

Cyrus had returned and sat down next to Therion.

'How was he coping, with taking a life I mean?' Cyrus asked quietly.

'Just as you see.' Therion said glumly. 'He's been drunk since it happened.'

'Well come on then - take your clothes off idiot!' Ophilia's annoyed voice drifted through the open doorway to the bathroom.

'I'm not getting _naked_ in front of you!' Alfyn's indignant reply came back.

'Really? ' The Cleric huffed. 'So it was _fine_ for you to medic my chest wound with no concern about modesty since you're my healer, yet you won't allowed _me_ to manage your hurts? Well that's hardly fair.'

'Oh man, dealing with your chest wound was pretty _sweet!_ ' Alfyn started to snicker. 'Ouch! Whadda yer kick me for - I'm hurt on that leg!'

'Grow up Alfyn, stop making stuff weird.. Hmm.. do I need to get Therion and Cyrus to strip you? _Well?_.. I'm waiting.'

'Fine.' There were a few moments of silence. 'Happy _now_ your Grumpiness?' The boy said sullenly.

'This isn't show and tell, Alfyn there's no need for a display - I'm _perfectly_ aware of the entire male anatomy. Now get yourself in the tub please.' There was the slightest edge of amusement to Ophilia's voice.

Cyrus had his hand clamped to his mouth trying not to let his laughter out. Therion had tears in his eyes.

'Do you think we should rescue him?' Therion asked quietly.

'Being ordered about is probably just what he needs right now.' Cyrus chuckled.

'Therion..' Ophilia poked her head round the bathroom door. 'Did Alfyn bring his satchel with him? I need some of his ointments and some fresh bandages. I should think about getting my own kit..'

Therion brought over the satchel and handed it to Ophilia. 'You really are quite mean you know!' He grinned at her and she grinned back merrily.

Eventually - after quite a bit of further bullying and chiding, Ophilia had Alfyn clean, patched up, dressed in a brown acolyte robe and almost sober. They all sat at the table eating the food Eliza brought to them. With sobriety Alfyn had become very quiet.

'You ready to talk?' Ophilia asked him gently once they had finished eating.

Alfyn looked at her. 'Will I ever be?' He asked.

She patted him on the shoulder. 'We can give it a go.' She said.

'Therion, you want to come stay in my room. It's just next door?' Cyrus offered.

Therion looked from Ophilia to Alfyn. 'Yeah, thanks Cyrus.' He got up. 'If you need us though...' He said.

Ophilia smiled at him.

'Try and get _some_ sleep my love.' Cyrus kissed Ophilia on the brow and gave Alfyn a consoling squeeze round the shoulders on his way to the door.

As Therion and Cyrus got themselves settled in his room, Therion watched the scholar closely, amazed by his calm demeanour.

'Aren't you even in the slightest bit concerned, or even jealous?' The thief asked finally.

Cyrus looked up, puzzled. 'About?' He asked.

'Well, you know - Ophilia and Alfyn, being close like that, leaving them alone now? I dunno.' Therion looked embarrassed.

'Hmm.' Cyrus rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. 'It is so much part of what makes Ophilia her, this quite astounding love for her friends and her compassion for total strangers. To deny her that would be denying her what makes her so special in the first place.' He shrugged. 'I can hardly be concerned when I genuinely love that she cares so deeply.. and quite honestly knowing how much you all love her too is a blessing. She needs you. All of you.'

'All the same.. get it together Prof! She deserves something more.. something special.' Therion mumbled.

'Well, I was just about to _get it together_ when we were interrupted by a Thief and an Apothecary come calling.' Cyrus grinned at Therion. 'Your timing stank.' He admitted.

'Oh.. well.' Therion lay down and got himself comfortable. 'There's always tomorrow then!'

'Indeed, yes!' Cyrus agreed.


	30. Light Bites

Ophilia couldn't work out exactly when it was that everything had started to go so very horribly wrong.

She had woken that morning peaceably, wrapped in a ball of warm contentment next to Alfyn. After a long night of simple sentiment, Alf was calmer and although he was still conflicted about the events with Miguel - their conversation and honest tenderness had been a balm to both of their troubled souls.

Cyrus and Therion joined them around mid-morning - bringing breakfast and banter.

'Imagine my surprise when I woke in the night to find Therion hugging my arm.' Cyrus said with a grin and a raised eyebrow at the Thief.

'Hey!' Therion grinned back. 'Do you know how much heat you give off when you sleep? Reckon it must be all that fire magic Prof.'

'Oh!' Cyrus looked intrigued. 'I've never really considered the potential of latent magical energy you know. Obviously when casting you _draw_ on energy - but given how much our skills have been utilised over the last few months - I do wonder if a certain amount remains - which has to escape somehow ...'

'So do you think if you got two comparably talented casters together in the same bed...hmm' Therion cut across Cyrus's lecture to look wickedly at Ophilia. 'Have a care your Holiness, you two might _actually_ set the Cathedral aflame after all!'

'Well I don't think it would _literally_ create enough energy to...' Cyrus paused and thought about what Therion had said, then noted Ophilia's fierce blush. 'How rude!' he laughed at the Thief, chucking his half eaten bread roll at him.

Therion and Alfyn left soon after breakfast - the sap level, as Therion put it, rising sweetly at their parting.

'You appear quite tranquil this morning dearheart.' Cyrus observed once they had gone.

'The power of distraction!' Ophilia smiled. 'And to keep my mind calm, I think I will simply stay here today. Take a bath, keep away from the madness outside. Certainly avoid other people.'

'Do you want me to leave then?' Cyrus asked taking her hand.

'I don't _want_ you to go.' Ophilia replied honestly. 'However, you do have the opportunity to spend time in the archive... No..shush! Listen to me...' she cut him off with a squeeze to the hand as he started to protest. 'You have always been there for me Cyrus, throughout this whole journey. Always reliable. Always by my side with wisdom and... care. I _want_ you to enjoy this opportunity to study for I am pleased that for just this once - I could do something for you...'

Cyrus raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. 'Then I will go and study as you wish, but _only_ because it pleases you that I do.' He rose from his seat.

'Nothing at all to do with the hundreds of unread books then?' she teased, bumping him with her hip as she stood to see him to the door.

He chuckled. 'Absolutely not! How unkind to accuse me so. Whoever heard of a Scholar who _likes_ books!' When they reached the door Cyrus turned and gathered the Cleric in his arms. 'May I return with dinner later Ophilia?' he asked softly.

'Please. I would like that.' She smiled up at him.

Cyrus bent and touched his lips tenderly to hers, the unexpectedness of it causing her to gasp and flood with sudden warmth. 'Later then.' He promised in a breathless murmur.

.

Ophilia took a long and luxurious bath and was sat by the hearth drying her hair when Eliza knocked and entered.

'Tea and post!' The woman said, presenting both to the Cleric.

'Thank you!' Ophilia smiled. 'Is all well out there?' she nodded at the window.

'Perfectly!' Eliza replied firmly. 'Is is assumed that you spend this day in contemplation - so there is no expectation to see you in public between now and the Kindling tomorrow. Olberic was here earlier - going over security.. checking that I know how to do my job!' Eliza grinned wickedly at Ophilia. 'That man is really _very_ impressive.'

'You should see him in battle!' Ophilia grinned back.

'Perhaps I will ask him to spar, once this is all over of course.' Eliza mused. She left the Cleric to her letters.

Ophilia sat herself at the desk and started on the little pile of papers. The first was a folded note from Alfyn, a small purple flow pressed carefully into the page and ' _Thanks_ ' scrawled across it. She gently lifted the flower to her nose and smelled in the sweet aroma. Next up was a brief missive from Bishop Bartolo, a reminder of the running order for the next day. As she opened it up she sneezed, her nose itchy. She put down Alf's flower, and picked up the next message - the first of three properly enveloped.

Odette had sent a long letter full of helpful advice and good wishes. Her candid thoughts made Ophilia laugh a number of times and blush at least once. By the time she reached the last page she had started to get a headache, but she gamely reached for her next letter, not recognising the clear blocky handwriting at all.

She opened up the letter, pleased and surprised to see that it was from Zeph. Even more pleasing was the news that Zeph had managed to secure a stand-in Apothecary for Clearbrook, and that he and Nina had set out to get to Saintsbridge for the Kindling.

 _'I wasn't sure when you were here if it would be possible to join you for the ceremony_.' He had written. _'Thankfully, everything has fallen into place and we will arrive as soon as possible. I want to especially thank you for the talk you had with Nina for she spoke with me soon after you all left and we resolved a great many things that I had not even considered. She thinks very highly of you Sister, as do I. I look forward to thanking you in person._ ' Ophilia grinned regardless of the growing pain in her head. If anything was going to help Alfyn with his current woes, the appearance of his two greatest friends was sure to be it.

The last letter gave Ophilia pause. She knew the writing as well as she knew her own. It was from Lianna. The pain in her head settled into a dull, ache. Her eyes were sore and the anxiety caused by the letter in her hand was making her whole body itch uncomfortably.

Anna. Thoughts of her sister were never easy or clear cut. That she had been saved by the love of the Archbishop and his daughter was wholly true. Anna had immediately taken to the younger child who was suffering so badly after the horrific trauma of her Mother's death and her time spent surviving alone in the aftermath. Her sister's kindness and attention, then ultimately her insistence that Ophilia rejoin the world had been the single most important factor in her recovery and was something that Ophilia could never repay. And yet it was not the whole story.

Anna was not always stable. Her isolation in the church, her desperate desire for love and affection led to times when she was ... difficult. Sometimes moved to jealously at Ophilia's deep need to connect to people and to reach out and help others, Anna reminded her sister often that if it were not for her - Ophilia would have no home and no hope - that she could be thrown out on the street at any time and be left all alone again. In her own naivety and youth Ophilia had totally believed this to be true.

There were also the times that Anna locked her in the Cathedral Crypts, in the darkness for hours on end in punishment for real or imagined deeds that displeased her. The bad times were not altogether frequent, but they were enough to give Ophilia pause, especially as they grew older, and although her love for her sister never waned, there was also a wariness that marred a truly deep bond.

Ophilia had no idea which way this letter would go. She realised that she had started to tremble, just sat holding it. Fear started to creep up into her mind, the fear that she had lived with for so long. Darkness, abandonment and the overwhelming sense of loneliness. Her itchy eyes started to water and her mind seemed to be growing foggy. With a small cry she broke the seal on the envelope.

Inside was just blank paper. Nothing. In a way it was worse than total recrimination.

Ophilia threw the papers to the table as an oppressive warmth swept over her - her body throbbed unpleasantly and she started to breath heavily. Her skin was itching so badly and the heat was so overpowering that she pulled her robe over her head and threw it to the floor. It eased her a little, but the roughness of her under-dress was just as bad so she shrugged that off too, standing naked in the middle of the room trying to work out what the hell was wrong with her. Eventually she searched her pack for her cotton nightdress which she pulled over her head and then threw herself down onto her bed. As soon as her body contacted with her mattress it was as if a thousand needles pushed into her skin, prickling and painful. With a cry she leapt back to her feet, dizzy but just glad to relieve the aches that had so suddenly shot through her.

There was a knock on her door. She tried to call out but her throat seemed swollen and unresponsive.

Eliza poked her head into the room. 'Mattias is here.' She said, as the man himself swept past her and did an almost comical double take at the Cleric, stood in her nightdress in the middle of the room.

'Sister?' he said quizzically. 'Are you quite alright?'

Eliza had come into the room too and shut the door quietly behind herself.

'Ophilia?' She asked, disturbed by the state of the girl.

Mattias had moved forward, concern on his handsome face. He put out a hand and took the Cleric gently by the shoulder looking to try and help her move back to her bed, but Ophilia shuddered violently at his touch and a guttural moan came from her mouth. She jerked herself away from his hand.

'Oh dear. I think she may be ill.' Mattias looked at Eliza helplessly. 'Can you get the Bishop, and maybe an Apothecary. I hear there are a few in town.'

Eliza looked unsure what to do. Mattias had moved to Ophilia again and grabbed hold of her by both shoulders this time, firmly but with obvious respect.

'Please child, let me help you.' He crooned softly. Ophilia's eyes went wild, she started to buck under his hands which he kept tightly in place to prevent her from falling. She began to moan and grab at his arms with increasing ferocity but he gamely refused to let go, talking to her gently and trying to move her back towards the bed. Then she bit him on the arm. Hard enough to draw blood. He let go of her with a startled cry and she scurried backwards away from him falling to the floor and then pulling herself into a miserable circle where she lay.

Eliza had seen enough. 'I will get help!' she said, exiting rapidly.

As soon as the door was closed Mattias was on the floor looming over the prone Cleric.

'Poor Ophilia.' He murmured to her. 'So lost and alone. Where are your friends now, witch?'

It didn't even seem that Ophilia could hear him. Her hands were covering her face and she was keening quietly to herself.

'Stay in the darkness where you belong..' Mattias grabbed a rough hand around her neck. 'I so wish I could crush the life from you myself.' Her violent movement at his touch shifted his grip to her breast which he grabbed at heavily through her thin nightdress. This time she screamed. Mattias was back on his feet and over by the window in seconds, the alarmed and concerned look back on his face.

Eliza quickly returned with Bishop Bartolo in tow. His face paled at the sight of Ophilia.

'Oh my dear!' he wrung his hands in distress. 'Whatever has happened?'

'I am wondering if it is some mental break.' Mattias said quietly. 'I can see nothing physically wrong with her, but the stress she must be carrying... I am ashamed that I added to it at our first meeting.' He added woefully.

'I have sent for an Apothecary.' Bishop Bartolo said faintly. 'He is extremely well regarded. I hope he can help with this malady.' He flinched as Eliza tried to put a hand on Ophilia, which only elicited a scream and then sobbing tears.'

'This is a sorry thing indeed.' Mattias continued. 'I assume you will have to cancel the Kindling for tomorrow.' He asked.

The Bishop looked anxious. 'Let's see what the Apothecary says.' He suggested.

Eliza had disappeared while they waited for the Apothecary to arrive. She headed down to the archive where she correctly guessed she would find Cyrus.

'Something isn't right.' She told him as they hurried back to Ophilia's room. 'She was fine.. absolutely fine less than an hour before Mattias turned up. He did nothing too her - I was there the whole time - but I can't help but feel...'

Cyrus's face was like stone. 'Can you get a message to the others?' he asked. 'Just in case...' Eliza nodded.

As soon as he entered the room, Cyrus ignored Mattias and the Bishop and went straight to Ophilia, sobbing and keening on the floor and gathered her up into his arms. She shuddered violently at his touch, wailing and hitting out.

'It's me my darling.' He soothed quietly, holding onto her tight. 'I have you. It will be okay.' Her agitation did not improve but neither did it grow worse.

The door knocked, and Ogen appeared through it.

'I believe I am here to see the Flamebearer.' He said solemnly, then caught a glance of the Cleric in Cyrus's arms.

'Is that Ophilia?' he asked swiftly removing his cloak and gloves and going down to the floor to look closer. 'I had no idea that she was the Flamebearer whose been causing so much controversy.' He suddenly looked troubled. 'Professor, I think holding her may actually be causing her pain.' He said gently. 'If you could slowly release her and move away a bit..'

Very unhappily, Cyrus complied, softly laying her down on the ground and shifting backwards a short way. She curled back up into a ball, shaking.'

'This is surely some nervous condition.' Mattius broke in as Ogen very carefully started an examination.

'I think it unlikely.' The Apothecary's tone was hard. 'I had the honour of observing Ophilia at work not two nights back. While her manner may have hidden instability, her healing would not have. Her touch... was inspiring. I do not say this lightly.'

'Even so..' Mattias suddenly looked annoyed. 'This is obviously not normal. She has been under enormous pressure.. I have heard that a mind can snap under such circumstances.'

Ogen looked up at the man, 'You are an expert in conditions of the mind sir?' he asked with sarcasm.

'Of course not, but you hear things..'

Ogen stood up and looked to Cyrus. 'I believe we may be looking for a powder of some kind. I disregard a magical malady, there are too many physical symptoms. The swelling around the nose and eyes suggests something she inhaled. If we can find what it was we may be able to help with the effect.'

'Father, I'm not sure this is being handled correctly!' Mattius appealed to the Bishop. 'Perhaps we should be looking for _proper_ help, not suppositions.'

'Silence Mattius.' The Bishop turned to the man with a scowl. 'Let the Apothecary do his job. If you cannot be silent I will have you removed. Pray remember that this Cathedral is _my_ domain.'

'Foolish ingrates!' Mattius headed for the exit. 'This is not the last you will hear of this.' He added slamming the door behind himself for good measure.

Cyrus was going through the papers on Ophilia's desk. First he picked up the flower that Alfyn had sent.

'It couldn't be this Ogen?' he asked showing him the little plant.

'No, 'tis just a simple blossom known mainly for its pleasant aroma.' Ogen said at a glance.

'Oh, here...' Cyrus held up another of the notes. 'There appears to be some kind of residue on this, it's very fine, but it's there.'

Ogen took the paper. He sniffed lightly at it, then ran his smallest finger finely over the page and put his tongue to the tip. Recognition and surprise registered on his face. He went back to Ophilia and looked closely at her, reaching out a hand which he placed lightly on her arm. She reacted violently and cried out.

'Oh you poor child.' Ogen lamented. 'What a cruel thing to do!'

'What is it? What has happened?' Cyrus asked urgently.

Ogen had reached for his satchel and was rooting through it. He started pounding some ingredients together.

'I believe it is the pollen of the white desert flower.' He said gravely. 'It's quite rare and a very popular stimulant used by the very rich in places such as Sunshade.' He finished his concoction and quickly rubbed the resulting salve under Ophilia's nose, risking his fingers as she bit out towards them. He wiped out his bowl and began to mix a new substance together.

'I don't understand.' Cyrus said helplessly. 'What is it doing to her?'

'Well, in the tiny doses that it is generally sold in, it heightens the pleasure response. Stimulates the sensations of touch and taste and smell. As I'm sure you can imagine that is very popular in the kind of establishments that people travel to Sunshade to frequent.' Ogen shook his head sadly. 'It should be noted however that habitual users of this drug frequently fall into depressive states. Experience paranoia. My best guess is that given the kind of dose that Ophilia has been exposed to, she is currently experiencing a living nightmare. Fear quite literally made reality and her response to any stimulation... overpowering.'

Cyrus had fallen into a chair at the table, his face blank. He picked up the note that had contained the powder. 'So it was this letter from you Father, that delivered this threat.' He said mildly to Bishop Bartolo.

'Letter? I have not sent anything to the Flamebearer.' The Bishop looked confused, and came over to scrutinize the paper. 'This isn't my writing.' He added quietly.

'Of course not.' Cyrus didn't sound in the least surprised.

'So what are you doing Ogen?' The Scholar asked the Apothecary as he started to spoon his next mixture into Ophilia's mouth warily.

'I've applied a salve to help with the swelling where she inhaled the dust.' He replied seriously. 'That will help her to breathe easier. This liquid will send her to sleep. The drug does raise the heart rate somewhat so sleep is the best option for keeping her stable. The drug will run through her system naturally within four or so hours, although increasing her heat will help it to release through her skin.'

'Not a problem.' Cyrus flicked his fingers at the small fire in the hearth and the flames became an inferno.

'Useful.' The Apothecary complimented. 'If we bring her mattress close to the fire - it should help immensely. There should be no lingering physical problems once the drug is done. I cannot accurately predict what the fear will do to her mind however.'

Cyrus shrugged. 'She is strong.' He said firmly.

'I don't doubt it.' Ogen agreed. I suggest you keep her calm and quiet. Certainly by morning I expect recovery.

'So she will be able to undertake the Kindling?' The Bishop asked.

'If there are no problems in coping with the stress then I suspect she will be able.' Ogen sighed. 'The pressure of such may be adverse to her though. Can it not be postponed?'

'Obviously if it is best for her. My concern is that there may be further attempts if I am honest. It is quite obvious that someone is desiring to prevent the her from achieving the ritual.' The Bishop's face was uncommonly angry.

'Would tomorrow be too late to make a decision?' Cyrus asked quietly.

'Not at all.' Father Bartolo agreed.

~0~

Ophilia woke suddenly with a small cry of alarm. She immediately curled into a ball and began to sob quietly.

'Ophilia, dearest.. are you awake?' A familiar voice broke through her consciousness and she looked up in surprise.

'Cyrus? Are you really here?' He came down to where she was laying on a mattress in front of an enormous fire. He looked uncomfortably hot, stripped down to just his shirt and trousers, his sleeves rolled up and his face quite red. It _was_ blisteringly hot she suddenly realised.

'Where else would I be.' He asked, stopping a little distance away from her but reaching out a hand tentatively. She took it and sat up, squinting around her as if unsure of where she was.

'Why is it so hot?' She asked wiping at her face where her tears had fallen.

'Sorry.. let me...' Cyrus waved towards the fire and the flames immediately retracted down into a more temperate blaze. He looked at her closely. 'How are you feeling?' He asked quietly.

She looked up at him, confusion rampant, her eyes misty. 'I was so scared.' She whispered. 'The darkness. I couldn't escape it. Lost.. so trapped.' She shuddered and seemed to shrink back into herself. 'I should have known I could never truly manage my fear.'

'You were drugged my darling.' Cyrus was unable to stop himself from moving towards her. She fell into his arms, clinging to him. 'I couldn't help you, it _hurt_ you if I touched you.' The devastation in his voice was absolute. 'By the God's Ophilia, it almost killed me to watch your pain and not be able to..' His words trailed away as his arms wrapped around her tightly. She felt his tears falling onto her hair.

'I am so very sorry.' She looked up at him, reaching out a hesitant hand to gently wipe the trail of tears from his cheeks.

'None of this is your fault.' He drew in a sharp breath and managing a reassuring smile for her.

She shook her head sadly at him. 'I don't think I am strong enough for any of this..'

'No my darling..' He closed his eyes, silent for a second. 'You live with your fear but you have never let it weaken you.' He told her softly. 'You chose to take up the Ember out of love even though it meant you had to leave your home and go out into the complete unknown alone.' Cyrus held the Cleric away from him slightly so that he could look deep into her eyes. 'I have witnessed the many challenges you have faced and the opposition you have encountered and yet I have never once seen you even consider giving up. You have the bravest and kindest heart Ophilia, it is quite simply astounding.'

She had to look away from the intensity of his gaze. 'If I were truly brave I would not feel so very trapped by my duty.' She admitted shamefully.

Cyrus gently took her chin so she was forced to look at him again. 'Ophilia, you will _never_ be trapped.' He said firmly. 'If you want to, I'll take you away from all of this right this second. Leave the Ember sat there on the table and we can just go.' He smiled earnestly at her, his tone becoming gentler. 'We can take a ship, sail far away and never come back. Just us. No threats, expectations or duty and no damned visions to worry about.'

'You would do that? You would leave behind all that you have worked so hard to achieve?'

'To have you safe and free?' Cyrus's caressed her chin soothingly with his thumb. 'There is _nothing_ I wouldn't give to achieve that.' His lips brushed hers, warm and reassuring yet it sent her heart into a fierce frenzy and took her breath completely. 'I love you so very much.' Cyrus murmured his mouth still so close to hers that she could actually feel his words. 'I have no wish to be anywhere except by your side - wherever that is - for as long as you would have me.

Her arms wound around his neck and she pressed herself closer against him to welcome his next kiss with such a passion that it caught him unawares. He gasped and gripped her tighter, moaning in pleasure when her hand buried itself roughly into his hair. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily and they stared at each other in an almost stunned silence for a few seconds.

'Okay?' Cyrus asked hesitantly. Ophilia blushed crimson and nodded. 'Would you like to consider leaving?' He asked seriously, running his fingers down her cheek gently.

Ophilia blinked several times then closed her eyes, quite overwhelmed. Her head was spinning but she thought about his words carefully. 'I wonder..' She said eventually, opening her eyes to gaze into his. 'Have _you_ ever considered piracy?'

'Piracy?' He looked surprised. 'Well, no... I can't say that I ever have. Is that what you wish for?' He smiled, suddenly amused.

'I very much wanted to become a pirate when I was a child.'

'I see. Hmm.' His brow creased as he thought about it. 'Well, I don't actually know how to sail a ship, but I'm sure it can't be _that_ hard and you know, you _would_ make the most adorable little pirate ever.'

'I think pirates are supposed to be frighteningly fierce - not adorable. I may have to work on that.' She laughed.

'Please don't. Stay just as you are.' He murmured.

'Oh Cyrus! I can't even work out if you're teasing me now! Would you _seriously_ think about becoming a pirate just for me?'

He chuckled. 'I wouldn't wholly discount it - if it is what you really want.'

She shook her head in amazement. 'It is quite impossible not to love you, you know.' She told him tenderly, biting her lip at the unexpected rush of emotion that flooded her. She reached up to run a hand through his hair, gently pushing it back from his face.

His eyes flashed bright at her words. He pulled her back into a tight embrace to kiss her - his heart soaring when she melted against him and once again met his ardour with her own.

'So, what about this piracy plan then?' He asked after a while.

'Well..' She replied thoughtfully. 'I suppose I really should complete this damned Kindling first. After all, with you by my side I have nothing to fear.' She met his eyes and her head reeled at the fierce pride she saw there. She took his hand and smiled at him, a serene kind of happiness filling her. 'I believe I am ready now.' She added confidently.


	31. The Kindling

Cyrus awoke to singing, quiet and indistinct but definitely tuneful and happy. He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and trying to focus his thoughts. He was on the mattress by the burned out hearth in Ophilia's room and sunlight was streaming through the window - the singing he noted was accompanied by gentle splashing and coming from the bathroom.

He lay back down with a contented sigh, listening to the merry little voice, his eyes closing in peaceful tranquillity. Eventually, the singing stopped and Ophilia came out of the bathroom quietly, obviously intent on not disturbing him. He heard her pull out a chair at the table and he opened his eyes lazily. She was staring at him with a gentle smile, combing out her damp hair.

'Good morning.' She said softly, putting down her brush and coming to kneel beside him. Her hand raked through his decidedly mussed mane, pushing it away from his brow before she leaned in to gently brush his lips with her own. Cyrus closed his eyes again, unable to prevent a happy smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

'I'm sorry if I woke you.' She murmured, resting her chin on her hands against his chest, trying to avoid trailing her wet hair over him. 'You seemed so completely exhausted last night and you slept entirely through Eliza's visit this morning. She was kind enough to fill me in on what happened yesterday since I don't really remember... well, from what she said it sounds like it's a good thing I don't recall in any detail.'

Cyrus ran a soothing hand down her back, the fabric of her clerical robe soft beneath his fingers. She blushed suddenly. 'Of course, after I woke from the sleeping draught ... you rather diverted my attention.' She was silent for a minute. 'Actually...' she added quietly, her blush deepening. 'In truth, I find that I am still rather distracted.'

'Oh, Ophilia...' Cyrus's voice was husky but brimming with affection.

She gazed at him intensely for a few moments - a rather overwhelmed look on her face, an accumulation of feeling that was just so raw and pure that it made his heart flutter in its sincerity. With a sudden fluidity of movement she pushed herself up and fiercely found his lips once more. One of her hands buried itself into his hair whilst her other grasped a handful of his shirt like a ballast. His response was impassioned and startled her momentarily - she pulled away slightly to see emotion blazing in his eyes.

'Gods, Ophilia. I love you.' He whispered hoarsely, pulling her back into the kiss, completely taking her breath away with his heartfelt sentiment.

'Ahem.' Therion cleared his throat delicately after a few minutes had passed. 'Just thought I'd warn you, everyone is on their way up here with brunch. You might want to... err...'

Ophilia and Cyrus both looked up at Therion who was hanging through the window with a grin almost wider than his face.

'Therion! When are you going to learn to use the door?' Ophilia groaned, sitting up and scowling at the chuckling thief.

Therion slid fully into the room and closed the window. 'You should be thanking me!' he waggled a finger at the pair of them. 'Luckily when I came and checked on you last night, I got an inkling that prior warning of arrival might be in order..'

'You were here last night?' Cyrus looked confused.

'Yeah, everyone was worried naturally.' Therion looked closely at Ophilia, 'But they wouldn't let us in to visit, so Olberic sent me up to the window. Never tried to break into a Cathedral before!' he added, his grin back. 'Of course, a quick look through the window and it was pretty obvious you were recovering just fine your Holiness. Although ... I'm not sure piracy is really the way to go - you are definitely way to cute for that...' He neatly dodged the pillow aimed at his head.

'Oh my goodness, you sneak - you were _watching_ us?' Ophilia was almost purple with embarrassment.

'Heh.' Therion smirked and gave Cyrus a cheeky thumbs up.

'Well... ahem... right..' Cyrus sat up with a wry smile, shaking his head at the thief, then his eyes suddenly grew wide and he looked startled. 'Oh... my!' he exclaimed 'It's the Kindling today Ophilia! How on earth did _that_ slip my mind? Oh my goodness! What time is it?' he asked, totally flustered.

'Whoa Prof!' Therion was laughing aloud now. 'Look at _you!_ \- mind all muddled and you're _actually_ properly dishevelled too! Heh - your shirt's all creased and your hair's a disaster! Way to go Ophilia, so proud of you!'

'You are a very bad man.' The Cleric started to grin through her blush.

'Charming is the word you're looking for I think.' Therion smirked - pulling her to her feet and hugging her. 'C'mon Phili, let's get everything straightened up before the other's get here. That includes you genius!' Therion put out his hands to pull Cyrus to his feet as well.

'What no hug for me?' Cyrus chuckled.

'I think _you've_ had enough already!' Therion handed him his waistcoat and boots, then propelled him helpfully towards the door. 'Don't come back till you are your normal immaculate self!' he advised with an amused snicker.

Therion turned back to Ophilia who was dragging the mattress from the fireplace back to the bed. He picked up the other side and they carried it together.

'Are you really okay Phili?' Therion asked gently, as they straightened up the blankets. 'We got here yesterday just before the sleeping draft took effect... it wasn't pretty.'

Ophilia sat on the edge of the bed and for the briefest second it seemed as a shadow passed over her face. 'I remember the fear.' She said softly. '..but honestly, I have lived with it for so long. It was sharper, more in focus, more debilitating.' She shuddered slightly.

'Why didn't you leave? When Cyrus offered. He was right you know - you don't owe anyone shit.' Therion scowled. 'The way you've been treated since taking up that Ember...'

Ophilia put a hand up to gently silence him. 'It was always my choice to do it.' She said firmly. 'I knew, at least partly what I would face. I didn't think I would make it this far but I had to try. I don't regret it Therion. If anything, I have felt more true to myself in the last few months than at any other time in the past fifteen years.' She smiled at him serenely. 'I think the family that I have found more than makes up for the adversity. I mean look at _you_. It's almost like you care!' she chuckled at his hurt expression.

'That's right your Holiness, kick a man when he's trying to be supportive! It's not like I'm any good at it.' The thief grumped.

'Awww poor Therion - should I kiss you again?' Ophilia threatened, fully grinning now.

'Don't you dare! Save it for lover-boy.' Therion grinned back at her. 'Heh, you two are so cutesy.'

'I can't believe you watched.' Ophilia shook her head giggling. 'You have a problem, you know that right!'

' _I_ have a problem? You're the one that wants to be a pirate! ' Therion started laughing. 'I _need_ to come along and witness that one Phili. If there were ever two least likely people...'

'It's not like I could stop you,' Ophilia was laughing too. 'You would sneak onto the ship and _watch_ anyway!'

Therion wrapped the Cleric in his arms and held her close. 'You're gonna be amazing today your Holiness.' He said, his eyes sparkling. 'Tressa was right for a change. You're going to show them all just how brilliant you are. We all know it and we are _all_ gonna be there for you ...' Therion rested his forehead against hers '...and... well. I..I guess..well..what I mean is...' he suddenly frowned at his own stammering.

Ophilia beamed a smile that could have eclipsed the sun. 'I love you too Therion, you big sap.' She said.

'What? That's not what I..Really? Hmph.. well..okay. Bloody sneaky Cleric...'

'Disgusting voyeur Thief..' she countered.

'Heh.' He smirked. They both started giggling.

The door knocked loudly and suddenly the room was crowded. Olberic and H'aanit brought in huge trays of food. Olberic popped outside the door to again to drag Eliza in - who was protesting that she was working, but her blush gave away her pleasure at the Knights insistence. Zeph and Nina accompanied Alfyn, both of whom were wide-eyed at the Cathedral, and the fact that she was the Flamebearer.

'It ain't like we didn't realise what it meant, but being here, and you with the lantern and all. It's like something out of a book!' Zeph said shyly.

Ophilia laughed and hugged him till he blushed. 'I'm just so happy you turned out for me!' she said. 'You should have used the time off to go see Mercedes in Atlasdam!'

'Well, yeah about that.' Zeph blushed even harder. 'I didn't get a chance to ask you if you would... well, I was thinking of...I mean it won't be for a while but...'

'Spit it out!' Ophilia was smiling at him.

'Well, I was thinking of asking her, you know if she would consider.. well me.'

'Oh!' Ophilia clapped her hands in delight. 'That's wonderful. Did you tell Alf?'

'Yeah. He was happy.' Zeph beamed. 'Actually he was the one that said that maybe you would... well, if she said yes of course - would you consider doing the ceremony for us?'

'Me? Really? Well, of course! - I'd love too!'

Alfyn had wandered over. He handed Ophilia a fresh blue bloom and engulfed her in a huge hug.

'Okay?' she asked kissing him soundly.

'Yeah, thanks Li.' He held her away from himself and took a long look at her. 'You're looking way better than yesterday too. Should I start prescribing Cyrus smooches to all my patients?' he grinned.

'Don't you dare! Mine!' she laughed.

'Ogen was amazing.' Alfyn told her. 'He will be along in a while, check you over. We had a long chat too. He told me about.. well what happened to him, why he don't heal some people. He is a really good guy!'

'You're still my number one Alf.' Ophilia squeezed him.

'Well of course!' Alfyn blushed at her.

Primrose was the next to grab Ophilia and drag her over to a corner where H'aanit and Tressa were sat.

'Okay, spill Sister!' Primrose was grinning. 'Therion said there were kisses but then he clammed up and wouldn't say any more - just sat there grinning.'

'I threatened him and still he wouldst not reveal anything!' H'aanit added eagerly.

Ophilia coloured prettily. 'I'm surprised your here Tressa,' she said in a vain effort to change the subject. 'I was sure you would be busy with sales on the morning of the Kindling.'

'Oh, ho- ho... No way Phili. You ain't getting out of this. We need details!' the young Merchant grinned, bouncing excitedly.

'There really isn't much to tell.' Ophilia exclaimed. 'There were kisses, but Cyrus was so exhausted that he fell asleep pretty quickly!'

'Oh, I am going to have to have words with that boy!' Primrose muttered.

'In truthe though Primrose,' H'aanit said seriously. 'Ophilia wast so very badly afflicted, I finden myself not surprised that the Professor wast so tired. He suffered much from her anguish. He doth love thou greatly.' She noted to the Cleric.

'Ahh.. so romantic!' Tressa smiled.

'But still..' H'aanit grinned at her friend. 'Thou needeth to tellen us if the kisses were nice!' she put her arm around the Cleric.

'Very, very nice.' Ophilia sighed happily.

Ogen had slipped quietly in while Ophilia was talking to the girls. When he got her attention he beckoned her over. She rushed to him and hugged him impulsively.

'Thank you Ogen.' She murmured gratefully. 'For both your attention and Eliza tells me that you chased off Mattias quite effectively too!'

'The man was a total arse.' Ogen grumbled, pushing the Cleric away softly so that he could look her over closely. 'Hmm. The Professor _said_ you were strong girl, but really I am quite amazed at your recovery. It must have been hell.'

'What I remember yes, but how can I possibly succumb to fear with all these wonderful people supporting me?' Ophilia's eyes filled.

'Hey now.' Ogen pulled her back into a hug.

Cyrus appeared at the door, eyes widening at the crowd of people who had appeared. He spotted Ophilia with Ogen, and came up to clasp the Apothecary on the shoulder.

'How's my girl doing?' he asked the man.

'Remarkably.' Ogen chuckled. 'You are quite the inspiration Ophilia.' He added. 'I find myself looking forward with interest to the Kindling. Not usually my kind of thing - but I think in your case I may make an exception!' he patted her on the arm, then moved away to talk with Alfyn and Zeph.

Cyrus and Ophilia stood staring at each other for a second almost shyly, then he took her in his arms and kissed her soundly. There was definitely some sniggering from behind them. Tressa cheered.

'Oh dear.' Cyrus murmured.

'They can just get used to it.' Ophilia said fiercely.

'Quite right dearheart!' Cyrus chuckled and kissed her again.

~0~

It was very nearly time. Bishop Bartolo had already begun the proceedings, engaging the crowd in a solemn retelling of the Kindling story. Ophilia was waiting patiently in the wings, calm and serene while Cyrus was pacing nervously behind her.

The Cleric had already spied all of her friends out in the main body of the Cathedral. Olberic and H'aanit were on either side of the nave - patrolling discreetly keeping an eye on the spectators. Alfyn, Zeph, Nina and Ogen were right at the front, Nina bouncing up and down in excitement. Ophilia had been surprised to see that Tressa and Primrose were sat next to Heathcote and Lady Cordelia Ravus, all of whom appeared to be deep in conversation.

She spotted Therion last of all, and she would have missed him all together if it were not for the awareness of her friend in her head. He was perched high above them all in the wooden rafters of the roof, feet dangling dangerously from a narrow beam. He spied her staring up at him and waved, then laughed when she lifted her robe slightly and shook a foot at him - showing his grotty boots which adorned her feet much to his amusement.

'I don't know how you are so calm dearheart.' Cyrus muttered, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He was tremoring in nervous excitement.

'Peace, my love.' She turned slightly to kiss his cheek.

'It's just.. well it's the Kindling!' he said in awe. 'Not only that but it's you. You are the one undertaking it!' he looked slightly pensive. 'I'm not sure how I will report this subjectively in your telling of course. I am quite sure none of the previous scribes were kissing their Flamebearer's right before the ceremony!'

'Perhaps they should have been. I can heartily recommend it!' Ophilia grinned. 'Oh Cyrus, I admit your excitement is yet another reason for me to do my best and see all of this through till the end!'

Bishop Bartolo had fallen silent, having led the crowd in a prayer.

'Well, that's my cue.' Ophilia said determinedly, kissing Cyrus swiftly then moving forward. Just before she stepped out she half turned. 'I love you.' She said with a gentle smile.

~0~

Therion was watching the proceedings from his eerie up in the rafters. He had a perfect view of the entire Cathedral - and had arranged a series of gestures with Olberic, H'aanit and Eliza for if he should spot anything untoward.

When Ophilia finally stepped out of the side aisle where she and Cyrus had been waiting, Therion was momentarily stunned by her radiance. She looked almost ethereal, bathed in the gentle blue light of the Flame in its Pyre on the High Alter, yet he could clearly see, even from his distance above her, the golden glow that pulsed not only from her eyes but from her whole being. Therion recalled that first time Alfyn had spied her on the road to Atlasdam, and had called her an Angel. Honestly he had not been far wrong.

Ophilia had made her way to the stone plinth that was set a way forward from the Flame. She set down her lantern carefully and looked up at the people, silent and still in front of her. She smiled gently and then sank to her knee's.

'Aelfric..' she said. Her voice was soft and lyrical as honey - but somehow it was audible to everyone within the church. '..Great Bringer of the Flame. To you I humbly offer my soul and my blood.' She slipped a small jewelled dagger from a pocket and raised her right hand, slicing a line across her palm which welled blood instantly.'

Therion winced, unable to drag his eyes from the tiny Cleric.

Ophilia stood. She looked up again and gazed on the people who were now almost to a man staring in awe. 'With the Ember of your First Flame, I will Kindle this fire. May it forever shelter the people of this land.' She walked to her lantern and opened the glass door. She reached into the vessel with her bloodied hand and she took up the Living Ember, the slightest tremor in her arm the only tell of the pain that the fire caused. She held it aloft for all to see.

Therion tore his eyes away. Anger had flooded through him. Would this ridiculous duty never stop causing her harm he wondered venomously. With the shifting of his gaze he suddenly noticed a movement where there should be none.

The upper galleries had been closed to the public for the event. Eliza had insisted upon it for safety. She had stationed a Knight Ardante at either end at the staircases to prevent access, but the Knight opposite from Therion seemed to have abandoned his post and was staring over the stone balcony at Ophilia.

Therion stood on his beam to try and get a better look while making a quick gesture to H'aanit who was covering that side of the Cathedral. He started to move quickly along the narrow planking, a sudden anxiety clawing at him.

The Knight was leaning far forward, Therion saw H'aanit moving towards the staircase below at his signal. Then the Knight slowly raised a hand crossbow and took aim at Ophilia.

'Noooo!' Therion roared. Despite the insane distance he threw himself from the beam sailing through the air towards the balcony and the Knight.

Every eye in the place swung up to see the thief flying into the man just as he released his bolt. In almost slow motion the Knight went down as the bolt flew towards the Cleric holding the Ember. Olberic and Cyrus were racing towards her as the bolt grazed her arm heavily and then embedded itself in the High Altar, rocking the pyre that held the Flame. Blood starting to flow freely from the Cleric's wound.

'No!' Ophilia said to Olberic and Cyrus as they reached her. She was unnervingly calm. 'I need to finish this. Please.'

Therion had crashed into the Knight and knocked him from his feet. Heavily winded the thief tried to grab for his daggers, but the Knight was already on top of him - his own blade plunging deep into Therion's thigh. Grappling with each other the Knights knife plunged mercilessly again and again into the thief - each cut spilling more and more of his blood. Therion felt his strength totally fail him, a cold darkness creeping through him. He was aware when H'aanit arrived and kicked the man on top of him away but Therion was unable to concentrate on anything but Ophilia's voice as she started to speak again.

' _She made it!_ ' He rejoiced with a slow smile.

'Through the sacrament of the Kindling...' Ophilia intoned her voice now struggling but still clear '..Great Aelfric, grant us your Mercy and your blessing.'

There was complete silence.

Therion's heart-rate had slowed and the coldness was becoming almost unbearable. _'Come on your Holiness_..' he urged. ' _You can do it_!'

There was a tremendous roar as the Ember and the Flame were connected through the heart and soul of the Cleric conduit. The blast of pure love that radiated from the conflagration of blue flame was almost overpowering in its intensity. It washed like a tsunami over everyone, along with a purely musical signature of peace.

Therion found himself grinning. He, like his companions felt their little Cleric in every part of the wave that settled over him. The others were there as a part of the whole as well. Olberic strong and protective, Alfyn's kindness, Tressa's unassailable enthusiasm, Primrose's fierceness, H'aanit's great spirit and Cyrus's kind wisdom. Therion started to chuckle as he recognised what of himself Ophilia had chosen to add to her heart. Care and devotion. Heh, well that was a first.

Therion was still smiling, amused, as the coldness and the dark finally claimed him.

At the High Altar, Ophilia had managed to return the Ember to the lantern. Now that the Flame was roaring, pandemonium was starting to break out all over the Cathedral. Cyrus and Olberic had Ophilia covered and were trying to get her moving out of the crowd that had started to surge in all directions.

Ophilia suddenly froze.

'Therion!' she whispered, her face turning shockingly white. She fell, unceremoniously against Cyrus. 'I can't feel Therion anymore.' She wailed. 'He's gone!'

Tears started to fall in a river down her face.


	32. A New Light

H'aanit came down the stairs from the balcony of the Cathedral slowly and carefully, clinging hard to the guardrail as if to keep herself from falling. Blood covered her as if she had bathed in it and her eyes bore a stunned and hopeless sheen. She looked down to where Cyrus, Olberic and Alfyn were gathered around a collapsed and weeping Ophilia, trying to get some sense out of her.

Alfyn had noticed the huntress' descent, but before he could rush towards her, she shook her head sadly at him and her own tears started to fall.

'No!' Alfyn whispered. 'No!' he repeated more firmly and ran to the stair.

'Alfyn..' H'aanit put out a hand to him as if to restrain him as he tried to get past her. Ignoring the gesture he pushed his way through and bolted upwards.

The other's had noticed her now and the look of utter despair that she sent them chilled them all to the bone.

Tressa and Primrose had finally managed to fight their way through the crowd and were demanding to know what was going on.

'T..T..Therion's ... gone!' Ophilia keened, her face buried in Cyrus's chest.

H'aanit reached them and Olberic embraced her fiercely. 'What's happened?' he demanded. 'Is he...?'

'I wast too late!' H'aanit replied gruffly through her tears. 'I dealt with the villain - but when I gotten back to Therion... He had ... there wast nothing... soo much blood...' she closed her eyes and sobbed.

Ophilia shuddered violently. She took a deep ragged breath, trying to pull herself together. 'I must see to him.' She murmured half to herself, letting Cyrus help her to stand. The Scholar nodded his understanding, wiped his own eyes and put his arm around the Cleric to gently guide her towards the stairs. Ophilia was aware that everyone was following her in numb silence.

The companions had just started upwards when Alfyn appeared at the top. He was weeping, the tears cascading down his cheeks and off his chin.

'Ophilia!' he croaked holding out his hand to the Cleric. 'I don't... I don't understand!' He pulled her up the remaining stairs and onto the balcony.

H'aanit had not exaggerated. The sheer amount of blood that Therion sat slumped in was shocking. He was collapsed against the wall, head hanging down but with a contented smile on his face. Despite the devastation all around him, he almost looked peaceful. A heartbroken sob escaped from the Cleric as she moved forward slowly, trailing through the puddles and kneeling by his side. She gently put out a hand to touch his face.

As she did, Therion opened his eyes and lifted his face up to her. She jumped back with a startled yelp.

'Thank the God's you're okay!' the thief said quietly, taking the hand that she had reached out to him.

'You're...Oh my Goodness! Y..y..you're... No!...B...b... but I can't _feel_ you! By the God's... Therion! Your eyes!' Ophilia was stunned, fresh tears started to fall, she couldn't stop them.

'My eyes?' Therion looked up as the others started to crowd around him.

'Whoa!' Tressa was the only one with any power of speech. 'Your eyes are like, properly golden... Just like Phili's!'

'Really?' Therion touched his visible eye. 'Gotta admit, I feel a bit weird. Good.. but weird.' He felt under his fringe at his other eye. 'Eh?' He exclaimed, pushing his hair aside. The scar... it's gone!'

Alfyn had been leaning on Cyrus, the Scholar holding him up. With a small cry the Apothecary threw himself at Therion, gathering him into a fierce hug, still weeping. 'What's going on Li?' Alfyn asked through his sobs. 'I don't understand. All this blood. He should be dead.'

'I sweareth, he was dead. I think I knowen death when I see it!' H'aanit was looking completely bemused.

'I really don't know.' Ophilia said wondrously. 'But I am so glad he isn't.'

'You all thought I was dead?' Therion looked perplexed. He hooked a concerned arm around Alfyn's shoulder, patting him consolingly then he looked in amazement at his other companions. 'Olberic... are you _crying_?' he couldn't help himself, he started to chuckle.

'Hmph.. it's very dusty up here...' Olberic replied, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and then suddenly grinned back at the Thief.

Cyrus was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'What exactly do you remember Therion?' he asked puzzled.

Therion looked up at him surprised. 'Well, I remember seeing the guy with the crossbow and leaping at him. It was all kinda sudden.' He looked at Ophilia. 'I really thought I was too late.' He told her quietly. 'I heard the crossbow go off but I couldn't see what happened to you and by the time I'd landed on him and he was poking me with his damned blade it was all over.'

'I'm okay!' Ophilia smiled at him. 'Just grazed me. See!' She lifted her arm gingerly to show him - it was still bleeding heavily.

'Grazed you!' Therion looked angry. 'Ophilia that's not a graze!' His eyes flashed brightly. There was a strange rush and a rough kind of punching sensation almost like a bone-crushing hug. A stunned silence followed.

'Therion.' Ophilia said slowly - an odd awe to her voice. 'You.. err.. well! I think you just _healed_ me!'

'Bloody hell!' the Thief said. Then he fainted.

~0~

Ophilia's room was as packed full of people as it had been that morning. Alfyn had carried Therion back. Therion was still unconscious, but Ophilia had allayed everyone's fears by telling them that as acolytes learning to channel healing, it was common to overextend yourself and end up drained.

'It's a long lesson, learning to control the flow if you don't have a base of experience to draw from.' She said thoughtfully. 'And there is a price. It's unique to each healer - but it comes as a shock initially.'

'What is it for you?' Tressa asked curiously.

'Me? Oh. I take a portion of the pain that I'm healing. It doesn't manifest physically but for a few seconds I feel it.' Cyrus's arm around her shoulder grew tighter and she smiled up at him. 'I am quite used to it.' She assured him.

Zeph and Nina had already taken refuge in her room when they had arrived, and surprisingly Alaic was there as well.

'Always causing trouble Ophilia.' He smirked at the Cleric when they entered. 'My report to Susanna is going to be fun!'

Alfyn immediately took charge of Therion, taking him into the bathroom to get him cleaned up and checked over. Cyrus had taken Nina onto his lap and was gamely trying to distract her from the mayhem going on around them whilst Zeph was administering to Ophilia's wounds. Alfyn popped his head out from round the bathroom door.

'You have got to see this Li!' he exclaimed.

'My goodness!' Ophilia breathed when she and Zeph went in to inspect the Thief. All of the old scarring that had puckered the skin over his chest and back had disappeared.

'And look at this.' Alfyn lifted one of Therion hands to show them a very precise mark just under the base of the thumb on his palm. It was obviously in the shape of some kind of symbol.

'Snap.' Ophilia said quietly, showing the two Apothecary's the hand that had been burned by holding the Ember. In the same position the same symbol was apparent on her palm too.

'So you think he was saved by .. what? The Kindling?' Alfyn looked perplexed.

'I think the Bishop might have more of an idea than I.' Ophilia shrugged, the gesture tugging at her arm wound painfully. 'He said he was going to come up once the chaos we left behind was sorted.

'Let me get your hand seen to.' Zeph said wincing at the raw skin she had shown.

'Thanks, number two Apothecary.' Ophilia grinned at him.

Bishop Bartolo finally arrived along with Eliza and food just as Therion had finally come around. Ophilia had fallen into an exhausted slumber cuddled up against Cyrus's chest in a chair by the fire and he gently kissed her awake at the Bishop's entrance.

'Well now.' The Bishop exclaimed merrily after the food had been lain out. 'That's a Kindling that won't be forgotten in a _long_ time!'

'You sound rather cheerful Your Excellency!' Primrose noted sourly. 'I'm not sure I share your enthusiasm after nearly losing two of our companions.'

'Ah.' The Bishop's face fell. 'Yes, Indeed. Forgive me. I am afraid I have spent so much time in anxiety over the pitiable state of the Saintsbridge Flame, that its overwhelming rejuvenation has rendered me quite thoughtless.'

'The actual Kindling was a success then?' Ophilia asked in a small voice. 'I was so afraid that the nature of proceedings...'

'Oh my dear!' Bishop Bartolo rushed to her and knelt, taking her unbandaged hand. 'The Kindling was a tour de force! I have had the honour of tending our flame for nearly four decades. I am simply overwhelmed... there are no words.' He bowed his head. 'I believe it to be nothing short of the kind of completion that was the fruit of the sacrifice of old. As we discussed child.'

Ophilia nodded at him gravely. 'I see.' She said. 'Therion...' she looked over at the Thief who was sitting very quietly on the bed next to Alfyn who had been fussing over him since he had awoken. 'Would you show His Excellency your palm please.'

Therion nodded and scooted across the bed. He came forward to the Bishop, his palm raised.

Bishop Bartolo stood and took the proffered hand. He gazed down at the symbol marking the flesh. He looked up at the boy quizzically noting his golden eyes. 'Were you hurt? When you brought down the assassin?' he asked solemnly.

'Stabbed. Many, many times.' Therion replied cheerfully. 'Not a mark on me now though! Not even one of my old scars. Just this.'

'Oh my.' The Bishop looked like he may fall. Olberic moved and took the older Clerics arm and gently steered him to a chair.

'Thank you.' The Bishop sat heavily. 'Your own?' he asked Ophilia. She nodded.

'It's there.' She held up her bandaged hand.

The Bishop shook his head. 'It would appear you were right child.' He said seriously.

'I think the details need to be shared.' Ophilia suggested gently. 'It is not my place..'

'Quite.' Bishop Bartolo looked up at the assembled companions but was silent for several minutes. 'The Kindling isn't a healing..' He said finally. '..Not in the conventional sense at least.' He grimaced to himself. 'At the conception of our order, after the thirteenth God, Galdera was cast into the Afterworld by Aelfric, the lands were still reeling under the evil that had been manifest. The Sacred Flame which Aelfric called from the heavens to imprison Galdera also acted as a balm and a source of power which the Clerics of the Order could use in their work to help restore order and heal the heart of the land.'

Ophilia smiled at Cyrus's look of rapt attention and quietly handed him his notebook and quill, moving from his lap to allow him to write - sitting on the floor leaning against his legs instead. He tickled the back of her neck with the feather, his expression tenderly grateful.

'The Kindling, back then was similar in many ways to how it is now.' The Bishop continued. 'But who we now call the Flamebearer was then known as 'the Sacrifice.' The Journey undertaken to restore the Flames consisted of a group of Clerics who aided the Sacrifice - all strong in their power and their conviction. The Companions of the Flame made up a whole. Physical protection for the Sacrifice as well as spiritual and emotional support to allow the success of the undertaking.'

'Rather like you have all provided for me.' Ophilia told her friends softly.

'The burden of the Sacrifice was to carry the weight of the journey and to heal the blood and the pain that was spent by all on the way to each Flame. Along with their own blood, pain and heart, the spirit of the companions and the will to heal the land and people - the Ember that they carried fuelled the Flame as you witnessed.'

'I'm not sure I understand the difference.' Olberic said. 'This is what Ophilia has done.'

'Yes.' The Bishop agreed. 'Yet in more recent times the Kindling had become much less than it once was. As Galdera's sway over the land lessened - so did the need for so momentous an undertaking. The Flamebearer became a single individual, chosen more by politic than by strength. The blood, heart and spirit given mostly as token to replenish, rather than an important necessity.'

'So your saying that this time - what Ophilia did was different - was more like the old Kindling?' Cyrus mused. 'That what she gave, that her whole journey in fact was the actions of a Sacrifice rather than a Flamebearer.'

'In essence yes. You, her companions were a large part of the heart and soul that was offered. She has carried all of you - all of the blood and pain and tears from your adventures and in return - when she gave it to the Flame you each gave her your full support and love to do so - to succeed.' The Bishop turned to Therion. 'And you gave your life. I'm guessing it happened in the instant of the conduit flaring. That mark you have is the mark of Aelfric, the same one that is granted to the Flamebearer - one on either palm at each kindling.' Suddenly the Bishop looked concerned.

'Uh... I don't like that look your Excellency.' Therion grimaced.

'I believe that the power of the Kindling - from Ophilia and your other companions as well as Aelfric's will is what kept you living Therion.' The Bishop was sombre. 'That mark. Well it also means that should Ophilia fall or be unable to continue.. _you_ would be able to carry the Ember and complete the journey. Sadly that is a real possibility, given the threat that seems to surround her.'

There was complete and utter silence, then unexpectedly Ophilia started to giggle.

'Oh my goodness Therion.. is _nothing_ sacred from your shifty fingers? Not content with stealing my show by flying through the air and saving my life, you actually think you can steal my whole Kindling too? Rotten bloody Thief!'

'Heh!' Therion smirked at the Cleric. 'May as well just give me the lantern now Phili. We all _know_ I'd do a better job than you! Why don't you go play at pirates instead!'

'Really?' Ophilia was laughing so hard that tears ran down her face. 'Sorry your Holiness, you're only gonna be stealing it from my _literal_ dead body!'

Cyrus had started to chuckle, leaning forward to stoke Ophilia's hair. 'I concur with Therion.' He grinned. 'He would make such a _fine_ Flamebearer indeed! I _am_ sorry dearheart, but he is just _so_ inspiring!'

Primrose snorted. 'Crazy people!' She exclaimed with a grin. 'Dear me - if the fate of the land rested on _Therion_... Oh dear me!'

'Hey!' Therion pouted dramatically at the dancer and held up his palm. 'I got my Godly references right here.. so suck it sister. Feel the wrath of my healiness!'

'Go Therion!' Tressa cheered, laughing.

'No, no, no...' Alfyn had hidden his face in his hands. ' _Please_ don't start healing again.' He begged.

Olberic tapped H'aanit on the shoulder. 'Whatever we do..' He said seriously, 'We MUST keep Ophilia alive. The alternative.. oh dear gods, no!' He winked at Therion. H'aanit grinned and nodded emphatically.

'You are all mad!' Bishop Bartolo whispered incredulously.

'You only just realised that Your Excellency?' Eliza asked surprised.

'My report to Susanna really _is_ going to be the most fun I ever had.' Alaic snickered to himself.

~0~

It was late when finally everyone had left. Therion's recovery was quite remarkable and he had taken everything else with a wry humour.

'Hey,' He grinned. 'It's better than me being dead and I reckon I can _totally_ get on your nerves now!' He leaned in and gently kissed Ophilia's forehead. 'I'm really glad _you're_ not dead as well.' He told her sincerely.

'Only cause if I was then you'd have to be Flamebearer.' Ophilia smirked. He laughed again and ruffled her hair.

When the last person left, Ophilia threw herself down on her bed with a groan. 'I am so tired.' She said to Cyrus who was still writing in his notebook furiously.

'Do you want me to go dearheart?' He asked. 'I don't want to keep you awake.'

'No,' She replied with a smile. 'Please stay.'

He smiled back and started on his notes again.

After a while Cyrus looked up from his book and saw Ophilia wrapped in her blanket, gazing at him.

'You don't appear to be sleeping.' He pointed out gently.

'I like to watch you work.' She admitted. 'I find it calming.'

He put his notebook and quill onto the table and regarded her closely.

'I wonder my dear, do you plan to give Therion instruction in healing now?' He asked curiously.

'I don't know.' She admitted. 'I'm not sure if he will want too. Once we leave Saintsbridge, and the further distance we put between him and the Flame the more effort it will take for him to connect. Here, directly close to it - it's almost instant. I will have to see what he wishes, and abide by his decision.'

Ophilia noted the wistful look in Cyrus's eyes.

'Is it something that you would like to learn?' She asked with an edge of amusement to her tone.

'I can't deny a certain scholarly envy.' Cyrus admitted. 'It is a whole different form of ability from elemental magic. You know me!' He grinned boyishly.

Ophilia raised herself up to a sitting position.

'Cyrus - you realise that you are part of the Flame now too?' she said seriously.

'Of course.' He said. 'I felt it during the Kindling. The others as well. It was rather breathtaking Ophilia!'

'Well, that means you are connected my love. I could probably teach any of you to call power from the Flame now. You especially, since you already have such a grounding in the manipulation and control of energy.'

Cyrus looked startled. 'Really?' He asked breathlessly. 'I never considered that. Yes of course it does makes sense. I mean, I can still feel the humming of the Flame here, it hasn't really left me since the Kindling.'

Ophilia smiled at his enthusiasm. 'Would you like to try Cyrus.' She asked holding her unbandaged hand out to him.

'Now?' He said. 'But darling, you are so tired. It can wait!'

'We leave tomorrow.' She pointed out. To make your first connection here would make it easier for you I am sure. I mean, I have never taught but I think I can work it through.'

'Okay. Just for a little while. Then I insist you sleep! What do you want me to do?' He asked eagerly sitting forward in his chair.

'Well, I think I can guide you.' She said thoughtfully. Come to me please.' She rose to her knees as he came forward. 'Okay, remove your waistcoat and then sit in front of me.' She directed.

He sat on the edge of the bed and Ophilia moved in close behind him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and with her good hand she reached under his arm and around to his front. She quickly undid the buttons of his shirt and placed her hand directly over his heart.

'Right,' she said. 'Place your hand over mine and I want you to feel what I am doing.'

He swallowed hard at her warm touch. 'Okay..' He whispered.

Ophilia reached for the Flame and opened a channel to the Light, guiding the slight flow to his heart. 'Can you feel it?' She asked.

'Yes.' He closed his eyes. 'I can feel the Flame much stronger - as if it was in the room with us.'

'Do you feel yourself within it?' she said

'I feel you more... but yes. I can sense myself too. And the others.'

'Follow yourself.' She advised. 'Feel it inside your heart. You are going to pull a little of it to you if you can. Like this.' She pulled a tiny stream of the power of the Flame to herself. 'You see.'

'Yes!' He said surprised. 'It's very much like controlling your own energy, but starting off remotely rather than internally. Let me see...'

'Slowly!' She yelped. 'The more you take the bigger the price. Just a little for this.'

He chuckled. 'That better?' He asked.

'Actually that's perfect.' Ophilia was impressed. 'Okay just hold it there. That's the easy part. Now to effect a heal you first have to understand what you are aiming to achieve - so you have to emote the hurt. You are going to direct it at my arm. It's throbbing rather than hurting, although if I turn or move too quickly there is a dull pain. I want you to try and 'feel' what that's like.'

'Yes. I have that.' Cyrus agreed.

'This is where your own energy comes in.' Ophilia gently bade him to turn to face her. 'Your energy is going to direct the power that you have taken.' She explained. 'To do that, you have to _want_ to heal the pain. To take it away.'

'I do want to ease your pain dearheart.' He said seriously.

'Well good!' she smiled at him. 'That's what you need to use. As you know the heal is generalised so you don't really have to aim it but you do need to hold in your mind the person or persons. Others will always get residual healing but it will be a tiny amount compared to the ones you are wanting to heal.'

'Can I touch you?' He asked.

'Of course, if you need too. And remember there will be a price. I can't say what it will be - and it's best if you don't say either. You need to come to terms with it yourself before you share. Some healers never talk about it at all.'

'I think I am ready.' He was frowning with concentration.

'Okay - so just push your energy and the thread of the Flame at me!' She encouraged.

He looked into her eyes and brought his lips to hers. As they connected they both felt the gentle healing wave wash over them, exactly like the warmth of their lips pressed together. Cyrus gave a small cry and broke away for a second and the healing stopped.

'Amazing!' Ophilia sighed. 'Just wonderful!'

Cyrus's eyes were shining. 'Absolutely!' he agreed taking her in his arms, mindful of her hurts and holding her tight.

'So you think I will continue to be able to draw on that even when we leave?' he asked.

'I don't see why not. A Cleric builds their relationship with Aelfric through prayer and meditation and training, but you guys have already been introduced.' She smiled. 'There are the other skills too. I know how much you like the reflective shields! For those you don't even need to use borrowed power - although they are stronger if you do. Technically some heals I don't need to borrow for either - but it comes with experience I guess.' She yawned suddenly.

'You promised you would sleep now.' He reminded her gently.

'I guess I did.' She sighed and yawned again. Settling down against the pillows, she pulled up the blankets and then held out her arms to Cyrus to join her. He flicked his fingers to extinguish the candle on the table and lay down beside her.

~0~

Morning brought a rush of packing and preparations to leave. Ophilia sought out Eliza and Bishop Bartolo before they departed the Cathedral.

'Thank you so much both of you for everything.' She said as they stood in front of the Sacred Flame which was burning bright and fierce.

'Haven't seen anything of Mattias since the day before the Kindling, so you shouldn't be troubled by him when you try to leave.' Eliza said thoughtfully. 'I promise to keep an eye on him when I return to Flamesgrace though. I am very unsure of his motives - I must admit.'

'Please - if you find anything get a message to us.' Cyrus requested and Eliza promised that she would.

'Ah child.' Bishop Bartolo hugged her close. 'Just look at the brilliance of the Flame. You have done so well my dear.'

''Thank you.' She beamed at him.

'I just wish your reputation had improved.' He added unhappily. 'With all the drama it seems that even more rumours and ill will have spread. It's as if they cannot see with their own eyes the wonder you have wrought.'

Ophilia shrugged at him. 'It's not like I was used to being everyone's favourite Flamebearer.' she grinned at him.

'Such spirit!' he chuckled back. 'Please, Ophilia take care. You have so much to give.'

'I will Your Excellency.' She promised.

Cyrus and Ophilia walked hand in hand down through the crowded streets to the Inn where they were to meet up with their companions. On their way they spied the warrior Alphas, also walking hand in hand with the woman that had picked up his poem on their first day in the town.

'Looks like he has forgotten all about the mad women then.' Ophilia said with a smile and a wave at the warrior.

'For the best I think.' Cyrus agreed.

Zeph, Nina and Ogen accompanied the companions out of the town to the main road. Although the cart was now mostly empty, Herbie the Pony was all hitched up and ready to travel on with them.

'Ogen is coming back to Clearbrook for a spell.' Zeph told Ophilia as they walked. 'He has been sharing some of his remedies. Then Eliza asked him to look in on a lady called Odette in Quarrycrest. Seems she might have some work for him.'

After they parted ways the companions quickly fell back into their travelling routines as they started the six day trek to Wellspring.

'Here's hoping for a slightly less exciting time for the next few days.' Olberic said over dinner at their first nights camp.

'Seriously?' Primrose snorted. 'What's the chances of that?'


	33. Saints and Sinners

The first night out of Saintsbridge was a genuinely merry time. Everyone had been feeling the ill-will and rumours that had saturated the town in regard to the Kindling. Indeed not since their first meeting in Atlasdam had the general mood and level of bile directed towards their sweet Cleric been so oppressive.

Now, back again on the road, just the eight of them and Linde, the pressure eased and the easy camaraderie fell swiftly back into place. After their evening meal, they all lounged round the fire, relaxed and laughing about nothing in particular.

'I think we should have some songs!' Tressa said enthusiastically.

Cyrus chuckled. 'I'm fairly sure no-one would want to hear me sing!' he shook his head. 'Not a skill I have ever been able to master.'

'What about you H'aanit?' Tressa pressed on 'Are you a songbird?'

H'aanit snorted indelicately. 'I singeth when I have imbibed too many spirits. I can't say it ith a pleasant experience for anybody though.'

'Well someone must be able to!' Tressa moaned. 'I mean - I _would_ but most of the songs I know are sailor ones and they are a bit... fruity.' She grinned.

'You can sing Li!' Alfyn beamed at the Cleric.

'Yes.. Laments for the dead, part of my job, but hardly the kind of thing for a pleasant evening by the fire.' She smiled.

'But you sang _such_ a merry song in the bathtub dearheart!' Cyrus said tenderly, tightening his arms around her.

'Oh _really_!' Primroses eyebrows shot up as the others sniggered.

Cyrus looked up at his companions in confusion. 'Yes.' He nodded. 'It was exceedingly pleasant.'

'I'm _sure_ it was.' Primrose was grinning now. . 'But perhaps a tad _too_ much information darling.' She smirked.

'Oh!' Cyrus blushed heavily. 'I didn't mean.. that is, I wasn't...oh. Oh dear.'

'Ophilia patted his arm consolingly. 'Don't worry my love.' She said grinning at her companions. 'It's not your fault that our friends are unable to take their minds out of the gutter!'

.

The first watch that evening went to Cyrus and Tressa.

'Your such a big dope.' Tressa grinned, punching him on the arm as they settled themselves together.

'A dope!' Cyrus looked hurt. 'How very unkind.'

'Okay. Enthusiastically nerdy then.' Tressa giggled. 'In a nice way!' she added reassuringly.

'I can't help but wonder whatever happened to actually respecting your elders, young lady!' Cyrus smiled at the Merchant. 'I swear that my students never gave me half as much trouble as you do!'

'That's cause they were all too busy swooning over you Prof.' Tressa winked.

' _Excuse_ me. There was _no_ swooning, my students were very committed to their study I'll have you know!'

'Yeah, I bet.' Tressa grinned.

'Hmm. So, how did your sales go in Saintsbridge?' Cyrus asked, anxious to change the subject. 'I'm afraid I missed out on seeing you in action!'

'Really? Well..' Tressa looked suddenly serious. 'It was extremely positive. Almost doubled the price I was planning to charge and still sold out completely the day before the Kindling. Took a load of orders too.'

'Oh very good!' Cyrus patted her shoulder.

'Yeah, made a huge amount for Ophilia's charitable causes.' Tressa agreed. 'She almost fainted when I told her how much! Odd though, after her shock, she just smiled and asked that I look after it, said she had an idea of what to do with it once all this is over.'

'I see.' Cyrus looked surprised. 'She's not mentioned anything, although her attention has obviously been much scattered recently..'

'Mainly by _you_!' Tressa sniggered.

'Hmm, and the Kindling and Alfyn's misadventure and Therion's...resurrection. I fear I can only claim a small distraction in the scheme of things.' He smiled softly as he gazed on the tiny Cleric slumbering peacefully by the fire.

'I dunno Prof.' Tressa bumped his shoulder conspiratorially. 'She did get all starry-eyed and dreamy when she told us girls that kissing you was very, _very_ nice.'

'Honestly? She said _that_? Oh...' Cyrus started to grin broadly.

'Heh.' Tressa laughed at his pleased expression. 'You really are _such_ a nerd Cyrus. It's totally cute though.'

.

When their watch was done, Cyrus went and gently woke Ophilia and Tressa gave Olberic a hearty shove. Ophilia made herself and the Knight their usual herb tea then followed Olberic to his decided vantage point. She handed Olberic his cup and then sat at his feet leaning against his legs in familiar comradeship.

'I missed this peace.' She murmured contentedly.

'Been a rough few days, sweetheart.' Olberic rested one of his huge hands on her head.

'Mmmm.' She agreed, then she grinned up at him. 'It wasn't _all_ bad though.'

Olberic chuckled. 'Ah, yes. About time too!'

Ophilia blushed suddenly. 'You know,' she said quietly, 'Cyrus was willing to give up everything, all that he's worked for - to take me away and keep me safe.' She was silent for a few seconds. 'I had no idea he felt that way.' She finally added.

Olberic looked surprised. 'You must have known he had feelings for you lass.'

'Well, yes.' Ophilia admitted shyly. 'He has always been so calm and so kind, and right by my side with wisdom and affection. My heart was so very full of love for him that I didn't believe he could possibly feel the same way that I did.'

'Oh Ophilia, you really do have a problem with accepting how much people care don't you.' Olberic said sadly.

'I did, I guess.' Ophilia chuckled slightly. 'I didn't know how to respond to him most of the time. I thought it was just me projecting how _I_ felt.' She shook her head. 'Quite the revelation really.' She added wondrously.

'He's a good man.' Olberic said seriously. 'You will take a fair amount of teasing of course!' he added with a smile '..But everyone is happy that you _finally_ got yourselves sorted.'

They were silent for a few minutes, then Ophilia shifted to look up at Olberic directly.

'And what of you Sir Knight?' she asked gently. 'We are on our way to Wellspring now. Your thoughts must have turned to potentially facing Sir Erhardt again.'

Olberic looked away from her scrutinizing but compassionate gaze. 'I suppose so.' He mumbled with a shrug.

'Olberic.' Ophilia stood and sat herself in his lap, putting her arms as far around the knight as she could manage. 'I have though often about our last conversation. I admit it concerns me that your final and abiding memory of the man that you so cared about was one of such betrayal.'

'Can't change the past.' Olberic said stoically with a shrug.

'No. But I fear that if it is the _only_ memory you take with you to your encounter, you may... make a judgement that in time you come to regret.' Ophilia looked up into the Knight's dark eyes to see the glisten of tears. 'I would not want you to have to carry such a burden Olberic.' She said simply.

'I am a very different man to the one that I was back then. I don't doubt that Erhardt is too. I promise I will ensure that however our meeting ends, it will be... considered carefully. If I can even beat him anymore of course.'

Ophilia looked troubled. 'Would you tell me about him?' she asked quietly. 'Stories of your time together. Your friendship?' she shrugged. 'I think you should remember those things too.'

Olberic suddenly grinned. 'Heh, well I'm not sure I come out so favourably in many of those stories!' he admitted. 'Erhardt was always rather good at getting me into trouble.'

'Really?' Ophilia grinned back. 'How interesting. I think I will _totally_ enjoy those tales!'

'You are a very bad woman Ophilia!' Olberic accused, engulfing her in a hug. 'But if it pleases you I will tell of my misspent youth.'

'Wonderful!' Ophilia snuggled into him to listen.

.

Once their watch was over and H'aanit and Therion were wakened to take over Ophilia went to where Cyrus lay and curled up to his back. He turned to face her and pulled her into his arms.

'I didn't mean to wake you.' She apologised in a whisper. He didn't answer just rested his head against hers with a contented sigh.

.

'May I sit with you?' Therion approached H'aanit and Linde cautiously. H'aanit looked up at him in surprise.

'Of course thou may'st.' She replied. 'I admit I am glad that thou wantest too. Our months of keeping watch together has always been so solitary.'

'Sorry about that.' Therion mumbled, sitting himself down next to Linde and burying a hand into the cat's silky fur. 'I guess I don't generally play well with others.'

'I hath noted a change, Therion.' H'aanit said seriously. 'From the time we entered Saintsbridge in fact.'

'Well...' Therion frowned. He looked at the Huntress, her face as impassive as ever, but her eyes gentle and encouraging. He made up his mind to speak. '..I suppose my general... feeling... is anger. At pretty much everything.'

'H'aanit chuckled, a deep throaty sound, much like the purr of her cat. 'That hath always been obvious my friend. Thy scowl alone could maketh the fiercest of beasts run in terror.'

'Heh. I worked hard on that scowl I'll have you know!' he grinned briefly... but then his brow creased again. 'Thing is, all that shit in Saintsbridge, all the rumours and attempts to..well... dammit...' Therion's scowl broke through with ferocity.

'Thou art unaccustomed to feeling anger on behalf of another.' H'aanit said quietly. 'Tis a different kind of anger indeed.' She added.

'It just ain't right.' Therion's fists had curled so tight he could feel his nails cutting into the flesh of his hands. 'What did she ever do to have so much thrown at her?'

'I understand Therion.' He felt H'aanit's hand rest over the top of his on Linde's neck. 'Tis mightily vexing. Thine anger, I feeleth it too. We all do.'

'But you can all give so much support!' Therion groaned. 'I wish...I mean, I _envy_ the ability you all have to give comfort. I can't. And even if I could what reassurance could be taken from the compassion of thief?'

H'aanit raised an eyebrow. 'Thou do'st not thinken thou provideth gentle soothing to Ophilia's heart?' she asked earnestly. 'I can assure that thou do'st.'

Therion shook his head and opened his mouth to reply but H'aanit held up a stalling finger.

'Despite thy limitations Therion, despite thy unease with contact.. thou hast always shown a most subtle devotion. Thou couldst have taken off at any time and discarded the troubles that travelling with all of us hath brought to returneth to thy solitary path. Thou hast not. Thou hast kept a most close and solicitous watch over our Cleric. Thou hath taken injury frequently... _far_ too frequently,' she added with a grin. '..and even given your life.'

'Which anyone else would have done in my position.' Therion whispered.

'Yes.' H'aanit agreed. 'I believe they wouldst, but nobody truly knoweth until they are in that situation. Thou dist not fail!'

'All the same...' Therion mumbled.

'In truth, thou and the Cleric are much similar.' H'aanit mused and then chuckled at the thief's incredulous expression. 'Thou both truly understand the depth of despair.' H'aanit continued. 'And thou both have the hardest time accepting that others care. Deeply. Even that thou care about each other.'

'I'm... trying H'aanit.' Therion mumbled.

'Yes. As I hath said, I hath noticed the change. It ist welcome.' She paused and gripped his hand a little tighter. 'If anyone else had rejected mine company on our night's watch for so many months, I would hath been insulted. The fact that thou hast chosen to speaketh with me tonight is all the more valuable because it ist a hard thing for thou to do. If tomorrow thou decideth to go back to a solitary watch, that will also be fine. Thou art who thou art and caring for someone meaneth accepting their limitations.'

Therion looked up at the huntress a little shyly. 'I make no promises, but I don't think that I would care to go back H'aanit. Besides, Linde is so warm!'

'That she is!' H'aanit chuckled. 'In fairness, I too am not wholly accustomed to a great deal of talk all the time. I fear that taking watch with Tressa might have tried my patience to the limit despite my regard for her enthusiasm.'

'Thank you.' Therion said quietly.

'Thou art welcome.' H'aanit replied solemnly. 'I should also clear up a small misunderstanding that still sits betweeneth us Therion.' She added equally seriously.

He looked at her in puzzlement.

'Now that I hath had adequate time to considereth it, I hath concluded that I agree that thy bottom is most pleasant. Quite pert in truth of fact.' She grinned wickedly at him.

'Oh that's evil!' he grinned back.

.

Primrose and Alfyn took their watch a while before dawn finally broke. After banking the fire and putting water on to boil, they took their place side by side, Alfyn with his medicine bag contents spread out before him and Primrose gazing off into the distance.

After a long time of silence Primrose finally sighed and looked at the young man industriously making an inventory beside her.

'So I assume you have taken Ophilia up on her offer to train in healing.' She stated rather than asked.

'Shucks!' Alfyn grinned. 'I mean, I'm not sure it's gonna come easy but I sure would like to try. Therion agreed to have a go as well - although we all know the Prof will be top of the class.'

'I think you will do just fine Alfyn.' Primrose said. 'As I understand from what Ophilia explained, a large part of the process is the desire to heal and you certainly have that in abundance.'

'Well sure thing, but the control ...I ain't so sure. I ain't naturally as calm as Ophilia or Cyrus and my own little bit of skill with ice never really called for much thought or proper training. Although I expect Cyrus will be useful for helping in that regard.'

'Yes. Most likely.' Primrose agreed.

'What about you Prim?' Alfyn asked curiously. 'Your dark magic, and your dancing are both massively powerful. Should be easy on you!'

Primrose looked away. 'I'm not sure my character fits the holy light.' She shrugged.

'Whadda yer mean!' Alfyn reached out to grasp her shoulder gently. 'You are one of the most fiercely protective people I ever met. Can't see how that's a bad thing in terms of wanting to heal.'

'For people I let myself know. Or even people that you or Ophilia give kindness too and set an example. Generally, left to my own devices I don't have that compassion Alfyn. I don't let myself care.'

'Well, it ain't like Therion is all that different is it?' Alfyn looked puzzled. 'You ain't a bad person Prim. I don't really understand what you're saying.'

'Of course you don't Alfyn.' She sighed heavily. 'You are a good person, with good intentions who see's the good in everybody.'

'Yeah.' He said sarcastically. 'Well that ain't gone particularly well recently has it.'

Primrose turned to him, a familiar passion flashing in her eyes. 'Don't you dare continue to beat yourself up over that villain Alfyn. He isn't worth another moment of your time or your consideration.'

'I healed him - even knowing what he was, which allowed him to go on and _hurt_ a child.' Tears started to well in the Apothecary's eyes. 'If we hadn't have happened along it could 'a been far worse. Course I got regrets. Killing him too. That don't sit easy.'

'By the God's Alfyn, you healed him and gave him a chance and when he let himself down and threw that chance back in your face you did the hard, but noble thing of correcting that wrong. There is no shame in your actions. Don't be such a fool!' Primrose's outburst wound to an end. She looked away again, silent for a while. 'Whereas those I have killed.. it was simply for my own ends. My revenge.' She eventually continued dully.

Alfyn looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. 'Well, they _did_ kill your Da.' He said finally. 'I can't pretend to know what that's like, but.. well you were a girl just on the verge of womanhood. A hard time for anyone, even without witnessing a murder.'

'Perhaps.' Primrose sighed. 'Really though, I was so full of rage that they had stolen him from me, and so full of pride at our family honour - I can't fit any noble intent to my actions.' She shook her head sorrowfully. 'Lately my thoughts have turned often to a man that I loved back then - who had time and care for a lonely child in abundance. I can't help but think that if he saw me now, what I have allowed myself to become... how repulsed he would be.'

'Don't be dumb.' Alfyn wrapped his arms around the dancer and pulled her close to his chest. 'If he saw anything other than a strong and beautiful woman then he would be a fool.'

Primrose clung onto the Apothecary, her shoulders shaking with sobs. They sat that way for a long while, until Primrose finally pulled herself together. She sat back a way and smiled at her friend.

'Why don't you do that more often?' she asked 'You do with others, but I can't help but note you never do with me!'

Alfyn suddenly looked a bit embarrassed. 'Well... it's just that you got pretty sharp reflexes Prim. Always been a bit worried you might stab me by mistake..'

Primrose chuckled, a smile braking through the frown she had worn all evening. 'I promise I won't stab you Alfyn. Please. I'd like your cuddles.'

'Aww, well shucks Prim, that's mighty kind of you!' he grinned back at her.

~0~

The next day saw the companions cross into the Sunland's, their intention to stop off overnight in Sunshade to pick up provisions and - Ophilia stated quite firmly - something to wear that hadn't been designed for the Frostlands. Having already threatened to break out her dancer's costume everyone agreed that something more fitting could surely be found.

As soon as they entered Sunshade the ladies made off to the market, then went for a soak in the baths. Ophilia had managed to find a white silk dress that was wonderfully cool and relatively modest and not a huge lot different in style to her customary robe, although - as she told the others as she sank gratefully into the tepid water, she would have happily worn a sack if it had kept her cooler.

'Poor lamb.' Primrose laughed. 'I didn't think - but of course you suffer in the heat as much as I do in the cold.'

'At least in the cold you can add as many layers as you need!' the Cleric grouched. 'In the heat, there's only so much you can remove!'

'Then I certainly expect that the Professor will thoroughly enjoy our time here!' Primrose giggled.

.

When the ladies got to the Inn at lunchtime they ordered food then made their way up to the rooms that had been booked.

Ophilia followed the girls but was surprised when Tressa pushed her away with a grin. 'Not you Phili! You're in there.'

'Oh..okay.' Ophilia pushed open the door Tressa indicated to find Cyrus alone reading a book. He held up his hands as she came in, a look of chagrin on his face.

'Not my idea!' he exclaimed quickly. 'Apparently everyone insisted we share.. Are you... okay with that?' he asked shyly.

Ophilia started to laugh as she put her pack down and bounced on the edge of the bed. 'Olberic warned there would be teasing.' She grinned. 'But at the same time it's a kind of acceptance, which is nice!'

'I have no doubt whatsoever that they are currently sniggering together and taking bets on how long it takes for us to emerge. Should we disappoint them dearest?' he grinned at her.

'Perhaps we should surprise them instead.' Ophilia giggled as she opened the door at the knock of a server who had brought up their food.

During their meal Cyrus showed the Cleric the three new books that he had already managed to pick up that morning, and grinned when he told her that Tressa had warned him that having a pony and cart now did _not_ mean he could start building his own mobile library.'

After the meal was cleared Ophilia moved to Cyrus's lap while he got back out the book he had been perusing when she'd arrive, picking out some of the parts that had already pulled his interest to show her.

'You're lucky your incredibly cute Cyrus,' Ophilia murmured as he nuzzled the strap of her new dress with his cheek. 'Body heat in this climate is a killer. I hope you plan on making it worth my while.'

'Mmm.. better? He asked, pushing the strap with his chin off her shoulder and planting a lingering kiss in its place.'

'Getting there..' she admitted breathlessly.

They were both startled by the door suddenly being thrown open.

Mattias stalked in, calmly closing the door behind him.

'Well Ophilia...' He said, quietly smiling although his dark eyes were expressionless 'I had expected to find you alone, but how remiss of me. We are in a town of whores so why should I be surprised to find you being one.'

He took the seat at the table that Ophilia had previously been sat in.

Ophilia quickly grasped Cyrus's hand, noting the immediate anger that had flared in him at the other man's words. Cyrus nodded slightly at her and sat back in his chair. Ophilia stood, self consciously replacing her dress strap onto her shoulder.

'I am happy to talk with you Mattias.' She said delicately as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her whole body stiff with tension. 'But I would ask for some civility.'

'Oh I apologise dear Sister. Do I read the situation incorrectly then? Are you _not_ in fact sequestered in an Inn accompanying a man with a known reputation as a philanderer?'

Anger flared on Ophilia's face. She opened her mouth to answer by Cyrus cut across her quickly.

'My reputation is unfortunate.' The Scholar said coldly but with rigid control. 'However it is merely false accusation and lies at its base.' Cyrus glanced at Ophilia, his eyes softening slightly. 'In truth..' He turned his attention back to Mattias. 'You find Ophilia in the company of the man who loves her and who wishes for nothing more than to marry her, just as soon as her burden and commitment is resolved. As such her virtue is very much safe in my care.'

Ophilia couldn't help a small gasp at his words.

Cyrus regarded Mattias closely for a few seconds. He frowned deeply but carried on in a neutral tongue. 'I have to request that you desist with your foul accusations, for I will not tolerate Ophilia being further upset and her deep regard for her Sister extends to wanting to remain courteous to you - but I fear you are making that somewhat hard to achieve.'

Mattias snorted with a smirk. 'Indeed. Marriage you say? You will find it impossible to find a church that will marry you since she requires her guardian's agreement for such an arrangement. Of course that only lasts for another five years.. So not _too_ long to wait, hey.'

'What do you want Mattias?' Ophilia said into the silence that had followed his words.

'Well I did originally come to persuade you to return home with me.' Mattias pondered thoughtfully. 'But I am open to a new idea.' He looked between Ophilia and Cyrus. 'Give me the Lanthorn. I will return it to Flamesgrace and after our wedding Lianna will take up the rite as was her due. Go and marry your hedge-mage if you must - I won't prevent it, but give up your ridiculous attempt at completing this Kindling.'

Ophilia stared at him wide-eyed.

'I..can't.' She whispered sorrowfully. 'Mattias... please believe me when I say that I only refuse for the sake of Anna.'

Mattias' face had grown furious. 'You refuse Witch - to keep the glory to yourself!' He bellowed in anger.

'No!' Ophilia raised her hand. 'I have known Anna for fifteen years Mattias. She could never cope with the ritual itself, even if she were carried in a guarded carriage on the entire journey.' Ophilia closed her eyes. 'The pain of handling the ember is like nothing I have ever experienced. That it is necessary to guide what is needed into the Flame is fact - but Anna.. she.. her constitution.. she could not do it.' Tears started to spill down Ophilia's cheeks. 'Knowing what is to come the second time.. even if she managed the first, she would never manage the second.'

Cyrus had stood, distraught at the Clerics words, and started to move towards her, but Mattias reached her first. His hand gripped round her throat.

'You will give me the Lanthorn!' He said furiously. 'Give it to me now!'

'Get your damned hands off of her!' Cyrus threw himself towards them, a shot of pure ice bursting from his clenched fist. It didn't even come close to Mattias. It just.. disappeared.'

'Oh bad luck Albright,' Mattias released Ophilia to face the Scholar, sarcastic amusement on his face. 'Did I forget to mention.. magic? Totally immune. Mine however.. ' Mattias started to weave his hands in a complex pattern.

Cyrus pulled back a fist and punched the man squarely in the jaw. Mattias staggered under the sheer weight of the blow - his hand flying to his bloodied mouth in shock.

'Get out.' Cyrus said his voice like ice. 'Get out of my sight before I give you the thrashing you so richly deserve.'

Mattias pulled himself together. 'You are no match for..' He froze in shock as Therion slithered through the window, his daggers in hand.

'I said leave!' Cyrus repeated, his fist clenching, taking a step towards the man who seemed to be weighing up his odds. 'And if you ever come near Ophilia again, I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions.'

'You have made a terrible mistake here today.' Mattias spat at them as he span round and walked out of the door.

Cyrus turned to look at Ophilia. She stared back at him intensely, her breath heavy, her eyes alight with fire.

'Ah.. I'll be going then.' Therion said delicately. 'Oh.. just to mention.. I saw Mattias enter the Inn - I thought I'd keep an eye on things in case you needed... well... I wasn't watching like on purpose. This time.'

'Thank you Therion.' Cyrus said gruffly, his eyes not leaving Ophilia's.

'Yeah, it's fine no problems.. see ya then..' Therion hurried towards the door.

'Oh and Therion..' Cyrus looked towards the Thief with a smile for the briefest second. 'If our friends are still running their betting on when we may emerge, I would suggest the wise money would be tomorrow morning.'

Therion grinned. 'Nice Prof.. thanks for the heads up!' He said closing the door softly behind him.

Cyrus and Ophilia continued to stare at each other. Slowly she reached out her hand to take the one he had assaulted Mattias with and raised it to her lips, channelling a soft heal as she did, the warmth of its passage making him close his eyes in an effort to control his emotion.

'Did you mean it?' She finally whispered.

'That I wish to marry you or that I am intent on protecting your virtue?' He asked seriously. 'Because I meant exactly what I said, on both counts. Although...' His grip on her hand intensified. 'This wasn't exactly how or when I intended to propose.' He knelt in front of her. 'You need to finish off this crazy burden and be free of its duty before you even _think_ about considering your future dearheart. My love is yours without condition, but please don't ever doubt that my intentions _are_ honourable.' He rested his head against hers. 'You are my world, Ophilia.' He said simply.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. 'As I recall,' She murmured in his ear, 'I once told you that I was looking forward to a little besmirching. You thought I was teasing.. but I wasn't. Not really. I wonder if that may be an acceptable.. compromise.'

'Virtuous besmirching?' He chuckled, kissing her fondly. 'A rather interesting concept my love. One I think we could _probably_ work with.'


	34. Learning and Lizards

Cyrus and Ophilia's eventual arrival at the breakfast table the next morning raised a few leery eyebrows and a number of sniggers.

'What do you want to eat?' Therion asked them. 'My treat.. I happen to be quite flush for leaf at the moment!' He smirked.

Ophilia was grinning at her friends. 'You are all so mean.' She said good naturedly as she took the seat that Cyrus held out for her. 'Did Therion tell you all that we had a visit from Mattias?' She asked quickly before anyone could get in any actual teasing comments.

Primrose frowned. 'That man is completely contemptible.' She said. 'I know he is to become your Brother-in-law, darling - but I am simply itching to take my dagger to him.'

'Oh Primrose you're so sweet!' Ophilia giggled reaching over the table to pat her friend.

Therion beamed. 'Cyrus totally had it in hand! Literally... That's some wicked punch you got on you Prof!'

'Why, thank you Therion! - but I must admit I was lucky to have Ophilia there to provide a heal.' Cyrus said wryly. 'Otherwise I'm sure I'd have suffered _quite_ a bit of swelling.'

'Totally my pleasure, my love.' Ophilia smiled at him.

'I probably need some work on my technique!' Cyrus added thoughtfully.

'I'd be happy to help with that.' Olberic offered with a grin.

Cyrus suddenly looked perplexed. 'You know,' he said slowly, his hand going up to rub at his chin thoughtfully. '..There were a couple of things that struck me as very odd about Mattias yesterday. I haven't really had a chance to think it through...'

'You only find a _couple_ of things about him odd?' Therion snorted. 'Pretty much everything about him is odd . What the hell was he doing wearing a thick coat in the Sunlands for a start!'

'Well quite..' Cyrus mused. 'But more relevantly, he called Aelfric's lantern 'the Lanthorn'. That's not a term that's been in use for ... just about forever.'

'I've heard it named that.' Ophilia admitted. '.. but it was only from Father Bartolo when he was talking about when the Kindling was performed by the Sacrifice.'

'The second point is his so-called immunity to magic.' Cyrus looked troubled. 'There really is no such thing. A person may have a resistance to a particular form or use an item that gives protection.. some spells can work in a similar way temporarily. Nothing I have ever heard of would cover all types of magic though.'

'Well perhaps he was using something that just happened to be geared towards what you threw at him.' Alfyn spoke up.

'Indeed. I think that's what I assumed at the time. Giving it thought though..' Cyrus shook his head. 'It was a complete surprise when he started to cast magic himself. I had no feeling of magic about him in any of our encounters and I am sure I would have identified a protective spell or item. A resistance would not have destroyed my ice as completely as it did either, it just disappeared and I was angry enough for it to have been rather powerful.'

'So what _do_ you think Cyrus?' Primrose asked, her interest piqued.

'I really have no idea.' He admitted. 'It may have just been a lucky chance that he had something that combated ice, as Alfyn suggested... but _surely_ if he was targeted on Ophilia, he would have focused on protection from Light magic. That's what I would have done. I know your spells aren't offensive per 'say my love.. but if he was seeking to kidnap you - you would certainly have been able to defend yourself.'

Ophilia nodded uneasily

'It would be prudent to keep a close eye out for the man.' Olberic said frowning. 'He certainly has some kind of unhealthy interest in you and the Kindling, lass. Whatever his reason and despite his relationship to your sister - I don't think it is a good idea to allow him any kind of discourse with you going forward.'

'I'm afraid I have to agree.' Ophilia said heavy heartedly. 'I pray that it is just his worry over his own reputation that is causing his pig-headedness.'

'You said that he is a businessman Ophilia?' Primrose asked.

Ophilia nodded. 'He provides most of the Churches in the land - their agent if you like. He is incredibly well respected. I suppose one of the most noted Laymen in the hierarchy of the Order of the Flame.' She looked worried. 'The council members certainly would listen and take note of his concerns if he were to put in a complaint or seek to enforce the terms of my adoption.'

'Maybe it would be an idea to ask your father what he knows of the man Tressa.' Primrose went on. 'In trading terms there are few as well connected as he.'

'Great idea!' Tressa agreed enthusiastically. 'I've got a message ready to send him today - I will add a few lines to it now!'

The companions fell quiet as breakfast arrived.

'Four days to Wellspring then.' Tressa said as they finished eating.

'We ready to leave in an hour?' Olberic asked.

Everyone agreed and got up to start gathering themselves together.

'One other thing!' Alfyn suddenly spoke up with a huge grin. He came over to Ophilia and placed a satchel over her shoulder. 'About time you carried your own stock.'

'Oh!' Ophilia jumped, throwing herself at him enthusiastically.

'Hey!' Alfyn smiled. 'I'll get you a new bag _every_ day if means I get kisses!'

~0~

As they travelled closer and closer to Wellspring, Olberic's anxiety grew.

The potential confrontation with Erhardt, in fact the inevitability of facing him at some stage in the future and maybe getting some kind of resolution warred in his heart with his knowledge of Ophilia's kinship to the man.

His love for the tiny Cleric was beyond doubt. Adding to her burden of problems, unthinkable. Olberic however was a simple man. It weighed on him that he may someday have to admit he had kept knowledge from her and that his subterfuge would hurt her. He was not easy with that idea at all.

Two nights away from their expected arrival in the town, Olberic decided he would speak his mind.

As usual, Ophilia had made them drinks as they took the second watch slot of the night. She had then sat down into the glow of Aelfric's lantern with an odd assortment of items gathered around herself.

First she picked up an apple. Using her paring knife she cut a ball of the flesh, took up a thick needle and threaded a leather thong directly through its middle. Next she used her knife to roughly cut a length of her hair.

'What in the name of the Gods are you doing lass?' Olberic asked, completely confused.

She smiled up at him. 'Just watch.' She said softly. She delicately plaited a tiny braid from the hair which she wound round the apple in a cross pattern. Finally she sliced a small cut on her finger and rubbed it to the hair. Ophilia took the whole thing into her hands, cupping them closed around it and then closed her eyes serenely. Olberic felt the surge of power run through her and when she opened her hands again..

'Oh, that's quite beautiful!' he breathed, stunned.

The raw ball of apple was now iridescent, golden and glimmering, perfectly shaped in apple form and where the braided hair had been statically tied, it seemed to undulate with energy.

Ophilia beamed a huge happy smile. 'Oh..' she said. 'I really had no idea if that would work or not!' She handed it to Olberic who inspected it closely.

'I can feel... something... like when you heal.' He said, his head to one side in considered contemplation.

'I've stored some of the power of the flame inside of it.' Ophilia grinned. 'I'm going to use these to start Therion and Alfyn's training. I can charge them myself so they can't pull too much energy and end up unconscious. I wish we had something like this when I was training!' she added.

Olberic raised an eyebrow. 'It's very calming,' he said running a giant thumb over the warm apple charm.

'I can make you one too.' Ophilia smiled. '..Regardless of whether you want to learn or not!'

Olberic chuckled. 'I would like that.' He admitted. 'But leave it a while or you will end up with bald spots!'

Ophilia picked up the blue flower she intended to use as Alfyn's charm and started a like process as she had done with the apple. Olberic watched her quietly and soon she had produced the second one.

'Cyrus's will be slightly different.' She told the Knight. He winced as she cut a larger lock of hair from her head. 'He doesn't really need help with drawing power, his skill is quite awe inspiring. Instead ..' She had started to weave her hair in a delicate design around what looked like a piece of white ribbon, the kind that normally bound back Cyrus's locks. '..This will be a devotion.' She looked up briefly at the Knight. 'Sometimes, when Cleric's enter into a relationship with each other they bind a little piece of themselves, the flame and their love into a token. It also acts as a store of energy - a gift for their loved one should they ever need to draw it in a time of need. A protection I guess.'

'Ah Lass. Cyrus is a very lucky man.' Olberic smiled gently.

'Oh my dear Olberic..' Ophilia looked up at him and comically fluttered her eyelashes. 'Just say the word my darling and you can _quite_ steal me away!'

'And also a very brave man...' Olberic added with a chuckle.

'That too.' Ophilia smiled as she closed her eyes to instil power into her new creation. Once she was done, she handed the small thick ring to Olberic to inspect.

Olberic sat staring at the treasure for a long while, captivated by the lights as they rippled around the band. When he handed it back to the Cleric, his face was serious. Conflicted.

'I need to talk to you about something Ophilia. I just don't know how to start.' He said a bit helplessly.

Ophilia had packed away her tools and scooted forward to rest her head on his knee. 'Just speak, Sir knight. I will hear you out.' She said gently, disturbed at his expression.

'Well..' Olberic grimaced. 'I came into some ... information, and I think it should be shared with you. I was asked... to decide. No. It was given to me... um. Well... it's about Erhardt...'

'You know!' Ophilia's eyes went wide.

'Er, know what?' Olberic asked, confused.

'That he's my brother?' Ophilia asked rather than stated.

'Well.. yes. You knew? Did Therion tell you?' Olberic said with a sigh.

'Therion? He knows too? Oh my.' Ophilia started to smile. 'I have been trying for ages to get the courage to speak to you about what I suspected Olberic, but I was so worried that... Wait. Let's get some order here. Will you tell me what you know?'

Olberic nodded dumbly. 'Your father set Eliza the task of trying to track down where you were from.' He explained. 'Her report, her findings.. it didn't come together until after the fall of Hornburg, after Erhardt had already betrayed the King. The Archbishop made the decision not to tell you, but left Eliza with the ultimate decision in the event of his death. When I emerged, and it was discovered I was travelling with you - she passed that decision to me.' Olberic looked fraught. 'I never read the report. It was Therion, when we were in Victor's Hollow who found it in my bag and read it. He brought it to my attention since he realised I was planning to... confront Erhardt.'

'I see!' Ophilia said breathlessly.

'I really didn't know what to do.' Olberic's look was troubled again. 'I have no idea who the man really is, if the knowledge could hurt you. I wanted to protect you if I could. Oh, Ophilia! I couldn't stand the thought that you may find out what I knew and would think ill of me for not trusting in you to tell you - because I do. Of course I do. It has only taken so long...'

'Because you care.' Ophilia finished for him gently.

'Yes.' He agreed. They were silent for a few minutes as his words sank in. 'So, if Therion didn't tell you - how did _you_ know?' Olberic asked eventually.

Ophilia looked up at him and smiled. 'I didn't, not really. I suspected that it may be the case but..' She paused and thought for a second. 'Whenever you talked of Erhardt, it tugged a memory in me.' She explained finally. 'I had no idea what it was but the name was so familiar. I just assumed to begin with that I had heard the story or that my father had mentioned it.. but it was a very persuasive prod, a really overpowering feeling.'

Olberic reached down to smooth her hair as she fell silent again.

'It was the night we spoke, after Victor's Hollow that it suddenly became clear. We talked of my mother, and then Erhardt. That was it. It was my mother who spoke of him, all the time when I was small.. my brother, Erhardt.' Ophilia sighed. 'I remember so little of the time.. before.. and in order to survive, even that which I do remember I have pushed deep into my heart.'

'So what is your wish Ophilia?' Olberic looked at her, his expression blank.

She gazed back at him, troubled. 'I wish for this revelation to have no effect whatsoever on what you chose to do when you meet with him Olberic.' She replied seriously. 'I don't know this man at all. I _do_ however know you and I love you. What I want is for you to free yourself from the burden that you carry, get the answers you deserve and move on.'

Olberic opened his mouth to protest but Ophilia held up a hand.

'There has never been a time that I have seen you fight with anything less than respect and compassion for your opponent Olberic, whether it has been monster, beast or person. I _know_ that you will make the right choice, whatever that may be in this matter. It's who you are. You have openly talked about your old friend and his betrayal both.'

'But what about you?' Olberic asked. 'Do you not want the chance to learn about yourself, your past... your brother?'

'I _am_ curious.' Ophilia smiled suddenly. 'That's my nature. I have never before had this option however, and if it _ceases_ to be an option, I am no better or worse off. I know that however this ends it will be in my best interest for If _you_ cannot see anything worthwhile in the man, then there is nothing further that I would wish to know. This is your story now Olberic, I buried my part in it a long time ago.'

Olberic shook his head with a wry smile. 'I hope you do not misplace your trust in me sweetheart.' He said. 'Do you want to tell the others?'

Ophilia grinned. 'Well,' she said with a chuckle. 'You and I know of course, Therion sneaked and I talked over my suspicions with Cyrus... so it's already a badly kept secret! I would hate for the others to feel left out!'

'Right you are!' Olberic agreed.

.

Cyrus woke to gather Ophilia to him when she went to lay beside him.

'We were right.' Ophilia murmured quietly. 'Erhardt is my brother.' Cyrus looked about to speak but she brushed his lips with hers. 'We will talk in the morning.' She said. 'About this also..' she slipped the ring that she had made onto his finger.

Cyrus's eyes widened at the gentle caress of harmony that rolled over him from the devotion. He took a surprised glance down at his hand, the gentle warmth from it spreading over him like a blanket.

'Amazing.' He whispered, kissing her again.

.

When morning dawned with bright sun and already intense heat, H'aanit started to get breakfast ready while the others pottered about helping or getting themselves sorted.

Ophilia quietly explained to Cyrus what she and Olberic had discussed the night before, and Olberic brought over the report he had from Eliza and handed it to them to read. After they had gone through it Cyrus asked about the ring, and Ophilia shyly explained its significance.

'This is absolutely incredible.. ' he admitted in awe. 'A fascinating piece of casting... how?...'

'No... not telling.' Ophilia smiled at him. 'You have to work it out!'

'A puzzle?' Cyrus beamed. 'Intoxicating...'

After breakfast, Olberic told the others about the kinship between Ophilia and Erhardt. There was a stunned silence.

'Oh!... ' Alfyn started to chuckle suddenly... 'Oh, by the God's...' it turned into a full laugh. Everyone stared at him. 'Better start running now Prof!' tears had started running down his face as he clutched his belly and slumped to the floor.

Tressa had started to titter too. Therion was staring at Alfyn, then all of a sudden he beamed.

'What in the hell?' Olberic looked confused, mirroring everyone else's perplexed expressions.

'It's just...' Therion giggled. 'I think what our Apothecary is getting at is... well.. if you don't make a quick getaway Cyrus, it's not just Mad Mattius you will have to contend with as a potential brother-in-law, but one of the bloody Twin-Blades of Hornburg too!' Therion wiped tears from his eyes as Alfyn howled again. 'Not only that...' Therion continued. 'The Regicidal Blade! I truly wonder how happy _he_ will be about you dallying with his sister! Interesting family you got there Ophilia!' Therion collapsed.

'Oh!' Cyrus said as Olberic began to grin too. 'Oh, dear!'

.

Two days later and the companions were finally in sight of Wellspring.

'About time too.' Tressa moaned. 'This sand gets _everywhere_!'

'Proper bath.. real bed..' Ophilia made it sound like a prayer.

'Beer.' Alfyn added with a hearty sigh.

Once they got into town, booked rooms at the Inn and had bathed at the bathhouse, it was time for lunch.

Both Olberic and Therion were absent.

'They went to start asking around town about their respective interests.' Cyrus told the others as their food arrived.

'Shucks,' Alfyn added. 'I spoke to the bloke running the baths. Sounds like Sir Erhardt is a proper hero in this town. Call him Lord and everything. Brings the fight to these 'lizard men' that have been plaguing the town for ages.'

'We heard pretty much the same in our baths.' Primrose added. 'Couple of the young girls in the waters with us sighing over the handsome and fearless Hero of Wellspring.

They had barely finished their meal when Therion came running into the Tavern just as a sonorous bell began to chime somewhere outside.

'Lizard Men are attacking the town.' He told the others, trying to catch his breath. 'Olberic is in the town square with a Captain Bale. Looks like it's a bad one.' He added.

The companions rose and gathered their stuff.

'Don't go out there!' The Tavern keeper was at the door peering out, ushering some inside. 'We will be locking down. The guards and Lord Erhardt will be taking control of the situation.'

'Gonna be volunteering our services.' Alfyn grinned at the man, pushing past him.

Olberic was in the town square, deep in conversation with a tall, older soldier. They both looked up as the friends rushed towards them.

'This is my team.' Olberic told the man.

'I see. Captain Bale.' The man introduced himself.

The captain turned back to Olberic. 'So they will be swarming from yonder canyon - they have bases up in the hills. Tis a cavernous place, and we have yet to be able to get a reasonable count of their numbers.'

'You say that's where Erhardt will be?' Olberic said flatly.

'Sure to be.' Bale looked anxious. 'Can't spare the men from town to back him up.' He said regretfully. 'Too many damned entrances to cover here. We got to protect the townsfolk first.'

'Of course.' Olberic agreed. 'We can head out there and see if we can find him. Offer aid at the source. If we can tap them off, stop them getting through, it will ease the risk here.'

'You sure man?' Bale looked over the companions with a sceptical eye.

'I am.' Olberic replied simply.

'Well and good then. I cannot thank you enough for your aid, and your timely arrival.' Bale saluted them all and turned to start marshalling his troops.

'You all up for this?' Olberic asked his friends quietly. They nodded.

The companions trekked carefully out of town. They encountered a few small bands of the Lizard Men but it seemed as if the main bulk were directing themselves unthinkingly at the main gate.

'They do not appear to have much in the way of a plan.' Cyrus observed after they had seen off their fourth group of the sand fighters. 'Or skill for that matter.'

'I can see that they would present a problem to a travelling caravan, or in greater numbers. I cannot see any rhyme to their method either though.' Olberic said thoughtfully.

They headed towards the rising cliffs and the canyon that Bale had indicated, and they soon spotted the lone man stood at the narrow entrance to the opening, surrounded by the Lizard Men who were trailing out of the canyon in dribs and drabs.

'Tressa, a little help?' Cyrus asked the merchant, who nodded enthusiastically at him. 'Just like we practiced then.' The Scholar added.

Standing side by side Tressa brought up a stirring wind focused just in front of them, beating at the sand. Cyrus raised his hand and added focused lightning into the current of swirling air.

'Let's go!' he said merrily.

Between them, they forced the air and lightning forward slowly. It moved past the man and into the canyon where it suddenly intensified and, becoming a gale of pure energy that ripped through the approaching enemies and decimated their ranks.

The man ahead finished off the last of those that had been attacking him and he looked at the devastation being wrought ahead of him. He turned to face the approaching companions in confusion, leaning heavily on his bloodied sword.

'Ho Erhardt.' Olberic called when they were close enough to the man to be heard. 'Looks like you could use some back-up.'

'Olberic?' The man pushed back the long blond hair from his face, and visored his hand to his forehead against the sun - staring out at the Knight striding towards him in disbelief. 'Am I dead?' he asked incredulously.

Olberic snorted. 'Not yet.' He grunted. 'So what's the deal. We just turn up in town and it gets attacked.. Captain Bale says you're out here alone trying to single handedly take on an army.. You got some sort of hero complex these days or what?'

'Pfft.. what are _you_ doing bringing women and children along to fight for you?' Erhardt countered glancing down the line of faces who were all staring at him in complete fascination.

'I can't help but wonder what that makes me..' Cyrus mumbled thoughtfully.

'A Woman.' Tressa said with a grin, quick as a flash.

'An _old_ woman..' Alfyn added smirking.

'Oh your so mean!' Cyrus laughed.

'Looks like those Lizard's are regaining some momentum.' Primrose spoke up quietly - nodding back into the canyon.

'Right.' Erhardt pulled himself together. 'I'm going in there. Check out what's stirring them up. Come along if you want.' He added with a raised eyebrow at Olberic.

'Oh, good plan.' Olberic parried. 'Well thought out.'

'Well.. What would _you_ do?' Erhardt asked as he started to move forward past him.

'Guess I'd suggest going in and checking out what's stirring them up.' Olberic replied with a wry grin.

'Figured.' Erhardt snorted a laugh.

As they all started to move a small healing wave washed over them and with it the multitude of small nicks and cuts that Erhardt had already received eased and closed up. With an exclamation of surprise at both at the heal itself and the incredible warmth of it, the Knight turned to look for the source. The most likely candidate, the slight blonde girl with the staff seemed to be concentrating on her feet.

'Thank you.' He said quietly.

The girl looked up briefly, her smile and her soft beauty both rendering him speechless. She nodded slightly at him and then her eyes fell to her feet again.

Erhardt noticed that Olberic had also stopped and was looking at him with an unreadable expression. 'Not quite the same as our battle-healers of old eh.' Olberic noted.

'No.' Erhardt agreed softly. 'That was something else entirely.'

'You have had the privilege of having been healed by the Flamebearer.' Olberic added.

'The Crazy Cleric?' Erhardt took a quick look back in surprise. 'The one they tried to assassinate in Saintsbridge? Were you there?'

Olberic scowled heavily. 'I was. And she _isn't_ mad.' He barked.

'Oh? She's travelling with _you_ and currently walking into a Lizard Man lair in the middle of nowhere...' Erhardt pointed out.

'She's loyal.' Olberic muttered.

There was a silence as they moved forward. The ravine ended in a large open space, with a wide entrance to the west that looked like a cave system. There were at least a hundred Lizard Men milling around. None seemed that interested in taking to the ravine - in fact as the companions came through they seemed to shy further away.

'Sir Olberic.' Ophilia had come forward, Cyrus by her side, an arm around her shoulder. 'I don't think these 'men' are really men at all.' She said quietly.

'What are you thinking Lass?' Olberic asked.

'I feel more of a soul than in the monster's we have faced.' Ophilia said thoughtfully. 'But I, we..' she looked up at Cyrus with a smile. '...think that they may be more animalistic than actual men.'

'We all noted their lack of planning and rather random attack.' Cyrus added. 'So we were thinking, if we were faced with this number of say wolves.. what would we do?'

'Thou wouldst attempt to scatter them.' H'aanit chipped in. 'They couldst be feared, mayhaps driven off completely.'

'Quite right my dear!' Cyrus beamed at the Huntress.

'Shucks, it gotta be worth a shot right?' Alfyn said. 'Gotta admit I'm not that keen on just ploughing into that many of em. Be worse than that Dragon episode in the pants department!'

Olberic chuckled at that. 'You have a plan?' he asked.

'Try a bit of fire and a bit of light and see where that goes?' Cyrus suggested.

'I can give you a big bang!' Alfyn added beaming brightly and reaching into his satchel.

'Okay, the rest of us can tackle any stragglers then.' Olberic grinned drawing his sword.

'Er. Fine. Okay!' Erhardt looked a bit overwhelmed.

'Say when you're ready Alf.' Ophilia told the Apothecary, moving towards him with interest to see what he was concocting.

'Used to make these to scare the crows from the fields back home!' Alfyn told her, showing her the items he was grinding. He took out a bandage and ripped it into six pieces then spooned a little mixture into each, tying it into a pouch. 'When they hit the ground... BOOOM.' His smile was just a little bit overenthusiastic.

'After you then my darling.' Cyrus offered his hand to the Cleric as she made her way forward. She looked to the biggest clump of the Lizard Men and raised her staff.

'Let the Holy Light shine forth..' she intoned bringing her staff down to the ground in a fluid movement. The resulting luminescent was vast, a shocking flash of brightness that poured over the Lizards as they cowered in fear.

'Your power seems to have grown since the Kindling, Your Holiness.' Therion noted in awe. 'That was proper impressive!'

Cyrus had started raising columns of fire scattered amongst the crowds in front of them, turning fear into pure panic. Alfyn threw his concoctions into the mix, adding noise to the confusion and mayhem.

Most of the Lizards were heading away from the companions, but a few ran towards them. They were met initially by a rain of arrows, turning a couple back, and then gusts of heavy wind that again distracted a few. The rest fell to Olberic and Erhardt's blades that whirled and danced almost as impressively as Primrose as she bolstered her friends attacks and Therion's daggers that peppered their enemies.

Many of the Lizard Men had run for the entrance to the cave. Ophilia pushed them back further in with a flash of Holy light at the entrance and Cyrus built a wall of fire further penning them back.

'That went well!' Tressa cheered when the area was totally clear of the enemy and they started moving as a group towards the cave.

'Famous last words...' Primrose grimaced as a huge bestial roar went up, and then a second.

'What the hell was that?' Therion was looking around, trying to locate where the sound was coming from.

'Um... Them I think.' Ophilia pointed with her staff.

Two much larger Lizard Men were pushing through the ranks in the cave to come to the front. They were grunting and gesturing to their companions, seeming to encourage them to go back deeper into the system.

'I think those are their leaders.' Erhardt said grimly. 'Only seen them once before, when they last made an attack on the actual town. If we can finish them off this time...'

'One each by my count.' Olberic was grinning at his fellow Knight. 'I wager mine will go down first.' He added.

'Only if you cheat!' Erhardt grinned back.

The Knights moved in to their respective foe. A few of their minions accompanied their leaders but the most of the Lizards had either retreated totally into the caves or were staying back, cowed by the fires that still burned.

Olberic's blade got in the first major score against his leader, a massive thrust that hit the Lizard Man hard to the shoulder, almost running the entire way through. His foe incensed, it leaped at the Knight slashing tooth and claw at him in a ferocious attack, but failed to get purchase past the Knight's armour. The Lizard was rather effectively thrown to the floor and the beast scurried backwards away.

Erhardt was faring just as well. His faster blade slashing a whirlwind and then suddenly switching to a spear in a move that completely blindsided his enemy who took a debilitating thrust to the stomach. It was this leaders companions that swarmed Erhardt while their Chief recovered his wits, cutting and slashing wildly with their short swords and overwhelming the Knight for a second. A flash of Holy light saw them cowed and a harsh guttural word from their leader had them moving back safely behind him.

The battles raged on, although even these leaders were hardly a match for the twin blades of Hornburg. They had stamina and a seemingly swift recovery from the worst of their wounds but they were almost helpless against the cool efficiency of the Knights. The crowd of Lizard men behind them grew as the fighting progressed, although it became clear that the Chief's were communicating in their strange language, keeping them back and safe. Protecting their herd.

The end was inevitable. Olberic took the final blow of his foe just seconds before Erhardt brought down his. The on-looking Lizards keened a heart wrenching wail of loss.

As the Knights moved back from the fallen leaders, Ophilia made her way forward. She went to each in turn, straightening their limbs, settling their cloaks about them and retrieving their weapons while reciting a prayer very quietly. They all moved backwards slowly and two of the watching Lizards moved forwards to retrieve their dead. Taking the bodies, all of their foes went silently back into the caves and disappeared from sight.

Alfyn was attending the two Knights minor wounds.

'Just a quick blast and we're done I reckon Li.' He told the Cleric as she came up to help, wiping the tears from her cheek. He finished wrapping a bandage on Olberic's hand and engulfed his Ophilia in a bone-crushing hug as she cast her heal.

Ophilia went to Olberic and crouched down beside him and took his hand.

'This is _your_ story now Sir Knight.' She told him firmly. 'We won't be far away. Please don't get yourself hurt.' She looked up briefly at Erhardt who was staring back at her. '..Too much.' She added with a wry smile. Olberic kissed her brow.

The companions left the two Knights and slowly walked down the canyon to the other end to sit and wait.

Olberic looked over at his former friend. 'I guess it's time we talk.' He said.


	35. Knight after Knight

Erhardt stood clasping at his sword watching Olberic's companions as they walked away leaving the two Knights alone, unable to bring himself to look at his old friend as he scouted out a place away from the Lizard Men's cave entrance to sit. Now that the enemy threat appeared to be over Erhardt found himself to be more nervous than he had been in a very long time. He risked a glance up at Olberic, who had now sat and was observing him warily. When their eyes met he motioned for Erhardt to join him.

Heavy hearted, the man made his way slowly over to where Olberic had indicated and reluctantly joined him, seating himself a slight distance away.

'Your companions...' Erhardt said quietly, looking away down the ravine through which they had departed. 'Certainly more capable than they appear at first glance.'

Olberic chuckled. 'A fair number have underestimated them only to fall foul to their skills.' He said. 'A unique and talented bunch.'

'A story to be told as to your association I am sure.' Erhardt glanced at Olberic who was smiling slightly to himself.

'Indeed.' Olberic glanced at his erstwhile friend. 'Oddly enough I have you to thank for bringing me to my new family.'

'Me?' Erhardt raised an eyebrow.

There was silence for a long time as Olberic studied the man dispassionately.

'Eight years.' Olberic said finally looking away - a frown creasing at his brow. 'I spent eight years feeling... nothing at all.'

Erhardt couldn't help but wince at the emotionless tone, so alien from the man he had known so well.

'What did you do... after?' he asked quietly.

'Wandered a while.' Olberic stared at his hands. 'Finally found a home of sorts in a small town with a bandit problem. Helped train the guard there, wasn't really a sense of purpose but it masqueraded as one I suppose.'

Erhardt found himself smiling sourly at that. 'I thought...in fact I found myself hoping that you would hunt me down. Seek your revenge.'

Olberic looked at him then with something akin to surprise. 'Is that why you left me alive?' he asked.

Erhardt shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. There was another long silence.

'It was your name,' Olberic eventually filled the silence once more. 'Spoken from the lips of a bandit, a random and unexpected moment that pushed me from my inertia. I don't know what changed inside of me, but suddenly I had an overpowering need to know why. I'd not felt that before, in all the time that had passed.'

'Why I did what I did?' Erhardt looked intensely at Olberic, who for the first time recognised the deep pools of pain in his eyes. He had seen the expression before, many times during their friendship but had never truly seen it for what it was.

'I was a callow youth Erhardt.' Olberic said softly. 'Simple even - in my emotions. I never recognised your hurt then but I recognise it now.' He looked down at the ground at his feet. 'I have seen such pain reflected in the eyes of others that I love, and I have learned to know it for what it is.'

'The stoic and noble Olberic admitting to feelings?' Erhardt couldn't prevent the smirk that rose to his lips. 'Talking of love even. Is the sky falling?' he looked up as if to check.

'Funny.' Olberic's lips quirked into a smile that fell away just as quickly. 'You took my world Erhardt, just as surely as yours was taken from you. My purpose and my overpowering ego were the casualties of that. You left a hollow man - but it seems that the emptiness has started to be filled. I think, no.. I hope I am a better man for it.'

'You were _always_ the better man Olberic.' Erhardt shook his head. 'I sought revenge for my hurts. Trickery, deception and betrayal. King Alfred promised my people help and renegade on that promise and I wanted to destroy not only him, but everything that he stood for in retaliation.'

'Why was that Erhardt?' Olberic looked up at the man quizzically. 'What made your hatred burn so bright? The man I thought I knew was so very different.'

'Honestly?' Erhardt looked back at his old friend with open frankness. 'I was a child, I was angry, but if I had not been offered the opportunity for revenge by another, I would not have sought it independently. I realise that now. My hatred was blazing, and I was the perfect weapon to be used - that is not an excuse - merely a fact. When offered, I was eager to infiltrate the ranks and happy to provide intelligence to those that orchestrated the downfall.'

'So it was another behind it then.' Olberic said mostly to himself. 'I wonder why I never considered that.'

'You thought it was all _me_?' Erhardt suddenly looked amused. 'Exactly when was planning or even _thinking_ ever my strong point?' No Olberic..' he chuckled wryly. 'I had neither the brain nor the leaf to orchestrate the downfall of a Kingdom. Ha, I'm actually a little flattered that you think I might!'

'I think you underestimate yourself Erhardt.' Olberic muttered shaking his head wryly. 'You certainly managed to mastermind enough schemes that got me into trouble...'

'My favourite scapegoat!' Erhardt amusement grew. 'God's you were so easy to wind up, so endearingly serious..' He looked up, his eyes shining for the first time. '..You took the knocks with such grace too.'

'I should have known better. You brought out the worst in me!' Olberic ran a hand through his hair and looked a little bewildered. 'I just can't understand how you kept your true purpose.. your bitterness.. a secret from me for all that time. I genuinely thought that we were ... close.'

The haunted look returned to Erhardt's face. 'I kept many secrets old friend. Each one I had to keep from you was a fresh hurt.' He moved himself closer to reach out a hand which he placed lightly on Olberic's arm. 'From the day that my home burned, the only time I ever felt remotely like the carefree lad that died along with it was when I was with you.'

Olberic's gaze was drawn to the hand on his arm. Although the touch was light - it felt like a lead weight. 'I liked that lad.' He murmured. 'He was the best friend I ever had.'

Erhardt's grip tightened. 'There were many times I dreamed of confession Olberic. Not because I no longer wanted to carry out the role assigned to me - but because I did not want to hurt you.'

Olberic scowled. 'But in the end your revenge was too important.'

'Not true!' Erhardt exclaimed. 'There was no stopping the plot. There was too much leaf, too much planning and simply too many people who were already in place to make it preventable. If I thought telling you would mean you would leave, get away safely.. then I would have told you. I knew though that despite the odds and the warnings you would have tried to prevent it - your honour would allow nothing else. You would have died for that honour.'

'As it should have been.' Olberic replied harshly - knocking away the crushing grasp on his arm and rubbing unconsciously at the spot.

'In the end I did the only thing I could do to save you.' Erhardt spoke passionately, almost angrily as he held his rejected hand to his chest. 'I took up the task, fought you. Bested you. Many of those that died at my hand that day - Knights you thought died trying to prevent me killing the King - were actually allies that I finished in order to prevent them from getting to you. Werner had more people loyal to his leaf than the King had loyal to his patronage. Many more.'

'Werner?' Olberic looked up sharply. 'This is the man who orchestrated the carnage?'

'Yes. Although I believe there may have been someone even above him who provided the leaf in the first place.' Erhardt's ire had died down and settled into a melancholy. 'What his interest in the destruction of Hornburg was I never knew, except that he was a nasty bastard who truly enjoyed witnessing the suffering of others and who had nothing less than a godlike opinion of his own worth.'

'You still work for him?' Olberic asked roughly.

Erhardt shook his head forcefully. 'The man was an animal. He offered me further employment where he settled in Riverford but I refused him.'

There was another long silence.

'Was it worth it?' Olberic asked eventually. 'Your revenge I mean.'

'No.' Erhardt's voice was barely audible. 'The dead was still just as dead and my home still ashes. I did not regret killing Alfred, but it did not ease the pain in the slightest. Indeed ... I lost you ... the only thing that had ever made the hurt less. Ironic no? I fulfilled my desire only for it to leave me emptier and more bereft than ever. I longed for you to come and find me. To end me, and end the suffering.'

'We _are_ going to fight.' Olberic stood up and stretched. 'You realise that right.'

Erhardt smiled, a genuine heartfelt smile. 'Yes!' he said. 'I have no hope and no purpose, this is truly the ending that I long for. I cannot kill you Olberic. I couldn't then and I cannot now. Oh but to try..' his eyes were shining. 'I am _so_ very ready to try!'

Olberic had his blade in his hand. Erhardt stood and took up his. They circled each other cautiously. Without warning Erhardt's sword flew out and cut a gash across Olberic's cheek.'

'That will scar I warrant.' Olberic observed wiping at the blood running freely down to his chin.

'You have a face that can hold a scar well. And that white to your temples old man... when did that happen?' Erhardt was grinning as he parried a thrust from his opponent.

'Pretty much the day you betrayed me you arse..' Olberic grinned back as his blade connected with Erhardt's shoulder and his first blood began to fall.

'Gotta admit you're in pretty good shape.' The blonde Knight was moving slower now, looking for openings and wary of the weight of the attacks that he was fielding, he took a hit on the leg. More blood ran.

'Had a pretty strict regime when I beat your man Gustav, at the championship in Victor's Hollow.' Olberic couldn't help but boast, pushing his advantage carefully, aware that the tide of attack could turn at any moment.

'Ah, Gustav.. that old rogue. I'm not surprised you beat him. Proper man-crush he had, always asking for stories of the noble and handsome Sir Olberic. Got quite tired of his simpering over you!' Erhardt span into a whirlwind of slashes, connecting to the ribs and the chest of his foe several times. Olberic just grinned harder.

The battle was brutal - at times a sensuous and skilled dance and at others just pure physical slaughter. As the opponents swept back and forth blood and sweat poured from the heat, the exertion and the many wounds they both inflicted. They both exalted in the physicality, the closeness of their skills and their desire to win - raising each other's fever to boiling point.

Eventually it was Olberic that knocked Erhardt's sword flying and sent it skittering across the sand.

'Ah.' Erhardt raised his hands as the point of Olberic's blade rested against his heart lightly. 'I guess you have me old friend.' He looked into Olberic's dark eyes, and scowling face.

'I don't believe I am done yet.' Olberic threw his own sword aside and piled his shoulder into his foe bringing him down and landing a wicked punch to the stomach.

'Ouch!' Erhardt complained grabbing at Olberic's neck, trying to get a grip.

'Wimp.' Olberic taunted as they wrestled and punched at each other.

Suddenly Erhardt froze and his face went white. 'Where the hell did you get that!' he said, his voice cold... emotionless. He was pointing at the brooch pinned to Olberic's tunic. With a rough shove he pushed Olberic off of him and moved faster than lightning to his sword, still resting abandoned on the sand.

'Erhardt, Peace.' Olberic had also moved to retrieve his own sword and the two fighters were once again circling each other.

'Speak Olberic.' The blonde Knight was angry, his lip curled in a snarl.

'It was a gift, a token from a lady before my fight in Victors Hollow.' Olberic answered honestly.

Erhardt stared at him hard, but his focus seemed far away. He dropped back to the floor as if his entire energy had been sucked from his body.

'It... it... I think... I'm sure it was my mother's...' Erhardts voice broke away as tears starting to fall. He tried to pull himself together. 'Have you noticed how it is slightly wonky to one side?' he asked, not able to look at Olberic. 'My father was a blacksmith, but he made little pieces for my Mother, certainly not an artisan... but always made with love. I..I helped him when he made that.'

Olberic removed the little pin and handed it wordlessly to Erhardt.

'I guess it must have been looted from her body.' Erhardt's voice was little more than a whisper. 'How odd that it should end up with you.' He added, wiping at his tears with his sleeve.

Olberic closed his eyes as clarity rushed over him. He sat next to Erhardt, and gently took the brooch back.

'I have to tell you something.' He said. 'I want you to listen and not interrupt.'

Erhardt had brought his knees up to his chest, his face hidden against them, struggling to contain his sorrow. Resolutely Olberic put a hand out to grasp his shoulder.

'I can't yet forgive you Erhardt.' Olberic said honestly. 'That may never happen, or at the least take some time - but I am satisfied that.. at heart, you are the man I always believed you to be.'

Erhardt raised his head. 'No Olberic,' he said sadly. 'I am a shadow of a man now. Anything that was ever important to me is gone. I am fading, my friend.'

'In truth of fact,' Olberic rumbled, his hand gripping tighter. 'You have not lost everything. You never had. Fate has been a cruel Mistress, Erhardt, but there is still time I believe and a soul that could save you as surely as it has saved others.'

Erhardt's brow creased in confusion. 'I have no idea what you...' he began.

'This won't be easy my old friend, but hear me out. please.' Olberic closed his eyes briefly to gather his thoughts. 'I am a simple man Erhardt so I can only speak plainly, but believe what I tell you. I have a report which will clarify what I cannot - back at the Tavern - which I will give you - but for now.. I should tell you that your Mother survived the destruction of your village...'

'Do not jest with me!' Erhardt's anger was swift. 'I will not tolerate...'

Olberic roughly shook the shoulder he was still grasping. 'I said hear me out!' He admonished. Erhardt fell silent, scowling.

'You were not in your village the day of the attack because you had shirked your chores to meet with a girl..' Olberic smirked a little at that. 'Unsurprisingly...' he added.

'How did you know...?'

'Will you please just listen!' Olberic shook his head. 'Your Mother was also out of town. She had gone to visit with the Apothecary a few villages over.'

'I don't remember her being ill...' Erhardt noted the flash of annoyance at the interruption and shut up.

'She was not ill.' Olberic clarified. 'She was pregnant.' There was a small silence as these words sunk in. 'She was gone when the raiders attacked and she, like you, believed that she had lost everything save the babe growing inside of her. Neither of you knew the other lived.'

'Is she still.. did she...' Erhardt started, but again fell silent when Olberic raised his finger to his lips and tightened his grip.

'She had a daughter, found a position and spent five years raising your sister in relative peace and safety.' Olberic's face turned grim. 'Then, I suppose not long after we had been raised to Knighthood she heard tell of you. Our exploits were rather widely reported...' Olberic swallowed hard, but gamely continued. 'Your Mother became anxious to see if the Sir Erhardt of the tales was in fact her son against all odds, so she joined a caravan heading back to Hornburg to seek you out.'

'But she never arrived...' Erhardt whispered. 'Does that mean...?'

'I'm sorry Erhardt. I truly am. The caravan was attacked and everyone.. was killed. Apart from the child. A tiny girl of five or so grievously injured who survived alone the week or more before the carnage was finally discovered.'

'My sister?' Erhardt's voice was barely audible.

Olberic nodded. 'She was adopted by a kind man with a daughter of his own close to her age. Her trauma, the deep fear that her experience left her with affected her for a long time. She did not speak, was long in recovery - but she did recover, and although her fear afflicts her still, she grew to be the most remarkable of women.'

'Where is she?' Erhardt asked urgently. 'Where can I find her?'

Olberic raised a hand to stop the questions. 'The man who adopted her was Archbishop Josef, of the Cathedral in Flamesgrace.' Olberic shrugged. 'Under his tutorage, your Sister became a Cleric of the Order of the Flame, and she took on a responsibility out of love for her adopted family, when her father fell ill. She took up the Ember that her Sister was supposed to carry in order to allow her to stay by her father's side during his final days.'

Comprehension flooded over Erhardt's features.. 'The Flamebearer.. the one you travel with...' he breathed.

'Indeed. Ophilia is your sister.' Olberic agreed.

Erhardt tried to rise, but was pushed back down firmly.

'The information was given to me at the will of the Archbishop by the Knight Ardante who compiled it. He never told Ophilia of your kinship, by the time it was uncovered Hornburg had fallen and your role in it... He did not feel that the news would be of any benefit to his adopted daughter. With his failing health however, and because of my sudden association with Ophilia and my history with you - the task of deciding what to do with the knowledge was given to me.' Olberic shrugged again. 'In truth, it was not a role I wished to be given. I was no longer confident that I knew the man that you ever were, let alone the one you had become, and my own love for Ophilia... the burdens that she already carries.. the sheer weight of opposition and threat that she lives with.. I had no wish to add to her troubles.'

Erhardt's eyes filled with tears. 'Yet you have chosen to tell me?' he questioned.

Olberic nodded. 'Ophilia, she is aware of your kinship. Her main concern was for me of course..' Olberic chuckled suddenly, 'You will find that is the most usual response from the child... to care for others at the detriment to herself. None the less - she insisted that this was my story, my wellbeing that needed to be sated and that she trusted in my heart and my care enough that whatever I decided needed to be done in relation to you - would be the correct choice.'

'It seems that she loves you too then.' Erhardt sounded wistful.

'She has locked away her sentiment for her true heritage.' Olberic mused. 'While you do have the ability to cause her pain by bringing it out into the light, I cannot help but believe that her desire to heal your soul will far outweigh her own hurts. I believe that in that respect you could help one another.'

Erhardt suddenly looked uncomfortable. 'Are you sure?' he mumbled. 'I hardly think I am good brother material, especially to a Cleric. By the God's what on earth must she think of me?'

Olberic laughed aloud this time. 'Um.. about that. If you are thinking in terms of Cleric alone, well.. heh.. let's just say that this particular one has a fairly _unusual_ .. heh.' Olberic patted his shoulder. 'While she is most certainly not mad, Erhardt.. her humour is quite wicked and her attitude to many things are not really what you might expect. Indeed one of her closest friends is a thief and a complete rascal. I'm not sure that being Sister to you is going to faze her that much.'

'All the same..' Erhardt grimaced.

'Nervous?' Olberic was still laughing, then all of a sudden he too grimaced, looking down at himself and his battered and bloodied body as if noticing the wounds that had been inflicted for the first time.

'Oh. I am going to be in so much trouble.' He realised. 'C'mon, we better get back to them. I promised not to get too hurt and look at me!'

'Now who's nervous!' Erhardt raised an eyebrow. 'The child can't weigh more than a wet puppy, surely a big strong Knight like you aren't scared of her?' He accepted the hand that Olberic offered to him and rose to his feet.

'You _never_ want to make Ophilia angry.' He advised balefully. 'Let's go!'

.

Ophilia had spent a good amount of time pacing the entrance to the ravine awaiting Olberic's return. Cyrus finally took her in hand, pulling her to his lap and imprisoning her gently with his arms, holding her close and distracting her with kisses. Alfyn had also stayed with them, grinding salves that he thought may be useful to treat the wounds they all knew were likely to have been inflicted in a confrontation between the two Knights. Everyone else had made their way back to town to check on how things had gone there and lend a hand with any clear-up required.

'You know you properly look like your Brother.' Alfyn said thoughtfully. 'Shucks, I found it hard to believe what Olberic told us, but seeing the both of you together... Zeph is never going to believe this one!' he grinned.

'You think?' Ophilia asked quietly.

'I concur.' Cyrus agreed with the Apothecary. 'A mightily handsome man, and if he has anything near the charm of his Sister, I can understand how he could be quite devastating to the ladies, as his reputation reports.'

Ophilia grew quite still. 'Olberic is returning,' she said, pushing herself up from Cyrus's embrace, running to the entrance of the ravine and raising her hand to her eyes to block the glare of the late afternoon sun. She soon spotted the two weary figures making their way towards her and she bolted forward, skidding to a stop a few feet in front of Olberic, her hands on her hips and a fierce glint in her eye.

'Oh crap.' Olberic murmured.

'What did I tell you?' the Cleric demanded, her look sweeping him from top to toe, taking in the many, many wounds that were still bleeding in some cases.

'Not to get too hurt?' he said meekly. 'Honestly it looks far worse than it is! I just bleed a lot..'

'Oh good comeback..' Erhardt retorted quietly.

Ophilia's eyes swung to the blonde Knight. 'And don't think your state has escaped my notice. I will deal with _you_ in a minute!' she warned.

'Oh. Yes.. right.' Erhardt looked abashed.

Olberic was eyeing her warily but he held out his arms to her, a hopeful look on his face. She frowned at him for a moment then threw herself at him leaping so that she could wrap her arms around his neck while he crushed her in his embrace.

'All is well sweetheart.' He promised, feeling her tears against his neck. 'I'm sorry if we worried you. We had a lot to talk about.' He lent and whispered something in her ear. She looked a little surprised but nodded.

He started walking again, towards where Alfyn and Cyrus were waiting for them, almost identical grins on their faces.

'Get you both patched up before we head back to town.' Alfyn said as they all came together. 'Wow, that's.. a lot of blood. Did you boys have fun?' he raised an eyebrow at them grinning.

Olberic put Ophilia gently down on her feet, pausing to kiss her brow, before grinning back at the Apothecary. 'I feel it would be unwise to answer that in front of our Cleric.' He replied with a wink.

'I'm just happy you didn't actually kill each other.' She said slightly tartly, as Alfyn started to minister to Olberic. She turned to Erhardt.

'May I see to your wounds Sir Knight?' she asked running a competent eye over him.

'Ah.. I'm fine.. really.' He mumbled, staring at her.

'Forgive me,' she hit back at him 'But I have been travelling with Olberic for a number of months now, and I know when a Knight says he is fine, he is just as likely to have a limb hanging off as not. Please can you remove your tunic. From your breath I can tell you have some damage to your ribs.' Her tone brooked no messing.

'Right..um..okay.' He tried to lift his arm to remove his armour, but found he couldn't.

'Not hurt my arse.' Ophilia mumbled, moving to help him.

Olberic was chuckling. 'Ophilia doesn't agree with fighting as a sport.' He said. 'She was really quite inventive in her language and her lectures when we were in Victor's Hollow. Anyone would think she had been raised by pirates!'

'It's always useful to have a backup plan..' she murmured casting a sly glance at Cyrus who smiled broadly back at her.

Once they had managed to get his armour removed, Ophilia ran her hand over Erhardt's chest. 'Bruised,' she noted 'But not broken I think. Alfyn?' The Apothecary came to have a quick look.

'Yeah, agree. Shoulder looks wrenched though.. some of the cooling unguent for both, and some antiseptic on the cuts before you do your magic Li. I'm just setting Olberic's hand. Seems Sir Erhardt's chest probably broke a couple of his fingers.'

Ophilia snorted. ' _Men_!' She admonished shaking her head.

As she sorted his wounds, Ophilia noted Erhardt's gaze had become fixed on the locket that sat on her chest. Once she had finished and helped him back into his clothing, she took a step back with her hands on her hips. 'Are you ogling my bosom, Sir Erhardt?' she asked her voice outraged.

His eyes widened. 'What? No!... on my no!.. I'm so sorry - it's your locket.. I was looking at...'

'I'm aware of your reputation Sir Knight.. I would ask that you desist..' she continued mercilessly.

'Really!... Sister Ophilia! I meant no.. I was just..' Erhardt noticed Olberic, Alfyn and Cyrus's poorly hidden sniggers. He looked up, his face flaming red at Ophilia whose grin was as huge as her face.

'Oh! You are _so_ easy to fluster, brother! My, that _will_ be fun!' she smirked at him then removed the locket that he had been staring at and handed it to him.

'You were teasing me?' he asked, shocked. 'You _were_ teasing me...' he said wryly, her grin infectious.

'I have twenty years of teasing to make up for. ' she said laughing. 'No time like the present!'

'I did try to warn you.' Olberic was shaking in his amusement. 'I'm going to _so_ enjoy this. Finally payback for all the trouble you got me into! I can just set my little Cleric on you!'

Ophilia perched herself on Erhardt's knee as he opened the locket.

'I remember this,' he said quietly. He looked up at Ophilia again. You do look remarkably like my... our Mother.' He added. Her huge grey eyes widened as the pain flooded through him, unchecked and raw. She closed hers for a second and when she opened them again her own hurt showed, matching his.' Erhardt swallowed hard and couldn't prevent tears springing forth.

Her arms went impulsively round his neck and she hugged him close. 'It will be fine, Erhardt.' She murmured consolingly in his ear. 'Just fine.'

'Yes..' he whispered. 'I believe it might..' He patted her slightly awkwardly on the back, his expression one of stunned amazement.

'Oh yeah.' Alfyn drawled. 'You have just been _totally_ Ophilia'd. Don't worry mate, it happened to us all, absolutely no point in resisting it. Mind you, quick work Li.. it normally takes a couple of days. Maybe it's the kinship.'

'Actually, it was almost instantaneous for me too.' Cyrus noted softly.

'Not wanting to break-up the love-fest.' Alfyn added, 'But do you think you can do your healy thing Li, so that we can make our way back to town and beer?'

'Ophilia disentangled herself from her brother with a smile and cast the heal.

'Super.' Alfyn grinned. 'Now...about that beer!'


	36. Home fires Burning

Wellspring was still in chaos when the companions finally got back to the town. The actual fighting appeared to be over but there was a number of buildings on fire and there were townsfolk and soldiers both working to put out the conflagrations and pull the injured from the wreckage. Therion and H'aanit came running out to them and quickly lead Alfyn and Ophilia to where those hurt were being treated while Olberic, Cyrus and Erhardt went to find Captain Bale.

'Really don't know how the fire's started.' Bale admitted when they finally caught up with the battered Captain. 'The fight seemed over, the assault had dried up - no new foes were arriving and my men were dealing with the pockets of fighters left standing. Then a number of the buildings just seemed to go up in flames almost at the same time!'

'I don't believe that the Lizard Men had the capability of organising anything as sophisticated as a coordinated attack.' Cyrus pondered thoughtfully. 'Is there anyone else that could benefit from what's happening?'

'Not that I can think of.' Bale paused for a minute to issue orders to a few of his men who came forward with a report.

'What are you thinking Professor?' Olberic asked quietly

'I don't know.' Cyrus began to rub at his chin, looking around, scrutinising the scene closely. 'I admit that I find myself a little paranoid however. This doesn't make a lot of sense. I am positive that the Lizard's were not responsible, incapable of such a ploy - note how spread out the fires are - it's like it maximises the ensuing chaos, thins out the guard responding.'

'I've resided here for a while now.' Erhardt said seriously. 'I cannot fathom a single reason for any such plotting. There is the black market that conducts trade just outside the town, but in fairness those that operate in that business have reason to protect the town. Their enterprise is tolerated here for as long as they don't traffic in people.'

'I think this warrants some exploration.' Cyrus decided. 'I am wary that I may be overreacting, but when things are decidedly odd, I find myself instantly worrying it is related to the attempts on Ophilia and the Kindling.'

'Therion is with the Flamebearer.' Olberic reassured. 'His attention is unlikely to be diverted. He has always kept a very close watch over Ophilia's wellbeing.'

'There have been other attempts on her? As well as the assassination in Saintsbridge?' Erhardt asked with a frown.

'A few. There was a price placed on her head, probably us too since both Tressa and Therion have been targeted in the past.' Olberic admitted.

'I would like a look around the sites of the fires.' Cyrus's brow was knitting in thought. 'If it is a threat of some kind, there is surely no way that the instigators could have known the Lizard Men were going to attack, so they must have taken advantage of the situation. As such they may have been sloppy. If there is any clue I would like a chance to seek it before the trail is cold.'

'I'd like to check where everyone is and give them a heads up to be vigilant.' Olberic added.

They decided to start at the town hall where the injured were being taken. When they walked in they found Ophilia efficiently managing the wounded as they arrived and Alfyn ministering to injuries as they were sent back to him. H'aanit was assisting Alfyn but also keeping a close eye on the people crowded in the large space and Therion was by Ophilia's side, aiding where he could but mainly scowling as people jostled and demanded attention.

'Are you alright my darling?' Cyrus asked Ophilia when she managed to get a second free. She looked absolutely exhausted.

'It's a bit mental.' She grimaced. 'Luckily no-one appears to have suffered grievous wounds, but burns are never pleasant.' She shrugged. 'The number arriving seems to have settled down now though so we should be able to get some better order restored.'

'Do you know where Primrose and Tressa are?' Olberic asked, concerned for the missing members of the team.

'They are drumming up supplies for us here.' Ophilia said as a new arrival came bursting in and her attention was drawn away.

'Something going on?' Therion asked perceptively as soon as Ophilia was out of earshot.

'Not really sure.' Cyrus still looked worried. 'Just odd all these fires burst out simultaneously and I get jittery when strange things happen as soon as we get into town..' Therion nodded warily. 'Don't mention it to Ophilia however.' Cyrus continued. 'If she even thought that all these people got hurt in an attempt to get to her... well I'd rather be sure of our facts before we even addressed that.'

Olberic had approached H'aanit and Alfyn to have a word. Erhardt had been listening intently to Cyrus, his eyes sweeping the mass of people in the room.

'Maybe I should stay here.' He eventually offered. 'I know the majority of people from town by sight. If a stranger tried to enter, I could probably pick them out..'

'That would be useful, Sir Erhardt.' Cyrus agreed as Olberic rejoined them.

'I want to get eyes on Tressa and Primrose - make sure they are okay.' Olberic murmured, 'Then we should get to the sites of the fires before darkness falls.'

Cyrus nodded. He managed to get Ophilia's attention again briefly and told her know they were going to help with the effort in the town.'

'Promise me you will stay with Therion and your brother if you need to go anywhere or do something specific.' He asked her.

'Of course.' Ophilia looked surprised.

He kissed her tenderly. 'Please don't wear yourself out my love. Rest if you need to.'

Ophilia grinned at him. 'Yes Ma.' She chuckled at his raised eyebrow and gave him a hug.

After Cyrus and Olberic had left, Erhardt settled himself by the door. The flood of the injured had indeed settled into a slow trickle and Ophilia went to assist Alfyn. Erhardt couldn't help but be impressed by the two healers. They worked together in tandem with a kind of intimacy, an unspoken understanding of each other's skills and a subtle support that was apparent to the keen observer in the small, affectionate encouragements that they shared. That they were both utterly exhausted was also apparent but only under close scrutiny - to every patient that they dealt with, the kindness and compassion that exuded from both of them was quite overwhelming.

Primrose and Tressa appeared after a short while, bringing along with them a number of volunteers, a load of food and other supplies that they had managed to scrounge.

Ophilia came over to organise the delivery, getting tables set up so that the refreshments could be co-ordinated and making sure that everyone received nourishment.

'Don't forget yourself.' Primrose chided her, after the Cleric had filled plates for Alfyn and H'aanit. 'Phili darling, you honestly look fit to drop. Can't you take a break?'

'Soon.' Ophilia agreed turning to smile at a new arrival that had slipped in the door and was looking around uncertainly at the activity going on.

'Can I help you?' Ophilia went forward holding out her hands to the woman, who shrank back a little at the approach and pulled her dark cloak tighter around herself like a shield.

'Are you... the Cleric?' the woman asked in a whisper.

'I am,' Ophilia replied kindly. 'Are you hurt?'

'Oh... no.' The woman brought her hand out from under her cloak, holding a bottle of some kind of spirit. 'The, errr.. Professor stopped by the Tavern and ask that I bring this over for Ophilia, The Cleric.' The woman pressed the bottle at Ophilia who took it on surprise.

'Thank you.' She said.

'No problem.' The woman turned and walked away.

Ophilia looked a little bemused at the drink she had been left with. It was so typically thoughtful of Cyrus, she smiled to herself. However, she needed to keep her wits about her so she went over to the table where Erhardt was standing, and placed it down.

'Help yourself.' she told him as his eyes lit up at the sight of the spirit.

'Plum Brandy!' he said with a grin. 'Very restorative.' He added at her amused look. Suddenly she stumbled and he moved to catch her before she fell. 'Are you alright?' he asked concerned.

'I'm fine.' Ophilia smiled at him. 'I just get rather clumsy when I'm tired.'

Therion had rushed over to her side.

'You have been pushing yourself again, your Holiness' he accused her with a scowl.

'Perhaps a little.' She agreed quietly.

'Hmmm.' Therion's scowl deepened for a second but then Erhardt noted that the Thief's whole expression softened when he took Ophilia's hands in his own. 'Let me help Phili.' Therion murmured, closing his eyes.

Erhardt was still propping his sister up, so he felt the full body shudder that went through her suddenly.

'Oh Therion!' Ophilia pulled the Thief into a hug. 'I won't waste it!' she promised, moving back towards Alfyn with renewed vigour.

'What in the world was _that_?' Erhardt asked as Ophilia practically skipped away from them.

'Transferred her some of my energy.' Therion mumbled, his usual scowl returned.

'That's a rare skill!' Erhardt looked surprised. 'Certainly seems to have helped.' He added.

'Stupid damn Cleric would push herself to collapse.' Therion's fists had clenched in his frustration. 'Enough to make you bloody crazy.' He added mainly to himself.

Both men moved out of the way as a couple of the town soldiers came up to the table to get food. Erhardt grasped Therion by the shoulder as the Thief started to move away from him. Therion grimaced at the touch but followed the Knight as requested over to the other side of the door.

'I...I ..wanted to thank you.' Erhardt said quietly when they settled into their new position. 'You were the one that saved my Sister from the attempt on her in Saintsbridge, I believe. Without that... I would never have known I still had any kin, let alone got the chance to meet them.'

Therion looked away, his expression going blank. 'You really lucked out there.' He said sarcastically. 'Ain't everyone that suddenly gets their very own family. Especially not one like... her.'

'Well,' Erhardt noted the Thief's sudden bitter tone. 'It isn't like I don't have a lot of work to do to build a relationship. I haven't exactly been a paragon, I can't expect anything just based on shared blood.'

'Pfft.' Therion looked up at him, 'Ophilia will love you regardless. You are her brother and that's who she is.'

'If that is true,' Erhardt said gently, 'Then I can only be envious of the love she has for you, which is given of complete free will and not simply because of Kinship.'

Therion opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again. He smiled very slightly. 'I suppose you're right.' He admitted, and his smile grew warmer as his eyes followed the little Cleric as she aided Alfyn. His gaze solely on her he added in a neutral tone, 'If you hurt her or cause her any pain Sir Erhardt, I _will_ kill you. Just so we're clear. Of course Cyrus would most likely fry you first, and Primrose, H'aanit or Olberic may get to you faster.. but one of us _will_ get the job done.'

'If I hurt her then I promise I won't put up any resistance to your retaliation.' Erhardt replied seriously. Then he grinned and clasped Therion on the shoulder once more. 'Well said Master Therion!' he approved cheerfully. 'It heartens me no end to know that Ophilia has people who care so much!'

Therion stared round at him then suddenly he grinned too.

'You think _I_ care?' he said with a chuckle. 'Ain't nothing compared to how she's got the Prof wrapped round her finger.'

'Yeah, I noticed that.' Erhardt was grinning too. 'So are they .. y'know..?'

'Oh yeah.' Therion laughed, nodding emphatically. 'Although you won't believe how long _that_ took - both of em crazy in love and clueless as hell.'

'Oh? Really? Sounds like a fine tale..' Erhardt said wistfully.

'I know, right!' Therion settled himself back against the doorframe.

'Why don't you tell me all about it over a glass of plum brandy.' Erhardt suggested. He looked back at the table and saw the bottle was gone. 'Ah, it must have been taken already, shame. I will have to stand you a drink back at the Tavern instead.' He said regretfully.

'Eh, no worries.' Therion crossed his arms and settled in. 'So, it all started back the first day they met, at the Great Library in Atlasdam...' he began, smirking at the memory.

~0~

Cyrus and Olberic had literally bumped into Primrose and Tressa not long after they had left the Town Hall. After giving them a quick explanation of their concerns, they had then gone quickly back to their Inn as Cyrus wanted to pick up a specific notebook to record any discoveries they made on their examination of the sites of the fire.

It was apparent as soon as they went up to their rooms that the one shared by Ophilia and Cyrus had been breached sometime since they had left it at midday, their stored packs had been disrupted, in the case of Ophilia's the items held within strewn across the bed as if searched thoroughly.

Cyrus packed her bag again quickly, not wanting the sight to be the first she returned too. His own pack was intact but he noted that two rather strange things were missing. One of his shirts and a hairbrush.

'A very odd thief to my mind.' He noted to Olberic in puzzlement. I cannot fathom what use they would be to anyone.. unless they wanted something with scent to track me.'

'The downside,' Olberic rumbled unhappily 'Is that it does seem you have been correct in your assumption that something is afoot that related to Ophilia.'

'I have to concur.' Cyrus's face was grim. 'Let us get to the sites and see if we can glean anything useful. I can't help but feel rather on the back foot in all this.' He added.

There had been six building fires in all, seemingly random in their choice, there was no commonality amongst the buildings. One was a storehouse, three private residence, and two shops.

'I can smell magic.' Cyrus said immediately at the first site they stopped at. 'It's faint though. It wasn't cast here. It would suggest that someone maybe stood centrally to the pattern and cast from one place.'

'Is that possible?' Olberic said surprised. 'There is quite some distance between these fires.'

'II could do it quite easily.' Cyrus said. 'As long as I could see the target I could drop an element onto it. I could also send the spell into an area I couldn't see, but obviously there would be randomness to the result. It's not something I would chose to do.'

'So the caster would need to have the same kind of ability that you do?' Olberic asked nervously.

'Perhaps not.' Cyrus replied thoughtfully. 'Once you have mastered a basic spell, the actual delivery is the easier part. Obviously they would need to have at least an average skill in elemental magic. More than say Therion's ability with fire at this stage - although he could probably learn to range it like this quite easily.'

Based on the pattern of fires Cyrus plotted where he would have chosen to cast from and just as dusk began to fall, they started to search out in the area around the square that he had picked.

'What exactly are we looking for?' Olberic asked uncertainly.

'I'm looking for a stronger magical signature to pinpoint the location.' Cyrus said, his eyes half closed and his focus sharp. 'It might be useful if you ask around and see if anyone saw anything out of the ordinary, aside from Lizard Men of course.'

It didn't take Cyrus long to find what he was looking for. He stood at the spot he believed the cast was made - then scrutinized the area closely. It was a purely residential area, quiet and open. He could see nothing that might indicate anything of use to his enquiry. Frustrated he went over to where Olberic was talking with a guard at the end of the street.

'Ah Cyrus.' Olberic greeted the Scholar as he came up. 'Bain here made note of a couple of strangers who were in the area earlier this afternoon when he checked on his patrol.'

'Was a pair of women.' The guard said quietly. 'Not seen them before, and I noticed them because they was heavily cloaked despite the heat of the afternoon.'

'I see. Women you say.' Cyrus looked thoughtful. 'Did you see what either of them looked like?' he asked.

'Not really.' Bain said. 'I was kinda distracted, what with the attack and all, and they both had their hoods up. One I saw closest wasn't particularly tall and she looked nervous but I figured that was on account of the Lizard Men. Assumed they were staying with family I guess, since there ain't no boarding house or Inn close to here.'

Cyrus and Olberic knocked the doors in the street, speaking to the residents. One or two had seen the women but none were able to provide any clue as to who they were or indeed where they were staying.

'Annoying.' Cyrus muttered as they made their way back to their Inn as darkness fell.

'At least we know we are keeping a watch out for women now.' Olberic consoled him.

'Indeed.' Cyrus still looked worried. 'It feels never-ending, this persecution.' He added sourly.

'I know.' Olberic nodded in agreement. 'It's vexing, but all we can do is work with what we have.'

.

Everyone was back at the Inn when Olberic and Cyrus returned, Erhardt and Ophilia in a corner together alone chatting animatedly, the others round a common table, all looking decidedly tired. Olberic filled them in on what they had found while Cyrus went to Ophilia and Erhardt, distracting her whilst Olberic gave the news.

Therion wandered over a while later.

'Hey Prof. Was wondering if you could help me out tomorrow, with the dragon stone.' He said draping himself over the Scholar's back and pinching his cheek.

Cyrus chuckled. 'Of course my young scallywag. What's the deal?' he asked.

'Well...' Therion took a seat next to him. 'Before all hell let loose earlier - I was able to find out that the actual sale that the Emerald Stone is being sold in is tomorrow. I managed to lift an inventory of the items going up and I noticed there is a section of books on the list, so I was thinking maybe you could pose as a buyer.. get us in and potentially if we need to actually purchase something ... well you'd know what you were looking at.'

'Oh my!' Cyrus's eyes had lit up bright, taking the list and reading down it quickly. 'Oh _my_!' he repeated, his excitement doubling. 'Is that actually a real copy of...'

'Save it for the sale genius.' Therion cut him off with a laugh. 'So I take it you'll come then?'

'Oh...my!' Cyrus said with a nod.

'Dress to impress and you will need one of these.' Therion handed the scholar a black mask. 'We will leave early, Primrose and Alfyn are backing us up. Your guards.' He added with a wink.

'Extraordinary!' Cyrus breathed as Therion walked back to the main table laughing. He took Ophilia's hand. 'I'm going to retire to our room dearheart, I need to go over this list and...'

'Go Cyrus!' Ophilia was smiling fondly at his bright eyed enthusiasm. 'I will be up a little later, Therion shared some energy so I find myself quite awake. I think I should like to keep company with my brother a little longer... If that is okay with you?' she added looking a shyly at Erhardt.

The Knight was grinning at Cyrus. 'Of course Ophilia, um... does he always get _that_ excited about books?' he laughed aloud.

'Excited?' Cyrus was grinning too. 'Why this is merely a slight enthusiasm!' he hugged Ophilia, placing a huge kiss on the top of her head, and patting Erhardt on the shoulder as he left for their room.

The others started making their way to bed too, exhausted after such a busy day. Therion was the last to leave, he came and sat next to Ophilia and put an arm around her shoulder.

'Sorry Phili.' He said quietly. 'About tomorrow I mean. I'd love for you to come along too.. but..'

'I know.' Ophilia smiled a bit sadly at him. 'I'm not very sneaky, and you will have your work cut out holding Cyrus back from his natural instincts without me adding to the load too.'

'You have many, many talents.' Therion agreed. 'Sneakiness is not one of them. And you tend to glow sometimes.' He chortled.

'So do you these days!' she pointed out with a laugh, then her tone turned serious. 'I am sorry too though. I wasn't there when you retrieved your last Dragon Stone either. I rather feel I'm letting you down.'

'Hey!' Therion turned her to face him. 'Never!' he rested his forehead against hers.

Ophilia took his hands in hers. 'You will be careful Therion.' She beseeched. 'I can't help but recall what happened last time you went off adventuring without me.'

'Heh, as long as there are no Golems to fall on my head I'll be fine!' he promised.

'Your such an arsehole.' Ophilia grouched crossly, poking him in the ribs.

' Therion got himself up, patting her on the arm affectionately and ruffling Erhardt's hair as he went past, chortling to himself.

After a short while, Erhardt admitted he needed to get to bed.

'I got a room here for tonight. Can we talk again in the morning?' he asked.

'Of course.' Ophilia grinned at him. She picked up some cold drinks before she made her way upstairs and let herself into her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She moved to the table and placed an iced drink in front of Cyrus who was scribbling away feverishly.

'Oh!' he said 'Thanks.' He put his quill down and pulled her to him kissing her soundly.

'Still busy?' she asked.

'Just finishing off. I wanted to get my first impressions of Sir Erhardt down before I properly speak to him.' Cyrus smiled at her. 'So how did it go for you?' he ran his hand through her hair, resting his head against her shoulder.

'Good, I think. It's an odd situation.' Ophilia said thoughtfully. 'It is probably harder for him too.' She shrugged. 'One day at a time.' She smiled and reached for another kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away. 'You finish this off my love.' She told him fondly. 'I have a few things to do.' With a final kiss she handed him his quill back and moved from his lap.

~0~

Just before dawn there was a knocking at the door to Ophilia and Cyrus's room. Cyrus answered, letting a harried looking Alfyn in.

'Sorry to wake you both,' he apologised. 'Just got a request to go into town, there's a medical emergency - sounds a bad one. Wondered if you'd come along.'

'Of course.' Ophilia replied. 'Give me a few minutes to get ready.' she added.

Alfyn waited outside as they both dressed swiftly. When they went out Erhardt was waiting by Alfyn.

'I'm a light sleeper.' He told them. Heard the noise - thought I'd come along in case there was any trouble.'

'Thanks.' Cyrus said.

The home that the tavern keeper instructed them too wasn't very far away. When they knocked, a very distressed young woman, holding a babe and with a second small child peering out from behind her skirt opened the door and ushered them all in.

'Through there..' she nodded at a door that led into the kitchen. 'He came home late, my husband that is, brought his friend Sam along with him. After all the fighting and the fires, they had a bottle of something between em.' The woman dissolved into tears. Alfyn had already pushed his way through the door and they all heard him suck in a hard breath.

'Li, quick..' he murmured.

She peered round the door and her eyes widened. She immediately cast a heal. 'I daren't do too much till we know what's going on.' She whispered.

The young child had pushed her way forward trying to see what was going on. Ophilia picked her up swiftly and moved away, taking hold of the young woman as she did.

'We need a bit of space to try and help your Pa.' She told the child gently. 'Do you think you could look after your Ma for me while we see to him?' The little girl nodded seriously. Ophilia set the child down and hugged the young woman. 'We will do all we can.' She promised.

Returning to the kitchen, Ophilia got down to the floor beside Alfyn who was loosening the clothing on one of the men. Cyrus and Erhardt were doing the same to the other.

Both men were in guard uniforms and both were convulsing fiercely. They had blood running from their ears and noses, and a huge amount of froth foaming at their mouths.

'I think we are too late.' Alfyn said quietly, as Ophilia started examining the second man, trying to clear out his mouth.

'His tongue is completely black.' She exclaimed, pressing a hand to his chest and wincing as the light pressure she'd applied immediately left a bruise in its place.

'It's a poison.' Alfyn added, 'But even if we knew which one, the body has already begun to shut down. The best we can do is make it easier on them.'

Ophilia had taken Alfyn's hand. 'I agree.' She said in a whisper. 'If we can get them stable... the wife can come and say her goodbyes at least.' Alfyn started to mix something in his bowl, while Ophilia gathered some water and a cloth and started wiping at the first man's face, trying to clear up the blood.

Cyrus had been looking round the room as the healers worked. He picked up an empty bottle that had rolled across the floor.

'I wonder if this was the culprit.' He mused. 'There is a magic signature. I don't get one from the victims however.'

Ophilia looked up at him. 'Oh, that looks just like the bottle that you sent over last night.' She said.

'Plum Brandy.' Erhardt added. 'Very popular, but very expensive.' He added.

'I didn't send anything to you last night.' Cyrus said intensely. 'When do you mean?'

Ophilia turned white. 'A woman in a cloak turned up at the Town Hall, not long after you had left.' She said shakily. 'She said you had ordered the bottle to be sent to me. By name.' She added.

'A woman?' Cyrus knelt down beside Ophilia. 'What did she look like dearheart?' he asked, putting an arm round her shoulder.

'I couldn't see. She had her cloak pulled tight and her hood up. She looked nervous, I assumed it was all the injured people - some people have a problem...'

'Ophilia put the bottle on the table where the food was.' Erhardt added. I was going to have some but was talking to Therion, then when I looked back for it the bottle was gone. Assumed someone spied it and took it since it was just with the general foodstuff.'

'You think this was meant for me?' Ophilia's eyes suddenly went wide.

There was silence. Alfyn held a cloth to the first man's nose, coated in the mixture he had prepared. The man's convulsing eased and he fell into a sleep. The apothecary moved on to the second man, doing the same.

Ophilia continued to clean away the blood from the men silently. Eventually she looked up.

'Cyrus, Alfyn.. you need to go. Therion will need to be heading out soon and he needs you both.'

'Whoa, I'm not leaving you with this!' Alfyn disagreed.

'Quite.' Cyrus's arm had not left her shoulders as she worked.

'You must. You can't let Therion down.' Ophilia's voice was fierce, angry. 'It's bad enough that these poor men will die and a Mother and two children are going to be left without a husband and father... because of me. I will not stand to have Therion's chance at securing the Dragon Stone ruined as well.'

'It's not your...' Cyrus began.

'Save it!' Ophilia said gently. 'Erhardt can help me here. Please go.'

Both men looked like they were going to argue further, but Erhardt nodded at them both.

Cyrus pulled Ophilia into an embrace. She smiled sadly at him.

'Dearheart...' he said..

'I'm fine.' She replied kissing him. 'We will talk later.'

Alfyn crushed the both of them in a tight embrace. 'I don't like leaving you like this.' He said.

'I know. It's not ideal but we got to keep to the plan.' Ophilia kissed him too.

Alf gripped Cyrus by the arm and led him to the door. 'Please look after her.' He said to Erhardt, as they made their way out.

'You have my word.' The Knight said solemnly.


	37. Bargain Hunt

Therion came downstairs with jaunty cheer, happy to be on the verge of sorting out his second Dragon Stone. His good mood was quickly extinguished however when he joined his companions at breakfast and heard about the events of that morning.

'Why in the hell did you leave Ophilia to deal with that shit on her own?' he asked of Alfyn and Cyrus incredulously. 'Seriously Guys, I can come up with something on the fly at the Black Market. It _is_ kind of my speciality.'

'I agree my friend, wholeheartedly.' Cyrus said in a muted voice. 'However, I believe that Ophilia is only coping right now because she is clinging to the idea that at least _you_ will get what you require. If for some reason you were to fail or get hurt because the plan had changed, she would take _that_ on as her fault as well.'

'Yeah,' Alfyn agreed glumly. 'She was upset, course she was - but I kinda got that she was mainly mightily angry. Insisting that we stay wasn't going down well at all.'

Therion scowled. 'Then we need to forget the lark with the Stone altogether and just concentrate on this situation.' He decided.

'Therion, I really don't think that will be helpful.' Primrose spoke up, resignation clearly evident. 'Like you, like _everyone_ my instinctual reaction is to be with Ophilia, make sure she is safe and support her but I do believe - as Cyrus does - that if _your_ mission is a failure it will only serve to hurt her further.' Primrose bit at a nail, deep in thought. 'I do however worry about her anger, I mean it is completely understandable, but not a response the child is altogether used to.'

Cyrus nodded. 'I have been thinking the same myself.' He admitted unhappily.

'While she is caring for the victims and their family she will be dedicated and in control..' Primrose continued. '..However I do wonder if once she is free of duty - her emotion will prompt her to do something... ill advised. Sir Olberic, I do not doubt that Sir Erhardt will have Ophilia's best interest at heart but he doesn't know her. He would not _know_ if a request she made was out of character from her. It might be wise if you attend her as well, to prevent her from rushing into any kind of danger.'

'Oh my.. I had not considered that!' Cyrus's face had gone quite white.

'I will make sure that doesn't happen.' Olberic put a reassuring hand on the Scholar's arm.

'H'aanit and I can start asking around town about these women.' Tressa spoke up quietly, an unusually serious frown on her face. 'I may not be sneaky or even that experienced in gathering information, but a Merchant _does_ need to know how to talk to people and stuff. I want to help!'

'I reckon you'll be better at it than you think short-stuff.' Therion said with a small strained smile at the girl. 'You're generally nosey after all.' He couldn't help but add.

Tressa looked at him with a confused frown. 'I think that's the nicest thing you ever said to me Therion!' she gave him a grateful nod.

'Yeah? Well I wouldn't get used to it.' Therion shrugged.

'So, I think we should get going.' Primrose stood up and went to Cyrus and squeezed his shoulder. 'The sooner we get done, the sooner we can get back.' She added.

~0~

The Black Market operated out of a network of caves, just outside of Wellspring which afforded a welcome relief from the ferocity of the desert sun. It was quickly apparent that it was an extremely well organised and profitable business. All of the lots for the day were divided into sections and each section required a registration to attend.

Cyrus, having donned his mask, resplendent as ever in his scholarly garb, made his way to the area that dealt with books and maps - which unlike other area's was extremely quiet. The gentleman who manned the registration for the section looked up in surprise when Cyrus and his companions made their way forward to him.

'Well,' the man said - his lips, the only part of his face uncovered by the elaborate fox mask he was wearing. 'A fellow Scholar I see. Honestly wasn't expecting anyone to be interested in this lot.' The man waved his hand at the pile of tomes stacked neatly behind him.

'Lost history's..' Cyrus's voice was almost reverent. 'Surely there is interest my good man, I nearly fainted right away when I saw what was on the list!'

The man chuckled. 'It isn't generally the learned that we get here.' He replied. 'Normally it's the dark magic grimoires and the ah ... 'naughtier' books that are the only ones that are popular. '

'May I see them?' Cyrus indicated the stack, his fingers twitching in anticipation.'

'Ah, a true bibliophile.. it heartens me!' The man turned and brought the books forward. Cyrus spent quite a bit of time examining them.

'Darling...' Primrose had come forward and put a hand on the Professor's arm, pouting prettily at him. 'Do hurry my love - you promised that I could look at the gems. I am already bored of your musty books.'

'Apologies my dear.' Cyrus snuck a baleful glance at the registrar. 'Can I get myself signed in my good man, before my lady decides to leave me for an emerald merchant.' He chuckled ruefully.

'Well my darling, emeralds do _so_ suit my hair colour.' Primrose purred, running a slow hand alluringly through her auburn tresses.

The man had handed Cyrus a blue ribbon with a pin, and three white ones for his companions. 'Do you want to register a broker for payment?' the man asked.

'Oh.. no. Not for these.' Cyrus shook his head.

'Aye, I doubt the books are going to go at a high price.' The man grumbled. 'However if your lady is determined on an emerald, there is an absolute beauty in the sale today. Now _that_ is going to fetch a King's ransom if there's any justice.'

'Indeed?' Cyrus looked thoughtful. Maybe I will need to register an agent after all. Perhaps we should go and have a look. No promises though my dear.' He said with a smile at Primrose.

'No fun!' she pouted at him again and grabbed onto his arm to steer him away.

The gems and jewellery section was one of the busier area's and obviously very well guarded. Cyrus and Primrose went in alone, Cyrus casually scrutinizing the press of interested people carefully. Despite the cover of their masks, most of the crowd clearly appeared to be merchants or agents, with only a few that seemed to be private buyers. When they finally weaved the crowd to the front to see the display of items on offer, Primrose immediately started cooing over the emerald Dragon Stone that was set behind glass in a cabinet of its own.

'Simply divine!' she simpered, reaching to touch the glass longingly. 'Darling, just look how it glows.' She touched Cyrus lightly on the arm.

'May my lady have a closer look, Sir?' Cyrus politely asked the attendant. The stone was brought forward and Cyrus took a hold - handing it to Primrose - whose eyes widened immediately and a covetous smile crossed her face.

'I think that will be heavily contested.' Cyrus said lightly, quickly taking the stone back and handing it to the attendant. 'Perhaps you would like to look at the pendants instead my dear.' He accompanied her to the next cabinet along.

As Primrose took a good look at the other jewels on offer, Cyrus continued to watch those that were inspecting the Dragon Stone. There were many of them. Eventually, as the crowds started to thin and it was announced that the auction was due to start, they rejoined Therion and Alfyn.

'The song of the stone is very similar to the ruby one.' Cyrus reported. 'I recognised Aelfric in it this time.'

'As did I.' Primrose agreed.

'It's signature is strong, I will be able to track it I believe, if we are unable to ascertain who buys it.' Cyrus rubbed at his chin. 'Did you bring the lead box Therion?' The Thief nodded. 'Good that should prevent anyone else with skill being able to track it once you have your hands on it.' The Scholar mused.

The auction itself went at a blistering pace. Cyrus was pleased to manage to pick up five tomes for what he had expected to pay for just one.

'It seems appropriate to actually buy something.' He explained to the others. 'It will give an excuse to hang around after the sale, to pick them up.'

Alfyn raised an eyebrow at his innocent look.

As predicted the bidding on the Dragon Stone was extensive and the price that it finally went for was quite staggering. Despite the sale being fast moving, they all noted the man that placed the winning bid for he wore a huge black top hat and a feathered black mask. He seemed to be greatly enjoying the attention rather than shying away.

'Bit of a peacock.' Therion muttered. Don't think it's going to be particularly hard to relieve him of the stone in all honesty.'

Their mark stayed in his place for the entirety of the auction, talking animatedly to well-wishers who came up to congratulate him and seemingly impervious to the covetous glares of many. When the final lot was eventually closed, Top Hat made his way slowly through the throng of people to pick up his prize.

Cyrus led the way back to the registration area, keeping the man well within his sights. The Scholar who was overseeing the book sale, greeted Cyrus enthusiastically when he went to retrieve his tomes.

'I must say, I am glad you managed to procure them.' The man had said as he handed them over and took payment from Cyrus. 'I know that I have sold my soul to leaf, but there is still a bit of the academic left in me. It is good that these are going to someone I feel will truly appreciate them.'

'Indeed I will!' murmured Cyrus, storing his treasure in his backpack - unable to withhold a beaming grin. 'Oh..my.' he added happily.

When Cyrus got back to his companions, they started moving off immediately into a side cavern.

'Top Hat got a note,' Alfyn explained as they walked. 'He hurried off in this direction.'

Keeping low and quiet, they made their way through a twisty path of rock, deeper and deeper back.

'Where the hell is he going?' Therion muttered to himself. Round the next turn, he motioned the others who were in single file behind him to stop and placed a quick finger to his lips.

Ahead, and out of sight there was the unmistakable sound of weapons being drawn and a muted alarmed cry. Gesturing the others to stay back, Therion stepped out from behind the rock he was crouching behind.

'Who the hell are you?' a rough voice barked at Therion's movement.

'Someone who needs that stone you just murdered for. I ask that you hand it over before more blood is shed.' Therion replied his voice cold.

'Heh. _Oh_ is that so?' A second voice sounded amused. ' You're a bloody fool if you think we are just going to give you our booty mate, and you're gonna be a dead fool for coming after us alone!'

'The _real_ fool..' A harsh voice cut in from a bit further away, 'Is the fool that leaves a bloody trail to our hideout, you imbeciles.'

From their vantage point, the companions only had Therion in their sights and they were all astonished when the lad jerked suddenly on the spot and nearly fell.

'Darius?' Therion's voice was a strangled whisper, his hand went tight to his chest as if it hurt him.

'Hey, wait.. I know you!' The man with the harsh voice had come closer, but was still out of view of the others. 'Hahaha..!' the laugh was loud and raucous. 'Well bloody hell... if it isn't _Therion_!' he said the name with a cruel mockery, spreading out each syllable as if he were tasting it. 'I never thought to see you alive again me little tea-leaf. How extraordinary!'

The man had come into view now, peering intently at Therion. He was tall, redheaded and wearing a green cowl, much the same as Therion's purple one. He put out a hand and grasped Therion's chin roughly, moving his face from side to side as if inspecting him.

'Darius...' Therion's voice was quiet, his eyes fixed on the man inspecting him.

'Hmm.' Darius said, letting go of the Therion's chin and stepping back to look him up and down. 'I heard that there was another thief looking for my Dragon Stones.' He noted Therion looking past him at the others behind. 'Them?' Darius chuckled. 'They work for me. Many, many people work for me these days my _love_.'

Darius suddenly spied the fools bangle, and reached to lift Therion's arm chuckling meanly. 'So..how's life been without me kitten? Ha. If that bangles anything to go by its been exciting, no? Darius shook his head condescendingly. 'You've obviously been getting sloppy mate!' Stealing used to be your _only_ talent, the reason I kept you for so long..' he snorted and dropped Therion's arm.

Therion was staring down at his feet, seemingly unable to meet this man's sarcasm with any of his own.

'Ah well Therion, No point in reminiscing really. I'm just going to have to kill you. Again.' Darius sighed and turned walking away. 'Get him lads..' he added with a chuckle as his voice disappeared into the distance.

Therion didn't move a muscle as three others warily approached him, each with a dagger in their hand.

'Hey!' Primrose moved forward, her own weapon out, followed by Alfyn. Cyrus was already muttering a cast. 'Therion snap out of it!' Therion looked over towards Primrose but still made no move to protect himself.

A crack of lightning diverted the first strike that their foes tried to make and Alfyn roughly pushed Therion back to stand in front of him, his axe in his hand.

'We can't let the Dragon Stone get too far ahead of us,' Cyrus warned as he began summoning a second cast, 'The Stone's signature will only be strong enough to follow for a short time.' He let loose a larger crack of lightning, as Alfyn reversed his axe and efficiently knocked one of their opponents a sharp blow to the head that made him crumple unceremoniously to the ground.

'Four of us, two of you.. ' Primrose was leering at the two remaining men. 'Are you getting paid enough for this? Really?' she asked.

Both of the men were looking frazzled by the lightning.

'You planning to let us go?' One of them said incredulously.

'Bit short on time.' Primrose studied her nails as if bored. 'We would need to tie you up of course, can't have you following us. But you would still be alive.' She added cheerfully.

Both men dropped their weapons.

Shortly after, Cyrus started to lead them through the caverns, his face raised and his tongue licking at his top lip slowly as if tasting the air. Alfyn was at the back, a hand on Therion's shoulder gently pushing him along. The thief still hadn't said a word. Cyrus suddenly put up a warning hand and they all pressed their backs to the wall.

'You really are a bunch of idiots..' Darius's heavily sarcastic voice drifted to them. 'It would have been wise to actually memorise the way out of here, no?'

'It's this way.' One of his companions replied defensively. 'Just being sure boss, don't wanna make a mistake.'

'Fine, I guess if I employ monkeys.. it's my own fault. I will just sit here and scheme how to punish you.' Darius chuckled to himself.

'So..' a voice broke into the silence that followed. 'That Therion guy, what was all that about?'

'Oh you want to know about him do you?' Darius's voice had turned hard, mean. 'Think carefully how you answer Gareth. Your life may depend on it.' He sniggered at the confusion on his man's face.

'Whoa, no boss. I was just making conversation.' Gareth backed away.

Therion stepped forward, brushing off Alfyn who tried to hold him back.

'So how is surrounding yourself in spineless idiots working out for _you_ Darius?' Therion said very quietly, his face completely blank. 'At least it will make getting the Dragon Stone off you easy.

Darius looked up at him. 'You just refuse to die don't you kitten. Like a bloody toffee stuck to my shoe.'

'What _is_ your interest in the stones anyway?' Therion asked.

'Ha, do I need a reason? I am a thief bud, I'm thieving.' Darius stood and took a long interested look at Therion. He grinned when Therion was unable to meet his eye and looked down at the ground instead. 'Ah poor kitten..' he mocked. '..Look at you all cold and guarded. Are you mistrusting Therion.. are you wary? Can it be that my betrayal still haunts you?' he laughed aloud.

Therion shook his head, as if trying to clear his thoughts. He glanced up and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

'Ah, Therion. You haven't changed a bit have you my love.' Darius reached out a hand and ruffled his hair roughly. 'For a top-notch thief you are still _pathetically_ sentimental. Always was your downfall. Heh.. get it. _'Down Fall'_!'

Therion closed his eyes against the sudden pain that rolled through him.

'So here we are then, you and me. Only I got people. I got lots of others to do my dirty work for me these days, not just a pitiable sap like you were.' Darius grinned nastily. ' May as well just give up and roll over Therion. You ain't got nothing and you ain't got no-one. Reckon I told you once that no-one could ever love a wretch like you - so you may as well just die. Bye-Bye Kitten.' Darius threw a last sneer, then turned and motioned for Gareth to come forward.

'Don't fail me Gareth.' He warned as he walked away.

'He ain't alone you shits!' Alfyn was by Therion's side in an instant, his face furious. Primrose and Cyrus joined their friends, facing Gareth and two other thieves.

'Yer fight is with me.' Gareth moved forward ominously. 'I am Lord Darius's right hand now. Me!'

At his words, Therion seemed to be spurred into action. He threw himself bodily at Gareth, blades in his hands and murder in his eyes. He was a dervish of death, his daggers dealing blows all over Gareth's body as the taller man struggled against the sheer ferocity of the attack. Cyrus and Alfyn supported him, hitting out the two other master thieves that were backing up Gareth, Cyrus firing ice and Alfyn swinging massive blows with his axe. Primrose was dealing dark magic spikes to all, her face a mask of passionate anger and her damage debilitating.

The master thieves went down easily under the weight of the challenge against them, both falling only minutes into the assault. Gareth however was a completely different story. He surprised everyone with a sudden wave of fire magic, a particularly strong cast that rolled out hitting the companions hard and fast.

Cyrus took a step back to call on the light to effect a heal, marvelling as the rush of warmth ran over them, the band on his finger lighting up brightly as the power of the flame filled him. Seconds later he was hit by a dagger and felt his energy drain by a significant amount under the enchanted strike. Pulling himself together again after the slump - Cyrus hit back with ice shards that knocked Gareth back a few feet and gave Therion the room to throw himself back into the fray after falling under the fire.

Gareth's attention was mainly spread between Cyrus's magic, Therion's aggression and keeping a wary eye on Alfyn's axe. A number of times when he connected with his dagger, Gareth seemed to recover a bit from his own wounds which was stretching the fight out and allowing nobody an actual advantage. Primrose completed a dance bolstering Therion's defence that left her positioned behind their enemy. He had seemed not to notice where she was. Primrose pulled her dagger from its sheath and she drove it deep into Gareth's back, twisting viciously as she did so.

Gareth stumbled at the sudden pain, and was hit by ice and fire from Cyrus and Therion. He went down heavily to his knees and lurched forward when Primrose pulled her dagger from his back and a torrent of blood started to flow.

The companions eased back as Gareth lifted his head. 'Darius!' he called as the light faded from his eyes.

Therion slumped to the floor, pushing away at Alfyn who was immediately by his side trying to check him over. Cyrus had moved forward, in the direction that Darius had left.

'I can no longer sense the stone. I'm sorry.' The Scholar said quietly. 'I can see a light up ahead however - which I suspect is a way out of these caves.'

'Let's make a move then.' Primrose said, wiping her dagger clean. 'Sooner we get out of here the better to my mind.'

~0~

It was late afternoon that the weary companions got back into town. Cyrus and Primrose led the way silently, with Alfyn following slightly behind Therion at the rear. The thief had not said a word at all, and had flinched away from any attempt at contact. As they came within sight of the Inn, Ophilia ran up to them, launching herself at Cyrus who caught her in a hug.

'Are you alright my darling.' He murmured in her ear as she nestled into his shoulder, her arms tight around his neck.

'I have discovered that I like hitting things. Hard.' She replied seriously, gesturing back to the green at the front of the Inn where Olberic and Erhardt had set up an impromptu training ground. Cyrus noted the bruises that both of the Knights were sporting.

'That explains your interesting outfit then.' Cyrus said, taking in her trousers and blouse and the fact she was wearing Erhardt's padded armour over the top, belted at her middle and as long as a dress on her diminutive frame.

Therion had come forward as Cyrus put Ophilia back on her feet with a tender kiss. 'Are you alright Phili?' he asked so quietly it was almost inaudible.

'I've been better.' She admitted honestly reaching out a hand to him, then pulling it back when he flinched away. 'How about you? Did you get the stone?' she asked, and then was stunned by the sheer pain that burned in her friends eyes.

'No.' He said. 'No..I..' he fell silent, not able to look at her. 'I..I'm..' he tried again, anguish clearly on his face now. Ophilia moved a step forward only for him to move away again.

'Therion?' she said gently.

Finally he looked at her for a brief second. His eyes were blank, his face firmly neutral. 'I'm sorry.' He said emotionlessly. 'I can't.' He turned and ran towards the Inn, leaping up onto the side of the building and climbing to the roof easily. He was up and over it in seconds and gone from view.

The companions retreated to the Inn and Tressa and H'aanit also returned before they could even order food.

Primrose and Cyrus, filled everyone in about the events at the auction. Alfyn was drinking steadily, unable to add anything, the look of total devastation on his face quite heartbreaking.

'So it seemeth that this Darius was a friend of Therion at some time in the past?' H'aanit mused.

'Not much of one from the sounds of it.' Primrose grunted angrily.

'Well I can't quite believe that Therion was ever 'sentimental'. Tressa said. 'Or emotional.' She added.

'I can.' Ophilia interjected quietly.

'He has always been intensely private.' Olberic added thoughtfully. 'He will speak of it or not.' He shrugged. 'I guess all we can do is wait for him to work it out, though it pains me to see him like that.'

'How went your enquiries?' Primrose asked H'aanit and Tressa as a weighty silence fell.

'Tis a shame that Alaic has travelled back to Stillsnow to report in.' H'aanit said sourly. 'We did manage to discovereth where the women stayed, but they left from there this morning and hath not returned. If Alaic wast still watching he mayeth have seen their departure and given us an indication of where they went or even a better description of them.'

'The landlord did let us peek in the room they shared.' Tressa added. It had been cleaned though and the only thing we found that was left by them was this.' Tressa reached into her pack and brought out a folded piece of blank paper. 'It had slipped under the bed.' She added.

Cyrus reached out and took the paper. He regarded it with a frown creasing his brow. He held it up to the light. 'This is from Atlasdam.' He stated curiously. 'The watermark is for a papermakers there. They supply the university.' He began to rub at his chin thoughtfully.

'So what happened after we left you?' Alfyn finally spoke, reaching out to clasp Ophilia's hand. 'Sure hated leaving you in the lurch like that Li.' He added.

'The soldiers, they hung on for a short time. Got them presentable and the wife and child were able to be there when they slipped away.' Ophilia's sadness was palpable.

'I spoke to a few people.' Erhardt added sombrely. 'Made sure that the family will be looked after and both the soldiers will be given every respect in their burial...'

'Also spoke with the Captain. He's gonna be asking his troops about the women too - see if we can glean anything else.' Olberic said.

'I'm regretful of course.' Ophilia said honestly. 'I should have realised that it was unlikely that Cyrus would have sent alcohol over to me, but I guess I was distracted by the injured and not really thinking straight. Not an excuse, but it won't happen again.' She added firmly.

'Not your fault Li.' Alf reassured her.

'Well, yes - in this case it was. If I was sensible, or more suspicious...' Ophilia grimaced. 'Two men died because I failed to take proper consideration. Could have been more. Anyone in fact. I do find it reprehensible however that my death should have been sought in such a manner. A crossbow to my back is fair enough, I am the only one likely to be hurt - but setting fires? Poisoning a wine? It shows contempt for collateral damage. I find myself more desiring to focus on these women than on any other that have looked to kill me.'

Alfyn suddenly grinned. 'I'm amazed no-one has ever actually painted a target on your back .. I mean it is surely half the continent that wants you dead by now Li.. may as well give 'em something to aim at!'

Ophilia started to giggle. 'What's it like having such a popular sibling Erhardt?' she asked innocently. 'You must be feeling _so_ lucky.'

'You forget sister dearest, you are talking to a Regicidal maniac.. how _proud_ our parents must be!' Erhardt chuckled.

~0~

It was a few hours before dawn that Therion crept from the room in the Inn that he was sharing with Alfyn and Olberic. He made his way downstairs and out of the door.

'You're leaving then.' Therion was startled by the soft voice from behind him. He spun around quickly to see Cyrus and Ophilia sat on a bench by the door he had exited.

'What the hell...' Therion looked stunned.

'We figured that you would...' Ophilia added quietly. '..and when I felt you moving around so early...' she added.

'You gonna try and talk me out of it?' Therion was frowning, unable to look at either of them.

'No.' Cyrus's voice was gentle. 'You have to deal in your own way Therion. However we _did_ want to make sure that you know.. well you probably do know that we are all here for you. Whenever.'

'You will always be welcome Therion, wherever we are you will have a home. If we actually _have_ a home that is. We might have a ship...' Ophilia smiled.

Therion couldn't help the small quirk of his lips.

'Please be safe. I will be praying for you.' Ophilia reached out a hand but dropped it before Therion could flinch.

'Thanks.' He muttered. He looked up at Cyrus briefly. 'Look after her.' He demanded.

'Always.' Cyrus agreed.

Therion moved his eyes to Ophilia. He nodded to her then he turned and ran and didn't look back.

Cyrus and Ophilia made their way back up to bed silently. When they had laid down, arms tight around each other, Cyrus sighed. 'Do you think he _will_ be back?' he asked sadly.

'There is still a tiny glimmer of hope in him my love.' Ophilia replied firmly. 'I am quite sure that he will.'


	38. Ringing the Changes

'Not at breakfast, Alf.' Ophilia said with a sigh, taking the beer mug from his hand and putting it out of his reach.

'Hey!' Alf frowned at her. 'Gimmie that back!'

'No.' Ophilia smacked away his attempt at reaching for the drink again. 'I'm going to miss him too you know, we _all_ will - but drinking isn't going to help one bit.'

'How would _you_ know.' Alf grumbled.. 'It's not like _you've_ tried it as a remedy. You're way too...' he struggled to find the right word.

'Repressed? Strait-laced?... Stuffy?' Ophilia supplied.

'Sensible...' Alf muttered.

'Ouch... Sensible... that's rather hurtful..' Erhardt whispered to Ophilia loudly. 'As a devoted brother, I really feel should I step in here and defend your honour!' He declared.

Alfyn couldn't help choking out a laugh. 'Yeah _Ophilia_..' He continued with a leer. 'You're not only sensible, but _kind_ too. Heh... now I'm _really_ getting insulting! C'mon then Erry, _defend_ your sister.. I dare you! I have a bag full of flowers and I'm not afraid to use them!' He plucked a tiny blue bloom out of his bag and chucked it at the Knight.

Erhardt raised an eyebrow.. 'Erry?' he questioned, picking up the flower and automatically handing it to Primrose with a flourish and a winsome smile.

'I'm happy with sensible.' Ophilia smiled as Primrose blushed, taking the offered flower and looking more flustered than anyone had ever seen her. 'We have to go and check on our burns patients Alf, it would be a shame to have you breathing beer all over them!'

'I know.' Alf looked downcast. 'It's just...'

'We all feel it lad.' Olberic put a hand on his shoulder. 'Hopefully he will be back. I don't give up on him just yet.'

'I agree.' H'aanit looked up from her breakfast. 'May'st take some time but I think we shalt see him again.'

'Figures.' Tressa added crossly. 'The little arse finally managed to say something almost nice to me then he does a runner.'

Alfyn couldn't help a full grin. 'Ah, so it's all _your_ fault squirt!' he accused throwing a flower at her too.

.

Once they had finished breakfast Cyrus got out his map and laid it across the table.

'So, I think we are all agreed that we make haste to Goldshore so that Ophilia can get the second part of the kindling done as soon as possible?' he asked - pointing it out to them all.

'I think it wise.' Primrose was looking thoughtfully at Ophilia. 'Will you be ready darling? It was a long journey to your first ritual - I know we are all keen to see it over and done with since that can only ease the threat to you - but if you do need more time...?'

'I have everything I need Prim.' Ophilia said quietly, looking at her companions and taking hold of Cyrus' hand. 'Getting it done will make it safer for everybody I hope and at least this time it will be low key. Father Bartolo is making sure of that.'

Cyrus squeezed her hand. 'We will need to stop in Stonegard to resupply.' He added. 'I want to speak to the book-binders there, but that shouldn't hold us up.'

'So when do you plan to set out?' Erhardt's voice was flat.

'Well, we are checking on our patients this morning, but as long as there are no complications we can just leave some salve with them for continued treatment. None of the burns were hugely severe.' Alfyn supplied.

'Tomorrow then - if all is well?' Tressa decided 'I need a proper look around, I was too busy talking to people to do much trading yesterday.'

'So what about you _Erry_.' Olberic asked casually. 'You coming along with us or...?'

'Me?' Erhardt looked momentarily stunned. 'Well, I.. There are things I need to settle here.. I suppose...' He looked at Ophilia who was grinning at his discomfort. 'I would like to get to Goldshore and be at the Kindling.' He said carefully. 'Just in case Therion isn't back and you need someone else to fly at an assassin.'

'I was hoping that you may spend a little more time with us.' Cyrus admitted. 'I haven't even had the chance to ask you about Hornburg and your memories...'

'He has an _entire_ list of questions already drawn up to hit you with..' Ophilia smiled, hugging the Scholar's arm, looking up at him fondly.

'Well, yes I do.. I didn't get the chance to actually _plan_ my interrogation, err, I mean _conversation_ with Olberic about his old Kingdom. ' Cyrus explained.

'Hmm..' Erhardt said seriously, looking between Ophilia and Cyrus. 'In truth, I think that I have an interrogation of my own for _you_ too Professor.'

'Oh!..' Cyrus looked a little alarmed. 'Yes...well, quite.'

'Don't worry my love.' Ophilia whispered to him. 'I'll protect you!'

~0~

'What I don't really understand though Li, is why you didn't try to persuade him to stay.' Alfyn was walking alongside Ophilia, Cyrus and Erhardt as they made their way into town to start visiting with their patients.

Ophilia considered the question carefully, looking at Cyrus to see if he was going to answer - but the Scholar nodded at her.

'People are far more _your_ expertise my darling.' He reassured.

'Right...' Ophilia took Alfyn's hand. 'I think... if we had pushed Therion to stay, he _would_ have stayed - but I don't think it would have been in his best interest.' She said heavily.

'What do you mean?' Alfyn asked indignantly. 'Of course it would be in his best interest to be around people who love him and would help him through. I mean look at how you.. and everybody helped me when I was dealing with what happened with Miguel.'

'And when that happened - do you remember what your reaction was?' Ophilia said delicately, squeezing his hand.

'Well, yeah. I got drunk then you made me get naked and bathed me.'

'You did _what?_ ' Erhardt choked, staring at Ophilia open mouthed.

'Alternative therapy.' The Cleric smirked at her brother then turned her gaze back to Alfyn. 'Actually Alf, you did indeed get drunk, but then you _refused_ help from anyone - even though you were badly hurt - and I ended up having to bully you before we got anywhere.'

'Well alright.' Alfyn scowled, '..but it was only for a few hours. Once I got over my initial shock, I leaned on _you_ pretty hard that night and everyone pitched in to help me cope. If I'd gone off on my own, I would never have felt even slightly better. '

'Therein lies the main difference between you and Therion.' Ophilia said gently. 'You had a really loving Ma and an exceptionally close friend in Zeph for all of your life. When you had problems, you had them to help you, pick you up and hug you. Therion didn't have anybody. You are able to accept support and love because you have always known it. You are also able to give it to others in such abundance for the same reason.'

'But Therion _does_ have that now.' Alfyn said quietly.

'Indeed, _now_.' Ophilia agreed. 'Before though he had to manage alone. That he had some kind of relationship with this Darius person suggests that he still had hope that things could be different but it is obvious that his hope was betrayed.

'Darius was a thoroughly nasty piece of work.' Cyrus scowled.

Ophilia shook her head sadly. 'Therion is in despair Alfyn. It is a dark and lonely pit that is filled with self loathing.' she fell into a reflective silence.

'I guess I don't really understand what that kind of despair is like.' Alfyn said quietly reaching out to grip her hand.

'Making it out comes down to grasping at that small slither of hope that's left in your heart.' Ophilia said thoughtfully. 'When I was finally rescued it took me months of complete silence and withdrawal to realise that I even wanted to return to the world - and then when I was ready it still took a whole lot of gentle persuasion and care to return to any kind of normalcy.'

'Did the despair ever return?' Erhardt asked, looking at her intensely.

'Often.' Ophilia admitted. 'Although Cleric's are actively taught repression of emotion for clear thinking and healing - I never did too well in that lesson..' she grinned at him. 'I found as I got older that locking myself away with large volumes of alcohol to break through the repression - followed by copious amounts of weeping and wailing dealt with my lapses well enough, although I now realise that was unhealthy too.'

Alfyn looked distraught. 'I ain't never seen you get drunk Li.' He said quietly.

'Well, I haven't needed it when I'm around you lot!' Ophilia smiled up at him. 'When I first left Flamesgrace I had H'aanit who held me at night and took my nightmares, then there was _you_ and all _your_ hugs, Olberic and his sheer physical protection, Prim's fierce dedication - Therion _always_ following and watching out for me and of course Cyrus...' her eyes met the Scholars and her words fell away at the emotion that flashed between them.

'Ahem.' Erhardt cleared his throat and put a hand on Alfyn's shoulder. 'She's quite right my friend. Give the lad a bit of time, I don't really know him of course but I do understand despair.. and even I could see genuine affection he has for you all.'

'Therion needs to find that glimmer again and until he does - all the love and support we throw at him would just make him feel worse rather than better.' Ophilia added confidently. 'Once he is more secure in his hope, just as I am now - the need to escape becomes less.'

'What about you Erry.' Alfyn grinned suddenly at the Knight. 'Are you ready to climb out of _your_ pit and indulge in a bit of love and hugging?'

'Are you offering?' Erhardt flashed back quick as lightning, eyes bright with amusement.

'Don't even tempt him!' Ophilia groaned.

~0~

It was early afternoon when there was a commotion in the town that drew the companions from their respective pursuits to see what was happening.

'That's Eliza!' Ophilia said, as they made their way to where twenty or so Knight Ardante on horseback were coming into town.

The Knights were met by Captain Bale, and Eliza spent a bit of time organising her troops, before finally coming over to where the companions had congregated together.

'Well met!' She greeted them, smiling tersely, turning straight to H'aanit. 'We believe we have located Red-Eye.' She said with her usual frank economy.

'This ist welcome news!' H'aanit put a hand to Linde's head - her face eager. 'Whence hath it been found?'

'We received a request from King Khalim in Marsalim.' Eliza wiped her brow against the heat of the desert sun. ' It appears that an unholy creature has taken up residence in a ruin known as Grimsand not far from their city. Although they have had no direct confrontation with the beast, its arrival has pushed monsters and animals alike from their usual resting places and the city and surrounding area is under sustained attack. I take my men to aid in their defence.'

'How sure are we that the beast is in fact Red-eye?' Olberic asked tersely.

'Not at all,' Eliza admitted. 'It has not been sighted, or at least not by anyone who has lived to report back. Based on the trail we have been following however it is highly likely that we have the right of this.'

'Even if it ist not so, this creature ist causing an imbalance in the nature of things.' H'aanit mused seriously. 'Wouldst be right to dealeth with it, regardless of whether it ist the beast whose death wilst restore mine Master.'

'Agreed.' Olberic patted the Huntress on the shoulder, 'Although I pray it _is_ Red-Eye.'

'I too, Sir Olberic.' H'aanit agreed quietly.

'So how far is Marsalim?' Primrose asked practically, putting her own arm around H'aanit and squeezing her reassuringly.

'About a day and a half travel from here.' Eliza informed. 'My Knights will rest here tonight, and set out tomorrow to aid the city itself. I hope that it will cut a path for you to engage the beast more easily.' She added.

'Then we shalt be ready to leave on the morrow also, as we hast planned.' H'aanit agreed.

Eliza looked around the group. 'I have other news.' She said quietly. 'We need to speak in private.'

'Join us for dinner?' Olberic offered, 'We can all meet in one of our rooms after.'

Eliza coloured slightly. 'Dinner would be appreciated.' She agreed slightly gruffly.

'Hmm?' Erhardt whispered, nudging Ophilia with a quizzical glance at Eliza and Olberic.

'Hmm!' Ophilia smiled, wrapping an arm around her brother, both laughing.

.

After dinner was finished Eliza and the companions went up to the room shared by the girls.

'Sir Erhardt,' Eliza nodded to him as they all settled down. 'It is a pleasure to actually meet you at last.'

'Ahh, I believe you are the one who compiled the report on me.' Erhardt grinned at her as she nodded. 'Then I should thank you for leaving out some of the more colourful moments in my history as I am sure you uncovered many!' he winked at her.

'Well..' Eliza suddenly grinned at him. 'I didn't feel it necessary to give the Archbishop a heart attack when he read it.' She agreed.

'Although, I am quite sure it wouldn't faze my sister at all, given some of the stories that have come to light about _her_ in the past few days.' Erhardt poked Ophilia on the arm playfully. 'I'm amazed they let her become a Cleric at all..' he teased.

Eliza laughed aloud. 'I've known Ophilia since she was a child. Honestly.. you have only just scratched the surface...' Eliza chuckled at Ophilia's outraged expression.

Eliza noted that everyone was looking at them. She cleared her throat. 'Right.' She said composing herself and her thoughts. ')Okay, as you all know - after the Kindling I was planning on returning to Flamesgrace, both to resume my duties and to keep an eye on Mattias.'

'Actually,' Ophilia spoke up. 'Mattias followed _us_ to Sunshade. He tried once again to get me to give up the Kindling in his usual personable manner.'

Eliza looked surprised. 'How did _that_ go?' she asked in concern.

'Oh, you know..' Ophilia grinned. 'Cyrus punched him..' She wrapped her arms around the Scholar sat next to her.

Cyrus' cheeks flushed. 'Well, my magic didn't touch him. Do you know anything about this 'immunity' that he claimed to have Eliza? I don't quite understand it.'

Eliza shook her head. 'I have no idea.' She admitted with a frown.

'He also said that he is taking his guardianship of Ophilia seriously and will not allow _any_ Church to marry us in the five years that the adoption papers are still enforced.' Cyrus added heavily. 'Unless she gives up the lantern and allows Lianna to undertake the Kindling.'

'Marriage?' Primrose's voice squeaked. 'Well you both failed to mention _that_!' she accused, with a look at Ophilia that said they would be having a 'talk' later.

'He does have the sway in the Church to effect such a condition, but well, it can't help but occur to me that Ophilia's guardianship could be contested now that she has discovered a true blood relative.' Eliza said thoughtfully.

All eyes in the room swung to Erhardt.

'Oh...um.. hello!' he said warily. 'I think this is another of those things I know nothing about...'

Ophilia grinned. 'Brother, dearest..' She said in her best little girl voice. 'May I _please_ have your permission to marry Cyrus.'

Erhardt looked around the assembled people. 'So, if I say no - is there going to be violence?' He asked mildly.

'Much.. _much_ violence.' Primrose said, her dagger already in her hand.

'Linde ist ever hungry for body parts..' H'aanit added with a growl.

'What say you Olberic?' Erhardt asked his fellow Knight who was grinning like a loon.

'Oh by the God's.. this is the most fun I have had in years...' Olberic laughed.

'Seriously Professor Albright, I thought you were _supposed_ to be smart... ' Erhardt smirked at Cyrus. 'Surely _you_ want me to refuse... Ouch!' He rubbed his arm where Ophilia had thumped him, hard . 'Okay..okay!' Erhardt laughed, 'Far be it from me to try and save a decent fellow from the terrible clutches of my sister!'

Tressa cheered heartily.

'You have all distracted me yet again!' Eliza said with a sigh.

'Apologies, please continue.' Ophilia said smiling.

'As I was saying, it was my intention to go to Flamesgrace, but I accompanied The Lady Ravus and Heathcote back to Bolderfall on my way.'

'Oh, I had met Heathcote before. With all that's happened I forgot to mention it. He used to come to stay with my father on occasion when I was a child.' Primrose said cutting in. 'He had a different name then, but I recognised him at once. I spoke with him at the Kindling.' She added.

'Yes. Quite an enigma, Heathcote.' Eliza agreed. 'The point is however as we arrived back at Ravus Manse, so did Odette.'

'Odette?' Cyrus looked up quickly. 'Was there a problem?' he asked, concerned.

'Unfortunately yes.' Eliza replied gravely. 'It would appear that whoever had commissioned the bloodstones be made by the necromancer in Quarrycrest had come looking to find out why the supply had been suddenly cut off.'

'Oh no!' Ophilia's hands went to her mouth. 'Is Odette alright?' she asked faintly.

'Luckily Odette had considered that something of the sort may happen.' Eliza reassured quickly. 'She had been staying with a Mister Morlock at his manse, so she was not home when her house was burned to the ground.'

'By the God's.' Olberic swore, smacking his hand against the table and making everyone jump.

'Odette enlisted help in moving herself quietly away from Quarrycrest and down to Bolderfall. When we met up with her there, she begged me to come and give you warning that whoever was behind the creation of the crystals is most likely aware of your own involvement in the destruction of the workshop as well.' Eliza looked troubled. 'I would have been here sooner, except the news about Red-Eye also came through and I had to deal with that and raise my Knights on the way.'

'What does Odette plan to do now?' Cyrus was angry, he was gripping Ophilia's hand hard.

Eliza cringed. 'Believe me Professor, her ire at the situation was quite a sight to behold. Likewise the level of her voice. '

Cyrus had to laugh at that. 'Oh, I can just imagine!'

'Before she left Quarrycrest she was able to find out that two women were seen in the vicinity before her house burned.' Eliza added.

There was loud and some rather inspired swearing.

'This means something to you?' Eliza guessed cannily.

'Same thing happened here.' Olberic muttered darkly, as Cyrus was still busy swearing. 'Only, we assumed the attack was directed at Ophilia, since she was delivered a rather nasty and fatal poison. Two men lost their lives.' He added.

'Actually, it could have been very clever.' Cyrus admitted sourly. 'Since there has already been a very public attempt on the Flamebearer, of course everyone would assume her death would be linked to the Kindling and whoever is trying to prevent that. Yet what better way to incapacitate me and my own enquiries?' he looked distraught. 'Seems I am responsible for this attempt on you dearheart.'

'If the added risk is due to ending that Necromancer and his disgusting blood factory then so be it.' Ophilia said furiously. 'Take no remorse for what we did there Cyrus, I know I don't.'

'I suppose it does make some sense since that paper that Tressa and H'aanit found came from Atlasdam.' Cyrus continued. 'If anyone was going to be interested in blood magic, I suppose it was likely to be a Scholar.'

'So anyway..' Eliza continued when silence finally fell. 'Odette is staying at the Ravus manse for a few more days, then one of our other operatives is picking her up by ship and taking her to Stonegard, where she intends to meet up with you all, apparently you have some lead you are following there?' she said to Cyrus.'

'Indeed, I need to speak to a bookbinder. Did she say why she was coming?' Cyrus looked concerned.

Eliza laughed aloud. 'Um.. well, let's just say that Odette was mightily displeased to have her house burned down, not to mention her books and essays destroyed. Despite the rottenness of these villains, whoever they are - I can't help but feel a little sorry for them if Odette does actually manage to get her hands on them...'

' I need to think on all this.' Cyrus said, rubbing at his chin. 'If there is nothing else you need to add Eliza, I might take some air.'

'That's pretty much it.' Eliza confirmed. 'Odette will arrive in seven or eight days time escorted by Captain Bastralle.'

'Leon Bastralle? The Pirate?' Ophilia squealed.

'Oh dear.' Cyrus rolled his eyes.

'The ex-pirate!' Tressa said excitedly. 'He is a merchant now and a friend of mine! I got my diary from him!'

'You _know_ Leon Bastralle?' Ophilia looked fit to faint.

'I can't help but feel I'm missing something again.' Erhardt sighed puzzled.

'Well, me too darling.' Primrose agreed, taking in the fierce blush that had suddenly crept up Ophilia's face.

Cyrus shook his head sadly.

'Is he as handsome as they say?' Ophilia asked Tressa breathlessly.

'Err.' Tressa looked confused. 'I suppose, I was more interested in his merchandise to be honest.'

'Just think Cyrus.. how much he could teach us!' Ophilia hugged him happily.

'Ah, so you're _not_ planning to run off with the handsome ex-pirate then?' Cyrus asked smiling at her enthusiasm.

'Oh, is that an option?' She grinned at him.

'No.' He said firmly.

~0~

Ophilia accompanied Cyrus when he left the Inn to clear his head and gather his thoughts. They walked in companionable silence just outside of the walls and up a small winding path to a cliff top that overlooked the town. When they could walk no further they settled to take in the scene.

'I just can't make sense of it all Ophilia.' Cyrus admitted eventually. 'I'm sure there is something staring me right in the face but it's muddled.' He frowned. 'I do hate not being able to see clearly.'

'I think it may be worth resting your mind for a while.' Ophilia reassured him. 'There has been a lot to take in, and you haven't even started notes yet. You seem to get clarity when you write things down - you always look.. so relaxed when you do.'

Cyrus sighed. 'You are right as ever dearheart. I wanted to order my head first but it just goes round in circles, and I am horrified that my search has led to an attempt on you.'

'Well, it's a long queue!' Ophilia smiled at him, taking his hand.

They were silent for a long while, looking out over the vista. Cyrus began to twist the ring on his finger thoughtfully, enjoying the warmth and the little sparkles of light that played across it as he did so.

'So have you had a chance to work it out yet?' Ophilia asked quietly, pointing to the ring.

'Mostly, I believe.' Cyrus looked at it closely. 'It is a very elegant binding, my love. I have fathomed that it was created using the power from the flame, and your own light but also something of me too. I feel the well of power it contains and I could draw it if required. There is an overwhelming sense of you of course... and yet, there is something else. I very much feel there is a piece missing or I am missing an element.'

'Very good.' Ophilia's eyes were alight. 'You never cease to amaze me Cyrus.' She added.

'So there is something missing?' he asked, his curiosity plain.

'A piece of information I suppose.' Ophilia admitted. 'That you recognised there was something else you needed is ... well, I shouldn't be surprised.' She shook her head.

'So I have to work out what it is?' he asked. 'I admit, I have applied much thought to it but ..'

'It would be wholly unfair to expect you to.' Ophilia touched his cheek tenderly. 'Are you ready to unlock it?' she asked.

'Ready?' he looked puzzled.

'The key you require will allow you to access the piece of me that went into its making.' She said quietly. 'A piece of my soul if you like. You will be able to experience my feelings. All of them.'

Cyrus looked startled. 'To do that..' he rubbed his chin. '..Would require your whole self to be put in. I assume then that the missing piece relates to your life before Flamesgrace. The part that you choose to forget.'

Ophilia's smile was brilliant. 'Now you're just showing off.' She grumbled light-heartedly.

Cyrus grinned. 'Perhaps,' he said. 'But I still can't work out what unlocks that part.'

'My name.' Ophilia spoke so quietly it was barely audible.

'I tried that.' He assured her, or do you mean your full name?'

'I mean the name that my Mother gave me.' She replied seriously.

'Oh!' Cyrus looked stunned. 'I never thought... so 'Ophilia' was given to you when you were taken in?' he asked.

'Not exactly.' Ophilia smiled up at him. 'When I was first found I did say 'Ophilia' a number of times to my rescuers and they assumed that it was my name. Actually...' she looked a little embarrassed. 'It was the name of my doll. I was asking for my doll.'

'But you remember your real name?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Then why didn't you tell anyone once you were talking again?' Cyrus asked curiously.

'I don't know really. I was used to the people in the new place calling me Ophilia and they said it in kindness I suppose. Later, when I just wanted to lock the past away I was glad that I had never corrected them.' Ophilia fell silent.

'Do you _want_ to share it?' Cyrus asked gently.

'Yes.' Ophilia laid her head against his arm. 'I don't want to hold anything back from you.' She got to her knees and pushed his hair back from his ear, whispering the name to him as she did so.

'Oh.. yes! Yes it suits you!' Cyrus smiled as she kissed his cheek and stood up.

'I will give you some time then.' She said, turning away and walking over to a tree not far from the edge of the precipice they were on.

As she looked out over the town she smiled to herself at the brilliant light that suddenly flooded the area and his soft exclamation of surprise as the ring activated. The light dimmed behind her, but she stayed as she was giving him time to process. Eventually, he came up behind her and gathered her in his arms.

'Can that really be how you see me? What you feel?' Cyrus asked softly, his mouth next to her ear.

'It is.' She replied simply.

Cyrus sat, pulling Ophilia down with him taking hold of both her hands in his and kissing her gently before resting his head on her shoulder.

'I never realised I spent so much time caressing the covers of books.' He said eventually when he finally regained his power of speech.

'Oh you do.' Ophilia smiled at him, 'I used to find myself getting quite jealous in fact!'

He chuckled. 'Yes, I got that.' He admitted. 'It really is incredibly remarkable Ophilia. The experience lasted barely seconds, and yet.. I can still access it, inside.'

'It will fade, I am told.' She explained to him. '..But you can use it any time you please.'

He shook his head in wonder. He tried to speak, to say what _he_ was feeling but nothing came out 'I'm sorry.' He said helplessly. 'I am overwhelmed. You are just.. the most amazing woman Ophilia. That you love me at all is a gift, that you feel so very much...' His words were cut off as her lips softly claimed his.

They sat together in a peaceful, intimate silence holding onto each other as darkness began to fall quickly.

'We should get back.' Cyrus said regretfully after a while. 'We have an early morning and a ferocious monster that turns people to stone to hunt tomorrow.'

'Oh, just another normal day then.' Ophilia said lightly.

'Yes, my love.' Cyrus laughed, standing and taking her hand. 'Another quite usual day!'


	39. Bright Eyes

The Jade Palace, seat of King Khalim of Marsalim was a truly magnificent structure.

'Impressive.' Cyrus had declared, when the companions had entered the City - itself known as the Jewel of the Desert - and stood staring in awe at the vibrant colours and activity all around them crowned by the Palace itself. 'Obviously..' the Scholar continued, '..I am more familiar with the historical Marsalim than the one as it stands today, but I do know that the Palace was built and named by the people in thanks for the current King's role in finally bringing peace to what was always a particularly warlike land.'

'Correct, Professor.' Eliza said, walking towards them - her rent and stained armour evidence of her own engagement in fighting recently. 'The King is a wise man and well respected by his people. He is awaiting your arrival with some anticipation as a number of his own guards reported back an encounter with Red-Eye this morning. We are no longer in any doubt that it _is_ the creature that we seek.'

'The King's guard hath foughteth the beast and lived to tell the tale?' H'aanit pushed her way forward to the Knight, interest lighting her face.

'Only at the sacrifice of many of their number who were petrified in the manner you witnessed with Z'aanta.' Eliza replied quietly. 'Come.' She added. 'The King has arranged accommodation for you at the Palace and will speak with you this evening.'

'We are staying at the Palace?' Tressa squealed in excitement.

'Shucks, Zeph will _never_ believe this!' Alfyn grinned.

'I'm kind of relieved Therion isn't with us.' Ophilia mused with an affectionate grin. 'It would have probably taken more than one pair of mittens to contain his fingers ...'

'Probably would have had to hog-tie him.' Alfyn chortled in agreement.

.

The accommodation at the Palace was as unbelievable as the building itself.

The women were split from the men in two separate wings and the accommodation in both was off of a central area which contained a fantastic hot baths complex.

Eliza accompanied the girls to their rooms, explaining that the water for the baths was in a constant cycle of being pumped and cleaned.

'Water, so far out here in the desert is worth more than blood.' Eliza told them as they gawped at the marble pools that were shared by the women of the palace. 'The scarcity of it is what fuelled the wars in this land for so long, until the King finally persuaded the warlords that working together in the preservation of resource was a far more sensible solution that dying over it. These pools, and the same ones that the men-folk enjoy are really a physical example of these amazing people coming together and sharing knowledge for the benefit of all.'

'Simply wonderful!' Ophilia breathed. 'I can't help but note that the Palace itself is temperate too. I have suffered much in the heat of the Sunlands.. but here, it is bearable!'

The ladies stashed their gear in the lavish room that had been provided for them and immediately made their way to the bath-pool, sinking into the water with moans of pleasure.

'It will be good to have you with us for the night again.' Primrose said to Ophilia once they had settled into the water.

'Yes, I have missed the night-time gossip!' Ophilia replied with a chuckle. 'So what's been going on?' she enquired.

'Ho!' Tressa laughed. 'Well most of the gossip has been about you Phili, so you ain't missed much!'

'Why am I not surprised.' Ophilia said with a wry grin at her friends. 'Am I going to suffer now?' she asked cannily.

'I thinketh that an interrogation ist long overdue!' H'aanit smirked. 'We hast hardly had the privacy to talketh woman talk since we arrived at Saintsbridge!'

'And quite aside from your love life darling, there is also your rather captivating brother to talk about!' Primrose added, with a hearty sigh. 'Now _there_ is a handsome and charming man. A shame that he stayed behind to settle his affairs in Wellspring, but at least he will be accompanying us on our travels afterwards.'

Ophilia's eyes widened in surprise. 'Primrose .. are you gushing?' she asked in amazement.

'Well you can hardly blame me. The force of his smile is just as devastating as your own Phili, only his is rarer. I did consider..' a wicked glint lit Primrose's eye and a smile curled her lips. '..Well.. I have already had the pleasure of kissing the sister - so perhaps I should work on the brother and complete the set!'

Ophilia's jaw dropped, then she started to giggle. 'Oh Gods!' she said, struggling to get the words out. 'Please don't tell _him_ that! He already thinks I'm completely reprehensible!'

'Well then..' Primrose arched an eyebrow at the Cleric, 'Perhaps you can buy my silence by telling us _all_ about you and the Professor... Details now Ophilia, darling. We _need_ details!'

'Well one thing I _can_ tell you is that right about now Cyrus will be in raptures wondering how this bath system actually works.' Ophilia said with a fond chuckle.

~0~

'This is simply astounding!' Cyrus exclaimed as he followed the piping that supplied the baths in the men's quarters with an avid enthusiasm. 'I can see that the water is being moved by a buildup of pressure.. but... well... I do wonder if they will let me have a look at the schematics for it before we leave!'

'Shucks Prof, merely listening to you is giving me a headache. For the sake of my sanity just get in the bloody water and enjoy it will you?' Alfyn groaned.

'I have to agree with the lad.' Olberic added opening his eyes to grin at the Scholar as he joined them in the pool with a rather sheepish smile. 'I know I am a very simple man but it does seem a waste of a totally enjoyable event to be talking about it rather than experiencing it!'

Cyrus sighed as the water lapped over him and his muscles relaxed. 'You are both very wise.' He muttered.

They sat in companionable silence for a long while, letting the water ebb away their aches and restore their minds to peaceful contemplation.

'That is a most beautiful thing.' Olberic observed quietly, having opened his eyes and noticed that Cyrus was focused on the ring that Ophilia had made for him.

'Indeed.' Cyrus agreed. 'I am in the process of making one of my own to gift in return, but I am at a loss as to how to make it even close to as special as this.'

Alfyn was looking at it too. 'So it's like the charms that Li made me and Therion?' he asked. 'Thought you could draw on the power without making yourself unconscious already Prof!'

'It's a bit different.' Cyrus admitted. 'Although, it does store power, just as yours does.'

'You know..' Alfyn mused. 'It strikes me as kinda sad that Li can track us all in her head yet when _she_ went missing we had no idea how to find her. Mightily ironic, since _she's_ the one whose fear is based in being lost and alone.' He clasped Cyrus on the shoulder. 'Is there some sort of magic or whatnot that you could put in an item that would track her? So she knew for sure she could never be lost again?'

Cyrus looked at the young man in stunned gratitude. 'Oh Alfyn!' he gasped. 'What a _wonderful_ idea!'

'While you're at it, make it light up too!' Olberic added. 'I know she can use her staff for light but it's cumbersome - and we all know how much she hates the dark!'

Thank you my friends.' Cyrus said humbly. 'I do so often fall foul of over-thinking things. Your clarity is much appreciated.'

'Aww shucks Prof, anytime y'know.' Alfyn said with a grin.

~0~

The companions met up with King Khalim in an antechamber to the main throne room before just dinner. Eliza, resplendent in dress uniform, escorted them to the audience and they met up along the way with Captain Raaf, the guard who had led the few men back to the city after their encounter with Red-Eye. The man was injured and although his wounds had been expertly ministered, he was obviously still in great discomfort.

'Might I offer healing Captain?' Ophilia asked as they were making their way along the maze of corridors to their meeting.

'Ah. You are one who uses the fire magic of Aelfric?' the man asked - his tone very formal. 'I have heard of such, but it has never been my pleasure to meet a Cleric of the Sacred Flame.'

'I am. I would happily provide service to you now, and any others to whom it may be required afterwards.' Ophilia replied solemnly. 'I am sure that the speeding up of the process for all of your guards would aid greatly in your ongoing battle Captain.'

'It would be kindly appreciated.' The Captain replied politely but looked a little sceptical. Ophilia channelled a heal as they walked, and the man's eyes opened in surprise.

'Oh!' he murmured. 'My thanks.' He bowed to her deeply and couldn't contain his puzzlement at the sudden rush of relief that he felt.

King Khalim was stood awaiting them when they entered his chamber and he strode forward immediately with his arms open and palms up in greeting.

'My thanks for attending me.' He said formally as the companions, with varying degrees of success bowed or curtseyed to him. 'Please,' he added 'There is no need for such formalities. If you are able to rid us of the threat that we currently face, it should be I that bow to you.'

'Wouldst thou be able to tell of your experience against the beast.' H'aanit asked Captain Raaf who was still flexing the arm that had been injured with a wondrous look on his face. 'It hath not been our experience to come across any who hath lived to tell of the monster, thine thoughts would be of use.'

'Please Captain, pray report as you did to me earlier.' King Khalim urged him.

'Of course Sire.' The Captain stood tall and looked at the assembled companions. 'My Company, under the leadership of General Lenaar were fighting beasts to the west of the city. Many monsters we killed and then we cut a path straight through to the ruins themselves. Buoyed by our success we entered the ruin in search of the monster for we were assured that we would be able to slay the beast, such was our confidence.' The man fell silent for a few seconds, a harsh look passed quickly over his face.

'Didst thou see the beast with thine own eyes?' H'aanit asked into the lull.

The captain looked up directly at her. 'I did Lady H'aanit.' He said. 'It is a sight I will never forget and one that I fear will haunt my dreams for many years to come.' He took a deep breath before continuing. 'The beast was huge, but odd in its countenance - almost as if it had been but roughly formed. As soon as we had entered the ruin there was a sense of foreboding and as we came upon the beast itself that feeling intensified to a most frightening level - even the smell upon it - rank like a decayed corpse left out in the sun to rot.' The man shuddered involuntarily.

'I see before me a military man who is not easily moved by sight of battle.' Olberic mused thoughtfully. 'I find I am concerned that such a man should be warning of menace for I believe it may be understated.'

'I would agree with you Sir Knight.' The King added. 'There are few braver or stronger men in my guard than Captain Raaf. I too share your concern.'

'I am not a man easily given to fancy.' The Captain agreed. 'I have saved the worst however. The eyes of the beast...' his voice trailed off , then he roused himself again. 'I believe you have named him Red-Eye and this is a fair description, however the gaze of the beast, the pure depth of those eyes... In almost no time at least half of our men started the transformation into stone. It was not an easy one, the spread of the affliction started at the feet and they had to stand, affixed as the malady rose up through their bodies slowly. The General was not afflicted in this first assault, however he saw immediately that fighting was futile and that bringing information back was the best that we could achieve. He gave himself as a distraction to the monster to allow myself and those few that returned with me the chance to get away and bring the news of what we had witnessed. His sacrifice is the reason I am able to impart this to you now.'

There was a few moment of silence.

'Eliza has told me that you believe you are in possession of something that will counteract the beasts gaze and allow you to fight him without the risk of petrifaction.' King Khalim finally said.

'Yes.' H'aanit nodded. 'We hast been able to obtain a rare bloom from the white dragon of the Whitewoods. We hath been assured that the elixir that hath been prepared from the flower wilst allow us safety from the evil gaze.'

'And you are willing to undertake this task?' the King asked solemnly.

'I hath mine own motivation, for mine Master hath suffered the same petrifaction as thine guards hath. We believeth that in slaying the beast the vile spell wilst be reversed and all whom hath suffered from it wilst return to their normal form.' H'aanit stood tall, and nodded her agreement. 'We wilst slay this beast, King Khalim. For mine Master and for thine people both.'

The King stared at the Huntress for a long minute, appraising the woman thoughtfully.

'Each time a menace has been visited on this realm a hero has stepped forth with the same steel in their eyes that I see in yours Lady H'aanit. The King said quietly. 'I find I am content to put my own trust in your and your companions ability to deal with this issue, both to the purpose of saving your Master and freeing my people.'

'I thankest thou Sire.' H'aanit inclined her head. 'Were mine Master here he wouldst quoteth to thou a creed that our Hunters do stand by. 'Betrayst not the trust of others, lest thou betrayst thine own honour.' We _will_ conquer this beast.'

'The King clapped his hands. 'Then I decree that you shall set out tomorrow morning accompanied by my men and the Knights that Eliza has so kindly provided. We will see that you have safe passage to the ruin and offer any aid that we can in your endeavours. Anything that you need is yours.' He smiled at the people in front of him. 'Now let us eat!'

~0~

Despite the trials that they were all sure they would face in the encounter with Red-Eye, the companions had a very pleasant evening. The food was extraordinary and after eating Ophilia had taken a trip to the Infirmary with Alfyn where they had both been impressed with by facilities. Alfyn was able to pick up information of a number of new plants and potions and Ophilia's healing magic got many of the wounded back on their feet, much to the amazement of the physicians who attended them.

When they retired to their rooms, the sheer luxury and comfort allowed a relaxed and refreshing night's sleep so that when they woke they were all ready for the day.

They set out early, just as sun was rising over the desert sands - a vast company of Guards and Knight's swathing their way to the Grimsand ruins to the West where their quarry was waiting.

At the gates to the former settlement, Alfyn divided up the elixir that Susanna had prepared for them back in Stillsnow.

'Who wants to bet this tastes vile.' Tressa said cheerfully, raising her portion to her lips and gamely knocking it back in one gulp. 'Urghhh, yeah I was right!' She choked moments later.'

Eliza stood with them at the entrance gazing through the threshold with something akin to envy.

'Are you sure that you don't want me to accompany you?' she asked seriously.

'No, Eliza.' Olberic placed a firm hand on her shoulder. 'If we fail, the potion that we have left with you will provide the chance for a second assault. There is none more able to orchestrate that than yourself.'

Eliza nodded. 'You will not fail Sir Olberic.' She insisted.

He nodded back to her with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, then turned and walked the first steps into the ruin, his companions following him.

As they made their way into the gloom, Ophilia began to shiver noticeably.

'Can you feel it dearheart?' Cyrus asked taking her hand as they walked.

'How could I not?' she asked quietly. 'The atmosphere is quite overpowering.'

'I agree.' He replied with a frown. 'It is unlike anything I have encountered before. It has the taste of dark magic about it, but far more than just that.'

'Corruption.' Ophilia murmured as they paced further in. 'It is not only in the mind and the air, but I can feel it seeping from the ground upon which we walk. It is as if my feet are twice as heavy - I can barely force them to move forward.' She sounded frustrated at the fact. Thoughtfully she brought her staff down heavily and the tip issued its light although it was strangely muted in the oppressive air. She reached to the cover that held Aelfric Lantern to her pack and freed it. 'Oh!' she breathed.

Everyone turned to her as she took up the lamp. The Ember was burning wildly in a deep purple, almost black hue.

'When we were in Bolderfall, when Al took me from the road - the flame was like this.' She looked up at her friends. 'Even then it was not so black!' her eyes were troubled.

'I rarely feel much of an atmosphere.' Olberic admitted, 'But here?.. Yes you are right Ophilia, it feels like a corruption. It is most disturbing.'

'It is nothing like the dark magic I harness.' Primrose was looking at the Ember as if engrossed by it. 'It has a wrongness. It's growing too. The deeper we travel.'

They pressed on again, walking closer together as the severity of what they were all feeling grew. Ophilia had begun muttering a prayer under her breath, matching her pace to the words, gathering strength to move forward. Her manner had become determined, her brow knitting in concentration at each step until they finally came to the place where Captain Raaf and his team had met the beast. It was like a forest of statues. So many guards frozen in place, their humanity clear on their faces in the desperate and scared expressions that adorned them.

Tressa emitted a strangled sob. H'aanit was next to her immediately with a soothing arm around the girl.

'Feareth not child. Whence we kill the monster they wilst be restored.' She reassured. Tressa gulped and nodded bravely.

It was the smell that hit them first, a putrid, sour stench that could almost be tasted, followed by an impossibly low bestial growling. The companions looked around themselves for the source of the disturbance and it was Ophilia, her lantern held aloft that pushed ahead of them all to illuminate the passage in front of them.

'This way.' She murmured, following the trail of torment that assailed her mind and her body in equal measure.

'Wait.' Olberic pushed his way in front of the Cleric and assumed his normal stance at the head of their group, followed swiftly by H'aanit. The corridor down which they travelled was wide and strangely, for a structure in the depth of the Desert, it seemed unpleasantly moist. The companions pushed themselves down it, coming ever closer to the growling sound.

'I do not senseth a beast.' H'aanit was saying to Olberic as they moved together abreast, 'I doth normally feel the mind of such. Mayhaps this monster ist like the lizard men in Wellspring, a corruption of man?'

'Corruption is right.' Olberic was breathing heavily as they pushed their way out into a large ruinous room that was black in its lack of light.

There was an ominous hissing sound, then pinpoints of bright blood red slowly grew larger as the friends stopped dead in their tracks.

'By the Gods!' Alfyn had frozen, stunned by the sight in front of him.

Red-Eye was huge and a shifting mass of dark hues and loosely formed body and limbs, completely asymmetrical in its shape and form. It hung back away from them as they approached, the smell and the feeling of wrongness now completely overpowering.

'Tis most definitely not a beast.' H'aanit confirmed. Ophilia's eyes were closed and her hand was reaching out.

'There is something of a soul.' She said quietly, 'But I sense no heartbeat. No heart.' Her eyes opened slowly. 'It is an abomination. Chaotic.' Her expression had gone hard as she drew herself together. 'It drains the light away completely, it is trying to draw it directly from me.' She added.

'Whatever it is..' Primrose said grimly. '..It is time to end it.'

At the murmur of agreement, Olberic brought up his blade and stoically marched towards the monster. As he reached it, Ophilia flooded the room with brilliant light, sending Red-Eye scuttling back and allowing Olberic an open swing. Arrows started to plough into the monster and it recoiled further at the sudden assault. Fire hit the beast from above and it looked frantically around for a few seconds as if trying to work out exactly what was happening.

The light began to fade quickly as if eaten up by the darkness. As gloom descended, Red-Eye suddenly shot forward an arm, rending at Olberic - the only target within its range. The Knight met the attack easily and diverted it with an almost lazy flick of his sword as Ophilia once again called light to hurt the beast but also to illuminate the proceedings.

As the second blaze raged Red-Eye seemed to coil back upon itself and then blasted an unearthly roar that pulsed over the entire group. As the sound hit them Alfyn fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious and the rest of them staggered under the weight of the blast. Tressa recovered first hitting out with winds that whipped keenly and pushed back at the beast. Ophilia had gone to the fallen Apothecary, looking for signs of injury, but the boy appeared whole. She quickly reached into her satchel and brought out her bowl and started to grind something swiftly, trying to keep one eye on the fight as she did so.

Olberic had advanced towards the creature again, who was now winding itself up for another attack. His blade and H'aanit's arrows had opened many wounds in the beast that were bleeding out a black viscous liquid.

'Ware the blood!' Olberic warned his companions after a spray from his cleave covered his arm and ate away swiftly at his armour on the patches where it dropped. They battled on back and forth, nothing seeming to slow Red-Eye in the slightest, but the companions managing to hold their own against its sheer physicality.

Ophilia finally managed to get her powder into Alfyn' face and his eyes opened.

'Okay?' Ophilia asked quickly, helping him to stand. He nodded. 'I made extra.' Ophilia pushed half the powder she had produced at him. 'Seems the beast can render us unconscious with his roar.' She added, moving away to send a heal towards Olberic.

Linde was a dervish of claw and fang, dodging in and out attacking Red-Eye ferociously as H'aanit continued to pepper it with arrows. The beast appeared not to notice the damage it was taking, the fire that Cyrus was conjuring was burning at its skin in several places and Olberic's sword had cut deeply into its carcass numerous times. Seemingly in frustration that it had been engaged in battle for so long a time, it lifted its head and sounded another bestial roar, even more powerful than the first had been. This time Alfyn dropped along with both Primrose and Olberic.

Seeing a sudden advantage, Red-Eye moved quickly to take a rending swipe at the fallen Knight but Linde was on it in a heartbeat, forcibly knocking the vicious swipe aside and taking a massive hit herself under the momentum of her attack.

Cyrus switched to ice to try and create a barrier between the monster and Olberic as H'aanit threw herself forward with her axe to protect their comrade. Ophilia rushed forward too with her powder to restore him but before she could get close enough to administer it the beast lifted its maw to howl again, perhaps finally realising that its usual method of petrifaction was having no effect on its current prey.

H'aanit fell to the floor and Ophilia heard Tressa call that Cyrus was also afflicted and down.

'Get the powder from Alfyn.. get them awake!' Ophilia called back to the girl as she stepped in front of the beast and drew her power deeply.

She flung her light wildly and Red-Eye paused under its assault. Ophilia's stomach was churning under the pure malevolence that swept her this close to the unholy creature. It swiped a limb at her, cutting her deep, the acidity of its blood causing droplets of pain then it raised an arm to swing again. Ophilia brought up her own arm to try and ward of the blow, lifting Aelfric's Lantern as she did so, waiting for a hit that never came.

Red-Eye was cowering back from the vessel shielding its eyes for a number of seconds - but it didn't take long for it to began to slowly recover its strength and then it moved forward again raising its face to perform yet another howl.

In desperation, Ophilia opened up the Lantern and grabbed at the fiercely burning Ember. The pain almost overwhelmed her but she pushed the living flame towards the monster. Red-Eye stumbled and fell to its belly, writhed as the light seemed to consume some of the darkness surrounding it. The monster did not rise again - unable to fight against the power of the unhindered Ember being channelled by the Cleric.

Tressa had managed to get Alfyn and Cyrus to their feet and Ophilia felt a welcome healing wave as Cyrus was resurrected, then ice rained down on the beast. Alfyn and Tressa moved to get H'aanit, Olberic and Primrose up, all of whom immediately attacked Red-Eye, the creature now completely vulnerable under the raw and pulsing fire of the Ember.

H'aanit moved close to the monster and looked directly into its bloody gaze. She loosened an arrow into the boiling socket. The scream that was racked from the creature was almost human - an awful, painful wail. Unperturbed H'aanit targeted the second eye and did the same. The beast's cry did not lessen.. It seemed to shimmer oddly for a few moments, almost changing shape and form in the strange light - and then suddenly it exploded into an enormous cloud of black ash that rained down on them all like corrupted snow. Natural light flooded back into the ruin.

Ophilia was frozen, stock still, the pain causing tears to run unchecked down her face and off her chin - the Ember now reducing back down to its normal size and colour.

'Put it away darling.' Primrose held the lantern that the Cleric had discarded and guided her hand down to place the Ember back into its vessel. Shuddering, Ophilia cast a heal, then sank to the floor gasping.

Alfyn saw to the immediate wounds of his friends, concerned when Ophilia fell into restless unconsciousness in Cyrus's arms.

'I think it best if we get back to the city.' He murmured to the others.

They made their way out of the ruins, their joy at seeing the petrified guards slowly recover and spring back to normalcy - seemingly no worse for their ordeal - lifting everyone.

'There ist hope that mine Master is now whole again.' H'aanit whispered.

~0~

By the time the companions reached Marsalim, Ophilia was awake and protesting to be put down.

'I am fine!' she grouched when her request was refused. 'Your healing was magnificent!' she added to Cyrus.

The King himself had come out to meet them as they came into the City.

'We will feast!' he declared triumphantly, bowing deeply to the assembled companions.

'Mine thanks.' H'aanit replied. 'But I am eager to discover if the beast's demise hast indeed restoreth mine Master.'

'Then you shall have transport provided through the desert to speed your journey!' The King declared. 'And I insist that you return when you may so that we may provide proper thanks!'

After a quick visit to the infirmary, where their wounds were given attention, and a longer visit to the baths the companions were finally ready to leave and travel to pick up Erhardt back in Wellspring.'

'I sent a message to Natalia before we got to Marsalim.' Eliza told H'aanit. 'If Z'aanta is resurrected he will know that you are travelling to him in Stonegard and will be urged to await your there.'

'Mine thanks.' H'aanit grinned at the Knight. 'After he hath spent so long encased in stone, I doth believe that he wilst still be drunk by the timest we doth reach him!'

Eliza chuckled. 'I have no doubt that you are right.' She said.

'On this one occasion though, I thinkest that I will forgive him his indulgence!' H'aanit noted with a smile.


	40. Stealing Feelings

Therion's body had become frighteningly efficient - he had been running for four days now only stopping for rest or nourishment sparingly and he physically felt fine. It had been quite the revelation in fact - it seemed that the resurrection he had experienced in Saintsbridge at the Kindling had not only rid him of all of his scars but had also repaired damage that he hadn't even known still troubled him. Old broken bones that had not quite healed right, historic damage to his ribs and probably other things too had been righted and he found he could move completely unhindered by aches or pain.

The rhythmic pounding of his feet, the concentration on his breathing and just the sheer output of energy prevented thoughts and reflection to intrude. He didn't want to dwell in his mind. Running was good. Thinking was bad. When he did stop he was tired enough to fall straight into a deep sleep as soon as he had eaten - and as the distance he traveled took him further and further from his companions he found a numbness settle over him that was familiar and oddly reassuring.

He was close now to Bolderfall, might even make it by this evening - what should have been a week's journey condensed into roughly half that time. He had stayed mainly off the roads, but also managed to dodge attack from monsters and beasts effectively - his swift passing hardly rousing any notice.

When he had set out, he had not planned where he was running too - he had just wanted to get away. He found himself heading in the direction of the Bolderfall though and had made a conscious decision to continue, it was only fair that he report his failure to secure the emerald Dragon Stone, let Heathcote know where it had ended up and announce that his role in its retrieval was now over. He would not be facing Darius again. He doubted he could face _anyone_ again.

Therion was so completely focused on his running that the assault, when it came, completely blindsided him. He had slept for a few hours, eaten and then had started pounding his way along the rocky trail ahead having entered the Bolderfall Pass as soon as he had started out - the only option available to him to get into town. His feet were moving steadily, his breathing and his heart-rate relaxed and controlled when a sudden excruciating pain wracked through him causing him to fall immediately to his knees.

Therion was so overcome by the intensity of the hurt that it took him several moment of confusion to realise that the agony was radiating from his palm and sending spasms of torment all along his body. He lifted his hand to look for the source of the burning and noted it was centered on the the palm marked by Aelfric's symbol and that the imprint itself was inflamed in a bright blue glow. Next, a fugue-like vision overtook his battered senses. He could _see_ Ophilia with the Ember of the First Flame held aloft in her naked hand - just as she had taken it up during the Kindling. The unbelievable pain that somehow Therion was sharing was quite unlike any he had known - even more intensive that the devastation he'd known when he had survived being tossed from the cliff-top by Darius all those years ago.

Unable to rise or even move, Therion watched Ophilia head towards something that was cowering away from her in a corner of the space they occupied. As the thing came into sharper focus his mind recoiled instinctively from the sheer horror of the unholy monster before him. He became engulfed by an overwhelming fear, realising that the emotion was pouring not from him but rather from the tiny Cleric - a fear that was equally mixed with love. She knew that if she failed in holding this creature back then her companions - those that she loved so dearly - would surely suffer and die.

Tears started to cascade down Therion's cheeks as all he could do was watch and share his friend's sentiments and despair. He gasped in relief as a burst of warmth.. a heal.. shot through him - it surely had to be Cyrus - and yes, following the heal the prone monster was suddenly bathed in elemental magic, ice rending at its flesh. Olberic came into view, his sword swinging, his face stoic as he placed himself between Ophilia and their foe protectively. Then H'aanit came forward. She moved dangerously close to the head of the beast and with unbelievable calmness she put an arrow through one glowing red eye, and then the second. After a few moments, the beast exploded into blackness.

Therion became aware of the others crowding around Ophilia who seemed completely unable to move or react. Despite the unbelievable pain she felt, despite her physical immobility, he knew and shared her overriding sense of relief and thanks that her friends were all fine. The connection to his companions was lost as suddenly as it had overtaken him when Primrose aided the Cleric to place the Ember gently back into the lantern.

At once the pain was gone, nothing of it remained - not even an ache or a throb. Through his tears, Therion stared at his hand. It was completely normal. The scar was there but there was no sign of a burn or anything that would suggest that what he had just experienced had actually happened.

Shaking and unable to quash his tears, Therion dragged himself to the roadside and pushed up tight against the rocky wall. He gulped for breath, trying to steady himself, his mind running out of control for several minutes until eventually he was able to grab a hold of his emotions.

His first and strongest feeling was of pure shame. His friends had faced.. well he didn't know _what_ it was - but they had faced it without him. He had left them. He had betrayed them. Ironic how he, who was so scared of betrayal himself should do something like that to the only people in the world he really cared about. Then Therion's heart hardened in his chest. No. Ophilia had just illustrated perfectly what love did to you - how terrifying it was. It could _destroy_ you with worry for those you cared about. No. In fact, he reflected firmly, his leaving was probably the best thing he could have done for his friends as well as for himself. He had at least saved them from _him_.

Angry now, Therion got to his feet. He was _glad_ that he would never have to face them again. He was _right_ in his decision to leave. All he had to do now was to free himself from the ridiculous job of retrieving the Dragon Stones and he was done. No more. Even if he had to live with the bangle on his wrist for the rest of his life it was better than the... alternative. His wiped his face dry with his scarf, heaved his shoulders resolutely and allowed his feet to start their run yet again towards Bolderfall and an end to his associations.

.

The sun was just beginning to set when Therion finally reached the Ravus Manse - illuminated already against the impending darkness. He found no resistance from the guards who patrolled the grounds as he entered and made his way to the front door.

On his knock, he was immediately admitted by a member of staff into the grand hallway where he was told to wait. Pacing uncomfortably now he was unable to run, Therion's frenetic energy was bubbling uneasily at the loss of its outlet. He turned the bangle over and over on his wrist as he padded to and fro and waited.

'Therion?' A loud and familiar voice called to him, making him turn in surprise.

'Odette?' His voice choked slightly at her unexpected appearance.

'What happened?' she cried rushing up to him and grabbing him firmly by the arm, not allowing him to flinch away even with his superb reflexes. 'Where are the others? Was there a problem with Red-Eye? Is everyone alright? Why the hell are you alone boy?' Her questions came quick and fast and sounded desperate. Therion pulled his arm from her tight grip.

'I don't know.' He practically shouted at her. 'I left them.'

'You _what_?' Odette's voice went up an octave. 'Why the hell would you do that?' she demanded.

Therion stumbled. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head. 'It was Red-Eye they faced? The beast that turned H'aanit's Master to stone?' he asked his voice suddenly quiet.

'Yes.' Odette's tone balanced too. 'We received word here a few days ago that the beast was most likely in Marsalim.' Worry was etched on her face.

'In truth, I left before the information came through.' Therion told her. 'But this morning I had.. an experience.. I think Ophilia took the Ember from her lantern and when she did, somehow it connected us through these.' He showed the Scholar the mark on his hand. 'If I have the right of it, and what I witnessed _was_ true events, then they managed to slay the beast and all was well.'

Odette's worry tempered a little. 'Interesting..' she said in a tone much more like her normal one.

'Mister Therion?' A polite voice called out softly. He turned to see Lady Cordelia peering at the two of them. 'Did you wish to speak with me?' She asked.

'Is Heathcote not here?' Therion tensed again at the sight of the girl.

'Out.' Odette said crisply. 'Should be back in a while. Speak with Cordelia, Therion. I will organise some refreshment.'

'Please, follow me.' Cordelia indicated the room behind her. 'You look worn, Mister Therion, come and be seated.'

With a scowl, the thief followed the girl into a lavish sitting room. She indicated a plush seat and he threw himself into it, sighing.

'Do you have the emerald stone?' Cordelia asked as she sat herself in a seat opposite him.

'Nope.' He looked away from her. 'Another thief managed to steal it away. Don't know where it's gone or what he plans to do with it.'

'Oh. Oh dear.' Cordelia looked fraught. 'Do you know this thief Mister Therion? She asked meekly.

'On account that all us lowlifes must know each other?' the thief asked sourly.

'Oh no, please - I meant no offence.' Cordelia looked close to tears. 'I merely meant by reputation. He must be a skilled operative to have managed to thwart your efforts.' She added appealingly

Therion sighed. 'Not especially.' He muttered. 'He just had a lot of help is all.'

'Not to worry.' Cordelia smiled weakly. 'I am sure Heathcote will know what to do.'

'I'm sure he will.' Therion's voice was cool. 'He can bloody well tie up these loose ends for me and be done.' He added with a scowl.

'Loose ends?' Cordelia looked confused.

'Thinking aloud.' Therion couldn't help the flash of emotion that ran across his face.

There was a silence.

'Forgive me Mr Therion..' Cordelia said gently into the loaded atmosphere. 'I don't mean to pry.. but are these 'loose ends' perchance the reason that you look so sad sometimes?'

'What?' Therion's scowl deepened. 'That is really _nothing_ to do with you. You may have tricked me into helping you..' He held up his arm, rattling the bangle around it mockingly at her, '..But that don't give you the right to anything other than my...'

'Apologies. Please. I meant no disrespect.' Cordelia cut in anxiously.

Therion raised an ironic eyebrow at her. 'I really have no need of your apologies... or indeed _anything_ from a sheltered princess like you.

Cordelia sighed heavily. 'You've never asked how I lost the Dragonstones in the first place you know.' She said.

'Well, that's because I simply don't care.' Therion shot back at her.

'When the first attempted theft happened..' Cordelia went on, ignoring his words. 'My parents decided to save me rather than the stones whose guardianship they were sworn too. _They_ did not survive the encounter, but due to their sacrifice _I_ did..'

Therion closed his eyes. 'Still really not interested..' He muttered.

'.. After the passing of my parents.. I did lose them.' Cordelia ploughed on regardless, 'I allowed myself to be duped - I feared being alone in the world, and when countless distant relatives came from far and wide to be at my side I allowed them - thinking them all _so_ kind and caring. Of course in the end all that they _really_ wanted was money, they didn't really care about _me_ at all.'

Therion grunted.

'Mister Therion..' Cordelia looked at him intensely. '..I felt the sting of betrayal from each and every one of those people, and I think I understand why that particular look on your face has haunted me so. It is..familiar.. filled with the same pain that filled mine then.'

Therion was silent for a long time. 'Why do you bother hopelessly believing in people then?' He asked harshly. 'People like _me_.'

Cordelia looked up at him shyly. 'Actually it was Heathcote that taught me something.' She said thoughtfully. 'He told me that _'only the betrayed know the true meaning of trust._ ' and from the moment that he took over my carehas never once betrayed me, so I guess that it why I can still believe in others.'

'How very nice for you.' Therion said defensively.

'I don't pretend to know anything about your past - or by whom _you_ were betrayed.' Cordelia sucked in an annoyed breath. 'It doesn't _really_ matter you know. What matters is that you once believed in someone so much that when they betrayed you - you decided that you never wanted to feel that way ever again.'

Therion said nothing.

'I understand.' Cordelia said gently. 'However I truly consider that believing in people is what makes us strong.'

'You would get along very well with Ophilia you know.' Therion said his voice unexpectedly soft.

'The Flamebearer?' Cordelia looked stunned. 'She is extraordinary! I was at the Kindling.. her strength..' She looked at him suddenly intense. 'I also witnessed _your_ actions there Mister Therion. I can't believe that you'd risked your life in such a manner for someone that you don't believe in at all.'

'Ophilia?' Therion grimaced. 'Actually I accused her of betrayal once - right in this very town.'

'Oh!' Cordelia looked confused. 'I find it hard to believe that she...'

'She didn't.' Therion shook his head. 'I was expecting it and accused her quite unfairly. Caused all sorts of trouble.' He sighed. 'Love is Ophilia's strength - you must have felt it at the Kindling.' Cordelia nodded. 'She not only believes in people but she is able to love them, even when they let her down.' Therion shook his head sadly. 'Even me.' He added.

'Is that a bad thing?' Cordelia looked confused.

'I hear what you say Lady Cordelia.' Therion shook his head, frustrated. ' Look, I do understand your sentiment and I am glad that _you_ are able to move beyond your pain. I suppose you have more to offer than I gave you credit for _and_ the kindness to offer it. Don't ever undervalue that.' Therion paused. 'There are simply some people that you are better off without regardless of their intentions.'

Cordelia shrugged. 'I think that would be my own decision to make.' She replied and then looked sad. 'I envy you, you know.' She added.

'Oh?' Therion smirked sarcastically, he couldn't help it. 'My life has been such a _joy_ Lady Cordelia. I am sure you would have totally enjoyed it!'

'I have a duty to continuation of the House Ravus and to keep the Dragonstones safe.' Cordelia frowned at him. 'To do _that_ I will have to marry a fitting suitor and build the reputation of my ancestors. Obligations that trap me behind these walls and _having_ to find trust in others.' Her face suddenly went a little red and her tone became angry. 'Why should I not envy you Therion. You are obviously so _free_ of duty and obligation that you can disregard the love of someone like Sister Ophilia without a second thought. I don't have anything even like that kind of freedom - I can hardly do without those around me that I _don't_ even trust.'

'Poor little rich girl.' Therion mocked.

'Well it's nice to see you making friends Therion.' Odette remarked as she entered the lounge with a tray full of refreshment.

'Hmph' he replied indelicately.

They had barely started on the food in uncomfortable silence when Heathcote rushed in. He skidded to a stop when he saw Therion sat with the ladies and for once actually looked surprised and flustered.

'Therion!' He said in confusion. 'I know you don't have the stone boy. It was taken by Darius, the leader of some particularly nasty brigands from Northreach. They are no small group either, they have domination over the whole town and they rule it with an iron fist. ' Heathcote sank down into a chair beside Odette. 'I have learned that they are also in possession of the last stone.. the gold stone. I intend to travel there, to Northreach to find out what I can.'

'So you are going to finish the quest then?' Therion asked mildly. 'Think you can remove this now?' He held out his arm.

Heathcote looked at him with a strange expression. 'I can't retrieve the stones boy. That's your job.' He said.

Therion scowled and looked about to reply but Heathcote had already turned to Odette.

'Archbishop Josef is dead. Word just came through.'

Odette jumped to her feet, swearing profusely. 'The vision!' she said when her profanities finally wound down.

Heathcote nodded tersely.

Therion's head swam. It felt as if the walls were closing in on him. 'No!' he said quietly, shaking his head as if to clear it.

'Can we get a message to them? By quicker than usual means?' Odette was pacing now. 'They need to be warned. '

'Messages are on their way but honestly, _you_ are likely to get to them quicker. The ship will pick you up in the early hours tonight.' Heathcote nodded to Therion. 'I assume you will go with it too?' he asked.

Therion didn't answer.

'I will get a room ready for you.' Heathcote took his silence as agreement. 'You should try and get some sleep while you can. I will wake you when it is time to leave.'

~0~

Therion sat alone at the window of the room he had been shown to. Night had fallen and he knew he should be away, running out of town but he had yet to shimmy out and down the building to freedom.

His head was filled with doubts. Darius and his town full of thieves was rolling round and round his brain painfully. There was no way Therion was ever going to go near there. Not to retrieve the stones and not to retrieve his dignity either. It was simply.. too much. It didn't sit well with him though. What the hell had happened to his pride? How had Darius managed to steal that along with everything else? He was also trying desperately not to think about Ophilia and her father's death, but she refused to stay out of his head. Seemed that she had also destroyed him - almost as fully as Darius had.

Therion paced the floor over to the bed and back again. He knew the _exact_ second he had finally been broken by the bloody Cleric who was tormenting his thoughts. It had been during the whole bloodstones debacle. He'd learned then that she could forgive him completely for accusing her of betrayal and that she had been praying for him - thinking kindly of him - every single day since they had first met seven years ago. When he had returned her locket to her he'd expected an awkward sappiness - but she had valiantly held back her natural emotion simply because she _knew_ he'd have trouble dealing with it and instead she had reached out and brushed the tiniest of kisses on him in thanks. She might as well have beaten him with a sledgehammer. Nobody had _ever_ touched him with such honest and uncomplicated love. It came so naturally to her and she offered it without any guile or condition.

He sighed. That one gentle kiss had given him so much. He'd begun to finally accept Ophilia's regard and belief in him and _that_ had allowed him the confidence to open his eyes and see the care and consideration that the others afforded him too. Alf's generous and demonstrative camaraderie, the way H'aanit had covered his hand and spoken kindly to him when he joined her on their night's watch, Cyrus' continual enthusiastic encouragement and friendship, Olberic's actual tears at his resurrection. Even those of his companions that he hadn't been so nice to over their travels had shown care for him too. Primrose had been a rock during the incident with Darius, fiercely protective when he had been overwhelmed and Tressa had been completely touched when he had given her just a half a compliment.

 _'I should be more like Darius. Surround myself with people - but not allow myself to care about them in any way. Completely discount any importance in others_.' Therion thought sourly. _'A lot less messy that way_.'

Suddenly he froze. _Was it though_? He had witnessed so many times the strength that had come from the closeness of his companions. What they had achieved together against ridiculous odds. How they had helped each other when things got tough. Darius would never know _that_ kind of support, could never harness that power.

A new emotion welled up in the Thief, one that surprised him more than any other he had felt. Pity. He felt _pity_ for Darius. Even if Therion was never able to face his friends again, he had known for the last few months what it felt to belong, to be cared for and to care himself. Therion could have been that friend to Darius if he had been allowed, but he hadn't - Darius choosing instead to try and destroy him for an opportunity. Darius only saw weakness in relying on others when in reality, friendship and love was a strength like no other. That was.. sad.

Therion's hand reached to one of his many pockets for the charm that Ophilia had made for him when he started to learn healing from her. He had avoided it since he'd left, but hadn't been able to actually discard it. When it came to his hand he felt her warmth wash over him from the power held in the tiny apple. He transferred it to his other hand, the one with his mark, hoping that with the connection the feeling would intensify as it usually did when they had trained.

' _Oh, Ophilia_.' He thought. _'Please stay safe. Let the vision be wrong_.'

' _Therion_?' Ophilia's voice suddenly sounded in his head. ' _Wait, I'm just finishing a heal._ ' She added.

Therion sank cross legged to the floor, gripping the charm so hard it hurt.

 _'Are you alright? How?_ ' Ophilia's voice sounded again.

 _'Fine. I'm in Bolderfall at the Ravus place. Odette is here. I'm holding my charm against Aelfric's mark - I assume that's how I can hear you_.' Therion thought back to her.

' _I had a channel open too, healing_.' She mused. ' _Interesting_.'

 _'Are you guys okay Phili? - You fought Red-Eye today right?_ ' Therion asked.

He could almost feel Ophilia's shock. _'We are a bit battered_ ,' She admitted honestly. _'Job's done though, we make our way to Stonegard - hopefully the beast's death will have released Z'aanta.'_

 _'When you took the Ember out of the lantern, I not only could hear you but I could see you and around you. I felt the pain of it too. By the God's Phili.. that bloody hurt!'_

 _'Sorry._ ' She murmured.

 _'Hardly your fault._ ' Therion paused. _'There is a boat arriving in a few hours for Odette to come join you. I..will be on it too, if that's okay?'_

 _'Dumbass question.'_ He could hear the grin in her voice.

 _'We will meet up with you in Stonegard then I guess.'_ Therion paused and swallowed hard. _'I'm really sorry Phili, I gotta tell you.. Your father.. Heathcote got the news today that he has finally passed.'_

 _'I..I see. Thank you.'_

 _'You know, the vision and all...'_

 _'I know Therion. I will alert the others.'_ The sadness in her voice was enough to break him to pieces.

 _'I will be there as soon as I can.'_ He promised softly. _'I'd best shut this down before I lose all the power from the charm.'_ He added.

 _'I've missed you, you rotten bloody Thief.'_ Ophilia said, choked by emotion.

 _'Heh,'_ Therion laughed gently. _'I love you too, you sneaky bloody Cleric.'_


	41. A meeting of minds

'Therion's coming up to us pretty fast.' Ophilia said, smiling at Erhardt. 'He should be with us shortly!'

'That thing in your head...' Her brother looked quizzical. 'It _must_ be strange!'

'I'm used to it now.' The Cleric patted Erhardt's arm. 'I expect I will get _you_ in there soon too.' She added. 'You are quite as bad as Olberic when it comes to needing healing. What _is_ it about throwing yourself in front of others?'

Erhardt nudged her gently. 'It's a Knightly thing of course!' he laughed. 'Protection of the weak and all that crap!'

'Attention seeking more like.' Ophilia nudged him back.

'Heh, that too.'

'It's a bit strange you know..' Ophilia mused after a few minutes of companionable silence, '.. doing the night watch with you rather than Olberic, but maybe once Therion is back to partner H'aanit again, he will join with us. What _is_ nice though...' Ophilia added, '..Olberic is so much happier now you are here with us - I suppose it's good for him to have someone along who is as very _old_ as he is..'

'Harsh.' Erhardt shook his head sadly. 'I thought Cleric's were supposed to be _nice_.'

'I don't think it counts if your my brother.'

'Bloody hell..why me?' Erhardt raised his eyebrows in mock despair. 'I guess it's payback for all my sins.. and there have been _many_..'

'Hmm.' Ophilia agreed - patting his arm again.

'I admit, I'm glad Therion is on his way too.' Erhardt said thoughtfully after a short pause. 'The last week has obviously been very trying for you lass - but you do seem much lighter of heart tonight - if the level of teasing is anything to go by..'

'I'm so _extremely_ lovable..' Therion advised him having sneaked up behind them and wrapped his arms around Ophilia. '..Of course she's happy I'm back!'

'By the Gods!' Erhardt exclaimed jumping to his feet with his sword raised. 'I could have run you through, don't surprise me like that!'

'Well _that_ would have spoiled my good humour!' Ophilia said with a chuckle, 'Hey you.' she added turning her head to set it against the Thief's whose chin was resting on her shoulder.

'How you doing Phili?' Therion asked into her ear, kissing her cheek as he did.

'Oh, you know..' Ophilia smiled warmly. 'There's the impending doom on account of my father's passing, I burned my hands to cinders facing some hell beast, spent _days_ worrying about my friend who ran off.. and to top the lot, I've had to deal with _him_ for a brother.. I'm just dandy!'

Therion laughed. 'Impending doom don't sound so bad if the alternative is Erhardt as a sibling.' He chortled squeezing Ophilia tight.

'I am sat _right_ here you know!' Erhardt grouched at them.

'Don't tell him..' Ophilia whispered loudly at Therion, '..but I find myself becoming quite fond of him in all honesty. Probably on account of my being _crazy_ of course..'

'You do?' Erhardt looked stunned for a second.. 'I mean, _of course_ you do.' He added quickly, 'I'm even more lovable than that rogue there!' he looked at them both grinning at him. 'Do you need some space to talk?' he asked softly. 'I can take my lovely self over the other side of camp..'

'Well frankly, if Phili is giving you _that_ much grief I reckon she must like you a whole lot more than she's letting on. I don't see any reason you should go.' Therion replied.

'Stop giving away my secrets..' Ophilia chided the Thief, smiling at Erhardt. 'Stay.' She insisted, amused at the flustered pleasure that crept over her brother's face. 'So anyway, I thought you were meeting us at Stonegard..' she turned her attention back to Therion. 'How come your here?'

'Ah, as soon as we got into town we bumped into Z'aanta and Hagen. He told us you hadn't arrived yet so I took off to meet up with you. Knew you couldn't be far away.' Therion shuddered. 'Can you _imagine_ what three days stuck on a ship with a very grumpy Odette was like?' he added. 'I needed some space!'

'Oh dear! Poor Therion!' Ophilia commiserated. 'But it _is_ good to hear that Z'aanta is okay!' she added.

'Yeah, he seemed right as rain. Huge fella, pretty scary actually. I'm glad he's a friend.' The Thief's eyes lit up in amusement. 'Of course, the _other_ friend I made on the journey.. well, turns out he is a big fan of _you_ your Holiness!'

'Oh?' Ophilia said, surprised. 'Who was that then?'

'Only Leon Bastralle.. the renowned ex-pirate!' Therion grinned broadly. 'Figured you would probably be a fan of his too!'

'Captain Bastralle? He has heard of _me_? Oh.. my!' Ophilia sounded faint.

'Yeah, actually he knew Alaic back when he was an assassin and the Captain was still a pirate..' Therion was chuckling at Ophilia's astounded expression. 'He can't _wait_ to meet the child who completely destroyed Alaic by singing, and it's because of their association and changes in careers that the Captain became involved with Susanna and her merry band.'

'Oh my.' Ophilia was speechless.

'Turns out he knows Tressa too.' Therion added.

'What _is_ this thing with pirates?' Erhardt sounded perplexed. 'What am I missing?'

Therion burst out laughing. 'I can't possibly tell you!' he admitted. 'That one will have to be told from the source. It's _well_ worth it though!'

'Shush you.' Ophilia was blushing. 'Some other time!' she added to Erhardt.

Therion suddenly noticed the bandaging on Ophilia's hands and reached forward to gently take one up. 'This was bad?' he asked. 'I mean, I felt the pain but it didn't damage me.'

'It was pretty bad, yeah.' Ophilia sighed. 'It's taking a while to heal and there is _so_ much people are having to help me with because of it.'

'She is driving poor Alfyn completely insane trying to do things she shouldn't.' Erhardt added. 'At one stage he threatened her with a sleeping elixir and sticking her on the cart for the whole journey. That was a fun argument!' he grinned.

'Poor Alf..' Therion commiserated. 'I bet it wasn't him that won!'

'No, I'm allowed to feed _myself_ now.' Ophilia said smugly, 'Although Prim and H'aanit are still having to help me bathe and dress.'

'I'd have thought the Prof would volunteer for _that_ job!' Therion smirked.

'Yeah, he did, but the ladies beat him down!' Erhardt chuckled.

'No he didn't... Ohh .. shush Erry.' Ophilia blushed again.

'Heh, sorry Sis.' Erhardt stood up. 'I will go make us a drink, hey.' He ambled off to the fire.

'So how about you Therion.' Ophilia shifted round so that she could look at him properly for the first time. Therion couldn't help but suck in a shocked breath.

'By the God's Phili, you look like shit!' he exclaimed, dismayed by how thin and ragged she looked and the deep well of sadness that was obvious in her eyes.

'Oh, Therion!' she smiled a genuine smile for a few seconds that made her look far more her normal self. 'I can always trust in your honesty!' She threw her arms round his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

'You're as stubborn as a mule..' Therion said gently, stroking her hair - glad she couldn't see how angry he was. 'Reckon I'd have sided with Alfyn if I'd seen how bad you look.'

'I'm fine!' Ophilia said exasperated. 'It's just the prolonged healing, its taking a lot out of me and I'm going to need my hands recovered to perform the Kindling in Goldshore - which is _why_ I have been forcing it so hard.'

'Pfft.' Therion pushed her away to look at her seriously. 'If it comes to it, I can do it.' He reminded her.

She giggled, unable to contain it. 'You would too, wouldn't you? Bloody Kindling Thief!' she accused.

'Heh..' Therion relaxed into a grin. 'Only Thief in history to steal an entire religious ceremony I bet. Almost worth it just for that!'

'Would be quite the talking point.' Erhardt had returned with drinks. 'No!' he chided Ophilia when she reached for a mug. 'Wait till it's cooled down.'

'Arsehole.' She muttered under her breath. 'So.. Therion, you never answered, how _are_ you doing?' she let go of him and sat back to regard him closely.

'Good Phili. Better than good in fact.' He took a sip of his drink. 'Feeling pretty stupid that I ran off like that..' he admitted.

'You needed to.' Ophilia said consolingly.

'Yeah, I guess I did.' Therion agreed. 'Seeing Darius again, well I wasn't expecting it and I certainly wasn't ready for it.' The Thief met Ophilia's eyes. 'The injuries you treated back in Flamesgrace, when you busted me out of prison. It was Darius that gave me them.'

Ophilia looked startled. 'You were pretty badly hurt.' She said mildly.

Therion sighed. 'Technically I suppose it was being thrown off a cliff that _caused_ them. Darius was only the one that did the throwing.'

'Nice chap.' Erhardt snorted.

'Up till that point I'd thought so.' Therion admitted. 'Met him about the time the orphanages had finally given up on me.. in a prison cell of course. We escaped and we ran together for a number of years. Dunno how long really - on the streets time don't mean that much.'

'So you were friends?' Ophilia had reached out a bandaged hand and laid it on his lightly.

'Well, I mean.. I'd never _had_ any friends before so I thought we were. Having someone to run with, it made life more fun - less about just surviving from day to day.' Therion shook his head. 'Thinking back of course, Darius was never particularly kind, but he was strong and full of ideas and mischief. I pretty much worshipped him.'

'Charismatic then?' Erhardt frowned. 'Men like that usually _like_ to be admired. What on earth happened to make him propel you over a precipice?'

'He was offered a place in a gang.' Therion's voice had gone blank. 'A rough and dangerous bunch of villains that he desperately wanted to join. Thing is they weren't interested in the sappy little lapdog that followed him round, so his initiation was to kill me. Prove his stones.'

'And he did? Just like that?' Ophilia was shocked.

'Laughed at me while he did it too.' Therion nodded.

'His loss.' Erhardt frowned.

'Yeah, I've come to that conclusion too - finally.' Therion agreed with a surprised glance at the Knight. 'Heathcote told me that he has his own gang now, operates out of a town called Northreach and that he not only has the emerald Dragon Stone but the gold one too.' Therion paused, deep in thought. 'I didn't think I could face him again, but yeah.. I can. I'm gonna steal the stones back and be done.'

'You mean ' _we_ ' are gonna steal the stones back.' Ophilia said quietly.

Therion smiled at her. 'I thought we discussed before how very un-sneaky you are your Holiness... well except at making people care about shit - at _that_ you're a master sneak.'

'I suppose I have the whole impending doom thing too.' She said heavily. 'Bit remiss of me to make promises of help with that hanging over me.' She looked away from him.

Therion reached out and gently turned her face back to him. 'If you want to come Ophilia, I will teach you how to sneak like a pro.' He said firmly. 'I won't leave you behind again.'

'You plan to kill him, Darius I mean?' Erhardt asked curiously.

'Nope. Stealing from him will hurt him enough.' Therion answered. 'No matter how it ended up, he still gave me a few years where life wasn't as shit as it had been. I ain't got the desire to end him - that would just make me as _bad_ as him and to be honest, I pity him.' He looked back at Ophilia. 'He will always be bitter and never let anyone close. I don't want to be like that.'

'Good.' She said wrapping her arms round him.

'And on that happy note - it's time to wake the next shift up.' Erhardt said with a grin.

'Just so we're clear.' Therion murmured to Ophilia as the Knight went to rouse Cyrus and Tressa. 'I ain't letting you die. So don't go planning on it anytime soon.'

'Yes Da.' She shot back at him.

Therion gathered her to him tight. 'Irritating mare.' He chided affectionately.

'Excuse me!' Cyrus had come up to them and stood before them with a frown. 'Think you can stop hugging my girl for even a second Therion?'

Therion's eyes shot wide. 'Right, yeah.. of course... sorry..' he stuttered letting go of Ophilia who was smiling up at the Scholar.

'Well good.' Cyrus said with a grin, swooping down to sit next to them and pulling Therion onto his lap in one swift move. 'Because it's _my_ turn for cuddles!' he declared, wrapping the startled Thief in a huge hug.

'Oh man, you really had me worried for a sec Prof...' Therion chuckled, winding his arms around Cyrus as Ophilia started to giggle.

'It is good to have you back.' The Scholar declared, pulling Ophilia to him as well.

'God's what a bunch of saps.' Tressa moaned as she walked up to them.

'Aww Tressa, didn't you miss me even a little bit?' Therion looked up at her fluttering his eyelashes.

'Pfft.' Tressa smirked. 'What's there to miss?' she dove in fast and kissed his cheek. 'That will _never_ happen again.. make the most of it.' She advised before wandering off to make tea.

Erhardt had come back over. 'C'mon sis. Bedtime. You're still healing remember!' Ophilia stuck her tongue out at him.

'He is quite right my darling. Be kind to your brother when he is trying to look out for you!' Cyrus kissed her frown gently.

'In the morning I'll give you an energy boost Phili.' Therion promised. 'Should help with the healing right?'

'You really have to teach me how to do that.' Cyrus said thoughtfully.

'We can have a go.' Therion agreed. I got stuff to tell you first, but afterwards we'll talk it through. I expect you'll be better at it than me within a few days.'

Ophilia eventually allowed Erhardt to help her up and over to where Cyrus had vacated their bedding. Erhardt sat down with her and she snuggled up to him.

'Well that's new.' Therion grunted in surprise.

'Mmm. Since the meeting with Red-Eye and learning about her Father, Ophilia's been suffering badly with the night fears. Erhardt sits with her until I'm done on watch.' Cyrus looked concerned. 'I am so glad you're here Therion. Not worrying about you too will hopefully ease her mind a bit.'

'Sorry.' Therion murmured.

'No, I didn't mean it like that. You needed time, but by the God's it's been good to see her actually smile today.'

'Heh, well..' Therion smirked at Cyrus. 'She will get to meet the Pirate Captain tomorrow, pretty sure _that_ will bolster her spirits!'

'Oh dear.' Cyrus moaned shaking his head sadly.

~0~

The companions were finally within sight of Stonegard early the following afternoon when they were met by a very enthusiastic dire wolf.

'Hagen!' H'aanit knelt to fuss the wolf. 'Ist thy Master..'

'He ist!' Z'aanta appeared from the tree's like a ghost. From such a huge man it was an impressive feat.

'Master.' H'aanit said quietly. 'Ist good to see thou restored.'

'By the God's girl!' The man exclaimed moving towards her swiftly and catching her up in a huge embrace that lifted the Huntress clear off her feet. 'Ist that all thou hast to sayeth to me! Can it be that I am only just out of stone and already I hath somehow vexed thou?'

'Put'eth me down!' H'aanit's cheeks shone bright red. 'I am no longer a child Z'aanta, ist unseemly!'

The hunter bellowed with laughter. 'I see'eth thou hast grown even more thorny child. I wilst hath to watch my behaviour ever closer. For shame!'

He turned to the others who were grinning at the Huntress and her discomfort.

'Well met!' Z'aanta greeted them cheerfully. 'Ah, Natalya hath told me all about the fearsome companions that H'aanit hath come by. I see'eth that the woman did not exaggerate in her descriptions.'

'It is good to see you restored.' Olberic had moved forward and gripped the hunters arm.

'Thankest thou Sir Olberic, 'tis a pleasure to meeteth thou, and thine brother- Knight, Sir Erhardt. I admit I am looking forward to testing thy prowess of battle. Thine reputations preceedeth you!'

'Men.' Ophilia muttered to herself.. 'Wonder who will have to heal up _that_ mess.' She grouched.

'And Ophilia.' Z'aanta's voice became gentle. 'I admit I was wholly amazed that thou and H'aanit hath meeten up again and doth travel together.

'Met again?' Ophilia looked at H'aanit who shrugged her shoulders in as much confusion as the Cleric.

'Neither of thou remembers?' Z'aanta looked surprised. 'Thou _must_ remember the winter we spendeth in Flamesgrace Hany, thou spenteth the entire time moaning about the cold!'

'Aye, I doth remember the cold. I doth not remember meeting.. oh!' H'aanit suddenly grinned at Ophilia. 'Thou wast a small child! I remember thou and thy sister. She wast mightily afraid of Hagen!'

'Aye!' Z'aanta was grinning too. 'I am not surprised that thou don't remember Ophilia, t'was when we brought Alaic to the Cathedral for healing - thou spendeth most of thine time with him!'

'It was?' H'aanit blushed. Z'aanta noted her rosy cheeks immediately. He grinned.

'Something thine wishest to tellen me H'aanit? About Alaic maybe? Thou art blushing like a maiden...'

H'aanit scowled fiercely and Z'aanta bellowed laughter again.

'Come all.' He said finally when his amusement finally tempered. 'The Captain doth own a Tavern in the town, he hath made accommodation for everyone, plus food and drink.. ahh a good man Captain Bastralle, may his ale _always_ floweth free!'

Still chuckling Z'aanta turned and led them into Stonegard.

.

The tavern owned by Captain Bastralle was a huge rambling building of excellent quality and filled with patrons. Z'aanta led them straight upstairs and ushered them into a large private lounge. Odette was on her feet the second they arrived.

'Well you took you're damned time!' she grouched to no-one in particular. She peered at them all closely. 'Bloody hell Ophilia, you look awful.' She exclaimed in dismay. 'I thought I told you to look after her boy!' she crossed the room, pulling Ophilia into a fierce hug and slapping Cyrus hard on the arm. Cyrus was trying to formulate a reply as Odette began ushering the Cleric up a second flight of stairs.

'Let's get you settled.' She was saying, 'Honestly Ophilia you look dead on your feet!'

'It's just the healing process..' Ophilia was trying to explain looking for help from Cyrus who was following behind them.

'None the less - you can rest up a while. Leon won't be back for a couple of hours so we won't talk about anything major till he returns.' Odette opened the door to a nicely appointed bedroom. 'I will have some food sent up for you.' She added firmly.

Cyrus had moved to help Ophilia off with her cloak, then sat her down on the edge of the bed and knelt to untie her boots.

'Shall I request some water for the bath dearheart?' he asked having noted the bathroom and the tub when he came in.

'Ohh please!' Ophilia finally smiled.

'It is good to see you smile!' Cyrus lent in towards her kissing her tenderly.

'She is supposed to be resting, not smooching boy.' Odette commented grumpily.

Cyrus turned to his mentor with a grin. 'I think I already told you once Odette, I am a grown man.. and we are _most definitely_ going to smooch. Lots. And in _private_.' He took her by the arm and gently pushed her towards the door. 'Could you organise us some bathwater when you order the food?' he asked politely.

'Heh.' Odette grinned back at him. 'Good lad.' She added. 'Have fun you two.'

Once the door was closed, Cyrus went back to Ophilia. 'Why don't you have a lie down before the food arrives?' he suggested softly. 'You do look pretty terrible.' He added.

'You definitely just promised smooches..' Ophilia pouted.

'A promise I intend to keep whole-heartedly.' He said caressing her cheek. 'Once you have rested.'

'Now!' she demanded with a smile.

'Fine then, my impatient love. I find it quite impossible to deny you your wishes - as you know!' He reached into the pocket of his waistcoat. 'First though, I have this for you - you can't actually wear it at the moment, with your damaged hands but I thought you could put it on the chain with your locket until they have recovered.' He handed her a tiny blue ring.

'Oh..' she breathed. 'It's beautiful!'

'I finished it last night.' Cyrus took it back and looked at it intently. 'Therion was kind enough to show me how to transfer energy, it's actually quite a simple process.. but it allowed me to add that ability to this item. It should, if my calculations are correct have stored my energy, much in the same way your ring stores the energy of the Flame so I think you might find it helpful while you are currently so depleted.'

'Thank you.' She said quietly.

Aside from that, I think it will work in the same way that yours does.' Cyrus suddenly grinned at her.' I don't have a secret name though, so it should be fairly simple for you to access it. When you do activate it there is one unique aspect - I will know exactly where you are, be able to see you and track you if need be. It was Alfyn's idea, so that you will never ever be lost again.'

Tears sprang to Ophilia's eyes. 'Truly?' she asked hoarsely.

'Truly.' He replied gently. 'Oh lastly, if you hold it as say ' _illuminate_ ' it will light up, banish the dark. That was Olberic's idea.' He added, lifting her locket from around her neck and threading the ring onto the chain.

The tears had started running down her cheeks. 'Kisses now?' she asked hopefully.

Cyrus didn't answer, choosing instead to honour her request.

~0~

Dusk was falling when Leon Bastralle returned to the tavern. He was grim faced when he entered but quickly pulled himself together to meet with everyone.

'Tressa!' The merchant girl had run up to him enthusiastically at his entrance and babbled for several minutes as the Captain tried vainly to keep up with her chatter. She looked well, as enthusiastic as ever and despite the concerns that were tugging at him, he couldn't help the smile that her sheer exuberance brought.

He was quickly introduced to the others.

'Where is the Flamebearer?' he asked quietly.

'Resting.' Odette stood. 'I will go get her and Cyrus.' She added.

'Wait. Please.' Leon, removed his cloak and slung it over the back of a chair, sitting himself down with a frown. 'I received a bird from Alaic. He is or was at Flamesgrace - he went to keep an eye on things as Eliza had business in Marsalim.' The Captain looked at the assembled faces around him. 'He sent some rather confusing news.' He added.

'Surely we should get Ophilia first if you have news from her home to relay.' Primrose said.

'Aye probably lass,' Leon agreed. 'But I think I would like your thoughts first if I may.'

'Speak Captain.' Olberic replied.

'Seems that a few days after the death of the Archbishop, Lianna and Mattias fought. Their wedding had been due, but Lianna walked out saying that she was going to join her sister in Goldshore. She left with a Knight Ardante and does appear to have been following that plan.'

'Odd.' Odette muttered. 'The child is.. delicate, I would not have thought her capable of such action.'

'Quite.' Leon agreed. 'Alaic reports that Mattias left two days later with the intention of following Lianna. Alaic is following _him_ to keep an eye on what he gets up to.'

'The man is a complete arse.' Therion muttered grimly.

'Well Susanna has been looking into him since his actions at Saintsbridge and here's the thing.' Leon looked concerned. 'He has hardly any traceable history except for his business, which was set up by his grandfather, passed to his father and now to him. Of what he has done apart from in business terms, where he was born, who his mother was, where he was educated.. nothing. The man is a ghost.

'It's concerning of course..' Erhardt mused. 'But what exactly is the relevance here?'

'Alaic considers that the most danger that Ophilia will face will be leading up to and including the final Kindling at Goldshore.' Leon spread his hands. 'Taking into consideration her father's vision - the fact that there are two further people making their way to her with unknown intentions and that one of them has threatened her and her role in the Kindling before...'

'Right.' Erhardt agreed.

'And then there is also the fact that the price on her head has nearly tripled from the original amount...'

Therion swore. 'Damn, it wasn't a small reward in the first place!' he muttered.

They all fell silent, reflecting on the Captains words.

'Look..' Odette said finally. 'I know that getting Ophilia to Goldshore and getting her duty over and done is appealing..' Odette paused a second. 'I also know you however Leon and if you are concerned then so am I. I am also betting that since this Inn is yours then it's probably one of the safest and best guarded places to be.

The Captain inclined his head.

'And frankly Ophilia is a mess right now.' Odette added.

'Honestly,' Alfyn spoke up, blushing as all eyes fell on him.. 'Err, well.. she is expending so much energy trying to get herself healed, if she was to take even the slightest bit of further damage, it could be a real problem. I'm not sure her body could cope..'

'Well then, I propose we hole up here for a few days and allow her to heal and rest before we go pushing forward. It's not the best, but I think probably the safest idea.' Odette looked at the others. 'Thoughts?' she asked.

'There ist plenty of us here to make sure the child is safe.' Z'aanta agreed. 'As long as we are all together - I do not doubt that even given the delay we canst get her to Goldshore and the duty done. Ist a formidable team.'

'Yes,' Olberic nodded. 'Getting to full strength, all of us - is the best tactic and we really can't let any more worries onto the lass to my mind.'

'I wouldst keep this information about Lianna from her I thinketh.' H'aanit added. 'She hast enough worry. It doth not sit well to keep secrets, however in this instance, I see'eth it as necessary to her wellbeing.'

Alfyn nodded uneasily. 'I don't like keeping things from her either but.. after all the crap in Saintsbridge.. I'm amazed she isn't a jabbering wreck to be honest.'

Therion shrugged. 'I'm all for her resting.' He said simply.

'Decided then.' Odette nodded. 'We will stay a few days then move onto Goldshore. Cyrus and I have an enquiry with a bookbinder in town, but it is a simple task in our undertaking and should not present any problems.'

Nobody spoke for a few minutes

'So will you call Ophilia now?' Leon finally smiled. I have been _most_ eager to meet her, knowing Alaic as I did and the changes that she wrought in him.. _and_ hearing the stories of her latest adventures too.. I have to admit, I'm already a bit of a fan!'

'Oh Captain...' Therion started to laugh. 'I promise - you have _no_ idea what's about to hit you!'


	42. Binding Stories

Cyrus and Odette made their way swiftly through the streets of Stonegard, Z'aanta and Hagen a few steps behind them giving them some space to talk quietly. Odette had been filling the Scholar in on the information that Captain Bastralle had brought the night before.

'I think Ophilia should be told!' Cyrus said frustrated. 'She is hardly a wilting flower Odette, and while I am not happy to have her take on any additional worry, I simply can't see what good it does not to warn her that her sister and Mattias may be searching her out.'

'Let her heal first, before we add to her burden.' Odette was scowling. 'I know how much she has _already_ overcome Cyrus, but let her have these few days of relative peace to grieve the Archbishop and recover.'

'I know you are looking to her best interests.' Cyrus's admitted, his voice softer. 'It is just vexing - the danger.. it seems never ending.'

'It would help if we could fathom out _why_ there are so many intent on the failure of this Kindling.' Odette grimaced. 'Susanna has a few theories, mainly centred around a cult that seems to be thriving in Wispermill - but they have proved highly secretive and thus far impossible to infiltrate, all we really know is that they are following a leader who calls himself The Saviour and that he preaches against the Order of the Flame with passion.'

Cyrus shrugged helplessly. 'Unless we have facts, there is little we can do but concentrate on getting the ritual done and the Flames renewed.'

'Agreed.' Odette sighed. 'I guess for the time being we may as well turn our attention to our own little problem. Although if the binders have no recollection of the translation of ' _From the far reaches of Hell'_ that we found, I am at a loss of what to do next. God's _everything_ is so frustrating!'

'Then let us hope it isn't a dead end.' Cyrus murmured as they came up to the large warehouse building that was their destination. 'At least the book was covered at expense and with care. It is very good quality and the title is printed on the cover. Not the most forgettable tome to my mind.'

Odette turned to Z'aanta allowing him to catch up to them. 'This is the place,' she informed him. 'We will pop in and have a chat with the binders. Shouldn't be too long.'

'Hath no fear Odette.' The grizzled hunter grinned. 'Hagen and I wilst await thy return. If thou needeth us to looken menacingly at anyone thou hast but to call!'

The bindery was a well established and obviously well regarded business. The internal reception was plush and nicely furnished and there was a welcome desk manned by a young woman intently reading a thick tome.

'May I help you?' she asked with a bright smile, putting a mark in her book and standing to greet Cyrus and Odette as they entered.

'Hope so lass.' Odette went forward in her usual blunt manner. 'We want to speak to whoever bound this tome.' She handed the translation to the woman.

'I see.' The woman's smile turned polite. 'Is there a problem with the work?' she asked.

'Nope. Just want to ask some questions regarding the client.' Odette said impatiently.

'I am very sorry Mistress, but our client details are not shared by request.' The woman looked apologetic. 'It would not do our reputation any favours to do so.' She explained.

Odette opened her mouth to rebuke the girl but Cyrus stepped forward quickly and put a restraining hand on his mentors arm.

'I quite understand your position my dear.' He said seriously to the receptionist as he pushed Odette discreetly behind him. 'In this case it is a simply a scholarly interest that is behind our appeal.'

'Oh, I see.' Her eyes had widened slightly at the charming and very handsome man who was now smiling at her. 'None the less..' she added breathlessly.

'You see..' Cyrus continued with a small self depreciative chuckle, 'I have travelled from the Royal Academy in Atlasdam seeking the translator of this book - for his skill and knowledge of ancient Hornburgian is really _very_ impressive.' He leaned in closer to the woman, speaking quietly, confidentially to her. 'I am myself engaged in the study of languages and I would _really_ appreciate his contribution to some work that I am currently undertaking on behalf of the Royal Family..'

'Professor.. I really don't think you should be divulging...' Odette had caught on to Cyrus's plan.

'Please my dear,' Cyrus waved a hand at his mentor cutting her off. 'I can tell that this lovely lady is quite trustworthy and discreet.' His smile brightened. 'Is there any way you can help us out?' he enquired gently reaching out and taking her hand.

'Oh.' The woman blushed. 'Well, I can at least take a look and see if the binder in question still works with us. It would be up to him if he would speak with you.' She added.

'Thank you my dear.' Cyrus squeezed her hand and her blush deepened.

The woman took the book over to her desk and carefully opened it to the back. She took out a magnifying glass and peered in the corner of the binding where a tiny line of numbers were printed, almost invisibly.

'Ah,' she said looking up at Cyrus and beaming brightly. 'It would appear this is Harald's work. He is a partner now - this was done almost fifteen years ago. Would you like me to have a quick word with him for you?'

'If you wouldn't mind my dear. I would be most appreciative.' Cyrus smiled.

'I will be right back!' she promised and disappeared through the double doors into to the workshop.

'Cyrus!' Odette turned to her former student in amazement.. 'Did you just _play_ that poor girl? Whatever happened to your complete cluelessness?'

Cyrus chuckled. 'Ophilia pokes fun whenever she notices someone caught in the apparent effect I have on people - she finds it uncommonly amusing - but her teasing _has_ made me a little more aware I suppose.'

'But I've been pointing it out for years!' Odette humphed. 'You never paid any note to my assertions.'

'Well.. you only _ever_ teased but never explained properly.' Cyrus patted his mentor on the shoulder. 'In regards to people, Ophilia is a most excellent tutor. She sees the humanity in everything. According to Primrose - I am now only _'mostly'_ clueless.' He looked rather proud of the fact.

Odette was shaking her head and laughing as the receptionist returned with an older man in tow.

'You the people asking after this book?' The man said gruffly.

'We are.' Cyrus stepped forward with his hand extended. 'Professor Cyrus Albright from The Royal Academy in Atlasdam.' He politely added.

'What do you want with the man who translated this?' The binder's voice was still hostile.

'It's an academic enquiry.' Cyrus looked at the man closely. 'The translation is impressive, I would be very interested in acquiring the translators skills in my own pursuit.'

'Right. Well good luck with that. The man has been a recluse for more than a decade. Pretty much since the day his daughter died.'

'Oh?' Cyrus raised an interested eyebrow. 'He is local then?'

'Aye, came here after he married. He come from Atlasdam originally too. Expect you are too young to remember him though. He cast an eye over Odette. Probably you too.' He added.

'None the less,' Odette stepped forward pushing her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. 'I'm sure someone of this kind of skill must have been notable. Will you give us the man's name?'

The binder sighed. 'I will be frank with you.' He said. 'The man was once a good friend, he undertook many commissions for the University and he used me to bind his volumes and his research. Then his daughter got sick.' The man shook his head sadly.

'I see, did that induce him to stop working?' Odette asked bluntly.

'Not exactly.' The binder looked closely at the two Scholars in front of him. 'You know anything about this?' he asked delicately holding up their translation.

Cyrus lowered his voice. 'It is the sort of volume that can cause damage in the wrong hands.' He said gravely.

'That's the impression I got too.' The binder looked down the book. 'I love my job, but I'm not much of a reader myself and when this was brought in I was clearly warned not to look it over. Never had that actually spelled out to me before like that. As it happens I didn't, not interested enough to cause myself sleepless nights over something I doubt I'd understand anyway.'

'Probably a good thing for you.' Odette murmured.

'Yeah. But my friend.. he wasn't the sort to be messing with that kind of thing. Not at all. He was a good man, devoted to his family and his passion for his work came second.'

'You said he worked doing translations for the University?' Cyrus raised an eyebrow. 'I'm absolutely sure that they did not sanction this job.'

'I don't know anything about that.' The binder handed the book back to the Scholars with a grimace. 'I do however know that he desperately needed money for his daughters medicines. He tried everything to save her and some of the medicines.. they weren't cheap. My guess is that he took on the commission for that tome from an unusual source because the leaf was good. I can't fathom any other reason he would get involved with something that was potentially better off being left well alone.'

'And his daughter died anyway..' Cyrus said sadly.

'She did.' The binder looked at Cyrus again closely. 'I have to ask you again Professor. What is your interest. Really.'

Cyrus looked back at the older man shrewdly. He nodded to himself. 'We seek to find who commissioned the translation as we believe that they are meddling with the practise contained within. We seek to stop them.' He answered quietly.

'The translators name is Dominic. He lives on the east side of town.' The binder looked at his hands. 'I hope he can be persuaded to speak with you, perhaps as much for his own sake, as for the sake of your mission.'

'Thank you sir.' Cyrus nodded gravely. 'We will do our best.'

.

Outside the warehouse Cyrus and Odette met up again with Z'aanta who was lounging against the wall.

'Get what thou needeth?' he asked as they started walking back to the main town.

'We got the name of the Scholar who did the translation. He lives here in Stonegard.' Odette was thoughtful. 'I'm sure I have heard of the man but I don't remember him. Shame.'

'Well I'm certain he never provided translation for any of the dark tomes I have read. I tend to keep note of who has worked on what.' Cyrus mused.

They were able to locate Dominic's house easily, and Odette went to the door and knocked heavily on it. There was no reply. Knocking again, she went to peer through a heavily draped window.

Cyrus knocked the third time. 'Sir,' he called quietly through the door. 'We would greatly like to speak with you about a book your translated fifteen years ago. We require your aid in preventing the knowledge contained within from being misused.'

There was silence.

'Go away..' a muffled voice came through the door.

'Sir, I apologise. I cannot. Our need is too great.' Cyrus said sorrowfully, leaning against where the voice had come from. 'I truly have no wish to open old wounds friend.. but I have heard how you lost your dear daughter to illness fifteen years ago...'

There was a distinct keening sound from inside the house.

'I apologise..' Cyrus ploughed on. 'I know that since then you have secluded yourself away.. but that while she lived you had need of a lot of leaf quickly and that you accepted an unusual task.. translating a book called _'From the Far Reaches of Hell'_.'

'Who told you that?' The man's voice was strained, breathless.

'I have the book here with me now.' Cyrus said quietly. 'It is clear from reading it, that being a Scholar of your great knowledge and wisdom - you took care to omit the most horrific of passages, doubtless because you recognised the danger that they posed.'

'I will not divulge any further information on that vile book. You are wasting your time.' Dominic's voice had become angry.

'As a fellow academic,' Cyrus went on urgently. 'I am afraid I cannot stand idly by as such knowledge is used for the purpose of evil, so I need to ask you who it was who commissioned you in this task.'

'It has been used?' the voice behind the door had become faint.

'It was attempted yes. I believe that the only thing that may have prevented a disaster was the fact that you had the forethought to tamper with the translation.' Cyrus put his hand against the door. 'Please sir, our task is urgent, for the person who did this still has the book and if they realise that the translation was incomplete, they may eventually find the correct way to...'

The door slowly opened and Cyrus was beckoned in quickly. Odette, Z'aanta and Hagen followed.

Dominic ushered them into his kitchen and bade them to sit. His shoulders were hunched, his face gray and even the presence of a full sized dire wolf in his home did not seem to move him beyond a curious look at the creature.

Once they were settled the older man held out his hand for the book that he had created many years ago. 'This is my greatest shame.' The man said quietly. 'I knew.. yes - I knew that horror's may one day come to pass from the work that I undertook on this translation, although at the time...' a shadow passed over the man's face.

'Your need for leaf was great.' Cyrus said gently. 'A father fighting for the life of his child.. is there much that he would not do?'

'And yet she did not live.' Dominic's grief was palpable. 'Indeed I have often wondered if her demise was a punishment for my sins in undertaking the work... Having had the chance to read the book in its entirety.. Professor, it is imperative that it is not correctly translated. The book, the rituals it contains hold the secret of life and death itself. To harness that power...'

Cyrus reached out a hand to the man. 'I intend to see to it that this book is never again used to bring pain and suffering to this world. The pain and the guilt that you feel is beyond my understanding but I do hope that you can get some solace from this. Please rest your heart easy friend and tell us what you know.'

Odette's jaw had dropped and she was looking at Cyrus as if seeing him for the first time.

'Thank you.' Dominic had sat up straighter in his chair and looked to be thinking carefully. 'I knew the man who commissioned me quite well from my time in Atlasdam. He admitted, 'Although I was surprised to learn that he actually was born here in Stonegard. I do not know whether he came here specifically to seek me out to work on the book, or whether it was just happenstance that he found me here - but either way the leaf that he offered was far more than a man in his position should have been able to offer and that should have been my first warning.'

'Is he here now?' Cyrus asked urgently.

'I wouldn't know.' Dominic admitted, 'As I understand it he did not live here often or for long periods of time although he did, back then, still own the house that he was born in. Of course he is a busy man now, I doubt he would make it all the way out here regularly. Unless he uses his family home as a base for his vile practises. I did what I could,' Dominic looked intensely at Cyrus. 'I did everything that I felt would not be noticed easily. Some things I did not add to the translation at all and I changed the positioning of some of the runes in the casting circle, which should have corrupted the result sufficiently.'

'You have a name for us?' Odette asked impatiently.

'I do.' Dominic said. 'He was a Scholar of sharp mind and overwhelming ambition even when I knew him at the University. His eyes burned with zeal, yet I was always of the belief that his brilliance did not match his own opinion of his worth. Of course I was proven wrong when he was offered the position of Headmaster of the University..' Dominic sighed.

'Headmaster Yvon?' Cyrus gasped.

'Yes.' Dominic nodded. 'Yvon was the man who commissioned the translation.'

.

Odette had been swearing continuously since they had left Dominic's house.

'I always loathed the bloody man..' she was saying as they walked back to the tavern. 'His taking over as Headmaster was most of the reason I left the University in the first place.'

'Well, it's not exactly like I have ever seen eye to eye with him.' Cyrus mused.. 'But I am still shocked that he would stoop to such..'

'Oh I have no doubt whatsoever that he would.' Odette said bitterly. 'Vanity such as his never leads to good things.'

'Still..' Cyrus's mind was reeling at the implications. 'Why on earth would he need to use a translator?' he asked curiously. 'Or indeed commission a necromancer to actually make the stones. He is surely skilled enough to have done those things himself.'

'Pfft.' Odette was scornful. 'Have you not listened to a word I said boy? The man is a charlatan. He leeches off others, his own skills are negligible. I tried to point this out time and time again before he was appointed and I was shot down. He had friends somewhere on high..'

'Well I guess that his home here warrants a visit.' Cyrus mused.

'Indeed, but I think we stop for lunch first back with the others and advise them of our plan, and you can check on your girl.' Odette suddenly looked keenly at her companion. 'I nearly died when you suddenly got all _understanding_ with Dominic.' She said pointedly. 'Your usual method of extracting information is much more to interrogate than empathise. What's all that about.'

'You can't spend time with Ophilia and not learn a thing or two about human nature and compassion.' Cyrus looked surprised. 'Have I not always been understanding?'' he asked balefully.

'Um.. not when chasing down something you need.' Odette smirked. 'How many people have you upset in the past with your questioning?'

'Oh, well I suppose I have changed a little. I hadn't really considered it.' He admitted.

'No.' Odette had turned thoughtful. 'I don't think you have changed so much as you are becoming more of the person that you have always had the potential to be.'

'Rather insightful Odette.' Cyrus was grinning at her. 'Are you feeling quite well?'

'Meh, I blame the shock of Yvon's duplicity.' She grumped.

.

When they arrived back at the tavern, they found Captain Bastralle seated in a huge chair by the fire recounting daring tales of his pirating days. Tressa was sat by his feet, her eyes blazing at the adventures and treasures that he was describing while Olberic and Erhardt appeared to be arm wrestling with H'aanit and Alfyn at a nearby table. Therion was closer to the fire with Ophilia's head in his lap, gently stroking her hair as she slept. Primrose was sat up on a table looking bored.

'Oh you're back.' The dancer jumped down and pushed out a seat for Odette. 'The Captain certainly likes the sound of his own voice.' She added sourly as her friends sat down.

'Don't fancy your chances at the arm-wrestling then?' Odette smirked as Z'aanta went over to the competitors to throw in his own challenge.

Primrose rolled her eyes. 'Please tell me you discovered information and have something interesting to do this afternoon.' She begged the Scholars.

'Well, we did make a discovery and we do have a plan.' Cyrus grinned at her. 'Are you looking for some adventure Lady Primrose?'

'Anything is better than listening to that insufferable man.' Primrose admitted. 'I met plenty of _his_ kind in the course of my work. Unable to tell a story without embellishment and making himself the hero.'

Odette chuckled. 'I have never known Leon to exaggerate.' She said firmly. 'Indeed, he is one of the most balanced men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. If he says he did something, then he did it.'

Primroses eyes narrowed. 'Are you jesting with me Mistress Odette?' she asked.

'No child. He is simply a rather remarkable man.' Odette sighed lustily. 'If only I were ten years younger.'

Cyrus went over to where Therion was sat with Ophilia.

'How has she been?' the Scholar asked quietly.

'Very unsettled until the Captain took matters into his own hands and offered to tell her stories.' Therion admitted. 'She fell asleep a while ago, but even surrounded by all of us her fears started almost immediately. Had to hold her to get them to stop.'

'They do seem to be getting worse.' Cyrus looked concerned.

'Reckon it's the Kindling.' Therion looked up at the Scholar, frowning. 'I felt the pain of holding the Ember. It ain't like anything I ever felt. That she is still healing only to have to do it again so soon.. I know it would bloody scare me too.'

Dinner was ordered. Cyrus gently woke Ophilia when it arrived and they all sat and listened to Odette as she filled the companions in on what they had learned that morning.

'So you are going to check the house out then?' Olberic asked.

'I doubt very much Yvon will actually be here. His role at the University will keep him there, but we may be able to find something useful stashed away at his home.' Odette looked angry. 'I don't think it will require much for the task.' She added.

'Well, I would like to come along.' Primrose said firmly. I could use a change of scenery.'

'Breaking and entering is my forte!' Therion added with a grin. 'May as well make use of the thief skills.'

'I will come too then, for the inevitable moment Therion does something stupid and requires healing.. yet again.' Alfyn sighed, flinging his arm round his friend who had thrown a punch in the Apothecary's general direction.

'Should be more than enough.' Odette said. 'The rest of you can stay here.'

'...and babysit the Cleric..' Ophilia muttered under her breath.

'We talked about this..' Cyrus squeezed her tight.

'I know.' She sighed.

'We will be back before you know it.' He kissed her soundly as they got up and went to gather their things.

'C'mon sis.' Erhardt came up and swept Ophilia off her feet. 'How about me and Olberic tell you some _real_ daring stories of Knightly conquest. Beats the hell out of pirating tales any day!'

'Is that a challenge, Sir Knight?' Leon was grinning broadly. 'Perhaps we could take this one into the yard?'

'Interesting!' Z'aanta cheered.. 'Can I play?'

'Oh no..' Ophilia hid her face in her bandaged hands. 'Please take me with you!' she begged Cyrus.


	43. Love Hurts

'Are you _sure_ that's the place?' Primrose asked doubtfully. 'It looks like no-one has been anywhere near it in years - hardly how I would expect the Headmaster of the University to live, even if it _is_ just occasionally.'

'Don't look particularly safe either.' Therion muttered.

'Well, the kind gentleman we spoke to outside the guard station _said_ this was it. I have no reason to doubt his accuracy.' Cyrus replied enthusiastically.

The house they had been directed to was set back from the street with what _would_ have been an impressively large garden - if the land hadn't been wildly overgrown and obscuring the pathways to the premises. A heavy iron fence ringed the property which did indeed look particularly run down with heavily peeling paint and the windows boarded against intruders. Masonry was crumbling and there looked to be a hole in the roof.

'Even if this _is_ the correct abode, I doubt very much we are going to find anything actually left here, _let alone_ anything useful.' Odette grumbled as they creaked open the front gate and made their way cautiously up towards the door.

'Oh!.. Gravesweed!' Alfyn exclaimed suddenly, dashing into the dense vegetation, donning gloves and picking at a plant happily. 'Rare!' he added, gathering as much as he could.

'Isn't that highly toxic?' Odette asked, 'Because I think there is some Morningslumber over to the left - and that is a rather potent poison too.'

'Shuck's!' Alfyn's excitement grew. 'It's also _great_ as an anaesthetic if you get the dose right. Wow!'

Odette had joined Alfyn in the undergrowth. 'Hmm, there are more here.. Heartsbane, Auldwort.. I think that is Silversong too..'

' _No_! Really? 'I've only read about that!' Alfyn was grinning broadly. 'Can't be that anyone knows this is here. These reagents are worth a _fortune_.'

'It's a poison garden...' Odette said thoughtfully. 'Pretty dangerous to have in the middle of a town. Why the hell aren't the gates locked properly?'

Therion wandered back down the path to take a closer look at the gate they had come through. He moved to the side and searched the foliage. Finally he found what he was looking for.

'This is what secured it.' He said, holding up a heavy chain. 'It ain't been cut and there ain't no scratches round the lock so it was opened with the proper key then just discarded. Recent too I'd say - it wasn't buried down, just lying on the top of the scrub.'

'Maybe we should adopt some caution then.' Cyrus looked up at the rambling building thoughtfully. 'With the windows shuttered up like that it is impossible to tell if there is anyone home.'

'Cyrus,' Odette said suddenly. 'I'm sure that there were a number of these plants in the Necromancer's lair, in the urns - dried. Are they mentioned in the translation?'

'I know there were some botanical's listed, but I didn't know anything about them..' Cyrus took the book from his pocket and flicked through. 'Yes.' He confirmed. 'Those and a few others.'

'I guess we are in the right place then.' Primrose said grimly.

The companions made their way towards the front door, keeping to the overgrowth as much as possible.

'I'm gonna scout round see if I can find an alternative way in.' Therion murmured and scooted off at pace. He was back fairly shortly later. 'Can't see anywhere we could access without tearing down the shutters.' He admitted.

'Well, let's see if you can get the door open?' Cyrus suggested calmly. 'If that's our only option I suggest we go with it.'

Therion moved forward to examine the door. He pushed on the handle experimentally, surprised when it swung open smoothly and quietly.

'Okay, wasn't expecting that.' He looked at the others.

'Does this smack of a trap to anyone else?' Odette frowned.

'My Thief senses are tingling.' Therion admitted.

'Perhaps we should come back with reinforcements.' Primrose suddenly looked nervous. 'Big scary house, mental evil Scholars.. poisonous plants..'

'Just a quick look round?' Cyrus suggested. 'If we come across any signs of occupation we can leave, but it would be pointless to drag everyone all the way out here if it _is_ empty.'

'Famous last words Prof.' Alfyn said with a chuckle, slapping him on the shoulder.

The gloom in the building was oppressive, largely down to the obscured windows although interestingly there didn't appear to be the same signs of decay or even dust in the hallway that they entered. There were no furnishings, just a large staircase leading up and several doors off the long corridor.

'This is locked.' Therion had tried the first door he had come to.

'This one too,' Alfyn added, rattling the next handle along.

'Guys..' The door that Primrose had walked up to had opened soundlessly. When the others joined her they saw darkness and the vague outlines of furniture in a medium sized room. Leaving the door open they tried all the other entrances on the level but it none of the rest would budge.

'Let's check it out then.' Cyrus created a small ball of fire for illumination and moved forwards into the open room. It appeared to be a sitting room of some kind with a large hearth and a number of huge stuffed seats arranged in no discernable pattern.

'Bloody hell!' Alfyn was suddenly moving forward, pushing past the Scholar and rushing over to one of the chairs.

'What..?' Cyrus was hot on the heels of the Apothecary. 'Therese!' he cried.

A slight blond girl in fine clothes was laid out on some cushions, bound and gagged and with a large bloody bandage wrapped roughly around one of her arms. Her eyes were wild and wet and she began bucking wildly against her bonds as she saw the two men rushing towards her. She was trying vainly to speak, nodding her head towards the door.

The others followed into the room, looking around carefully for threats. Alfyn managed to get the gag off the prone girl.

' _Watch out_!' she cried as it came loose, then everything went dark.

~0~

When Cyrus finally awoke it was to Alfyn roughly shaking him. He stared up groggily at the Apothecary in confusion.

'You okay Prof?' the lad asked quietly.

'I feel.. rather light headed.' Cyrus admitted trying to sit himself up.

'Can I take a quick look at that?' Alfyn nodded at the bandage wrapped around the Scholar's arm.

'Uh.. sure?' Cyrus blinked, trying to clear his head but it remained stubbornly muzzy. As Alfyn unwrapped the bandage, Cyrus pushed himself up unsteadily to a sitting position and looked warily around him. It appeared that only he and Alfyn were currently conscious, everyone else seemed to have collapsed where they had stood and Therese was still in her binds, unconscious now on her chair.

'Oh, my poor darling!' Cyrus gasped, trying to stand.

'Take it easy Prof.' Alfyn grabbed his arm. 'Don't try to get up yet.

'What the hell happened?' Cyrus sounded more angry than confused.

'Dunno..' Alfyn had taken the bandage off to reveal a large slashed cut on Cyrus's arm that had obviously bled heavily if the dried stains were any indication. '.. Just woke up myself. The others look okay, although they're still out of it - seems it's only you and the girl have these slashes on your arm.'

Cyrus noticed a lamp and water had been left on a table by the fireplace. 'I'm rather thirsty.' The Scholar noted, 'But I am loath to imbibe anything that was left by our unknown host.'

'Yeah I agree.' Alfyn said quietly, getting his water-bottle from his satchel. 'Don't seem like anything was taken from us, my stuff is all intact including my weapons.' He mused.

Cyrus took a long drink, his mouth tasting like ashes. Alfyn fixed a new bandage to his arm swiftly, then sat back on his heels.

'I was gonna try and make the others more comfortable.' The Apothecary motioned their companions on the floor.'

'Indeed.' Cyrus managed to stand with Alfyn's help but his head still didn't feel quite right. He carefully staggered over to where his former student lay and collapsed down next to her, tugging at the ropes that bound her. 'What are you doing here my love?' he murmured to himself.

Alfyn came over and handed a knife to the Scholar to help him to cut away at the bindings, then he went back to where Primrose was slumped on the floor. As he tried to move the Dancer her eyes suddenly flew open and her dagger was instantly in her hand.

'Peace Primrose, it's just me!' Alfyn reassured her quickly, taking her by the elbow and helping her to sit. The Dancer looked disoriented for a short while, and was silent as she drank the water that Alfyn had taken from her pack and urged her to sip.

'What the bloody hell?' Primrose suddenly exclaimed, her face angry.

'Not _sure_ what happened,' Alfyn began.. 'Seems that..'

'What are you _doing_ Cyrus?' Primrose ignored Alfyn and her voice was outraged.

Alfyn looked round to where Primrose was staring. 'Oh.. what?' The Apothecary looked stunned.

Cyrus had taken the girl he had been freeing onto his lap and was holding her rather intimately close to his chest, one arm around her waist and his other hand cupping her face tenderly. He was laying a light kiss to her brow. At his gentle touch her eyes fluttered open.

'Professor?' She whispered faintly.

'Oh my darling..' his fingers caressed her cheek as his arm tightened around her. 'How can you _possibly_ be here? What has happened?'

'Yeah Prof, what's happened?' Therion's voice was dripping sarcasm as he sat up, frowning at the Scholar.

Cyrus looked towards his friends, his brow wrinkled in confusion. 'This is my student, Therese.' He told them as if that explained everything, then turned his attention back to the girl as she reached a hand to his face and brought her lips up to his rather passionately.

'I was so worried Professor.' Therese eventually simpered, tears welling in her eyes. 'I travelled all alone from Atlasdam to warn you that you were in danger, but it seems I was too late!'

'Hush darling, please don't concern yourself - we will work it out.' Cyrus consoled her, wiping her tears then stroking her hair comfortingly.

'Shit-on-a-bloody-stick...What the _hell_ Albright?' Odette had woken and managed to stand as everyone was staring incredulously at Cyrus and Therese.

'Odette?' Cyrus looked confused.

'Since when did _you_ start fraternizing with students, Cyrus?' she asked acrimoniously.

Cyrus's puzzlement seemed to grow. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck, his brow wrinkling as he thought.

'I wouldn't...' he began, but Therese grabbed his hand and took his attention, looking deeply into his eyes. His confusion turned into a gentle smile.

Primrose moved quicker than lightning towards Cyrus and Therese, her hand raised, but Therion was quicker still and caught the irate Dancer before she could connect with either of her targets.

'We can sort _that_ out later.' Therion's voice was hard. 'Right now we should concentrate on getting ourselves out of here.'

Primrose looked like she was going to argue, then she nodded curtly.

'Don't think this is over.' She glowered at Cyrus, whose attention was far too rapt on Therese to notice Primrose's ire.

Therion had moved to the door. 'No handle this side.' He said before joining Odette at the shuttered window. 'Probably our best bet,' he appraised the wood that had been hammered over it. Reckon you can get through this with your axe?' he asked Alfyn.

Alfyn hadn't moved from his spot, still watching Cyrus.

'How could you Prof?' The Apothecary sounded distraught. 'Why would you do this to Ophilia?'

Cyrus's attention was dragged from Therese at Alfyn's words.

'Ophilia...' the Scholar shook himself then closed his eyes and his hand went to his forehead as if it pained him. 'Ophilia..' he repeated and suddenly he scowled. 'No!' he exclaimed, his hand coming away from his face quickly as a ball of raging fire burst out on his palm.

Therese squealed and jumped from his lap as the hand that was holding her heated up in flame too. Both fireballs released and smashed into the wall opposite in an explosion of embers, only to be replaced immediately by more fire growing in his palms.

'Focus Cyrus!' Odette was straight over to the Scholar who had stood, his face contorted in what looked like rage. She grabbed his arm tight, digging her fingers mercilessly into his flesh. 'Damn you Albright, get a bloody grip!' she shouted at him.

'Get out the way Odette!' Cyrus' voice came through gritted teeth as the second volley spilled from him, dotting the walls and the fireplace.

'Professor?' Therese whimpered. 'Please, stop. You're scaring me!'

Almost instantly, the flames died away. 'Oh my darling! Please.. forgive me!' Cyrus knocked Odette's grip away as he grabbed Therese by the shoulders and drew her too him, his expression turning soft again.

'Hmm.' Odette pushed her glasses straight and thoughtfully tapped her chin. 'Interesting...' she added.

'What's all that noise in there?' a loud voice came from the other side of the door to the room. 'Are you trying to break out Albright? I assure you, I oversaw the preparations myself. You are completely secured.'

'Yvon. You arsehole.' Odette went to the door and hit it hard with her fist. 'Too bloody chicken-shit to face us directly?' she taunted.

'Ah, the unlovely Odette.' Yvon chuckled. 'Can't say it was a pleasure to see you, but leaving you here to die horribly _will_ be.'

'Say that to my face, I dare you!' Odette spat.

Yvon chuckled again. 'Albright?' he called out again. 'I would speak to you lad..'

'What do you want Yvon?' Cyrus had seated Therese down on an armchair and made his way to join Odette at the door. 'I'm fairly sure we have _nothing_ to say to each other.'

'Not so dear boy.. not so!' Yvon's voice had become friendly, almost wheedling. 'We may not have seen eye to eye in the past Professor, but I _do_ admire your brain. It would do us both well to collaborate.. just think of it.. what we could achieve together. I would not be adverse to having you apprentice to me lad..'

'Hmm.' Cyrus chuckled humourlessly. 'I think it fair to observe that I am philosophically opposed to your entire stance on knowledge Yvon. It should be _shared_ , not horded for personal gain. That is _without_ taking into consideration your willingness to use dangerous magic to further your ambition - regardless of the pain and suffering it causes to others.' He leaned his aching head against the door, looking sad. 'No, Yvon. I would never join you. Never.'

'How very unfortunate.' Yvon said quietly. 'Then I guess you will just have to starve to death along with your companions.' The Headmaster sighed. 'Truly a waste.' He bemoaned.

'Hey!' Therese came running towards the door, her voice shrill. 'Let me out at once!' she demanded. 'This is not what I agreed with Lucia..'

'Oh really?' Odette raised an eyebrow and caught hold of the girl.

'Let me go!' Therese snarled.

'Unhand her at once Odette.' Cyrus demanded.

Yvon was chuckling to himself again. 'Have fun all of you..' he laughed. 'Do enjoy dying!' They heard his footsteps walk away.

'Well now - we _are_ in a pickle.' Odette scowled at Cyrus as he pulled Therese to himself protectively. 'What exactly did you mean Therese?' she asked the girl in a deceptively light tone.

Therese suddenly looked nervous.. 'I didn't _mean_ anything..' she said, grabbing hold of Cyrus and burying her face in his chest.

'Lucia is Yvon's assistant at the University these days I believe.' Odette observed.

'She is.' Cyrus was leading Therese back to a chair in the far corner of the room, as far away from his companions as he could manage.

'I see,' Odette was tapping her finger against her cheek thoughtfully. 'Figured there _had_ to be brains behind Yvon. He is too damned dense to plan all this on his own. Lucia now, skilled in her own area's..'

Alfyn had started to take a swing at the wood planks covering the windows. His axe rebounded sharply even before it connected showering him with vicious sparks. He dropped his weapon with a pained cry.

'I wouldn't bother.' Cyrus noted. 'The room is sealed magically, aside from the door. If you want to chip away at anything try that.' He went back to his whispered conversation with Therese.

'The others will find us soon enough.' Odette observed, then put out a hand to restrain Primrose who looked as if she was going to move towards Cyrus and Therese again. 'I wouldn't bother my dear.' She said sourly. 'There is something wrong there, I believe he is under a compulsion of some kind.'

'Are you sure?' Primrose spat. 'It looks pretty natural to me..'

'I'm positive.' Odette cocked her head looking at her former student. 'Cyrus has only ever truly loved two things. Knowledge and Ophilia. It would be impossible to detect an alien magical signature with all of his own personal skill, but I don't doubt it's there.'

'Hope your right.' Therion was scowling heavily.

'Might be better if I'm wrong..' Odette admitted. 'A mind compulsion on someone with the kind of power that Cyrus wields? If he is fighting it, and I am sure that he will be - I fear what that will do to his focus and control.'

'Oh... crap.' Therion breathed.

'Indeed.' Odette agreed. 'He seems calm enough when he is with Therese, wouldn't be surprised if it was a love spell of some kind based on his behaviour.. Best let him be until we are safely out of here and can explore it in a controlled manner. Challenging him - mentioning Ophilia.. it didn't go so well.'

'Don't wanna watch them though.' Therion turned his back.

.

Time passed slowly. Everyone was hungry and thirsty and they pooled whatever they had in their packs to make a meagre meal. They had all settled into an anxious silence, unsure how many hours they had been away on their mission, not knowing how long they had been unconscious for.

Eventually muffled voices sounded in the corridor and there were several loud clicks. Olberic opened the door and pushed his way in, followed by Erhardt with Ophilia held in his arms.

'Thank the God's!' the Knight exclaimed as Tressa and H'aanit entered.

'No!' Odette had stood and moved quickly forward.. 'Don't bring her in here!'

Erhardt had already put Ophilia down on her feet and the Cleric was making her way towards Cyrus at the back of the room who was reclining with Therese asleep against his chest.

Therion had flown so fast towards Ophilia he was almost a blur. He grabbed her round the shoulders and turned her roughly away, pulling her into his arms.

'Therion?' she said, confused.

'Our rescue is here my darling,' Cyrus was saying to Therese, waking her gently.

Erhardt was hovering protectively next to his sister his face a mask. Ophilia turned her head back to look at Cyrus just in time to see Therese catch the Professor in a deep kiss.

'Oh!' Ophilia blinked. She struggled against Therion's grip, but he kept his hold tight.

'Come away Phili.. Cyrus ain't himself, it's some kind of spell..' Therion murmured to her reassuringly.

'Hey Prof..' it was Tressa that challenged him. 'You cheating on Phili? How _dare_ you!'

Cyrus looked up at the roomful of people glaring at him. His eyes fell on Ophilia, wilting in Therion's arms. His face went through about ten expressions one after the other then settled on pure rage as his hands cracked electricity violently. Their eyes met for the briefest second - desperate pain apparent on both their faces, then the Cleric noticed Therese and her jaw dropped in shock.

'That's the woman that brought me the poisoned brandy in Wellspring!' she pointed at Therese. 'What is she.. _why_ is she.. Oh dear..' Her legs gave way completely and Therion had to hold her up.

'How dare you accuse my love?' Cyrus's face went blank, his voice harsh and the built up lightning spewing from his hands directly at the stricken Cleric. Therion turned her away as Erhardt leapt in front of them both, taking the full hit of the attack and going down heavily. Weapons were drawn everywhere as Therion went down under the next bolts, taking Ophilia with him, but managing to cover her as they fell. Olberic had moved in, his sword poised menacingly.

'Stop it Cyrus.' He said evenly. 'I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.

Therese had grabbed onto Cyrus's arm.

What the hell is wrong with you Professor?' she screamed at him. 'Forget them, let's just get out of here!'

Cyrus pulled his arm roughly from Therese's hold and she shrank back in shock from him.

'What?.. the girl simpered... 'Why?' she asked, trying and failing to get his attention.

'By the God's, You couldn't even just die quietly could you?' Headmaster Yvon walked back into the room quite calmly. 'Looks like I am going to have to finish you all myself..' he said with a smirk.

'You?' Odette pushed herself forward laughing harshly. 'You couldn't kill an insect with your pitiful magic Yvon. Oh.. look at me.. I'm trembling..'

The smirk never left Yvon's face. 'Odette.. I'm going to save you for last. I might even _keep_ you a while. I was going to bide my time, savour my success a bit first but you have pushed my hand. Now that I have mastery over life and death, I wonder if I could actually kill you _many_ times.. it would keep me amused for at least a century of my powerful, eternal epoch.'

'You have _used_ a bloodstone?' Cyrus looked stunned for a second, then the lightning that had built following his last attack at Ophilia was flung directly at the Headmaster, bouncing off him easily.

Absolute chaos followed.

Alfyn dropped to his knee's to where Erhardt, Therion and Ophilia lay stunned from Cyrus's attack, Olberic moved forward resolutely to physically engage Yvon and Therese headed swiftly towards the door.

'Oh no you don't.' Primrose was after the girl, nimbly dodging the lightning that Cyrus was spinning wildly at Yvon. Therese made it out of the room and was heading towards the front door swiftly.'

'Going somewhere?' Captain Bastralle stepped out of the shadows behind her and Z'aanta and Hagen blocked the doorway. The girl screamed for Cyrus but Primrose had caught up with her and clamped a hand over her mouth.

'You and I are going to have a little talk.' Primrose said conversationally. 'I'm not sure you are going to like it much, but..' the Dancer shrugged.

Alfyn was trying to dodge the random lightning thrown by Cyrus and keep his patients covered at the same time. Therion was already back on his feet but Ophilia was deathly pale and blood was seeping from the gloves she had used to cover her already injured hands. Erhardt was awake but not making much sense, still in shock at the attack that he had absorbed.

'Don't you bloody dare!' Alfyn said to Ophilia as he felt for her reach for the power of the flame. 'Your body can't take any more healing.. I have _told_ you this. What were you thinking coming here?'

'Well someone had to track you idiot, you had been gone more than a day - what did you _think_ we would do?' Tears were pouring down Ophilia's face.

'Sorry Li.' Alfyn looked horrified at her expression. 'God's this is all a mess..' he reached a hand to cup her face and kissed her brow gently. 'Please Li, don't cast. For me..'

She nodded tightly.

The fight with Yvon was still raging. His strength was unbelievable, each hit that Olberic took from the man seemed to knock him back a few paces. Cyrus's unfocused lightning seemed to be having no effect at all and was hitting Olberic as often as it seemed to hit their foe.

H'aanit was having better luck with her arrows that were peppering the Headmaster from behind, but even so, the man was still on his feet. Tressa was trying to channel wind to push Yvon back from his assault on Olberic and give the Warrior an opening but it was Hagen, along with Linde double charging at the headmaster that finally gave them all a break, knocking the man to the ground and overpowering him with teeth and claws.

There was a horrible roar and a ripping sound that echoed around the room. Headmaster Yvon was on his knees and trying to protect himself from the beasts attacking him but he had also started slowly to _change_. He seemed to be growing larger, his skin stretching and turning almost purely white as it expanded. Muscles bunched under the skin, he opened his mouth and he howled as the transformation took hold of him and he almost shimmered when the change sped up and completely engulfed him.

Cyrus had stopped casting in the shock of what was happening and Odette took the opportunity to grab him firmly.

'You need to focus boy.' She told him angrily. 'I don't care what's going on in your head right now - if you don't manage to control yourself you are going to kill us all.'

'Get everyone out of here Odette.' Cyrus's voice was quiet, desperate. 'I have to finish this and I don't know..' his glance went to Ophilia and his eyes rolled as he swallowed hard and his face went blank. 'Just let me finish this.' He said harshly.

Odette stared at him a moment. 'Agreed.' She said heavily. She patted Cyrus on the arm and went to speak to Alfyn. 'We need to get everyone out.' She told him quietly. 'Cyrus doesn't know if he can hold on to his focus.. if he loses control completely..' Alfyn nodded and picked up Ophilia, beckoning to Therion to follow him.

Yvon had got to his feet, an enormously long arm swiped out in a large arc and physically pushed everyone back and down.

'Corrupted!' the Headmaster screamed. 'The witch gave me a corrupted crystal.. _Damn_ her!' He moved in on Olberic in a huge volley of thrusts.

Alfyn was back to his feet with Therion's help, the Thief having taken Ophilia himself and starting towards the door. Alfyn went back for Erhardt and started to move him too.

They had just managed to get into the corridor when Cyrus started channelling fire. He stood in front of the monster that had been Yvon, his eyes wild and his hands moving in crazy gestures as the fire fell relentlessly. Olberic was caught up in the conflagration, throwing himself towards the exit, H'aanit and Z'aanta grabbing him under the arms and pulling him out. Linde and Hagen were running from the house already, even they were spooked by the incredible heat that Cyrus was producing.

All of the furniture in the room was alight now, the fire catching along the walls and spreading out viciously. Again and again Cyrus cast, unable to target, but relentless in his confusion and fury. Yvon finally seemed to realise that it was over. Under the weight of the assault he was back on his knee's looking at the claws that had replaced his hands with pure horror on his bestial face.

'Lucia..' Yvon stared up at Cyrus, trying to get through to the Scholar. 'She betrayed me.. her and that witch she adores. They _used_ me. She has the book Albright and she has Therese's blood. The blood of a royal. You need to stop them!'

Cyrus's face became an agony of concentration, trying to pull his mind back together. With one final enormous fireball he blasted Yvon and the Headmaster exploded into dust which burned up instantly in the raging inferno.

'Ice.' Cyrus murmured to himself, his power flowing through him intoxicatingly. Ice exploded out - dampening the flames and freezing the room as his casts danced from him in a greater and greater frenzy. The room was almost a completely encased ice by the time his energy finally ran out and he collapsed to the floor with a beaten groan.

'You did good boy.' Odette was still at his side, holding onto his arm, scorched and covered in ash and frost but grinning wildly. 'We'll sort it out lad. By the God's, I promise you.'


	44. Mind over Matter

'Are you alright Professor?' Ophilia asked softly, having appeared in the doorway of the room to find Cyrus collapsed on the floor - slumped amid pools of rapidly melting ice. Therion was hovering behind the Cleric protectively, his hand on her shoulder gently restraining her.

Cyrus looked up at her. 'Sister Ophilia.' He acknowledged. 'I can honestly say that I have been better.' He looked rather chagrined. 'I have also _looked_ an awful lot better.' He added, picking at a large burn hole in his cloak.

Odette was watching the Scholar closely. 'What about you Ophilia? Therion?' she asked pointedly. 'You both took some really heavy lightning damage.'

'Oh my, yes of course.' Cyrus's brow creased into a frown. 'I'm really very sorry - I have no idea how I lost my control quite so thoroughly. I do hope I didn't cause you any damage.'

Ophilia had started moving towards him but Odette motioned her back with a tense shake of her head. Ophilia nodded slightly and complied.

'We're just fine.' She told him gently.

'Yet it would appear that your hands are bleeding.' He observed politely.

'Oh.. just the old damage, I knocked it when I fell. Nothing of note.' Ophilia was searching his face, looking for any sign of recognition of their relationship. She saw none - he just stared back at her slightly bemused and obviously a little embarrassed by her scrutiny.

Odette had made her way over to Therion. 'Where is the girl?' she asked him quietly.

'Prim and the Captain have her outside. She tried to get away.' The Thief grimaced.

'Can you ask them to take her back to the tavern, keep an eye on her. I think we need to keep her separated from Cyrus. He hasn't actually asked where she is or mentioned her at all but on the same note he doesn't seem to recall his attachment to Ophilia either.'

Therion nodded and slipped out of the room as Olberic and Alfyn made their way in.

'How you doing Prof?' Alfyn went and knelt by Cyrus, checking him over.

'Very tired and more than a little confused.' The Scholar sighed.

'Well I don't think sitting in puddles of ice is gonna do you any good.' Alfyn peered closely at his face. 'I think we can wait till we get back to the tavern to sort you out though, can you walk?'

'I'm not sure.' Cyrus took Alfyn's offered hand and got unsteadily to his feet, pressing his fingers against his temple and closing his eyes against a sudden wave of dizziness. 'Odette, we still need to search this house.' He said when he managed to focus again.

'We will get on that tomorrow.' Odette's tone was firm. 'We haven't eaten in forever and you could definitely use some rest.'

'Need a lift Prof?' Olberic offered. 'You're looking a bit unsteady there.'

Cyrus considered then agreed. 'My thanks.' He replied at the same moment that Therion returned and nodded to Odette.

'Okay then, let's get moving.' Odette took a last look around the room. 'What a bloody mess.' She lamented quietly to herself.

~0~

'Let me go!' Therese exclaimed, her voice painfully shrill. 'You have no right to keep me captive. There _will_ be consequences..'

Primrose was scowling heavily, she'd had more than enough of the girl already. Therese had caused a scene when they'd attempted to walk her back to the tavern, digging in her heels and refusing to move whilst protesting.. loudly. Eventually Leon had simply picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder - grinning at her outrage and her attempts to bite, kick and scratch him. He was currently lounged against the door of the empty bedroom they had brought her to - _still_ looking amused by her continued protestations.

'If I were you, I would be wary of raising the Lady Primrose's ire any further.' He advised with a chuckle. 'I very much doubt that in a battle of wills _you_ are going to be the victor.'

'Quite.' Primrose said stiffly. She sat herself down next to Therese on the bed, her jewelled dagger twirling in her fingers. 'So tell me Therese, exactly what did you do to the Professor?'

'I didn't do anything.' The girl retorted. 'It's not _my_ fault if he's in love with me is it?'

'Well, not if it's by his own free will. We all know _that's_ hardly the case though.' Primrose leaned forward menacingly.

'I insist that you take me to him at once.' Therese ordered imperiously. 'He can tell you himself!'

'Oh no my girl. You will _not_ be seeing him any time soon - in fact _never_ again to my mind.' Odette had quietly let herself into the room and stood appraising Therese coldly, her mouth pursed in anger. 'Do you have any _idea_ the problems you've caused?' she asked.

Therese glowered at the Scholar but didn't answer.

'Whatever you did..' Odette continued, '..You _completely_ failed to take into consideration Cyrus's extensive elemental mastery and the sheer will and focus that it takes to manage such an ability. By messing with his head you have dangerously undermined his control.'

'I didn't..' Therese tried to protest but Primrose grabbed her arm tight and the girl shut up.

'The result..' Odette looked her direct in the eye. '..Well you _saw_ the result first hand.. Honestly, child it was lucky you left when you did. Once you were out of sight he managed to get a grip, but he was damned close to over-extending and bringing the entire house down on top of himself _and_ us.

Therese's eyes had grown big. 'I _didn't_ do anything.' She whispered again.

'Hmm.' Odette mused. 'Actually, I believe you - there is no magic about _you_ whatsoever. So I'm guessing it was Lucia who constructed the love spell for you?'

Therese finally looked scared. 'How did you..?'

'Well, it's pretty obvious darling. I can't see a man like Cyrus being interested in a sop like you _without_ magical interference.' Primrose's grip tightened. 'You were the student he mentioned to us before weren't you. The one who got him fired by starting the rumours about him and the Princess?'

'I..I.. don't know what you're talking about.' Therese's voice was shaky.

'You might as well tell us everything.' Primrose said calmly.

'If you refuse..' Odette added. '..You will simply force me to cast a truth spell and we will get our information that way. Of course that's _very_ tiring for me -but with _your_ weak will I can have you singing like a bird in no time!'

There was silence for a few minutes.

'I didn't _mean_ to get Professor Albright fired from the University.' Therese finally admitted sullenly.

'What in the hell did you think would happen?' Primrose looked incredulous. 'Even the hint of a scandal involving the Royal Family can be disastrous.'

'I thought he would just be warned to be a bit more distant with Mary.' Therese sniffed unhappily.

'Not very bright are you?' Primrose observed then scowled up at Leon who was chuckling at her words.

'Professor Albright knew it was me.' Therese admitted sadly. 'On the day he left Atlasdam with you he _apologised_ to me, said he was sorry he hadn't realised I was jealous of the time he spent on Mary's study and that he wished he had encouraged me more. He _still_ didn't get it. He thought my interest was _academic_.'

'If you actually knew him at all,' Odette interjected harshly 'You would have realised that his own personal integrity would never have allowed him to fraternise with a student, or even consider the possibility. He was completely clueless of your true intentions you foolish child.'

Therese shrugged. 'I wouldn't have been a student forever.'

'You would _always_ have been vapid and uninteresting though.' Primrose muttered.

'Ouch!' Leon beamed at Primrose in admiration, causing yet another annoyed looked from the Dancer.

Odette was frowning at the both of them. 'So what did Lucia want in return for the spell?' she turned her attention back to the girl.

'Blood.' Therese looked unhappy. 'Lucia came to me not long after I'd spoken to the Headmaster about .. well, when I started the rumours.. She was kind to me, sympathised with my position and told me that there was a way I _could_ have him love me and _only_ me forever.'

'Royal blood.' Odette was thoughtful. 'Yvon said something about that before he exploded. Do you know why she wanted it?'

'It's not like she was particularly friendly once we actually got on the road.' Therese said sourly.

'You must know _something_.' Primrose gave her an incredulous look. 'Are you _actually_ as dense as I think you are?'

'No!' Therese shot back. 'Look, all I know is that there was something Lucia and the Headmaster had been working on forever but it was only recently that they realised that they had been missing the right kind of blood to make it work properly. I provided it for them. Repeatedly. Then they hit another snag - their experiment in Quarrycrest was attacked so production was halted. Lucia and I travelled there and she ransacked a house for some stuff that had been taken from their lab, then she burned the house and all the remaining evidence.'

'Indeed.' Odette's voice was even. 'That was _my_ house in fact.'

Therese's look of sheer panic was almost funny. 'I didn't have _anything_ to do with that!' she qualified quickly.

Odette waved her hand. 'Carry on.' She instructed.

'Yes, right.' Therese suddenly seemed eager to help. 'We were planning on attending the Kindling, but when we arrived in Saintsbridge there was a load of trouble what with the assassination and Lucia got hold of information that the Professor was going on to Wellspring next so she decided to get down there first and wait.'

'Why?' Odette looked puzzled.

'She needed some items to create the spell for me. Personal items belonging to the Professor. She wanted to gather them before he got to Stonegard to ensure that the binding spell would be ready to go immediately - just requiring _his_ blood to finish it off.'

'What I don't get is the attempt on Ophilia's life in Wellspring.' Primrose said quietly. 'What was Lucia trying to gain by that?'

Suddenly Therese looked angry. 'They were _sharing_ a room!' she spat. 'When we took the items from the Professor's bags, the Cleric's pack was there too. I could hardly believe what I was seeing! I was _so_ angry.' The girls fists had clenched reflexively. 'It was _me_ that bought the bottle of spirit and took some random herbs from Lucia's backpack then delivered it, nothing more than she deserved for actually daring to...'

'You do realise that your actions killed two men?' Primrose said deceptively lightly.

Therese stared at the dancer in horror. 'No!' she breathed. 'I assumed it would just make her a bit ill.. Lucia was _really_ angry though, said we had to leave straight away. I never knew it actually _killed_...Oh God's.' She moaned.

'So what happened when you got to Stonegard?' Odette motioned impatiently for the girl to carry on talking.

Therese gulped as tears began to spill down her face.

'It was really strange.' She managed between her sobs. 'At the University Lucia was the Headmaster's assistant, but when we arrived at his house it honestly seemed like she was the one in charge - she was really rude to him, calling him an idiot and worse - he seemed a bit scared of her.'

'He was always threatened by strong women.' Odette grouched.

'Lucia gave the Headmaster something she had promised him and _that_ made him extremely happy but then she told him that their association was over.' Therese's voice became angry again. 'She set up some spell in that room in which we were trapped and told me I was the bait. She was to take the Professor's blood while he was unconscious, finish the binding then wake just me and him so that we could leave together. That was the plan. She didn't though. She left us there.'

Odette started to chuckle darkly to herself. 'Clever..' she finally admitted.

'What do you mean?' Primrose looked puzzled.

'I'm quite _sure_ Lucia would have known the effect a mind spell would have on Cyrus. What better way to eliminate her loose ends? Him, Yvon and Therese wiped out when he lost his control and rained destruction down on them all. Very devious indeed.'

'Where will we find this woman?' Primrose was scowling deeply.

Therese shrugged helplessly. 'She has a place she keeps as her workshop and personal library - she mentioned it loads of time, called it 'The ruins of Eld' but I have no idea where it is.'

'I need to think about all this.' Odette was tapping her cheek.

'W..w..what are you going to do with me?' Therese asked in a small voice.

Odette looked between Leon and Primrose, then she sighed. 'For now you will be staying to this room.' Odette decided. 'If you start calling out or creating a scene I will have you bound and gagged. If you try to escape, I will be sending Z'aanta straight after you.. remember him and his very large dire wolf? Hagen will hunt you down and deal with you in his _own_ manner and that will be our problem solved.. Remember that before you make any rash decisions.'

Therese gulped and nodded quickly.

~0~

When the companions finally made it back to the tavern, Ophilia and H'aanit went straight upstairs to gather the Cleric's belongings from the room that she had been sharing with Cyrus. They moved quickly, relocating Ophilia to H'aanit's room which had been a larger one due to Linde and at the Huntress' insistence stating that Ophilia still required help due to her injured hands.

Ophilia was grateful for the kindness of the gesture and the quiet support from her friend, but she wished she could have been left alone. The very sudden change in circumstance was killing her even though she was desperately trying not to show it. The past week had been hard enough with everyone treating her like she was made of glass. It was simple kindness and care from her friends but it gnawed at her and now even in the short time it had taken to return to the tavern, the sympathetic looks and compassion were already overwhelming.

'Can I come in?' Alfyn's head peered round the door just as H'aanit had finished settling Ophilia's belongings into their room.

'Have you seen to everyone else already?' Ophilia asked mildly.

'Yes Ma'am.' Alfyn grinned as he came in. 'I know better than to try and prioritise _you_ Li.'

'I wilst give thee some space for thy work.' H'aanit grasped Ophilia on the shoulder. 'If thou needen me I wilst be downstairs. I wilst arrange for food for thou both.' She added before calling to Linde and leaving the two healers alone.

'So...' Alfyn said with a hint of disapproval in his tone as soon as the door was closed.

'Spare me Alf.' Ophilia grimaced at her friend. 'You guys were gone all night, we were all frantic by morning - we didn't actually know where you were, so I _needed_ to locate you.' She tapped her head.

'Hmm..' his mouth was still set in a rigid line.

'I let Erry carry me and everything!' Ophilia grumbled.

Alfyn had taken up one of the Cleric's gloved hands, turning it over with his usual gentleness. 'Gonna have to soak these for a while, make sure there ain't no dried blood before we try and cut the gloves off.' He mused. 'Don't wanna do even more damage.'

Ophilia suddenly smiled, 'Why Alfyn, does that mean you are going to finally exact your revenge and bath _me_?' she started to giggle.

Alfyn's eyebrows raised and he snickered. 'Pleasant as that sounds Li, I think a bucket of water should suffice in this instance. I _will_ get my revenge of course, but not when you _ask_ for it.'

Tressa knocked at the door with a cheery holler and brought in the bucket of water that Alfyn had already planned.

'Look at me, all Apothecary assistanty and useful..' Tressa grinned.

'I was a bit _desperate_ for some back-up.' Alfyn deadpanned then laughed and ruffled the Merchant's hair when she took a swing at him. 'You're doing great!' he told her.

'Your brother is being a _complete_ pain.' Tressa groaned to Ophilia as she set the bucket down and helped the Cleric to settle on the floor by the fire to plunge her hands in. 'He keeps insisting he's coming to see you but the man can barely _walk_ after the lightning blast he took. Also.. I told him in _no_ uncertain terms the last thing you need right now is Captain Tragic bringing you down. I mean - he's nice and all that - but he _is_ a champion at brooding...'

'I admit her bedside manner does need a little work...' Alfyn added with a chuckle as Tressa swatted at him again.

'You _know_ what I mean.' She laughed. 'We have been completely outnumbered by old people recently. I reckon Ophilia needs a bit of fun tonight, rather than spend the evening lamenting her woes.'

'Then surely we are missing the chief jester?' Ophilia raised an eyebrow at her friends.

'I _heard_ that your Holiness!' Therion grouched banging through the door with a tray resplendent with food and drink.

'Ahh, here he is.' She grinned up at him.

'I'm not the one sat on the floor with my hands stuck in a bucket.' he observed with a smirk.

Ophilia opened her mouth to retort but Therion put up a warning finger. 'If I were you..' he advised with a smile, '..I'd remember that in a second _someone_ is gonna have to help you eat. Now Alfyn would usually be the first choice, but he's pretty mad at you for hurting yourself yet again plus he will _definitely_ make you eat more than you want to.'

'Hey!' Alfyn protested when Ophilia nodded her agreement.

'So,' Therion continued. 'That leaves you with me or Tressa. Not a great option either way...'

'Yeah,' Tressa said thoughtfully. 'I'll step up if you want me to Phili, but I ain't sure I will have much patience.'

Ophilia appraised Therion. 'I've lost my appetite completely.' She told him straight faced.

'Not an option.' His smile had become unusually tender as he brought a plate over from the tray and sat down next to her. 'So do you want your daily dose of energy before or after?' he enquired.

'Who'd have ever thought _Therion_ would win the prize for biggest sap in the room?' Tressa grinned at the Thief.

They were halfway through their meal when there was a polite tap at the door.

'May I come in?' Cyrus called.

Tressa jumped up and opened the door to him. 'What's up Prof?' she asked with just the faintest hint of hostility.

'I'm terribly sorry if I'm interrupting.' Cyrus managed to slip his way into the small gap the merchant had opened the door and scrutinized the scene before him. 'It's just I found this in my room..' he held up a hairbrush, 'Judging by the colour and length of the hair on it - I have surmised that it belongs to you Sister Ophilia, although I am frankly bemused as to how it came to find its way under my bed.' He added with a small frown.

'Oh..um, thank you Professor.' Ophilia blushed hard. 'Ah.. I guess, um .. I must have dropped it there when you..um.. offered to help me with my hair the other morning?' she half lifted her hands from the water bucket as if to illustrate her explanation.

'Ah.' Cyrus's face became frustrated and his hand pressed to his temple.. 'I do apologise Sister, I am finding that since my unfortunate episode of unconsciousness there are elements of my memory that seem particularly vague or missing completely.'

Tressa held out her hand and took the brush from him.

'However,' the Professor went on in a more cheerful tone. 'It is most certainly true that I find an enjoyment in hair management. It pleased my Mother greatly to have me attend to hers when I was a child. Please - if you find you need assistance again, do not hesitate to seek me out.' He smiled handsomely at the Cleric.

'Thank you.' She murmured, her eyes cast firmly down at her hands.

'Not at all.' Cyrus nodded at the others. 'I will let you get on with your meal.' He made his way back out of the door.

' _Awkward_!' Tressa exclaimed after she had watched the Scholar safely retreat back down the corridor and she had slammed the door shut.

'He is frighteningly astute.' Ophilia looked up from her contemplation of her hands. 'I don't doubt he will find evidence of me all over our.. _his_ room that I never even considered when I packed up.'

'He doesn't seem to remember your time together at all.' Tressa was frowning. 'That's some scary bad mojo. No wonder he's looking so.. weird.'

'Ain't just in relation to Li either I reckon.' Alfyn said thoughtfully. 'When I was tending to him he was unlike I've ever known him - even when we first met. He's always been kind, interested and engaged in what you're saying to him. Guess that's what made him a great teacher. Today he was just polite and a bit distant like his personality had been sucked out and the rest of him was just going through the motions. Didn't like it one bit.'

'I thought we were supposed to be having fun.' Therion pointed out sourly, his arm sliding around Ophilia's waist. 'Do I have to do something outstandingly stupid already?'

'You're breathing.. it's only a matter of time anyway..' Tressa said smugly.

'Is that honestly the best you've got small-fry? Have I taught you nothing?' Therion laughed when she poked her tongue out at him.

'Let's get done eating, then I can sort out Li's hands, _then_ we can plan fun stuff.' Alfyn picked up his fork again determinedly.

'Gods, when Oafyn is the mature adult in the group, I reckon we are all doomed'. Therion smirked.

~0~

It was well after midnight that Odette made her way upstairs to finally go to bed. She had spent her evening in her cup's both with companions and with her own thoughts as she struggled to make sense of what was happening and in planning a way forward. In all honestly she hated feeling out of control and she needed to get some clarity in place and soon.

Odette was not overly surprised to note a light still burning from Cyrus's room as she went past. At first she considered going and telling him to get some bloody sleep, but she shrugged to herself and carried on along the corridor towards her own door instead.

'Odette.' Cyrus's voice drifted to her just before she reached her destination. When she turned he beckoned to her. With an annoyed 'Tsk' she made her way back and ito the room he had retreated into, sure in the fact she would follow.

The first thing that struck her was the sheer mess, not only of the normally immaculate Cyrus, but also the room itself. It looked like he had searched the space in its entirety paying no attention to leaving things thrown wherever they landed. His desk was covered in scattered papers, all uniform in his own elegant handwriting but the paper now rather crumpled and random.

'What the hell happened here Albright?' Odette asked tetchily. 'Did you lose control again?'

'Odette.' Cyrus had been standing by the roaring fire, looking intently into the flame but now he stared at her with a crease in his brow. 'You are the person who singlehandedly gave me the opportunity to learn, to become a Scholar. Everything I have ever achieved comes back to that.'

Odette's eyes narrowed at his scrutiny and she opened her mouth to retort.

'Of all the people in the world..' Cyrus began again before she could speak. '..You are the one that I should..I must.. feel _something_ for. Why don't I?'

'Ain't like we have ever been into that touchy-feely crap boy.' Odette said defensively.

'Odette,' Cyrus's voice had become softer. 'When it looked like I was going to completely lose my control back at Yvon's, you got everyone out and then stayed by my side. I have respect and .. admiration but I can catch no depth of emotion.'

'Well..' Odette was actually blushing.

'Point is, that got me thinking. I can find no actual emotion for anybody. Not my mother, you, my work colleagues or my companions on this adventure.' Cyrus was pacing now, his hand rubbing at his chin. 'This seemed unnatural so I started looking for clues.'

'Oh?' Odette swept another look across the devastated room. 'And did you find any?' she asked.

'Oh yes.' Cyrus stopped and looked at her again. 'Firstly I examined the only emotions that I can actually remember feeling. Ever. They both occurred today. Firstly there was an overpowering love for Therese, my student of all people.' He frowned. 'The second, and by far the more powerful of the two, was the overwhelming anger I experienced when Sister Ophilia accused Therese of trying to kill her. Both of these emotions make no sense to me at all.'

'Right.' Odette mumbled.

'When I came back here I could literally smell Ophilia as soon as I entered the room. Once Alfyn was finished with me I started searching and I found not only her hairbrush rolled under the bed but her hair in my bedding and on my pillows - her scent unmistakeable everywhere. And the overwhelming essence of her from this.' He held up the finger on which her little gold ring was sat.

'And what have you concluded?' Odette asked curiously.

'I really didn't have to conclude anything.' Cyrus finally sank into a seat at the desk and closed his eyes, rubbing at the pain in his temple. 'I wrote pretty much all of it down here in my notes. They are _supposed_ to be my preparation for the telling of the Flamebearer journey, but honestly - they read more like one of my romance novels.' He looked up at Odette with pure misery on his face. 'I guess from this, I was very much in love with her and..' his eyes closed again and he shook his head sadly '..she felt much the same way.'

There was a long silence. After a while, Cyrus started to gather up his papers and stack them in a pile. 'I went to see her.' He finally said without looking up from his job. 'I took her brush to return to her. I guess I wanted to see if actually seeing her and _knowing_.. what I had learned would bring the feelings back.'

'I'm guessing it didn't.' Odette said flatly.

'No.' Cyrus's voice was so soft it was hard to hear. 'She was sat with her hands in a bucket, thanks to the damage that _I_ caused her, looking as vulnerable as a day old kitten and the only response I could muster was to feel a bit sorry for her pain.'

'Do you know anything about the magic that was cast on you?' Odette asked suddenly. 'Therese called it a 'binding'. I've not come across anything personally but we think it was probably some kind of love spell.'

'A binding?' Cyrus looked up, his frown a lot deeper. 'That was completely banished from practise hundreds of years ago because of the dangers it..' he broke off thinking hard.

'What do you know?' Odette pushed him.

'There is a story that illustrates the dangers of binding a will.' Cyrus said thoughtfully. 'A nobleman fell in love with a widow, inherent of a fortune from her husband. The Widow had many courters based not only on her money but also on her striking beauty and her wit, but she quite scandalously decided that she needed not take a _new_ husband and instead enjoy her life with as many lovers as she could manage. Our nobleman was angered by this - wanting the woman for himself so he organised a binding spell so that he could have her. The spell meant that not only would her love be 'bound' to him through magical means, she would be incapable of feeling such emotion for any other, thus ensuring her fidelity.'

'Well that sure sounds familiar.' Odette murmured.

'Everything went as planned with the binding and the two married, the woman's devotion set solely on him and he was happy, right up until the day she produced his son and heir.'

'Oh..Oh dear..' Odette said thoughtfully.

'Quite.'' Cyrus nodded at her understanding. 'She was unable to find any feeling for the child and in fact her _jealousy_ that the man she was bound to loved their child was overwhelming. In the end she killed both the child and herself unable to reconcile her emotions.'

'Tragic.'

'Binding any mind is magic of the darkest kind.' Cyrus agreed. 'It is also a rare and powerful magic. I simply cannot believe that Therese was capable of such.. oh..' he looked at Odette suddenly with a half smile. 'I don't say that through any residual feeling for the girl. I seemed to shed _that_ compulsion rather quickly as soon as she was out of my sight.'

'It wasn't Therese that cast it.' Odette explained. 'It was Lucia, she was working with Yvon.' She quickly filled Cyrus in on what they had gleaned from his former student. 'Can you fight this spell Cyrus?' she asked finally. 'Without killing yourself preferably.' She added with a smirk.

'Fact is, I can actually _feel_ the compulsion in my head. A pain in my temple that is trying to distract my mind.' He sighed. 'Of course I can fight it - I'm aware of it which is half the battle won. How to beat it safely is the question. I simply can't lose my control in the way I did today.'

'You _have_ to fight it though Cyrus.' Odette said quietly. 'Your care for others gives your moral compass it's direction. It's always been clear and strong but even more so with the gentle influence of Ophilia. I would be loath to see the very real damage someone with your ability could do if they were not restrained by positive feeling for their fellow man. You could quite easily become a monster.'

'I find myself wondering if that was Lucia's intent all along.' Cyrus mused. 'The 'love' aspect of the spell was very weak - cast aside ridiculously easily. Could she have hedged her bets in case I did survive? Morally bereft I could make a strong ally and she must realise that I am going to go looking for her.'

'An interesting point.' Odette agreed, 'And one that we could use to our advantage when we find her. Once you have actually got your emotions back of course.' She added.

'Quite so.' Cyrus agreed with a smile.


	45. Master Plans

It was going to take five days of travel to get to Goldshore and after their second day of rest in Stonegard following the events at Yvon's house most of the companions were more than ready to be on the move.

Eliza had shown up the day before they took their leave having followed them in order to meet up before the next Kindling however she found she had a Royal prisoner and a deceased Headmaster she had to deal with instead.

'Honestly? I was just a few days behind you.. You couldn't stay out of trouble _that_ long?' she moaned when she was presented with the events that had unfolded.

'Not my fault.. for a change!' Ophilia beamed at the Knight Ardante.

'Well, I am going to have to get Lady Therese back to Atlasdam and hand her over to the Royal Family and then quite probably get pulled into the University business as well.' Eliza shook her head.

'I'm gonna sort the University out.' Odette said firmly. 'I need to see Susanna anyway about these 'Ruins of Eld' and gather any more information I can about the binding spell, so I guess I will be travelling with you.'

'What about you Professor, will you be returning to Atlasdam?' Eliza turned to Cyrus who had been silent throughout the whole conversation.

'Me?' he looked around at the faces of his friends and he shrugged. 'My choice would be to stay and continue on my original course. Obviously I cannot provide any guarantee that it is safe or indeed the best option for my companions to have me along - so I will leave that decision up to them.'

'For my part..' Odette was scowling at Cyrus. 'I have no doubt that the wisest option for him is staying in this company and that his best chance at being able to beat the effects of the spell is with their unique help. As I have _told_ him.'

There was a small silence. Eventually Ophilia looked up and smiled gently at Cyrus. 'I don't believe there is a single one of us that would ever forsake another member of our family when they needed us Professor. I have no doubt whatsoever that you can overcome this affliction and... anything that you need.. anything that would help.. you only have to ask.' She flared the tiniest flash of pain when their eyes met as he gravely nodded his thanks.

'Quite right, Ophilia.' Olberic added quietly. 'I have no wish to see you go Cyrus. We have managed many dangers together - this is no different.'

'Yeah,' Therion added jovially. 'No matter how screwed up you are right now - I reckon you still have a ways to go to catch up with _me_ and no-one's kicked my arse out yet!'

' _Yet_..' Tressa smirked at the Thief, then turned to Cyrus. 'You're a complete dork, and by the God's.. your lectures sometimes...' Tressa looked at Leon who was chuckling at her comments. 'You know - him and Phili once spent an _entire_ afternoon talking about how _great_ Church Libraries are...' she shook her head sadly. 'Well, despite all that - I'd miss you if you were gone. Not the lectures though...'

Alfyn had been considering thoughtfully. 'I reckon I could concoct something that might knock you out pretty quick if, you know ..you lost control or anything. Could have it on hand ready for any unfortunate eventualities..'

'I was planning on a more direct approach - with the butt of my spear!' Olberic admitted with a grin.

'Olberic!' Alfyn grinned. 'Y'know I can't help but be fascinated by the spell as well and how your gonna bust it. Might even be some kind of elixir that would help. I'll write to Ogen and see what he has to say.' The Apothecary slung his arm around the Scholar sat next to him. 'Don't worry bud, we'll get you sorted.' He smiled.

'Well, quite aside from not wanting you gone,' Primrose had looked up with a steely glint in her eyes. '..I find that I am also rather eager to be with you when you face this Lucia woman. I have a few choice points I wouldn't mind carving on her backside if I'm honest.' Leon's grin broadened at her words and he looked about to comment. 'Just..don't.' Primrose frowned at him furiously.

'I agreeth with Lady Primrose.' H'aanit added. 'I too wouldst liken to hath a turn with this woman.' She reached to pat Cyrus's hand reassuringly. 'Just because thou art muddled Professor, doth not mean thy wisdom and thy wit are not stilleth as sharp as ever. It wouldst be unwise of us to losen such.'

'Erhardt? Anything to add?' Olberic poked his fellow Knight who had been sat silent.

'Me? I have a say?' Erhardt looked stunned, then pleased. 'Well..' he sat back in his chair and scrutinised Cyrus who was looking at him enquiringly. '..Course I want you to stick around.. I'm looking forward to having you as a brother-in-law..' he took a sideways glance at Ophilia who was blushing fiercely and then at Cyrus who's jaw had fallen open. '..after all having such a nerd in the family can only make _me_ look way cooler by comparison...'

'The only way to make _you_ look cool _brother_.. would be if Cyrus turned you into an icicle - which right about now I wouldn't be against..' Ophilia mumbled.

Odette was laughing loudly. 'Maybe I was wrong Cyrus, perhaps you would be better off coming back to Atlasdam with me instead...' she exclaimed as Olberic launched himself bodily at Erhardt wrestling him to the floor connecting punches.

'Should have known better than to let _you_ speak..' Olberic snorted as he drove a fist into Erhardt's chest.

'Heh, call that a punch old man? I've been more damaged by having to look at your _face_ every morning than by your fists..' Erhardt grinned smacking his attacker around the head solidly.

Eliza was on her feet looking at the two Knights incredulously. 'What the hell...?' she asked.

'Oh, don't mind them.' Primrose purred. 'They can't keep their hands off each other for more than an hour.'

'Yeah!' Tressa agreed enthusiastically. ' _We_ think it's some kind of flirting or weird warrior mating ritual - although _they_ insist it's just sparring..'

Alfyn went and physically split the two Knights apart with H'aanit's help. 'Enough lad's!' he laughed. 'You are only giving the ladies extra ammunition to fuel their speculation!'

'Not like we needen extra ammunition!' H'aanit chortled at Olberic's sour grimace.

'Pfft. Only a mother could love _that_ ugly mug...' Erhardt protested, which nearly started a second round of wrestling.

'Peace!' Ophilia got to her feet and admonished them sternly. She turned back to Cyrus. 'Despite these reprobates antics, I believe we have all spoken true and would very much like for you to continue your travels with us Professor. If you still _wish_ too.' She added with a scowl at the Knights.

Cyrus blinked and looked up at the Cleric, his face unreadable. 'Thank you Ophilia .. everyone. If I .. had any kind of control over my emotions right now..I think I may be crying.'

'In despair... over your choice of companions maybe!' Ophilia smiled at him softly.

'Indeed my dear!' Cyrus raised a small grin and found himself unable to drag his eyes away from the Cleric's tender gaze. He suddenly felt a burning on his palms and clenched his fists firmly, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes in concentration. When he reopened them Ophilia had looked away and no-one else had seemed to notice his lapse save Odette who nodded at him encouragingly.

'So..' Leon stepped forward from the fireplace against which he had been lounging. 'I will provide passage to Atlasdam tomorrow for Odette, Eliza and their captive, then I shall endeavour to get back to Goldshore for the Kindling.' He went and knelt in front of Ophilia, taking one of her bandaged hands in his. 'I would very much like to witness the ritual, as well as be available to help if there is trouble, but if the winds are against me arriving in time Ophilia, please await my return. My ship will be yours and your companions to take you safely across towards Flamesgrace so that you may return the Ember and complete your task.'

'Thank you Captain Bastralle.' Ophilia said a little breathlessly. 'I admit, I would be most excited to travel with you..' her blush was brilliant.

'I thinken I wilst be travelling with thou on the morrow too Captain.' Z'aanta said thoughtfully. 'I wouldst visit mine home, tis been a long year set in stone and it wouldst pleasen me to see our village again. I also believeth a visit with Susanna wouldst not go amiss.'

H'aanit sudden looked fraught. 'Musten I travel with thou Master?' she asked meekly.

'By the terms of thy apprenticeship thou certainly musten accompany thy Master, Hany.' Z'aanta looked harshly on the Huntress. 'Thine quest hath completed and ist time for thou to take up thy instruction again ist not?'

'Aye Master.' H'aanit inclined her head to him. 'However, I findeth Z'aanta that I shall not.' Z'aanta looked sharply up at his apprentice as she carried on stoically. 'If mine disobedience in this matter doth enden our agreement Sir, then so be it - but I wilst _not_ abandon my companions, without whom I wouldst not be standing here today. They hath given their all to mine endeavour and they hast given their friendship to mine soul and until their hunt is over and done, I findeth that mine must also continue at their side.'

'That ist thy final word Hany?' Z'aanta asked deceptively lightly. The Huntress nodded firmly. 'Then thy apprenticeship ist over.' Z'aanta declared regretfully.

There was suddenly a lot of noise as her companions leapt to her defence, but H'aanit quietly raised her hand to stem the protests.

'Explain thyself Master.' She demanded having noted the brilliant grin that had spread over his grizzled face.

'Why, if thou hast learned thy final lesson child, there ist no more for me to teachest thou and thou art a Master thyself and apprentice no more.' His grin broadened. 'The greatest lesson that thou will _ever_ learn is that of truest friendship and commitment to the causes of not only thyself but others. I findeth that thou hast surpassed thyself in this learning Hany. I am so proud!' He gathered the Huntress up an a huge hug, taking her from her feet whilst Linde and Hagen gambolled around them like spring lambs.

There was a huge surge to congratulate the Huntress who looked rather stunned.

'Thou wilst have to undertaketh thy first hunt this afternoon, whilst I am still hereth so we can formalise your graduation.' Z'aanta decreed. 'Picken thy team Hany and we wilst set out after lunchen. Tis a formal proceeding.' The Master informed everyone. 'The first beast that Hany kills as a Master musten be brougheth back and prepared by her hand for her family. It wilst mark the starten of her feast where we wilst invoken the goodwill of Draefendi, the Huntress with wine and ale and merriment.'

'And thou wilst invite Natalia to attend.' H'aanit insisted. To everyone's surprise the old Hunter blushed bright red under his beard.

'If thou wishest it.' He agreed meekly.

.

After a quick lunch, Olberic, Primrose and Alfyn offered to attend H'aanit on her hunt, whilst Erhardt was requested to aid Tressa in gathering supplies for their onward journey. Everyone started to get themselves together. Ophilia went to Odette and Eliza and spoke quietly with them for a few minutes their conversation hushed but appearing lively. Odette finally nodded, although she didn't look particularly happy and the three of them, followed by Therion made their way to the stairs.

Cyrus gathered his book and made his way towards his room a few moments later. Entering the corridor, the Scholar noted Therion stood with his ear to the door of where Therese was being held. Cyrus had been in to speak to his erstwhile student the day before along with Odette mainly to confirm that the compulsion he had felt towards the girl was truly broken and was relieved to find himself holding no residual feeling upon actually being in her presence. Therion had noticed the Scholars approach and beckoned to him quietly.

'Ophilia wanted to speak to Therese.' He whispered when Cyrus reached him. 'Think you can manage listening in?'

'I'm not sure its altogether polite to listen at a keyhole...' Cyrus began but his interest quickly got the better of him as he heard Therese shrilly exclaim that she had nothing to say to the Cleric.'

'Please Lady Therese.' Ophilia's voice was soft. Patient.

'Are you here to gloat?' Therese asked scornfully. 'Go ahead Sister.'

'No child.' Ophilia shook her head as she sat down on the bed beside the girl. 'I have had some time to think about your predicament, and the Lady Eliza has also requested that I present a report for her investigation that she will give to the Crown.' Ophilia paused thoughtfully. 'Therese, I think I understand you much better than you may realise and I would like to help if I can.'

'What can you possibly know about _my_ situation?' the girl snarled at her.

Ophilia looked at the girl steadily. 'I grew up in the Church, the adopted daughter of the Archbishop and companion to his daughter - much as you have grown up in the Palace, ward to the crown and companion to Princess Mary. I know how being in that sort of position can lead to the jealousy and suspicion of others - and indeed how this can isolate and entrap you even more than the position itself.' Ophilia paused to gather her thoughts. 'I also see in you the same kind of passionate nature and imagination that it has been my own trial to carry.' The Cleric sighed. 'I have always found the restrictions that my role put upon me almost impossible to negotiate wisely. I wanted to be _with_ people, often sneaking out in the night to get up to mischief, a thorn to the heart of my father who only ever treated me with kindness.'

'I still fail to see..' Therese interrupted rudely but shut up when the Cleric put a gentle bandaged hand on her arm.

'I would wish to suggest in my report that you be given some good works to do.' Ophilia looked closely to at Therese to see if she could gauge a response but there was none. 'If you are anything like I was, as I believe - then an actual outlet for your nature will help you immensely. You have now tasted freedom, the journey that you have made with Lucia will have opened your eyes to the world outside the four walls of the Palace. Returning now will be even harder than it was before.'

'You mean the journey upon which I was responsible for the death of two men?' Therese laughed harshly. 'I very much doubt I will be allowed any freedom after _that_ comes to light - do you Sister?'

'That depends on you I think.' Ophilia replied quietly. 'It is a fact you will always have to carry, your actions cannot be undone. You can however seek atonement if you are truly sorry.'

'Why?' Therese suddenly sounded unsure. 'What are you trying to achieve here Ophilia?'

'I see a young, beautiful girl who should have the whole of her life ahead of her and the passion and imagination to actually do something useful. However that girl is at a crossroads where she could very easily lose all of herself to bitterness and regret.' Ophilia looked up and her tone became firm. 'I am going to be honest with you Therese. I am marked for death and living under that threat gives me an insight into just how futile it is to waste _any_ time that we are given. I do not want to see _your_ life wasted because you made a mistake, trusted in the wrong people and took a wrong turn. If anything I can say to you, or I can put in my report to the crown can change that outcome then I will do it.'

There was a long silence.

'Do you have faith in me?' Therese's voice was very quiet. 'Do you honestly think there is something worth...'

'Yes.' Ophilia nodded emphatically. 'I know also that the Professor had only kind words for you, regardless of your actions costing him his position. I believe not only in my assessment but his as well.'

Therese looked up at Eliza. 'Do _you_ think that something might be done?' she asked.

'I think the words of the Flamebearer would be listened to child, especially as she was the one that you attempted to hurt in the first place.' Eliza said thoughtfully. 'The Princess Mary's esteem for you is well known and that will go a long way in your defence.'

'You also answered all our questions and helped as much as you could.' Odette muttered, her eyes on Ophilia rather than Therese. 'I can add that to my own report if desired.'

'Maybe. I will think on it.' Therese tone was cold as she turned herself away from the Cleric and shut her eyes.

'That's all I can ask.' Ophilia murmured, but her expression was sad.

.

Outside the door, Therion poked at Cyrus. 'Best move, they are coming out.' He said pushing at the Scholar guiding him quickly to his own room and shutting the door behind them.

'You okay?' The thief noticed the flames licking up Cyrus's fingers as soon as they had reached safety.

'Yes. I have it under control.' The Scholar was intent on the flame, shaping it and making it dance as tears rolled down his cheeks.

'Are you sure?' Therion's concern was evident.

'I get hit with sudden random feeling, then the pain and the battle for control begins. It is hard to be around Ophilia, to feel her right there and to know that I love her and yet not be able to access the emotion.' Cyrus said tonelessly. 'It's completely logical that I would love her after all - who wouldn't?' He snapped his hand shut and the flame disappeared, leaving just the roaring ache in his temple.

'Well, all the people trying to kill her I suppose.' Therion scowled.

'Quite.' Cyrus agreed.

'If your fine, I kinda need to get back to her. I'm on Ma duties, wanna make sure she gets some rest if we are celebrating tonight and back on the road tomorrow.' Therion started heading towards the door.

'Look after her Therion. If something happens to me, if I lose control or my mind - please..' Cyrus reached and took the Thief by the shoulder. 'There is no one into whose care I would trust her more. I know that you love her too.'

'Course.' Therion replied without looking back. 'Who wouldn't.'

.

H'aanit returned triumphant from her hunt, staggering under the weight of a large boar. As the beast was cooking Z'aanta regaled everyone with tales of the hunt and the Huntress Goddess as wine and beer flowed freely.

They celebrated late into the night, enjoying simple camaraderie and laughter when Olberic and Erhardt regaled them with some rather naughty stories of their days in Hornburg as trainee knights and later when Odette let slip a few of the more embarrassing tales of Cyrus as a student. Z'aanta not to be outdone talked of H'aanit as a child much to her obvious chagrin, and she retaliated with a few of Z'aanta's excesses over the years.

Therion fell asleep quite early, his head on Ophilia's shoulder.

'What a lightweight!' Alfyn laughed coming over to poke the Thief and try to wake him.

'Leave him be.' Ophilia scolded. 'He has given me so much of his energy since he returned to us, I'm amazed he can even function, let alone mother me as effectively as he has.'

'Aww, shucks Li,' Alfyn was grinning from ear to ear. 'He's the only one you _let_ mother you, he ain't had a choice in the matter!'

Ophilia laughed. 'I guess it's the novelty,' she admitted. 'Do you think you could carry him up to bed Alf?'

'Yeah, I'll see him safe and warm.' Alfyn took her hand. 'Gotta say, having the extra energy really made a difference. Thought these would never heal up if I'm honest.'

'Not looking forward to doing it all over again in Goldshore.' Ophilia admitted.

'Bloody Kindling. Last time though Li, thank the Gods.'

'Yes. It can't be any worse than Saintsbridge, at least this time there will be no crowds and festival. Just a quick slip in and slip out.'

'Hmm.' Alfyn looked thoughtful. 'You know, I am pretty sure we have had a similar conversation before.. a few times.. and somehow things always managed to go a whole lot differently than we were expecting.'

'Then surely this time luck must be on our side.' Ophilia said hopefully.

'Well you'd think so wouldn't you.' Alfyn agreed.


	46. Ship Wrecked

The trip along the Moonlit Coast towards Goldshore was really one of the most pleasant journeys the companions had made thus far on their travels. The scenery for the first few days was breathtaking since the path was high and afforded a wonderful vista of the bay and they were also overlooked by the lights of Stonegard as it retreated behind them. The breeze from the water meant that despite the warm sun the air was fresh and briny during the day and cleanly crisp at night. In the darkness the sky was so very clear that the arrangement of the stars and the moon above them was simply divine.

The companions managed to flush out many monsters and beasts along their path but the enthusiasm of the Twin Blades alongside the new Master Huntress and a Scholar who welcomed every opportunity to test his control and focus meant that the rest of them had a very light workload, even the healers since the four who were relishing the fighting had become so honed into their roles that nothing they encountered really stood a chance.

When they awoke on their third morning out of town the weather had taken a change for the worse. A dense fog had drifted in over the night and although it wasn't particularly cold the visibility was poor, the air was damp and lightning could be seen out over the water breaking through the gloom at regular intervals. Despite the conditions when Tressa rose from her bedroll she was unusually bouncy - even for her.

'I read in my diary last night that we are very close to the Shrine of Bifelgan, the Trader.' She enthused. 'I would really, _really_ like to visit it.. can we? Please...' she begged.

'Oh my - how interesting!' Cyrus immediately got out his map and created a small pillar of fire in his palm to see by. 'You are completely correct Tressa!' he agreed, pointing to a spot not that far from their current location. 'By my reckoning we should find the site right about there. It would only be a very small detour from our intended route.'

' _If_ we can find _anything_ in this fog.' Primrose grouched. 'To my mind the only _good_ thing about this weather is that none of you can actually _see_ the disaster that the moisture has made of my hair...'

'Well, in fairness the cave that houses the Shrine would make a good rest stop if this weather prevails or if the storm that's currently out over the sea makes its way inland.' Olberic said thoughtfully.

As they travelled through the morning the weather did indeed worsen. The fog seemed to blanket them tighter and the sky became darker rather than brightening as the morning passed. Progress was slowed right down and everyone was wary of the potential of a sudden surprise attack out of the shadowy mist. Early on Therion had grabbed Ophilia and stuck her firmly in the back of the cart telling her in no uncertain terms to stay put.

'I'm pretty sure that if you are given the freedom to roam you will end up lost.' He insisted. 'You have form your Holiness and I _really_ don't wanna be stumbling around the bluff's trying to find you in this shit, I've fallen from enough cliff's already in this lifetime thank you very much!'

Wind and torrential rain started to blow in just as the companions managed to find the cave they were looking for around early afternoon. They pushed their way in quickly and realising the structure was a large network of chambers they set up a fire and food in the first large area - well away from the opening and the elements.

'Are we sure this is the right place?' Tressa asked doubtfully as they were eating. 'Only there doesn't seem to be any indication of the Shrine from here - or which way to go to find it. I would have assumed it would be better attended than this.'

Ophilia had unhitched her lantern and lifted it up to show the Merchant. The Ember was blazing in its glass housing, a roaring conflagration of brilliant blue.

'I think this would suggest the presence of _something_.' She said mildly. 'In honesty - while I _am_ interested in seeing the Shrine itself, I am finding the Ember's response rather.. draining. I might just stay here while the rest of you explore. I imagine the closer we come to the place of power, the more the Ember will react.'

'I reckon I should stay with you too!' Therion grinned. 'You know - Bifelgan the Trader and Aeber, Prince of Thieves - never been the closest of bedfellows... I think I'd prefer to avoid a Godly smiting for my thieving ways today.'

When the rest of the party started their exploration of the caverns, Ophilia rested herself against a wall and closed her eyes in evident relief.

'Are you being drained badly?' Therion asked in concern coming to sit beside her and peering at her closely.

'In truth,' she admitted quietly. 'It's not all that bad, but I do so _hate_ enclosed spaces and caves are not my cup of tea at any time.' She grinned at the Thief. 'I know.. I'm a wimp.'

'Pfft.' Therion grinned back. 'Who wants to go see a Merchant Goddess anyway..'

They sat in companionable silence for quite some time. Eventually Ophilia got up and made her way to the entrance of the cavern.

'The storms seems to have moved from overhead.' She reported back, standing just far enough inside to protect herself from the rain and the worst of the wind that was still lashing. 'It's actually quite beautiful, the lightning in the sky and the rolling clouds.' She added thoughtfully.

'Yeah well, lightning isn't so great when you take a full blast of it from a master mage!' Therion muttered pulling his scarf tighter as he came to peer outside alongside her.

There was suddenly a very loud odd sound - a series of ominous creaks and groans quite unlike anything either of them had heard before.

'What the hell?' Therion was looking behind him into the dark cavern for a source of the noise.

'I think it's coming from outside..' Ophilia frowned. 'It's indistinct because of the wind but..' she started moving forward into the lashing rain.

'Ophilia!' Therion groaned at her as she disappeared into the murky dimness outside. 'Oh by the God's.' he grouched, pulling his scarf fully over his head and following the Cleric who was moving rapidly ahead of him.

Once out of the cave it was quickly apparent that the noise was coming from somewhere not too far away. Ophilia stopped with her head raised and her eyes closed trying to locate the direction and the source. Therion already had an idea of the cause now that it was louder and his hunch was strengthened when there was an unexpectedly loud and dreadful crashing crunch.

'I think it's a ship running itself aground.' He called to Ophilia over the clamour of the inclement weather. He grabbed a hold of her hand firmly and together they traversed around the mounding of the cavern and towards the edge of the low cliff top that looked down to a small sandy beach and the bay.

'By the God's!' Ophilia swore when they reached sight of the waters below. A large ship was floundering and breaking up on a ring of rocks that protruded from the water a little way out from land, the wind rocking it relentlessly and the fiercely choppy waters ebbing the stricken vessel further and further into trouble.

'There are people in the water.' Therion's face was grim. 'We need to get help.'

'Can we get down there?' Ophilia had removed her necklace and grabbed at the fiery blue ring that was threaded on the chain, freeing it and slipping it onto her finger.

'I think I saw a path when we were coming along to the cave - it led in the direction of the cove but I'm not sure if that's where it actually leads. We would be far better off raising the alarm Ophilia..' Therion started trying to pull her back towards the road.

'Wait Therion. Let me try something first. I don't know if it will work, I've not used it before.. but..' Ophilia caressed the ring on her finger, touching it with a tiny amount of light energy. 'Cyrus?' she called out loud. Abruptly all of her senses seemed to be assaulted at the same time as the ring pulsed brilliantly blue. A wave of pure emotion flooded the Cleric, threatening to overwhelm her, but with effort she pushed it aside and called out again. 'Cyrus!'

' _OPHILIA_?' Cyrus's voice roared into her head, bringing with it a second burst of feeling that she was completely unprepared for. 'Are you alright? What...?'

'I'm using your ring.' Ophilia spoke out loud. 'Cyrus, there is a ship that is wrecking down in the cove and there are people already overboard.. Are you all still deep in the caverns?'

'No..no..' Cyrus's voice wavered. Ophilia indistinctly heard him speaking urgently to the others but couldn't quite make out what was being said. Therion was staring at her as if she was mad. She grabbed the Thief's hand and started dragging him along to where he had said he had earlier spotted a trail.

'I'm speaking to Cyrus..' she explained to him quickly as they moved.

'Of course you are.' Therion shrugged taking the lead pulling her along.

'Sorry my darling.' Cyrus's voice was back in her head. 'I had to explain to the others what was happening, they were rather concerned since I just erupted in flames...'

'Oh God's .. is everyone alright.. I didn't even think...' Ophilia was mortified.

'It's fine. I have it well under control.' Cyrus said quickly. 'We are nearly back at the cave entrance now Ophilia. Tell me what's happening. I can _see_ you and Therion but I can't make out very much else.'

'Send for help.. the nearest village.. the ship is breaking up completely.' Ophilia's voice was urgent as she looked out over the appalling scene in front of her. 'We need to get down there and help them..Therion and I are looking for access to the beach.' she added.

'Okay, I will get it organised here.' Cyrus's voice went remote again as he conversed with the others.

Therion and Ophilia quickly found a path leading down steeply in large rough-cut steps to the beach. Therion's grip had moved from her hand to a firm grip on her arm as he helped her to negotiate the slippery incline.

'Primrose and Tressa are going to take the pony and ride to a village that's marked on my map - it's not too far away.' Cyrus came back to her. 'The rest of us are on our way to you now to help out as we can.' There was a pause. 'Ophilia...' Cyrus's voice was soft. 'I think the charm on the ring, the one that I cast to be able to find you.. It appears to be stronger than the binding. I can.. feel.. everything.'

'Will it last?' Ophilia was breathless, trying hard to stay on her feet as she continued to rush down the treacherous steps.

'I don't know - but I don't think so. The charm only lasts until I find you.' Cyrus's voice was desperate. 'Look, I know there is a lot going on right now..probably not the best time, but I need to.. Oh Ophilia, I love you so much, I am _so_ very sorry..'

'I know Cyrus, I can feel it, I did as soon as I activated the ring.' Ophilia felt tears flood to her eyes and fall to her cheeks lost in the heavy rain that soaked her to the skin.

'I never considered the rings. I should have. Stupid of me really, I have spent so much time letting the essence from yours provide me with comfort and yet never once thought of actually activating it.'

'Cyrus.' Ophilia said gently as she and Therion reached the beach.. 'I need to get to work now. We will contemplate this later. Together. God's I've missed you.' She added simply.

'Don't do anything stupid!' Cyrus's thought came to her wryly. 'Please..'

The first few survivors had made it to the shoreline. Ophilia and Therion ran up to help to them struggle to the beach out of the surf.

'You don't know me..' A familiar voice abruptly whispered into Ophilia's ear as she was bent over a sailor with a nasty gash to his arm. Startled the Cleric looked up and straight into the face of Alaic, soaked to the skin and bleeding from a number of cuts and scrapes.

'Um..l..l..let me help you sir..' Ophilia stuttered in surprise, sending out a gentle heal.

'My thanks.' The man murmured. 'I am quite fine, but my fellow here requires attention.' He gestured to the man he had hauled from the water. 'If I can leave him with you I can get back out and help others.' he added.

'Of course.' Ophilia quickly finished her ministrations on her current patient her mind racing at the unforeseen appearance of Alaic. She actually cried out in shock when she realised that the unconscious man that Alaic had brought to her was none other than Mattias.

'Ophilia? What's wrong? Is that... it can't be!' Cyrus's voice was back in her head, sounding as surprised as she was.

'Alaic is here too.' Ophilia thought quickly back to the Scholar. 'He asked that we don't let on that we know him.'

'Right. I will warn the others. Ophilia, be careful with that man. We are nearly to you.' Cyrus sounded tense.

Therion had obviously been appraised by Alaic because he came running over quickly and stood staring as Ophilia turned Mattias over carefully trying to gauge his injuries. He had a large wound to the back of his head that was bleeding profusely.

'I don't see anything other than this.' Ophilia mused to herself and conjured another heal focusing on the prone man.

'Careful Phili..' Therion had come closer, looking anxious. Ophilia hefted the man onto his side to get a better purchase on the wound grabbing a salve from her healing satchel and applying a generous amount as well as she could, adding a bandage to try and keep it clean until it could be properly looked at.

'Ophilia?' Mattias' eyes had fluttered open as she laid him back down.

'Shush, careful now. You have taken a nasty blow to the head.' She said kindly reaching out to take his hand.

'I..what?..Did you _heal_ me?' he asked his eyes going wide and trying to sit up.

'Please Mattias. Lay still.' Ophilia put a hand to his chest, her tone firm. 'I have only been able to do a rough patch and I have to see to others now. Don't try to move for a while.'

Therion helped her to stand and she began to stride resolutely away to look for her next patient. Before she could get more than a few feet Cyrus came bounding across the sand to sweep her up in his arms. His lips were warm upon hers for a few short seconds before he had to put her down and turn away as fire broke out of both of his clenched fists.

Ophilia put a hand softly on his arm. 'Perhaps you could use that to get some bonfires lit.' She suggested gently. 'We are all desperate for some warmth.' He nodded abruptly and walked away without looking back.

The rescue efforts took several hours. Men and women from the local village joined with the companions bringing much needed labour, supplies and food. H'aanit, Erhardt, Cyrus and Alaic were in and out of the water, searching for those struggling to make it back to shore, while Olberic, whose swimming skills were not particularly strong was transferring people from the shallows up to the fires where the healers were attending them. Primrose and Tressa were making hot drinks and handing out blankets along with some of the women from the village.

The rain stopped at some stage during the proceedings and the number of survivors being plucked from the waves dried up. Ophilia and Alfyn continued dealing with the wounded and waterlogged long after Alaic disappeared into the unknown and the others had finally managed to get some rest and some food.

Eventually, as the evening stars were starting to appear and nearly all of the rescued had been transferred to the village Ophilia collapsed on the sand shivering violently next to one of the large roaring fires that was still burning.

'Ophilia, a word.' It was Mattias. Ophilia looked up surprised by him once again, she had thought he'd left with the first of the men to make their way up from the beach. He was holding a blanket which he wrapped around her tightly, then sat down next to her.

'How are you feeling?' she asked politely through chattering teeth.

'Surprisingly well.' His voice was solemn. 'Your healing is... exquisite.' His eyes were looking stoically out at the remains of the ship propped against the rocks.

There was a small silence. Ophilia noted that most of her companions had stopped whatever they were doing and were watching them closely. Cyrus was scowling furiously. Erhardt was hovering very close behind her whilst trying to appear that he wasn't.

'I need to apologise to you Ophilia.' Mattias broke his introspection, turning to look at her and reaching to take one of her hands in his. 'I have treated you appallingly in our last few meetings and I thoroughly regret my words and my actions.'

'It would certainly ease my heart if we can at least be civil.' Ophilia said quietly. 'I have no wish to argue with you _or_ my sister.'

'Yes. Well.. Anna.' Mattias turned his face away once again, a sad look creeping over his handsome features.

'Is something wrong with her?' Ophilia asked anxiously. 'I know that the Archbishop's death will have weighed heavily on her - I had hoped that having time with him may have eased her misery at his passing somewhat...'

Mattias was shaking his head. 'I will be frank Ophilia, and I hope that you will not think ill of me for speaking my mind to you - however from what Anna has revealed over my time with her, I believe that you of all people must understand her .. difficulties.'

Ophilia nodded wordlessly.

'As soon as you left Flamesgrace with the Ember, Anna was troubled. Even whilst tending her father most solicitously she was consumed with a bitterness born of you assuming the role of Flamebearer.' Mattias looked up quickly at Ophilia's hissed intake of breath. 'Please, understand she was thankful for the chance to spend the time with Josef, but that part of her that.. well.. that isn't always so clear-minded was disturbed at losing not only her role in the Kindling but her sister's company as well.'

'I understand.' Ophilia's voice was dull. 'She has always taken issue when I have attended a duty that she was not part of.'

'In my own misreading of the situation I'm afraid I sought to win the Ember back from you in order to facilitate her desire.' Mattias gripped Ophilia's hand tighter. 'I failed to see the light in you Ophilia, the flame of strength and duty. I desired only to settle Anna's mind.'

'Understandable.' Ophilia smiled wanly up at the young man. 'Love makes us strong Mattias but sometimes it can also cloud our vision to sense.'

'She left me Ophilia.' Mattias said suddenly. The Cleric looked at him in astonishment.

'She left? Where did she go?'

'She is in Goldshore, waiting for you.' Mattias looked away to the horizon once more. 'Anna became..quite difficult when Josef passed. She has some bizarre notion that he may be resurrected, of which I obviously I tried to dissuade her, however she is adamant. We... argued. She left. She travelled with a Knight Ardante to await your arrival for the Kindling.'

'Anna? Really? She actually chose to leave Flamesgrace?' Ophilia sounded incredulous.

'Such is her firm belief that her father can be returned to her.' Mattias sounded angry. 'She seeks your input I believe. She has been in contact with a figure known as 'The Saviour' who appears to have made these promises to her, but she fears to approach him alone. When I refused.. well, I think she seeks to drag you into her madness.'

'I see.' Ophilia looked troubled.

'I was travelling to Goldshore to try and speak with her. Since you will be there too - I genuinely think we may make her see reason.' Mattias' eyes were shining hopefully.

'Well. We will have to do our very best.'

'You have such a gentle and kind heart Ophilia.' Mattias smiled for the first time. 'I admit, I cannot help but be impressed by your spirit. My own travels in the world have given me a weariness that I do not see in you despite the trials you have faced in your time abroad.'

'Oh?' Ophilia asked.

'Everywhere my work takes me I see people in pain.' Mattias' expression turned pensive. 'There is disease, poverty, war and natural calamities such as this wreck.. There is no shortage of suffering in this world Ophilia, and yet sadly people are turning their back on the Church, shunning the Light and the Sacred Flame - led by people such as this 'Saviour'.'

'That _is_ sad.' Ophilia murmured.

'Again, I apologise.' Mattias looked contrite. 'I do not mean to trouble your heart any further when you have such important matters already at hand. Please, forget my sombre words and focus yourself on the Kindling and helping your sister.. I will be sure to offer a prayer for your success.'

'Thank you.' Ophilia said seriously.

'I will be in town. It is my hope that we can meet there. If I can assist with Anna, with anything, please.. allow me, I only desire what is best for her..and for you.' Mattias brought Ophilia's hand to his lips lingeringly before standing and wordlessly joining himself to the back of a line of people making their way up the cliff path.

'Is it just me..' Cyrus said as soon as Matthias was out of earshot. '..Or was that just weird and a bit creepy?'

'It wasn't just you.' Ophilia said finally allowing the scowl that she had been repressing to break forward and to wipe the hand that Mattias had kissed roughly on the blanket she was wearing.

'Bloody hell Phili, I thought you had fallen for it!' Primrose was staring at the girl with a new appreciation. 'Who knew you were such a fine actor!'

Ophilia grinned at her. 'It's all thanks to Therion and his expert tuition in lying!' she chuckled as Therion took an ironic bow.

'I think I'm missing something here.' Alfyn looked perplexed. 'You guys think Matthias was being insincere in his apology?'

Ophilia started to giggle. 'Really? Alf... _really_?'

'Oh God's it's just _so_ adorable how you see the good in everyone!' Primrose smiled fondly and went to wrap the surprised Apothecary in a huge hug.

'Shucks..well.. just..shucks.' Alfyn blushed furiously.

'It would also appear that there is an emotion that is actually acceptable to this confounded binding spell.' Cyrus said coming to sit next to Ophilia, placing an arm around her shoulders and folding her into his cloak up next to his chest.

'Oh?' Ophilia said breathlessly, intoxicated by the sudden warmth that crept over her.

'Yes indeed!' Cyrus smiled down at her. 'It appears that extreme anger and wishing to punch someone hard in the face is just fine.. by the God's that man makes me want to commit wanton violence!'

'I'm sure hoping he doesn't actually end up as my brother-in-law.' Erhardt growled. 'I seem to have a desire to smack him too... could make for interesting family gatherings.' He clapped Cyrus on the shoulder.

The companions started to make their weary way back to the Cave of Bifelgan where they planned to spend the night out of the elements. After a little deliberation on the idea, Cyrus insisted on carrying Ophilia who was stumbling in tiredness as she walked.

'Are you managing okay with this?' she asked curiously after a short time whilst happily snuggled against his shoulder.

'I have a headache like you wouldn't believe.' Cyrus admitted almost cheerfully, 'But no inclination to draw power at all.'

Ophilia thought about it for a second. 'Do you think you could handle a small heal.. see if that helps?' she asked.

'Well, I have become quite used to the warmth of the flame from your ring.' Cyrus mused. 'I may have to drop you if I start getting firebally though.' He warned.

Ophilia chuckled. 'Is that a real word Professor?' she admonished in an attempt to take his mind off the heal that she cast quickly.

'No..I apologise profusely for my lazy language.' He smiled at her healing. 'That was... nice.' He said quietly. 'Didn't really help I'm afraid, but.. oh!' he blinked a few times, looking shocked. 'Actually it _did_ help.. my goodness, it's almost bearable!'

They moved along in silence for a while.

'You know..' Cyrus sounded puzzled. 'The charm I put on your ring.. to be able to find you. It shouldn't have.. well.. in fact I had no idea that you would be able to _speak_ to me using it. I nearly exploded when your voice suddenly popped into my head - I did blaze right up and scare just about everybody!'

'Really?' Ophilia pondered for a second. 'In honesty, I just expected that it would work like that.'

'I genuinely don't know how it did. There was nothing in the casting to allow it, indeed I didn't even know it could be possible!' Cyrus' brow was wrinkled in contemplation.

'I wonder.. do you think it might be something to do with me?' Ophilia asked quietly after deliberating for a short while. 'I mean, I am able to feel you all in my head after a time spent healing you - which is an effect I have never heard of before - and I was able to speak with Therion .. possibly linked through.. well our marks of Aelfric I suppose.'

'Hmm. A very interesting hypothesis Ophilia.' Cyrus sounded fascinated. 'Also a very useful skill to have _however_ we made it work. I think it definitely warrants further exploration. Your mind _is_ rather unique after all.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' She grinned at him. 'Although I think what you're actually saying is I'm just a bit crazy.'

'I _think_ what I'm saying is that I have missed you Ophilia.' Cyrus replied seriously. 'Even though I can't actually feel what I know logically I do, you _are_ extremely invigorating to interact with regardless of fond emotion.'

'Aww Cyrus, are you saying you _like_ me!' Ophilia teased, smiling broadly.

'Why yes Sister.' Cyrus smiled back. 'I do believe I am.


	47. Ill Intentions

'I think your gonna have to start giving me lessons in roguery.' Alfyn said miserably to Therion as the companions were finally walking up towards the gates to Goldshore. 'I felt like a proper idiot over that whole Mattias thing. I keep replaying it over and over and I _still_ can't work out how you all came to the conclusion that he was being insincere.'

'Is _that_ what's been worrying you the last two days?' Therion raised an eyebrow at his friend. 'Seriously Alf, it ain't a big deal. That loser was doing his best to try and appear genuine and concerned. Reckon he realised that being threatening was getting him nowhere so instead he'd try the soft glove approach.'

'Yeah, but you all _got_ that didn't you. I was stood there thinking that it was so _nice_ \- him trying to make amends for getting it wrong..'

'Well there's the point.' Therion grinned at the Apothecary. 'Men like Mattias, y'know.. all rich and pompous - they'd rather set themselves on fire before they'd admit to being _wrong_ about something. Add it to all the grovelling he did about how wonderful Phili is ... nah, no way a shit like him would change that much in _any_ space of time.'

'I suppose it's 'cause I never _met_ people like that in Clearbrook.' Alfyn looked uncomfortable. 'Point is - I was totally taken in by Miguel too and .. well.. you know..I think I need to get my head firmly round the idea that some folk just ain't nice.' He decided glumly.

'Don't beat yourself up Alf.' Therion wound an arm around his friends waist and squeezed him. 'I dunno that I _want_ you to change that much. I'm cynical enough for the both of us I reckon.'

'Still, I'm _supposed_ to be able to understand people right? That's part of being a healer.' Alfyn started to look properly distressed. 'I always thought I did a fair job of relating to others until recently.'

'It ain't that you don't understand people Alf.' Therion said quietly. 'When it comes to the important stuff like putting people at their ease and making them comfortable - even understanding their emotions - you're right up there with the best. Stop doubting yourself..' Therion grinned again. 'Hey, until you get a bit more experience with the arseholes in life, I promise I'll be there to give you a full and honest bullshit report!'

'Heh,' Alfyn couldn't help grinning back at the Thief. 'I'll be learning from the biggest arsehole I know then!'

'Ouch. You wound me!' Therion laughed.

.

The guards at the gates of Goldshore were lounging at their post looking strangely weary despite the fact the traffic was non-existent which in itself was odd as it was mid afternoon and the weather was clement.

'Ho!' Olberic called as they walked up. 'What news in the City?' he had a puzzled frown on his face both at the lack of activity and the demeanour of the sentries.

One of the men pushed himself forward to attend his duty. 'Illness still rife all over town, Sir Knight.' He said. 'Feels like at least half of folk have come down with the fever. Been pulling double shift for near on a week now.' He added with a grimace.

'Serious?' Alfyn asked.

'No casualties as yet sir but it's been pretty indiscriminate - running fast through both the vulnerable and the strong alike. Some gets through it in a day or so - others are lingering and getting weaker..' The guard shrugged. 'Ain't been many coming in for fear of catching it. Like a ghost-town compared to normal.'

Ophilia had come up and taken Alfyn's arm. 'Best we can do is get to the Cathedral, they will likely be heading the aid effort although this kind of sickness isn't likely to be something that Clerical healing is much use for.'

Alfyn nodded. 'Good job I got our stores up together.' He said as they made their way into the city. 'Sounds like I'm gonna be busy even without the Kindling.'

'May have to put that off for a few days.' The Cleric mused. 'I will be fairly useless in terms of Apothecary work with a newly burnt hand.'

'Hey!' Alfyn frowned. 'Getting the Kindling done is the number one priority here. I know..' he cut off Ophilia's protest. '..I _know_ your inclination is to help everyone Li, but you are in danger every day till it's done.'

Ophilia still looked like she was going to argue. 'Li..' Alfyn stopped walking to gather the startled Cleric in his arms. 'I am gonna be completely distracted till I know you're safe. Best thing for the people in this City will be to get _your_ job done so that me and the others can concentrate on ours with clear heads. Understand?'

She nodded at him reluctantly.

'Good girl.' He ruffled her hair, grinning when she batted his hands away.

.

Despite the lateness of the afternoon, it was decided that Ophilia would go up to the Cathedral straight away to let the Bishop know they had arrived to sort the schedule for the Kindling. Alfyn accompanied her in the hope of finding out more about the fever epidemic with Erhardt, Therion and Cyrus chaperoning them. The others set about securing lodgings for the group.

'What in the world is that?' Erhardt, who was leading their group through the streets suddenly came to a halt, starting up at a tall stone pillar set in a small plaza off the street they were walking. There was a tiny but vivid blue flame glowing at the apex of the structure, reaching up brilliantly towards the sky.

'That's the Sacred flame!' Ophilia pushed her way forward towards the monument. 'My word, I have never seen the like. What on earth is it doing out here... I assumed it would be in the Cathedral - how am I going to Kindle it if it's all the way up there?'

'It's a very small flame..' Therion was looking at it appraisingly. 'Err.. no offence or anything.' He added quickly, just in case.

As they were staring - a small girl ran past them towards the pillar but lost her footing on the cobbled paving. She fell heavily to her knee's and something skittering out of her hand and coming to a rest in front of Erhardt's feet. The girl was back up and examining the scrape on her leg before Alfyn even reached her.

'Are you okay?' The Apothecary asked kindly when the child looked up at him. 'I'm always tripping over my own feet too.' He added with a friendly grin. 'But every time you pick yourself up you find yourself tougher for it!'

'I'm bleeding!' the girl pronounced proudly. 'Don't hurt much 'cause I'm _already_ tough!' she added.

'So you are!' Alfyn smiled as he crouched down to take a look at her knee. 'It would be a good idea to have something on it though. We wouldn't want you to get an infection.'

'Are you a medicine man?' the girl asked, her eyes huge.

Alfyn chuckled as he reached into his satchel for a soothing salve. 'I am indeed. My name is Alfyn. I'm an Apothecary.' He gently swabbed the scrape with his balm then grinned at the child.

'Thanks Mr Pock-a-Therry.' She smiled brilliantly at him. 'It feels _much_ better now!'

'You're welcome! Alfyn will do though.' He added, hearing Therion trying to stifle a laugh.

'My names Ellen.' The girl had started to look around a little anxiously, 'I think I lost my seashell.' She said sadly.

'Is this it?' Erhardt approached slowly and handed the shell to Ellen with a smile. 'It's quite beautiful.' He said as she took it from him shyly.

'It's the best one I could find.' Her eyes were downcast, embarrassed at the attention from the Knight. 'I'm gonna leave it for the God with my prayer. I hope he likes it.' She added seriously.

Ophilia's eyes misted over. 'I am sure he will sweetheart.' she came and took the child's hand. 'Would you like me to pray with you?' she offered.

'Oh..' Ellen breathed looking at the Cleric in awe. 'You are _so_ pretty! Even prettier than my shell..' she added.

Ophilia smiled gently and led the girl towards the stone pillar. 'What is it you are praying for Ellen?' she asked quietly as they both knelt on the cold ground.

'My sister.' Ellen was looking intently at the shell in her hand. 'Flynn caught the fever and she's been in bed all week. She's always crying..' Ellen sniffed as her own tears welled in her eyes. '..don't matter how much she sleeps, she just seems to get worse and worse.' The girl snuggled against Ophilia's side when the Cleric put a comforting arm around her. 'I really wanted to go up to the Church and pray at the big flame.. but the guards wouldn't let me.'

' _What_?' Ophilia's tone was outraged, but seeing the girls startled look, she squeezed her shoulders and smiled. 'This right here is a true Flame, Ellen and Aelfric is listening even if you aren't in the presence of his fire. Speak to him from your heart and he will always hear your prayer.' Ophilia closed her eyes and murmured a simple but sincere devotion then prompted the girl gently to repeat the words. Once they were done Ellen laid her seashell at the base of the column and wiped at her eyes.

'If you show me where you live I could come and have a look at your sister, see if I can help her.' Alfyn put a soothing hand on Ellen's shoulder.

'Thanks..' the girl mumbled. 'Can't though. Since our Da died we are pretty poor. We don't have the leaf for any medicine or stuff.'

'It won't cost anything, promise.' Alfyn replied gently. 'Most of the medicines are just flowers.. and you can go and pick them just about anywhere!'

Ellen looked up at him, stunned. 'Really?' she breathed.

'Of course.' Alfyn swallowed hard at the grateful look on the tiny face. 'Is your home close by?'

'Right there.' Ellen indicated a small building just the other side of the street.

'Shall we go see what I can do then?' Alfyn asked holding his hand out to the child. She nodded emphatically.

'No - not you Li.' Alfyn said quietly as the Cleric gathered herself together to go with them. 'You ain't as fully recovered from all that healing as I'd like, I'd rather you didn't get directly exposed to this illness if possible.'

Erhardt nodded his agreement and Cyrus put a wary hand onto Ophilia's arm.

'I wonder, my dear.. what are your thoughts on this structure..' he asked turning her gently back to the Pillar before she could argue with Alfyn. With a heavy sigh Ophilia directed her attention back to the shrine to exchange ideas with the Professor.

Therion followed behind Alfyn and Ellen as they went over to the child's house.

'Ma!' Ellen called as she banged open the door, ushering the two companions in as she did.

'Oh Ellen there you are..' an older and careworn woman came rushing out of a room off the main one then skidded to a stop at the sight of the Apothecary and Thief. Her eyes narrowed in alarm. 'Ellen..' she said warily, 'What are you doing bringing these scruffy looking strangers into our home?'

Alfyn raised an eyebrow at that but stepped forward with a kind smile on his face.

'Ellen told us that her sister Flynn is unwell with the fever and I happen to be an Apothecary. I thought perhaps I could take a look at the child and help.'

'Really.' The woman's look was a little scornful. 'Well luckily my daughter has already been seen by a _professional_ not an hour ago, and even now her fever is breaking. We will not be needing your service thank you.'

'Still,' Alfyn frowned slightly, 'A second look surely can't do any harm. I ain't charging or nothing Mistress, just I promised Ellen here I would take a look.'

The woman pursed her lips and looked like she might refuse, but Ellen tugged on her Mother's arm.

'Please Ma.' The girl begged.

'Just a quick look. I don't want you disturbing her.' The woman gestured towards the door she had come through earlier.

Alfyn went into the tiny bedroom and straight to the small girl bundled up in the narrow bed.

'Hello Flynn, my name is Alfyn. I'm a friend of Ellen's, is it okay if I have a quick look at you?' he said softly to the pale child.

'Okay.' Flynn's voice was hoarse and she looked past Alfyn to smile wanly at her sister who was crowding behind him.

'S'okay Flynn. Alfyn's the best!' Ellen said reassuringly.

Alfyn ran a hand along the child's brow and peered closely into her eyes. Although she was clammy to the touch her gaze seemed lucid and she was not uncomfortably hot.

'How you feeling?' he asked taking up the girls hand.

'Better!' Flynn coughed gently, but kept smiling. 'My head doesn't feel half so strange now and it don't hurt hardly at all.'

'That's real good Flynn.' Alfyn beamed at her and lay her hand back down on the bed. 'Looks to me like you are well on the mend.'

'Can she get up tomorrow?' Ellen asked excitedly. 'We collect shells at the beach together most days so that Ma can sell them for some leaf.'

'That's enough Ellen.' Her mother cut in.

'I think Flynn probably will need a couple more days of good rest.' Alfyn reflected. 'But the way she is going I reckon it won't be long before the two of you will be back at the beach together!' He stood and made his way to the door. 'It seems to be very positive.' He noted to the girl's mother as he went past.

'Well, Mistress Hysal has been working herself into the ground seeing to everyone this past day.' The woman said. 'She took no payment either, said that our thanks was more than enough and seeing my girl get better made her job worthwhile. A true lady that one.'

'She certainly sounds it!' Alfyn nodded to Therion who was waiting by the front door.

'Thanks again Alfyn.' Ellen tugged his hand as Therion opened the door for them both.

'You are very welcome Miss Ellen. Make sure you look after your sister now, and she will be right as rain in no time. You'll see.' He smiled down at the eager face looking back at him.

Alfyn and Therion rejoined their companions at the pillar in the square.

'Seems there is another Apothecary in town and she has things well in order.' Alfyn grinned at the others. 'Takes a load off really, not like we ain't got other important things to think about and all. Wouldn't mind meeting up with her though. Whatever she used seemed to work mightily quick, be good to compare notes!'

'To the Cathedral then.' Erhardt looked up at the huge building towering over the city some way in the distance, and started to usher everyone forward again. As they made their way through the rather quiet streets, the buildings gradually became less crowded and larger, more affluent and the nearer they came to the bridge that spanned the gulf that ran out to the church, the more and better provisioned guards they saw too.

'Hey!' Just before they got to the bridge one of the liveried guards reached out and made a grab at Therion who neatly and effortlessly dodged the man's hand. 'Where do you think you're going?' the man added belligerently.

'Don't see as that's any of your business mate.' Therion's voice was quiet but there was an undertone of threat.

'Well, that's where you'd be wrong see guttersnipe.' The guard had motioned for another to make his way over. 'The council pays us well to keep undesirables like you out of the better side of town.'

Erhardt started to move forward menacingly but Ophilia pushed past her brother, her face livid.

'How dare you?' she said coldly. 'This road leads to the Cathedral, which is open to _all_ people at _all_ times.'

The guard looked her up and down, noticing her Clerical robe but not backing down.

'Apologies Sister.' It was almost a sneer. 'You are free to move on of course. This one though..'

'He is with me.' Ophilia drew herself up to her not terribly impressive full height and stared the guard down. 'Even were he not, his right to travel to the Church as _I have already stated_..' she spoke clearly and crisply as if to a child.

'The Church don't pay my wages Sister, the Council does. I wouldn't be trying to make trouble with them if I was you.' The guard was openly derisive now and Erhardt made a lazy grab at his surcoat, twisting it in his fist and pulling the man to him.

'You will have respect sir, or I will have my pleasure in teaching it to you.' Erhardt's tone was dripping in easy threat and his hand had reached to rest on the pommel of his sword.

The guard only had to take one look into the cool and unconcerned eyes of the Knight before he backed down completely.

'You are all free to pass.' He muttered.

'My thanks good man.' Erhardt replied cheerfully, dropping his grip and patting the man's crumpled clothes. The Knight turned to take Ophilia's arm and pulled her away quickly towards the bridge before she could come back with any more angry retorts to the guard. 'Peace little sister.' He murmured. 'We will be at the Cathedral shortly, calmly now.'

'I'm.. angry..' Ophilia huffed.

'You have a job to do honey, be a big girl now.' Erhardt was smiling at her.

'Are you _trying_ to make me thump you?'

'Anything that will get that aggression out is good, I can take it!' Erhardt winked. The tension evaporated out of the Cleric as she started to laugh.

'I love you, you know.' She told him sweetly.

'Is that revenge?' he asked raising a doubting eyebrow.

'Not telling.' She smirked at him.

'Ah Ophilia, you are a most vexing woman.' Erhardt put his arm around his sister and pulled her close.

The companions crossed the large bridge and made their way up to the impressive Cathedral just as a harried looking Cleric was fussing around at the doors looking to shut them up.

'We are closing for the evening.' The man said impatiently when he spied the group coming towards them.

'You are what?' the sharp edge was back in Ophilia's tone once more. 'Since when does a church lock its doors to the needy?'

The Cleric peered closer at her. 'Since half our number are stricken with the fever and the other half out ministering to the sick.' He said sourly. 'Who are you?'

'I'm the Flamebearer. I'm here to see the Bishop.' Ophilia said quietly. The Cleric's face went through several emotions all at the same time.

'I see.' He said finally. 'Please. Wait here and I will summon his Excellency.'

'We will wait inside.' Ophilia said firmly. 'I wish to see the Sacred Flame.' Erhardt gently moved the Cleric aside to allow Ophilia and the others to pass through the doors.

'Of course.' The man pushed by them all and hurried off into the Cathedral.

Inside the Church was every bit as impressive as on the outside. Ophilia walked swiftly down towards the High Altar where the cauldron bearing the living Flame was situated. Much as the one in Saintsbridge the Flame was low, probably even lower than the last one had been. Ophilia couldn't prevent the murmur of distress at the sight of it.

'Do not be troubled my dear.' Cyrus had come up beside her and taken her hand in his as they hurried down the aisle. 'As pitiful as the flame looks now, I have every faith that you will restore it to great glory, much as you did the one in Saintsbridge.' He gave her hand a light squeeze.

'Without as much drama this time I hope.' She smiled at him, grateful for his words.

'Well quite.' He smiled back. 'Although as I seem to recall - not _all_ of the proceedings at the last event were _entirely_ unpleasant.'

Ophilia's eyes went wide and she looked up at him blushing. 'Professor,' she said a little breathlessly. 'Are you _flirting_ with me?'

He considered her question with a rather serious expression. 'I.. well..yes.. I suppose I _am_ \- although I do believe my words to be factual rather than merely philandering - at least, they are from my perspective. How very interesting.' He mused.

They were interrupted by a tall blond man in Bishop's attire rushing up to them. If the Cleric on the door had appeared harassed this man looked truly troubled.

'Your Excellency.' Ophilia inclined her head respectfully to the new arrival.

'Sister Ophilia?' the Bishop's voice was as strained as his face. 'Apologies for the lack of a proper greeting, I only received your letter yesterday saying that you were leaving Stonegard. My name is Bishop Donovan.'

'I regret that we were unable to give you any more notice your Excellency.' Ophilia said sincerely. 'I trust that you received word from Bishop Bartolo in relation to the events in Saintsbridge, and the reasons as to why we are trying to keep the Kindling here as low key as possible.'

'I did child. Indeed I have liaised with Bartolo on a number of occasions in relation to the situation.' The Bishop said sombrely. 'In truth, I am grateful that the requirement for secrecy is in place. There has been some unrest from the town council about your undertaking the Kindling here.. your reputation..' he petered off looking embarrassed.

'I am fully aware of what is said about me.' Ophilia said kindly, looking to ease the obviously anxious man. 'Can we get the ritual done sooner rather than later?' she pressed.

If anything, the Bishop's look turned almost scared. 'At the moment, that would be simply impossible.' He said faintly. 'We are not prepared. The flame is not prepared, the illness in the city has hit us hard here...' he refused to meet Ophilia's eyes. 'It may be a number of days before we can even consider the ritual.'

'I see.' Ophilia looked a bit lost.

'What exactly do you have to _prepare_ your Excellency?' Cyrus asked curtly. 'I know that you will have a consultation, as Bishop Bartolo did, with Ophilia about the role of the Flamebearer - but aside from that.. what exactly needs to be done? We are hoping to have no audience or ceremony as such, so _that_ doesn't need arrangement.'

'Right.' The Bishop looked as though his legs might give way.

'Please your Excellency..' Ophilia took him gently by the arm and steered him towards the front pew of the choir to sit him down. 'Is something troubling you? Is there something I can help you with?' she asked, her voice full of concern and compassion.

The man looked at her finally, and a shadow seemed to pass over his face. 'Please don't be concerned.' He said quietly. 'I am simply tired and a little overwhelmed at present. With so many of the Brothers and Sisters abed with fever we are heavily pushed...'

'I understand.' Ophilia patted his arm. 'I have no wish to add to your burdens, but please let me aid your efforts in any way that I can.'

He shook his head. 'You have enough concern Sister Ophilia, and thankfully our people have been seen this afternoon by a wonderful Apothecary and do now seem to be on the mend. I need tonight to think but please come and see me again tomorrow. Alone. We can go over the Goldshore advisement at least and get that out of the way.'

'I cannot attend alone.' Ophilia relied simply. 'If you have taken the information from Bishop Bartolo to mind, you will understand why. Besides, I feel that Therion at least should be in attendance.' The Thief looked up in surprise.

'Me?' he asked, confused.

'Yes.' Ophilia nodded seriously. 'Therion is the one that carries the mark of Aelfric, just as I do.. and should I fall before the Kindling is done, he will take the Ember in my stead and complete the ritual. The advisement of Goldshore relates to that completion, so I feel that he needs to hear it too..'

The Bishops shoulders had slumped at her words.

'Of course.' He agreed weakly, shutting his eyes and trying to gather strength. 'I'm afraid I must be away Ophilia. I have to go down to the lower town and provide a sermon at our other flame.'

'Oh!.. yes about that..' her interest suddenly peaked. 'I have never seen its like before, what..?'

Again the Bishop drooped as if crushed by a huge weight.

'It is a long story I'm afraid, but suffice it to say that I had it installed to bring the flame to those that are regularly being turned away by the Town Council guards and those employed by some of the richer families. Many of the poor folk are struggling to be able to access the Cathedral. I try to get down there daily to bring a sermon to them if I can.'

'Surely the Council of the Church can over-rule a Town Council?' Cyrus sounded incredulous. 'Thwarting access to all by private guards cannot be allowed!'

'The Church Council are aware of the situation, but the wealthy of this city donate heavily to the Church and..' The Bishop finally looked angry. 'The Church officially supports private families to allow their guards to turn away the poor from this area of the city.. which unfortunately means turning them away from the Cathedral as well, based on our location.'

Ophilia was shaking her head sadly. 'It comes down to leaf? I honestly wish I could say I was surprised but..'

'Don't be down-heartened.' The Bishop's voice was suddenly soft, with a compassion they had not heard from him before. 'If Bartolo has spoken true -then your heart and the power of your soul in this Kindling may effect a huge change on this City.' He stood and walked to the Altar.

'How so?' Ophilia looked confused.

'Our Flame is almost burned out, it's power completely waned.' The Bishop rested a hand on Ophilia's shoulder. 'If you bring that which you brought to Saintsbridge.. Child, Bartolo has written to me not only about the way in which the now Fire roars in his Cathedral, but about how much of an influence it's made on the land and the people. A new kindness and gentleness in the citizens. More tolerance, less fighting. He attributes the changes in attitude to you and your companions.'

'Oh.' Ophilia looked troubled. 'That is a heavy burden to live up to.' She muttered.

'By the God's, let's hope I don't have to be the one that does the Kindling..' Therion whispered to Erhardt. 'Who knows _what_ the mood would be like if it takes on _my_ soul!'

'We will talk tomorrow Ophilia.' Bishop Donovan nodded to her. 'Take rest from your travels, Sister. Are you going to take accommodation with us here? I can have arrangements...'

'No your Excellency, for safety it was agreed I would stay with my companions.'

'As you wish.' He nodded his understanding.

'One last thing..' she said quickly just as the man was turning to depart. 'I believe my Sister.. Archbishop Josef's daughter Lianna is in town. Do you know where I might find her?'

'Oh!' The bishop turned back to Ophilia. 'I am so sorry, I forgot! My condolences on the passing of your father. Josef was a good man, who stood strong for the ideals of the church. He will be sadly missed.'

'Thank you.'

'Your sister though.' Bishop Donovan frowned slightly. 'She has been in town a while and was offered accommodation in the Cathedral but also turned it down. She stays in an Inn in the City but I don't know which one. She does come up to the Church most afternoon's however - usually to ask about word on you. I would expect tomorrow to be no different.'

'I will be here tomorrow then Bishop Donovan.' Ophilia inclined her head to him as he left them.

.

Darkness had fallen by the time they made their way from the Cathedral.

'How did it get so late?' Erhardt moaned. 'No wonder I am so hungry!'

'You are a bottomless pit, must be why you're getting so fat.' Olberic's amused chuckle came from behind them. 'Come, I've been waiting for you to direct you to the Inn.' He added poking Erhardt hard in the belly.

It was only a short walk to their accommodation. 'We booked a floor,' Olberic told them. 'It's usually a shared space, but it's large and I think while we are in town sticking together is a good thing. I want to post a watch too just as we do on the road.' He added.

'Do you really think...' Ophilia began.

'Yes. I do.' Olberic frowned at her. 'We _will_ keep you safe.' He insisted. 'Alaic showed his face for a short while. Mattias has secured himself in the best Inn in the City, right up near the Cathedral. He has had several men visit him there already - most likely business associates, but Alaic is keeping a close eye on him and warns us to be wary. Which we will.'

Ophilia sighed heavily. 'Never easy is it..' she muttered.

'Not when you're involved.' Erhardt grinned. 'I swear I have never met anyone who attracts trouble like you sis. It's quite a talent you have!'

When they arrived at the Inn it was obvious that Tressa had been set as look-out. She came rushing towards them as soon as they entered the bar.

'You got a visitor.' She said breathlessly to Ophilia. 'You better come..' she grabbed onto the Clerics hand and started pulling her towards the stairs. Everyone followed close behind.

Their accommodation was the whole of the third floor. As they reached the doorway at the top of the steps, Tressa flung it open dramatically.

'She's here.. she's back!' the Merchant exclaimed. Ophilia entered the room, her heart thudding in anticipation.

In a large comfortable chair by the fireplace a young woman sat up straight, her pale face and huge blue eyes staring intently at Ophilia as she came in.

'Hello Ophilia.' The girl said tonelessly.

'Lianna.' Ophilia replied, her voice trembling - unable to mask her anxiety.


	48. Sister Act

Ophilia and Lianna were motionless, staring at each other in silence for an uncomfortably long time. It was Lianna that finally broke.

'Fathers.. _dead_!' she suddenly wailed, tears rolling down her cheeks as her shoulders heaved, sobbing.

Compassion immediately replaced reticence and Ophilia raced crossed the room to swiftly to gather her sister in her arms.

'I know darling.' she crooned, closing her eyes against her own flood of emotion.

'C..c..can we talk? Alone?' Lianna sniffled into Ophilia's chest.

Ophilia shook her head. 'Not alone.' She murmured then looked at Erhardt. 'Would you stay?' she asked him.

'Me?' the Knight looked a bit embarrassed. 'Of course. Whatever you want.'

Everyone else quietly made their way to the door.

'We will send some food up.' Olberic, who was the last one out said before he closed the door behind him.

Ophilia nodded her thanks.

The taproom of the Inn was busy but muted. The companions managed to get a table all together in a quiet corner and ordered the rather basic food on offer that evening.

'Apologies.' The Innkeeper muttered. 'My wife normally see's to our kitchen, but she was taken with the Fever. The Apothecary is with her now, so hopefully there will better to be had tomorrow. I have heard that the remedy is working miracles all over town and quickly too.'

'Ah, she is here? The Apothecary?' Alfyn asked.

'I offered her free bed and board for her trouble.' The Innkeeper nodded.

'Shuck's hopefully I will get to meet her then!' Alfyn looked pleased as he put in the group's order.

'So what did you make of that?' Primrose was asking Therion as Alfyn arrived back at their table with their drinks.

'Lianna wasn't what I imagined at all.' Therion replied thoughtfully. 'Dunno what I was expecting if I'm honest, but I can't see such a mouse of a girl being of interest to a man like Mattias.'

'That was my thought too.' Primrose was frowning. 'For all that he is an arse, Matthias _is_ rather good looking and very rich to boot. I'm sure he has never suffered from a lack of romantic attention.'

'Perhaps he had the good sense to prefer someone who wasn't merely interested in his wallet.' Olberic said stoically.

'Wow, you guys gossip like old women!' Alfyn smirked placing the drinks down.

'Lianna was pretty odd Alf.' Tressa was thoughtful. 'She came bursting up to our room with _him_ in tow..' the merchant discreetly gestured to a lone man wearing the uniform of a Knight Ardante sat at the bar. '..Loudly declaring that she _knew_ Ophilia was travelling with 'that woman with the cat' and insisting on seeing her immediately.'

'It seemeth that I am the one that hath given away Ophilia's location.' H'aanit looked upset. 'I hath never considered that mine presence may'st cause her note when we wishen to keep her whereabouts a secret.'

'Don't trouble your mind Huntress.' Olberic insisted. 'We are a large group and noticeable just for that. You _are_ a very striking woman H'aanit, but I would much rather have you and Linde with us than not.'

'Thanken thee.' H'aanit mumbled with a blush.

'Anyway..' Tressa continued. '..Obviously we let Lianna in straight away, and I suppose we tried to engage her in conversation but she just sat herself down and wouldn't talk. Not a word. It was awkward..'

'She hardly even looked at us.' Primrose added. 'She merely stared at the fire looking all big eyed and vulnerable.'

'And fearful of Linde..' H'aanit growled.

'Ophilia rarely ever spoke about her family at Flamesgrace.' Cyrus had the heel of his hand massaging his brow wearily. 'When I had access to her feelings, those for Lianna were very confused. Deep love and yet an odd anxiety.'

'Access to her feelings?' Alfyn looked confused.

'Oh.' The Scholar looked up. 'Yes, the ring that she made..' he brought his hand from his head to show the others. 'A unique piece of casting, tied to her soul. Very impressive, elegant really. It allows an imprint of her feelings if it is activated with her true name.'

'Her true name?' Primrose asked sharply, 'Whatever do you mean Professor?'

'The name her mother gave her.' A shadow suddenly passed over Cyrus's face. 'I think that was something I really wasn't supposed to say.' His hand flew back to his brow. 'I am truly having trouble keeping my head straight with this pain..' he mumbled half to himself.

'So what is Ophilia's _real_ name then?' Tressa was leaning forward in excitement.

'If she ain't said anything I'm guessing it's not something she really wants to be known Tressa.' Therion put a hand on the girl's arm.

'Yes..but..' Tressa sighed. 'You're right I suppose.' She admitted.

'The herb's I gave you not helping with the pain Prof?' Alfyn was looking concernedly at the Scholar.

'Oh, yes they are Alfyn. Thank you.' Cyrus had shut his eyes. 'The healing I am administering also helps a bit too. I am finding however that as I am exerting more control over casting, the pain grows stronger. Indeed the more time I spend around all of you the worse it becomes. I guess it is simply the struggle of my regard for you all trying to express itself.'

'Would it help to spend some time alone Professor?' Primrose asked. 'We could book you a separate room here.'

'I'm sure it _would_ help Lady Primrose.' Cyrus admitted. 'However I worry that finding relief in solitude would be the wrong solution. I fear that it might induce me to spend more and more time apart on my own and thus allow the binding to achieve its purpose - isolation from others.'

'You need _some_ relief though.' Alfyn looked worriedly at the Scholar.

'I think not.' Cyrus grimaced. 'Odette made the point to me that if I cut myself off from my friends - my strength, my skills.. without the moral compass of being able to care .. could make me a monster or at least induce me to commit monstrous acts through thoughtlessness. That is the last thing I want.'

'Still, I think downtime is in order Professor!' Primrose looked grim. 'If your tongue is slipping, then your mind is hardly settled. A compromise must be found I feel.'

'Hmm.' Therion looked thoughtful. 'Maybe some relaxing activities. It's not exactly been the easiest of times recently. How about instead of concentrating on all the shit for a few days - until the Kindling actually takes place.. you get in some study - with one of us in attendance so you're not alone..' he added quickly when Cyrus looked like he was going to protest.

'Shucks, I reckon that's a mighty fine idea Cyrus.' Alfyn agreed. 'Need to balance yourself careful Prof.'

'Let's take in the baths tomorrow.' Olberic patted Cyrus' shoulder reassuringly. 'Then maybe we could find somewhere nice and quiet and we can follow up some more on your questions about Hornburg.'

'And tonight I will give you a mild sedative, help you sleep without dreams.' Alfyn added nodding at the Knights plan.

'Thank you. All of you.' Cyrus said quietly.

Just as the companions food was being served a young, well dressed woman came down the stairs and made her way to the bar. Alfyn watched her with some interest, noting the familiar satchel that she carried and the confident aura she exuded.

'Reckon that's _gotta_ be Mistress Hysal, the Apothecary. Prettier than I was expecting!' He grinned to Therion, 'Gonna go see if I can grab a word with her!'

Alfyn sauntered up to the bar, a friendly smile on his face.

'So you think she will be up by tomorrow?' The Innkeeper was wringing his hands as he questioned the woman.

'I'm positive.' The girls voice was warm as honey and extremely reassuring.

'I can't thank you enough Mistress.' The relief on the Innkeeper's rugged face was palpable. 'Are you sure you will only accept such a modest fee? Your help has been quite invaluable...'

She raised a delicate, gloved hand to cut him off. 'Please, say no more good sir.' She inclined her head demurely. 'It is quite reward enough to see your wife react so well to my treatment and her condition improve. We Apothecaries have a sworn duty to ease suffering wherever we go. I am pleased that I have been able to provide help here in Goldshore.'

'Oh, well said!' Alfyn beamed as he joined the woman. 'May I buy you a drink Mistress Hysal?' he added.

The woman looked a little surprised and appraised Alfyn keenly with her startling blue eyes.

'Are you in need of my service?' she finally asked pleasantly.

'Not at all Mistress.' Alfyn chuckled. 'I am simply an admirer of your work.'

'How kind.' The woman's close inspecting gaze had settled on Alfyn's satchel. 'Oh.' Her brow creased slightly. 'Are you in fact a fellow Apothecary?'

'Just started out travelling to get some more experience.' He nodded. 'Name's Alfyn.' He held out his hand.

'Vanessa.' The woman murmured moving back slightly and giving his hand only the very lightest of squeezes. 'Are you in town for long?' she enquired.

'A good friend has some business here, so a few days at least.' Alfyn replied. 'When we got here I thought I was gonna be busy, but it soon became apparent that you have this fever epidemic well in order. I have heard many good things on my travels today!'

'The people here have been very kind. In truth I believe the worst of it was already over for most.' Vanessa's expression had become veiled.

'All the same, I can't help but be impressed with the speed at which your mixture has been working. I been wracking my brains trying to think what you could possibly have used, but I'm afraid I've come up with nothing viable.' Alfyn looked abashed. 'I'm wondering if I could take a look at your work, I sure would like to take any teaching you could give!'

Vanessa's eyes widened. 'I see.' She said faintly. 'I'm sorry Alfyn but.. well it's business isn't it? Trade secret and all. I don't mean to be rude, but we can't just go around giving out our recipes just like that...'

'Shucks.' Alfyn's hand started to rub at the back of his neck as he blushed to his roots. 'I'm sorry if I've caused offence Miss Hysal. It was just your words - about our sworn duty and all. I figured we were of like mind and that knowledge shared can only help more people in the future.'

Vanessa tinkled a sweet little laugh and patted Alfyn's arm. 'My, you are a diligent one aren't you.' She said, making the lad blush harder. 'A nice outlook to have of the world, but all the same we do have to make our way somehow.'

'Of course.' Alfyn whispered, thoroughly mortified now.

'Well, I must take my leave Alfyn. I hope your friend's business goes well, but do rest assured that I have the health of this town well under control.' She smiled at him as she walked away.

Alfyn was still red when he shuffled back to his seat and grabbed the plate of food that had been left to him.

'Well that was embarrassing.' He muttered to Therion.

'Did the pretty lady resist your charm?' the Thief was grinning at Alfyn's expression.

'Didn't wanna play nicely at all.' Alfyn grimaced. 'Don't really understand why people wouldn't wanna share knowledge, especially in summat like healing. Ogen certainly wasn't like that.'

'I agree whole heartedly Alfyn.' Cyrus spoke up quietly. 'Knowledge should be used for the good of all.'

H'aanit had taken food upstairs for Ophilia and Erhardt, but she came rushing down - her face rather pale.

'Alfyn.' She said seriously when she reached the table. 'Couldst thou attend Lianna, it appeareth she ist hysterical. Ophilia asketh if thou might go up and aid her?'

'Oh right!' Alfyn was on his feet immediately and rushing to the stairs.

Olberic was looking at H'aanit, his eyebrow raised.

'It looketh as if Ophilia hath taken a number of hits from her sister. Erhardt hath her restrained but the girl ist raging uncontrollably.' H'aanit's eyes were huge. 'I hath not seen the like before.' She admitted, 'Although from Ophilia's reaction I do not believe that it ist altogether uncommon.'

'Damnation.' Olberic scowled. 'Yet another issue for the poor girl to deal with.'

'Perhaps I should have gone instead of Alf.' Primrose mused thoughtfully. 'I've always found a good slap to be an effective cure for an over-emotional woman.' She half rose from her seat.

'Let's see if they can sort it out without violence.' Olberic suggested putting a restraining hand on the Dancer.

'Think I might go have a peek at what's happening.' Therion looked concerned. 'Back in a bit he added heading for the front door.'

'Therion!' Tressa called after him but he ignored her.

Once outside the Thief scaled the side of the building with ease and headed to the third floor. The window he settled at was on the other side of the room from where Erhardt was sat in a chair with Lianna held rather securely in his arms. The girl was still crying but seemed calmer than he had been expecting, while Ophilia and Alfyn had their heads together and were talking earnestly to each other.

'She hasn't said anything.' Ophilia sounded exasperated. 'She's pretty much been crying since you all went downstairs, then all of a sudden when H'aanit entered with food she just started yelling incoherently and fighting me. Erhardt took a hold of her and she calmed down somewhat..'

'Is this usual Li? How often does she have these sessions?' Alfyn asked.

'Like this? Rarely to my memory. She could be difficult at time, nervous, jealous, a little abusive.. but I have never known her to be _this_ violent.' Ophilia handed the Apothecary a package containing a powder of some kind. 'I looked in her bag to see if she had any medicine. We used to give her something to calm her nerves when she was afflicted, and I'd hoped she maybe had thought to bring some with her.. this though.. I have no idea what this is, but I'm _sure_ I can smell Janus Oil.. what do you think?'

Alfyn took the packet and smelled at it. He immediately looked confused and dipped a finger to taste a tiny amount of the powder.'

'Agree Li, I'm pretty sure that _is_ Janus Oil but what earthly good would that do for a nervous condition?'

'It's a stimulant right?' Ophilia was frowning. 'It would make her feel a whole lot worse to my mind.'

'Well, yeah. In large doses it could really muddle the emotions too.' Alfyn looked thoughtful. 'Look, let me make up something to calm her and see how it goes.'

'Thanks number one.' Ophilia looked relieved. As Alfyn started to go through his satchel and grind ingredients, the Cleric went back to Erhardt and Lianna.

'How you feeling now Anna?' Ophilia asked gently. Her sister didn't reply, just buried her face into Erhardt's chest sobbing quietly.

'Hey Anna.' Alfyn came up behind Ophilia and knelt down so that his face was practically level with the girl. Lianna looked up at the new voice. 'I'm an Apothecary,' Alfyn continued. 'I'd really like to help you if you'll let me.' Anna looked up at Erhardt, who nodded at her encouragingly.

'Okay.' The girl whispered.

'I got a medicine here for you. Do you think you could swallow it down for me? I have some water here to help if you need it.' Alfyn offered forward the powder he had ground up with a reassuring smile.

'I took my medicine this morning.' Lianna smiled tentatively at the Apothecary. 'I have been very careful not to forget.' She added.

'Well, that's real good Anna, but you seem a little bit upset at the moment so I reckon it might be an idea to have a little bit of this too. What do you think?'

Lianna looked between Alfyn and Erhardt. 'I did get a bit angry.' She agreed. 'That girl with the cat helped _her..'_ she gestured at Ophilia '..to steal my Lanthorn.'

'Right.' Alfyn grimaced as Ophilia's shoulders drooped and she had to turn away to hide the tears that had sprung to her own eyes. As Alfyn and Erhardt wheedled the girl into taking the mixture, the Cleric wandered over to the window where Therion had been peeking, wiping at her eyes and trying to regain her composure.

'I know you're there Therion. I can feel you.' Ophilia whispered after the Thief ducked away from view.'

She heard a wry chuckle drift through the glass panes.

'Damn that location thing in your head.'

'You are so bloody nosy, you rotten rogue.' Ophilia couldn't help a weak smile.

'Just making sure you're okay your Holiness.' Therion's face popped up briefly. ' _Are_ you okay?' he asked.

'Hmm.. are you lying to me Therion?' Ophilia reached and poked the glass as if she was smacking his forehead the other side of it.

'Only partly.' He grinned at her. 'Obviously I was concerned - but yeah, I'm damned nosy too!'

'Li, you wanna come here?' Alfyn called her back to her sister.

'Thanks Therion.' Ophilia lent her head against the window briefly, before turning to go face Anna again.

Alfyn had managed to get the girl from Erhardt's lap back into the chair by the fire, drinking the glass of water he had provided and holding onto one of his hands tightly.

'You wanna tell your sister where you got your medicine from?' Alfyn prompted gently.

Lianna scowled, her face distorting completely in the expression.

'Why should I?' she replied belligerently.

'You're the one that came here to see me.' Ophilia said mildly. 'Why did you bother if you didn't actually want to talk with me?'

Lianna sat back in her chair and her look became puzzled. 'I did come here for a reason.' She mused to herself. 'How odd that I forget.' She looked up at Ophilia and suddenly she looked lost. 'Ophilia why did you leave me?'

'I took the Ember so that you could spend time with Father in his illness.' Ophilia reminded her gently.

'Yes.. Father..' the girls shoulders started to shake again. 'He was so ill Phili. I wish you had been there - you always know what to do. I was afraid!' a single tear ran down her cheek. 'You promised me you would always look after me, but you lied!'

'Somebody _had_ to take the Ember.' Ophilia's face was blank. 'We talked about this before I left. You were grateful you got to remain with your Father..'

'Yes.. I was there for him.' Lianna looked weary. 'Every day was hard Phili. If it wasn't for Mattias I think I may have died too.'

'Why on earth did you leave Flamesgrace Anna? Why did you run from Mattias and come here? I can hardly believe you would do it.' Ophilia crouched to look her sister directly in the eye. 'Did Mattias hurt you?' she asked tensely.

'Mattias loves me. We are going to be married.' Lianna's voice took on a dreamy tone. 'He will always look after me. He won't leave me.'

'But you left him.' Ophilia pointed out softly.

'The Saviour said that I had to come here!' Lianna reached out a hand to Ophilia. 'You have to come to Wispermill with me and help us to bring Father back. That's why I came. That's why I am here.' The girl started sobbing uncontrollably again and threw herself at Alfyn.

'Err, there there.' Alfyn rubbed Lianna's back comfortingly, bringing his arms around her to engulf her in a big hug, and looking quizzically at Ophilia who shrugged helplessly back at him. 'The medicine should start working soon Lianna.' Alfyn reassured the girl. 'Let's just sit quiet until you're feeling a bit better hey?'

Outside the window Therion was frowning to himself. He had just decided to climb down to get back to some beer and report to the others when he noticed movement round the corner of the building through one of the windows on the far side. Looked like a human sized shadow. With careful consideration, Therion started to make his way along the face of the building, going up to the roof level to be above what he was assuming was another person.

The moon was thankfully obscured with dense cloud cover so the Thief was almost invisible when he rounded the corner of the building to spy a lithe hooded man perched solidly to a window frame exactly where Therion expected him to be. He appeared to be listening intently, absolutely motionless as if this activity was taking up all of his attention.

Therion shimmied down to the same level and started to move towards the man, silent as a ghost making use of the other's obvious distraction in his task to get almost on top of him before the intruder was even aware what was happening.

'Peeping are we?' Therion whispered when the man's eyes suddenly flew to the Thief who had seemingly just appeared out of thin air next to him. With a desperate reflex the stranger whipped his hand out, knife palmed to slash at Therion, who had been expecting exactly that. Using the man's own momentum he got a grip on his wrist and pulled hard, unbalancing his foe and causing him to lose his grip on the masonry to which he was clinging. With a cry the stranger began to fall, his arms wildly windmilling, trying to grab onto anything he could to save his fall. That anything turned out to be Therion's foot.

'Oh crap.' The Thief managed to say before he too was dragged from the ledge and plummeted along with the stranger to the ground below.

Ophilia and Erhardt were at the window in seconds upon hearing the distressed yelling followed by a sickening thud.

'Therion!' Ophilia flung open the glass and swung herself out and was making her way rather skilfully down to the ground.

'Sis!' Erhardt stood in complete shock for a few seconds at the sight of his Sister scaling down the building as if it were something she did every day. 'Alfyn .. Therion's hurt.' Erhardt too went out of the window, a lot less gracefully than Ophilia had but he managed to get himself to the ground without injury.

Ophilia was helping the Thief to sit up, he was bleeding from somewhere but he looked a whole lot better than the man he had fallen on top of. As Alfyn came rushing round the side of the building with the others in tow, Ophilia was fussing over Therion and Erhardt was turning over the very dead stranger.

'He was listening in at the window.' Therion's voice was breathless as he tried to explain.

'Shush mate.. I think you got some rib damage.. again..' Alfyn had joined Ophilia in her ministrations. 'Looks like it was a good job you managed to get a soft landing.' He added with a brief look at the mushed up stranger.

'I am smelling some magic.' Cyrus was looking thoughtfully at the dead man. 'It's going quickly though, I don't think it's actually from this fellow here.'

'You think there was a second person?' Olberic asked looking around. He nodded wordlessly at H'aanit and they moved off looking to see if they could pick up a trail. Erhardt was going over the pockets of the dead man.

'Some lock picks, some leaf and a very crushed bread roll.' The Knight reported sourly, 'Nothing to indicate who he was or his intentions.'

'Just what do you think you're doing madam?' Cyrus has wandered back round to the front of the Inn, trying to follow the very light magic trail. He came back to his companions, his hand firmly on Lianna shoulder. She looked terrified and was holding onto Aelfric's lantern.

'I..I.I was scared!' she whispered, 'So I brought the Lanthorn, in case somebody tried to sneak in and I came to find you all.' He voice was almost lucid.

'Thank you Anna.' Ophilia said - carefully taking the lantern from her sisters hands. 'I'm sorry we left you alone. We weren't thinking straight.' Anna spotted the body on the floor and her eyes grew huge.'

'Oh my God's' she breathed. 'Is he.. dead?'

Ophilia couldn't help a small gasp of annoyance. 'Yes dear.. come on let's get you back inside.'

Olberic and H'aanit arrived back shortly after they managed to get Therion inside and up to their room. Anna was pacing the floor unhappily mumbling to herself under Ophilia's watchful eye.

'We didn't manage to trace the man.' Olberic admitted. 'But one of the guards noted a Knight Ardante acting strangely not far from here. Where is your chaperone Anna?'

'I don't know.' Anna admitted. 'He was supposed to wait for me here. Whatever am I to do ?' she wailed.

'We are just going to have to make do the best we can tonight. It is so late!.' Tressa was sat next to Therion who was looking fine after his healing.

'You will have to stay here with us, until we get this sorted.' Ophilia agreed. She put an arm around her sister. Welcome to the real madhouse.' She muttered unhappily.


	49. A bitter pill

Everyone was tired by the time they managed to settle down and start to take stock of the events of the day.

Therion fell asleep first, the healing he had been administered lulling him into a deep slumber as the energy he'd expended in mending his ribs and the cut he had taken to his arm wiped him out. Lianna was also quickly asleep, her earlier hysterics and the calming elixir from Alfyn exhausting her completely. Tressa was next - nothing really being able to come between the girl and a good night's rest.

Cyrus has initially been reluctant to take the sleeping draught that Alfyn prepared for him. He had requested to speak to Ophilia when they had returned to the room and had admitted to her that he had mentioned to their companions that she had once had another name.

'I'm terribly sorry.' He said. 'I was aware as soon as the words came out that it was something I wasn't supposed to say but my mind.. I am finding it difficult at times to think logically.'

'It's fine Cyrus.' Ophilia smiled softly. 'I am just amazed Tressa hasn't begged me to tell her yet.' She added wryly. 'I am pleased that you remember how to activate the ring though. When you think you are ready..' she looked at him hopefully.

He sighed. 'I _am_ curious.' He said. 'While I can quite understand why I held such deep affection and esteem for _you_ , I admit I am at a loss to explain your own sentiment for me. I can remember using your ring that first time and I can quite clearly recall the imprint of your feelings for others, but those you held for me.. they are simply gone from my mind.'

Ophilia reached out a hand to take his. 'My endearment is really rather simple to explain Professor.' She said quietly. 'Your generous wisdom has guided me true from the very day that we met whilst your calmness and kindness soothes both my mind and my heart. I also find that your sheer mental strength and dedication to knowledge.. it's really quite inspiring..' She paused for a second then grinned brightly and lent to his ear. 'You are also _exceedingly_ handsome Cyrus.. and your kisses.. oh my darling, _they_ are _very_ nice indeed..'

'Oh my, I..well..oh.' Cyrus stuttered as a large flame licked at his free palm. He quenched it with difficulty and a rueful smile. 'Possibly I should hold off on exploring _that_ in any greater depth for a while longer - I fear I may _completely_ combust.'

Ophilia blushed prettily but offered a genuinely fond smile. 'I _am_ in agreement with Alf that you need some quiet respite time my love.' Ophilia squeezed his hand supportively. 'Take the draught and get some quality rest. It can only serve to help you.'

'After the events of this evening I really feel I should be ready in case anything else...'

'Cyrus.' Ophilia's voice became firm. 'I appreciate your desire to help but I have learned that taking care of oneself is important too, especially when you have others that love and rely on you. Sleep and rest then you will be better prepared to continue the fight to get your _full_ self back to us.'

Cyrus stared at her intently for a few seconds. Finally he nodded. 'Of course - you are quite right.' He agreed, picking up the concoction that Alfyn had left for him by the side of the bed. He swallowed it in a single gulp then quickly set himself down comfortably. Ophilia was still smiling at him as she got up to take her leave and let him sleep, the space she had occupied by his side suddenly seeming unkindly cold and empty. His expression turned thoughtful. 'Ophilia..' he held out his hand to take hers again. 'Would you.. I mean.. do you think you could stay with me.. for a while?'

Ophilia swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that threatened. 'Always.' She agreed sincerely, settling herself next to him, never once letting go of his hand.

.

H'aanit, Olberic and Erhardt had decided that they would take watch between the three of them during the rest of the night refusing to allow anyone else to sacrifice any sleep despite the protestations of their other companions. H'aanit took the first shift - thoughtfully placing a nest of blankets by the door for Linde to relax on and effectively covering the entrance securely.

As the Huntress soundlessly paced the large room she found herself smiling gently at the welcome sight of Ophilia and Cyrus sleeping peacefully next to each other - a small distance between them but their hands tightly woven together.

Her soft feelings turned to outright amusement when she realised that Olberic and Erhardt were also sharing a bed - back to back but pressed close to each other in what the Huntress recognised as a defensive stance but that she was sure would herald much fun and lively comment from Primrose and Tressa in the morning if they saw them. Finally having something to tease the stoic Olberic about was proving to be enormously entertaining and H'aanit was secretly sure that both Knight's fuelled the speculation purposefully even whilst being confident that their affection for one another was quite genuine.

H'aanit was shaken from her introspection when Linde unexpectedly emitted a low growl, wary but not altogether threatening. Instantly alert, the Huntress went over to the door just as there was a quiet tap. Linde at her side, H'aanit opened the door a crack, then relaxed when she saw it was Alaic the other side. She stood back to allow him entrance before posting Linde back in position.

'I heard there was trouble here this evening.' Alaic said quietly as they moved to the farthest corner of the room so as not to disturb their slumbering companions.

'Wast someone trying to listen in to Ophilia's conversation with her sister.' H'aanit gestured to Lianna who was curled up in a tight ball on one of the bed's. 'Therion dealt with him, but it seemeth that the Knight that travelled with Lianna wast also a part of the event. He seemeth to have fled. It also seemeth that he had some small skill in magic.'

'Mattias has not left his Inn at all since his arrival in town.' Alaic said thoughtfully. 'He has had many visitors, but it may just be business. He does not appear to be inclined to look for Lianna in the slightest - unless he has the others working for him in that regard.'

'There ist also the issue that the Bishop doth not seemeth keen to perform the Kindling as swiftly as we wouldst like.' H'aanit frowned. 'It wast expected from the reassurances of Bishop Bartolo that it wouldst be quickly and quietly done. I finden myself disturbed that ist not the case.'

'I think I will leave the watch on Mattias tomorrow and have a nose round other places.' Alaic put a hand on H'aanit's arm. 'How are _you_ doing?' he asked, his steely eyes softening slightly.

'Vexed.' H'aanit smiled. 'Hast been a long time since we hath spent time together.' She admonished lightly.

'If all is well, should I come for you tomorrow night?' he asked intensely.

'I will do mine watch, but yes - if it pleasen thee I should be able after.'

He nodded once, caressing her arm firmly before he silently went back to the door and negotiated himself effortlessly around Linde to slip out.

With a happy sigh, H'aanit settled herself by the fire to finish off her watch until it was time to wake Olberic for the next.

~0~

Breakfast seemed to come much too soon for most of the companions the following morning. Cyrus was still deeply asleep, Alfyn admitted he had heavily dosed the Scholar to give him as much rest as possible. Olberic was intent on staying with him so that when he woke they could spend the day together in relaxing activities. Lianna was also still slumbering, looking far more peaceful than she had the previous evening and Alfyn offered to babysit her, particularly to try and persuade her to take another dose of the medication that he had concocted for her.

Ophilia and Therion had an appointment with Bishop Donovan which the thief had started grouching about from the moment he awoke.

'In honesty..' Ophilia admitted as she poured herself her second cup of thistle tea '..I could have just told you all that you needed to know after the meeting.'

'Then why are you subjecting me to hours of misery your Holiness?' Therion asked piteously.

'Well, it was agreed that I shouldn't go anywhere unaccompanied,' the Cleric reminded him, '..And I really got the impression yesterday that something wasn't quite right with the Bishop. I don't expect you to actually _listen_ to the lecture Therion, but your input on the man.. If you think I am just imagining things.. I'd truly appreciate it.'

'Why didn't you say so in the first place.' Therion perked up immediately.

'Having you there is completely beyond suspicion as well.' Ophilia added. 'Marked as you are you _do_ have every right to attend the advisement.'

'I agree there was something that smelled off yesterday.' Therion mused. 'Yeah, I get it Phili. You concentrate on the churchy things and I will concentrate on the shifty stuff. Good plan!'

'I will come and hang around the Cathedral I think.' Erhardt added. 'Close enough to provide aid if required.'

'Do you need a hand babysitting Lianna?' Primrose asked Alfyn thoughtfully. He raised an eyebrow at her.

'Seriously?' he asked mildly. 'How much trouble can one tiny girl be?'

'Really Alfyn? You ask _that_ even though you _know_ Prim, Phili and Tressa?' Olberic laughed heartily. 'You're a braver man than me, my lad.' He added.

'I'm pretty sure I will be fine.' Alfyn grinned. 'I think she likes me.. she said I had kind eyes.'

'Just don't make her any promises Alf, even in jest.. she can be.. persistent when she gets her mind stuck on something.' Ophilia looked a little perturbed.

'Well, if you're sure..' Primrose motioned to the other ladies. 'We thought we would get out and about in town and listen to the rumours doing the rounds, since our usual rogue is skipping off to church like a good little boy.' She smirked at Therion who glowered back at her.

'I thinken what Primrose means ist that we are going shopping.' H'aanit said with a perfectly straight face.

'Busted!' Erhardt chuckled at Primrose's look of despair at the Huntress.

'Well _obviously_ we need a cover..' she muttered rebelliously.

'I kinda enjoyed sniffing out stuff when we were in Wellspring.' Tressa declared. 'I reckon me and H'aanit were pretty darned good at it too and Prim will just flash her... heh... smile and we are bound to do even better!'

'By the Gods, can we _just_ go..' Primrose moaned, her face flushed.

The ladies left, followed shortly after by Ophilia, Therion and Erhardt. Olberic began his usual ritual of weapon maintenance as he awaited Cyrus to wake up and Alfyn opened his satchel and started to take stock of his inventory, whilst mixing up a second batch of the relaxant he had provided Lianna the day before. Ophilia had removed the sachets that her sister had been carrying, adamant there was something suspicious in their application. Alfyn was pretty sure he agreed with her assessment.

Olberic was the first to become aware of Lianna's scrutiny when he looked up from his task to switch from his whetstone to his buffing cloth. The girl was still laid in her tightly defensive circle but her eyes were open and she was regarding the two silent men with large fearful eyes.

'Good morning lass.' Olberic said gently, looking back down at his sword again as he made long smooth strokes down the length of the blade with practised efficiency.

'G..g..good morning.' Lianna's reply was so quiet it was hardly audible.

'Ah you're awake!' Alfyn looked up with a friendly smile and a half wave. Lianna sat herself up slowly and looked around the room, her face panicked.

'Where's Ophilia?' she whispered, clasping at her throat.

'She had an appointment to meet with Bishop Donovan this morning about the Kindling and you looked so peaceful we didn't want to wake you.' Alf keep his smile beaming reassuringly.

'I see.' Lianna reached for her bag and started to root through it. Her expression turned even more alarmed as her search became more urgent. 'My medicine!' she wailed. 'I need my medicine. I mustn't forget to take it!'

'Don't worry Anna,' Alfyn rose calmly and approached the girl with deliberate amicable gentleness. 'I have medicine for you here. It's the same that we gave you last night.'

Lianna shrank back from the Apothecary, a look of fear on her face.

'Mattias said I must always remember my medicine.' She whimpered. 'He got it for me specially. Please, do you know what she did with it?'

'Who?' Alfyn asked, stopping where he was and putting his hands up to indicate no ill intent.

'Ophilia!' Lianna's eyes narrowed and she frowned. 'She took it didn't she? Of course she did. She has _always_ been jealous that Mattias loves _me_.'

'Pfft.' Olberic snorted. 'I seriously doubt that!' he looked up from his sword again, his scowl fierce.

'Peace Olberic.' Alfyn flashed a grimace at the Knight who shrugged and went back to his cleaning.

'Everyone always _has_ to love Ophilia best.' Lianna went on sourly.

'Well it isn't Ophilia that Mattias wants to marry is it!' Alfyn said kindly, inching himself forwards towards the girl again, the mixture and a fresh glass of water held out in front of him.

'I should think not!' Cyrus had woken whilst everyone's attention had been focused on Lianna. He was sat up on his bed with a frown marring his handsome face.

'Ah, Professor - you are back with us at last.' Olberic lay down his weapon to put away his tools with a relieved smile. 'Shall we get you something to eat downstairs and then away to the baths?'

'Indeed Sir Olberic, that would be greatly appreciated.' Cyrus inclined his head.

'Oh!' Lianna pushed away Alfyn who had reached her side and stared at Cyrus as if seeing him for the first time. Her eyes narrowed. 'Professor... you are Ophilia's lover.. Mattias told me about you..'

'All completely awful things I expect.' Cyrus said heavily. 'And likely all untrue. Except punching him of course. I _did_ do that. I rather enjoyed it.' He looked up at Lianna shrewdly, noting her look of distain. 'I do object to the term 'lover' as well.' He added with some dignity. 'I think a more factual reference would be 'intended', although..' he lapsed into a short, thoughtful silence, '..in truth Ophilia has not yet actually accepted a proposal.'

'Semantics, Professor.' Olberic snorted. 'She asked Erhardt for permission to marry you, that's an acceptance in _my_ books.'

'She can't marry without Mattias' agreement and she will never get that.' Lianna smirked.

'Nope your completely wrong Lianna.' Olberic was smirking back at her. 'Erhardt is Ophilia's brother by blood - not paperwork. If guardianship of her belongs to anyone - it would be him.'

'D..d..don't be silly..' Lianna's shoulders had started to shake as tears welled to her eyes.

'Guys...' Alfyn was shooting desperate looks at his two companions.

'Time to go I think Cyrus.' Olberic stood and moved to the Professor to offer a hand.

'Agreed my friend.' Cyrus clasped Olberic's arm and stood a little shakily, the effects of his sleeping tonic still not completely worn off. 'I wonder Sir Olberic if before we hit the baths you would consider giving some instruction in the art of pugilism. I feel it may be apt in case I feel the need to punch somebody again sometime soon.'

'Why Professor, it would be an honour.' Olberic grinned as they made their way out of the room.

Alfyn gingerly sat himself down on the bed next to Lianna and held out his compound to her again. She took it silently and then the glass of water which she swilled down quickly. When she handed him back the glass he patted her encouragingly on the shoulder and walked back over to the fireplace where his satchel was hanging.

'Is it true?' Lianna was staring at her hands. 'Is that blonde Knight truly Ophilia's brother.'

'Ah.. well.' Alfyn looked uncomfortable. 'Li wanted to tell you about that herself last night but you were a bit overwrought and then the incident with the ... well.. you know.' The Apothecary scratched at the back of his neck. 'But yeah, it's true. Your Da got Eliza to search into Li's heritage and she was the one that found out - but your Da - he never told what he knew. Li only found out when we were in Wellspring.'

'He was kind to me.' Lianna sniffed, wiping at her tears dully.

'Course he was.' Alfyn offered a tentative smile. 'Erhardt was mighty pleased to find out he had a sister, so I reckon meeting his second one is great too!'

'But I'm not...'

'Hey!' Alfyn raised his hand to cut her off. 'You are Li's sister and she loves you. That makes Erry _your_ brother too. Shucks, he's a fine brother to have Anna, you should be properly happy.'

'Maybe.' Lianna smiled tentatively back at the Apothecary.

They were interrupted unexpectedly by a sharp and frenzied knocking at the door.

'Stay there.' Alfyn warned Lianna as he grabbed his axe and made his way across the room. 'Who is it?' he called.

'The Inkeep sir, Is the Apothecary there?'

Alfyn opened the door carefully, his weapon relaxed but still present. The Innkeeper looked extremely anxious.

'I'm terribly sorry to disturb you sir, but I'm wondering if you might come and have a look at my wife. I have sent someone for Mistress Hysal, but I fear she may be too late..'

'Of course!' Alfyn raced back to grab his satchel.

'You're not going to leave me here alone are you?' Lianna's eyes had grown wide. 'Please Alfyn.. don't _you_ forsake me too.'

'I gotta see to a patient Anna. You'll be fine.' Alfyn barely looked at the girl as he rushed his way back to the door.

'Well I'm coming too then. I _am_ a healer after all.' Lianna got up and followed Alfyn.

'Right.' The boy looked a little startled but nodded. 'Let's go then.'

The Innkeeper led them down to the private suite he occupied with his wife and ushered them hurriedly to her bedroom.

'My wife had the fever for at least a week,' he was telling them tersely. 'She tends to be pretty weak when it comes to illness due to a malady she had in childhood. Always takes it hard when she gets something nasty.' He grimaced. 'Honestly, last night after Mistress Hysal saw her it was almost like a miracle - I have never witnessed her respond to anything that quickly - but this morning.. well.. see for yourself.'

Alfyn made his way quickly to the bed. The deep coughing had been audible all along the corridor and the poor woman's face was bright red with the effort to breath between her chokes. Her neck and her nose were swollen up and her eyes were running steams of viscous tears down her cheeks.

'By the God's.' Alfyn swore quietly. He quickly made up a light mixture to ease the swelling. 'Do you happen to have the vial that contained the medicine she was given last night?' he asked the Innkeeper who was hovering by his side restlessly. 'This tincture is fairly neutral, but I would be concerned to concoct anything to try and combat the cough without knowing what she has already ingested in the last twenty-four hours. It could do more harm than good.' Alfyn looked up for Lianna who was stood back in the open doorway, tensely wringing her hands. 'Do you have any thoughts?' he asked while the Innkeeper went to look for the discarded vial.

'Not really no.' Lianna whispered. 'She looks contagious..Alfyn are you sure it's safe?'

The Apothecary had to work hard to conceal the flame of annoyance that burned in him. He ignored the question as the Innkeeper came back empty handed.

'Sorry.' He said. 'Don't look like we have it.'

'Well then, I will give her this to help her with her breathing and to take her out of immediate danger. I think I need to hunt down Miss Hysal and get some constructive information off of her before we can come up with an effective remedy.' He grasped the man's arm comfortingly. 'I'm sure she will know what to do sir, is just a shame she was reluctant to show me her elixir yesterday.' Alfyn felt the burn of resentment flood through him again.

Alfyn stayed long enough to ensure that the woman's breathing was less laboured before he took Lianna firmly by the arm and led her downstairs.

'W..w..where are we going?' the girl stammered as they made their way out of the Inn.

'Like I said to the Innkeeper, I need to speak with the other Apothecary.' Alfyn replied shortly. 'I ain't willing to leave you behind, so you will just have to come with me.'

'But I don't want to..'

'Sorry Anna. You ain't getting a choice in the matter.' His voice was harsher than he intended but the girl was really starting to get on his nerves. He could hardly believe that she had grown up alongside Ophilia.

They hadn't made it very far when they ran into Primrose and the other girls in one of the trading squares in the town. With a huge sigh of relief, Alfyn ran directly towards them, pulling a reluctant Lianna behind him.

'Have any of you seen the woman that I spoke to in the bar yesterday, the other Apothecary?' he asked them without preamble.

'Haven't seen her no.' Primrose replied, running a surprised eye over the scowling Lianna. 'There was a large crowd outside one of the Inn's closer to the Cathedral earlier though. Seemed they were waiting for that Miss Hysal to make an appearance.'

'Can you show me?' Alfyn requested, filling Primrose, H'aanit and Tressa in on the issue at the Inn as they moved quickly to the location that Primrose had mentioned.

The crowd was still surrounding the building as they made their way up to it. Vanessa had come outside at some stage and she was being questioned on all side by very distressed citizen's.

'Please!' Vanessa was saying as the companions came close enough to hear. 'Listen close.' Her face was pale and her eyes rimmed as if she had been up all night. 'When I dealt with the fever yesterday I had my suspicions that there may be more to the illness, although I did hope that I was wrong.' The girl was wringing her hands looking quite distressed.

'Why did you say nothing?' a voice rang from the crowd.

'Simply because the malady that I suspected is so incredibly rare, I was sure that I couldn't possibly be correct.' Vanessa looked down humbly. 'For most the tonic that I provided for the fever would have been enough, this illness I suspected is only severe in the infirm or very vulnerable.'

'But what is it?' A very well dressed man asked angrily. 'My daughter is only five and she can barely draw breath through her coughing!'

'The illness hails from a land far to the south and is named the Gaborra Whooping Cough. It starts with a fever that, as I have said is easily remedied with no further effect in the healthy - but for others it mutates and develops as unfortunately some of you have seen.'

'But what can be done?' the man moaned. 'My daughter... will she...?'

Vanessa looked up with a small smile for the man. 'Luckily sir, I am in possession of a tonic that will cure this ill literally overnight.' She said softly. 'I have not slept at all, my fear of my diagnosis prompting me to prepare vials of the remedy just in case I was correct.'

'Heavens be praised!' the man acclaimed, others joining in with murmurs of relief at her words.

'I must warn you however..' Vanessa's voice became quiet, serious. 'This tonic is brewed from a very special type of moss that only grows in a remote and very treacherous location. Because of the rarity of the key reagent I am afraid that I must charge a rather substantial fee.' She reached into her satchel and brought out a glittering vial, its contents shimmering the brightest blue in the sunlight. There was an awed murmur from the crowd.

'Mistress, 'tis only fair that you charge what is required for your work. You barely took a leaf for your cure of the fever. Money is no object when it comes to the health of our families!' The man who had spoken had pushed to the front of the crowd eagerly.

'I am genuinely happy that you feel that way.' Vanessa smiled graciously at him. 'The price is one hundred thousand leaves per vial.'

There was a stunned silence. Alfyn rubbed his ears in confusion sure that he had heard wrong but the reaction from the crowd seemed to suggest that he hadn't.

'L..l..like I said. Money is no object.' The man now at the front stuttered reaching out for the glowing liquid. This stirred the rest of the crowd to start pushing forward. Vanessa gestured to the two men that had been standing unnoticed behind her and they brought out large leather ledgers to take the purchasers details for payment. A queue started to form.

'Shucks.' Alfyn was still standing open mouthed and a puzzled look on his face.

'Clever..' Tressa murmured in appreciation watching as the queue grew ever longer.

'Eh?' Alfyn turned to the Merchant in surprise. 'What's clever about charging .. charging...' he couldn't even get the amount out of his mouth.

'Well,' Tressa looked at him shrewdly. 'She's lucky enough to have the only thing that can cure these people's vulnerable loved ones.. she can literally charge what she wants to do it, and she has the balls to follow through. She's gonna make more in one day than most of us will see in a lifetime.'

'She is putting a price on people lives Tressa!' Alfyn exploded, his frustration too much to handle. 'What becomes of those who can't pay the ridiculous price? They are just left to suffer and die?'

'I ain't saying it's morally right Alf.' Tressa scowled at him. 'I'm just saying she has her market cornered and she is milking it for all it's worth.'

Alfyn was shaking his head angrily. The Cathedral took his notice suddenly.

'Oh by the God's, Ophilia!' he exclaimed.

'What about Ophilia?' Primrose asked him tersely.

'She said there were Clerics that had the fever, one of the reasons the Kindling was being held up. If they have developed this illness what's the betting she is up to her neck with the sick right now? Dammit!' He started to push through the crowds, then remembered Lianna who was stood looking unsure what to do. 'Prim, look after Lianna for me.. I need to.. I'll be back in a bit!' he turned and started sprinting towards the church.

Alfyn found Ophilia, as expected tending to the sick. Both Erhardt and Therion were waiting in the corridor of the Cathedral dormitory pacing and anxious.

'Thank the God's your here.' Therion exclaimed as the Apothecary raced towards them, 'A couple of the Cleric's who had the fever have some kind of...'

'Yeah, I know.' Alfyn cut him off abruptly. 'Where is Li?'

At that moment Ophilia came out of one of the rooms with a bowl of water in her hand. She spied Alfyn and rushed up.

'Alf, do you..'

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' Alfyn shouted at her. 'How many times do I have to remind you that you are not at full health? That you have a bloody vision of death hanging over you? That exposing yourself to sickness is bloody stupid?'

Ophilia calmly handed her bowl to Erhardt then took the Apothecary in her arms.

'What's happened Alf?' she asked gently.

'You are as stubborn as a mule woman!' he tried to push her away but she held on tight.

'You are far angrier than my own conduct alone warrants.' She noted patiently. 'What's going on?'

With a frustrated growl Alfyn told them about Vanessa and her cure. The Cleric's face was also furious by the end of his telling.

'Seems mighty convenient to me that the woman happens to have on her the only cure for some rare and unheard of malady.' Alfyn fumed.

'Agreed.' Ophilia murmured.

'You're developing your own bullshit monitor Alf.' Therion added sourly.

'I dunno know what to do Li. I dunno what she gave people yesterday - if she ain't gonna help the people who can't afford her miracle they are gonna die!'

'The child.. the one who was praying for her sister!' Ophilia suddenly remembered. 'Is the sister okay? They won't have the coin to pay for the remedy..'

'Flynn.' Alfyn mumbled. His eyes suddenly brightened. 'I'm sure that there was a vial of the medicine still in the house when we visited. Do you remember Therion?'

The thief frowned. 'On the sideboard in the bedroom, still had some liquid in it.'

Erhardt raised an eyebrow at Therion's recall.

'Thief's skill,' the boy told him. 'There was also a brass candlestick and two crayons next to the vial.

'Impressive.' The Knight rumbled.

'What did you give to the Innkeeper's wife?' Ophilia was asking. 'I can get some made up here for the time being.'

'You will get someone else to administer it.' Alfyn insisted as he listed his ingredients. She nodded at him unhappily.

'Li..' he warned.

'Yes Alf, I will remove myself from harm's way, just for you.' She kissed his cheek. 'Now you need to take a few deep breaths and get yourself down to those children and get this worked out.'

'God's I hope I can.' Alfyn looked lost for a moment.

'I have every faith in you number one.' Ophilia insisted, gently pushing him towards the door.


	50. The evil that men do

Alfyn's thoughts were racing wildly as he left the Cathedral through a small side entrance from the cloisters - all sorts of random idea's and theories tilting his usually clear thinking into disarray. Ophilia and Therion's agreement that there was something mightily fishy about the sickness epidemic in Goldshore and that the lovely Vanessa was somehow at the centre of it buoyed him though and he was damned if he was going to let _anybody_ down.

'Hey Alfyn, wait up!' The Apothecary looked around in surprise at Erhardt running through the Cathedral gardens towards him.

'What's up Erry? Something happen?' Alfyn asked when the Knight effortlessly drew level to him and clapped him on the back.

'Nothing.' Erhardt grinned. 'Sis was a bit out of sorts when you left, you know - desperate to help but having promised she would stay away from the whole illness malarkey.'

Alfyn couldn't prevent a chuckle. 'I bet she was..' he admitted.

'Well, since she wasn't allowed to physically support you she ordered _me_ along to be you're.. well I dunno really. It's not like thinking is my strong point or anything!' Erhardt shrugged.

'I'd guess you're supposed to make sure I don't get myself into any trouble.' Alfyn smiled, touched by Ophilia's consideration.

'That's probably it.' Erhardt agreed, grinning again. 'You be the brains - I'll be the brawn.. and obviously the beauty..' he added with a wink.

'Come on then beautiful.. let's go get this mess sorted.' Alfyn smirked, poking the Knight in the back and setting off again - his heart and his mind lifted.

They met up with Primrose and the other girls back at the market. Primrose was fuming quietly with Lianna practically wrapped around the dancers arm as Tressa and H'aanit were busy selling something from the merchant's ever-present pack. Lianna was the first to notice Alfyn and Erhardt coming towards them through the crowd and her pale face lit up in relief.

'There you are.' Primrose's voice was deceptively friendly. 'I am so glad you have returned, I assume you can take back your responsibility now Alfyn.' She added pointedly.

'Err about that Prim..' Alfyn smiled at her tentatively. 'I gotta go see a sick child, likely they still have some of the medicine left from yesterday to get a look at. Reckon you could...'

'Seriously..Alf...' Primrose looked desperate. 'Surely you ..'

'Gotta get going Prim. Why don't you get some lunch in the Tavern and we will be back before your done. Thanks!' he waved goodbye and ushered Erhardt along with him quickly before Primrose could object.

'Is Lianna really that bad?' Erhardt asked with a chuckle once they were out of earshot. 'I mean she was pretty out of her head yesterday, but she seems calmer today?'

'Nah, in truth I reckon she's probably been manipulated since Ophilia left Flamesgrace.' Alfyn replied with a grimace. 'Dunno what she's normally like, but it _is_ tough getting stuff done with her latched onto you.'

'Heh. I sure do have eclectic sisters hey.' Erhardt grinned.

'And your lined up for an interested array of brother-in-laws too!' Alfyn grinned back.'

'I'm not complaining. I didn't have _any_ family a few months ago.' The Knight shook his head. 'It's starting to feel like I have a rather large one now!'

'Aww shucks Erry. Can I start calling you Da then?' Alfyn beamed.

'Don't you bloody dare, I'll run you through no matter _how_ fond Ophilia is of you!' Erhardt threatened.

They reached Ellen and Flynn's house near the entrance to the City and Alfyn went forward to knock on the door. The girl's mother answered after a long few minutes and it was immediately obvious she had been crying. Ellen peeped out from behind her mother's skirts, her sad little face blossoming into a huge smile.

'Alfyn!' she cried joyfully. 'Have you come to make Flynn better?.. Oh please say you have!' she threw herself around his leg and held on tight.

'Ellen!' Her mother looked distressed. 'Please sir, excuse my daughter.. we are both..' the woman's lip began to tremble and tears welled up again. A burst of violent coughing sounded from behind them.

'It's quite okay Mistress.. and please - call me Alfyn. May I come in and have a look at Flynn?' Alfyn had instinctively put out his hand to pat the woman's arm.

'My name is Marlene.' The woman stood back to let Alfyn and Erhardt inside. 'Will you really look at Flynn? I was so very rude to you yesterday..'

'Think nothing of it.' Alfyn was already halfway to Flynn's bedroom, Ellen still attached to his leg. 'Do you happen to still have the vial that the medicine she took yesterday was in?' he asked hopefully.

'I..I..think so.' Marlene followed behind the Apothecary wringing her hands as Flynn coughed again. 'I went to see Mistress Hysal this morning. I took our life savings.. but it wasn't enough to buy even a drop of the new medicine.' Her face was anguished. 'If my husband were still alive there might have been hope but..'

Alfyn turned to her. 'I promise you that I am going to do all I can.' His eyes were bright with fervour. 'For the minute I have a tonic that will ease the swelling and help Flynn to breath, but I am hoping that if I can have a look at what was given to her I can concoct a cure for the cough safely.'

'Hey Ellen..' Erhardt had knelt down and put his hand out to the girl still clinging to Alfyn. 'Wanna come and show me your shells? I think Alfyn needs to get to work now.' The girl looked dazzled and glanced up at Alfyn who nodded kindly at her.'

'Okay.' She whispered, reaching for the Knights hand and leading him back out to the kitchen.

Alfyn took out the elixir he had made up earlier and knelt by Flynn's bed. The child was propped up on pillows, looking just about the same as the Innkeeper's wife had. Alfyn examined her face and neck, softly wiping away the tear trails that ran down her red cheeks and making small soothing sounds as he worked. The fear in the child's eyes when the next bout of coughing struck brought tears to his own and he held her hand and rubbed her back till the fit ended.

'I'm gonna give you this now Flynn,' he told her showing her the little bottle in his hand. 'It's gonna help you to breathe easier but it's not gonna make the coughing go away just yet. I need you to be strong for me but I'm working hard to get you fixed up just like new, okay?' The girl stared into his face, biting her lip but she nodded at him solemnly.

After he'd spooned his mixture into her mouth Alfyn reached into his bag again and took out a small parcel of powder which he rubbed onto a clean handkerchief.

'Can you have a little sniff at this please Flynn. It will make you a bit tired, encourage your body to sleep.' Alfyn requested aiding her to comply before settling the girl down onto her pillows and smoothing back her hair. When he began to massage her brow comfortingly her eyes closed and she quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.

Alfyn stood and wiped his face before turning to Marlene who was hovering behind him.

'The vial?' he whispered quietly. Marlene already had it in her hand. 'Thank the God's..' Alfyn muttered gratefully. '..Now perhaps we can get somewhere!'

They left Flynn sleeping and both went back to the kitchen. Erhardt was sat in a chair by the fireplace with Ellen perched on the arm, happily twisting plump little plaits into the Knights long blonde hair.

'Ellen!' Her mother hurried forward, her face aflame. 'I am so sorry sir...' she tried to apologise.

Erhardt chuckled. 'It's quite alright Mistress, I have certainly suffered worse indignities in my life.' He turned the full beam of his smile on Marlene who stopped dead where she was and tentatively smiled back.

'Erry's hair is just like a girls.. it's so pretty!' Ellen declared whilst continuing her work.

'Maybe it should be _Ma_ that I'm calling you..' Alfyn murmured quietly as he walked past Erhardt over to the table by the only window in the room. He settled on a chair and took a spoon from his satchel, pouring out the tiny drop of elixir that was left in the bottom of the vial.

As soon as the stopper was out of the bottle there was a pungent and slightly sour aroma. Alfyn's brow crinkled as he tried to place the smell, running through the fever reducing reagents that he knew.

'Gaborra Evergreen!' Alfyn sniffed at the liquid again. 'I'm sure of it.. Ogen had some of this when he was showing me and Zeph some of the herbs he'd got out of continent. Its smell is unmistakable.' Alfyn carefully poured the compound back into its container and plugged it up.

'Does that help?' Erhardt asked enthusiastically.

'I don't know anything about it off the top of my head..' Alfyn admitted with a frown. '..But I'm sure I read something about it somewhere..' he stood and started pacing the small room with his long strides, a hand absently rubbing at the back of his neck. 'I ain't ever done a whole lot of book-work.' He admitted, mainly to himself. 'Chances are if I remember reading something about this it was either at the Great Library in Atlasdam when I visited with Li - or...' he rushed to his satchel and dug deep to bring out a rather tatty and well used tome. 'Li bought me this, literally just after I met her.' He waved the book at Erhardt. 'By the God's - I hope it was in here I read it.' He started to flick through the pages.

'Well?' Erhardt asked impatiently. Even Ellen was looking at the Apothecary with interest.

'Yes!' Alfyn finally exclaimed triumphantly. 'Here, listen. _Gaborra Evergreen : A flowering plant native to the tropical and sub-tropical regions of the continent of Gaborra. Known for its strong antipyretic properties via a concentrated compound of the leaf - it can also cause inflammation and swelling in the throat inducing severe coughing particularly in the young and medically vulnerable. These symptoms resemble those of the whooping cough which plagues the land of Gaborra and due to the risks of these severe and adverse reactions the use of Gaborra Evergreen should be carefully considered.'_

Alfyn looked up from the book.

'You're saying that the medicine for the fever is what caused the coughing?' Erhardt looked puzzled. 'So that other Apothecary, she made a mistake?'

Alfyn's face was thunderous. 'You think it was a mistake?' he asked, his voice carefully controlled since Ellen was still looking at him. 'To my mind, considering she just ' _happens_ ' to have a second.. very expensive.. remedy.. there was _no_ mistake in administering this!' he picked up and shook the vial violently. 'Indeed Erhardt.. I'd say she knew _exactly_ what she was doing!'

'You are saying that she made my daughter sicker on purpose?' Marlene's face had turned white.

'I reckon so.' Alfyn's face softened at the sight of the mother's anguish. 'The good news is, what Flynn is afflicted with _isn't_ the whooping cough according to this - and the tonic that I have just given her will already be helping to ease the swelling induced by yesterday's medication. I sure would like to know what the mixture that Miss Hysal is selling contains though. She was promising an overnight cure - for one hundred thousand leaves of course.'

Alfyn had returned to his satchel and was spreading reagents across the table, his hands acting almost autonomously as his brain whirled across what he knew. The others watched him silently, except Ellen who had gone back to her plaiting. The Apothecary thought back to Vanessa's speech earlier that day.. what had she said about her miracle cure? That it would work overnight he remembered well, which must make it a powerful anti-inflammatory. The only one he had available - the one he was using for his tonic - was mild, a gently reactive restorative that would take days to combat the problem here and the coughing could well do serious damage in that time.

'Moss!' Alfyn said out loud. 'Vanessa said her key reagent was a moss.'

'What kind of moss?' Erhardt asked.

'She said it was from Gaborra too, but that doesn't have to be true. It's not a huge stretch to imagine she lied about that too. What if it's something local? I mean why did she choose here in the first place?' Alfyn's brain was whirring now. 'Her potion was a brilliant glowing blue.. Marlene do you know of anything local.. a moss or any plant that is..'

'Glow worm moss..' Ellen said seriously, her fingers moving nimbly through Erhardt's hair, her tongue sticking out slightly in her concentration.

'What's that sweetheart?' Erhardt asked her gently. She looked up at him and grinned.

'Glow worm moss. It's really _pretty_! Our friend Davy's dad brought some back from the Cave of Azure once. It glows bright blue, just like Alfyn said. Davy gave some to Flynn because he wants to be her _boyfriend_!'

'Do you know what she did with it?' Alfyn asked urgently. Ellen shrugged.

'It was ages ago..' she said simply.

'Where's the Cave of Azure?' Erhardt asked inquisitively. 'Is it local?'

'An hour or so's travel outside of the East gate of the City.' Marlene said thoughtfully. 'A lot of the year its almost totally flooded - my husband and I used to go swimming there back in the day.. before we were married.' She smiled slightly at the memory.

'What about now? Would it be flooded now?' Alfyn asked.

'Maybe in parts, I'm not entirely sure.' Marlene frowned. 'You think the moss for the remedy is this Glow worm moss?' she asked.

'I think it's a good idea to check it out.' Alfyn nodded. 'What I've given Flynn should work within a few days to a week - but the coughing is causing damage in itself. If I can get together the same concoction that Mistress Hysal was selling..'

While they had been talking Alfyn has made up a quantity of his own remedy and thrust a large bottle into Marlene's hands.

'If anything happens.. well, give Flynn a spoon a day.. and anyone else who needs some.' He instructed briskly.

Marlene nodded, and touched his arm.

'Don't let anything happen.' She murmured. 'Thank you Alfyn.'

The Apothecary nodded at her, then looked over at Erhardt.

'Coming beautiful? We need to make like a stone and gather some moss.' He swore he could hear Erhardt grinding his teeth from across the room but the Knight smiled brilliantly at Ellen.

'Looks like I have to go and make sure Alfyn doesn't get himself into trouble!' he told her. 'Thank you very much for the styling tips little lady.'

'You _do_ look like a beautiful princess!' she giggled.

'Ellen...' Marlene said wearily.

'Not a word... ever...' Erhardt barked as soon as they had left the house and the door closed behind them. He was trying to free the braids with his big clumsy fingers and mainly only succeeding to make knots.

Alfyn snorted. 'Honest word.. the internal laughter and the sight of you was pretty much the only thing keeping me from boiling over completely.' His face was grim. 'Could a person who claims to be an Apothecary _really_ infect people for profit? Have I got this badly wrong Erhardt?'

'I think we have to hope that you are right - because that means we can save a lot of people's suffering.' Erhardt put a hand to Alfyn's shoulder. 'Greed can worm into the heart of people in any profession lad. I admit I assumed that people who chose to heal others would be more caring but who knows how this woman came to be what she is? I can hardly judge. I killed a King after all.'

They reached the Tavern that Alfyn had suggested to Primrose earlier. They entered and found the ladies as well as Olberic and Cyrus seated round a large table in absolute silence - evidence of their completed meal still scattered over the surface. Everyone looked up when Alfyn and Erhardt entered. Olberic's mouth fell open.

'What the _hell_ happened to your hair?' Olberic started to chuckle as Erhardt scowled back at him.

'A little girl with a very sick sister needed distracting.' He said with as much dignity as he could muster.

Alfyn sat and quickly filled the others in on what had happened.

'She made people sick on purpose?' Tressa looked aghast. 'I take it all back. That isn't good commerce, that's bloody villainy!'

'So we art going to this cave to gather moss.' H'aanit said thoughtfully. 'Shouldst thou not inform the authorities about Mistress Hysal's duplicity first Alfyn?'

'Well, yeah - I reckon a couple should get the word out.. and get them to start administering this medicine in the meantime.' Alfyn agreed. 'But if I can get the same concoction together she's been selling, it will not only help the case against her - but will probably save lives too.'

'In that case Alfyn, I would volunteer to speak to the guard about your misgivings.' Cyrus offered gravely. 'If I could take the vial and your botanical book as proof it would help my case.' He added.

'Thanks Prof.' Alfyn handed them over and added the second large bottle of elixir he had made. 'I gave the recipe for this to Ophilia too. She is up at the Cathedral and will be getting together an effort to get relief distributed from there. She is under strict orders to stay away from the sick though.'

Cyrus nodded his understanding.

'You will have to take charge of Lianna, Cyrus.' Primrose added firmly. 'The rest of us will be off to the cave now.'

Cyrus and Lianna regarded one another with a certain level of hostility.

'As you wish.' Cyrus replied with a heavy sigh.

'Is that really a wise idea Prim, given Cyrus's control problem?' Olberic muttered quietly to the dancer.

'Frankly dear, if he loses control and blasts her to hell, I'd stand on the sidelines cheering..' Primrose grimaced.

'Err, I think I will stay with you Professor and speak to the guard as well - you know - fighting man to fighting man.' Olberic spoke up, frowning at Primrose who scowled back at him.

'A fine idea Olberic!' Cyrus beamed at the Knight.

'Right then.' Alfyn had picked up a leftover chicken leg and was wolfing it down with relish. 'Let's go get some moss.'

~0~

Ophilia had finally found time to take the break that Therion had been insisting on for quite a while. She had made up as much of the elixir that Alfyn had prescribed as she had reagents for in her much smaller pack and had then set about trying to motivate her fellow Clerics in getting the tincture administered not only to those residing in the Cathedral, but also the needy in the city. It was like fighting a battle.

Bishop Donovan tried to help, but his distraction and distress seemed to be even more profound than it had the day before. More than once Ophilia had witnessed him simply standing in front of the Living Flame on the High Altar, just staring through it.

For his part Therion stayed by Ophilia's side feeling totally useless as she cajoled the reluctant clergy into helping her. Many times on their journey he'd had to stand by and watch as people spoke ill of his friend, passed rumours and speculation about her or had simply disrespected her. Here in the Cathedral, where she would be Kindling their flame at great personal cost - he found her fellow Brothers and Sisters attitude to be repugnant. It was all he could do not to take a swing at some of their sneering faces.

Ophilia simply responded with patience and dignity, keeping her eyes downcast and respectful even at the worst of the reluctant attitudes. That her shoulders had begun to slump and her hands nervously wrung at times was something that only Therion noticed and it hurt him. He simply did not know how to give support apart from by gritting his teeth and not committing the violence that his anger was begging him too.

Finally managing to get her to take a break, Therion slumped next to her with a plate of the simple food offered at the refectory and ate automatically in silence while Ophilia picked at her food with a thoroughly distracted air.

'I think we should talk to the Bishop.' She said finally, breaking the silence.

'He's absolutely useless.' Therion murmured sourly.

'There is something very wrong with him.' Ophilia insisted. Therion sighed.

'Yeah, I agree Phili, it's just.. he should have been taking charge today. It shouldn't have been on you to take all of the shit you have. I can't believe the attitude here.' Therion's scowl had grown. He threw down his plate on the table in front of him.

'It's not that different from Flamesgrace if I'm honest, although of course my father was rather more forceful in his insistence of good works. He was a good man and a great influence within the Church.' Ophilia was thoughtful. 'My own experience however was not that much different to the reactions to me here if the Archbishop wasn't present.'

'And you will willingly return to that? After all this is done?' Therion suddenly looked at her in interest.

'Honestly Therion, I haven't considered a time beyond returning the Ember and hopefully helping the rest of you on your missions.' Ophilia stared out into space. 'Maybe - for a short while before Cyrus was ... afflicted, I did dare to think about the future - but right now? No. Surviving day by day is enough to be getting on with.' She smiled at his frown. 'You did ask..' she teased poking him in the side.

'Let's go talk to the Bishop.' Therion grouched. 'And don't expect me to be polite either.'

Ophilia laughed wryly. 'Deal.' She agreed.

They found the Bishop exactly where they had left him, slumped in a pew seemingly regarding the Flame in the deserted Cathedral. He looked defeated, his eyes ringed by a lack of sleep and his shoulders stooped as if he carried an invisible weight.

'Bishop Donovan.' Ophilia went to him and knelt by his side.

'Child.' His voice was tiny, querulous like a man's twice his age.

'I think you need to tell me what is wrong.' Ophilia said softly but firmly. 'There is a problem here and until...'

'You are right.' The Bishop cut her off, completely surprising her. 'I have tried and I have prayed to come up with an answer, the correct answer - but I fear I have failed. I have to trust in Aelfric, and in you - the one who currently carries his light.' He fell silent and tears welled in his sad eyes.

'Bishop..?' Ophilia enquired gently.

'Yes.' The man physically pulled himself together and forced himself to look at the Cleric at his feet. 'The day before you arrived I was brought a letter by a young child paid to deliver it. I was sitting right where I am now when I opened it and.. I could scarcely believe what I read.'

'Go on..' Ophilia encouraged when the Bishop fell into silence again.

'The letter was not signed. It told me that.. my daughter Lysa had been taken and was to be held for ransom.' The Bishop's dark eyes bore into Ophilia's. 'My child is only seven.'

Ophilia swallowed hard as her own tears began to rise at the look of sheer hopelessness on the Bishop's face.

'What did the abductors request?' she asked quietly.

'The Ember.' The Bishop's eyes went to his hands which were clenched before him. Therion hissed in shock, but Ophilia nodded.

'Of course they did.' She murmured hollowly.

'I was to obtain it before the Kindling could take place, along with you if possible - but the emphasis was on the Ember.' The Bishop shook his head. 'The manner in which I obtained it could be through any means required.'

Therion hissed again. Louder this time.

'If I arranged for the Ember to be delivered to the cave by the sea before the Kindling then my Lysa would be released, but if I failed.. she would be dead before the ceremony was even finished and we would never find the body to put to rest.' The Bishop finally dissolved into silent sobs.

Ophilia reached out to him and embraced him. She was shaking so hard that he looked up from his own misery to lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

'I battled with my soul Ophilia, even up to this very minute I have considered striking out at you and taking that which could save my daughter.. but.. I cannot. To give in to these evil men would be to betray everything I stand for as a man of the Church - The flame protects _all_.. it is not mine to steal.' His voice failed him again as he swallowed hard and let his eyes drift back to the High Altar. 'I must trust that the God's have their plans for us all, even if it means my daughter..'

Ophilia stood up, ramrod straight, her face a mask of anger.

'A father's love for his child is a thing beyond measure and to manipulate that for evil is something that the Gods will _not_ overlook Bishop.' She said, her voice hard. 'I will bring your child back to you for I will _not_ let an innocent suffer at the hands of these people - not for the Ember and certainly not for me.' She looked up at the Flame for a few seconds, the tremor running through her becoming stronger as her anger grew. With a growl of frustration she faced the Bishop again. 'Hold onto your faith, do not let it waver.' She demanded. 'I _will_ return.' With that she turned and marched down the aisle not looking back.

Therion bolted after her.

'Ophilia.. we need...'

'Not now Therion.' Her voice was cold, her step unaltered.

'No wait.. Phili.. You can't just take off and head into something...'

They had just reached the door to the Church when she swung round at him. 'Oh.. can't I?' she spat. 'Just watch me.' The anger on her face contorted it so much that she was almost unrecognisable. She rushed through the door and out into the afternoon sun before Therion could react.

'Ophilia!..' he shouted after her, running again to catch her up. He grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

'Get off me.. Therion, I swear ... don't..'

'A problem?' a new voice interjected smoothly. Ophilia turned sharply with a retort on her lips, then suddenly deflated as if all the air was sucked out of her at the sight of Mattias lounging by a tree to the side of the gates.

'No nothing..' she muttered, shaking Therion's hands off her and making for the gate.

'You look distressed my dear.. please.. may I assist you?' Mattias reached out a hand to find it knocked unceremoniously away by Therion, however he ignored the Thief and draped his arm around Ophilia's shoulder, opening the gate for her with his other hand and walking her through.

'This world..' he said sadly. 'It honestly feels as if for every person who manages to find happiness, another must suffer. Curious is it not that we all put our faith in the sacred flame. Why does it lend its warmth to some whilst forsaking others? Sometimes I find myself wondering... do the God's truly exist?'

Ophilia stumbled heavily and Mattias other arm reached around her to balance her. He held onto her tightly.

'You are such an inspiration Ophilia.' He admitted, a hand reaching up to cup her face gently. 'You have such strength and such purity. The light truly shines from you my dear, I can only imagine what you could achieve if you had true power. What miracles could be wrought by your spirit.'

'Get your filthy hands off her.' Therion had a dagger to the man's back, his voice a growl.

'Peace, Master Thief. I only seek to offer my dearest Sister the comfort that one like you would never be capable of.' He reached down to kiss Ophilia's brow despite the increased pressure of the dagger in his back. 'I will see you soon Ophilia. Be well.' He added with a soft smile for the Cleric, and upon turning a sneer for Therion. He walked away quickly.'

Ophilia's legs couldn't hold her anymore. She sank to the floor with her head in her hands.

'Phili, we need to find the others and get some help. We can't rush off alone.' Therion stood over the girl, his voice pleading.

'I.. need to.. I have to rescue the child.' she looked up at him in defiance, anger and confusion warring on her face.

'I know you do. I understand that your Holiness.' Therion knelt down beside her. 'Truth is Phili, it's me.. I can't protect you alone. I would kill for you and I would die for you.. but I just ain't a hero.' Therion's voice was soft. When she looked up at him, Ophilia was genuinely startled to see vulnerability and the sheen of tears in his eyes.

'I've never expected you to be.' She said simply.

'Point is, if we head off now, not knowing what we're facing - just the two of us..' Therion ploughed on passionately, '..Then I will likely die _trying_ to protect you, then you'll die cause there's just too many bad guys for one person alone - and _then_ the child will die anyway because I failed. If I was a Knight or a master magician it might be different, but I ain't.. I'm just a thief. I'm sorry Phili, but if you are gonna succeed in this you're gonna need more than just me.'

There was silence for a while. 'I'm so angry Therion.' Ophilia said eventually drawing in a deep ragged breath.

'I get that.' He tried a watery smile. ' Look, I have made so very _many_ stupid decisions because of anger. Don't go there Phili. Let's go back to the Inn and get the others. Let's make a proper plan and deliver the child safely back to her father. Let's for _once_ do the right thing.'

'You are a lot more than you think Therion.' Ophilia said quietly. 'You have never been _just_ a Thief to me.'

'Well, that's because you're crazy isn't it. We established _that_ long ago.' Therion held out a hand to help her rise. 'Back to the Inn then?' he asked carefully.

'Back to the Inn.' She nodded.

'Wow.' Therion started to lead the way, still holding on to her hand tightly. 'I think I may have just actually won an argument with you..' he turned to flash a wary grin at her. 'Well. Go me!'


	51. A Tale of Two Caverns

Ophilia and Therion hadn't made it very far from the Cathedral when Ophilia suddenly stopped dead and closed her eyes.

'It seems that most of our companions are leaving town.. somewhere to the east.' She said faintly.

'Can we catch them?' Therion asked tersely.

'I don't think so. They are already quite a distance away.' Ophilia opened her eyes and looked sadly at the Thief. 'I feel that Olberic and Cyrus are close by though.' She added.

'Well lets gather them up and see what they suggest.' Therion decided calmly. 'A decent bit of wit between the two of them. Reckon they will have more of an idea than I do.' He smiled reassuringly at the Cleric. She squeezed his hand gratefully.

'This way then.' She prompted.

They met up with Cyrus, Olberic and Lianna just as they were coming out of the Guard House on the main street. All three of them looked thoroughly harassed and not terribly happy. Lianna appeared to be fuming.

Cyrus noticed Ophilia and Therion rushing towards them first. He lifted a hand in welcome and then frowned at the grim expressions on their faces. He nudged Olberic's attention and when the Knight turned he was momentarily struck dumb by the uncommon anger and desperation that was rolling off their normally temperate Cleric.

'What in the Hell has happened? Are you okay?' Olberic strode towards the pair, concern etched all over his craggy features.

'Please.. don't ask anything, don't _say_ anything until we are back at the Inn.' Ophilia begged him her eyes drawn toward Lianna - unable to look away from the heat and ferocity of her sister's glare. 'I..I really don't need another breakdown in the streets.'

Olberic took in her pale face and nodded once briskly.

'Let's go.' He said.

It was a very uncomfortable walk. Olberic took hold of Lianna's arm firmly and every time the girl turned back, seemingly to make some retort or another he pulled her away none too delicately while Cyrus scowled menacingly at the girl. Therion was having to prop Ophilia up as they walked, an arm around her waist and muttering encouragement at every step. Finally they got back to the Inn, up to their room and closed and locked the door.

Ophilia sank on the nearest bed and looked up at Olberic who sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms.

'Tell me..' She said simply to the stoic Warrior. 'I know that the others have gone out of the town. What's happened Olberic?'

Hesitantly, and with Cyrus's input Olberic told her about the suspected cause of the coughing illness and the companion's trip to gather moss. He added that Vanessa was now being looked for by the city guard and that Alfyn's tonic was being distributed as a stop-gap until a better curative could be provided.

Therion looked stunned by the news. 'She made people.. specifically the most _vulnerable_ people.. ill on purpose? For leaf?' he shook his head.

'I hate this City.' Ophilia murmured passionately. She looked over at Therion who was lounged by one of the windows. 'Could you fill them in on what we discovered please?' she asked.

Therion laid out the details sparingly and bare. When he got to the part about Mattias accosting them outside the Cathedral he didn't even stumble when Lianna began to wail.

'By the God's Anna, be quiet will you.' At the retelling of the plight of the Bishop's daughter, Ophilia's anger had peaked again although she was trying hard to keep her temper. She stood and paced the length of the room, her hands balled into tight fists.

Cyrus managed to hold his control in check for a time. At the word that the ransom was for the Ember, preferably _with_ Ophilia included, ice had formed in his hands, but at the mention of Mattias it had shot instinctively from him and totally destroyed one of the tables over by the fireplace. Olberic wasn't doing much better either. He had stood suddenly and his sword had come completely from its scabbard ready in his hand as though there were enemies right in front of him.

Everyone, even Lianna was silent for a few seconds, trying to gather themselves back together.

'It is a low act to take an innocent.' Cyrus fumed. 'Yet, it's effect cannot be discounted. A devious plan and one that needs to be swiftly but carefully executed is in order.'

'Problem is..' Olberic said, '..the other's aren't going to be back for quite a while. The cavern is an hour or so out of town and the status of what is under water is unknown. They will have to locate this moss and then gather as much as they can.' It will be past nightfall by the time they return and they are going to be tired.'

'I'd be happier taking a larger group with us to this cave by the sea.' Cyrus agreed unhappily. 'We have no idea of the numbers we will face or if indeed the child is genuinely there at all.'

'Needs must.' Therion interjected harshly. 'Her Holiness ain't gonna allow the child to stay another night in that place, not that I disagree with her on that -and I know none of us are gonna let her go off alone. So we are just gonna have to deal with this - the four of us.'

'Make that six.' Alaic said letting himself into the room through the locked door, followed by Leon Bastralle. 'At least, I'm assuming Leon that you haven't softened up completely now that you're an honest merchant and that you still know how to swing that fancy sabre that you _so_ love to carry.' He raised a questioning brow at the ex-pirate.

Ophilia rushed and had her arms around the former assassin before he even knew what hit him - her relief at his appearance breaking her anger as huge sobs rocking her entire body.

Alaic scowled down at her and tried to untangle himself.

'I'm only offering help Ophilia. Don't be so soft girl.' He said a little harshly. She pulled away, straightening her shoulders and nodded at him.

'So what are we going to do with _her_?' Alaic asked sourly indicating Lianna.

'We will pass my ship on our journey to the cave.' Leon said thoughtfully. 'My first mate Beatrice is aboard, she will happily take care of the girl whilst we are busy.'

'Excuse me..' Lianna began but Ophilia went to her and put her arms around her sister firmly.

'I am so very sorry my darling.' She said gently. 'I know that you have been through a lot in the past day, but there is a child, who is just seven.. the daughter of a Bishop, just like you.. who has been stolen - who is very scared and alone in the hands of ruthless vile people.'

Lianna's frown was replaced by compassion. 'She must be so frightened.' The girl said sadly.

'I have to help her Anna. They took her because of the Ember and that makes her life my responsibility.' Ophilia kissed her sister's cheek softly. 'You understand this don't you.' She asked.

'I.. yes Phili.' Anna wrapped her own arms around Ophilia. 'You are so brave. Just like father.'

'I don't feel very brave.' The tiny Cleric admitted.

'You have always been brave.' Lianna was rocking her sister gently - for the first time looking like an older sibling. 'All the times I trapped you in the crypts, or locked the window after you'd snuck out - you never ever cried. Even the time you got stuck in the snowstorm without your boots and cloak and nearly died.'

There was a loud _'thunk'_ as a dagger smashed into the fireplace's wooden mantle and reverberated with the force it had been thrown. Everyone jumped.

'Sorry..' Therion muttered, his face reddening slightly. 'Thought I saw a ..spider. I hate spiders..' he went to retrieve his dagger, having to pull hard to unbury it. 'I think it's time to leave.' He added firmly.

The companions made their way south from Goldshore down towards the sea. Leon's ship was moored in a lonely spot with a makeshift dock a little way out of the city.

'Not completely an official harbour point Captain.' Olberic pointed out with a small grin as Lianna was handed off to the very practical looking woman that Leon introduced as his first mate.

'The course of my work for Susannah often means I need to be a bit sneakier than my official Mercantile work does.' Leon agreed with a shrug.

It was later afternoon by the time they group reached the desolate beach that their target cave was situated on. They had been careful in their approach to the site, wary in keeping a watch for any lookout's on their way. So far Alaic was confident they had not been spotted. When they reached the small cliff top that looked over the beach however they were immediately hit with their first problem.

'The two men outside of the cave.' Alaic had pointed from their sheltered location. 'Easy to take down but we have no idea how big that cave is or how many people are guarding the inside. If we raise any kind of alarm, the child will likely die. I know that's what I would do.'

'Can we not try for a bit of sneaky work?' Therion asked. 'At least get some idea..'

'Exactly my thinking.' Alaic appraised the Thief closely. 'You think you can follow my orders if I take you with me?' he asked.

'Yeah. I might even learn something.' Therion smirked at him.

The two made their way towards the cave while the others hunkered down out of sight. It was only a short while before both men returned.

'The cave is a huge complex, passages and caverns in all directions.' Alaic reported sourly. 'There are men in various places in there, mainly in pairs like the ones outside. Probably some sleeping somewhere to take over watch later. No idea where the girl is actually being kept or who is in charge. I don't think we have a choice except to fight our way through.. as quietly as possible.'

'Um..I have an idea..' Ophilia spoke up softly. 'I don't think you're going to like it very much though.'

Alaic frowned at her but motioned for her to continue.

'Well, they are expecting a Cleric to turn up with the Lantern. I am a Cleric, with the Lantern.' She said slowly.

'Oh no.. Ophilia.' Olberic was the first to react. 'Not a chance.'

'Yes but.. the word is that I was wanted along with the Ember..' Ophilia continued patiently. 'I don't think the ransom would have stipulated that if they just wanted to _kill_ me.'

'And what good would it do us if you are taken hostage as well?' Alaic questioned but he was looking thoughtful.

'Well, my point here is that if the child is released we will have achieved our primary aim. There is supposed to be an exchange remember. Me and the Ember for the child.'

'Or just the Ember..' Alaic pointed out.

'It's not leaving my sight.' Ophilia said flatly.

'But then we will just have to rescue you anyway.' Leon said, 'We will still have to fight our way through the hordes.'

'However you will have some additional information.' Ophilia continued. Cyrus can track me while I have this.' She held up her hand and nodded to her ring. 'You will be able to come straight to the correct place rather than stumbling around, also I will get a chance to try and find out what the hell these people want with the Ember in the first place.'

'I don't like it.' Olberic frowned. There are so many things that could go wrong.'

'Yet it is a better plan than any I can come up with.' Alaic admitted. 'Okay.. this is what we are going to do..'

~0~

The trip to the Cave of Azure was actually quite a beautifully scenic one and if the companion's had been travelling for pleasure it would have been a lovely afternoons walk.

In reality, shock, disbelief and a fair amount of frustration meant that everyone was largely silent and introspective as they made their way along the coastal paths and through the sand dunes to the outcropping rock that housed the cave.

Alfyn led the way into the darkness of the large cavern, the bright lantern that Tressa had picked up in the market before they left lighting their way.

'So, this moss will glimmer bright blue I reckon, but if you see _anything_ remotely mossy let me know.' The Apothecary instructed. 'If this is the right stuff, I'd imagine that the lovely Vanessa will have already stripped it from the closest places so I don't doubt we are going to have to go a fair way in to find what we are looking for.'

'We will finden it.' H'aanit reassured quietly, her hand on Alfyn's shoulder.

They travelled slowly through the cavern, taking the time to examine every crevice and rock-pool in the dank darkness. The ground was slippery underfoot and the ceilings high but there was no sign of flooding or water deeper than the soles of their shoes.

'I wonder if the tide is simply out.' Tressa mused at one point which gave them all pause for thought and caused an unspoken quickening of their search - none of them really fancying the idea of being stranded or waterlogged.

'Hush!' H'aanit held up her hand suddenly as Linde emitted a low growl. 'I hearen voices.'

Everyone grouped together tight by the wall of the chamber they were in, listening hard. It was difficult to tell direction or distance in the cave but the Huntress was right, voices were coming from somewhere close by. Erhardt very quietly drew his weapon.

'Stay behind me.' He instructed, moving silently forward.

The chasm in the rock he led them too was very narrow but it did seem that the sound they could hear was echoing from it. Erhardt was able to make his way down the fissure stood upright but sideways on followed closely by the others.

'Five men and a woman.' The Knight eventually whispered to Alfyn who was next to him. 'And a whole load of glowing blue moss.'

'Fighters?' Alfyn whispered back.

'The men are gathering moss, they _are_ armed but lightly. I'm not seeing any that may provide a huge problem.'

Alfyn sent a whisper down the line of his companions. When it reached H'aanit who was bringing up the rear she signalled her understanding.

'Okay.' Erhardt whispered. 'Let's go then.' He pushed himself out of the passage and into the cave. There was a general shout of alarm from the workers.

'Hey Vanessa!' Alfyn said as he emerged after the Knight. 'I'd say it was nice to see you again, but I'd be lying.'

The woman sneered at the Apothecary, although her eyes were widening in alarm as he was followed by Tressa, Primrose and then H'aanit and Linde. Erhardt was looking at Alfyn for instruction.

'Why did you do it?' Alfyn was staring at Vanessa with a genuinely puzzled frown on his face. 'You're a healer.. how could you _possibly_ use your knowledge to inflict pain on the weak and the vulnerable?'

The woman looked back at him slightly surprised. 'Worked it all out did you? Impressive really, when I met you in the Inn I was initially a little worried about another Apothecary showing up but after speaking to you I was fairly sure you were no threat. Seems you aren't _quite_ as stupid as you look.'

'Guess not.' Alfyn agreed tightly. 'The only reluctance I even had in believing your scheme was that anyone could be quite so cold-hearted. You sure have caused a lot of people a lot of unnecessary hurt.'

Vanessa's sneer grew. 'They are fools.. they know nothing!' she spat. 'Goldshore is a town full of rich and obnoxious nobodies who haven't even got the brains to realise you shouldn't _ever_ trust anything that you get for free..'

'It wasn't just the rich that you infected though Vanessa. There was plenty sick that could never have afforded your cure. Innocent children for example.' Alfyn's anger had picked up.

'Oh for goodness sake Alfyn, what the hell are you? So a few of the worthless poor die, nobody misses them any more than people miss the kittens I tested my tonics on in the first place.' Vanessa shrugged. 'Why _shouldn't_ I be rich. I'm damned sure I'd be better at it than most of the idiots already afflicted with more leaf than sense.'

You have a rotten heart Vanessa.' Alfyn's voice was sad. 'There ain't no cure for that you know.'

The woman laughed. 'You don't like my philosophy dear? I guess you and your friends will just have to die then. Seems that your shaky sense of justice will prove fatal.' Vanessa stepped back her face hard and gestured to her men who had all freed their weapons.

'Try not to damage the moss.' Alfyn muttered to Erhardt as he stepped forward with a grin.

The fight, if it could even be called that was ridiculously easy. Erhardt could have taken all five of them himself, but he gallantly allowed his companions to play as well. H'aanit captured two in her net after Linde efficiently rounded them up for her, snapping at their hands making them drop their weapons. Tressa's winds knocked one poor fellow against the wall of the cave rendering unconscious, next to the one that Alfyn rapped smartly on the head with the butt of his axe. Erhardt first disarmed his opponent then made him dance till he dropped with a series of playful trusts and twists of his sword.

The first problem came when Vanessa stepped forward and threw a concoction towards Primrose who had been advancing on the woman. The dancer dropped to the floor asleep and Vanessa stepped over her quickly making her way towards Erhardt who has missed what had happened whilst tying up the man he had beaten.

'I paid good leaf for those men!' Vanessa complained loudly scooping another hand of powder from her bowl to throw at the Knight. Tressa jumped at the vengeful Apothecary and took the powder herself, falling to the floor. Erhardt swirled round in time to see what was happening and was rewarded with a light dagger cut to the arm from Vanessa that immediately exploded in fiery pain.

Alfyn had reached into his own satchel and pulled out a thorn. He dove over Tressa's prone form to catch Vanessa in the thigh with the barb which he drove home firmly, then retracted. H'aanit had waded in to take the girl firmly by the shoulders and pull her away from the Knight who had sunk to the floor, his face pale.

Alfyn was by his side immediately, looking over the slashed wound.

'Poisoned I think.' He muttered, running to where Vanessa had finally collapsed in H'aanit's arms and taking her satchel from her. He poured the contents onto the floor looking for any signs of a poison. He found what he was looking for immediately - a vial half full of a putrid green liquid. Carefully Alfyn opened it and smelled the contents. He grinned and picked out a second white liquid. 'You're lucky Erry, she kept the antidote with the poison, just like any good Apothecary should.. in case you accidentally poison yourself!' He dribbled some of the white liquid onto the Knights wound and ruffled his hair. 'I will let that work in while I wake the others, then we can get you all bandaged up!'

'I feel as weak as a day old babe..' Erhardt grumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position.

'What hast thou done to her?' H'aanit enquired as Alfyn was mixing a powder to wake his slumbering friends. 'She ist making some mightily odd noises..' The Huntress added poking the incapacitated Vanessa with a finger. 'Ist like she is asleep, only her eyes are open and she seemeth to see something.'

'Slumberthorn.. it's the most powerful sleep inducing substance in the realm.' Alfyn looked up at the H'aanit and grinned. She has indeed fallen asleep but her eyes didn't have time to catch up with the notion. The noises.. well, let's just say that a side effect of this lovely little thorn is that it brings to your dream all of the things that you hold on your conscience. I reckon about now, Vanessa's mind is feeling pretty sorry for itself!'

Alfyn was quickly able to get his companions back on their feet and even better there were already sacks of the moss harvested for them. Alfyn confiscated the contents of Vanessa's healing satchel and was pleased to find her notebook which detailed the remedy that she had been selling in the city as well as a number of other very interesting concoctions.

'Are you sure it will be okay to leave them all here until the authorities pick them up?' Erhardt asked as the companions hurried to make their way out of the Cavern and back to town.

'The Slumberthorn will last twenty-four hours and all of the men are securely bound.' Alfyn shrugged. 'My main concern is getting the remedy made and everybody back to health.'

'Starting with little Flynn.' Erhardt added.

'Of course starting with Flynn!' Alfyn agreed with a smile.

~0~

Ophilia was being carried over the sands of the beach towards the cave rather uncomfortably slung over Leon's shoulder, her hands tied in front of her.

'Nearly there my lovely.' Leon consoled her, his lips hardly moving.

'If you had told me when I was twelve that the dread Pirate Bastralle would one day tie me up and carry me away - I would have probably wet myself in excitement..' Ophilia murmured back.

There was a low rumbling chuckle. 'Then I thank you most humbly for keeping your cool. This jacket cost a fortune.'

'Stay right there. Don't come any closer!' The men outside of the cave had been warily watching the Captain and Ophilia as they had made their way towards them.

'I have a special delivery for your bosses.' Leon announced loudly. 'Courtesy of the Bishop.' He added dropping Ophilia down onto the sand as gently as he could.

'We were expecting his Excellency himself.' The other man said suspiciously.

'Well, I can't answer for the man obviously, but I would imagine his actions are rather noticeable.' Leon said cheerfully. 'He employed my aid in his special task this morning when I got into port. Easy job, good money.' Leon shrugged. 'You wanna get his little return parcel and we can get this done.'

The two men conferred amongst themselves for a minute.

'Show us the Ember.' One finally demanded. Leon took the protective cloth off the lantern he was carrying and held up the glass receptacle. 'Excellent.' The second man moved forwards to about half way between the cave and where Leon and Ophilia were stood. 'Send the woman forward so I can check her over for any concealed.. surprises.' He demanded.

'Now wait...' Leon said indignantly, but Ophilia was already moving forward. When she reached the ruffian he removed her cloak and dumped it on the sand. He then patted her down thoroughly and lingeringly, smirking back at Leon as he did so. Ophilia kept her head held high as she was examined, exclaiming out loud only when he grabbed her locket and pulled it roughly from her neck breaking the chain. 'Think I'll take that.' He grinned. 'Okay. On your knees Sister and stay right there.' He went back to his companion at the cave front and spoke to him quickly. The other man disappeared into the cave.

'Right mate. Here's what's gonna happen.' The first man called to him. 'I want you to go place the lantern a little way to the side of the Sister, but don't go near her. Once you're away, the sister can collect the lantern then we'll let the kid go to the Sister. She then comes to us - the kid comes to you and we are done. Deal?'

Leon nodded tersely, going out to place the lantern as requested and then retreating back again. There was a long few minutes before there was movement at the cave entrance again.

The original guard and two other men appeared, a small child blindfolded and bound being carried along between them. After a few quick words with the man that had remained at his post, one of the new arrivals stepped forward with the girl and removed the covering from her eyes whilst explaining to her what she had to do. The girl looked out at Ophilia down on the sand and then at Leon, her eyes filled with fear and tears streaming down her panicked face. Leon nodded at the child reassuringly.

The man motioned for Ophilia to stand and pick up the lantern. The Cleric struggled slightly to comply since her hands were bound, but once she managed to get a grip on the Ember's housing the child was allowed to start to walk slowly towards her. Ophilia smiled encouragingly at the girl and once she reached her the Cleric murmured softly to her, words that kept the girl moving forward. When she had finally passed her, Ophilia was gestured to begin her own walk towards the cave entrance. Once she was in range, one of the men grabbed her roughly but she did manage to turn briefly and see Leon sweep the child off her feet and turn to jaunt swiftly away. Relief rose through Ophilia and she resolutely allowed herself to be pulled along into the cave.

When Leon finally reached the spot where Olberic and Cyrus were still hidden on the cliff he stopped for a second, hefting the child to his other arm.

'Is the tracking working Professor?' the Captain asked tersely. The Scholar nodded. 'I will deliver the child to my ship and then I will return.' Leon set off at a run.

Olberic was looking warily at Cyrus. 'You didn't flare up this time when Ophilia used the ring then.' He noted.

'She hasn't used it. I amplified the magical signature which matches my own when I made the ring. I can track the item just about anywhere. No point in saying she will never be lost if it relies on her being conscious to work it.' Cyrus seemed distracted.

'Useful.' Olberic noted sagely.

'I admit though that witnessing.. her being..what happened down there - I am finding it very hard to contain myself.' Cyrus rubbed at his head. 'Emotion is definitely trying to push through the binding. I fear I need to be careful when we progress.'

Olberic wordlessly clapped the man's shoulder. 'Wasn't easy to watch for any of us lad.' He agreed.

Therion and Alaic had used the diversion of Leon and Ophilia's arrival at the cave to sneak up behind and above the entrance. They waited a short amount of time once Ophilia had been taken inside then as Olberic and Cyrus burst down onto the beach they dropped from their vantage swiftly subduing the two guards that had retained their position.

'Should have kept your dirty hands off her, you arsehole.' Therion whispered in his targets ear as his twisted his knife into the man's back. Once the man was down he searched his pockets and found Ophilia's locket. Rising again, Therion gave the dead man another kick for good measure.

'Emotion is your enemy in this kind of work Therion.' Alaic admonished the Thief as he wiped his own dagger clean. 'I applaud your sentiment, but keep your mind clear.'

'I ain't looking to become a bloody assassin.' Therion grouched while they waited for Cyrus and Olberic to reach them.

'This way.' Cyrus's face was uncommonly pale, his voice muted when they reached the cave and started into the open mouth. 'They appear to be quite far back in the complex. It may take a while to get to them.' Flames had started to lick up his wrists.

'Easy Prof.' Therion took the Scholar's arm. 'They ain't got no reason to hurt her. We'll find her.' Cyrus looked down at his friend gratefully and nodded. The flames remained.

Their path crossed five other pairs of guards each dispatched quietly and without issue - Cyrus staying back, reserving himself in case of a loss of control.

'Close now..' The Scholar finally murmured indicating a dark entrance to the left of the latest guards defeated. They moved forward carefully, Alaic in the lead.

The cavern they came too was bathed in a blue glow, the light from the Ember gently swelling into the darkness. There was silence. As the companions warily made their way into the room they quickly noted the two dead men at the back of the cavern, both face down but seemingly unmarked.

'Ophilia?' Cyrus called quietly, making towards a dark section of the cavern, his lit palms bringing light into the gloom. The Cleric was huddled in the corner but looked up at the call of her name. Her face was bloody and her hands still tied. When she tried to stand she failed but it was impossible not to notice her torn clothes. Cyrus turned quickly away the fire on his palms releasing and slamming fiercely into the wall of the cave behind him. Turning back to Ophilia he swept off his cloak and ran to her, wrapping her softly and lifting her up.

'What happened?' he asked gently.

'I'm fine.' Ophilia reassured him quickly, her tone firm. 'They believed that they could make free with my person. They were wrong.' She added angrily.

'You killed them?' Alaic kicked over one of the bodies and saw the foaming around the man's mouth.

'I most certainly did not!' Ophilia insisted as Therion stepped forward to cut the ties on her wrists. 'I hit them back with the light, quite hard actually..' she added. 'They were up again and coming back for more when suddenly they both started foaming at the mouth and they just..fell.'

'One of those compulsions? Like we saw on the man who passed the mind magic onto Therion..' Cyrus was thoughtful. 'Did you get any information from them dearheart?' he asked Ophilia.

She started at him for a few seconds, their eyes locked. 'Yes.' She answered. 'They were acolytes of The Saviour in Wispermill. He wanted the Ember and for some reason he wants me too.'

'Well my darling, he can't have either.' Cyrus smiled at her tenderly then raised her chin with a firm but gentle touch and claimed her lips with his own.


	52. Trouble Rekindled

What could have been a miserable journey back to the City of Goldshore was in fact a merry time, mainly down to Cyrus' sheer exuberance at what appeared to be the unexpected regaining of his emotions. Holding Ophilia close to his chest, he poured enthusiastic endearments on Therion and Olberic, kissing the Thief soundly making him blush red then hugging the stoic warrior crushing the poor Cleric between them. When he had turned to Alaic, the ex-assassin had glared at him and muttered a foul mouthed warning.

'My head still hurts like hell.' The Scholar admitted jovially as the companions walked along the cliff top's towards the dock where Leon's ship was moored. 'I'm not completely free of the binding, but damn - I'd rather have my feelings and the pain than not have them at all.'

'I'm almost afraid to hope that this return is permanent.' Ophilia murmured as they waited for Leon to bring Lianna and the Bishop's daughter from where they were stowed safely on his ship.

'The worry and the fear for you that I experienced while you were playing hostage..' Cyrus' cheer turned serious. '..It was so overpowering that the pain and even the spell itself simply faded into irrelevance. I assume that is what has prompted the breakthrough and I genuinely hope it endures.. I pray I can remain stable. For now though.. I need to say how very sorry I am Ophilia. I have no right to expect your forgiveness for my transgressions, indeed I should apologise for my assumption that I can hold you so familiarly. I have let you down rather badly.'

'You did no such thing!' the Cleric sounded angry. 'You are not at fault for the actions of Lucia and Therese. If anything..' Ophilia looked up at him shyly, her tone tempering, '..This whole experience has made me realise just how much it means to have you by my side.'

A look of intense relief flooded over Cyrus's face. 'I confess my darling that despite my lack of feelings, I still found myself constantly desiring of your company.' He looked away for a second, his brow creased. 'The fact that I attacked you, that I hurt Erhardt and Therion with lightning that was aimed at you - that is going to haunt me for a long time, as will the uncomfortable memory of Therese embracing me so intimately.'

'Neither of which I dwell on in the slightest.' Ophilia insisted passionately.

'I really don't deserve you, you know.' Cyrus whispered, tenderly kissing her brow.

.

The return of Lysa to her father at the Cathedral was emotional, the Bishop's tearful reunion with his child touching all of them deeply. The companions didn't tarry at the church, but agreement was made that they would all attend the Flamebearer's advisement the next day. Before they left Bishop Donovan told them that Alfyn had already been to see him with new medicine and that Vanessa and her cohorts had been captured. He added that their friends had simply been told that Ophilia had undertaken a special job for the Bishop when they had enquired about her whereabouts.

'They appear to be at the Inn now, we should probably get back before they worry.' The Cleric smiled. 'Alfyn is going to be so mad at me.'

Despite the trials of the day and despite the weariness of all of the traveller's they stayed up late into the night comparing notes over their adventures and talking over their incredulity at the depth some would stoop to achieve their own ends.

Lianna was particularly calm and had sat as close as she could to Alfyn, seemingly enthralled and appalled by the tale of Vanessa and her duplicity. When he talked of his striking her with Slumberthorn the girls eyes had gone wide.

'What a remarkable thing!' she declared wrapping herself around Alfyn's arm. 'And so very brave Alfyn. I am glad that vile woman is caught! I do wish I had the knowledge of plants and elixirs that you have,' she added wistfully.

Blushing a bit at the praise, Alfyn got his satchel and took the interested girl off to a separate table to show her the Elixir he had made from the blue moss, the Slumberthorn he had used and demonstrated making the calming tonic that he had been giving to her and the sleeping draught and pain dampener that he gave once again to Cyrus to help him with his head.

'I definitely think I would rather have been an Apothecary than a Cleric.' Lianna said thanking Alfyn before being the first to take herself off to bed.

Once Lianna was asleep, the talk turned more serious.

'That the villains who stole the Bishop's daughter did so at the behest of the Saviour, with the intent of gaining the Ember gives me some pause.' Ophilia admitted. 'It is the same person who persuaded Lianna to come here to talk me into going to him, with promises of resurrecting our Father.'

'Do you think we have been remiss in our suspicions of Mattias then?' Alaic asked thoughtfully. 'Word is he was very opposed to Lianna's liaison with the Saviour and his empty promises.'

'The man is still a total arse, but it may be that his intentions have been misunderstood through his own reprehensible behaviour.' Cyrus mused.

'If we knew more of this Saviour, his desire for the Ember might be clearer. I can understand his wanting to prevent the Kindling - we do know that his cult is particularly against the Order of the Flame - but coveting the Ember itself, or indeed the Flamebearer makes very little sense.' Alain looked troubled. 'Regardless, I have been tasked with containing Mattias so that is what I will continue to do until such time as further information is available.'

'The advisement is tomorrow and the Kindling will take place the day after.' Ophilia looked up at her companions. 'Once the Ember returned back to Flamesgrace the threat is surely over. Since Leon is taking us most of the way by ship - there really isn't much time now we need to continue to hold out.

'Quite right my love.' Cyrus agreed squeezing her tight, 'The danger is very nearly over.'

.

The next morning, Leon arrived early to take guardianship of Lianna while the companions attended the Cathedral and Alaic silently left after appearing briefly following his night with H'aanit. By mid morning they were all up in private audience with the Bishop.

'When you perform the Goldshore Kindling you will receive your second brand.' Bishop Donovan was gently tracing the mark of Aelfric clearly scarred on Ophilia's right palm, a furrow deep on his brow 'What is not general knowledge, the truth that is obscured from text and legend is that the symbol you obtain is not the same as this first one - indeed it is the emblem of a completely separate deity.'

Ophilia couldn't help but smile at the stunned gasp that came from Cyrus. The bishop noticed too.

'I trust Professor, that you understand there is a reason that this information is kept sacred and despite your profession you will be able to respect it's status.' Donovan's troubled look had deepened into worry.

Cyrus nodded. 'I am here only in support your Excellency, your words are privileged.. it is simply that given the opposition to the Flamebearer and our role in her safety..' He was cut off by the Bishop waving a hand.

'Apologies Professor. I understand, but I cannot help but be anxious in sharing my advisement with those outside of the church when it is a secret from the majority within the church.' The Bishop sighed. 'These are strange times.' He admitted. 'When Bartolo wrote that the ceremony performed in Saintsbridge was a 'sacrifice', I scarcely believed the man. I can no longer hold my scepticism after the retrieval of my own daughter from the hands of a cult and the remarkable return to full health of our Citizens thanks to all of you.'

'Shucks your Excellency..' Alfyn blushed. 'Anyone would have done what we did.'

'If that were true young man, the situations would never have arisen in the first place.' The Bishop stood and bowed to the assembled companions before him. 'I find my faith in the Gods and in believing in the goodness of others has suffered a crisis - experience has eaten away at my certitude. I must overcome my worry and retain hope.'

'Which is all very nice.. but can we get on with this.' Therion groaned.

'Indeed.' The Bishop smiled with sudden amusement at the Thief. 'Where was I? Ah yes. The second mark you receive Ophilia is that of Steorra, the Starseer.'

'My word..' Cyrus breathed eagerly. Ophilia took his hand.

'Careful, darling.' She advised him. 'Please don't overexcite yourself - you aren't wholly back in control yet.' She raised his knuckles to her lips.

'Of course..' the Scholar was shaking slightly and rubbing at his head with his free hand. His other companions were watching him closely, just in case. He swallowed hard. 'The Sacred Flame then.' He was looking at Donovan intently. 'The fire called down from the Heavens to defeat Galdera. It was a star.'

The Bishop looked impressed. 'Very good Professor. Yes..' he picked up the lantern containing the Ember and stared into the blue fire. 'What you see here, at its base, is the light of a star.'

'Well bloody hell!' Erhardt looked amazed.

'God's if people knew that - the Ember would be worth more than... well even more than I can imagine, and I can imagine quite a lot.' Tressa murmured.

'It makes such perfect sense.' Cyrus explained excitedly. 'Galdera claimed the night as his own - his creation - but he hated the stars because they brought light into his perfect darkness. That he sought to seize the power of the other God's for himself, betraying them - his first target would surely have been Steorra, taking her light and banishing the stars for all eternity.'

'Then why is it called Aelfric's flame?' Ophilia asked in confusion. 'Surely if this is a star then it should be named Steorra's flame.'

'I am no academic, Bartolo could probably answer your question much better than I.' Donovan admitted. 'My understanding is that the defeat of Galdera was the combined work of all twelve God's as well as mortal men and the elder dragons.'

Cyrus nodded his agreement while the Bishop started to pace, gathering his thoughts.

'Aelfric was named as the Lightbringer.' Donovan eventually continued. 'He called the Flame and with Steorra's aid it came crashing to the earth where the Cave of Origin now resides. Aelfric was the one who carried it - he was the original 'sacrifice' - and in doing so he fused his own power to it, his mastery of the life-giving sun. The Flame not only cast Galdera deep within the prison of eternal darkness, but the power of the star cleansed the depth of his corruption from the world while the light of the sun healed the heart of the land and of men.'

'No wonder it bloody hurts so much to touch.' Therion murmured sourly.

'So what is the significance of these marks?' Ophilia asked quietly looking at her palm. 'Bishop Bartolo told that the first - Aelfric's - gave the right to perform the second Kindling and I have heard that it grants visions from him, such as the one that my father had of my own service as Flamebearer.'

'That I can't answer.' Bishop Donovan said seriously. 'The marks belong to the bearer and the bearer alone. Once your Kindling is done here child, you will be taken directly to the Oracle.. come, you will better understand if you see it.'

The companions were hurried along a number of corridors deep into the Cathedral. The Bishop finally stopped at an ancient heavily fortified door.

'Press your marked palm against the door Ophilia.' He told her. When she did the entrance swung open and revealed a short windowless corridor with a stone stair leading up at the end of it. At the top was a small room, empty save a bed, a fireplace and a table. What was remarkable was the ceiling, which was make entirely of glass.

'Your first vision will take place here. It will concern your future. It may come to you under the warmth of the sun or under the glow of the stars, in sleep or in meditation. It was here that your father learned that he would be Archbishop.'

Apprehension crawled over Ophilia's face. 'My father's last vision told that I had no future.' She murmured. 'I wonder if I shall simply see the manner of my demise.'

There was a deathly silence. Ophilia was suddenly aware of the atmosphere her words had caused. She carefully smiled at her friends. 'Or of course, I will get to see that pirate ship I so long for.' She amended quickly.

Therion had turned away and was busying himself searching the stark room. 'I assume her Holiness has to be alone when she seeks her enlightenment.' He said gruffly.

'Yes, but her safety is ensured. It is only she that can open the door to this room. Actually.. I suppose since you are marked - you can too.' The Bishop smiled at him. 'The ceiling does not open..' he added as the Thief started to examine that next.

'We will keep a watch at the door when she is in here.' Olberic decided.

'I'll keep a watch from the roof.' Therion added.

'So the Kindling will take place tomorrow at the Zenith.' The Bishop finalised. 'There is talk around the Cathedral of course but I am the only one who knows the plan and there will be no audience. Just come along, we will get it done, then Ophilia can come up here. I will make room available for all of your here - her vision may not come until the dead of night.. so it could be hours before she emerges.'

'In that case we will bring all of our gear here tomorrow, spend the night - and go to our ship as soon as we can the following morning.' Olberic looked at the others who nodded their agreement.

With the rest of the day left to their own devices, Olberic, Erhardt and H'aanit decided to get in some hunting and weapons practise outside of the City - H'aanit especially aware that Linde needed the exercise since the cat would be stuck on a boat for a number of days soon. Tressa and Primrose went back with Leon to his ship to look over the wares he was carrying and to take stock of their accommodation on board. Ophilia hesitantly suggested to Lianna that they go and meet with Mattias.

'You are not going to agree to come to Wispermill and the Saviour to resurrect Father with me are you?' Lianna asked her sister sadly.

'Our teachings clearly stated that dead is dead Anna.' Ophilia reminded her. 'How many lessons did we endure about the wrongs of necromancy and the fact that once the soul has left, all that can be returned is a mere corruption of the person that has passed?'

'The Saviour is different.' Lianna had tears in her eyes. 'He has promised...'

'I am sorry.' Ophilia reached and brought her sister into a tight embrace. 'I may seek out this man once the Ember has been safely returned to the Eternal Fire, but until then..'

'I don't want to see Mattias.' Anna pulled away from Ophilia and went to Alfyn, taking hold of his arm as if seeking protection.

'I'm going down to check on Flynn and her sister.' Alfyn told the girl gently. 'You can come along with me if you like.' Lianna nodded. Alfyn looked quizzically at Ophilia.

'You two go.' The Cleric said quietly. 'I will have a word with him myself.'

Alfyn and Lianna headed off together and Ophilia turned to Cyrus and Therion. 'Can you both behave yourself if I meet with Mattias?' she asked seriously.

'Possibly.' Cyrus replied honestly. Therion just scowled.

'I really should tell him that we will be taking Anna back to Flamesgrace.' Ophilia added. Cyrus nodded unhappily.

The meeting was cordial. Mattias joined them in the common room of his extremely nice Inn, and listened politely as Ophilia explained that Lianna was still obsessed with raising their father, but that they intended to return her to Flamesgrace personally after the Kindling.'

'She is becoming much calmer.' Ophilia told him kindly. 'The medication that you had her on wasn't doing her any good at all.'

'The Apothecary I saw was highly recommended and very expensive.' Mattias shrugged helplessly. 'I shall look into that on my own return. Do you think Ophilia.. that she will welcome my return?'

'I think that she will.' Ophilia smiled gently at him.

'Then I thank you Sister. I wish you well for your Kindling and your safe journey home.' He said sincerely.

'There, that wasn't so bad was it.' Ophilia beamed as they left the Inn.

'I can't help it.. my instinct is still just to punch him.' Cyrus mumbled.

'Yeah.' Therion agreed. 'Once an arse - always an arse.'

~0~

Alfyn and Lianna spent a surprisingly amiable afternoon at the beach. They had called at the house to check on Flynn but Marlene had smiled and told them that the girls were both out collecting shells.

'Flynn was perfect, just perfect this morning.' The girl's mother beamed. 'I really don't know how to thank you enough Alfyn. Are you sure you won't take anything..'

'Don't be soft!' Alfyn grinned back at the grateful woman. 'Honestly, watching Erhardt have his hair plaited by Ellen was payment enough for a lifetime!'

'Oh dear.' Marlene looked flustered. 'Please do apologise to him again for me - he was so patient..'

'Well then Anna,' Alfyn patted the girl's hand that was clutched to his arm. 'A nice afternoon by the sea?' She looked up at him in wonderment.

'I've never been on a beach before.' She admitted.

'Shucks..really?' Alfyn looked amazed then he grinned. 'It's fun. Mind you sand gets everywhere - just to warn you!'

They were ambushed the second they appeared in view. Ellen and Flynn ran towards Alfyn, flinging themselves at him happily and toppling him to the ground laughing.

'I am so much better Alfyn!' Flynn said proudly.

'You're looking properly wonderful Miss Flynn.' Alfyn agreed. 'Are you happy to have your sister back shell hunting again Miss Ellen?' he asked her sister ruffling her hair.

'We have been working really hard.' Ellen said quite seriously, holding up a small bag that was brimming with shells.'

'Wow - you have eh! Well look at that now.' Alfyn picked a few shells out and admired them. 'Pretty, just like the two of you.' He winked. Both girls giggled.

'These are for you!' Flynn said handing him the bag.

'For me? Alfyn looked confused.

'Yeah..' Ellen looked at him shyly. 'We found as many as we could. We can tell you are poor too - you don't take any money for making people better!' she accused.

'These shells should keep you fed for a while.' Flynn agreed.

'Oh..I..shucks.' Tears flooded to Alfyn's eyes as he cuddled a girl in each arm.

'You're crying!' Ellen looked at him in wonder. 'Grown-up's aren't supposed to cry.

Alfyn sniffed and drew his sleeve across his cheeks. 'Even grown-ups need a good cry from time to time.' He said smiling up at Lianna embarrassed at his weeping. She was looking at him with a gentle regard and smiled back softly.

'Well girls if these are for me, we better get working on some for you too. My friend Anna there has never been shell hunting before. Do you think we can teach her?'

Both girls regarded Lianna with amazed expressions. 'Never?' Ellen asked.

'No, I've never been to the sea before.' Lianna admitted, blushing at the children's scrutiny.

'Well, we are experts!' Flynn declared jumping up and taking the stunned girl by the arm. 'C'mon Anna. It's great fun!' she added laughing.

When the girls had to go in for their tea, Alfyn and Lianna walked arm in arm back towards their Inn.

'You excited about the Kindling tomorrow?' Alfyn asked easily. The girl stumbled.

'Tomorrow?' she repeated in a whisper. Alfyn frowned.

'Didn't you know?' he asked in surprise. Lianna shook her head.

'I guess Ophilia planned to tell you later.' Alfyn patted her reassuringly. 'Then afterwards we are going back to Flamesgrace. On Leon's ship.' He added with a grin. 'Do you have any stuff you need to pick up?'

'No.' Lianna shook her head looking thoughtful.

'Be glad to go home I bet.' Alfyn added, looking at her with some concern now. She had really loosened up at the beach with the girls.. now she seemed to be withdrawing back into herself again.

'I guess.' Lianna agreed.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the Inn. When they got to their room Ophilia and Cyrus were the only ones there, relaxed and sweetly snuggled together.

'Whoa, sorry guys.' Alfyn's grin was huge. 'Don't wanna interrupt your smooching.. shall we come back in a while?'

Ophilia blushed but smiled at him. 'Of course not.. it's not like you haven't seen us smooch before.'

'I thought Therion was with you.' Alfyn put his satchel by his own bed then threw himself down alongside his friends, hugging them both. 'God's it's so good to see you all cosy again..' he laughed.

'Therion disappeared when we got back to the inn. Said he had something to do, but I think he was just giving us some time alone.' Ophilia looked over at Lianna who had sat on Alfyn's bed. 'Are you hungry Anna? We were thinking of going downstairs and getting a snack.'

'You all go.' Lianna smiled at her sister. 'Alfyn quite wore me out this afternoon at the beach. I would like to take a nap before our evening meal if I may.'

'We'll give you some peace.' Cyrus beamed at her. 'I'm glad you had a good time.' He added.

A few hours later everyone had got back to the Inn and Lianna came downstairs for their meal together. Therion sauntered in last, and handed Ophilia her locket back, the chain that had been broken when it had been torn from her neck was mended.

'This is becoming a habit your Holiness.' Therion smirked as he secured it back round her neck.

'Indeed it is.' Ophilia smiled at him. 'Tell me, do you want a kiss from me or shall I get Cyrus to do it again?' she asked sweetly.

'I think I'll pass.' Therion laughed.

They had a nice evening together, everyone trying hard to take Ophilia's mind off of the Kindling the next day.

'I will put together some of the balm for the burn you'll have tomorrow when we get back to our room.' Alfyn had an arm round Ophilia, having had quite a number of beers and his tongue loosening.

'Thanks number one.' She said quietly.

'Alfyn...' Therion moaned slapping the Apothecary on the head.. 'We weren't supposed to talk about that tonight remember?'

'It's fine.' Ophilia managed a smile. 'It has been on my mind, regardless of all of the attempts to keep me distracted.'

'This will be the last time.' Cyrus reassured her, squeezing the hand he was holding.

'And we will get it over and done with much quicker without an audience there.' Primrose added.

'I think I'm going to get an early night.' Ophilia decided. 'All the better for Kindling tomorrow.' She added cheerfully. She stood up, Cyrus joining her as she went upstairs.

'By the God's.' Olberic exclaimed once they were gone. 'I am not one for much prayer, but tonight I think I'm going to make an exception. Please let this - just for once - go to plan.'

'Amen to that.' Erhardt agreed.

~0~

The morning dawned bright and clear and after a good breakfast, the companions gathered their gear and made their way up to the Cathedral. The Bishop was there to meet them personally and showed them to a suite of rooms they could use that were not too far from the entrance to The Oracle. Leon joined them mid morning and Olberic organised a number of sweeps of the Cathedral and the grounds to keep an eye out for any potential trouble.

An hour or so before the commencement of the ceremony, a small boy had run up to the Cathedral with a letter for H'aanit.

'Ist from Alaic,' she reported after she had opened and read it. 'He sayeth that Mattias has retired to his own ship and doth make preparation to sail. Alaic ist joining aboard and wilst not be able to speaketh with us until we returneth to Flamesgrace.'

'Well at least that's one potential troublemaker out of the way.' Primrose said grimly.

The Bishop had let his staff know that the Kindling was happening and that it was taking place in private which had caused some resentment among the Clerics at the Church, however Donovan had stayed strong and refused to back down or let any of the brothers and sisters bully him into attendance. The Cathedral was locked up tight and the main body was cleared of everyone in preparation.

When the sun reached its zenith Ophilia was ready, her companions as anxious as she was, all waiting in silence for the go ahead from the Bishop.

'Ohh..' Erhardt suddenly breathed in awe. 'You have started to err.. glow sis.'

She looked over at his dumbstruck face and smiled her first genuine smile of the day at his expression. 'Can't everyone?' she asked him cheekily.

They were all crowded around the High Altar and the Flame of Goldshore in its byre. Most were warily keeping watch, but Lianna, Leon and Erhardt who had not witnessed the ceremony before were all staring at the tiny Cleric who had placed the lantern on the stand just in front of them.

When the Bishop nodded at her, Ophilia moved out of Cyrus's reassuring embrace, kissing him gently and then went over next to the lantern taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders.

'Oh Great Aelfric, Bringer of the Flame. To you I offer my soul and my blood.' She sliced her palm so that the blood ran and opened the latch on the lanterns housing. 'With your First Flame.. I Kindle this fire - may it forever shelter the people of this land.' Resolutely she put her hand into the lantern and took a hold of the Ember.

A flash of pain rolled through her eyes and Therion moaned very quietly too. She looked up at him. He was gripping his hand tightly, obviously feeling what she was. Her look was compassionate but he quickly waved away her concern. She turned to the Byre and stepped forward.

'Through the sacrament of the Kindling, Aelfric grant us your mercy and your blessing.' Ophilia finished up and reached the Ember forward towards the Great Flame.

Everyone's attention was now on the Cleric and the fire. A couple of tense heartbeats passed before the Flame expanded in an inferno, the rush of pure warmth and love rolling from the conflagration as it had in Saintsbridge. The fire raged wildly before settling down somewhat while it's brilliance remained.

Cyrus rushed forward with the lantern in his hand so that Ophilia could store the Ember back safely.

'That was.. unbelievable.' Erhardt whispered to Olberic, tears standing in his eyes.

'It's strange feeling your own self in the Flame isn't it.' Olberic glanced at him amused. 'I guess your sister must actually like you or something for you to make it into the Flame hall of fame.'

'Is that what it is?' Erhardt looked amazed. Olberic chuckled and put an arm around his friends shoulders.

Alfyn had moved forward and was seeing to Ophilia's hand. She looked at Therion who held up his own.

'I felt the pain - but no damage - just like when you fought Red Eye.' He told her. 'I'm gonna get myself up on the roof now. I'll be watching over you.' He winked cheekily at her then made off at a run.

There was already banging at the Cathedral door, the power of the Kindling obviously having been felt all over the City. Bishop Donovan was staring at the Flame, but on hearing the knocking he turned and bowed deeply to Ophilia.

'My thanks Sister.' He said, his voice choked with emotion. 'You have restored my daughter to me, restored my Flame and restored my faith.' Ophilia stepped towards him and wordlessly reached out to touch his cheek. I will need to deal with the townsfolk now.' He added glancing at the doors. 'If you would like to take yourselves off, get to the Oracle, we will bother you no more this evening.'

Alfyn had finished bandaging Ophilia's hand. Cyrus had one arm around the Cleric's shoulders and his other hand still holding onto the lantern.

'Come beloved.' He began to manoeuvre her away. 'Stay strong - just a little bit longer.'

Everyone trailed out following them towards the Oracle. When they arrived at the door, Ophilia turned.

'Thank you all.' She said simply, taking each in turn into her embrace. Cyrus accompanied her up to the glass ceilinged room, putting down the Lantern on the table.

'Help me with my boots?' Ophilia asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding out her foot. Once she was comfortable he laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

'I love you so very much.' He whispered. 'If you need me - use the ring.' He added.

'I will.' Ophilia stroked his cheek. 'I love you too.' She told him as he turned to leave. She listened to his footsteps as he made his way down the stairs and heard the door open and close below.

'You can come out now.' She said, amusement clear in her voice.

'Thank the God's' Therion grouched pulling himself out from under the bed. 'I was a bit worried for a minute you two were gonna get all passionate.'

'I thought you were supposed to be on the roof.' She accused as he jumped up and sat himself with a satisfied smirk on the bed.

'I tried the climb yesterday, took forever. Couldn't be any help to you if I was stuck up there and since I could open that magic door - it was just too much to resist..' He gave her an appraising look. 'Beside's it just wouldn't be done our way if we played by the rules..'

Ophilia laughed. 'I guess it wouldn't.' she agreed, throwing her arms around him.

'So, I'm gonna be quiet over in the corner there while you get all visionary your Holiness.' Therion was grinning, looking rather pleased with himself. 'Just pretend I'm not here.' He added, untangling himself from her arms and moving across the room.

'You are such a bad influence.' She sighed lying down and staring up at the sky through the glass all above her.

Ophilia fell into sleep very easily. The afternoon passed and the light started to fade into night. Therion was laid on his back by the fireplace looking up at the stars above him, occasionally regarding the Ember, unable to quite believe that it was the same as the lights so far up in the sky. Darkness had properly fallen when Ophilia suddenly stirred. Her eyes were closed but she stood and walked to the centre of the room - her face tilted upwards. Bathed in just the light from the moon, the stars and the Ember she looked ethereal, the darkness paling her to shades of grey and white that glowed just as much as she had in front of the Flame, but rather than her usual golden sheen she was shimmering a silver light that was unbelievably beautiful.

Therion backed himself reverently right up into the corner of the room, unable to take his eyes from the stunning picture before him. She seemed to be silently speaking, her lips moving slightly, then suddenly tears started to fall down her upturned face like a river of sparkling brilliance.

The pain that crossed her face pulled directly at the Thief's heart, and he found tears springing to his own eyes. With a low moan, Ophilia awoke and was completely disorientated - she stumbled to the floor, sobs wracking her body.

'Ophilia?' Therion moved towards her carefully.

'Therion.' Her voice was small. Broken.

'What is it? What did you see?' he reached out a hand to her shoulder. She stared at his face for a long moment and took a long deep breath.

'It was very confused. ' she said quietly. 'Nothing is decided, everything depends on the actions and reactions that are taken from this step on. Therion, if I fall - promise me you will get the Ember back to Flamesgrace. I have learned it is required to be Kindled at it's return - the triumvirate of Sacred Flames make up the whole and complete the protection.'

'What..?'

'Let's get to the others. I can explain everything I've learned then.' She suggested, struggling to stand.

Therion lifted her to her feet and handed her the lantern and her staff wordlessly. They made their way together down the stairs and along the corridor. Therion opened the door and stepped through. Immediately he felt something smash into him and he fell, his head exploding in pain.

'Lianna.' He heard Ophilia's voice, sadness rolling from her words. 'So, it is you that is my betrayer.'

'You need to come with me to the Saviour now. Lianna's tone was firm. 'We are going to save father Phili. You are always so kind, I know that you will understand. Take her.' She added to someone unseen. There was a loud thud, movement and a scraping sound. Finally a number of footsteps walking further and further away.

Therion was trying to move but it was if his limbs were locked, he couldn't even blink or formulate words. He could see Alfyn prone on the floor to his left and Primrose's foot just in his line of vision. It seemed that it was forever before he regained any control, but when he did he shouted loudly.

Quickly after, strong arms lifted him up into a sitting position. Erhardt knelt in front of him peering intently into the Thief's face.

'Lianna.. took.. Ophilia..' Therion managed to gasp out. He could see the Cleric's staff on the ground in the corridor, Primrose and Alfyn both fast asleep but breathing and the others milling around in confusion.

'Can you track her?' Olberic was asking Cyrus who was bathed in flames.

'She is far away.' Cyrus managed to get out as he battled the elemental magic that was engulfing him. 'They are moving fast, have just reached the docks I think.. We have no hope of catching them before they are able to get to a boat.' He finally got control of the fire and blasted it harmlessly into the wall.

'We know where they are going.' Tressa said quietly. 'Lianna wanted Ophilia to go to Wispermill.'

'Said she was going to the Saviour.' Therion agreed, getting the words out slowly.

'Wherever they are going it will be by sea.' Leon stepped forward. Let's get to my ship - we have a good few hours to catch up just because of where I am docked.'

Olberic looked torn.

'I am in agreement with the Captain. I believe they will take a boat, based on the way they are heading.' Cyrus said quietly.

'Hey!' Tressa suddenly exclaimed, picking up a thorn from the floor. 'This is the thorn Alfyn used on Vanessa. Guess Anna pricked Alf and Prim with it. Therion too but it must have been almost used up by the time she hit him.'

Bishop Donovan came running towards them, his face white and his eyes scared,when he learned what had happened his anger erupted. He channelled a heal and quickly agreed to arrange transport for them to Leon's ship as soon as possible.

Cyrus was pacing like a caged animal as they tried to get themselves together. 'Why hasn't she used the ring?' he asked, his brow heavily creased with the effort of keeping his control.

'I heard a thud. I couldn't see what happened but I think Ophilia was probably incapacitated.' Therion said quietly, which elicited a growl of anger and a flash of lightning from the scholar.

'She said her vision.. it was confused, that the path wasn't determined.' Therion added. 'But she did seem to know that someone would betray her. Turned out to be Lianna.'

Finally arrangements were made and carriages procured to get everyone and their gear to Leon's ship. Primrose and Alfyn were carried onto the vessel as Leon strode about issuing orders to his crew.

Therion had taken Cyrus in hand as soon as he had control back over his own body. They were stood at the rail of the deck, staring out into the dark together.

'We will get her back Cyrus.' Therion said confidently. 'I mean, just take a look at our Knights. They are both ready to take on an army single handedly if need be. And I reckon you could take a one yourself right about now.'

'I didn't think I would actually wish that my emotions were gone again.' Cyrus said miserably. 'I can't stand it Therion.'

'Me either.' The thief admitted. 'But I know damned well that her Holiness won't be giving up or feeling sorry for herself, and neither should we.'

Cyrus nodded unhappily. 'I just pray we aren't too late.' He said heavily.


	53. Cold Comfort

Alaic was loading supplies onto Mattias' merchant ship when the might of the Kindling swept over Goldshore. Pausing momentarily from the hard labour of his task, he couldn't prevent a rare wry smile from twisting his normally dour features into something more lucent for a few seconds. Despite him having been very vocally against Ophilia ever taking the robe and therein the duty of becoming the Flamebearer, there was no denying the breathtaking brilliance she wrought. The effect - a warm, calm and compelling sensation of unconditional love - was inspirational, even to a soul as astringent as his.

The moment passed quickly but the feeling remained. Ophilia's gentle spirit lingered in his consciousness even after the burst of power and the overwhelming intensity had ebbed. Alaic glanced up at the forecastle of the ship where he had earlier spotted Mattias pacing, interested to see what _his_ reaction to the potent energy had been.

Mattias appeared devastated. He had half collapsed against the heavy wooden foremast, clinging to it with both arms as if to ballast himself. His head was bowed and Alaic was sure that he could see shaking in the man's shoulders. It wasn't what he had been expecting from the normally self-assured and contemptuous young man and it prompted Alaic to slide silently into the shadow of the main mast to observe further.

After a few minutes Mattias managed to grab a hold of himself. He straightened up, still using the mast for support then staggered over to the railing, looking out in the general direction of the Cathedral. His face, even observed from a small distance away was neutrally blank and his eyes hooded. The only tell that he was still disturbed was the clenching of his hands around his support, fingers digging into the wood.

'Hey there matey - we don't have time for lollygaggers on this ship!' The burly first mate had crept up behind Alaic whilst his attention had been focused on Mattias. Alaic mumbled something incoherent and took himself back off down the gangplank to grab his next supply to board.

It was very late in the afternoon when the dock was finally clear of cargo and the ship ready to sail. There was a lull in activity and most of the men took the opportunity to grab food from the galley, Alaic among them.

The ex-assassin was particularly careful whenever he travelled aboard a boat undercover as crew. The enclosed conditions and rigid hierarchy as well as the strict order required to run the vessel meant it was a hard environment to lose yourself in. Gossip and conjecture were the mainstay of entertainment out at sea, every bit as popular as the card and dice games played incessantly in free time which made it difficult to remain unremarkable and unnoticed. Alaic relied on his general scowl and reticent nature and was careful to work his fair share, no more and no less than his tasks required. Regardless, overhearing the general talk this evening, he found himself having to actually engage in conversation with his mates.

'Gonna miss the bloody tide.' Alaic heard a few men mutter over their meal, which was invariably met with moaning and gloominess.

'What's the deal?' Alaic asked quietly, keeping his scowl rigidly in place. 'Why ain't we making tracks?'

'Master's insisting we wait on a delivery. We ain't going nowhere until it's arrived.' A skinny fellow missing and eye and two of his fingers answered sourly.

'Suppose he's a Merchant.' Alaic shrugged. 'Their kind rely on their stock I guess.'

'That's all well and good,' another sailor groaned. 'Except we're expected to sail as soon as his shit arrives. That's gonna mean manning the oars and navigating outta the dock in the dark.' At his bitter words others joined in to voice their own unhappiness.

The information piqued Alaic's interest. Obviously the delivery _could_ just be some random cargo that the Merchant wasn't willing to leave without - but anything out of the ordinary was worth a look. Quickly finishing up his food, Alaic slipped out to the main deck and found himself a quiet post by the long boat, taking a knife and whittling from his coat pocket, busying his hands while keeping his attention keen to the going's on around him.

It was well into darkness when finally there was noise down from the docks. Nonchalantly Alaic make his way to the rail to look over at the commotion. A horse-drawn carriage was coming to a stop as close to the gangplank as was possible and Mattias and the ship's Captain appeared from their respective cabins along with four other officers. The ship's bell started to ring at the Captain's curt order to summon the men to prepare for launch, while Mattias and the Officers went down to the carriage below.

Alaic swore colourfully when Lianna emerged from the transport and rushed to Mattias' waiting arms. The man embraced her politely but his gaze was fixed over her shoulder at a crate that two men in Clerical robes were unloading. Nodding at the Cleric's, Mattias turned his attention to Lianna and spoke gently to her. She started to chatter enthusiastically and as soon as the Cleric's had got the crate free of the carriage, Lianna ducked back inside and emerged with a covered bundle which she presented to her intended. Mattias lifted the corner of the covering just a fraction but it was enough. A familiar blue glow shone forth and Alaic swore again, even more vehemently this time. It was the Lanthorn, the Ember had somehow been taken from Ophilia.

For a few seconds Alaic's head spun. A number of thoughts ran through his mind and he had to steady himself and force concentration. His immediate reaction was to bolt and grab the Lantern, then make a dash for safety but this was immediately rejected. He had no chance of success with the number of people who were now following Mattias and Lianna up the gangplank. With a hiss of frustration Alaic pressed himself further back into the darkness. Even his presence on board was at threat as Lianna could and would recognise him.

'Take that to my cabin.. carefully.' Mattias was instructing two of the officers that had accompanied him, indicating the crate. He turned and handed one of the Cleric's a large money pouch. 'Your silence in this matter has been well paid for.' He reminded them. Once they left the ship the gangplank was raised and the Captain issued the orders for a swift launch.

'You have done very well my dear.' Mattias said to Lianna who beamed up at him. 'I will show you to your cabin and arrange supper. I will join you in a while and we can speak then.'

'But what about...' Lianna began.

'Please don't concern yourself child.' Mattias cut her off gently. 'Everything is taken care of. All will be well.'

'Yes.. but..' Lianna was frowning slightly.

'My dear.' Mattias' voice was firm. 'The past few days have been very trying for you and I have no wish other than for you to rest and recuperate ready for your father's return.'

'Yes Mattias.' Lianna nodded her head obediently, her smile returning in force.

Alaic crept after the pair as they made their way towards the officers quarters, warily keeping an eye out for anyone that might pressgang him into work. Mattias left Lianna at the door of the cabin that had been assigned to her - once again promising to return once she had time to freshen up, then he made his way to his own accommodation with the lantern. He muttered thanks to the officer's that were just leaving his cabin after dropping off his crate, then he went in and shut the door.

Hiding himself away, Alaic waited. After a short time had passed Mattias exited his room and made his way back to Lianna. With extreme care Alaic slipped over to the Master's cabin and quickly worked the lock on the door and let himself in, shutting the door and taking stock of his surroundings.

The room was opulent, but no more than he had been expecting for a man of Mattias' wealth. The lantern, still covered, was on a hook over the table and gently swaying along with the motion of the ship. Alaic swiftly checked that he had been correct, lifting the shroud momentarily to assure himself that it was indeed the Ember. His gaze moved around the room, finally settling on the crate that had been delivered, set on the floor not far from the large bed that took up a fair amount of the available space.

The crate was around the size of a traveller's trunk and fastened simply with two buckles that stretched around it. Alaic knelt and unfastened them nimbly, raising the hinged lid of the repository. For the second time that evening Alaic's shock left him immobilised, his famously emotionless demeanour cracked completely. Ophilia was staring up at him tucked tightly into the small space with her hands and feet bound and a gag covering her mouth. Alaic reached a noticeably trembling hand to lower the gag.

'Ophilia?' he whispered, his hand on her clammy cheek.

'Alaic.' Her reply was soft, her voice scratchy.

'What the hell?' He fell backwards heavily onto the floor in a sitting position, his back against the bed. His brain was processing quickly. 'We can't be far from the dock yet.. we can swim back, let's get you out of there..'

'Wait.. _wait_!' Ophilia urged him as a dagger appeared in his hands to cut her binding. 'Alaic..' her voice was firm and he stayed his hand looking at her with a frown. 'Where am I? I assume a ship.. Is Lianna here?' she asked him.

'Mattias' ship.' Alaic nodded sharply. 'Yes, Lianna turned up with you and the Lantern, but I can explain later. Mattias may be back at any time - this is his cabin.'

'I won't abandon my sister.' Ophilia said fiercely.

'She was the one that brought you here!' Alaic said slowly, as if speaking to a child. His hand moved to cut the bindings again.'

'Alaic .. No!' I can't just leave. If I jump into the sea with the lantern the Ember will be lost and the Kindling will fail.' She kicked out at his hand that was moving to release her feet.

'By all the bloody God's Ophilia.' Alaic's anger was fierce. 'I am going to get you to safety and _then_ we can think about the damnable Ember and your traitorous sister!'

'No!' Ophilia hissed back at him. 'I had my vision Alaic. A lot was uncertain but I _can_ say that it is imperative that the Kindling is completed and the Ember returned to Flamesgrace by either myself or by Therion. If it isn't then a great many people will suffer needlessly.' She noted Alaic's sceptical look with annoyance. 'Look, if Mattias intended to kill me he would not have taken the risk of having Lianna kidnap me or bring me here - so I can only assume he is delivering me and the Ember to the Saviour. We don't know why and maybe this could be a chance to find out!'

Alaic was shaking his head, scowling.

'The others are following us.' Ophilia's eyes softened. 'I believe that they are already at sea. Cyrus can follow my trail, but I am not leaving unless Lianna and the Ember can safely leave with me.'

'Have you used the ring?' Alaic asked emotionlessly.

'No,' Ophilia admitted. 'Cyrus still has control issues and he will already be struggling. Last time I used it he reacted with flame so I am concerned to try without warning whilst he and my friends are on a wooden boat. I will attempt to contact Therion first.'

'Ophilia.. please reconsider.. we are running out of time. We are on a ship full of hostiles and travelling further and further away from shore. Mattias may be back at any second.. I cannot protect you here, let me..'

'Just knowing you are on board gives me reassurance.' Ophilia smiled calmly.

They both heard the sound of footsteps in the corridor outside. Alaic whipped the gag back over Ophilia's mouth and closed the case, binding the ties back together. With a panicked scan of the room he threw himself under the bed, which was too high from the ground for his liking, then pushed himself as far back against the wall as he could.

The door opened and Mattias entered going straight over to his table and pouring himself some wine. He took a seat and contemplated the crate containing Ophilia for quite some time, swirling the contents of his glass thoughtfully. Once he had finished his drink he opened a clothing trunk and removed a dark garment which he placed on the bed. Next he knelt on the floor and opened the crate.

Mattias' eyes flared fire when Ophilia's prone form was revealed to him. He sat back on his heels and regarded her for several minutes, never meeting the large gray eyes that started back at him questioningly. Finally he reached down with a dagger in his hands and sliced through her bonds, leaving her gag in place - then with a steadying hand he helped her to shakily rise, blood flowing back to her deadened limbs uncomfortably. Still holding her - he motioned for her to step out of the box and walked her to the middle of the room, her muscles screaming their silent protest.

'Ophilia.' He crooned quietly. 'You have caused me so much trouble girl.' He finally met her eyes with his own strangely blank ones. 'For the longest time all I wanted, my _passion_ was in seeking your death for the unbelievable strife you brought to my plans.' Mattias was stroking at the dagger in his hands. He stepped closer and brought the blade up to Ophilia's neck.

Under the bed Alaic tensed, coiled ready to attack.

'You have no idea how long I had worked, searched and schemed, and never once did I considered you a danger, the sad little orphan, so loved and hated in equal measures by your sister, so troubled by your past - so very insignificant.' Mattias shook his head with a small smile.

His fingers grabbed a loose hold on the neck of the Clerical robe that Ophilia wore. He slipped the dagger down the underside of the thick material slicing it from top to bottom in one fluid movement, removing the remains and throwing them to the floor, leaving Ophilia standing in her plain, thin under-dress.

'I admit..' Mattias continued, stepping back again and putting his dagger away. '..As I watched you grow there were many times I wished that you and not Lianna was Josef's trueborn daughter. You are an exceptionally beautiful woman Ophilia.. my seduction would have been a genuine pleasure.' He sighed heavily and picked up the dark garment he had laid out on the bed. 'Please remove the rest of your clothing and put this on.' He instructed handing her the robe and turning his back.

Ophilia did as she was told. The robe was constructed in some material she had never before encountered. It was cold and almost slippery to the touch and when she pulled it on its thin cover melded to her body like a second skin, the lacing at the front barely covering her modesty. In the lamplight it shimmered black and the deepest of purple brilliantly - beautiful in its own way but cold and uncomfortable against her bare skin. She removed the gag from her mouth but remained silent.

Mattias finally turned back and his breath caught at the sight of her.

'Oh Ophilia.' His eyes shone darkly. 'My master will be _so_ pleased with you. Perhaps, after all - this change in plans is for the best.'

'Your master?' Ophilia queried quietly her eyes downcast. 'You work for the Saviour then?'

Matthias' genuinely amused laugh caused her to look up sharply

'Ophilia..' he chided teasingly. 'I do not work for the Saviour foolish child, I _am_ the Saviour.'

The Clerics' eyes widened in surprise. 'You?' she asked, her thoughts racing suddenly.

'Me.' He agreed with a small ironic bow.

'Does Lianna know?' Ophilia couldn't help herself asking.

'Of course she knows. She is my most loyal convert.' Mattias was grinning, his handsome face almost benevolent in the expression.

'Then.. who is your master?' Ophilia was thinking hard but any kind of answer eluded her.

'Patience child. We will talk of him later but first you need a gentle introduction.' Mattias moved towards the Cleric, reaching out a hand to softly stroke her cheek. 'Know that both he and I have been impressed by your strength and resilience. Your true desire to make a difference..it is only thwarted by the lack of honest power that your weak God's allow. _My_ master can offer you true sovereignty and the ascendance to command and influence. You simply have to open your heart to him. I am here to help you achieve your real potential.'

Mattias reached down and brought his lips roughly to Ophilia's in a raging kiss. He held her rigidly, both his mouth and his hands emanating coldness that froze her in place unnaturally. She was stock still as he assaulted her senses and mind with his unpalatable act, then she gave a small yelp of pain when he bit down hard on her bottom lip. As blood started to flow he moved away but the coldness remained everywhere he had touched her. His face was blank, his eyes dark as he licked her blood from his own mouth, then he pushed her harshly down on the bed. Her cry of protest was cut short when he yanked her arms up and weaved an invisible bond around her wrists, effectively binding her to the bedstead.

'You will rest now and reflect on what you have learned. I will return in the morning to continue your education.' Mattias' voice was completely emotionless but his shoulders were shuddering as if in pain. He regained his feet and stumbled from the room as quickly as he could.

'We should left when we had the bloody chance.' Alaic was livid when he rolled out from his hiding place. 'Are you happy now you stupid girl?'

Ophilia turned her face from him.

'Oh by the God's.' Alaic's ire melted at the sight of her. 'Your lips are black.. what the _hell_ did he do to you?' He gently tried to move her, gauging the strange spell that was holding her prisoner.

'It's a coldness.' Ophilia's voice was tiny. 'I can feel it inside, like a ball of ice in my veins. I don't know.. a dark magic of some kind.'

'You _need_ to get in touch with your companions. Neither of _us_ can make sense of this madness.' Alaic gently touched her cheek and turned her face to him. 'Your eyes..' he said softly. 'They are black too.'

'You need to go Alaic. You can't be caught here.' Ophilia turned her face away again.

'I will.' He agreed. 'If I can come up with something.. anything.' He sounded lost. 'I will return when I can.' He added. 'You are strong Ophilia. Don't lose hope.'

She nodded once before he turned and left.'

~0~

Despite the lateness of the hour no-one was yet asleep.

The companions had gathered together in Leon's cabin, sitting in a deadly silence broken only by the occasional sob from Tressa who was clinging to Primrose, the older girl scowling even as she stroked the merchant's hair reassuringly.

Erhardt was glowering moodily, his hands fisting reflexively and occasionally thumping the floor he was sat on hard and making everyone jump. Olberic was resolutely cleaning his sword, casting worried looks over his friends, Cyrus in particular. The Scholar actually seemed the calmest of them all, his energy focused into maintaining his control, his eyes shut tight and his mouth forming the words of whatever he was reciting in his head to help to keep himself remaining calm. Alfyn had totally cried himself out and had his head on Therion's lap holding onto the Thief's hand tightly whilst H'aanit sat silently fussing Linde.

Therion's was almost completely numb. He scratched absently at the scar on his palm, trying to gather coherent thought, but he was too distracted. He had already ranged through a full spectrum of emotions in the time since Ophilia had been taken from anger to despair and overwhelming worry. He understood Cyrus's wish for a lack of feeling. His palm itched again, this time ferociously, so much so that he looked down at it in confusion. A random thought entered his head. He went to one of his pockets and drew out his small apple charm, and hardly daring to allow himself to hope as he clutched it tightly against his mark.

' _Ophilia_?' he sent the thought out hopefully.

' _THERION_!' The Thief's head almost exploded with the force of the thought that tore through his mind. It was accompanied by a whole range of jumbled words and images that sent his brain spinning.

'Ophilia, calm down.. stop shouting .. I can't make sense of you..' Therion said aloud. Everybody started moving and talking at once at his words. Helplessly he waved his hand to try and quiet them all down.

' _...hard..cast..'_ Ophilia's voice had gone distant but he could feel frustration in waves rolling from her mind.

'You don't feel like you.' Therion said quietly. 'Phili, concentrate. Where are you?'

' _Mattias_.' An image of the man popped into Therion's head, kissing and biting.

'Mattias?' There was swearing from a number of his companions. 'Did he.. has he hurt you?'

' _Cyrus..ring..control_?' again the image of the Scholar was stronger than her words.

'Therion looked at the Professor. 'I think Ophilia is trying to say she is worried about you burning the ship down if she tries to use her ring.' He shook his head. 'Of course she would be thinking of us rather than herself.' He muttered darkly. 'What should I tell her Prof? Can you handle it?'

'Yes.' Cyrus positioned himself next to the buckets of water that had been thoughtfully lined up, just in case.

'Ophilia, go for it.' Therion was hit by emotion again, like a hug it engulfed him.

 _'I get it_.' He thought back to her with a smile, abandoning his reticence and shyly opening his heart to his feelings. He thought he heard a chuckle as the connection was lost.

'She's gone. I'd get ready Prof.' Therion was still smiling.

The Scholars face was a mask of concentration. The second Ophilia entered his mind his hands flamed, but he plunged them straight into the buckets by his side raising a huge cloud of steam. 'Lucky it wasn't lightning I suppose.' He said to himself absently. He closed his eyes for a long time as everyone watched him closely. His teeth gritted together and anger was evident from his frown, then suddenly he blushed furiously and after a few more seconds he opened his eyes.

'So?' Erhardt was almost nose to nose with the Scholar, his anxiety plain on his face.

'As Therion said, She was transported to Mattias, they are currently at sea. I suppose the biggest news is that Mattias is the Saviour.'

There was some colourful cursing at that.

'If Ophilia ist on the ship belonging to Mattias, doth that mean it could be the same one that Alaic is on? It wouldst be good if she hath an ally on board.' H'aanit mused.

'Yes.' Cyrus agreed. 'Alaic has already found her. She is being held in Mattias' cabin - she was transported there in a chest - which really didn't do any favours to her claustrophobia..' he added sadly.

'Why the blush Prof?' Alfyn asked suddenly. 'You lit up there like a beacon.'

Cyrus rubbed at his temple and a blush rose again. 'Well, I can see her you see, and her surroundings.. she has been dressed in.. well, I don't know _what_ you'd call it..'

This is hardly the time for a fashion critique Cyrus.' Primrose said cuttingly.

'Well quite.. it's just, the outfit is rather.. distracting.'

Primroses eyebrows shot up. 'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Revealing, almost shockingly so.' Cyrus's blush had tempered and suddenly he looked anxious. He shut his eyes again. His expression grew angry quickly and fire flooded from him again and was extinguished in a second billowing of steam.

'Did he touch her Cyrus?' Primrose's tone was cold.

He opened his eyes. 'He did.' He said shortly. 'Ophilia said that he became very strange and talked of a 'Master'. The kiss that he subjected her to she thinks transferred something dark to her. She feels a coldness in her blood. Apparently Mattias is going to educate her about his Master - he wants to give her powers beyond the Gods.'

'Black magic?' Olberic asked. 'I honestly can't see Ophilia of all people succumbing to a desire for power.'

'Some sort of magic although not something I can readily identify.' Cyrus stroked at his chin thoughtfully. 'Mattias has chained her to his bed, but the binds are invisible. It is almost impossible for her to call the flame, so it is dampening her own magic - which is why she had such difficulty speaking to Therion. She can't even raise enough to heal herself. Alaic told her that after the damned kiss her lips and her eyes turned black - but that seems to have faded. I can see no sign of that on her now.'

'At least she is alive and if she plays along surely Mattias won't have any reason to hurt her?' Tressa was looking optimistic.

'Quite right. She is anxious to find out more information since I can listen and relay all that she learns. That will give us an advantage that Mattias will have no idea about. He surely must expect that we will be following though.' Cyrus shut his eyes again, tilting his head to one side. 'Ophilia refuses to leave the ship unless she can bring Lianna and the Ember with her safely.' Cyrus said quietly when he opened them again. 'When they had just left dock, Alaic tried to encourage her to escape overboard with him and swim back to harbour but she refused. She suggests we stay out of sight of their ship and we learn as much as we can about Mattias' plans.'

'Oh by the Gods.' Erhardt smacked his fist ferociously against the door his expression angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

'I second that. Without the violence.' Alfyn rose and picked up his satchel. 'Let me see.' He demanded holding his hand out to the Knight.

'I will go and speak to Leon. Tell him to keep out of sight of the vessel we follow.' Olberic got to his feet. 'I suggest we all get some sleep. We know Ophilia is safe for the moment and until we know more or something changes we may as well prepare for whatever will follow.'

'Ophilia says your an idiot and stop trying to destroy our ship.' Cyrus smiled wanly at Erhardt.

'You told tales on me?' Erhardt looked hurt.

'I knew it would amuse her.' Cyrus said, his eyes suddenly filling with tears.

'C'mon Prof, let's get to bed - it's almost dawn already.' Therion took the Scholar by the arm. 'We ain't gonna be any use to anyone if we're exhausted.'

Cyrus paused as he relayed this to Ophilia. 'She said goodnight to all.' He told them. 'She is in good spirits and is genuinely happy we are on our way.'

'Mattias is going to get _such_ a whupping when we catch up to them' Alfyn muttered to Erhardt as he bandaged his hand. 'I suggest you stop breaking your fingers on the ship and save them for his face.' He added with a rather evil grin.


	54. A different perspective

Mattias just about managed to get out of his cabin and shut the door behind him before his legs collapsed and he slid down to the ground with his head in his hands. His shoulders were still trembling several minutes later despite trying to drag his frayed mind together aware of how pathetic he looked and conscious that someone may come by at any time.

He was burning all over from the potency of the blood he had spilled from the lip of the Flamebearer. He had been unwise to have assailed the girl so soon but his euphoria at finally having her under his control had rocked his good sense - he hadn't even allowed himself time to recover from the battering the Kindling had given him earlier.

With a bitter and ragged groan Mattias pushed to his feet and regardless of the almost drunken sway to his movement he carefully made his way to his favourite spot on the foredeck of the ship, resting his back against the mast - sinking down slowly so that he was seated at its base.

Dawn was beginning to break but he had long since lost any real need for sleep - it was a luxury now instead of a necessity - but he knew he could not return to his cabin until he was back in control of himself and certainly not until he was able to better manage the damned weakness that was seeking to ruin him.

It was the light that radiated so purely from the tiny Cleric that would be his undoing if he did not take care. Mattias was sure that his intolerable reaction was rooted in the day when the ship bringing him to Goldshore had floundered and broken - a random and inexplicable mishap that could have ended him and everything he had striven for.

The healing that Ophilia had performed on him when he had been dragged from the sea had shaken him to the core, the gentle swell of it had flooded brilliance into his darkest corners and reminded him of a sentiment he had once known long in past. Yet, uncomfortable as the experience had been, when he had met her soft gray eyes which had regarded him compassionately - he instantly understood the opportunity in front of him - ripe for the taking.

So much time, so very many years had been dedicated to his endeavour - he needed simply to push his agenda more carefully - Ophilia had been a thorn in his careful planning since the day she had so unexpectedly taken up the Ember but he would turn it to his advantage. He just needed to stay focused.

Mattias began to recite his adapted agenda in his mind, letting his difficulties become buried by the familiar order of meticulous planning and confident execution. The actual steps to the dance may have changed at Ophilia's interference but the overall performance remained the same. He aspired to certain results before the boat docked in two days time and he needed to lay the foundations to achieve them. Starting with Lianna.

Considering Lianna derailed his thinking once again. It would have been so easy if she had just insisted on taking the Lanthorn instead of rolling over and accepting Ophilia's intervention. If Lianna had done what she was supposed to everything would be completed by now.

He never thought that Lianna of all people would go against him and let the Lanthorn slip away from her grasp. He had been preparing her for her role - conditioning her and feeding her insecurity and jealousy - since she was a child. That she had found some spark of defiance concerned him - but he was going to use that to bring her jealousy to the fore and unbalance her just enough that she would fulfil her duty in the days to come. That needed to be his first focus and the one that he would see to this morning.

Finally Mattias managed to raise a smile. At least he had not completely lost his senses - he had lain Lianna's trap just as he had needed too. In a few hours he would go and take breakfast with her and begin his assault. Finally feeling better in himself he closed his eyes against the rising sun and cleared his thoughts as he waited.

~0~

Lianna had found it impossible sleep. The adrenaline that had pumped through her from her adventure was something she was wholly unused to and in fact she had found it exhilarating.

When Mattias had told her that he wanted her to travel to Goldshore with just a Knight Ardante as company she had been completely terrified. She could count the times she had left the Cathedral at Flamesgrace for longer than a day on the fingers of one hand - and certainly never without her Father's calming presence beside her. The trip had been frightening, but by keeping her mind firmly on how much her compliance would please Mattias and how it would bring her so much closer to reuniting with her Father - she made it through the journey and even started to find that the freedom and sudden autonomy was quite liberating.

Meeting with Ophilia and her companions had been bittersweet. Lianna's relationship with her sister had always been that way. When Ophilia had first been brought to the Cathedral - a broken and injured child - Lianna had adored her. She had seen to her care and rehabilitation as closely as a mother would for her own daughter, the sheer need in the tiny girl clutching at Lianna's heart. When her father had suggested that they bring her into their little family to provide company and companionship for the daughter he adored she had honestly believed that her life could not get any better. It did not take long however for Ophilia to work her way into her father's heart and Lianna had felt the first stirrings of the jealousy that would come to mar the relationship between the two girls.

Archbishop Josef was a busy man and completely dedicated to his role to the Order and to Aelfric. The time he had to spend with his daughter had always been limited by his duty and Lianna came to realise that sharing that time with another was galling, especially when that other was growing into being just the kind of daughter her father longed for.

There were no other children living in the Cathedral aside the two of them. Novices usually came to the Church no younger than fourteen years old - many even older - none the less, being the daughter of such a luminary meant that her education and thus Ophilia's had begun much earlier than that. There was no real choice in the matter - the Cathedral was the only home that they knew and the learning was rigid and Lianna had hated it all.

Ophilia excelled in her education of course. Ophilia excelled at everything. The only joyful part of being educated alongside her sister was that Ophilia questioned everything passionately and continually and their ecclesial tutors were affronted by her desire to know the why of everything. Despite Ophilia's quick mind and her undeniably good results she had never been able to win the favour of the Clerical staff around them. Some saw her as a cuckoo in the nest, others as a particularly annoying troublemaker and next to her Lianna - the true daughter - was a shining example of behaviour and discipline.

Mattias' presence throughout her life had always been a balm. As a young child he had been kind to her on his frequent business visits - always finding the time to seek her out and provide a small thoughtful gift. As she got older his attention became a secret diversion that both delighted and comforted her.

Each month he brought her a special box of sweetmeats and chocolates and bade her to keep them safe and to eat just one each day - so that he knew she was thinking of him throughout their estrangement. The serious and charming manner in which he did this had never failed to melt her heart and the times when he had taken her hand and brought his lips to her knuckles as he presented her gift had overwhelmed her.

Mattias' joy when she had been awarded the Kindling was astounding. It was, he had told her, an opportunity for them to spend far much more time together as his consortium would be outfitting and attending to her journey. His greatest desire, he had admitted was to simply be able to serve her.

For almost a year they had regularly met to discuss the Kindling and her needs for the trip, and at each meeting she fell just a bit more in love. His own behaviour was without fault. He was warm and kind, his affection delicately displayed and his respect for her obvious in the way he would engage her, seeking her thoughts and gently sharing some of his own in such a way that it felt intimate. He quickly realised that Lianna's feelings for the Church were similar to his own philosophy. While he had respect for the institution he felt there were flaws.

Lianna's own grievances - based on her despair at her Father's overriding duty and the fact that the Church was effectively forced upon her made these talks with Mattias all the more potent in her heart and she found herself regretting more and more her situation and lack of freedom. On the day that Mattias had cautiously asked her if, after the Kindling she might consider leaving the Church to be with him - she had agreed at once, astonished by his request but so completely in adoration of him she did not once consider saying no.

Lianna had secretly hoped that once their liaison was in place, Mattias may become more.. physically close to her but beyond the kisses to her hand and the occasional gentle hug - always initiated by herself- he remained respectfully distant. Her desire to gain his approval grew, sure that in time his affection would become demonstrated if she pleased him.

Then her father had grown seriously ill and Ophilia had taken the Ember. In her abject fear of her father's loss - Lianna had not questioned Ophilia's actions - indeed she had been relieved that she did not have to leave her father's side. Mattias however had been terrifying in his anger. He tempered it quickly but Lianna was appalled that in a moment of weakness she had let him down so badly. When it became obvious that her father was not going to recover - Mattias finally revealed himself to her in an attempt to comfort and assure her. He showed her magic of the kind she had never before witnessed - his power and ability quite amazing her. He explained how, even if her father passed - he had the ability to bring him back, that he would do this for her without hesitation.

The problem was that due to Josef's status as Flamebearer himself, it was going to take the power of the Great Flame as well as Mattias' own skill and Lianna's desire to bring him back. They needed the Ember that Ophilia carried. Mattias had tried hard to secure it for them, but after her sister had finally managed to complete the first Kindling, Mattias had admitted that she would need to be either dead or included in the ritual of resurrection for it to work.

Lianna's first thought was that dead was the better option, but Mattias had seemed to judge that harshly. He was completely obsessed with Ophilia and the Ember - so much so that Lianna's jealousy reared itself to full glory - however, as in all things her desire to please him overrode her baser urges.

Actually meeting with Ophilia though.. it had proved harder for Lianna to keep her heart hardened. Their history together, their companionship over the years - even in her deepest fugues Lianna realised she still held affection for her sister. Ophilia had changed too, the course of her own journey making her more confident and the rather sickly devotion that her companions showed for her had given her strength. Still bitterness had reared its ugly head and when the time had come for the Kindling, Lianna had been happy to take the action that Mattias expected.

She had already met with the Clerics in the Cathedral who would help her in her daily visits to the Church before Ophilia had reached Goldshore - and their plan had worked so very well. She had taken Slumberthorn from Alfyn's satchel easily enough and had even felt a little regret when she had been required to use it on the Apothecary himself.

That the nasty little thief had been with Ophilia when she had emerged from the Oracle had been a shock, but she had managed to hit him, the strike initially meant for Ophilia, and then use up the last of the thorn's potency on him before spiriting Ophilia away.

Now she was on her way, with her future husband to Wispermill with everything they needed to bring her father back and make them a full family. If she could just steady her mind in relation to Ophilia and her role in the proceedings, all would be well.

Mattias was due to join Lianna for breakfast. The girl had agonised over her outfit, knowing that the Clerical robes she customarily wore were distasteful to him and she found some pretty but demure clothing in the sea-chest in her room. None of the outfits had anything like the effect she wished for, but she chose a green silk that she felt made her hair shine and complimented her complexion.

When Mattias arrived, he took her hand briefly to kiss her knuckles. When Lianna moved to try and wrap her arms around him, he hastened her to her seat, manoeuvring the chair for her then sitting himself opposite.

'I trust you slept well?' Mattias asked politely, his eyes on his breakfast things rather than her.

'Tolerably.' She lied. 'I find the motion of the sea a little strange at first.' She added. 'I hope that your rest was unencumbered by such.'

'My rest?' he looked up at her briefly with a strange smile. 'Unfortunately I had very little opportunity for any such respite. Your sister proved to be rather demanding.'

'Ophilia?' Lianna said sharply. 'You spoke with her last night?'

'Well it was rather unavoidable my dear. I could hardly keep her locked in a box till morning.' Mattias had allowed his gaze to slip away from his companion again.

'Where are you keeping her then?' Lianna asked lightly although her brow had puckered.

'I have no option but to keep her in my cabin.' Again the strange smile played over Mattias' lips. 'The last thing our plan needs now if for our kidnap to be discovered.'

'Your cabin?' Lianna breathed.. 'But then what will you do for sleep. No this is intolerable. You should bring her here to me - or perhaps you could find your rest here instead...' she added thoughtfully.

'There is no need to cause you any inconvenience my dear. My cabin is almost twice the size of this.'

'Then perhaps Ophilia could be stored here and I could join you...' Lianna's voice had become desperate.

'My dear.' Mattias' voice was smooth as honey as he reached over the table to lightly take her hand. 'My respect for you is complete. I will not allow any stain on your reputation prior to our matrimony. Ophilia's reputation however is debatable and most likely already completely tarnished. I have no problem with the arrangements as they are. Indeed they are for the best.' His tone was firm.

'Yes Mattias.' Lianna looked down at her hands trying to suppress her sudden flare of anger.

'Besides.' Mattias added in a consoling manner. 'It now becomes my obligation to encourage Ophilia's aid in our scheme - for without her it will be difficult to recover your father's soul. I will spend whatever amount of time is required with her in order to achieve this. You will have your father back Lianna. This I swear.'

'I could try and persuade her again..' Lianna said helplessly. 'Surely you do not wish to spend so much time and effort in her company.'

'It is my duty.' Mattias was looking at Lianna again, his smile distant. 'This morning however..' he sighed slightly, '..Unfortunately I have to attend the Captain on business but I will get onto subverting Ophilia just as soon as I am done with him.'

'I see.' Lianna nodded.

It did not take long after Mattias had taken his leave for Lianna to decide that she would take matters into her own hands. She hurried along to Mattias' room, approaching the door with the sudden realisation that it would be locked and she had no way of getting in. Frustrated she rattle at the handle anyway and was surprised when it opened easily at her effort.

Lianna entered cautiously, half expecting to find Mattias there, but the room was empty except for her slumbering sister laid atop rumpled blankets on the bed, her arms raised wantonly above her head tightening the clothes she wore against her body closely. Lianna couldn't help a small cry of distress at the sight of her. That outfit.. it was.. Lianna gulped as angry tears rushed to her eyes - her sister may as well be naked for the amount that it obscured of her form.

Her exclamation appeared to wake Ophilia who opened her eyes almost lazily to stare up at Lianna stood over her, a mask of fury and distress contorting her features as she looked Ophilia up and down with unhidden animosity.

'Lianna..' Ophilia mumbled, her arms moving to cover herself protectively.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' Lianna spat, shaking in her vehement ire.

'Well, after being kidnapped by my sister, being locked in a box and being subjected to Mattias' attentions, I believe I was taking a nap.' Ophilia's tone was frosty as she sat up rubbing at her wrists.

'Careful darling..' Cyrus's voice echoed soothingly in Ophilia's head.

'That.. thing.. that you wear.. ' a tear escaped from Lianna's eye.

'Your boyfriends insistence.' Ophilia said mildly. 'After he cut my own robe from me.' She indicated the garment still pooled on the floor in the centre of the room.

'He..I..' Words completely failed Lianna as she slumped onto the bed next to her sister. They sat in uncomfortable silence for several minutes as Lianna sobbed. 'Why do you have to spoil everything for me?' the girl finally said, dejectedly.

'I didn't ask to be brought here Lianna.' Ophilia's voice was gentle. 'Why did you take me if you thought..'

'I did it for father!' Lianna was shaking her head as if to clear her mind. 'Mattias will bring him back to me Ophilia.. he has powers the like of which I have never seen!'

'But what does that have to do with me and the Ember?' Ophilia asked quietly, reaching out a comforting hand to her sister which was rejected with a sneer.

'Father was a Flamebearer, the Ember will call to him - he will not be able to resist it even in death.' Lianna looked up at Ophilia. 'If you hadn't taken the Ember we could have summoned him back straight away. If you hadn't actually performed the Kindling we wouldn't even need you. How many times will you stand between my father and me? You have always sought to come between us.' Her accusation was hostile.

'What you seek to do is an abomination Lianna. I know that somewhere deep inside you realise that.' Ophilia was still speaking softly but her words seemed to hit her sister like daggers to the heart.

'Don't you understand Phili? Father is gone, he has left me. Didn't you ever even care for him?'

'Of course I did, I still do.' Ophilia replied sadly.

'Do you remember all the times we spent together when he was free of his Church obligations. The dinner's we ate together, how we would talk and laugh together, how we felt like a real family.' Lianna held her head in her hands. 'We can never know that happiness again if he is gone Phili. I have to bring him back. I have to sort this out and you have to help me.'

'I do understand Anna.' Ophilia's anger was rising. 'That does not mean though that we should attempt to bring back the departed. That is madness.'

Lianna looked up bitterly. 'You are cruel-hearted Ophilia.' She chided.

'No Lianna,' Ophilia shook her head. 'It is not cruel to understand that those who pass through the gates to the after-world should not be returned. If you let Mattias use whatever forbidden power it is that he wields then there is no telling what horrors might be unleashed.'

'I don't care.' Lianna exclaimed heatedly. 'Father will come back. I will bring him back.'

'Lianna, you have Mattias and you have me. I know how much his Excellency meant to you but as long as you hold him in your heart then he will always remain with you.'

Lianna responded with a stinging slap to her sisters face.

'Don't you dare speak to me of my loved ones. You sit there dressed as a whore in my partner's bed, denying me the right to have my father returned.' Lianna was raging now. 'Your death will negate our need to use you in the ceremony Ophilia.. think on that before you dare touch or tempt Mattias again - if you wish to save your sorry existence you will do exactly as you are requested!'

Ophilia felt Cyrus's overwhelmed reaction to her sisters words.

'Peace.' She reached out to him. 'It is bluster, I know Lianna and while what she says might be true - I can't help but feel there is more to this than she knows.'

'I will not lose you.' Cyrus murmured as he tried to regain his control.

'I have no designs on your intended Anna.' Ophilia said slowly and carefully. 'I have no intentions to do anything but help you, but you are making it very difficult. Please don't..'

Lianna reached out for a second slap just as the door opened and Mattias stepped in.

'Lianna!' he snapped, outrage in his voice as the slap connected loudly to Ophilia's cheek. He moved to Ophilia's side inserting himself between the sisters and gently took her chin as if to inspect the damage done. His thumb made a small caress to her skin. 'I am so sorry my dear I fear your sister's emotions have quite gotten the better of her.' Lianna's eyes had grown wide and she was grasping at Mattias' arm urgently. 'You will return to your room Lianna.' Mattias ordered.

'What?.. No.. please Mattias..I..' Lianna struggled trying to hold onto him but he moved himself away.

'Now Lianna.' He said coldly.

Lianna stood still for a long time, her shock evident and her head spinning. Eventually she nodded curtly and with a final venomous look at Ophilia she silently left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Lianna, Mattias moved away from Ophilia and took a seat at the table on the far side of the room. Ophilia couldn't resist taking one of the blankets from the bed and covering herself demurely with it which evoked a slight smile from the man who was pouring a glass of wine which he held out in offering to the Cleric.

'Thank you but no.' Ophilia shook her head.

'It's your loss.' Mattias said mildly. 'This is one of the finest wines in the world. A delight.' He took a sip from the glass and closed his eyes in pleasure.

'I can't help but wonder Mattias, how much does Lianna know of your true intentions?' Ophilia was genuinely interested.

'You really are rather bright aren't you.' Mattias was looking at her, his amusement evident.

'I simply can't see why anyone with the kind of power that Anna says you have.. and that I have witnessed myself - would go to such trouble simply to resurrect a dead Cleric.' Ophilia studied the man closely.

'What? You do not believe that I do this out of love for your sister?' Mattias was grinning now, the expression boyish on his face.

'A man in love would never have treated his partner in the manner you just did Lianna.' Ophilia said sadly. 'I saw no affection in your demeanour at all.'

'Quite right my clever girl.' Mattias raised a brow at her cheekily. 'So what are you thinking my dear? I would be pleased to hear your thoughts.'

Ophilia sighed. 'You are quite obviously using her for some purpose. I assume to get at the Ember since she was the one meant to be carrying it.'

He nodded enthusiastically. 'Go on..'

'Beyond that Mattias I am at a loss. I know nothing of the Saviour except that you are opposed to the Order of the Sacred Flame - which I assume is why you have been so insistent on me giving up the Kindling.' Ophilia looked at him shrewdly.

Mattias leaned forward in his chair. 'What do you think would happen if the Sacred Flame lost its power - If it grew weak and faltered completely?'

'The release of Galdera?' Cyrus's shocked thought hit her mind just seconds before her own reached the same conclusion.

'You cannot seriously mean to free the fallen God from his bonds?' Ophilia's voice was a whisper.

Mattias didn't answer for a long while. He stood and he removed the cover from the lantern housing the Ember and stared at it, as if mesmerised by its glow.

'Long ago the God's brought this fire down to the Earth in order to seal away one of their own.' He said eventually, his tone thoughtful. 'Because of this act the Flame is called sacred and it is worshipped throughout the land.' He looked directly up at Ophilia. 'No.. I am not so foolish that I look to free the dark God, although it is he that I now call Master.'

Cyrus was swearing colourfully in Ophilia's head.

'Even sealed away however..' Mattias continued, '..Galdera possesses great power - power that he has deigned to share with me - and as his power grows so does my own.'

More swearing. Ophilia's head started to ache.

'That power is forbidden Mattias,' Ophilia said wearily. 'That is the reason Galdera was sealed away. He tried to use it to betray the other Gods and create eternal darkness. The power of the God's is not meant for the hands of men.'

'That is not for you to decide!' Mattias said lightly. 'If the power exists, then it exists to be used.'

'Using it makes you an abomination.' Ophilia said with surety.

'Ophilia beware!' Cyrus urged her, but Mattias just laughed.

'Oh child..' Mattias shook his head at her with a benevolent smile. 'All men are the same at their base. In Wispermill when disease was running rampant the people were desperate. All I had to do was to save a few of them and they were instantly all eager to completely discount a thousand and more years of devotion to the Flame and instead name me their Saviour.'

'You cured them? Saved them?' Ophilia looked stunned.

'As a loyal servant of Galdera I wield a fragment of his great power - and even that is merely a fragment of a fragment. Sealed away as he is my Master's powers are nothing like what they once were, but with Anna's help in the ceremony she believes will bring back her father, I will be able to loosen those bonds just a little. She is my Vestal, her trust in me is complete.'

Fear must have flashed over Ophilia's face because Mattias strode to her and took her cheek in his hand.

'Please don't be afraid Ophilia.' He said softly. 'As long as you do not oppose me I have no wish to do you harm. I meant what I have said to you in the past, your strength and your own power is quite breathtaking. Accept my Master and together we could do great and wonderful things - think of the people we could save. Instead of having to rely on faith you can wield the true power of a God.'

'Do not engage with him Ophilia. We need to think this through.' Cyrus warned.

'You have given me a lot to think about.' Ophilia looked away from Mattias casting her eyes to the ground.

'I was once a Cleric of the Church, Ophilia.' Matthias turned her face back to his, his eyes soft. 'Like you my heart desired nothing more than to provide care to those around me, my loved ones, the vulnerable and the needy - but faith was not enough to prevent disaster. The God's claim that their worship is all that is required but it isn't. They hold on to their own power, denying all in their hour of need.'

'But Galdera is the Master of lies Mattias.' Ophilia's compassion was evident. 'He may give you power now but it is for his own agenda. His power will always condemn and taint those that you use it for.'

'A valid point Sister.' Mattias brought his head down to rest against Ophilia's own. 'It takes a strong and pure heart to weigh the greater wrong. Is it better to do nothing or better to try, using any means that can be found?'

Ophilia suddenly looked unsure.

'Think on my words.' Mattias whispered to her. 'You may find that we are not so different at the base of it.'

'Will you tell me of the ceremony? This ritual you seek to complete. I cannot help but worry ... '

'Not today.' Mattias stood up straight again and moved away. 'You have enough to think about. I will say that after many years searching I was able to find the Altar of Galdera and that it is there we will open the door. His power is very real Ophilia and this opportunity has been a very long time in reaching its fruition. I hope that you will make the right decision when the time comes.'

'I will consider your words carefully.' Ophilia promised.

'That's all I ask for now.' Mattias bowed slightly from the waist before he left Ophilia alone with her thoughts.


	55. Auld Acquaintance

Primrose carefully considered the faces of her companions trying to gauge if any of _them_ were wavering as she was in regard to the information Cyrus shared about Mattias. During the course of their travels they had come across some really strange things and some very immoral people - but if what Mattias had revealed to Ophilia was even close to the truth then this was in a totally different league.

That Ophilia was important to her and that she was in grave danger left Primrose torn - she _wanted_ to help her, she was fiercely protective of the sweet Cleric and was certainly not happy about her own misgiving's.. but honestly.. the fallen and imprisoned Dark God?.. His Acolyte who wanted to loosen his bonds to gain even greater dark power? Total insanity.

'We have no way of knowing the truth of course.' Cyrus was saying. 'Mattias lies as easily as he breathes. It's obvious he seeks to confuse and incite.'

'Can he _really_ be in possession of power from Galdera?' Olberic asked. 'I admit I know little about such things - but it seems unlikely..'

'Honestly, that is the part I am most inclined to actually believe.' Cyrus was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'I could never understand his immunity to magic or the fact that I got no magical signature from him. If his source _is_ the Dark God then his abilities would be completely unknown despite all of my knowledge. What he seeks to _achieve_ with the Ember and Ophilia remains unclear however.'

'Well it has to be power doesn't it?' Primrose said sourly. 'I'd say _that's_ fairly obvious.'

'I fail to see how having the Ember help's loosen Galdera's bonds though.' Cyrus shrugged helplessly.

Therion was scowling to himself, both of his hands wound in Linde's fur absently stroking the cat. 'I dunno Prof.' He shook his head. 'The one thing Phili told me about her vision in the Oracle was that it was imperative the Ember was returned to Flamesgrace and the Kindling be completed - wanted me to swear to carry it if she fell. Suppose if Mattias has control of it that can't happen.'

'Oh my..' Cyrus was staring at Therion his jaw slack. 'I didn't consider the Kindling.' He stood and started pacing. 'The Sacred Flames had waned badly - they were so weak - which must have increased Galdera's power and influence.. but then Ophilia provided the strongest Kindling in generations and effectively tightened the bonds back again..'

'So Mattias wouldst be weaker now following the Flames rejuvenation if his power ist a reflection of his Masters.' H'aanit murmured. 'That wouldst explain the attempts on Ophilia to preventeth the Kindling altogether. Weakened prey dost often fighten back the hardest.'

'But now would also be the _perfect_ time to hit Mattias.' Cyrus mused.

'This is crazy!' Primrose burst out. 'We are speculating about the complete unknown. It's folly to think we can be prepared in _any_ _way_ for whatever is going on here.'

Therion stood up - his face earnest. 'Mattias has Ophilia and if he converts her to darkness then that dark spirit will taint what she achieved through her Kindling. If he actually kills her then her Light will be extinguished outright - a win for him in either case.

'Regardless..' Primrose's expression was bitter. 'I can't see any sense in becoming involved in this. We have no idea what we're facing and frankly who are _we_ to contest the power of a God?'

'You're wrong Primrose.' Therion spoke very quietly. 'Actually, we may be the only people who _can_ contest this. We are part of the Flame now. Ophilia may have been the sacrifice - but all of our spirits are bound to it and _that_ is the ace in our hand. I don't reckon Mattias _knows_ about our role in the Kindling and short of ending us all - we would continue to keep the Flame from dying out regardless of Ophilia's fate.'

'All the more reason to retreat and stay alive then.' Primrose said passionately. 'If we let ourselves get killed then there will be nothing to safeguard it.'

'Shucks Prim.' Alfyn was rubbing his neck, confusion on his face. 'I get what you're saying but..'

'Oh do you?' Primrose turned on him sarcastically. 'You have _no_ idea Alfyn. You want to know what I'm saying?' her face suddenly crumbled. ' _I_ use dark magic Alf. I _understand_ Lianna's desire to get her father returned to her. I know that if _any_ kind of opportunity were offered to me to achieve the same - I would take it without question.' Angry tears started to well in her eyes. 'How can I help Ophilia in this when I covet the dark? What good is my spirit if it could be subverted so easily?'

To everyone's surprise it was Erhardt that got up and engulfed the Dancer in a huge hug.

'I _do_ get it Primrose.' He said seriously. 'I may not cast dark magic, but I know that my soul is stained by the hate I fostered for so many years and the deeds that I did in the name of revenge. I too find myself questioning whether my involvement with an entity such as Galdera is wise or if I would just endanger Ophilia more because of my weakness.'

Primrose nodded gratefully at him.

'Well then you're both idiots because this isn't about either of you.' Tressa said flatly. 'The _only_ reason we ended up as part of the Flame is because we loved and supported Ophilia and she loved us back right? So it don't matter _how_ screwed up _you_ are so long as your love for her remains strong. Bloody hell.. I sound like such a sap..' She added with a grimace.

Cyrus started to chuckle, the first smile that had broken out on anyone's face for an hour. 'I am an idiot too!' he beamed and laughed outright when Tressa nodded at him. 'It only just occurs to me now that if the Flame holds Galdera in his prison it means that his weakness _must_ be the Light. Stands to reason it would be Mattias' weakness too - regardless of his immunity to other magic.'

'So?' Olberic asked quizzically.

'So..my dear friend..' Cyrus went to clap him on the shoulder. 'We _all_ carry the Light of the Flame as a result of our affections - doesn't matter whether you can use it directly as a magic or not - it shines in you through your every action. When Galdera was banished it took the combined effort of the God's working together. Well.. Mattias is a human and like most who work for the dark he works alone. Our combined Light can _surely_ overcome his darkness - regardless of what his actual plans may be.'

'But he has the _Dark God's_ power...' Primrose stated fervidly.

'And _we_ have the power of a God _and_ a star on our side!' Therion smiled. 'Think Prim - we ain't going up against Galdera himself.. although I reckon his naming has scared us all. No - in truth all that we are _really_ facing is Mattias - the same old _complete_ arsehole he's always been - just now we know what a prize idiot he actually is.'

'Precisely.' Cyrus agreed nodding enthusiastically.

'But if he _did_ manage to killeth Ophilia, couldst we keepen ourselves together?' H'aanit asked seriously. 'Wouldst we even be enough without her?'

'We would have to be.' Erhardt said firmly. 'Keeping her spirit and protection alive would be the best way to honour her, despite our own despair.'

'It won't come to that.' Cyrus muttered.

~0~

The rest of the journey by ship was just about tolerable for Ophilia. After the first twenty-four hours, Mattias seemed content to simply spend time with her companionably, not supplying any further plans - engaging instead in random small talk which was almost surreal given their situation. Lianna was noticeably absent and all questions about her whereabouts and wellbeing were met with a smile and a shake of the head.

Cyrus was her constant companion - reassuring, loving and calm - encouraging Ophilia to spend as much time in sleep as she possibly could and gently ensuring that she kept positive and never felt alone. Whatever Alaic was up to was a complete mystery - with Mattias' visits to his cabin completely random it appeared the chance to sneak in and catch up was impossible and Ophilia could only hope that he had not been discovered for she was sure she wouldn't be told if he had.

Deep into the third night aboard, Ophilia was gently shaken awake from a light slumber to find Mattias smiling down at her.

'It's time to disembark Ophilia.' He told her as she rubbed her eyes in confusion. He held a long, dark cloak and a pair of boots for her that she quickly pulled on then took hold of his offered hand to rise.

'I don't want to have to tie or gag you dear. Will you behave for me if I trust you?' he asked seriously.

'I will.' she agreed whilst softly calling to Cyrus who had obviously been sleeping too.

The ship had already come into berth when Mattias led her from his cabin and they were able to get straight off the boat. Ophilia was sure that she caught a quick glimpse of Alaic's frowning face just before she was steered gently down the gangplank and onto a rough dock that ended in a small strip of beach.

'We have a very short walk up to our waiting carriage. I can only apologise for the inconvenience.' Mattias still had a hold of her hand and was walking her carefully in the darkness.

'Where is Lianna?' Ophilia asked very quietly.

'I have already escorted her to our transport. You will see her very shortly.'

 _'We really aren't that far behind you dearheart - no more than half a day Leon informs me._ ' Cyrus was alert now.

When they reached the awaiting carriage, Ophilia entered to find Lianna huddled in the corner of the seat, her thick cloak pulled tightly around her and her eyelids heavy. She looked up as Ophilia and Mattias entered but didn't speak, instead turning her face back to the window to stare out again as if completely uninterested in their arrival.

'I'm afraid Anna has been rather fraught for the past few days and we have had to medicate her to keep her calm.' Mattias murmured noting Ophilia's worried gaze. Ophilia moved next to her sister and put a wary arm around her shoulders. Anna moved into her embrace silently and rested her head on the Cleric's shoulder. A flash of annoyance swept Mattias' face but he didn't comment.

The trip was rough, the terrain they travelled obviously not any kind of road so the carriage bumped and jostled uncomfortably. They stopped not long after the sun had fully risen and a meal was hastily provided before they were off again making their way slowly towards Wispermill. Despite the rockiness of the journey Ophilia managed to sleep, wanting to preserve her energy and stamina for whatever faced her when they arrived. She was woken for a second meal and by the position of the sun above her Ophilia guessed that it was at least mid afternoon.

' _We are coming into landing darling_.' Cyrus advised her as she was taking the meal provided. _'It took longer than expected as Leon had to find somewhere he could dock_.' His next update a while later was more heartening. _'Somehow Alaic managed to track us and he even sourced a number of horses so that we can follow you faster. The man is quite remarkable!_ ' Cyrus enthused.

' _How many of you can actually ride_?' Ophilia asked with a sudden flash of amusement.

 _'Well, both Knight's obviously, Alaic, Primrose and Leon - the rest of us are doubling up and are going to be clinging on for dear life.. somehow I got paired with Erhardt so let's hope he has been honest about how much he desires me for a brother-in-law or I may find myself ditched_!'

 _'He will have me to answer to if he tried._ ' Ophilia retorted.

' _Ahh.. I'm not going to repeat what he responded to that_.' Cyrus chuckled after a few seconds. _'I may however be unable to concentrate as fully as I would like while we travel. I admit, I am a little nervous. Please call my attention if there is something important going on_.'

Ophilia slept again as the afternoon turned into night and the next thing she was aware of was being gently awoken by Mattias.

'We are here dear.' He said softly. 'Wispermill.'

Ophilia was ushered from the carriage towards a large house, unable to see anything beyond the garden and the high walls. As they approached the door it was flung open wide and a man wearing dark robes and a full hood stood in the doorway.

'There you are Mattias, I despaired of you ever returning.' The man said familiarly, his deep, rich voice sounding amused.

'Simeon.' Mattias grunted, turning to check that Lianna was being unloaded by the coachman along with the covered Lanthorn. He led Ophilia into the hallway.

The man's gaze lit up when he turned to regard Ophilia closely his bright eyes shining out of the depth of his cowl.

'Flamebearer.' He bowed deeply and theatrically to the bemused Cleric who simply stared at him as Mattias helped her off with her cloak. 'Well now..' the strange man purred with an appreciative whistle, 'Just look at _you_ my pretty - what a thoroughly _interesting_ outfit!'

'Enough, Simeon..' Mattias said wearily taking hold of Ophilia's arm to lead her into a rather basic sitting room and guiding her to a chair set beside the roaring hearth.

The man followed them chuckling to himself. He had pulled down his hood and taken off his robe by the time Ophilia was settled - revealing white hair pulled into a long plait down his back and rather fine, elegant clothes quite at odds with the starkness of the surroundings. He picked up a long jacket from one of the chairs and shrugged himself into it before turning to face Ophilia again.

'How very stunning you are.' He murmured thoughtfully then broke into a beaming grin. 'I declare I can _quite_ understand Mattias' obsession with you pretty one. You do make quite the tragic heroine!'

'Are you leaving Simeon?' Mattias asked him pointedly.

'Oh, I thought I might hang around for the show old friend. While you are _undoubtedly_ a complete dullard, I can't help but feel this may just be the performance of your lifetime.' Simeon's smile was mesmerizing, Ophilia couldn't help herself but stare at him.

'I thank you for your help.' Mattias said stiffly. 'However I will resume the role of Saviour now - so it would be best if you left town.'

Simeon pouted. 'You really are no fun at all Mattias. I have been kicking my heels around this dump for weeks now being you. The least you could do is let me watch the drama unfold.'

They were interrupted apologetically by the coachman who brought in the Lanthorn and handed it to Mattias. 'Sister Lianna has been taken up to her room and is settled, Saviour.' He said respectfully before bowing and leaving quickly.

'Is that what I think it is?' Simeon asked breathlessly staring at the covered lantern. 'Oh Mattias.. I _insist_ you let me see it! Refuse me a place at your little ceremony if you must but I will simply die if you don't allow me to gaze on the Ember!'

'Can you genuinely not be serious about anything?' Mattias scowled but handed the lantern to the other man.

'I try hard not to be.' Simeon murmured as he lifted the cover. 'Oh how very beautiful.' He sighed as the Ember's light flooded out.

'Just cover the damned thing up already.' Mattias had turned away and poured glasses of wine from a full decanter. He handed one to Simeon and another to Ophilia. Simeon drained his immediately causing Mattias to growl in frustration.

'When will you be conducting your little show?' Simeon asked ignoring Mattias' ire completely, '.. Just so that I know when I need to be gone by.' He added raising one very light eyebrow handsomely.

'Tomorrow night. I do advise you to stay away. I would so _hate_ for you to be caught up in the event by mistake.'

'Somehow I doubt that.' Simeon smirked. 'Alas, my pretty one..' the man turned back to Ophilia whose eyes were wide and puzzled but who found herself unable to do anything but smile back at him genuinely. 'It seems Mattias is insistent that I must depart but it has _truly_ been a pleasure to meet you.' He regarded her thoughtfully for a second. 'I have seen your work in Saintsbridge you know - the Flame burns so very brightly and with _such_ love. I think I must immortalise you in my next production, although I despair of finding anyone who could match your beauty to play you.' Simeon sighed. 'I do rather find myself hoping that this story will not end up being the tragedy I suspect pretty one.'

Mattias growled again.

'Okay, okay - I'm leaving.' Simeon said huffily. 'You really _are_ a dull boy you know Mattias. I guess I won't hear from you again until the next time you need my help.' Moving quickly the man crouched at Ophilia's feet and took up both her hands bringing them to his lips.

'Hell have mercy...' Mattias was starting to look angry.

Simeon laughed aloud and turned away, stepping lightly to the door.

'Have fun!' he called back to them before leaving and shutting the door with a loud bang.

'Insufferable idiot.' Mattias was fuming.

' _Well that was .. interesting_.' Cyrus observed.

~0~

Dawn was rising as the companions first came in sight of the town of Wispermill away in the distance. The pace they had travelled, pushing their mounts as hard as they dared slowed to a trot although the weary riders stayed silent and focused on their goal. As they came a little closer they all observed a man leaving the town and heading down the road that led to Noblecourt in the south.

'That man, I believe it to be the one who was with Mattias last night.' Cyrus murmured to Erhardt, whom he had filled in on the encounter as they had ridden through the night.

'You sure?' Erhardt's eyes went hard. He made a few very subtle hand gestures towards Olberic who nodded at him with in surprised agreement.

'Positive.' Cyrus affirmed.

'Let's catch ourselves a fake Saviour then.' Erhardt grunted and swiftly moved his horse forward, followed by Olberic who was riding solo.

Olberic was the first to the ground, his sword to hand when they got close to the man who had watched their sudden approach with an odd amusement. Erhardt and Cyrus dismounted and moved towards the him too as he raised his hands in surrender with quirked lips.

'You have me Sir Knight's, pray stay thy weapons.' The man chuckled, looking rather excited by the proceedings.

The others had trotted up confused by the Knight's unexpected aggressiveness, then Primrose squeaked an odd gasp and leapt from her horse, almost unseating Alfyn who had been sat behind her clinging to her waist. The horse shied at the sudden movement and Alaic reached over to steady the mare soothingly before the Apothecary could be thrown.

'S..S..Simeon?' Primrose was moving towards the man who was now being held firmly by Erhardt.

'Ahh Flower..' Simeon was smiling brilliantly at the stunned Dancer as she approached. 'Just _look_ at you.. all grown up Rosie! How very amazing..'

'Stay back Lady Primrose.' Cyrus requested politely, but she ignored him completely an angry frown on her face.

'Unhand him at once!' she demanded to Erhardt who scowled back at her.

'Not a chance.' Erhardt grabbed the man tighter. 'You know this miscreant Primrose?' he enquired tightly.

'I do!' the Dancer turned to glare at Olberic. 'For goodness sake, can't you control your boyfriend?' she asked heatedly. Olberic shrugged nonchalantly.

'I apologise Primrose..' Cyrus said hurriedly. 'I have not had the time to fill you all in on events but this man..' he pointed to Simeon who smiled encouragingly at him. '..is a friend of Mattias, and indeed it seems he has masqueraded as the Saviour during Mattias' absence.'

'I wouldn't exactly call Mattias a _friend_..' Simeon grinned. 'He is a grim fellow most of the time and although we have been acquainted for what feels like forever, we could probably be better described as business associates.' The man gazed at Cyrus appreciatively. 'I am suspecting that you are Professor Albright, the Scholar who has managed to vex our mutual associate so very thoroughly.'

'You know Mattias?' Primrose had stopped moving and was staring at Simeon oddly.

'I do my flower.' He said smiling at her softly. 'I also know that standing here in view of the town is a most unwise idea for all of you.' His bright eyes roamed over the assembled company keenly. 'There is a most intriguing story to be told here I'd wager.'

'We should get off the road.' Alaic rumbled.

'You cannot simply just march into the town.' Simeon laughed. 'The faithful will have you in chains before you went beyond the first street. They protect their Saviour most assiduously.'

'None the less we must.' Primrose had moved forward slightly and reached out a hand to hesitantly touch Simeon's face. 'Do you have any idea's Simeon? Could you _help_ us?'

Simeon was silent for a few moments. 'Interesting.' He murmured to himself his head cocked to one side as he considered.

'Lady Primrose, I'm not sure this is wise..' Cyrus sounded alarmed. 'Ophilia.. ' exclaimed suddenly. 'She is being moved - Mattias is taking her somewhere!'

'That would be the Ebony Grotto.' Simeon looked directly at Primrose. 'The altar of Galdera.' He added.

'Show us?' Primrose asked in a small voice.'

'Alright then Flower.' Simeon beamed at her. 'But first you are all going to need some robes and there is someone in town you may be interested in meeting.'

~0~

The walk to the Ebony grotto wasn't apparently going to take long but Ophilia was exhausted even before they had set out. As she paced by Mattias' side Ophilia struggled to hide her amazement when Cyrus informed her that they had enlisted the help of Simeon in their rescue.

 _'But_ you _can track me Cyrus, what do you need him for?_ ' she asked perplexed.

 _'It appears he is an old friend of Primrose's from her childhood in Noblecourt. He's currently in town with Alaic and Therion getting us some robes and picking someone else up who he says can help us._ ' Cyrus sounded resigned. _'I don't trust him in the slightest, but Prim is acting rather strangely. I think there is more to their relationship than she is letting on but she is refusing to speak._ '

'Are you okay Ophilia?' Mattias had been talking to her but she had missed it.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly. 'I am just extremely tired and anxious.'

'Don't be.' Mattias took her hand gently. 'This is the start of something wonderful, I promise.'

Ophilia looked over at Lianna who was walking aided by a robed woman.

'And Lianna?' she asked with the slightest edge of sarcasm to her tone.

Mattias didn't reply - just squeezed the Cleric's hand tightly.

As time sped on, Cyrus was becoming more and more concerned about the fact they were still waiting for Simeon's return.

 _'I should never have let them go_.' he admitted with a groan. _'Can you feel Therion dearheart?_ '

 _'Yes, he is moving about, seems fine - I could try and contact him if you wish, there doesn't seem to be a bond on my casting since we left the sea._ '

' _I fear Mattias will know if you cast_.' Cyrus admitted regretfully.

'Mattias..' Ophilia said quietly to her companion. 'Do you mind if I perform a small heal on myself? My hand has not fully recovered from the Kindling and it had been causing some pain. I was unable to heal it when we were on the ship, but I feel I could now.'

'Oh Ophilia, how remiss of me.' Mattias frowned slightly. 'Of course you must. I will move away and give you some space.' He called a halt to the party they travelled in then moved away - nodding at Ophilia encouragingly.

' _Therion!_ ' Ophilia called as she opened herself to the light.

 _'Phili.._ ' he answered almost immediately. _'Is everything okay?_ ' he could feel her anxiety like a flood.

 _'Cyrus is worried about you. Are you and Alaic okay_?'

 _'Fine. We got the robes no problem but Simeon insists that we need to bust some old guy out of prison. We shouldn't be much longer_.'

' _Take care_.' Ophilia begged as she ended her heal and lost contact.

Mattias returned to her side as she peeled away at the bandage wrapped on her hand.

'Better?' he asked.

'Much, thank you.' She murmured, relaying to Cyrus what Therion had said.

'When we get to the Grotto we will have quite a bit of time until nightfall. You will be able to rest peacefully until then.' Mattias promised her.

The grotto turned out not to be much further away, it came into sight just as Cyrus exclaimed that they had spotted Therion returning.

 _'We will be with you soon darling_.' He promised. _'If Mattias isn't planning to begin his ritual till nightfall we should be able to get there before anything even starts.'_ He could feel fear starting to bloom in Ophilia's chest although she was trying hard to mask it from him. _'My darling.._ ' he said softly. _'When this is done I would very much like us to take a little time alone together.. It seems forever since we had the chance..'_

There was a small burst of amusement from the Cleric. _'Honestly Cyrus, we have spent the last three days in each other's heads.. are you sure you wouldn't rather have a bit of space instead?_ '

 _'Oh, of course if you need it.. I didn't mean.._ ' Cyrus mentally kicked himself then realised at Ophilia's chuckle she felt it.

 _'I am teasing you my love._ ' She admitted. _'Sharing thoughts is amazingly intimate..'_ she constructed a rather cheeky image in her head and nearly laughed aloud at Cyrus's fierce blush. _'Thank you for cheering me up._ ' She added sincerely.

 _'And I am now being questioned by Tressa as to why my face lit up like a beacon and flames started popping from my palms.'_ Cyrus moaned.

 _'I just wish I'd realised I could_ construct _thoughts to share a few days ago.'_ Ophilia was having to bite her lip, grateful that Mattias was intent on reaching the Grotto quickly and had stopped paying attention to her.

 _'Be wary what you wish for dearheart, I have a rather active imagination.'_ Cyrus replied dryly.. popping his own constructed image into her head.

 _'Well now.._ ' Ophilia breathed. _'I'm going to hold you to that one!'_

Total and utter shock suddenly waved over her from Cyrus's mind.

 _'What is it?_ ' Ophilia instantly knew something was wrong, Cyrus's thoughts were bubbling. She had just reached the entrance to the Grotto and she leaned heavily against the stone archway trying to catch her breath.

 _'Ophilia.._ ' Cyrus's voice was amazed. _'The man they rescued from Wispermill, the one Simeon thought could help us..'_ Ophilia got a sharp and clear image of the man even before Cyrus's words confirmed it. _'It's Archbishop Josef. It's your father.. he's alive!'_


	56. An Absence of Light

There was a stunned silence as Alaic introduced Archbishop Josef to the companions. The older man looked shaky, thin and very fragile - Alfyn immediately moved forward urging him to sit and grabbing some food and drink from his pack.

'Alaic tells me that you are the people who have been aiding Ophilia on her journey.' Josef said weakly once he had regained his breath and a tiny bit of his colour. 'Unfortunately I know very little about what has occurred in the time since she left Flamesgrace, but I have no doubt that it has not been an easy duty.'

Still nobody spoke, the only sound was Simeon's quietly amused chuckle. Erhardt looked at Cyrus as if expecting him to take the lead then realised from the Scholar's distracted expression that he was speaking with Ophilia, so he stepped into the breach instead.

'Apologies, your Excellency.' He said respectfully. 'I think all of us are rather overwhelmed by your appearance.'

'Sir Erhardt?' Josef looked up at the Knight and despite his poor state of health his eyes were still shrewd. 'Ophilia's true brother.' He added quietly. 'The family resemblance.. it's really quite unmistakable.'

'If I may your Excellency, how...?' Erhardt shook his head and looked at Alaic. 'You were at Flamesgrace when the death announcement was made I thought?'

'I was. Indeed I saw his Excellency's body in state.' Alaic shrugged.

'Please..' the older man held up a hand. 'Technically I'm dead, I am Archbishop no more - call me Josef.'

Cyrus unexpectedly started swearing. 'I've lost Ophilia!' he exclaimed. 'We were talking then she was called into the Grotto and the magic.. the connection just disappeared.'

'Galdera's Altar my dearest Professor.' Simeon patted his arm winsomely. 'No magic can penetrate it save Light and Dark. The Grotto is filled with jet and diamond.. really rather pretty, but effective as a ward.'

'You were speaking to Ophilia?' Josef asked Cyrus in confusion.

'Indeed your Excellency. Mattias has both Ophilia and Lianna at the Ebony Grotto.' Cyrus was breathing heavily and rubbing at his head, maintaining control with some difficulty.

'Mattias - he is behind this?' Josef frowned. 'Does he have the Ember too?' Cyrus nodded.

'So, let me cut a long and rather boring story short.' Simeon offered as he handed black robes to everyone. 'Mattias, in his usual uninspired manner was poisoning Josef slowly and intentionally - to kill him whenever it best suited.'

'I..By the God's.. ' Josef looked completely stunned.

'The buffoon did _not_ expect however that the Ember would be taken on Lianna's behalf to allow her to stay with her ailing father..' Simeon had taken up a dramatic pose and was shaking his head sorrowfully. '.. An act of pure sisterly love that awoke a vengeful wrath in our villain.'

'He made several attempts to regain the Ember, including attempts on Ophilia's life.' Olberic murmured to Josef who was gone so pale that Alfyn was hovering worriedly.'

Simeon scowled at the warrior for interrupting his monologue.

'Mattias had employed me, a humble actor and playwright to masquerade as the Saviour while he sorted out the issue of the Ember.' Simeon made a small bow to his audience. 'I saw him but once in all that time. It was a while after the Kindling at Saintsbridge that he employed me to come and collect a package.. you..' he smiled at Josef. '..And take it back to Wispermill in secret.'

'I admit, I'm lost. Why did he fake the death of the Archbishop?' Cyrus was frowning.

'That I can't answer my dear Professor.' Simeon's beam had turned directly to the Scholar. 'The abhorrent man has _never_ confided in me however I am a rather good observer of the human condition - as all great thespians must be - and I _can_ say that following the beautiful Flamebearer's triumphant Kindling at Saintsbridge, Mattias became.. rather obsessed by her and _extremely_ wrathful that she had taken _you_ for a lover.'

Josef's eyebrows shot up at that. 'I see.' He said frowning at Cyrus.

'Ahh.' The Scholar blushed heavily as Simeon laughed. 'A rather crass terminology your Excellence - I assure you - our relationship is.. err.. well.. that's to say.. '

'I think your making it worse Prof.' Therion mumbled.

'Right.' Cyrus's shoulders slumped. He looked directly at Josef. 'I love her.' He said simply.

'I wonder,' Tressa was looking thoughtful. 'Do you think Lianna knows her Da still lives? I gotta say, if she does she totally had _me_ fooled.'

'No.' Simeon said, still grinning at Cyrus's discomfort. 'I'm pretty sure Mattias hasn't revealed that to her. He mainly keeps her drugged to avoid her advances. Some rather _passionate_ daughters you've raised Josef.' He smirked.

'We should get going.' Therion was pacing now. 'I don't reckon we actually _need_ to know what Matti-Arse is planning, we just need get there before he actually does it.'

'Looks like the townsfolk are moving too.' Tressa pointed to the North-East where there was a number of robed figures in scattered groups were starting out from the town along what looked to be a dirt-track road.

'Might be an idea to join with them. Leave the horses.' Alaic mumbled. 'We will stick out if we are the only ones riding.'

'Do you think you should stay here?' Alfyn was looking at Josef with obvious concern. 'You don't look great yer Excellence.'

'I would like to come if I won't hold you up.' Josef requested. 'I am weak - it's true. It must have been a while since I have been fed any poison but I think the lasting damage has already been done. Sadly my heart is weakened, I can hardly withstand a single heal.'

'If you would allow me to carry you, at least until we reach those others..' Erhardt offered.

'I would be grateful Sir Knight.' Josef agreed. 'I would also ask for word of Ophilia's travels if you would be willing to share.'

'Well, perhaps the Professor will help with that.' Erhardt looked at Cyrus who nodded in agreement.

Everyone swiftly pulled on the robes provided and started to make their way towards the people exiting the town. Primrose appeared to try and catch Simeon's eye, but the man had already pulled Therion's arm and was walking close to him, animatedly talking with an odd smile on his face at the Thief's deep frown and obvious attempts to free himself from the man's grip.

'Primrose.' Leon had come up alongside the Dancer. 'May I speak with you?' he asked seriously, taking her arm and gently holding her back for a few seconds as the others passed by them.

Primrose scowled at him. 'I don't think..' she began trying to pull from his grip.

'You are not yourself girl.' Leon stated baldly. 'Your friends respect you too much to challenge you too fiercely, however since you have made your dislike of me rather plain - I hold no such reticence.'

'How _dare_ you?'

'I dare because despite _your_ feelings, I rather like you, girl.' Leon frowned at her. 'Talk to me Primrose. You will find I am not easy to sway from my course once I have chosen to set sail.'

Primrose stopped dead, twisting ferociously to try and grab her weapon but Leon took her wrist firmly and held her none to gently. After a few moments of furious resistance, the Dancer wilted under the Captain's forceful gaze.

'Do you even wonder _why_ I dislike you.' She muttered venomously.

'Actually couldn't care in the slightest, woman.' Leon smiled at her. 'So tell me Primrose, what exactly is it that has made you so gnarly lately? Actually questioning helping Ophilia? You adore that child - so I just don't get it.'

Primrose looked sharply at him. 'Have a care Captain.' She warned. 'I am truly not someone you want to mess with.'

Leon laughed outright. 'Now _that's_ the Primrose I know and love.' He grinned at her growing frustration. 'Out with it my fierce one.' He cajoled.

'By all the God's.' Primrose spat. 'You want to know what you are dealing with? Okay then _Captain_.' She pulled her arm from his grip and started to walk again, following the others who were a way ahead of them now. 'When I started to learn the dark magic's, when I danced for men just like _you_ and when I planned and plotted my revenge on those that had wronged me - I prayed.' Primrose had taken her dagger to hand but she didn't move to make an attack. 'My heart was already ashes by that stage,' Primrose continued harshly. 'All that remained to me was the blackness of my thoughts, and it was to Galdera that I sent devotions. I prayed to the fallen God for succour Captain, because it was the only thing that made any sense to me.'

'So you fear to attend his Altar and his Acolyte.' Leon murmured. 'Why Primrose, what does it matter if you are already dedicated to the dark?'

'Why? Are you a moron?' Primrose turned to look at him. 'Look at them all.' She indicated her companions ahead of them. 'They are amazing. Wonderful. Special. What will they think of _me_ when they learn what I really am? They have _no_ idea what the darkness of the Fallen God can do to a person. I am scared for them, for Ophilia, and I am terrified that they will hate me when I let them down.' A tear had escaped and was running down her cheek.

Leon was silent for a long moment. 'I admit,' he said finally. 'I know little of God's but I do know _a lot_ about blackened souls.' He stopped and gently turned Primrose to face him. 'Do you know the one thing that is the same in all those that have truly turned to the dark?' he asked.

Primrose shrugged.

'They don't give a damn what anyone thinks of them. They certainly don't let fear for anyone cloud their actions, and they don't care enough to face those fears because of love.' He smiled at her again. 'You are here Primrose. You could easily have turned away and gone to Noblecourt to follow your own mission instead of walking up to a place that terrifies you. Do you think that Galdera will claim you because you once prayed to him in your darkest hours? Do you think any of your friends would allow that to happen even if he could?'

Primrose shrugged again and looked away from him.

'I can't tell you to believe in yourself Primrose - only you can decide to do that. However I _can_ tell you that the other's believe in you. You may use the dark and feel kinship with it, but there _is_ light in you - you just have to choose to accept it.' Leon let go of her arm and they started to walk again.

'Why do you even care.' Primrose said in a confused whisper.

Leon guffawed heartily. 'Truth is Lady Primrose, I rather like me a bad girl. It's a terrible weakness but there we have it. When you do find your light - I pray that you don't change too much..'

'You are quite insufferable you know.' Primrose scowled.

~0~

'I don't _know_ what to suggest.' Alaic was scowling heavily and looked at Leon who shook his head too.

'Ist a problem that we art simply too remarkable.' H'aanit said sorrowfully. 'People hath already started to remark on Linde appearing amongst the crowd.'

'Isn't just you.' Olberic added sourly. 'I hardly look like a townsperson either.'

'Not only that.' Cyrus added. 'As soon as we go inside the grotto, I can't use magic, neither can Tressa.'

'There are simply too many people here to make anything viable.' Olberic growled in frustration. 'We could subdue a good many, but as soon as Mattias started casting we would like be in trouble. We have no idea what his skills may be and Simeon says they will be amplified just by his location.'

'I will be able to cast.' Primrose said quietly.

The companions were grouped a little away from the Ebony grotto, eating a quick meal from their provisions. Most of them had snuck into the grotto, milling with the crowd in pairs to get a look at what they were facing. It wasn't heartening.

The grotto itself was huge and at its centre was a dark wooden altar made of intricately carved ebony. Ophilia was immediately apparent unconscious or asleep upon its surface, dark tendrils that undulated like living snakes binding her to its surface. Mattias himself sat in an ebony chair to the side of the Altar, the covered Lanthorn at his feet and an odd trident topped by unlit black candles gripped in his hand. Many of the townsfolk were approaching him and he was talking to any that had questions for him, a benevolent smile on his handsome face. Of Lianna there was no sign.

'For all that Mattias is an idiot, I have to applaud the sheer size of the audience he has managed to gather for his performance.' Simeon sighed then smiled brilliantly at Primrose who was sat very close by his side. 'Nothing at all like the crowds that _you_ must have commanded my flower.' He reached to touch her cheek softly and she blushed.

'Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing.' Therion scowled. 'It will only be worse if he actually starts whatever he plans.'

'Mattias knows of some of us.' Erhardt said thoughtfully. 'But I wager he is unaware of Alaic, Leon and Josef in our ranks. He must be expecting that we - Ophilia's companions would be following her, expecting and planning that we might turn up at any time. Perhaps we can play to that expectation?'

'A diversion you mean?' Alaic sounded interested.

'Actually - would it really be so bad if he has started his performance?' Tressa said suddenly. 'It's kinda like when we open the shop at home for our annual sale day. Before hand we are all relaxed and a bit excited, but once the doors first open it's mayhem. Takes a bit of time to get into the swing of things.'

'I suppose it would throw his balance a bit.' Therion agreed cautiously.

'I don't see much point in rushing in either while Ophilia is unresponsive and while we do not know where Lianna is.' Josef added.

It was agreed that Alaic, Leon and Josef would join the crowd already in the Grotto along with Primrose and Therion.

'If we see an opening we will send word of course,' Alaic said. 'Otherwise Cyrus, Olberic, Erhardt - you are our diversion. A straight attack at Mattias and cause as much disruption as you can. Those of us already in the crowd will try and keep them out of it as much as possible. Alfyn, H'aanit and Tressa assistance where it's needed but try to focus on getting Ophilia.'

'I guess our objective is to grab Lianna, Ophilia and the Ember and just get away if we can.' Olberic shrugged. 'It's never going to turn out that way though.'

'We may'st as well tryen to geteth some rest then.' H'aanit said wearily. 'Ist still hours till dusk.'

~0~

Therion stood in the crowd in the grotto, barely able to contain his nervous energy. He had been unable to take his eyes from Ophilia, bound to the altar ever since she had awakened a short time earlier and had turned her head slightly and met his eyes for the merest fraction of a second. It had caused his heart to jump in panic to see black eyes stark against an unnaturally white face.

The Thief was working hard to temper down his anger although he had instinctively reached for his dagger when Mattias had finally risen from his seat, noticing that Ophilia had woken and with a wave of his hands had disappeared the bindings that had held her in place.

Mattias helped Ophilia to sit, and then lifted her down from the Altar, setting her delicately on her feet, catching her as she stumbled and waiting patiently till she regained her balance. He then walked her over to the crowds, who had all fallen silent at the sudden proceedings.

Therion had drawn in a horrified hiss at the sight of his friend. Not only were her eyes jet black but her lips too. The dress that clung and moved about her body highlighted her pale fragility although despite the indignity of it she moved with her head held high and her shoulders back, meeting the gaze of all that she passed levelly and without embarrassment. Mattias started to move her through the crowd which parted where they walked - parading her like prize. When they passed next to Therion he felt her hand brush his in a tiny caress although she did not look at him. Once they had passed he swiped away an angry tear that had welled in his eye and met Primrose's furious gaze.

Finally Mattias took Ophilia back towards the centre of proceedings. He sat her in the chair he had previously occupied and took the Lanthorn from its base and placed it on the wooden Altar then turned to face the crowd.

'My friends..' Mattias addressed the gathering. 'I thank each and every one of you. By your aid, the moment that we have patiently awaited is nigh.'

'We serve you, Saviour!' A voice called out. Others called their agreement. Mattias raised a hand for silence.

'Long did I search for this place, this lost Altar of old so that all that was promised may come to pass.' He looked earnestly down at his congregation. 'I would like you to meet now the lovely woman who will be our vestal and perform the ritual that will bring us all unspeakable power.'

Therion noted slight movement at the door to the Grotto. As Mattias turned his back the unmistakable bulk of Olberic, followed by Cyrus and Erhardt had entered quietly and blended with the crowd unnoticed - all attention on the actions of the Saviour. A few moments later they were followed by H'aanit, Alfyn and Tressa.

Mattias had disappeared into a side cavern and emerged leading Lianna, dressed in clerical robes and looking absolutely terrified. The crowd called encouragement to the girl who just became more flustered. Ophilia rose at the sight of her sister. Lianna suddenly caught sight of her and her fearful expression turned into an angry sneer, whilst she gripped tighter to Mattias' arm and pushed close to him possessively.

'Lianna, my dear. It is time for you to fulfil your desire.' Mattias directed her to the Altar. He uncovered the Ember as Olberic was fighting his way through the crowd desperately trying to open a path to reach them. Elbows were flying, but the ruckus was lost in the attention being given to what was going on.

Mattias had moved away from the Lanthorn, right back to where Ophilia had risen to her feet and started forward. He held onto her arm tightly.

'Lianna,' Mattias commanded. 'Reach forward and take the Ember into your hands - touch it with your flesh. Become the bearer of the flame as you were always meant to be.'

Lianna shot a viciously smug look at Ophilia who was struggling against Mattias now. Olberic and Erhardt had both unsheathed their weapons but it was Cyrus that managed to dodge nimbly to the front of the crowd.

Lianna took the Ember from the lantern, crying out at the pain it inflicted.

'Lianna!' Mattias bellowed. Pray!...pray for the dearest wish in your heart to be granted, pray to have your father returned to you. Pray until your very heart bursts into flame! This Lianna.. this is what you deceived your sister for. This is everything that your selfish heart desires.'

Mattias half turned as Cyrus rushed towards him, fists clenched. The Scholar took one almighty swing at the Saviour, connecting soundly to his chin and toppling him backwards, causing him to let go of Ophilia as he went down. As Ophilia ran towards Lianna, Cyrus kicked at Mattias' stomach a number of times until the man finally managed to grab at Cyrus's leg and bring him to the ground.

Olberic and Erhardt were running up in support, a number of the devoted trying to grab a hold of them but Alaic and Leon had burst into action as small bouts of fighting broke out in various places in the crowd

Lianna suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream. For a second everything stopped as eyes whipped to the girl holding the Ember. Mattias rose to his feet in a single fluid movement his eyes blazing at the black flame that Lianna was now holding in her hands. Ophilia had skidded to a stop in front of her sister, her eyes wide in shock. She reached out a hand to touch the fire.

'Don't.' Josef had made his way forward to his daughters.

'Devoted - to your knees and pray!' Mattias commanded, leaping over the prone form of Cyrus and picking up his trident from the Chair where he had left it and bounding towards Lianna. As he came close to the dark flame, the fire reached out for the candles atop his weapon and it blazed with unholy energy.

With a loud, guttural cry of pleasure Mattias spun around as Erhardt made it to him and with an almost lazy flick of his wrist dark coils shot forth and bound the Knight tightly. Olberic was next, then Cyrus. The congregation had fallen to their knees as instructed with Primrose following suit - seemingly unable to resist the word of the Saviour. The other companions were still on their feet, confusion at the sudden turn of events staying their reactions. Mattias quickly had them bound too.

'What have you done?' Ophilia was advancing towards Mattias as he bound Josef .

'We..' Mattias swept Ophilia into an embrace, finding her lips passionately. 'We are going to consume the power of a God!' he told her breathlessly when he broke away.

Lianna was staring at them both with tears pouring down her face. Her eyes finally settled on her father in front of her.

'It worked!' She weeped. 'Oh father! I have you back..'

Taking Ophilia by the hand Mattias strode to the kneeling devoted.

'Now is your time.' He told them. 'Before you, you see the accursed Flame of Galdera, created by the spirit of Lianna the Flamebearer whose selfish desire has bonded this Flame to darkness.' He smiled down at his followers. 'You have only to add your spirit to hers. You too can achieve whatever your foolish heart's desire if you pray for all that you have ever wanted.'

A low moan of ecstasy rose from the crowd as they did as they were bade. Ophilia's eyes widened in horror as they started to topple where they knelt, their life seeming to flow from them slowly one by one. When the first one fell Mattias shivered.

'They feed the flame.' He murmured to Ophilia. Each one's greed adding to your sister's unholy desire, fanning the Ember to greater strength.'

'I don't understand.' Ophilia looked back at Lianna who was now silent, the black flame a roaring inferno.

'It is quite simple Ophilia.' Mattias smiled at her gently. The altar of Galdera is where sacrifices to him have _always_ been made. He feeds from the darkest of hearts, growing strong from the greed and selfishness of man. It was my intention merely to use Lianna's spirit and her desire to resurrect her father along with the Ember to open the Gates to the Afterworld and sacrifice the devoted to Galdera, creating his accursed flame.' He took Ophilia's hand, his face lighting up with zeal. 'Then I witnessed _your_ power Ophilia and realised that we did not _need_ Galdera to create the black flame, there was no need to pull a soul from the afterworld _or_ send souls to boost the dark God. Josef lives even as you see because we no longer had to risk feeding Galdera's freedom.'

Ophilia shook her head. 'You are mad Mattias.' She breathed.

'Your spirit is pure Ophilia. Even now, having been bound to Galdera's Altar, your light is cleansing the stain it transferred to you. Your eyes are no longer black even.' Mattias was staring at her in wonder.

'What do you want of me?' Ophilia asked quietly.

'The curse of the black flame is to consume. It's power grows with each life it takes. You have the ability to stop the slaughter.' Mattias' eyes were bright. 'Once it is stabilised it's power is ours for the taking. Imagine what we can achieve with it. The good we can do. Real ability to make a difference!'

'That is not a privilege man is supposed to have.' Ophilia took Mattias' hand. 'It will corrupt even the purest of intentions. You were a Cleric Mattias. Remember the price that is paid for drawing on the power of the Sacred Flame? Its purpose is to remind us that power has responsibility.. a toll. To have an unchecked source such as this would be an abomination.'

'You have no choice Ophilia.' Mattias smiled gently at her. 'If you choose not to stabilise the Ember then it will continue to kill without end down to the very last man, woman and child in the world. You must slay your sister - her own creation will consume her and then all of the death will stop.'

'You really _are_ a fool Mattias.' Primrose had stood and she started walking towards them picking her way through the praying and fallen devoted. 'Galdera is the Father of Lies and he is much more omnipotent than you obviously believe, or is it you.. his puppet.. that are lying?'

Mattias glared at the girl walking towards him. 'What do you know of Galdera?' he spat, throwing out a hand to bind her as he had done the others. Darkness hit her but she simply absorbed it and continued to walk towards them.

'Whether you know it or not, I can promise you that you are doing the Dark Lord's work here Mattias.' Primrose sneered at him. 'The Kindling hurt him badly and he needs to redress the balance. _He_ needs Ophilia corrupted. You think your ' _feelings_ ' for her come from your own dark heart? You honestly think you can steal his accursed flame? Stupidity.'

Mattias started to lick his lips nervously.

Ophilia was smiling at Primrose. 'You know Prim,' she said encouragingly. 'Darkness is really only an absence of Light.'

Primrose smiled back at the Cleric. 'Indeed.' She agreed as she started to dance.

Primrose's dance was quite unlike any she had danced before. It's grace and beauty were familiar but there was an ethereal air to the steps as she twirled intricately towards the Altar. Her tempo increased in speed and in ferocity as waves of dark energy rolled from her feet and her hands like a mist to become replaced by sparks of light - little twinkling stars. Primrose turned into an athletic crescendo, leaping high into the air and as she did so light burst forth from her ripping through the grotto, reflecting from the diamonds that glimmered in the walls and floors. At once the bindings that were holding the companions disintegrated and after a brief moment of astonishment they all started to move towards Mattias.

Primrose landed next to Ophilia and threw her arms around the Cleric.

'I guess I chose the Light.' She laughed.

'Thank you Prim.' Ophilia smiled at her, holding her tight for a couple of seconds. 'Now I must too.'

Leon had been making his way towards Primrose, but before he could reach her Simeon was at her arm.

'What a performance my flower!' he said exuberantly at the Dancer sweeping her up in his arms. 'And what a remarkable woman you have grown into!' he added pulling her into a passionate embrace, his lips devouring hers in his enthusiasm. She melted into him holding him tight.

Josef seemed to have been rejuvenated by Primrose's dance. He was the first to reach Mattias, who had been swiping his trident towards the attacks that were coming from the Knight's. As he passed by Ophilia Josef took a brief second to take her hand.

'You know what you have to do Ophilia?' he asked softly.

'I do father.' She smiled sadly at him. Tears welled in the Archbishops eyes and he squeezed her hand. 'You have _always_ been amazing my child.' He said.

Josef went behind Mattias and put a hand to the man's shoulder. 'It is time for you to join with your Master.' Josef told him as the man turned, thrusting his trident out in reply.

Ophilia had approached Lianna and held out her hands. 'Give me the Ember, Anna. Father needs your aid.' She said simply. Distrust blazed in Lianna's eyes but she wavered when she saw Josef taking a hit from Mattias.

'Ophilia?' Cyrus had come up behind her, his face concerned. 'You can't take the Ember..'

'I must Cyrus..' She said quietly.

Lianna reached out silently and handed the flame to her sister.

Since his back was now to the Knights, Olberic drove his sword deep into Mattias, swearing harshly as darkness flared down his blade and over his body felling him to the floor - unable to stop the shaking from the tight embrace of coldness that was consuming him. Erhardt was at his companions side quickly, shouting for Alfyn who had been trying vainly to help the townsfolk from falling to the dark flame. Alfyn bounded over to the stricken Knight, dismayed at the black markings that covered his hands and seemed to be creeping up his arm. Together Erhardt and the Apothecary pulled Olberic out of the way of the Saviour who was still engaged with Josef.

'Don't touch him.' Erhardt warned as Alaic and Therion ran towards Mattias.

'I wilt dealeth with him.' H'aanit joined Alaic and drew her bow. She peppered shot after shot at Mattias' back but the arrows seemed to melt as soon as they touched the Saviour whose entire body had started to become entwined in dark tendrils, much like the ones that had held Ophilia earlier.

'Get him on the Altar!' Therion shouted to his companions but it was Josef that looked up at him and nodded. Lianna arrived behind her father and put a hand to his shoulder.

'I can do it.' She whispered into his ear. With a look of determination she threw herself at Mattias the force of her momentum causing him to drop the trident he carried. His eyes widened at her embrace.

'Get off me.' He shrieked.

Josef bent and picked up the weapon he had dropped, shuddering at its defiled touch - but determinedly moving purposefully ushering the man backwards as Lianna added her weight to the effort. As he pushed Josef began to glow golden, gently at first but the ambience getting stronger with each step he made towards the ebony wood they were steering Mattias towards.

As soon as Mattias made contact with the Altar, the tendrils flowing from him intensified and he was pulled back heavily and banded down. Lianna let go of him, but tears were falling down her cheeks as she reached out to kiss him. Mattias turned his face roughly away from her and she fell backwards straight into the arms of Therion who had been following behind them.

Josef's light was almost too bright to look at now. His face showed the struggle of some unseen battle, but he looked directly at Therion who was holding his daughter.

'The shrine to Steorra the Starseer is located just outside of this town.' He told the Thief through clenched teeth. 'Inside is the starpool. It has the power to cleanse corruption Therion. Please take my daughter there when this is done. She will need the healing.' Therion nodded at him.

'Father?' Lianna heard the finality in Josef's words.

'I need to destroy this Lianna.' Josef motioned the Trident in his hands with the triple flames at its tip.

'Don't leave me again!' the girl wailed.

He smiled gently at his daughter, and then raged forth a heal. His touch was very different to Ophilia's but none the less the power of it, amplified as it was within the grotto was amazing. Alfyn raised his head from his ministrations to Olberic as the darkness that had been afflicting the Knight was suddenly absorbed and he opened his eyes.

'Ophilia. Strength my child!' Josef called as the blaze issuing from him reached its height and everyone had to look away as he burst out in a radiance of pure silver and gold. When the light dimmed he was gone, the trident he had been holding falling to the floor, the flames extinguished.

'Ophilia.' Tressa was looking up at the Cleric holding the dark flame. 'People are still dying - don't you need to.. you know.. kill your sister or something?'

'I need your help.' Ophilia said quietly. 'All of you.' She added.

'What do you need?' Cyrus went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Everyone gathered around.

'I can cleanse the Ember.' Ophilia said confidently, 'But like in the Kindling, I need all of you. Therion, when it's done, you have to carry it to Flamesgrace as you promised.'

'Wait.. why can't you do it?' Therion let go of Lianna and pushed his way forward.

'I will be taking the power of the accursed flame.' Ophilia smiled at him. 'I will be using it to break the Altar and to take Mattias to his Master permanently. There will be no repeat of this ever again. No more sacrifices to the Dark God. This power that I take.. It has to be destroyed..'

'But you will be corrupted.' Cyrus tightened his grip on the Cleric.

'I am the sacrifice my darling.' She said gently. 'I need you all to keep the power of the Kindling Flames alive.. keep _me_ alive in your hearts for what was once good will remain there and in the Sacred Fire for as long as you hold that love.'

'You can't..' H'aanit stepped forward. 'I wilst not leten you!'

'An interesting fact.' Ophilia's voice was becoming weaker as the dark flame began to flicker. 'Erhardt,' she turned her gaze to her brother. 'Our Mother - she named me Ehlanah. Ironic no?'

Erhardt choked back a sob. 'Shining light.' He translated.

'Fates a bitch, hey.' Ophilia chuckled.

There was silence for a second. Cyrus felt Ophilia shudder. Instinctively he pulled at the light and sent forth a heal. The Cleric closed her eyes.

'Nearly there..' she said faintly, 'Keep the love coming..' she smiled. 'Cyrus you need to move away now my darling and Therion - grab the lantern if you would.'

'I am not letting you go.' Cyrus replied stubbornly.

'Don't be a pain.' She said fondly.

Alfyn went to the Scholar and took his shoulder, silently guiding him a few steps away.

'Use the ring.' Ophilia told him. He nodded at her and whispered her names running his finger over the golden band. Light flooded from him once again as he sank to the floor, overwhelmed by the feeling that rushed forth.

Ophilia also sat, murmuring _his_ name as the ring on her own finger began to glow. Their eyes met briefly and they both smiled.

The Flame in Ophilia's hand suddenly burst forth in a brilliant display of vivid blue. Instantaneously Ophilia grew rigid and a deep frown furrowed her brow. She beckoned Therion forward and she placed the Ember back in the lantern.

'Thank you my friend.' She said to him forcing the words out as if they pained her. She rose slowly and took a look around her assembled companions.

'Thank you all.' She murmured before she walked with careful steps towards the Altar and Mattias who was struggling against his bonds and trying in vain to speak against the magic that held him.

'Let's go say hello to Galdera.' Ophilia said reaching out her hand and placing it over his heart.

Darkness erupted - a complete and utter void that obscured the Altar and Mattias and Ophilia entirely. There was an ear-splitting roar of anger and frustration, eclipsed by a tremendous crackling as the ebony splintered into pieces and flew from the gloom in a rain of wood.

At the very centre of the darkness the smallest patch of pure silver light appeared and grew. As it grew a bright gold thread joined to it and the light first completely banished the void then continued expanding and spreading out till it covered the whole grotto in a its swirling brilliance, a sensation of calming compassion - the essence of Ophilia - emanating from everywhere within it.

The devoted began to stand, those that had not been devoured first, but then joined by those that had fallen, each looking confused but elated. In silence they started to file from the grotto as if ordered.

As the light started to fade, the companions looked desperately for any sign of their little Cleric but both she and Mattias were gone. As the last of the familiar spirit seeped away the tears started to fall unchecked.

'Well now.' Simeon said in wondrous awe. 'Gotta hand it to Mattias after all. That was one hell of a show!'


	57. Aftermath

'How did we let this happen?' Olberic's voice was a strained whisper. He was holding on tightly to Erhardt who was sobbing into his chest.

'Everything was complete mayhem.' Alaic said bitterly, 'I had no idea what was going on from the minute Lianna took up the Ember and in truth I'm not sure I completely understand it now.'

'Thou didst not feel the energies?' H'aanit was resting on Alaic's shoulder but she looked at him in surprise. 'Wast quite overwhelming..'

'I felt _something_ but I don't know what it was.' Alaic's face softened as he reached to brush the tears from her cheeks. 'Regardless of what actually happened though, Ophilia is gone - so we failed..'

'Really.. you _should_ count this as a win you know.' Simeon said cheerfully from where he was sat stroking Primrose's hair, her head laid on his lap. 'You thwarted the Dark God's plans and condemned Mattias to the Eternal Darkness. A resounding victory and a rather magnificent end to an epic tale of evil, light, love and sacrifice - just so very perfect!'

'A win? Is that how you see it?' Therion growled through clenched teeth. 'Seriously..I can't listen to this shit.' Furious, he got to his feet and picked up Aelfric's Lantern. 'I'll be outside, if anyone cares.'

Alfyn moved as if to follow him, but Lianna groaned when the Apothecary let go of her hand. He looked between the girl and Therion his anguish clear on his face along with the tears that just would not stop. Therion nodded at him. 'Stay with her.' He said gruffly before walking out of the Grotto.

'This is _not_ the end to the tale Simeon.' Cyrus said quietly. He had a comforting arm around Tressa who was weeping into the handkerchief he'd given her. 'Whilst Ophilia delivered herself as sacrifice to end this corruption, we all remain to cede our own libation - we _have_ to go on without her, keeping her spirit and the Flame alive and this is _not_ a duty we will fail in.'

'So thoroughly noble..' Simeon sighed heartily.

'Her last feelings were largely those of relief that she finally understood her role and realisation she could complete her duty and not fail.' Cyrus continued achingly. 'Although there was also a good amount of concern for us too of course.'

'Wouldst thou expect anything else?' H'aanit smiled very slightly.

'Not really no.' Cyrus smiled back at the Huntress, but his eyes were wet. He took a moment to compose himself again. 'I believe that I would like to take a little time to mourn..' he admitted heavy heartedly. '..But then I want to get back to our path, as we promised.'

'I'm not sure that I can.' Tressa looked up piteously at the Scholar who gently reached out to kiss her brow reassuringly.

'Whatever is right for you sweetheart.' He murmured. 'Understand though that we are _all_ feeling lost at the moment but we _can_ all help each other to find some resolution.'

'We'll go gather some flowers as soon as dawn breaks Tress.' Alfyn suggested kindly. 'You know how much Li _loves_ flowers...' He wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. 'I reckon we should burn up those shards of the Altar too.' He added looking at the jumbled debris of wood covering the floor.

Erhardt wearily pushed himself away from Olberic's embrace. 'I need to do something constructive.' He said. 'I'm going to go into town and see if I can get some brooms or anything that will help us gather up the mess.'

'It's the middle of the night, darling..' Primrose pointed out softly.

'I'd like to see _anyone_ try to stop us from getting what we need.' Olberic snorted. 'We'll bring back some food too.' He added.

'And drink.' Alfyn directed.

Erhardt gave him a small nod. 'As if I'd forget that..' he mumbled.

'Yer a good man Erry.' Alfyn replied solemnly.

'I shouldst take Linde out for a run.' H'aanit decided and looked at Alaic who got to his feet and offered her his hand. They left the Grotto with the two Knight's just behind them.

Cyrus glanced over at Leon, delicately gesturing to Tressa. 'I think I will check on Therion.' He said. Leon nodded his understanding and came over to the Merchant, putting a hand on her shoulder and sitting down next to her. With some effort Cyrus stood, reaching to touch his head in a gesture that had become common since the binding spell had afflicted him. 'Interesting..' He ruminated. 'The binding seems to have been completely broken.'

'No pain Prof?' Alfyn queried.

'None at all.' Cyrus admitted, 'Although through all this..' he gestured around him. '.. I hardly noticed its breaking.' He went over to the Apothecary and Lianna. 'How are you doing?' he asked the girl gently. She looked at him dully but said nothing.

'Haven't heard her speak yet. Or cry.' Alfyn sounded worried. 'Probably shock.' He admitted. 'Can you grab a blanket from my bag?'

Cyrus did as he was bade, wrapping the blanket around Lianna and resting a hand on her shoulder briefly before nodding to Alfyn and making his way to the Grotto entrance.

'Ahh..' Simeon said quietly to Primrose, watching Cyrus speculatively as he left. 'Such beautiful angst. So _tragic_ a love affair. It could quite break my heart.'

Primrose looked up at him with a slight grimace. 'It _is_ a most painful thing to witness. It might be well to keep your enthusiasm to yourself Simeon.'

'Well now my sweet Rose, it seems you have grown your thorns.. how delightful.' Simeon beamed at her, a hand moving to caress lightly at the smooth skin of her thigh. She couldn't help a small moan at the touch and his lips quirked in amusement at her reaction. 'Can it possibly be, my flower that you recall kindly your old friend from a lifetime ago?' he asked with the slightest edge of curiosity to his query.

'You were most tolerant to a lonely child.' Primrose replied a little breathlessly. 'I admit I often wondered what had become of you Simeon. I looked for you.. the day that my father was.. taken from me.. I looked.. but I couldn't find you. I feared for you.'

'If you _had_ found me would you have run off as you did?' his question was direct, his eyes burned intensely.

'I.. I.. don't know. My thoughts were so scattered. I was afraid and _so_ angry..' Primrose shook her head. 'Please Simeon, I have no wish to talk of this now.'

'The loss of your dear friend must ache your heart just as surely as the loss of your father did.' Simeon smiled gently. 'My poor, beautiful flower. To love and to lose is such a painful experience and it seems most unkind how much of it you have suffered.'

There was a silence, Primrose's whole awareness focused on the movement of his hand delicate upon her leg.

'Simeon,' she said hesitantly. 'Do you happen to recall any of the poetry that you used to share with me - back then.'

'Why my sweet Rosie, how could I ever forget your wondrous appreciation for my humble words - of _course_ I remember. Would it please you to hear some now?'

'If you could.. I would like that very much..' Primrose closed her eyes, her heart soaring as she listened intently to his velvety voice as he recited once again the verses that she had long held dear.

While he spoke, Simeon raised his head to look directly at Leon who was scowling furiously at him. Amusement flooded his face as he smirked knowingly at the Captain, trailing his fingers a little higher up Primrose's leg possessively.

~0~

Therion hadn't wandered far outside of the Grotto, in truth his desire to leave had receded almost as soon as he'd walked into the night. He'd be damned if he was going straight back in though and have to witness yet another amused look from that idiot Simeon. With a heavy sigh the Thief wandered aimlessly for a few minutes, finally settling at the base of a large tree just a short walk away and bringing the lantern onto his knee. He stared at the brilliant blue flame, screwing his face up tightly to try and prevent the tears that threatened to break free.

For a mad moment Therion considered praying. Ophilia had prayed for _him_ the past seven years after all, it was the very least he could do and he was pretty sure it would amuse her no end if he tried. Then he realised that he really didn't have a clue _how_ to pray so he settled for some honesty instead.

'You're a complete arsehole Aelfric.' He muttered bitterly. 'Strike me down as a blasphemer if you want to, right now I couldn't bloody care less, but really.. what the _hell_ are you thinking?' A single angry tear started to run a course down his cheek, but he batted it away. 'It's not like you haven't bent some rules before is it?' he accused. 'When I died you brought _me_ back and let's be honest here - how bloody pointless is that? In terms of goodness, your benevolence kinda missed it's mark - I can probably count the times _I've_ done anything worthwhile on the fingers of one hand..' More frustrated tears started to escape which only raised the Thief's ire even further. 'Then there is her Holiness who has never done anything _but_ be exceptional.. in her devotion to you as well as to any other bloody person whose ever needed her..'

Therion fell silent, his head in his hands his thoughts tumultuous.

'So, here's the deal your Godliness..' he began again after a few minutes. '..Let _me_ take her place in the Eternal Darkness, I reckon I'd be better at tormenting the Dark God anyway.. bring her back to the light. Let her have a bit of happiness finally..'

'Do you really believe she would _ever_ be happy again if she lost you in return for her own resurrection?' Cyrus asked quietly coming up to the Thief and sitting by his side.

Therion scowled. 'I would have thought you'd give _anything_ to have her back.' He accused.

'Oh indeed, there are _many_ things I would relinquish to have her returned to us.' Cyrus agreed. 'But another of my friends is _not_ one of them.' The Scholar wrapped his arms around the Thief and pulled him tight to his chest. 'Quite honestly Therion - adorable though you are - I would much prefer to be holding Ophilia right now rather than you.. however neither I _nor_ my love would ever agree that such an exchange would be acceptable.'

'I just can't stand it Cyrus.' Therion moaned helplessly clinging to his friend, his tears finally flowing freely.

'Me either.' Cyrus whispered sadly. 'Yet we made a promise to Ophilia to keep her alive in our hearts and continue on and I know that neither of us will go back on our word to her.'

Therion took a deep breath. 'Right.' He agreed.

They sat together without speaking for quite some time.

'We keep this kinda sappiness up people are gonna start to talk.' Therion eventually said, sniffing loudly and pushing himself away from Cyrus.

The Scholar snorted. 'Perish the thought..' He murmured.

'So what's the deal with Prim and that Simeon guy you think?' Therion asked as he wiped his face dry on his scarf. Cyrus looked surprised.

'I didn't really notice anything.' He admitted. 'I've been rather distracted.'

'They seem to know each other from Prim's childhood.' Therion scowled. 'He's odd though, soon as he caught sight of the fool's bangle on my wrist he got .. excited. Seemed _really_ amused, then kept asking me all sorts of personal crap.'

'I doubt he got very far with that.' Cyrus noted.

'Well, no - course not but the more he bloody annoyed me the more he pressed and the funnier he seemed to find it.' Therion shrugged. 'I kinda hope Prim ain't that attached to him. Something don't strike me as quite right there.'

'I've always respected your astuteness Therion.' Cyrus said thoughtfully. 'I will give it some attention myself on our return.'

'Talking of which, we should be getting back I suppose.'

'Before we do..' Cyrus put a hand on the Thief's shoulder. 'I want to make sure.. you _do_ know how very much Ophilia loved you don't you?'

'I guess.' Therion looked away.

'Then you should never _ever_ doubt your worth again my friend - she never did and neither do I.' Cyrus squeezed his shoulder.

'You appear to be getting sappy again..' Therion grouched in embarrassment.

Cyrus couldn't help a wry chuckle. 'Indeed.' He agreed. 'My humblest apologies.'

~0~

Erhardt and Olberic arrived back at the Grotto not long after Cyrus and Therion returned. Somehow they had managed to source a broom, two large buckets and a spade as well as an entire sack full of food and what looked like half a taverns worth of spirits and beer.

'Turns out the townsfolk are in a mightily generous mood.' Erhardt explained dully.

'Being approached by two angry and dangerous looking blokes with huge swords had nothing to do with it then?' Alfyn asked.

'What do you think we are? Bandits?' Olberic raised an eyebrow at the Apothecary.

'Did you actually pay for any of your booty?' Leon asked mildly.

'Not exactly.. no.' Olberic admitted.

'People just seemed really eager that we didn't stay around too long.' Erhardt shrugged and took a honey-cake out from the sack of food and a bottle of beer. He went and knelt by Lianna's side, handing the beer to Alfyn and then offering the cake to the silent girl. 'I remembered Phili telling me once that honey-cakes were both of yours favourite when you were children.' He said softly. 'The baker had only just got them out of the oven when we knocked..'

Lianna looked up at him expressionlessly. She put out her hand hesitantly and took the cake nodding slightly to him.

'You're welcome sis.' He murmured.

The Knight's set about cleaning the shards of the Ebony Altar, sweeping the chippings up, then shovelling them into buckets. Cyrus took the buckets outside and started a small fire with the remains. They were about half way through the chore when Erhardt suddenly fell seated to the ground with a wail of anguish. He picked up Ophilia's silver locket from where it had been hidden under a pile of debris and clutched it tightly.

Therion brought over a bottle of liquor and handed it to him.

I swear, Ophilia has misplaced that _so_ many times..' the Thief sighed. 'Probably best if you keep a hold of it Erry - you're bound to take better care of it than she did.' He ruffled the Knight's hair affectionately.

Erhardt took a large swig of the spirit then put the chain around his neck. Resolutely he took a second and a third swig from the bottle grimacing at the harshness of the liquor.

'Ha..' Tressa suddenly pointed at Erry. 'That reminds me of the time in Stonegard when we found Z'aanta petrified and we sat drinking the vile stuff Cyrus had bought for Odette.'

Therion started to chuckle quietly. 'You mean that time Phili got so drunk that Olberic offered to carry her back, then ended up begging someone else to take her when she started getting all gooey over him.. _Oh Sir Knight - you are just_ so _big and strong_..! '

Olberic's cheeks reddened as Erhardt raised an eyebrow at him.

'She said pretty much the same to H'aanit, when _she_ took over carrying her..' He mumbled defensively.

'Your loss Olberic..' Primrose told him. 'Frankly, kissing Phili in the brothel in Stillsnow is one of the most memorable and _satisfying_ moments of our entire journey for _me_..'

Erhardt spluttered, turning an incredulous look the dancer's way.

'Right..!' Alfyn was smiling sadly. 'Shucks.. Prim, that _outfit_ you got for Li .. Oh by the God's! That was the first time we ever saw the Prof completely lose his cool and start streaming fire all over the place!'

'Well the outfit wasn't _actually_ the reason..' Cyrus began earnestly but Primrose cut him off.

'Of course Phili kept the garb for our dance lessons you know..' she said. ' I'm _quite_ sure that our dear Professor got the opportunity to examine it in far more _intimate_ detail at some stage..' She winked at him.

'I.. hmm well.. _yes_ but.. I mean.. oh dear.' Cyrus started to blush furiously.

'Seriously guys.. I'm her _brother_.. I really don't need to hear all this!' Erhardt slapped his hands over his ears but was smiling slightly at Cyrus's abashment.

'The Flamebearer sounds like a rather unique individual..' Simeon said lightly. 'I have no doubt that she will be _quite_ the nemesis to the Dark Lord. Lost in the Eternal Darkness. Forever..' His strange smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

There was complete silence.

'B..b.. but Phili is _scared_ of the dark..' Tressa suddenly wailed.

'C'mon Tress, I reckon sun's up enough now to go gather those flowers.' Alfyn's voice was soft but his eyes were furious. He stood and helped Lianna up, keeping hold of her hand while he went to put his other arm around Tressa's shoulder, leading both girls out of the Grotto.

'I think I will join you.' Primrose said angrily.

Cyrus's fists were clenching. Olberic went and put a steadying hand on his back, then Therion came and joined them.

'I almost forgot..' the Thief spoke directly to Cyrus, trying to draw his attention. 'Josef said something to me just before he.. well.. disappeared. He said that the Shrine of the Starseer was close by here somewhere. He asked that we take Lianna there for healing. Any idea where it is Prof?'

Cyrus was still staring at Simeon, who was smiling back at the Scholar dispassionately.

'I'm sorry Therion.' Cyrus's words came out through gritted teeth. 'Steorra's Shrine is one of the five lost Shrines.. well technically the four lost Shrines now that this one can be classified as a _destroyed_ shrine..'

'Right. Well I promised him I would take her there so where do you suggest we start looking?'

'Actually, Master Thief..' Simeon grinned. 'I know _exactly_ where the Shrine is. Mattias was kind enough to point it out to me once. I can take you along this afternoon if you wish. Unfortunately I have to get myself to Noblecourt by later today.. business you know, but the Shrine, although hidden .. isn't a great distance out of my way.'

'So very kind of you.' Erhardt sneered. Olberic went over to him and took the half empty spirit bottle from his hand.

'If we will be travelling later I think you had better ease up on that.' He murmured.

'Thanks _mum_.' Erhardt glowered.

'C'mon, we need to get the rest of this job done before we go.' Olberic pulled his fellow Knight to his feet and shoved a broom in his hand.

'I should really take my leave I think.' Leon was speaking to the Knights but was frowning towards Simeon too. 'I need to get back to my ship, hopefully set sail before the tides gone.'

'Your assistance has been greatly appreciated Captain.' Olberic said. 'Will you not wait until Alaic and Tressa are back?'

'I will hunt down Tressa as I leave, they can't have gone far yet. Alaic though, I doubt he will come back. He tends to slide off unannounced and he will be required to report what's happened here.' Leon sent a hard look at Simeon, not saying any more.

Cyrus walked with Leon as he made his way out of the Grotto, Therion following them.

'Do you want me to.. have a _word_ with Simeon?' Leon asked tersely. 'I realise that you all feel the need to hold back due to Primrose's previous association with the man but honestly, I have no such constriction.'

'I thank you Captain, but in reality, while his delivery may be skirting the bounds of civility he has not spoken anything but the truth.' Cyrus looked into the distance, the sadness on his face stark.

'None the less..' Leon shook his head. 'I find myself relieved that he will be parting company with you all later today.'

'Indeed.' Cyrus managed a small smile. 'I am indebted to you Captain. Your aid has been invaluable and I know that Ophilia was incredibly happy to have met you.'

Leon smiled back warmly at the Scholar. 'One day someone really must explain the joke that obviously exists about Ophilia and pirates. Given the stories told about her I cannot help but expect it will be worth the telling.'

'Oh, it's quite simple really Captain.' Cyrus looked back at the man and tears stood in his eyes. 'On the day I declared my love for her, I offered her the option to run away from all of this. She suggested we turn to piracy - obviously a joke, although she did have a childhood infatuation for the profession - but in the end Ophilia simply didn't have it in her to turn her back on duty or to put herself above anything else.'

Leon nodded thoughtfully. 'A rather exceptional young woman. One I wish I had the chance to get to know better. I hope you do not think me presumptive, but I do pray that my own affection may have in some way aided her in her endeavour.'

'It will have meant a great deal to her Captain.' Cyrus reached out his hand to shake Leon's. 'I expect we will meet again. I very much look forward it.' He smiled genuinely.

'I'm sure we will.' Leon chuckled. 'Try to stay out of trouble Professor. Therion.' He nodded to the Thief.

They both watched as the Captain went in search of Tressa to say his goodbyes.

'You should have let him give Simeon a good smacking.' Therion grumbled quietly.

'It was overwhelmingly tempting.' Cyrus admitted honestly.

~0~

H'aanit returned to the Grotto with Alfyn and the other ladies and as Leon had predicted Alaic had already left.

'He ist devastated and he dost not feel emotion easily.' H'aanit observed quietly.

Erhardt and Olberic had managed to clear the Grotto completely and Alfyn returned with blooms of all hues which he had placed where the Altar had once stood. With the glittering diamonds and even the shine from the jet that speckled the walls, the cavern was completely transformed and the companions took a final meal in the space as they decided on their next destinations.

'Obviously we will take Lianna to the Shrine as Josef requested.' Alfyn said decisively squeezing the girls hand encouragingly. She almost smiled at his enthusiasm.

'I believe your next destination is Noblecourt, Lady Primrose?' Olberic asked the dancer.

'It is.' Primrose replied, 'However I feel that we should get the Ember back to Flamesgrace as a priority.'

'I'd appreciate that.' Therion admitted.

'I also think I need some breathing space before going home.' Primrose added. 'Maybe after we have completed the Kindling - if nobody minds the extra miles?'

'Indeed not Lady Primrose. A wise idea.' Olberic agreed.

'Let me show you the way to that Shrine then.' Simeon beamed. Shouldn't take us long to reach it - it really isn't far from the town.

Despite all that had happened there actually leaving the Grotto was difficult for them all.

'This is really real isn't it.' Alfyn whispered as fresh tears began. 'Li is _really_ gone. I have been half expecting her to suddenly appear and laugh at us all for believing she would actually leave us.'

'Therion..' Olberic suddenly noticed what the Thief was doing. 'Are you seriously trying to gouge that diamond out of the wall?'

Therion turned with a sour scowl. 'Well yeah.' He admitted. 'You do remember I'm a Thief right?' his scowl deepened at Simeon's very amused chuckle.

'Of course I do, but none the less..' Olberic looked confused and a little hurt.

'Olberic, I'm not going to sell it you big moron.' Therion sighed. 'It's just, well.. I can feel Phili in it - I guess it must have stored some of the light that beamed when she went.'

'Oh right. Sorry.' Olberic fell silent.

'Heh, it's fine big man, Phili would also be thoroughly lecturing me about it too.' Therion smiled gently. 'I guess a part of me is gonna miss her unique brand of sweet displeasure. I reckon half the time I actually let her catch me in misdeeds just to get the telling off. They never failed to be funny.'

'What do you think we should do with her stuff?' Erhardt asked suddenly, pointing to the remaining pack and the staff they had brought from Goldshore after Ophilia's abduction that were still lying by the wall of the Grotto.

'I guess we could take them to Flamesgrace. She must have stuff there too. Has anyone looked through it at all?' Tressa asked.

'Err...' Therion put up his hand.

'Oh.. I am so surprised.' Tressa shook her head.

'Actually.. I think you will find it all belongs to me anyway.' Therion had a genuine smile on his face now. He pulled a very creased and folded piece of paper from one of his pockets and handed it to the Merchant. 'The part at the bottom is the relevant point I believe.'

Tressa took the paper with some confusion then read out what Therion had pointed to. ' _P.S - I should give you a stern scolding for taking my things but instead I'm going to give you a full and open invitation to have, take or examine ANY of my belongings at any time you want without having to ask. What is mine is yours. Guess what Therion! .. that means you can't ever steal anything from me again, because it's already yours! Gotcha!'_

There was a short silence, then Cyrus started to laugh. He patted Therion on the back.

'Dunno what your laughing about Prof.' Therion hugged the Scholar tight. 'I was planning to keep this to present to you on your wedding day to demand my half of you!'

Still chuckling, Therion shouldered Ophilia's pack along with his own and picked up her staff and Aelfric's lantern. 'Am I looking holy enough now?' He asked. 'You may all call me Flamebearer or your Holiness from here on in.'

'By the God's.. this is actually a nightmare come true!' Primrose moaned shaking her head.

'Let's get going then..' Cyrus finally suggested and they all turned and followed Simeon's lead out of the Grotto and into the sunlight. Cyrus waited till they had all passed by him and then took one last glance back into the darkness. 'I will _always_ love you dearheart.' He whispered quietly.


	58. A State of Grace

The Shrine of the Starseer would have been troublesome to find had it not been for Simeon's knowledge of its location.

'Isn't it a bit odd?' Alfyn asked in confusion, giving Lianna's hand a reassuring squeeze when the entrance was finally revealed. 'I thought the point of these Shrines was as a place to pay yer respects to the Deity. Why would yer make it almost inaccessible? I thought God's _wanted_ to be .. you know.. worshipped.'

'The purpose of the Shrines is something that has long been contested by academics.' Cyrus replied, although his lecture voice was much less enthusiastic than normal. He also didn't offer any further information. Therion looked back at him in concern.

'It's a long and rather complex set of arguments.' Cyrus said with a half-hearted shrug at the Thief's questioning stare. 'I am sure it would only bore you all..'

'I wouldn't mind Professor!' Tressa said reassuringly then crinkled her nose and shook her head to herself. 'Did I _really_ just say that?' she muttered.

Her words at least elicited a weak smile from the Scholar. 'Another time..' he murmured.

'Well then.' Simeon looked around the assembled group at the small rock entrance to the Shrine. 'I will take my leave here. I genuinely _must_ thank you all - I had a rather interesting time and I do so hate to be bored!' His eyes flashed bright with ill concealed humour. 'Oh by the way, be wary of the Shrine's guardian.. I hear it can be troublesome.' With that he bowed theatrically to them all and turned with a flourish.

'Simeon..!' Primrose scurried after him as he started to walk away.

'You all head inside.' Olberic muttered to the others. 'I will attend the Lady Primrose.'

The cavern that the companions found inside the narrow opening in the rock was large and dry. To their general amazement there was a well kept rack set with a number of lanterns and a box filled to the brim with fat yellow candles. There was also a store of well chopped firewood, a wooden trunk containing blankets and even a crate that held a number of bottles of wine.

'Despite it's rather uninviting location, it would seem this Shrine is well attended.' Erhardt said quietly, taking down one of the lanterns and getting it lit.'

'Indeed.' Cyrus agreed thoughtfully.

There was only one passage that led from the entrance space and by the time everyone had got themselves a light and were ready to move on Olberic and Primrose had rejoined them.

'It seems that Simeon will be a while in Noblecourt.' Primrose said, her face flushed. 'I expect we will see him when we come back after Flamesgrace.'

Olberic was grimacing. 'He certainly seems to have been a close friend to you at one time.' He said a little gruffly.

'Oh.. well, yes.' Primrose seemed to blush even further. 'Obviously I was just a child then, but my father travelled so much or was busy entertaining the Scholar's involved in his research so I was left to my own devices a great deal.'

'Do you happen to recall what your father's research involved Lady Primrose?' For the first time that afternoon Cyrus's seemed genuinely interested. 'I did try to get some clarity the last time we were in Atlasdam but it seemed to be quite inaccessible.'

'I'm afraid not Professor.' Primrose took his arm. 'He very much kept the nature of his work a secret from me.'

'Gotta say..' Therion had a frown on his face, 'I would have thought Simeon to be of an age with you Prim.. was he also a child when you knew him first?'

Primrose stared at the Thief in puzzlement. 'Well no actually, he looked much the same as he does now in truth. He has certainly aged well! He was working as an under-gardener for my father but he always made the time for me .. indeed he was the first dance instructor I ever had and I simply _loved_ the poems and the little drama's that he wrote for me too. I'm glad he was able to go on and make it his actual career - he was very talented.'

'He certainly doth have a flair for the over-dramatic.' H'aanit observed wryly.

'He's kinda cute too.' Tressa said loyally seeing Primrose's face drop slightly at the Huntress's criticism. 'I mean not _my_ type.. but..'

'You have a _type_ pipsqueak?' Therion raised an eyebrow at the Merchant. 'Just tell me what it is and I will send out a warning notice!'

'Tall, dark, handsome and morally uncorrupted .. I'd say just about the opposite of _you_.' She grinned cheekily at him.

'Heh, good-luck with that.' Therion snickered.

'Shall we get moving then?' Primrose asked, having taken a lantern of her own.

The corridor was wide and they were all silent as they made their way along it carefully. It ended in another good sized chamber but the only passage through was a wide set of steps that led up to the shrine itself. It was a small Altar constructed of what looked to be pure gold, with a large silvered star depicted on a plinth in its centre. In the light of the lantern's that the companion's held the entire cavern around the central spot glistened with a beautiful array of pinpoint reflections that made it seem like the night sky twinkling out around them.

'Shuck's..' Alfyn said in awe. 'Now that's a sight to behold.. ain't it Anna?'

The girl nodded slightly at him.

'You are expected.' A deep melodious voice suddenly appeared seemingly from everywhere at the same time. 'Please, step forward towards the Altar.'

As the companions pushed together closer to the gleaming star a figure started to materialise just behind it. Impossibly tall it was a woman just about dressed in a diaphanous outfit of lilac, silver and gold with long purple hair. Her stunning countenance evoked complete silence from them all.

'Please allow me to extend welcome to the Shrine of Steorra, the Starseer.' The woman seemed to be looking at each of them intently despite the fact her eyes were actually obscured. 'Your deeds have not gone unremarked in the heavens and the healing of this place is extended to you all without exception.'

'You have our thanks.' Erhardt stepped forward slightly.

'And you all have ours.' The woman smiled benevolently. 'Understand that in this place your safety is assured. As we speak an attendant is bringing sustenance for you all which will be left at the entrance.'

The woman's gaze had fallen on the Ember that Therion carried and a brilliant smile lit her face.

'Flamebearer, would you come forward?' she asked. Alfyn nudged Therion when he didn't move.

'Oh crap, right.. that's me ain't it!' Therion exclaimed, jolting towards her unsteadily. 'Err.. sorry your..err.. ladyship - I'm new to this sh... err stuff.' He added lamely.

Her smile grew. 'Tis the first time that a piece of the Flame of Origin has entered this holy place.' She pointed a long finger at the lantern. 'Would you set it on the Altar and open the door?'

'Yeah, sure..' Therion did as he was bade. The song of the Flame flared forward as soon as the Ember was revealed. The star on the Altar burst into colour and movement to match the Ember itself and the feeling of Ophilia and the companions mixed protection was overpowering to all. Tears began to flow anew at the suddenly overwhelming sense of their lost Cleric.

'Let this be the beginning of your healing.' The guardian said softly as their emotion poured out unchecked.

' _Therion_.' The woman's voice was suddenly in his mind only. He lifted his tearstained face to hers. _'Would you put your hand on the star. Steorra wishes to convey her own mark to you so that you role in the final kindling may be easier_.'

'Will it hurt?' he asked unthinkingly reaching out his hand as requested. As his palm connected he felt the strong burn but held it in place, the pain in his body almost drowning out the pain in his heart for those few blessed seconds.

' _Take hope Flamebearer_.' The woman's voice had changed - become fuller and richer. _'Your soul is stronger than you think - You have always had the potential to fulfil this role. The ties that joined you in shared duty with your lost friend and with your companions need never have resulted in bonds of love and yet they have. In such you have created a kinship that transcends any that is made of mere blood or bone. As a whole, you are exceptional.'_

'I don't understand.' Therion said sadly. 'We are no longer whole.'

 _'You feel this power and yet you still believe that?_ ' the voice was brighter now. _'Have a little faith in yourself Therion. Not many can claim to have genuinely amused a God by calling him an arsehole._ '

Therion's eyes flew open and he swallowed hard. 'Aelfric actually _heard_ that?' he asked the woman in panic. The grin looked odd on the guardian's serene face.

'He did.' She said aloud.

'Oh crap.' Therion murmured.

' _You were my choice for this Therion, just as Ophilia was Aelfric's_. _In these times we realised that both aspects of the flame needed to be represented._ ' The woman's voice was back in the Thief's head and suddenly he made a connection.

' _You are the Starseer_...' he thought in wonder.

' _A representation only, but this voice is my own_.' The woman nodded at him.

 _'Then none of what has happened was by choice. It was all just a manipulation!_ ' Sudden anger flared through the Thief.

' _Not so_.' The guardian remained calm. _'We cannot control the minds or action's of men. That is where Galdera erred. We can however see the heart and the soul and by that we can measure the potential. At any stage a random choice may have delivered a different outcome and may still do so in the time to come_. _Thus far however, in many ways you have all exceeded our deepest hopes._ '

' _Right_.' Therion's anger had deflated.

 _'You can shut up the Flame now Therion, my limited time to speak is ended.'_ The woman was smiling again.

 _'Can I tell the others? What you told me?'_ Therion asked quickly.

 _'I just explained to you about your free will.. do as you may my child. Above all - each of you - just keep being extraordinary._ ' Suddenly the voice was gone.

Therion moved to shut the door of the Lanthorn, his thoughts in turmoil.

'You may all move through to the starpool now.' The guardian said to the group. 'The water by day will heal the body of ills, and by night it will heal the soul, sooth away the corruption that the darkness had wrought. There is another who is also currently taking the waters. Their body has suffered as has their soul. It may be that you can give aid in their recovery.'

'I will help in any way I can.' Alfyn said, his hand going unconsciously to his satchel.

'How long should we..' Erhardt started.

'You will know when you are cleansed.' The guardian said waving an hand and opening up a second unseen staircase leading down behind the Altar. 'Go in peace.' She added as the companions began to make their way down the winding stair.

The starpool was nothing like any of them were expecting. The star lagoon would have been a more apt naming. They descended the stone stairs carefully and soon found themselves looking out on lush green vegetation intersected by brightly hued flowers.

The water was vast, stretching off further than any of them could see, a dark silvery surface that looked nothing like any body of water they had seen before. The stone of the cavern covered about half of the water that they could see but the rest spilled out under the late afternoon sky. The plants made it impossible to see anything aside from this restful and beautiful oasis.

The stairs led down to a landing spot that had wooden chairs and benches, and a pit fire burned merrily. To the left and right there were secondary spaces that were covered almost fully by the plants and led to what seemed like individual resting spots in the waters themselves. On the left hand side, laying in the water they could all see a small figure in the distance. Obviously the other visitor that the guardian had told them about.

'Wow.' Alfyn was speechless.

'It's quite a sight.' Cyrus agreed quietly.

'I think Erhardt and I will go back and grab the promised food and some blankets, then we can stay here then until we are all done.' Olberic said thoughtfully.

'You think I should go and have a chat with that other guy?' Alfyn mused. Lianna grasped tighter onto his hand. 'Hey,' he said kindly smiling at her. 'One of the girls can help you get relaxed in the waters. You taking the right hand side?' he asked Primrose.

Primrose was frowning slightly at Lianna but she nodded. 'Yes, we will go around that way.' She agreed.

Lianna looked very unhappy at the arrangement but Tressa took her by the hand and started to chivvy her along pointing out that they could share a spot if the girl wanted too.

Alfyn started to walk around to the left hand side of the lake with Cyrus and Therion.

'Ho! Hello there!' Alfyn called out as soon as they were closer to the figure already in the water. 'We are friends, I am an Apothecary. Just wanted to check you are okay.'

The person jolted up from the water quickly.

'You're here!'

All three of the companions stopped dead in their track's.

'Archbishop Josef?' Cyrus recovered first and started striding towards the man. 'Is Ophilia here?' he asked urgently.

Josef looked devastated. 'She is not with you then?' he shook his head sorrowfully. 'I had hoped...' he sounded lost.

'How are you here? What happened?' Alfyn pushed forward and started to look the man over.

Josef shrugged. 'All I recall is trying to clear that trident that Mattias was carrying of its corruption. I guess by the amount of time I have required here I was successful.' The Archbishop's eyes were drawn to the Ember that Therion was carrying. 'She did it then.' He said softly. 'She actually cleansed the Dark Flame.'

'She did.' Cyrus looked away. 'Then she used its power to destroy the Altar and she and Mattias disappeared completely.'

Josef's head drooped. 'Lianna?' he asked quietly.

'She is here, over the other side of the pool with our Ladies.' Alfyn pointed to where they could just about see their tiny figures in the far distance.

Josef nodded.

'Do you understand what happened to Ophilia?' Cyrus asked mildly. 'We only have supposition really.'

The Archbishop closed his eyes. 'I have given the whole event some thoughts since I have been here.' He said. 'I don't know for sure but I think Mattias believed by not killing me, by not opening the gates of the dead he was bypassing Galdera completely in creating a source of power. The Flame..' Josef nodded at the Ember. 'It exacts a price to use the power. You told me when Ophilia used the Ember to hold back the beast you called Red Eye she was very badly burned. That was the price for the use of the power.'

'That's why she suffered more than when she held it for the Kindling then?' Therion asked.

'Yes. The Kindling does use the Flame but it is to the benefit of all and the land. The price is not as steep.'

'So the Dark Flame has no such price?' Alfyn asked in confusion.

'As an unclaimed source of power it wouldn't no. Mattias assumed that he and Ophilia could claim it as their own if she killed the creator of the Flame and fed that soul back into the source and that Ophilia's light could offset the corruption of it. Perhaps he really believed that she was the key to doing good with it - I guess we will never know.'

'I assume that wasn't actually how it was though?' Cyrus mused.

'I very much doubt it. I suspect the idea came from his master - if Ophilia had claimed the Dark Flame, as the sacrifice she could easily have turned all of the Great Flames dark and freed Galdera himself in time.'

Therion started to swear. 'Honest word?' he asked. 'By the God's even _I_ would have martyred myself to stop _that_ from happening.'

'One life to prevent an entire world from descending into darkness?' Josef smiled sadly. 'To Ophilia it would not even have been a choice, it would have been a natural reaction.'

'So it is safe now?' Therion asked.

'More so when the Kindling is completed, although that the Dark Flame even existed for a short time is .. worrying. I intend to visit with the seer Susanna after I am done here. We have much to talk about I think.' Josef smiled suddenly. 'One of the joys of being officially dead is I can do whatever needs to be done now. Starting with looking after my remaining daughter.'

'Do you believe that Ophilia is in the Endless Darkness?' Cyrus asked quietly.

'If she cleansed the Ember and took Mattias then yes. I'm sorry. It is the only place the sort of power she absorbed could do no harm. Both the darkness and the light will be eaten by the void until there is nothing remaining of her soul.' Josef's eyes started to well with tears.

'Apart from this tiny bit.' Cyrus held up the ring she had made him.

'A devotional?' Josef's eyes went wide in shock. 'She _made_ that? For you?' Josef held out a shaking hand. 'You did not marry?' he took the ring and closed his hand over it, also closing his eyes.

'Well no.' Cyrus shrugged. 'I believe it was our intention but.. '

'You are right.' Josef's voice was shaking. 'It does contain a piece of her soul. You should understand that nearly all of these tokens that are made are largely just that. They contain a little energy and a promise, often shared by Cleric's when they marry. To gift a part of one's soul requires the God's direct approval and intervention. In every way that could possibly matter you were joined in their eyes.'

'Damn, and I didn't even get you a gift!' Therion was smirking at the shocked looking Scholar.

'I made one for her too. It worked in the same way.' He mumbled.

'Remarkable.' Josef shook his head. 'It surely means that you will all be able to keep her soul and thus the Flames _protection_ alive until the next Kindling. It truly brings hope.'

Olberic and Erhardt appeared suddenly behind then all.

'Josef?' Erhardt exclaimed.

'Let's take the water before the daylight expires..' Josef said quickly. 'Then we can all talk before the stars are out. I need to think on this all.' He added seriously.

~0~

The waters of the Starpool proved to be extremely restorative. After taking both the day and night water's the companions felt refreshed and ready to face the trek to Flamesgrace to complete the Kindling.

Lianna had broken down at her reunion with her father. They spent some time alone together before joining the group to talk about their plans.

'We intend to spend some time here before going on to meet with Susanna.' Josef told them all. 'I need time to think and Lianna needs time to heal. I understand that you intend to visit Noblecourt after Flamesgrace. Would it be possible for one or more of you to take a side-trip back here to fill us in on the Kindling? It would be useful before I meet with Susanna, and any other information I discern either by thought, prayer or vision can be shared.'

With this agreed the companions set off on the three day trek to Flamesgrace.

'Oh joy. The Frostlands.' Primrose grouched as they started to hit snow on the evening of their second day.

'Just hug the Professor.' Therion advised. 'All that magic of his generates a load of heat when he sleeps.'

'My new best friend.' Primrose laughed.

'They reached Flamesgrace in the early afternoon of the third day. They were met almost immediately by Eliza, grim faced and pale.

'It's true then.' She said, taking in Therion carrying the Ember and the absence of Ophilia. 'I have never known one of Alaic's reports to be wrong.. but by the God's I hoped this was the first time..'

'Can we get this over and done with?' Therion sounded nervous.

'We can go straight to Great Flame, and after that the Cave of Origin and the Ember can be returned.' Eliza looked troubled. 'There is a lot of ill feeling about this, so we are just going to march in and get it done. Bishop Bartolo is here, the new Archbishop was appointed a week ago and he was here for the ceremony. He will be helping us out in our endeavour.'

'Trouble?' Olberic snorted. 'If they think they even know the meaning of trouble..'

Eliza nodded at him. 'It will be fine Olberic. Let's get your stuff in an Inn and we will get going straight away.'

Their walk up to the Cathedral was quiet, the snow was heavy and the streets were mainly clear.

'So this is where Ophilia grew up.' Tressa said taking in the sights as they walked. It's really pretty, if you like snow.'

'That's the prison she broke me out of.' Therion said suddenly as they passed the fortified building. He was gripping both his apple token and the diamond he had taken from the Grotto in one hand and the Lanthorn in his other. He was paler than his hair.

Bishop Bartolo met them at the door to the Cathedral. He nodded to them all, but he had tears in his eyes. 'Come with me.' He muttered. 'The Cathedral has been cleared.'

They walked up to the High Altar where the Great Flame of Flamesgrace presided. It was still healthy, roaring away merrily very unlike the other Flames had been before they were kindled. It was the proximity of the Original Flame, Bartolo explained.

Therion had started shaking as soon as he had entered the Cathedral. Cyrus had took his hand and Alfyn had an arm around his shoulder trying to keep the poor lad together.

'Peace Therion.' Cyrus murmured reassuringly. 'Ophilia is just about everywhere here. I can almost touch her. She will help you - you know she will.'

Therion nodded at the scholar and placed the Lanthorn on the table in front of the Altar. With a large gulping swallow of air he looked at Bishop Bartolo who smiled weakly back at him.

'Whenever you're ready Therion.' The Bishop told him quietly.

Therion closed his eyes. _'What the hell have you got me into Phili?_ ' he grouched to her, his hand squeezing the token she had made him. ' _If you weren't already dead, I'd bloody kill you.._ '

'Oh Great Aelfric, Bringer of the Flame. To you I offer my soul and my blood. Therion opened his eyes and sliced his palm so that the blood ran. ' _This is gonna bloody hurt, you cow.._ ' he added miserably.

As he opened the latch on the lantern's housing he was sure he heard an amused chuckle. His shoulders shook. 'With your First Flame.. I Kindle this fire - may it forever shelter the people of this land.' He put his hand into the lantern and took a hold of the Ember.

 _'I feel it too Therion.'_ His eyes shot wider. The voice was so clear in his head.

'Through the sacrament of the Kindling, Aelfric grant us your mercy and your blessing.' Therion brought the Ember forward towards the Great Flame stumbling as he did.

 _'Don't trip now sweetheart.. I managed to stay on my feet. Of course I am so much more graceful than you.._ ' he could swear he felt hands on his arm steadying him.

 _'I miss you Ophilia._ ' He thought out to her as the Flame and the Ember connected through him.

 _'I love you too, you rotten Thief. I love you all._ ' She laughed as the Flame flared and roared.

'Put the Ember away now Therion.' It was Cyrus, holding the lantern prompting him. Shaking his head dully he realised everyone was crying, the feeling that had flooded from the Kindling was exactly the same as the previous two. He place the Ember back in the lantern.

'That was well done Therion.' Bishop Bartolo clapped him on the shoulder. 'It will certainly shut up those that doubted this was the right action to take.' His expression was fiercely proud.

'So we just return the Ember now then?' he asked urgently, a huge part of him just wanting to handle the Fire again and maybe.. just maybe speak with Ophilia one last time.

It didn't take them long to get to the Cave of Origin. On the path towards it H'aanit had sighed heavily.

'This ist where I met Ophilia, rushing to the cave to taketh the Ember.' She said. 'She looked both scared and resolute. I hath never seen such a look before.' Primrose took H'aanit's hand.

'You fought the guardian together didn't you darling. Phili once told me how you and Linde quite took her breath away with your beauty and strength.' Primrose smiled at the Huntress. 'I wish I had seen that fight.'

'It wast a challenge.' H'aanit admitted.

The Cave was quite deep and the path to the Original Flame was winding and confusing.

'I'm amazed Phili actually found her way out of here again once she grabbed the Ember.' Alfyn said with a half-hearted chuckle.

'We had Linde.' H'aanit shrugged.

The Guardian of the Flame bowed to the ensemble as they finally trudged into the final chamber where the Original Flame burned brightly. Unlike the blue glow of the Ember and the Great Flames in the Cathedrals this one was streaked with silver and gold along with the blue sparks. At its heart was a large misshapen rock of some kind that glowed fiery red in the darkness.

'So that's what a star looks like..' Erhardt said breathlessly to Olberic who looked every bit as awed as his fellow Knight.

'You just have to take up the Ember one last time. No need to bloody yourself.' Bishop Bartolo had his hand on Therion's shoulder. 'Then just throw it back into the fire. The Guardian will take the Lanthorn.'

Therion nodded his understanding enthusiastically. His token in one hand he opened the lantern and took out the Ember.

' _OPHILIA!_ ' he opened his heart and he projected his thought out desperately. Immediately he felt his companions, the depth of their love and their desire for the return of their Cleric. Grabbing hold of that, he tried again. 'Ophilia!' he called. Nothing. He started to grit his teeth, the pain in his hand growing stronger as he pulled on the power of the Ember and that of his friends to project again and again.

'Put the Ember in the brazier Therion.' He heard the anxiety in the Bishop's voice and the hand on his shoulder gripping tighter. He was also aware of the Guardian coming closer to him.

' _Please Ophilia, speak to me_!' he begged, aware that his face was soaked with his tears and the others were now beginning to realise that something was amiss but there was still nothing. The Guardian was nearly on top of him now. With a frustrated snarl Therion threw the Ember into the brazier and it was followed by an enormous flash of Light, its power knocking everyone from their feet to the floor. The light beamed out for several seconds as the Ember sank into the fire and returned to its source. Then it was over and Therion held his head in his blackened hands and sobbed.

~0~

It was just dark by the time they returned to the Inn. Alfyn had already seen to Therion's hands.

'Think it's gonna be a while before you steal anything again.' The Apothecary had commented, wincing at the damage the Thief had taken. 'I guess Ophilia would be pleased..' he added in an attempt to get some reaction from Therion.

Everybody had gone straight to their rooms on their return, some in groups - but Therion noticed Cyrus slipping away alone. The thief grabbed Ophilia's pack from his own room and made his way to Cyrus. Knocking on the door got no response.

'Let me in Cy. Just for a minute please.' He called quietly. After a few seconds the door opened. Already the Scholar was a mess, he looked like he had started to undress and then given up, his shirt was hanging open, one sock was removed and his face was red from the tears he had obviously been shedding. Without a word Cyrus went back and threw himself down on his bed gathering a pillow to his chest protectively.

'I'm sorry to bother you.' Therion said, quietly closing the door. 'There's a couple of things..'

You heard her too? At the Kindling?' Cyrus asked, his voice hoarse.

'Yeah, I think so.' Therion nodded. 'I thought maybe I'd made it up, that I wanted it so bad. I tried to reach her when I took up the Ember at the cave. I tried so damned hard..'

'I guessed so.' Cyrus buried his face in the pillow, his shoulders shaking. Therion climbed onto the bed to take his friend in his arms.

'Do you want company?' Therion asked gently.

'Not really. No offence..'

'None taken. When you do.. well I guess anyone is better than me - but if you need me..' Therion rested his head against the Scholar's. 'I've brought you Ophilia's pack. Back at the grotto when Tressa asked I said I'd gone through it but I lied. I figured that it was _your_ right but that you probably wouldn't want to do it there and then with an audience - so _I_ took it so that .. well.. it's here. If you don't want to...'

'That was thoughtful Therion. I would like to. Thank you.'

'The other thing.. well, it was the same reason really. You were holding yourself together really well and it seemed important to you so.. I'm sorry Cy, when Erhardt found Ophilia's locket I also noticed this in the debris of the Altar.' Therion reached into a pocket and took out the small blue ring that Cyrus had made her. He handed it to the Scholar.

This time Cyrus couldn't hold back the distressed moan of pain as he took the ring.

'I'll leave you now. If you need anything..'

'You really _are_ a good friend Therion.' Cyrus's managed through the sobs that were wracking his body.

'I guess.. sometimes.' Therion reached to plant a kiss on Cyrus' cheek then quietly left the man to his overwhelming grief.

Therion made his way out of the Inn and into the freezing night. He hated the snow but he found that the cold was suiting his mood just right. He didn't walk far, a little way along the secluded trail that led back to the Cave of Origin where he was sure he would not be observed when his own grief finally caught up with him. At the minute he was just numb, both with the cold and the pain. He sat himself down beneath a tree and brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them.

The night was silent, but the moon reflected down the snow quiet beautifully. In the town behind him the twinkling of lights from the windows of the houses looked homely and welcoming. He could understand why Ophilia loved it here, that was the sort of shit that she loved to notice and comment on. He was glad that Cyrus had heard Ophilia too in the Cathedral, he wondered absently if the others had too, but like him had dismissed it as simply wishful thinking. He might even ask them someday.

His expected tears had finally started.

 _'Last time Phili. I can't deal with any more crying after this._ ' Therion told her sadly.

 _'T..T..Therion...!_ ' The Thief shot to his feet.

' _Ophilia_?' he cried out.

 _'Therion.. help...please.._ ' his head was bombarded by a huge amount of confused images.

 _'Phili, calm down.. where are you_?' there was no reply.. just images, fear and pain. Therion clutched at his head with his heavily bandaged hands. One image.. was that?.. He was _sure_ it was the Flame of Origin.

' _Are you here.. Phili.. is this where you are?_ ' he tried to visualise the Flame as he had seen it when he had returned the Ember. He'd already automatically started running down the trail to the cave when the image he had mustered returned back to him.

 _'I'm coming_..' he called but his reply was just more confusion and fear.

When he reached the cave it was pitch black but his recall was superb. He plunged into the darkness his feet reliably carrying him along the route to the Flame, ignoring the pain in his hands as he felt along the walls. He burst into the Flames chamber, his eyes hurting at the sudden bright light. The Flame Guardian stood in front of him, but turned upon seeing Therion and pointed into a darker corner.

'Ophilia?' There was a figure huddled up against the wall and Therion skidded to his knees in front of it. 'Oh by the God's, Ophilia!' He pulled the girl into his arms as tears obscured his vision. 'Are you okay? Can you speak to me?' he demanded aware of the violent shaking from the Cleric in his arms. The assault on his mind had stopped at least.

He pushed back slightly to get a look at her and couldn't contain his hiss of dismay. Wild black eyes stared at him, her lips were also black and the swathes of skin that was exposed was mottled as if it were bruised. Her hair was completely matted and filthy and the appalling dress that Mattias had clothed her in an age ago was badly torn and bloody. She was freezing cold to the touch.

Her eyes seemed to focus suddenly as Therion was staring at her.

'Therion..' she breathed in a rasping voice as she threw her head against his shoulder. 'Thank you.'

Therion stood and opened up his cloak. Once again ignoring the pain in his hands he gathered her up into it and wrapped her next to his chest.

'Let's get you back home.' He said, but she was unconscious before he had even taken the first step.


	59. The Theory of Relativity

Therion pounded through the heavily falling snow, gritting his teeth against the ragged pain of his sorely tried muscles and his burned hands. The precious bundle he was clutching to his chest was as chilling as if he were carrying a block of ice instead of another human being, her slight weight seeming to get heavier and colder with each step but just the feel of that blessed pressure held tight against his body soared his heart and pushed his endurance beyond that which he thought possible.

He was coming into sight of their Inn now, the lights from the taproom glittering out onto the fallen snow, his goal within reach. His breath was hitching awkwardly and his feet stumbled when they found the steps leading up to the door then he very nearly fell flat on his face when the door was opened from the other side as he began to try to push his way through it.

'What the hell Therion?' It was Alfyn that caught them and pulled him upright and through the door. 'What's all the noise for?' The Apothecary looked puzzled and a bit worried.

Therion hadn't even been aware he had been shouting for his companions as he'd been sprinting towards the Inn. With a huge chuffing wheeze of relief he thrust his burden gently into the surprised arms of his friend and allowed himself to sink the floor, vaguely aware in the background that Olberic and Erhardt were rising from one of the taproom tables and yelling something loudly. Black spots appeared before the Thief's eyes as he panted heavily and struggled hard to keep himself conscious.

It was Erhardt that came to kneel beside the Thief. 'Going to get you upstairs, Therion. I think it might hurt when I lift you.. are you ready lad?' Therion managed a half nod wrapping his arms around Erhardt's neck. 'You did good Therion, real good.' The Knight muttered to him as he gently prised the Thief from the floor and into his arms. 'The God's only know what's happening.. but damn.. that's _really_ Ophilia!'

Olberic appeared to have already gone upstairs and was rousing the rest of their companions, while Erhardt followed Alfyn who was still holding tight onto their lost Cleric. The Apothecaries face was grim, striking sudden fear into Therion's heart.

'She alright?' Therion managed to call out weakly.

'She's still alive. Just about.' Came the terse response.

'Cyrus.. open up!' Olberic was banging heavily on the door to the Scholar's room. 'By all the God's man.. Let me in!'

Alfyn pushed past him and into the room he was sharing with Therion. As he lay Ophilia down on his bed the others began to arrive. H'aanit was the first in, nearly colliding with Erhardt as he put Therion down on his own bed and adjusted the pillows to allow the boy to sit back.

'Ist that..?' H'aanit's face was incredulous as she stared down at the girl on the bed.

'Ophilia?' Cyrus appeared in the doorway looking so unkempt and emotional that he was almost unrecognisable. The Scholar gave a startled cry that fell somewhere between anguish and relief as his eyes ran over her. He stayed frozen where he was as the Apothecary climbed onto the bed and started to examine the Cleric, bending to her chest to listen to her heart. Finally, after some time he pulled a blanket up tight over the girl and stood up, his hand going unconsciously to the back of his neck.

'You look troubled Alf.' Cyrus said anxiously as he came forward to perch himself next to Ophilia. He reached to smooth back the hair from her face, his heart constricting painfully. He couldn't help the shudder that ran through him at the coldness of her face, the blackness of her lips and the strange mottled bruising that seemed to undulate underneath her skin. At his warm touch she breathed out a small sigh.

'I dunno what to do Prof.' Alfyn had tears standing in his eyes. 'She is so cold. I don't _think_ it's hypothermia - her breathing seems pretty even and she isn't shivering at all - but if we put her into a bath and it _is_ then the sudden heat could stress her heart, which is already fast and erratic.' He came closer again and tentatively lifted the blanket to point out the numerous places that seemed bloody. 'I need to clean her up though because it seems that there are pieces of wood stuck in her body and I'm not sure what is dirt, what is real bruising and what is.. well whatever that other thing is.'

'What in the hell happened? How is she even here?' Cyrus demanded.

'She called out to me, crying for help.' Therion said quietly. 'Her thoughts were just images but I could feel her pain and that she was overwhelmingly afraid.' He gulped in a huge breath of air as tears threatened at the memory. 'The only thing I recognised was the Flame of Origin so I got myself there. The Guardian pointed her out huddled in a dark corner.'

'She was conscious?' Alfyn asked urgently.

'Yeah for a bit.' Therion nodded. 'She looked pretty wild at first then all of a sudden she got a hold of herself. She looked directly at me and thanked me but that's when she passed out. I got her back as quick as I could. God's Alfyn she was so bloody _cold_!' he moaned.

'Was she shivering? When you found her?'

'No, I don't think so - it was more like she was shaking in fear than shivering.' Therion fell back on his pillows, his exhaustion overwhelming him again. Alfyn seemed to notice his hurt for the first time.

'Bloody hell Therion, you've done a number on yourself too.' He murmured reaching for his satchel and quickly getting out a bottle.

'Don't worry about me, concentrate on Phili.' The Thief frowned.

Erhardt silently took the vial from Alfyn. 'I'll get his hands unwrapped so we can look at them.' He said quietly. 'How much of this should I give him?'

After giving brief instruction to the Knight, Alfyn turned back to Ophilia. Cyrus was staring up at him thoughtfully whilst holding tight to her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb.

'Alfyn, I suggest you go with your instincts.' The Scholar's face was pinched but he managed a reassuring smile. 'It occurs to me that when Ophilia was infected with the Dark God's spirit by Mattias, she complained of a cold feeling inside. The heavens only know what actually being in the presence of him - being in the Endless Darkness - has done to her. This is all entirely new territory. The very best we can do is try to manage the hurts that we _can_ see and then decide on how to deal with those we can't.'

Alfyn's jaw went slack for a second, then he gripped Cyrus's shoulder and nodded firmly.

'I need water for the bath.' He ordered. 'We should get the Bishop here as well, I think this may require clerical healing once we have removed the splinters.. Let's get some food and drink too - Therion definitely needs some and I can see that Ophilia is quite clearly dehydrated.. Okay - let's move people!'

'Tressa and I will go to the Cathedral.' Primrose had been holding onto the Merchant tightly both of them fussing around Therion. 'We should rouse Eliza first I think, I doubt very much they will allow any of us to call on Bishop Bartolo in the middle of the night.'

H'aanit nodded her agreement with the Dancer, then turned to Olberic. 'Helpen me bringen up the bathwater?' she asked him.

'Don't bother, I'll see to that.' Cyrus gently laid down Ophilia's hand and swept towards the bathroom - his eyes flaring fiercely and muttering a spell under his breath. He started by filling the bath with ice then followed up by melting it with fire. In a few minutes the tub was full of steaming water.

'Useful.' Olberic had followed Cyrus into the bathroom. 'But I have never seen you do that before - why do you bother having water hauled up normally?'

'Ice blast is exactly what it's called - a blast. It takes enormous energy to moderate it down so that it doesn't blow up the bath-tub.' Cyrus shrugged. 'In an emergency it's worth it.. generally, not so much.' The Scholar suddenly wilted against the wall. 'Is this really true Olberic?' he whispered. 'I'm half scared to even look at her in case it's a dream or my imagination and she is suddenly gone again.'

Olberic put a meaty paw on Cyrus' shoulder. 'I understand.' He said simply. 'She doesn't look too good though. I'm not totally sure we are out of the woods yet. Stay strong Cyrus.'

There was a startled and almost animalistic cry of pure panic. Exchanging a fearful look, Cyrus and Olberic rushed back into the bedroom to find Ophilia, her black eyes wide open and unfocused pushed right back by the wall that the bed was sitting against. Therion had bolted upright, gripping his head.

'Ophilia, ouch!' he exclaimed, pushing his way to the edge of his bed and stumbling with the aid of Erhardt's arm to the Cleric's. He crawled towards her over the mattress. 'It's okay your Holiness, it's just me. Calm down lovely.. everyone is here, you're safe now I promise.' He stopped just short of reaching her and put out a hand reassuringly.

Ophilia was breathing heavily, a fearful whimper escaping as her body started to shake.

'Phili, you need to calm down.' Therion's voice was firmer. 'I can't understand anything you're trying to show me. Calm now..' she took a deep, ragged breath and made a grab at his hand not taking it but instead carefully connected their palms together, closing her eyes. Therion's own eyes flew wider, he nodded to himself and held out his other hand so that she could do the same with that one. 'The light.. our light.. its burning her or something.' He said quietly after a few moments had passed, withdrawing his painful hands and moving backwards away from the Cleric.

'Should we leave then?' Olberic asked with a frown. Ophilia had quietened down but was still huddled back, her eyes closed.

'Yes.' Therion had a single tear on his cheek. 'She knows we are all here for her, she is grateful and happy for that but she can't keep herself together with us all.. so close.'

'Let's see if it's easier with just me and the Prof.' Alfyn suggested.

'We'll be in the next room then.' Erhardt said regretfully, motioning for the others to leave.

'No, I think Therion might need to stay.' Cyrus suggested as Olberic began to help the Thief to the door. 'If it's too much then I will go instead.' Olberic nodded his understanding and helped Therion back to his bed.

Once the door had closed Ophilia took a few deep shuddering breaths and forced her eyes open slowly. She looked up directly at Cyrus unblinkingly.

'I am _so_ sorry.' Her words were feint and laboured and her lips trembled with the effort of speaking.

'Is this too much dearheart, do you need me to go too?' he asked gently. She shook her head emphatically.

'Guess I get to give you that bath now Li.' Alfyn's voice was shaky with emotion. 'You think you can manage it?' Ophilia nodded, her eyes still on Cyrus. She had started to smile very slightly.

Finally she dragged her gaze reluctantly from the Scholar to the Apothecary. 'Can I get a drink?' she asked unsteadily.

'Shit!' Alfyn swore. 'My head is such a bloody mess Li, sorry. Of course you can.' He grabbed his water bottle from his pack and scooted over the bed to hold it out to her. She tried to take it but she had no strength at all to hold it so he brought it to her lips for her. She took a long drink. 'Careful now,' Alfyn removed the bottle. 'You'll just make yourself sick if you take too much too soon.'

A frown had started to crease Cyrus' brow. He was looking closely at Ophilia and moved a little closer.

'You _feel_ very different.' He noted quietly. He put out a hesitant hand to touch her cheek but quickly shook his head and slowly started running his hand down her neck to her shoulder. As soon as his fingers connected with the garment she wore he swore loudly. 'It's _that_!' he exclaimed pulling his hand away as if it was burnt. 'It's tainted.. I didn't notice in the Grotto, the stain of the Dark Lord was everywhere.. I guess Mattias wasn't only trying to raise Lianna's jealousy when he made you wear it!'

Ophilia began pawing ineffectually at the laces on the dress but couldn't get a proper grip. 'Help me?' she begged.

'I'd put on some gloves maybe Prof.' Alfyn advised handing a pair from his satchel to the Scholar. 'And lets be careful removing it, if it's stuck we'll soak it off in the bath.'

It took quite an effort on the part of both Alfyn and Cyrus to get the material fully expunged, it was almost like it was clinging to the girl with a will of its own. Once it was off, the sheer extent of the bruising and mottling and the amount of splinters of wood that were stuck in her flesh was quite shocking.

'Those are pieces of the Altar.. she must have been caught in the destruction itself..' Alfyn mumbled as one larger piece broke off. '..Reckon we should gather what we can along with that _thing_..' he gestured the strange garment they had tossed unceremoniously on the floor, '..And burn them up like we did at the Grotto.'

Once they had Ophilia bundled up in a blanket, Alfyn gathered up the larger pieces of wood that he had managed to collect as well as the dress. 'Can you help her into the bath Prof while I go and ask Olberic to get rid of this.. I really don't want it hanging around. Even I can feel the taint of it now.' He looked over at Therion who had fallen into a deep sleep. 'I'll see if H'aanit managed to get any food together yet as well..' he murmured.

Cyrus nodded, carefully gathered Ophilia up in his arms and planting a tender kiss on her brow. She nuzzled her head into his chest as he carried her to the bathroom. 'I love you Cyrus.' She managed breathlessly.

'Oh my darling..' his voice was choked. 'I love you so much I don't even know how to begin..'

'I am so very corrupted..' she said sadly.

'Please, don't try to talk my love. Save your energy.' Cyrus checked the water temperature and lowered the Cleric in gently. Her eyes closed immediately as she lay back with a small happy groan. 'I still just can't believe you are really here..' Cyrus murmured as she relaxed into the heat. He took one of her hands in both of his bringing his lips reverently down to it tears standing in his eyes once again.

Alfyn finally returned with a deep frown on his usually sunny face.

'Bishop Bartolo is here, Eliza too.' He advised them as he settled by the side of the bath to inspect Ophilia a little closer and to start gently wiping away at her wounds. 'They are waiting with the others, I wasn't sure if I should bring the Bishop in, I assumed if the light is painful to you..'

'I think I'm leeching it Alfyn.' Ophilia said with a wince as the Apothecary examined a particularly sore spot. 'Light and energy both.'

'I reckon she's right.' Therion's voice came from the doorway. He had a plate of food and had lowered himself down to the floor just outside the bathroom door, eating ravenously. 'I know I carried her through a snowstorm and I had the injury from the Kindling, but the amount of effort it took, and what it took out of me was pretty extreme. Plus I feel a load better after a small sleep and a bit of food.'

'I concur,' Cyrus agreed. 'I can feel the gentle tug on my energy reserve - I thought it was an emotional response in all honesty. Hmm.. I wonder if an energy transfer would actually help in this instance?'

'Whoa!' Therion exclaimed. 'No.. Phili..okay.' Therion chuckled. 'She doesn't like that idea Prof, she says the energy is used up almost immediately and she will just keep on leeching regardless, she doesn't want to drain you. She can't seem to stop pulling it..'

Ophilia looked up at the Scholar with a genuine smile.

'Well you can always use this, it has a load of energy already stored.' Cyrus took the little blue ring that he made for her off his own finger and gently placed it back on hers. 'Your Father had a few things to say about these rings by the way..' he added with his own soft smile back at her. 'We will talk about _that_ when you are feeling better.'

'Honestly I think this water is dirtier than you are now..' Alfyn noted. 'I suggest we get you out and get those splinters seen too. You think you can deal with the Bishop joining us? He offered his help.' Ophilia rolled her eyes.

'I want Therion and Cyrus to leave for a while.' She gulped, the words still not coming easy. 'I've taken more than enough from them already.' She patted at Cyrus's arm as he started to protest. 'If _you_ start to feel drained you should take a break too Alf.' She added. 'For now bring the Bishop in and let's get this done.'

They got Ophilia back on the bed and Cyrus helped Therion to the girls room next door where the others were waiting. Cyrus had a quick word with the Bishop who hurried away to aid Alfyn. Just as the Bishop left Cyrus felt Ophilia use her ring - he got a brief image of her then it wafted gently away. He smiled happily and Therion snorted in amusement.

'I'm not sure she meant to project _that_ thought at me..' the Thief murmured to Cyrus with a grin. 'My, Professor, what _interesting_ feelings you evoke in our little Cleric. Quite enlightening...' he raised a leery eyebrow at the Scholar.

'It's amazing how you manage to sneak into private stuff without even meaning too.' Cyrus chuckled and put an arm round Therion.' 'Thank you for bringing her back.' He said sincerely.

'So..' Erhardt was up on his feet and pacing. 'How is she?'

'Very weak.' Cyrus admitted. 'She appears to be leeching light and energy - I suppose when we were all there it was too much of a flood to manage. Actually, now that I'm away from her I have to admit, I am completely exhausted - I didn't notice the extent of it when I was with her. She was right it seems, we will need to take care.'

Therion nodded. 'She's having some kind of a natural impulse to cleanse the dark out of herself - but it's taking everything she has. The image that I got is that it was being all being sucked out when she was in the Darkness. I suppose since coming back.. well, we helped her take it on in the first place..' he shrugged. 'I dunno.' He admitted.

'Do you reckon she will be able to travel tomorrow?' Olberic asked quietly.

'I hardly think so.' Cyrus looked up in surprise. 'What's the rush?'

'The Bishop had some rather disturbing news.' Primrose grunted. 'He thought it best we got her out of town before the Church tries to claim her and the rumours have already started that something happened here tonight. Therion running through the streets shouting probably didn't help..'

'Hey!' Therion scowled.

'I'm not criticising you darling.' Primrose snapped back. 'Heaven knows, we are _all_ grateful to you. Just stating facts.'

'What in the world does the Bishop think the Church is going to try and do?' Cyrus looked confused. 'Ophilia destroyed the Dark Flame and the prevented the potential release of Galdera, surely the establishment is on board with that!'

'The Bishop was going to come and speak with us anyway, even before Ophilia returned.' Olberic was shaking his head. 'They plan to use her sacrifice and the 'defeat' of the Saviour's cult as a positive spin for the Church.. with some inventive embellishments as to their own involvement and some artistic licence to the truth of events. They see it as a way to remind the masses that the Order of the Sacred Flame is not to be messed with.'

'Yeah,' Tressa added heatedly. 'After treating Ophilia like a leper during her whole Kindling, all of a sudden they plan to use her memory as a shining light to the power of the faith.'

'Which she truly deserves..' Erhardt added. 'However if they find out she has _returned_ from the Endless Darkness, well, the Bishop is worried that their plans will change somewhat - her importance to them would increase tenfold. Just imagine it, the Flamebearer who fought the darkness and returned to life to lead her people into the Light.'

'You mean they would use her.' Therion said flatly.

'Useth her, controlen her.. to my mind it wouldst be nothing less than a gilded prison.' H'aanit spat, her face twisted in anger. 'A total abuse.'

'Peace H'aanit.' Cyrus patted the Huntress consolingly. 'We will never let that happen.'

'None the less..' Eliza spoke up for the first time and her face was worried. 'I genuinely agree with the Bishop that Ophilia needs to be removed at least until she is recovered enough to properly deal with this situation. We have a new Archbishop, one who will be seeking to prove himself. Antonin is not a _bad_ man, but the potential that this situation raises to further the Church agenda..'

'She may wish to help the Church of course.' Olberic mused. 'She has been sorely vexed by the state that it finds itself in.'

'Indeed.' Cyrus agreed. 'But it should.. no it _must_ be on her own terms and not as a puppet controlled by the church council.'

'Odette is due to arrive tomorrow.' Eliza said thoughtfully. 'Alaic went to Atlasdam to report in before going back to Stillsnow.' She explained. 'He advised that you would come straight here to complete the Kindling, she wanted to see you.' Eliza smiled. 'She will not be aware of Ophilia's return, although I have sent a message to Susanna.'

'A useful ally to have.' Olberic grunted.

'Indeed, and given that she insisted on appropriating the Royal Academy's own coach and horses for her trip, I believe we can spirit Ophilia away without too much detriment to her health.' Eliza grinned.

'It would be good to take her to the Starpool, I think.' Cyrus mused. 'We promised Josef we would return there and surely the waters would help Ophilia too.'

'Some of us should stay here though. If we all just disappear after causing such a ruckus, we may illicit unwanted attention.' Primrose said thoughtfully.

'How about I go to the Cathedral and look for healing.' Therion waved his burned hands. 'I can admit to them that in my pain and my overwhelming grief I ended up drunk and completely losing my mind - calling out to the world for Ophilia..' he grinned. 'Maybe that will answer some of the rumours..'

'An excellent suggestion my sneaky friend!' Cyrus approved.

'After a few days here we can make our way to Noblecourt and either have Ophilia meet us there or just come on up to the Shrine after.' Primrose added.

'It looks like we have the beginnings of a plan then.' Erhardt agreed contentedly as Therion suddenly started to laugh aloud.

'Oh my..' Therion looked at Erhard with a huge grin. 'You would not _believe_ the language coming from your saintly sister.. it appears having large splinters of a Dark Altar removed from your arse-cheek is really rather unpleasant!'

'Oh, poor Ophilia..' Tressa winced.

~0~

Alfyn was fit to drop by the time he and Bishop Bartolo joined the other companions later in the night.

'God's, that energy drain..' Alfyn shook his head.

'It appears not to have affected me at all.' The Bishop added. It is probably one of those binds that you all have to each other.' He shrugged. 'I'm not sure that the healing I did was of any use to her physical recovery though. She just seemed to gobble up the Light like a snack.'

'Well, I volunteer to be her next victim!' Erhardt stood enthusiastically. 'She obviously needs to take the energy and I'm certainly not going to deny her it.'

'I will relieve you in an hour.' Olberic agreed. 'If we share the drain none of us should suffer any major ill effects.'

'I'm just going to pop in for a minute or two..' Cyrus was already on his feet.

H'aanit chuckled. 'I doubten anyone couldst stop you Professor.' The huntress took his hand warmly. 'But do hath a care, she needeth you whole.'

'I just need to make sure she is still really here!' Cyrus smiled back at H'aanit as he and Erhardt left the room.

Bishop Bartolo's eyes had started to gleam when he heard of the plan to take Ophilia to Steorra's Shrine.

'I truly wish I could come.' He said. 'To see the Starpool.. ahh. I would like to see Josef too of course.' He added with a chuckle.

'Do you have any thoughts on what might have happened to her - how she is back?' Therion asked the Cleric. 'Her thoughts were too muddled to get a grip on anything solid.'

'She talked a little bit actually, trying to take her mind off what we were doing to her I suspect.' The Bishop nodded. 'She told us that she had been drifting and everything was being sucked out from her - Light and Darkness, memories even her sense of herself.' His voice was quiet.

'Then she became aware of us at the Kindling..' Alfyn grinned at Therion. 'She could see us all.. spoke to us all.. Shuck's I'd thought that had just been my imagination..'

'Me too.' Therion admitted.

'When the Flame Kindled, she exploded with the Light of it - tied as she is to you all.. and I imagine you were all thinking of her at the time..' The Bishop added.

'It bloody hurt Galdera, all that Light and love.' Alfyn's face was suddenly fierce. 'Li reckoned it was him that blasted her out of the Endless Darkness - rage at the pain she was inflicting on him.'

'Not long after she felt Therion - she definitely felt the agony of holding the Ember and then heard you all calling to her and she gripped onto that and followed it back to here.' The Bishop smiled. 'Most amazing.' He shook his head. 'I'm not sure why I'm even surprised though.'

The Bishop and Eliza took their leave not long after and a rota was formed for the rest of the night to stay with Ophilia. Everyone tried to get some rest in the meantime, Alfyn falling into a deep slumber very quickly following his long exposure and Cyrus completely unable to settle and frequently finding himself checking on the Cleric instead.

It was mid morning by the time everyone except for Ophilia and Tressa who was currently with her, made their way downstairs for breakfast. It had barely been delivered when Odette swept into the Inn, going straight to Cyrus and engulfing him in a huge hug.

'I thought I told you to look after her..' she moaned at him even whilst holding him tight.

'I think we should continue this conversation in private.' Cyrus said quietly, aware of the stares of people at other tables. 'Will you come up to my room so we can talk?'

Odette nodded at the other companions around the table. 'I am truly sorry for your loss.' She said, tears standing in her eyes. 'I can only imagine..'

'Odette please..' Cyrus had started to the stair. With a brief flash of annoyance she sighed and followed after him.

'That was a little rude boy.' She admonished as they went up to the first floor. 'Gods only know how much you must be grieving but all the same..'

Cyrus pushed opened the door to the room where Ophilia and Tressa were cuddled up together on the bed.

'Ohh.' For once Odette was totally speechless. She looked at Ophilia and then back at Cyrus. 'Ohh..' she said again.

'She came back to us last night, after the Kindling.' Cyrus said gently taking his mentor in his arms as Odette started to sob. Both Ophilia and Tressa started to stir at the sound.

'Hey Odette!' Tressa sat up, taking Ophilia's hand.

'That was unexpected.' Odette sniffed, pulling herself together with some effort. She went to the bed and pulled the Cleric into a hug, hissing in dismay at the state of her.

'I feel a lot better than I look!' Ophilia smiled first at Odette and then up at Cyrus.

'Well I don't think that would be hard.' Odette was inspecting the undulating darkness under the skin of her arm. 'When Alaic reported back to me what had been happening..' she shook her head. 'You can't seem to stay out of trouble at all can you?' she accused.

'The worst must surely be passed.' Ophilia said determinedly. 'The Kindling is done, successfully.. Therion was quite wonderful as a Flamebearer - and I have died I guess, so my father's vision has been satisfied.'

'Yeah, just the Church wanting to use you as a puppet, and getting rid of all the Dark God you got stuck in you at the moment.. and that's with the worst passed!' Tressa chuckled.

'The Church wanting what now?' Odette scowled, and her ire increased as Cyrus explained what they had learned.

'Over my dead body will they be using you girl.' Odette barked.

'So you will help us get Ophilia up to the Shrine then?' Cyrus asked in relief.

'Well of course I bloody will you idiot.' Odette fumed. 'Who is going with us?' she asked.

'Just myself and Erhardt.' Cyrus said. 'It's perfectly feasible for me to disappear off with you and Erhardt is explainable as protection. Alfyn wanted to come too to keep an eye on Phili's progress - but if Primrose is to meet her next foe in Noblecourt, they will really need a healer with them.'

'I can help with that.' Odette was suddenly grinning. 'Happens I travelled here with someone myself who also wanted to extend his condolences to you all.'

There was the sound of footsteps on the stair. 'I think that's probably him now!' Odette added.

The door opened and Erhardt popped his head in. 'Okay for another visitor sis?' he asked Ophilia with a grin. She nodded wordlessly.

'Well then.' Ogen said with a smile as he came in and took sight of Ophilia. 'I just knew it would take more than Dark God to keep _you_ down lass!'


	60. Words of the Past

Primrose was sat in the taproom of the Inn in Flamesgrace, a cup of jasmine tea in her right hand and the letter that had just been delivered to her clutched unopened in her left.

The Dancer had been grateful to have managed to grab a little time to herself this afternoon - the last week or so had been exhaustingly emotional - culminating in the miracle of Ophilia's return last night and then her subsequent and rather hurried departure an hour or so ago in Odette's coach.

Olberic and Therion had left shortly after her departure to visit the Cathedral where the Thief planned to request healing while spreading the idea he was unhinged.. not an altogether hard role for him to play.. all things considered. Tressa and H'aanit had headed out together a little after that to hunt for herbs for Alfyn's stocks and for live game for Linde's dinner - while the Apothecary himself sat with Primrose for a short time before finally giving up and returning to bed - his exhaustion from the events of the past twenty-four overtaking him again.

The letter arrived unexpectedly, finding its way to her hand via the Cathedral, brought by an impatient acolyte of the church who definitely thought he had better things to do than deliver messages. It had initially stunned the Dancer - it was surely the first piece of mail that Primrose had received in years and yet she was immediately positive that she recognised the handwriting - it was a penmanship that she had last laid eyes on seemingly a lifetime ago.

Despite her surety of the identity of author, Primrose's head started to spin in nervous anticipation as she carefully slit the envelope and scanned to the end of the missive to confirm her suspicion. There, scrawled in his bold and slanted hand was simply scribed the name ' _Simeon'_. Her heart began thudding almost uncomfortably in her chest at his name but she put the letter down on the table in front of her, not yet ready to read whatever it was he had to say to her.

In truth, Primrose had been wondering if she would hear from her old friend - he was possessed of a old world kind of politeness and to contact her in such a manner following their unusual reunion was exactly in keeping with his character.

When they had parted at the Shrine to Steorra a few days ago, Simeon had told her that he would be spending some time in Noblecourt and he'd vowed that he would wait for her there. Despite her hopeful desire that his words were true - in the deepest shadow's of her heart Primrose was concerned that once he'd had the benefit of a bit of time and space - Simeon would likely change his mind about their promised liaison.

That they had met again after so many years and in so odd a manner seemed almost unreal. During their time apart and especially in her darkest days in Sunshade - Primrose had played out their potential reunion a million times in her imagination. In some of her earliest fantasies, Simeon turned up simply to whisk her away and save her from the life she was leading or sometimes he was an avenging spirit who brought her to the men that had killed her father and exacted deadly revenge in her name to win her favour.

As she grew older however, her heart had hardened along with her hope and she had wiped all romantic illusions from her eyes - just praying that, should their paths ever cross again, he would not be _totally_ appalled by what she had become and that he could maybe accept what little was left of the girl he had known and had been so kind too.

Primrose finished up her tea and decided to make her way to her room in order to read the note in private. Her heart became heavy as she made her way across the busy taproom towards the stairs, feeling a kind of shame that she had not experienced in a long while at the overt glances that were being sent her way by many of the patrons.

It was unusual she knew, that she chose to wear her dancing costume as her normal everyday garb. It had become a kind of armour to her - people's reactions to the outfit and the sheer amount of flesh it displayed - were entirely predictable and she felt an empowerment in knowing she could manipulate those responses to her own ends. Right now though, carrying the words of the man she had always wanted to think well of her in her tightly gripped hand - she just felt horribly tarnished by both the lecherous and the disapproving looks she was receiving.

It was odd, she reflected as she climbed the stair to her room, that she had never really considered what her companions thought of her wardrobe choice. Certainly none had ever questioned, commented or even teased her about it. Perhaps it was because there had never been any kind of judgement from any of them. Of course, being on the road for long periods of time, sharing accommodations and sometimes even bed's meant that maintaining modesty was often impractical so dressing in such revealing a manner wasn't particularly an issue - yet Primrose had been rather shocked to realise early on that, aside from Tressa, _she_ was actually the traveller least comfortable about the shared facilities and the lack of proper privacy. In the passing of time, with familiarity and with Ophilia and H'aanit's very relaxed attitude it had finally ceased to be an issue for her, but it had made her realise that she was not as comfortable with intimacy as she had once believed.

What _he_ might have thought of her though had been almost constantly on her mind since parting from Simeon again. Seeing him for the first time as a woman grown.. well, he _had_ called her beautiful and he had kissed her after she danced and called the Light, had even caressed her thigh when they sat together after Ophilia's loss.. but she couldn't help but wonder if he would have _dared_ do those things if she had been properly dressed as a lady.

When Primrose and Tressa had been to the market earlier to grab some outfits for Ophilia who would be ditching her clerical robes for the foreseeable future, Primrose had picked up a dress for herself, a soft rose coloured conceit of the sort she had not worn in an age. That her hope of another encounter with Simeon was behind that choice was a surety.. and if he had written to call off their meeting.. well she wasn't sure _how_ she was going to feel about that.

She sat pondering for quite some time, telling herself that it didn't matter what Simeon had thought - she had made her own choices and she was not going to allow what anyone thought to give her any regrets but regardless she was shaking by the time she plucked up the courage to actually start to read the words that he had written :

 _My dearest Rosie_

 _How strange it is that I write to you safe in the knowledge that you will actually this time read the thoughts I inscribe._

 _I cannot count the amount of times that I have committed word to paper during the long years that you were gone - words that I knew you would never see - words that I had to release from myself if only for the sake of soothing my shattered heart._

 _There are so many things I need to say to you my flower, if you will permit me - but such cold and emotionless print is not the medium in which I would chose to bare my soul. I ache to whisper into your ear all of the sweet thoughts that I have held onto tightly.. waiting just for you.. and how I long to hear your own responses fall deliciously from your sweet luscious lips._

 _Rosie, please.. I beg of you.. come home.. come here to me so that we may unite, you and I, away from the distractions and the madness that so obscured our time in Wispermill.._

 _It is my deepest and most passionate desire that we meet again - that we unify to find some kind of peace from the tragedy and the drama that began so many years ago. Can we finally find a resolution? Could we speak of a gentle future - together?_

 _Please my flower, if I may be so bold - hurry back to me - if you have any fondness left in your heart for the boy you knew, I beg, return in haste to my side.. I will wait on our bridge each day at noon for an hour._

 _With the most hopeful of heart's._

 _Yours always,_

 _Simeon_

Tears poured from Primrose's eyes as she devoured the words a second and a third time. By the end of her fourth reading her tears had dried and she had resolutely decided that she would go. Now.

A query to the Innkeeper revealed that a coach that travelled to Atlasdam and then onwards to Noblecourt left in a little under an hour. The price for a seat was steep, but Primrose knew exactly where the companion's leaf was stashed away by Tressa and the cost would only put a small dent in their pot. She changed into her new dress and then she scribbled a note to the others explaining where she was going and insisting that they should follow whenever they were ready - that there was no rush, adding very briefly that her feelings for Simeon needed time to be explored.

Primrose made it to the coach with a few minutes to spare and with no incident, relieved that she had not stumbled into any of her friends who may have questioned her actions.

As the coach drew out of Flamesgrace the Dancer felt the faintest flare of regret that she might be seen as running out on her friends, but she had every expectation that they _would_ follow her and the letter that she still held in her hand buoyed her spirits and her hope. She settled back into her seat with a smile and closed her eyes, letting her heart relive some of its old imagining's for the first time in many years.

~0~

' _Hey Phili, how you feeling_?' Therion's words echoed in the Clerics head as she was relaxing against her brothers arm, gripping his hand tightly in the carriage making its way North up to the Shrine of Steorra.

 _'This bumping along the road is doing nothing for my sore arse.._ ' she admitted to him sourly.

Therion chuckled. _'Ah your Holiness, you will never know how much I missed you.. I can't help but notice that you filter your thoughts far less in your head than you do when you speak!'_

 _'I'm not used to having to yet.'_ She admitted. ' _You seem fairly adept at it though.. perhaps you can give me lessons..'_

 _'Not a chance, I'm enjoying this too much.'_ Therion laughed.

'Arsehole.' Ophilia said both in reply and out loud.

'Huh?' Erhardt queried at her sudden outburst. Odette and Ogen looked up at her too.

'I was talking to Therion,' Ophilia blushed slightly. 'I didn't really mean to say that out loud.' She admitted.

'A quite reasonable reaction to the rogue I'm sure.' Odette was grinning at the Cleric. 'What's he got to say then?'

'Just a sec.' Ophilia closed her eyes. ' _Is there something up or are you just set on annoying me?_ ' she thought back at Therion.

 _'Thought we should let you know that Primrose has done a bunk_.' Therion replied. _'Apparently she got a letter from that Simeon bloke asking to meet with her in Noblecourt so she hopped on a coach and is in the wind_.'

' _What, permanently_?' Ophilia's face must have registered shock because Odette leaned forward to ask if everything was alright. The Cleric held up a hand to stall her questions.

 _'Well, Prim said we could follow her whenever we were ready._ ' Therion admitted. _'It's just I really don't like Simeon much, I wondered if you had any thoughts - we are struggling to decide what to do here_.'

 _'I wasn't aware they had a connection._ ' Ophilia replied thoughtfully.

 **'** _Oh right, you were a bit busy being all sacrificey.._ ' Therion mumbled. _'Prim knew him when she was a child, they had some kind of thing back then it seems. What does Cyrus think_?'

' _He is up front with the driver_.' Ophilia explained. _'Erhardt is taking a turn feeding me energy - with Ogen's fantastic plum elixir they are both managing longer stints with me before they need a break and it's done me no end of good too!_ '

 _'Well ask Cy for his thoughts when it's his turn and get back to me._ ' Therion requested.

 _'I will do._ ' Ophilia was quiet for a minute. _'I did meet Simeon briefly when we first got to Wispermill. A very charming and charismatic man.. I can't say I'd be surprised if Prim was.. enamoured of him. What is it that you don't like Therion?_ '

 _'Honestly? Just a feeling. He did try poking his nose into my parentage as well.. seemed amused that we had such similar colouring and was trying to rile me with suggestions of kinship.. and he was totally entertained that I was a Thief and wearing the bangle.'_ Therion sighed sourly. _'The point we are disagreeing on here is really around his manner. He is so bloody highly dramatic but Olberic says that's just the artistic type in him.'_

 _'Well Primrose is a grown woman I guess and it's not like she went off without a word.'_ Ophilia grimaced. ' _Really, the concern is more that the next of her targets is apparently based where she is going. Last thing anyone wants if for her to face that alone. My own council - for what is worth -would be to follow her as soon as possible - but if she is needing a bit of space once you get there let her have it. You're sneaky Therion.. watch her, you've had enough practise watching me!'_

 _'Heh.. you don't know the half of it..'_

 _'I don't want to either..'_ Ophilia smiled. _'I will speak to the others, anything else?'_

 _'Nah, it went good at the Cathedral earlier, apparently I'm totally believable as a nutter.'_

 _'You don't say..'_ Ophilia looked at the others who were staring at her impatiently. ' _Speak to you later then my little nutcase.'_ She closed down the tiny shred of power and started to laugh quietly.

'I swear no-one amuses you quite like that miscreant.' Erhardt wound his arm around his sister and gave her a squeeze. 'What's been going on then? We have hardly been gone any time.'

Ophilia told them about Primrose.

'I spent a great deal of time with her father Geoffrey.' Odette said once Ophilia was finished. 'All of it was in Atlasdam though. I remember him mentioning that his daughter had made a friend with one his gardening staff that he wasn't particularly happy about - but I never met the boy.'

'You know what Primroses father was researching then?' Ophilia asked suddenly. 'Cyrus was trying to get to the bottom of that, and even Primrose was in the dark. Apparently it was his study that got him killed.'

'I knew a part of his enquiry's' Odette said cautiously. 'He was a canny man though and he didn't divulge much, even to me. I think he knew that the knowledge he sought was dangerous.'

'Still, I am sure that Cyrus would be interested..' Ophilia suggested with a wide yawn.

'I think you have overextended yourself Sister.' Ogen was next to her immediately. 'Channelling probably isn't such a good idea at the moment.'

'Honestly, since my return it takes very little to connect with Therion - he isn't even having to use his charm.' Ophilia admitted.

'None the less - I would be happier if you rested instead of talked.' Ogen smiled at her. 'I received a number of half veiled threats when I took on your wellbeing little one, from just about all of the companions we left behind and in particularly Alfyn.' He chuckled. 'Please don't put my own health in jeopardy!'

'Oh Ogen! They are all so mean!' Ophilia smiled back at him and cuddled closer to Erhardt, closing her eyes. 'Just for you then.' She murmured and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

~0~

Primrose arrived in Noblecourt late in the morning of the next day. Her nervousness had grown as the miles to her destination had been eaten up, reflecting not only on her meeting with Simeon, but also on the fact she had not set foot in her home town since the day that her father had been murdered ten years ago.

Realistically she had expected some changes, even if they were just the difference between seeing her home through the eyes of a child and now through the eyes of an adult, but nothing could have prepared her for the shock of the reality that hit almost as soon a she stepped off of the coach. She was in a hurry to get lodged at the Inn to drop off her gear and then to make her way the short distance to the bridge that Simeon had referenced in his letter - but her progress was halted by an incident taking place in the market as she passed.

A woman was wailing, a crowd had gathered and there were even more people stood around away from the main group, muttering under their breath to each other. Primrose sidled up to one such group to listen to what was happening.

'Well, it ain't hardly a surprise is it?' one man was saying sourly. 'He was a bloody fool trying to go against his lordship, setting up in business for himself.'

'Well yeah, but murdered in cold blood in the marketplace?' the man's friend was pale, his face shocked. 'That's a bold move even for them.'

'Should have kept his stupid mouth shut. Letting his discontent be known like that - madness.' The first fellow was shaking his head. 'If they'd let all that slip by it they'd risk it encouraging others. Nah this is a clear case of a message being sent, and I for one am listening. Only an imbecile wouldn't take note of what's being demonstrated here.'

'Crap.. the Lord's men have arrived. I don't wanna be seen here.' Both men sidled off quickly.

Primrose was stood slack jawed in surprise. A murder in the streets? Where in the hell were the town watch? During her father's time the watch was the jewel in the crown of his achievements in Noblecourt. Crime was almost unknown, the men and women that kept the street safe were highly trained and educated. Surely so much could not have changed with his demise and the fall of House Azelhart.

Primrose watched for a few more minutes as three soldiers in a red livery came and broke up the crowd none too delicately. The body of the victim was carried away unceremoniously and the wailing woman ignored. Shaking her head in dismay Primrose got herself to the Inn and into a room as quickly as she could.

It was just after noon by the time Primrose made it to their meeting spot. She found herself holding her breath as she hurried up, sure that Simeon wouldn't truly be there and preparing her mind for that eventuality.

When she saw him, gazing out over the water with a distant and thoughtful look on his face her heart nearly stopped beating altogether. She was almost right up to him when he broke from his reverie and noticed her approach. His pensive look turned immediately to one of wonderment and joy and he strode forward to her - his hands outstretched.

'Rosie! My flower, have you really come?' he asked taking hold of her hands and bringing them to his lips.

'I received your letter Simeon.'' Primrose couldn't prevent the blush that rose to her cheeks, her eyes lost in his as they gazed tenderly at her. 'I left as soon as I read it.' She admitted shyly.

'I was so distraught that our reunion came at a time when you suffered so grievous a loss - and through the actions of my erstwhile associate, Mattias.' Simeon looked sad. 'I had imagined us meeting again so many times and in so many different ways but I never dreamed that it may be under such dramatic a situation. I wish I could wipe that hurt completely from your mind and just start anew.'

'What's done is done, Simeon.' Primrose whispered. 'What happens next is what is important.'

'You have grown as wise as you have beautiful Rosie.' Simeon said seriously. 'Even though you are lovelier than I could ever have imagined possible..'

'You flatter me..' Primrose blushed, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Simeon took her by the hand and walked over to the edge of the bridge, putting an arm around her as they looked out over the water together.

'Do you remember all of the times we stood here, much like we are now and I raved about how dull and stuffy this town was and how much I longed to go out and discover more of the world.' He asked quietly.

'It was hardly a place that understood your overwhelming talent my love.' Primrose murmured.

'After you were gone so suddenly, I too left.' He turned to look deep into her eyes. 'I set out across the realm and I saw many wondrous things Rosie, but no matter how far I travelled, I just could not escape the pain I carried from losing you.'

Primrose's head swam. She had no idea how to respond. What could she possibly say to him that would not sully the memory of her that he had obviously carried for years. She felt hopeless tears swim to her eyes.

'Oh my darling, have I been too forward?' Simeon looked distraught at the trail that had fallen down her cheek.

'I am no longer the child that you remember.' Primrose spoke so quietly it was hardly audible.

'Please forgive me Rosie, but I have seen the world and I can imagine all too well, without hearing a word from you, that your life has not been kind.' His gaze was intense, his arm around her shoulder almost crushingly tight. 'Though you have grown all the more precious to me in your survival of the hardships that you must have faced, I confess that it does pain and anger me that you had to suffer them at all.'

Simeon's gentle words stirred something in Primrose, a feeling that she had not felt in many years. For the first time in what seemed like forever she felt deep within her heart a small measure of peace. _'He is too kind to me._ ' She thought helplessly. _'But then, he always was.._ '

'Seeing you again..' Simeon was continuing on. 'It has brought back so many memories. How I would shirk my work just to spend time with you, how much I looked forward to our meetings, how I wanted nothing more than to be close to you, to be a part of your world.'

'You were Simeon.. so much a part of that time for me. Your poems, your words, your songs - they gave me so much solace when my father was harsh..'

'The truth is Flower, when I left here after your father's death, it was to look for you.' Simeon spoke passionately, sincerely. 'I searched everywhere to try and find you and when I failed I tried so hard to forget you and accept that you were really gone, yet time and time again I found myself reciting the poems that I wrote for you.. I couldn't lay you to rest in my heart any more than I was able to find you. I feel like I failed you my darling. Can you ever forgive me?'

Primrose swallowed hard. 'There is nothing to forgive.' She closed her eyes against the memories that were surfacing. 'It was..all such a long time ago now Simeon. I looked for you too you know. After I saw my father's murder - the one that wielded the knife.. their leader I suppose - said that the House of Azelhart had to be ended and that they needed to find me. They had no idea that I was hidden in his study and witnessed everything..' Primrose gulped down a sob that had risen in her chest. 'Despite my fear and my shock, I tried to find you. All I could think is that they may hurt you to try and find out where I was.'

'That was very brave Rosie.' Simeon murmured.

'I didn't feel brave.' Primrose admitted. 'When I couldn't find you I simply ran and hid. All I had was my father's knife, that I took from his dead hands, and so I moved on. I had seen the crow tattoo that marked all three of the villains that killed my father - although their identity was obscured aside from that and I let a desire for revenge overtake me.'

'I should have done more.' Tears appeared on Simeon's face. 'I cannot forgive myself that I let you down Rosie. It tortures me. I swear from this day onward I will _never_ forsake you. I will be of service to you in any way that you require.'

Primrose stared at him for a long moment. 'I believe that one of my father's attackers is here in Noblecourt as we speak.' She told him. 'I will be hunting him down...'

Simeon looked aghast. 'Oh Rosie no!' he cried.

'This is what my purpose has become. Revenge.' Primrose's voice was harsher than she had intended and her heart sank at the look of anguish that crossed Simeon's face. 'It is all I had Simeon..' she explained in a gentler tone.

The man's face had become blank, his eyes dull.

'I will aid you of course, as I promised Lady Primrose.' He said formally. 'I will ask my business contacts if they can provide any information on this crow that you hunt.' He bowed to her neatly and turned as if he were about to leave.

'Simeon please!' Primrose was suddenly very scared, 'What have I said that is so wrong?' she beseeched him anxiously, wringing her hands.

Simeon moved back to face her, tears once again evident in his eyes.

'Revenge is the purpose of Lady Primrose Azelhart.' He explained softly. 'She is a noblewoman that a man such as myself has no right to court.' He sighed. 'It was wrong of me I know..' he went on. 'To hope that Lady Azelhart was a ghost - that you were now simply Rosie, the dancer - a woman that I could love and move on to a future with.' He shook his head. 'Forgive me my Lady. I know I speak out of turn.' He bowed his head and once again started to back away.

'Wait.. please wait - don't go!' Primrose begged him desperately. 'I am Lady Azelhart no longer Simeon. I am merely a dancer and a whore.' She added bitterly.

'Then forget this revenge Rosie!' Simeon took up her hands again and crushed her to his chest. 'This damned town is a dangerous place these days, the villains you seek would destroy you just for your name. Please! Come with me back to Everhold, to my theatre. Be my star, my lover, my partner. Leave this place and your past behind and forge a future that's worthwhile!'

The breath had totally left Primrose's body. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him hard, trembling as she did.

'Rosie, this is not the place..' he pulled back from her slightly, an amused glint in his eye.

'Come back to my Inn.' She begged huskily. 'I need to think and I would hear more of what you have to say.'

'Then my hopes are not entirely crushed?' he asked lightly.

'Oh my darling..' her eyes flashed passionately. 'You have given me much to think about.' She took him by the hand and led him hastily back to her lodging.


	61. Great Expectations

Erhardt carried Ophilia down the steps to the Starpool after passing through the Cavern and speaking to the Guardian of the Shrine without any incident. When they got to the bottom of the stairs he gently put her down on her feet and while she was still a little shaky she managed to stand alone, leaning just slightly on Cyrus to maintain her balance.

'Well bloody hell. Would you just look at this place!' Odette breathed, her eyes shining brightly behind her glasses. 'This really isn't something you see every day and that's a fact.'

'I have travelled this realm extensively..' Ogen agreed in awe. 'I swear I have never seen it's like. How very beautiful!'

'Ahh good, you have returned!' Josef's voice echoed as he hurried towards them followed closely by Lianna. Both were looking exceptionally rested and well.

Cyrus moved slightly back out of the way to reveal Ophilia stood beside him. As he came into view Josef froze in shock, his eyes going very wide as if he could not quite believe what he was seeing.

'Ophilia.. child?' He jerked forwards a few unsteady steps towards her. 'How is this even possible..' When he finally reached her he put out a tentative hand to softly stroke her cheek, closing his eyes as his fingers connected to her mottled skin then opening them again to properly examine her desperate appearance. 'Oh.. my dear, dear daughter..' he murmured sorrowfully.

Lianna had also stopped dead in her amazement and was staring in complete disbelief at the scene before her. A sudden look of horror crossed her face and she stumbled away from them all down towards the water - her back turned resolutely and her eyes fixed on staring out across the lagoon.

'Father..I .. I think I.. Oh dear..!' Ophilia threw herself into Josef's open arms and a huge sob wracked her body. She looked up at him with a fearful desperation raging her features. 'What _am_ I father?' She whispered in anguish. 'Am I an abomination?' .

'What?' Cyrus moved forwards instinctively but Odette grabbed onto his arm to hold him back.

'Wait.' She ordered him, a compassionate understanding crossing her face.

Josef was holding the little Cleric tight against his chest.

'We are taught that souls should _never_ return to this world after passing through the gates to the afterlife Ophilia. You know this.' He said softly. She nodded helplessly. 'Yet my child I believe there may be circumstances here that we should consider.' He added thoughtfully.

Ophilia looked up at him - the smallest spark of hope in her liquid eyes.

'The Endless Darkness is a void.' Josef continued. 'I am not sure it _is_ an afterlife.. it's a state of emptiness that consumes everything that enters.'

A noticeable shudder ran through Ophilia's body. 'It does.' She agreed painfully.

'Neither do I believe that your soul passed from this world entirely.' Josef smiled benevolently at the expression of incredulity that swept his daughters face. 'You gave so much to the Flame during your Kindling Ophilia, I deem that it was more than just spirit. I would consider that you and your friends committed your souls to restoring its protection.'

'Really?' her voice was barely audible.

'It is what I truly believe.' Josef reassured her. 'Regardless though, one thing that I know for _sure_ is that a part of your soul is right there.' He pointed to the ring on Cyrus' finger. 'You gifted it to your Professor along with your love. That part has most certainly has never left this world.'

'Oh!' Ophilia blushed. 'Yes I guess I did!' she smiled shyly at Cyrus who beamed back at her.

'You are not an abomination my child,' Josef said kindly. 'Indeed if there were any doubt in the matter the Shrine Guardian would never have allowed you access to this place of healing.' There was a small silence as Ophilia digested the Archbishops words.

'Thank you father.' She said finally, kissing the older man's cheek, then wiping her eyes with an intense look of relief on her face.

'You have been worrying about this since your return?' Cyrus asked her gently. She nodded towards him, unable to meet his concerned gaze. 'Why in the world didn't you say anything?' He asked quizzically. She could only shrug a tired response to his question.

Josef was looking over Ophilia's head at the others assembled behind them. He nodded a welcome to Cyrus and Erhardt then he smiled brightly.

'Good grief, is that you Odette?' he said in amazement. 'It has been years lass! I suppose the last time we met was when you accompanied Geoffrey to the Cathedral archives. That must be ten, even twelve years ago.'

'Indeed Archbishop, a long time indeed. I am pleased that your own death.. or rather _both_ of them weren't permanent.' Odette replied with a grin.

After an introduction to Ogen they all sat to tell the Archbishop what had been happening since they had left him.

'So Antonin is the new Archbishop.' Josef mused. 'He is a good choice, but I have to agree that the Church will look to use what happened here as an example to the faithless and if they should find Ophilia resurrected they _would_ seek to use her too.'

'It could be a good thing though father, if managed correctly.' Ophilia said quietly.

'Oh, I quite agree my dear.' Josef nodded. 'However, I can't help but feel you have already given far more than should be expected of anyone and I am wary of the level of control that the church would look to exert over you.' He frowned, his troubled thoughts clearly displayed on his face.. 'I intend to visit Susanna from here.' He said thoughtfully. 'One of the things I think I may discuss with her is that perhaps _I_ could take on this role for you instead.'

'What?' Ophilia asked, confused.

'Well, I too am a Flamebearer and more relevantly - I was also the Archbishop and I believe that I held a certain level of respect.' Josef smiled at his daughter. 'I was also attendant at the events in Wispermill and I gave what I thought would be my life in assistance to you to contain the corruption. I could also be seen as a miracle - after all, hundreds of people witnessed my body when it was displayed in state after my first 'death'.' Josef shrugged. 'The Church would also find it particularly difficult to use me in any way I felt was wrong. The gravitas of my standing would grant me a good deal more autonomy than yours ever could my dear - regardless of how mistaken that is.'

'Indeed.' Odette agreed thoughtfully. 'You could be onto a rather elegant solution Josef. The Church would get it's brilliant figurehead to rally around and the potential for some good to come out of these sorry affairs. Ophilia would be granted her freedom - although it would mean keeping herself away from the church, at least for the time being.'

Erhardt sat forward to look closely at Josef. 'What about Anna?' he asked softly. 'I understood that you wanted to spend more time with her to aid in her recovery.'

Josef turned his gaze to Lianna who was still sat a long way away from them, not interacting with or even looking towards them.

'She is sorely troubled by her role in events here.' Josef admitted heavily. 'She also mourns the loss of Mattias, whom I truly believe she loved despite the way in which he used her. I am sure that she was drugged by him over a long period of time and that in doing so he added unkindly to her instability.' Josef sent a sorrowful look at Ophilia. 'She is also extremely conflicted in her feelings for you my child.' He admitted. 'Again I believe at the base of it, Mattias manipulated her - but still she appears to love and hate you in equal measure.'

'If you want I can take a look at her.' Ogen said gruffly. 'Without knowing what she may have been given I can't promise anything but it could be possible to make some speculation at least if she is undergoing a withdrawal.'

'I would be grateful for anything you can do.' Josef agreed. 'In response to you, Sir Erhardt, you are correct - Lianna will be put first above my dedication to my faith. I have learned the hard way that I need to divide my time between my work and family much better than I have in the past.'

'Tsk..family can drive you nuts..' Odette muttered.

Josef looked back at her keenly. 'It has just occurred to me, Odette' he said thoughtfully. 'Can it be that the Professor here is the boy that you took on to train? The one that you spoke so very enthusiastically about during our last time together?'

'Well, I don't know about enthusiastic..' Odette grinned, 'But yes, Cyrus _is_ the lad that I mentored.'

'How very remarkable.' Josef smiled gently to himself. 'Who could have predicted back then that my little foundling and your boy would end up married. Sometimes the world seems such a small place.'

'Well.. hum.. actually we aren't _exactly_ married..' Ophilia said, blushing fiercely.

'Oh?' Josef glanced quizzically at Cyrus. 'You haven't mentioned the significance of those rings you gifted each other then?' he asked.

'There really hasn't been the time yet.' Cyrus murmured, embarrassed.

'What?' Ophilia was looking between the two of them questioningly.

Josef barked a laugh. 'Where exactly did you learn about creating a Cleric's devotional band Ophilia?' he asked.

'Oh, well I guess I read about it, in the archives.' She admitted. 'Lots of our brothers and sisters wear them.' She added.

'Hmm. Well yes - of a kind.' Josef was grinning now. 'Tying your actual soul to one another though and unconditionally sharing your feelings.. _that_ aspect of the enchantment is incredibly rare and it is _only_ achievable as a specific gift from the God's. Oh..and its only _ever_ granted as the blessing of a sacred union..' He added helpfully.

'Oh.. really?' Ophilia looked startled then her eyes widened comically as she realised the full ramification of what he was saying. 'Oh.. _my,_ I see!' She gulped and shot a fearful look at Cyrus who was trying hard not to grin at her sudden discomfort. 'Well.. I.. didn't know that! I.. um.. well.. oh dear.. _sorry_!' her face had turned an interesting shade purple beneath the bruising. Cyrus moved quickly to take her in his arms.

'Um.. surprise!' he said with a soft smile, kissing her cheek .

Odette suddenly let out an extremely loud and amused howl. 'Are you actually saying that these two _somehow_ managed to get themselves hitched without realising it?' she cried gleefully.

'In the eyes of the God's - yes - they have.' Josef chuckled.

Tears began to roll down Odette's cheeks, she could hardly breathe through her laughter. 'Well well, my dear Cyrus..' She patted him heartily on the back sniggering merrily. 'You've _completely_ outdone yourself this time my lad - you have actually managed to take ' _clueless_ ' to an entirely new level! Oh my days.. oh, it's _priceless_!'

'Of course it _would_ be nice to have a ceremony too, something for friends and family to celebrate somewhere along the line!' Josef added, smiling gently at Ophilia who was still looked completely stupefied.

Erhardt was dancing like a loon. He went and engulfed both his sister and Cyrus in a huge hug. 'You know.' He commented merrily. 'It's a real shame you have to avoid churches at the moment sis, a nice romantic wedding and a great big party would be really excellent right now!'

'True.' Josef agreed. 'A shame indeed.'

'Pfft.' Odette was dabbing at her eyes, still unable to wipe the silly grin from her face. 'Just ask Leon to do it!'

'Captain Bastralle?' Ophilia looked up at Cyrus her expression dumbfounded. He rolled his eyes, but smiled back at her rather mischievously.

'The pirate?' Josef sounded outraged.

'Actually he's a merchant now.' Odette supplied. 'And as the Captain of his own ship he is legally allowed to marry people at sea.. now _that_ would be a fun venue!'

'Oh Odette.. you are simply a genius you know!' Erhardt went to give the Scholar a hug then followed it up with an enthusiastic kiss that suddenly had her blushing.

'Ahem..I have no wish to be called a stick in the mud..' Ogen suddenly spoke up seriously, although he too was smiling. 'However I can't help but be a little concerned that Ophilia is taking on just a little too much excitement here given her weakened state and I believe the idea was that she should be taking the waters - daytime for healing as I understand from what the Guardian advised?'

'Of course, how remiss of me!' Cyrus looked a little chagrined at his thoughtlessness. 'Let's get you in the waters my darling.' He exclaimed.

'Take some plum elixir first.' Ogen insisted, pulling out a bottle from his satchel.

'Actually,' Cyrus said thoughtfully, reaching for his medicine, 'I can hardly feel Ophilia drawing any energy from me at the moment. It may well be the proximity of the Starpool.'

'Well, see how it goes. I don't need you collapsing Professor.' Ogen warned.

Cyrus quickly carried Ophilia around to the right side of the pool and helped her to strip down to her shift then after removing his own waistcoat and shirt he walked them both into the water, sitting her comfortably on his lap.

'I really am sorry Cyrus..' Ophilia had been silent but she looked up at him now with genuine contrition. 'I swear I had no idea of the significance of.. oh dear!'

The Scholar looked at her in surprise. 'I hardly think you need to apologise beloved!' He kissed her brow tenderly. 'I believe I made _my_ wishes for our future together quite clear when we were in Sunshade. It was a surprise obviously and it _is_ rather fascinating to consider that our love is blessed by the Gods.. ' Suddenly he looked worried. 'Ophilia, I know things have been difficult for a while now dearheart, are _you_ unsure about this? In truth there is no actual agreement in place between us - if you need time or space.. '

'Cyrus.' Ophilia said firmly shaking her head at him. 'You only used the ring a few short days ago. You _know_ how I feel.'

'I do.' He agreed in relief, resting his chin against her head.

'This wasn't something I intended obviously, it's almost like I forced a commitment on you which I would never have done knowingly..' Her eyes filled with tears. 'Yet I find that I don't regret it one little bit.. I love you with all of my heart so this.. madness.. fills me with nothing less than an overwhelming sense of contentment. It is something of a balm after.. well.. my absence and this damnable corruption.' She looked sadly down at the mottled darkness seething under her skin.

'I was so _very_ lost without you Ophilia.' Cyrus admitted suddenly, his voice thick with emotion. 'I only managed to survive day after day because I couldn't bring myself to let you down. It has been a cruel and unusual time for both of us..' he grip on her tightened. '..I even found myself growing more and more angry at Lucia too - the fact that her binding spell denied us so much time that we should have had before you were gone..'

'It _has_ been so long since we have been truly alone, just the two of us.' Ophilia agreed. 'I have missed you Cyrus.. I've missed us simply being together. In moments like this though, right now.. everything seems to make sense - it feels wonderful.' She nestled her head against his chest, tears falling freely.

'So, will you then Ophilia? Will you marry me?' Cyrus asked seriously, his thumb caressing her cheek gently.

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. 'I will.' She agreed.

They sat in snug and peaceful silence for a while simply appreciating the closeness of each other and sharing gentle affection. After some time passed Cyrus began to chuckle quietly to himself.

'So dearheart, a ceremony conducted by an ex-pirate.. on an ex-pirate ship.' He raised an enquiring eyebrow. 'Would that adequately fulfil your childhood dreams do you think?'

'Are you _kidding_!' Ophilia pushed herself backwards to look at him grinning brightly. 'I was just about ready to _kiss_ Odette when she suggested it!'

'Then you need to give your full attention to getting yourself well again my darling, because it would appear that we have a wedding to organise!' Cyrus beamed.

'I guess we do!' she agreed happily.

'I love you Ophilia.' Cyrus declared with a heartfelt smile, settling back again so that they could enjoy the restorative waters together.

~0~

When Primrose awoke, Simeon was already gone but he had left a poem and a promise to return later on the pillow by her side scrawled in his elegant and dramatic hand. They had spent the entire night talking, she had only finally succumbed to sleep as dawn was breaking - and despite her fatigue, Primrose was feeling contentment of a kind she had never felt before.

They had spoken of the past and of the future in equal measures, they had even made plans of a kind, prospects for a life together. Simeon spoke grandly of fate and destiny and sweetly of passion and love and Primrose had listened to his words as enchanted by them as she always had been by his prose.

They had only barely touched on the present. Simeon seemed scared that to do so would incite the talk of revenge that bothered him so fiercely. On the subject of her father's murder he would not be moved. He was ardent in his desire to see Primrose kept safe, assured in his fear that to hunt down the crow that roosted in Noblecourt would only bring them disaster. His sheer passion for her wellbeing touched her deeply and she realised that his point was well made.

Killing the crow in Stillsnow had brought her no joy or resolution. Was there any logic in seeking the death of another at the risk not only to her life but also to her new found happiness? Primrose was conflicted. Ten years with a singular goal was not something to discard lightly but then neither was the chance for a contented future.

There was still a few days grace before Primrose needed to commit to a way forward. Simeon had business in town and Primrose had been adamant that she would not leave before her companions had arrived so that she could speak with them face to face. She also had decided to herself that she would visit her father's grave before she left. If she was going to abandon her name and her quest she most definitely wanted to find some peace in her heart with him first.

Unconsciously the Dancer had taken a hold of the dagger that her father had always carried. 'Faith shall be my shield.' The words had always been impressed on her most vehemently and she had believed unwaveringly in them for the whole of her life. Primrose found herself wishing that Ophilia and the other ladies were with her right now to give advice and reassurance. She knew that the Cleric worried herself over Primrose's vengeful intentions, believing that her desire to end the men who killed her father would bring her scant comfort and once it was done there would just be emptiness left. Erhardt too had shared that his own experience of vengeance had been hollow. They were both people with a great deal of compassion however, something that Primrose seriously believed she lacked.

'Enough thinking for now.' Primrose shook herself and climbed from her bed. 'I will see my father. That is surely the correct first step.'

Primrose dressed herself demurely again deciding that she needed to purchase some further clothes with her rapidly dwindling store of leaf. She took a hasty breakfast in the common room of the Inn and then made her way to the town's graveyard with a determined mind.

It was the first time that she had ever seen the stone erected to the memory of her father. In keeping with his stature it was a large commemoration and appeared to be well tended with flowers that were only a few days old sat at the base.

Primroses immediate attention was drawn to the much smaller memorial sat next to the grander one though. Her mother. The dancer had no memory at all of the woman that had borne her and her father had never spoken of her either, all of her knowledge had come courtesy of the household staff that served the Azelhart estate.

Her parents had been a marriage of arrangement, a fine match that had brought status to both families. Such was the fate of the noble born, Primrose reflected sourly - your body and mind was simply a commodity to the family name and duty. It wasn't in reality much different to being sold in a brothel arrangement regardless of whether you were the son or the daughter of a great house.

This would have been her fate. A union based on its status or financial merits. Love was never a requirement. Primrose had spoken a little with Lady Cordelia Ravus at the Kindling in Saintsbridge, the poor child having reached the age when expectation was for her to accept a suitor and produce an heir. That the child had a rather obvious crush on the Thief she had tricked into retrieving her lost dragonstones had amused Primrose at the time - along with the mere thought of Therion being the object of a noble girls romantic fantasies. Yet was Primrose any different in her own experience? Her feeling for Simeon - an under gardener in the employ of her father had begun when she was much younger than Cordelia was now - and the appropriateness of her feelings were no less scandalous.

If she were to take back her role of Lady Azelhart, Simeon was completely correct in his assumptions that their liaison could never be anything more than an love affair outside of wedlock. Regardless of his acting skills, the dramatist was honest about his own restlessness and the stifling boundaries set by convention. To rebuild her family name in the image that it once enjoyed under her father would require a strong and appropriate union and love be damned.

'L..Lady Primrose? Can that really be you?' A deep and astonished voice cut through the dancer's thoughts and she looked up quickly at the much older man that was staring in disbelief at her. She peered at him closely and clarity hit her suddenly as old memories stirred.

'Lieutenant Commander Forsythe?' She breathed in recognition of the man that had been the second in command of the Watch-guards championed by her father.

'It really is you Lady Azelhart?' The old man shook his head in wonder. 'You were but a child when I last saw you.. how beautiful you have grown!' He reddened, his weathered face growing bright in his discomfort. 'Forgive me if I speak out of turn my Lady, I am simply.. overwhelmed that you are here!'

'Please, pay it no mind Lieutenant Commander. It is good to see you again!' Primrose said warmly.

'Lieutenant Commander no more.' The man said sadly, placing a hand against the stone of Lord Azelhart's grave. 'The watch died it's death along with your father, your house and the moral heart of this town. My name is simply Revello these days if you please.'

Primrose inclined her head in dignified acknowledgement of his words.

'You are here to pay your respects?' Revello asked, as he busied himself taking the older flowers from the memorial and placing new ones down.

'I'm not sure.' Primrose said honestly. 'I had not thought to visit until I had completed my goals.. yet here I stand..'

Revello looked up at the girl quizzically. 'Might I ask my Lady.. where have you been all these years? When we could not find you after your father's murder we all feared the worst. There were many here who would have gladly taken you in and provided help.'

'I witnessed his death Revello.' Primrose looked away from the wave of compassion that swept the older man's face. 'The villain's intentions were to end the line of Azelhart completely. I ran and I hid..'

'And now you have returned!' The old man smiled fiercely.

'Perhaps.' Primrose murmured in response. 'I endured the last ten years only because of my desire to learn the truth behind my father's death and to avenge him. My purpose, my focus may have changed now however..'

Revello stood and gripped Primroses hands with an intense look in his eyes. 'I have spent an age in the same pursuit my Lady.' He said passionately. 'For years I made it my personal mission uncover the events that led to your father's demise and to discover what had become of you.. however..' he sighed heavily and shrugged apologetically. '..I have been left wishing that I had never even tried. Please Lady Primrose, step lightly if you take up this task or it will end up being the death of you. You must watch your back in this town. Promise me!'

'I have already been warned of such by another friend.' Primrose said heavily. 'Has the situation here _really_ fallen so far? Is there no longer any semblance of the place that existed under my father's guidance?'

Revello suddenly looked anxious. 'We should not talk here, my Lady. I am not jesting when I say that it is not safe to speak on the streets. Will you come back to my home? There is much I would impart to you.'

'I will.' Primrose looked again at the stone remembering her father. 'Regardless of my choices from now, my father would always extol the importance of gathering all available information to make the most informed decision that you can.'

'That he would.' Revello nodded. 'I see much of his spirit in you lady Azelhart, if I may say.'

'Thank you.' Primrose murmured as she followed the old man from the graveyard.

.

Back at Revello's home, Primrose found herself being thoroughly fussed over by his wife, a woman that she vaguely recalled from the staff that served in her childhood. After being settled with tea and a cake fresh from the oven, Revello finally dragged his chair closer to where they had enthroned Primrose next to the fire and began to talk.

'Geoffrey was a great man, Lady Primrose.' Revello said honestly. 'His importance to this town was manifold. While the House of Azelhart held sway under his rule, there was a great deal of peace and crime was almost unheard of.'

'I remember his pride in the watch that he created.' Primrose agreed. 'He spoke of you often Revello and how he trusted your judgement.'

The man smiled slightly and inclined his head in thanks. 'I wish I could say that was the full story, but I would be lying.' His face became sombre. 'Geoffrey began to spend more and more time away from the town, as I am sure you knew all too well, following a rumour - a research that all but consumed his time.'

Primrose nodded sadly.

'In his absences a shift of power began in the town.' Revello continued. 'It began very small, almost unnoticeable - a few illicit tinctures that were sold on the street, a shady deal here and there.. a sudden influx of people of a dubious nature.'

'I was not aware of that at all.' Primrose murmured.

'Even before your father's death we were beginning to struggle against a tide of lawlessness starting to rear its head. Do you remember Commander Albus, the head of the watch?'

Primrose nodded. 'My father called him his right hand man.' She said.

'Indeed he was.' Revello agreed. 'And he was growing increasingly concerned at the strange happenings and the money that was floating around here, buying people and their silence - but alas he never had the chance to speak with Geoffrey in relation to any of it. After your father died.. it was as if the slight shifting of power became a rampant tornado of change.'

'It was really that fast?' Primrose looked confounded.

'It was!' Revello shook his head. 'One of the very first casualties was Albus himself - the first but not the last disappearance or death amongst the people who had been loyal to the town and to your father. With Albus and Geoffrey gone the watch simply collapsed and the syndicate that had been plaguing the town became more visible. They call themselves the Obsidians.' Revello fell into a distressed silence.

'What happened next Revello?' Primrose put out a hand to rest on the arm of the old man.

'A number of us continued to try and investigate - to get to the bottom of this group and their leaders, to stop the flow of sickness that was pervading our town.' The man looked away from her. 'In the end after many threats and even attempts on my life and the actual ending of many of my friends and colleagues'.. I gave up. Both for the sake of my family and because I simply lost the heart. I was one man against many and against the kind of leaf that makes anything possible.'

'There is no shame in that Revello.' Primrose said firmly.

'Perhaps,' he said reflectively. 'But perhaps not.' He looked straight at Primrose, a reflection of his old passion in his eyes. 'This town is no longer anything more than a rotten husk.' He declared. 'Honour and justice are long dead here and will never return. Leave this place Primrose, for it will kill you as surely as it killed your father. I believe that if he were here now he would not wish for you to be any part of what this town is. The Obsidians rule it with an iron fist and with no humanity. I am afraid that there is no longer a place for an Azelhart here.'

'I see.' Primrose looked back at Revello steadily. 'Can I ask sir, in the course of your investigations, did you discover where this syndicate worked from? Where their headquarters are located?'

The man nodded unhappily. 'You cannot mean to go there my Lady? ' he asked desperately.

'In honesty, I have no idea what I mean to do right now.' Primrose replied. 'I have friends who should be arriving any day now and I trust in them to advise me well. I would like to know where these scum may be found - for I warrant that it will also be where I would find the crow that I have sought.'

'They have a manse, a large estate named Obsidian on the western edge of town but it is guarded like a fortress my Lady and not only by the usual cut-throats and lowlife.. I pray that you do not go looking for trouble - for I can promise that you will find it.' Revello looked extremely anxious.

'As I said, I have not any plans to kick a hornet's nest just yet.' Primrose mused. 'I have so much to think about.' She added.

'Oh child.' Revello shook his head sadly. 'In your manner and your passion you do remind me so greatly of your father.'


	62. Father Figures

The large, heavyset man who was known to some as the right wing of the crow was definitely _not_ someone who was easily surprised or accustomed to having his feather's ruffled by the unexpected. Today was an exception.

'It was _Primrose Azelhart_ that killed Rufus in Stillsnow?' His usually quick and clear mind found the information almost impossible to take in - he shook his head in astonishment. '.. And you are _sure_ that she is here.. in Noblecourt.. right now?'

'Heard it from the boss himself.' The informant scratched at his neck nervously, uncomfortable at the expression on the big man's face. 'He told me to make sure you got the word straight away. He also said you ain't to go after her. Let her come to you.. if she dare.'

'That bloody man and his plotting and schemes..' The right wing's face screwed up in frustration. 'I don't suppose he actually plans on coming and telling me _why_ I should leave the girl alone? Her meddling has already cost us a fortune.. just from her actions at the Parlour. Rufus ain't been an easy man to replace.'

'Sorry sir.' The informant was growing increasingly alarmed. The crow's temper was legendary. 'The boss _is_ in town but he's been intent on keeping a low profile in case the girl marks him. What he _did_ say was that it would be best not to engage directly with her if possible. She's has taken up with a pretty mean crowd by all accounts and he don't reckon a positive outcome is assured unless it's on our own terms.'

His words rose the crow's ire even further. 'He has the gall to think I can't protect my own interests?' He spluttered indignantly. 'I have spent more than a _decade_ increasing both the Obsidian's fortune _and_ it's standing in this town - all with nary a hint of a problem.' He started pacing the room trying to get a grip on his anger. 'Look,' He said, tempering his tone to a reasonable hue. 'I am the bosses sworn vassal in every way - his guidance has always been astute, if a little.. embellished at times - but I am also a rather blunt type who appreciates straightforward action and a minimum of disruption. I _really_ think I need a word with him - face to face - in relation to this particular problem. You reckon that could be organised?'

'I can put forward your request..' The informant bowed.

'Yeah, you do that.' The crow muttered as the man turned to leave. He watched him make his way out of the room with an expression of total impassiveness then as soon as he was alone the large man shoulder's drooped heavily and he heaved a rumbling sigh whilst pouring himself a generous tumbler of the harsh astringent spirit he favoured. His drink in one meaty hand, he walked himself slowly over to the window, peering reflectively out onto the expertly manicured gardens of the Obsidian Estate as he downed his measure in a single gulp. 'Bloody hell bells..' He muttered quietly to himself. '..Little Primrose Azelhart..'

~0~

Primrose had spent the morning at the market making good use of the leaf that Simeon had kindly provided her the night before to purchase new clothes. She had said nothing to him over supper of her visit with Revello, although she had spoken sadly about visiting the grave of her parents. His compassion at her loss and his kindly affection had stilled her tongue about the revelations the former Lieutenant Commander had shared for she had no wish to spoil a perfect evening with arguments about her conflicting interests.

Shopping completed and piled high with packages, Primrose failed to notice the young man that she nearly walked headlong into before it was almost too late. Her bundles went flying when she pulled up sharply to avoid him and she bent quickly to retrieve them.

'Please my Lady, allow me to help.' The lad's voice was warm and friendly and she looked up into a pair of startlingly blue eyes.

'My thanks.' Primrose said, then her own eyes narrowed as she regarded him closer. 'Sir.. have we met?' She asked as he rose with her purchases in his arms.

'I think I would remember so lovely a lady..' the boy began genuinely.. then he stopped and peered at her suddenly bursting into an open and sweet laugh. 'Why miss, I do believe that we _have_!' he exclaimed.

Primrose stared at him, and then she smiled. 'Oh indeed..' she realised, 'Outside of Sunshade - many months ago now. You were injured and Sir Olberic - the Knight I was travelling with - stopped to assist you.'

'That's right!' the boy grinned. 'Please, can I carry these back to you lodgings for you?' he asked gallantly when Primrose put out her arms for her packages. 'It's the very least I can do to repay the kindness that you showed me!'

Primrose inclined her head at him and nodded towards the Inn on the other side of the market. 'I'm afraid that I did very little in assistance that day.' She murmured. 'But I thank you for your help young man. I apologise.. I forget your name..'

'I'm Kit.' The boy tried for a bow but he was too encumbered. 'Kit Crossford.' He added. 'Sir Olberic did a very fine job indeed of patching me up. You no longer travel with him?' he asked.

'He will be in town shortly I hope.' Primrose replied. 'I am sure that he would be pleased to see you again so recovered.' She added.

The boy beamed. 'I would like that too!' he said enthusiastically 'Why, here I was feeling rather sorry for myself this morning and now this - how remarkable!'

Primrose was becoming thoroughly enchanted. 'Perhaps you would like to join me for lunch?' she suggested kindly. 'I'm sure that you have some interesting tales of your travels and I would love to thank you for aiding me with my burdens.'

'No thanks required my Lady, none at all.. but it would be quite wonderful to have lunch!' his eyes twinkled merrily.

'Call me Primrose.' The dancer laughed.

After they had safely stored Primrose's new wardrobe in her room at the Inn, they went across the street to a lively tavern that the Innkeeper had insisted served an excellent luncheon but they hadn't even gotten as far as ordering from the menu when Simeon strode in with a beaming smile.

'Oh Rosie!' he shook his head with a laugh at the Dancer. 'I cannot leave you alone for more than a few hours before you replace me with a younger and more comely gentleman!'

'Oh sir!' Kit rose to his feet quickly. 'Please, the Lady Primrose simply required aid with her many purchases and it turned out, quite by chance that we were already acquainted!'

Simeon chuckled at the boy's exuberance. 'Then I thank you for your kind service sir.' He gave a flamboyant bow then took Primroses hand to kiss it. 'You have been busy then my flower?' he asked.

'The market here _is_ rather good for a small town.' Primrose admitted as both Simeon and Kit seated themselves. 'And my young friend here is named Kit.' She added.

'So then Kit - how do you come to know my Rosie?' Simeon had turned to look at the lad with a smile.

'Oh, well..' Kit coloured a little at the attention. 'It was just a rather random encounter. I had been attacked by a monster as I was crossing the desert on my way to Sunshade. Alas, my skills in combat are sorely lacking..' he grimaced at the admission. '..I found myself inflicted with a nasty injury to my leg and I had finally collapsed a short distance from my destination.'

'How very dramatic!' Simeon enthused, his eyes shining.

'I admit I was rather sure that I was done for!' Kit agreed. 'Then Lady Primrose and her companion Sir Olberic happened along and they kindly patched me up and fed me and I was able to get myself to town and spend a bit of time recovering.'

'Ah, my little angel of mercy.' Simeon kissed Primroses hand again.

'In truth it was Olberic who did all of the hard work.' Primrose murmured, blushing.

'So, what now brings you to Noblecourt?' Simeon turned back to Kit. 'It's quite the journey you have made from the desert.'

'Alas, I am still on the same quest that saw me leave my home town of Bolderfall in the first place.' Kit looked suddenly melancholy. 'I search for my father, where he is or what may have befallen him. While I have heard a number of stories of him passing through towns - he is an Apothecary so he is not without note, especially in the smaller villages - I have yet to hear _any_ word of his movements in the last two years.'

'A sad state of affairs.' Simeon sympathised. 'It happens that in the course of _my_ work I travel much - perhaps _I_ may have heard of him.. although in truth I have had no call for an Apothecary's services in many a long year.'

'Oh!' Kit's face lit up. 'His name is Graham Crossford, he has been travelling for around twelve years now - he first ventured out in search of a remedy for my mother's illness then, after her passing he continued to stay away from home more often than not.'

'I see.' Simeon's eyes had widened and he looked closely at the boy. 'Crossford eh.' He tapped his nose as if in thought. 'I have certainly heard the name..' he said smiling enigmatically, '.. Although I admit I have never met the man nor have I come across any reference to him for a number of years now. I'm afraid it seems your quest must go on!'

Kit's face fell. 'I thank you anyway sir. Unhappily I currently find myself having to review my plans altogether. The leaf that was left to me is almost spent and my lack of skills in combat have led me to many an injury. I had hoped to find some companions with whom to travel but so far my luck has been scant.'

'Staying in one place will do you no good at all.' Simeon had a strange and thoughtful look on his face. 'I wonder Kit.. have you ever thought of taking to the stage?'

The boy looked confused. 'Acting you mean?' he laughed easily and merrily. 'I haven't in truth.. I have never shown any skills towards performance.. although in honesty I have never shown any skills towards _anything_ in particular..'

'You are a pretty lad.' Simeon said thoughtfully. 'With that blond hair, big blue eyes and your rather innocent look I can see you playing the tragic romantic hero rather well.. that is certainly the direction in which I would take you.'

Kit blushed heavily and Primrose giggled. 'Simeon is quite right Kit..' she agreed. 'I can see many a young lady becoming enamoured by your appeal and sweetness. It believe you would be intoxicating on the stage!'

'Well.. err.. thanks I guess!' Kit managed to stammer in embarrassment, relieved when a server appeared at their table to take their dinner order and attention moved away from him.

'So, as it happens I might be able to assist you.' Simeon continued once the server had moved away. 'Just today I was approached by a young man looking for a break into the theatrical business himself. He recognised me from my own humble work..' he added with a small self-depreciative smile. Primrose patted his arm adoringly.

'Don't let him fool you Kit..' She demanded lightly. 'Simeon is not only a fine actor but an extremely accomplished writer _and_ he owns his own theatre!'

'You flatter me, my flower!' Simeon smiled at the Dancer brightly. 'Now then. The lad I spoke to was actually looking for a partner. It seems that a fellow I happen to know quite well has set up his travelling show just outside of town and has put out a notice looking for a pair of lads to join his troupe when they travel on.'

'Oh!' Kit looked a little dazzled. 'You really think it is something I could learn? I mean surely they would be looking for someone experienced?'

'As I said, the Impresario of the company is an old acquaintance and he would certainly take note if I were to make a recommendation.' Simeon sat back in his chair and regarded the young man closely. 'It seems to me that a travelling show would be an excellent way to take your own quest forward. They play for a few days only in each place they visit - in the smaller hamlets and villages sometimes only one performance.. you could cover a lot of ground quickly and not only safely, but earning leaf as you go too.'

'It sounds like a fine plan to me Kit. Simeon you are quite the genius!' Primrose beamed.

Kit was speechless.

'So..' Simeon said as lunch arrived and they started eating. 'I will meet with you tomorrow morning and give you some tuition in the noble art of the thespian, then in the afternoon we will head out and meet with my friend and see if arrangements can be made. Rosie, alas I am going to be very tied up this afternoon with business - I wonder - could you possibly look up the young man I spoke to this afternoon and get him and Kit here acquainted? Since the troupe are looking for a pair, it occurs to me that we can do a good turn to both lads with one act.'

'Of course!' Primrose agreed readily.

'Wow.' Kit was shaking his head in wonder. 'It seems like you are my own personal good luck charm Lady Primrose. Whenever I am in trouble you just seem to appear!'

'Here's to a potential new career - and hopefully finding your father!' Primrose winked at him raising her glass.

'And keeping you out of harm's way too.' Simeon added with a wry smile.

~0~

Cyrus had gone in search of Odette and finally found her deep in conversation with the Shrine Guardian, intensely inspecting the glittering star that sat as they centrepiece of the Altar.

'Ah boy!' Odette grinned at him as he made his way up to her. 'You have actually managed to drag yourself away from that girl of yours? Amazing..'

Cyrus grinned back. 'Ogen insisted on giving her a full examination so I thought I'd give them a bit of space.' He conceded. 'I'll admit I have neglected you quite abominably Odette, it's just..'

'Fie boy.. I'm only teasing you.' Odette pushed her glasses back up her nose. 'I am hardly surprised you are loath to let her out of your sight after.. well.. everything that's happened.'

'None the less - I really do want to talk with you my dear - perhaps when you have finished here.' He offered a small bow at the Guardian. 'Ogen's initial assessment is that Ophilia will probably be ready to travel again tomorrow so I would like to get some conversation in before we split again. I understand that you will be going to see Susanna along with Josef and Lianna.'

Odette tapped her cheek with a finger thoughtfully. 'In truth,' she admitted. 'I believed that Ophilia's recovery would take an lot longer than it has. When we first saw her in Flamesgrace she looked quite shocking..'

'I think you will find her recovery is based on her own strong will to rid herself of the dark power.' The Guardian spoke quietly. 'The Flamebearer does not desire for power or hold any nefarious agenda in her heart. The shedding of the corruption with the aid of the stars has been uncomplicated, regardless of the depth of her contamination.'

'I just find it strange that Lianna is still rather afflicted.' Odette mused.

'What darkness can be removed from the Flamebearer's sister has been.' The Guardian sounded pensive. 'Alas, no power can cleanse what we choose to hold onto ourselves. She _can_ heal in time, but she will have to want to.'

'I see.' Odette also sketched a quick bow to the Guardian. 'I thank you for speaking with me. I have found it most enlightening.' She said formally.

'You are welcome.' The Guardian smiled benevolently and then blinked out of existence.

'Intriguing!' Odette exclaimed, then turned her gaze to Cyrus. 'Well lad, let's have our chat then.' She turned and led him up to the entrance chamber of the Shrine where new food supplies had been left for them.

'I could seriously get used to being waited on like this!' Odette muttered as she took out some bread and fruit from one of the waiting baskets and added a bottle of wine to her haul before crossing to the benches and sitting down with a contented sigh.

Cyrus chuckled. 'I never considered _you_ to be the sort to find pleasure in being served.'

Odette looked startled. 'I suppose staying with Mr Morlock reawakened some familiarity in me.' She admitted. 'As a child, having staff around to see to my needs was quite usual.'

'Oh?' Cyrus looked bemused. 'I don't think you have ever spoken of your childhood before - or your family.' He said thoughtfully. 'I suppose I never asked either.' He added.

'I'm certainly not one for dwelling.' Odette replied firmly.

'If I've overstepped..' Cyrus looked chagrined.

'No.' Odette waved away his concern. 'In fact I believe my past may have some relevance on what you wish to discuss Cyrus. Ophilia mentioned to me that you had been looking into Geoffrey Azelhart's research.'

'Well yes - that was one of the things I was going to ask you about.' The Scholar agreed. 'I was unable to find any reference to the nature of his work, although it did appear that he spent a great deal of time in his quest.'

'Yes. He did, and I will be honest with you - the amount that he shared with me of the purpose behind his interests was very little. I do believe that was in an attempt to protect me though. We were.. close you see.'

Cyrus raised a surprised eyebrow. 'Close as in..' he began.

'No, not like that.' Odette scowled. 'In a way, you have Geoffrey to thank for my taking _you_ in as I did.

'Oh?' Cyrus looked intrigued.

'Geoffrey Azelhart would have become a rather fine scholar had he not been an only child who came into his title after only one year studying at the Academy.' Odette was staring at her plate, her eyes unfocused. 'He was just seventeen when he returned to Noblecourt to take up his duty, although his homecoming was delayed by quite a few months. During the absence of a master in the house I had been making free with the Library at Azelhart Manor.. my father had been a scribe in the employ of Geoffrey's father and both were taken by a plague at the same time.'

'I see.' Cyrus looked amazed.

'Heh, I was only ten and a rather stubborn and contrary child.. unbelievable I know..' Odette grinned.

'Quite!' Cyrus grinned back.

'So when Geoffrey returned I was rather.. unhappy to say the least that suddenly there was someone who was interfering with _my_ books and _my_ library.' Odette was smiling gently to herself at the memory. 'I had no real idea of my own situation. The staff, not knowing what to do with me had kept me until the new Lord arrived and then when the upstart came home we argued.. quite a bit. He was amused though. He took me in.. allowed me to stay although the God's only know why - I was a holy terror to him for the first few years at least.'

'I hope I wasn't as much of a problem to you when you took _me_ in.' Cyrus chuckled.

'Oh you were _far_ worse than I was.' Odette smirked. 'Anyway after taking my education into his own hands, he finally packed me off at sixteen to the Academy - the same year he married Primrose's mother. I learned later that it was at her insistence that I left, she believed it unseemly that he housed an orphaned girl under his roof. She was rather a force to be reckoned with so I heard - in her rather short time as the Lady of the House she brought in all her own staff and held sway over it's running with an iron fist. Of course their union was arranged. I can't help but believe he was somewhat relieved when he became free of her. That is certainly when he began his own studies again in earnest.'

'So I guess that is why you were the Scholar that he turned to for assistance.' Cyrus nodded.

'And how I became wound up in Susanna's business in truth. I knew her of course but I really came to her attention through Geoffrey. Together we researched a number of things. Theology at the archives in Flamesgrace, the history of Hornburg with the assistance of its King.' Odette paused thoughtfully. 'Mainly he chased rumours of a place named the Gates of Finis, although I never knew what they were or the significance that Geoffrey held to them. Honestly Cyrus, had you been a Professor back at the time Geoffrey lived you would have been a far greater aid to him that I ever was.'

'I'm assuming his notes perished with him.' Cyrus asked.

'I have never returned to Noblecourt. Not since the day I left for the Academy. Nor will I ever. His notes _may_ survive if they were hidden as I am sure they would have been. Perhaps if Primrose is willing, it is something you could look into once your journey is done.' Odette squinted at Cyrus. 'Unless of course you and your wife will be settling down and escaping future trouble. No-one would question or judge that decision after all that has happened.'

Cyrus laughed outright. 'My dear.. it is Ophilia we are talking about. The very _last_ thing I expect is to have a quiet future. Indeed I wonder how I ever managed to become as static as I did in Atlasdam - I do love to teach, but it has occurred to me that all the work and the effort that I have put into the pursuit of knowledge and into mastering the elements - it has truly found a practical application in our travels. I am not sure I would be contented to simply dig myself back into a routine as I once was.'

'Hmm. You do seem to be thriving on it boy.. when you can keep yourself out of trouble of course. On that note..' Odette frowned. 'I have managed to find nothing on the Ruins of Eld, or been able to find any kind of trail that may lead to Lucia's whereabouts. Susanna has also been looking into it though so I will get an update when I see her.'

Cyrus shrugged. 'Honestly, if Lucia has already used an uncorrupted bloodstone then she will certainly turn up sooner rather than later.' He noted. 'And what of Therese?' he asked reluctantly.

'Being married off to a courtier, a rather solid man with a country estate where she can get into very little trouble.' Odette smirked.

'Ahh, there you are!' Ogen came striding towards them a bright beaming smile lighting his normally dour features. 'I do declare that Ophilia never ceases to amaze me you know.' He told them as he grabbed some food and seated himself alongside Odette. 'I've insisted that she take the waters this afternoon and tonight - but in all honestly I cannot find a single dark mark on her person anywhere and the damage she took from the splintering of the Altar is completely healed.'

'So heading to join our friends in Noblecourt tomorrow is a reality then?' Cyrus asked.

'Absolutely.' Ogen agreed. 'In fact I believe Ophilia was speaking with her rogue friend as I was leaving. They too should arrive in the town tomorrow from what she was telling her brother.'

'Looks like it will be business as normal then.' Cyrus said happily.

'Do you think you can manage it with just a little less drama though?' Odette asked grumpily.

'I seriously doubt it.' Cyrus admitted.

~0~

'That's Primrose.. and Simeon!' Tressa started to wave enthusiastically and took off up the road at a run towards the Dancer.

'I wonder whereth they art heading.' H'aanit mused thoughtfully to Olberic as the rest of them began making their way towards their friend. 'They art heading away from town by my reckoning.' She paused. 'I don't thinken I hast ever seen Primrose attired in anything other than her dancer garb.' She added a frown pulling at her brow.

'Aye, I noticed that too Hany, but they don't look like they are burdened for travel though.' Olberic commented back, then his eyes widened in even further surprise when he noticed the tall blond youth that walked by Primrose's side. 'Why, I do believe that is Kit.' Olberic exclaimed. 'Prim and I helped him not long after we met in Sunshade.' The Knight lengthened his gait and strode to the party in front of them. Tressa already had Primrose in an enormous hug, simultaneously admiring her new clothes and babbling at length about how much she had missed her friend.

'Well met.' Olberic greeted them formally then he grinned towards Kit. 'Well lad, you are looking a lot better than the last time I laid eyes on you and that's a fact.'

'Sir Olberic!' Kit smiled shyly back at the Knight. 'I am so pleased to see you! Lady Primrose said that you were on your way but I feared I may be gone before your arrival.'

Olberic placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as his fellow companions reached them and called welcome to Primrose. Their reaction was a little more muted than Tressa's - none of them really sure of the situation with Simeon or quite what to make of their friends altered appearance. Linde however felt no such restraint, and Primrose fell happily to her knees to hug the leopard earnestly.

'So where you all off to?' Alfyn asked bluntly, although he kept his tone cheerful and bright.

'Simeon is taking these two lads to get them a job with the travelling players troupe that's set up just down the road.' Primrose explained happily. 'We have two budding stars of the stage here with us.' She added with a grin at Kit.

'Acting eh?' Olberic chuckled at the lad. 'Well, I admit I didn't see that one coming!'

'I'm not sure I have the skill if I'm honest.' Kit agreed with him openly. 'But I'm willing to try my hand and give it my best!' he added ardently.

'If you wish to return to town with your companions Rosie, I can get the boys sorted.' Simeon had taken Primrose's hand to help her stand. 'I think you have much to talk about with them.' He added with a small smile.

'Oh, are you sure?' Primrose looked uncertain.

'Of course flower.' Simeon reached and kissed her lips lingeringly. 'I am eager for your final decision on whether to come home with me.' He whispered quietly to her. 'I will give you some space to consider the matter properly. Perhaps we could meet the day after tomorrow. Do you think that will be enough time?' he asked.

Primrose nodded seriously. 'I will have an answer for you by then.' She agreed.

After a farewell to Kit, the companions made their way into Noblecourt and sought rooms at the Inn that Primrose had been staying at.

'Phili says they will be with us by late afternoon.' Therion told them all as they organised their arrangements. 'Ogen is coming into town as well apparently, he's gonna stay a couple of days before heading back to Atlasdam - so he will need accommodation too.'

'God's it will be good to all be whole and back together!' Tressa beamed at everyone. 'We ain't had that luxury since the last Kindling.'

'Shucks.. has it _really_ been that long?' Alfyn looked stunned.

Primrose immediately felt a deep pang of regret. That she might be leaving her companions for good in a couple of days time was hurting her more than she had thought it might. She steeled herself. She had a lot to discuss with them. Almost as if she had read Primroses mind H'aanit suddenly looked at the Dancer quite intensely.

'So what hath been going on in our absence Prim?' The Huntress asked lightly. 'I musten admit I was surprised when thou up and left so suddenly.'

'Can we speak about it later when the others have arrive?' Primrose asked quietly. 'It would be good to only have to talk it through once.' H'aanit nodded her agreement slowly although there was still something akin to suspicion in her eyes.

'I _would_ say though that I know where the Crow is likely roosting.' Primrose added and put a hand on Therion's shoulder. 'Do you think you could scope it out for me?' she asked humbly. 'I would like to have some idea of the realities of the situation before we talk or make any plans. I have been advised from a couple of sources that their security is exemplary and that these Obsidians are formidable foes. They rule this town quite comprehensively and they may be far more dangerous than taking them on is worth. I would trust and truly appreciate your opinion on their setup Therion.'

Everyone was taken aback by Primroses words.

'You mean you might actually consider walking away from this man?' Olberic asked seriously.

'I have no wish to risk my friends safety for my own selfish ends if the task is too great.' Primrose replied simply.

'I admit you surprise me Primrose.' Olberic's look was concerned.

She glanced up at the Knight who had been her stalwart ally from the very start of her journey in Sunshade. Tears threatened but she swallowed hard.

'You have always been an inspiration to me Olberic.' She said passionately. 'From you have I learned that it is a noble thing to strive to continually improve oneself and in this matter I am resigned to the fact that even _we_ can only do what we are honestly capable of doing. I will allow no-one to be hurt simply to satisfy a craving for revenge that may ultimately mean nothing in the end. In this sense I can only hope I have taken on your influence and I have bettered myself.'

Olberic nodded once to her and looked away for a few seconds. 'Just promise me..' he said, his voice strained. '..That you are not intending to seek retribution alone in an effort to protect us - because none of us will accept that Primrose. Least of all me.'

'No Sir Knight.' Primrose looked him straight in the eye. 'If this thing cannot be done by us as a group then I am going to walk away.'

They continued to stare at each other for several moments until Olberic finally seemed satisfied by her reply and nodded again to her.

'Well then.' Therion stood up and stretched himself. 'If you'll give me the details Prim I will get my sneaky self off and see what I can learn for you.' She smiled at him gratefully.

'Hang on, aren't you going to have something to eat first?' Alfyn questioned the Thief. ' We missed lunch already!'

'Nah.' Therion was grinning broadly. 'I'm planning to steal dinner on my way. Seems like this is a town full of criminals.. I reckon I should fit right in!'


	63. A Divine Tragedy

It was late afternoon by the time that Ophilia and her companions reached Noblecourt and their short walk through the emptying streets to the Inn where their friends were lodged saw her excitement at seeing them turn to a state of nervousness instead.

'Are you shaking dearheart?' Cyrus asked, concern on his face as they strode along side by side with his arm comfortably around her shoulder.

'I know it's silly..' Ophilia admitted. 'But I can barely remember seeing everyone in Flamesgrace, and honestly? I am rather expecting to get a proper telling off for my actions in Wispermill..'

Erhardt chuckled at that. 'I think we were all a bit more mad at _ourselves_ for what happened than we were at you, sis. I wouldn't worry yourself too much. Just.. don't do it again eh?' He ruffled her hair playfully.

'It's not like I _planned_ the trip to the Endless Darkness.' She grumped at him, pulling a face that just made him laugh harder.

The volume of the squeal from Tressa when they finally entered the common room of the Inn was actually painful. The Merchant threw herself at Ophilia, tripping over Linde who had also shot forward to welcome the Cleric and all three of them ended up in an ungraceful heap on the floor. H'aanit and Primrose quickly joined the merry pile bringing their own cuddles and kisses to their friend until eventually an impatient Olberic strode in and plucked Ophilia up from the floor into a tight embrace and then physically handed her over to Alfyn who had been waiting in the background - his cheeks wet with emotion.

'Shucks Li,' the Apothecary finally managed to say through his tearful and enthusiastic greeting. 'You really are looking _so_ much better. I properly hated letting you go off like that without me, but it seems that Ogen and the Starpool have done a fine job. I _would_ like to give you a examination myself though if you don't mind.'

'Any excuse to get me naked again, eh Alf?' Ophilia raised a comical eyebrow at him.

'I think it _must_ be.' Ogen grinned as Alfyn's face flamed red. 'After all, he does appear to be questioning _my_ professional judgement..'

'No.. It ain't that.. I mean it's just..' Alfyn looked helplessly between the two of them. 'I need to see for myself.' He finished lamely.

'C'mon then.' Ophilia smirked. 'Let's get it over with. Will you bring our bags darling?' she asked Cyrus who nodded at her with a grin.

'We are just awaiting Therion's return.' Primrose advised them both as they gathered their gear to go to their room. 'I've booked private dining at the Tavern over the road so when he gets back we can all go and eat.. and talk.'

'Therion filled me in earlier.' Ophilia nodded. 'Come and call us when we are ready to go.' She added.

.

Alfyn found himself genuinely amazed at the completeness of Ophilia's recovery. Once he had given her a close and rather thorough inspection he shook his head in disbelief.

'When Therion brought you back to us I was just so completely lost.' The Apothecary admitted unhappily. 'I simply had no idea what to do.. you were so.. wrong.. broken.'

'You did a fine job Alfyn.' Cyrus looked up from the book he had been reading in a chair by the fire. 'None of us knew what to do. It wasn't just you.'

'The sheer amount of time you spent plucking wood out of my skin..' Ophilia hugged her friend close. 'I could never have healed as well or as quickly as I did without your dedication Alf.. mind you - I don't _ever_ want you to have to do that again.' She grimaced.

'Heh, well shuck's Li.. your language during the procedure _was_ pretty funny you know.' Alfyn finally grinned. 'I reckon the Bishop learned a few new swear words that night.. from the look on his face.'

'Oh dear.. that's yet another apology I owe!' she giggled.

'Well, I'm happy to say that I'm completely satisfied with your recovery so I'd better go and buy Ogen a beer to thank him for his excellent care.' Alfyn got himself ready to leave and grinned over at Cyrus. 'I doubt it will be long before Therion is back Cy - so don't get _too_ carried away eh.' He winked at the Scholar then patted Ophilia affectionately on the head then took his leave.

'Are we actually _finally_ alone?' Ophilia asked breathlessly as soon as the door closed. She made her way over to Cyrus who laid down his book and opened his arms to gather her onto his lap.

'Alfyn made an unfortunately valid point my love.' Cyrus said mournfully. 'We _are_ on rather limited time before our favourite Thief returns from his surveillance.'

'Then shush and kiss me already!' Ophilia demanded passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck tight.

.

It seemed like no time at all had passed before there was a heavy knocking on the bedroom door. Ophilia was standing by the open window of their room peering out expectantly, while Cyrus went and answered the summons.

'I'm back!' Therion announced with a grin, coming through the door and slapping Cyrus heartily on the shoulder.

'You used the door?' Ophilia's mouth had fallen open in surprise. 'I didn't even know you knew how!' she smirked at him.

'Rude!' Therion complained as he crossed the room to her - taking grip of her shoulders and holding her at arm's length away from him so that he could check her out from head to toe. 'Gotta say..' He eventually added with a grin. ' You're looking nicely recovered - I really wasn't into that whole 'dark goddess' thing you had going on - it didn't suit you at all!'

'Thanks.' She grumbled, blushing at his close scrutiny.

Once Therion appeared completely contented with what he saw and he ran his hands lightly down her arms to connect their palms together firmly. They both felt the instant connection, a soft pulse of heat and a flare of light that surged through them both and had them smiling brilliantly at each other.

'You finally feel like you again.' Therion declared sentimentally, breaking hold of her hands and pulling her into a fierce hug.

Your casting skills appear to be growing Therion.' Cyrus commented. 'You're feeling the power _in_ people now?'

'A bit I reckon.' Therion admitted, resting his chin on the top of Ophilia's head to look at the Scholar. 'You crackle with energy Cy.. sometimes a lot stronger than others. Phili's is kinda like a constantly warm blanket..'

'And _you_ are totally prickly..' She shot back at the Thief who laughed.

'I just bet I am!' He agreed merrily, planting a tender kiss on her brow.

Ophilia pushed herself away slightly to look at him intently. 'Did you get the.. odd kind of.. knowledge.. from Steorra too?' She asked quietly.

'Yeah, I think so.' Therion admitted in surprise, ' I don't really understand exactly what happened in all honesty or how to access it. Was gonna ask the egghead over there for some guidance when we got the time.'

'Oh?' Cyrus' eyes had started to sparkle keenly.. 'Knowledge?' He asked in excitement.

'I only noticed it when we left the Shrine.' Ophilia admitted. 'I really haven't had much chance to think about it.' She looked at Cyrus quizzically. 'I wonder darling.. when you access my feelings, do you get any kind of perception of my light magic? I can almost grasp onto _your_ spells and how they work mixed in with _your_ feelings.. I guess because they are so much a part of you.'

Cyrus looked thoughtful. 'I suppose I do.' He agreed. 'I had already become part of the flame and you had started teaching light magic to me when I first used your ring - so it wasn't really a surprise.'

'I think we should try it, when we have a free moment.' Ophilia mused. 'It would be useful if you _could_ pick up on this new stuff floating around my head. I have no idea what it is.. but if anyone could work it out.. well, it would be you.'

Cyrus' look of excitement had grown and he was on his feet pacing out his thoughts. 'It couldn't be..' He was muttering to himself. 'Surely not..' He added, rubbing at his chin. He stopped suddenly and looked at them both. 'There _is_ rumour of Starseer magic..' He looked quite beside himself. 'If you have unlocked _that_.. Oh.. my word!'

'He really is such a geek.' Therion commented slyly to Ophilia.

'He is _exceptionally_ cute though.' Ophilia smiled.

~0~

Primrose set forth her current dilemma to her friends quite openly and honestly over dinner. She told them about Simeon's aspirations to take her to Everhold as his partner to be a performer at his theatre. She explained how her feelings for the man had begun in her childhood and how his memory had often sustained her during her dark days in Sunshade. She spoke frankly of her own speculative desire to be with him.

'I'm not sure I get it though.' Tressa admitted in confusion. 'Why do you have to give up your quest and your name to.. you know.. be with him?'

'He isn't a suitable husband.' Primrose said simply. 'If I take on the Azelhart mantle, I will need to marry well - our name has been dead for ten years. Building it back up would take a great deal of work..'

'Yeah, okay.. but what exactly do you _need_ to build up again? You already _have_ a big house and a title..' Tressa was still looking perplexed.

Primrose sighed. 'Duty, expectation, standing, power. Being a noble isn't just about what you have. It's also about holding onto it and expanding it.'

'Why would you even want to go back to that?' Alfyn asked quietly. 'Sounds pretty terrible to me.'

'Well, I don't.. or at least I didn't.' Primrose admitted. I hadn't even truly considered it.. until I saw what the Obsidians have done to this town.. _my_ town. Murdering my father was just the start of the rot. He worked so hard to make this a good place to live. He cared about the people so much.'

'Killing the Crow may not change things _that_ much Prim.' Therion said with a scowl. 'The Obsidians are an organisation - cut off the head another will replace it. They are coordinated in their actual operation, that was immediately obvious in town - impressive really.' He added.

'You think we can get to the man?' Primrose asked the Thief sharply.

'Well, yeah - I think we could.' Therion replied thoughtfully. 'The manse is guarded of course but from what I saw they have fallen into the trap of complacency in their security. They are so used to being the controlling force in town - they have no expectation of attack. I saw at least one place we could infiltrate. It would be a heavy fight regardless - they do have a load of people in and out all of the time - but then there are a fair number of us too and we ain't no slackers.'

'We will stand with you, Primrose.' Olberic spoke up at last. 'Whatever you want to do, you will have our support - but to my mind it seems that _you_ don't know what you want.'

'What I _want_ is to have it all.' Primrose said harshly. 'I want to take down the Obsidian's and avenge my Father. I want to rebuild our House and make him proud - but I want to do it with the support of the man that I love.'

'Thou _cannot_ change who a person ist at their base Primrose.' H'aanit said firmly. 'Ist clear that Simeon ist not a man who hath any wish to be tied to thou if thou chosen to pursue thy family duty. He seemeth to have no respect for responsibility. His association with Mattias, acting the role of Saviour for him - speaketh of a man whose morals are hedonistic at best. Doth thou truly chosen to follow such a man?' the Huntress sounded frustrated.

'You don't know him.' Primrose retorted angrily.

'Neither doth thou.' H'aanit observed with a scowl.

'The unknown can be terrifying..' Ophilia spoke very gently. 'When so much of your life has been centred around a particular trauma it is hardest thing to envision who you might become without it. That's what makes it so difficult to move on from suffering and despair. ' She moved over next to Primrose and took the girl into her arms. 'This is _your_ time Prim. You need to decide who and what _you_ want to be. Don't make a choice based on the perceived wishes of either your father or Simeon - it should only be about you.'

Primrose had stiffened in the Cleric's arms. 'Says the woman who threw herself into the Endless Darkness out of duty.' She spat harshly.

Ophilia smiled broadly in response. 'Exactly!' She agreed amiably, gently caressing Primroses cheek. 'Turns out what _I_ really am is totally bloody crazy..'

'I called that ages ago..' Therion muttered.

Primrose sagged into Ophilia's arms. 'Sorry darling.' She murmured. 'That was unkind of me.'

'I doth apologise to you too Primrose.' H'aanit said quietly. 'I speaketh harshly only in mine concern for thou.'

'This is all very heart warming and all.' Therion grumbled at the ladies. 'But what are we actually gonna do here Prim? We need to plan if we are going to move forward.'

Primrose looked up at him and her brow furrowed. 'Honestly..' she said slowly. 'I think I _have_ to deal with the Crow. I am not entirely sure what will happen afterwards - but I have given too much already to know where he is and to just walk away - if you truly believe it is possible to face him.'

'I'd suggest a dawn attack.' Olberic advised. 'It is a valid tactic in warfare. I see no reason for it not to be as logical a plan in this endeavour.'

'We should split up and make our way to a rendezvous too.' Therion added. 'A lot of eyes in this town. If we all moved together we would signal our intent.'

'Is everyone really happy to do this?' Primrose asked. 'Anyone who wants to sit out is more than welcome.'

'Shucks Prim. Don't you get it yet?' Alfyn sounded frustrated. 'Family right?'

'Right.' She agreed a little breathlessly.

'I propose we get an early night if we are to advance at first light.' Cyrus suggested thoughtfully, smiling at Ophilia who had come back to sit at his side, taking his hand in hers.

'Right brother dearest. An early night..' Erhardt was grinning at the Scholar. 'Nothing at _all_ to do with wanting some alone time with your kinda-wife then?' He leered.

'His what?' Tressa looked at Cyrus then Ophilia in confusion.

'Oh, they must have forgot to mention..' Erhardt said slyly sitting back in his chair, his grin broadening as he relayed what Josef had told them about their rings.

'You're going to get Leon to marry you?' Tressa was bouncing excitedly by the time Erhardt got to that part. She cheered loudly.

Primrose was finally smiling for the first time since they had arrived at the Tavern. She looked at Cyrus who had been beaming happily all the way through Erhardt's recitation. 'I'm not quite sure why you are looking so cheerful Professor..' She said archly to him. 'We have already established that Ophilia is completely crazy so what on earth does _that_ make the man who has willingly tied himself to her?'

'The luckiest man alive.' Cyrus declared, kissing Ophilia enthusiastically.

'Oh by the Gods, get a _room_ will you!' Alfyn moaned, smirking at them.

'Well, that's precisely what I'd already suggested..' Cyrus reminded him with a chuckle.

~0~

Dawn was just breaking on the horizon when the companions met at the rendezvous point that they had set the night before. Silently they followed Therion's lead through the gardens of the Obsidian Manse, past a gardener's post and down an avenue of trees. They were close to the house when he bade them to get low, then shot forward alone to see if he could gain access at any of the windows at what looked like the steps down to a cellar. Eventually he gave up with that and instead began work on the padlock that chained the door at the bottom of the staircase.

Already, despite the early hour there was movement in the gardens to the front of the house and domestic sounds coming from a section to the rear that was probably the kitchens.

'This is taking too long.' Erhardt whispered to Olberic, a worried frown on his handsome face.

'The lad will have us in soon.' Olberic rumbled under his breath, but he too was looking nervous.

Sure enough a few minutes later Therion's head appeared warily at the top of the stairs.

'Okay - make our way over one at a time.' Olberic said, pushing Erhardt forward first. Eventually everyone was safely down the steps and gathered together in the cramped storage room that Therion had accessed. He was already working on the lock to the door that led into the house. Once it was opened the companions moved on again, down a windowless corridor past a number of doors to a spiral staircase that led upwards into an open space above.

'Not great.' Olberic murmured. 'Stealth or strength?' he asked his fellow Knight.

'Go up first with Therion.' Erhardt suggested. Olberic nodded. The two of them crept up the iron steps as quietly as they could, Therion in the lead, slowing as he disappeared into the room at the top. After a few seconds Olberic followed him and then appeared again to motion the others up.

'I can hear signs of life over in that direction.' Therion said quietly motioning to the right of the cavernous storage area they had emerged into. 'I think we want to be looking for a staff staircase leading up to the bedrooms. I doubt the boss of the house will be up yet.'

'You would be entirely incorrect about that..' An amused voice boomed from behind them, almost impossibly loud after their own whispered observations.'

Erhardt, who had been bringing up the rear was the first to turn to see the door that had opened silently behind them - some kind of false wall that revealed a large number of armed men with a particularly huge and heavily muscled brute at their head. He swore in alarm when he realised the man had a vicious looking dagger at the throat of Tressa who had wandered off from the others unnoticed to look in some storage barrels.. her curiosity having proven too much for her.

There was the chilling sound of weapons being drawn in the silence.

'Did you honestly believe an outfit like mine would have any lapse in security?' The big man was chuckling meanly. 'We have been awaiting your arrival most keenly Lady Azelhart..' he added inclining his head at Primrose. 'Our esteemed leader seemed to believe that you would not dare try and attack us, but it appears I know the girl better than he.' He grinned.

'Let the child go.' Primrose said quietly. 'I will come with you peacefully but release her and my companions first.' Her eyes were searching the man's face with a frown and her gaze lingered on the large crow tattoo on the right side of his neck.

'You are hardly in any position to be making demands my Lady.' The Crow smirked. 'This little treasure is coming with me..' He stroked his knife sensuously against Tressa's neck, nicking the skin and causing a slight bubble of blood to well. Tressa whimpered. 'Honestly Primrose, after your adventures in Stillsnow we are really rather short of working girls - this one will do nicely once I've broken her in.' He looked over the companions. 'That one too..' he added gesturing at Ophilia, his eyes widening in pleasure. '.. Such pretty peaches you have brought me!' he licked his lips.

Cyrus had moved in front of Ophilia protectively. She put a reassuring hand on his arm and moved him away.

 _'Therion, let him take us._.' the Cleric urged in his head, causing him to look round directly at her. The others noticed his glance. He nodded slightly at her.

'Here's another one!' More bodies were coming up the spiral staircase now, blocking off retreat. In the lead was an older man being pushed along by a mean looking ruffian.

'Is that Revello?' The Crow laughed loudly. 'Well bugger me.. this is quite the reunion!'

Revello's head shot up. 'C..C..Commander Albus?' a look of agony crossed the man's face.

Primrose looked horrified. 'Commander? The Leader of the Watch? My father's trusted friend..'

'But you _died_ taking on the Obsidians!' Revello was stunned.

'Well yes - In a _way_ I did.' The brute was thoroughly amused now. 'Enough talk though.. Bring Lady Azelhart and the little pretty one.. and bring my dear old friend Revello too..' Albus motioned to his guard as he picked Tressa up with one arm, keeping his knife to her tightly. Once his hostages had been gathered Albus turned to march them away. 'Kill the rest.' He ordered as they left.

.

Albus took them to a large room on the ground floor of the manse, sparse but richly furnished. Tressa was thrown down roughly on a long padded chair and Ophilia was pressed down beside her, one of their captors standing over them with a sword in his hand. Revello and Primrose had been forced to their knees in front of where Albus had taken up position beside the fireplace, another two men behind them.

'Where did the boss go?' Albus groaned. 'He was here literally twenty minutes ago.'

'The Head Crow is here?' Primrose looked up sharply. Albus reached forward and casually backhanded her hard across the face. Revello was on his feet in a second, but he was pushed away forcibly, going down with a loud groan.

'The years have not been kind to you Revello old friend.' Albus noted.

'You were a man of honour!' Revello exclaimed through his pain. 'What the hell happened to the man who was proud to be Geoffrey Azelhart's right hand?'

'You see the thing about honour.. it really doesn't pay that well.' Albus snorted.

'You sold out Geoffrey?' Revello looked horrified.

'We were already losing to the Obsidians you old fool!' Albus' eyes flashed passionately. 'We were failing and dying and they were getting stronger and richer and all the while _Geoffrey_ was off running after rumours and research. He let _us_ down Revello.. _he_ gave up on _us_. In the end I chose the winning side!'

'You betrayed my father.' Primrose said coldly. 'He trusted you!'

'And _you_ killed Rufus..' Albus countered. 'Left quite a hole in our operation.. he was so good at maintaining and expanding our circle of friends.'

'All I did was remove a filthy scavenger from this world.' Primrose spat.

'And your father was so much better?' Albus shook his head, his fist clenching. 'Oh yes Lord Geoffrey spoke so _very_ grandly of peace and order right up till the day he died.. of his vaunted faith and how it protected all. Didn't seem that useful to him when the boss plunged his knife into his traitorous heart.'

'What did he do that so turned you against him?' Primrose asked sadly.

'Your mother was a wonderful woman Primrose.' Albus' said unexpectedly, his face melancholy. 'She was a lady of the highest order yet your father could never see it - pining as he was over the damned low-born orphan brat he took in and kept.'

Primrose looked astounded. 'He never..' She began.

'Even when your Mother insisted she be ejected, Geoffrey set her up in Atlasdam, provided for her and when your mother was no more than a week in her grave he was off back to his whore. He deserted _us all_.. his 'studies' more important than the work he had started here..' The man's voice was bitter.

'That's horsecrap.' Revello stated. 'Geoffrey's research brought Scholars from all over to here. He spent as much time in Hornburg as he did in Atlasdam. His mentorship of Odette was always just that and nothing more.'

'Odette!' Primrose was astounded. Tressa's eyes had widened in shock.

'None of this matters.' Albus growled. 'Your death Primrose is going to end the cursed Azelhart line for good. Just goes to show you what the faith of a fool is truly worth.' He motioned for his guards to stand the Dancer up.

'Now.' Ophilia told Tressa quietly.

A huge burst of dazzling light exploded in front of the Crow as a hurricane of wind whipped from right to left across the room with fierce intensity. There was a moment of confusion from their captors at the unexpected turn of events. Ophilia launched herself at the legs of the swordsman that was guarding her and Tressa, sending him flying to the ground although he kept a grip on his weapon. He flailed wildly at his tiny attacker but Tressa directed her winds momentarily on him and he was battered hard by the tempest. Kicking at the man, Tressa was hit hard in the leg with his sword falling to the floor with a startled cry. Channelling a heal, Ophilia bit down hard on the man's arm managing to get herself onto his chest trying to seize the weapon from his vice-like grasp. Tressa stumbled back to her feet, grabbing a bronzed sculpture from the table next to their chair and bringing it down heavily on the man's head.

Grabbing the prone and unconscious man's sword, Ophilia scuttled it across the floor in Revello's direction and burst a second holy light in the face of the Crow before turning to take an anxious look at Tressa's wound.

Primrose had immediately launched a miasma of dark magic at her two captors as soon as Ophilia's first holy light had stunned them. Keeping her balance in the face of Tressa's winds had allowed her to strike blows with the daggers that appeared from her clothing to her hands with an elegant fluidity - her thrusts aimed at their most sensitive areas and disabling her foes very efficiently.

Albus had pushed himself backwards and away when the magic's started. His eyes were wide and shocked but he recovered his equilibrium impressively quickly. The second flood of light dazzled him and before his vision cleared Revello was in his face, sword in hand. With an almost casual efficiency Albus dodged the heavy blow that his erstwhile Lieutenant swung at him and allowed the man's own momentum to unbalance him. With a rough shove, Revello was back on the floor with a bleeding wound from the Crows dagger marking his chest.

Primrose was walking towards Albus now, her face a mask of pure fury.

'Where is your boss? Where will I find him?' she shouted as she moved, her eyes boring into her father betrayer.

'Damned if I bloody know.' Albus snarled contemptuously. 'You reckon you can take me on little Primrose?' he mocked. 'You don't stand a bloody chance.' He lunged out at her with his left hand dagger, drawing a sword with his right.

Ophilia had moved to Revello and was working on his wound, her healing washing over him gently. She looked up at Albus' words and pulled in her power to blast a third bolt of light directly at him. He stumbled slightly missing his intended mark and swearing loudly.

'I wouldn't stand a chance on my own.' Primrose agreed. 'Luckily, I am not alone.' She added, as Tressa came up behind her battering the man mercilessly with wind. Happy that Revello was okay, Ophilia stood to join her friends, her eyes golden and her hand raised to cast again.

'Even if you were to topple me you will _never_ escape the bosses justice.' Albus was smirking, his eyes quite wild. 'He plans and plots in ways you could not even imagine and he desires to kill you lass, perhaps even more than I do for all the trouble you've caused us!'

'Well I will just have to deal with that when it happens.. but first..' Primrose smiled at him coldly. 'I will end you and avenge my father!'

'I _will not_ be taken down by three little girls!' The huge man screamed, his face turning red with anger and frustration as he was hit by dark, light and winds simultaneously, his sword thrashing wildly as he slowly battered his way towards them. He failed to notice that Revello had regained his feet and had moved in behind him.

'I can help you with that wish.' Revello murmured as he plunged his sword deep into Albus' back felling the huge Crow with a thundering finality.

There was a stunned silence.

'The other's.' Ophilia murmured. 'We need to help them.'

'Not necessary.' Olberic grunted as he opened the door, followed closely by a very pale looking Cyrus who rushed to Ophilia and gathered her up in evident relief. 'Seems like you didn't require our aid either.' He added with a rather satisfied smirk on his face.

~0~

It was very much later that the weary travellers finally left the headquarters of the Obsidians . The Manse itself had been thoroughly searched for any signs of the Head Crow, both the dead and the living were inspected for the tattoo that would mark him - but he was nowhere to be found. In a relatively short time Therion was able to open all three safes that they located on the property although except for a fortune in leaf and gems, nothing of any help in unmasking the final villain was discovered.

Primrose was obviously unhappy, but she stoically conceded defeat and admitted that her search to avenge her father was like to be at an end.

'I will speak to Simeon tomorrow.' She told the others quietly. 'With no leads on the Boss, I see no reason _not_ to accompany him to Everhold and start a new life.'

Cyrus had been questioned closely about Odette's former relationship with her father and the Scholar admitted that he had only recently known of it himself. 'Odette is not in any way a sentimental woman.' He told the Dancer, 'Although I do believe she held much regard for your father. Her own decision to mentor me came from _his_ actions in offering her a chance.'

'Why did she not say something?' Primrose scowled.

'You would have to ask her yourself.' Cyrus shrugged.

Everyone was completely ravenous by the time they arrived back into town and were safely sequestered in their Inn.

'Let's get freshened up and over to the Tavern.' Alfyn decided. 'I could quite literally eat a whole froggen to myself.' He moaned rubbing his stomach. They all split off to their respective rooms to get ready.

Primrose was still heavy hearted as she made her way to her chamber, her emotions frazzled and her heart weary. She was inside the room and had closed the door before she even noticed Simeon seated in a chair by the window gazing at her.

'Lady Azelhart.' He greeted her formally.

'Simeon!' Primrose felt a flush work over her cheeks as she nervously ran a hand down her blood-splattered dress. 'What brings you here my love. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow.' She added quietly.

'A rather large bird told me that you had gone calling.' Simeon said his eyes boring into the Dancers with an unusually cold intensity. 'And you know what they say about birds of a feather..' He added with a cryptic smirk.

'I don't understand..' Primrose rushed over to his chair as he stood. 'I know that you didn't want me to face the Crow my darling, but with my friends I just knew that we could fell him - and we did!' She reached out to him and dropped into his open arms. 'I am so sorry my darling! After all that I have endured over the years Simeon, I couldn't just leave town knowing that the Crow was here.. but I swear - this is an end to it. I have no desire to take up my name or my duty. All I want now is to be your Rosie - just a simple Dancer and your own true love!'

Simeon was stroking Primrose's hair gently with one hand. 'I must ask your forgiveness my flower,' He said, his voice a warm caress. She looked up at him shyly and was shocked by the cold dullness of his eyes in contrast to his tone.

'Simeon?' Primrose was suddenly and unexpectedly afraid.

'I think I have forgotten to mention some rather important information.' Simeon smiled with a cruel light shining in his bright eyes. 'Really rather remiss of me I fear..' He chuckled tonelessly.

'What do you mean?' The Dancer's voice was barely a whisper.

'You see Rosie.. The head of the Obsidians - the Crow that sits atop the roost? He was the one you saw wielding the knife that killed your dear, dear father was he not?

Primrose swallowed hard and nodded, tears rising but not yet spilling.

Simeon took a gentle grip on her chin and raised her face so that he could gaze deep into her wet and stricken eyes 'That man was me Rosie.. it was me.'

Primroses eyes widened in horror and her hand moved slowly to the back of his neck lifting the heavy braid that he wore. The black crow tattoo was marked just under his hairline.

'No.. oh no!' She moaned in utter despair.

'I'm afraid so my flower.' Simeon said softly. 'You must admit my dear that I have played such a virtuoso performance.. _'the audience gasps!'_ .. At long last our heroine has tracked down the villain that she has hunted for so many a year only to find that her betrayer it is her one true love..' He smiled tenderly at her and his thumb caressed her cheek as her face crumbled and the tears began to fall. Heartbroken sobs wracked through her tiny frame, although amazingly she was still holding on tightly, _desperately_ \- to the man who was destroying her.

'Look at the sweet tears that she weeps..' Simeon cooed softly. He brought his hand carefully towards her stomach, slipping the knife he held there into her soft yielding flesh as tenderly as a lovers kiss, then he pulled back slightly to observe the wound he made. 'Look at the blood she spills..' He whispered reverently. 'Pity her in her misery.. oh my poor, dear Rosie. The tragedy.. it moves me to the very depth of my soul..' Simeon lowered Primrose to the floor, her eyes still searching his through the pain and the tears, her face still disbelieving. 'Goodbye my flower.' He said gravely. 'Goodbye my poor, poor love.'

For Primrose the scene quickly turned to darkness as the Head Crow slipped out from the room with a sad smile on his face.

'Goodbye Lady Primrose Azelhart.' He murmured.


	64. Healing Wounds

_'No, don't move her, just keep the pressure on ..'_

 _'I'm trying, can you give me another towel?'_

 _'We are going to have to remove the blade.. where's that water? We need it.. now!'_

Primrose tried in vain to make sense of the conversations floating around her, to grab a hold of something tangible. The pain was utterly unbearable. It swept her back into blackness.

~0~

 _'Her eyelids are fluttering.. is she coming round?'_

 _'I dunno, she's done that a few times now.. Primrose can you hear me? Squeeze my hand..'_

It was just too hard and too bright to open her eyes. Primrose tried valiantly to put pressure on the hand she could feel clutching hers but she couldn't, she couldn't even think how she had come to be here, like this.. everything slipped to darkness again.

~0~

 _'Well obviously I'd be happier if she could stay conscious.. but..'_

The voice faded out as the person moved away. Primrose tried to move her lips but they were gummy and stuck together.. her eyelids were like heavy weights.. by the God's she hurt..

'Here..' A soft, familiar voice spoke quietly, somewhere close to her face as something cold and wet was dabbed gently on her mouth. She felt a small cool hand take hers and caress it gently.

'Hey! Is she..?' This voice was uncomfortably loud. Primrose flinched. It hurt.

'Peace, Alf.. careful now.' The soft voice murmured. 'Give her a chance..' The cloth dabbed at Primrose's mouth again. Her lips pursed to suck some of the moisture, her mouth was like ashes.

'You're doing great Prim.' The louder voice had become a lower kindly burr and he had obviously come closer since even through her closed lids, the harshness of the light was shaded out by his body.

'Try not to move child.' A third voice sounded from behind as Primrose shifted her weight slightly, immediately wishing she hadn't as sharp pain ripped through her. A small groan escaped her lips.

Extremely slowly Primrose finally managed to get her eyes to open slightly although everything remained blurry and unfocused.

'There's my girl!' Alfyn murmured, putting his hand to the Dancer's brow to gently push back her hair, his calloused fingers comforting. Ophilia was sat by her side caressing her palm with a soft and reassuring smile. Ogen was hovering behind them both, frowning.

'W..what..?' Primrose tried to speak but her throat was sore.

'You got hurt my love - we've had to work hard to put you back together again. It's going to take a little bit of time - but you're doing so well..' Ophilia pressed her hand tighter. 'Just stay relaxed and try to keep still. Ogen has made you up a nice elixir to help with the pain but we need to get some food and water into you before you can take it.'

'You lost a lot of blood Prim.' Alfyn added hoarsely, although it was probably unnecessary to mention since Ophilia's lightly coloured dress was absolutely devastated in a covering of drying russet stains. The Cleric noticed Primrose squinting at her in consternation and flushed, embarrassed.

'I should go and clean up properly.' She murmured in apology.

'We can manage here Li.' Alfyn rested a hand on her arm. 'The others will be back very soon, they'll need an update.'

'But what if.. you really don't need me?' Ophilia looked at Alf and Ogen.

'We can grab you if we do.' Ogen replied with a warm smile.

'I will bring some tea for you all then.' Ophilia promised. She squeezed Primrose's hand again. 'Just you tell them if you want me to come back darling. I won't be far away, I promise.'

'Okay.' The Dancer's face was back to being distant and unfocused. Ophilia moved over to the other bed in the room where Tressa was fast asleep, a nasty bruise to her face and her leg now properly bandaged.

'I swear they will both be fine if you go for a bit.' Ogen had come over and put a kindly arm around Ophilia's shoulder. 'What with your fight this morning and the healing tonight, I'm amazed you're still even functioning girl.' He frowned slightly. 'I really wish you would get some proper rest.'

'Well, the same goes for you and Alf.' Ophilia shook her head. 'That was some pretty amazing work you both did Ogen, truly.' She smiled wanly at the older man as he nodded his thanks at her words then she made her way to the door.

Erhardt was stationed just outside of Primrose's room, his stance at ease but alert. His brow furrowed when Ophilia came out.

Bloody hell sis - you look a mess.' He exclaimed. 'Is everything alright? Is Prim gonna be okay?'

'She's just woken up which was what was worrying us the most once we got her stabilised.' Ophilia shrugged. 'We've done all we can for now - but it's going to be a tough few days.'

'Did she say what happened?' he asked tersely.

'Not yet.' Ophilia admitted. 'Probably a good thing really, if what we _think_ happened is true.' Ophilia put her arms around her brothers waist and cuddled up to chest with a heavy sigh. 'It's going to be horrible when she realises Erry.. Why in the _world_ would Simeon do that to her?' Tears had started to well up in her eyes.

'Hey now..' Erhardt's eyes softened and he stroked her hair comfortingly. 'Prim's one tough lady - you know that. It seems that strong women are a bit of a thing in this team.' He added with a reassuring pat.

'Oh Erry. Your totally the _best_ brother I've ever had. You know that right?' Ophilia said, wiping her eyes and smiling up at him.

'Is that because I'm the _only_ brother you've ever had?' He asked returning her smile.

'Technically, yes.' She agreed, reaching to pull his face down level to hers so that she could kiss him.

'We lost him.' Olberic was scowling as he rounded the corner of the corridor, walking towards them. His eyes widened when he took in the blood covering the Cleric.

'It was a stomach wound Olberic.' She said quietly in answer to his gaze.

The Knight nodded curtly as they others started to appear in the hallway from the stairs.. 'Yeah, they bleed out a lot.' He agreed. 'Is she..?'

'She's literally just come round, she's confused and in a lot of pain.' Ophilia told them as Cyrus pushed his way forwards, dismay on his face at the sight of her. 'Alf and Ogen are getting some food and pain medication in her, then I expect she will sleep again.' Ophilia grimaced. 'I need to get cleaned up.' She added.

'Tressa?' H'aanit asked tensely.

'She recovered really quickly.' Ophilia reassured her. 'Doesn't appear to have a concussion, ate a huge meal then insisted on going back to sleep completely against Ogen's orders. She has a nasty bruise on her head but the cut on her leg from the fight earlier seems okay.'

'Let Phili get herself sorted..' Therion grumbled at the others. 'We can talk once she's done.'

'Can someone grab some tea for the Apothecaries?' Ophilia asked as she pushed open the door to her room.

'I wilst.' H'aanit said, opening the door to her own chamber to let Linde in. 'I wouldst liken to see the girls for myself, so I wilst take it to them. They needeth food?' She asked.

'That would be super too. Tressa's the only one that's had any so far, the rest of us were too busy.' Ophilia admitted.

'I'll grab some for everyone else then.' Therion offered.

Cyrus followed Ophilia into their room and gently closed the door behind them. The Cleric went over to the fire to wearily pour herself some water from the bucket into the washbowl.

'Here, I'll heat that for you properly.' Cyrus murmured, coming to her and dipping in his hand into the water, raising its temperature. 'You can barely even lift your arms darling, please let me help you..' He added when Ophilia slumped down, her energy sorely depleted.

'Thank you.' She murmured, allowing him to assist with removing her bloodstained clothing.

'There is even blood in your hair.' He noted in consternation, picking up the cloth to gently help wash her down.

'There was so very little I could do _except_ try to staunch the bleeding while the Apothecaries removed the dagger and administered to the wound.' Ophilia admitted sadly. 'They needed to see what had been punctured before I could help out with healing. If we had found her any later..' The Cleric fell into a miserable silence.

Therion returned just as Ophilia was being helped into a clean set of clothes. She took the cup of thistle tea he offered and gratefully downed it in one go.

'Wow, how did you manage not to burn your mouth?' Therion raised an eyebrow. 'Here, have my one. I don't think I need it as much as you.' He took her empty cup and handing her his instead. 'Food will be here in a while.' He added.

With the arrival of the food came the rest of their companions. Alfyn was with them too.

'Prim ate and managed to take the pain med.' He told them all. 'She's sleeping a bit more easily now, but Ogen is going to stay with her and Tressa while we talk.'

'So what happened?' Ophilia was picking restlessly at the plate of food that H'aanit had brought over to her. 'I was so busy dealing with the injured.. all I heard was Therion mention Simeon had done it and that's pretty much it..'

'Me and Tressa went over to the Tavern when we got back earlier, to see if we could book that private dining room again.' Therion was sprawled out at the hearth his voice emotionless. 'All of a sudden Tressa made one of those funny noises of hers - you know the ones.. where you're not quite sure if it's a good or a bad thing that she's reacting too - then she ran for the door and was gone into the street.'

'She can be very impetuous sometimes.' Olberic grumbled around a mouthful of food.

'Yeah, right.' Therion agreed. 'I gotta admit I didn't exactly rush to follow her,' He suddenly looked pained. '.. When I _did_ turn away from the desk I saw through the window what she musta seen. Simeon outside the Inn, his hands bloody, only now Tressa was facing him off shouting something at him and waving her fists.'

'That's when you called to me that Simeon had done something?' Ophilia asked gently. Therion nodded slowly.

'I ran out of the Tavern but by the time I bowled into the little shit, he had already grabbed Tressa and flung her to the floor. I guess she musta fallen hard because she was straight out of it. He pushed me away too, but I'd grabbed onto him..' Anger filled the Thief's expression. 'He smiled at me, turned his head and lifted up that stupid braid of his and showed me the crow on his neck like it was some kinda big revelation. It did surprise me though. He managed to throw me down and said some crap about flying the roost now his job was done then he thanked me for the fun and took off.'

'I got outside first.' Cyrus supplied. 'Ophilia had gone to check on Primrose and was shouting for the others. All I saw was Therion throw a dagger at Simeon as he was running off - it hit him in the thigh - but then he was gone.'

'Thou were the only one that thinken to check on Primrose.' H'aanit said to the Cleric. 'The rest of us had gotten outside sooneth after Cyrus.. Alfyn lifted Tressa to geteth her off the street with Erhardt's help and we..' H'aanit indicated to Olberic, Cyrus and Therion. '.. Gaveth chase to the villain.'

'I heard your thought to me that Primrose was stabbed..' Therion admitted to Ophilia. 'But since I knew that Alfyn was heading to you with Erry, I ignored it so we could continued our pursuit. Never occurred to me then that she might be _badly_ hurt..' He looked chagrined. 'It was only when some of your thoughts and your fear drained through to me a little afterwards that it became obvious there was a serious problem.'

'Chasing after Simeon maketh no difference anyway.' H'aanit frowned. 'Even though Therion's dagger maketh him bleed, Simeon appeareth to have skills in evasion that I wouldst not hath expected from the man.'

'We'd lost him even before he'd left town.' Olberic agreed with a grunt. 'But honestly, when Therion told us about Prim it incensed us to keep on trying to find him.'

'It is a very dire wound.' Ophilia said quietly.

'We actually thought we'd lost her twice. It was touch and go.' Alfyn added grimly. 'If Simeon had plunged the dagger in straight we would have been too late. He angled it though, was a bigger wound.. more bloody.. but it actually just missed perforating anything major.'

'Do you think it was kind of staged as a performance? You know - for the drama of it.. or was it his actual intention to kill her?' Erhardt asked.

Ophilia and Alfyn looked at each other. 'I don't think there is any doubt at all that he meant for her to die.' Alfyn replied sourly. Ophilia nodded her agreement.

'Then I rather feel he has created his _own_ death notice.' Erhardt stated blandly.

'Thou art quite correct Sir Knight.' H'aanit agreed passionately. 'I willen not be satisfied until he is eliminated. I suspecten that once he learneth that he hath failed in his task - he will seeken to try again.'

'But why?' Ophilia suddenly burst out plaintively. 'Why did he go to all the rigmarole of courting her? Fanning her hope that he loved her? I mean, even helping us all out with Mattias. What could he possibly gain from all that?'

There was a heavy silence.

T'was obvious from the moment we encountered him outside Wispermill that Primrose holden onto tenderest feeling for him.' H'aanit scowled. 'I thinken it may'st simply be that her affection amused him. That the Lady of House Azelhart couldst be enamoured so completely by him that she wouldst willingly given up her name for him.'

'He's a crazy arsehole.' Therion added. 'I mean that as honest word. I reckon he ain't all there.'

'Regardless I don't know that Prim is gonna take it that well.' Alfyn noted. 'At the moment I expect she ain't able to focus on much else then her physical pain, but that's not gonna last.'

'I really have no clue how she will react.' Ophilia admitted. 'Prim's never shared her intimate feelings in honesty. She would always be the one to start the questions about our love lives or to offer advice and opinion on them - but when the tables were turned she would immediately clam up or leave completely.'

'Thou art right!' H'aanit looked a little stunned. 'I hath never really noticed.. but thou dost have it true Ophilia. T'was most unusual when she speaketh as she did about Simeon yesterday. I knoweth I was harsh with her but I believeth it may'st have been from my surprise at her speaking at all.'

'Surely though she has found the answer to her long sought quest?' Cyrus looked a little confused. 'She has hunted the Head Crow, the one who held the knife that killed her father for years. It is no longer a mystery and we all know where he can be found.. Everhold is where his theatre is - surely that's where he will go.. and after his unkind treatment of her - well will that not only serve to steel her resolve to finish him?'

'How would you feel my darling?' Ophilia asked looking at him kindly. 'What if, from the very first day we met it turned out that I was simply looking to hurt you, to destroy you and to eventually kill you. That I had allowed you to believe in my love only so that I could crush your heart to pieces for my own amusement and self-gratification?'

'Well, that's hardly a good analogy my dear.' Cyrus replied tenderly. 'You are not capable of such nefarious intent.'

'That is _exactly_ what Primrose believed of Simeon too.' Ophilia took hold of the Scholar's hand tightly. 'From what she said yesterday.. she loved him Cyrus - for a very long time. She trusted in him and held tightly onto the kindness he'd shown her in the past when she was suffering the miseries of her life in Sunshade. She had faith in the promises and the hopes he raised for their future. She truly believed that he loved her.'

'Oh I see. Oh dear.' Cyrus looked devastated.

'When you put it like that..' Olberic mumbled helplessly.

'There is _nothing_ more cruel than someone who takes genuine pleasure in inflicting pain on another regardless of whether that pain is physical or emotional - and in Simeon's case it was both.' Ophilia said angrily. She noted Cyrus' horrified look and hugged him tight.

'I guess we are just gonna have to help Prim however we can with however she reacts.' Alfyn said dully, tears running down his cheeks.

~0~

Initially it was almost impossible to gauge exactly how Primrose was taking the betrayal of Simeon and his attempt on her life. She had refused to speak even a single word for the first two days of her recovery.

Everyone had taken turns in spending time with her, usually with one of the three healers in attendance as the constant risk of an infection or other complications developing were high. For her part Primrose was compliant in doing whatever was asked of her in terms of her physical health except for her defiance in vocalisation. When questioned on her pain level she would nod or shake her head, likewise if asked if she was hungry, wanted a book or to sleep, but mainly she looked away from whoever was attending her and offered nothing more than she had to.

It was Alfyn who finally brought up whether she remembered what had happened, whilst changing her bandages with Ogen's help on the third day.

'Well, what do _you_ think Alfyn?' she replied bitterly.

Alfyn's look of pure shock at her sudden words was almost comical.

'I reckon you have probably had enough time to recall events by now.' He answered carefully.

'Give Mister Obvious a prize.' Primrose spat in reply.

'Now now.' Ogen interjected mildly. 'I know you're in pain Lady Primrose, but there is no need for nastiness. Young Alfyn here is only trying to help.'

Primrose closed her eyes and turned her face away. She said no more while she was being attended too.

It was Olberic that tried to engage the Dancer next.

'I get it Prim. What Simeon did.. emotionally.' He mumbled uneasily.

'How in the world do you _get it?'_ Primrose asked him sarcastically. ' _You_ hardly even look at women, much less allow them to take you for a fool. What would _you_ know?'

Olberic was sat on the side of her bed but he was looking resolutely away from her. 'Well, as it happens Primrose - the man that I loved lied to me for years _and_ killed the King that I revered. I guess he didn't try to _kill_ me.. quite the opposite in fact - but I did spend eight years not knowing that. I reckon I understand what you're feeling quite well.'

Primrose was silent.

'Thing is..' Olberic ploughed on, his face heavily flushed. 'I was never really much of a one for emotions before Erhardt appeared and when I did find them developing - well, he was a renowned ladies' man so I just kept them repressed even more. Replaced them with duty and honour. When he stole _that_ from me too I simply lost sight of who I was completely.'

'He didn't do any of that with the _intention_ of hurting you though Olberic.' Primroses voice was much softer.

'Again, I know that _now_. I completely wasted _years_ of my life by being too numb.. or maybe just too dumb..' He chuckled sadly. '..To actually be proactive and find out _why_ he did what he did.'

'And now?' Primrose couldn't help her curiosity.

Olberic shrugged and finally looked at the Dancer with a small smile. 'We've both changed and grown and the sheer tenderness that he shows towards his sister is a side I'd never seen in him before and it's one that I like very much. Further than that, I have no clue.'

Primrose had started to frown again. 'Tell him Olberic.' She said firmly. 'Don't waste another day. You are too good a man to pine for something if it's not to be.'

Olberic's eyebrows raised comically. 'Tell him?' He repeated incredulously. 'What do you think I am? Emotionally mature or something?'

Primrose shook her head. 'Don't ask me. I'm a bloody fool and an idiot.' She started to sink down into her pillows again.

'I don't think that's strictly true Prim.' Olberic said gently. 'You fell for a manipulator when you were nothing but a child. It's how you deal with it _now_ that matters. Please don't waste the kind of time I did before finding peace. We are _all_ geared to go and kill the bastard - you realise that right?'

Primrose grunted, her face had blank again.

'Think on it Prim. It's going to take a bit of time for you to heal so I'm told - but we are simply waiting for your word.' Olberic patted the Dancer's hand before he quietly let himself out of the door.

H'aanit was not in the slightest bit as polite as Olberic was in her trashing of the man that Primrose had adored.

'Ist clear Primrose.' She said in her no-nonsense tone. 'Thy feelings were played like a fiddle and I canst hardly see any reason to not wanteth the man to dieth painfully for his disrespect.'

'Of course I want him dead.' Primrose muttered. 'I just don't know if I can face him again.'

'Then we shalt do it for thou.' H'aanit declared. 'I wilst geteth to feeden Linde all of his softest parts.' She added with a scowl.

'Bloody hell Hany, remind me never to upset you!' Alfyn said from his seat by the hearth, where he had been industriously winding clean bandages. 'You're pretty scary when you put your mind to it you know!' He added balefully.

'Then ist good that thou art an honest and true soul.' H'aanit observed with a small smile for him.

'Shucks.' Alfyn blushed at the huntress but then his face fell a little when he saw the despair that had flashed over Primrose's face. 'I dunno Prim.' He said slowly. 'I reckon you _need_ to face him. Actually seeing him again.. knowing what you know now and knowing just what he is.. I reckon you are gonna feel a whole lot different about him. Might help lay some ghosts to rest, if you see what I mean.'

'I think I angered him by disrupting his organisation.' Primrose said in a quiet voice. 'If I had just left well alone and gone with him as he wanted..' She fell silent.

'Wouldst that have changed the fact that he killeth your father? The fact that he was the Crow that soughteth to end the line of your family?' H'aanit asked heatedly. 'Thou art mad if thou thinketh his feelings were ever tender!'

'They must have been!' Primrose shot back. 'I can't believe that he could act with such compassion and there not be a single seed of truth in his sentiment.'

'Some people are just broke Prim.' Alfyn said gently. 'But I gotta agree with H'aanit - someone who loved you couldn't have hurt you like that. Maybe he had to kill you, sure.. but to mock you with the truth of the depth of his betrayal - that's just pure cold.'

'We wilt end him Primrose.' H'aanit declared with finality.

'Maybe.' Primrose murmured, turning her face away once more.

~0~

Cyrus joined Ophilia, Therion and Tressa outside the Inn just as evening was coming in.

'How did it go?' Ophilia asked.

'Oh, very well.' Cyrus beamed. 'Primrose agreed that we can go and search the Azelhart estate for her father's notes - said she hasn't been there since she ran away ten years ago. We are okay to take anything that might be of use.'

'Well, that's good.. but I actually meant how was _she_?' Ophilia smiled fondly at the Scholar.

'Oh.. well she wasn't particularly keen on me reading to her, or in any of the tomes I took along that I thought may interest her.' Cyrus admitted. 'We mainly sat in silence if I'm honest, until I thought to ask her about the house.'

'It's my turn next.' Ophilia said quietly. 'I'm not sure how much use I'm going to be to her though. The last thing you need after a bad break up is someone whose blissfully happy in love offering you advice.'

'Prim will see sense.' Tressa said with certainty. 'She ain't stupid. Probably just planning the fiercest way to get her revenge.'

'I think that's more what _you_ would do.' Therion noted sagely to the Merchant.

'Damned right I would. Of course I wouldn't have fallen for his pretty words in the first place.' Tressa crossed her arms. 'Seems to me she's just feeling a bit stupid. She'll get over it.'

'Wow your compassion is extraordinary.' Therion raised an eyebrow.

'I ain't saying I don't feel for her Therion, just what's done is done so deal and move on. Prim will get it. Once her wounds healed and she feels better in herself she'll be fine. Wait and see.' Tressa sat back with a look of finality.

'So.. shall we go and check out the Azelhart estate tomorrow then?' Ophilia interjected lightly as Therion began to scowl at the Merchant.

'Yeah, I'd like to come!' Tressa admitted. 'I can't imagine where Prim grew up. I wonder whether it's been trashed..' She added.

'You could begin my stealth training Therion.' Ophilia smiled at the Thief. 'We will be off to steal the Dragonstones from Darius once Prim is better so no time like the present!'

'Oh crap.' Therion grumped. 'I really promised that didn't I.'

'What?' She asked

'Well you and me.. masters of disaster.' Therion grinned at her. 'I reckon teaching you stealthiness can only end in trouble!'

'Please.. no more trouble.' Cyrus begged.

'Well now lass, by the God's.. aren't _you_ a sight for sore eyes.' Everyone turned at the familiar voice that boomed from behind them.

'Leon!' Tressa cheered, racing round to hug him enthusiastically.

'Hey little bit.. whoa, what happened to your face?' The Captain looked both concerned and amused at the huge bruise the Merchant was sporting.

'Simeon.' The Merchant growled menacingly.

'Indeed?' Leon's eyes went wide and he looked to the others for clarification but when his gaze met Ophilia's he beamed brightly. 'Just look at you alive and well!' He exclaimed. 'I got a bird from Alaic saying you'd returned and had business in Noblecourt - I thought I'd like to see the truth with my own eyes since I wasn't too far away!'

'Takes more than Martyrdom to keep a trainee pirate down.' Ophilia grinned back to him.

'Permission to manhandle the trainee?' He asked politely.

'Permission very much granted!' Ophilia threw her arms around the Captain's neck and was swept clean off her feet.

'Ah girl.. I am _so_ glad your okay. I wonder - have you reconsidered running away with me yet?' He asked her with a leery laugh.

'Well actually..' Ophilia looked up at him earnestly, her expression serious. 'I was wondering Captain, if you would perhaps consider marrying me.'

'I beg your pardon?' Leon almost dropped her but managed somehow to get her back onto her own feet safely. He stared at her, then at the others. They all wore the same serious expression. He swallowed hard. 'Well, um.. that's.. kind of sudden..' He managed to say.

'I know.' Ophilia nodded. 'In truth it was all Odette's idea, but _everyone_ has agreed that it would be a rather good one.'

'Right.. um..' Leon had started to turn a little red.

Cyrus stood up with a smile and put his arm around Ophilia's shoulder. 'I think what she _means_ Captain is that _we_ would be most grateful if you would agree to marry _us._ I believe you are able to perform the ceremony at sea?' He poked Ophilia in the side as she started to chuckle wickedly.

'Me.. marry you.. to her.. ' Leon clarified quickly to Cyrus who nodded happily.

'Why Captain!' Ophilia said batting her eyelids at him outrageously. 'What on earth did you _think_ I meant?'

'Oh you are a wicked child!' Leon suddenly bellowed with laughter. 'You are damned lucky I didn't just go with my immediate reaction and say yes!'

'That would have been awkward!' Ophilia agreed, beaming at him.

'Well Captain?' Tressa asked impatiently. 'Will you do it, the ceremony?'

'Bloody right I will!' Leon laughed as Tressa cheered again.

'So then, tell me..' Leon said when the celebrations calmed down. 'How did Simeon manage to be responsible for your shiner Tressa?'

It took a bit of time to fill the Captain in on the events since he had left them at the Grotto.

'You should have let me deal with Simeon before I left like I offered.' Leon's face had become dangerously angry.

'Well in hindsight, it would have been a good idea.' Cyrus agreed.

'No-one really thought him much more than a harmless crank.' Therion muttered. 'I mean - I didn't _like_ him, but I didn't read how bloody dangerous he was.'

'I'd like to see her.' Leon said suddenly. 'Not sure that she would want to see me though.' He added thoughtfully. 'She does seem to have taken a hearty dislike to me in truth.'

'Well, I will be going up soon. Just come and say hello!' Ophilia offered.

'Aye, I'll do that.' Leon agreed. 'Might need to get a few beer's in my belly first though.' He added reflectively.


	65. Coming Home

'It's good to see a little colour back in your cheeks Prim!' Ophilia smiled at the Dancer as she helped her with the broth that Ogen had commissioned from his own recipe.

'God's that tastes foul.' Prim was frowning unhappily at the bowl.

'Well it contains a load of stuff specifically to help prevent any stomach problems honey.' The Cleric consoled.

'Just try a spoonful Ophilia!' Primrose insisted grouchily.

Ophilia warily sampled the warm concoction then she giggled as her eyes widened at the bitter bite. 'Oh.. um.. yes. I see what you mean.' She admitted. 'Remind me never to get stabbed in the stomach.. that's _vile_!'

Primrose took in another reluctant spoonful. 'Simeon really meant to kill me didn't he?' she asked reflectively once she'd swallowed the disgusting slop.

Ophilia nodded sadly, the raw pain obvious on her face.

'This is all my own doing Ophilia, please don't waste your compassion on me.' The dancer said savagely, looking away from the Cleric's tender gaze. 'I am _such_ an idiot.'

'No Prim!'

Primrose's eyes turned sharply back at Ophilia's vehement exclamation.

'Regardless of what you think of yourself, I will _not_ be told how to respond to the hurt of someone I love.' Ophilia put down the mostly finished bowl of broth to take Primrose gently by the shoulders. 'I met Simeon briefly you know - when Mattias first took me to Wispermill.' The Cleric's eyes were intense. 'I was scared and lost, despite having Cyrus right there in my head and knowing that you were all coming for me. Yet when Simeon spoke to me, when his attention was on me - I momentarily forgot all my woes. He was so charismatic, handsome - his voice was so warm and mesmerising!' Ophilia shut her eyes, shaking her head as if to reject the memory. 'In that moment I _desired_ his comfort - a man I did not know and who had been masquerading as the Saviour for my enemy.'

'Oh!' Primrose sounded startled.

'I am a woman grown Primrose and yet I was in no way immune to his allure.' Ophilia opened her eyes again, soft care restored as she regarded the Dancer. 'I can only imagine the kind of impact his intensity of magnetism must have had on a lonely child who was seeking something to cling onto.'

'Regardless..' Primrose whispered. 'I can't believe that you don't all merely think me a fool!'

'No Prim!.. None of us do.' Ophilia said passionately. 'It's natural that you will question your own actions, and by the God's it is wholly normal to mourn the man you thought Simeon was - but we are all here for you, whether you need to rant and rave or cry or just be bitter.'

'..Or if I need to learn about advanced mathematics..' Primrose said with a small wry smile. 'That's what Cyrus brought along to read to me!' She added seeing Ophilia's bemused look.

'Oh dear.' Ophilia grinned, shaking her head fondly.

'It was the thought that counts I suppose. Odd choice.. but sweet. A bit like the man himself really!' Primrose raised a chuckle.

'He is really rather excited that you are allowing him to check over the Azelhart estate for your fathers notes.' Ophilia scraped out the last spoonful of broth from the bowl. 'He said you haven't been there since you left ten years ago. Is there anything you want us to bring back for you.'

Primrose swallowed the spoonful as she thought. 'Honestly Phili, I have no idea what you're going to find or what state the place will be in. I suppose it's good that you will be having a look over it. No, I can't think of anything that I might want though.'

Ophilia nodded putting the bowl down and then smiled a little nervously at her friend. 'So, now that we are done with food.. there is someone who would like to pop in and say hello.'

'Oh?' Primrose queried.

'Yes.. Captain Bastralle heard that I had been returned and travelled up to see the truth of it with his own eyes. Rather considerate of him I thought.' Ophilia noted the scowl that had settled on Primrose's face. ' _He_ said you didn't like him very much and wouldn't want to see him - but I was sure that he must be mistaken - he is a really rather delightful man.'

'I'm hardly in any fit state to entertain visitors Ophilia.' Primrose protested sourly.

'Pfft. I think it would do you good to see someone other than one of us.' Ophilia urged. 'The poor fellow is currently downstairs having a hard drink to bolster himself to see you, you know!'

Primrose snorted in derision, but one look up into Ophilia's concerned but thoroughly determined face prompted a sigh. 'Okay.' She agreed reluctantly. 'I suppose it would be rude to refuse him after all.'

Ophilia beamed at her. 'I will go and call him then!' she announced enthusiastically and was out of the door before Primrose could change her mind.

'Damnit.' The dancer mumbled to herself looking in despair around at her room which was a disaster of mess and medical bit's, running a hand through hair that was definitely in an even worse state than her chamber. The Captain was always so self-assured and confident - she hated the thought of going another round with him when she was so obviously at a disadvantage.

The door opened quietly and Primrose took a deep breath. Ophilia was first in with a gentle smile, followed by Leon whose own intense gaze was unreadable.

'Well now Lady Primrose. You've certainly looked better..' The captain said gruffly.

'How very kind.' Primrose murmured.

'Ah, bloody hell Prim, I'm sorry.' Leon's cheeks turned pink. ' I'm just not one for fancy words and empty platitudes. Too plain speaking for my own good.' He grimaced.

'The beer probably didn't help either.' Primrose noted sarcastically.

'You told on me?' Leon lamented to Ophilia who shrugged back at him with a grin. 'Yeah. I guess you're probably right.' He admitted, clearing off a chair by the window and sitting down heavily.

There was an uneasy silence.

'So.. um.. I was thinking.. maybe I could offer my service to you. All of you actually.' Leon eventually said quietly. 'I have a house in town. The facilities are certainly better then here..'

'You own an Inn in Stonegard and a house in Noblecourt.' Primrose said deceptively mildly. 'I thought you pirates.. oh, sorry I mean _merchants -_ pretty much lived on your boats.'

'I like my security when I'm on land. Old habit's I guess.' Leon was looking down at his hands wringing them together. 'That being the main point see.. Can't help but think if Simeon realises he botched the job he knows exactly where to find you.'

'I'm pretty sure that my friends are more than up to the task of keeping me safe.' Primrose said a bit huffily. 'He was only able to get to me the first time because it was unexpected.'

'I have no doubt of your companions skills my Lady, but any extra security is surely a boon? Besides, you will have bathing facilities and be able to come down to the communal spaces far easier in a private residence.'

'A bath?' Primrose asked quickly unable to prevent herself. 'Hmm..' She pondered. 'Ophilia - do you think I can safely be moved?'

'I would have to speak with the others..' The Cleric admitted with a brilliant smile. 'We did disregard taking you to the Starpool for healing since we weren't sure your wound could take the travel, but I assume your house isn't far Captain?'

'A short walk only.' He confirmed.

'I will go and make enquiries then!' Ophilia beamed, skipping out of the door before Primrose could object to being left alone with Leon.

There was a long silence again.

'It's so good to see her restored.' Leon nodded towards the door through which Ophilia had departed. 'She doesn't even seem to be any worse for her ordeal. Her humour certainly remains intact.'

'Oh yes - that's our Saint Ophilia.' Primrose said with a tiny hint of bitterness.

'That's a little harsh.' Leon noted with a frown.

'I don't _mean_ any unkindness.' Primrose grimaced. 'It's just she's spent her life encumbered with fear and repression, lived with the knowledge her duty was going to kill her and still gave herself willingly to the Endless Darkness for the sake of everyone. When she returned there was no self pity, no recrimination, just her normal lovable self. It is hard not to feel.. diminished by my own response to my pathetic bit of trauma after that kind of example.'

Leon chuckled suddenly. 'I think you're being a bit hard on yourself there girl! You have a fiery nature Prim and certainly a great deal of strength - but there _is_ vulnerability there too which is a rather engaging enigma. _Your_ reaction to events are perfectly normal to my mind. Ophilia is.. heh.. rather unique to say the least!'

'Well she does admit herself she is a little crazy.' Primrose finally smiled directly at Leon.

'Talking about me?' Ophilia grinned as she came back into the room.

'If we were discussing crazy then _obviously_ we were talking about you darling!' Primrose agreed making the Cleric laugh merrily and plant a kiss on the Dancer's brow.

'Everyone was in total agreement that we would love to take you up on your kindly offer Captain.' Ophilia said to Leon than she took hold of Primrose's hand. 'We will stay here tonight then see about getting you sorted tomorrow morning for the transfer.'

'Well and good then.' Leon stood. 'I shall leave you to get some rest Lady Primrose. I will return in the morning to aid with the transfer.'

'Thank you Captain.' Primrose said genuinely.

~0~

Captain Bastralle's home in Noblecourt was not what any of them had expected. Having experienced both his Inn in Stonegard and his ship, they were expecting a similar kind of professional, high end establishment, tasteful and grandiose. His house however, despite being rather large was wonderfully cluttered with all kinds of strange and interesting curios, totally mismatched yet thoroughly comfortable furniture and a riot of colourful paintings adorning all of the walls.

'Wow.. stuff!' Tressa breathed as soon as she walked through the door. 'Lots and lots of stuff!' Her eyes were shining brightly.

Leon looked a little sheepish as he held the door wide for Olberic to carry Primrose through safely. 'I didn't really have any time to tidy up..' He muttered. 'I tend to keep a few things that take my interest before I sell them on.' He added. 'Please feel free to look anywhere or at anything while your all here.'

'I don't suppose you happen to have a library do you Captain?' Cyrus asked hopefully as he arranged pillows on an overstuffed daybed in the living area for Primrose to be carefully placed on.

'No, not a library.. but I do have a couple of trunks of books that I haven't had a chance to go through yet.' Leon grinned at Cyrus' excitement. 'I don't suppose you would be kind enough to help me sort them while you're here?' he asked.

'It would be my pleasure dear fellow!' Cyrus agreed enthusiastically. 'I will start as soon as you wish of course.'

'Thank you Professor, follow me - I will show you where I'm keeping them.' He led a visibly trembling Cyrus from the room.

'I wonder if the Prof remembers we are supposed to be going to the Azelhart house today.' Therion wondered in amusement.

'Don't worry, I'll remind him in a while.' Ophilia laughed.

Once they were settled, Olberic and Erhardt made their way outside for weapons training, taking an old, stuffed dummy they'd found abandoned in a corner with them. H'aanit decided to go hunting along with Alfyn who wanted to restock on herbs, while Ogen stayed to keep an eye on Primrose who was deep in conversation with Leon. Tressa and Therion were playing nicely together for a change, going through the stacks of things they found lying around, their curiosity burning bright.

Ophilia went to search out Cyrus and she found him soon enough in a study of sorts, sat on the floor and covered in dust. He had opened three different trunks stuffed full of old books, maps and documents and already had stacks of tomes piled haphazardly around him. He was murmuring happily to himself as she watched him from the doorway.

'Having fun?' She asked with a grin. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling in exhilaration.

'There are some simply marvellous titles here my darling, come see!' He held out a hand to her. She picked her way through the book maze then crouched to snuggle up behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

'Perhaps I should see if I can distract you..' She murmured, running kisses down his neck.

'I hardly think you would _ever_ be a distraction..' he said huskily, closing his eyes at the sensation. 'A diversion maybe, but a truly welcome one.'

'You're just lucky I'm not the jealous type.' She admonished him lightly.

'My dear, I love you infinitely more than I love books.' He said quite seriously, turning to cup her face in his hand and noticing her huge grin. 'Ah you are teasing me.. yet again!' He smiled as he reached to kiss her sweetly.

'Of course I am..' she replied breathlessly when he finally released her lips. 'So, can I help you with this at all?'

'Well, I was planning to make an inventory, but I became rather preoccupied with a few of the tomes themselves.' Cyrus admitted. 'You could make a start on that if you honestly don't mind.'

Ophilia gathered paper and a quill from an old antique desk pushed up in the corner of the room and sat herself down on the floor. 'Do you want the catalogue ordered in any particular way?' she enquired.

'How did I ever manage to get so lucky?' Cyrus puzzled to himself, gazing at her in tender wonderment.

Ophilia snorted. 'I'd wait to decide that until _after_ you discover what a hash I've made of the task.' She laughed. 'I'm afraid I am only at the very beginning of my quest to become a truly useful research assistant.'

'Well it really doesn't matter if you make mistakes or don't know something.' Cyrus said, serious again. 'It's the desire and willingness to learn and the passion to explore that's important. The pursuit of knowledge is a journey just like any other.'

Ophilia smiled at his words. 'I really do love you, you know.' She said simply.

Cyrus' face lit up. 'Now that I _do_ know.' He agreed happily. 'But I very much doubt I will ever tire of hearing you say it.'

'Um.. I think we should um.. get on with the task at hand..' Ophilia was becoming rather breathless again. '..If we carry on like this I can promise you that I _am_ going to distract you - probably for a rather long time..'

'How very intriguing..' Cyrus murmured speculatively. 'Frankly my darling _that's_ a proposition I am not at all adverse to exploring right now..'

'We have to get to the Azelhart house sometime today remember..' Ophilia interjected regretfully.

'Oh indeed, so we do.' Cyrus nodded, 'Could we maybe keep that thought for later then?' he asked softly.

'Yes. Later. Definitely.' Ophilia conceded with a rosy blush.

~0~

The Azelhart Manor was far larger than any of them had expected.

'Wow!' Tressa's eyes grew wide when they first came into sight of the gray brick building, covering several floors and standing majestically in very well managed gardens.

'It looks as if someone is taking care of it.' Therion said thoughtfully. 'We may encounter staff of some kind. It might be an idea to knock at the door before we try to discover an alternative entrance.'

'Probably wise.' Cyrus agreed.

They made their way up to the expansive front door and Therion pulled on the bell chain which echoed a deep chime inside the house. Almost immediately they heard movement.

'Appears you were correct Therion.' Cyrus murmured to the Thief as the door was ponderously opened by an elderly man in a smart uniform. He peered out at the visitors on the step.

'Ah.' He said in a clipped and precise tone. 'Might I be right in suspecting that you are some of the Lady Primrose's companions?'

'We are.' Cyrus replied cautiously.

'Revello advised us of the Lady's return to Noblecourt.' The old man said. 'He is here at the moment. Would you step through and meet with him?' He requested politely.

'We didn't tell Revello about..' Ophilia muttered to the others as they travelled through the house and down towards a kitchen area.

'With all that was happening, I didn't even think to.' Cyrus admitted.

'No time like the present I guess.' Therion added.

The butler's pantry they found themselves in was a warm and cosy space. Revello was seated in a chair by the fire with a pot of tea and a plate of biscuits on a small side table. He looked up as the companions entered.

'Well now, hello you all.' He said with a smile. 'Is Lady Primrose with you?' He asked with a questioning look behind them.

'Ah, I'm afraid not.' Ophilia moved towards the older man and knelt to take his hand. 'Unfortunately Prim was attacked by the Head Crow on our return to the Inn on the afternoon we fought the Obsidians.'

Revello had grown very pale. 'Is she...?' he managed to rasp out.

'She took a very severe wound.' Ophilia gripped his hand tighter. 'I am so sorry that we didn't let you know sir, with all that was happening..' She shrugged helplessly.

The man slumped back in his chair. 'I did wonder why she had not come home.' He lamented. 'After dealing with that monster Albus, I was sure she would come back.'

'Honestly, I don't know what her intentions are now. The Crow.. the leader of the Obsidians.. It turned out to be Simeon.'

'No!' Revello's shock grew. 'The gardener's lad?' He queried. 'The one that Lady Primrose was so very fond of..' He added sadly.

Ophilia nodded.

'May I see her?' Revello asked after a moments silence as he took in the information.

'Of course you can.' Ophilia smiled at him. 'We have moved from the Inn and are staying with a friend. Captain Leon Bastralle. I can give you directions..'

'No need lass! You know the Captain hey? A good man for sure, well respected in town.' Revello smiled back at the Cleric. 'He never took any shit from the Obsidians and oft stood up for those having problems with them. I know where to find him.'

'You've been the one looking after the house then?' Tressa suddenly spoke up. 'Prim thought it would likely be falling down by now, but seems to look as if no-one ever left.'

'Members of the Watch have always kept a close eye on it even after we were disbanded.' Revello shrugged. 'The upkeep and the staff required to manage it is paid for by Mistress Odette. She has never been here, but she is in regular contact with Jac, the gentleman who let you in. He was the butler here when both Lord Geoffrey and his father was in residence.'

'Prim let us come here to have a look for her father's notes.' Ophilia spoke up suddenly. 'She doesn't remember them being taken when he was murdered but she didn't know where he might have kept them. Do you have any idea?'

'Jac would be the person to ask.' Revello stood up. 'I will ask him to come and speak with you all. I would like to visit Lady Primrose if you don't have anything further to ask me?'

Ophilia looked at Cyrus who had been unusually quiet. He shook his head.

'Thanks for your help.' Ophilia smiled at him.

When he'd left in search of the Butler, Ophilia looked questioningly at the Scholar. 'Is everything alright my love?' she asked.

'I can sense magic. Really quite strongly.' He looked at the others. 'Can none of you feel anything?' he asked.

They were all silent for a moment.

'Nothing.' Ophilia admitted. Therion and Tressa both shook their heads too.

'It must either be very subtle or a more obscure type.' Cyrus mused thoughtfully.

He was interrupted by the old man knocking on the door and letting himself in. 'Revello said you had some questions for me?' He asked with a small bow.

'Please, sit.' Ophilia smiled at him. He looked a little unsure at the request but none the less he took the seat that Revello had vacated. He gazed in interest at the assembled companions.

'Could you tell me.. what sort of magic do you use?' Cyrus asked him with a slightly puzzled frown.

'You're Odette's lad?' The Butler appraised him closely. 'Should have realised you would pick up the resonance based on all she's said about you.

'I admit, I do get some sense of power from you - but the ambience in the house is much stronger than I would suspect..' Cyrus replied.

'I didn't lay the original enchants on the house, my skill has never been great, but I have kept them updated for the last fifty years.' The man looked sad. The greatest of the workings is a protection spell that was designed to keep out anyone not invited by a member of the family or myself. I had believed right up until the last few days that somehow I had neglected in my duty with regards to its maintenance. That the man who killed Lord Geoffrey was Albus.. explains an awful lot..'

'The one that wielded the knife - the head of the Obsidians was Simeon.' Cyrus advised.

'The gardener?' Jac looked outraged. 'By the God's.. it was bad enough that he bewitched young Primrose so completely .. but that he killed...' The old man shook his head, suddenly looked very tired.

'Our actual purpose in being here is to look for Lord Geoffrey research, his notes. Do you have any idea where he may have kept them?' Cyrus asked.

'Odette has asked me the same.' Jac admitted. 'I don't know where he kept his notes but I would wager that if they are hidden it would be either in his study or the library, although I have looked many times at Odette's behest. He often carried papers and books between those places but I never saw him anywhere else in the house with any.'

'Anything that may have been achieved by magical means that you can think of?' Cyrus pressed.

'There was a box, that originally belonged to Lord Geoffrey's father. It too was enchanted by Susanna to make it impregnable except by the owner.' Jac looked up at the surprised gasp at the mention of Susanna. 'I saw it once or twice.' The man continued. 'Dark wood, around the size of a full ream of quality paper. I haven't seen it at all since his Lordship's demise although I doubt it could carry all of his notes - he worked most assiduously for so many years..'

'Thank you.' Cyrus nodded to the man. 'You are okay with us taking a look?' he asked politely.

'If Lady Primrose has allowed it then obviously I will help you in any way I can.' Jac inclined his head.

'Right. Well then.' Cyrus started rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. 'I think perhaps I will take the study since I fear I may be rather distracted by the books if I try to explore the library.' He grinned rather ruefully at the others. 'I had best take Tressa along with me since Therion is the other most likely to spot a hidden hiding place so he can goto the library with Ophilia.

'Let's get on it then!' Tressa looked enthused. 'This is just like finding buried treasure!' she added happily.

'Without the map and the conveniently placed 'X'.' Therion grouched.

'Stop being such a grump!' Ophilia chided him merrily, taking his hand and pulling him along after Jac who was leading them to the room's they were set to examine.

The library wasn't as big as either of them were expecting. It was lined with bookcases and had a pair of very fine desks situated in the centre with a number of comfortable looking chairs in various spots around the room.

'Oh.. sliding ladder!' Ophilia was up on the rungs almost as soon as they entered, pushing herself along the shelves with glee.

'Very mature your Holiness.' Therion smirked as she poked her tongue out at him. He stood himself as centrally in the room as he could manage and looked around the area carefully.

'So what do you think we are looking for?' Ophilia asked, finally getting down and coming to stand beside him, peering outwards as he was.

'Hmm, well what do _you_ think might be a solution?' Therion asked with interest. Ophilia thought about it.

'Well..' she pondered. 'I guess it can't be anything that could be stumbled across randomly, like a lever or such hidden behind a book because that could be discovered during cleaning..'

'Your thinking a secret room?' Therion enquired. 'Why?'

'I suppose because of the amount of stuff that Prim's dad must have accumulated.'

'Don't you think a member of staff that has been in service for so long and who is trusted with the enchantments on the place would know about a secret room?' Therion continued to scan with his eyes.

'Maybe.' Ophilia admitted. 'I suppose I need to think like someone who is trying to think what a thief would look for and then think the exact opposite of it.' She concluded with a flourish.

'Do what now?' Therion looked confused. 'No please don't bother explaining.' He added quickly.

'Well what do _you_ think master sneak?' Ophilia asked. She had walked over to the desk and was opening the drawers and running her hands over the fine wood.

'I think this is shamefully easy to be honest.' Therion said with a smirk.

'Enlighten me wise one!' Ophilia laughed.

Therion went over to the far side of the room and crouched on the floor. 'See there, the scuffing on the edge of the panel.' He pointed. Ophilia knelt beside him and looked hard at the wooden flooring.

'Um.. no..' she admitted.

Therion sighed. 'Right there.' He pointed closer at a faint white mark in the fair coloured wood.

'That could literally be anything Therion.' Ophilia peered closely. 'Something dropped or dragged across..'

'Yeah sure.' Therion agreed. 'But then if you add to it that hole in the wood.' He pointed to a dark mark at the opposite end of the planking to the scuff.'

'All the wood tiles have those.. it's a natural feature.' Ophilia was looking perplexed.

'Except that the one here is _exactly_ in the centre of the beam, that's a bit odd don't you think?' Therion raised an eyebrow at her.

'Not really, but I'll play along.' Ophilia stared at him. 'So what's next then?'

He grinned at her and suddenly his picks were in his hands seemingly out of nowhere. 'Observe..' he said grandly. He leaned down so far that his head was almost touching the floor and he very gently inserted one of his picks into the tiny hole that he had indicated. His face took on a look of intense concentration for a moment as his wrists started to move slowly. Then he grinned again. 'And there it is!' He proclaimed, sitting back onto his heels.

'So far, not really getting it.' Ophilia admitted.

'Patience my eager friend..' Therion was thoroughly showboating now, then they both heard it. A low grumbling sound that seemed to come from under the wood. 'I think maybe we should step back a little.' Therion mused, grabbing Ophilia's hand and pulling her away. He draped himself over her back and rested his head on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her tight. 'Wait for it..' he murmured in her ear.

Suddenly there was a louder groan and the panel sprang up at the end that Therion had worked.

'Oh!' Ophilia clapped her hands excitedly. 'Therion that's amazing!' she declared trying to lean forward to take a closer look but his arms kept her held in place.

'Wait a little bit.. I just knew I'd have to keep a hold on you.' He shook his head in exasperation. 'We need to make sure everything's had time to settle in its proper place before we take a look.'

'Okay!' she agreed happily, nestling back against him comfortably. 'How long do you think?' she asked.

'At least until the noises have died down.'

They waited in silence, although Ophilia was practically buzzing with anticipation. Finally Therion let go of her slowly.

'Don't move yet.' He held a finger up at her as he edged closer to the new hole in the floor. 'Hmm. Steps down. I wasn't actually expecting that, I just thought it would be a hiding space. Looks like you were right too your Holiness.'

'Can I look?' she asked.

'Mmm.. but be careful.'

A set of small stone stairs led down into darkness, that was literally all there was to see.

'I guess we go get Cyrus then.' Therion smiled. 'I can only imagine his excitement when he sees this!'

'Or we could have a tiny look ourselves first and see if we are on the right trail.' Ophilia looked up at Therion. 'I would hate to get him all wound up if it turns out to be an overflow log storage.'

'You don't like dark places.' Therion pointed out, shaking his head at the idea.

'Um.. I spent days in the Endless Darkness with an evil God having my very essence sucked out of me. You honestly think I'm going to be scared of a little hole under a posh house in Noblecourt?' Ophilia shuddered. 'I don't bloody think so.'

Therion had turned his face away from her, trying to control his emotion at her stark words. His fists clenched hard.

'None the less, it's probably best if we had back-up.' He said baldly.

'Aww Therion! When did you suddenly get all sensible on me!' Ophilia peered up at him mischievously. 'Just a quick peek..' She urged him. 'Just to the bottom of the stairs to see what's what.' She touched the blue ring on her finger and whispered ' _illuminate'_. It started to glow brightly.

'Just to the bottom. No further!' Therion sighed.

'What could possibly go wrong!' Ophilia asked with a wink as she started to descend.


	66. Nett Gains

' _What could possibly go wrong_..' Therion mimicked sarcastically in a frighteningly good imitation of Ophilia's voice.

'Well excuse _me_ Mr Sneaky but I wasn't the one that just _had_ to pick up the box and set off the spell was I?' Ophilia replied snarkily.

'But you _were_ the one who insisted on coming down here in the first place..' Therion grumped.. '.. And can you _please_ get your elbow out of my.. well hmm.. just bloody move it will you..'

'If I could move, I would have tried using my ring to call Cyrus already..' Ophilia humphed. 'You are literally pinning me down Therion.. and your arse is totally in my face so I don't know what _your_ complaining about..'

'God's - don't tempt me to respond to that..' Therion closed his eyes tight despite the complete darkness and tried to think clearly - which was proving rather difficult since he was currently captured in some kind of magical net, high up off the ground and entangled embarrassingly intimately with a bloody Cleric.

'The others will find us eventually.' Ophilia murmured in an attempt at reassurance. 'The secret staircase is still open - they will see it immediately if they come into the library.'

'Which might not be for hours.' Therion groaned. 'You _know_ what Cyrus is like when he is being all super-sleuth - and _we_ know he won't find anything because we've already found it - so he will keep on going until he has covered every eventuality..'

'Or Jac might pop in with a cup of tea at any moment and discover us gone.' Ophilia pointed out optimistically. 'Honestly Therion - I mean - _sure_ we are a tad uncomfortable - but it's not like we're dying or anything.. which means we are actually having a _good_ day given both of our recent histories..'

Therion couldn't help chuckling at that. 'Yeah, I guess.' He finally agreed. 'There ain't _any_ way we are getting out of this with our dignity intact - so what the hell, right?'

'That's the spirit!' Ophilia giggled. 'We're going to get a lecture from Cyrus for sure and Tressa is going to tell _everyone_ exactly what's happened as soon as we get back to the house..'

'So I suppose it's probably best if we try to wriggle ourselves into a better position since we may be stuck here a while.' Therion concluded. 'At least if we can get your hand free you can try the ring - although since it's light went out as soon as the trap detonated, I reckon we can safely assume we are in a magic void.'

'Be careful of the box by the way.. it's caught up with us too - I can feel it somewhere down by my right knee.' Ophilia murmured as Therion started to carefully try and move.

'I just can't get a purchase on anything.' The Thief grunted attempting to prise himself upwards. 'The holes in the net are too small for fingers and I can't seem to grab onto a handful of it.. it's weird and smooth..'

'C..c..can't breathe..' Ophilia stammered awkwardly as his weight suddenly centred on her chest.

'Oops.. sorry..' Therion tried to role sideways away but met resistance from the binds. In the end he just collapsed back down where he'd started. 'Useless..' He moaned.

'You're going to have to use _me_ to grab onto Therion.' Ophilia told him firmly. I can't do anything else to help - I'm completely stuck - so I might as well be of use somehow.'

'I'm just worried about exactly _what_ I'd be grabbing.' Therion muttered, sure that even in the total darkness his blush _had_ to be visible.

'Don't be..' Ophilia replied seriously. 'What happens in the magic net, _stays_ in the magic net. I promise - no future teasing. Well.. probably not anyway..'

'That makes me feel _so_ much better, your Holiness.' Therion grouched.

'It would just be nice to get my arm free,' she admitted trying to wave some life back into the trapped appendage. 'I mean, you're slowly crushing _all_ of me - but I'm losing the feeling in my hand now and it kinda tickles..' She started to giggle again.

'How in the bloody hell are you still in such good spirits?' Therion asked roughly in an attempt to take his mind off whatever it was his fingers were grasping as he tried to wriggle his way further down the Cleric.

'Well, it's like I said earlier, after time in the Eternal Darkness..' Ophilia laughed. '..You're actually better company than both Galdera _and_ Mattias you know - just about!'

'Oh well, thanks a bunch..' It was only a half moan though as her reference hit Therion's heart uncomfortably.

Finally after far too much time and a huge amount of bashful clumsiness, the hapless pair managed to negotiate themselves into a position that was both comfortable and relatively appropriate.

'You were right I'm afraid.' Ophilia admitted once she had use of her arm again. 'The ring isn't working at all. I think I could possibly cast a heal if I really needed to but I can't draw any power directly from the Flame.'

'Turns out daggers don't work on magic net's either.' Therion grunted.

'I guess we wait then.' Ophilia admitted. 'It really did look like we've found right place though. Before we got caught up here and the light went out, I saw loads of filled bookcases and stuff. Perhaps Cyrus will be so distracted by it all that he will forget to be mad at us..'

'Not a chance Phili.' Therion sighed. 'It was pretty stupid of me just to pick up that box. I _knew_ it was enchanted - Jac had already said. No excuses there. I haven't been _that_ dumb in a long time.'

'Oh I don't know about that..' He could hear the grin in Ophilia's voice.

'Hmm.. well, I think the moral of this disaster is that we really shouldn't be allowed to go off together on our own. Anywhere. Ever. You are _such_ a bad influence on me Phili..' Therion smiled to himself at that. '..Bloody chaotic Cleric.'

'Agreed!' Ophilia chortled as she reached down to where his head was resting on her belly and ruffled his hair. 'You may have protected me from danger many times and even guided me safely home - yet you never _fail_ to lead me into mischief.'

'Actually..' Cyrus' warm tone cut into their conversation as a bright light suddenly lit the room. '.. _I_ would suggest that since both of you seem _equally_ proficient at finding trouble, it would be a far more appropriate strategy to keep you _together_ at all times - in order to minimise the number of scrapes you could potentially get yourselves into..'

'Oh.. err.. hi Professor..' Therion looked down, squinting at the brilliance of the fire that Cyrus had conjured to provide light.

'Hmm. Well.. just look at you two. How very interesting!' Cyrus was staring up at them, his mouth a perfectly straight line. Tressa, who was standing behind the Scholar on the bottom step of the staircase had wide eyes and possibly the broadest grin she had ever managed.

'Wow!' She said happily.

'So.. um.. you think you could get us down?' Ophilia asked in a small voice.

'How in the world did you get up there in the first place?' Cyrus asked quizzically, his eyes closely scrutinizing the small chamber as if looking for clues to their current predicament.

'That box Jac mentioned. It was on that plinth over there.' Therion nodded towards the wooden stand. 'When I picked it up.. _whoosh_!'

'I see.' Cyrus cocked his head to one side to regard the Thief for a few seconds then he nodded and _hmm'ed_ to himself before going over to study the plinth. 'It didn't occur to you that it may be trapped then?' he asked mildly.

'Well obviously not Professor else we wouldn't be up here would we? We aren't hanging around for the shit 'n giggles of it..' Therion replied crossly. 'I _know_ I messed up but we need you to _un-mess_ us please.. if you wouldn't mind..'

'It's not Therion's fault.' Ophilia added loyally. 'He didn't even want to come down and explore.. I pretty much forced him too..'

'There is a resonance here..' Cyrus said thoughtfully - his hand on the smooth wood of the plinth. 'But with the box on it - which I can actually feel from here - I seriously doubt I would have noticed it. Very clever, masking one spell with another.'

'So it was an extra sneaky trap then?' Therion asked hopefully.

'Certainly feels that way to me.' Cyrus agreed with a nod. 'I have no doubt that I would have done exactly the same as you Therion and _that_ may have resulted in all four of us being up there now.'

'So.. we aren't going to get a lecture then?' Ophilia asked, with an odd tone of disappointment to her voice.

'Well of course not dearheart.' Cyrus looked up at her quizzically. 'You two found what we were seeking and tried to retrieve it. There really isn't anything to find fault with in that.'

'Crap.' She muttered to herself as he turned back round again to study the plinth again in greater detail.

'Shush Phili.. you actually _want_ a lecture or something?' Therion whispered, quietly jabbing her in the ribs.

'Not right this minute I guess..' She whispered back. '.. It's just..well.. he's so damned _hot_ when he gets all stern and Professory..'

'I can still actually _hear_ you my love..' Cyrus stood up from examining the base of the plinth and clapped a cloud of dust from his hands. He turned to gaze ponderously at the two of them and then his lip curved wickedly at Ophilia. 'I suspect that you have both have taken heed of the lesson to be learned from what's happened here..' He unconsciously adopted his familiar lecturing pose - crossing his arms and absently rubbing at his chin with one hand.

'Err.. on that note I think I'm gonna go find Jac. ' Tressa stood from the step she'd been perched on. 'I don't need a lesson thanks..' she added before scooting quickly up the stairs.

'Could we possibly take the punishment _after_ you get us down?' Therion grumbled.

'Perhaps I _should_ save it for later.' Cyrus mused, raising a questioning eyebrow at Ophilia. 'Much.. later..' he added, his eyes sparkling in merriment.

'Oh my..' she murmured, nodding at him with wide eyes.

'Just..bloody.. kill.. me.. now!' Therion groaned. 'Please Cyrus.. _please_ get me down.. I need to.. actually I don't even _know_ what I need right now. I feel so unclean..'

'Ahh, about that my flustered little friend..' Cyrus said regretfully. 'I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea how to dispel the enchantment.. it's not really my area of expertise.'

'You're kidding right?' Therion asked desperately.

Cyrus chuckled happily to himself. 'Well, yes and no.' He admitted with a grin.

'I think you are enjoying this just a little too much Cyrus.' Therion grouched. 'Right now I'd like it better if you were serious and stern too. Just give me some glimmer of hope.. please.'

'I really _don't_ know a great deal about enchantments and quite honestly on my own it would probably take me an absolute age to work out how to break this one.' Cyrus was still grinning up at the frowning Thief. 'However Jac does have both knowledge _and_ experience so I am hoping that his input will make the task significantly easier.. and far quicker.'

'In actuality, I know _exactly_ how to break it.' Jac chuckled coming down the stairs followed closely by Tressa, both of whom were carrying an armful of large pillows.

'You know of this place then?' Cyrus asked a little accusingly.

'This? No, not at all Professor, I admit I am quite amazed at its existence and the fact it was kept so guarded a secret.' Jac admitted. 'I have however seen this trap in action before. You tried to open the box?' He asked of Therion who shook his head.

'Didn't get the time to try and open it.. got thrown up here the second I lifted it off the plinth.'

'Oh, well that's unexpected.' Jac dropped his pillows underneath the net and indicated for Tressa to do the same and then went to study the plinth in the same manner that Cyrus had earlier. 'Well, well.. It would appear that Susanna knew of this place. I wonder why she didn't tell Odette about it - it would be the obvious place to look for Lord Geoffrey's notes.'

'Susanna knew?' Ophilia asked.

'It's definitely her signature on the spell here.' Jac indicated the plinth. 'It appears to be the same as the one actually on the box as well to prevent it from being opened by anyone other than the owner - so that means I should be able to..'

Therion and Ophilia dropped to the floor with a bump onto the cushions beneath them. Cyrus rushed to help the Cleric to her feet and caught her up in a tight embrace.

'Thank the God's..' Therion muttered, warily picking up the box that had landed beside him. He stood and knocked Cyrus on the arm with it. 'Enough smooching already..' he grumbled handing it over when Cyrus finally let go of Ophilia.

'So, I guess I'd better not try and open this then..' The Scholar chuckled.

'Please don't.' Therion had a hand to his forehead like it pained him.

'Well, this does raise an interesting quandary.' Cyrus mused. 'Can _you_ open it or dispel the enchant on it?' He asked Jac.

'I'm afraid not.' The butler replied. 'I was taught to counter the effect only. New staff were never told of the spell on it - we just told them that it wasn't to be touched or cleaned. In a few cases of course some tried and I was required to free them and they were sacked.' He grinned suddenly. 'We used to run a wager as to who might try when a new employee started.'

'I am guessing that only Susanna would be able to remove the spell easily then?' Cyrus was rubbing his chin again and staring at the box with a look of fascination. 'I admit I would _love_ to try and break it myself - even I can see the subtle complexity in its casting and it would surely prove a rather enjoyable challenge.. however the side effects of getting it wrong..' he sighed heavily.

'I really wouldn't recommend it sir.' Jac agreed.

'If she kept this from Odette there must be a reason, I wonder if she will even be willing to free it if we ask her.' Cyrus added. 'I don't suppose it's one of those spells that transfers automatically on the death of the previous owner? If that were the case it would rightfully belong to Lady Primrose now.'

'I'm afraid I don't know.' Jac shook his head. 'Lord Geoffrey was away in Atlasdam when his father passed, but Susanna did visit not long after his return. Actually I remember Susanna and Odette having a huge argument with each other on that visit.. the child was about ten or so then. Quite the brat too!' Jac was smiling at the memory.

'I definitely don't think we want to risk Prim trying to open it if we aren't sure.' Tressa said firmly.

'Oh no I quite agree.' Cyrus nodded. 'It will _have_ to be a visit to Susanna. If we are lucky Odette will still be there too. If anyone can bully Mistress Grotoff into open the thing, it is like to be her.'

'Well, visiting with the old gal won't be a problem.' Therion said with a frown. 'Unless Prim decides she wants to follow straight after Simeon, our next stop is Northreach to steal the Dragonstones back from Darius. If we cut cross country like we did last time, we will literally pass Stillsnow to get on the road up there.'

'Yes we would.' Cyrus agreed. 'But it _will_ depend on Primrose. Frankly if she wants to chase the villain down now I will happily lead the charge.'

'Oh!' Ophilia suddenly exclaimed. She had gone to look over the bookcases lining the walls while the others had been talking and she turned to Cyrus with a look of total surprise on her face. 'Darling.. I think this is the book you were searching for!'

'What?' Cyrus strode over quickly to where Ophilia was indicating a book sat on a shelf laid face up rather than stood like its companions. Its cover was an odd colour and texture, its title heavily blocked in ink - seemingly by hand in ancient Hornburgian runes.

'From the far reaches of Hell.' Cyrus translated, his voice stunned. 'How in the world did you recognise that darling?' he asked Ophilia as his hand reached out to pick up the tome. She grabbed a hold of his wrist firmly.

'Are you sure it's okay to touch it?' she asked urgently.

'Oh, very good point!' Cyrus admitted in chagrin. He pulled his hand back and called Jac over.

'To answer your question, I didn't actually know for sure.' Ophilia smiled. 'I thought I recognised the runes from the translated copy you carry though, and I _am_ convinced that the binding is human skin. It's very like the ones we have in the archives in Flamesgrace.'

'Yes, I believe you're right. Cyrus agreed, patting her back enthusiastically as he and Jac started to perform a thorough examination of the shelves and the book itself.

'I don't sense anything, other than a repugnance from the source of the binding..' Jac sniffed uncomfortably.

'Quite.' Cyrus agreed. 'But I think I would be happier if everyone leave when I pick it up and open it.'

'I'm outta here!' Therion agreed, pushing Tressa back towards the stairs.

'A wise idea indeed.' Jac said following after them. Cyrus raised an eyebrow at Ophilia who stood her ground.

'Not a hope.' She said with a small smile at him. His eyes flashed with emotion.

'Anything might happen my love.' He warned softly.

'If a demon jumps out of the pages I think you'll find I'm more than capable of giving it a good roasting by Holy Light.' She grinned. He chuckled at that.

'Let's hope for the best.' He murmured, reaching out and lifting the tome.

Blessedly nothing happened. Cyrus' face took on a frown though.

'This truly feels foul.' He muttered, holding it out to Ophilia. She put her hand on the cover and wrinkled her nose immediately.

'It has a hugely corrupted mark.' She agreed. 'I'm not sure if that is from the skin itself or the contents though to be honest.'

Cyrus opened the cover of the book slowly. The paper inside was obviously old and quite brittle and as soon as the thing was opened the feeling of unease grew.

'That is really very unpleasant.' Ophilia's heart was racing. She looked up at Cyrus questioningly. 'Do you think it's a ward to keep people away from its contents?' She asked.

He looked at her a little stunned. 'What an amazing concept my dear!' He exclaimed. 'I don't know of course but the ability to make a thing undesirable.. that _would_ be a rather good protection. How did you ever think of that?'

'It's just how I feel.' She admitted. 'It's almost like its screaming at me to get away and save my soul. If I had less confidence in our abilities and in the Light I would listen to it too.' She added.

'This isn't the actual tome that was stolen from the Library in Atlasdam.' Cyrus mused as he started to carefully turn a few pages. 'All of those have a magical branding so that they can be returned if they wander which this one lacks. Without holding that version I have no way of knowing if this is a copy or the original but I can say that it is old and it does appear complete.'

'In that case it would mean that you could glean from this the purpose behind the stones and the potential problems we will face when we meet with Lucia.' Ophilia reasoned. 'Will it be your intention to translate it?' She looked at him with something akin to worry.

'Not all of it.' He admitted looking back at her, his eyes intense. 'Enough to gain an advantage as you say. More than that, I am assured it would be best left alone.'

Ophilia's hand had moved to his back reassuringly. 'We will do this together.' She said quietly. 'Odette told me of the fears it instilled in the previous translator in Stoneguard. I will _not_ allow you to be hurt by it.'

Cyrus gently put the book down on the shelf and pulled the Cleric to him in a tender embrace.

'Hey, are you two still alive down there?' Therion's voice drifted down the stairs. 'You haven't been turned into frog's or anything have you?

'All is well!' Cyrus called back a little huskily. 'You can come back down now if you want.'

There was a moment's silence. 'Are you two getting smoochy.. again?' Therion sounded amused. 'I think I will stay right here thanks. Just, you know - don't be too long.' He added with a chuckle.

'We are so busted.' Ophilia smiled, before leaning in for another kiss.

~0~

The companions arrived back at Leon's house just in time for tea. H'aanit's hunting trip had been put to excellent use, as had some of the herb's Alfyn had managed to gather and the resulting feast was simply mouth watering. Over the meal, as expected Tressa provided a lively and slightly inaccurate version of Therion and Ophilia's adventure in the magical net to the amusement of all, except Therion who had flushed red and buried himself deep within his scarf for the whole telling.

'God's it must have been hell Therion.' Erhardt commiserated once he could breathe again after his complete breakdown laughing.

'Moderately yes.' Therion muttered with a scowl.

Cyrus filled everyone in on the retrieval of the book that he had taken and that was now wrapped in cloth and belted securely. Primrose had become quite overwhelmed at the sight of her father's box, which she remembered very well and was as shocked as the others that it was Susanna that had provided enchants for both her father and her grandfather.

'I think I would like to go onto Stillsnow to meet with the seer again and possibly Odette too if you are happy to wait for me.' She admitted quietly. 'I honestly don't think I am ready to follow Simeon just yet, although if you insist..' she looked directly at Olberic. '..I have no wish to cause anyone trouble if Simeon were to come looking for me simply because I am too weak to chase after him at the present.'

'We do it on your time Lady Primrose.' Olberic said stoically. 'What happens will happen. We will deal with it as we always do. Together.' Everyone nodded agreement at his words.

'Onto the Frostlands then. Oh yay, how I have missed the cold and snow!' Primrose smiled at her friends.

'Well, with that decided I think I will go and start my preliminary examination of this cursed tome then.' Cyrus announced, squeezing Ophilia's hand under the table.

'Oh.. yes.. I think I should help with that!' She added but couldn't help the blush that rose as they hastily made their way out of the dining room together.

'Hmm.' Erhardt grinned as they left. 'Study eh..' he called after them.

'Probably!' Ophilia's voice floated back as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

Tressa, who had resumed her investigation of items that Leon had stored around the place as soon as her meal was done suddenly let out a large exclamation and her head popped over the top of the lid of the battered old trunk she was currently nosing through.

'Is this your old pirate stuff Captain?' she asked in awe.

'Hmm?' Leon stood and eyed the chest. 'Oh.. that's where it got to!' He smiled. 'Yes.. that's pretty much everything I kept from my misspent youth.' He grinned.

Tressa had pulled out a voluminous swath of deep blue cloth with something bundled in it. 'Your cloak and the infamous blue spear!' She breathed as she unwrapped the vividly gleaming weapon.

'Nice!' Olberic held out a hand to the Merchant to take the spear and examine it.

'Poor Ophilia. She will be sorry to be missing this!' Alfyn grinned.

'Ohh put it on!' Tressa begged Leon bouncing excitedly. 'I wanna see what all the fuss was about!' she added wickedly.

'You do huh?' Leon smirked. 'You will have to wait till the wedding then. I promised Ophilia I would look out my old wardrobe just for her.'

'Careful there Captain.. she might just forget whose she's supposed to be marrying.' Olberic said with a grin as he handed the spear to H'aanit who was looking oddly at it.

'I cannot help but noten that thine spear ist quite bright.' The Huntress looked quizzically at Leon. 'Tis not a weapon that wouldst go unremarked - wast that thine intention?'

'Well of course!' Leon declared. 'This is the weapon of the Dread Pirate Bastralle, the scourge of the sea's - also known as the Sea Serpent! Our business is largely aided by our reputation in the trade.' He sat again and rested his feet against the table comfortably. 'If your reputation is high, you very rarely have to do any actual fighting or be forced to take any lives - you are able to take your haul without resistance.'

Tressa had thrown the cloak over her own small shoulders and grabbed the spear off of H'aanit. _'The Strong take, while the weak quake!_ ' She declared dramatically.

Leon nodded a little sadly. 'Yes - I admit there was a time when I actually believed in that catchphrase too. In the end though, I found myself seeking the powerful and the corrupt.. often other Pirates themselves to challenge my flag against..'

Therion banged a beer from a case he'd brought in from the kitchen next to the Captain which he took up gratefully. Tressa, still dressed in the Captains old cloak had gone back to the chest to rifle through the other treasures inside. The next exclamation that issued from the tiny Merchant was one of her high pitched squeals that could mean anything good or bad.

'Is this a real treasure map?' She rushed forward to Leon to show him the paper she held tight in her hands. He looked at it and another wave of sorrow swept his face before it was quickly replaced by a half smile.

'Indeed it is little one.' He said kindly, taking it in his hands to regard it closer. 'In fact this particular map is the work of Captain Balthazar, the Wild Eagle himself.'

'Did you find the treasure? What was it?' Tressa was leaning into the Captains side staring at the map wide eyed and excited.

'It's the map to his most treasured possession.' Leon said quietly. 'A piece of Eldrite, a gem so rare that no-one can even remember actually seeing one and it is assumed to be just a legend. I _have_ seen it though - before it was hidden away and it truly _is_ a remarkable stone. It came from the same haul as my spear and cloak and like those it as blue as the ocean and just as wild and beautiful.'

'Ohh.. do you still have it?' Tressa asked. 'I would _love_ to see it!'

'No, I never followed the map to claim it.' Leon's' voice had become resolute as he handed the map back to the Merchant. 'In truth this is not mine and I have never felt that it was my right to claim the prize, so there it remains.'

'Happens I have heard of Eldrite.' Ogen spoke up unexpectedly. 'It is said that it has restorative qualities and was used in ancient times in healing practises. I believe it actually is found in the warms sea's of a continent far to the south but even there it's very rare, a piece found maybe every generation.'

'Really?' Alfyn asked, his interest raising.

Ogen shrugged. 'Medical history is a bit of a hobby of mine.' He admitted with a smile.

'But it must be worth a fortune!' Tressa whined at Leon. 'How can you possibly just leave it there knowing where it is? You could even win the prize at the Grand Fair with that you know.. I'm sure it would be the best item by a mile!'

'I thought you were winning this year squirt!' Leon deflected.

'Well.. ' Tressa shut her mouth and frowned. 'I suppose this is one of those stupid secretive things people don't ever seem to want to talk about.' She sulked.

'Tressa!' Primrose sounded aghast. 'Sometimes child, your manners are sorely lacking!'

Leon chuckled. 'It's quite alright Lady Primrose, I too am a plain talking man so it would be churlish of me to dislike the trait in another.' He turned to Tressa. 'Yes.' he admitted. 'My friendship with Balthazar and our rise as pirates is something I do not chose to speak about and _that_ tale is part of the story as to why this map still sits in my trunk and the treasure is unclaimed.' He stood up and grabbed another beer, lounging against the wall as he drank from it deeply.

'It's okay.' Tressa mumbled. 'Sorry.' She added hesitantly.

'No need for apologies Tressa - I _will_ tell it to any of you that wish to listen, but not tonight.' Leon smiled gently. 'I wish to relate it with Ophilia present as not only do I believe she would enjoy the tale but she actually features in it in a small way. However, somehow I get the feeling we will not be seeing either her or the Professor again this evening .'

'Tomorrow then?' Tressa had started bouncing as both Primrose and Olberic sighed and Erhardt grinned.

'If you wish it little Merchant.' Leon agreed finishing off his beer in just his second swig.

'I do!' Tressa declared.


	67. A Bonfire of Insanity

'Where is she?' Alaic came striding into Leon's dining room just as most of the companions were sitting down to breakfast. He went to H'aanit and kissed her roughly. 'Where is Ophilia?' he demanded again.

'She and Cyrus hath not come down yet.' H'aanit was alarmed by the depth of the frown on her partners face. 'Ist there a problem Alaic?' she asked urgently.

'What? No..' He had already started making for the door. 'I just want to see with my own eyes that the girl is still alive..' he muttered, his scowl darkening even further.

'I believeth they had a late night.' H'aanit advised, rising and following him as he crossed the hallway to the stairs. 'I doubten they are out of bed yet.' She added to no avail.

'Which room?' Alaic turned to her and she saw the glisten of tears in his eyes.

'I will showeth you.' H'aanit murmured climbing the stair ahead of him.

When he was pointed to the correct door, Alaic went forward and pounded heavily on it. It was opened by a rather startled Cyrus - only half dressed and looking a little tired and dishevelled.

'Alaic!..' The Scholar began, but the man was past him quickly and into the room. Ophilia was sat at the desk with her hairbrush in her hand staring at their visitor in surprise.

'What in the _hell_ were you thinking, you irritating little brat?' Alaic stormed up to the Cleric and was waving a fist dangerously close to her nose.

Ophilia had risen on his approach. She eyed him calmly. 'What have I done now?' she asked mildly.

'Done? What have you done?' Alaic spluttered as tears began to fall onto his cheeks. With a rough growl he pulled the Cleric to him in a fierce embrace.

'How _dare_ you die on me..' He moaned into her shoulder.

'Careful Alaic, I might start thinking you care or something.' Ophilia was stroking his hair reassuringly. 'That would never do!'

He sniffed loudly and after a few moments he pushed her sharply away. 'Don't do it again.' He ordered gruffly then marched out of the room, wiping his face on his sleeve and allowing H'aanit to gently lead him to her own chamber.

'Well that was .. unexpected.' Cyrus remarked as he shut the door again with a bemused shrug.

.

When they finally got down to breakfast Leon and Ogen were the only people remaining in the dining room.

'How's Prim this morning?' Ophilia asked the Apothecary who was eying Cyrus with undisguised amusement.

'Ah, she is doing well child, getting to be downstairs and having the company to take her mind off her woes has seemed to have done her the world of good.' Ogen smiled. 'Alfyn's with her at the moment aiding her with breakfast. I think she was hoping you might help her bathe later if you have the time.'

'Oh, yes of course. I will pop up now and let her know!' Ophilia beamed leaving her breakfast on the table and hastening to the door.

'You could finish eating first..' Cyrus tried calling after her but she was already gone.

Ogen's amusement had turned into a merry chuckle, quite unusual from the normally stoic man.

'Ah Professor..' he reached to clap the Scholar on the shoulder. 'It looks to me as if your dedication to _study_ last night has worn you out entirely, you should take a little care not to overextend yourself too much you know!'

'The days when I could research all night then attend a lecture the next morning fuelled only by coffee definitely do appear to be long gone.' The Scholar admitted woefully. 'Is my fatigue _really_ that obvious?' he added, shaking his head.

'Perhaps only to one who recognises your particular affliction..' Ogen smiled knowingly. 'As it happens my _own_ dear wife was a much younger woman than I..' A tiny shadow passed over Ogen's face at her mention. He reached for his Apothecary satchel and brought out a small orange leaf which he dropped into Cyrus' tea. 'I think this may help revive your energy a little.' He added with a knowing wink.

Cyrus grinned back at the older man and raised his cup in salute to him before drinking it down quickly, trying to ignore Leon's amused sniggers. 'It _is_ remarkably easy to forget the how very young she is.' He admitted once the liquid was drained. 'In truth, Ophilia's duty and calling had bestowed a maturity and wisdom far beyond her years. Except when she gets together with Therion of course..' He added with a smile at the Thief as he came barrelling at speed into the room.

'Well shit!' Therion exclaimed as he threw himself down in a chair. 'I nearly ran straight into Orlick and Barham in the market!' He lamented as he started to pick at the plate of food Ophilia had abandoned. 'Everything's been a bit crazy in town since the Obsidian's operation took it's hit in personnel and I was distracted enough that I didn't see 'em heading straight for me.'

Cyrus' interest raised immediately. 'Oh yes! - with all that's been going on I'd forgotten this is where you retrieved the first Dragonstone.' He began to rub at his chin thoughtfully. 'I knew Barham quite well at the Academy, he was one of my tutors.' He mused to himself. 'A rather fine Scholar, and if memory serves Orlick was _his_ Professor of Ancient History - long before my student days.'

Ophilia returned through the door and poked Therion away from her plate as she retook her seat. He swiped another roll, grinning at her then he sat back and nodded at the Professor.

'Barham tried to tell me about the Dragonstones when he helped us.' The Thief admitted. 'I wasn't interested though, didn't know at the time that it might be of any use.'

Cyrus' eyes had lit up enthusiastically. 'Well then, I might go and say hello to them this morning.' He considered. 'If we are off to grab another two stones in Northreach it would certainly help to have some further information about them.'

'Barham did say something..' Therion screwed up his face in thought. 'Something to do with Orlick being obsessed with some guy - the one who made the stones.'

'The mage who constructed them?' Cyrus' eyebrows had raised in excitement. 'Do you remember a name?' he asked breathlessly.

Therion shrugged. 'Odin something..' He took a bite of the roll in his hand. 'To be honest with you, most of the proceedings got overshadowed by the enormous golem that fell on my head..'

'Odin Crossford?' Cyrus' mouth had fallen open. 'Are you sure Therion?' He asked intensely.

'Yeah, that sounds about right.' The Thief agreed.

'That name mean something to you?' Ophilia was looking at the Scholar with interest. He looked back at her, his face unreadable.

'Odin Crossford is linked directly to the banishment of Galdera to the Endless Darkness.' Cyrus said softly. 'It would stand to reason that the Dragonstones - which we already _know_ contain the song of Aelfric and of an Elder Dragon were created to aid in his defeat..'

'Oh.' Ophilia said quietly.

'I will speak with the Scholar's.. see what they have to say.' Cyrus repeated. 'Do you want to come along?' he asked carefully, noting the discomfort that had fleeted across the Cleric's face at Galdera's mention .

'If you want me to.' She replied steadily although there was a slight tremble to her shoulders. 'I would insist that someone attended with you..' she added.

'Probably best if it wasn't someone who aided me in stealing the stone from them.' Therion added.

'I'll come along if you wish.' Ogen looked interested. 'I'm not an adventurer but I doubt a Scholarly visit would require such.'

'Aye, I'll come too.' Leon smiled. 'Keep you both out of trouble. Why don't you stay here Ophilia..' he too had noted her reticence.

'Well, I _could_ help Prim and then get back to cataloguing the Captains books.' The Cleric looked relieved. 'Where is everyone else anyway?' she asked.

'The Knights and Tressa went to town to start getting supplies together for our travel to Stillsnow. We all do so _love_ the Frostlands..' Therion smirked. 'H'aanit and Alaic disappeared into her room after visiting you earlier - so I expect we won't see _them_ for a while.'

'How long do you think before Primrose can travel?' Ophilia asked Ogen. 'She seems so much brighter this morning.'

'I'd suggest another four maybe five days..' Ogen said thoughtfully. '..With your healing speeding up the process and if there are no complications.'

'I will be able to get a good start on the 'From Hell' book before we leave then.' Cyrus nodded to himself. 'Who'd have thought that Noblecourt of all places would prove to contain so much Scholarly interest!' He beamed at his companions.

~0~

Tressa was in her absolute element, the unrest that the fall of the Obsidians in the town had caused allowing her to barter and manipulate her business dealings to a fine point and the sheer amount of leaf that they had liberated from the organisation granting her the option to be thoroughly ruthless in her trading.

'It's amazing that someone so tiny can be so.. well.. determined.' Erhardt commented after a particularly brutal exchange with a Merchant twice Tressa's age and at least three times her size.

'Maybe it helps to have two rather fearsome Knights in her entourage.' Olberic chuckled as they moved on to find Tressa's next victim.

'I see one fearsome Knight.' Erhardt grinned clapping his own chest. 'Did you mention there was a second? Perhaps I should go and introduce myself..'

'Arsehole.' Olberic grouched good naturedly. 'Honestly, between you and your bloody sister, it's a wonder I have any ego left at all.'

'Pfft.' Erhardt pushed him hard in the shoulder. 'My _sister_ adores you and you know it!'

'She adores using me as a convenient piece of furniture when we travel.' Olberic laughed. 'I guess some people are build for comfort and others are just built for beauty.' He tugged a lock of Erhardt's hair playfully.

'Get a room already!' Tressa moaned at them, swatting them both on the arm. 'I don't need to hear it when I'm trying to concentrate!' She added spying a stall that grabbed her interest and pushing her way through the crowd like a mini tornado.

'I guess that's us told!' Erhardt smirked, following after the mini Merchant as closely as possible.

'I guess so.' Olberic grimaced slightly. 'Sometimes I miss the respect and discipline of a good troop of well seasoned soldiers.' He admitted.

'You do?' Erhardt looked surprised as he grabbed onto the arm of a buyer that had moved a little too close to Tressa for his liking. One glower saw the man apologise and move back a few steps.

'Oh, well it isn't that I would actually swap a single of our companions.' Olberic clarified. 'It's just, the last month or so.. the sheer amount of worry - what with Ophilia and now Primrose. It would be nice just to have a clean honest battle with no complications.'

'I'm not sure that helping Therion with his Dragonstones is going to be a bed of roses either.' Erhardt agreed. 'No matter how much he has come on it isn't going to be easy for him.'

'The fight with the Obsidians itself was fun though!' Olberic was grinning again. 'Now that's the sort of action I can get into. A room full of bad guys, clearly defined. No messing with God's or magic or mentally insane plots. Just some simple hack and slash.' The warrior sighed happily.

'Um guys..' Tressa was suddenly in between the two Knights again, the unexpected look of fear on her face stunning them both into silence. 'I think that's Simeon over there..' She nodded discreetly.

Olberic swore colourfully, turning his head slowly in the direction Tressa had indicated. A figure in a black cloak was hurrying away from the crowds. 'Do you think he saw us?' The Knight asked tersely.

'I have no idea..' Tressa admitted. 'I reckon so though. I only noticed him because the stallholder I was bartering with suddenly turned pale and started staring at something behind me. When I looked.. well I only caught his profile as he was turning away. I'm pretty sure it was him though.'

'Do we follow him?' Erhardt asked. 'We need to go now if we are.'

Olberic looked torn for a second. 'It might be his intention to draw us off - but by the God's let's try and keep him in our sights and be wary of potential danger.' He decided.

In the event, despite their best efforts they lost sight of the cloaked figure rather quickly.

'Where the hell did he go?' Erhardt looked stumped as he stared down the open street where the man had been just seconds ago.

'He's an elusive bastard.' Olberic grunted. 'That in itself makes me think Tressa was probably right. When we tried chasing him down after he hurt Primrose it was just the same. There one minute, gone the next.'

'You don't think he's planning on following _us_ back do you?' Tressa said nervously. 'We have to assume he don't know where we have moved Prim too. I'd be happier keeping it that way.'

'None the less, we need to get back and warn the others.' Olberic's look of frustration grew. 'This is exactly what I meant when I said I was tired of all the insane plotting..' Olberic's fist hit a nearby wall hard in his ire. 'Why can't the bloody arsehole just face us in good honest combat..'

'Let's go back.' Erhardt put an arm around Olberic's shoulder gently. 'We have to sometime and the sooner we let the others know the better. I just hope everyone is still at the house.' He added with a grimace.

~0~

'This won't take long.' Cyrus promised Ogen and Leon as they made their way up to the front door of the Azelhart Manse. 'After what Orlick said, I wouldn't mind picking up a few of the books that Lord Geoffrey had in his secret stash. I feel there may be some relevance..'

'No need to explain Professor.' Leon said amiably. 'If I'm honest I understood less than half of what the Scholar's told you- but whatever can help..' he shrugged.

'I think I met Lady Primrose's grandfather once or twice.' Ogen was musing to himself. 'I certainly remember this house.'

Jac opened the door to them quickly and let them in.

'Just going to have a quick peep at Lord Geoffrey's hidey hole again.' Cyrus told him enthusiastically. 'Want to get another look at what he was referencing before he died.' He added.

Jac led them to the library and opened up the secret stairway. 'Tea?' He offered politely.

'Thank you, yes!' Ogen sighed happily.

Cyrus disappeared down into the hidden space while Leon and Ogen followed Jac to the kitchen. Placing his pack down and taking out his notebook, Cyrus started going through the books that Lord Geoffrey had left neatly stacked in his bookcases. Two immediately took his attention and he thoughtfully packed them straight into his bag, intent on just making a note of the others and their content.

'Honestly!' A voice sounded behind the Scholar breaking his intense concentration and making him jump. 'Everywhere I go one of you meddlers is in attendance!' There was a rather amused tone to the admonishing words.

'Simeon?' Cyrus said incredulously, turning to come face to face with the villain.

Simeon bowed ironically. 'You didn't actually believe I would leave town before seeing my beautiful Rosie's body committed to the earth did you?' He taunted mildly. 'How fun it would have been to attend the ceremony and watch you all weeping and wailing, not knowing that her mighty slayer was just feet away from you all.' The man sighed heavily. 'How my dreams have been shattered..' He waved a finger severely. 'No mind though. Your death will suffice for a start - perhaps it _would_ be jolly to take down all of Lady Azelhart's friends one by one. So much suffering.. so much angst..'

'I don't believe that's very likely.' Cyrus muttered raising his hand and striking quickly with a blast of rapid lightning. Simeon leapt acrobatically out of the way before it came close to him.

'Oh you are going to have to do better than that Professor!' The man taunted. 'At least _try_ and give me a challenge!' He bolted up the staircase and something liquid suddenly rained down the steps.

Cyrus moved forward, the sour smell hitting him and immediately triggering recognition. 'Damn.' The Scholar muttered, grabbing his pack and pushing himself up against the far wall, quickly building ice up in front of him from floor to ceiling. The explosion when it followed just seconds after Cyrus managed to get his ice shield in place was expansive, the heat of the fireball that resulted melting his protection completely. Channelling streams of frost, the Scholar pushed his way forward, fighting against the heat and dampening flames as he passed. Thankfully the stone stairs were largely still in place and stable. Cyrus bounded up, to find the Library already a conflagration of burning books the flames dancing with a blue tinge from the accelerant that Simeon had used.

Cyrus' anger at the wanton destruction of knowledge fuelled the excessive rain of ice that he flooded the library with before running into the hallway and looking about himself wildly for any signs of the culprit.

'Cyrus, what the hell?' Leon was running along the corridor towards him, Ogen a way behind huffing at the exertion.

'Simeon.' Cyrus replied angrily 'Setting fires..' He added unnecessarily given the scorch marks and ash covering him.

The Captain's face went red, fury literally causing him to shake. ' _Simeon_!' he bellowed in a voice like thunder. 'Come out and face me you scurvy dog!'

'Oh! Well _now_ I am shaking in my highly tailored and very expensive boots..' Simeon's face appeared over the banister of the stairs a flight up, a maniacal grin plastered to his features. 'Are you going to threaten me with walking the plank too?' he asked enthusiastically.

With a bestial growl, Leon took his sabre in hand and was bounding up the stairs several steps at a time. Cyrus had raised his arms, his lips moving to the words of a cast when Simeon smirked.

'Catch Professor!' he called as he tossed something large and wildly flailing over the banister. Cyrus' spell turned into a curse as he threw himself forward to try and break Jac's fall. He managed to get himself under the man and they both crashed heavily to the ground under the momentum. Ogen was with them within seconds.

'Don't move.. Cyrus, stay still.. stay very still..' Ogen was looking around wildly as if searching for something specific.

'Don't worry Ogen..' Cyrus tried a smile at the Apothecary. 'I don't think I'm hurting anywhere.' He said, then he promptly fainted.

Simeon had fled further up the main staircase as soon as he had dropped the butler but he was being followed closely by a raging Leon who was charging like a bull and cursing to the seven hells. Fires appeared to have been set in numerous locations in the Manse, the air was getting acrid and smoky and heat was building uncomfortably although there seemed to be no alarm raised and no help coming. Simeon had reached the very top floor of the house, that had at one time provided room for the servants and had a door that led out onto the flat roof space behind the facade of the building.

Simeon tried to bar the door once he had made his way through it but Leon was too fast and too heavy for the smaller man to effectively restrain him. Bursting through , the Captain advanced on the Actor with assured and very measured steps, his sabre held confidently aloft.. his abject rage not reflected in the efficiency of his movements now that his quarry was within his grasp.

'Can we talk about this?' Simeon asked, licking his lips nervously as he backed away. 'I am sure that we can come to some agreement.. gentleman to gentleman.'

'I am no gentleman.' Leon snarled. 'I am going to enjoy every second that it takes to crush your damnable pretty face to mush.'

'Now that's hardly sporting. I am unarmed!' Simeon raised his hands to show his lack of a weapon.

'So was Lady Primrose when you stabbed her.' Leon noted baring his teeth. 'At least you are getting prior warning that I am going to hurt you. God's am I going to hurt you..'

'Yes.. about that..' Simeon's grin was back again. He brought his hand down sharply and there was a huge billow of smoke and a crackling sound between the two men. The smell was completely abhorrent, like a pile of dead fish left to rot for days in the sun. Leon gagged and his free hand covered his mouth as he tried to brush through the thick gray cloud to find his foe.

Simeon suddenly burst out of the cloud, a dervish of flailing arms as he peppered the Captain with thrown daggers, then he ran full pelt in an almost suicidal rush straight at the man who was reeling from the unexpected assault and the myriad of bleeding wounds that he had sustained. Simeon's final dagger was aimed directly at Leon's heart as the two of them contacted and the Captain was knocked from his feet. Twisting himself violently as he went down the dagger was deflected into his sword arm but the man hardly even felt the pain as his acrimony erupted into a frenzy of violence.

He beat Simeon back off him with fists and the pommel of his sword, taking a nasty swipe at the Actors head - his sabre cutting at a chunk of his neck and a fair bit of his tailed hair.

'No!' Simeon wailed. 'My hair.. you cut my hair!'

'I'm going to cut a bloody lot more than that.' Leon promised, trying to grab a hold of Simeon's foot as the man was attempting to scramble away.

'Persistent aren't you!' Simeon mocked, having managed to get to his feet and aim a half kick at the Captain's head. Leon took another wild slash with his sabre, connecting deeply to his adversaries thigh and bringing him back down. Leon was on top of him in seconds, digging his thumb into the jagged wound he's just created.

'Heart of a street brawler my dear Captain!' Simeon was giggling, seeming to not feel the pain that Leon had to be inflicting. 'At least fighting you was fun.' He added before flinging something dusty and cloying straight into Leon's face.

'What the hell..?' Was all that Leon managed before he fell forward face first and everything went black.

Simeon sped back down through the levels of the house racing against the fires that were now raging all over, ripping through the building, devouring all things Azelhart.

When he got down to the hall, he saw the Apothecary with his back to him bending over the Scholar. Looked like the old Butler was dead. Quietly Simeon raised the sabre that he had liberated from the prone Captain on the roof and advanced on Ogen, the weapon raised to make a killing blow.

'Oh, I don't think so!' Simeon had failed to notice that Cyrus' eyes were half open. The Scholar sat up sharply and the whirlwind of ice shards that suddenly surrounded the Actor froze him momentarily as they started to cut into his skin like sharp blades. With a howl Simeon threw himself towards the front door as Cyrus rose to his feet, pushing Ogen behind him and creating a slick on the floor that had Simeon slipping and sliding unsteadily like a newborn fawn.

The Scholar started gathering energy and lightning crackled ominously around his fingers. Cyrus's eyes were flinty as he threw the energy directly at Simeon in what would have surely been a killing blast if the Actor hadn't dived to the floor and rolled directly into the open door of the Library, ignoring the flames that began licking at him and running towards one of the large paned windows in the room. Not even pausing to slow down Simeon burst through the glass and was out on the lawn bounding away without even a look back.

Cyrus made as if to follow the escaping miscreant but Ogen pulled him back urgently. 'Cyrus we need to find Leon.. the house.. it's integrity can't hold. The Captain may still be alive.'

'Wait outside, but be wary.' Cyrus demanded making for the stairs and casting storms of frost to batter back the fires.

When Cyrus finally found Leon on the roof the Captain was still unconscious and a total mess of blood and burns, his face swollen and red.

'Not entirely sure how we are going to get down.' Cyrus murmured to the prone man, looking around himself for inspiration. The floors that the Scholar had climbed through were now almost entirely engulfed in fire and the staircase itself had groaned and creaked under just his weight. Looking over the edge of the roof, there was a drop of forty feet or so down to a roof below, which was a far better option, the Scholar deemed, than the four storey drop at the front of the building. Taking off his fire scorched and spotted cape, Cyrus laid it on the ground and rolled Leon onto it to allow him to drag the man to the side of the roof. Taking a deep breath and praying that his hasty math was correct he channelled a thick slick from their current roof down to the one below in a slide, then hoisted Leon up and keeping tight hold of his arms he launched them both down the ice.

The cold was intense but not as much as the heat that was rising from the burning building below them. The ice was melting almost as fast as Cyrus created it and they had only gone down three quarters of the way before they broke through and plunged the rest of the way down unceremoniously.

Cyrus was just about able to rise although his arm had exploded in pain as they landed. He checked his companion for any obvious additional injuries but noted none. The Scholar considered casing a heal, but his energy levels were so seriously depleted he wasn't sure he could manage it then he remembered that his ring had energy from the Flame stored in it. Closing his eyes he activated it quickly, then fell to his knees in shock at the new information that came flooding through from Ophilia's soul - thoughts of the Dark God and the Eternal Darkness. Unable to stop shaking he stored the feelings abruptly away and concentrated on pulling the reserve of energy into himself and evoking the heal. With the last of the Flame energy he cast reflective shields on himself and Leon, hoping that it would at least rebound some of the fire damage if the roof gave way underneath them.

The ground was still a long way down. Cyrus looked over the edge of this roof and there was nothing below except a straight fall which neither of them would survive, even if he managed to keep an ice slide up. Defeated, the Scholar looked back at Leon and then sank down next to him.

'Giving up? Really Prof?' Therion's face suddenly appeared over the edge of the roof, grinning at him.

Cyrus tried to speak as Alaic joined the Thief on the roof, both wound round with rope but the heavy smoke he had battled and that was rising in clouds even now had stolen his voice.

'Did you not even see us?' Therion chided as he helped Alaic to secure Leon tightly to the board that the two of them had pulled up after them. 'We have been trying to get your attention since you came down that rather magnificent ice slide.' He added.

Cyrus shook his head in disbelief, finally allowing the sheer fatigue to grip him as his adrenaline plummeted.

'Quit your yakking.' Alaic grumbled. 'We need to hurry.. this roof isn't going to stay up much longer.' Together they lowered first Leon and then Cyrus down to the ground where they were met by Ogen and Revello and a few other of the old town watchmen.

'I can't believe you are both still alive.' Ogen muttered as he set to work on Leon's wounds once they had been taken a safe distance away from the devastated building. Alaic and Therion joined them very shortly after.

'Looks like you could do with some special Therion loving.' The Thief sat himself next to Cyrus and took his hand, screwing up his face and transferring some energy, then with a small smile he added a punchy heal of his own.

'Simeon..' Cyrus finally managed to get out, desperate to warn his companions.

'Yeah Cy, we know. Olberic, Erry and Tressa saw him in town,' Therion wrapped an arm around the Scholar. 'They tried to follow him but he disappeared so they came back to the house to warn us all. Ophilia was already half-way out the door to come and find you before they were even through telling us what happened.. it took Erry literally picking her up and refusing to let her go to stop her. She bit him too.' Therion chuckled.

Cyrus shook his head, tears welling up. 'Have you told her.. we're okay?' he whispered hoarsely

'Well yeah! She's been bugging me constantly since the minute we left.' Therion sighed. 'Do you know how _hard_ it is to be sneaky with a very shrill Cleric in your head?' Cyrus patted his arm consolingly. 'Anyway - we were heading to Orlick's place when we saw the flames here.. recognised it was Prim's house and figured it was likely to be Simeon's doing.'

'Did you catch him? When he ran?'

'Nah, we must have got here just after. Ogen was outside. He'd pulled Jac's body out as well, then told us you had gone in to find Leon.' Therion took a sad look at the burning building. 'There was no way we were getting inside. I was having so hard to hide my thoughts from Phili.. we were sure you were both goner's .. then Alaic spied you looking over the roof.'

Just at that moment the first large collapse of the structure happened. The friends sat and watched it dispassionately.

'Well.' Therion said after the dust started to settle. 'Looks like Prim is gonna need to get a new house.'


	68. Mapping the Path

Leon's anger still hadn't simmered down even by the time he and the others finally reached his home just before dusk. He was back on his feet, stalking with a fierce energy and completely ignoring Ogen's very vocal protests about the risk of making his injuries worse. He had sequestered Alaic's attention, conferring intently with him and insisting they stop at a rather nondescript house in town on their route home into which they had disappeared for a short time. When they exited, both had a look of grim satisfaction on their faces.

'I rather think..' Cyrus had noted to Therion quietly as they were waiting for the Captain and Alaic to emerge. '..That we are seeing the Dread Pirate and the Assassin in action right now.'

'Gotta say, the mood they're in - I'm bloody glad they are on _our_ side.' Therion nodded his agreement.

When they returned to the house there was silence for quite a few moments before everyone started talking at the same time, the volume in the living room rising to almost unbearable levels.

Ophilia had taken a hold of Cyrus as soon as he entered and her eyes swept his ash covered countenance before clinging onto him and helping him to a chair.

'I need to check you over..' She insisted, taking his face in her hands and kissing him gently.

'I am honestly in far better shape than I have any right to be.' He murmured, his voice still raspy from the smoke. 'I took a bump when Jac was thrown down to me which knocked me out for a moment and I think I hurt my leg when Leon and I fell a small way from the roof - but I was able to use the power in your ring to heal the worst of it then Therion added some extra healing as well as replenishing my energy.' Cyrus ran a reassuring hand down Ophilia's back, smiling softly at her look of concern. 'I do think Leon needs attention though. Ogen saw to him in the field, but I'm not sure he should have been walking about as he was. Getting him to listen though..' Cyrus shrugged helplessly.

'In that case..' Ophilia kissed him again tenderly, squeezed his hand and then made her way over to where the Captain was deep in conversation with Primrose and Olberic.

'Ah.. Captain. We need to give your wounds some proper attention if you don't mind.' Ophilia said politely, her hand lightly on his arm.

'Ogen saw to it.' Leon said gruffly turning back to the others.

'Hmm.' Ophilia tugged at him again. 'I believe that was _before_ you ignored his advice and walked yourself back here..' She noted.

'It was.' Ogen agreed as a lull settled over the room. 'You need to be looked at properly Captain.'

'Later. There are things we need to discuss now.' Leon was frowning.

Alfyn had been taking a look at Cyrus once Ophilia had moved on but now he came up next to the Cleric.

'Reckon we should get you sorted as a priority Captain.' He agreed amiably.

'By the God's!' Leon was trying to keep his irritation in check but he suddenly exploded in ire. 'I am fine.' He bellowed. 'Leave me the hell alone!'

Ophilia's hands had gone to her hips. Alfyn took one look at her expression and wisely moved back. Everyone else was silent, although Alaic had an uncommon grin on his face.

'I do apologise Captain.' Ophilia said, her tone perfectly level. 'I had no idea that you were a qualified healer yourself, but since you have decided that you are _fine_ thenI'm sure that _this_ won't hurt at all..' She aimed a sharp kick to his shin, leaving him groaning as his leg almost collapsing underneath him. 'I thought not..' She said grimly nodding her head. 'I doubt this will hurt either..' She added, poking a finger at one of the russet coloured spots on his shirt, then a second and a third.

'Bloody hell Woman!' Leon groaned at each prod - his temper rising. 'Of course it bloody hurts.. I was _stabbed_..'

'Oh?' She said impatiently. 'Then you are not so fine after all?'

Leon growled as fury flashed in his eyes. Erhardt had moved up behind his sister quietly but she held out a restraining hand to him.

'We can make this very easy Captain, or we can end up doing it the hard way.' Ophilia crossed her arms, her look fiercely determined. 'Either you let Alfyn and I get you sorted _now_ and be done with it relatively quickly or you can continue to be ridiculously stubborn and we will simply administer to you when you inevitably collapse. If you chose the second option your recovery time will take twice as long and will likely be twice as restrictive. Entirely your choice though of course.'

Leon was staring down at the tiny Cleric quaking in his indignation, although Ophilia for her part just gazed right back at him impassively, looking supremely unconcerned. The silence stretched on for an uncomfortable amount of time.

'Alright fine!' Leon blustered eventually. 'You win. God's you're a mean little cow..' He admonished harshly then suddenly out of nowhere he grinned. 'You _would_ make an excellent pirate though.' He admitted. 'I had my doubts.. but damn girl.. I honestly can't remember the last time someone had the balls to face me down so thoroughly..' He shook his head as words failed him. A mischievous look suddenly ran over his face and with a playful roar he grabbed onto her and threw her up over his shoulder. 'To my chamber then wench!' He crowed in merriment.

'I'm really not sure this is helping your wounds..' Ophilia protested breathlessly, her face flaming.

'Oh, I think you'll find _my_ stamina is legendary..' Leon winked at Cyrus as he strode out of the room followed by a chuckling Alfyn.

While Leon was getting seen too, Cyrus took the opportunity to take a bath and change as the others hastily prepared food. When they all finally came back together Leon was looking thoroughly chastised and a tiny bit sullen.

'Once we got his shirt off it was worse than we thought!' Alfyn was telling Ogen. 'His chest was almost entirely black and blue!'

Alaic had sidled over to Leon and was smirking at him. 'Can I just remind you how much you teased me years ago when I told you how my entire outlook had been changed by a ten year old.' Alaic laughed. 'Perhaps _now_ you have a better understanding of exactly what I was put through.'

'I take back everything I may have said.' Leon said humbly, but he chuckled. 'Ophilia is certainly..' He paused, struggling to find the right word.

'Crazy.' Therion supplied helpfully.

'At least she didn't strip _you_ naked and bathe you.' Alfyn grouched.

'It _was_ tempting though.' The Cleric laughed as Cyrus rolled his eyes.

'Professor..' Leon turned to Cyrus with a broad smile. 'That you were kind enough to rescue me from a burning building speaks not only of your bravery, but also your uncommon decency and forbearance and I thank you..' The Captain bowed slightly at the Scholar who flushed at the praise. '..However, it must be noted that your sheer courage at willingly taking _this_ harridan on..' The captain grinned at Ophilia's outraged look. '..Well sir, you are most _certainly_ a more daring man than I.'

'How very unkind.' Ophilia grouched.

'Says the woman who bit me!' Erhardt piped up with a snigger.

'Don't listen to them darling.' Cyrus consoled valiantly, cuddling her to him. 'Just because _they_ don't know how to handle you..'

Therion groaned and shook his head.

'Is that a challenge my love?' Ophilia murmured quietly, stroking his cheek.

'Man, you are in _so_ much trouble now..' Therion commiserated with the Scholar mournfully.

'Oh, I _certainly_ hope so.' He agreed, his eyes blazing bright and a small smile curling his lip.

' _Both_ of them are crazy..' Therion amended sourly to Leon with a helpless shrug.

.

Primrose was helped into the dining room as they all shared their hastily prepared evening meal. Once she was settled comfortably propped by pillows and had her plate in front of her she looked up with an unreadable expression. 'So the house is completely gone then?' she asked in a small voice.

'Yeah.' Therion nodded. 'Revello and his men plan to go through the wreckage and see what can be retrieved.. but honestly, I doubt it will be very much.'

Primrose shrugged carelessly. 'I'm not really bothered by it, although Jac..' her thoughts wandered for a second.'

'There will be a ceremony for him in a few days time.' Cyrus input gently. 'Again, Revello stepped up to the mark and is making all of the required arrangements.'

'If it is any consolation Lady Primrose..' Ogen added. 'I believe the man was dead before he hit the ground. It appeared to me that his heart had given out rather than his demise came from any falling injuries. Indeed the Professor here had managed to cushion his landing well enough that if he had been but a younger man, he would most likely have survived without too many problems.'

Primrose nodded her thanks at the Apothecary. 'What I don't really understand is why Simeon destroyed the house _now_. He had ten years when he could have easily done the job.' She admitted.

'To mine mind t'was a trap Prim.' H'aanit said carefully. 'I believeth that when thou ran away, Simeon truly had no idea where thou where or if thou still lived. The one place that thou wouldst returneth if thou wishen to taketh the title that thou wast owed wouldst have been thou Manse however.'

'I concur.' Alaic said gruffly. 'No point in destroying something that may have drawn you back.'

'So now we have to dodge a homicidal Actor.' Tressa moaned. 'Literally just after the homicidal Saviour had been dealt with and we were not having to watch our arses so closely.'

'At least this time it's not _my_ fault.' Ophilia added, patting Primrose's hand reassuringly.

'I suppose it does mean we should look to deal with him first as a priority.' Primrose admitted, her eyes fixed firmly on the plate in front of her, her voice small.

'Actually Prim.. me and Alaic have an idea about that..' Leon had finished eating and was sitting back in his chair, his posture relaxed and a grin on his face.

'Oh?' Primrose lifted her gaze to look intently at the Captain.

'Happens we have quite a network between the two of us.' Alaic said quietly, '..And also happens that the Obsidian's have been a thorn in the sides of many of our honest and legitimate contacts as well as a number that are not so above board.'

'They are at the weakest right now that they have ever been - two of their leaders dead and their base of operation pretty much decimated thanks to you all.' Leon rubbed his hands eagerly. 'Sent out word earlier that their network is compromised to a few carefully picked individuals. I fully anticipate that the remaining organisation is gonna have a pretty bad time over the next few months..'

Olberic grunted. 'None the less, Prim is a personal vendetta and I can't help but feel Simeon isn't going to let his concentration drop on this one.'

'Oh I agree Sir Knight.' Leon nodded his grin broadening. 'That's exactly why we - Alaic and I - plan to specifically target the rum chap ourselves. Keep him busy, keep him off balance.. catch him if we can.. present him to you my dear Lady, tied like a hog.'

Primrose's eyes widened at his words. 'How exactly are you planning on doing that?' She asked breathlessly. Leon chuckled evilly.

'We have a few idea's.' He admitted lightly, 'But our first assault is already put in motion. We have a few people committed as we speak to going and giving our little Thespian's theatre a bit of cosmetic adjustment.. We think fire would be fitting!'

H'aanit was also grinning at his words. 'Soundeth to me like a _fine_ plan Captain.' She agreed merrily.

'But what should _we_ do?' Primrose was frowning slightly. 'It doesn't seem right that you should be the ones to take all the trouble.' She added.

'You haven't been listening properly Lady Primrose.' Alaic admonished. 'Bringing a war to the Obsidians is in everyone's best interest. They have been elusive.. a genuine problem to many over a very long time. Having identified Simeon as their head, the mere act of inconveniencing him as much as possible is a completely valid and indeed sensible ploy. That it helps out a friend as well is simply icing on the cake.'

'Plus the bastard tried his damndest to kill me..' Leon added. 'My reputation alone demands that I seek reparation for that insult, quite aside from any personal agenda.'

Olberic was nodding and laughing quietly to himself. 'I must admit,' he said. 'I am quite sure I wouldn't like to have the two of you seeking _me_ out for special treatment. I could almost feel sorry for Simeon, if he wasn't such an arse and if I didn't want to run him through myself for what he did to Prim.'

'So we can just make our way to Stillsnow in a few days time as we planned then?' Cyrus asked.

'You're heading to see Susanna?' Alaic asked. 'Rather you than me.' He added with a grimace.

'Ist there a problem?' H'aanit asked in surprise.

Alaic shrugged. 'Not really,' he admitted. 'But any time Odette visits I prefer to make myself scarce.' He noted the look on Cyrus' face at his words. 'Odette is a wonderful woman.' He clarified quickly. 'However when you get Odette and Susanna together in the same space.. despite their deep esteem and respect for each other.. they argue. A lot. Loudly.'

'Surely with His Excellency there as well..' Ophilia began.

'Just as bad as ever. I doubt Josef will stay very long in all honesty, Odette seemed very intent on getting some real answers out of Susanna but wasn't really getting very far when I left.' Alaic chuckled suddenly. 'Perhaps you should try Ophilia.. in fact I'm almost tempted to come and watch should you attempt to.'

'Well, I guess we will just be stopping over to give Odette Lord Azelhart's box and see if there is any further information on the Ruins of Eld.' Cyrus mused. 'Our real destination is Northreach and Therion's Dragonstones.'

'What happened with your visit to Orlick and Barham?' Therion asked suddenly. 'Were they able to give you any insight into the stones?'

Cyrus looked troubled. 'Nothing that would aid in their retrieval.' He admitted. 'Orlick does believe the stones were created by Odin Crossford as some sort of key during the banishment of Galdera. He also believes that Odin carried the blood of the Dark God himself in his veins which aided in their creation. It is supposition only though - he was unable to provide any reference that gave credence to his belief.'

'How could anyone carry the blood of a God?' Erhardt looked puzzled. 'Is that something like Mattias inflicted on Ophilia, when she turned all black and swirly?'

'Oh no.' Cyrus shook his head. 'It has long been a belief that when the God's walked the earth they produced a number of children through liaisons with humans. The legend has it that after Galdera's defeat and the God's retreated from the world, their offspring lost a lot of the powers that their blood had allowed them, including their famed immortality.'

'I've not heard _that_ story.' Tressa breathed excitedly.

'Well few these days have.' Cyrus admitted. 'Although it is interesting to note that Lord Geoffrey had a copy of the most famous tome written on the subject in his secret stash. I have it with me, it is one of two books I had already packed up for further examination before Simeon attacked.'

'It is believed within the Church that the Order of the Sacred Flame was initiated by one of Aelfric's own offspring.' Ophilia added quietly.

'Likewise many noble families, and of course the Royal families claim to have been founded by the children of the God's.' Primrose said thoughtfully.

'It would likely be true if the stories are based in fact.' Cyrus admitted. 'Even after the God's left the world, their children would still have been more powerful than a normal human. It would stand to reason they would seize on that power and found the great houses.'

'Your right though.' Therion grunted. 'None of this egghead stuff is any help in retrieving the bloody stones themselves.'

'Heathcote passed through Stillsnow before I left.' Alaic told the Thief. 'I believe his intention was to get some idea of what's what in Northreach, so hopefully you won't be going in completely blind.'

'Dunno why he can't just grab the stones himself.' Therion grumbled.

'So then..' Leon exclaimed expansively noting that everyone had now finished eating. '..Since from tomorrow Alaic and I will be much taken up in our scheming and plotting and the rest of you will be recovering and preparing for your trip into the snow and ice, I suggest we spend tonight with beer and wine and good company. What say you all?'

'You promised to tell us about you and Balthazar and how you became a pirate!' Tressa reminded him enthusiastically. 'Not that I agree with piracy of course.. or any kind of thievery..' She added with a contemptuous look at Therion who merely knocked her hat from her head with a grin.

'You see the world as so black and white child.' Leon shook a finger at her in mock reproach. 'I suppose if it interests you, I will tell you my tale.' He added looking around the assembled group thoughtfully. 'Although, I believe the Lady Primrose does not care for my tales of daring do..'

'I think I will make an exception in this case.' She smiled at him. 'I admit, even I am interested.. slightly.' She amended when his grin became a beam at her.

'Letteth us retire to somewhere more comfortable.' H'aanit requested, feeding the last of her scraps to Linde who was reclined at her feet.

'I'll grab the beer!' Alfyn offered, making his way to the kitchen with a stack of plates.

They settled comfortably together in the lounge, even Alaic who despite his obvious reticence sat himself beside H'aanit and Linde at the hearth, holding the Huntress' hand.

'So..' Leon began thoughtfully, sitting forward in his own chair, a bottle of some spirit or another in his hand. 'I suppose in truth this is Balthazar's story far more than it is mine.' Tressa was holding the map that she had found the day before staring at it intently.

'He was pretty good at map drawing.' She said thoughtfully. 'Perhaps he could have made an honest living at it instead of being a pirate.' She added.

'It's called cartography.' Cyrus murmured, unable to help himself, eliciting a fond chuckle from Ophilia who was sat at his feet, her head resting against his thigh.

'Actually, Bal never wanted to be a pirate. Not really, although it was many years before I discovered the truth of that.' Leon mused. 'I think that despite the profession that he found himself in, you would have liked him Tressa - he had the heart of a Merchant in the same way that you do. He was always looking to the future, always respectful of the past.'

'Huh.' Tressa looked up from the paper she held. 'Why pirates then?' she demanded.

'Well, we were common thieves first living in the slums and stealing to survive.' Leon admitted. 'We both experienced the horrors of the Church orphanage's and left them behind us as soon as we could.' Leon looked apologetically at Ophilia. 'I mean no disrespect Sister, but those places were hellish..'

'Have no mind Captain, I have heard the same from other sources.' The Cleric looked sad. 'It is something I will be talking to my father about.' She added.

'We did okay on the streets.' Leon continued. 'Bal was clever, and I was a brute - always big and strong for my age and I quickly grew to be a skilled brawler and that's where we learned that reputation itself can prevent the need to do harm to others.' Leon was staring off into the distance as if seeing something different to the room they were sat in. 'After the first couple of years, we weren't even challenged by the other older kids, we were just able to take what we needed when it was available and that's where the saying 'The strong take while the weak quake' came from.'

'So it wasn't a rhyme about your own physical strength.' Ophilia said quietly. 'More about the ability to strike _fear_ into others by their own perception and unwillingness to stand up for themselves.'

'I have no doubt I would have shied away from him.' Cyrus admitted. 'I did rather poorly on the streets myself. It is an environment that favours the physical rather than the mental.'

'You Professor?' Primrose looked at him in amazement. 'When in the world were you ever on the streets?'

'Well.. ah..' Cyrus looked abashed. 'I spent the majority of my childhood living in the brothel where my mother worked.' He admitted. 'I left as soon as I dared but, as I said - my career as a street-brat wasn't a resounding success. I was rather lucky that Odette took me in and educated me. I have your father to thank for that Lady Primrose - his own benevolence to her is what fuelled her kindness to me.'

Tressa's mouth was literally hanging open. 'Damn.' She said shaking her head.

'So you were saying Captain..' Cyrus looked to the man, his face flushed at the incredulous gazes from his companions.

Leon chuckled at him, but opened another beer and continued. 'Despite our success, as I have no doubt other's could tell you it was still no guarantee of a meal or indeed a real indication of safety. It was Bal's idea that we looked to pick up work on a ship, the thought of being fed regularly and having a place to sleep every night fuelling our decision. He was dreaming of building a career on a merchant vessel, learning the trade and eventually achieving his desire of a legitimate business. Of course what happened is we ended up crewing on a Pirate ship and the die was cast for us.'

'So you didn't intend to be a pirate then?' Tressa nodded.

'The thought never crossed our minds.' Leon grimaced suddenly. 'The Captain who took us on was a cruel bastard. Couldn't keep a loyal crew and was violent in his plundering, mean in his sharing of booty and moral was never very high.'

'That's about the time I first met the pair of you.' Alaic interjected quietly. 'The man was a total animal.' He agreed. 'And that's coming from someone who was already making a reputation as a killer. He was good for my purposes however.. as long as the leaf was abundant he asked no questions when I required passage to my next mark.'

'Long story short,' Leon went on. 'Bal was strangely obsessed with the Captain, it's why we stayed so long - nearly four years - on his ship. He said that it was an interesting study to see someone who did the wrong thing all the time - that in a way it was more telling than having a good master to follow.' Leon shrugged. 'I didn't really get it at the time but I suppose he was right.. when I did finally take my own vessel there were a lot of practises that I would not tolerate and I had a pretty sound understanding of what could motivate crew and what really did not.'

Olberic nodded understanding. 'Had that in the army. Sometimes the lessons you learn in what _not_ to do stick with you better than the ones that are positive.' He agreed.

'So the end point came on a day we came across a stricken ship quite by chance that had come up from the South.' This time Leon looked quite genuinely distressed. 'It was carrying a highborn woman and wedding gifts, it had veered far out of their own waters and was pretty much crippled. We boarded and plundered of course, everything was so exotic - stuff the like of which we had never seen before. But what the Captain did to that woman on the deck of the ship making all of us watch..' Leon fell silent.

'You killed him?' Primrose said into the lull.

'The last straw was when he decided that the take had been so easy - his crew didn't deserve any of it. Greed fuelled by his sated lust.' Leon nodded slowly at Primrose. 'Bal and I led the mutiny. He was pitched overboard, the spoils shared and when we got to the next harbour the crew given the choice to stay and work with us or go with their loot. Most stayed.' He paused again and held his hand out to Tressa for the map. She passed it to him wordlessly. 'It was that booty that brought the Eldrite, and my cloak and spear. God's.. Bal loved that stone. For months after I often found him just staring into it as if it showed the future.'

'But it's worth..' Tressa said breathlessly. 'Why didn't he sell it?'

'It just meant so much to him I guess. It was not only the sheer magnificence of it - but it also represented freeing ourselves from our Captain and beginning our own story.' Leon smiled slightly. Our reputation grew so quickly.' He admitted. 'It wasn't long before we had amassed several fortunes and once again rarely at the cost of having to fight. Yet that is when Bal and I finally parted ways.'

'Why?' Tressa asked balefully.

'We had both changed. No..' Leon grimaced. 'Bal changed.. I was just the same. Didn't matter how much we had - nothing really meant anything to me. It was just a case of keep going because you never know when the day will come that it all ends.'

'It's hard _not_ to think like that when you've come from having nothing.' Therion said quietly.

'For Bal though, he took off and spent a huge amount of leaf on the construction of the bloody fastest and best designed ship he could. It was like his baby.. he oversaw the whole thing and he loved it in the same way he loved his Eldrite.' Leon chuckled fondly. 'Regardless of the time and distance that grew between us - whenever we met up the bastard was always getting me to race him.. like my own tub stood a chance against his.'

'Why didn't you get a better ship then?' Tressa shook her head.

'Mine got me to and from where I needed to go.. what more do you need?' Leon chuckled. 'You and Balthazar really _would_ have got on well Tressa.' He admitted. 'I have never understood his love for things.. stuff. I bring items here to observe them, to try and understand his view, but I never have and I doubt I ever will. It's all just clutter that's saleable.'

Tressa looked outraged.

'I know you see it in another light little Merchant..' He soothed. 'Neither of us have the wrong of it - we just see it differently is all.'

'Maybe.' Tressa said warily. 'I am just a _bit_ more right than you though.' She said firmly.

Therion snorted indelicately.

'Again.. you make me think of Bal's attitude, child.' Leon smiled at her. 'He was so very passionate - the last time that we met, that we spoke - he had decided to go legitimate and become the Merchant that he always wanted to be. He was so happy, his eyes looking to a future that he was genuinely zealous about. He wanted me to feel what he was feeling. He wanted me to partner him again in his venture. Our friendship, all that we had encountered together - he wanted me to share in his future happiness.'

'He wanted to change a fundamental part of your personality because he cared about you.' Ophilia's eyes were full of compassion.

'There are many things _you_ can change, or that can change..' Leon agreed. 'Unfortunately, there are others that are so much a part of you that they cannot.'

'No.' Ophilia agreed.

'I turned him down of course. I would only have held him back with my lack of enthusiasm.' Ophilia nodded at the Captain, understanding his view.

'Regardless of what you believed it was still a good opportunity.' Tressa groaned.

'In the event, after my refusal Bal offered me one final race. He staked this map on the outcome.' Leon looked down at the thick paper in his hand. 'He knew I couldn't refuse.. knew I coveted the Eldrite for its value, and the Island that the race was to conclude at was a challenge - ringed in vicious rocks and requiring of a gentle hand to navigate.. this time it wasn't all about simple speed - but skill too.' Leon shook his head. 'The kicker was that Bal insisted that if he won he wanted my most treasured possession.'

'Ohh!' Tressa's eyes were shining bright now. 'So what was that? What was it that you wagered?' She asked.

'That was the rub. I guess the point that Balthazar was trying to make to me.' The Captain sighed. 'I could think of nothing that actually meant anything to me. Bal just laughed at my reply and told me to think on it. I offered gold and jewels as recompense but he just stood looking out to sea with his faraway look and told me that I should by now have found something that was so dear to my heart that I would risk life and limb for it. When we were lads we had both thought that all there was to life was having riches.. having a bed and a regular meal. Now though Bal was of the opinion that if _that_ was all there was to living life, was it _really_ worth living it in the first place.'

'So.. what did you wager in the end?' Tressa asked impatiently.

'I never did name anything.' Leon said heavily. All through our race I tried to come up with something.. anything that I cared about. After all the items that had passed through my hands, after all the blood spilled and thievery - absolutely none of it meant a bloody thing.'

'So you won then?' Tressa had sat back in her seat. 'If you didn't name anything and you have the map I assume..'

'No Tressa.' The Captain sat back in his chair too. 'Balthazar's ship was already on the shore when we reached our destination. He had won the race.'

'Then how..?' Tressa pointed at the map.

'His ship was an empty wreck when we found it. Balthazar and his crew had been taken by the sea and all that remained was the carcass of his ship, and this map in the safe that was still sound where the Captain's cabin had once been.'

'Oh..' the Merchant said quietly.

'So this map really isn't mine.' Leon explained. 'I lost the bet, and I will never claim the prize. I did however finally find something that began to mean a little something to me. Balthazar's ship, his second greatest treasure I salvaged in his memory. As I worked on it, I realised that there was no point in returning to piracy. It meant nothing one way or another to me. About the same time as I was completing the repairs, Alaic turned up again..' He looked at the man who glowered back at him. 'Al had had his run in with Susanna and Z'aanta, and had been taken to Flamesgrace for healing where he had encountered a particularly irritating child who just loved to meddle.' Leon smiled broadly at Ophilia who giggled back at him. 'He told me all about you, how you inspired him..' Leon told the Cleric.

'I really don't think I ever used the word _inspired_.' Alaic grumbled.

'He told me what you had told him, and I admit I figured he had made most of it up.. but knowing you now.. '

'Everything was true.' Alaic said gruffly.

'Well regardless, it was enough that when Al offered me a job with Susanna and her network, I accepted - figuring that if a cold-hearted bastard like him could find some purpose, there may be hope for me yet. With Bal's ship and his plans for an honest career, I fulfilled his dream of becoming a Merchant.. after all I'd sold enough spoils in my time that I understood the business even if I have never felt for it in the way that he did.'

'So you found your something special then?' Tressa asked.

'Not yet little one. I have respect for my ship and my crew, and a purpose in my work.. which is more than enough to be going on with.'

'Will you _ever_ go and dig up that Eldrite?' Tressa's voice was distant, she looked up at him hopefully. 'I just can't live with the thought of such a treasure lying forgotten and unloved.' She added.

'I won't.' Leon looked at her speculatively. 'But perhaps _you_ should.'

'M.. m.. me?' Tressa stammered.

'Well it occurs to me that Bal would have loved your spirit and understood your passion. I reckon he would also be pleased if his greatest treasure aided an exceptional young Merchant to get a great start to their career.' Leon stood and handed the map back to Tressa. 'The cave is close to Victor's Hollow, which is where Balthazar lived when he was on land. I would ask that when you find it, you have a drink to his memory in his home town.'

'Wow.' Tressa's eyes were huge as she stared at the map in her hands. 'I guess you pirates ain't so bad after all!'


	69. Heavenly Creatures

'This weather really is ' _snow_ ' joke..' Alfyn chortled to himself as Olberic groaned heavily.

'Seriously lad, if you keep that up I am going to commit violence.' The Knight warned.

'Shucks! Such a ' _frosty_ ' reception, big man..' Alfyn smirked readjusting the rope across his chest to a more comfortable position. '.. And here I was thinking you were such an ' _ice_ ' guy.'

'Yeah, ' _chill_ ' out you grump!' Erhardt added with a grin, receiving a jubilant clap on the back from the Apothecary.

'Don't _you_ bloody start too.' Olberic moaned.

'At least the wind has died down now.' Primrose called out contentedly from her nest of furs on the sled that Leon had provided when the companions left for Stillsnow and that Olberic and Alfyn were currently pulling along.

'Indeed my dear, a most welcome relief!' Cyrus agreed. 'That last storm gave me a new appreciation for the devastation that Tressa and I create when we mix our ice and wind spells together.'

'Well at least _two_ of us are enjoying this stupid weather.' Therion grouched, pointing his purple mittened hand towards Ophilia and Linde who were romping through a large snowdrift in some kind of chasing game that nobody else could follow.

'They playeth together like they art kittens..' H'aanit noted with a fond smile as Ophilia pounced ungracefully at Linde, knocking the beast into the pile of snow, then laughing as the cat leapt to her feet and pounced right back, smothering the tiny Cleric where she fell and licking her face mercilessly.

'It's not like anyone else is stupid enough play with Ophilia, she is evil incarnate armed with a snowball.' Alfyn shuddered. 'I learned _that_ lesson the hard way..'

'None the less..' Primrose was laughing, 'She has been so _exceedingly_ lively and light hearted since her return to us..' She turned to Cyrus with a cheekily knowing grin. 'Your devotion to providing her a sense of fulfilment and well-being is really _most_ admirable Professor.. _whatever_ it is your doing - keep up the good work!'

'Oh!.. well.. um.. thank you..' Cyrus stuttered, his cheeks going even redder than the chill had already made them. 'I think you may find however that most of Ophilia's current cheeriness is due to the fact that the Kindling is now successfully completed and her duty to the Church suspended - I fear that my own attention and affection is just a small diversion in comparison.'

'Really Cyrus.. is that what you believe?' Primrose chuckled wickedly. 'From what _I_ hear you honestly shouldn't underestimate your appeal _or_ your vigour darling.. Us girls _do_ talk you know..'

'Is that so?.. well then,' The Scholar beamed happily. 'How marvellous to be appreciated!' Suddenly his look became serious and quizzical. 'I wonder - can I ask Lady Primrose - has Ophilia perhaps spoken to you about her time in the Eternal Darkness during your conversations? She has made no mention of it to me - yet when I used her ring to gain the energy to heal Leon and myself - I garnered some distinctly confused emotions. Indeed I found them to be rather disturbing and _very_ unclear.'

'She hasn't talked to _me_ about it, no.' Primrose replied looking quizzically towards H'aanit. The Huntress shook her head.

'I also felt something.. odd.. when she first returned..' Therion admitted, his brow furrowed. 'She's made some passing references but it's been in jest. Has _nobody_ thought to actually ask her about it?' He queried harshly.

'In truth, once we arrived at the starpool and Josef assured her that she wasn't an abomination her whole demeanour became so joyous and contented that I was loath to bring it up.' Cyrus admitted. 'I assumed she would talk about it when she was ready.'

'Do you think we _should_ ask?' Erhardt looked concerned. 'I never even considered it to be honest. Stupid..' He frowned to himself unhappily.

There was a silence as everyone's gaze followed the merry little blond who was back on her feet and chasing after her feline playmate again.

'Seems to me, if there was something of importance she had to say, she would have said it already.' Olberic shook his head. 'I'm not sure how I would even begin a conversation like that..'

'Shucks, if it were anyone else, we'd have got Ophilia to go and do the talking..' Alfyn agreed.

'Her fear of the dark don't seem as bad as before.' Therion noted. 'Does she have any nightmares?' He asked Cyrus with interest.

'No.' The Scholar replied thoughtfully. 'I have honestly not perceived _any_ ill effects haunting her from her experience. She has provided me with quite overwhelming support and care during my attempts at translating the 'From Hell' book - her tender attentions have been a most welcome balm to my frustrations and fears over the text.'

'I guess we just keep an eye on her then.' Primrose shrugged. 'Like Alfyn said, the person who would actually be the best judge of need in another is the very one we are concerned about.'

'Um.. guys..!' Tressa spoke up for the first time, her eyes wide under her hat. She pointed warily to Linde and Ophilia.

'Oh crap!' Therion swore, darting forward instinctively, but H'aanit grabbed him as he tried to rush past.

'Stayeth very still.' She ordered under her breath. Everyone froze at her tone.

A few feet away from where Ophilia and Linde had skidded to a halt, a larger snow leopard crouched, its nose in the air sniffing intently, it's eyes firmly fixed on the pair in front of him.

'Maketh no sudden moves, we do not wish to frighten the beast.' H'aanit continued very quietly. 'As a breed the snow leopard ist quite shy, oft preferring flight to fight - but as a solitary species, he mayeth see Linde as a threat to his territory which mayeth provoke him.'

Linde had taken a cautious step forward towards the stranger, her nose also in the air sniffing intently. She made a deep throaty sound, almost a rumbled purr rather than a growl, then repeated the noise a second time as the other cat sat down on its haunches and observed her with interest. Ophilia took a careful step backwards which caused the stranger to look her way. The Cleric stopped her motion immediately as Linde started to make an excited chirruping sound and moved in closer to the male grabbing his attention again. This time the other cat answered its own low purr.

'Ohh! Oh my!' Ophilia looked round at her companions slowly but she had a beaming smile on her face. 'H'aanit..' she mouthed excitedly at the Huntress. 'When is the mating season for the snow leopard?.. I _think_ I'm getting some rather interesting vibes from these two!'

H'aanit's eyes flew wide as Linde took another few steps towards the other cat, close enough now to delicately rub her nose towards the others rump. 'Ist the end of Winter..' The Huntress looked chagrined. 'I had not considereth the time of the year here in the Frostlands..'

Ophilia took a few more steps away as the cat's interest in each other seemed to take precedence over anything else. As soon as the Cleric was a safe distance, H'aanit gave a very low, sharp whistle. 'Linde!' She called urgently. 'To me!'

With the kind of selective hearing that only a feline can pull off effectively, Linde totally ignored her mistress and continued her intense perusal of the larger cat, whose tail was now flicking lazily from side to side as he allowed himself to be examined.

'Linde..' H'aanit's voice was firm. 'Cometh here.. now!'

The male stood and languidly stretched himself out then with supreme casualness turned and began to walk away, back towards the tree line in front of him. Linde watched his retreat for a moment or two, then looked over her shoulder directly at H'aanit.

'Don't you dareth!' The Huntress growled.

Something that looked remarkably like a grin crossed that cat's face before she turned her head back and trotted forwards delicately - following the male.

'Linde!' It was an angry bellow this time. H'aanit's face had gone bright red in her frustration. She shot forward quickly but Linde seemed to sense her movement and began loping faster - pulling alongside the male and barging him with her shoulder as she broke into a run. With a last chuffing growl, the male matched her stride and they were suddenly gone completely from sight, deep into the tree's.

'Well then, I guess Ophilia and our dear Professor aren't the _only_ one's getting lucky tonight..' Tressa sniggered to herself.

'Tressa!' Olberic barked in outrage, his face turning scarlet.

H'aanit had slumped down in the snow, her face completely blank. Ophilia knelt by her side, a comforting hand on her friends shoulder.

'I'm sure she will be back H'aanit.' The Cleric said reassuringly.

'I hath no doubt.' H'aanit looked at Ophilia sadly. 'But..I hath always been so _careful_.' She lamented quietly. 'I hath _always_ made sure that we didst not come into territory during mating time. I cannot _believeth_ that I didst not realise..'

'Would the season _really_ have prevented you from being here to aid your friends?' Ophilia asked gently.

'No.' H'aanit shook her head vehemently. 'But I wouldst hath paid more attention to Linde laying her scent - kept a closer eye..'

Alfyn had also picked up immediately on H'aanit's genuine distress. He knelt down next to her and put a strong arm around her. 'It may be a weird question Hany,' He said gently. 'But ain't Linde kinda old for a leopard.. I mean you've been with her since you were a child.. could she _even_ produce offspring now, if that's what's worrying you?'

H'aanit sighed heavily. 'She ist a bonded beast.' She said simply as if that explained everything.

'Right.' Alfyn squeezed the Huntress' tighter. 'So does that kinda mean she don't age like a normal animal? Is there a physical issue with pregnancy? I'm sorry I've no real idea what being bonded means - except that you are amazing together of course.'

H'aanit heaved a heavy sigh and looked up at the Apothecary. 'Ist hard to explain in words Alf.' She admitted. 'Ist a connection deep inside, an understanding and a sharing. Bonded partners tendeth to age at a similar pace together.. once they hath committed the bond ist broken only by death.' She shrugged. 'Ist not a common thing even among hunters, neither of my parents weren able to bond to beasts, so it wast.. unexpected when Linde and I joined.'

'Is it a magic?' Cyrus had come forward, keen interest bright on his face.

'Ist not liken a spell.' H'aanit said thoughtfully. 'More liken the fact some people art able to sing most beautifully and others.. art not.'

'But you can _learn_ to sing.. train your voice..' Cyrus mused. 'Maybe not to the skill of someone naturally blessed..'

'And thou can train an animal..' H'aanit agreed. 'But ist not liken being bonded.'

'So an innate ability then.' Ophilia said.

'Tis true I wast but a child when I stumbled across Linde with her mother and siblings and in our case our bond wast an instant thing.' H'aanit smiled slightly at the memory. 'That in itself is unusual..' She added. 'It ist more common that a bond groweth gently and mutually over time and with familiarity so a hunter ist able to decide the type of beast will suiteth his heart most closely. Ist also true that those who _can_ bond will rarely choosen to do so with a female partner.'

Alfyn looked confused.

'Imagine what it would be liken to feeleth deeply all the emotions and physical changes of another's pregnancy - and not justen that but where the other ist not even of your own species..' H'aanit told him gently.

'Oh!' Alfyn breathed. 'I guess that would be.. odd.'

'Already I feeleth Linde's.. excitement..' H'aanit shuddered a little. 'It wilt be a rather uncomfortable few days no doubt.' She added with a blush.

'Don't worry sweetheart.. I promise we will keep you distracted.' Ophilia smiled.

'So.. ahh.. does this err.. mating mean that we will be being joined by this male snow leopard then?' Olberic asked delicately.

H'aanit turned to look back at the Knight quizzically. 'Why wouldst he be joining us?' She asked.

'Well..' Olberic's face seemed to be permanently stained red, especially since Erhardt was finding his bashfulness extremely amusing. 'I mean, surely if they are mated they will not want to be parted. Or is there something about your bonding that would prevent another attachment..'

H'aanit shook her head and raised a tiny smile. 'Oh Sir Olberic..' Her voice was fond. 'In the case of the snow leopard the male hath only _one_ job in the creation of offspring. After that job ist done he will be off again.'

'Right. I see..' Olberic stepped back and decided to keep quiet.

'I will be honest.' H'aanit turned her face back to where Linde had finally disappeared. 'I am _most_ distressed by Linde's attitude. Hast always been my thought that she doth take heed of mine advice and I wast most clear in requesting that she did not leave.'

'No matter how close you are she is still a beast H'aanit.' Therion spoke up. 'In this case maybe her instincts took too strong a hold.'

'Nay Therion.' H'aanit shook her head. 'Mine feeling was that she was laughing at me. Wast a strange emotion indeed.'

'I wonder..' Ophilia spoke up very quietly. 'H'aanit.. your bond - obviously it works both ways yes?' The Huntress nodded.

'It ist a balance..' H'aanit explained. 'I hath found my own understanding of all beasts and nature, my eyesight, sense of smell and other instincts are more than that of a human, and for Linde she hath a grasp of the impulses and emotions of man beyond that of a mere animal.'

'It's just.. perhaps she has been in a similar position to the one you are in now.. in relation to _your_ time with Alaic. Perhaps.. when presented with a chance to explore what _she_ has experienced via your link .. she has chosen to .. go with it.'

H'aanit had grown very white. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'This is all my fault!' She wailed. 'I hath not considered how mine own attachment.. oh dear.. Oh poor Linde!'

Ophilia took a firm hold of the Huntress. 'Think H'aanit..' She said gently. 'If you had no reason consider the impact your relationship with Alaic might be having on her - that can only be because Linde did not make an issue of it - she accepted it - or else she would have let her discomfort be known, right?'

H'aanit sniffed and rubbed the heel of her palm in her eyes to dash away her tears. 'Thou hast a point Ophilia.' She agreed meekly.

'I know that there may be complications from the course Linde has chosen sweetheart, but I know you will support her whatever happens and that we will all support you both.' Ophilia smiled kindly. 'I also know that _I_ will be ecstatic to be an aunty to Linde's babies!'

H'aanit gave a small laugh. 'Thou and Alf may'st be required to be midwives first..' She admitted.

'Shucks!' Alfyn beamed. 'Well that will be a first!'

'So what's the kind of timeframe?' Cyrus asked enthusiastically, a notebook in his hand. H'aanit smiled, kissed both Ophilia and Alfyn and then rose to her feet, squaring her shoulders and walking over to the Professor.

'Ninety to a hundred days ist the gestation period.' H'aanit informed him as the whole group started to ready themselves to move forwards again. 'Although, I believeth Linde would wishen to start nesting a few weeks before hand.'

'Hmm..' The Scholar flicked through a few pages of his book. 'That would be just after we are due at Tressa's Merchants Fair. We will have to decide where to settle for a while for the birth.'

'The cubs wilst not leave the den for 60 days. They art born helpless, their eyes shut.' H'aanit added. 'They also doth not leave their mother for approximately two years. Linde wast an exception - when we bonded she wast around half a year old - and I took on the role of training her as her mother wouldst have if she had stayeth in the wild.'

'Noted. Is there anything you can think of in relation to pregnancy that we should be aware of?' He asked, pen poised.

H'aanit shook her head. 'I only knoweth the basics. Of course it may'st not even happen..' She added.

'Always good to be as informed as possible for any event!' Cyrus grinned. H'aanit reached out to take his arm.

'Doth thou _truly_ mean that thou will stayest with Linde and I if she doth find herself in this position?' she asked quietly.

Cyrus chuckled. 'Did you not see how brightly Ophilia's eyes were shining at the mere thought?' He queried. 'Honestly, I think nothing short of the sky falling would prevent her from being at Linde's side. For myself.. well, I am quite unable to deny my love _anything_ she wishes although I should point out that the opportunity to observe and record such an event.. when would I _ever_ get another chance?' He beamed.

'Thou art a good man Cyrus.' H'aanit said gravely.

'If you do wish to seek Linde out..' Ophilia said coming up to the pair of them. '..I can still sense her. Even if she were able to elude your own tracking skills and bond - she cannot hide from me.'

H'aanit considered the Cleric's words for a moment. 'No.' She finally conceded. 'If this ist Linde's wish then I wilt honour it. Z'aanta will just _love_ this.' She added with a frown. 'That I hath only just achieved full hunter status and hath allowed this to happen..' She sighed. 'I wouldst appreciate an update when Linde appeareth to be returning though. Especially as I expect we wilst have reached Stillsnow by then.'

.

The companions made camp quite early in the evening as they found welcome shelter from the worst of the weather by a tall rocky outcrop with a shallow and unoccupied cave. The snow was still falling heavily and the wind had picked up as the sun went down, the chill biting through everyone, even Ophilia who was huddled up to Cyrus, enjoying the heat that he naturally exuded. Therion was also making the most of the Professor's elemental release - shamelessly cuddled up to his other side, actually underneath his cloak.

'You can mock all you want,' The Thief declared as Erhardt and Alfyn started with their lewd and raucous teasing. 'I'm warm and you're not so who's the losers here?'

Cyrus, who had been lost in a book looked up at the sudden burst of comments aimed his way and appeared surprised to find Therion clamped to him which just amused everyone more.

'You really focus when you read don't you.' Alfyn grinned.

'My focus is unparalleled.' The Scholar declared with a smile going back to his book.

They talked and laughed together, sharing their pot of warming stew and despite the inclement weather, the fact they were travelling together again as a whole for the first time since Ophilia had been kidnapped in Goldshore was a fact lost on none of them and they were each seemingly determined to enjoy it. They had all just about reached the point when they were going to retire for the night when the was a loud cacophonous roaring from somewhere close by. As a unit they all sprang to their feet.

'What the hell was that?' Primrose asked tersely, as the noise echoed away into silence across the heavy snow. They had formed a rough kind of circle around their campfire all peering outwards into the dark, trying to spot where the sound had come from. There was now nothing but stillness.

'Wast it the White Dragon?' H'aanit proposed after a few minutes of total quiet and futile gazing. 'We musten be within its range by now.'

'Could have been.' Olberic's stance had relaxed slightly but his sword was still in his hand. 'If I was pushed to suggest where it had come from I would have said above us. It seemed to fill the entire area.'

'Anyone else have any suggestions?' Erhardt asked looking particularly at Ophilia who was the only one of them to have lived in the Frostlands.

'Ice harpies maybe.' The Cleric said after a bit of thought. 'They travel in packs though and it didn't sound like a group of voices to me.'

'Perhaps we will keep watch in groups of three tonight..' Olberic decided. 'I definitely want to be ready in case something attacks.'

Olberic, Alfyn and Primrose took the first three hour post which passed without incident and with no reoccurrence of the noise that had ruffled them all so badly. When the first three went to their blankets, they were relieved by Erhardt, Ophilia and Therion, the latter moaning loudly about the cold.

'You're such a wimp.' Ophilia chided him merrily as she made hot drinks for them all.

'It's okay for you.' Therion whinged. 'You got to spend the last three hours snuggling the human hot water bottle.'

They sat mainly in silence for the first hour, listening out intently for any indication of trouble but only hearing the chattering of Therion's teeth as he sat miserably huddled as close to the fire as he could. It was just as Ophilia was rising to prepare them all a second cup of tea that Erhardt rose unexpectedly quickly to his feet and grabbed her arm, pushing her roughly behind him, unsheathing his sword.

'Show yourself!' He barked out into the darkness, his voice steely.

'Peace Sir Knight.' A very low and melodious voice called back as a woman walked lightly into the ring of light from the fire. She was tall and very sparsely clad for the weather in a diaphanous gown of white and a shimmering blue. Her hair was long and shined pure silver, while her eyes glowed brightly with an inhuman sheen.

'A harpy?' Erhardt questioned Ophilia crisply.

'Oh no.' Ophilia was smiling, her head cocked to the side as if she was listening to something he couldn't hear quite intently. Therion had also stood with a look of puzzlement on his face. 'Dragon..' Ophilia announced breathlessly, bowing slightly from the waist at the woman. 'You have human form!' She exclaimed in awe.

'Very good.' The dragon returned the bow to the Cleric to her utter amazement. 'You are changed, Child of the Flame.' The woman said quietly reaching out a long cold finger and placing it on Ophilia's forehead.

The others had started to emerge from their tents alerted by the noise Erhardt had made. The woman watched with inscrutable patience as they assembled together.

'I would have my gift now.' The woman said in a tone that brooked no nonsense. 'As was promised.' She added.

There was a wary silence. A few people looked Tressa's way as the person most likely to be carrying something they could hand over. When the Merchant paled and took a step back it was Therion that moved forward with a slight sigh. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a large diamond on a golden chain, pulling it over his head and holding it out, a look of regret on his face. The dragon reached out her hand and he relinquished his treasure. She looked at it closely for a long time.

'From whence did this come?' She asked eventually, an odd tone to her rich voice.

'The Ebony Grotto.' Therion replied with a small shrug. 'Galdera's Shrine.' He added.

'This contains the song of the Flamebearer and the light of each of you.' The dragon said thoughtfully. 'It is dear to you.' She added to Therion who shrugged again. The dragon pulled the chain over her own head and settled the diamond on her chest. 'Acceptable.' She said tonelessly.

'I'm so glad.' Therion muttered.

'I felt you as you came into my range.' The Dragon again looked at each of them closely. 'I have cleared passage for you through my lands.'

'Thanken thee.' H'aanit's eyes were wide as she stared at the woman. 'I admiteth, even among the greatest hunters of mine homeland there is no mention of thine ability to taketh the form of a human..' Her excitement was palpable.

The Dragon's eyes fixed on the Huntress. 'There are only four of us that remain from the elder times.' She said emotionlessly. 'When Galdera turned to the Darkness he sought out the power that we hold to use in his war against his brothers and sisters. Many of us were corrupted and lost.' She turned to Ophilia. 'The making of dark flame was felt most strongly by those of us that remain. It's creation healed him did it not?'

'Yes.' Ophilia bowed her head.

'Yet you cleansed the flame which allowed the Kindling to be completed and in doing so he was hurt again.' The dragon nodded at her. 'Had you failed child, the corruption of the land and ether would have slowly destroyed us. For your sacrifice you have our thanks.'

'He is still more powerful than he was before the Dark Flame's conception.' Ophilia regarded the dragon closely.

'That is matter for God's and Man.' The dragon said abruptly. 'I tire of this form.' She reached into her robe and brought forth a large white translucent scale which she handed to Therion. 'That may be used to request a boon from any of us that remain. Dragons will never be indebted to a human but by the same measure the Dark Flame's destruction was a service that cannot be ignored.' The Dragon turned to go.

'Wait!' Cyrus stepped forward. 'The Dragonstones.. can you tell us what they were created for?' He asked.

'To lock the gates. To keep the Dark God contained. The song that he craved to take from us turned the key. A suitable punishment for what he wrought to our kind.' The dragon's eyes flashed pure fire.

'And you said.. ' _when_ ' Galdera turned to the darkness.. was he not always The Dark God?' Cyrus asked quickly.

Suddenly the dragon looked amused as she stared deeply at the Scholar. 'You are too clever a man to believe that a God would come into existence already tainted - Alephan's son. We dragons do not understand the concepts of betrayal, bitterness or jealousy but it was some such _emotion_..' She said the word as if it left a foul taste in her mouth, '..That led him to seek the dark and his revenge.'

Cyrus moved a few steps back, his hand automatically reaching to rub at his chin thoughtfully.

Without another word the dragon walked away from the camp, and after a few minutes of stunned silence they were rocked once again by the bellowing roar as the dragon in her true form took to the sky above them. She circled them once and then was gone.

The silence continued for a few more moments, everybody frozen in place, then Tressa bolted forwards and grabbed the dragon scale from Therion's hand.

'Bloody hell!' She squealed. 'I will definitely win the grand prize at the Merchant's Fair with this!'

'Tressa!' Olberic said wearily. 'Give it back.'

The Merchant pouted. Therion held out his hand.

'Oh, fine.' She said sullenly handing it over.

Ophilia was chuckling to herself merrily. 'You stole a diamond from the Ebony Grotto?' She asked Therion shaking her head.

'Well.. yeah!' Therion grinned back at her. 'Honestly, Phili are you surprised?'

'Nope!' she replied, hugging him impulsively.

'Ophilia..' Cyrus was looking at her with an unreadable expression. 'Do you have anything more to tell us about Galdera and your time away from us?'

'Well finally!' She beamed at him rushing to him and throwing herself into his arms. 'I couldn't speak of it!' She explained laughing at his bemused expression. 'It was a compulsion of some kind.. when the bastard kicked me out of the Darkness, I felt his touch and I found I could not choose to speak directly of what I learned there. I have been waiting to be asked for _so_ long!'

'You can speak of it now?' he queried.

'Yes! At least I think so - I could talk of it to the dragon. Maybe she made it possible when she touched me..' Ophilia suddenly looked thoughtful. 'It may be an idea to save it till we meet with Odette and Susanna though. In honesty I have little to say that is of any use.. but there may be questions that one of you has than will unlock something more.'

'Didst thou all see'eth that?' H'aanit said in wonder. 'That Dragon wast in human form!'

Alfyn went and hugged the stunned Huntress. 'We saw it Hany.' He chuckled. 'Pretty amazing huh. Bet Z'aanta will be jealous of that encounter!'

'He wilst!' H'aanit grinned broadly. 'Perhaps he wilst forget his tormenting about Linde for a while with _that_ story to giveth him!' she added hopefully.


	70. A Flight of Fantasy

Raised voices could be heard as soon as the companions got close to Susanna's house in Stillsnow. While the words were muffled and indistinct, the frustration behind them most definitely were not. The shriller of the voices was taking the lion's share of the conversation, while the lower and steadier one interjected terse, angrier commentary.

'Soundeth exactly like Alaic describeth it.' H'aanit noted as they paused outside the door wondering whether to bother knocking or leave it till later when the tempers of the two Scholar's inside may have calmed down.

Tressa was rolling her eyes. 'I _told_ you we should have gone and chased down the Eldrite, rather than coming here.' She moaned unhappily. 'I don't know why none of you _ever_ listen to me. Well I'm not going to waste my time here dealing with _them_ \- I think _I_ shall head back into town and get some real work done while you losers gaze at your own navels and pacify that pair of nags all morning.'

'You can't just head off alone Tressa.' Olberic said stoically. 'Simeon is still..'

'Oh, by the God's _da_. I _am_ an adult you know!' Tressa retorted angrily, her face flaming red in her sudden ire. 'Leon and Alaic are keeping Simeon busy..' She reminded him slowly as if speaking to a child. Nobody spoke for a few moments. 'Pfft!' Tressa finally proclaimed and glowered at everyone for a second - then she span sharply on her heel and strode away in the direction of town.

There was a shocked silence. Olberic's expression had gone hard, but after a few seconds his face fell miserably as he watched Tressa's retreat.

'I suppose you want me to follow her.' Therion scowled.

'Would you mind?' Olberic asked quietly.

'I'll do it for _you_. The brat just deserves a slap..' Therion heaved a deep sigh. 'Keep me up to speed with the conversation.' He said to Ophilia who nodded.

'Therion is right..' Primrose murmured, as he slinked off after the Merchant. 'Tressa _has_ become pretty unbearable since Leon gave her that map. I really don't know what her problem is.'

'She has an actual goal.' Ophilia spoke up thoughtfully. 'For the most of our journey Tressa has just been about the experience and the new places we have visited. It's the first time she has something she actually wants to do and the delay in doing it is vexing her I think.'

'I have often found with my students that impatience can be a challenge to their learning.' Cyrus agreed smiling at Ophilia. 'I have no doubt that Odette would tell you that I myself was the same at Tressa's age. I wanted to know the answer to everything straight away - had not yet realised that the path that leads to an answer is just as important as the answer itself.'

'Perhaps I was harsh on her.' Olberic mumbled. 'My manner can be abrupt, as was required in the army. Sometimes I forget that.'

'No, not at all..' Erhardt put a hand on his shoulder. 'It's _right_ to be wary of the dangers we face and we are following the course that was agreed by _all_ of the group save Tressa. Don't beat yourself up old man. She just happened to have an opportunity to vent her frustration on _you_ is all.'

'I believe my own behaviour was just as bad when my hands were burned.' Ophilia smiled comfortingly at the Knight. 'I gave you all _so_ much trouble when you were trying to keep me from damaging myself further!'

'Well ain't that the truth!' Alfyn groaned. 'You were a total nightmare Li - but you _did_ also have a lot of other stuff to worry about at the same time.'

At that moment there was a loud crash from inside the house.

'Oh dear.' Cyrus said mildly. 'Odette has reached the 'throwing stuff' phase. I was on the receiving end of _that_ response many a time! At least it aided me in developing excellent evasion reflexes..'

 _'..And if you think I am just going to stand here and take that sort of crap from you, you old witch - then you are sorely mistaken!'_ Odette's shrieked words became clearer as she moved through the inside of the house, closer to where they were gathered outside. The door between them swung open wide forcefully and Odette barrelled straight into Erhardt - ending up sprawled ungracefully in his arms as he grabbed hold of her to prevent her from falling. Her look of complete shock was comical.

'Ah, hello my dear!' Cyrus said brightly, chuckling at his mentors confusion and her sudden flare of embarrassment at finding herself being held so closely by the handsome Knight.

With an irritated grunt Odette pushed herself out of Erhardt's embrace and resolutely realigned her glasses on her nose, pulling herself together and aiming for a bit of dignity. 'What the hell are you lot doing here?' She demanded crabbily.

'I thoughteth Alaic wast sending a message we were coming.' H'aanit replied with a shrug.

'We haven't heard from _that_ idiot since he walked out over a week ago now.' Odette frowned.

 _'Are you actually still here?_ ' Susanna's voice rang out from inside the house. _'You can't even manage to find your way of a house eh - then what bloody hope do you think you might have of ever finding..'_ The older woman appeared behind Odette and she too stumbled to a halt when she spotted the crowd on her doorstep. 'Well now. Interesting.' She said with a raised eyebrow.

'Couldst we come in?' H'aanit asked respectfully. 'Ist cold out here.'

'Yes.. I suppose you better had.' Odette said stepping back to allow them entrance.

Susanna's eyes lit up in merriment as she gazed over her unexpected guests. 'Aren't you all a surprise!' She declared. 'Looks like we are finally due some _real_ fun at last!'

~0~

Tressa was still angry by the time she had got back to the Inn that the companions had booked themselves into on their arrival. She went to the room she was sharing with H'aanit and Primrose and threw herself down on her bed with a huff. A half formed idea was floating around in her mind but she needed to drag herself out of her unusually bad mood before she could firm up her plan and properly decide on her way forward.

Trying to regulate her breathing and calm herself, Tressa turned onto her back and stared up at the peeling and stained ceiling above her. Although she knew that she was generally quick to anger - the Merchant couldn't actually remember a time that she had felt so _completely_ frustrated with her travelling companions. They had been together for many months now, had faced all kinds of adventures and odd and bizarre situations. In the main Tressa cared for each of them in their own way, despite the fact that they _all_ had their faults and _none_ of them had any real idea of even the most simple of business practises.

Tressa was of course both generous and accepting in her friendships but right now she couldn't quite believe just how ridiculously stupid her friends were being - and that was in addition to the fact that they were paying no heed to _her_ advice at all.

Obviously she had tried very hard to make herself heard, tried to make them see how i _mportant_ collecting the Eldrite was - after all, recovering precious treasure that had laid hidden from the world for such a long time and bringing it back to the market was no small thing to achieve - but for some bizarre reason helping a _Thief_ get a bracelet removed that he had earned through _stealing_ took precedence.

Pretty much anything else that her companions were hoping to get done would have been a better option to her mind. She didn't really have a problem with Therion himself anymore - he was okay as far as Thieves went (which just went to prove how open-minded she really _was_ these days) but she didn't see why _he_ should have such support and priority given to aiding him when there were other and much more important issues to be dealt with.

When she had pointed out her concerns to Cyrus on their second night's watch while travelling to Stillsnow, Cyrus had tried to convince her that quite aside from the help to Therion, there was also the need to secure the Dragonstones safely since they were items of power. _She_ pointed out that Eldrite also appeared to have power and at least they knew where the Dragonstones were and who held them. The Eldrite however could be found by anyone at any time - indeed it may have already been discovered and be gone. Leon himself had laughed at her when she had broached _that_ possibility to him after he had given her the map, saying that when a pirate hid his treasure it remained hidden, but Tressa would never be settled until the item was actually safe within her hand.

The merchant sighed and sat up, reaching for the lockbox she had hidden carefully away, opening it and starting to count the leaf and gems contained - an act that always soothed her soul better than anything else could.

Her _real_ issue she supposed was that her companions were just so very good at finding trouble. _If_ they stuck to the schedule that had been agreed at their last planning meeting then there _would_ be plenty of time to find the Eldrite before making their way to the Fair and the competition. Sticking to a plan though.. that hadn't _ever_ happened successfully yet -everything they did seemed to end in the unusual. Unexpected complications arose at every turn and none of them were capable of just leaving the accidental incidents well alone. All of which was _disastrous_ for business. Added to that, the little Merchant was certain that being enforced to have chaperones during her marketplace dealings put at least half of her prospective clients off dealing with her at all.

It was her own fault though she conceded to herself - she had allowed herself to become completely distracted by her strange companions - none of whom really understood her drive and her ambition at all. Primrose had been the only one who had even come close to comprehending Tressa's aspiration and desire to succeed and it had been Prim for whom the Merchant had held the most admiration due to her good sense and lack of nonsense. Then Prim had somehow, unbelievably lost her entire focus and cool and very nearly her life over _love_ for some psychotic villain and was _still_ hurting about it which Tressa did not understand at all.

Ophilia's death had knocked her too. That the sweet girl had given herself to darkness to rescue a bitch of a sister who hated her was quite simply unexplainable. When the Cleric was gone Tressa had honestly thought she could never be happy again, had almost lost her own will and enthusiasm through the trauma of it and she knew she didn't want face that kind of pain again. Unfortunately it was altogether likely that another one of them _would_ fall given the unbelievable talent they all had for disaster.

It was long overdue, Tressa eventually decided sorrowfully - but now she had to face reality - it was time that she struck out on her own.

Her whole purpose in leaving home in the first place had been to build up her reputation and her skills as a merchant and to learn about the geography and products that could be obtained in one place and sold in another. If she were to make a success of herself she needed to focus on _her_ future and start actually doing what _she_ had set out to do.

The whole problem over the Eldrite was simply the last straw. Yes, she had always quite happily given her time and her skills in the group endeavours and yes - she had definitely made firm friends regardless of the huge lack of understanding between them - but the Eldrite and the Merchants Fair was her future and she needed to get going on it without any complications or hold-ups. That's just how business should be done.

Decision made, Tressa thoughtfully tallied the amount of leaf the group had as a whole and sectioned off her share, stowing it away in her pack and making careful note in the accounting book she had created when she had first taken over dealing with their finances. Next she sat at the desk and wrote a note for the others explaining her actions and adding some useful tips for their future economic endeavours. She included the address for her parents shop in Rippletide and left instruction for where Ophilia could collect the growing amount that had been generated from the sale of kindling trinkets for her good causes. Lastly the Merchant straightened her bed, retied the laces of her boots then hoisted her backpack up and headed for the door.

A huge tinge of regret washed over her as she headed downstairs but she thrust that firmly aside, mentally going over the twelve steps to good business practise in her head like a mantra as she started to pace forward towards the gates of the town. When she finally passed through them, her regret had turned to excitement and she began to plan what supplies she would need to pick up in Victors Hollow for her treasure hunt. A spade would likely be top of her list.

~0~

Therion finished reading the note to Ophilia just as he followed Tressa out of town where his tracking was going to start to become a lot more difficult. The Cleric was relaying the information to the others while he looked about for any cover he could utilise to continue his covert pursuit. His teeth were already chattering with the cold and he was really quite annoyed with the Merchant now. He was genuinely hoping that he would be instructed to grab her and bring her back to town by any means possible. He could think of several means he would like to use right now.

 _'Everyone's arguing at the moment.'_ Ophilia's distraught voice echoed in Therion's head. _'What are your thoughts?_ _I can add them into the mix._ ' She asked.

Therion sighed heavily. _'For all that I would just love to tie her up and bring her back - she_ is _an adult and her choice to travel with us or not is really up to her.'_ He admitted. _'It's just.. despite the fact she's a brat, I'd hate for something to happen to her..'_

 _'Yeah, that's pretty much the consensus here too - none of us really know what to do for the best.'_ Ophilia sounded very sad. _'If she had stuck around and properly had it out with us all we could have come to an easier agreement.. sorted something that worked - but now..'_

 _'Well I ain't gonna just let her go off alone.'_ Therion replied. _'I will try and keep up with her, although there's little cover out here on the road. At some stage she is gonna realise I'm here. I don't really mind delaying getting the Dragonstones.. can't say I like my hand being forced but I suppose we didn't listen to Tressa properly in the first place.'_

 _'I don't think any of us have the same kind ambition that she does.. just like she pointed out. I guess we didn't really understand the depth of her desire to win this Fair thing.'_ Ophilia agreed.

Therion started to move forward slowly, aware that he was now fully visible on the wide road that ran in an almost straight line from Stillsnow up to the junction that ran north to Northreach and West along to Victor's Hollow.

There was hardly any snow falling today and the sun was bright in the sky which didn't help matters at all. The only saving grace was that Tressa hadn't looked behind herself even once since she had set her course. Her eyes seemed to be firmly on the road ahead. None the less he stayed as far back as he dared and was glad that the heavy fur lined winter cloak he wore was a generic black rather than the purple one he had almost picked out for himself. Keeping his head covered by the hood of the cloak to mask his hair as well as keeping his ears warmer and walking tall rather than in his usual slouch would hopefully give him a chance of being unrecognised if the merchant did decide to turn to glance at the road she had already travelled.

' _Therion_..' Ophilia broke the Thief out of his own thoughts again as she reached out to his mind. _'Am I right in thinking you haven't taken any supplies or even your pack along with you?'_ She asked seriously.

 _'Nah, I didn't think to pick up anything. After I'd broken into the girls bedroom and read the letter Tressa left, I kinda needed to hurry and to catch up with her.'_ Therion admitted.

 _'In which case you can't really follow her any distance. Olberic and Alfyn offered to gather stuff together and join you - but they will have to catch up and that will only probably happen once it gets dark and Tressa stops for the night.'_ Ophilia mused. _'They are gonna get a start on that but do you want to see if you can persuade her to come back instead?'_

 _'Me? Talk to Tressa?'_ Therion snorted. _'I don't think she is going to listen to me. Can't say I'd blame her either.. Can't I just knock her out and bring her back?'_

Ophilia chuckled. _'No Therion, but I take your point.. Just keep on her tail then I guess.'_

 _'Will do.'_ Therion sighed again and kept on walking.

~0~

Tressa had noticed Therion following her not long after she had left the town. She briefly considered stopping and telling him to get lost, but she realised that he was likely communicating with Ophilia and if the Cleric was telling him to follow her then he would do what he was told without hesitation. He was a _complete_ sap when it came to her. The merchant wondered how long he would follow, how far. She had noted he didn't carry any gear and nor was he attempting to get any closer, indeed he seemed to be trying to mask himself rather than gain her attention.

Tressa picked up her pace. She really had no wish to get into conversation with any of her companions least of all him. She could deal with his scowling and his sarcasm all day long but she _hated_ the bored look he got whenever she talked about her plans and dreams. She had taken him to task over his lifestyle choices many times but he appeared to have no shame whatsoever in relation to his dishonest trade and downright refused to even consider her attempts to suggest possible and more legitimate jobs for him. He wasn't exactly stupid after all, which was ultimately frustrating.

Tressa continued her march for a couple of hours, stopping only once to grab some provisions from her pack to eat as she walked. She allowed herself a covert glance back up the road and saw the distance between her and the Therion was greater now, although the road was really very open and exposed so he wouldn't be having a hard time keeping an eye on her. She reckoned that he must also be getting hungry too and _he_ wasn't carrying anything so he'd just have to starve. Well good - she decided - served him right for keeping on after her.

Once she'd set off again and she'd started thinking about the road ahead she did have one moment of panic. She'd not actually considered what would happen at nightfall. It was a two day journey to Victors Hollow at her generous pace - so she would have to stop for sleep at some point. Who was going to keep watch and keep her fire going while she slumbered? Indeed in this exposed landscape was it even safe for her to set a fire and get respite - it would surely mark her out to any man or beast close by that may have nefarious intent.

Chewing her lip in consternation, she supposed it wouldn't be a _totally_ bad thing if Therion was still around when she set up camp. Maybe she could invite him to stay out the night.. give him some food and a blanket in exchange for a few hours rest. Perhaps that was his purpose in the first place - just making sure she got to her destination safely.

Tressa made up her mind that once they started to get close to nightfall she would wait for Therion to catch up. There was no way she was going to do it any earlier, she seriously wanted to limit the time he had to grouch and moan at her. If he turned back before that then so be it - she could manage on her own if she had too.

The heavy snowfall started not very long after Tressa had stopped to take out her meal. It came on suddenly and intensely and with a ferocity that they had not experienced so far in their travels in the Frostlands. Ophilia had spoken about these storms before - how many feet of snow could just fall in a short space of time and how if it stopped just before nightfall, the sudden dip in temperature could freeze everything most unpleasantly. As Tressa was musing on her bad luck she was unexpectedly assaulted by Linde who came pelting out of the gloom towards her at a breakneck speed.

'Hey girl!' Tressa greeted the big cat, actually feeling somewhat relieved by the sudden reassuring company (especially from one that couldn't actually talk at her). 'Have fun?' She asked cheekily with a small grin.

Linde however appeared to be agitated. The cat bumped into the Merchant first with her flanks and then with her head, almost knocking the small girl from her feet.

'What's up Linde?' Tressa asked, a small glimmer of worry gnawing at her stomach. Obviously Linde didn't answer but she did rise up to grab a mouthful of Tressa pack and try to drag the Merchant along by it. 'Is there a problem ahead?' Tressa asked nervously. Again unable to answer her Linde knocked harder into the girl and sent her sprawling. In one swift move the cat took up Tressa's beloved cap and was off, sprinting off the side of the road to the North where, set a long way back there was some tree cover.

'Hey!' Tressa shouted in consternation. 'Come back you!' She started to run after the rapidly retreating feline - waving her tiny fist at the creature. 'Linde!' she called.

Linde stopped a way ahead of the Merchant and waited until the girl had almost caught up with her - before taking off again. Tressa stared up the road to see if Therion had noted what was going on and was still following but by now the snow was too thick to see him.

Resolutely Tressa kept up the odd game that Linde seemed to be playing with her, taking her further and further from the road and increasing the Merchants concern that Therion might have trouble tracking her and that she may not be able to find her way back alone if the snow kept up as it was. They hadn't travelled very far into the canopy of tree's though when Linde stopped and waited much longer than she had previously. As Tressa started to approach she saw that the cat was standing over something half buried in the unyielding snow. Tressa picked up her pace, ploughing through the fresh drifts as quickly as she could and when she got nearly on top of the location Linde was guarding she saw that the thing that was prone on the floor was a man.

Tressa approached cautiously even though she was sure if there were any danger from the stranger Linde would not have led her to his location. When she got right up to them she immediately saw that the man was much older and that he was unconscious. The snow around him was tinged pink, so there was obviously a wound and probably a bad one somewhere on his person. She knelt down by his side and quickly determined he was still alive as his weak breath was visible puffs in the frigid air.

'Therion!' Tressa shouted as loud as she could, praying that the Thief was somewhere close by as she started to push the snow away from the man's form. He looked familiar she realised as she cleared off his face although she couldn't for the life of her remember where she had seen him before.

Continuing to call Therion's name, Tressa finally got the loose snow cover from around the man and hastily covered him in a blanket. She noted that it was his shoulder blade that was stained mostly with the blood but that his right leg was also caught underneath him at an odd angle. Despite having often given some aid to Alfyn in his own ministration of wounds, Tressa hadn't thought to bring along with her any medical supplies when she had set out as she was so used to Ophilia and the Apothecary taking the responsibility for that and she cursed her lack of foresight.

'What the hell are you doing?' Therion was suddenly upon her, running up towards her then skidding to a halt when he spied the man on the floor.

'Oh crap!' the Thief exclaimed, then took a closer look. 'Heathcote!' He cried, falling to his knees and checking the man over for signs of life. His expression went distant.

'Heathcote.' Tressa mused. 'Lady Ravus's butler!' She remembered the man she and Primrose had sat with in Saintsbridge during the Kindling. No wonder he had seemed familiar.

'Tressa..' Therion was speaking to her. 'Ophilia says we need to keep him warm. Alfyn and Olberic set off after us, but will be at least an hour behind..' Therion sat back on his heels, thinking hard. 'Can you gather up some wood quickly, then take Linde and get back to the road to meet up with them - I expect our tracks are covered by now so they will have no idea that we left the road. I will stay here and try to keep him going until Alfyn arrives.'

Tressa nodded and set about doing as she was asked silently. Once the wood was gathered Therion set up a fire using his magic to get the damp wood alight. Liaising with Ophilia he had straightened up the butler and rifled through Tressa's pack to get as much as he could to cover him - making sure that the old man was also protecting him from the cold ground. Therion had then wrapped himself around the man holding onto him tight.

'The others are heading out of town now too, they are bringing the sled so we can get him back to Susanna's.' Therion told the Merchant. 'Will you be able to find your way back to the road?' He asked.

'Yeah.' Tressa spoke for the first time. 'Did you find the food in my pack?' She asked. Therion nodded. 'Okay then. I'll leave it all here.' Tressa sounded subdued.

'Hurry Tressa.' Therion urged. 'We really don't want Alfyn to pass us.' Tressa nodded, then called Linde to her side and set off back in the direction of the road.

It seemed like an eternity before the Merchant finally returned with Olberic and Alfyn. The Apothecary went to work immediately on Heathcote and Olberic first prepared a hot drink and then set about on making hot food for them all.

'How is he?' Therion asked once he had finished erecting a rough shelter out of the tent that Olberic had packed.

'Well, the stab wounds to his shoulder are pretty clean.' Alfyn replied, not looking up from his work on the old man's leg. 'His leg however.. I think he travelled quite some distance with it already broken.' The boy shrugged. 'I'm setting it now but we should wait till Ophilia gets here for any healing magic. Her touch is more adept than ours and I think we are going to have to be real careful not to put too much strain on him.'

Olberic had been off to gather more firewood once he had set soup on to cook and when he returned he handed a bag to Therion. 'Reckon it's his.' The Knight noted before feeding the fire some more and trying to get the flames stoked higher.

Therion took the satchel and went to perch next to Tressa who was sitting forlornly a little distance away. 'Reckon you should move in a bit and keep warm.' Therion suggested to her as he opened Heathcote's bag.

Tressa shrugged, not looking at him.

'Hey.' Therion put down the bag and reached a hand to the Merchant's, taking her small one in his. 'Look, you're a total brat and all that - but if you hadn't have left when you did, Linde would never have found us in time and Heathcote would be dead.'

Tressa looked back at him, frustration on her face. She snatched her hand back impatiently.

'I _know_ that!' She grouched, frowning. 'But it seems like I have somehow caught your curse.'

'Eh?' Therion looked confused.

'Everything you guys do just.. it never goes the way you plan it - something always goes wrong or off track!' She clarified. 'I couldn't even get myself a half day out of town away from you all before.. well _this_!' She moaned.

Therion started to chuckle which made Tressa's ire start to grow again.

'You think it's funny?' She folded her arms.

'Yeah!' Therion smirked at her. 'It ain't a curse stupid..' He added. 'It's real life.'

'Well it isn't _my_ life.' Tressa said with finality.

Therion looked at her thoughtfully. 'I guess it wasn't.' He conceded. 'With two extremely competent parents and a cushion of wealth I can see that life must have been pretty straightforward.'

'Oh yeah.' Tressa sighed. 'Play your 'spoiled brat' card again..'

'Ain't so much that Tress..' Therion shrugged. 'Ain't a bad thing to be protected. Just, we ain't cursed - life is generally messy no matter how much you try to plan and structure it. _You_ can choose to live in your bubble and keep things simple - or you can climb out of it and get an experience of the varieties of shit that exists. Most of us don't have that option, we have no choise.' He added.

'Pfft.' The Merchant exclaimed. 'Business ain't like that at all.'

'Course it is!' Therion laughed again. 'Your Da is a pretty exceptional man you know. He's worked hard to build up his business, he's taken the risks and dealt with the randomness which has given him the knowledge and the foresight to be able to run things easier now. I guarantee you he went through the shit first though. I expect that's why he was so keen for you to set out and travel.'

Tressa raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

'Oh Tressa..' Therion put a hand on her shoulder and when she tried to shrug it off, he gripped harder. 'You are pretty exceptional when it comes to all that Merchant stuff you know.' He admitted. 'But none of it is worth anything if you fall to pieces the first time you hit a problem. Sure, our journey has been full of frustrations and weirdness.. but look at how much you have learned to cope with. It's all good experience kid. It's only going to make you better at what you do.'

'When did you suddenly get all guru.' Tressa snarked.

Therion laughed yet again. 'You know..' He said. 'One of the first conversations I had with Ophilia back in Atlasdam, she told me that she couldn't like a Thief and she doubted that I could ever like a Cleric - but that we were both _more_ than just that one thing.'

'It _is_ a bit odd.' Tressa was interested despite really not wanting to be. 'I mean you two.. you have some strange-arsed kind of friendship. You _really_ shouldn't even like each other.'

'Neither of us had much choice in what we had to become to survive. We truly are more similar than we are different.' Therion told her quietly. 'But while we are defined by more than just the jobs we _had_ to do.. _You_.. you are a Merchant through and through - it's what you want and it's what you _are_ and that is so very clear - not only to you but to everyone.'

'I am.' Tressa agreed gravely. 'You think that's a bad thing?' she asked inquisitively.

'Nope.' Therion squeezed her shoulder again. 'Can't say I get the whole Merchant thing - doubt I ever will or that I ever want to. Bores the shit out of me..' He confided with a wink. 'You ain't ever gonna be able to change that squirt.. but you don't have to try. Actually please stop trying..'

Tressa finally laughed. 'I'm only trying to _better_ you!' She admonished.

'I don't want your bettering though.' Therion said seriously. 'Unlike me and Phili, you and I are _fundamentally_ different in our outlook. While we travel together in such close quarters we're bound to rub each other up the wrong way. Don't mean I don't care, or that I'm not proud of what you achieve.. and when we finish all this and all go our separate ways.. well, I guess I'd wanna check in on you from time to time and not being stuck together so close will probably make us being friendly to each other easier.'

Tressa's mouth was hanging open in awe. 'Bloody hell Therion. Did you just admit to caring?'

'Hmm..' Therion smirked. 'You looked like you needed to hear it. Just this once though.'

'I suppose you all think I'm an idiot for running off like I did.' Tressa finally said after several minutes of thoughtful contemplation.

'Nah.' Therion stood up to go back and check on Heathcote again. 'I needed to get away for a while too after I last encountered Darius remember. I hope that you do decide to stay with us though squirt. I gotta admit I was looking forward to the whole buried treasure adventure.'

'Well, we are closest to Northreach.' Tressa reasoned. 'Plus Cyrus made the point that the Dragonstones could be pretty dangerous in the wrong hands. I'm guessing Darius can be counted as not very good hands for them to be in.'

'Pretty crappy ones.' Therion agreed.

'Fine then. It's _my_ suggestion that we get those stupid stones back as soon as we can.' Tressa decided.

'Whatever you want.' Therion said with a grin.

 _'Good job Therion. So, when are you going to tell her that I was feeding you what needed to be said?'_ Ophilia chuckled into Therion's head.

 _'Never!_ ' Therion declared. _'I'm gonna take all the credit for being such a caring chap..'_

 _'Figured.'_ Ophilia laughed.


	71. Guys and Dolls

'I have an idea.. but I really don't think you're going to like it Therion.' Ophilia said, a small smile playing round her lips.

Therion raised an eyebrow. 'I _already_ don't like the sound of it!' He admitted cautiously. 'Your mind works in very strange ways most of the time..'

Ophilia carefully created an image in her head, her smile growing broader as she did. Once she was ready she looked up at Therion, her eyes full of mischief.

'Oh shit!.. No way!.. No!..' Therion spluttered, shaking his head as he received the image directly to into his thoughts. 'Not a chance in hell your Holiness..'

'Therion.. it makes sense!' Ophilia giggled. She flattened out the poster that Heathcote had managed to liberate from Northreach before he had been chased out of the town by a bunch of thugs. 'Look..' She pointed at the crude yet strangely accurate drawing of the Thief that graced the page. 'Not only does this give a good likeness, but it also makes mention that you are small, slight and very sneaky.'

'I have to say, Darius certainly has a way with descriptive narrative.' Primrose smirked.

'Pfft.' Therion grumbled. 'He didn't even get my good side.'

'If you think you stand a pig's fart of getting even a few feet into that town without being recognised, you're a bigger arse than I realised.' Heathcote growled from where he was propped up on cushions by the fire in Susanna's living room. He still looked very pale and haggard but Alfyn was positive he was out of danger and had allowed him to report to them all on what reconnaissance he had managed to do in Northreach before being physically ejected.

'So I suppose an frontal assault would be out of the question?' Erhardt asked. 'I mean if sneaky didn't work..'

'Did Brand give you muscles in that pretty head instead of brains boy?' Heathcote said sourly. 'A show of strength _might_ have worked if I had been able to determine where the hell Darius based his operations.. I get that you are all skilled in combat.' Heathcote shook his head wearily. 'I failed in my mission.' He admitted.

'Hey now!' Alfyn was still hovering by the old man's side. 'You got us a load of information to work with. If we had gone in completely blind - as we were going to - it's likely they'd have made mincemeat of us all!'

'Heathcote _is_ right however.' Susanna spoke up from where she had been sitting, silently listening. 'Without knowing _where_ the thieves den is, you are at a distinct disadvantage given that the one who has the most obvious skills to discover its location currently has his face and description plastered all over the town. That's without taking into consideration the reward for his capture.'

'What was the idea that you had Ophilia?' Odette was looking at the girl quizzically. 'Therion is quite right about the way you think and sometimes a situation requires a solution from outside of expectations.'

'No..' Therion moaned. 'Please don't.' He begged the Cleric.

'I know you'd hate it sweetheart.' Ophilia said to him quietly. 'It's just.. I _do_ think it's actually a good idea..'

Therion was silent for a moment as everyone stared at them both. Then he shrugged unhappily. 'Okay fine.. I _admit_ it has merit.. but..'

Ophilia nodded at him reassuringly then looked up at her companions. 'In this case, it's the very thing that makes Therion _unremarkable_ in other situations that is a problem here - so what he needs is an effective disguise..'

'Well of course Ophilia, I'm pretty sure _nobody_ is thinking that letting him roll into town all thiefy is a good idea..' Primrose muttered. 'Indeed, until we get the location - I'm not sure he should go in at all. Surely it's going to be on the rest of _us_ to find the place.'

'You lot ain't taking that level of risk for me.' Therion said firmly.

'Yes, but you see - I was thinking.. maybe if he didn't _have_ to sneak at all - in fact - what if he was quite open and bold in his movements and people _expected_ him to be asking questions and talking to people..' Ophilia was bouncing on her seat in her enthusiasm.'

'Spit it out girl.. what's your plan?' Susanna looked intrigued.

'So, as a Cleric you are supposed to connect with the people right? I mean even though I was undertaking the Kindling, it didn't prevent me from reaching out to others where and when I could. Bringing the word of Aelfric, performing heals and all that.' Ophilia beamed.

'Quite so, my darling.' Cyrus nodded. 'Are you saying that Therion should disguise himself as a Cleric then? I'd agree it's an intriguing idea..' He thought carefully for a few seconds. 'It would indeed take a lot of the suspicion off his need to actively engage with people - but there _is_ still the problem of this description - mainly around his height and build. He may not be _instantly_ recognisable dressed as such - after all _you_ have often said that people tend to see your robe rather than the actual person within it - but anyone with just a bit of perception couldn't _help_ but note his ..err.. lack of stature.. and that could prove troublesome if it encouraged them to look closer.'

'Exactly my love!' Ophilia hugged the Scholar. 'That's why we should disguise him as a _female_ Cleric!'

Alfyn spat his mouthful of tea halfway across the living room. 'Shuck's..' He grinned.

'Oh Ophilia!' Erhardt was shaking his head happily. 'So then his attributes which are small for a man are hidden in the guise of pretty normal sized girl. Oh sis, that's _genius_!'

'You wouldn't be saying that if it was _you_ that she wanted to dress up.' Therion grouched.

'I mean - alternatively _I_ could always put my own robes back on and start asking around instead of him..' Ophilia began.

'No!' It came from several people at once.

'I figured that might be your response.' Ophilia said sadly.

'The scheme would work as an Apothecary too.' Alfyn said. 'We don't talk all the God talk - but we do get up close to people - I could do it.'

'You would be harder to disguise than Therion, Alfyn.' Primrose replied. 'Remember that we were with him at his last meeting with Darius. You ran out to confront Gareth before Darius left.. as did I. Us going into the town at all could be almost as risky as Therion going himself.'

'It don't _have_ to be Therion though.' Alfyn frowned. 'Any of the others could dress as a Cleric or Apothecary and try and gather the information we need. Don't see why we have to risk _him_.'

'Well we do only have a female Clerical robe available to make a disguise and it's mine - my size.' Ophilia pointed out. 'It _could_ be used by myself or Tressa - but it would also fit Therion with very minor alteration I think.'

'I dunno your Holiness..' Therion nudged her. 'You are rather more amply blessed in the chest department than me..' He smirked at her blush.

'And you are broader than _me_.' She replied tartly. 'The extra room will give you a bit more space.'

'More to the point..' Heathcote added scowling at the both of them. '..Let's be clear - this is going to take someone with the nose to know what they're sniffing and the wit to ask the right questions. I'm certainly not a slouch at covert activities and look what happened to me! I don't see the kind of skills that this will require in the rest of you.'

'Hey!' Tressa grumbled.

'I believe, if we are to stand _any_ chance of finding the hideout - it _has_ to be Therion.' Heathcote said with finality.

'I think that's the nicest you've ever been to me.' Therion raised an eyebrow at the Butler suspiciously. 'Is it because you _want_ to see me in a dress?'

There was a heavy silence then Heathcote unexpectedly cracked a smile. 'Maybe..' He conceded.

'Heathcote is underestimating his own abilities.' Susanna interjected with a loud sniff. 'He was one of the most accomplished Thieves on the continent when I first met him. If _he_ got rumbled by this gang, then it _is_ going to take some extraordinary skill to find out where these Dragonstones are located.'

'You were a Thief.' Therion nodded to himself. 'I should have worked _that_ one out.' He grumbled. 'All those traps you set at the Ravus Manse when you caught me.. only a Thief would know how to catch a Thief.'

'And only a Thief can successfully find a Thief's lair. You can do this boy!' Heathcote nodded sagely at Therion. 'You must be aware though that Northreach is _completely_ under the thumb of this Lord Darius as they call him. The whole town lives in fear of him and his crew, it is lawlessness on a scale I have hardly ever seen before - even what's happened to Noblecourt since Geoffrey's death is nothing compared. The Obsidians liked to keep an aura of respectability. Lord Darius has no such desire.'

'We can't send him in alone.' Olberic said firmly. 'Regardless of skills - I will not allow that.'

'No. I agree' Alfyn added, scowling. 'Don't Clerics sometimes travel with Knight Ardante's?' He asked Ophilia.

'Yes, but more often they will simply hire a guard instead - if it's for travel rather than official church business.' Ophilia mused. 'One of our fearsome Knights could definitely fit the profile for that!'

'I think there may be a way to get some extra eyes on the ground in the town too, without raising any suspicions.' Odette looked thoughtful. 'You remember Evan Stillsharp?' She asked Cyrus.

'He was the Scholar Russell was selling his stolen tomes too I believe.' Cyrus nodded. 'I didn't know him personally when he was at the Academy though.'

'Before your time.' Susanna said. 'He never finished his studies, he was already into shady dealings even back then. Quite the scandal.' Susanna was tapping her cheek. 'He was working for the Obsidians in Noblecourt but I hear he's moved to Northreach since his further disgrace at being named as the fence of the Academy's stolen tomes. Always been able to locate any book you might be after. Costly though. The Seer of Stillsnow has used his services a few times.'

'I'd wager he is working for Darius in the same way he used to work for the Obsidians - stealing to order.' Odette added. 'We could always use some information on The Ruins of Eld you know. Might be an idea for you to go along - an actual reason to enter the town - seek Evan out while the Cleric travelling with you uses _her_ time to see to the needy.' She looked at Cyrus who was grinning enthusiastically back at her.

'A rather useful idea Odette.' The Scholar praised. 'Maybe I could pose as Therion' husband. I've has some practise after all.' He smiled at Ophilia who was giggling again at the sheer depth of Therion's scowl.

'Damn Prof.. here _I_ was hoping the handsome guard.. played by me obviously.. was gonna be the one to win the heart of the fair Sister Teri.' Erhard sniggered.

'I hate you all.' Therion retorted as the others laughed.

'So the resten of us can hath a hunting trip. Tis a good time of the year for such an excursion.' H'aanit grinned. We can waiteth close to the town ready to backen thou up once thou hast found the location.'

'Ophilia can speak with both Cyrus and Therion remotely - so we can co-ordinate rather effectively.' Olberic looked pleased.

'Oh goody. I get to go camping in the snow.' Primrose grouched.

'It might be better for you to stay here Prim.' Alfyn was looking thoughtfully at her. 'You're not at full health yet still, I don't think this kind of action..'

'Oh shush you.' Primrose grimaced. 'I'm fine, really.'

'You needed to ride in a sled all the way here!' Tressa pointed out.'

'Well.. _obviously_ I wasn't going to argue about travelling in comfort and warmth if you smucks were willing to accommodate me.' Primrose smirked. 'Truly I'm okay. If this is going to be as hard as we think you are going to need me.'

'So we have a plan then.' Olberic sat back in his chair. 'Set out tomorrow?' He asked. 'Get there, get the stones, bring them back to Heathcote - then head off on our pirates treasure hunt.'

'I'd better get Therion's disguise sorted.' Ophilia determined. 'Alf, can you make something to dye his hair? It should take rather well as his own is so light.'

'I can do a brownish tinge.' Alfyn replied thoughtfully. 'Since he will be wearing white we really don't want anything that will run too much.

'I will gather my makeup.' Primrose added.

'This is going to be such fun.' Therion said morosely. He looked down at the poster in his hand and seemed to be about to tear it up.

'No!' Ophilia grabbed it and handed it carefully to Cyrus. 'If we ever get a home or something, we've decided that the first thing we are going to do is get this framed and on the wall!' She grinned at the Thief.

'Our very first bit of joint home furnishing.' Cyrus added kissing the Cleric tenderly.

'Great, my day is just getting better and better.' Therion sighed.

~0~

The next morning, after an hour sequestered with Ophilia and Primrose, Therion finally made his appearance as a Sister of the Order of the Flame. He had bolstered himself ready for the hilarity and lewd comments from his companions - however what he had _not_ expected was the deathly silence that followed his arrival.

'Bloody hell!' Tressa breathed, her eyes going wide.

'This madcap plan actually has a chance at working..' Heathcote observed to Susanna who grunted in response.

Therion scowled magnificently at everyone and suddenly the ice broke.

'Well, _now_ I can see it's Therion.' Olberic chuckled. 'By all the God's boy.. you make a mightily handsome woman!'

Primrose poked the Thief in the ribs. 'Stop scowling you idiot!' She admonished. 'Channel your inner Ophilia remember!'

Alfyn had come close to peer at Therion's hair, which was swept back from his face and held in place by a band. 'The dye came up darker than I imagined.' The Apothecary mused, reaching out to touch the soft mane and getting his hand slapped roughly away in the process. 'Looks pretty natural though. Perhaps I should give up on the medicine and enter the beauty product industry instead.'

'Wow..where did you get those eyelashes from?' Tressa had also come forward and was staring intently into Therion's face.

'All his own darling.' Primrose said with a sigh. 'I just darkened them up. He has no _idea_ what most women would pay to have lashes as long and fine as those..'

Alfyn just hadn't been able to resist - he reached out to take a grope at the impressively firm bosom that was presenting itself.

'Hey. Keep your bloody hands to yourself!' Therion griped, twisting away from the Apothecary's prying fingers.

'Cyrus' socks..' Ophilia offered when Alfyn looked questioningly her way.

'Well then my dear.. Shall we?' Cyrus offered Therion a courtly arm to lead him to the breakfast table and smiled brightly when he got a sharp punch in the stomach instead. 'You were _always_ going to be the second most beautiful Cleric in the room I'm afraid.' The Scholar chuckled at the Thief, taking Ophilia by the hand instead. '..However I have to admit that it's a closer run contest than I was imagining.'

'Laugh it up people.' Therion grumped throwing himself down inelegantly in a chair at the table.

'Knee's together and sit up straight.' Ophilia instructed automatically. Therion just stared at her. 'The cut of the robe is quite restrictive.. If you sit sprawled out like that you will tear it!' The Cleric clarified.

After taking breakfast, Therion, Erhardt and Cyrus prepared themselves to leave.

'Are you ready to face Darius again?' Ophilia asked Therion quietly as she embraced him.

'I think so.' Therion replied. 'Although I honestly hope I don't run into him dressed like this - mind you it would probably cause him to die laughing which would solve half our problems..'

Ophilia chuckled at that. 'You will be just fine.' She reassured him. 'Please stay safe Therion.' She demanded.

'I will if you will..' He challenged with a grin.

'..And go give Alf a proper farewell.' The Cleric smiled softly. 'He is _really_ upset that you are risking yourself again.'

'He will likely cry..' Therion grumbled half-heartedly.

'You think I won't?' Ophilia smiled brightly before moving off to leap at her brother and wind her arms tightly around his neck.

Cyrus was receiving some last minute advice from both Susanna and Odette. He had brought down Geoffrey Azelhart's box that morning and handed it to the seer requesting that she open it so that they could discuss the contents on their return. Susanna had refused. Given the frosty atmosphere between the two elder Scholar's as they instructed Cyrus on how to handle his meeting with Evan, Cyrus was sure that they would be having words on the issue as soon as the companions left.

After a rather passionate farewell from Ophilia, Cyrus suggested that they get started on their day and a half trek to Northreach. The wind was blustery but the snow was light as they set out along the path together in total silence, acclimatising once again to the bitter chill and the sting of the cold.

'So did Ophilia talk about her time in the Eternal Darkness?' Therion asked suddenly after a couple of hours of walking. 'I missed out on the conversation when I was chasing after Tressa.' He clarified.

'Honestly, we only got a very small amount of talking done before it became clear that Tressa was leaving.' Cyrus admitted. 'Mostly that consisted of filling Susanna and Odette in on what happened in Noblecourt and with Simeon.' He added. 'We had only just started to talk about our encounter with the Dragon when we were interrupted.'

'I'm glad Tressa decided not to leave.' Erhardt added. 'I don't know what you said to her Therion, but it obviously worked.' He grinned at the Thief, who laughed back at him.

'It was Ophilia.. telling me what to say.' Therion admitted. 'I ain't exactly in tune with my emotions. Phili had a few choice words with me after about my delivery though. I truly wonder if I can pull off being a believable Cleric in Northreach.' His grip tightened on Ophilia's staff, which she had gifted him for his journey.

'You can heal, and you do know how to lead a conversation to achieve your own ends.' Cyrus shrugged. 'As long as you stick to that and add a few blessings into the mix I think you will be fine. Very few people could hope to match Ophilia's compassion with strangers.' He consoled.

'Alfyn can. It's a different approach, but there is the same feeling of wellbeing after.' Therion said quietly, his thoughts drifting to the Apothecary's teary farewell earlier.

'What I've noted with Ophilia and Alfyn both is that they are very good at listening. That is a skill that you _do_ possess Therion.' Erhardt added. 'Are you nervous?' he asked inquisitively.

'Well yeah!' Therion admitted honestly. 'I've never been a woman before..' he added with a grin at his companions. 'I'm certainly not used to being looked at in any depth, I avoid it.. so I can't imagine what it's going to be like.'

Cyrus chuckled merrily. 'Perhaps it would have been better if you didn't turn out to be such a _pretty_ woman.'

Suddenly Therion laughed aloud. 'I dare _you both_ to a contest when this is all over.' He announced brashly. 'I gotta feeling that if we dressed you two up, I would be the plain Jane of the trio!'

'A challenge?' Erhardt guffawed. 'Well, since I already got called a pretty Princess by a little girl, I think I have this one in the bag!'

'Would you like a wager on that?' Cyrus' smile was broad. 'You may have the golden locks, but you have no elegance whatsoever.'

'I'd hate to take your money so easily brother dearest.' Erhardt clapped the Professor on the shoulder.

'Oh.. it's on!' Cyrus announced with a wicked grin.

 _'You did what?'_ Ophilia squealed into Therion's mind when he told her what he had started.

~0~

The rest of the companions set out on their own journey after their midday meal. They decided to take along the sled with them to carry their packs and tents, as well as some additional hunting gear and provisions that H'aanit insisted was usual for such an organised expedition.

H'aanit and Linde led the group away from the roads and across country, a going which was much harder but that she again insisted was much more in keeping with their cover. Primrose was managing really well with the exhausting march - keeping pace with the much longer stride of the Huntress, and barely even grouching about the weather.

'Thou seemeth in a good mood.' H'aanit noted to her friend as they travelled along together companionably.

'In truth,' Primrose admitted '..The need to concentrate so completely on the journey and the demands on my energy instead of being lost in my own thoughts is rather refreshing.'

'Thou speaketh with Odette yesterday.' H'aanit noted. 'Didst thou geteth to talk about her relationship with your father?'

'We did.' Primrose smiled slightly. 'Odette really isn't very sentimental you know. It's rather obvious that they were close, that they had a lot in common - yet she spoke of him with annoyance rather than fondness. In truth, I think she was angry with him for dying as he did and particularly that he tried to protect her from what is was that got him killed.'

'Then thou hath an understanding?' H'aanit regarded the Dancer closely. 'Ist liken thou hath respect for her attitude.'

'I do.' Primrose agreed. 'You know he made her promise to never return to Noblecourt once she'd left for Atlasdam and the Academy. He didn't want it remembered that he had taken her in. She has never even been to see his grave.'

'It seemeth that Susanna is likewise trying to protect her, and us too by still not revealing what it was that thy father was researching.' H'aanit said thoughtfully.

'Yes. That _really_ annoys Odette.' Primrose chuckled. 'After all, she will be taking over their network when Susanna is gone. It would annoy me too frankly.'

'I thinketh that Susanna ist one who holdeth onto her secrets most tightly.' H'aanit observed. 'Ist not surprising when those secrets were what almost cost her life. Alaic has spoken a little of his contract on the seer. She wast travelling back from a meeting with King Alfred and thine father in Hornburg when he attacked her. Twas only a few years before both thine father and Hornburg itself was destroyed. I can understand her reticence to speak of it.'

'Odd.' Primrose mused. 'There was only just under a year between those two events. I have never considered that before. I wonder if it's relevant.'

H'aanit chuckled. 'I thinketh we have quite enough intrigue and adventure on our plates without looking for more.' She said.

'You are quite right darling.' Primrose smiled at her friend. 'It _is_ interesting though.' Linde came up in between the two women and the Dancer immediately moved to bury her hand in the cat's fur. 'So how long do you think it will be before you know whether Linde has managed to get herself with offspring?' She asked, changing the subject decisively.

'I hath no idea.' H'aanit grimaced. 'I feareth that I may'st start feeling it before I recognise it. Cyrus hath promised to see if he can findeth any books that may'st give information whilst he ist in town though.'

'That might be a hard tome to justify the search for.' Primrose chuckled.

'I sweareth that the Professor ist more enthusiastic about the potential for Linde's babies than even Ophilia ist.' H'aanit smiled.

Primrose shook her head. 'They truly do complement each other don't they.' She observed a little sadly. 'I feel it should be hard to see two people so obviously in love given what happened with Simeon, yet it's almost impossible to be resentful of them. They are endearing, but also rather amusing.'

'Though shouldst not dwell on that madman.' H'aanit took Primrose's hand gently. 'The company in which we travel shouldst show you what _true_ care and loyalty ist.'

'It does.' Primrose agreed. 'But I do think I am done with men. They are infinitely more trouble than they are worth.'

'Pfft.' H'aanit smiled at the Dancer. 'Thou sayest that whilst surrounded by men who art truly kind and wonderful. Maybe they art not to thy particular taste but it _doth_ giveth hope that not all mankind are of the like of Simeon.'

Primrose laughed. 'Why are you so wise?' She teased the Huntress who blushed under the praise.

'Tis not wisdom Prim. Tis only practicality.' H'aanit stated.

'Then I hope one day I can learn to be as practical as you darling.' Primrose prayed.

~0~

'I am not happy about this at all.' Alfyn mumbled to Olberic as the Knight was engaged in helping the Apothecary to gather a hardy bloom that he had spotted growing in a fat clump at the base of a tree.

'I agree that I can see the vast potential for trouble in this endeavour.' Olberic rumbled in agreement. 'But then, which of our adventures haven't?'

'It's just I'm not sure Therion is really ready to cope with Darius again, for all his protestations that he is. I dunno that he will be at his best or his wisest in their search for the lair. I wish I was bloody with him.'

'If you are worried about him getting hurt, I can assure you that Cyrus is now quite skilled in his healing magic and Erhardt knows far more than I do about the management of wounds. Despite his inclination to believe he is not that clever, I do believe that Erhardt would have made a decent Apothecary himself.'

'It ain't like I'm exactly the biggest brain.' Alfyn looked a little taken aback. 'Do you think Erry would like an offer of some training?' He asked. 'I mean, I cover a lot of the basics with Li and sometimes Tressa, it wouldn't even have to be like singling him out specifically.'

'I do.' Olberic agreed. 'There has always been something in him that was nurturing, it's grown far more apparent under Ophilia's gentle care and his own dedication to her.'

'They are a lot more alike than I think they realise.' Alfyn finally grinned. 'I'm glad he is with Therion. I mean - I'd trust all of our friends to look out for him but Therion does seem to listen to Erry more than most, just like he does Li. Probably that kinship at work again.'

'I wouldn't worry too much about him Alf. Really.' Olberic stood handing the Apothecary the root's that he had dug up for his medical stash. 'Therion is far more open since his last encounter with Darius and certainly a great deal more trusting. This time we will all be there for him and I don't think he will reject the care so completely again.'

'I suppose.' Alfyn stored away the plants carefully. 'I just hate seeing someone in so much pain I guess and I'm having kind of a hard time myself - I can't remember _anyone_ who has raised such a desire in me to commit them harm in the same way Darius has.'

'I can understand that.' Ophilia said quietly, walking over to where the men were standing together in conversation. 'If you are worried about your own morality in this Alf, don't be. I have feelings of uncommon anger towards Darius.. in truth towards Simeon and Lucia too. It's not a very nice feeling.'

'It ain't.' Alfyn agreed, putting an arm around the Cleric. 'Yet I can't help but feel it's justified when someone hurts a person I care about so deeply.'

'I guess the feeling is natural.' Ophilia agreed. 'Although I would never act on my feelings specifically - I truly don't believe I _could_ kill somebody - but I know I wouldn't lose any sleep if that happened to be the end outcome.' She gave Alf a reassuring squeeze.

 _'I ain't entirely sure I can promise that I won't act on it.'_ Alfyn murmured thoughtfully to himself as the other two wandered off ahead of him back to their companions.


	72. The best laid plans

Northreach, at some time in its history had been a prosperous town and probably a nice place to live. It's kinder past was still just about recognisable - even in the poorer areas - its buildings were solid and sturdy, the streets were wide and dotted with the skeletal remains of lamp lighting and there were even good sized plots of green which - had they been maintained - would have been pleasant and welcoming. Now though it was obvious as soon as the companions arrived that the town had lost its way.

The first thing that they all noted as they came through the gates manned by guards who made no attempt at conversation - was an odd lack of people. It was only early afternoon but those few souls that _were_ out hurried about their tasks with the desperate air of one's who would prefer to be anywhere else than here. There were no children playing outside their homes, no wives chatting together on doorsteps and not even any stalls selling wares on any of the street corners.

What there _was_ in this first district that they passed through were a large number of beggar's huddled in doorways and wrapped heavily against the cold.

'Looks like the Guards ain't the ones that keep the true watch on who comes and goes from this town.' Therion murmured quietly to Cyrus, whose arm he had taken as soon as they'd entered. 'I'd bet my arse that the real eyes belong to some of those.' He inclined his head barely noticeably towards one of the vagrants.

'I too have discerned that a few of them seem far better attired than their counterparts.' Cyrus replied, his lips hardly moving. 'Perhaps a little charitable giving would aid your disguise..'

'Good idea. Got any leaf? These stupid robes have a distinct lack of pockets.' Therion grumbled.

Cyrus handed over some coins, his eyes widening slightly when Therion reached his gloved hand to take them. 'Did Heathcote remove your bangle?' He asked noting it's absence from the Thief's wrist.

'Actually, he unlocked it the day we returned the first Dragonstone.' Therion smiled at Cyrus, taking the coin and moving away quickly to the nearest indigent.

The beggar looked up at Therion's approach and the flash of shrewd interest that ran over his face was not missed by the lad. He crouched down next to the man and held out some coin towards him.

'May the flame keep and protect you.' Therion said very quietly, his voice carefully modulated. When the man had taken the leaf, Therion reached out and touched his arm lightly before returning to his feet and back to Cyrus and Erhardt.

As they strode through the town Therion repeated the same gesture, both to those he suspected were watchers and to others who were likely the truly down-trodden. At each exchange Therion's confidence grew, eventually allowing himself to make eye contact with those who were willing as he had seen Ophilia do many times.

'Seems to be a load of taverns hereabouts' Erhardt mused as they continued on through the town.

'Most seem to have a dual purpose too.' Therion noted nodding to the white feather symbol that was carved into the frame of the nearest drinking house. Both of his companions looked at him blankly. 'Really?' Therion looked genuinely astonished. 'I'd have thought a Scholar and a Warrior would recognise the symbols for the different flavours of whorehouse.'

'Oh!' Cyrus' eyebrows raised. 'I believe I read about that somewhere.' He peered enthusiastically at the etching.

'You lived in a town full of students..' Therion chuckled. 'I can't believe you haven't noticed these type of signs in Atlasdam before - they are everywhere!'

'Well, it should be noted that I have always been rather busy with my study..' Cyrus said defensively.

'I've never needed to pay..' Erhardt grinned.

'Unbelievable..' Therion was shaking his head at them both as they rounded the corner into the main street where they were hoping to find an Inn. He nearly walked straight into Erhardt's back as the man unexpectedly moved as quick as lightning in front of both of his friends, his sword in his hand.

'Be wary!' The Knight told them, moving them backwards a few steps.

Right in the middle of the road ahead five ruffians dressed from head to toe in almost identical black outfits were accosting an older man in merchant garb, two of them grabbing an arm each and a third holding roughly onto their victims chin, talking to him quietly. Suddenly the one talking pulled back an arm and punched the poor unfortunate hard in his stomach causing him to cry out and double up in pain. With a grin, the miscreant reached into the man's pocket and liberated his money pouch, tossing it nonchalantly back to one of his on-looking cronies. With a raucous laugh the men holding up the merchant let go of his arms and he dropped to the floor then they all turned and started to walk away.

'Here goes nothing..' Therion said, pushing his way past Erhardt. He ran up to the Merchant lying in the snow, groaning. 'May I assist you Sir?' Therion asked him quietly, kneeling down beside him and noting that Erhardt had moved to stand close by, his alert attention obvious.

'Ah.. I'm fine.' The Merchant looked away from Therion, licking at his lips nervously.

'Could I alert the Guards, or perhaps I can help with some healing?' Therion reached out towards the prone man who had by now looked up and realised that his attackers had stopped and were all stood watching the proceedings with interest.

'No. Leave me alone.' The Merchant insisted. 'Please Sister, you can only make things worse..'

'I see. My humble apologies.' Therion channelled a small heal anyway which made the Merchant wince. The Thief got to his feet and turned as the leader of the ruffians sauntered over towards them.

'Oi.' The villain said roughly. 'Mind your own business Sister. He don't need the help of no God's.'

'Not too close now if you don't mind.' Erhardt said lightly, his sword back in its scabbard and his arms crossed.

'Or what?' The man snorted. He looked at Therion, ignoring the Knight. 'I'd suggest you take your tame monkey and be on your way. Ain't got no beef with the Clergy but I advise you step careful for as long as you're a guest in our town.'

'I simply wish to bring comfort where I can.' Therion spoke softly, his face downturned demurely.

'I'm sure there's _plenty_ here that needs a prayer or two for their souls.' The man was smirking. 'Leave _this_ one be though. He ain't worthy of your time and I'd be mighty disappointed if his suffering was eased.'

'Come my dear..' Cyrus had moved in carefully and took Therion by the arm. 'Let us get lodged at that Inn over there and allow these gentlemen to finish conducting their business in peace.'

'Of course.' Therion acquiesced softly, allowing himself to be led away. Erhardt gave a relaxed nod to the gang before he followed along after them. All three could feel the eyes on them as they walked towards the Inn.

'So far so good I think.' Cyrus noted under his breath.

'Uncomfortable air here though.' Therion added, his eyes drawn to the side of a building literally plastered with posters bearing his face.

'Does feel undeniably fraught with menace.' Cyrus agreed as he held open the door of the Inn for the Thief.

The lobby they entered once again had multiple copies of Therion's likeness on its walls. Despite the general ambience of the town the interior of the building was well decorated and maintained and the Innkeeper standing behind the reception desk was well dressed. He was staring at them with a look that they had all seen on the face of their own little Merchant whenever she came across a rather interesting item and was weighing up it's worth. The man's eyes were shrewd.

'Welcome.' He said with extremely polished politeness. 'How may I help you?'

'A couple of room's my good man!' Cyrus stepped forward. 'For tonight at least and likely two.'

The Innkeeper's face remained impassive. 'Will that be a double and a single?' he enquired.

'It will.' Cyrus agreed.

'Very good sir.' The Innkeeper pushed the registry book towards the Scholar and had turned his gaze towards Therion although the thief was quick to note that the man's look didn't seem to rise beyond his chest.

Once Cyrus had filled in the ledger he took out his purse and laid out the payment for the night. 'I wonder..' he added thoughtfully. 'I am looking to deal with a man I have been told lives in this town. A book merchant by the name of Evan Stillsharp. Do you happen to know him or where I might find him?' Cyrus added a small stack of coin to their payment.

'I know _of_ him.' The Innkeeper's attention went back to Cyrus, this time with a slight smile hovering on his lips. 'Scholar then is it?' He asked.

'Indeed. I am on the hunt for some rather rare knowledge!' Cyrus's eyes glittered in enthusiasm. 'I sought out the infamous Seer of Stillsnow to see if she could help me in my quest and it was she who pointed me here. Apparently she has used Mister Stillsharp's services before.'

'I _do_ know that the man see's no one without an appointment.' The Innkeeper raised an enquiring eyebrow. 'If you do not have one, might I suggest you send him a message. I can have one of my staff deliver it for you if you wish.'

'A fine plan. You have my thanks sir!' Cyrus beamed added a few more coins to the growing pile on the desk and taking out pen and paper from the top of his pack. He scribbled a few lines in his elegant hand quickly and competently and then handed it across the desk. Therion tugged on Cyrus's sleeve as he did.

'A problem my darling?' Cyrus asked looking down at the Cleric by his side, then he smiled and laid yet more coins down. 'I believe my wife would ask that you let it be known that a Sister of the Order of the Flame is in town for a few days. She is most keen in her calling and would be pleased to help anyone in need of her services, although given what happened in the street a moment ago - we all feel that it would might be better if her aid was solicited rather than she go looking for people to help.'

'A good idea.' The Innkeeper agreed. 'We have not had the services of a Cleric here for a very long time, not since our own church was abandoned and became derelict.'

'Oh? Do you think it may be unwise for her to offer her aid?' Cyrus looked worried.

'In truth, I don't.' The Innkeeper swept up the money on the counter with a satisfied smile. 'Like many folk, the people here would hardly risk the displeasure of the God's by seeking to hurt one of their agents. Maybe a superstitious belief but who would want to test it?'

They received their room keys and made their way up the stairs, all convening in the double room. Therion immediately went over to the window and opened it, dragging chairs to his location and motioning the others to join him.

'I don't trust in the slightest that the Innkeeper doesn't have a way of listening in to conversation in the rooms.' He said quietly. 'There may even be a spy holes so we need to take some care.'

'If we are seen to be looking for such I suppose it would be suspicious.' Cyrus mused, shivering into his cloak at the chill wind through the window. 'I must say though, for all that the man appeared a keen observer and despite all of the posters - I honestly don't think he recognised you in the slightest.'

'Pfft.' Therion grimaced. 'He didn't manage to look anywhere above my neckline the whole time we were talking to him. A fine bosom appears a rather effective distraction for covert activities - perhaps I should consider this disguise more often.'

'So what's our plan now?' Erhardt looked a little nervous. 'This town has me on edge, I don't mind admitting.'

'Hopefully I can get to meet with the bookseller.' Cyrus said thoughtfully. 'In relation to you Therion, we can only pray that there is some call for your service. The ruffian earlier was quite clear in his threat, to my mind - no matter how good your disguise - you would be a fool to seek out people independently.'

'Well at least I can be _friendly_ when we find a tavern for some food later.' Therion murmured. 'Regardless of what Heathcote told us I wasn't really expecting the town to be this under the heel. It's genuinely oppressive.'

'Darius is obviously paranoid given the amount of posters he has spread around the town.' Erhardt grinned at the Thief. 'Seeing your mug everywhere is really quite horrific.'

'Yeah, I guess since Gareth never returned, Darius is pretty sure I survived and has likely been expecting retaliation.' Therion smiled sourly. 'Nice to know he's been on edge for a while. Need to find a way to use that I guess.'

'For now I suggest we get a bit of rest, then see what we can find out later when we go to eat.' Cyrus decided. 'Do you think you could ask Ophilia to use her ring if it's convenient to her? I admit, I dislike being parted so soon after losing her completely.' He added forlornly. A couple of moments later he was beaming brilliantly as she connected with him.

'Such a pair of saps..' Therion smirked fondly, going over to stretch out on the bed while Cyrus shut the window and took his chair to the hearth closing his eyes to concentrate on his conversation - still smiling happily to himself.

~0~

Therion woke quite a bit later to a polite tapping on the door of their room. Cyrus was making his way over to answer as the Thief rubbed his eyes then sat up inquisitively as the Scholar received a note from a staff member and closed the door again.

'Ah, good news.' Cyrus said reading the missive. 'Evan Stillsharp has invited me to visit with him tomorrow morning. Hopefully I will be able to get something useful from the man.'

'Wow, I'm hungry.' Therion poking at his belly as it grumbled at him. 'We should head out for food now I guess.' He added.

They knocked for Erhardt and asked the Innkeeper for a tavern recommendation on their way out and were pointed to a small and quiet establishment just off one of the side streets of the main square.

They ate in near silence, the whole taproom little more than a low hum of conversation from the few patron in attendance. The food was good and reasonably priced so it seemed strange that the place was almost empty, the other guests all older and seemingly intent on drinking themselves into insensibility as quickly as possible. When an attendant came to clear their plates, Cyrus enthusiastically praised the meal and wondered aloud as to why the tavern wasn't busier.

'It's no real secret.' The young server replied with a grimace. 'No residents who have any real choice comes out into town after dark. Our regulars, well _nothing_ could keep them from their ale.. but the sensible stay at home.'

'Yet there seems to be a large number of alehouses in the town.' Erhardt said in surprise.

'There are a load that are popular with the gangs. Some come in here occasionally but we have nothing to offer them except good food.' The young man seemed relieved about that.

At that moment the door to the tavern opened quietly and a lone woman squeezed herself in through the door. She looked around nervously and then spied Therion and her shoulders relaxed a little. She made her way quickly to the companions table.

'Sister.' The woman's voice was cultured, which seemed in line with the quality cut of her coat and her demeanour and although her age was indeterminate but she appeared very little older than Therion himself. Therion's thief's eye noted immediately the lack of any jewellery or adornment which surprised him given his assessment of the woman's social status although it was probably a sensible precaution given the kind of people who were running the town. He stood and offered out both of his hands to the lady.

'May the flame bless you my Lady. How can I help you?' He murmured as Cyrus rose and pulled up a chair aiding the woman to sit.

'I am glad I was able to find you.' The woman was looking at Therion closely, with a slightly puzzled slant to her eyes. 'I was wondering if I could prevail on you to look in on my father. I fear he is not long for this world and it would ease his heart greatly to speak with you.'

'Of course.' Therion felt his heart start to race uncomfortably. _'Ophilia.. I think I'm gonna need some help with something..'_ He called out rather desperately. 'When would you like me to attend him?'

'Well, now if it's possible. In honesty I would never have dared to come out alone into town if the need were not desperate.' The woman suddenly looked very fatigued and she drooped a little in her chair. Erhardt went to the bar and procured a glass of water which he brought over quickly. The woman took it with grateful thanks and drained it. Visibly pulling herself together she looked back up at Therion and smiled wanly. 'My father was a passionate contributor to the Lorn Cathedral in town when it was still in operation.' She explained. 'I believe if he did not have his family commitment to meet he would chosen to become a cleric himself. I could hardly believe my ears when I heard that you were in town just in his hour of need!' The woman's eyes filled with tears.

 _'Aelfric's will..'_ Ophilia thought into Therion's mind.

 _'He's getting me back for calling him an arsehole.'_ Therion replied sourly before taking the woman's hand in his own. 'I am sure it was Aelfric's will that brought me here. I will attend with you at once.'

'Thank you.' The woman stood, then suddenly looked embarrassed. 'My apologies, I have not even introduced myself. My name is Cecilia Layton. My father is Lord Bertand Layton.'

'Sister Teri..' Therion muttered very quietly. 'My husband, Cyrus..' The Professor bowed. 'Our guard Erry.' Erhardt just gave a brilliant smile which seemed to dazzle the Lady momentarily.

'We should make haste.' Cyrus declared.

'Actually, my dear..' Therion stumbled over the endearment slightly. 'It would probably be for the best if we see you back to the Inn. You have business tomorrow morning and we may be some time with his Lordship. I would hate for your meeting to be missed.'

'Ah. Very good thinking dearest.' Cyrus agreed. 'Erry, you will obviously accompany the Sister?' He asked. The Knight nodded. 'Well and good then.'

After Cyrus was escorted back to their lodging, Therion and Erhardt accompanied Lady Cecilia through the dark streets in a northward direction, continually alert to the packs of rogues that seemed to be just about everywhere and in various states of inebriation.

'It was incredibly brave of you to travel these roads alone my Lady.' Erhardt noted to the woman who blushed at his attention.

'My brother was adamant that neither of us left the manse in the dark but I couldn't help but try.' She admitted. 'I should have requested an escort I suppose but I didn't want word getting back to him that I was leaving.'

'The town does seem rather volatile.' Therion noted lightly.

The woman's face turned angry. 'It was a fine town until just a few years ago.' She said heatedly.

'Quiet now.' Erhardt insisted. 'I'd advise such words should be saved until we are safely back at your estate.' He added.

Cecilia nodded curtly.

The Layton Manse was really very little more than a slightly larger than average sized house surrounded by a little bit of land. When they came up to it they encountered no guards and Cecilia led then to a small side entrance which she unlocked and let them into. Erhardt was obviously getting a little concerned about the unusual setup and was hovering very close to Therion. Cecilia became aware of the sudden reticence in her companions.

'I apologise.' She murmured. 'The Layton title is very old, but even _before_ the thieves and ruffians moved into town and razed our holdings it was not a rich House.'

 _'Primrose knows of the family and agrees with her words.'_ Ophilia murmured to Therion a few moments later. _'The Layton's are considered foolish for their insistence on love in their marriage arrangements going back several generations, rather than the betterment of their wealth and position.'_

In keeping with that assessment, the room's that they moved through were exceptionally sparsely furnished and only the main corridors appeared to be lit. They were just heading to the stairs when a young man appeared at the top. He bolted down the steps at breakneck speed and threw himself at Cecilia with a sob.

'You went out didn't you!' He accused. 'I was so worried Ceal.. I can't believe..' His words dried up as he noticed Therion and Erhardt. 'You found her!' He continued breathlessly, letting go of the Lady and grabbing Therion's hand enthusiastically pumping it up and down. 'Oh.. Thank you for coming!' He cried.

'I can look after myself.' Lady Cecilia was saying stoically as Therion was trying to gently remove his hand from the young man's. 'Please Let me introduce my brother Hugo.' She added to their guests.

They went swiftly up the stairs, Hugo gabbling his appreciation the entire way. Therion's heart was beginning to sink. He was way out of his league here, the grateful thanks of the young Master just adding to his feeling of complete uselessness.

 _'It will be fine.'_ Ophilia consoled him. _'We can get through this together.'_

Lord Bertand's sickroom was the first that they had come to that was well lit and comfortably furnished. The man himself lay sleeping propped up on big fluffy pillows, a huge bandage covering the most of the top of his head and his face pale and grey as ashes. He didn't appear to be a large man, but his flesh seemed to hang from his bones as if held there by will alone. Therion was mentally running through what he could see to Ophilia, moving closer to inspect the bandaging that was rough and had been applied with little skill. Erhardt had also moved in to look it over too.

'What happened to him?' Therion asked, looking up at the man's daughter. 'This is not a sickness?'

'The head wound he took on the last assault that the thieves made on the Manse.' Cecilia said stoically. 'The so called Lord Darius takes offence at a _real_ Lord still residing in what he considers to be _his_ town.'

Erhardt unwound the bandaging to reveal a mess of a wound on the crown of the man's head.

'When did this happen?' Therion asked, prompted by Ophilia and Alfyn to whom the real Cleric was relaying the information.

'A little over a week ago.' Hugo had thrown himself down into a chair by the blazing hearth. 'He is in and out of consciousness.'

'We aren't expecting that he can be saved.' Cecilia said quietly. 'In honesty, I believe that he has given up the fight. He refused to leave his home despite the pressure that the ruffians have applied for the last three years. They have taken everything that we had left - which wasn't much to begin with.'

'While _he_ won't leave he has tried to get _us_ to.' Hugo added quietly. 'As if we would abandon him.' He added fiercely.

 _'Alfyn and I are going to come in.'_ Ophilia said firmly _. 'You can't deal with a head wound.. there is too much that can go wrong.'_

 _'It's too risky. It's just one man..'_ Therion objected.

 _'H'aanit's bringing us to the gates. I will track you and Erry to the house.'_

 _'God's you are so stubborn woman!'_ Therion retorted angrily. _'It's dangerous out there not to mention with all the eyes and ears you will likely blow our cover!'_

Therion could feel Ophilia agonising over the decision. He looked up at the brother and sister who were both staring at him and Erhardt who was frowning.

'Apologies..' He murmured. 'I was trying to decide on the best course of action.'

'If you can bring him any peace, any comfort Sister. That is all that we ask.' Cecilia said sadly.

'What do you know of this gang? The villains that are running the town?' Therion asked as he moved away from the bed to peer out of the window, scoping the street below for signs of activity.'

'Is it relevant?' Cecilia's voice become hard, there was an edge of suspicion to her voice.

'It might be.' Therion turned back to her.

'We have been gathering information.' Hugo spoke up enthusiastically, unaware of his sisters concern. 'We are organising the honest town folk into a resistance.' He added proudly.

Cecilia's look became fearful. 'Are you part of them?' She asked Therion squaring her shoulders defiantly. 'You aren't a Cleric at all are you? I don't think you are even actually a woman..'

 _'Come on in.'_ Therion called to Ophilia. _'Bring the others too if it's manageable.'_

Hugo had paled at his sister's words. Out of nowhere he drew a rapier and was on his feet.

'Don't even think about it boy.' Erhardt advised, leaving his own weapon sheathed and raising his hands peaceably. 'We are not your enemy.'

Cecilia's face had become even more scared. 'You're him!' She whispered. 'The one on the posters.. The one that Darius wants..'

'Yeah.' Therion admitted. 'Believe me my Lady, I have more reason to hate the bastard than you do. Listen. We have re-enforcements just outside town, among them is a real Cleric and an Apothecary who as we speak are risking themselves trying to get to us to help your father, and if anyone _can_ its them.'

Cecilia's hand went to her chest. 'Honestly?' She asked as tears sprung to her eyes. Erhardt looked angry.

'They can't come in here! What are you thinking?' He barked. 'Tell her no!' He demanded.

'Erry, you know your Sister.' Therion sighed. 'They were on their way as soon as they realised there was someone ill beyond my skills.'

'We can maybe help with that..' Hugo was looking stunned at the two companions.

'Actually, the Innkeeper at the Inn that we dropped your husband off at.' Cecilia nodded. 'If we can get word to him.. he is a long time friend of my father and a trusted ally. He is most of the brains behind our own retaliations.' She added.

'He isn't my husband.' Therion muttered, as he relayed the information to Ophilia and told her to tell Cyrus. 'What does he need to say to the man in order to get him onside?' He questioned. Cecilia looked puzzled. 'I can speak to our Cleric in my head and she can speak to Cyrus - _her_ husband.' He added.

'Right.' Cecilia shook her head, perplexed but she told him what he needed to know.

There was silence for quite a while as Therion communicated back and forth with Ophilia and plans were put into place.

'Alf and Phili are being brought here.' Therion finally said. 'The other's are coming into town but will be staying at the Inn. Primrose is playing the victim of a hunting party gone wrong.. looking for shelter.' He sighed again, looking worried. 'It's the best they could come up with. Cyrus says your Innkeeper friend is sure that he is not suspected by Darius's crew as he feeds them info regularly on guests staying with him. Let's hope his reputation with them is as good as he thinks.'

Cecilia was sat at her father's side holding his hand lightly. 'What are your intentions here?' She asked quietly.

'Darius has something that I need.' Therion sat himself in a seat next to Hugo who was looking keenly excited. 'My plan was to get a hold of it and leave everything else well alone if we could. Didn't think it was going to be as bad as this though. How the hell did it happen?'

'Suddenly.' Hugo admitted, his eyes shining in fervour. 'Started with a few people setting up at the abandoned cathedral. In honesty it was thought they had come to start work on restoring it - our Father had been putting in requests for years to get it back on its feet, but the church never saw it as a priority - out of the way as the town is.. and with just our noble house herabouts and no money available to contribute.'

'They were doing up the place alright.' Cecilia added grimly. 'Making it a home for the thieves that suddenly appeared en-masse and started to make their presence felt.'

'As far as we have been able to find, it's just a base of operations that take place all over the continent.' Hugo added. 'Kinda like all the rougher element getting banded together for mutual profit. Dunno how it stays together mind. Heard it said many a time that Lord Darius is an arsehole of a leader. His gangs aren't the type for loyalty or sense.'

'How many men do they have?' Erhardt asked.

'It's constantly changing, depending on whose in town, the personnel is different all the time. One of the things that makes them hard to keep on top of.' Hugo admitted. 'There are probably fifty or so around. Maybe more.'

'How many do you have in your resistance effort?' Therion queried.

'Not many.' Cecilia shrugged. 'Those who could afford to move out have, those that are still here - most have taken some sort of employ with the Lord Darius, or they are paying protection or a tithe to operate their business. A few of them, like Arlen, the Innkeeper _would_ move against them if we can find a way. We have just been trying to gather what knowledge we could to find something that could be used. Those that have no choice but to live here generally stay out of the way and keep quiet and who can blame them.'

'Phili is nearly here.' Therion cut in. 'Can you go and open up that side door?' Hugo nodded and left the room.

'So will you help us?' Cecilia was looking closely at Therion, her face hopeful.

'Yes.' The Thief agreed tightly.


	73. Forbidden Knowledge

Erhardt finally managed to relax a little when the bedroom door opened quietly and Hugo was followed into the room by both Ophilia and Alfyn. The Apothecary went straight to the man in the bed, whilst the Cleric moved towards Lady Cecilia, her hands stretched out in greeting.

'I apologise my Lady, for our subterfuge.' Ophilia said. 'I promise that we will do all we can for your father. I wonder - could you organise some warm water for us?'

'Of course Sister.' Cecilia squeezed the Cleric's hand. 'As I said to your.. companion..' She gestured at Therion. '..We have quite given up hope for our father's recovery but if you can do anything to help ease his passing..'

'Let us see where we stand with that first.' Ophilia replied kindly. 'I understand Lord Bertand was involved with the old Cathedral here in town?'

'He was - quite passionately.' Cecilia agreed.

'Then first I will try and get a familiar feel into the room. It has been found to aid the soul of those with true faith.' Ophilia moved towards the bed where Alfyn was deep in conversation with Therion. The little Cleric started to sing very quietly, soothingly sweet notes as she sank to her knee's with her hands clasped in front of her. She began to emit her golden glow. It wasn't a healing of any kind but the feeling in the room began to pulse with the power of the light that she was drawing.. a much gentler version of the atmosphere that they all felt when stood in the presence of one of the Great Flames.

'The things that you seek _are_ here in this town Therion.' Ophilia said quietly when her song was done. 'I could sense their music very faintly accompanying my own.'

Lord Bertand's eyes had opened and there was a small contented smile on his lips. 'That's a feeling I have not had in a long time.' He croaked hoarsely.

'Try not to speak sir.' Alfyn's attention was back on the man immediately, his fingers gently exploring the site of his head-wound as Erhardt moved to help his sister to her feet.

'I'm pretty mad at you right now sis.' He murmured to her with a frown. 'Will you _ever_ stop just running yourself towards danger?'

Ophilia smiled at him fondly and wrapped him in a quick hug. 'I seriously doubt it, you big lump.' She whispered back.

He sighed at her as she joined Alfyn at the bedside while Cecilia rushed off to get the water she had promised and refreshment for everybody.

'It's rather odd seeing you in your robes again your Holiness.' Therion had come up behind Ophilia, peering over her shoulder as she gently stroked their patient's hand.

'It seemed apt to the job and it's hardly likely anyone from the Church will recognise me here if we are the only Cleric's in town.' Ophilia answered, smiling encouragingly at Lord Bertand as he groaned through the Apothecary's gentle examination. 'Talking of robes..' She added. 'If you think it's okay, your regular gear is in that bag that we brought with us. Your full amour is in there too Erry.' She added to her brother.

Under Alfyn's instruction, once the water arrived Ophilia set about cleaning the wound while he starting pounding out a few mixtures by the light of the fire, talking solemnly to Hugo and Cecilia as he did. The old man had drifted again into a restless sleep although a half smile still sat on his lips.

' _Can_ you do anything for him?' Hugo asked emotionlessly as Alfyn prepared his tinctures.

'Not really sure yet.' Alfyn replied honestly. 'Head wounds are pretty unpredictable and sometimes the real damage ain't obvious till much later. It _is_ a positive that he was able to phrase a coherent sentence but we are gonna need to build up his strength before Li can attempt anything other than a very gentle healing magic.'

'The wound site is pretty straightforward.' Ophilia added comfortingly. 'There _is_ quite a bit of swelling but it seems to be external. I can't feel any pressure underneath the cracked bone.'

'Yeah, I reckon I can get the swelling down easy enough.' Alfyn joined her, their faces close together over the man's head while Ophilia applied the salve the Apothecary had created, allowing a tiny spark of healing to burst forth with the movement of her fingers.

'God's that feels good.' Hugo's eyes had gone wide when the Cleric channelled her first heal.

'Doesn't it though?' Therion was smiling as he looked at the Cleric. 'If you had felt _my_ healing.. well let's just say I don't quite have Ophilia's warmth. I'd have probably done more harm than good!'

It was past dawn by the time that Alfyn and Ophilia were finished with their ministrations.

'Get some sleep.' Ophilia advised the others. 'I'm going to keep an eye on Lord Bertand. Cyrus will be up soon and on his way to the bookseller and I would like to be awake for his meeting.'

'I'll stay here with you.' Erhardt insisted. 'When the other's wake I reckon we suggest that now we know where Darius is hiding out - our best plan would be to hit them once evening comes and his gangs have made their way to the taverns. I'm sure that the majority of them were out last night which means it's when the hideout is at its most vulnerable - if we can get the townsfolk to keep them from returning, it will really even the odds in our favour.'

'Cyrus is still going to his meeting?' Alfyn asked in surprise. 'Is there any point now we know the location?'

'It would look odd if he didn't go.' Therion murmured. 'We want to avoid odd at all costs. Don't want anything to tip their hand.'

After a few instructions to Ophilia and a promise that she would awaken them if there was any change in their patient or any problems with their friends - Alfyn and Therion allowed themselves to be led away to a bedroom to sleep. Ophilia insisted that Erhardt stretch out in a couple of chairs by the fire and brought him a blanket. He reached out and caught her round the waist and dragged her down with him before she could move away.

'You need some rest too.' He insisted.

'That sounds really nice.' She admitted, the warmth of him calling out to her tired muscles. 'You are almost as comfy as Olberic..' She added with a grin.

'Cheeky mare.. I am _far_ superior to that oaf in every way!' Erhardt chided her with mock severity making her giggle.

'I can't really rest though.' Ophilia sighed after a few minutes. 'I do need to keep an eye on his Lordship and _you_ need to get sleep. My jabbing you in the ribs will do you no good at all old man!'

'I don't know _why_ I love you.' Erhardt grouched.

'You don't have a choice. I'm your sister.' Ophilia beamed at him. 'I can be as mean as I like and you _have_ to care.'

'I wonder what it would have been like to have grown up together.' Erhardt's voice was reflective and a little sad.

'Honestly?' Ophilia took his hand, her look suddenly serious. 'I doubt we would have been that close Erry. You were what.. fifteen or so when I was born? You would have been beginning your adult life, going out and conquering the world, I would have been nothing more than a brat you were kinda fond of if I was lucky.'

Erhardt chuckled. 'I guess you're right.' He conceded. 'I just bet you'd have wanted to plait my hair too.'

'I still do!' Ophilia laughed.

'I _am_ glad that we found each other eventually.' Erhardt admitted quietly. 'Everything is so different than it was just a few months ago. I hate you taking so many risks though Phili - when we lost you..' He shook his head.

'You take risk's every time you draw your sword.' Ophilia pointed out. 'Do you think it would be any easier on me to lose you?'

'Can't we just settle down and become librarians or something?' Erhardt asked plaintively.

'You can read?' Ophilia smirked.

'You are such a cow!' Erhardt chuckled as he pulled the blanket up around himself and shut his eyes.

~0~

Everyone, including Lord Bertand were still peaceably sleeping when their friends back at the Inn started to get up and ready for the day. Ophilia and Cyrus shared thoughts on what had transpired and what they had learned and once the Professor went down and met with everyone for breakfast Olberic and Arlen, the Innkeeper fell on Erhardt's idea to assault the Lorn Cathedral in the evening and started to hone down the plan.

 _'Are you going to see Evan Stillsharp alone_?' Ophilia asked, when Cyrus started to gather himself together to set out.

 _'It's only a couple of streets away my darling and I hardly think he is likely to be any trouble.'_ Cyrus replied.

 _'That's pretty much what we always say before things start to go horribly wrong!'_ Ophilia pointed out warily.

 _'True!'_ Cyrus conceded. He was quiet for a few minutes. _'Tressa is going to come along with me. She thinks it's a better idea than just allowing me to take some of our leaf to a bookshop..'_ He added sourly.

Ophilia chuckled. _'Poor dear!'_ She commiserated.

 _'H'aanit and Linde are planning to loiter nearby too. I really think that's overkill..'_

 _'I'd rather there were people on hand my love.'_ Ophilia admitted. _'It would be far more conspicuous if I had to run across town to come and save you if something nasty happened.'_

 _'Far more enjoyable for me though.'_ Cyrus laughed. _'I miss you, you know. If I have to play the damsel in distress to get you here..'_

 _'Cyrus!'_ Ophilia moaned. _'I have a very sick man just a few feet away and my brother asleep by the fire. Don't.. just don't.. Please!'_ Her cheeks had heated at the thoughts he was constructing.

'Is everything alright sis?' Ophilia looked up to see Erhardt peering at her in concern. Her blush rose.

'Fine Erry, just a bit tired is all.' She said faintly as Cyrus chuckled wickedly.

In the end it turned out that there really was no need for Cyrus to have company on his visit to Evan Stillsharp's bookshop. The man himself was a slight, nervous fellow who looked genuinely fearful the very second that Cyrus eased into their conversation a mention of his search for literature pertaining to the Ruins of Eld.

'I have heard of the place.' The man licked his lips anxiously. 'As far as I know it's there is nothing available on the market that has any information about it.'

'A shame.' Cyrus murmured to himself.

'I believe that the only place you may find actual written accounts are within the Church - but the Order of the Flame guard their secrets closely.' Evan shook his head. 'No-one has ever managed to liberate a book or a record from one of the Cathedrals. Even when the one here was abandoned, everything was stripped most assiduously before the doors finally closed.'

'So the Ruins might be a religious site then?'

Evan blinked hard and looked scared again. 'I have heard that the Shrine of Dreisang, the Archmagus is located somewhere close to the ruins. The lost Shrines are purported to be located at places of specific interest for one reason or another. '

'Indeed they are.' Cyrus rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. He took a long, close look at the bookseller who seemed to wither noticeably under the Scholar's intense gaze. 'Do you perhaps have any leads on works relating to the legend of the children of the Gods?' He asked suddenly.

Evan went even paler, he started to shake and back away his hands held up in front of him as if to repel his customer. 'You are with _her_ , aren't you?' He finally whispered fearfully after a few moments. 'Were you sent to check up on me?'

'Lucia?' The Scholar hedged. Evan gulped heavily and looked as if he were about to faint. 'I am not.' Cyrus intoned seriously, finding that his own heart was thumping uncomfortably hard in his chest. 'Can I ask what _your_ association with the witch is?'

Evan shook his head emphatically. 'You need to leave.' He started to push Cyrus towards the door. 'If she finds out.. Oh by the God's.. Who the hell are you?' He moaned.

'You work for her?' Cyrus refused to be budged, lightning starting to crackle at his fingertips. Tressa, who had been sat in the front of the store by the door got to her feet.

'Everything okay Prof?' She asked.

'Please.. go!' Evan's eyes were wild, his gaze focused on the elemental magic building in Cyrus' hand. 'I won't say a word about your coming here I swear. It would be more than my life is worth if she knew I was stupid enough to ask you about her.'

'Well we seem to be at an impasse here my good fellow.' Cyrus told him coldly. 'If you don't answer my questions I can _promise_ you that your life will be counted in minutes only.'

Evan cringed backwards, screwing his eyes tight shut. 'You may as well go ahead.' He said quietly. 'If she gets wind of any of this she will end me in a far worse way than by a bit of lightning.'

'Be assured that I mean to kill her.' Cyrus suddenly felt a wave of compassion for the terrified man. 'She is responsible for the death of many, she is flirting with magic of the darkest kind and she used a forbidden spell on me which could easily have ended in tragedy. Her life is forfeit and I _will_ take it.'

'You don't stand a chance.' Evan had opened his eyes to stare at Cyrus in something akin to awe.

'I am not alone.' Cyrus shrugged. 'We at least know something of what we are facing. We lack the knowledge of where exactly to find her and I am struggling to put together some pieces of the puzzle that may help in bringing her down. If you are genuine in your fear of her - it can only be in your interest to help me.'

'I am not a brave man.' Evan had sunk down onto a stool behind the desk of his work counter, his head in his hands. 'If I had ever had any kind of courage I would not _be_ in the position I have endured for two decades.'

'Seems to me..' Tressa was staring at the man with a puzzled fascination on her face. '.. From what you're saying - having the old bitch dead would be a pretty good outcome for you, especially if you don't have to do any of the hard work yourself. Don't see why you don't just tell the Prof here what you know, you will either be alive and free or dead and gone depending on the outcome of _his_ efforts.'

'There are many unholy things between the two, little girl.' Evan said hollowly. 'Even as a student Lucia was obsessed with the darker side of magic, the stuff that gives normal folk nightmares. Blood, sex, necromancy, demonology - if you can imagine it she was into it.'

'You knew her back then?' Cyrus' eyebrow raised. 'I know a few others who have spoken of her and none of those have mentioned such. I have a great deal of trust in them.'

'She was clever. Always.' Evan sighed and finally looked up at Cyrus. 'In her classes, to her tutor's and the majority of her peers Lucia presented an image of an adept Scholar just the right side talented - but no more.'

'But she _was_ more?' Cyrus grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the counter, his attention rapt.

'A genius of the kind that were her interests and intentions more conservative, she could have been one of the greatest minds of her generation.'

'Yet she was contented to be merely an assistant to Headmaster Yvon?' Cyrus looked disbelieving. 'Surely her ego wouldn't allow such a lowly position.'

'No, Professor - the role she took is completely in keeping with how she was. She hid her talents, only revealing them to those she deemed worthy and who could further her ambition.' Evan shook his head. 'She has always used people and discarded them once they no longer afforded her any advantage. I am one such person. I have always been her favourite scapegoat.'

'So what is her ambition?' Tressa asked excitedly.

'To live long enough to understand all of the secrets of the universe.' Evan replied.

'Oh is that all?' Tressa smirked. 'That's a bit vague and just a little bit ridiculous.'

'Knowledge is the only thing she values. To know more than anyone else, to not be inhibited by anything in her learning. To experience and master it all. Young lady, to an extent that is what drives all true Scholars.' Evan said wearily.

Tressa looked searchingly at Cyrus.

'I agree to a point.' He told the little Merchant. 'The pursuit of knowledge is a driving force, likewise a desire to experience and master what you can to be able to pass it on to the next generation of Scholars. I heartily disagree however that knowing more than anyone else is a creditable goal or that knowledge should be sought without responsibility and a care to the impact that it may have.'

'Whatever _your_ position Professor, Lucia will stop at nothing to horde the secrets of magic to herself.' Evan looked bitter. 'That includes the power of the Gods and Demons, the elements and elementals and of course the power of life and death.'

'I can see that.' Cyrus agreed slowly. 'I don't understand however how she came by the knowledge that she already seems to have garnered.'

'Hmm. Back when I actually knew her it was a case that she drew people of note into her circle with promises of power. She has always been persuasive.' Evan shrugged. 'I was admitted to her little club not on my own merits but because of those of my Grandfather - Malcolm Stillsharp.'

'Ahh. The author of 'The Gods among us.'.' Cyrus nodded his understanding.

'Lucia wanted access to his notes and research.' Evan agreed. 'I gave them to her.' He added unhappily. 'Once she had them she became distant. Then when scandal hit the university due to her unholy practises - she needed someone to take the hit. That someone was me.'

'Interesting.' Cyrus mused. 'So you are saying that you were not culpable at all in the shady events that surrounded your expulsion from the Academy?'

'I can't say that.' Evan swallowed hard. 'I knew what was going on, I didn't tell anyone - even when others were hurt or broken, but I was not the one responsible. Indeed by the time the events that caused my disgrace came to light I was so far out of Lucia's sphere of activity I no longer had any real idea of what I was being accused of.'

'Yet you still work for her?' Tressa looked stunned. 'Why?'

'When I was thrown out of Atlasdam I had nowhere to go. After stealing my grandfather papers my family had disowned me - indeed _they_ testified against me at my expulsion.' A tear had welled up in the man's eye. 'Lucia suddenly saw a further opportunity to use me. I may not be a brave man, or even hugely accomplished but I have always been a good administrator. Lucia introduced me to the Obsidians in Noblecourt. The thieves stole books on occasion and my role started out simply as a cataloguer and seller. They and Lucia had grander schemes than that though. In time it became that people came to me specifically to procure tomes that could not be got on the open market. The thieves would see to their attainment if they were held in private collections and Lucia and her new best friend Yvon could arrange theft from the University.'

'I don't really see how that would be of any benefit to them though.' Cyrus said perplexed.

'You have to think as she does to understand I suppose.' Evan agreed. 'I was able to provide her with a list of who was looking for what and often for what purpose. Requests came in for things she did not know existed. It allowed her to keep abreast of what odd and unique knowledge was squirreled away in remote places without her needing to research it herself. Obviously the kind of individual that sought my services wasn't after anything good and wholesome. In one swoop she learned of tomes she didn't even _know_ she wanted and learned who the players were in the arcane underbelly. Very clever really.'

'And of course you became rich off of the practise.' Tressa said with a scowl.

'Did I?' Evan laughed hollowly. 'I never saw much more than a pittance. In many cases the books never got to those that requested them - by increasingly foul means.'

Cyrus suddenly looked dumbfounded. 'Evan..' He said carefully. 'Do you mean that people's interest in having tomes procured for them may have got them killed?'

'Yes.' The man admitted.

'Could it be said that Susanna Grotoff and Geoffrey Azelhart were two such people?'

'I don't know for sure but both requested a number of books up until their deaths.' Evan agreed.

'Do you perchance remember what books they were interested in?' Cyrus asked breathlessly.

'Well, actually it's odd that you bring those two up.' Evan admitted. 'The majority of interest that both showed was in Hornburg - history and the like. Not really anything very extreme. Although Mistress Grotoff was the last person - before yourself - to enquire into the Children of the Gods.'

'I see.' Cyrus sat back in his chair. 'Before I killed him, Yvon spoke of a woman that Lucia was working with. At the time I thought it was the child she was using - but lately I have suspected there may have been another player in the whole event.'

' _You_ killed Yvon?' Evan's eyes went wide, then he nodded eagerly at Cyrus' question. 'Yes, it was a woman who directed Lucia to The Ruins of Eld. It was around the time that Yvon became Headmaster at the University. I know nothing more except that I was left in relative peace for a long while - a good few years. The only other thing that Lucia ever said was that the woman had provided her with undeniable proof that the children of the God's actually existed. If you know of my grandfather's work at all, after all of his research he had come to a similar theory which may be why she told me.'

'Hmm.' Cyrus was rubbing his chin again. 'So I guess the most important question now Evan.. Do you know where I can find the Ruins of Eld?'

'Just outside of Duskbarrow.' The bookseller replied without hesitation.

~0~

Alfyn had relieved Ophilia and ordered her to sleep very shortly after Cyrus had finished talking with Evan. Erhardt was still snoring deeply by the fire in Lord Bertand's room and Therion was curled up tight and half asleep when Ophilia joined him, crashing into an exhausted slumber as soon as she laid down.

It was coming up to mid afternoon by the time that everyone finally was up and food was arranged, which they all fell on hungrily. Ophilia and Cyrus acted as a conduit for everyone to discuss their plans for that evening's assault on the Cathedral. Arlen had spent his time getting the loyal of the townsfolk up to speed and they were tasked with keeping as many of the gangs from returning to the Cathedral as they could. Alfyn made up mild sleeping draughts that the tavern owners that were on side could use in their customer's beer which Arlen duly collected with a huge smile.

'I would like to come in with you.' Hugo said quietly as the planning was going on.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea.' Erhardt said kindly. 'We are used to working as a team, it might be..'

'Depending on what work they have done to the place, I grew up playing in the Cathedral.' The young noble insisted. 'I spent a lot of time hiding in the vaults beneath, where the thieves are most likely to be hiding out. I know my way around.' Erhardt looked over at Therion, who was back in his usual gear quizzically.

'I don't really see it as a problem as long as the lad can take orders and do as he's told.' Therion answered tersely. 'After all, this family have suffered at Darius' hand - they deserve the chance to see justice done.'

'Um.. guys..' Ophilia spoke up suddenly with a fear in a voice. She was stood at the window staring out. 'I think that may be..' She looked up at Therion.. 'I think that is Darius.'

Therion swore loudly, crossing to the window and peering out covertly. He swore again as he ducked back quickly. 'It is.' He said emotionlessly. 'It looks like he is coming here, with a number of his cronies.'

Ophilia had swung into action. 'Is there somewhere you can hide Therion?' she asked Cecilia quickly. When Therion started to respond she took him by the arm firmly. 'Even if Darius suspects you came here dressed as a Cleric, what he will _find_ is a Cleric that is most definitely _not_ you. Get out of sight Therion.' She demanded.

'Li's right. Alfyn agreed, grabbing onto Therion's other arm as the front door was suddenly assaulted by loud banging. Erhardt was on his feet, his blade drawn as Cecilia rushed Therion away. In the hallway downstairs she shoved him into a space behind a wall panel, before straightening herself and looking up at Hugo who was by her side. Ophilia and Alfyn were behind the banister at the top of the stairs but Erhardt had come down with Hugo. He looked at the brother and sister who nodded at him and he went forward to open the door, staying behind it as it swung inwards.

'Lady Cecilia!' It was Darius himself that swaggered into the hallway, four of his men crowding in after him. 'I hear that you have been a rather naughty little girl.' He smirked at the noblewoman.

'Pray tell me - what am I supposed to have done Lord Darius?' Cecilia asked, her voice completely steady.

'A birdie reported that you brought a Cleric in to see to your father.' Darius shook his head sadly at her. 'Now you know my dear that I take issue with your father remaining in this town and I had been rather looking forward to his timely death.'

'How dare you?' Cecilia was unable to contain her ire.

Darius raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I dare 'cause I bloody well own you.' He spat. 'You think you still have any rights here lady you are mistaken. We are going to take what's ours and we are claiming this house as of now. Guess that means we need to be throwing your da out into the snow.'

'Over my dead body.' Hugo stepped forward with his sabre raised.

'Cute.' Darius laughed as one of his heavies stepped forward and knocked the blade from the boys hand and the lad himself to the floor in one swift move.

'Try that with me. I dare you.' Erhardt stepped out from behind the door, his sword lazily gripped in his hand. The Knight was instantly rushed by the four men that had come inside with Darius and whom he brushed away with efficient ease. Darius gestured towards those remaining outside, a good dozen or maybe more armed thugs.

'Take him down.' Darius ordered imperialistically with a smirk. Erhardt looked grimly at the numbers and gritted his teeth, preparing himself for an onslaught.

'No! Stop this!' Ophilia stood and began walking down the stairs, her head high. The brawlers paused momentarily in their attack, surprised by her demand.

 _'Ophilia take care!'_ Cyrus' alarmed voice rose in her head. She swept the thought aside, pure anger taking over her emotions.

'Ah, the Cleric.' Darius looked amused. 'Bloody hell Sister they said you was pretty, but I reckon they underestimated by a mile.'

'You cannot move Sir Bertand.' Ophilia had gone straight up to Darius, looking him solidly in the eye. 'He will not survive the interference. I refuse to allow you to..'

'You refuse me?' Darius asked deceptively mildly. 'I know many are loath to bother a Cleric for fear of divine interference. I ain't one of those idiots though. Tell me pretty girl, how you planning on stopping me? You gonna heal me to death?' He chuckled at his own assumed wit.

'You really are rather repulsive aren't you.' Her anger erupted like a tide over Ophilia's features before Darius drew back his hand and slapped her so hard across the face that she was knocked to the floor.

'Say that again bitch.' He shrieked as he drew back a booted foot to kick at her. Erhardt gave a roar of pure fury and he threw himself against his attackers but the sheer weight of numbers in such a small space was against him. Several fell but he was being minced by cuts and thrusts as he tried to get to his sister who had not risen from the floor. Alfyn was barrelling down the stairs now his axe in his hand and blind rage on his face. He managed to connect heavily with Darius who went flying before he was pulled off of the man by five or more of his cronies.

Ophilia was winded where she lay, but she immediately saw as Therion started to open the hidden door behind which he was hiding. _'Don't you dare!'_ She threw the thought at him as with enormous effort she lurched at the wall, rising against the door and holding it shut with her body. Taking a deep breath she channelled first a heal and then a large burst of radiant light. She could feel the other of her companions rushing towards them, all semblance of subterfuge forgotten. Their own passage to help was being thwarted by Darius' men throughout the town - drawn by their desperate flight through the streets.

'I recognise you!' Darius was still on the floor but staring at Alfyn with a look somewhere between dismay and anger on his face. 'You were with Therion in Wellspring.'

'And you are the arsehole that threw him off a cliff.' Alfyn retorted. Darius' fist flew out in a heavy punch that stunned the Apothecary.

'Take him.' Darius ordered the men that were holding onto Alfyn as he was helped to his feet. The villain ran his shrewd eyes over the scene before him. Erhardt was heavily bleeding and slowly losing his battle against more men than could be counted, the Cleric slumped indelicately against the wall, blood flowing from her face, trying to raise energy for another heal. 'Bring her too.' Darius pointed at Cecilia who was grabbed and bundled out of the door along with Alfyn.

'No!' Ophilia dared not move from the wall, sure that Therion would come bursting out as soon as she removed her weight. Her eyes flashed silver and she took a deep breath as her enmity burst forth into violence. She raised a hand as wind started to whip around the hallway and out through the door followed by a whirlwind of both light and dark stars. Where they fell the sparkles burned painfully, increasing in intensity as the Cleric's passion and temper grew. The men attacking Erhardt stopped and pulled back, the Knight slumping to the ground with a strange whimpered cry. Taking one look at the empowered Cleric, the men were out of the house and chasing after their boss who had made it onto the street.

'Do _not_ allow Therion to escape.' Ophilia demanded of Hugo as the lad managed to get to his feet. He nodded, his eyes fearful as Ophilia began to follow after the escaping thieves aware of Cyrus and Therion both shouting at her in her head but blithely blocking their thoughts.

Once out on the street, the range of her casting grew as she flung herself towards the panicking thieves. There were howls of pain and several went down under the weight of the agony inflicted. Ophilia was trying to see where Darius, Alfyn and Cecilia were but they had disappeared. Frustrated darkness rose from the very depth of the tiny Cleric and her attack increased in intensity once again.

 _'Phili stop!'_ Therion suddenly pushed through the block she had erected in her head and she felt his body slam against her back, his arms going round her tight.

'No.'

'Phili, Erry is hurt. He needs you. Please!' Therion tried to drag the Cleric towards the house.

 _'Ophilia. Stop this at once!'_ Cyrus demanded his tone firm.

Ophilia sank to the floor as her mind and her anger cleared as suddenly as it had erupted.

'Darius took Alfyn and Cecilia.' Ophilia looked up with scared eyes at Therion.

'I know.' He said tightly. I'm going to give you some energy if you promise not to start that starry shit again and go and see to your brother. Then I'm going after them.'

Ophilia nodded as tears started to fall. 'The others are nearly here, hold a second.' She pleaded as Therion took her hand and she received his burst of energy.

'Okay.' The Thief mumbled, helping her to her feet and leading her back to the house. 'Phili.. what _was_ that?'

'I guess I still carry a bit of the darkness.' Ophilia was immediately at Erhardt's side, her hands going over him assessing his wounds.

'I _believe_ you used Starseer magic.' Cyrus ran through the door and was by her side holding her tight as she channelled a heal. 'Your anger Ophilia.. it was overwhelming.' He added.

'Did I .. kill anyone?' she asked in a small voice.

'I don't know.' Cyrus admitted.

Therion was talking urgently with Olberic.

'We are going to go after Alfyn and the girl.' The Knight rumbled. 'Will you stay and see to Erhardt?' Ophilia nodded meekly.

'Perhaps I should stay too.' Cyrus added, his concern obvious.

'No. Alfyn needs you. Therion too. I am fine.' Ophilia responded

'I'm okay too.' Erhardt suddenly looked up. 'Point me at the bad guys. I'm ready.'

Olberic's face was a picture. 'I don't _think_ so.'

Erhardt got himself unsteadily to his feet. 'We can manage a few more rounds eh sis?' He asked her.

'We sure can.' She told him quietly.


	74. A good heart is hard to find

'Where are they all going?' Olberic wondered aloud as the companions moved swiftly through the streets towards the derelict Cathedral, completely unmolested by any of the rogues and thugs who were teeming around in small groups. He looked anxious at the unusual turn of events, expecting at any moment a sudden charge towards them or some other plot.

'They appeareth to be keeping a wide berth of us.' H'aanit mused.

'Can you still feel Alf, Phili?' Therion was walking aside Ophilia, his focus solely on his path forward.

'Yes.' The Cleric muttered. 'His general direction appears to have stopped though. I'd assume they are at their destination. Judging by the feel, it does appear to be the old Cathedral.' She could spy the spire in the distance. 'I honestly don't think Darius would have bothered taking him if he meant him immediate harm.' She added, as much to console herself as Therion.

'Hard to predict _anything_ with Darius.' The Thief said sourly. 'I never thought he'd throw me of a cliff either, so shows how well I knew him.'

'Power.' Cyrus said suddenly from the other side of Ophilia. 'I think it's power that motivates his actions.' He clarified. 'Therion, recall what it was like to be young and on the streets. Even if you had something worthwhile in your hand, there was always the chance that someone bigger or stronger would come along and take it away.'

'So?' Therion shrugged. 'That's just how it is.'

'When I first started to learn elemental magic, it was intoxicating.' Cyrus admitted. 'To go from being so very weak and scared to suddenly being able to control and manipulate magic.. I finally felt safe. Of course as my power grew, I also had to learn the discipline and the focus to manage it - much as you will have to my darling, now that you have come into the knowledge of an offensive magic.' He squeezed Ophilia's hand gently.

'I never _wanted_ to know any harmful spells.' Ophilia said quietly. 'While the light _does_ damage, it is far more effective against dark forces than people.'

'I know.' Cyrus smiled down at her. 'You have rejected learning anything elemental from me enough times.'

'I don't see what this has to do with Darius though.' Therion admitted. 'He doesn't know _any_ magic.'

'No Therion. My point is about power, not magic.' Cyrus was warming to the subject, rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. 'Gaining a bit of power when you have been truly helpless in the past can be overwhelming and can make you crave more. I postulate that Darius _has_ that craving yet he lacks the guidance or the self control to help him manage his desires. It seems to me that he would do and _has_ done anything required to increase and further his domination '

'How does that help us now though?' Therion was shaking his head.

'Damned if I know.' The Scholar admitted sadly.

~0~

'Boss.. that Cleric.. she was raining down bloody stars on us.. she was killing people! You ain't telling me that ain't some kind of anger from the Gods!' The bruiser who was pushing Alfyn along roughly had his face set in a worried frown.

'Shut it you idiot.' Darius snapped. 'Just keep moving.'

'He's right you know.' Alfyn said, spraying a fine mist of blood with his words. 'Cleric's don't _have_ offensive magic themselves. Everyone knows that.' There was a general mumbling of agreement from the men crowding along the narrow passage under the Church.

Darius' face was red. 'I don't care if _all_ the Gods personally come down and start shooting firebolts from their arses..' He bellowed. 'Shut the hell up!'

'Screw this for a lark.' The original speaker let go of Alfyn's arms and started to move backwards pushing through the people behind him.

'Go one step further and you are a dead man.' Darius warned menacingly.

'You're dead men anyway.' Alfyn told them cheerfully. 'Glad I ain't the one that's pissed off Aelfric. We all know what he did to Galdera..'

 _'One more bloody word!'_ Darius screamed, punching a fist towards Alfyn's face for the second time. The Apothecary's head rolled backwards under the force.

'Go ahead.. make things worse for yourself.' Alfyn smiled once his head had bobbed back up.

The murmuring amongst Darius' men was growing louder. 'A load of the team have _already_ scarpered,' Someone pointed out, 'Reckon they are the clever ones.' He added miserably.

'Did I forget to mention that this particular Cleric - you know - the one that you assaulted, is also the partner of a rather powerful elemental mage?' Alfyn was enjoying himself now, despite the swelling of his lip from the last blow. 'He's a master of fire, ice _and_ lightning and it just so happens that the _last_ person who struck his woman died horribly, fried to death really rather slowly..'

'I _told_ you..' Darius spat, but Alfyn anticipated the incoming punch this time and he rolled with it. Darius found himself unbalanced and stumbled heavily into one of his men.

'I didn't sign up for all this magic and God's crap.' The man complained pushing back at Darius sending him tumbling to the ground.

'Truth! I'm a fighter not a bloody wizard!' Another man added his sullen voice to the fray.

'Ain't like you pay well or treat us with any respect - don't see as there's any reason to risk our necks for _you_.' Someone else challenged. The crowd was getting properly impassioned and unruly now. Alfyn unobtrusively began to make his way slowly towards where Cecilia was still being held by one of the heavies.

'Let go of her mate.' Alfyn requested quietly and the man unthinkingly obliged, his attention fully caught up in the confrontation with Darius. Alfyn grabbed a hold of her quickly and pulled her away. 'Get your back to the wall and stay behind me.' Alfyn instructed the frightened girl. 'I think this is gonna turn pretty nasty in a minute.'

Darius was still trying to issue imperious commands even whilst prone on his back on the floor. His fury at his subordinates was a sight to behold as he swore and berated them wrathfully.

'There's a whole load of us and just one of you.' A tall lad noted viciously as he moved out of the crowd and pushed his face close to Darius. 'Do you remember, My _Lord_ Darius - when you had me whipped and stopped my wage for no reason at all? _No_? I ain't surprised. We ain't nothing to you.' The lad looked up at the crowd around him. 'I say we do him, then we go help ourselves to a nice big payday.'

Darius threw himself onto the lad, head-butting him in the face - a heavy spray of blood erupting from his accuser's nose. The crowd surged forward.

'We need to get out of here - now!.' Alfyn whispered frantically to Cecilia, then he remembered the Dragonstones. 'Aw shit.' The Apothecary swore. 'Look..' he took the girls hand and pulled her away from the crowd. 'You remember the way out right?' he asked.

'I think so.' She said in a small voice.

'Make a run for it.' Alfyn squeezed her hand. 'If you come across anyone, hide. I promise you that the others are on their way here as we speak - dunno what's gonna be in their way though. If you find them tell them what's happened here and let them know I've gone to try and find the damn stones before that mob kill Darius and start looting. That happens they might be gone for good.'

'I don't understand.' Cecilia admitted, her lip trembling as she tried to hold in her tears. 'Can't you come with me?'

'Reckon the safest I can make you is to get you to go.' Alfyn looked torn. More men were laying into Darius now and it appeared that an industrious few individuals were already slinking away to try and get their hands on their rewards first. 'I gotta make a move.' Alfyn said. He squeezed the girls hand a final time then turned away, his heart heavy at abandoning her but sure that taking her along with him would just put her in far greater danger. 'Go!' He reminded her as he started to move forward.

~0~

There were four thieves guarding the entrance to the crypts when the companions finally reached their destination. They were offered the opportunity to stand aside but ended up being brought down by Olberic and H'aanit quickly and efficiently.

Ophilia pushed her way to the front of the group flanked on one side by Cyrus and with Erhardt, who was still pale and limping on her other. She set forward determinedly following the direction that Alfyn's imprint in her mind was giving her.

They hadn't gone very far into the foul smelling dimness when they all heard indelicate steps scurrying towards them. Erhardt raised his sword as Ophilia dropped back and Olberic came forward. Cyrus brought forth a flame to light the scene and Cecilia scurried out of the darkness. Ophilia rushed towards the girl who started sobbing uncontrollably as she was embraced by the Cleric.

'Ceal?' Hugo came forward taking hold of his sister in concern.

'What happened?' Therion was tapping the girl's arm insistently. 'What's happened to Alfyn.

'The men.. they were killing Lord Darius..' Cecilia managed to say before a fresh bout of crying took her words.

'Where?' Therion's face was blank.

'Alfyn.. he said it was important that I told you.. he had to go and find some stones. The thieves were all set to start looting once Darius was dead. Alfyn said the stones had to be found first.' Cecilia wiped at her eyes. 'He went off somewhere - I don't know where.'

'We need to hurry.' Olberic said grimly.

Ophilia gently handed Cecilia to Erhardt. 'Can you get her home?' She asked her injured brother. 'We can't take her with us and someone should really be with her father too.'

Erhardt looked incredibly unhappy but he nodded and took hold of Cecilia's hand. 'Come on sweetheart,' He said to her kindly. 'Let's get out of here and check on your Da, eh?'

Cecilia nodded, 'Please be careful.' She begged the others.

Moving forward again, they didn't need to travel far before they found the pitiable sight of a broken and bleeding Darius alone on the floor ahead of them. He lifted his head slightly as Cyrus' light bobbed forward, then when he realised who it was he started to laugh to himself.

Therion had raced forward and stood over his former partner, his hands clenched and his face running a gauntlet of pure emotion. His thoughts were jumbled, conflicted.

Olberic put a hand on Therion's shoulder. 'Alfyn needs us lad.' He said quietly.

Therion nodded and turned away. 'Where?' He demanded of Ophilia who was regarding him closely.

'Straight ahead, then off to the right.' She said quietly. 'Therion, if you wish it I will take a few moments to see to his wounds. I can't promise anything..'

'Why would you after what he's done?..' Therion's voice was thick and incensed as he started to move in the direction the Cleric had indicated. 'God's Phili, he _hurt_ you for no bloody reason. He deserves this end for that alone.'

 _'I will because a part of you still wishes it and you need proper closure.'_ Ophilia sounded in his head as she knelt by Darius's side, grabbing swiftly at his wrist before he could hit out at her and make matters worse.

 _'Please don't do it on my account.'_ Therion thought back, his tone much softer.

 _'If you haven't realised yet that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you and your wellbeing, then you are a fool Therion. Go ahead and find Alf. I will catch up.'_ Ophilia set to work fast and efficient, although noticeably lacking her usually gentle touch. Cyrus remained at her side, a huge scowl on his face directed at her patient, while the others set off again.

'We should move him, over there into that alcove. I don't want to waste all this energy only to have him finished when his men come back through.' Ophilia noted to the Scholar.

'Why the hell are you bothering?' Cyrus grunted as he picked the man up and carried him to where Ophilia had indicated, dropping him down none to gently. 'I would have done far worse to him after what he did to you..' The Scholar added.

'I don't particularly have a desire for his continued existence either.' Ophilia admitted as she straightened out his obviously broken leg, taking a hit to her shoulder for her trouble. Cyrus growled menacingly and took a painful grip on Darius' arms.

'Don't even think of trying that again.' He warned.

'Just leave me alone.' Darius demanded through gritted teeth.

'Therion doesn't want you dead.' Ophilia grabbed a hold of Darius' chin hard and lifted his eyes to hers. 'You have hurt him enough. He _will_ get his chance to lay this to rest.'

'Therion is a sentimental fool and an idiot. Why the hell would a Cleric even care about a Thief's bloody feelings?' Darius' eyes closed as Ophilia's healing wave washed over him. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes.

'You are the fool Darius.' Ophilia told him quietly. 'You had his devotion and you betrayed it. Thief or not I believe in him and I love him and regardless of how this ends he will _always_ have that.'

Ophilia stood and took Cyrus' hand. 'I've done what I can - lets catch up to the others.' She said. As they rushed away after their companions her voice drifted back towards Darius. 'Try not to die you arsehole.' She demanded.

~0~

Alfyn had kind of hoped that the Dragonstones would have been locked away somewhere safe and that it would take Ophilia or Cyrus' skill in identifying their music or magical signature to find them. Unfortunately it appeared that Darius had no such sensitivity to their uniqueness and instead he had chosen to display them rather openly on a prominent ledge in his own personal treasure-room.

It had taken the thieves that Alfyn had latched behind a short while to manage to open the locks that had secured the room itself, none of them having had the presence of mind to actually steal the keys that Darius most likely had held on his person, so Alfyn was right there when the room was finally breached and the seven miscreants had poured in with a loud whoop of success.

They fell to shovelling as much as they could from the piles of leaf and gems that filled the space almost haphazardly and Alfyn had managed to sidle himself over to the stones completely unremarked as their greed took precedence over their awareness. He pocketed the stones swiftly and easily and was carefully making his way back towards the door when it suddenly became crowded. More and more men were beginning to push their way through into the space and loud arguments and scuffles started to break out as the stacks of spoils quickly became depleted.

With each new person that arrived for their 'share' the tension in the room and the level of dispute over allocation ramped up a notch. Unable to actually get out, Alfyn tried to make himself small and unobtrusive, keeping his head down and his mouth shut while his heart beat almost out of his chest.

Blood started to flow, as first fists and then daggers were produced to settle disputes. Men with little commonality except too their own needs brawled shamelessly over the smallest of trinkets, mostly individually but in some cases bonding into small groups to commit violence. Alfyn found tears coming to his eyes at the overwhelming display of rapacity as he lay down in a tight ball in his best attempt to play dead. He was sure that if he attracted any attention whatsoever his life expectancy could be counted in mere seconds.

'Stop this!' A familiar voice bellowed from the doorway and Alfyn risked a look up to see Olberic filling the frame, sword in hand and a furious look on his face. There was a lull in the noise in the room and the Apothecary could hear the sounds of fighting in the corridor behind the Knight. Confusion reigned for a few moments as a couple of the more fired up villains rushed headlong at Olberic who brought them down coolly as soon as they were in range of his weapon.

'We have no desire to kill any more of you or to prevent you taking what is yours..' The Knight continued in his commanding shout. 'Cease this fighting. Lay down your weapons!'

'He wants our loot!' Someone shouted, incensed. The crowd suddenly seemed to solidify as a unit, surging forward en-masse to throw themselves onto Olberic's blade which continually slashed and parried like a dervish. A few of the cleverer thieves eventually noted the sheer pointlessness of the assault and backed off as the pile of bodies in front of Olberic grew.

After a short while Olberic's blade was accompanied by a rain of fire that brought more to their knees until eventually there was no-one left opposing the Knight and just a dozen or so men still breathing, huddled in a tight group at the back of the room.

Therion darted in despite Olberic trying to restrain the lad. He clambered through and over the dead, his eyes wildly searching until he spied Alfyn still curled up by the wall. With a cry Therion threw himself at the Apothecary, shouting for Ophilia to come and help him.

'I'm okay mate. Just a little roughed up..' Alfyn managed to sit, patting Therion consolingly on the back. 'I got the stones right here in my pocket too!' A grin broadening his split and bloody lips.

'I don't give a shit about the bloody stones.' Therion sobbed into his friends shoulder. 'What the hell were you thinking going off alone like that?'

'Shuck's Therion.' Alfyn was looking a bit bemused now, as Olberic was clearing a passage for Ophilia to get to them and H'aanit was securing the remaining thieves to make sure they didn't cause a problem. 'I wasn't gonna let the stones go missing again was I?'

Ophilia knelt down beside them and began examining Alfyn's face. 'Anything broken?' She asked quietly.

'Nah.' Alfyn replied. 'I got a mightily sore head but I have a thick enough skull. Reckon a bit of the Ophilia special and some balm will see me fine.'

The Cleric took a few minutes to closely inspect Alfyn's head despite his words, running her fingers through his bloody hair gently but eventually she smiled at him and cast a heal. 'I don't expect I need to warn you to be wary for signs of concussion.' She said lightly, at which he chuckled.

Therion's tears had stopped but he was still clinging to Alfyn and looking between the Apothecary and the Cleric with an unreadable expression.

'You are both bruised to hell.' He said harshly. 'I'm sat here without a mark on me and you two got hurt. Just don't. Don't ever do that again. It's not worth it for my sake.'

'Says the man who _died_ for me.' Ophilia stated seriously and poked Therion's shoulder. She kissed Alfyn's cheek softly then stood up. 'I need to check over Olberic. He is claiming that all the blood on him is other peoples.. but you know him..' She moved away, unable to hide the sadness that ravaged her features at the piles of the dead who Tressa was currently examining.

'Did you find Darius?' Alfyn's attention turned back to Therion as he pulled the Thief into a tight hug.

'Yeah, Ophilia saw to him. Dunno if he is still alive now though.' Therion said roughly.

'She did?' Alfyn sounded confused. 'One of the first times I ever heard her admit to a desire for someone's death was him. Did you ask her to?'

'No.' Therion sighed. 'But I think she could feel my thoughts. I know I should want it too.. after hurting you two and Erry and what he's done to this town I was kinda okay with just leaving him - yet there was still a bit of me that was conflicted. What the hell does that make me?'

'Compassionate I guess. It's easy to want to hurt someone for what they've done to someone you love.' Alfyn was stroking Therion's hair consolingly. 'It's not so easy to want to hurt someone whose had meaning in your life.'

'I guess.' Therion reached out a hand to lightly touch Alfyn's damaged lips. 'I hate that this happened.' He said softly.

Alfyn swallowed hard. 'You should maybe get back to Darius. Just in case, you know. Reckon there are things that need to be said between you. You want me to come along?'

'No.' Therion said quietly. 'Your right though. I should go and see him. Ophilia said I need closure and she's usually right. Just don't tell her I said so.'

'Course I won't.' Alfyn grinned at him. 'She'd become unbearable if she ever realised that!'

~0~

Therion's feet felt as heavy as lead as he walked back to where they had left Darius earlier. He had begged a bit of time from the others, but he was accompanied by Tressa and Primrose who were going to go back to the house and let Erhardt and Cecilia know that everyone was okay. Once the women had gone on, Therion approached the alcove where Ophilia had left Darius, the lad still there in a crumpled heap fast asleep.

Therion simply observed him for a short while. His sleep was so unencumbered and he looked so very peaceful. Therion couldn't help but compare it to the ravages that night-fears often brought to Ophilia and it seemed incongruous that a person capable of so much love could suffer so badly when someone like Darius could sleep like an innocent. Eventually, after steeling himself he kicked his former partner into consciousness.

'Still alive then Kitten?' Darius drawled once he had shaken himself into wakefulness.

'Seems that way.' Therion muttered sitting himself down next to his old friend.

'You really must want them Dragonstones bad.' Darius observed. 'I can understand that at least. Give you power they do, if you collect the set. Even more power than I had here, I was promised.' The lad grimaced slightly. 'For all the bloody good it did in the end.' He added.

'I'm not here for myself.' Therion stated baldly. 'I'm actually here for the people who put their trust in me.'

There was a silence.

'God's I hate those eyes.' Darius finally said bitterly. 'What happened to the spirit I saw in Wellspring, Kitten? You looked so broken and helpless. Defeated. I _liked_ that look on you. Now.. Pfft you look just like you did all those years ago.'

' _Because_ people trust in me. Believe in me even.' Therion admitted.

'Haha.. Don't make me laugh Therion. You of all people knows what comes next. You _will_ be betrayed again.' Darius snorted.

'You're right, I might.' Therion agreed quickly.

'Do you know what happens when you trust in people?' Darius was smirking now. 'They see you for the sap that you and will use you for whatever they want. You know how I got here? To own a town? I used _you_!'

'Yeah, of course.. Lord Darius.' Therion bowed his head. 'But after you betrayed so many people - look where it got you. It's lonely at the top, ain't it.'

'God's you are such a sentimental fool.' Darius snorted.

'I know.' Therion smiled softly to himself. 'I honestly do know that I'm a fool Darius, but trust and love are sentiments I _want_ to believe in and they are worth taking the risk and fighting for.'

'Look Therion. Let me explain something to you. You need to hear it too I reckon.' Darius' tone had turned almost earnest. 'Trust is the first step towards betrayal. We are shadows in the night you and I - we have _nothing_ to gain from trust.'

Therion nodded slightly. 'Maybe I _am_ a good for nothing Thief..' He admitted. '.. A simple parasite stealing what I can from others just to keep myself going.. but even bottom feeders like us can learn what trust is.'

'Don't preach to me you worthless little worm.' Darius groaned. 'You were always _so_ confident in yourself weren't you? But for all your skills there was _always_ someone making more or doing better. That's the _price_ of a soft heart you moron.' Darius shook his head.

'What does it matter who has what as long as you have enough to get by?' Therion asked softly.

'You know, you were by far a better thief than me..' Darius continued thoughtfully. '.. Although in honesty I found the hard of heart made much better company than you ever did and I _needed_ to see the view from the top of the pile. So yeah, I've done what I've had to - and I've survived.'

'Only just..' Therion noted.

'I have and I _will_ continue to step on anyone I need to - to get ahead.' Darius' anger was back in force now. 'I don't _need_ anyone to believe in me, as long as I keep climbing. I don't need anyone else at all - I will rebuild all that I've lost here bigger and better - I certainly don't need your stupid stones. I have money hidden all over the place. Just watch me Therion.' Darius settled back with a satisfied smirk.

'Bully for you.' Therion taunted. Darius's eyes narrowed.

'One day, Therion - right when you ain't expecting it I will come for you _and_ your stupid pet Cleric. Then we'll see who's boss.' Finally Darius ran out of energy and collapsed down exhausted, though the zealous fire remained in his eyes.

'I really don't think so.' Therion murmured half to himself - aware that he could hear the approach of his companions along the corridor.

'You gonna end me kitten?' Darius sneered in contempt. 'I don't bloody think so. You're too much of a sap for that.'

Therion's head whirred and his heart seemed to be thudding out of his chest. His hand had strayed to his knife and he was caressing the handle thoughtfully.

'Alright Therion?' Alfyn's voice came from the front of the group, as Ophilia came forward to peer closely at Darius himself.

'You managed to stay alive then.' She muttered at the lad. 'Good.' She reached into her pack and handed Darius her bottle of water before gently caressing Therion's cheek and moving away.

'Honest your friends are even bigger saps than you.' Darius grimaced as he took a long drink.

'Ready to go?' Olberic asked.

'Yeah.' Therion took a sideways last glance at Darius before taking Alfyn's offered hand and allowing himself to be led away. Ophilia moved to his other side when Therion beckoned her.

'I don't think I can leave him alive.' The Thief sounded anguished. 'He made no secret of the fact he's gonna continue on doing what he's been doing. I can't allow..'

'It's taken care of Therion.' Ophilia said softly, taking his hand.

'It will be quick and painless.' Alfyn added.

Therion looked between the two of them in confusion. 'You poisoned the water you gave him?' He asked breathlessly.

'Your feelings were leaking Therion.' Ophilia said sadly.

'Regardless, we didn't want _you_ to have to be the one that did it.' Alfyn was looking away.

'But neither of you are killers!' Therion's was visibly upset.

'We merely aided his passing.' Ophilia assured him. 'He was beyond our skills to heal sweetheart, did you not notice the yellowing to his skin? His organs were ruptured in the beating that he took. He could have survived days or maybe even a week longer but the pain would have been terrible.'

'Ain't saying we did it _entirely_ out of mercy though.' Alfyn admitted.

They walked in silence together out of the Cathedral and into the rapidly darkening evening.

'I love you, you know - both of you.' Therion eventually said as they were reaching Cecilia's home.

'Yeah, of course we know you sap.' Alfyn grinned, reaching into his pocket and handing Therion the Dragonstones he'd stolen for him.


	75. Dangerous Liaisons

Therion genuinely felt that he would like to crawl away somewhere dark and comfortable and just sleep for a week, or at the very least until his conflicting emotions settled down a bit - but it seemed that there was not going to be any time to properly relax for a while at least. Their first port of call was to check on Lady Cecilia and her father, who were sequestered away with Erhardt, Primrose and Tressa. Hugo had taken his sister aside explaining to her about the amount of loot that they had secured from Darius' stash, and how it was going to be their job to make sure that it was distributed back to the town in compensation for their years of misery. After the healers had taken a good look at Lord Bertand and were pleased to see that his health appeared to be rallying, the companions set off together to head back to the Inn to get fed and hopefully rested.

Unfortunately, despite the number of thieves and thugs they had already defeated in the Lorn Cathedral, there were still little pockets of miscreants all over town - and it quickly became apparent that the most effective way to subdue the continued disorder was to threaten them with Ophilia.

In the normal scheme of things Therion would have been _extremely_ amused that his sweet and benevolent friend was so completely feared by a ragged bunch of hardened ruffians. Ophilia however was genuinely distressed that her Starseer magic had not only caused harm but had also instilled a sense of dread in their enemies.

'It ain't really _you_ that they're scared of though, Phili.' Therion consoled her. 'They think that all that starry stuff you were calling down was Aelfric punishing them for being part of an assault on one of his Cleric's.'

'But it _was_ me!' Ophilia replied sadly.

'Well, yeah _we_ all know that.' Therion agreed, taking her hand in his and squeezing it reassuringly as yet another bunch of thieves hastily gave themselves up to Olberic as the companions came close by. 'We all _also_ know that you were pushed to anger because your brother was being attacked by a stupid amount of arseholes, I was at risk of being found and exposed _and_ Darius had turned up wanting to kick a sick old man out of his own house into the snow. You are just like a mother bear protecting her cubs sometimes, lovely - only _now_ you have a new set of rather sharp teeth and claws.'

'It really isn't a bad thing that these stragglers are scared of you dearheart.' Cyrus added. 'Indeed, the fact that as soon as _you_ arrive they all throw down their weapons and beg for mercy means that no-one else needs to get hurt.'

'I don't understand it.' Ophilia admitted. 'Most of them weren't even involved in the incident in the first place - it was Darius that attacked me. What do they have to fear?'

'Thieves in general are a pretty superstitious bunch.' Therion told them quietly. 'Don't matter whether you commit your deeds through stealth or bullying, brute strength or intimidation - there is so much that can go wrong. Skill is obviously important but blind luck also plays it's part. If you are on a run of _bad_ luck, even the best laid plans or the most practised moves can end up in capture or confrontation so pissing off a God is right at the top of the _'let's not do that'_ list. You gotta either be crazy or have balls of steel to risk it.'

'Do _you_ have any superstitions in relation to your work?' Cyrus' interest had been piqued. He was scrutinizing Therion rather closely. 'I admit I cannot name anything that I have noted - you always come across as very self-assured.'

Therion raised an eyebrow at the Scholar. 'You actually want me to give away my secrets?' He asked, amused when Cyrus looked embarrassed and flustered.

'Oh no.. Of course not Therion, I'm sorry to pry. I guess I got carried away in my line of thought there!'

'When I break into a house I enter with my right foot and I always knock first - lightly of course! I never look portraits in the eye or steal from children's saving's boxes.. there are other things too but they are situational depending on the actual act or the item I'm stealing.' Therion grinned at them. 'Of course _I_ don't have a problem with bothering Cleric's myself.. I have _loads_ of experience in it..' He winked slyly at Ophilia '.. And since I've _already_ called Aelfric an arsehole - he knows where we stand!'

Ophilia finally managed a small smile at that.

Once the town was pretty much settled and the few remaining ruffians rounded up - it became Therion's turn for unwanted attention. A few of the liberated townsfolk began to recognise his face from the posters that were plastered everywhere, a whisper went around like wildfire and then suddenly people started hailing _him_ as the hero of their rescue from Darius' clutches.

'I literally did nothing here.' Therion commented sourly to Alfyn after he'd had to scowl away an industrious young merchant who had come up to ask him to sign a stack of the posters that had been taken down carefully from the side of a building. Tressa's eyes had lit up immediately and she was eyeing Therion much too thoughtfully for his liking.

'You are the face of the revolution!' Alfyn chuckled. 'A handsome one at that!' He added with a grin.

'I didn't fight a single thief, I didn't heal anyone, I didn't kill Darius and I didn't even risk my own neck in the to get back the Dragonstones. You all made the plans, performed the heroics and took the damage.. yet people want to make _me_ their champion. What a crock of shit.'

'Thine quest broughteth us here Therion. Thou didst not shy away from danger because of a lack of willingness, simply through wisdom not to tip thy hand and alert Darius to your presence.' H'aanit said kindly.

'To be fair, I didn't actually do _that_ much work either.' Olberic said seriously. 'For some reason those thieves seemed to _want_ to impale themselves on my sword.. never seen anything like it before in my life.'

'Yes - it's a shame that some people will willingly sacrifice themselves for a stack of gold and jewels and yet would always turn their face from another person in need.' Primrose said bitterly. 'I think we saw a very potent lesson in avarice, greed and selfishness today.'

'Bloody thieves are all the same!' Tressa declared cheerfully.

'Thanks.' Therion mumbled into his scarf, which he had been sinking further and further down into as more people were pointing him out and cheering.

'Simple truth.' Tressa said firmly.

'So I absolutely didn't see you looting the pockets of the dead back at the Cathedral then Tress?' Alfyn enquired lightly.

'It's hardly stealing if the previous owner is.. well previous!' Tressa scowled at the Apothecary. 'It's simply a reappointment of funds from the dead to the living. Not theft at all.'

Ophilia's eyes were huge looking at the tiny Merchant. 'You didn't!' She whispered.

'Heh, she does.. regularly.' Erhardt laughed.

'We do actually require leaf to continue to keep a roof over our heads and food in our bellies you know!' Tressa said somewhat huffily. 'It's not like we are being _paid_ for all this help we dole out.'

Ophilia looked thoughtful. 'I see your point Tressa.' She said seriously. 'One might also say that the same applies to a thief who steals out of necessity too.'

'Pfft. They could get a proper job.' The Merchant replied firmly.

Therion was chuckling. 'You ain't ever going to change her opinion Phili.' He said fondly. 'We just have to love her for the mercenary she is!'

Tressa stood and stared at Therion for a moment with a confused look on her face. 'How the hell did you manage to say something so nice and so mean all in one sentence?' She moaned finally.

Therion just patted her back with a smile.

Eventually the companions managed to get themselves back to their Inn and some hastily prepared food although the sheer fatigue that all of them felt made for a very quiet shared meal.

 _'Are you okay - do you need anything?'_ Ophilia thought to Therion when Cyrus suggested that they retire soon after their food was done.

 _'I probably need to process, but actually aside from being pretty tired, I feel fine.'_ Therion admitted. _'I will get a few more beers in me before heading to bed myself.'_

Once Ophilia and Cyrus had gone up, the others started disappearing to the rooms prepared for them until only Therion and Alfyn were left sat by the fire in the taproom, half filled tankards in their hands and warming themselves against the blizzard of snow that had come on as night had fallen. The pleasant aroma of burning cedar wood and beer had Therion's eyelids drooping as he relaxed into his chair.

'You want company or should I leave you be?' Alfyn suddenly asked, jolting Therion out of his repose.

'You worried I'll do a runner again?' Therion asked with a half smile on his lips.

'The thought did cross my mind.' Alfyn admitted. 'I suppose if you wanted to talk though, you would probably have grabbed Li instead of me.'

'Why do you think that?' Therion asked, genuinely interested.

'Well,' Alfyn thought about it for a minute. 'I guess it's what I would do.' He grinned suddenly. 'She's a lot like my ma was you know - when you have a problem. Care mixed with practicality. If she needs to tell you you're an idiot, then she will, just kinda nice like, otherwise simply hugging her makes you feel better.'

'I reckon I would have liked to have met your ma.' Therion said thoughtfully.

'I ain't saying she was anything special, except to me of course.'

'Didn't know either of my folk at all, so the whole having a parent thing is a bit beyond me, but if you believed her to be special then I don't doubt that she was.' Therion said seriously, then suddenly he smiled. 'Heh, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have Phili and Cyrus as your ma and da. Of course, if they do start a family I will deem it my moral obligation to try and corrupt their kids as much as possible.'

Alfyn snorted a laugh, half choking on the mouthful of beer he'd taken. 'They'd be wise to stop you from coming within ten miles of any of their offspring then.' He chortled.

'Mean!' Therion laughed draining down the rest of his tankard and drawing his feet up into his chair, his eyelids fluttering closed again.

'You really should get some rest Therion. As your official Apothecary I am prescribing you a good night's sleep.' Alfyn drained his own drink and started to gather up his satchel ready to retire.

'I think I _would_ like some company.. if the offer is still open.' Therion said quietly as Alfyn stood.

'Oh!' The lad looked surprised. 'Course it is. You want to stay here a bit and talk then? I can get another drink in.' He offered.

'Actually, I'd rather we go up to my room, I'm in danger of nodding off here and I'd rather be somewhere comfy if I do, besides.. this Frostlands weather is making me pine for a nice pile of blankets and a bit of body heat.'

'Oh!' Alfyn said again. 'Well.. shucks.. Warm is always good!' He added shyly.

'Phili isn't the only one whose cuddles can make you feel a whole lot better about things you know.' Therion said, standing and taking Alfyn's hand gently.

~0~

When the travellers straggled downstairs the following morning they were met by a very cheerful Innkeeper and a table in the taproom absolutely groaning under the weight of all sorts of foodstuff.

'Seems that our residents are going out of their way to keep you all fed!' Arlen told Olberic and Erhardt who had come downstairs first, although even they hadn't made it up before mid-morning. As the others rose and joined the Knights in the taproom, news trickled in that the town had experienced its first truly peaceful night in years.

'It's genuinely nice to have really made a difference.' Primrose admitted as she devoured something homemade and very creamy looking with obvious enjoyment. 'I know we kicked serious Obsidian arse in Noblecourt, but we didn't really see the improvement as the town is so large.'

'Indeed.' Cyrus agreed looking up from his book as Ophilia handed him another cup of tea. The Cleric settled herself down next to the Scholar, then suddenly jolted in surprise, almost spilling her own drink as she exclaimed loudly.

Erhardt was on his feet in an instant. 'Alright sis?' He asked as Cyrus took a hold of her arm to steady her.

'Oh.. oh dear.. well.. yes! Um.. everything is fine.' She managed to say before being interrupted by a loud shriek.

 _'OH! MY! GODS!'_ Tressa shouted running down the stairs at full pelt.

'Everything okay Tressa?' Olberic had half risen from his chair, his face a mask of concern at the Merchant's wide eyes and bright red face.

'I..I.. only went to check if Therion had run away again in the night since he wasn't up yet!' Tressa gulped, sitting down hard into a chair at the table.

'Ist he gone?' H'aanit asked quickly. 'I didst honestly not think he wouldst run this time.' She added unhappily.

'Oh no.. he's still here!' Tressa announced as Ophilia started to shake her head violently at the girl.

Everyone looked completely mystified except the Cleric who was looking horrified.

'Don't Tressa.' She said quietly.

'What's going on?' Primrose demanded, taking hold of Tressa's arm.

'He was in bed!' Tressa frowned, shaking her head back at Ophilia. 'He was in bed all cuddled up and cosy with Alfyn!' She added indignantly.

'Oh for goodness sake.' Primrose breathed a sigh of relief. 'I thought there was something wrong you silly girl.'

'Everything is wrong!' Tressa moaned unhappily. 'Alfyn is _nice_!'

'Wow.' Olberic said as he took out a substantial amount of leaf and handed it to Erhardt who had a rather smug expression on his face. 'I really didn't expect to be losing _that_ bet so soon.'

'Pfft. About time if you ask me!' Primrose smirked.

'Honestly guys..' Ophilia said firmly. 'It's really all quite innocent.. Alfyn's just providing a shoulder to cry on after the whole Darius thing.'

'Ophilia.. If _that's_ your idea of a consoling hug..!' Tressa said heavily.

'No different to the night _I_ spent with Alf after he killed Miguel.' Ophilia noted.

'Pfft.' Tressa fumed. 'I know something fishy when I smell it!'

'It seemeth to me..' H'aanit said scowling at the Merchant. '.. Regardless of what thou hast witnessed, thou art _most_ unkind to hath run and told tales on what thou wast obviously not supposed to see. I sorely doubt that thou wast invited into Therion's room and since thou entered unwelcomed what thou saw _shouldst_ have been kept to thyself.'

'I was just checking he was still there.' Tressa repeated slowly. 'If you wanna believe Ophilia's version go ahead, but I know what I saw.'

 _'Sorry sweetheart.. she isn't really buying it.. I'm trying and Hany had a go too!'_ Ophilia thought to Therion _. 'If it's any consolation, only Tressa seems at all surprised.'_

 _'Well I don't get how that can possibly be - since I'm bloody surprised..'_ Therion grouched.

 _'How's Alf taking it?'_ Ophilia asked.

 _'You mean Tressa coming in?'_ Therion replied and there was a sudden edge of mischief to his voice.

 _'Yes Therion. That's exactly what I mean. I know we share a bit more than we actually mean to sometimes through this odd link, and I certainly got the warm fuzzies off your feelings last night.. but honestly..'_

 _'Heh, well now you know what I've had to put up with from you being with the Prof!'_ Therion noted _. 'Alfyn didn't wake up when Tressa came in. He has no idea what's going to hit him yet.'_

 _'Poor lad.'_ Ophilia commiserated. _'It's a shame to be discovered so soon. Mind you, at least YOU didn't have someone spying on you through the window!'_

 _'You are never gonna let that go are you?'_

 _'Nope.'_ Ophilia laughed.

~0~

When Alfyn and Therion finally joined their companions the Thief managed to look supremely unconcerned and Alfyn just a little red faced. Nobody mentioned anything at all, although Tressa obviously wanted too but was being almost physically restrained by H'aanit much to the Merchant's ire.

'So, we need to decide on our next stage of travel.' Olberic put to the group once everyone was settled.

'I thought we'd be going to give that bitch Lucia a slap now we know where she is.' Tressa said, although her tone was surly. 'Duskbarrow's not far at all if we go across country.'

'Ophilia and I talked about that last night after we'd retired.' Cyrus admitted, 'We both came to pretty much the same conclusions. What Evan revealed about Lucia is worrying. I would very much prefer to stick to our original plan to return the Dragonstones to Heathcote in Stillsnow and resume the conversations that were never really finished with Odette and Susanna, especially with what has now come to light about Lucia's nature.'

'If she is really that dangerous would we not be better off getting to her as soon as we can?' Erhardt asked.

'It is because of the threat that I think we need to be cautious.' Cyrus explained. 'Firstly, I have no wish to turn up at the ruins with items of power such as the Dragonstones - if they were to fall into her hands it could only be a disaster. I left the From Hell book and my basic translations with Susanna since she had the reference books that I did not to help with the cipher, so we should also be able to get a better idea of what exactly the bloodstones purpose is. I would also like to be able to find the Shrine of the Archmagus on our way if at all possible. If I can harness the power of the shrine - even if Lucia has used a stone it may well tip the balance of power into our favour.'

'Back to Stillsnow it is then.' Primrose agreed.

'After that I don't see why we shouldn't stop at Victor's Hollow for Tressa's Eldrite.' Ophilia added. 'It will be a small side trip and we would likely need to resupply there anyway.'

'A sensible plan.' Tressa nodded.

'We need to take a look in on Lord Bertand before we leave town.' Alfyn added. 'I actually think he may make a good recovery, but I reckon a healing before we leave might be in order Phili.'

'I agree!' Ophilia smiled at the Apothecary.

'Well since its already after lunchtime, there won't be that many hours of daylight left today - so we should wait till tomorrow morning before setting back out again?' Olberic asked.

'One night we don't have to camp in the snow is just fine with me.' Therion nodded.

'At least we don't have to worry about buying provisions for this trip.' Tressa murmured, her eyes resting on the mountains of food still laid out on the table.

'I wonder, Therion.. could I take a look at the new Dragonstones?' Ophilia asked as people started to decide what to do with the rest of their day. 'I haven't had a chance to look them over yet.'

'Yeah course.' Therion nodded. 'I left them in my pack upstairs. Gotta say, even though I put them in that lead-lined box, their music disturbed me all night long. Dunno if it's because there are two of them or what.'

'Can you hear it now?' Cyrus asked in surprise.

'Yeah. It's fainter since I'm further away from them.' Therion replied.

'You shouldn't be able to hear them at all.' Cyrus frowned. 'That's the purpose of the box after all. I can't hear or feel anything at all - you Ophilia?'

'No. Not since they went in the box.' The Cleric admitted.

'Odd.' Cyrus was rubbing at his chin thoughtfully.

'I'll go and get them.' Therion said. 'I'd be happier getting them out in a more private setting but if I take you all up to my room a _certain_ Merchant will probably start more rumours..' He glared at Tressa who huffed and turned her back.

'Heh, I'm happy to risk the gossip.' Cyrus smiled. 'I do tend to agree that it would be better to examine them more covertly than in the common room of an Inn.'

'Shall we attend Lord Bertand after?' Alfyn asked Ophilia who smiled and nodded.

The four of them made their way up to Therion's room and once the door was closed Alfyn huffed a huge sigh of relief.

'Well _that_ was awkward.' He sighed.

Therion shrugged. 'Could have been worse.' He smiled at Alfyn. 'Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact I was mad at Tressa for simply barging in, I wouldn't have cared who knew what.'

Alfyn blushed fiercely. 'Really?' He asked.

'Really.' Therion said firmly. 'Although now I wanna keep on refuting it just to get up her nose. I guess I'm just an arse like that!'

Cyrus chuckled, putting an arm around both their shoulders. 'Whatever you two want..' He grinned. 'I don't think anyone else is in any real doubt but..'

Ophilia was beaming at them all. Therion grinned at her mischievously, then went over to his pack and got out the box from the top of it.

'You really can't hear anything at all right now?' He asked, suddenly serious. 'It's _really_ loud.'

'Oh!' Ophilia looked at Therion closely. 'No I can't hear anything..' She admitted, 'But Therion.. where is the scale that the dragon gave you?'

The Thief reached under his shirt and pulled out a chain which he'd mounted the scale onto.

'Try taking that off.' Ophilia suggested. He lifted it over his head and then smiled.

'Yup.' He said putting the chain over the Cleric's head and settling in on her chest. 'That's what did it.'

'So it is.' Ophilia said. 'Yes, now I can hear it too.' She carefully removed it and lay it down on the table before reaching for the box and opening it. The emerald stone was pretty but the gold stone was like liquid and was absolutely exquisite. 'I'm not going to touch the gold one.' Ophilia said a little breathlessly. 'I'm very drawn to it.. I think.. no I _know_ it would be a bad idea.' Instead she reached for the Emerald stone and held it in her hand. 'I get very little at all from this one.' She admitted.

'I don't think I wish to touch either.' Cyrus said. 'I admit I find both more mesmerising than the fire one. I guess they each represent different elements of some kind and touch a different resonance in the beholder.'

'Aelfric's song is present in both.' Ophilia mused. 'Not as much as there was, or as clear as in the Fire stone though.'

'Perhaps one day we could travel back to Bolderfall and the Lady Cordelia would let us examine all four stones together.' Cyrus murmured to Ophilia. She nodded at him.

'Nothing much else to do than get them back to Heathcote then.' Therion said with a certain amount of satisfaction in his voice.

'Will you actually stop wearing the bangle then?' Ophilia asked lightly.

'Yeah I reckon.' Therion grinned at her.

'Stop wearing it?' Alfyn asked in confusion.

'Well, I haven't really had to for a long time.' Therion admitted to him, snapping it off his wrist.

'Bloody hell!' The Apothecary took it from the Thief and stared at him in confusion. 'Why did you then?' He asked.

'Reminded me to keep my promises.' Therion shrugged.

~0~

The journey back to Stillsnow following the road was largely uneventful, and after the intense few days the companions had endured it was also rather peaceful. Tressa remained generally out of sorts, making it known that she wasn't going to tolerate hanging around arguing scholar's when they arrived, and that she _would_ be spending her time trading instead - which nobody bothered to disagree with. The saving grace was that she was rather pleased that they would be travelling to follow her treasure map as soon as the nerd stuff was done with which tempered her grumpiness to a more simple lack of enthusiasm rather than an actual bad mood.

After booking themselves back in at the Inn in town and leaving Tressa to her own devices, the rest of the companions made their way to Susanna's house where they were met by a very grateful and relieved Heathcote.

'I'm not sure how much longer I could have waited.' He admitted when Therion handed over the stones with a flourish. 'I can't be dealing with the screeching those two ladies get up to. I will be heading back to Bolderfall tomorrow morning.'

'I'm not sure your body is ready for the travel yet.' Ophilia reminded him gently and Alfyn nodded his agreement.

'Honestly,' The old man replied. 'A lonely death at the side of the road seems appealing right now.'

'Where are they anyway?' Primrose asked, the dead quiet in the house giving away the fact that the ladies were not there.

'No idea.' Heathcote replied. 'They were both gone this morning before I was up. Must have been important, I haven't known Susanna to leave the house in a long time.'

'They left no note?' Cyrus asked, rather vexed. 'No indication when they will be back?'

'I got them on a coach to Atlasdam.' Alaic said, walking into the house and knocking the snow from his boots by the door.'

'Susanna went to Atlasdam?' Heathcote looked incredulous.

'Something to do with that book you left them.' Alaic nodded at Cyrus as he went over to soundly kiss H'aanit.

'Oh dear.' Cyrus looked anxious. 'Is there a way to get word to them there quickly?' He asked.

'I'm following them down by horse so I can take your message.' Alaic nodded.

'What ist happening with your pursuit of Simeon?' H'aanit asked her partner. 'In truth I didst not expecteth to see you here.'

'He is back in Everhold at the moment, dealing with the damage that unfortunately occurred to his castle.' Alaic grinned a rather evil grin.

'Castle?' Primrose looked up in confusion.

'Yeah, so it turns out that your little actor friend not only owns an actual real life castle the majority of which seems to have been converted into his theatre, but he also owns the whole of the town.' Alaic shrugged. 'Being the head of the Obsidians was always gonna pay well I guess.'

'I suppose it would.' Primrose said faintly.

'There is one other piece of news I need to tell you.' Alaic's face had turned grim. ' Actually it was the reason I headed back when I did.' He added, and then looked around the companions and appeared a little shocked. 'Where's Tressa?' He asked suddenly.

'Working the market. She refused to get involved with the nerd stuff as she calls it.' Therion answered.

Alaic swore heavily and rushed towards the door.

Olberic was with him instantly. 'What is it?' He demanded as Alaic pulled his heavy cloak back on.

'One of the pieces of intelligence Leon picked up from the Obsidian network was an outstanding contract. The target is a diary, apparently once belonged to an Apothecary called Graham Crossford which is why Leon took note of it. He'd transported the man years ago when he very first turned legitimate. It took him a while to put the pieces together but he's pretty sure that it was the same book that Tressa chose as a gift from his ship when they first met in Rippletide.' Alaic was out of the door now with the companions close behind.

'You think she's in danger?' Olberic demanded as they started the jog towards town.

'The last note against the contract was set a little under a month ago.' Alaic replied. 'It simply stated that the target had been located.'


	76. A Cure of Souls

Alaic, Olberic, Therion and Alfyn were speeding through the streets of Stillsnow as fast as the piled snow and the current blizzard would allow them. Therion was in the lead, Ophilia in his head giving him direction to where her awareness had Tressa currently located.

'Looks like she is in the main marketplace.' Therion called back to the others behind him, trying to pick up his pace and all the while sending grouchy thoughts back to Ophilia that whenever he was in Stillsnow he seemed doomed to have to spend his time chasing after friends through sub-zero temperatures.

Despite her tiny stature, Therion spotted the Merchant immediately in the thin crowd around the morning stalls. She had her wares all neatly laid out - some of which had obviously been appropriated from Darius' stash back in Northreach - and was haggling intensely with a portly man in grand furs. The Thief levelled himself down to a halt a considered distance away from the Merchant and allowed the others to catch up with him.

'We'd better wait until she's done with her customer.' Therion advised, jerking his mittened hand in their targets direction. 'I don't reckon this news is gonna go down that well with her and if we interrupt her sale it will only go worse.'

'I don't have the time for this!' Alaic growled. 'I'm _supposed_ to be catching up with Odette and Susanna - not worrying about annoying the little brat or hurting her delicate feelings when we are trying to protect her from danger.'

'Well, in fairness Cyrus is probably still at work writing his letter to the Scholars.' Olberic pointed out. 'You know the Professor, it will likely be the length of a novel and I think he has a lot he needs to say. He didn't get to have all of the conversation he wanted on our last visit either.'

'Is it bad news?' Alaic asked, blowing out an impatient breath and sending a billow of steam out into the frosty air. 'Susanna and Odette rarely tell me anything unless it's to send me somewhere specifically - they are both just as secretive as each other.'

'Just a load of crap relating to Lucia's past and the Ruins of Eld really.' Olberic frowned. 'Honest word, it's starting to look like that whole mess is going to be all sorts of dangerous and complicated. Again.' He sighed.

Alaic chuckled slightly, and clapped the Knight solidly on the arm. 'I get you, my friend.'

'Olberic, looks like Tressa's winding up with the big guy. You wanna go in and speak to her before she gets stuck into something with someone else?' Therion said quietly. 'Probably best if it's you that approach her. Not sure me and Alf are her favourite people at the moment.'

Alaic growled in frustration. 'I'll go.' He said testily and before anyone could respond he had moved swiftly through the snow and stalls and taken Tressa firmly by the arm.

'It's alright for him.' Alfyn muttered under his breath, 'He's not going to have to live with the fallout of riling her up!'

'Still, she is less likely to make a scene with him.. maybe.' Olberic mused.

Tressa's eyes had widen when Alaic had marched up to her. The Merchant listened to whatever he said without interruption and a frown creased her brow. She spoke with him rather earnestly for a few minutes, becoming quite impassioned in whatever she was saying then she shrugged and started getting her wares packed way in her enormous rucksack.

'That seemed to go well..' Therion commented carefully as Alaic and Tressa started to move towards them.

'Don't speak too soon..' Alfyn muttered.

'We are going to get back to the house and have a look through Tressa's journal to see if we can see what use it is to the Obsidian. ' Alaic said reasonably . Tressa remained silent.

It was an uncomfortable walk. The merchant wasn't exactly protesting but her lips were in s straight line and her shoulders rigid. Even Therion wisely managed to control his natural instinct to make any kind of comment.

Primrose opened the door to them once they got back to Susanna's house. She immediately engulfed Tressa in a huge hug.

'Thank all the God's!' The dancer exclaimed. 'We were so worried!'

Tressa shrugged herself out of the embrace.

'This is pure lunacy.' She declared firmly. 'I have read through the diary loads of times. There is absolutely nothing in it of any interest to anyone except for if they are travelling. I'm _sure_ this isn't the book that the Obsidians were looking for.'

'None the less - we should take heed to the warning.' Olberic said evenly.

Tressa made one of her famous indescribable noises making whether she was agreeing or not impossible to determine but she did dump her pack on the floor and rooted through it to find the tome in question.

'You know, I've had a read of it too. I kinda agree with Tressa, I noted nothing odd in it - mind you it was ages ago that I last stole it. ' Therion was saying as they went into the living area where Cyrus and Ophilia were seated at the writing desk side by side, the Scholar appearing to still be writing his missive to Susanna and Odette. He looked up as the others entered.

'You're back already.' He looked surprised.

'Here Prof.' Tressa marched over to him and handed him her journal. 'Why don't you skim through this and read out anything you think might be important.'

'I need to get going soon..' Alaic's said as Cyrus took the offered book. 'I do actually need to get to Atlasdam. Are you finished on your letter Professor?'

'Oh..' Cyrus looked up from Tressa's journal. 'Well, I guess I have the main bulk of it all down. Inconvenient timing for them to disappear really - I think it will be important to have input from the ladies _before_ we face Lucia if we are to stand any chance of actually dealing with her.' He looked worriedly at Ophilia. 'I can't help but be concerned that the 'From Hell' book had them scurrying off so unexpectedly as well.' He added. Ophilia took his hand, stroking it gently.

'You translated the book as best you could without the reference material.' She consoled him. 'Whatever they've found I expect they are just wanting to make sure. You told me how ancient Hornburgian can be extremely sensitive in its syntax.'

'Well quite.' Cyrus looked back to Alaic. 'Give me a few more minutes to finish this up if you would.'

Alaic nodded. 'So are you heading down to Victor's Hollow from here?' He asked. 'Leon was heading there last I heard in the hope that he would catch up with you. He really is quite beside himself that he may have put Tressa in danger.'

'That's our plan.' Olberic affirmed.

'That actually works quite well.' Alaic nodded positively. 'I will be able to send a bird to his home there from Atlasdam with any news.'

'He has a house in Victor's Hollow too?' Primrose asked in amazement. Alaic chuckled.

'He has homes and business premises all over Orsterra. Despite his protestation that he isn't a natural Merchant, he is rather good at being one.'

Cyrus finished up his letter and handed it to Alaic. 'What did Leon tell you about the writer of this journal?' He asked inquisitively. 'You said he knew him.'

'Hmm. All he really said was that the guy was desperate for transport. Apparently he had spent a couple of years trying to find a cure for his wife's illness and he believed that he finally had all the reagents he needed. He was on his way back to Bolderfall to treat her. That was roughly ten years ago.'

Heathcote looked up from his chair by the fire. 'Bolderfall?' he asked.

Alaic nodded. 'The man's name was Graham Crossford. An Apothecary.' He added.

'Ah yes.' Heathcote nodded, 'I knew the man by reputation - a rather fine healer I understand. Heard that when he came home, his wife had already passed.'

'Oh!' Primrose suddenly exclaimed. 'I thought the name Crossford was vaguely familiar. Do you happen to know if he had a child Mr Heathcote?'

'Why, yes. A son as I recall.' Heathcote nodded.

'I think that journal belonged to Kit's father!' Primrose said to Olberic. 'When I met Kit in Noblecourt he said he was travelling to try and find word of his father, an Apothecary who had been missing for a couple of years and his surname was Crossford. That _can't_ be right surely.. what an extraordinary coincidence!'

'It could _also_ be noted that the Dragonstones appear to have been created by Odin Crossford. One of the greatest mages this world has ever seen.' Cyrus added, his fingers now stroking his chin in intense thought.

'What? You think there might be a connection?' Primrose looked stunned.

'I'm sure Susanna would think so.' Alaic pointed out gruffly. 'She is always talking about her patterns and what appears to be coincidence being more than that.'

'In this case I really have to agree.' Cyrus mused, his eyes starting to shine brightly. 'I mean after all, The dragonstones in the care of the Ravus family who have always lived in Bolderfall and the Crossford family who carry the same name as the creator of the stones living in the same town.. I need to add this to my letter!'

'If this Graham Crossford _ist_ a descendant of the one who maketh the stones, it may'st explain why his writing ist considered important enough to warrant a contract to be stolen.' H'aanit spoke up unexpectedly.

'I meant to ask Ogen about Kit's father when he came to Noblecourt with Ophilia.' Primrose added. 'I thought maybe as they had both been travelling Apothecaries they may have known of each other - but of course subsequent events wiped the whole thing from my mind.'

'I have to wonder if this potential link might put that poor lad Kit in any danger.' Olberic looked concerned.

'Simeon got him a job with the travelling theatre.' Primrose told them. 'They will be constantly on the move but he could easily be marked as he is actively seeking word and asking questions about his da - it would be an idea to keep a look out for them, I would like to warn him if possible. He was a sweet boy - I would hate for anything untoward to happen to him. If his father is missing, it could stand to reason that..' Her words dried up unhappily.

'And I suppose you will expect me to give up my journal to him if we found him.' Tressa huffed.

Nobody replied. Cyrus set about quickly finishing off his letter while Primrose and Alfyn retired to the kitchen together to see about making some lunch. Alaic went to the door to go outside to start readying his horse followed by H'aanit but the man covertly beckoned Ophilia to join them. She murmured a few quiet words to Cyrus, then followed her friends to the stable block.

'I have had word from Eliza.' Alaic told the Cleric as he began to tack up his mount. 'She is back at Flamesgrace. Josef arrived there a short while ago.'

'Oh!' Ophilia sat herself on a bale of hay. 'How was his return from the dead received?' she asked inquisitively.

'He was announced as a living miracle the very next day.' Alaic stopped what he was doing to regard Ophilia closely. 'The main emphasis of Eliza's note however was more to do with Lianna. It seems that she has been very much abandoned since their return. This doesn't surprise you.' Alaic added as he took in the flash of sorrow that swept the Clerics face.

Ophilia looked up at him, biting her bottom lip unhappily. 'No.' She whispered. 'I hoped that it may be otherwise given all that had happened but..'

'Don't forget that both Susanna and I spent a great deal of time at the Cathedral during my recovery.' Alaic's voice was uncommonly soft. 'We both saw that Josef's greatest attention was given to the Church and that it was to the detriment of his care to his daughters. That's without mentioning that he could have prevented you from dying simply by not allowing you to take the robe.'

'It's not entirely like that.' Ophilia defended the Archbishop passionately. 'His Excellency is a good man and you only need to visit Goldshore Cathedral to experience how difficult it is to keep the truest meaning of the faith alive - even among those that practice it. My father had no option than to work as hard as he did to keep things well managed.'

There was a long silence as Alaic and Ophilia stared at one another. Ophilia finally looked away.

'Do you have any suggestions Ophilia?' Alaic asked finally. 'We both know that Lianna is in trouble. If Josef is going to be unable to concentrate on her wellbeing.. My concern is for you.' He finally admitted, looking almost embarrassed about the fact. 'Lianna knows you are alive obviously and I fear that if she is not managed closely she will give you up and with her own version of events. She was _never_ kind to you.'

'Again, there is more to it than that.' Ophilia couldn't look him in the eye. 'The care that she gave me when I first was brought to the Cathedral was quite genuine. She has a real empathy and a kindness for children, especially when they are ill and without that I doubt I would ever have recovered properly from the trauma I experienced.' Ophilia felt tears well up in her eyes but shook them away. 'Her later unkindness was as much my own fault as hers. When I arrived I was broken and silent. When I recovered.. I was not. I have always been possessed of a passionate nature which Lianna didn't understand at all and she certainly didn't enjoy sharing what little time her father gave us. If I could have conducted myself with more care and caused fewer problems it would have gone better. Indeed..' Ophilia suddenly looked at Alaic again with a very small smile. '.. At least half of the reason I became so obsessed with _you_ was because I had been told expressly to stay away from _'that dangerous man'_.'

Alaic shook his head wryly. 'You are being a little unkind on yourself I think.' He stated. 'Do you have any suggestions though Ophilia? Your input is likely to be the most relevant. You know your sister better than any other.'

Ophilia thought carefully for a few minutes as Alaic set about preparing his horse once again. H'aanit came across to where Ophilia sat and took her hand.

'I think my suggestion would be to send Anna down to Saintsbridge to the care of Father Bartolo.' Ophilia said, squeezing the Huntress' hand tightly. 'He is fond of her and the Cathedral itself has an excellent healing centre. The Father is quite enlightened in employing Apothecaries as well as using Light healing and Anna expressed a genuine interest in medicine when she spent time with Alf.'

'I will get that word to Eliza.' Alaic promised.

'If that's all I should get back inside and allow you two some smoochy time before you get going.' Ophilia smiled fondly at H'aanit'. 'Have you told him about Linde's ..ahh.. indiscretion yet?' She asked mischievously.

'Not yet.' H'aanit murmured, embarrassment rising.

'That will be a fun tale!' Ophilia stood up and hugged the Huntress. She sent an appraising look towards Alaic as if weighing up whether she could get away with doing the same to him.

'Oh, for goodness sake, just come and get it over with.' He said gruffly. 'Although _why_ you continue to bother to look for affection from _'that dangerous man'_ is quite beyond me.' He added with a genuine smile.

'Aww Al, I'm a glutton for punishment!' Ophilia laughed, happily wrapping her arms around him as far as they would go and then finding herself wracked by her own blush when he hugged her right back and lightly kissed the top of her head.

'Now get lost kid, so the adults can have some fun.' He smirked at her red cheeks. 'If only I'd realised sooner that giving you a cuddle actually shut you up quite effectively..' He teased as she ran for the door.

'Arsehole!' She called back merrily as she made her way back to the house.

~0~

It didn't take Cyrus too long to finish off his letter and Alaic was able to get away with promises to try and keep in contact and to send what information he could for them to pick up in Victors Hollow.

'I'm half tempted to go to Atlasdam myself.' Cyrus confided to Ophilia with a heavy sigh as the others were getting ready for the midday meal that Primrose and Alfyn had prepared. 'I'm sure that I would be far more confident in facing Lucia if I had a bit of time at the Great Library myself, but I am genuinely loath to split the party while the others go off after Tressa's treasure. If something untoward were to happen..'

'I understand completely.' She agreed. 'We really shouldn't make a move against Lucia herself before we have received word from Odette, but that doesn't mean we can't actually get ourselves to Duskbarrow and look for the lost Shrine to Dreisang on our way.'

'It would be quite a coup if we actually managed to find it.' Cyrus concurred with a nod and a small smile. 'In the meantime though I think we should prioritise working on your magical control and exploration of the Starseer spells as well. We should include Therion too since he has the same knowledge floating around in his own head.'

Ophilia moved herself closer to the Scholar and put her mouth up next to his ear. 'If you promise to get all serious and Professory on the subject, perhaps we could begin with a few _private_ lessons first.' She whispered huskily.

Cyrus looked at her speculatively. 'Hmm.. well.. _I'm_ not so sure that very much of the intended lesson actually gets learned in _those_ sessions.' He murmured back, his eyes glinting.

'Oh, I don't know about _that_ my dear Professor.' Ophilia purred, caressing his cheek. ' _I_ believe that you have been _quite_ thorough in your dedication to providing me with a richly varied and rather rigorous personal education..'

Cyrus swallowed. Hard. 'I _know_ that you realise we have to have lunch _and_ read through Tressa's journal before we can even consider becoming distracted.' He shook his head woefully. 'You are a very wicked woman Ophilia!'

The Cleric chuckled and pinched fondly at the cheek she had been stroking. 'I guess it's yet another case of waiting until later then darling.'

'Indeed! _Later_ seems to have become my favourite part of the day.' Cyrus agreed breathlessly.

'Are you two coming?' Primrose called from the kitchen which made them both dissolve into a fit of helpless giggles. 'Lunch is ready!' She added helpfully.

'Quite shocking behaviour!' Cyrus declared as he pulled himself together and stood, offering his hand to the Cleric. 'You truly are a terrible influence Ophilia!' He chided.

'Oh yes!' She agreed with a wide grin. 'I'm probably in need a good telling off too..' She added, pushing him towards the door to the kitchen.

'That's _really_ not helping matters..' He groaned as they joined their friends.

Once everyone was settled at the table Olberic turned to Heathcote. 'I remembered earlier that Al once mentioned you worked for King Alfred in Hornburg for a time.' He said. 'I'm sorry, I don't remember you at all from those days.'

'Well, I would be rather upset if you did lad. I was there with the intention of _not_ drawing attention to myself.' Heathcote smirked at both Knight's. 'Unlike the two of you who were all anyone ever talked about.' He added.

'You were a spy?' Erhardt asked.

'Of a sort I suppose. More truthful that Susanna put me in place to aid Alfred and to report on the lay of the land to her. Even twenty-five years ago she had the inkling that Hornburg was important to her own research and a few years later that which was taken over by Geoffrey Azelhart.'

'I knew you by a different name.' Primrose agreed.

'How in the world did you end up a butler then?' Alfyn asked incredulously.

Heathcote's face fell. 'Susanna moved me on to aid Lord Ravus in a problem he was having that required delicate and covert handling.' He replied heavily. 'After two years of service, I did manage to prevent the first attempt at a theft of the Dragonstones, but it was at the cost of the lives of the Lord and his Lady. I let them down. Badly. In my defence I had been rather heavily hit by the death of Geoffrey and the attempt on Susanna that had both happened over the previous few months.' Heathcote shook his head sadly. 'It was a very bad time.' He said simply. 'So at that stage I swore that I would protect my Lord's child - Cordelia, and to be honest I did an incredibly poor job of that too for the first few years.'

'Pfft. Lady Cordelia does nothing but sing your praises.' Therion had crossed his arms and sat back in his chair.

'She is a trusting soul and that's what got her into so much trouble I suppose. When the second attempt came on the Dragonstones eight years ago I was completely unable to prevent it. Distant family had congregated on the child, wanting their part of the family fortune and name and that was all a big mess - and in honesty I was also distracted once again - this time by the sudden fall of Hornburg.' Heathcote was scowling heavily.

'Wait!' Cyrus put up a finger, his brain moving fast through the information he had just taken on board. 'So you are saying that an attempt on the dragonstones and the death of the Ravus' happened the same time as Susanna and Lord Azelhart were marked to die, and that the second and successful attempt was at the same time as That King Alfred was murdered and Hornburg fell?'

Heathcote nodded. 'Yet another one of those patterns that obsesses Susanna so much.' He agreed. 'And some kind of proof that those that seek to understand those patterns have a tendency to die. I'd leave it well alone boy, if I was you.'

'I second that.' Tressa murmured. 'Instead of chasing your tail around Susanna's problems I need you to concentrate on mine for a while.'

'Well in fairness, Graham Crossford _would_ have a link to the Dragonstones if he is indeed a descendent of Odin, which would link him to the Ravus house and by association of the deaths and dates may link him to Hornburg and The Gates of Finis that Lord Azelhart was researching.' Cyrus told her severely. 'If we are looking for reasons that you may be in danger - holding the diary of a man potentially linked to so many catastrophic events may be the key.'

'Just read the bloody thing Prof.' Tressa moaned. 'You will see that there isn't anything of interest to be found in it.'

Eventually Cyrus and Ophilia got themselves settled at the table, the diary between them so they could read it together. The others left them to it, giving them the space to work together, although Tressa herself sat quietly at the other end of the room with a scowl permanent on her face.

'Are they done yet?' Alfyn asked the Merchant quietly when he brought in refreshments a few hours later.

'They keep stopping to confer and write notes.' Tressa glowered.

'They are only doing their best for you.' Alfyn responded carefully. 'None of us want to think of you being in any trouble, especially if it's totally preventable.'

'You all just take everything so seriously.' Tressa looked up at the Apothecary with a grimace. 'Sometimes don't you think it would be better just to go with the flow and stop worrying about stuff so much?' She asked.

'Well.. I can see that yeah.' Alfyn tentatively sat down next to her. 'Shucks though Tress.. If I've learned one thing since leaving Clearbrook it's that things certainly seem to have a way of coming and biting you on the arse if you don't pay then heed. At home the most I ever had to worry about was old man Woolgar's piles and that was mainly because he would make such a scene about them in public.'

'Don't you miss that though?' Tressa grabbed a hold of his arm. 'I mean, simple stuff. Instead of all this end of the world, bad guys are coming to get you crap?'

'Maybe.' Alfyn looked thoughtful. 'I mean I ain't a hero like Olberic or a genius like Cyrus or even inspirational like Li - but I know I feel good when we win. I think I would find it hard to go back to living the way I did for any length of time. Course, I could do without the extreme level of danger - but I ain't got any desire to run away from it either.'

'You have a good trade though - one that suits you to the ground. One you should be concentrating on rather than having to wield your axe or take hurt from a gang of thieves.' Tressa tugged at his sleeve passionately. 'God's Alf. Don't let Therion lead you away from what you should be doing. I like him, but he is just chaotic. Trouble follows him about just as much as it does Phili.'

'Well squirt, right now trouble has got _you_ marked in its ledger. You chose that journal off Leon's ship as I understand it and that was before you met any of us to give you any chaotic mojo.' Alfyn grinned at her, his lazy lopsided grin. 'Look Tress, if we meet with Leon in Victor's Hollow maybe you should consider getting him to transport you home. You ain't been yourself or even happy since we lost Li in Wispermill. You said then you didn't know if you wanted to go on.'

'You trying to get rid of me?' Suddenly Tressa looked hurt.

'Last thing on my mind - honest. You gotta do what's best for you though. If you need to talk - any of us will be willing to sit and listen - you know that.' Alfyn patted her arm.

Tressa suddenly looked rather unsure of herself. 'Loosing Li was the most painful thing I've ever experienced.' She said quietly.

'I reckoned so.' Alfyn said kindly. 'Even though we got her back, those few days.. It wasn't nice at all was it. I had the same kind of reaction when my ma passed.' He admitted.

'You did?' Tressa looked up at him shyly.

'Well, yeah.' He rubbed his neck a small frown popping onto his brow from the memory. 'Thing is with a bereavement of any kind, people react in different ways. One thing I reckon we both had in common though is that you suddenly realise how fragile people are and how you can lose them just like that. How fragile your own life is too.' He put an arm around the Merchant and hugged her tight. 'Don't like seeing you unhappy squirt. If you need to go back and spend some time with your folk to process stuff then do it. I had Zach and Nina when I lost my ma. I haven't seen you reach out to any of us for help so maybe it's your family that you need.'

'It's just everyone else seemed to cope much better than me - even Cyrus.' Tressa admitted.

'Nah, none of us did really. Just how it seemed.' Alfyn smiled encouragingly at her. 'You have been a total brat since you know - but everyone still loves you.'

'I have _not_ been a brat!' Tressa said heatedly, then caught herself and looked a bit embarrassed. 'Maybe a little.' She conceded.

Alfyn chuckled. 'Just think on it Tress. Talk if you need too.'

'Okay.' She agreed firmly.

It took a couple of more hours before Ophilia gathered everyone back to them. Cyrus was looking over his notes with a thoughtful expression and the Cleric just looked confused.

'We have both been over all of the entries in this journal comprehensively.' Cyrus told them all. 'Tressa is quite right, there appears nothing of any real note that could even remotely warrant interest in the Obsidians. I have kept a close eye out for a potential code or cipher in the text but again I am coming up with a blank. The language used is free flowing and does not have any interesting pattern to it.'

'It is thoughtful and well written.' Ophilia added. 'It is genuinely interesting from the perspective of a traveller, although aside from one actual note which lists the reagents for the cure that the Apothecary discovered for his wife's ailment, and his rather treacherous adventure to gather a key ingredient, it doesn't even read like an Apothecary's journal.'

Alfyn's ears had perked up. 'What was the curative for?' He asked, immediately interested.

Ophilia picked through Cyrus' notes. 'He never actually describes the illness but here's the list of stuff that he gathered. The book he found the remedy in he actually got from the black market in Wellspring so it seems he was looking for obscure help by that stage.' She handed the paper to Alfyn.

The Apothecary read down the inscribed list slowly and a bemused look crossed his face. He read it again. He looked up and held out his hand for the journal. Cyrus handed it to him. Reading the list a third time, Alfyn gently opened the book and looked down at the writing on the first page.

'Do you want me to find the part with the list for you?' Ophilia enquired. 'I'm sure it's been copied correctly. She added.

'Alaic said it was ten years ago that Leon transported this man home to try and rescue his wife with this curative in Bolderfall.' Alfyn said tonelessly. Cyrus nodded at him. 'Not long after that..' Alfyn continued, still looking down at the open book in his hands. 'A stranger came to Clearbrook and saved my life from a horrible illness when even Zach's father was at a loss of what to do.'

Therion had moved to Alfyn's side, immediately aware that he was struggling with something. He put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

'While I was recovering,' Alfyn continued, 'The man was kind enough to entertain a small child's request by giving him the recipe for his cure and telling him all about how it was made and what he had endured to gather the reagents. He left town shortly after refusing any payment for his service, saying that saving my life was payment enough for him.'

'You think that..?' Therion started to say but Alfyn raised a hand to quieten him, tears standing in his eyes.

'That man inspired me to become an Apothecary and continue on the path that had brought him to my door to save me. I never knew then that the cure had been meant for his wife, but here it is - this is the same potion that saved me. I'm thinking that it's really quite likely that Graham Crossford is the reason I am here with you all today.'


	77. Tales of the Unexpected

The first day's travel out of Stillsnow was journeyed in relatively good weather as the sun rose high in the sky unmarred by the pendulous clouds that had been such a feature of the last few days. In the sunlight the crisp piled snow looked almost magical, glistening and fresh and Linde romped through it with unmistakable pleasure. Ophilia did not join her feline companion in her play this time. Cyrus had become rather withdrawn, his mind turning over and over the information that had been presented since they had arrived in the Frostlands and Ophilia opted to stay close to him, offering a sounding board when he wanted it and silent support when he didn't. Alfyn too was unusually quiet and reflective as they soldiered through the cold, his distraction so great that he didn't even notice when Therion took his hand in one of his own, even having removed his purple mitten to allow contact despite his distaste for the cold.

 _'Should I say something?'_ Therion fretted to Ophilia covertly. _'I ain't good at this empathy shit.. what would you say to him if you were me?'_

 _'Right now I'd just stay quiet.'_ Ophilia replied _. 'He is processing what he learned and when he needs to talk he will. Therion, I can't tell keep telling you what to say - Alf of all people will know if the words are mine rather than yours - you don't want that.'_

 _'I think I do.. at least I'd know I wasn't screwing it up.'_ Therion beseeched seriously.

 _'Honey, I don't think Alf has any kind of expectation of you changing who you are. He loves YOU Therion. That means also loving your unique manner.. Trust me, I've had plenty of experience in taking what you say and translating it to almost human standards and so has he.'_ Ophilia's smile was evident even without looking at her.

 _'You can be such an arsehole sometimes.'_ Therion moaned.

 _'Yes, yes.. I love you too sweetheart!'_ This time Ophilia laughed out loud, causing Cyrus to look at her inquisitively.

'Nothing important.' She smiled at the Scholar, then laughed again when Therion turned and stuck his tongue out at her.

While Cyrus and Alfyn were particularly quiet, Tressa was bouncing and exuberant in a way that none of them had seen for quite a while. She had retrieved her treasure map from her pack on numerous occasions and babbled away to everyone about what they would need to take with them into the Forgotten Grotto, the location named by Balthazar in grand script across the bottom of the etching.

'Leon was completely adamant that the treasure will not have been discovered already.' Tressa was enthusing to H'aanit and Primrose. 'That means it will probably be buried quite deep. I'm glad we have two big strong Knights to dig it up - should take no time at all with the muscles between them.'

'Oh.. joy.' Erhardt turned round and grinned at the Merchant. 'Is that all I am to you? _'Carry this Erry.. dig up that Erry..'._ I am a man of many, many skills I'll have you know - quite beyond my amazing physique and obscene good looks!'

'.. And your overwhelming modesty..' Olberic grunted, punching him hard on the shoulder.

'I _know_ you think I'm pretty, Olberic - don't deny it!' Erhardt shot back at him, along with a wicked jab to his ribs.

'Save it for the Arena boys!' Tressa laughed. 'If we have to wait around for the Prof to hear back from Odette then we may as well sign you both up to win us some leaf while we're there!'

'Seriously.. Must you?' Ophilia queried in resignation.

'Z'aanta wilst be sad to miss out on _that_ action.' H'aanit said lustily. 'I don't doubteth if Leon hast arrived in town he too wouldst take a turn to fight!' 'Personally though I wilst probably maketh more leaf than thou all combined _outside_ of the main competition.' She added.. challenge shining from her face like a beacon.

'I _hate_ Victor's Hollow.' Ophilia sighed, shaking her head sadly at the more martial of her friends. Cyrus looked down on her tiny frown and smiled tenderly. He took a hold of her hand and leaned himself towards her ear, whispering intently.

 _'Really?'_ Her eyes widened. 'Oh..my..' She added breathlessly after listening to his words for a short while. He quirked an eyebrow, nodded solemnly, then grinned a huge boyish grin at her.

Ophilia's eyes danced with merriment. _'Well then,'_ She decided, hugging his arm happily. 'Maybe I'll enjoy Victor's Hollow after all!'

'Do I _even_ wantto ask?' Primrose asked lightly in amusement.

'Ahh, hmm.. well.. Probably best you don't.' Cyrus admitted with a chuckle. 'Although knowing the way you ladies tend to share confidences..' He shrugged and sighed comically at the Dancer.

'We'll talk later then Ophilia!' Primrose promised with a wink then put an arm around H'aanit's waist as they both dissolved into giggles.

.

True to their intended plan, the companions managed to cross into the Woodlands before setting up camp for the night and settled down for an evening enjoyed under a canopy of green leaves with no threat of a snowstorm. Cyrus gathered Therion and Ophilia to him once they had eaten to begin exploration into the Starseer spells that they had picked up but it was proving to be a futile exercise.

'I'm really sorry.' Ophilia apologised early on. 'I have no idea how I used the spell or even what type of energy I pulled to make it work. All I can remember is anger and darkness, although there did appear to be an equal measure of light and wind in the actual casting.'

'Instinctive then.' Cyrus mused. 'Much like Therion when he heals.'

'I've been getting better at managing it.' Therion said a bit defensively. 'Honest though, same as my bit of fire magic I'm usually pretty angry when I cast - it works more often if I am. Exception is sharing energy - but that comes more from a desire to help.'

'I wish I could just see into your heads.' Cyrus said, frustrated. 'I'm sure if I could _see_ the spells I could identify the source at least and that would give us a starting point.'

'Well, I've used it..' Ophilia said thoughtfully. 'My memory of doing it is clouded but I wonder if you could see it if you access my feelings?'

'I can try. Cyrus agreed, touching the ring on his finger, which exploded into light as he murmured the names that bound it. He physically shuddered and shut his eyes, then smiled gently.

'There is a subtle difference in you now.' He murmured. 'Both from the Starseer experience and from your time in the Endless Darkness with the Dark God - but in honesty, what I receive is the usual sense of you and yourfeelings about everything.' He opened his eyes. 'While I _can_ feel the new magic there I can't grasp onto it in any way that could be helpful in this endeavour. It's signature isn't familiar enough to draw any comparisons - it's an alien magic to any I know or can identify.' He reflected sadly.

'Is there anyone who uses Starseer magic?' Therion asked. 'There must be books or something on it surely?'

'There is reference to it having being used at one time. As I said when you first suggested that you may have picked up the knowledge, as far I was concerned its existence was only a rumour. I did add a request to Odette that she have a look in the archives at the University for anything useful. Hopefully _she_ will be able to come up with something.'

Therion was looking at Ophilia speculatively. 'One thing Phili..' he said thoughtfully. 'You said you thought you utilised the magic because you were angry - but actually, when I was locked in that hiding space the emotion that you were spilling out first was fear. I reckon you were afraid that Erry was gonna get hurt and that I was gonna be found.'

Cyrus closed his eyes again. 'You are quite right Therion.' He said with a smile at the Thief. 'Ophilia remembers anger and there _was_ a great deal of that but her subconscious recalls fear too, which must have been what incited her.'

'Well I guess that's better than _just_ being angry..' Ophilia said quietly. 'I honestly thought it happened because I was still possessed by darkness.'

'Nah, I don't get that Phili.. not at all - I'm sure it would spill if it were there.' Therion reassured her.

'I must admit..' Cyrus said scrutinising Therion closely. 'I don't really understand exactly what you two mean when you talk about each other spilling feelings.'

Therion grinned at the Scholar. 'Well mainly we can just talk at each other right? Except sometimes when one of us has a _really_ strong emotion or reaction, the other gets a hit of it. Like when Phili looks at _you_ then gets all overwhelmed with love and sappiness, I get blasted by her squidgy feelings. She does that _a lot_ you know. A hell of a lot.' He added with a smirk.

Ophilia blushed. 'Well yes,' She admitted defensively 'But I got exactly the same fuzzy while _you_ were with Alfyn the last couple of nights.'

Therion chuckled. 'Revenge is sweet!' He declared then looked back at Cyrus. 'It's actually quite nice sharing that emotion - like butterflies in the stomach. It's not at all specific though. Occasionally I'll get a random thought too, Phili certainly swears a lot in her own head and she does like to project that!'

Ophilia blushed even harder as the other two grinned at her discomfort.

'Actually, thinking about it..' Therion was serious again suddenly. 'I can kinda feel you in the background _all_ the time these days Phili - like that ambience you put in Lord Bertand's room but in my head.'

'Oh!' Ophilia's brow furrowed at his words. 'You know, I think you're right. There is a kind of permanent Therion vibe in _my_ mind too. No wonder my finger's keep getting itchy!..'

'Ouch..mean!' Therion chortled.

'Quite amazing.' Cyrus looked both stunned and a little excited. 'So you don't even need to cast to connect anymore - it's just there..'

'Not since Phili came back actually. I thought it was probably because we now have both marks.. Aelfric _and_ Steorra's.'

'I'm not so sure.' Ophilia admitted. 'I mean my father has both marks too and I can't speak with him in that manner. I tried.'

'Maybe it would be a good idea to explore your bond.' Cyrus was thinking aloud. 'It is _so_ completely unique..' His eyes were shining with enthusiasm.

'Lessons in control might be a _bit_ more useful right now.' Therion pointed out.

'Ah. You are right of course.' Cyrus smiled, abashed. 'I do get so carried away with new things and honestly - you two are a _totally_ fascinating study. Of course there has never been a shared Kindling before.' He looked thoughtful. 'Mind you there has also never been the creation of a dark flame or a resurrection from The Endless Darkness before either.' He shook his head. 'There are just way too many things to think about at the moment!' He muttered woefully. 'Honestly it's getting difficult to keep my thoughts focused on any one thing.'

'It's getting late.' Ophilia interjected gently. 'You _do_ have a lot on your mind darling, so let's just stick to the more important things right now. Perhaps you have some control exercises we could practise?' That's how they taught us repression in the church, I assume learning better control would be similar.'

'I bet _that_ was fun.' Therion scowled.

'No not really.' Ophilia agreed. 'But then I was never very good at repression!' She added.

'Let me think on it.' Cyrus beamed, his enthusiasm flamed again. 'I'm sure I can come up with something that will be enjoyable as well as educational.' He promised.

.

After an early start the next day the travellers reached Victors Hollow just before dusk fell and went first to the nearest tavern for beer and food. They had hardly settled themselves at a large table in the taproom when Leon came bursting in, a beaming smile on his face.

'Well met!' He exclaimed expansively. 'I've had men watching for your arrival since I hit town yesterday - your timing could hardly be better!'

'Alaic said you would likely be here.' Olberic clasped the Captain's hand. 'He brought us warning of your suspicions.'

'Let us eat and then we can get back to my home. We can discuss things there.' Leon was smiling broadly at Tressa, his relief at her safety obvious. 'You will stay with me I hope. The house was originally Balthazar's and I rarely use it - but it will certainly accommodate everyone.'

'Well, if nothing else - knowing you has certainly saved us all a great deal of leaf in keeping a roof over our heads, Captain!' Tressa said cheekily making Leon guffaw in merriment.

'I live to serve, Mistress Tressa.' He said bowing elegantly before taking a seat at the table next to Primrose. 'I will also fill you in on our adventures with our mutual actor friend later.' He told the dancer with a smile.

'I hear that he has undergone some unfortunate events recently.' Primrose smiled back warmly at the Captain. 'Truly, my heart bleeds for him..'

'That's the spirit, woman!' Leon approved, clasping her shoulder. He turned his attention back to Tressa. 'So are we going treasure hunting tomorrow?' He asked the Merchant. 'I took the liberty of gathering together the kit required and getting it all packed up for you.' He was flush with enthusiasm.

'I thought you weren't interested.' Tressa said in surprise.

'Well not in the actual treasure, although in truth - I admit it would be good to see it again. But the hunt? Oh.. I can't deny there is something incredibly attractive about the idea of going pirating for the day.' He looked over at Ophilia and grinned at her. 'I also have my apprentice to think of.. I would be remiss not to show my little pirate-in-training the ropes of retrieving buried treasure!'

'I think I just died and went to heaven!' Ophilia said breathlessly - her eyes wide.

'Don't even joke about that.' Therion grumped, poking her.

'So you actually know where this cavern is then?' Erhardt had taken hold of Tressa's map and was looking at the rather convoluted path.

'I've been there quite a few times.' Leon admitted. 'Bal and I used it for some time when we worked together. He was more the treasure burier and map drawer of the partnership though - he enjoyed that. Me.. I just got booty changed up into gems and leaf. Easier to store.'

'Having you along should cut the time it takes to find down immensely then.' Tressa said happily. 'It will just be the actual burial spot in the cavern that we need to track.'

'It's quite an impressive cave system. Think it was used for smuggling at one time in its history - parts of it look manmade rather than a feature of nature.' Leon took the map from Erhardt and scrutinized it closely. 'I haven't been back in maybe eight years, so I can't be sure what state the place will be in or indeed _what_ may have moved in.' He grinned evilly. 'I am fully expecting this adventure to be on a par with your usual ones. I hope we get a decent story out of it at least!'

'Be careful what you wish for.' Alfyn said with a chuckle. 'Given our uncommon ability to find trouble - anything could happen!'

'I'm counting on it!' Leon declared. 'Now let's eat!' He added with gusto, draining his first mug of beer and beckoning a server to order another round.

~0~

It was still quite early when the companions got back to Leon's home - a much less personalised place than his one in Noblecourt but even so it was very comfortable and lacked for nothing in terms of amenities.

As they arrived they were greeted at the door by an extremely attractive young woman with immaculately bobbed blonde hair and a very exotic and formfitting black dress that exposed a ridiculous amount of very shapely leg. Primroses eyebrows rose so high they were almost lost in her hairline.

'Ah lass, you didn't need to wait for us!' Leon told her as they were ushered inside.

'I have kept some refreshment ready Captain.' The woman purred in a rich velvety tone. 'I know how much you like to drink when you meet with your acquaintances.'

'Everyone.. let me introduce my new trader apprentice, Esmeralda.' Leon put a hand on the girls shoulder with a beaming smile. 'Esme's father was one of my senior crew back when I first struck out alone in Piracy. The old dog demands that I give his girl a decent education in the mercantile arts and who am I to refuse..'

'Forgive me, my dear..' Primrose spoke up suddenly to the young woman. 'You don't much _look_ like a Merchant.' Her tone was a little frosty.

'Looks can be deceiving my _Lady_..' Esme ran her eyes slowly up and down Primrose's dancer garb with an amused smile on her generous lips.

'Quite.' Primrose murmured with a scowl.

Completely oblivious to the atmosphere, Leon took his apprentices arm as he showed everyone to the sitting room. 'Actually..' He beamed, 'Esme has already proved that she needs very little training in sales or acquisition. She is _quite_ as tenacious as you Tressa, although a little less forward speaking.' He winked at the Merchant who grinned back. 'I was hoping you might spend a little time with her actually. You know my deep respect for your skills.' He added.

'Course!' Tressa agreed happily. 'Us ladies need to stick together.' She added, to which Esme nodded vehemently.

The two girls found themselves a quiet corner after Esme had brought in steaming pots of tea and a large crate of beer for everyone.

'Leon has spoken so very highly of you.' Esme murmured as they sat down together. 'I am glad that I have gotten the chance to meet you so soon.'

'Have you known the Captain long?' Tressa asked warming her hands on her cup. 'I mean obviously he knew your Da for years.'

'No.' Esme admitted sadly. 'I was lucky in fact that I managed to finally meet up with him in Grandport recently. My father had written a letter of introduction for me to present to him quite a while ago now, but it took ages for me to chase him down. He travels so much.' She explained. 'Of course I had heard plenty of stories of him while I was growing up!' she added.

'So what did you do before?' Tressa was genuinely interested. The girl had such a confident air about her and Tressa couldn't even guess at her age although she doubted it was much greater than Ophilia's.

'Well, I dealt mainly with my father's acquisitions - none of which were wholly legitimate, I'm ashamed to say.' Esme admitted delicately, looking up shyly at Tressa from under her long dark lashes. 'I simply can't imagine what it must be like to have a father with such a sterling reputation as yours.' She added wistfully.

'Well yeah, it can help.' Tressa said thoughtfully. 'But honest word - sometimes it can hinder too. I rarely give out my surname when I'm conducting business.' She added.

'Oh, I admire that!' Esme's dark eyes bore into the Merchants with intensity. 'We should _never_ be limited to what has come before us Tressa. I sincerely hope to bury the repute of being a villain's daughter and instead grow my own legend as a force to be reckoned with on my own merits - and I can see that you value the same philosophy too!'

'I do!' Tressa agreed passionately.

'I really hope that we can become friends.' Esme suddenly looked shy again. 'There are so very few people who really understand my drive and my desires. I have found even the Captain to be rather _uninspiring_ in his approach to our work. I suppose when you already _have_ such a fearsome reputation half of your job is done for you - and despite everything - trade is _still_ dominated by a rather male bias.' She sighed.

'Perhaps we shall be the ones to change that!' Tressa declared with a huge grin.

'Perhaps we shall.' Esme reached out and hand and placed it lightly on Tressa's cheek for the briefest of seconds. 'I must apologise Tressa, I regret that I need to get to bed early this evening.' She lamented. 'I have to meet a shipment for Leon tomorrow at an obscenely early hour. Will you be staying in Victor's Hollow for a while?'

'I'm unsure of the actual duration, but we are awaiting a message from Atlasdam before we move on - so it is likely to be a few days at least. I was planning to get our Knights signed up at the Arena while we wait.' Tressa added.

'Then perhaps we can spend some time together before you have to leave? Of course I'd understand if you wouldn't want too..' Esme looked away with a vulnerable semi- shrug.

'No! I would really like that!' Tressa put out a hand onto the girls arm and squeezed it. 'Honest word - it is _wonderful_ to meet someone with passion for the business and a genuine desire to make a real impact. I think it would be stimulating to get out into the market together!'

Esme looked down at the hand on her arm and then back up at Tressa with a soft smile. 'Leon said that you were quite the brilliant trader but he somehow forgot to mention your kindness.. and your beauty.' She said quietly.

Tressa blushed fiercely. 'I'm not the one with legs up to my armpits.' She joked to cover her sudden flush.

Esme giggled, a warm throaty sound. 'I will catch up with your tomorrow then Tressa.' She said, gently extracting the merchants hand that was somehow still on the other woman's arm. 'I am genuinely looking forward to it!' She added with a sultry smile.

Once Esmeralda had left for bed and Tressa had rejoined the group the talk turned to Leon's pursuit of Simeon.

'We followed his trail to Grandport then onto Goldshore before he went home to Everhold.' Leon told them. 'In truth once he was away from Noblecourt he was extremely easy to track - either he is supremely confident or simply doesn't care.'

'What do you mean?' Olberic asked.

'Well, he visited a number of Obsidian boltholes, whose location no-one had known. That's how we came across the information on the contract for the Journal. We thought we'd tip our hand that we were following when we repeatedly raided and closed down operations just days after he visited them but he seemed not to care in the slightest.'

'Do you think he was laying a specific course for you?' Cyrus asked - his eyebrow raised.

'Maybe Prof, but honest word we picked up so much intelligence in the locations we looted that he _couldn't_ have meant for them to have been identified.' Leon shook his head. 'Alaic still has some of his people going over records we obtained. One thing that was of interest - it seems Mattias' family and the consortium he ran seemed to be a part of the Obsidian network ever since its inception.

'But the consortium is completely legitimate!' Ophilia exclaimed. 'They have been working provisioning the Church and the Knights Ardante for years!'

'None the less - the last message I received - only yesterday - clearly stated that they were definitely tied up together historically.' Leon scowled. 'I know I was a pirate in my former life, but it does seem that these days there are very few truly above board institutions, yet the players are shadows, driving things from behind the scenes. At least a pirate is _honest_ about his intentions to loot and pillage for his own gain.'

'So Simeon is in Everhold now?' Primrose asked.

'Yeah. He seems to have nailed himself down, overseeing repair to the unfortunate damage to his theatre, and seemingly writing a new production if our information is correct.' Leon patted Primrose's hand. 'We can bring him in if you like Prim. There have been untold opportunities to capture him - but while he was leading us to groups that we didn't know about - it seemed like a good idea to let him continue.'

'As long as he is half the continent away, I don't really have a problem with his just being observed.' Primrose mused. 'The more of his network that gets eliminated the better for everyone - except him.' She added with satisfaction.

'Can you tell us any more about Graham Crossford?' Alfyn suddenly spoke up.

'Not a great deal.' Leon admitted. 'He was a quiet man for the whole of the journey he took with me - eager to get back to his family and restore his wife. Honestly, I had forgotten all about him, it took a bit of time for me to place where I had heard the name before and then to realise I'd actually been carrying his journal for many years.. Well it was odd. _Then_ realising that it was probably the one that young Tressa here had taken..' Leon shook his head.

'There really isn't anything in it.' Tressa said defensively. 'Cyrus and Ophilia went through it really carefully.'

'It's true.' Cyrus added.

'Well, I guess that's not really the point is it?' Leon shrugged. 'You of all people should recognise that a things worth is judged in what someone will pay - or do - for it Tressa.' He added severely.

Tressa looked a bit embarrassed. 'Yeah.' She admitted. 'Point taken. Sorry guys, I guess I was a bit of a brat about it all..' She added.

'Did you just _apologise_?' Therion grinned. 'Could you just say that 'sorry' part again.. I think my mind exploded before I could actually enjoy it.'

'Don't push it.' Tressa grouched.

Leon was chuckling to himself. 'So then, tomorrow we hunt treasure!' He exclaimed, wisely changing the subject.

'A good point.' Ophilia spoke up. 'A decent night's rest is definitely in order I think..' She looked rather excited.

'I agree.' Cyrus smiled at her. 'I admit I _am_ rather keen to see this Eldrite. I never expected to get that kind of opportunity.' He added as they stood up together and bade their goodnights.

Tressa insisted on looking over the pack that Leon had put together for the adventure and they spent a fair while arguing about what needed to be included until eventually Tressa was contented, by which stage everyone except Primrose had gone to bed.

'Well, I'm off too.' Tressa declared. 'Tomorrow is a big day!' She added with a broad grin.

'Damn right it is.' Leon beamed back as she left for her bed.

'You indulge her too much.' Primrose chided as she finished her last mouthful of wine and rose to her feet.'

'I believe I have told you before, I have a fondness for women who speak their mind and play by their own rules.' Leon laughed. 'Mistress Tressa certainly fit's that particular mould.'

'I want to thank you Leon.' Primrose said, suddenly serious. 'You have been nothing but kind to me and I have not always been so nice to you. I genuinely am grateful for the time and effort you have put in to the affair with Simeon.'

'And I have again told you before that the man made it very personal when he tried to kill me.' Leon said gently. 'You have nothing to thank me for Prim. If I wasn't willing to help, I wouldn't. You, Tressa, all of your companions are the kind of folk I would chose to spend time with regardless of the work I do for Susanna or any personal goals.' He offered the dancer his arm. 'I admit though I am glad that you finally like me now.' He grinned as she rested her slight hand on him and allowed him to lead her from the room.

'I don't believe I said I _liked_ you.' Primrose objected as they went up the stairs. 'But I suppose I dislike you _less_ than I once did.' She smiled to herself as he chuckled.

'I'll take that as a win.' He decided.

'I would if I were you.' She agreed, raising on her toes to kiss him quickly before disappearing into her room and leaving him stunned.

'Well damn!' He muttered to himself with a smile as he made his way happily to his own room.


	78. Booty Calls

'Okay - so I really wasn't expecting this.' Captain Leon Bastralle stood at the edge of the flooded area of the cavern scowling down at the map in his hand. 'Honestly, I've never been this far into the cave complex, but there is no inlet for this water to come from naturally that I can see.'

'It's not marked as flooded on the map.' Tressa pointed out. 'Maybe it's simply happened in the time since the treasure was stored here. You said it's been years..'

'Nothing else for it I suppose.' Leon started to strip off his expensive coat and his boots. 'It's so bloody dark though, I'm gonna have to search blind to see if there is a way through underwater.'

'Maybe not.' Ophilia said thoughtfully. She illuminated the ring on her finger. 'This should stay alight underwater shouldn't it?' She asked Cyrus.

'Well, yes. It's not an actual flame so it won't be affected by the water - but my love.. surely you don't mean to go down there too..'

'Oh, I can guarantee you that she does.' Therion crossed his arms, frowning.

'Surely it would be wiser to come back later, better prepared?' Primrose moaned miserably, already shivering from the damp chill of the grotto. Everyone was weary. Numerous beasts had made the cave their home in the time it had been neglected and the companions had been required to battle their way to this point.

'What _exactly_ would you prepare?' Leon asked seriously. 'Look, we have a source of light with that ring and the location we seek is literally the other side of this pool - behind that wall there.' He pointed to rock face that was protruding from the water. 'We have already spent _hours_ clearing our way to get ourselves this far. It would be folly to give up now just for the sake of getting a little wet.'

'Rather you than _me_ darling.' Primrose muttered picking up the Captain's discarded coat and wrapping it round her own shoulders and taking a seat at the far side of the cavern with her back to the wall.

'Well, I'm coming in too.' Erhardt said firmly as Ophilia started to remove her own boots. 'We have no idea whether or not there is something nasty lurking in that water just waiting to eat up the unsuspecting bather. H'aanit..' He turned to the Huntress. 'Do you perchance have a long length of rope that we can tie to Phili?'

'What? Why?' Ophilia demanded having removed her dress and standing shivering at the water's edge in just her shift.

'Makes good sense girl.' Leon agreed with a nod at Erhardt. 'I for one am not willing to risk losing you again lass and besides if we do find a way through, it will mark the path for others to follow.'

H'aanit silently unwound a length from her pack and handed it to Cyrus who secured it tightly around Ophilia's waist then passed the other end to a very disgruntled looking Olberic. Cyrus also had a worried frown creasing his brow but he managed a small smile for the Cleric. 'I will try and keep a light burning above you. Depending on how deep you have to go - it might help a bit with visibility.' He kissed her tenderly. 'Please darling.. be careful..' He added.

Once Erhardt was ready, Ophilia lowered herself into the water. Immediately the air was filled by very colourful and evocative language.

'Cold is it Phili?' Therion couldn't help his amused chuckle. 'Very eloquent indeed your Holiness. I _never_ expected to learn new curse words from a church-girl!'

Erhardt and Leon slipped into the murky pool either side of the Cleric and the three of them swam carefully over to the far side of the pool. Above them - his face strained by the effort to control - Cyrus slowly moved a ball of fire to illuminate the darkness. The three swimmers conferred for a few seconds and then they dived down together under the surface of the water.

'They will be fine.' Therion murmured to Olberic whose was now fully scowling as he held tight onto his end of the rope.

'I bloody well hope so.' He growled anxiously. 'I _hate_ that I swim so poorly.. Anything goes wrong out there, I'm gonna be completely useless. I will be stuck here on dry land having to watch.'

Alfyn had already removed his outer clothes and had stashed his herb satchel leaving himself with just his axe held loosely in his hand. 'Don't worry Olberic - first sign of a problem I'm straight in there.' He promised.

'Shouldn't they have surfaced again by now?' Tressa asked nervously, standing next to Alfyn and peering out into the darkness.

'They've found a way through..' Therion told them all. 'The access point wasn't very far down Phili says. They are already out the other side but it's complete pitch darkness and her ring isn't showing much ahead of them. They are trying to find a way out of the water.'

Cyrus let the light that he had been hanging extinguish. He moved back away from the edge to Olberic and Therion. 'So the actual site where the Eldrite was buried might be under water too then?' He asked.

Therion shrugged. 'They have found the edge now. The Cavern is huge apparently but they haven't got the map with them.'

'I've got it here - but I dunno how I can take it through to them without ruining it.' Tressa said.

'Phili say the Captain packed an oilskin pouch.. you can put it in that.' Therion went over to the supplies bag and located it for the Merchant.

'Whose staying here then?' Tressa asked, taking her hat from her head and slipping off her shoes.

'Well, _I'm_ not getting wet unless I absolutely have too.' Primrose said.

'I'll take you through Tress. I'm all ready to go.' Alfyn grinned.

'Linde wilst struggle to get through under the water.' H'aanit mused - I wilst stay here, and obviously Olberic cannot swim - so we shouldst be enough to guard the gear.'

'Wonderful.' Therion grumped, removing his scarf and boots. He began emptying his many pockets. It took a little time.

Alfyn went in first, grasping onto the rope and following it along in the water. Tressa went next then Therion and finally Cyrus who had lit up a bonfire for those remaining behind before he followed. The way through was indeed not far down underwater and it took a very short time for everyone to resurface on the other side into the vast cavern that according to the map would contain the treasure. As soon as they clambered shivering out of the water Cyrus set fire to the pile of debris that Erhardt, Ophilia and Leon had pulled together as they waited.

'Okay then young Tressa, let's get a look at the co-ordinates on that map!' Leon said cheerily once the blaze was going, taking the edge off of everyone's chill.

'Phew, it's totally dry!' Tressa noted as she took the paper from the oilskin and unrolled it. 'Okay - I guess we need a reference point to start from.' She added with a frown gazing down at the drawing.

'There's a passageway over there.' Erhardt said, pointing off into the darkness. 'Is that shown?'

'Yes - it must be this one.' Tressa put her finger on the site and then measured the distance to the actual ' **X** ' that marked where the booty was buried.

Ophilia took her lightened ring with Leon over to the passage and Tressa supplied verbal direction from that spot. After a few minutes, they were standing where they believed the correct position to be.

'We didn't bring the shovels through!' Tressa looked aghast at their lapse in thought.

'I'll get them.' Leon offered taking off at a run back to the water as Ophilia marked the spot in the earth, then came back to the warmth of the fire.

'I kinda think he misses being an actual pirate just a bit.' Alfyn noted, grinning at Leon's enthusiastic dive into the water. 'I haven't seen him this animated.. well.. ever!'

'I'm glad one of us is enjoying themselves.' Therion moaned, still shivering violently despite being nearly sat in the fire he was so close to it.

'I'd have thought a treasure hunt would be just your kind of thing.' Tressa poked Therion in the ribs. 'You even spy a lockbox and _your_ eyes glow even brighter than Phili's when she is in full on Angel mode.'

'When I am warm and dry Tressa. There's a difference.' Therion scowled.

Cyrus suddenly put up a hand, his face intent. 'Did any of you hear that?' He asked quietly.

'Hear what?' Erhardt whispered back.

There was an unexpected low growl that seemed to come from every direction in the darkness.

'Oh crap.' Erhardt took up his sword that he had driven down into the earth to crouch by the fire. Alfyn also stood and hefted his axe.

'Where the hell is it coming from?' Tressa breathed.

'Get in as close to the fire as you all can.' Cyrus instructed, a fireball abruptly blazing in his hand. 'Only one place it could have come from unless whatever it is was hidden in a dark corner.' He added, sending the fire roaring off in the direction of the passage. As it passed through the darkness a huge form was briefly illuminated and a loud bestial growl challenged the sudden light.

'Firestorm then.' Cyrus mused, this time bringing his hands up in a complex set of movements and releasing the spell with a couple of indistinct words. The area where the beast had been located was suddenly filled with raining fire. There was a loud angry roar and the companions were lashed by something hard around their legs that knocked all of them off their feet.

Ophilia was casting as soon as she hit the floor. Light filled the cavern and they stared at the enormous feline, at least twice the size of Linde that was frozen a little way from them, cowering against the sudden illumination. It was an odd colour, a kind of blue tint to its dark stripes, with two long wicked looking tusks and a tail that was an amazingly long thin whip.

'By the God's.' Erhardt blurted in shock. 'Anyone know what the hell that is?'

'Probably not a friend..' Therion replied tersely. 'Perhaps we should get back into the water..' He had barely gotten the sentence out when the cat leapt forwards, claws lashing out towards Erhardt who was at the front of the group.

Ophilia, Cyrus and Tressa were back on their feet and the beast was buffeted by wind and fire as Ophilia blasted light a second time.

'I honestly don't think we will be able to retreat fast enough unless we can physically incapacitate it.' Cyrus shouted grimly above the noise of Tressa's wind magic.

Erhardt was struggling to ward off the sheer momentum of the cat's attack. He looked strangely small and vulnerable, dripping wet and without his armour. Alfyn had moved up beside him stoically, bringing his axe swinging in an arc in front of him, helping Erhardt to defend against the blows and managing to strike the feline a nasty smash to the rear. Roaring in anger, the animal seemed to curl up its long tail before it released it again at an unbelievable speed, low and hard once again knocking everyone from their feet and raking through the flames of their fire on the forward strike, then beating against them all as the tail swept back.

Therion was the first to regain his feet, seeing that the cat required a recovery period from the balancing of the move it had just executed. He leapt forward letting daggers fly which embedded themselves into the beasts chest. The roar of fury that it emitted was immense and was accompanied by a fine blue spray that floated out on its breath and which settled over Alfyn, Erhardt and Therion who were at the front.

Ophilia managed to get off a heal as Therion fell to the floor while Alfyn pushed himself upwards with his roar matching the ferocity of the beast's own. Cyrus had switched his casts to lightning, realising that this particular foe didn't seem to be afraid of fire and attempting to push the beast back and away from Therion and Erhardt who were still down. The Scholar joined his magic to Tressa's and the merging made the next blast of wind a tempest, doubling its impact as Alfyn literally threw himself at the cat as if he was going to wrestle with it.

'Alfyn?' Ophilia shouted in warning but then she was assailed and completely overwhelmed by a sudden and completely unexpected surge of pure raw emotion that brought her stumbling to her knees.

 _'Therion, stop!'_ Ophilia thought straight into his head against the swell of confusion that he was projecting out and that was screaming through her own mind like a whirlwind. The Thief had curled into a ball where he lay with his head in his hands, seemingly unable to move. Erhardt had started to crawl backwards towards the fire and away from the beast. He was trembling violently and there were tears running down his cheeks.

Ophilia looked towards Cyrus in panic, she had no idea what was going on or what to do next. Cyrus' face was a mask of concentration as he cast - continuing to meld his elements to Tressa's. Ophilia pushed herself to her feet to watch as Alfyn connected bodily with the feline adding weight to the wind and lightning that was already rocking it. Leon suddenly appeared out of the darkness behind the beast just as Ophilia was trying to concentrate over the turmoil in her head that was spewing from Therion. She managed a sharp blast of light as Leon hit the tiger from the back and Alfyn continued his onslaught from the front, taking rending damage from the swipes that the cat was trying to defend itself with.

Leon's sabre found purchase between the beast's shoulder blades before it even knew what had hit it. With a final massive roar that coated Alfyn once again in it's fine blue mist the animal stumbled and fell twitching. Alfyn reached for his axe and he brought the weapon down on the beasts head with powerful finality as Leon rolled swiftly to the side to avoid being crushed.

Cyrus and Tressa's magic stuttered to a halt as they looked around in confusion at the tableau before them. Therion was still in a foetal position on the floor, rocking and sobbing. Alfyn hadn't yet stopped hitting the tiger with his axe, the beast's head becoming more and more unrecognisable with each powerful swing. Erhardt was sat apart from everyone a look of abject terror on his face and tears still sitting on his cheeks.

'What the hell is going on?' Leon roared in confusion. 'Lad, I think the beast is dead.' He added, standing and making his way to Alfyn. The Apothecary looked up from his grim butchery as the Captain approached him and suddenly he swung his weapon out towards Leon instead. 'Hey!' Leon took a leap backwards. 'Watch what you're doing with that thing!'

'Therion's head is all wrong.' Ophilia was gasping out. 'There is something strange invading it - he can't stop projecting.. Leon! Watch out!' Alfyn was still approaching on the Captain closing down the space between them swinging his axe menacingly - a wild grin on his usually sunny face.

'What the bloody hell?' Cyrus had moved towards Alfyn too, only to have the lad turn towards him at his approach and hit out in his direction.

'ALFYN!' Ophilia's voice was quite unlike anything her friends had heard from her before. 'Aelfric, Lord of the Flame requests your aid. Will you follow me and gift me your service?'

Alfyn had frozen at his name. He peered at Ophilia curiously. 'I will follow you Sister.' He said formally.

'Please put down your axe and rest Alfyn.' Ophilia's eyes were glowing golden now and the lad seemed mesmerised by them.

'Of course!' He agreed, doing as he was requested. Ophilia put a hand to his head.

'You're burning up!' She muttered, then looked over at Cyrus whose mouth was hanging open. 'Can you sense any magic?' she asked him.

'Well..' Cyrus said. 'From you, yes. Light magic - what in the world was that?'

'Later.' Ophilia moved over to Therion again. 'What about from him or Erhardt.' She asked.

'No, nothing except Therion's power doesn't feel as it usually does.. It's softer?'

'He is spilling out emotion all over the place.' Ophilia said quietly. 'It's like his normal barriers have all been removed.' As she came close to the Thief he sat up and wound his arms around her neck.

 _'It's okay sweetheart. I'm going to try something okay?'_ Ophilia untangled his arms and then purposefully pressed their palms together. They both moaned aloud and shuddered as the connection deepened.

'There is definitely something foreign in his head.' Ophilia said dropping his hands quickly. 'They were all sprayed by that blue mist when the tiger roared.' She tried to get up to go over to Erhardt but Therion clung to her, his finger's digging painfully into her shoulders.

'It must be physical.' Cyrus had gone to the Knight. 'There is nothing magical at all I can sense from Erry.' He clasped the man on the shoulder as he trembled.

'Therion's heart rate is erratic. Can you check the others?'

Leon went to Alfyn. 'Yes.' He agreed.

'Erry's too.' Cyrus added.

'It's got to be an hallucinogenic or a poison of some kind.' Ophilia decided. 'We need to get them back to the other cave. Our medical kits are there. Leon - can you come and take Therion for me. I need to speak with Alfyn.'

With Cyrus aiding Erhardt and administering gentle persuasion to the Knight, Leon carrying Therion and Ophilia taking Alfyn's hand, the companions made their way back into the water, Tressa taking a sad look backwards to where they had marked the buried treasure location.

'I will come back with you once we have our friends sorted.' Leon promised seeing her woeful glance and ushering her ahead of him.

'So I think you are afflicted with something that is affecting your mind Alf, Therion and Erry too. You all have increased heartbeat and you are hot all over. What would you suggest?' Ophilia was saying to the Apothecary, distracting him as they swam slowly out towards the dive point.

'I dunno about the head part but the rest sounds like an infection.' Alfyn said thoughtfully. 'Is there any swelling?' He asked.

'Not that I've noticed. We are going to dive now Alf. Follow right behind me okay?'

'Yes Li.' The lad nodded. She looked at him closely.

' _Right_ behind me please.' She reinforced. He nodded.

Once they got to the other side Ophilia was relieved to see that the others were already out of the water and in one piece. Olberic had crouched down next to Erhardt and was talking to him quietly. Cyrus had taken hold of Therion who was clinging to the Scholar like a lost child as Cyrus was explaining to H'aanit what the beast looked like. Leon came forward and helped Ophilia and Alfyn from the water.

'I thinketh thou may hath encountered a Venomtooth Tiger.' H'aanit said as Ophilia and Alfyn approached. 'I hath not fought one myself but I hath heard stories of their aggression and their danger.'

'So it's poisonous then?' Cyrus was asking. H'aanit nodded. 'It sprayeth a toxin as a defence once it hath taken some damage. It ist known to confuse the hunter for a time then it canst progress in some to a partial paralysis. Ist normal for the hunter to be beaten by the beast at this stage if he ist hunting alone, however if in a group and the beast die'eth it ist reported that both of the symptoms will pass in a few days. Ist not lethal in itself.'

'Thank the God's.' Ophilia muttered. 'Do you know if there is a curative H'aanit?' She asked.

H'aanit shrugged. 'There may'st be but I hath only heard of allowing the toxin to finish its course. It shouldst also be noted that the tusks of the beast are highly prized in medicine. Often it hast been an Apothecary that hast requested the slaying of such an animal simply for that reason. Ist not a job that _any_ hunter wilst take on - but if one ist attacked by such a beast - ist wise to take the reagent.'

Alfyn had been listening in with interest. 'I would suggest trying something fairly generic.' He said thoughtfully. 'If I may Sister, we could put together a tincture to help bring down the core temperature and that also acts as a muscle relaxant. Both may help with those side effects.'

Ophilia nodded at him. 'Do you have anything to change into?' She asked as Primrose brought up a blanket for each of them.

'I'm okay.' He admitted. 'I'm feeling kinda hot anyway..'

'Which will just lead to a chill..'

Alfyn nodded seriously. 'You make a good point.'

Ophilia left Alfyn to get on some dry things and start making his unguent. She finally managed to get over and check on Erhardt who was still sat with Olberic in a tight embrace.

'How you doing bro?' Ophilia crouched down and put her hand to his forehead.

'I was so scared that something was going to happen to you.' Erhardt whispered back at her, his eyes huge. 'That beast.. it was enormous!'

'I know darling. I was scared too.' She murmured back. 'It's gone now though. We are all safe.'

Tears welled in Erhardt's eyes and he caught Ophilia tightly, pulling her into his arms. 'We are becoming Librarians.' He told her firmly.

'Whatever you want Erry.' Ophilia tried not to smile at the look on Olberic's face.

Leon had come over to them. 'I'm going to take Tressa back to dig up the Eldrite.' He told Ophilia.

'Are you sure that's wise?' Olberic asked. 'What if there are other things..?'

'Then we will come back.' Leon promised. 'Look, I don't think it's a particularly good idea either but Tressa is likely to have a fit if we don't finish this and we all want to avoid that.'

Olberic nodded emphatically.

'I'm just sorry I started all this in the first place.' Leon sighed.

'It's not your fault Captain.' Ophilia smiled up at him. 'I believe Alfyn warned you yesterday that as soon as we get out chaotic fingers on anything it all goes awry!'

Leon chuckled. 'He certainly did! I will pay heed to the warning in the future.'

'Bring back the tusks of the Venom Tiger thingy as well if you can - if there is still anything left after Alfyn's onslaught.' Ophilia requested.

Leon nodded and then beckoned to Tressa who scurried to him eagerly. 'Let's go then.' He grinned at her.

They watched them disappear into the water silently.

'You're shivering.' Olberic suddenly pointed out to the Cleric. 'Get yourself sorted and into something dry.' He added firmly. She nodded at him, kissed Erhardt and then made her way to where she had discarded her robe.

~0~

'Let's be quick about this matey.' Leon had picked up a shovel and handed it to Tressa who looked at it with a slight grimace but then squared her shoulders resolutely and started to dig.

While the Merchant made a start of the treasure site, Leon went back over to where the beast they had killed was prone on the Earth. A large part of him was wondering how it had got in. As far as he had known the cave system only had one entrance and that was the one they had come in through. No other was marked on the map which Bal had painstakingly drawn out the whole of to Leon's knowledge.

'Shame you ended like this.' The Captain murmured as he liberated the tusks from the carnage that Alfyn had wrought. Dropping them down by the water's edge he went back to Tressa and took up a second shovel and added his muscle to her dig.

It didn't take them long to hit something hard a way down in the dirt. They looked up at each other at the clunk when the spade hit wood and grinned almost identical grins at one another. With renewed energy they dug out the chest that had been buried in the sands for over a decade. The wood itself splintered and chipped under their vigorous excavation but the contents had been wrapped in a large oilskin bag and sealed tight. As they pulled it up Tressa looked confused.

'How large is the Eldrite chunk?' She asked. 'The contents of the bag are quite big.'

'I think there is another box in here, although you are correct little one - it is much larger than I was expecting.' Leon looked a little puzzled. 'I guess Bal may have buried other stuff here - but since the map was the prize of our contest and he said it led simply to the Eldrite - I have no idea what else might be in here.'

Tressa's excitement grew. She started to look for a way to open the bag.

'Hold your horses, Tressa. We have to swim back yet - it would be best to keep it all sealed in case there is something that could be damaged by the water.'

'Right.' Tressa agreed. 'It's pretty heavy though. Are we gonna be able to swim back with that and the tusks?'

'We'll use the rope.' Leon said as he lugged the bag over to the remains of the fire that Cyrus had lit earlier.

It took a short while for them to get everything secured but once Leon was happy with their preparation, he and Tressa were able to swim through the underwater access and back to their companions dragging along their booty with relative ease.

As they came out of the pool, Alfyn was just finishing up the potion he had concocted for himself, Therion and Erhardt.

'You got it?' Primrose asked, moving over to help Tressa back to dry land.

'Reckon so!' Leon beamed as she next offered a hand to him.

'Let's get going then.' Olberic decided quickly.

'Hey - we ain't opened up the treasure yet!' Tressa complained.

'It would be a good idea to get somewhere safe Tressa.' Olberic's tone was very firm. 'We have three poisoned friends and everyone is freezing. We need to get ourselves out of here now.' Tressa gulped and nodded quickly.

The walk back to Victor's Hollow was a quiet one. Cyrus was carrying Therion who had appeared to have fallen asleep in his arms and Olberic was leading Erhardt and murmuring quiet encouragements to him. Ophilia had been walking alongside Alfyn out at the front for most of the journey, but not long before they finally came in sight of the entrance to the town she turned rather abruptly and stumbled over to H'aanit.

'I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up.' She muttered to the Huntress. 'If I lose consciousness or control, Alfyn is likely to become angry and violent again. The poison is battering against my influence quite hard, it is only his own personal regard for me that is keeping the compulsion in effect.'

'Tis a strange magic Phili.' H'aanit looked concernedly at the struggling Cleric. 'Shouldst we restrain him, then thou canst let go?' She asked.

'God's I don't _want_ to.' Ophilia admitted. 'But with Therion also pounding on my mind, I don't think we have any other option. I'd much rather we didn't have to parade him through the streets of the town trussed up though. I will try and get him back to the house first - I just needed you pre-warned.'

'I wilst enlist Leon's aid and advise the others.' H'aanit said gravely.

'Ophilia?' Cyrus called to her and she waited for him to catch up. 'You look absolutely exhausted darling.' He was biting his lip anxiously. 'You have been pulling energy from the flame consistently haven't you?'

Ophilia nodded at him wearily. 'It's not a spell I would ever chose to use.' She said simply. 'I know you will understand that, having been the victim of a compulsion yourself. Some Cleric's use it to get aid where none is forthcoming, I have only _ever_ used it when a patient is violent in their illness and it causes problems. It's not really a powerful spell - It couldn't make anyone act greatly against their will or their motivation but I am having to put a lot into it to keep Alfyn calm.'

Cyrus reached out a hand and placed it lightly on her shoulder. Immediately she felt the transfer of energy from him and she smiled gratefully. 'Thank you.'

'You should have asked.' He told her, a spark of annoyance in his voice. 'You can pull some energy from my ring as well.' He reminded her. 'You do not have to take on everything alone Ophilia.' His words were reprimanding but his tone was compassionate. 'We are going to have to work on you remembering to ask for help when you need it.'

She nodded and a blush rose to her cheeks. 'Yes Professor.' She murmured demurely.

Cyrus chuckled. 'Don't start that _now_ , you vixen.' He shook his head. 'You really are the most vexing woman, you know.'

'I do.' She agreed with a small smile, then sighed. 'I had best get back to Alfyn. 'I should be able to get him home now before we have to restrain him. I do so hate the idea of having to do that.'

'I think we are going to be in for a very trying few days.' Cyrus agreed sadly.


	79. Poisoned Minds

Esmeralda was home when the companions finally got back to Leon's house. Her eyes went wide at the sight of them all in varying states of dampness and exhaustion.

'Well now,' She murmured as she rushed to start filling kettles. 'There is a fine tale to be told here I'm sure.'

'Would you see if you can drum up an Apothecary in town who has ever dealt with Venomtooth Tiger poisoning.' Leon asked, following her into the kitchen. 'There is always a number of them hanging around the arena - someone must know something.'

Esme nodded, biting back her curiosity. 'Would you like me to bring back food too?' She asked.

'That would be a real life-saver girl. Thank you.' Leon agreed.

Everyone made their way to get themselves comfortable except for Ophilia who was hovering anxiously, aiding her poison afflicted friends - and Tressa who had lugged her treasure straight into the living room and was working at the bindings of the waterproof sack with a look of fierce determination.

'Are you going to free Alfyn now?' Olberic asked Ophilia quietly once the Knight was done with getting Erhardt changed and settled.

'I'm going to try and get him to sleep first.' The Cleric replied with a frown. 'I _could_ make up a sleeping potion but I just don't have enough knowledge to deal with any problems that might occur if it reacts badly with the poison. Hopefully Esme will find us an Apothecary to help out.' Ophilia pressed a hand to her aching head. 'We should clear anything that he could do damage with from the room.' She added.

Cyrus returned with Therion still in his arms. Physically the Thief seemed much more settled and contented although his mind and emotions were still running wild. 'I think I should take Therion's gear along to _our_ chamber my love.' He said as Ophilia and Olberic began removing breakables from the room. 'I don't think we are going to be able to leave him alone any time soon.' The Scholar added. Ophilia nodded her agreement.

Once the space was cleared to Ophilia's approval she bade the others to leave.

'I want you to rest now Alf.' She told him firmly but kindly. 'I imagine you must be very tired.'

'I _would_ like to sleep.' The Apothecary agreed, lying himself down on top of the blankets. Ophilia sat beside him and began singing softly to him all the while stroking his brow.

'My ma used to do that when I had nightmares.' Alfyn said with quiet contentment as his eyes became heavy and began to close. Very soon it appeared that he had fallen into a deep sleep and Ophilia thankfully ceased her cast. She sat back and observed him for a short while, wary of him waking again now she had relinquished control. His face was hot and feverish and his heart was racing wildly in his chest which was concerning but although he moaned and thrashed out a bit against the bed - he didn't actually awaken. Eventually, Ophilia tiptoed from the room and quietly locked the door.

The Cleric's next call was to her brother. He was already asleep, fatigue plain on his slumbering face.

'He seemed a lot calmer by the time we got back.' Olberic noted when he let Ophilia in.

'His temperature and heartbeat seem almost normal too.' The Cleric said thoughtfully after gently checking him. 'Especially compared to Alfyn's.'

'I don't reckon he was hit by as much of that spray as the other two.' Olberic mused. 'In fact Alf took two hits and Therion was covering most of Erry for the first burst.'

'Be interesting to see if that affects how long the symptoms last.' Ophilia said, as Olberic led her firmly to a chair and sat her down. 'I admit,' She added. 'I am a bit lost without Alfyn to talk things over with in terms of healing. I hardly even realised how much I rely on him.'

'Aye, he's said the same about you in the past.' Olberic chuckled. 'You're a good team sweetheart.'

'So are you and my brother!' Ophilia replied with a soft smile, then laughed quietly. 'Are you actually blushing Sir Olberic?' She teased the flustered Knight. 'Interesting!'

'You are an evil child sometimes.' Olberic said gruffly, trying to cover his embarrassment. 'Anyway, if you are done checking him over - perhaps we should get downstairs. I really don't want to wake him again.'

'A good plan!' Ophilia smiled.

~0~

Ophilia and Olberic went down to the lounge together and walked straight into a tense and uncomfortable atmosphere. Leon was sat in a chair by the window, a letter in his hand and a battered chest at his feet, glowering intensely. Tressa was cross legged in the middle of the floor surrounded by old pieces of parchment and the remains of the oilskin sack that they had dug up from the cave. In _her_ hand was a large and exceptionally beautiful greenish-blue glowing gem and yet there was a wicked scowl on her face as she stared the Captain down even though he was assiduously ignoring the little Merchant. Cyrus was on the floor next to Tressa collecting up the parchments that she had scattered, his mouth working silently over the words as he reviewed each that he picked up. The Scholar had handed Therion's care over to H'aanit who had the Thief laid on her lap by the fire, the lad's head resting on Linde's back while he slept, seemingly peaceful. Primrose was hovering in the background, her mouth set in an angry line.

'Oh.' Ophilia said as Olberic closed the door to the room behind them. 'Is that the Eldrite Tressa? How beautiful!'

Tressa grunted an agreement, and thrust the gem out towards the Cleric.

'It appears that Balthazar collected as much information as he could on this gem!' Cyrus told her, looking up briefly with a hugely enthusiastic smile on his face. 'This is quite remarkable in fact.. some of this knowledge is centuries old!' He seemed completely oblivious to the uncomfortable tension in the room. Ophilia smiled fondly at him.

'Remarkable, my darling.' She encouraged him gently. 'Have you come across anything that mentions it's healing properties yet? Ogen was adamant that Eldrite had been used for such in the past.

'Ho, not yet!' Cyrus grinned. 'But there are still plenty more scrolls for me to decipher.' He added happily.

Ophilia dropped a kiss to the top of his head and took the glowing gem over to the fireplace to look at it in more detail.

'I feel _something_ from this, but I couldn't begin to say what it is.' She admitted thoughtfully as she held up the Eldrite, turning it this way and that in the light of the fire to admire it's roughly hewn facets.

'I believe its elemental water that you feel my love.' Cyrus joined her by the fire and she held the gem out to him. 'It's not wholly dissimilar to the ice element naturally, but this has both a subtlety and a purity to it. I don't doubt that there is healing stored in its secrets. After all the human body is made up of so much water!'

'Not that it matters in the slightest.' Tressa growled in frustration. 'It will either win the prize at the Merchant's Fair or be sold there. Who cares what it _does_..'

'Well, I was thinking that if I transcribed these scrolls for you and wrote a companion book to the gem it would garner a higher price Tressa. Surely it is better for its actual attributes to be known?' Cyrus blinked at the Merchant, a rather hurt look in his eyes.

Tressa shrugged and made one of her many indelicate noises. 'I can just see where this is leading.' She said heavily. 'You will discover something odd that's _really_ important for some random reason and then suddenly I won't be _allowed_ to sell it!'

'The Eldrite is _yours_ , you selfish girl. Do with it as you wish.' Leon voice was an angry growl as he looked up from the note he had been reading.

'Well, _you_ said that all of the treasure would be mine - but that was a lie!' Tressa shot back jerking her thumb at the chest at the Captain's feet. 'You won't even let me know what's in that chest - and you have gone back on your word. That is the worst thing a Merchant can do. Ever!'

'I told you it's personal!' Leon roared this time, waking Therion who let out an alarmed cry as he came to consciousness. Leon looked at the Thief with an apology in his eyes, then back at Tressa. 'As I explained to you Balthazar _stole_ this from me. It is none of your business. Get over it.' His voice was much quieter but no less angry.

'If you hadn't been here to accompany us in the first place you wouldn't have even known that this was buried with the Eldrite.' Tressa had her hands on her hips, indignation on her face. 'If it's yours then so be it. I just want to know what it is!'

'I can't quite believe your manners.' Primrose suddenly spoke up angrily. 'You were given a rather substantial gift..' She nodded towards the Eldrite still held in Cyrus' hand. '.. And yet you are still continuing to be a brat? I am sure your family would be _so_ proud of your behaviour.'

Ophilia had gone to kneel by Therion and had a concerned hand on his hot brow as he stared up into her face his eyes wide and his thoughts racing uncomfortably. She saw herself reflected back in his mind, blushing at the sheer emotion that rolled from him.

 _'I love you too sweetheart.'_ She thought back soothingly. _'I promise it will be alright soon. Try and rest, sleep..'_ She added gently. He gulped but nodded and closed his eyes, right before a screeched accusation from Tressa directed at the Captain prompted them to fly open again.

'Tressa!' Ophilia said quietly, but her annoyance was clear in her tone. 'That's enough!' There was a sudden deadly silence as Tressa bit back the retort that had flown to her lips. Ophilia turned back to Therion and smiled encouragingly at him and he shut his eyes again.

Once she was satisfied that Therion was settled, Ophilia stood and took the Eldrite from Cyrus and approached the Merchant.

'I will remind you Tressa, that you would not even _have_ this if it were not for the aid of your friends - some of whom are right now dealing with the effects of a poison inflicted due to their dedication in helping you.' Ophilia handed the gem back to the irate Merchant who wisely kept her mouth shut. 'If you cannot respect their need for some calm and stability then please take yourself elsewhere until you find you can manage yourself better.'

'Of course you would take _his_ side.' Tressa mumbled mutinously shooting a sour look at Leon whose own anger seemed to have crumbled away.

'The side I take is that of those who are hurt.' Ophilia replied evenly with a shrug. 'I'd suggest that yours should be too. They are your friends after all.'

'Balthazar's death was my fault.' Leon suddenly spoke up softly, looking directly at Tressa.

'Leon you don't have to..' Primrose began but the Captain put up a hand and smiled slightly at her.

'I know.' He replied, before looking back to Tressa. 'This letter he left me. He states that he intended to moor himself off the Island so that I would win the race. He wanted me to have back these things that he took. They.. relate to my past and I tried to dispose of them - wanted nothing to do with them - but Bal had other ideas.' Leon fell silent for a minute. 'When I refused to join him in his new life as a Merchant, Bal decided it was time for me to have these back in the hope that they could kick me into finding some meaning to life just as he had.'

'I guess if he hadn't have tried to throw the race, he may have not ended up caught in the storm that killed him.' Primrose said.

'He wouldn't.' Leon agreed. 'He would have rode it out the same as I did. Anchored, they were sitting ducks.'

'So what's in the chest?' Tressa asked, a slight belligerence still in her tone.

'Like I said, things that relate to my past that I don't want remembered.' Leon shrugged.

'So you are still not going to say?' Tressa scowled.

'Does it matter? Really?' Primrose said coldly. 'You have had an explanation, which is more than you deserve to my mind.'

'You are _still_ missing the point.' Tressa hissed. 'The map was given in good faith to _me_. What it led to is _mine_. It is the breaking of a contract, nothing less than _stealing_ to take a part of it just to please yourself. If there were conditions to the treasure then they should have been made clear at the start.'

'To my mind..' H'aanit finally spoke up. 'The map itself belongen to _no-one_ since it was never actually Leon's to given in the first place. Ten people set out to recovereth the treasure and that means that the reward doth belong in equal part to those ten that tooketh the risk to recover it.'

Olberic nodded at the Huntress. 'I agree with your assessment Hany.' He said solemnly.

'That being the case, I wish to giveth _my_ tenth interest in the venture as such. The Eldrite to Tressa to disposeth of as she doth wish, the letter and chest to the Captain to doeth likewise _regardless_ of what it contains - and the knowledge scrolls to be given to the Professor.'

'I wish the same for my tenth of the share.' Olberic said firmly.

'Agreed.' Ophilia nodded with a brilliant grin at the Huntress.

'Wise words.' Primrose smiled as Cyrus also nodded his agreement.

'One more vote for a majority then.' Cyrus noted looking at the Captain.

'Thank you.' Leon said, obviously moved. 'I concur.'

'Pfft!' Tressa threw her hands in the air, but caught Ophilia's eye just before she started to raise her voice. The Cleric shook her head firmly - looking towards Therion. Shaking with rage the Merchant turned on her heel and made to storm out of the room, just as the door opened to admit Esme, followed by an unexpectedly familiar figure.

'By all the bloody God's.. It seems I can't leave you alone for five minutes without you all trying to kill yourselves.' Ogen retorted sourly. 'Venomtooth Tigers? Really?' He huffed, then broke into a smile when Ophilia nearly knocked him over with the force of her hug.

'Oh Ogen..' She moaned into his shoulder. 'I am so glad you are here. There was so little I could do!'

'I find that hard to believe dear one.' Ogen murmured stroking her hair consolingly. 'Seems to me that you got them home safe and sound and if Therion is anything to go by relaxed too. That is the best tonic for their affliction.'

'Really?' She looked up at him hopefully.

'Really child. Let's get them all looked at eh. Rest your mind then let _you_ get some rest yourself.' Ogen shook his head at her despairingly. 'You look absolutely exhausted as usual.' He chided.

Tressa had paused at Ogen's entrance but she quickly recovered herself and pushed her way past Esme out of the room.

'Are you alright Tressa?' Esme had followed her out into the hallway, a look of concern on her face.

'Just bloody dandy..' Tressa retorted sourly, then heaved a huge sigh and turned back. 'Sorry.' She muttered. 'The grown-ups are being _dramatic_.. again.' She grouched.

Esme giggled. 'Fancy a night out on the tiles then Hun?' She asked. 'We could go and have some proper fun in town.'

Tressa's eyebrows raised. 'We could huh!' She grinned suddenly. 'Can you wait till I get myself sorted?' She added indicating her dishevelled appearance.

'Course I will.' Esme smiled wickedly. 'Would you let me lend you an outfit?' She asked. 'I think I have _just_ the thing!'

'Interesting!' Tressa agreed taking the girls arm and leading her upstairs.

~0~

Leon was half way up the stairs when Primrose called out to him softly. He faltered and turned to look down at her.

'Do you want some company?' She asked, hesitantly.

Leon was silent for an uncomfortably long moment, his face impassive.

'I'm sorry.. It's fine I just thought maybe..' Primrose had coloured and looked down at her feet.

'I think I would. Pardon my reticence Lady Primrose, I suppose I am unaccustomed to being offered, or indeed accepting comfort.'

'Well.. I wasn't exactly offering..' Primrose said quickly before hearing his amused chuckle. 'Oh, are you teasing me?' She asked huffily.

'Indeed not!' He insisted with a smile. 'If you are willing to accompany me I was just going to reacquaint myself with the contents of this infernal box.'

'Oh!' Primrose looked a bit stunned. Her curiosity won out. 'Well I offered didn't I?' She said a little testily.

'That you did.' He agreed. 'Do you want to grab some food first?' He asked politely. 'Esme brought some back with her when she brought Ogen. It's in the kitchen.'

'How about I grab us both a plate and bring it up to your room?' Primrose offered.

'And a bottle of wine.' Leon agreed.

When Primrose had gathered them both food and drink, she made her way to the Captains room and knocked quietly on the door. He opened it and stood aside to admit her. He had already opened the chest that he had been left by Balthazar and its contents were strewn across the floor by the fire. There were a number of rather ornate scroll boxes and a long thick ceremonial chain in gold with a coloured badge attached to the final link.

'I take it you recognise that.' Leon said as Primrose put the plates down on his table and moved over to the scattered items, puzzlement on her face.

'Well.. yes.' Primrose looked back at him, sprawled back in a chair at the table. 'It's the Chain of Office for a Noble House.' She examined the badge closer. 'I admit I don't recognise which one.' She added.

'Crowdus.' He supplied.

'Bolderfall?' She asked thoughtfully.

'Close. Orewell.' He smiled at her.

'Was it stolen?' She looked up at him in confusion.

'It was my Grandfathers.' He said. 'Technically the last scion of the family.'

'So you are a noble.' Primrose shook her head in disbelief.

'Not me.' Leon snorted. 'My mother got herself pregnant with me and was abandoned by her 'noble' family. My father, who was a cad looking simply for a rich wife _also_ abandoned her. She died alone and in poverty when I was seven, having repeatedly been turned away by her family despite her lowering herself to begging for their help - for me.'

'Reputation is everything.' Primrose agreed angrily. 'She rose and went to place a hand on the Captain's arm. 'So how come you now have this?' She asked gently.

'My Mother had three brothers, who all died without issue before my grandfather. Fifteen years ago when his last son died he decided it was time to bring me back into the fold to save his family name.' Leon snorted again.

'You rejected it.' Primrose stated.

'Obviously!' Leon smiled at her. 'I was already rich a hundred times over and ironically - my noble family were rather poor by that stage. I owed them nothing after the way they had treated my mother.. No Prim. I had no wish to be anything more than I was. Indeed, I saw it as taking a moralistic step down. No disrespect to your own status.'

'I understand.' She agreed.

'Bal however, _he_ thought it was just what I needed.' Leon shook his head with a sad smile. 'He was always so idealistic. He truly believed that I had a good way with people, that as a noble I could do some good in the land. This shit right there - it was all supposed to be destroyed. I handed it to him to get rid of it. I can't quite believe that he kept it all.'

'I think he had a point Leon.' Primrose said seriously. 'You _are_ good with people. We have travelled on your ship, stayed in your Inn and your homes. Your people are loyal and treated well. I quite believe your heart to be noble in a way that many of the nobles of the land are not.'

Leon grinned brightly at her. 'Lady Primrose, I think you forget yourself my dear. You appear to be saying nice things to me. That will never do!'

'You are so right!' She agreed with a small smile. 'I hardly want to grow your ego any further, you truly struggle to get your big head through doorframes as it is.'

He chuckled merrily and indicated her untouched plate of food.

'So what will you do with all of that?' Primrose asked inquisitively after she had eaten a few bites of food.

'I don't know.' Leon admitted. 'That Bal believed in me that much has given me pause at least. I suppose I will leave it here intact. In honestly I can't see myself ever taking up the title. It's not as if I have a family to carry on the name, better to let it die it's death as it stands.'

'Oh believe me Captain, there would be many noblewomen quite happy to take you on and provide you with heirs.' Primrose said wickedly. 'Have you _seen_ the competition? Why, the Lady Ravus would be a good option in fact. She fell for a thief after all!'

'Heathcote's girl?' Leon guffawed. 'She is a child! Honest word? Therion? By the God's he would make a worse noble than even I!'

'Well quite.' Primrose grinned. 'Not to mention his new relationship with Alfyn.' She added.

'True word?' Leon looked surprised. 'I had him pining for Ophilia to my mind.'

'Leon you gossip like an old woman!' Primrose chuckled. 'Therion and Ophilia have .. something, a bond yes but it's never been romantic. It's well, just them.' She shrugged.

'I'm the gossip?' Leon raised a brow. 'You started it!' He accused lightly.

'How dare you!' Primrose looked outraged, then giggled. 'I can't deny it.' She agreed. 'I can't deny either that I _do_ think you would be a good noble. Consider it Leon. Seriously.'

'How about a deal Lady Azelhart.' Leon smirked. 'I will take up _my_ family name on the day that _you_ reclaim yours.'

'That will be never then.' Primrose laughed.

'Here's to never.' Leon agreed raising his glass to her.

~0~

 _'It's Starlight Phili!'_ Therion's voice suddenly broke through Ophilia's sleep and she sat up sharply.

 _'Therion? Where are you?'_ The chair in the bedroom in which he had been sleeping when she and Cyrus had retired to bed was now empty.

 _'Well, duh.. on the roof of course your Holiness.'_ He sounded amused.

 _'What? By the God's Therion - You know you could start suffering with paralysis at any time right? What happens if..'_

 _'Starlight Phili, that's what's needed for Starseer magic.. how stupid are we?'_ A dozen or more images and emotions suddenly washed through Ophilia's mind, all of them happy.

'Everything alright my darling?' Cyrus had woken and his arm snaked around her waist.

'Therion's on the roof. He's saying starlight is what's needed for..'

'Starseer magic!' Cyrus exclaimed shaking his head. 'How remarkably dense of me! Obviously it is!' He sat and pulled Ophilia into a tight embrace. 'If we can teach you to pull that essence then the actual spells should make more sense to you.' He added enthusiastically.

'Am I the only one actually concerned that Therion is on the roof with the potential of paralysis?' Ophilia griped.

'Oh!.. Oh dear! Tell him to come down at once!' Cyrus jumped up and made his way to the window.

 _'No way Phili - you have to come up here and feel this - it's amazing!'_ Therion replied.

'He wants me to go up.' Ophilia told Cyrus who looked at her aghast.

'Up on the roof?' He asked.

Suddenly Ophilia grinned at him. 'I've climbed out of enough windows at the Cathedral in my youth.' She admitted. 'It will hardly be a new experience..'

Cyrus chuckled at that. 'I honestly don't know what you see in me, my darling.' He admitted wryly. 'I must seem _so_ boring and unadventurous to you!'

'Hey! You've taken _me_ on.. that's pretty adventurous.' Ophilia joined him at the window, kissing him hard.

'Taking you on is a pure joy.' He admitted when she finally broke away. 'You will of course be careful..' He reminded her as he opened the window and stirruped his hands to give her a boost up and out. Ophilia froze, suddenly overwhelmed - just looking at him. He quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled. 'What? You think I'm going to try and stop you? Oh Ophilia, my precious one - you are the _most_ capable woman I know. You take _way_ to many risks - of course you do - but I'd rather be supportive and have you trust in my aid when you need it than to try and hold back your spirit. Which would ultimately be futile in any case!'

'I love you so much!' She whispered sincerely.

'I know darling and I love _you_ so much.. which is _why_ you are going to take care and come back to me in one piece.'

'Right!' She grinned. 'Once I've filled myself with star power!'

'Exactly!' He agreed, hoisting her out onto the window ledge.

Therion was sat on a flat part of the roof peering over at Ophilia as she made her climb.

'Nicely done your Holiness.' He grinned once she reached him.

'You seem.. well, I'd say better but your mind is still very open.' Ophilia looked at him in confusion.

'Yeah, actually when I woke up I realised I didn't mind it so much, and that made it much more manageable.' Therion looked at her closely. 'The only person who can see into my head is you and you have been touching it so lightly..'

'I really don't want to pry.' Ophilia agreed. 'I mean, it's not that you'd share if it wasn't for the poison. Some things have been unavoidable..'

His smile grew. 'You mean the sappiness I pumped out at you earlier?' He asked.

'Yeah that was _pretty_ sappy.' She agreed.

'Are you blushing your Holiness?' Therion taunted. 'Did I actually out-sap the Queen of sap?'

'I like you _much_ better when your mean.' Ophilia grumbled.

'Lay down Ophilia.' Therion said, his voice softer than she'd ever heard before.

'What?'

'Look at the stars!' He laughed. 'That _is_ what I dragged you up here for.' He reminded her.

'Right.' She agreed, doing as he bade. She jumped when his hand suddenly reached under her head. He gently lifted it up slightly and placed his folded scarf underneath. 'Thanks.'

He lay down beside her and turned his face upwards although his eyes were closed. They were silent for a few long minutes.

'Can you feel it?' Therion asked quietly.

'I feel something.' Ophilia agreed. 'In honesty though, it's not giving me any big revelation. It may be because you are Steorra's chosen while I am Aelfric's.'

'I think maybe it is a bit of both deities. I was thinking about _you_ when it all started to make sense.' He admitted.

'You were?' She asked.

'Mmm. I was thinking about how it's been since you've been back.' Therion said seriously. 'You know how you are afraid of being alone and lost in the dark? Well, I've never really understood that fear. I never had anyone looking out for me - family or whatnot that I was a part of, so I didn't really get how losing it could cause such grief or even what it was like to have any kind of feeling of belonging.'

'And you do now?' Ophilia asked.

'It's hard not to Phili. You are right here in my head all the time and I don't mind it at all. It's .. reassuring. I figure that feeling, that sense of someone always being in your conscious must be something I missed out on - because it feels like nothing I ever knew before. I don't reckon I could have _ever_ opened up to Alf before I experienced that. Sure I cared about you all before but I didn't really _understand_ the feelings or examine them too closely.'

'You know, I thought my sudden lack of fear was because of spending time in the Endless Darkness. But your right.' Ophilia looked in wonder at her friend who was regarding her quizzically. 'I'm truly never alone anymore. You are always there. Not only do I have Cyrus able to find me, an actual real and very protective brother but I have you _always_ there. Not to forget the greatest family of friends that there could possibly be. What is there left to fear?'

'Close your eyes.' Therion said suddenly taking her hand. 'Try again Phili - reach out for the stars.'

They were silent again.

'I'm still just getting something reflected from you.' Ophilia said eventually. 'I'm not drawing any kind of power but you are projecting a different feeling to your usual one. It's much softer than your usual prickliness.'

'Really?' Therion sounded disappointed. 'I hoped you would grasp the spells too. Maybe it's the poison opening my mind or something.' He admitted. 'I guess I need to get as much information to Cyrus in case I lose it. There are healing spells Phili.. it ain't just the destructive ones.'

'Oh?' Ophilia screwed her eyes tighter shut, trying to pull power as she would from the Flame but nothing was forthcoming. She sighed in frustration. 'I guess I need to _learn_ to pull power from other sources.' She grouched.

'Heh.. well at least I've found something good that I'm better than you at!' He teased.

She grinned as she sat up. 'Yeah, rub it in arsehole.' She laughed. 'I _will_ exceed you eventually - it's a challenge!'

'Yeah but Cyrus will be the judge and he's biased.'

That's right loser!' Ophilia smirked.


	80. A Hollow Victory

Alfyn had always been an early riser - even after nights where he had taken a little _too_ much beer or those when he stayed up way later than he should tending to a patient. Right now though there was brilliant midday sunshine streaming through his window and yet he found he had no inclination to move from his bed at all.

This odd lethargy was as unusual as the strange and unfathomable ill feeling that was sweeping through him like a red mist - a kind of impotent rage that didn't seem to be directed at anything in particular or adhere to any understandable reason. He was _angry_ and for the life of him he couldn't work out why. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling and simply wondered at the fact that he didn't feel like himself at all.

'Are you awake Alf?' His ponderous thoughts were interrupted gently by a sweet and familiar voice and yet the sound irritated him. His reply was a grunt that even to his own ears sounded bestial and rude.

'Ogen is with Erry at the moment but he will be in soon and we can get you sorted sweetheart.' Alfyn felt a soft cool hand on his brow and fought the vague urge to bite out at it. He probably would have done if he could be bothered to move.

As the hand continued to caress his forehead, Alfyn found himself relaxing. The voice continued to talk soothingly, a constant babble of background noise that became more of a balm than an irritation as his ire melted along with the tenseness that he hadn't realised he had been feeling.

His next awareness was when another familiar voice joined the first.

'Sir Erhardt's fever has almost passed.' The gruffer voice noted as it came closer to where Alfyn was lying. 'I am expecting that he may shake off the effects completely by tomorrow but you appeared to be correct my dear. He _was_ calmer after you left.'

'I think his protectiveness added to his fears.' The soft voice murmured.

'I agree Ophilia.' There was a short barked laugh. 'He mentioned the pair of you becoming librarians more than once.'

'I'm not sure it's a vocation I would be particularly good at.' Ophilia admitted. 'But don't tell Cyrus that!' She added with a chuckle.

'So how is young Alfyn doing this morning?' The man was right next to him now and his bearded face peered at Alfyn inquisitively.

'He hasn't said a word.' Ophilia said quietly. 'He hasn't moved since I have been in here either.'

'Hmm.' Alfyn felt his arm being gripped firmly and manipulated, then his other arm and both of his legs. 'He isn't actually paralysed to my mind, there is no resistance to movement at all and with this type of poison the paralysis is more of a freezing of the muscles than a loss of feeling or control.'

'I was concerned that he would become much more afflicted than he appears to have.' Ophilia admitted. 'He took far more of the spray than the other two, quite a substantial quantity and his heart rate and fever were scarily erratic to begin with.'

'He does appear to have an exceptional constitution.' Ogen agreed. The Apothecary had filled a bowl with water and was working on cleaning Alfyn, allowing his fingers to explore his muscles for any sign of freezing. 'We need to sit you up now boy.' He said. 'I will wash over your back then we will prop you with pillows so that you can get some food and medicine down.'

With Ophilia's help, they managed to get a reluctant Alfyn into a sitting position with the minimum of fuss. He did lash out once or twice but the will to hurt really wasn't behind the effort. None the less, Ophilia found her eyes filling with tears.

'Alright lass?' Ogen asked as he attended Alfyn's back. She nodded.

'I rely on Alf so much.' She admitted, resting her head wearily against her friends shoulder as she held him up. 'He is so very steady and kind. I hate what this poison is doing to him.'

'Bringing your different brands of healing together as you do _is_ extremely useful.' Ogen said. 'I have often lamented that the secrets guarded from one another in healing is completely counter-productive . It would be to the benefit of all for knowledge to be shared.'

'The healers in Marsalim were completely different again.' Ophilia nodded. 'They were happy to share. The people there have learned the wisdom of pulling resources together. If only all Apothecaries and the Church felt the same way.'

Ogen smiled brightly at her. 'Maybe you and Alf could make a start on that co-operation one day.' He noted.

'I hope so.' Ophilia smiled back. 'Talking of generous Apothecaries, we have been meaning to ask you if you have heard of or have any knowledge of another travelling one. Graham Crossford? We believe he was the man that saved Alf's life back when he was a child.'

Ogen was staring at the Cleric with a look of stunned disbelief. 'Graham Crossford was the Apothecary that treated Alfyn?' He asked faintly.

'We think so. The journal that Tressa carries belonged to him and the remedy that cured Alf is the same one that is inscribed in the diary.'

Ogen had started to pile cushions behind Alfyn and then picked up the bowl of oats that he had prepared for him. The man was silent for a time, an unusual expression on his face.

'Yes.' Ogen said finally. 'I did know Graham. In fact I met him not long after what would have been his encounter with Alfyn. He healed _me_ too and he spoke of the exceptional young lad that he had given the tonic meant for his wife to.' Ogen shook his head with a wry smile. 'I don't know exactly what was in that curative, but I do know it took the man two years to gather the reagents and that it was a very old and powerful formula. That may go some way to explaining the lad's constitution. That kind of potion will have a positive effect for most of his life I shouldn't wonder.'

'Well we have a copy of the recipe right here!' Ophilia beamed. 'I will make a list for you once we are done here.'

'To be honest though, after that one encounter with him, I never met the man again.' Ogen looked sad. 'I heard stories of him passing through places for many years but nothing recently. I can only assume he is no longer with us although in truth the man wouldn't have been that old.'

'He has a son who is looking for him.' Ophilia said. 'He is a friend of Olberic and Primrose. For his sake I hope you are wrong.'

'Me too.' Ogen agreed.

Once Alfyn had eaten and been given a tonic of Ogen's devising they helped him to lay back down.

'I suppose it is a good thing that one of the side effects of this malady is fatigue.' Ogen grunted once they had managed to get the lad as comfortable seeming as they could.

'Try telling that to Therion. He slept for a while once we first got him back to the house and since then he has seemed to be completely invigorated. He is currently with Cyrus talking over the Starseer magic that we picked up at the Starpool. It all came together in his head last night and he is worried that once the poison wears off he might lose it again.'

'Well you said that his mind is normally guarded.' Ogen shrugged. 'I imagine if it has suddenly been freed of the restraint he had built up over the years it _would_ be fairly intoxicating.'

'I wonder if it will remain that way.' Ophilia mused. 'He does seem to be enjoying himself. He wanted to come and see Alf this afternoon. You think that would be okay? I worry that there may be some effect on one of them like I have on Erry.'

'We can try it out and manage it if it goes badly.' Ogen reassured. 'It might do them good.'

Once Alfyn was asleep again, Ogen went to find Therion and Cyrus and Ophilia went downstairs to grab some lunch for them all. Only Primrose and Leon were about when she went into the kitchen.

'Is H'aanit off hunting?' Ophilia asked as she did a mental search in her head to discover that the Huntress was evidently far outside of the town.

'She's borrowed a horse and is riding down to S'warkii.' Primrose told the Cleric. 'Since we are going to be here for another few days at least, it seemed like a good idea for her to head home and have Linde looked at by their village head. Hany is pretty sure that Linde is pregnant now, but she said they would be able to confirm it and she wants to find out as much as she can both about the pregnancy and how it might impact on both of them.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' Ophilia agreed.

'Definitely.' Primrose nodded. 'She has also taken one of the tusks we got from the tiger to see if there is any word in the village of their use.'

'And Tressa? I can feel that she's out too?' Ophilia frowned. 'She appears to be alone. Is that wise?' She added.

'She is with Esme.' Leon supplied. 'Don't worry!' He added. 'My men are informed to keep an eye on them in the town even though the girls aren't aware of them.' He winked slyly at Ophilia. 'With how prickly the girl is at the moment it seemed the best way.'

'A clever move Captain.' Ophilia agreed, relief on her face.

~0~

'Are we going much further?' Tressa asked plaintively. 'I mean, I get that getting away for the day is a good thing, but it's not like I haven't been travelling for almost a year. I've seemed to have done more than my fair share of traipsing through forests..'

'Not far now Miss Gloomy-Face!' Esme teased. There is a spot I know that will be just perfect for our picnic. I don't get that many days off now - the Captain is a harsh taskmaster.. I want this one to be extra special, plus we had to give those goons that Leon set to watching us the slip. How can we misbehave with them gawping at us?' she added wickedly

Tressa giggled. 'Like we wouldn't notice them. They were so obvious!' She relaxed slightly, her shoulders not used to the lighter pack that she was carrying for their excursion.

'So anyway.. where did we get to?' Esme took a hold of Tressa's hand swinging it in time with their matching strides. 'I think you had got to the point where you had taken Leon's boat and was chasing Mattias and Ophilia towards Wispermill!' She added lustily.

'Right!' Tressa smiled at her friends enthusiasm and took up the tale leading up to Ophilia sacrificing herself to restore the Ember.'

'Oh my!' Esme was breathless at the telling. 'It must have been so scary Tress. You must have been so afraid!'

'Well I wasn't all that involved in the fighting, but the villagers falling down dead and Phili in that awful dress and then just disappearing.. yeah - it was horrible.'

'Ah.. I think we are here!' Esme cut in as they came to a glade in the tree's filled with a riot of wildflowers and boulders. It looked like it had been arranged specifically as a beauty spot.

'Wow, this is pretty!' Tressa breathed. 'You were right, well worth the trek. When you said we were going to the 'forest of no return', I gotta admit I was a bit apprehensive. If we were here with my companions that would have actually meant something horrible was lurking..' She added with a grimace.

Esme laughed merrily. 'Silly!' She teased. 'Although from your stories so far it does sound like the whole lot of them are cursed like you said!'

'Honest word.' Tressa said sourly as the girls sat themselves down in the shade of a large tree and started to unload food from their packs. 'I _am_ fond of them all, but by the God's they can be so deathly serious all the time.'

'What I don't understand is how Ophilia is back again. She didn't actually get taken to the Endless Darkness I suppose. I doubt anyone would be able to escape the Dark Lords grip.' Esme handed Tressa a cup of wine, looking at her thoughtfully.

'Nah, she did actually go there.' Tressa explained. 'It's just, because all of us are like _included_ in the Sacred Flames now, when Therion did the Kindling in Flamesgrace we hurt Galdera so badly he chucked her out.. or something like that.'

'Astonishing!' Esme murmured. 'So how come the Church allowed her to continue travelling with you all now that she's returned? I'd have though they'd want to keep her confined to them.. being a real living martyr and all.'

'Well, they don't know she's back!' Tressa smirked. 'That's why she ain't wearing her robes. The church _would_ want to use her but she isn't keen on that happening. Can't say I blame her after the way they treated her while she was performing the Kindling.' Tressa looked up at her friend. 'Do we have to talk about this?' She asked. 'I want to enjoy our afternoon. Talking about Dark God's is depressing.'

'Of course it is darling!' Esme smiled at her. 'Although I want to hear the story about Simeon and Primrose too. That sounds like a tale and a half!'

Tressa fished her journal out of her pack. 'If you want you can read it!' She laughed at Esme's eager look. 'It's all in here.. all the juicy details..' She waved the book at her friend teasingly.

'You are tormenting me you evil girl!' Esme laughed. 'Tell me.. do you have all the _romantic_ details too?'

'Pfft. It's only really Phili and Cyrus that are all loved up.. and they are boring as hell.. took ages for them to get together. Of course..' Tressa's sour look was back. '.. There is Alfyn and Therion now as well.'

'Oh dear - sounds like you don't approve my love.' Esme was smirking at her.

'I don't!' Tressa agreed. 'Alfyn is a really nice guy, I can't understand _why_ he would take up with a Thief.'

'Well pretty, I should point out that I'm not exactly the most saintly of people myself..' Esme said lightly.

'But you are trying to change!' Tressa said passionately. 'I totally get that people can't help the influences that they grew up with - but they _can_ decide to make something better of themselves. Therion just doesn't want too.'

'Let's change the subject.' Esme consoled the Merchant. 'I don't want you upset sweetheart! Let's talk business..' She laughed at the sudden glint that lit in Tressa's eyes.

The afternoon progressed pleasantly. Like the night before when they had been out together around Victors Hollow, Esme was wonderful company. Tressa found herself drawn to the girls enthusiasm for everything she spoke about and her understanding of Tressa's own drive to succeed. There was nothing that Esme held back, any and every topic no matter how scandalous was open for conversation - indeed the naughtier the subject the more Esme seemed inclined to find amusement in it. It was so unlike her companions who, for all their closeness seemed to hold back so much and restrain themselves from many things.

Eventually Esme took Tressa's journal and sat quietly reading as Tressa laid back, her head in her friends lap and just enjoyed the ambience, finally slipping off into a contented nap as the warm sun and quiet lulled her into total relaxation.

'You have done well daughter.' A voice came from the tree's as a dark haired woman strode out into the glade.

'Thank you Mother.' Esme said lightly as she gently moved Tressa's head from her lap and stood to meet the woman. 'It appear that Graham Crossford relinquished his diary before he met you for the first time.' She added, handing the book to the woman.

'So his part in the first attempt and his fate are still a secret?' The woman looked pleased.

'It appears so.' Esme crossed her arms and leant against the tree trunk. 'None the less, the girl was able to fill in some rather interesting information about her companions and the Cleric. Did you know she had escaped the Darkness?'

'I knew she was expelled, but she should never have been able to have found her way back to the living.' The dark haired woman was looking through the book thoughtfully. 'Simeon didn't mention her return either when I spoke to him.

'That man is an idiot.' Esme said darkly. 'At least Mattias took his undertaking seriously, although it looks like even he was trying to cross the Dark Lord at the last.'

The woman shrugged. 'He is no longer of any concern. This group of people though.. We cannot touch them you realise. If this tie they have to the to the Great Flame is true then it will protect them from our magic completely now that the Kindling is fully completed. Indeed _any_ attempt to hurt them would likely rebound upon us. It is fortuitous that you administered a sleeping draught rather than a poison on that girl.'

'Well, by the looks of their future plans - we hardly need to bother ourselves with them at all. According to Tressa they intend to take on Lucia, Werner _and_ Simeon as well.' Esme laughed.

The dark lady was silent for a long while. 'My father says that it would be good if they all fall for while their souls _will_ go into the Flame it won't make that much of a difference. When you go from here daughter, ensure that those they seek know that they are coming. Lucia is an ally, Werner can be bought and Simeon.. well he wants to kill the Azelhart girl anyway. The Cleric though.. that she spent time directly with Galdera means that she would be hard to kill by mortal means. Her blood ensures that. It's possible that it is only Galdera himself that _can_ end her unnaturally. In doing so though, he _would_ restore the flame to darkness.'

'What are we going to do with that one?' Esme asked meekly pointing at Tressa who was still slumbering.

'When we leave this place the beasts will deal with her. She is weak and they are many.' The woman shrugged.

'And how goes your search?' Esme put a hand on her Mother's arm. 'You have identified the lad I understand.

'Yes. Kit Crossford. Graham's son and last descendant of my wretched brother Odin.' The woman scowled. 'He is in the wind at the moment, but now I know who he is and that he is actively searching for his lost father I _will_ find him soon enough.'

'We have but a little time then.' Esme said thoughtfully.

'Yes.' The woman smiled at her daughter. 'We also still have a while before the Merchant will awaken Esmeralda. I think we should use it to grant you my father's blessing. It has been some time since the last ritual has it not?'

'It has.' Esme agreed. 'My power is growing weak.' She admitted. 'It took all of my concentration for my magic to stay hidden from the group when they came to Leon's home. That was an unexpected, yet fortuitous development.'

'Then let us get it done child.' The dark lady reached out her hand to her daughter's forehead and began to chant.

~0~

Ophilia was sat leaning against Cyrus in the living room, both reading in contented quiet. Olberic and Erhardt had come downstairs to spend the afternoon with their friends and were chatting animatedly with Primrose and Leon, while Ogen and Therion were up with Alfyn in his room.

It was hardly even noticed when Ophilia suddenly became overcome. She whimpered very quietly and then slumped against Cyrus, her head falling against her shoulder. Before he could even make comment, there was a loud bang from upstairs and Therion came pounding down to the living room at breakneck speed.'

'Ophilia!' He shouted as he charged into the room. 'She's gone! Where did she go?' He rushed to her side as Cyrus turned to take her in his arms. Her eyelids were fluttering madly and her breathing was heavy. Ogen had followed Therion downstairs at a more sedate pace and he pushed through the others who were crowding round.

'Get out the bloody way!' He demanded, as he knelt down to look the unconscious Cleric over.

'Nothing..' He was mumbling as his hands sought out her vital signs and he peered closely looking for any cause of her sudden malady.

'You can't reach her?' Cyrus was asking Therion who was bouncing in anxiety as the Apothecary was doing his work.'

'No!' The Thief groaned miserably. 'I just got a sudden burst of fear and then she was gone.. not quickly - it was almost like she drifted away.'

'Do you sense any magic Cyrus?' Ogen stood up. 'I can see no reason for her to be passed out - aside from her distress everything seems quite normal physically.'

'I.. yes.. well.. something.. but it isn't strong enough to have an impact. It's distant..' Cyrus was rocking her gently. 'Therion?'

Therion nodded at the Scholar and he moved forward to take both her hands, linking their fingers so that their palms pressed together. His eyes shot wide. 'Wait!' He called aloud. 'I'm coming.. wait for me!' Then he fell unconscious against her.

'Could it be a vision?' Primrose asked quietly as a scowling Ogen started looking over Therion. 'The mark of Aelfric was supposed to grant them that ability wasn't it?'

Cyrus was shaking his head unhappily. 'Who knows..'

'Do you think we should separate their hands?' Erhardt was asking anxiously.

'I think I'm happier if Therion has been able to follow her.' Cyrus admitted. 'Unless he starts to display untoward side effects I'd say let it be.'

'Gods I hate all of this magic shit!' Olberic was pacing the room.

'In this instance I agree completely Sir Olberic.' Cyrus' face was almost completely white in his worry. He stroked at Ophilia's hair, holding onto her tightly.

'How long should we just leave them?' Leon eventually asked after several minutes had passed in complete silence.

'I don't have anything else to suggest we do.' Ogen groaned. 'There is still absolutely no indication that there is anything physically amiss with either of them.'

'We need to get Tressa. We need to go now!' Therion sat up unexpectedly, his hands still linked to the Cleric's. 'C'mon Phili.' He added.

Ophilia opened her eyes. 'We need to go now!' she repeated as Therion pulled her to her feet. The others just stared at them. 'Please.. I will answer questions on the way.' She was grabbing her boots and cloak.

'Right okay..' Cyrus started to move and the others quickly followed suit.

'Someone needs to stay with Alfyn.' Ogen muttered. 'We can't leave him alone.'

'Just sort it out quickly.' Therion said tersely both he and Ophilia heading for the door followed closely by Cyrus.

'Was it a vision?' He was as they went through the front door.

'No.' Ophilia puffed out a deep breath as she skipped down the steps to the street. 'It was Galdera's magic. His dark magic pulled me.'

'You were being pulled into the darkness again?' Cyrus sounded distraught.

'It wasn't the Dark Lord using it.' Everyone had caught up to them now, except Ogen who was staying behind with Alfyn.

'There were two people.' Therion added. 'Esme was one, the other.. well I think I recognised her.. Phili?'

'Yes me too.' Ophilia had speeded up to almost a run, leading the companions North-West from Victor's Hollow out into a forest. 'It was the woman we first saw in Bolderfall, close to the Ravus place. The mad woman that was looking for her 'true love'..'

'The one that the warrior followed to Saintsbridge? That woman?' Primrose asked.

'That's her.' Therion agreed.

'And Esme? What was she doing?' Leon asked, his voice dangerously low and gruff.

'The woman was directing some sort of spell at her. I don't know if she was coerced or if they were accomplices. Esme didn't look unhappy though.'

'And Tressa? Where was Tressa?' Olberic asked impatiently.

'She was on the floor. I don't know.. She didn't appear hurt but..'

'She looked like she was sleeping to me.' Therion said consolingly.

'It was definitely the magic of the Dark Lord?' Cyrus asked. 'Not just normal dark magic?'

'Galdera has his own particular taint.' Ophilia replied quietly. 'It called to me directly. I couldn't .. I was _compelled_ to follow it's draw.' She sounded scared.

'It should be noted that the woman was in Saintsbridge at the same time as Mattias.' Cyrus said thoughtfully. 'Do you remember my love? We saw her on the bridge when we entered Saintsbridge but we also saw her again later.. coming from the Cathedral.. Where Mattias was hidden waiting for you.'

'Yes, your right!' Olberic added. 'We saw her and knew that the warrior would be close behind and we could give that gods-awful love poem back to him.'

'Galdera has a second acolyte then it seems.' Erhardt said heavily. Ophilia suddenly seemed to register her brothers presence.

'Should you be here?' She asked him. 'The poison.. are you ..?'

'I seem to be coping.' Erhardt said honestly. 'Staying behind would have made me more anxious I think. Let's just hope I don't suddenly get paralysed on you.' He added with a small smile.

'Are we far away?' Olberic asked quietly after a few more minutes of hurried travel.

'No.' Ophilia answered tersely. 'Very close now. Tressa hasn't moved at all since we set out, but I still have a firm sense of her.'

'Good. It's going to be fully dark soon - I'd like to have her before the predators start coming out to play.' Olberic admitted.

'I can feel the imprint of the magic cast now.' Cyrus added. 'It's fading though so whatever they were doing - it's already been done.

'I can feel it too.' Ophilia agreed with a shudder.

The companions burst into the glade, their lanterns and torches lighting up the picturesque spot despite the gloom that had fallen. Primrose was straight over to Tressa as Cyrus made his way to the place where the magical signature was strongest.

'They are gone.' He noted. I can sense a trail going North. We should follow it I suppose. We cannot assume that Esme was complicit in this woman's plans.

'Yes we can.' Tressa said dully, having risen to a sitting position, Ophilia and Primrose fussing over her.

'What happened Tress?' Therion asked softly.

'I am a bloody idiot is what.' Tressa's voice was quiet. 'I am so sorry. I told her _everything_. ' Tears started to well in her eyes.

'What do you mean?' Primrose asked.

'Can we start on our way back?' Erhardt said anxiously. 'There are things beginning to move in the periphery. There are a lot of us but I'm sure we would rather avoid a fight if we can.'

Olberic went to Tressa and lifted her up.

'I'm fine.' The Merchant mumbled. 'We need you free if anything attacks.' She added. He nodded at her and put her back on her feet.

'How did you know where to find me?' Tressa asked as they started moving.

'The woman that joined Esme started using the magic of the Dark Lord.' Ophilia told her. 'It drew me here. I saw what was going on. I saw you on the floor, so we followed your signature in my head.'

'Thanks.' Tressa had tears running down her face. 'They left me for the beasts.' She added. 'Apparently their magic, won't work against us any more since the Kindling was completed.'

'Well, that's.. useful to know.' Cyrus said positively.

'Esme drugged my wine. I didn't know it at the time, but after last night when we went out.. I really didn't want to drink so I'd been tipping it away when she wasn't looking. I only fell asleep for a short time.' Tressa's face was wet now. 'All last night, and all through our trip today Esme was asking about our travels, what we'd done, where we had been and I told her. Everything. She took the journal too.'

'Okay.' Primrose said levelly.

'Thing is, Esme's mother.. that woman.. She knew that Phili had been in the Endless Darkness, even knew that she had been cast out of it - but she didn't know that she had returned. That both bothered her and pleased her.' Tressa grabbed Phili's hand. 'Apparently since you spent time with Galdera only he has the ability to kill you now - but if he does - the flame will go black again. That's what she believes.'

'Well then.' Ophilia said lightly. 'I guess I shouldn't let Galdera kill me then.'

'I think that's a given for all of us.' Therion agreed with a grin.

'I.. well.. I also talked about where we were planning on heading. I was moaning about it of course.' Tressa sobbed. 'They seemed to know of Lucia, Werner and Simeon. Esme was told to warn them that we were coming. To prepare for us.'

'Okay that's not so good.' Erhardt exclaimed as Olberic swore colourfully.

'Anything else we should know?' Primroses voice was distant.

'Yes. They wanted the journal because it sounded like the woman had something to do with Graham Crossford going missing and his 'end'. She is looking for Kit now. She called Kit the last descendant of her brother Odin.'

'What?' Cyrus turned sharply to face the Merchant. 'You are sure that's what she said?'

'Yeah, pretty sure.' Tressa agreed.

'Odin Crossford, who made the Dragonstones to lock Galdera in the Endless Darkness?' Cyrus was still standing frozen still. 'Her brother? It's impossible.'

'Well yeah - it can't have been a literal term.' Ophilia said. 'That would make her impossibly old.'

'And according to what is lore about Odin, it would also make this woman Galdera's daughter.' Cyrus said heavily.


	81. Magic and Mayhem

'I really don't want to split the group up right now.' Cyrus had a worried frown creasing his handsome brow. 'And even if I _were_ happy to, I feel my time would be better spent going to Atlasdam with Odette and Susanna to utilise the library, rather than taking a trip to the Dreisang Shrine. I have no _real_ idea of what can be gained from it after all.'

Ophilia was laid cuddled to his side, having finally managed to get him to bed after a good few hours of his agitated pacing.

'I understand your reticence my love.' She said softly, her fingers caressing at his chest soothingly. 'But we _will_ get word from Atlasdam soon and I am sure that there is something to be gained from the secrets of the Archmagus. I am also sure that you must hold _some_ excitement at the idea of potentially uncovering forgotten knowledge.'

'Well.. obviously yes..' Cyrus couldn't hold back a small chuckle. 'Under any other circumstances I would be quite beside myself with anticipation. Right now..' He took hold of her hand and raised her knuckles to his lips. 'I suppose my main apprehension is due to leaving you here. I _know_ that you are capable of looking after yourself and I have every faith in Leon and Erhardt ability to keep you safe if required but I could never forgive myself if something were to happen..'

'I feel the same way about _you_ leaving, Cyrus.' Ophilia said seriously, raising on her elbow to meet his gaze. 'However, Alfyn is still partially paralysed, his mind isn't straight yet and he continues to have bursts of anger - although he was managing them much better this evening. I _am_ the best option to stay here with him.'

'I know.' Cyrus agreed, kissing her brow.

Ophilia settled back down into the crook of his arm, resting her head against his shoulder. 'In honesty, Tressa could really use the distraction too.' The Cleric added sadly. 'She is taking the events with Esme every bit as hard as Leon is. Getting her out of the house and on the road with a purpose will be better for her than sitting around wallowing in self-recrimination.'

'Nobody blames her.' Cyrus murmured, shaking his head wearily.

'She blames herself though.' Ophilia pointed out. 'Primrose and H'aanit are justifiably concerned for her and will be keeping a close watch on her while you travel. I can only hope that they are able to bring some peace to her mind.'

There was a short silence, both saddened by the obvious distress that Tressa was experiencing.

'It is fortuitous I suppose..' Cyrus said finally, breaking their reverie. '.. Not only that Z'aanta was in S'warkii when H'aanit arrived, but that she discovered he had quite unwittingly _found_ the location of the Shrine I'd mentioned in passing to her on a previous hunt.'

'I'm sure Susanna would see a portend in that kind of synchronicity.' Ophilia agreed with a wry smile.

'Assuming of course that it _is_ the Shrine.' Cyrus mused. 'Z'aanta admitted that he couldn't fathom the purpose of the place - only that it reeked of magic and that he and Hagen didn't want to stick around it.'

'Whatever it actually is, it's worth checking it out instead of just kicking your heels around Victor's Hollow.' Ophilia said firmly. 'I believe that _you_ need the diversion just as much as Tressa does. I _know_ you, dearest - I know that you are both frustrated _and_ anxious in your wait to hear from Odette.'

'Not to mention concerned about the impending confrontation with Lucia.' Cyrus hugged Ophilia closer to him. 'I admit it does not sit easy on me - getting everyone involved in a situation that is so potentially dangerous.' He conceded.

Ophilia laughed a little at that. 'I think you have quite a way to go to outdo all of the crap that _I've_ brought to the team!'

'I'm really not so sure about that.' Cyrus admitted, his worried frown returning. 'There seems to be some commonality here that is frankly disquieting. Esme's mother named Lucia, Werner and Simeon - and they both obviously knew Mattias. That could mean that our entire journey and our individual goals fit rather snugly into one of Susanna's patterns.. Add the Dragonstones and the Crossford name into the mix as well and everything starts to point unnervingly towards Galdera.'

An involuntary shiver ran down Ophilia's spine. 'You may be right.' She said quietly.

'And that's another thing.' Cyrus sounded genuinely vexed. 'We _still_ have not spoken about your time in the Endless Darkness. It's odd because it is often at the forefront of my mind to encourage you to share and then somehow.. I forget.'

'I am beginning to thinkthat the same compulsion that persuades _me_ not to talk about that time might also work to distract others from asking about it.' Ophilia replied slowly. 'I only remember odd little memories - being in the actual presence of a God is.. euphoric and quite overwhelming. Despite the anger and the burning hatred that surrounds Him, being ejected away from Him was a soul deep pain. If I had the opportunity to return to Him.. I am not _wholly_ sure that I could resist it.'

'Understandable dearheart.' Cyrus said gently. 'As you pointed out, regardless of everything else, Galdera _is_ a God. I would perhaps be _more_ concerned if you had been unmoved by His proximity.'

There was another thoughtful silence.

'Well then,' Cyrus eventually said in a much lighter tone. ' You have helped me find some clarity and peace of mind as usual my dear. Since our course of action has _already_ been agreed by everyone, I propose that we waste no more effort in discussion.' He raised an elegant eyebrow at Ophilia, his lips curving into a playful smile. 'I think instead, we should be attending to the fact that it may be some time before _'later'_ can become ' _now_ ' again..'

'You are so very wise, my love..' Ophilia agreed wholeheartedly.

~0~

'It doth truly gladden mine heart that thou and Ophilia art intent on aiding Hany through Linde's pregnancy.' Z'aanta rumbled quietly to Cyrus as they began following the road up North in the direction of Duskbarrow. 'I hath noted that Hany is unusually willing to seek aid from thy wife. She hast always been thorny about requesting mine own, although ist willingly given.

'I honestly don't think Ophilia would have it any other way.' Cyrus admitted in response. 'That H'aanit provided her with reassurance night after night through her fears and made no issue of it, was the first person to provide true friendship when she had previously known none - it is hardly surprising that they seek each other out in times of need. For myself, well obviously the entire process is intriguing. I believe that Alfyn is also keen to midwife the expectant mother too.'

'There ist very little known about procreation in bonded beasts. I believeth Hany told thou ist uncommon to bond with a female companion for that very reason.' Z'aanta shook his head, unable to hide a worried frown despite his bushy beard.

'It was said that they bonded instantly. Something that is also rare I believe.' Cyrus replied.

'Yes, tis unusual.' Z'aanta admitted. 'Hagen wast _very_ persistent over a number of years before I finally gaveth in to his bullying.' The dire wolf looked over his shoulder at the old Hunter and his tongue lolled in an almost human grin.

'I was meaning to ask you..' Cyrus said thoughtfully. 'When you said that you felt the magic of this potential shrine, I admit I was surprised. I know that when we last met I was rather confused and under Lucia's compulsion for the main part, but I didn't recall noting a magical aura to you. However, now that I have had a chance to consider it more closely there _is_ a resonance. Elemental I believe?'

Z'aanta chuckled. 'Indeed lad. Hunters doth hath some control over the element of lightning. Tis not a great amount of skill that I holden in that discipline, however I doth believe that the years I hath spent attuning to nature herself hast allowed its own kind of power. Indeed as I age I findeth mine sensitivity hath become stronger, particularly given the amount of time that I spendeth at her mercy.'

'Oh..' Cyrus' eyes were bright. 'How very interesting. I would very much like to talk about that with you in much greater depth at some stage Master Z'aanta. Perhaps over a few jugs of your favourite beverage.'

'Thou hast taken my measure already I see'eth.' Z'aanta grinned. 'I wilst let nothing stand betweeneth me and free ale!'

'Just don't tell H'aanit I tempted you.' Cyrus chuckled.

'Hey Prof! Look at this!' Therion called out suddenly. The Thief was behind everyone else a distance. He had stopped a number of time to pick plants and herbs for Alfyn, indeed he was discovering that having spent so much time sketching for Alfyn's botanical notes he had actually taken on quite a bit of knowledge himself.

Cyrus turned and Therion showered a mist of multi-coloured stars up from his open hand. He closed his hand then reopened it with the same effect. The grin on his face was huge.

'Nicely done Therion.' Cyrus said proudly. 'Your control is certainly becoming rather admirable with practise!'

Therion nodded happily then he burst out laughing. 'Phili don't think so!' He chuckled.

'Don't listen to her.' Cyrus grinned back. 'I'm the Professor here. _My_ students _never_ fail!'

Therion fell back again, darting off to pick a flower he spotted at the roadside. Cyrus turned back to Z'aanta who was eyeing him in amusement.

'Ist odd that thou art interested in mine small amount of magic Professor, when thou art surrounded in such exceptional and unusually skilled people!'

'I have been incredibly lucky in my travelling companions, true.' Cyrus agreed beaming.

'Doth thou miss teaching though?' Z'aanta looked a little pensive. 'I must admit that since Hany hath finished her apprenticeship I hath mourned the loss of our training sessions.'

'You will not take on a new apprentice now?'

'I thinken I am too old to start anew. Hany will overtake her master soon in both skill and accomplishment so I hath that pride to take into mine dotage.' Z'aanta grinned.

'I hardly think that age has slowed you that much Master Z'aanta.' Cyrus murmured. 'While I have yet to witness Hagen and yourself in a proper fight, just from your training sessions and spars with Olberic and Erhardt I can tell that your skill is formidable. It would truly be a shame not to continue to pass on your knowledge to my mind.'

'Ha! I liketh thou boy! First thou briben me with ale and then you compliment me like I am a blushing wench!' Z'aanta guffawed.

Cyrus flushed red. 'Apologies, Z'aanta! Although I mean what I say. Everywhere has tales of Z'aanta the Hunter and his companion, Hagen the Dire Wolf. Such reputation does not come from nowhere!'

'I will leten thou into a secret lad.' Z'aanta beamed. 'Many of the stories are made by myself. As Hany wilst no doubt tellen thee, I am not quiet about mine accomplishments.'

'Indeed I _wouldst_ tellen thee that Cyrus.' H'aanit interrupted sourly. 'I wouldst also tellen thee that his behaviour ist oft reprehensible too.' She added for good measure.

'Ahh..' Cyrus held up his hands.

'Tis not _mine_ companion that hast become pregnant.' Z'aanta noted with a grin.

'If it haden been t'would be a miracle as thou companion ist a male!' H'aanit shot back.

'I hast missed thee Hany!' Z'aanta declared, enthusiastically hugging his former apprentice.

'Aye, I supposeth I hath missed thee too thou old reprobate!' H'aanit suddenly grinned.

'Doth thou hear how she talketh to me now she ist no longer a 'prentice?' Z'aanta grumbled good naturedly to Cyrus.

'I believen it ist no different to how I spoke to thou whilst thou wast still mine Master.' The Huntress noted, a wicked glint in her eye.

'Z'aanta was just telling me about his lightning magic H'aanit.' Cyrus jumped in quickly before the squabbling could escalate any further. 'Is it not something that you desired to learn?'

H'aanit was silent for a short while. 'Ist not exactly that I didst not wanteth to learneth it.' She mused ponderously. 'Ist more that I prioritised mine aim and mine strength rather than practising with the elements. I consider it mayeth have been different if I haden someone like thou as a tutor Professor. I hath seen the way that thou blendeth thou lightning magic with Tressa's wind magic and I feeleth that something similar with arrows mayeth be useful!'

'A very intriguing thought my dear!' Cyrus beamed. 'It is something we should definitely look into. I wonder, is there anything that you can cast? I have sensed no resonance in you H'aanit - but if you have not used it for a long while that would be expected. It would be useful to see what base skill you have to devise a plan for training.'

'Ha!' Z'aanta laughed, clapping Cyrus on the back. 'I see'eth that thou _dost_ miss teaching Professor, although I feeleth I should warneth thou that Hany is a challenging pupil!'

'H'aanit had gone a little red in the face. 'I can shooteth an arrow with a little lightning.' She admitted shyly. 'Wouldst thou liketh me to showeth thou?'

Cyrus nodded enthusiastically.

H'aanit hadn't even pulled the arrow from her quiver when she lit up with elemental power. 'Hast been a long time.' She murmured self-consciously. Cyrus just stared at her. With her usual calm precision she steeled herself into a shooting posture and pulled more energy towards herself. Primrose and Tressa, who were walking with Olberic at the front of their party immediately turned, feeling the sudden magical draw. Therion had stopped dead, staring at the Huntress in amazement. Z'aanta began to chuckle.

'I wilst aimeth for that tree yonder.' H'aanit said, sweat starting to appear on her brow. She shot her arrow up into the air, seemingly nowhere near where she had indicated to her companions. It flew through the air and seemed to shimmer oddly then the arrow burst into long streaks of lightning that peppered the tree mercilessly, catching it alight. 'Oh crap!' The Huntress swore as she sank down to the ground gracefully, her energy depleted.

'Oh! My word!' Cyrus exclaimed breathlessly as he cast a quick tempest of ice at the flaming tree to extinguish the fire. 'H'aanit, that was truly amazing!' He added enthusiastically.

'Ist totally impractical.' The Huntress huffed as Ogen passed her a plum elixir. 'I canst do anything after a single cast. It cost'eth too much of mine energy.' Her face set in a frown.

'That is where the learning part comes in my dear.' Cyrus said gently. 'You have quite staggering potential and your control was really rather impressive - but you can learn to manage the energy and how much power you draw.'

'Thinkest thou that I could?' H'aanit asked, obviously embarrassed at the gentle praise.

'I _know_ you could!' Cyrus beamed.

'For all that his lectures suck, The Prof _is_ a pretty good teacher.' Tressa observed with a grin, the first smile of any kind that anyone had seen on her face in days. 'My winds have improved like nobody's business and I've started to pick up a bit of the lightning skill now too. We can learn together!'

'Well I thinketh thou shouldst learn to Useth the bow too.' H'aanit suggested to the Merchant, pleased at the sudden change in her mood.

'I think I may need some more muscles for that!' Tressa admitted.

'Fie, child. Thou doth carry that pack and thou moveth merchandise enough that thy arms couldst certainly pull a bowstring. It wouldst be good to start learning whilst we hath Z'aanta to add his knowledge. For all that he is reprehensible he ist a good teacher too.'

'Compliments Hany?' Z'aanta grinned at his former pupil. 'I thinkest Linde's delicate condition ist started to effect thy head girl!'

'Aye it musten be.' H'aanit agreed smirking at him.

~0~

Ophilia was sat in darkness in the Kitchen of Leon's house, waiting. It wasn't a very long vigil for soon after her arrival the door to the pantry clicked quietly open and a figure crept into the room stealthily.

'It may have been an idea to continue to mask your magic.' Ophilia said softly as she activated the light from the blue ring that sat on her finger, whilst calling gently to Cyrus in the same motion.

'Ophilia.' Esmeralda didn't look surprised. 'Unfortunately I am quite unable to hide it completely at the moment.'

'I felt you a short while ago.' Ophilia continued conversationally. 'I wasn't sure that you would actually come here but I deemed it wise to be prepared just in case.'

'Where are the others?' Esme took a chair across the table from the Cleric quite calmly and set the envelope that she was holding in her hand carefully down on the tabletop. 'Are they waiting to ambush me in other rooms?' She queried.

'No.' Ophilia admitted honestly. 'I thought it wise to give you a chance to speak before I alerted anyone else. Leon's anger at you and at himself for being fooled is quite fierce. I didn't want any accidents to happen.'

Esme raised an eyebrow. 'Are you not worried that I have come to hurt you?' She asked mildly.

'According to what Tressa overheard, you are unable to hurt any of us.' Ophilia replied. 'Aside from that, I have every confidence that the power of the Light would stand a good chance of counteracting your powers rather effectively.'

'When Tressa spoke about you, it was with frustration at your willingness to risk yourself.' Esme said, gazing intently at the Cleric. 'I'm not entirely sure that she understands though. I think you have a very _good_ idea of your own abilities.'

Ophilia chuckled genuinely. 'It's rather that I have a tendency towards reacting instead of thinking.' She admitted wryly. 'I also dislike the idea of _anyone_ being hurt if it is not necessary. Please Esme - I pray that we _can_ talk and not have to resort to threats.'

Esme nodded. 'I didn't come here to hurt anyone.' She agreed.

'Then why?' Ophilia looked confused. 'You must have realised there was a risk of being discovered.'

'I was sure of it.' Esme shook her head. 'I have included some information that I think you need in that envelope. It's not much, but.. as much as I can manage. I also wanted to check that Tressa was okay. I.. had no desire to see her harmed.'

Ophilia's confusion grew. 'Tressa said that your objective was to ensure that all of my companions were ended. That must surely include Tressa herself.'

'That is my Mother and her Father's objective.' Esme looked away warily.

'Esmeralda, are you saying that you don't have the same intent?' Ophilia asked gently.

'I can say nothing.. specifically.' The woman looked back at Ophilia again keenly. 'I think you of all people may understand that. I expect that you have experienced the same compulsion that chains your will to speak.'

Ophilia's eyes widened. 'Can you answer direct questions?' She asked intently.

'Not easily. No.'

'Your Mother? She is Galdera's actual daughter?' Ophilia found that her hand was twisting her nightdress anxiously.

'Lyblac is the daughter of Galdera. Also known in history as the dark lady. She is her father's child in every way.' Esme's voice had taken on a lecturing tone as if she were reading facts from a book. 'Galdera also fathered a son, Odin, many years later. He sought a much different path. One of knowledge and enlightenment.' The woman stood up. 'I have to go.' She stated urgently.

'Esmeralda. Is there nothing we can do to help you?' Ophilia reached across the table towards her. Esme stared at the Cleric for a long moment then roughly shook her head.

'My leash is tight, it has been that way for several hundred years.' Esme's voice was neutral. 'I have not spoken with Lucia.. She was nowhere to be found when I looked.' She added significantly.

'Thank you.' Ophilia murmured.

'Please tell Tressa I am sorry.' Esme had moved back to the pantry door. 'She has much spirit and passion. It should be protected. Leon also, he is a good man and treated me better than anyone has in a very long time.'

'I will.' Ophilia promised.

Esme turned once more to look back at Ophilia. 'If the time comes Flamebearer, I ask that you do not hold back your hand and that you kill me. I have no desire to follow my Mother into madness.'

'Please Esme.. stay. I'm sure that..'

Again the woman shook her head. 'The blood of a God is a potent thing Ophilia. Yours is strong too but there are things that _you_ simply would not do. I do not have that restraint. I _must_ do as I am instructed and I can only bring you destruction - I can be used against you so easily - as I have already been.' With that the woman turned sharply and was gone.

 _'Well..'_ Cyrus sounded in Ophilia's mind. ' _That was genuinely unexpected.'_

~0~

'So what was in the envelope?' Tressa demanded, as Cyrus was telling his companions about the events of the night before. The Merchants face was angry.

'It was a list of a few books, ones I am assuming can answer some of the questions that we may have.' Cyrus was stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'At least one of them, _'Trial of the Twelve volume seven'_ \- well, no one to my knowledge was even aware it existed. There have only ever been six volumes recognised.' His eyes were shining brightly. 'Of the others tomes noted - I have never heard of them before and I am sure they are not held in the Library in Atlasdam, although I will have to check that.'

'So nothing actually _useful_ then.' Tressa said flatly.

'Not immediately no.' Cyrus admitted. 'There was also a playbill for a travelling theatre. Again it is only an assumption but I suppose it will be for the group that Kit Crossford joined with Simeon's help.'

'Leon was getting his and Alaic's network onto looking for the troupe and the lad.' Primrose assured everyone.

'It all could just be another of Esme's games.' Tressa pointed out sourly. 'I mean she really didn't _tell_ Phili anything or give any help at all. I don't see why she bothered showing up.'

'Leon felt the same.' Cyrus agreed. 'He and Ophilia are going through his house as we speak trying to find anything that she may have returned for and been thwarted in retrieving by Ophilia's intervention. If there is an item or some such that she left behind in error, hopefully they will find it.'

'That was _after_ Leon spent a rather long time telling Ophilia off for meeting up with the woman alone.' Therion grinned. 'Quite brave of him I thought.'

'I have no doubt Erry joined in too.' Olberic shook his head. 'Poor Ophilia.' He chuckled.

'Do you want to head back Cyrus?' Ogen asked the Scholar, noting the worry that he was doing a rather poor job of concealing.

'We are close to the Shrine now?' Cyrus asked Z'aanta.

'Aye lad. Ist only a few miles yonder.' The Hunter agreed.

'Then I say we check it out first.' Cyrus shrugged. 'I am uncomfortable with the fact that Esme may still be hanging around Victors Hollow, but Ophilia will also be annoyed if we have come this far and not completed the journey when we are so near.'

'Plus if _I_ get my hands on that woman I will honour her desire to not follow her Mother into madness..' Tressa said ominously.

'Angry is good..' I think. Therion smirked at the Merchant.

'Damned right angry is good!' She replied. 'I'm done feeling sorry for myself. If she is really Galdera's grandkid..' Tressa deflated a bit. 'She seemed so _normal_!' She moaned.

'So did Simeon. Right until he stabbed me and told me he'd killed my Father.' Primrose started to chuckle. Tressa looked a bit wide-eyed at the Dancer then she started to laugh too.

'It's a good job none of _us_ have ever seemed normal then.' Therion snorted in amusement as they started to get their gear together ready to set off again.

True to Z'aanta's word it took them very little time to find the odd ravine that the entrance to the Shrine was hidden in.

'I am sure we would never have found this place.' Olberic said once they were finally outside the narrow opening. 'We could have looked for a year and not stumbled over it.'

'I guess that's kinda the idea.' Therion agreed.

'There is no resonance from the outside at all. ' Cyrus mused.

'Waiten until thou geteth inside!' Z'aanta chuckled. 'Hagen and I wilst waiteth for thou all here. I hast no wish to return.'

'Okay then!' Cyrus said, his voice finally enthusiastic. 'Let's go.' He pushed his way into the narrow gap and edged himself forward carefully in the constricted space.

It seemed like an age before the Scholar finally managed to push himself out the other side of the crevice but the second that he did he was brought almost to his knee's by the crush of pure energy that engulfed him. Bracing himself he moved on forward to allow space for the others following to enter, but after a few minutes he looked around behind himself to find that he was still completely alone.

Cyrus lightly touched his magic creating a flame to illuminate the lantern that he was carrying. The space that he was in was unexpected. It was as if he had walked into an actual room rather than a cave. There were bookcases lining the walls and deep leather chairs spotted around on a dark wood floor. There were a few archways leading off in different directions but the Scholar's attention was pulled directly to the man that was seated in a central chair in the middle of the space. He appeared old and venerable, dressed in a white robe with a black cloak and surplice and gray hair that reached fully down to the floor. His eyes were blindfolded and he carried a staff in his hand that was quite unlike anything that Cyrus had ever seen before and the power that rolled in almost physical waves from it was immense.

'Thou wouldst learn the lost secrets that I hold?' The guardian intoned in a strong voice that belied the apparent age of the man. 'Then first thou must prove thy worth..'

'Where are my companions?' Cyrus asked tersely, looking behind himself again.

'They are here. A different here, and yet the same one.' The man replied cryptically. Cyrus clutched for the connection that Ophilia had instilled the previous evening when she had encountered Esme, but he discovered that it was gone too.

'Have no fear.' The guardian stood, using his staff as ballast. 'Time is.. different here. When you leave it will be as if no time has passed at all. Your connection to Aelfric's Chosen will resume.'

Cyrus huffed out a relieved breath. 'So you mentioned a test?' He said, pulling his wit's together and concentrating fully on the man standing before him.

'Yes.' The guardian's head had cocked to one side as if regarding him closely even though his eyes were covered. Slowly he reached out with the staff and touched it lightly to Cyrus' chest. 'Come..' He said eventually, seeming to have reached a decision.

The guardian moved slowly towards the western most of the archways that led from the room. The entrance itself was bathed in darkness and nothing could be seen beyond.

'Once you go through, remember that you are at the location in spirit only. You will not be able to touch anything or cast any spell, and nothing that is directed at you can touch you either. You are simply there for discussion.'

'You are not testing my magical ability? My control?' Cyrus sounded confused.

'Those things were immediately apparent.' The guardian turned to observe the Scholar once more. 'The test is of the potential of the man. Go through when you are ready.'

'Right. I see.' Cyrus raised his lantern higher and took a deep breath before stepping into the darkness. Almost immediately the scene around him blurred and changed at a rapid speed, finally slowing and coming together coherently after a few disorientating minutes.

Cyrus found himself standing in another library of sorts, the sheer amount of tomes was astounding, rivalling even the Great Library in Atlasdam, although the place itself was nowhere near as ornate or comfortable. Cyrus stared around himself in awe, unable to move at first but eventually going forward to peer at the spines of some of the volumes. There were words written but he could not make them out. Cyrus tried reaching for the nearest book but his hand moved through it as if he were made of smoke.

'Well, that's rather annoying.' The Scholar murmured to himself.

At his words Cyrus noticed sudden movement over the other side of the space as someone stood up quickly from the desk at which they had been sat -appearing from behind a huge stack of tomes which had obscured them from view.

'Cyrus Albright? You have finally found me then. You certainly took your time.' Lucia said menacingly as she came forward towards him, her hand raised as if to cast a spell.

'Not _entirely_ correct Lucia. I am here in spirit only so there is no need to waste your time in trying anything arcane.' Cyrus walked directly through the table that was standing between them as if to prove his point. Lucia couldn't help her gasp of surprise at the display.

'What are you doing here then?' She asked breathlessly. 'What do you want?'

'Well my dear, it would appear that we need to talk.' Cyrus replied.


	82. Power Play

Cyrus and Lucia stared at each other, both seemingly puzzled by the other's appearance.

'How do you come to be here Professor and why only in spirit?' Lucia finally asked. 'I assumed that you would seek me out of course, but I supposed it would be in an to attempt to repay me for the situation I left you in at Yvon's house.'

Cyrus nodded at her. 'You _will_ have to answer for what you did there Lucia. The use of forbidden spells cannot be overlooked and you caused me no end of trouble. It appears though that I hold an interest in the motivation behind your actions and your association with the bloodstones.' The Scholar took a long scrutinising look around himself at the awe inspiring stacks of books on display. 'What _is_ this place?' He couldn't help but ask.

Lucia chuckled at that. 'The answer to that will quite honestly blow your mind Cyrus.' Her eyes sparkled with a familiar enthusiasm. 'For my commitment into the work with the blood crystals, behold my first reward.' She waved an airy hand around herself, a look of pure satisfaction on her face. 'You see before you the workshop and library of the great Odin Crossford himself!'

Cyrus let out an amazed breath. 'You are joking! It is a myth, simply a rumour!' His eyes were wildly scanning the room a second time.

'It is truth!' Lucia crowed happily. 'The site itself is even older.. It resonates with a power long forgotten.'

'Oh my!' Cyrus began to grin, then he remembered himself. 'That is by the by of course. Why in the world would you share _that_ secret with me?' He asked curiously.

'Professor, let us not be shy in this. Your mind _is_ brilliant after all.'

Cyrus snorted indelicately. 'There is no call for _that_ sort of flattery here.'

'I am not offering you flattery.' Lucia protested. 'It would be a sincere shame if you believe me to be false in my regard for you.'

'Did you offer honeyed words to Yvon too?' Cyrus asked lightly. 'You pulled his strings like a master and made him into your puppet after all.'

'I made him _into_ the headmaster of the university although he would never have been _my_ choice for the role. Regardless of what you think, Yvon did have a wilful streak and was not quite so easily manipulated.'

'He gave you up at the end you know. Before I destroyed him.' Cyrus looked keenly at the woman in front of him. 'He also mentioned another who had an interest in the crystals. I assume that was Lyblac, the dark lady. Odin's sister in fact - if my sources are to be believed.'

For the first time Lucia actually looked nervous. 'How do you know of Lyblac?' She asked, her voice angry although her brow furrowed in something more akin to worry.

Cyrus shrugged nonchalantly and said no more.

There was an uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch for a long time.

Eventually it was Lucia that capitulated. 'I suggest that we stop wasting time and get to the matter at hand.' She said in a strained voice.

'Indeed.' Cyrus murmured thoughtfully.

'Knowledge and acumen - a pure and unrelenting passion for seeking out the truth.' Lucia had started to pace as she spoke. 'These are traits that I hold in the highest regard Cyrus and they are qualities that _you_ continually demonstrate that you possess. To my mind it would be folly to underestimate your potential. I would have you join with me Professor - assisting me in my research, because together I honestly believe we could achieve wonderful things.

Cyrus's eyebrows had raised alarmingly high. 'Ridiculous.' He exclaimed. 'If this is a jape my dear Lucia, it is a very poor one.'

'A jape?' Lucia shook her head emphatically. 'That is a curious response from a Scholar. You can _see_ the resource that I have here - thousands of tomes at my disposal, many of which were previously thought to be lost.. Cyrus that _must_ pique your interest.. make your heart race.. light a desire in you to explore the secrets held within!'

'It would be a lie to say that I am not intrigued by this place.' The Professor agreed.

'Of course you are!' Lucia's tone had become impassioned. 'I have closely watched your progress through the university, Cyrus. I have seen how your mind, your very _soul_ burns with an all consuming desire both for knowledge and for the chance to unravel mysteries. It is exactly that which sets you apart from all of the others. You must see that we are kindred spirits in this desire. Together.. why.. we could unlock _all_ of the secrets in this world.

Cyrus smiled slightly. 'Thank you, my dear - but I think I'll pass.'

'What?' Lucia stalked close to the man, forgetting for a second that he was not really there. 'How can you refuse? I _know_ that you covet the secrets of the universe, that you yearn to discover the truth. Surely _you_ of all people can stand shoulder to shoulder with me?'

'Heh.. _surely me_ , hey? Well, that's just it - you have illustrated a very good reason for my reluctance to work with you!' Cyrus beamed.

'What? What do you mean?' Lucia was confused.

'I take issue with your solicitation.' Cyrus replied solemnly. 'Lucia, be honest now. You don't truly care _who_ it is you use in your schemes, just so long as they can further your own aims. You had Yvon as your ally and look at how you betrayed him when he served no further purpose.'

'That man was a fool.' Lucia said dismissively. 'He was completely devoid of anything _like_ the kind of passion that you have. You want honesty? Yvon was nothing before I raised him and he remained nothing right up until his end - he was wholly incapable of envisioning an ultimate goal.'

'I see.' Cyrus mused. 'And on what grounds do you base that assumption? Over time a man is quite capable of growing his mind if he is given the right influence. If you truly found him to be wanting why did you not reach out to him and teach him?'

'Teach him?'

'Take him on as your pupil. Impart to him your own vast knowledge so that one day he might become your peer.' Cyrus shrugged.

'Ha! Preposterous! You speak the impossible!' Lucia began her pacing once more. 'Mediocrity is as mediocrity does. Yvon had some knowledge obviously but his own vanity, laziness and thoughtless actions prevented him from ever even approaching genius. He could see nothing beyond a simple gratification of himself. A true genius such as yourself _must_ understand that such a person will never achieve anything worthwhile!'

'No, I really don't. ' Cyrus admitted. 'You see - this is where you and I differ completely Lucia. I don't give up on mediocrity. I never will. As Scholar's we seek to learn from the past to better understand the present and then pass our knowledge on for the future.'

Lucia waved her hand dismissively. 'A rather uninspired and bland view.' She noted.

'A realistic view.' Cyrus said firmly. 'Tell me Lucia, what do _you_ intend to do with all of the knowledge that you are hoping to amass? What benefit is there to finding the answers to secrets and then just carrying them to your grave - a contentment that they are inscrutable to all who do not possess your genius?'

Why should I allow fools have access to my hard won knowledge?' She spat derisively.

'You may cry out about fools, simpletons and feeble minds but _I_ rather think that it is _you_ that is lacking my dear. For all your vision and your genius you simply do not have the _skill_ to inspire and to teach.' His tone was pitying.

'How dare you?'

'A _true_ Scholar does not look down on others for what they don't yet know.' Cyrus stated calmly. 'Those who _do_ know should impart knowledge to those who don't. If something is wrong then those who know the answer already can correct that wrong. It's a process that repeats itself and brings us closer and closer to enlightenment.' He looked at Lucia keenly. 'I teach each and every one of my students with the expectation that one day they will surpass me. Indeed I find that I yearn for the day when I will have the chance to learn from them.'

'Oh, enough of this absurd idealism, Professor.' Lucia's distain was quite evident. 'I have given you _plenty_ of opportunity to make a move, to accept my offer and to join with me but clearly this conversation is going nowhere fast. If you would rather die without ever discerning the truth then so be it.'

'I cannot allow you to continue on your path Lucia. The blood factory that you had in Quarrycrest was a true abomination. An affront to applied learning. I will _never_ allow you to continue in that kind of inhumane research.'

'I have _already_ synthesised the perfect blood crystal you idiot.' Lucia replied disdainfully. 'Precisely and _correctly_ as detailed in the original text, using Therese's blood as was required. I was foolish yes, in initially leaving the task of their production to an imbecile like Yvon. His ineptitude and the debacle in Quarrycrest cost me far more time than I should ever have allowed, although in fairness it did path the way to allow my own success.'

'You have fully deciphered the text then.' Cyrus muttered miserably.

'As I should have in the first place. If I had not been so distracted by the other knowledge offered here, I would have reached the end much quicker.' Lucia shook her head. 'No matter though, with my crystal, I will cast off the shackles of humanity itself. A human can only learn so much in its short lifetime. I will gain both the time and the power to understand everything that is contained in this library and so much more.'

'Eternal life? That is what the crystal allows you?' Cyrus was incredulous. 'I refuse to believe that you would have risked all that you have just for extra years to study.'

'Oh Professor Albright, you are _such_ a passionate fool and yet I still find that I harbour no ill feelings towards you.' Lucia shook her head fondly. 'How would you like to participate in an empirical study of what my new found power actually bestows? Come and seek me out and I will show you and your band of merry helpers just what it is to look into the face of a God.'

'If my belief in an enlightened future makes me a fool then call me a proud one.' Cyrus replied thoughtfully, then his tone hardened. 'Know _this_ as truth Lucia. I _am_ coming for you and when I emerge victorious from our meeting I _will_ unravel all of the secrets from the accursed tome that you have used to create the bloodstones. I will do it in my own time and in a way that hurts no one. I will arrive at my own answers and seek to understand if and how it's learning can be utilised for the good of all. The future for mankind _can_ be so very bright my dear, if we set an example and we teach it so.

'Well I guess we both know where the other stands in this matter Professor.' Lucia said determinedly. 'I must admit I am looking forward to us meeting again in the flesh Cyrus.' She smiled wryly.

'Indeed.' He agreed.

~0~

The journey back to the Shrine of Dreisang and to the presence of the guardian seemed a particularly slow one. Cyrus' mind was replaying his confrontation with Lucia over and over, committing to memory her words, hoping that between himself and his companions they could identify anything that she may have inadvertently let slip. He was overwhelmed that Lucia claimed her workspace was once the library of Odin Crossford, he could not even begin to imagine what wondrous titles might be found in those stacks if it were true.

When he finally materialised back at the shrine suddenly solid he fell to his knee's with a startled grunt under the unexpected weight of returning his own body.

'That was a rather interesting discussion.' The guardian was back in his throne-like chair, regarding the Scholar through his blindfold.

'It was.' Cyrus replied steadily. 'I am grateful to have had the opportunity to talk with Lucia without the threat of violence hanging over proceedings.' He admitted.

'Why have you taken on this battle Cyrus?' The guardian asked shrewdly.

'You have only to have seen the blood laboratory in Quarrycrest to understand the answer to that.' The Scholar replied honestly.

'That was none of your doing Professor, but you willingly seek to right a wrong, regardless of the risk?'

'Somebody has to.' Cyrus stared steadily at the guardian. 'That the knowledge is out there and is being abused is the largest part of it. Obviously after Lucia's attack on my own mind with a forbidden compulsion spell, there is also a personal element.'

'And if you take on this woman and you win, what will happen to the knowledge that you gain?' The guardian asked intensely.

'Once it is understood, then either it will have a use for safe and practical application, or it will serve as a guide to help in the future if the knowledge is once again attempted to be used for nefarious ends.' Cyrus shrugged. 'If the book had not been repressed in the first place I would not be stumbling around in the dark trying to work out exactly what we face and how best to counter the damage that it may cause.'

'If the knowledge was destroyed altogether or returned to being locked safely away then the chances of it finding the wrong hands again are slim.' The guardian pointed out mildly.

'It is not the knowledge itself that is dangerous, but the intention with which it is used.' Cyrus sighed. 'You could argue just as validly that if Lucia had been denied the opportunity to learn to read we would not be in the position that we are now. Surely it is better that people are educated about the dangers and are brought through their learning with a moral code, rather than to simply ban or restrict information. If we are not striving to educate people to make the _choice_ to use the knowledge they gain wisely then there is little chance for the betterment of wisdom itself.'

The old man chuckled to himself. 'You truly are Alephan's child Professor. Let me ask you _this_ then.. can you fathom a reason why my Shrine is so hard to find, why the secret to the most powerful of elemental spells are kept hidden away?'

Cyrus thought, his hand reaching for his chin as he scrutinised the old man. 'I have come into contact with the magic associated with a God before.' He said slowly. 'The magic that Mattias had been gifted by Galdera was initially undetectable to me in the man, it is unlike any I have previously known. Once it was used though it left a very distinctive mark and after the events that occurred at Galdera's shrine I have taken on the awareness and feel for its signature. In many ways it reminds me of pulling power from the Sacred Flame, as well as what Therion is now doing - accessing the stars. It seemed as if Mattias was using Galdera directly as a power source.'

'What does that lead you to surmise then Professor?' The guardian asked.

'That magic from the God's requires not only the will of the caster but a connection to the origin of its essence I suppose. When I cast magic from the Flame my own will is only a very small part of it. What I add mostly is soul - much like in the Kindling. Hence Ophilia's healing is warm and loving, my own is rather precise and clinical and Therion's can be prickly. Add to that the fact that Ophilia was able to cast Starseer magic when she was angry and afraid for her loved ones.. I would suggest that the magic from the God's is in fact emotive and instinctual, requiring belief in the divine as well as in one's own ability to wield it rather than a rigid and structured learning.'

'Very good Cyrus.' The guardian stood and began to pace as he spoke. 'The basic elemental magic that you have learned through your studies is simply a case of utilising your own will and your knowledge of cause and effect and in some cases the ritual of speaking words that contain power. Taking that one step further and adding soul allows you to unlock the next stage. It is not something that can be taught. It awakens. It would have awakened in you regardless of your visit here given your already expansive knowledge, the unique group of people that surround you and your personal ties to the Sacred Flame.'

'So there is no real limit to it then.' Cyrus surmised.

'Your range is limited only by your own self, although I will gift to you some already established idea's.' Suddenly the guardian smiled. 'You will be required to help your friends achieve an understanding of their potential Professor. Your Knight in particular is struggling with the idea that he wields any kind of magical ability, although once he has visited the Shrine of Winneheld, the Warbringer he will gain a greater grasp and realisation.'

Cyrus was looking thoughtful again. 'Lyblac and her daughter made mention that Ophilia's blood is protecting her and I immediately thought that it may mean that she carries the blood of the Gods. It was something I was planning to explore - however I have to wonder, following our meeting here, if it is not in fact _all_ of my companions who carry such.'

'Carrying the blood of a God _is_ a requirement to expand ones experience onto the next level. It is your tie to the divine. Instead of relying on prayer or ritual, it is already inside of you.' The old man agreed. 'The magic itself is generic although you do need the particular deities approval to connect to their disciplines - Odin Crossford was my first and my most accomplished apprentice, even though he was not a child of my own line.'

'Lyblac still lives. Does that mean that others of the first children endure?' Cyrus' mind was racing.

'Galdera has never actually left this plane of existence so his daughter still receives his blessing. We had the power to lock Him away but not to banish or destroy Him completely.' The guardian looked sad. 'When the rest of the God's removed themselves from this world after his confinement, their own children became bereft of the blessings that their proximity had previously allowed. They lived longer than mere humans, but not eternally - and as the line of progeny became further diluted through time the blood became little more than a faint recollection in their descendants veins. There are very few now outside of the royal houses and a small number of the noble families that still retain the bloodlines - however it should be noted that by joining yourselves together in the Kindling - as the twelve God's did when they contained Galdera - your individual essences have been also been Kindled just as surely as the Flame's were. Blood called you all together and together you have stirred and awakened in yourselves the potential power that will be required to see you through the time to come.'

The old man fell silent, and walked over to where Cyrus was stood. The Scholar's hand was twitching slightly as if he were longing for a quill to be in it to record the words that had just been spoken.

'We are done here.' The guardian said gently as he handed Cyrus the twisted wooden staff that he carried. 'Your own forbearer Alephan crafted this for me in the time when we still walked among men. It is fitting that it is returned to his bloodline.'

As soon as Cyrus connected with the stave, his mind was flooded with indistinct thoughts and memories, none of which were his own.

'This is.. quite overwhelming.' The Scholar murmured.

'You control _it_ , not the other way around.' The guardian put a hand on the Scholar's shoulder and gently guided him back to the barely recognisable entrance.

'Thank you.' Cyrus managed to say before he began to push his way back out through the narrow crevice and into the sunlight once more.

~0~

 _'Okay yes, I'm pretty speechless.'_ Ophilia thought back to Cyrus once he had finished filling her in on the events at the Shrine. _'I guess the totally insane babble that Therion was spouting at me just now makes a bit more sense too!'_ She added with a smile. _'Eloquence really isn't one of his stronger skills.'_

 _'It has been an amusing few hours.'_ Cyrus admitted. _'Olberic has sat glowering and muttering about 'bloody magic' to himself, Primrose and H'aanit have been talking seriously about application and potential while Therion and Tressa have been driving everyone crazy with some rather excited but wholly unsuccessful trials. I had to politely remind them that if they keep it up they are going to completely collapse soon since despite their newly discovered ancestry, casting does still use energy - added to which, I think Prim is ready to hogtie Tressa if her hair is destroyed any further by her rather clumsy wind experiments.'_

 _'And what about you my darling?'_ Ophilia smiled. _'Aside from talking to me, your thoughts must have been going wild with all this amazing information and its potential.'_

 _' I must admit..'_ Ophilia could hear the grin in his voice. _'I have had one rather interesting idea already.'_

 _'Only one?'_ She teased.

 _'Well, it was at the forefront of my mind, as it so often is..'_ Cyrus replied seriously. ' _I wonder, my love..'_ The image of him reaching in and kissing her firmly on the lips entered her head at the same time that she..

 _'Oh!'_ She exclaimed. _'I felt that!'_

 _'Mmm. So did I.'_ Cyrus definitely sounded rather pleased with himself.

 _'You literally just learnt that you have a huge amount of new potential and your first undertaking was working out how to kiss me remotely?'_ She giggled. _'Honestly_ , _I don't know whether to be overwhelmingly flattered or worry that you aren't taking this seriously at all..'_

 _'Well, in my defence I did also consider that if the kiss worked.. there may be some other far more interesting applications..'_ Cyrus replied seriously.

 _'What.. Oh NO! Don't you DARE! I'm sat at the table with my brother and Alf..'_ Ophilia squealed as a half formed idea started to materialise in her mind. _'CYRUS!'_

He started to chuckle merrily. _'Later then?'_ He suggested.

 _'I'm sure that Alephan must be hugely impressed with your dedication to the expansion of knowledge for the greater good.'_ Ophilia groaned as he kissed her again. _'Oh my yes.. Definitely later.'_ She agreed breathlessly.

'Are you okay sis? Is there a problem?' Erhardt had noticed Ophilia's odd look and had stood up, instinctively reaching for his sword.

'No, not at all. I have some really rather interesting news for you both in fact.' Ophilia replied. _'I am going to work out how you did that so I can learn how to slap you when you misbehave.'_ She added silently to Cyrus.

 _'I hope that's a promise.'_ He chuckled. _'I will leave you be my darling and let you relay the news to the others there. We intend to stay around here for a short while longer to get our heads together, have lunch and then start our journey back.'_

As Ophilia started to explain to Alfyn and Erhardt what had transpired that morning, they all began work on the gruelling task of grinding the Venomtooth Tiger tusks down into a fine dust.

'Hang on.' Erhardt said suddenly. 'If you have Aelfric as your ultimate grandfather, then.. um.. that means I do too?'

'Oh dear.. how big is your ego going to grow now!' Ophilia nodded with a grin.

'But I don't know any magic at all.' Erhardt shrugged. 'I reckon it all got saved up for you sis.'

'Well it ain't like I'm exactly brimming with the mystic either.' Alfyn added. 'I have a bit of ice but it's hardly anything to write home about. I dunno about you though Erry. Honest word, you seem to have that same kinda aura that Li does.'

'I do?' Erhardt looked completely perplexed. 'I'm pretty sure I've never glowed.'

'Nah, I mean that thing where you just feel kinda nice when she's around, and when she hugs you, it's like being wrapped up in a soft blanket.' Alfyn grinned at the Knight. 'Of course I can't be sure since you ain't ever hugged me.. but, well - I could also point out that Therion took to you the very first day we met in Wellspring. That's totally rare.'

'Then he ran off literally the next day.' Erhardt added.

Alfyn chuckled. 'C'mon big man - let me test the theory. Give me a hug!'

'You're serious aren't you.' Erhardt scowled as Ophilia began to giggle.

'He might be right!' The Cleric admitted through her mirth. 'It's always made _me_ feel good to have you round, but then you are my brother and I'd never had one before so I never considered it might be anything more than that.'

Alfyn had his arms open and a goofy grin on his face. 'You know you want to.' He laughed.

Erhardt sighed heavily and scooted along the bench to wrap his arms around the Apothecary. 'Happy now?' He asked grumpily.

Alfyn was silent for several seconds, then he pushed back from the Knight, surprise on his face. 'I admit, while I was being genuine in what I said, I never expected you feel _just_ like Li to cuddle!' He went in for a second helping. 'There is so much more of you as well. You know, Li is kinda softer but there ain't much of her to hold onto.'

'Hey!' Both siblings complained at the same time.

'I think I liked you better angry and paralysed.' Erhardt grumped some more, pushing the Apothecary away but grinning none the less.

'So I guess Cyrus is completely nerding out right about now.' Alfyn shook his head. 'It's not like he wasn't a complete force to be reckoned with before - I can't imagine what he will come up with once he's set his mind to it.'

'I'm sure he will be working on deeply complex and advanced magical application.' Ophilia agreed seriously, but couldn't help the blush which raged over her face. She got up quickly and went over to the window. 'I wonder when Leon will be back.' She added. 'I will need to fill him in too.'

'I doubt he will return before this evening.' Erhardt answered. 'He will have a lot to set in place with his business if he is serious about joining us in facing Lucia. I admit I am happy that he offered. He is a good man to have in a scrap.'

'I kinda think his offer has something to do with the allure of a certain dancer.' Alfyn grinned. 'He appears mightily taken with Prim's undeniable charms. She seems to have softened in her consideration of him too.' He added happily.

Once her flaming cheeks had calmed down Ophilia took herself back to the table and took up her piece of tusk again.

'Have you had any thoughts on this stuff Alf?' She asked. 'I mean both Ogen and Z'aanta have agreed that it's mainly sold for a high price to places like Sunshade as an aphrodisiac, but stimulating the pleasure centres _must_ have some medical application as well.'

'What did Ogen say?' Alfyn asked.

'Hmm, well not much honestly. He's never actually come across any so he hasn't experimented with it.'

'Heh, well at least in this case the experimentation would probably be more pleasant than most.' Alfyn chuckled. 'I reckon we need to be extra careful in handling it though. My thought is that we should get Tress to sell most of it when she gets back, and just keep a little for me to play about with.'

'Oh?' Erhardt's eyebrows raised comically.

'In a medicinal sense of course. I expect Ogen would appreciate some too.'

'That's an image I didn't need.' Erhardt grinned.

'I wish I never brought it up in the first place.' Ophilia muttered.

Just as the Cleric was rising to her feet to go and start preparing lunch there was a loud pounding on the front door.

'I'll get it.' Erhardt insisted, pulling back on Ophilia's arm as she had automatically started towards the door. All three of them went out together, although Erhardt insisted that the others hung back.

Sword in hand he opened the door slightly, then with a welcoming grin he immediately threw it all the way open, sheathed his sword and swept Odette off her feet with an enthusiastic kiss.'

'By the God's put me down you Oaf.' Odette blustered although she was blushing furiously. 'Where's Cyrus?' She demanded, without pausing to greet the others.

'Just got out of the Shrine of Dreisang .' Ophilia chuckled when Odette's eyes flew wide in shock.

'Oh my!' She exclaimed. 'They found it?'

'He says.. well actually he's just laughing right now.' Ophilia grinned. 'There is so much to tell you!' She added taking the older woman's arm and leading her into the kitchen.

Odette sobered immediately. 'Yes.' She agreed. 'There is a lot we need to talk about.' The door opened again and a very grim faced Alaic came in and threw down the bag he was carrying.

'Susanna's dead.' He said in his usual blunt manner.


	83. Finding Fault

'Get some rest Al.' Ophilia insisted, taking hold of the man's arm firmly. 'If you are going to be driving the coach through the night to get us to Duskbarrow then you need to get some sleep.'

'I am not a child Ophilia.' Alaic retorted sourly.

'I know that.' The Cleric's eyes were hard, masking the compassion that she knew he wouldn't be able to deal with. 'Regardless, I would rather get to our destination in one piece rather than die needlessly because you are too stubborn to realise that you need to recuperate.'

'The lass is right Alaic. By all the God's, you haven't taken a minute of respite in two days. We are going nowhere until you have taken a break.' Odette said wearily.

'If you're having trouble, I can whip you up a mild sleeping agent.' Alfyn added.

'Alright!' Alaic growled. 'You will wake me as soon as Leon returns.' He demanded. Odette nodded at him listlessly.

Alaic stalked from the room followed by Alfyn who had grabbed his satchel from the back of his chair.

'He isn't taking Susanna's death well then.' Ophilia stated rather than asked as soon as the men were out of earshot.

Odette sighed. 'At the moment he is simply getting by on anger. I'm not sure what will happen next.' She admitted.

'What about you?' Erhardt poured Odette a fresh cup of tea and then sat next to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

'Me?' Odette pushed her glasses firmly up her nose with one hand, taking her drink with the other. 'I'm really not the sentimental type.' She admitted. 'I guess I _am_ angry but mainly I find myself questioning why it was just Susanna that was targeted. I mean, that damned woman made it look so easy. She literally thrust out a hand and laid it on Susanna chest's and the poor cow fell - instantaneous death. In the ensuing commotion the bitch could have easily reached both Alaic and I but she didn't.'

 _'I would propose that it is unlikely that she had the energy available to manage a second attack.'_ Cyrus thought to Ophilia who relayed it on.

'Well, yes. Perhaps.' Odette drank her tea down in one go and held her cup out to Erhardt again for a refill. 'It's not like we actually know _anything_ about magic that can stop the heart with a single touch.'

'Healing takes an _exceptional_ amount of energy, especially a major one.' Ophilia input. 'Draining life.. even in someone who is that much older - well it _must_ have a huge cost.'

Odette nodded, gulping down her refreshed cup as fast as the last one. 'Has Cyrus told the others yet that we believe that the woman who did this was Lyblac?'

'No.' Ophilia admitted quietly. 'We are going to hold onto that till we are all together. Tressa didn't mention talking about Susanna to Esme specifically and when Cyrus and I went over her journal we only covered the part written by Graham Crossford, not the diary of Tressa herself. If she _did_ make a reference then she is going to feel horribly responsible. We felt it best that they make their journey up to Duskbarrow unencumbered with that particular problem.'

The older woman grimaced. 'Well, let's be honest here.' She said, her voice hard. 'It's most likely that Tressa _is_ to blame for what happened.'

'I'm not so sure.' Ophilia said very softly. 'Both Lyblac and Esmeralda already knew about my bloodline, before Tressa or even I knew myself. I think.. actually I am _sure_ that when I was with Galdera in the Endless Darkness - he touched my mind. I believe that he took _everything_ that I have ever known, seen or felt and he feasted on it. I am also pretty sure that the _only_ thing they _didn't_ know before Esme became involved with Leon was that when Galdera expelled me, I was guided back to this life. If you are looking for an unwitting traitor in our midst then I am very much afraid that it's most likely to be me.'

'He may have taken everything girl, but that doesn't mean he comprehended the importance of it. We can't just assume that a God thinks in the same way that we do.' Odette was looking thoughtful. 'What _is_ interesting however is that Susanna was targeted at all. It makes me think - she was targeted for assassination once already - learning that she still lived made her a target again. She must have known _something_ \- even back ten years ago - that made taking her out a priority. If it _was_ from you that they learned of her, they would surely have attacked her much sooner than now.'

 _'Susanna's speciality was with protective charms. I doubt very much she could have been targeted in her own home, her skill was such that it barely even left an imprint there.'_ Cyrus mused. _'That she died the very first time she left her safe place in years suggests that while they may have learned from Ophilia that she lived - they couldn't touch her. When they discovered from Tressa, or from simply spying on her, that she had travelled to Atlasdam, they moved quickly to exploit her vulnerability.'_

'Oh my!' Ophilia suddenly stood up in a panic. 'You don't think now she is dead they will try to search her home? Heathcote is still there recuperating..'

'Her spells _should_ hold for a while.' Odette had also stood and was now pacing. 'Charms need to be renewed to keep the potency but they don't fail immediately on death. The problem is that Heathcote would have no idea that he is in any danger and could admit Lyblac into the house himself, or be tricked by her in some other way.' The Scholar had started to tap on her cheek in thought. 'Susanna's main work isn't kept there, so there is no chance of anything sensitive being found - she has a secret safe-house where her notes are stored and which I have inherited - so after we deal with Lucia I will be heading straight there. I have Geoffrey Azelhart's box too and I guess now that it's been removed from the Azelhart Manse where Jac was refreshing the protections regularly, it should be safe to open - in a month or so's time.'

'None the less, don't you think Heathcote should at least be warned or taken to safety?' Erhardt asked tersely. 'He _is_ in possession of the two Dragonstones after all.'

'Mmm. Yes, I do.' Odette frowned.

'Okay then. I will ride up there and extract him.' Erhardt also stood.

'Alone?' Ophilia looked worried.

'Hey, I got Godly blood remember?' Erhardt grinned. 'Lyblac can't hurt me and I reckon the Prof is going to need as many of you lot as possible to confront Lucia, especially if what Susanna and Odette translated from that 'From Hell' book in Atlasdam is true.'

 _'Olberic is NOT happy with that idea.'_ Cyrus warned.

'If I take anyone else it will just slow me down.' Erhardt was already strapping on his armour. 'Once I have Heathcote safe I will meet you in Duskbarrow.' He added.

'I really wish I could speak with you in my head - I should be able to you know.' Ophilia said frustrated. 'We have the same blood after all. I don't know why I can't.'

'You've been trying?' Erhardt looked surprised.

Ophilia nodded. 'I regularly try, and with all the others.' She admitted. 'I hope that I will somehow just tap in eventually - a bit like feeling your locations. But I can still only reach Cyrus when my ring is active and Therion through.. well.. it used to be through drawing the Flame, but now it's..' She shrugged.

'Well, I agree it would help.' Erhardt came to cuddle her tight. 'I have never shown any magical ability though sis, so don't beat yourself up.' Ophilia squeezed him back.

'I will go and sort you some food while you get your stuff together.' She sniffed, unable to prevent tears flooding to her eyes.

 _'Wow!'_ Therion's voice popped into Ophilia's head. _'I don't think I ever heard Olberic cussing like he is right now. Ain't there anyone who can go with Erry?'_

 _'Ophilia could.'_ Cyrus said it flatly.

 _'Whoa! Hang on - I heard that Cy!_ ' Therion sounded amazed. _'Heh! Party-time in Phili's head! Wait a minute.. did you just suggest Phili goes with Erhardt? Are you crazy?'_ His amazement turned to stunned disbelief.

 _'I can hear you too. Quite unexpected.' Cyrus chuckled. 'And..Well, yes I did suggest Ophilia. It makes the most sense. She can ride, she can heal, she can communicate with us and Lyblac can't touch her.'_ Cyrus faltered. _'I'm not_ _ **happy**_ _with the idea of course. It's just the logical answer.'_

 _'I kind of hoped you might suggest it.'_ Ophilia admitted. _'I've learned that when_ _ **I**_ _offer to do something dangerous everyone says no immediately - but when they work it out for themselves..'_

 _'I say no.'_ Therion grumped _._

 _'So does everyone else.'_ Cyrus admitted after a few moments.

 _'Well MY suggestion is picking up Heathcote and taking him to Cecilia and Hugo in Northreach for safe-keeping, then me and Erry cutting across country to Duskbarrow.'_ Ophilia immediately began to pack up extra food. _'We should only be two days at the most behind you all and given what Odette learned about the Blood Crystals, I hope that you would wait for us before facing Lucia.'_

 _'It_ _ **is**_ _a sound plan.'_ Cyrus agreed, after consulting with the others.

 _'I still say no.'_ Therion sighed. _'But I suppose it does make some sense. I have no wish to see Heathcote in danger._ ' He conceded.

Erhardt was definitely not happy with the new plan, and neither were Odette or Alfyn, but the Knight went swiftly to source horses while Ophilia got herself ready.

'Is there anything else you need from Susanna's house?' The Cleric asked Odette once she was all together and waiting for her brother to return.

'I don't think so, just get yourselves in and Heathcote out as swiftly as possible.' Odette frowned. 'You know that Alaic is going to be furious with you when he wakes don't you?' She added.

'Exactly why I plan to be far, far away by the time his sleeping draft wears off.' Ophilia grinned.

'I can't believe Cyrus is sanctioning this.' Odette grumbled. 'But I guess we do need a little more time to firm up the book's translation before we are ready to face Lucia. Susanna's death put a real spanner in the works.'

'What did you do with her?' Ophilia asked quietly.

'Mercedes is taking care of it.' Odette replied. 'A very capable young woman. Happens that your friend was there too Alfyn. Zeph isn't it?'

'Shuck's.' Alfyn looked anxious. 'Well I'm glad he was there to help her out.' He decided.

'At least he finally got word that Ophilia was back. You didn't tell him?' Odette looked keenly at the Apothecary.

'Didn't think I should risk writing it down since Li was on the run from the Church and all.' Alfyn admitted. 'I knew that you would eventually get back to Atlasdam and would likely tell Mercedes, and she could pass it on.'

'If only Tressa had the same kind of sense.' Odette said heavily.

'No.' Ophilia shook her head at Odette firmly. 'Tressa is _not_ to blame in this. In any of it. Esme set out specifically to get information from her and I think she has had plenty of years of practise in manipulation. She certainly has an allure. When she turned up here a few days ago, I believed her completely when she suggested that she wished us no ill - yet as soon as she was gone from my sight my more healthy scepticism returned. I believe she has a glamour of a kind and if it is specifically aimed as it was at Tressa - I imagine it could be quite brutal.'

'Tressa needs to realise the consequences of her actions Ophilia.' Odette sniffed. 'There is no point in coddling the child.'

'There is _also_ no point in totally destroying her.' The Cleric replied determinedly.

~0~

Lucia couldn't actually remember the last time she had felt anything close to actual unease about anything. She was a plotter and a planner and more specifically she had become extremely skilled in making sure that nothing ever reflected on her if the chips should fall. Professor Bloody Albright however had actually managed to rattle her chains and she was not impressed by the feeling at all.

Seated in her library, surrounded by what had to be the best repository of ancient arcane knowledge in the world she should be feeling like a queen - but instead she was anxious and more than a little frustrated. With an angry growl she threw down the quill she had been holding, not even caring that the loose ink blotted the priceless book that she had been studying before the damned Professor had shown up and riled her sanctity.

 _'How the hell did he manage to send just a projection of himself in the first place?'_ She muttered to herself, sitting back in her chair and chewing on a twist of her hair. _'And why did he actually seem so passionate?'_ She added sourly. The binding that she had cast should have held his feelings for _everything_ at bay - there was no way that he could have broken through the spell - even a mind as unique as his should never be able to counter the type of magic that gone into _that_ ritual.

Once again Lucia reflected that she had become too focused on one thing and had let events run away from her. After leaving Cyrus, Yvon and Therese in Stonegard to hopefully kill each other she had moved straight on to the more important issues at hand. Creating the blood crystal. Her own translation of From the Far Reaches of Hell had been completed a while ago, but she had allowed Yvon's ridiculous necromancer to continue his work until she had time and inclination to step in and take over with the changes that needed to be made. It had kept Yvon distracted and out of her hair believing that he was getting somewhere in the creation.

Lucia had realised early on the need for royal blood in the mix to quicken and empower the item and she had been extremely disinclined to pass that information on. Cyrus and his Cleric's destruction of the blood factory had been a blow, but Lucia had already pulled together her plan to use Therese and her obsession with the handsome Professor as a means to get the blood she required and her plan had executed perfectly. That Therese and Cyrus escaped death wasn't really an issue. Without his emotions, Lucia had been sure that the Professor would quickly see the benefits of working with her in her task, and had actually taken some pleasure in that likelihood. As for Therese, once the Blood Crystal created from her blood was used - the pampered noble girl's remaining life could be counted in hours rather than days.

Now though there was an issue that was truly bothering her. Cyrus had named Lyblac directly and _that_ was a genuine concern. Lucia had never revealed the identity to _anyone_ of the woman that had given her this library and instructed her where she could get her hands on the most important book she would ever need. Even Yvon had only known her as The Dark Lady, or _'that witch'_ as he had preferred to call her. Their deal had been a simple one. Lyblac had wanted a Blood Crystal and for that Lucia could have her brother's workshop and keep the book to do with as she wished.

The deal had almost crumbled around Lucia's ears with the Blood Crystal that they had first provided a few years earlier - one that had been synthesised by Yvon himself from his own translation. Lyblac had turned up to confront them both, coming right to the University in Atlasdam - her ire terrible to behold. It was also the first time that Lucia had ever genuinely feared that she was in something over her head.

Following that encounter Yvon had enlisted his necromancer and Lucia had begun her own translation - quickly realising that Yvon had completely botched _that_ job in the first place. Nearly a year ago Lucia had finally approached Lyblac alone and had offered not only to create her a perfect Crystal, but had tentatively suggested an improvement on the original, that the previous work she had undertaken in her own exploration of blood magic indicated would enhance the results.

Lyblac had listened and the source of the enhancement had amused her greatly. She had agreed eagerly, insisting only on an additional proviso that Yvon needed to die. Lyblac also insisted that she would be using her own daughter to provide the specially infused blood for her commission and promised that Lucia would receive the required amount within a few months. Lucia reminded her that all of the people whose blood went into the Crystal would die within a few days of its use - but Lyblac had smiled and said it was her daughters desire to be sacrifice for the advancement of their ultimate goal.

When Professor Albright had set out on his own search for 'From the Far Reaches of Hell' Lucia had truly only seen his involvement in her plan as a method of controlling Therese and obtaining her blood for her own Crystal. That he tracked down the blood factory had been surprising and then when he had survived the encounter with Yvon she truly began to see him as someone worthy of her time and an aid in her future work. She had kept an eye on him of a kind. It was largely impossible not to hear about the fate of his Cleric lover at the hands of an Acolyte of Galdera, the woman Martyring herself to save the Great Flame from falling into darkness. Of course by that stage Cyrus would have lost his feelings for the holy woman to the binding - so to _her_ mind he _owed_ her for not having to live through that heartache. Absently Lucia wondered if in fact that event may have broken his mind altogether. She would have to assess it when he finally got here.

It was a frustration - not knowing exactly where Cyrus currently was. She had presented a _small_ exaggeration to him during their unexpected conversation. While it was true that she _had_ completed producing a Blood Crystal, it had been the one that was created for Lyblac, containing her daughter's blood which the Dark Lady had delivered a few days after Lucia had returned from Stonegard. Thankfully Lucia had stopped along her way back to pick up the precious resources that she needed to begin production so she had been ready to start the process immediately.

Lyblac had arrived to take away _that_ stone a little under a week ago, agreeing that as long as it worked as promised, their contract could be considered paid in full. Lucia was very close to completion of her own Crystal - she currently had only one more round of blood-gathering to do to have amassed enough reagent to perform the ritual - but with the threat of Cyrus' arrival hanging over her she realised that she was going to have to get it completed as soon as possible. It did not matter one whit if her subjects hadn't yet recovered sufficiently from their last blood donation since this would be the final time. The life-force that went into the spell would power the gem regardless of whether the original source still lived - and using the Crystal would slowly suck away their life to its end anyway.

Gathering herself together, Lucia started to make her way down through the dimly lit stone passages of the Ruins to the suite in which she was keeping her special guests. It had been nothing less than a genius realisation on her part, she congratulated herself - taking the fact that each individual donor's blood gave their lifespan, energy and potential to the imbiber and then realising that if care was taken in actually _choosing_ the donor then the effect from the description in the book itself could most likely be improved.

Twelve innocents were powering the spell - six male and six female of similar ages. Lucia opened the door of the suite and twelve little faces swung her way, children aged around ten or eleven looking back at her, playing with the toy's she'd provided, eating the food she had prepared for them. Happy to have found a place where they were treated so well after the hell of the streets and the Church run orphanages who had happily provided them to her for little more than a donation and the promise of providing them with honest employment.

'Hello children.' Lucia smiled fondly at her future. 'I'm afraid we are going to have to do the treatment yet again today, but afterwards, once you all feel better we will have some playtime outside - how do you all feel about that?'

As a whole the children responded with cheers, claps and happy smiles -crowding around her, their hands held out for the little pill that would send them to sleep for the purpose of stealing away their lifeblood.

~0~

'So when you said you could ride sis..' Erhardt was grinning at Ophilia who was scowling back at him.

'I _can_ ride.' She complained. 'I easily kept speed with you and I didn't fall off did I?' They were leading their mounts into Stillsnow on foot, the town in darkness as the sun was still an hour or so off rising.. if it would even rise given the heavy snow that had been falling steadily since they had hit the Frostlands.

'You did. Although I couldn't help but note that half the time the horse was in complete control and you were only hanging on by sheer will..' Erhardt pointed out.

'Well in honesty I've not ridden much on roads. Lianna and I learned in the grounds around the Cathedral and were never allowed outside of them on anything more than a donkey.' Ophilia grimaced. 'It's hardly my fault that my horse is a show-off.'

'Something that I'm actually better than you at.' He said teasingly.

'Pfft.' The Cleric finally grinned. 'You are better than me at _lots_ of things big brother. Swordplay, for one.'

'Indeed!'

'Being a complete arse ..'

'I _knew_ this would turn mean.' Erhardt pouted. There was a faint chuckle in Ophilia's head.

 _'Are you still awake?'_ She asked Cyrus. Her companions had reached Duskbarrow well into the night and had taken camp outside the walls of the town rather than seek an Inn at that late hour. They were expecting Odette, Leon, Alaic and Alfyn to arrive pretty soon after dawn.

 _'I have snoozed.'_ Cyrus admitted _. 'I needed to be sure you got there alright my love. I find myself in full agreement with your brothers assessment of your riding skills.'_

 _'Which are still better than your own.'_ Ophilia grouched defensively.

Cyrus chuckled again. _'I am going to be silent darling. You will be at Susanna's house soon and I don't want to distract you. I am here though.'_ She felt a light kiss.

'Okay then.' Ophilia said turning back to her brother. 'So what's our plan.'

'Plan?' Erhardt looked confused. 'Knock on the door?'

'So we have no plan.' Ophilia nodded to herself.

'And it bloody shows.' Heathcote's head appeared around the side of the house to their left and he beckoned them urgently.

'What the hell are you doing out on a night like this?' Ophilia groaned at him quietly once the three of them and their horses were off the main street.

'The house has been being watched for the last few days - since not long after you all left in fact.' Heathcote was walking slowly and was limping pronouncedly. 'Decided to see if I could spy on the spy's.'

'Do you have stuff at the house that you can't abandon?' Erhardt asked tersely.

'No. I have the dragonstones on me if that's what you mean.' Heathcote's bushy eyebrow rose. 'You aren't telling me that _you two_ are a rescue party? For me?' His frown was appalled.

'Heathcote. Susanna is dead. She was killed in Atlasdam.' Ophilia said softly reaching out and putting a hand on the man's shoulder.' He stopped walking, frozen in place.

'You jest.' He said harshly.

'I'm sorry.' Erhardt added. 'We know whose responsible and we were worried that she may target the house in order to get a hold of something that isn't there anyway. We _have_ come to warn you and get you to safety.' He added.

'Well I ain't leaving.' Heathcote's considered manner seemed to slip and his eyes glinted dangerously. 'I may be old, but I am not going to let Susanna go unavenged.'

'You _honestly_ think that I would?' Ophilia shot back at him. 'However this is going to take more than you and I. The woman responsible is genuinely the daughter of Galdera. It will require more than simple cunning and will to defeat her. We need you. We need all of the allies we can get to stand even a chance.'

Heathcote suddenly looked unsure.

 _'That was well done.'_ Cyrus murmured.

'Your first priority is to The Lady Ravus and to the Dragonstones.' Ophilia continued firmly. 'If you truly are willing to aid in Susanna's work and uncovering whatever got her killed then you need to liaise with Odette. I hope that you will chose to stand with us and not risk yourself instead on a suicide mission.'

Heathcote managed to look contrite. 'You are right child. You lead and I will follow.'

'We are going to Northreach to seek a hiding place for you with the Layton's - the noble family who helped us out retrieving the Dragonstones. Once you have recovered sufficiently you can travel back to Bolderfall from there.'

'I could travel back now if you give me a horse.' Heathcote mumbled.

'There is another.. more delicate reason that I suggest this course of action.' Ophilia admitted very softly, taking the old man's arm once more. 'I hope that this does not offend any sense of propriety, but.. when we were with the Layton's, we spent time with the son of the house, Hugo. He is an impressive youth, both in looks and demeanour. I am aware that the Lady Cordelia must soon seek a husband..' Ophilia lowered her head, trying to block out Cyrus's chuckle in her head and the look of total amusement in her brothers eyes. 'I am also aware that her Ladyship has often been approached due to her fortune and her standing rather than her kind heart and good sense. I have seen no such guile in Hugo. Indeed, the Lady Primrose remarked that this family have a history of marrying for love rather than position despite their linage being old and respected. I feel you might do well to meet with them yourself and form your own opinion.'

Heathcote gave a short bark of a laugh. 'You are quite shameless Ophilia.' He admonished with a wry smile. 'First you appeal to my sense of duty and worth and then to my care of the child I have sworn to protect. Are you always this tricky miss?'

'In truth I mean every word that I say sir.' Ophilia smiled kindly. 'I also intend to ensure that you become well again so that you can continue on in your work, which Susanna found invaluable, and I have never known her judgement to be wrong.'

'Let us go to Northreach then.' Heathcote shook his head as he took hold of the reins of the horse Ophilia was leading.

Erhardt jumped back into his saddle after assisting Heathcote up on the other. The Knight reached a hand down to his sister and hauled her up behind him.

'You are one scary lady.' He muttered to her with a grin.

'It's probably a good job I'm terrible at sneaking, else I reckon I might enjoy being a spy instead of a pirate.' Ophilia said thoughtfully.

'Librarian.' Erhardt replied firmly.

~0~

'It is definitely a poison!' Zeph slammed the bottle down on Eliza's desk, uncommon anger on his face. 'It's just lucky that I opened the bottle rather than Mercedes, cause the smell ain't exactly overpowering but I've had close experience with blotted viper venom and I would know the smell anywhere.'

'You were right to come to me.' Eliza nodded for the Apothecary to sit, but he was too full of energy and paced the small office uncomfortably.

'Mercedes is a _librarian_ for goodness sake. What the hell has she ever done to anyone to be marked for poisoning?'

'It must have something to do with Susanna's death. I do have people looking into the woman that was seen, but in all fairness I can't tell my own people half of what I know.' Eliza rubbed her forehead angrily. 'Can you perhaps take Mercedes back to Clearbrook for a while? At least until things have quietened down a bit.'

'No.' Mercedes spoke up for the first time, her face pale but her eyes hard. 'I will not risk taking danger to a small village like Clearbrook, or anywhere near Zeph's sister Nina.'

'Is there somewhere else you can disappear to for a while?' Eliza countered.

'Neither of us have any family.' Zeph looked at Mercedes and finally sat as the energy slumped out of him.

'We could go up to Duskbarrow and seek the advice of Odette and Professor Albright directly.' Mercedes suggested. 'They should be told in any case of what is happening here.'

'I have a number of messages ready to go off to them already.' Eliza said. 'If you do honestly want to go up and meet with them it would solve my problem of ensuring that my words are not carried by the hands of those that would subvert them. I hardly know who to trust anymore.'

'I ain't sure that's the best idea Mer.' Zeph admitted. 'Neither of us are the adventuring type. Ain't sure it wouldn't be out of the frying pan into the fire.'

'Exactly what is more dangerous than having someone unknown try to kill you?' Mercedes challenged him.

'Yeah, well I suppose you have a point there.' Zeph was rubbing at the back of his neck.

'Your sister is in capable hands?' Eliza asked the Apothecary.

'Well yeah, she is with her best friend Lily and her family. Very few people I'd trust more.' Zeph admitted.

'I will get you transport up to Duskbarrow. I agree with Mercedes if I'm honest.' The Knight looked truly weary. 'We have no real idea what the woman who killed Susanna was actually after or what her plan is. Which means we have no idea why Mercedes suddenly became a target. The best people, the ones that know the most about the situation as a whole are currently on their way to face Lucia. I'm not saying you should be a part of that itself - but any information can only help - and I think they are the ones that could know something that could help you.'

Zeph thought about it for a while, then finally he nodded slowly. 'Okay.' He agreed. 'We will travel to Duskbarrow. Guess it will be good to see Alf's ugly face again anyway.'


	84. The Sweet Sixteen

Erhardt and Ophilia had rode into Duskbarrow around mid-morning, both of them tired and hungry. The town was quite small but despite its size and its backwater location it was in pleasant order with plenty of people on the streets and trading at the small market. There was an amicable feeling about the place that had been missing from many of the towns and cities that the companions had travelled through most recently. As the streets were quite narrow, the siblings dismounted from the horse they had paired up on and Erhardt led it slowly by the reins through the crowd towards where Ophilia had located their friends to be.

'Is Cyrus not coming out to meet us?' Erhardt asked as they walked round the edge of the market slowly.'

'He and Odette have been working tirelessly on the 'From Hell' book to complete a particular section's translation.' Ophilia shrugged. 'I could call to him and get his attention but it seems wiser just to let them get on with it.'

'Ophilia?' Their conversation was interrupted by a man suddenly calling from across the other side of the market. Erhardt was instantly alert - his hand moving reflexively to his scabbard at the unfamiliar voice but Ophilia stood on her tiptoes scanning the crowd with a bemused smile which turned into a broad grin and a wave as soon as she spotted the speaker.

'Zeph! Mercedes!' She pushed her way quickly through the throng with Erhardt helping to clear the path. 'Oh by the God's! It's wonderful to see you!' She hugged Zeph enthusiastically and turned to do the same to Mercedes. 'I don't think you've ever met my brother.' She added, pulling him forward. 'This is Erhardt.'

'Hey!' Erhardt was grinning brightly. 'So this is Zeph eh, well now - Alf _might_ have mentioned something about you.. once or twice..' His grin grew broader.

'I bet he has.' Zeph was looking rather awed at the Knight. 'Shucks Li, when Alf wrote that Sir Erhardt was your brother I could hardly believe it - but just look at the two of you.. wow.' He was shaking his head.

'So what are you doing here?' Ophilia had taken Zeph by the arm while her brother had gallantly offered his own to a blushing Mercedes.

Zeph was still shaking his head unable to answer for a few moments. 'Sorry Li,' He said finally replied slowly. 'I reckon I'm still reeling over seeing you alive and well. Alf let us know what happened in Wispermill, then loads of stories came out from the Church.. I never expected..' Tears welled in his eyes. 'Damn girl, you had us all upset. Nina was inconsolable. Actually, she still don't know you're back - it was Odette that filled _us_ in when she came to Atlasdam.'

'I'm sorry.' Ophilia squeezed his arm. 'I'm kind of having to keep the Church in the dark that I'm returned - hence my lack of Clerical attire. Did Odette fill you in on that too?'

'Yeah.' Zeph looked around as they started to head away from the town market. 'Are the others here?' He asked. 'We arrived yesterday but there is only the one Inn and we were the only people staying at it - we honestly thought we'd missed you. Asking around this morning, people did remember seeing a Huntress with a Leopard but didn't have a clue as to where she might be staying.'

'Captain Bastralle rented a house for us - this is one of a very few places where he doesn't actually already own property.' Ophilia said with a grin. 'Apparently there are a lot of empty estates here. The town had an really bad epidemic a few years ago and its population never recovered, being on the edge of nowhere as it is.' The Cleric glanced at the open and friendly face of the Apothecary and was surprised to note the barely hidden anxiety in his eyes. 'Is everything alright Zeph?' She asked gently. 'You never said why you came looking for us.'

'Well, I'll give you all the details when we meet up with the others, but the long and short of it is that someone tried to poison Mercedes.' Zeph looked devastated. 'Since Susanna's murder there has been all sorts of trouble in Atlasdam - other odd deaths and strange events. I've brought some letters from Eliza explaining everything - but the attempt on Mer, it seemed very personal.'

'Nina is safe?' Ophilia asked quickly.

'Well she is with her best friend and their family in Clearbrook. You don't think..'

'We will talk about it with the others.' Ophilia's voice was soothing. 'I am so very sorry Zeph.' She added passionately. 'It seems that these days, just knowing us is a recipe for disaster.'

'Less of that, Li.' Zeph's voice was firm. ' Any idiot can see that _none_ of you have the intention of bringing trouble - seems to me that trouble kinda finds you instead. If a bit of danger is the cost of knowing you all, then I'm okay with that even though I'm not particularly brave or strong or even much of a use to you.'

'If only the world had more people like you.' Ophilia murmured, slipping her arm around his waist.

Behind them Mercedes suddenly burst into giggles. 'So _that's_ what Odette was trying to tell us..' She said as Erhardt nodded, grinning widely. 'To be honest, she couldn't seem to get her words out coherently - she was laughing too hard.'

Zeph's eyebrows raised as Ophilia sighed. 'I expect my darling brother was just explaining how Cyrus and I managed to get ourselves married without really realising it.' She told him.

'I mean..' Mercedes continued through her giggles. 'Professor Albright was never one for much perception about relationships.. But to be unaware he got married?.. Honestly? Oh my word..' Suddenly she grinned impishly and cupping her hand to her ear. 'Listen, did you hear that?' She asked, her shoulders shaking. 'That was the sound of a thousand hearts breaking in Atlasdam. Those poor weeping maidens, their romantic hopes crushed forever.'

'A fair few male's dreams ended too I'd wager.' Erhardt chortled.

'Definitely.' Mercedes was wiping at her eyes.

'Congratulations!' Zeph smiled at Ophilia. 'Nina _will_ be pleased.' He added with a smirk.

'Don't you start too.' Ophilia grinned back at him. 'I think we are nearly here. Alf is going to be completely made up to see you two. Talking of relationships..' She added with a twinkle in her eye. '.. I think Alfie may have something to tell _you_ about too!'

'Therion finally admitted his feelings huh?' Zeph guessed happily. Ophilia laughed.

'Honestly, I think that Therion and Alf themselves.. and possibly Tressa were the only people even remotely surprised when they got together.' She nodded. '.. And everyone accused _Cyrus and I_ of being clueless.. Pfft.'

The house that Leon had sourced for them was on the very edge of town and was enormous with large, well maintained grounds. Olberic, along with H'aanit and Linde and Z'aanta with Hagen were all outside engaged in training when Ophilia and her companions made their way up the drive.

Olberic came forward to lift the Cleric into a huge hug before punching Erhardt on the shoulder and welcoming Zeph and Mercedes with some surprise. Leon appeared from around the side of the house with a bale of hay.

'Reckon these will do as target's then?' He asked, chucking his burden down then spotting the new arrivals. 'Oho!' He laughed. 'I'm amazed you had the balls to actually come back girl. Al is really very, _very_ angry with you!' He kissed Ophilia's cheek noisily.

'For a change..' Ophilia sighed, then introduced Zeph and Mercedes. 'What's with this house Leon?' She asked with a grin at the Captain. 'Were you feeling you needed to over-compensate for not actually owning something here?'

'Cheeky mare!' Leon guffawed. 'In fact, I got it for as long as we need it totally free of charge.' He laughed at Ophilia's amazed face. 'Said I had an interest in buying locally. There a whole lot available for sale, and my reputation..well.' He winked. 'Truth is,' He added. 'It may not actually turn out to be a lie. This manse is exceptional. The coast is really close and there is loads of land up for sale that could be turned into warehouses.. Something I would do well to look into seriously..'

'You two coming inside?' Erhardt called to them as everyone got their stuff together, the training session cut short.

'Time for some battle plans.' Leon declared, his eyes glinting with excitement and wrapping his arm around Ophilia's shoulders.

'You do seem to be enjoying yourself Captain.' Ophilia smiled as they walked towards the house. 'I couldn't help but note your enthusiasm when we were hunting down Tressa's treasure. Have you been missing the thrill of your pirate existence?' She queried shrewdly.

Leon looked down at her in surprise. 'I don't miss pirating in the slightest.' He said honestly. 'I guess I _do_ miss the adventure though and I can't help but observe that the sheer madness of your exploits creates an uncommon camaraderie among you all. My relationship with my crew is one thing - but being the Captain does means a certain kind of isolation. In _this_ company..' He fell silent for a second. 'It was an odd feeling - when your Professor risked his life to get me out of the burning Azelhart Manse. Honest word, I can't remember a time when someone looked out for me in such a manner when I wasn't actually paying them to.'

'He would never have even considered leaving you.' Ophilia looked confused. 'None of us would.' She added sincerely.

'That's kinda my point.' He said gently. 'Not since me and Bal stopped pirating together have I really felt.. genuinely attached to anything. At the time, I didn't appreciate it. These days I do.'

'Well.' Ophilia beamed up at him. 'I for one am glad that you are with us Captain.'

'Ah.. you're a real diamond, lass.. gotta say though, keeping _you_ out of trouble _is_ a full time job in itself.' He laughed loudly at her pout.

'I suppose that the gift of your company isn't at _all_ motivated by your regard for a certain beautiful dancer is it?' She retaliated with a smirk.

Leon looked chagrined. 'That obvious?' He asked plaintively as he held the front door open for Ophilia to go through.

'Your secret is safe with me.' The Cleric grinned at him right before her attention snapped to the reassuringly familiar feeling of Cyrus as he bolted down the stairs two at a time to grab a hold of her and swing her up in his arms.

'Why didn't you let me know you were close?' He complained, kissing her soundly.

'You were working so hard!' She replied breathlessly. 'I didn't want to bother you.'

'Like he wasn't distracted _anyway_ worrying about you all the time.' Odette grouched following him downstairs at a more sedate pace. Her eyes widened when she spotted Zeph and Mercedes stood self-consciously by the door, not really knowing where to go. 'Problem in Atlasdam?' Odette asked tersely, taking Mercedes firmly by the arm. The Librarian nodded.

'Get everyone together.' Odette ordered crisply. 'Meeting in the dining room as soon as we are all back. Ophilia, can you do that head-thing of yours and grab Therion? Him and Alaic are out gathering information.' Ophilia nodded. 'Hmm, H'aanit, do you think you could go see if you can find Alf, Primrose and Tressa, they were heading into the gardens to look over the herb plot they found.' Odette continued putting her hands on her hips. 'Erhardt and Olberic see if you can round up some chairs or benches to add round the table. I count there are sixteen of us now as well as Linde and Hagen.' Erhardt saluted with a grin earning himself another punch from Olberic.

'What should I do Mistress Odette?' Leon queried.

'You are on sourcing food and drink. I note it's a subject close to you heart.' Odette told him.

'Aye aye Captain.' He too performed a perfect salute and raced out of the door.

Cyrus took Ophilia's bags up to their bedroom while Odette ushered Zeph and Mercedes upstairs to sort out a room for them.

 _'Come home Therion!'_ Ophilia had found her way to the kitchen and started boiling water for tea.

 _'You back your Holiness?'_ Therion sounded grumpy.

 _'Yeah, and we found Zeph and Mercedes wandering the town looking for us as we came through. Odette's called a meeting.'_ Ophilia sat after she prepared a few teapots ready for water.

 _'Okay, fine.'_ The thief replied shortly.

 _'Something up?'_

 _'No.'_ Therion cut her off before she could ask any more.

 _'Hey!'_ Ophilia pushed back into his head. _'At least give me an idea of how long you will be so I can report back to Odette. Are you with Alaic?'_

 _'We were on our way back anyway. Not long - and yes Al is with me.'_

 _'Have I done something wrong?'_ Ophilia asked quickly before Therion could shut her out again.

 _'How could you have possibly done something wrong when you have been blocking me almost completely since you left Victor's Hollow?'_ Therion replied sarcastically.

 _'I wasn't trying to block YOU, Therion.'_ Ophilia sighed. _'I was trying to block all of the memories and thoughts you were spilling due to the poison. I TOLD you I didn't want to pry since you couldn't help what was happening. Seems you have your control back now though.'_ She added.

 _'Oh!'_ His tone was softer. _'And I thought I told YOU that I didn't mind you in my head.'_ He was quiet for a minute. _'I just figured after we realised I could hear and talk to both you and Cyrus if I connected - you had pushed me out..'_

 _'Then you're a dumbass.'_ She grouched at him. Her mind was suddenly flooded with an assault of thought and images.

 _'Pry all you like.'_ She could hear Therion's grin. She bit her lip and thought carefully, then she smiled to herself as she connected just how he had opened up to her and she sent her own cacophony of carefully selected memories right back at him.

 _'Wow, that's.. chaotic. Is that really what it's been like for you while my mind was open?'_ Therion sounded amazed.

 _'It was worse. I'm controlling what you get. Still it's distracting right?'_

 _'Heh.. did you seriously STEAL sacred wine from the Cathedral?.. I just knew there was a thief in you somewhere..'_ Therion was happily rooting through the memories she'd offered.

 _'I got properly drunk on it too.'_ Ophilia admitted.

The door to the kitchen flew open and Ophilia found herself assaulted by a very enthusiastic hug.

'You really _were_ close then.' She said wrapping Therion in an equally tight embrace.

'Oh God's Phili.. You are just properly wonderful!' His eyes were shining with merriment. 'Just how naughty were you as a kid?'

'And _you_ really are a _total_ voyeur, you realise that right?' Ophilia shook her head at him as she took back her control. 'What's with all this desire to share anyway? I guess you have your management back now? I thought it was the poison that was playing with your natural inhibitions, but you are still willing to stay opened up?'

'Well now let me see.' Therion pulled away from her and looked at her seriously. 'My best friend has returned from the dead, I got my dragonstones task finished and came to terms with Darius.. _and_ I've somehow bagged just about the sweetest and cutest guy I've ever met.' He shook his head. 'I might not be Mister Congeniality with _everyone_ but there _are_ a pretty special few..'

'Did you just call me special _and_ your best friend all in one compliment?'

'Did I _say_ I was talking about you?' Therion teased.

'How many other friends do you have that suffered a terminal case of death recently?' She demanded.

'Ahh. You got me.' The Thief chuckled, then he unexpectedly thrust her away quite hard and the walls in his mind slammed back up. 'Hang on!' He said, his eyes suddenly wild. 'Did you say that _Zeph_ was here?'

'Yes. He and Mercedes came looking for us.' Ophilia nodded. 'Are you okay?' She asked, concerned.

'Oh crap.' Therion murmured. 'It's just..' He stood and started pacing nervously. 'Well, you know about Alf and Zeph right?' Ophilia nodded. 'They have been friends forever Phili.' Therion explained anxiously. 'Not only that - Zeph just about broke Alf's heart when he ended their relationship, yet regardless they still care about each other. Deeply.'

'Of course.' Ophilia agreed.

'Well Zeph couldn't possibly be happy about Alf getting involved with me!' Therion scowled. 'He is a straight up guy, a good man with morals and all that shit. He's gonna warn Alf off becoming involved for sure.'

'Do you think Alf would listen?' Ophilia asked mildly.

'Of course he will.' Therion replied miserably. 'I'd listen to _you_ if you had something to say about it - and I haven't known you hardly any time compared to how long they have been close.'

'Oh, Therion.' Ophilia pulled him back to her and stroked his hair when he buried his face into her shoulder. 'Firstly, you big dork - Alfyn thinks the world of you and even if Zeph _did_ speak up against you, I am in no doubt that it wouldn't make the slightest bit of difference. He'd listen sure, and he would be sad that his best friend and his partner didn't know each other well enough to get along, but it wouldn't change his mind.'

'You think?' Therion mumbled into her shoulder.

'I know.' Ophilia replied firmly. 'More importantly..' She added with a small smile, '.. When I mentioned your new relationship to Zeph earlier his actual words were _'Therion finally admitted his feelings?'_ He was happy for you. Both of you.'

Therion pushed back from Ophilia, staring at her wide eyed. 'Honest word?' He asked in amazement.

'You are such an idiot.' Ophilia smiled, kissing the tip of his nose affectionately which made him blush fiercely.

Their conversation was rudely interrupted by the door the kitchen bursting open none too delicately.

'There you are.' Alaic growled, stalking into the room with a fierce scowl.

'Hey Al.' Ophilia let go of Therion and turned to face the angry man, her face carefully neutral.

'Hey Al?' He mimicked crossly. 'Is that all you have to say after having the gall to send _me_ to bed like a naughty child, only for you to sneak off into danger like a bloody thief in the night?.. Err.. No offence, Therion.'

'None taken.' Therion chuckled.

Cyrus had followed Alaic into the room and he came forward to place a hand on the man's shoulder.

'I know Ophilia can be genuinely vexing at times.' The Scholar said quietly, which elicited a smile from the Cleric. 'In this case however, it _was_ logically the best option that she accompanied Erhardt.'

Alaic shook his head in exasperation. 'Honestly Professor, I would have thought that you at least would care about her safety.'

'Well of course I do.' Cyrus agreed vehemently crossing his arms and adopting his most casual of lecture poses. 'However, Ophilia is an _extremely_ capable woman both in mind and in spirit, with a rather awe inspiring array of skills and a great deal of power. It would be an unfairness to treat her as someone who needs to be protected and cosseted simply because we love her and wish to keep her from harm.'

'Pfft.' Alaic huffed although he was looking a little unsure of himself.

'I find that it is much more appropriate to always offer my full support and any wisdom that I can.' Cyrus continued. 'In doing so, I believe that if there were something I _really and truly_ deemed to be an ill idea, my protest would hold much greater merit since such objection's are not just offered as a matter of routine.'

 _'Wow. Impressive. He really DOES know how to manage you after all._ ' Therion's amused commentary sounded in Ophilia's mind.

 _'Did you ever doubt it?'_ Ophilia thought back, her eyes never leaving Cyrus and a tender smile curling her lips.

'I suppose I do have trouble accepting that she is grown up now.' Alaic mumbled. 'Despite everything that's happened when I look at her I still see the lonely little girl with the incredibly sad eyes whose only true friend was a three legged rat she picked up on one of the numerous occasions her bitch of a sister locked her down in the crypts.'

'Appears I've exchanged my rat for Therion these days.' Ophilia said with a perfectly straight face.

Alaic chuckled, managing to shake off his anger entirely. 'I can see the similarity between them.' He admitted with a grin at the Thief.

'Hey!' Therion grouched.

Ophilia stood up and went to Alaic - her hands held out to him. 'I am very sorry if I caused you anxiety.' She said honestly.

'I suppose I'm sorry if I still treat you as if you were ten.' Alaic muttered, taking her hands and squeezing them. 'It's hardly my fault though - you never grew any taller after all.' He added with a smirk.

'That is so very mean.' Ophilia laughed, then went to start filling the teapots.

It took a while for everyone to finally assemble in the dining room and some further time before everyone was settled. Zeph had already handed over to Odette the letters that Eliza had written and she sat in silence reading through them as the others ate. Eventually she rose and brought everyone to order.

'Before we start,' Odette said gruffly. 'I'd just like to raise a glass to Susanna. She was a royal pain in the arse but we won't see her like again. I will miss her.'

There was a silent toast with a few mumbled words.

'Okay.' Odette concluded crisply. 'Let's start with Lyblac and the situation in Atlasdam.' She paused very briefly to order her thoughts. 'While I returned quite openly to the University, Susanna's presence in the town was kept completely under-wraps. She was staying in a house that Mercedes kindly sourced for us, under Alaic's protection.'

'The same one _we_ stayed in when we returned there.' Cyrus added.

Odette frowned at the interruption. 'It was only myself and Mercedes who knew she was there or who visited with her during the stay. We had gone to Atlasdam because we needed certain tomes to get full clarity on some important passages in 'From the far Reaches of Hell'. It was imperative that the meaning we drew from it was correct. We will cover that later though.' Odette picked up her tea and took a long drink before resuming. 'Four days ago in the early afternoon Susanna and I were working at the table downstairs and Alaic was preparing a meal in the same room when there was an almighty hullabaloo from just outside the house. As you may be aware, its location is not far from the gates of the city and upon inspection it appeared that a passenger coach had come in through the gates and burst into flames. Alaic and I went outside but not away from the house to observe the risk of the fire spreading and Susanna had come to the door. Lyblac rushed her as soon as she appeared, the woman seemed to have been waiting for just that opportunity - which leads us to speculate she had orchestrated the carriage fire which in itself killed four people.

'By the God's. That's cold.' Olberic murmured.

'Susanna was ended by a single touch to the chest. Lyblac literally disappeared in the resulting chaos.' Odette sighed. 'We had no real expectation of danger and the attack was executed so quickly we had no reaction time.' She removed her spectacles to wipe them thoughtfully on her sleeve.

'Only reason we saw the attack at all was that Susanna gave a warning cry just before she fell.' Alaic growled. 'That woman moved quicker than is possible under normal means which must have tipped Susanna off that there was danger.'

'Can't say for sure what made Susanna a target either now - or back ten years ago except that given Primroses father was targeted at the same time and they worked together on the same thing - it may have something to do with that. Hopefully I will know more when I get my hands on Susanna's work.' Odette's eyes gleamed. 'I'm pretty sure that I won't feel the same need to repress the information that Susanna did.' She added.

'So what happened next?' Erhardt asked. 'Did you leave straight away to meet up with us?'

'Pretty much.' Odette nodded. 'It was our first thought that you all might be the next targets. Mercedes took over dealing with having Susanna lain to rest and we took the University coach and travelled through the night to get to Victor's Hollow where we learned of Esme and Lyblac from you all.'

'Things got pretty messy in Atlasdam after you left.' Mercedes spoke up confidently. 'There were a load of deaths, I made a list but I think Eliza added it to her letter. Seems completely random - some were Scholar's, a couple of students and one or two townsfolk. All different methods of death and none of them wholly explainable. There was also a spate of burglaries and break-ins that also had no rhyme or reason.'

'To my mind,' Cyrus injected thoughtfully. 'Such events may be used to mask what is actually the main event that the perpetrator wants to cover up. Like the carriage fire covering Susanna's death.' He turned to Mercedes. 'Do you think the attempt on you would fit under the same sort of statistic my dear?' He asked.

'The attempt on Mercedes seemed kinda personal. Required a personal knowledge.' Zeph spoke up, blushing heavily as the attention of so many people on him.

'I have a skin condition that can leave my arms and legs blistered when it flares up.' Mercedes explained. 'Zeph makes up a salve for me to help manage it which I keep on the nightstand in my bedroom. It just happened that Zeph was there and wanted a look at the skin, so opened the bottle to apply the cream as part of his medic. I would never have known the smell of blotted viper venom, indeed since Zeph often experiments with slightly different reagents, I would not have thought anything of a different smell at all.'

'A rather odd choice of application.' Ogen suddenly spoke up. He looked rather pale and wan and had been sitting in silence before the fire in one of the smaller living area's before the meeting.

'What do you mean?' Alfyn asked. 'It's a pretty fast working toxin.'

'Well yes. If it is injected by snakebite or applied to a dagger or needle of some sort. A topical application though.. and in a mixed formula? Even if the skin is broken it would take days if not a week of application before any effects would be felt.'

'You sure?' Zeph asked, unable to mask the interested gleam in his eye.

'Well, I wouldn't volunteer to test the theory - but it's potency must have been compromised and if it isn't pierced directly into the blood stream..'

'I reckon you have a point.' Alfyn agreed. 'Mind you, that just makes the whole situation a lot weirder. Why poison someone slowly like that?'

'Do you think it could just make someone a bit ill, rather than actually kill them - no matter how much was applied?' Ophilia asked. 'Or would the symptoms be recognisable once they started up - and give enough time for an antidote to be formulated?'

Ogen shrugged. 'It's really hard to know without actually testing it I'm afraid. I do think we can positively surmise that an instant death was not the desired effect - or that if it was the perpetrator knew nothing about poisons.'

'I told Esme about Nina and the blotted viper.' Tressa suddenly spoke up. 'Alf tells the tale of going and killing that big old snake so well, and it was one I told when we went out together the night before.. well, before she met with her mother.'

'What does Esme look like?' Mercedes asked, her interest piqued.

'Here.' Therion grabbed a piece of paper from Odette and scrawled a quick and extremely accurate picture before pushing it towards the Librarian.

She looked down at the paper and then back up at the others with a bemused look on her face.

'That's Emma.' She said quietly.

'You know this woman?' Odette was up and round the table looking over the girls shoulder at the picture.

'I've known her a few years actually.' Mercedes nodded. 'She comes to Atlasdam regularly and always visits the library. We became quite friendly. She isn't a Scholar, she said she was a trader from Grandport and in honesty most Scholars and students can be pretty dismissive of a mere librarian so it was nice to have someone to chat with sometimes.'

'Oh my dear, that surely isn't true!' Cyrus protested.

'Well, not you Professor Albright, you have always been friendly.' Mercedes smiled at him.

'When did you last see her?' Odette asked tersely.

'The day of Susanna's death.' Mercedes said thoughtfully. 'She was quite her normal self.' She added sadly. 'So you think she is the one who poisoned my salve?'

'I'm thinking that if it was her then perhaps she really _didn't_ intend to do harm.' Primrose said slowly. 'We have assumed that what she told Ophilia about her intentions not being the same as her mother's was a lie - but what if she was in fact telling the truth? What if she was compelled to kill Mercedes but didn't _want_ to, so she took the knowledge that Zeph was in Atlasdam and she poisoned the salve that _he_ made with a poison that she knew Zeph would probably recognise. It gave Mercedes a chance at least, while meeting the terms of what was expected of her.'

There was a heavy silence.

'Well regardless of the girls intentions, there still has to have been a reason Mercedes was targeted.' Odette said firmly. 'Was there anything that Susanna said to you or asked of you especially while we were there?'

'No.' Mercedes was still looking sadly at the picture of her friend. 'Indeed the only contact I had was to bring over the translation books you requested and the map of Old Hornburg. All of which you took with you when you left town to continue your work.'

'Map?' Odette said sharply. 'I didn't see any map.'

Mercedes looked up at her, worry on her face. 'It was rather a special piece.' She said breathlessly. 'The oldest rendering of the original Kingdom in existence. I borrowed it directly from the Royal Archive. It definitely wasn't there when I tidied up the house after you had gone.' The girl had gone deathly pale.

'A simple theft? I mean a piece like that must be worth a fortune.' Therion queried.

'Susanna directly requested it?' Odette pushed.

'Yes. I had to be quite circumspect in my gathering of it. I shouldn't really have taken it but..' Mercedes gulped. 'I may have been better off being poisoned after all.' She admitted breathlessly. 'Losing something I shouldn't have taken from the Royal Archive could been seen as treason.'

'Pfft. That's the _last_ thing you need worry about lass.' Odette reassured her. 'Indeed all of the murders and thefts that happened could indeed have been orchestrated to cover it going missing just as Cyrus suggested. What I don't get is why Susanna requested it in the first place or why Lyblac would want it so much.'

'Geoffrey Azelhart had a large collection of books in his secret stash on Hornburg. That was before Simeon burnt them all of course.' Cyrus added.

'So to surmise, we know exactly nothing really.' Alaic said sourly.

'I have to hope things will become clearer with Susanna's notes.' Odette agreed. 'I do think Primrose may have a point about Esmeralda though. It does seem she is genuine in wanting to help in any way that she can. Cyrus, get Mercedes to have a look over that list of books that the girl left - see if she knows where any of them can be found.'

'So, do you think Mercedes is safe then?' Zeph asked.

'Can't guarantee anything lad. My best guess would be that the danger is passed, but I'd advise staying away from Atlasdam for a while longer, at least until the Knight's Ardante have restored some order.' Odette tsk'ed and put a hand to her head. 'Poor Eliza must be having a hell of a time.' She muttered to herself.

There was another silence before Odette fell back into her seat. 'I suggest we take a short break. We still have to talk about Lucia and the bloodstones and plan our movements there. It's going to be a long night.' She added bitterly.

'Beer time!' Alfyn and Z'aanta said literally together and grinned at each other.

'I genuinely feel we are going to need it.' Cyrus said gloomily.


	85. Family Matters

'I reckon I understood less than half of what you guys were all talking about in relation to this Lucia woman and her blood crystals.' Zeph admitted, a worried frown creasing his brow.

'Honest word, I don't think I understood a whole lot more.' Alfyn admitted gulping down the remains of his bottled beer in one mouthful. 'I was kinda relieved when Cyrus insisted we call it a night on account of Li and Erry having been up more than twenty-four hours 'cause of their travel from Northreach.'

'What exactly didn't you understand?' Mercedes looked perplexed. 'I mean, aside from a bit of pure speculation it all seemed fairly clear to me.'

'That's because you are a whole lot brighter than these two backwater medicine-men.' Therion grinned at the Librarian. 'A lot prettier too.' He added eliciting a rosy blush.

Alfyn stood to get a couple more beers and bring them over. The four of them had retired to a smaller lounge to catch up, but so far drinking and ponderous silence had mostly ruled instead.

'Reckon you could explain it to us then?' Zeph smiled at his partner. 'You have a real good way of making stuff clearer Mer, even to thickheads like me and Alf.' He threw a grin at Therion who flushed a little.

'Well, I can try I guess.' Mercedes looked up shyly towards the Thief. 'If I make any obvious errors please jump in and correct me.' She bade him.

Therion raised his bottle in acknowledgement then laid himself comfortably down next to Alfyn's feet by the fireplace once the Apothecary retook his seat.

'So..' Mercedes started to play with a strand of hair that had come loose from the practical bun high on her head. 'As I understand it, the book that Professor Albright was searching for _'From the Far Reaches of Hell'_ contained information for an ancient and long forgotten ritual to create an object of power that supposedly grants the gift of life and death to its bearer. The object is named in the tome as a _Blood Crystal_ although it is unclear as to how exactly the item is used or imbibed in order to release its power.'

'Yvon had already used it when we took him on.' Alfyn agreed. 'Never saw what he actually _did_ with it.'

Mercedes paused to collect her thoughts a second and then continued. 'The blood factory in Quarrycrest and the abridged translation of the book found there demonstrated that the blood of numerous victims was required for the creation of a single stone. The _complete_ book however notes that an _exact_ amount of blood is necessary from each of twelve human donors and it is then mixed with the blood of a thirteenth contributor - specifically a true descendant of one of the thirteen God's. While Therese named it the need for 'royal blood' it's probably only because the royal house is positively speculated as a line that initiated directly from the children of the Gods.' Mercedes paused to look at the faces around her.

'Okay. That's clear enough I guess.' Zeph nodded.

'Now we come to the part that Odette and Susanna were working on confirming when they came to Atlasdam. Firstly, it seems the _purpose_ of the Crystals is to impart greatly prolonged life - obtained from the essence of the twelve human donors - as well as receiving the pure might carried in the God's blood from the special victim. While the same batch of human's can be used to produce any number of Crystals, the Godly descendant can only quicken and entitle one individual stone. Life-force through stolen blood appears infinite even after the death of the donor - but empowered blood effects a whole and complete transfer of the gifts attributed to it. The use of any Crystal will automatically end the life of all of those whose blood went into its creation a short while after it's used.' Mercedes looked at her companions and smiled. 'More plainly put - the Crystal effectively transforms a normal human into one that carries all of the gifts that being one of the God-born bestows.'

'Wow.. Essentially a Thief of life _and_ power.' Therion griped.

'The warning though is also quite clear.' Mercedes continued heavily. 'Normal humans, those that were _not_ born with the power of the God's already in them - are not naturally _physically_ equip to deal with the gifts. That Headmaster Yvon's appearance changed so dramatically once he was attacked was likely caused by his own body attempting to provide itself a form that could protect itself. Odette is positive the same will happen to Lucia if she is threatened and while Yvon was defeated relatively easily, Lucia will _not_ be since her Crystal is pure and will impart the _full_ and unsullied power that Yvon's did not.'

'Wait though.' Alfyn was looking confused again. 'So, _we're_ supposed to have this bloodline right? How come none of us have ever noticed anything super powerful or special. I know Odette was making some point about the Kindling but I ain't sure what she was getting at?'

'The gifts of the God's blood's has been diluted and largely forgotten down the years Alf.' Therion spoke up. 'It's been _who knows_ how many generations since your or my ancestor was an actual God. From what Lyblac said to Esme - it was our coming together like we did that started things off for us - and then adding a part of ourselves to the Great Flame strengthened us. When we completed the last Kindling in Flamesgrace we finally awoke the potential in the blood that we carry. I suppose being a part of the Kindling - communing with the raw power and protection of the Flame of Origin was kind of like taking a blood Crystal - only we didn't _steal_ the power - we already had it.'

'I ain't really noticed any difference in us since Flamesgrace though.' Alfyn disagreed.

'Really Alf?' Therion smiled at him. 'I reckon you should look at Prim's brush with death then. You _know_ that wound she took from Simeon _should_ have killed her. How many times did you say you nearly lost her, only for her to rally again?'

'I guess.' Alfyn still looked unsure.

'You haven't visited Dreisang's Shrine yet. It's kind of hard to explain - you have to experience the divinity and magic in that place to understand. Honest word - I'd like to go back to Steorra's shrine now the blood's awoken. She is my ultimate Grandma after all.. ain't had any _real_ family before!' Therion grinned.

'So does that mean we are gonna live a really long time too?' Alfyn asked plaintively. 'I ain't sure I'm all that keen on that idea.'

'Unlikely I'd say.' Mercedes replied thoughtfully. 'There is very little known about the Children of the God's but the mythology says that when the deities left this world their offspring lost their direct connection to the divine potency they wielded and with it they lost a whole lot of their power. Galdera is the exception of course - he has never properly left and I suppose that is why Lyblac is still living.'

'Right! Oh right.. yeah I get what Odette was saying about Li then!' Alfyn suddenly beamed. 'She _has_ spent time in the direct presence of a God - so she is the one Lyblac fears the most.. she must have leeched off of Galdera's divinity when she was with him in the Endless Darkness!'

'Reckon _that_ much was obvious when she began throwing all that Starseer destruction at Darius in Northreach. Seemed to come from nowhere and was scarily powerful.' Therion agreed.

There was a long silence.

'Gotta say..' Zeph mumbled eventually. 'I can't help but feel a bit.. well.. useless here. I mean I already said to Li that _I_ wasn't much use for anything but shucks.. even though you lot have all this amazing potential for new stuff - you ain't sure of it yet - so how in the hell are you gonna actually _deal_ with Lucia?'

'Damned if I know.' Alfyn admitted, downing yet another bottle of beer and wiping his mouth noisily. 'Mind you, dunno how we dealt with half the things we've already encountered if I'm honest. Seems every time we make a plan something comes up and bites us on the arse.'

'Least you have healing skills Zeph.' Therion consoled him. 'I'm a _thief_ for God's sake.. I only have a few dagger skills and a _very new_ ability to use a bit of magic. Hardly what the bards sing about in their epic tales.'

'Do you forget I was in Saintsbridge at the Kindling when you flew through the air above all our heads to prevent Li from getting skewered by an assassin?' Zeph countered mildly. 'Bloody heroic from where I was sitting, mate.'

'Oh.. right.' Therion mumbled, his face red.

'Maybe I'm oversimplifying things here.' Mercedes said thoughtfully. 'But, for all the strength and dominion that Lucia is like to get from this Crystal, _nobody_ could actually have their head removed and live right?'

Zeph snorted in amusement. 'Not that I've ever heard of love.' He admitted. 'Even if it _didn't_ kill you, I ain't sure you'd be _half_ as dangerous in two pieces.'

'So while she might heal fast, have uber skills and the like, she isn't invincible. Remove the head, or maybe obstruct a vital organ - something that she _can't_ repair.. she _is_ gonna die.' Mercedes grinned.

'If her body changes like Yvon's though it's altogether likely that her hide will become impenetrable or some such crap. It's like when we fought the elder dragon - everything we threw at it pretty much bounced off right of it. I seriously doubt we could _ever_ have taken its head.' Alfyn replied grimly.

'How _did_ you kill it then?' Mercedes asked, intrigued.

'We didn't. Ophilia made a connection to the dragon and the song in the Dragonstone that Therion had retrieved.' Alfyn smiled a little at the memory.

'We could actually _ask_ the dragon's you know.' Therion said suddenly. He lifted the translucent scale on the chain around his neck. 'I figure if there's anyone other than the God's themselves that might remember the time when Blood Crystals were originally produced it would be them. Might know a way of countering the magic too.'

'The dragon didn't seem that interested in the affairs of man if you ask me.' Alfyn mused. 'It's not a bad idea though. Definitely run it by Cyrus and Odette and see what they think. Heh.. Z'aanta will have a cow if we summon an elder dragon!'

'Right!' Therion laughed. 'If we do it - I vote we let H'aanit do the calling!'

Zeph was shaking his head slightly dumbfounded. 'I know!' He said with an edge of wonder to his voice. 'Me and Mer will call on _our_ unicorn friends and see what _they_ can tell us.. sheesh!'

'Oh! We forgot all about the unicorns _and_ the flying pigs.' Therion teased.

'I don't think your letters covered _half_ of what you have been up to in the last year.' Zeph accused Alfyn with a wavering smile.

'Yeah, well it's not like you would have believed the bit's I left out anyway.' Alfyn agreed.

~0~

Their room was still in darkness when Ophilia awoke suddenly from the deep slumber she had immediately fallen into when she had come up to bed earlier. Although she lay curled contentedly by Cyrus' side, a small frown began to crease at her brow as she became aware of a strange humming noise, almost like somebody was whispering to her from the other side of the adjoining bedroom wall. She concentrated intently for a long while trying to work out what she was hearing and where exactly it was coming from but the sound was like trying to catch a moonbeam - there, and yet oddly insubstantial.

Carefully Ophilia moved away from Cyrus' comforting warmth and reassuring presence - sitting herself up and straining to listen harder, but her change in position affected nothing - the noise was still there but was no more understandable than before. Shivered slightly as the cool night air chilled her bare skin, Ophilia reached over to the chair by the bedside and grabbed hold of the shirt that Cyrus had folded neatly on its back - slipping it over her head as she levering herself off of the bed gently so as not to disturb him. She tiptoed to the middle of the room where she stopped once again to focus listening but instead she became increasingly aware that the magical presence of the staff that Cyrus had been gifted by Dreisang was pulling at her attention.

'Is it you?' She murmured to herself, groping her way in the darkness over to the wall where the new staff had been stood next to her own. The resonance from the staff was potent but the ambience was warm and unthreatening, although Cyrus had reported that to _him_ it had appeared quite overwhelming in its strength before he had pushed it under his own control. Ophilia's fingertips brushed at the cool wood and her sense of familiar wellbeing increased. _'No, it isn't you.'_ Ophilia thought to herself realising that the noise which was still present was too distant and uncomfortable to be related to the compelling calmness of the stave.

 _'Pardon? Did you.. are you speaking to ME?'_ Ophilia jumped almost from her skin at the voice which invaded her mind, which despite a clear tone of shock was also soft and unassuming.

There was a sudden feeling of disassociation and weightlessness and once Ophilia could focus again she found herself in a cosy study room, a young man peering at her in what only could be described as complete fascination.

'Hello my dear.' He said, standing and coming forward to gently take her hands in his, his deep violet eyes scrutinizing her with almost embarrassing intensity.

Ophilia couldn't help gawking at the man holding onto her, as her heart started to race. 'Y..y..you look overwhelmingly like Cyrus!' She whispered in awe. 'You even feel a lot like him..' She added breathlessly.

The man chuckled. 'It's nice to know the bloodline holds true.' He said letting go of her hands and propping himself against a bookcase, crossing his arms across his chest, still unable to take his eyes from her. There was a short silence until his let out a huge breath and smiled. 'Quite simply amazing!' He declared. 'You do not seem in the slightest bit concerned or overwhelmed my dear. Is it such a regular occurrence that you talk with a staff that you are not moved in the slightest?'

Ophilia's lips quirked. 'Honestly?' She laughed breathlessly . 'I am quite beyond being truly shocked by anything..' Her look turned a little shy as she stared at him. 'Compared to a number of my experiences this is certainly ranking as one of the nicer ones so far.' She added.

'Well, good!' the man beamed at her. 'I admit, as impossible as this is.. _no-one_ seems completely surprised.' Again he smiled at her quizzical expression. 'Child, I fused my soul to this staff not long after the God's left the world, and in all that time, not _once_ has anyone living been able to actually speak to me - and they have certainly not visited with me here. This is an _exceptional_ occurrence!'

Ophilia's eyes flooded with compassion. 'How very lonely that must be!' She mused softly.

The man blinked at her in surprise. 'Lonely?' He asked. 'Well, I guess I never considered that. The first few centuries I was busy working out exactly what I could and couldn't do, and then after that I suppose I was so used to the situation..' He blinked again. 'I think you may be right. I can commune easily enough with the God's and I can feel certain things from the world around me.. but it _is_ rather nice to speak directly with you.'

'You said no-one living could talk to you.' Ophilia said thoughtfully. 'I did kind of die once so maybe..'

'You spent time with Galdera in the Endless Darkness.' The man nodded his head. 'Aelfric says that your mind was unique even before that though.'

'Oh.' She coloured slightly.

'I must say I agree wholeheartedly.' The man's eyes were suddenly intensely focused and keen. 'You are here with someone who is quite literally a repository of knowledge, and yet you have not yet sought to ask questions or seek answers. Indeed your only thought was to worry about my loneliness.'

Ophilia laughed. 'Oh, pray don't think well of me for that.. the questions are coming, I promise you! Cyrus would tell you quite adamantly that my curiosity is boundless!'

'That is a good thing! Oh but here..' The man suddenly looked embarrassed. 'I haven't even introduced myself, forgive me.' He pushed himself forward to take a hold of Ophilia's hands again. 'My name is Sorrald, the son of Alephan and your Cyrus'.. err, well ancestor I suppose.' He grinned. 'I'm a lot older than I look!' He added in a stage-whisper.

'I see!' Ophilia laughed. 'Well I guess it's always good to meet the in-laws.' She added. 'I'm Ophilia.. sort of Cyrus' wife I guess.' She blushed again.

'Ehlanah. Aelfric's chosen sacrifice and descendant. I heard the tale of your joining!' Sorrald's grin broadened. 'People don't realise that the God's have a sense of humour too.' He added with a chuckle.

'So.. if you can't actually speak to Cyrus, then what is your purpose with him?' Ophilia asked thoughtfully. 'I mean, I know how much he would long to be here and spend time in conversation. It saddens me that I seem to be able to and he can't.'

'Never say never.' Sorrald mused. 'It's not like _this_ has happened before so.. anything's possible, but historically, I created myself by transferring my soul to the staff as a store of the things that I learned and the power that remained to us after the God's left us. Those who have had legitimate ownership to carry me in the time between then and now could draw on that power and seek the learning held within as well as adding their own knowledge to my own. It gave me purpose - I suppose, to continue to educate and witness the advancement of man long after I should have left this world.' Suddenly the man's attention went distant. 'Apologies.' He said after a few moments. 'I was being reminded that you were looking for something when you started talking to me. I am being bade to ask what it was?'

'Oh!' Ophilia nodded. 'Yes, I was woken by an odd noise.. a kind of whisper and I was trying to locate its source. I thought it was you - but I realised quickly that it wasn't.'

'Let me have a listen.' Sorrald smiled. 'Perhaps I can discern.. Oh!' He frowned, and then looked puzzled. 'Someone has used a Blood Crystal? Do you know anything of this?'

'Oh no..' Ophilia started to pace. 'Yes, we have some knowledge. The woman responsible, we were seeking her to stop her.'

'The sound that you could hear, it's those whose blood was taken.' Unexpectedly the man's expression turned outraged. 'She used children?' He stormed, his gentle voice suddenly harsh.

'What?' Ophilia stopped pacing, frozen in place as she stared at him. Instantly she reached for her ring. _'Cyrus!'_ She called, her heart thudding in her chest as the ring blazed and she reached out. _'Therion!'_ She added sending out a second thought to him.

Sorrald's eyes had gone huge. 'Incredible!' He breathed as Cyrus's voice slammed into Ophilia's mind.

 _'Ophilia, darling.. what's going on. You are right here, holding my staff. I can see you but.. Where ARE you?'_ Cyrus had bolted upright in bed and in his mind could see the man with Ophilia and feel the anxiety and anger that was flooding through her.

 _'Phili?'_ Therion's voice was sleepy. _'What's up?'_ He asked.

 _'Lucia has used the Blood Crystal. She took the blood of children for it's creation.'_ Ophilia's thought was fierce. _'Wake everyone and get ready to go.'_

 _'Are you.. okay?'_ Cyrus asked quietly.

 _'I am. I will be back shortly. I will explain everything then.'_ Ophilia told him.

 _'We'll get sorted here.'_ Cyrus promised.

'Are they dead? The children?' Ophilia demanded turning to Sorrald.

'Well, no - some at least are still alive.' The man took what appeared to be a random book from the shelf behind him and opened it. 'It was their souls calling out that you could hear. Their life is being drained, but in actuality, this woman erred in their use. Obviously a child has a greater potential than an adult, but they are not yet equip in body for the power of the ritual. The essence flows slowly from them as the magic struggles to force it away. It will take much longer for the transfer to complete, although once it does..' He shrugged. 'It will have been worth her wait and her discomfort.'

Therion suddenly appeared in the room. 'Will you stop running off without me!' He complained to the Cleric, then noted the man by the bookcase. 'Bloody Hell!' Therion exclaimed. 'He.. he looks just like Cyrus! Where are we?'

Ophilia growled in frustration. 'This is Sorrald, Cyrus's granddad with a load of 'greats' prefixed. His soul is fused to the staff Dreisang gifted him.' They all heard Cyrus' intake of breath at that news.

'Um.. Hello!' Sorrald looked purely bemused.

'Phili you need to calm down.' Therion had pulled his gaze from the man in front of them and he took Ophilia firmly by the shoulders. 'Your head is spiralling and you have started pulling power. Save it for Lucia.' He added gently, moving closer and resting his forehead against hers.

Ophilia took a huge gasp of air and nodded slightly, then turned to Sorrald.

'Do you know anything that might help us stop this woman now she had taken the Crystal?' She asked urgently.

'Well, she isn't immortal.' He began to rub thoughtfully at his chin. 'She also won't be at full power for quite some time. She is purely human? No bloodline to the God's?'

 _'Not that we know.'_ Cyrus replied.

'Can you hear him?' Ophilia asked.

'Yes. I can.' Sorrald shook his head wondrously. 'If she is purely human than when she is attacked her form will likely change, spells will do more damage to her than weapons, but she will be highly resistant regardless. Her own magic will be fearsome.'

 _'Is there nothing that will weaken her?'_ Cyrus asked plaintively.

'I'm not sure..' Sorrald was pacing now.

'We have the right to a boon from the Elder Dragon's. Might they know something that you wouldn't?' Therion queried.

The man's eyebrows rose in surprise. 'The Elder Dragons? Honest word?' Therion nodded. 'I don't think they would know of anything specifically - but you could ask them to temper your weapons. Their own magic would greatly enhance the damage that they would do - allow them to cut through almost anything! Back in day dragon-forge weapons were wielded by the God's and their children - but none remain in existence - their power was lost along with the dragon's that died through Galdera's hand.'

 _'I will get Z'aanta, H'aanit and the Knights onto that at once. Therion may I take the scale from your neck? Your daggers too - may as well see if we can get them charged.'_ Cyrus requested.

'Knock yourself out.' Therion replied. 'Hang on.. wait. My body is still there?' He looked at Ophilia. 'How did I just manage to touch you then?' He said in confusion.

'Because we're special.' Ophilia smiled at him, her anger melting slightly. 'Stop poking me, Therion..' She sighed a few seconds later when he decided to test the theory.

Sorrald was watching the two of them closely, a furrow in his brow. 'You know..' He said thoughtfully. 'You _could_ try and steal the life back.' He pointed at Therion. 'You are Steorra's chosen, but both of you have access to both her magic and Aelfric's. It would be stronger if you joined your effort.'

'What do you mean?' Ophilia frowned. 'I've only ever cast Steorra's form of magic once and I had no control over it.' She admitted.

'Hmm okay. But Aelfric and Steorra came together to create the Great Flame from its star origin.' Sorrald bounded forward and put a hand on both of their shoulders. 'There is a discipline in Steorra's spells - a celestial intervention that prevents damaging effects for a short time and in Aelfric's you have the revive spell, which effectively returns life-force. If you bolster her victims in such a manner it may keep her weakened enough that your companions can eventually hurt her. At the same time you will be preserving the lives of the children themselves.'

'We can do it Phili.' Therion said seriously. 'Your desire to help those kids alone will make it possible.'

'Yes. We can.' Ophilia agreed. 'Thank you.' She said genuinely to Sorrald.

He nodded at her, beaming brightly.

'Um.. so how do we get back from here?' The Cleric suddenly looked concerned. 'I don't actually know how I got here in the first place.' She admitted sheepishly.

'I just followed you, your Holiness.' Therion said when she looked his way.

That elicited a chuckle from Sorrald. 'You really are quite something.' He said patting their shoulders. 'I haven't had this much fun in a millennia! Don't look at me,' He added. 'I have literally no idea how you are doing what you're doing. It will be fun to try and work it out though.'

 _'Quite!'_ Cyrus agreed wholeheartedly.

'Oh crap..' Therion muttered. 'There's two of them now.'

 _'I'd suggest willing yourself back.'_ Cyrus added. _'I expect your natural curiosity got you there in the first place, but we need you here darling. The rogue too I suppose.'_ He added with a tight chuckle.

'C'mon Phili - we have kids to save and a wicked bitch to behead.' Therion took the Cleric's hand. 'Your turn to guide _me_ home.' He added.

She nodded to him. 'I know I kind of burst in unexpected.' She said quietly to Sorrald. 'But if you'd like I would happily return once this is done if you would like some company.'

'I would like that very much Ehlanah.' He replied formally. 'I'm also hoping that I can still talk with you once you are out, but maybe that was simply down to your rather impressive will as well.'

Impulsively Ophilia wrapped him in a quick hug. 'Thanks Gramps.' She smirked before closing her eyes and letting her feelings for Lucia's behaviour run riot over her mind. Almost immediately she felt the same displacement and blurring and minutes later she opened her eyes back in her bedroom, on the floor, clutching Cyrus' staff tightly.

 _'Can you still hear me?'_ She cast out inquisitively.

 _'Gramps? Really?'_ Came the grumpy reply then a huff when both Cyrus and Therion started to laugh.

Cyrus came rushing into the bedroom. 'I laid your clothes out in the bathroom and I was just getting some food together. Everyone else went to speak to the dragon.' He rattled off quickly, following her as she went to get herself dressed.

'She used children Cyrus.' Ophilia said quietly.

'I know my love.' He nodded. 'We _will_ help them and we will stop her.' He promised.

'It's not going to be easy.' She said softly, unable to hide her anxiety from him.

'We can only do our best dearheart.' Cyrus held open his arms and she collapsed against him, a wave of reassurance rolling over her. They remained that way, silent and reflective for a few minutes.

'So.' Cyrus finally said in an attempt at light-heartedness. 'You are setting up dates with my ancestors now.'

'I wouldn't worry dear, there's a bit of an age-gap.' Ophilia buried her head in Cyrus's shoulder. 'He was cute though..' She mumbled.

'Oh is that so?' Cyrus shook his head sadly.

'Mmm.' Ophilia leaned back to meet his lips tenderly. 'But you are _way_ cuter you know.' She added, laughing at his smug expression.


	86. Defensive Strikes

Meeting the White Dragon marked the first time in Z'aanta's life that he had ever felt truly stupefied. For the grizzled hunter - who had faced and bested some of the most ferocious animals in the continent - finally encountering one that filled him with such overwhelming awe was a rather humbling experience.

In truth, when H'aanit had held aloft the translucent scale and called out to the Dragon he had honestly doubted that such a beast could be so easily summoned, however within a short time the creature _had_ actually appeared, circling overhead and roaring her song to the sky in what he could only describe as a purely majestic display.

In spite of his undeniable admiration, Z'aanta quickly realised that a startling and unexpected fear gripped at his heart - after all, he had actually _slain_ a dragon in his time. It was a tale that he was always more than willing to share with anyone over a beer or two and he couldn't help but worry that somehow his action might be known to the beast before him. Would she take a fatal offence to the slaughter of one of her own kind at his hand? His consternation eased slightly when he realised that the base beast that _he_ had fought had been as akin the White Dragon as Hagen was to a street-dog - there _was_ a commonality but only in the very crudest of senses.

Once the enormous beast had landed elegantly, buffeting the companions uncomfortably with the sheer force of her wings - she acquiesced to settle and silently listen to H'aanit's respectfully presented request for help. When the Huntress herself fell quiet, perturbed by the complete lack of any kind of response from the Dragon - the beast simply turned and walked a few feet away then unexpectedly began to shimmer in a brilliance of white and silver as she transformed herself into her beautiful human form with a speed and economy of movement that was breathtaking. Z'aanta found himself becoming rather faint at this development, his pride taking a battering when he swooned noticeably like a blushing maid. Mercedes actually did stumble in her shock, but was caught before hitting the floor by a slack-jawed Zeph. Leon swore loudly and colourfully then burned bright red in embarrassment when the Dragon looked his way sharply.

'Where are the Flamebearer's?' The Dragon demanded imperiously, scrutinising the group, her lovely face showing little more than a vague interest.

'Ophilia and Therion art on their way.' H'aanit said quietly. 'Our quest hath such great urgency that we came ahead to seeketh thou and put to thou our request for assistance.'

'We wait.' The Dragon snapped, her tone brooking no protest. She became very still and closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before Ophilia, Therion and Cyrus arrived, all of them moving hastily upon sight of the their companions and the great beast . The White Dragon's eyes flew open immediately and she and beckoned Ophilia and Therion forward with a regal sweep of her hand.

'The gift that you afforded me has presented an unexpected occurrence.' The Dragon informed them in a steely voice and without any preamble whatsoever. 'The potency that the empowered diamond contained has appeared to have healed a hurt that Galdera wrought when he attempted dominance over the Elder Dragons.' A fierce pride animated the Dragon's face magnificently. 'I have produced the first true Dragon Egg in over a millennia.' She announced.

'Oh! How wonderful!' Ophilia breathed rapturously.

'I find that I must ask a boon of you.' The Dragon's words were tinged with obvious reticence at her need to request aid.

'Well, of course your.. err.. Dragonness.. what do you need?' Therion found his amusement hard to contain, especially given the hiss of amazement that had come unbidden from both H'aanit and Z'aanta.

'The natural pyre upon which we once birthed our young is long since gone from this world.' The Dragon admitted very reluctantly. 'I believe however that the Flame of Origin - the Starfire - _would_ suffice for the task. I would have you present my request for its use to Aelfric and Steorra.'

'I see.' Ophilia's brow knitted. 'It's not _exactly_ that we can speak to the God's..' She said regretfully.

'Could we contact them through a shrine or through prayer?' Therion looked around at Cyrus and Odette for their input.

'Perhaps.' Cyrus replied rubbing at his chin thoughtfully. The familiar action created a connection in Ophilia's thinking.

 _'Sorrald?_ ' The Cleric called putting her hand out to take the staff from Cyrus who relinquished it without question. _'It appeared you could talk directly to the God's - is that so?'_

 _'Well, its slightly more complex than that..'_ The amused reply came back.

Ophilia quickly outlined the Dragon's requirement.

 _'Quite amazing..'_ Sorrald said breathlessly _. 'I seem to have said that numerous times in our very short acquaintance..'_ He added ruefully. _'I promise my vocabulary is much broader that it must appear to you right now. Give me a moment Ehlanah. I will see what I can do..'_

Ophilia looked back at the White Dragon who was peering at her with an impatient frown. 'This staff contains the soul of Alephan's child Sorrald.' She explained, drowning out the surprised exclamations of her companions. 'He has some ability to commune with the God's.. he will..' She was cut off as the Dragon reached out to take the stave. Ophilia looked quickly at Cyrus for his permission. He nodded quickly.

As soon as she held it, the Dragon's expression became extremely concentrated and then Sorrald himself physically appeared standing directly in front of her. He looked around in bemused amazement for a second, his keen eyes drinking in all of the companions who were staring right back at him in confusion. The Dragon began to speak in a fast and unusual language which immediately focused the man's full attention on her. He replied confidently in the same tongue and a conversation went back and forth between them for several minutes.

'What the bloody hell?' Erhardt had come up to stand beside Ophilia, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'That man! He looks just like..'

'Cyrus is _way_ cuter.' Ophilia interrupted her brother in a whisper.

'I _heard_ that!' Sorrald had turned away from the Dragon and smiled brilliantly at the Cleric. 'So..' He unconsciously took up a lecturing pose that was so stunning in its familiarity that it had many of the companions looking between Cyrus and his forbearer in bewilderment. 'The God's were kind enough to listen to my words and to hear out the White Dragon's request. Unfortunately they remind us that they can take no _direct_ action that would influence events in this world.'

'Then I suppose they cannot demand that the Church allow the Flame of Origin's use.' Ophilia looked sad. 'I very much doubt that _without_ the insistence of Aelfric himself, _anyone_ in the Church would be willing sanctify the action that the White Dragon requests. There would be too much fear.'

'Quite so my dear.' Sorrald agreed. 'However Aelfric _did_ speculate that there _may_ be a scenario that is rather aptly suited to a Cleric and a Thief who have both carried an Ember and Kindled the Flame. If only they could think of it..'

Odette started to laugh as she caught onto Sorrald's meaning the fastest. Ophilia just looked confused. Then Therion started to grin.

'So your Holiness..' He said, pulling Ophilia into an enthusiastic hug. 'How do you fancy a trip to Flamesgrace to steal yet another Ember?'

'Oh!.. Oh my..' Ophilia stared at him in consternation. 'That would be an insanity! I have no doubt whatsoever that such an action would end in _complete_ disaster!' A grin crept over her face as she looked around at her friends and then finally back at Therion. 'Let's do it!' She giggled.

'Aelfric seems to believe that since you _are_ both Flamebearer's, the Guardian of the Flame wouldn't put up _too_ _much_ of a fight if you tried taking what was required.' Sorrald added.

'You will do it?' The Dragon cut in testily.

'We will.' Ophilia bowed to the beast formally. 'Will you provide enchantment to our weapons?' She asked in return.

'I will.' The Dragon agreed.

Events moved quickly from there. Sorrald was returned to his staff after a quiet conversation with Cyrus and Odette and the White Dragon imbued the companions weapons - in the case of the Hunter's she touched her magic to their quivers also - giving each of them a word with which they could call forth the enchantment when it was required.

'Use it sparingly - only when needed.' The Dragon demanded. 'Even those of you that carry the blood of God's will become more easily fatigued using this power.'

Before they took their leave Therion approached the woman to hand back the scale that had allowed them their request.

'Keep it.' The White Dragon replied, her tone now thoroughly bored. 'You will need to contact me when you have the Ember you have promised.'

'Is there a timeframe on that?' Alfyn asked, although his voice squeaked a bit at addressing the Dragon directly. 'I mean, will there be a problem if it takes too long or..?'

'My egg will remain dormant until it is quickened by fire. I have already waited more than a thousand years. Everything transpires in its correct time.' The Dragon lifted her head and nodded to the company. 'I go now. I will clear your path to the ruins. Follow my trail to your location.' Without another word she turned and walked away, shimmering as she moved and transforming herself back into the huge white beast.

Everyone was silent as the Dragon took the sky with a roar.

'Well,' Alaic said stoically, inspecting his sword. 'It has already been a rather unusual morning. I feel facing Lucia may be quite dull in comparison.' He picked up his bag and hefted it to his shoulder. 'Are we going then?' He queried.

~0~

It turned out to be a rather short distance to the where the Ruins of Eld began - situated to the north of the town and much closer to habitation than anyone had really expected them to be. The site itself appeared to cover an expansive amount of ground. To the naked eye it featured large numbers of half-fallen but well preserved stone walls of varying heights and completeness dotted all over the area - but nothing that appeared at first glance to be completely whole or that would be large enough to contain the repository of books that Cyrus had witnessed when he had spoken with Lucia. The company split into groups of four to cover more ground over the sprawling site, searching for anything that indicated a way into the fully intact part of the complex that _had_ to exist somewhere.

Eventually it was Cyrus that found the hidden and protected entrance to a passageway that led quite steeply down into darkness. Gathering the large group together and lighting the lanterns that Leon had thoughtfully brought along with him they held a hurried discussion about what exactly they were likely to be facing.

'Therion and Ophilia will be attempting to prevent Lucia from achieving the full power from the Crystal.' Cyrus advised. 'Even if they manage in this task though, she is likely to be incredibly hard to hurt. We can speculate that she will heal fast and that she will take only minimal damage even with the extra power that has been granted to our weapons. She _will_ tire eventually and I believe that this entire battle will be determined by who runs out of energy first. Aim for wounds that would be difficult to heal and conserve whatever power that you can without risking yourselves in the process.'

'It may be wise to attack in smaller groups.' Olberic suggested. If we split and rotate offensively then we can keep the pressure on her while other's revive.'

'That _is_ the best strategy for an extended fight.' Erhardt agreed.

Ophilia looked quite subdued. 'I really don't want the fighting to take place anywhere near the children.' She said wearily.

'I get what you're saying Ophilia.' Odette murmured. 'I don't think it's a realistic expectation though. As soon as Lucia realises someone is tampering with the transfer of her power she is going to check it out, and I don't think we would be able to stop her _even if_ we have already engaged her elsewhere. To my mind the best we can hope to do is protect you , Therion and the children directly.'

'We'd need to check the kids out first but I reckon it would probably be okay to give them something that will send them to sleep, a mercy to keep them from witnessing what's going on.' Zeph spoke up, looking to Ogen and Alfyn who both nodded. 'Unless what you and Therion are gonna do will to counter that effort?' He added.

'Honestly - I have no idea what we are going to do exactly or if it will work.' Ophilia admitted. 'Sorrald just advised us that since Aelfric and Steorra joined together in creating the Living Flame, Therion and I as their direct descendants and their chosen Flamebearer's could somehow join ourselves in a similar fashion.' The Cleric shrugged a little helplessly at the Thief. 'It's not like we have ever really explored our odd connection in any great detail.'

'Shucks.' Alfyn drew Ophilia and Therion to him, and arm around each of them. 'Li, seems to me _you_ work on pure emotion. You have a load of control in your healing but even that is fuelled by your empathy. Therion, well - you're kinda efficient and elusive in battle - if a bit reckless at times. If I was to think about a balance between you.. I'd say merge those strengths.'

'We can speculate all we want.' Primrose spoke up. 'Things never really go to plan anyway. Best we can hope for is to stay alive, try and keep the full power of the Crystal from transferring and try to separate Lucia from one or more of her vital organs. Enough to be getting on with before we know the actual circumstances of what we are going to find.'

'The children need to be kept alive at all costs.' Cyrus muttered as he started to walk down into the darkness, a lantern held high in his hand. 'Aside from the quite natural desire to protect them, every individual death will likely empower Lucia further and further beyond our means to manage.'

'That's a heartening thought.' Tressa grumbled miserably to herself.

The passageway they traversed was narrow and went on a steady downward slant for quite a while. When the walkway finally opened up into a large space, the group found themselves huddling together unconsciously all of them feeling the oppressive and uncomfortable atmosphere, although Z'aanta and Hagen had immediately started examining passages and doorways that were leading off in several directions.

'What the hell _is_ this?' Primrose asked, holding tight onto Leon's arm. 'Those are paintings on the wall? This feeling..' Her words trailed off as she shivered unhappily.

Cyrus had moved forward with Ophilia by his side. 'I am certain these depictions are ancient.' He said quietly to her as they examined the strange marking inscribed on the stone all around them. 'Their preservation is quite extraordinary though.'

'The weight of history is most certainly on this place.' Ophilia said rather breathlessly. 'I feel that if I were to close my eyes, I could almost _see_ the people of old who were here so very long ago.'

'It would take time that we simply don't have to make some sense of this all.' Cyrus admitted regretfully. 'I do believe it would warrant the effort at some stage though.'

'Well _I_ think it's _all_ rather horrible - not just this feeling.' Primrose decided. 'We should move on.' She added firmly.

'Can you still hear the kids?' Therion asked as he and Alfyn came up to stand next to Cyrus and Ophilia and peer more closely at the art.

'Yes.' Ophilia replied softly. 'It is a low rumble of misery.'

'Doth thou know from whereth it comes?' Z'aanta had a scowl on his face. 'Looken like this place ist huge. Thou couldst wander round it for days and not findeth what thou art looking for.'

Ophilia closed her eyes and concentrated. 'Not really.' She admitted. 'It seems to be everywhere rather than just in a particular direction.'

'I doth not thinken we shouldst split up to searcheth.' H'aanit declared. 'Canst not Hagen detecteth the presence of other humans?' She queried the old hunter.

'Aye maybe.' Z'aanta mused. 'I hath noted that Hagen doth seem uneasy in here though.'

'Linde too.' H'aanit admitted.

'I can feel an imprint of magic, but again - the ambience of this place is so strong that it is thwarting me being able to discern a particular direction that the magic is coming from.' Cyrus added.

'Well..um..' Mercedes spoke up. 'Perhaps we should just try the route that looks the best travelled?' She pointed at a corridor to the west. Immediately her reference was obvious, the ground around the corridor reflected the passing of many feet as well as being scuffed as if something had been dragged across the floor.

'Tis foolish to be looketh for magic and portends before thou actually looketh for the simplest solution.' Z'aanta admonished himself angrily, sharing a shamed look with H'aanit.

'Ist so.' She agreed, her own colour rising in embarrassment. 'Basic tracking shouldst have been our first thought.'

'Don't bash yourself up my love.' Alaic muttered. 'There are enough of us here that should have noticed the same. Z'aanta's right. We have become so accustomed to the unusual recently that we have become blinkered completely to the obvious!'

'Nicely done Mercedes!' Cyrus bowed slightly to the Librarian who blushed at the sudden praise.

Olberic and Erhardt took the lead in their next section of travel as they journeyed deeper into the complex and their chances of running into their foe heightened. The next major space that they came to was the one that Cyrus recognised. The library that he had last spoken to Lucia in.

As they entered they all immediately froze, half expecting the woman to be hidden somewhere out of sight in the stacks. A quick and tense search however proved the area to be empty.

'This is amazing!' Mercedes whispered to Odette whose own eyes were as big as saucers behind her omnipresent spectacles.

'Someone grab a hold of Cyrus quick!' Leon quipped in an attempt to break the unbearable tension. 'If he manages to get a book open we will lose him forever.'

'I shall endeavour to keep my mind focused on our task at hand.' Cyrus smiled briefly at the Captain.

Odette and Mercedes had gone to inspect the huge reading desk on the lowest level of the tiered space. 'Nothing useful at first glance.' Odette grunted in annoyance.

'I can feel it now.. more clearly. We are very close.' Ophilia suddenly announced. 'I think..' She moved around the space slowly and considerately, her stance very stiff and a deeply troubled look on her face. 'I think this is the way we should go.' The Cleric had stopped in front of a heavy door on the highest level of the room.

Everyone fell to silence as they made their way up to where Ophilia waited. Erhardt was the one to push the door open and step through first.

'Another corridor.' He murmured back to his companions. 'This one is lit. Lanterns on wall brackets all the way along.'

Despite the sheer number of them, the hush as they moved forwards was almost preternatural, even their footfalls making the most minimum of sound. Ophilia's shoulders were shaking regardless of the calming hand Cyrus had placed on the small of her back.

'Peace, dearheart.' He muttered softly to her as his fingers rubbed reassuring circles where they lay. She nodded up to him gratefully.

'I believeth we hath been moving upwards again.' H'aanit noted in a low whisper. 'I thinketh there may'st be another exit from this place that we shalt encounter if we continue on this course.'

'I was thinking the same.' Therion agreed. 'Are you sure this is the right way Phili?'

'The noise I have been following is much louder now.' Ophilia nodded. 'Whatever is making it _is_ in this direction.'

'There is a padlocked door here.' Olberic's gruff mumble came from ahead of them. 'I'd say that we probably need to get through it.'

Therion pushed his way past the people in front of him. 'Piece of cake.' He stated after examining the chain and the lock. 'Just give me a few moments.' He knelt and got to work with cool efficiency. It was less than a minute before he gently pulled the chain away and lowered it silently to the floor. 'Are we all ready?' He asked, his expression uncommonly serious. There were nods and a few grunts of affirmation. 'Okay then.' The Thief pressed down on the newly released handle and the door swung silently open.

The companions filed into what, on first impression appeared to be a brightly lit and almost clinically clean and tidy kitchen area. It was only when Odette's loud and dismayed gasp broke the silence that everyone's attention was drawn to the six small blood tanks that were neatly lined against the wall in an extension to the main area. As Cyrus and Ogen went to Odette's side to examine the tanks, Tressa was nosing in the larder.

'Loads of food here.' The Merchant noted as she picked through the shelves.

'The children must be close by.' Alfyn mused.

'Probably through this next locked door.' Erhardt suggested. 'Therion?'

The Thief was had his arms firmly round Ophilia, holding her back from the blood tanks and whispering soothingly in her ear. At his look to Erhardt, the Knight came over and took his sister into an embrace, allowing Therion to move forward to attend to the next lock.

'The tanks are so tiny.' Ophilia moaned piteously as Erhardt's arms completely engulfed her.

'I know sweetheart.' He was at a loss for anything reassuring to say. 'We need you to keep yourself together though Phili. The kids are going to be relying on you to help them. Don't be sad, don't be angry.. be strong. You have never let anyone down, not once. I know you can do this.'

Ophilia sniffed and nodded. 'I wish I felt strong right now.' She admitted turning her face away from the tanks and focusing on the door that Therion was working on. He beckoned her forward as he released the chain, taking her hand and squeezing it before pushing the door open slowly.

The facility that Lucia was keeping her victims in was actually very pleasant. The first room they entered was comfortable and strewn with toys and books, desks and overstuffed chairs - plenty of space to run around and play although it was uncommonly tidy for a children's area. A large and well appointed bathroom was set off to one side and a bedroom to the other. Pulling in a deep breath Ophilia led Therion over to the room in which twelve children were laid upon twelve thickly stuffed bed's each one prone on their back, eyes open but seemingly frozen in a tableau of horror.

With a small wail, Ophilia charged towards the first bed taking the small dark haired girl's hand in her own and then feeling down the tiny body as it quivered almost unnoticeably.

'I'll go get the Apothecaries.' Primrose had followed them in, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the sad little forms on the bed's.

'They are hardly breathing and their heartbeat is so slow.' Ophilia reported looking up when Alfyn and Zeph hurried into the room, followed a few moments later by Ogen.

 _'Phili, let's get some space and think about what we are gonna do here.'_ Therion insisted moving his words into her head and drawing the Cleric away gently. _'Let the medicine men do their thing.'_ He added. She nodded and when she turned to him her eyes were flinty and dry. They went over to the corner of the room and sat face to face, joining their palms as they began to plan.

All around was a hive of activity. Olberic and Erhardt had gathered the hunters and Alaic and Leon, and they were discussing strategy. At some stage, they went out to the corridor leading into the suite and after placing obstacles along the route with whatever they could gather, they dampened the lanterns and left the corridor in perfect darkness.

Cyrus and Odette liaised with Primrose and Tressa about magic use and boosts while the Apothecaries - after checking out all twelve of the children - had taken over the kitchen area to start to stockpile elixirs and unguents that they determined may be helpful. Mercedes moved between the groups carrying messages and plans.

'I think we are as ready as we can be.' Cyrus admitted finally after some time had passed. Everyone had gathered in the bedroom, but Therion and Ophilia were still concentrated only on each other, both with their eyes closed, just the occasional head movement illustrating the fact that they were still talking to one another.

Cyrus went up behind Ophilia and gently out his hands on her shoulders. 'Are you ready dearheart?' He asked when she opened her eyes.

'We have a few idea's.' Ophilia nodded.

Therion opened his eyes and peered round at the sea of faces looking back at them. 'Gonna be trial and error to begin with I reckon.' He added heavily. 'Hopefully the witch won't feel a thing until we finally start getting it right.'

'One thing.' Ophilia stood up and stretched. 'The revive spell that Sorrald suggested.. It takes a lot of energy but if it works, well - it should only need to be cast the once. I have never used it before, but I have a feeling that with the amount of power I will be taking from the Flame to fuel it - those of you tied to it through the Kindling are likely to feel it. Try to hold onto that energy if you can.'

'Mercedes is on hand to bring you plum elixir if you need it.' Zeph told her. 'We got a load made up so don't worry about it taking a healer away from the fight if you need some.'

'Thank you.' Ophilia smiled at him and the Librarian. 'Okay then Therion?' she asked the Thief.

'Let's steal back some life!' He nodded at the Cleric.

They sat together again and joined palms.

 _'Flame energy first then.'_ Therion thought. _'Let's just hope I don't faint.'_

 _'Let me draw it. I will try and pass it onto you. If that doesn't work then you can try drawing it yourself. We need to lower our barriers first though.'_ Ophilia replied.

Therion closed his eyes and opened his mind to the Cleric flooding her thoughts as completely as he had when he was first poisoned by the Venomtooth Tiger. Ophilia swallowed hard. _'If it's too much be ready to stop. Quickly.'_ She advised before lowering her own barriers as slowly and carefully as she could.

Their hands gripped tighter as both of their heads swirled in a confusing rush of images and thoughts like a maelstrom ripping through them.

 _'I can see you!'_ Therion suddenly thought at the same moment that Ophilia cried out the same. They rushed towards each other, breaking through the swirl and eddies that had overwhelmed them and leaving them in a calm peace - just like standing in the eye of a storm.'

 _'Whoa! I can touch and feel you!'_ Therion had poked out a finger and connected firmly with Ophilia's arm.

 _'It's a bit like the place in the staff where Sorrald is.'_ Ophilia mused. She held out her hands palm up. They joined them together again. There was no difference. _'Okay I guess we don't need to connect like that here.'_ The Cleric smiled. _'So, I will try drawing power now I guess.'_ Ophilia reached for the Flame, connecting immediately and the space they were in flooded with song of it. _'Your turn. Starlight now?'_

Therion nodded. The power that _he_ drew was strangely cold as opposed to the heat of the Flame. The accent to its song was different and the two tones jarred uncomfortably as the second power filled their space. _'I think this is the bit where we are supposed to mix it together.'_ Therion suggested. _'Any ideas?'_

Ophilia looked completely perplexed. _'None.'_ She admitted _. 'The energies are just so totally different.'_

 _'Maybe.'_ Therion looked thoughtful. _'It's a bit like us ourselves I reckon Phili. On the surface we don't have anything in common, but go down a bit and we really ain't that different.'_ He moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her. _'Remember that silly note you wrote me.. just before the mind mage got into my head? You said that everything you owned was mine too, so I could no longer steal anything from you. Reckon you were right. This power I have - I want you to have it too, it ain't just mine, its ours.'_ He rested his head against hers in their familiar affection.'

 _'My power is yours too Therion.'_ Ophilia agreed, squeezing him tight.

Both their eyes snapped open simultaneously and fourteen pairs of eyes were scrutinizing them from various places around the room.

'Well I think that worked.' Ophilia said breathlessly, her head completely clear but her blood pounding around her body at an almost alarming rate.

'That's some energy you are drawing!' Cyrus' voice was stunned.

'Let's get the spells worked your Holiness.' Therion had a huge grin lighting his face almost as brightly as the silver aura he was pulsing. They let go of each other's hands but there was no drop in the feeling between them. Standing, they made their way over to the beds.

'Me first?' Ophilia asked.

'Yeah, grab as much energy back and then my spell should slow down the taking of their life by a substantial amount.' Therion agreed.

Ophilia took up her staff that had been leaning against the wall. Gripping it tightly with both hands she started her prayer, her own golden aura becoming brighter as the words built.

'I can feel that!' Olberic suddenly exclaimed as the power from the Flame flared from the Cleric. 'How the hell do I hold onto it?' He moaned, 'Bloody magic.'

Tressa was hopping from one foot to the other in her enthusiasm. 'Just wait until Lucia gets here.' She smirked. 'I'm gonna blow her from here to Rippletide.. that's some _serious_ juju Phili!' She crowed happily.

Ophilia's concentration was intense. Finally she released her spell and immediately both her and Therion sank to their knees. Mercedes was at their side almost instantly with vials of plum elixir.

'Did it work?' Odette demanded grabbing onto the Clerics arm as Cyrus took her other to help her to her feet.

'Yes.' Ophilia moaned quietly. 'Look.' She gestured at the children who were starting to stir. 'Did you make something to drop them into sleep?' She asked Zeph urgently. 'You need to administer it now if you did.'

'Right!' Zeph, Alfyn and Ogen moved forward.

'You need to be fast I think. Lucia is on her way. Her magical signature is getting a whole lot stronger and nearer.' Cyrus dropped a kiss on Ophilia's brow and moved to the door. 'Let's get into position.' He suggested.

'Are you okay for me to do my spell yet Phili?' Therion was looking at her worriedly. 'Your energy took a way bigger hit than mine did.'

'I'm fine.' She smiled at him. 'Let's get it done before she gets here.'

Therion nodded and his face became a mask of studied concentration. The spell and the power were both alien to Ophilia but as the spell started to build, understanding blossomed in her mind. Cautiously she added her energy to Therion's, tempering down the rougher edges of his casting.

The children appeared to be sleeping peacefully now, a little colour even seemed to have returned to their pale faces.

'That was well done.' Ophilia took Therion's hand. 'They are returned to full life and it is no longer flowing freely from them - the whisper of the Blood Crystal magic is almost silent.'

'We might need to do it again depending on how long it takes to deal with Lucia.' Therion fretted.

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Ophilia replied confidently. 'For now I need to get reflective veils up on us all. Do you think you can help with that?'

'You trust me too?' He asked her seriously.

'Of course I do!'

'Then yeah, I reckon I can.' He agreed. 'Just stay close to me and let me know if anything starts going awry with the kids. We gotta keep them our main focus.'

Ophilia had started building veils on their allies. 'This is where things start to get messy.' She said. 'You are completely right though. If I start to get emotional, especially angry - you are going to have to deal with me. Slap me if you have to.'

Therion started working veils slowly and carefully. 'Can I get that in writing, just in case Cyrus decides to fry me for hitting his wife?' He smirked.

Ophilia snorted a laugh.

They all heard the cursing in the corridor outside of the suite as Lucia crashed into the various obstacles that had been left to slow her down.

'It begins.' Erhardt turned towards the kitchen door, his sword held lightly in his hand.

'What the bloody hell are you brats doing!' Lucia screeched as she rushed into the room. 'Oh!' She skidded to a stop faced directly with Erhardt, Z'aanta, Leon and Cyrus. 'Well, well.'

'Hello Lucia.' Cyrus stepped forward his hand raised, a fireball already glowing in his palm.

Lucia began to smile slowly. 'Hello Cyrus,' She replied with exaggerated politeness. 'I guess it's time for my lesson to begin then.'


	87. A Lesson Learned

Lucia simply couldn't hold back the tremendous surge of excitement that swept over her at the sight of Cyrus and his three companions standing in front of her- challenging her as if they genuinely thought they stood a chance against what she was becoming.

She had to concede that Cyrus had made a valid point in their previous conversation - being the only person witness to what she had achieved had been a bit of an anti-climax. She may not wish to share her knowledge with the unworthy but there was definitely a part of her that craved the recognition of her brilliance. For such a long time she had hidden behind mediocrity - masking her own skills and appetites in order to elude repercussions.. but now.. was there really any need to stay hidden in the shadows? She had to admit that she was just a little bit disappointed that Cyrus had only brought three others with him to face her.

Lucia sighed deeply and focused her mind back to the situation at hand. Cyrus _still_ seemed to be talking - well.. threatening actually. For all his obvious genius the man could be _such_ a total bore. ' _Enough already,_ Professor.' Lucia snapped, pulling on her increasing base of power and surrounding herself with a nimbus of steel gray light. 'It's time for the first stage of our little experiment to begin. Let's see if you can harm me. At all.' Her smile was wild and her eyes gleamed with an unholy light.

The fireball that Cyrus had summoned on her appearance flew towards her with breathtaking velocity but bounced impotently off of her shield without touching her.

'Hmm. This ward seems pretty much impervious to magic - as I suspected.' Lucia observed. 'Why don't you try with your weapon's instead boys?' She smiled winsomely at the other three. Erhardt glanced briefly over his shoulder at Cyrus who shrugged and nodded.

Z'aanta started it off with a blur of arrows that rippled Lucia's protection much more noticeably than Cyrus' magic had, but that also failed to touch the woman herself. She wriggled and huffed a bit as if the sensation wasn't exactly pleasant and she actually stumbled when Hagen leapt forward with tooth, claw and sheer physical weight. Lucia reflexively hit out with her staff at the wolf, connecting her wallop to his flank, spiralling the beast away very effectively even though her effort had appeared minimal. While Z'aanta dived in to collect up his spent arrows, Erhardt covered him with a series of quick and accurate thrusts of his blade and Leon literally threw himself at the woman low and hard with his sabre raised in one hand - his other balled into a meaty fist.

'Okay, _this_ is more of a challenge.' Lucia observed thoughtfully, suddenly crouching down and sweeping her stave in a fast arc around herself. The reach of the attack seemed to extend beyond the range of the weapon bringing a nastily cold sensation to their legs as it knocked all four of her attackers as well as the dire wolf off their feet completely.

Cyrus immediately tickled out a small heal from his prone position, realising that at least until her shield was down - his own energy and magic was best preserved. Erhardt and Hagen were already both back up and were chipping towards Lucia, whilst Leon had rolled his way behind her and popped up to bash heavy blows to the rear of her shield.

'So, Sir Knight..' Lucia addressed Erhardt. 'As a professional warrior - how would you say I was doing so far?' There was no mockery to her voice, her interest was genuine. Her query was accompanied by a sharp jab to his ribs from her staff and a second in quick succession to his stomach. The Knight was thrown back a way, but kept to his feet.

'It's obvious that you have had some training in the stave skill, only basic though I'd wager.' Erhardt had taken a few moments to recover his breath after her heavy assault. 'The might _behind_ your strikes however is a lot more potent than one would expect given your size and musculature.'

'Yes.' Lucia mused, lashing out again as he moved back into her range and nodding with respect when he nimbly dodged her intended blow. 'I admit, the blood racing around my system, the sheer strength that it's affording me.. even in the bloom of my youth I never felt such vigour or raw dynamism.'

Z'aanta was back to his feet now, peppering his arrows once again and was rewarded by raising an actual scowl from the shielded woman. 'Hurt'eth dost it?' He politely enquired, his expression flat.

'Mmm.' Lucia nodded thoughtfully. 'I wonder if it's because I am unable to anticipate where the arrow will actually hit, or whether it's something else entirely.' She turned on her heel quickly and wrapped her staff a heavy blow to Leon's head. 'Your attack's however - whilst unseen - _are_ predictable.' She admonished him as he fell heavily into unconsciousness.

Within moments Alaic had emerged from the darkened corridor outside the room and Alfyn and Zeph raced forward to pull Leon out of Lucia's range. The sudden unexpected activity and appearance of others stalled her for a few seconds.

'I see I should have paid a little more attention when I arrived.' She admitted. 'How many of your little friends are you hiding Cyrus?' Her smile had broadened. 'And here - I was starting to think you hadn't taken me seriously at all!' She pushed past Erhardt, who was sent flying ungracefully and barged her way from the kitchen area into the playroom. She was gratified by the number of faces that were staring back at her impassively. 'Odette!' Lucia's voice was genuinely pleased. 'How wonderful! Another Scholar - limited though you are my dear - but none the less _here_ to witness and wonder at my ascension.'

'Here to witness you become even uglier once your transformation happens. Mind you, could be that becoming some kind of hellish monstrosity might improve your looks - _dear_.' Odette muttered.

'Ouch!' Lucia chuckled, then her eyes went wide in surprise. 'Mercedes? Is that you? What in the world are _you_ doing here? _Please_ tell me you aren't yet another woman willing to follow Professor Albright to the ends of the earth!'

'Not quite.' Mercedes blushed.

'You must realise that he is a complete _hex_ when it comes to the women who love him!' Lucia crouched suddenly and arced her staff again in its low sweep, toppling everyone over roughly. 'I mean, just look at the evidence.' Lucia continued without breaking breath. 'First his little Cleric gets eaten by the Dark God no less, and now poor Therese is dying or is possibly already dead too. I do hope that she got _all_ she wanted from that little love potion Professor - since its ultimate price is her life.' She leered suggestively at Cyrus. 'She was so _very_ consumed with passion for you - heaven knows why - but it was such an easy emotion to manipulate!'

'Actually she got very little in return, as I think you probably know.' Cyrus replied angrily. 'The 'love' aspect of the spell was shockingly weak Lucia.'

The woman chuckled. 'In truth my dear Professor, it galled me to think of such a pathetic sop being tied to a great mind like yours. Tell me - how did you manage to break the spell completely? I sense nothing of it remaining.' As she was talking Lucia was continuing to smash out with her staff in all directions, swatting at the melee as if they were nothing more than irritating flies. Neither side were doing any real damage but it was exasperating to realise that she wasn't even trying.

'Overcoming the devotion wasn't easy.' Cyrus anger was rising steadily. 'Indeed it lost me a month or more of time that I should have spent with Ophilia before she sacrificed herself at the Altar of Galdera. I cannot forgive that Lucia.'

 _'Lucia doesn't know that you are still alive.'_ Therion thought to the Cleric, as they huddled together in the children's bedroom along with Ogen who was keeping an eye on the little one's wellbeing. _'Reckon we can use that to our advantage?'_

 _'When she mentioned Galdera, I admit.. I suddenly had a random thought..'_ Ophilia replied. _'What do you think?'_ She added, flashing him her half formed idea. There was a chuckle in her head.

 _'If you think you can work out how to do it, I can keep up my end I reckon.'_ Therion agreed.

Lucia's attention had switched from Cyrus to the open bedroom door. 'So, what exactly have you done to my children?' She mused to herself as she started taking steps forward despite the continued attempts of Erhardt, Alaic and Z'aanta to contain her.

Olberic and Primrose were stood in front of the door, the Knight with a dark glower and his arms crossed resolutely. Primrose moved away as Lucia came closer.

'The blood crystal is still flowing, although it has slowed down immeasurably. It's not entirely a problem - It will all come to me eventually - but I _am_ intrigued as to how you managed it.' Lucia continued.

'No further.' Olberic warned drawing his sword and muttering a strange word. Behind the woman, Primrose started to move in the familiar pattern of the Lion dance. Z'aanta fell back as H'aanit and Linde stepped forward. Erhardt and Alaic continued their battering, awaiting Olberic's command.

'Cyrus..' Alfyn grabbed the Scholar's attention as Olberic and Lucia regarded each other. 'Think you can get out another heal?' He and Zeph had Leon half sat between them, although there was still blood oozing from his head wound. Cyrus nodded tersely and did as requested.

Lucia was directly in front of Olberic now. 'Let me pass.' She said mildly.

'No.'

Her staff shot out and was met efficiently by Olberic's broadsword. As they clashed, Lucia's shield juddered noticeably.

'Urgh!' Lucia exclaimed at the unexpected strength of the parry. Her face set into a mask of concentration, thrusting her staff again, higher this time, once again to be repelled with the same effect. Annoyance settled over her features and as she dipped to arc her weapon, Olberic unleashed a fierce combination of strikes that struck at her protection and rocked her again and again. Linde and Alaic had joined the assault from the sides, the former assassin darting back and forth with precise and economic slashes and the big cat clawing mercilessly at the shield. H'aanit's shots were being spread thoughtfully in as many locations as she had arrows.

The breaking of the gray shield that had been surrounding Lucia was impossible to miss. It cracked suddenly under the weight of the damage it was taking and the noise was like standing directly in a thunderstorm. When it exploded, bright white sparks rained out violently - but all of the companions had already been veiled by Ophilia and Therion, so all of the power from the sudden conflagration reflected directly back at Lucia. Her howl of pain and anger was mighty.

'She's vulnerable..' Olberic roared, winding himself up to let loose a second whirlwind of rending blows. Cyrus was already casting, his own staff held out in front of him and his brow puckered as he pulled a colossal amount of power to himself. Fire burned on his palm before he flung it viciously, roaring words of power and splitting it neatly into three evil rounds.

Lucia had to hastily raise a limited protection, which negated some of the damage but blood was now flowing from her and she was forced to dampen down a number of smouldering spots on her clothes. With a growl, the woman took a hold of herself, allowing the hits to come thick and fast from her adversaries as she concentrated purely on raising her next shield. After a few moments Lucia was surrounded in a new aegis, this one of a shimmering blue.

Olberic's very next clattering sword-stroke hit her bulwark resoundingly and jarred as if he had hit pure stone. The force of it sent a shockwave down his arm and it was only his will and his vast experience that prevented him from dropping his weapon altogether. H'aanit had shot off three arrows before she realised that the new shield had crumpled the heads of them as if they were made of paper. Cyrus' next round of firebolts however was a different story. They slammed into the shield, eating down a physical hole in its integrity.

'This protection appears vulnerable to magic and impervious to arms.' He advised scowling as Lucia took some time out behind her reinforcement to hastily attend to her wounds with some magical healing of her own.

 _'There is no help for it.'_ Ophilia noted to Therion. _'If our friends are facing a magical assault now we need to get veils back up on them all. I will have to show myself.'_

Therion nodded as they made their way to the door. Before they were even close to it, there were several shouts from the room beyond as fire began to rain down relentlessly. Ophilia pushed through past Olberic who was now on his knee's under the elemental attack and threw a wild and charged luminescence straight at Lucia who was channelling her spell with an amused smile on her face. The radiance of the light magic was profound, Lucia and her friends alike having to shield their eyes from the brilliance that the Cleric brought forth, the force of which blasted the woman back several feet against the far wall. Ophilia followed it by a heal that Therion attached his own energy transfer to, bringing their allies both relief and rejuvenation.

'You!' Lucia's eyes had gone wide as she stared disbelievingly at the Cleric. 'But you were taken by Galdera in the Endless Darkness..'

'So I was.' Ophilia agreed, her next burst of luminescence no weaker than the first.

'Darling, save your energy.' Cyrus was by her shoulder casting out more of his fire magic, as Tressa added wind to the mix. Odette was also shooting small bolts of frost relentlessly her face puckered in concentration.

'If she changes..' Ophilia muttered very quietly to the Scholar by her side. '..Therion and I are going to try and drain her energy - like I did to _you all_ when I returned from the Darkness. If we can steal it, we will utilise it for a Starseer attack.'

Cyrus was focused intently on his magic but his brows rose at her words. 'If you can my love, I am in no doubt that it would bring about an end to this fight much quicker than anticipated.'

Attention snapped back to Lucia as she started to release bolts of dark energy that slashed like blades out ahead of her. Therion had already begun to raise veils on those nearest to the threat and Ophilia quickly aided his effort. Lucia was quicker though - as the Thief and Cleric fought to maintain protection on their friends, everyone started to suffer slashes that burned with the unholy darkness.

'The bitch silenced me!' Tressa wailed after taking a heavy slash to her right arm. 'I can't cast!'

'Prioritise veils on yourselves and Cyrus!' Erhardt called, stepping solidly in front of his sister as a dark blade span her way - taking its slash on his chest. 'We can't risk any of you three being silenced.'

Olberic moved forward in front of Cyrus whilst Leon, who was back on his feet covered Therion.

 _'Keep with the veils Phili.. I'm gonna try that Starseer healing thing again - focused on our friends this time.. it's a constant replenishment. It'll cost us but.._ ' Ophilia felt an enormous pull on their joint energy reserve.

 _'Better hope stealing from Lucia works.'_ The Cleric replied anxiously. _'We're getting dangerously low..'_ She glanced towards Mercedes who nodded her understanding and valiantly came forward withbottles of Ogen's plum elixir for them both.

The blue shield that had been protecting Lucia didn't explode like the gray one had. Instead it shimmered massively and then appeared to implode back into Lucia, healing the slight wounds she had taken. The woman emitted a low growl as the power seeped back into her and she began to shimmer along with it.

'I think she's changing.' Primrose noted as the relentless magical onslaught stopped abruptly. Quickly Zeph and Alfyn were among them all trying to administer to the companions wounds as Mercedes and Odette struggled around with tonics.

'How are you going to work your plan?' Cyrus asked Ophilia intently, keeping one wary eye on Lucia as her body writhed and distorted, Z'aanta and Hagen keeping up physical momentum on her and Tressa, who had recovered from her silence as soon as the shield had broke hitting the woman with wind magic.

'When I returned and I needed the energy to keep on dispelling the corruption from my body and heal, I drew what I needed from you all with no control at all - although it was only from people who had become part of the Flame.' Ophilia replied thoughtfully. 'You had already given me your love and support in the Kindling which I would suppose is why I took it from you when I needed it. In order to actively _steal_ it, I think I would need to utilise the opposite emotion.'

'Hate and anger.' Cyrus agreed. 'To steal energy would be a negative thing. When you returned there is not one of us that did not give it willingly - even though you couldn't help but take it.' He nodded. 'I concur with your assessment darling. Therion, you are going to need to help her in this. Hate and anger does not come easily to her.'

'I know.' Therion agreed. 'I got this Cy. I promise.'

'Of course you do!' Cyrus wrapped his arms round both of them. 'Just don't take any unnecessary risks. Please.' He placed a kiss on both of them then stood - immediately channelling lightning at the beast that Lucia was becoming.

 _'This won't be pretty.'_ Ophilia started to draw on her memories of the necromancer's workshop in Quarrycrest and all the lives that had been snuffed out there. Shuddering, she felt Therion's strong arms wrap around her.

 _'Keep going Phili.'_ He encouraged gently.

She remembered the fires and burn wounds they had been required to treat in Wellspring and brought up memories of the two guards that had died to the poison that Therese had tried to feed her. This was followed inevitably by the images of Therese and Cyrus together at Yvon's house in Stonegard, Cyrus' struggle with the physical pain of the binding on him and the emotional cost to them both. Furious tears sprang to her eyes.

 _'You're doing great, lovely.'_ She felt a kiss ghost upon her that wasn't physical.

 _'Did Cyrus teach you to do that?'_ She asked crossly. _'He won't show me how it's done.'_

 _'No! Heh, It just happened. Wow, the applications are endless!'_ She felt a light slap across her backside.

 _'Therion! I'm supposed to be getting angry!'_ She said angrily.

 _'Seems to me it's working.'_ Therion was grinning mischievously.

 _'God's I hate you.'_ She moaned.

 _'No you don't, you love me enormously. I know.. I can feel it.'_ He taunted her.

Ignoring him, she brought her thoughts to the children in the room behind them. The sheer arrogance and entitlement of the woman who was willing to hurt so many for her own selfish desire. Not even a desire that she planned on sharing, but that she would hold to herself.

 _'You got a handle on that anger and hate Phili?'_ Therion asked mildly.

 _'Yes.'_ The Cleric was shaking as her ire grew.

 _'Let it go darling. You don't need it. Hate ain't ANY part of what you are.'_

 _'I DO need it Therion, if I'm going to..'_

 _'No, I really don't think you do.'_ Therion's voice was soft and she felt his ghostly kiss again. _'You needed to remember WHY we are doing what we are going to do - but I won't let you be hurt again by taking an action fuelled entirely by negativity. You ain't doing this through hate Phili. You're doing it out of love for those she has hurt and those that she will continue to hurt in the future if she isn't stopped.'_

 _'You think I can?'_

 _'I bloody know you can your Holiness, and you gotta stop thinking about limitations. Your love just doesn't have any - it never has. Frankly, if you can love ME that much - anything's possible!'_

Ophilia chuckled. _'Well, that's true.'_

 _'Give it a go then?'_

 _'No limitations?'_ She queried.

 _'None!'_ He felt the sharp slap to his own rear. _'Aww crap..'_ He murmured. _'I've created a monster now..'_

Cyrus had been busy as Therion and Ophilia were preparing themselves, as well as keeping up his flow of offence at Lucia who was now entirely unrecognisable and still shifting - he had been advising people quietly about what Therion and Ophilia were planning.

'I think we are going to have to aim to remove Lucia's head.' Alaic was saying stoically. 'Her body is so distorted now, I wouldn't want to guess where any of her vital organs might be.'

'You got that right.' Leon agreed. 'God's that's ugly!'

'If Ophilia and Therion come through, this will be the final phase.' Cyrus stipulated. 'I think we may as well throw everything we have at it. Charge up your weapons.'

'And if'en they don't?' Z'aanta enquired.

'Back to our original plan of trying to wear her down.' Odette interjected.

Lucia was seeming to settle now, although her breathing was heavy and laboured. She was much larger than Yvon had become during his change, although the similarities were there. She was huge and misshapen - her arms long and her maw jagged with wicked looking teeth. She was a putrid off white colour, and although her clothes had been lost in her change she was strangely sexless, her straggly long dark hair the only real remainder of the woman she had been just a short while ago. Her eyes glowed darkly as she looked up at the companions scattered in front of her and a hideous laughter came from deep inside her chest.

'Am I pretty?' She asked, her eyes falling to Odette, her words distinct despite the odd slant to her jaw.

'I can honestly say I have seen prettier corpses pulled out of a river after a while submerged.' Odette noted accurately.

Lucia flexed her long arms. 'Well, this has been fun.' She said. 'But I think it's time to end it. I do have important work to do after all.' She sprang forward with a grace that belied her size and her hands beat out ferociously, clawing and gouging at the four companions nearest to her, slicing into Olberic's chest deeply, and laying damage to Alaic, Alfyn and H'aanit. Ophilia sent out a hurried heal as she and Therion made their way to the back of the room and sank to the floor, Therion behind the Cleric, his arms around her tight and his chin on her shoulder. They both closed their eyes.

Cyrus had taken a two handed grip on his staff and his eyes were half closed as he pulled on his power and started to channel lightning that crackled directly from the stave at the monster before him. His mouth continued to move as he kept up the momentum and the cast relentlessly. Tressa came over close to him and carefully added her wind to his effort bolstering its ferocity many-fold.

Primrose was whirling in dances, her feet hardly touching the ground in her grace and effort, augmenting her companions attacks and protection both as she moved from one form to another without pause. Her cheeks were red at the effort but wherever she stepped the golden light that she had first called forth at Galdera's Altar left a mark and an energy.

The melee were taking the brunt of the damage as usual, their proximity to the beast bringing them in close range to her berserker like rage and strength. Their blood was flowing freely but the healing that Therion had cast seemed to be keeping them up and on their feet and their weapons were finding some purchase on the tough hide that Lucia was now possessed of.

Ophilia was having a hard time trying to find a way into Lucia's energy. She could feel it and she could see it - especially where the children's life-force was bleeding into her at a slow but steady rate. Frustration was growing in the Cleric, she knew that her friends were believing in her and relying on her.. but she just didn't have a clue.

 _'Us, Phili. This ain't all on you remember? Let me help, you're trying to manage alone again!'_ Therion urged.

 _'Us.'_ Ophilia agreed. _'Come on my little sneak-thief. Find us a way in.'_

 _'Absurdly easy - as always.'_ She could feel his smirk _. 'Grab onto her.. right there..'_ Lighting the way Therion showed her the dark heart of Lucia's power.

Ophilia started to pull determinedly. 'It feels nasty.' She cried aloud as Lucia's energy started to fill her.

'Yeah it ain't nice.' Therion agreed beginning to wind up for an assault of celestial magic. Ophilia paused to conduct a burst of luminescence followed by a heal, then returned to drawing from Lucia who appeared not to notice that her energy was being stolen, intent as she was on bounding around the room eviscerating as many people as she could with what could only be described as a cheerful glee. As Therion started his attack of multicoloured stars, Lucia took pause, the rain of pain obvious as she went still, staring at the unknown skill, intrigued.

Z'aanta managed to plant a Dragon-infused arrow directly in the monster's right eye which focused her attention and she bounded over to the old Hunter with fury and murderous intent blazing in her remaining one. Hagen was between them in an instant and Linde added weight from the rear as they worked to spin her off course of her target. Tressa added volume to her wind, creating a gale that whipped uncomfortably at everyone but that did give time for Olberic to take up position in front of Z'aanta before Lucia could reach him.

Howling in her anger, Lucia tried to bat the warrior aside but was met by a stinging slice to her forearm and Primroses dagger to her shoulder blade as the Dancer slung it from midair pirouetting down gracefully to land on the other side of the room.

Finally Lucia started to notice that she was draining rather than increasing in power. She shoved her way forcefully to the bedroom, assuming that there was a problem directly with the children. Ogen popped in front of her before she could fully enter the room and threw a concoction directly into her face which had her howling in discontent yet again. She aimed a lethal blow at the Apothecary, but much of its momentum was taken by Leon who threw himself bodily at her feet, punching and slicing at the lower parts of her body. Ogen fell hard as Leon and Lucia started wrestling with each other, the Captain managing to get her out of the way so that Alfyn and Zeph could get to their fallen companion.

Ophilia paused again in her draining to effect a heal, hoping that Ogen was okay. The pause in her drain was enough for Lucia to realise that it was not the children that were the issue. She laid a mighty kick to Leon, and stared at the adversaries scattered around her trying to work out who was challenging her. She dismissed Cyrus immediately, his elemental lightning was still raging on her, painful but not debilitating, likewise with the Merchant girl whose wind was annoying but no real cause of concern.

Her eyes settled on the Cleric and the Thief huddled together, their eyes closed. Lucia smiled to herself. Seemed that Cyrus' woman had learned a thing or two while residing with Galdera. It was time to stop playing and get serious. Lucia bolstered herself taking a tight grip on her power. The spell she started to build up would take some time, but it wasn't called the _Almighty Curse_ for nothing. Focus and intent.. Lucia ignored the essence that the Cleric was stealing from her, instead building on what she had - and she had a lot. She was aware of the myriad of attacks that were being levelled at her, but her own skin was now enough of a shield that the damage she was taking was negligible in the scheme of things and there was healing rushing through her system continuously. She was truly a wondrous being.

All of the magic users in the group were aware now that Lucia was building for something big - Cyrus was calling out warning and both Ophilia and Therion were on their feet, eyes wide as they tried to draw the power quicker to prevent whatever was about to happen. Everybody was pounding on the still form of the monster and were getting literally nowhere - awareness suddenly arose uncomfortably that they had vastly underestimated the power that a true Blood Crystal would bestow.

Finally Lucia stood. Those around her fell back warily as she looked around at the pale and exhausted faces surrounding her. 'You put up a pretty decent fight you know.' Lucia admitted brightly then released her spell.

Everyone fell - completely lifeless. As she tumbled Ophilia managed the smallest of heals but it was nowhere near enough. Lucia was stalking towards her - the claws at the end of her hands raised and coming sharply in focus. Ophilia reached for her ring to draw the energy from it and she felt Cyrus do the same, but it was too little too late. Lucia was on the Cleric, swiping rend after rend into her flesh, Therion trying to throw himself over her but being pushed aside easily.

Suddenly it was Lucia that was unbalanced. Erhardt had crawled to his sister - throwing himself bodily at the monster and bringing her down in her surprise. Lucia realised in that moment that the curse she had cast had taken far more of her energy than she had ever considered it would. She began to feel unexpectedly vulnerable.

A gigantic wave of healing flooded the room, it's source and it's feeling unknown and yet vaguely familiar. Lucia was up and battering at Erhardt unforgiving in her rage despite the fact she was failing fast, more essence being sucked by the bloody Cleric and not enough left to put up a decent defence. Recovery was coming swiftly to her foes. Olberic, Linde and Hagen managed to push the monster off of Erhardt who was a mess and not moving. The heartache was clear on Ophilia's face as her heart longed to see to her brother but her head pushed her towards the beast that Lucia had become.

'Enough.' The Cleric said firmly, the golden glow from her eyes radiating her whole body. 'You cannot be allowed to continue Lucia.' A silver glowing Therion had joined with the Cleric and Cyrus came to her other side as Ophilia ignored the beating that Lucia was trying to dole out to her, instead pushing herself close to the beastly body and placing her hand on her physical heart of darkness. With fierce determination she drew Lucia's energy in a flood, the monster growing weaker and weaker by the second.

'Her heart is here Cyrus.' Ophilia said quietly to the Scholar. 'If you want to..'

'I do.' He said simply. Therion handed him a dagger.

'I'm sorry Lucia.' Cyrus said softly and with some regret, 'But I think you will agree that this is a lesson learnt.' He drove the dagger into her heart and everyone collectively held their breath.

It was something of an anti-climax when the beast just toppled sideways and fell, her eyes dull and her size seeming to strangely diminish. As the life left her body so did the stolen energy disperse from Ophilia and Therion. They both collapsed together, their own energy overspent by an obscene amount. As consciousness started to slip, Ophilia grabbed Cyrus.

'Erhardt?' She asked urgently.

Olberic looked up from where he was holding his fellow Knight in his arms as Alfyn was administering to him. 'Alive. Barely. He is glowing golden just like you Phili.. was it him? That healing?'

'I believe it was.' Ophilia smiled as she fell into restful slumber.


	88. Building for the Future

'What happens now?' Mercedes asked Odette quietly in the sudden lull that had come over the group when Lucia's newly grotesque body crumpled to the floor.

'Now things get confusing.' Odette replied sourly. 'In books the hero's get to wander off and celebrate their great victory with beer and merriment. In truth, it's all gathering the pieces back together and trying to establish some kind of order.'

Alfyn and Zeph were already moving through the room, checking on wounds and trying to work out where their main challenges lay.

'Erhardt is in trouble here.' Alfyn murmured as he gave the Knight a cursory examination. Olberic still held him and was moving him carefully at Alfyn's direction. 'I'm assuming that casting the healing took it right outta him, but the beating he took from Lucia when he interrupted her assault on Li, most of the slashes are so deep they are still bleeding. He's a mess.'

'Li ain't that much better.' Zeph added from where he was being assisted by Cyrus to examine the Cleric. 'Looks like _she_ took more than we realised. Her wounds are mainly still open too.'

'Don't reckon we should move 'em too much if we can help it. Maybe we can set up in the bedroom once we got the kids out.' Alfyn had a salve to hand that he was applying copiously to the worst of Erhardt's gashes.

'We need to check on the children too.' Zeph reminded him. 'The sleeping dust is only gonna last another couple of hours, is Ogen still in with them?'

'Err guys.. Ogen don't look good.' Tressa came out of the bedroom her face rather pale.

'You go.' Zeph urged Alfyn. 'I'll stay on these two, do what I can till we can get them properly sorted.'

Alfyn nodded, leaving his salve with Olberic, urging him to keep on applying it.

Odette started to gather those that were still relatively mobile to her. 'There are a couple of things we need to get sorted as a priority.' She said crisply. 'We have to get the kids out of here - preferably before they wake. Our only option is to take them back to the Manse for now and decide what to actually do with them later. Leon, do you think you could bring the coach up here? It will be easier to transfer them in that.'

The Captain nodded, the bloody bandage around his head bobbling as he did. Odette looked at him sharply.

'You sure your okay with that head wound?' She demanded.

'I'm fine Odette. I wouldn't risk the lives of children just for my own stubbornness.' He affirmed.

'Right. Good. Tressa..' Odette beckoned the girl over. 'I want _you_ to organise sleeping quarters at the Manse for the children. Two rooms I think. You may need to get some of their pallets transferred if we don't have enough - and as many of their belongings as we can manage. They are like to be upset and confused so we need to make them feel as comfortable as possible. Twelve traumatised children are going to be trial enough without additional distress. Lady Primrose I want you to help her out with that, we are also going to require provisions to feed them. There seems to be a decent store here we can start with.'

'I'm not that good with children.' Primrose admitted quietly.

'You don't have to be good. Just a responsible adult.' Odette said impatiently. Primrose nodded.

'Okay. Next. Alaic, I need you to start checking this place out. I want a map with any entrances and exits marked. Just from a cursory look at the books stored here, I need to make sure that they are properly secured.' Odette pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose as she took a deep breath and considered further. 'Mercedes you're to make a start in the Library, initially look for any correspondence or the like. I don't want any allies of the bitch turning up unexpectedly.'

'I thinken we shouldst get rid of that thing too.' Z'aanta jerked his head at the beastly remains of Lucia. He was leaning heavily on his axe and looking a bit jaded, but his eyes were still gleaming from the battle. 'I also thinken we _should_ removen the head as well, as a precaution.' He added.

'Will you see to that?' Odette asked the Hunter gruffly. He nodded his grim agreement.

'After I hath seeneth to _that_ task I shalt get onto a bit of hunting to addeth to our food provision and then taketh my place back at the Manse.' He grinned suddenly at Odette. 'I wilst enjoyeth time with the children methinks, hast been many a year since Hany wast so small.'

'I refuse to believe that H'aanit was _ever_ small.' Primrose noted.

'Smalleth in stature maybe but mightieth in voice.' Z'aanta chuckled.

Once everyone had been initially checked by an Apothecary they started to get about the jobs that Odette had set them. Cyrus had been given over to the healers to provide both light healing and energy transfers where required and once Erhardt was settled comfortably Olberic joined H'aanit in transferring both items and eventually the children outside to await transport back to the Manse. Odette herself joined Mercedes in the library, her fingers itching to get started on her perusal of the available records.

'I really dunno what to make of Ogen. I ain't sure exactly what's wrong with him.' Alfyn eventually got a bit of time to liaise Zeph and his brow was creased with worry.

'Could it be something magical?' Zeph asked, giving the older man a cursory examination.

'I can't detect anything.' Cyrus admitted. 'Although that doesn't rule it out - I recognised none of the magic that Lucia was casting. I wish I could talk directly to Sorrald, I'm quite sure he can pick up magical resonances much better than I and has the weight of time on his side. It may well be a magic long forgotten.'

'Well he has an extremely high fever and his breathing is laboured. He really isn't as old as I'd thought when I first met him, he is about the same age as Odette.' Alfyn had been ticking off symptoms on his fingers. 'If he were older I'd have said that fatigue or shock had brought on a fugue.'

'Well, we can work to bring the fever down at least. I don't see any swelling as yet although there _is_ an odd smell that I can't quite place.' Zeph said thoughtfully.

'Well, that's all we _can_ do without knowing more. Hopefully Ogen will be aware enough when he wakes to help with a diagnosis.' Alfyn agreed.

Zeph cast an eye over the other patients that they had kept behind at the ruins. 'I think it's going to be a long and tiring few days. He admitted ruefully.

~0~

Ophilia eventually came back to a steady consciousness and found she was tucked up in bed with Therion on a separate pallet a foot or so away. When she hazily sat up she also discovered there were two other occupied bed, one containing Ogen and the other Erhardt.

Cyrus was quietly reading in a chair in the corner and Zeph had his back to her mixing ingredients at a table, working steadily. He turned when he heard her stir.

'Alright Li?' He asked quietly, striding quickly to her side after pouring a glass of water from a pitcher on his workbench. The Cleric took the water gratefully and gulped it down, nodding in response to his question.

'Where are we?' Ophilia asked, trying to order about a million questions in her head. She half turned to reach out a seeking hand to place on Therion's brow, then winced when her body exploded in pain. Therion's eyes opened lazily at her light touch and he beamed a smile at her.

'Still in the Ruins.' Zeph answered as Cyrus came rushing to her side, a relieved look on his face. 'We took the kids to the Manse, but we decided not to move you lot until you were a bit more stable.'

'How longs it been?' Ophilia had taken Cyrus' hand and was unconsciously checking him over for injury.

'Three days.' The Scholar's smiled broadly. 'I'm fine Ophilia,' He added softly noticing her anxious perusal. 'I have been drafted in as an auxiliary healer since you and Ogen are in such a terrible state, although, I really don't think I've been all that good at it.'

'You have been quite extraordinary Professor.' Zeph reassured him. ' _Everybody_ was properly beaten and battered Li, honest word, we ran out of bandages before everyone got seen to properly.'

'I'm sorry I wasn't able to help.' The Cleric murmured moving carefully so she could get a better look at Erhardt and Ogen across the room.

'Hardly your fault.' Cyrus gripped her hand tighter. 'Both you and Therion there were so depleted of energy by the time Lucia fell, I'm actually surprised that you are awake already. You also took quite a beating when she attacked you. Not quite as bad as Erhardt did, but if he hadn't covered you, I fear what may have happened.'

'Has he woken yet at all?' Ophilia asked. 'That heal he cast was immense. I imagine it completely wrecked his energy, especially as it was his first time.'

'He's had moments, a bit like you.' Zeph handed her a vial. She drank it down quickly, trying to ignore it's bitter taste. 'And just like you, every time he has woken all he's been interested in is how everyone else is.' Zeph shook his head with a chuckle. 'To think when Alf first wrote you were siblings I hardly believed him!'

'What's wrong with Ogen?' Ophilia was genuinely shocked at the state of the man.

'We really don't know.' Cyrus answered.

'He's been getting progressively worse in truth.' Zeph added quietly. 'It's like his body is just slowly shutting down.'

'A poison?' Ophilia guessed.

'Maybe..' Zeph shrugged. 'We have been mainly trying to keep him asleep since when he's awake he's shaking so bad and coughing up blood.

'That's not good.' Ophilia frowned.

'I was thinking maybe you could speak to Sorrald, when your strong enough darling.' Cyrus had sat himself behind the Cleric so she could rest back comfortably against his chest. 'As I understand it he can feel vibrations quite sensitively. He may be able to give us some clue as to what's going on.'

'That's a good idea!' Ophilia agreed eagerly. 'I can do that now!' She added.

'No you bloody can't.' Therion spoke up for the first time. 'You are only feeling good right now cause I just fed you a load of energy, hence the fact I'm flat on my back.'

'I've been doing the same for Erhardt.' Cyrus added. 'Your wounds were pretty nasty my love, both of you have needed some help in coping with the healing.'

'It won't take any energy to think my way into the staff.' Ophilia protested. 'I imagine the poor man is frantic for information too.' She added.

Therion groaned. 'You can't stand not contributing can you Phili? For once just sit back and let yourself be looked after by those that love you eh?'

'I second that completely.' Cyrus reached over to clap the Thief on the shoulder gently.

'Besides which..' Zeph came back to her side. 'You need to get a bath so that I can check out your wounds and change the bandages. The pain meds should be kicking in about now so I will go get the water sorted.'

Ophilia sighed and nodded. 'So what else has been going on?' She asked as Zeph left the room.

'Well, this complex is certainly quite remarkable.' Cyrus said his eyes glittering with enthusiasm. 'Alaic mapped it and the accommodation and facilities are excellent. I have a theory that it may have once been a centre of learning, although that will be yet another question that Sorrald will probably know the answer to.'

'How are the children?'

'Their recovery has been remarkable I understand.' The Professor admitted. 'Obviously they were weak from the actual bloodletting, but from the attempted use of the blood crystal, they have appeared to born no ill effect.'

'Unfortunately however, it does look as if their blood was used for working a _second_ crystal.' Odette stood at the door of the room, a fearsome scowl on her face.

'Another?' Ophilia asked anxiously.

'Lucia kept very extensive notes of her experimentation, just as any good Scholar must.' Odette grimaced, coming into the room and bringing the chair from the corner of the room up to the Cleric's bed. 'She ciphered it of course, but Mercedes and I have _finally_ managed to break her code. It would have gone quicker with _your_ help boy!' She added with a frown at Cyrus.

'You could have brought it to me here. I'd have worked on it whilst attending my healing duties.' He replied mildly.

Odette glowered at him but continued. 'It looks like the first one she completed using the children's blood was for Lyblac. The empowered essence for that one was taken from her own Daughter, a point Lucia made specifically. I'm assuming Lyblac only has one daughter?'

'Well, we don't know that for sure - but it is most likely Esmeralda is her only offspring.' Cyrus was looking increasingly worried.

'I don't get it.' Therion said blankly. 'Lyblac is already the direct daughter of a God - what earthly good is a Blood Crystal to her?'

'Couldn't even speculate.' Odette grumbled sourly. 'What _is_ clear though is that Lyblac _specifically_ aided Lucia for the price of one pure Crystal, that includes gifting her this place. It can't been good if it's production was so heavily bought, added to the fact that she is willing to sacrifice her own child to assure its potency.'

'It also means that the children are still at risk.' Ophilia said blankly. 'Have you heard anything about Therese yet?' She added quietly. 'Did _she_ survive Lucia's use?'

'I've requested word, but nothing yet.'

'So this isn't actually over then.' Cyrus looked devastated.

'I think we both knew that we would be looking into Lyblac and potentially having to deal with her at some stage.' Odette muttered.

'With that kinda relationship, you gotta wonder if Esme really _has_ been trying to help us out.' Therion mused. 'Have you looked too see if that list of books she left with Phili are here in this library? It would kinda stand to reason since she knew we were gonna face Lucia.'

Odette and Cyrus stared at each other in chagrin. 'Didn't even think of that.' Odette snorted.

Cyrus was rubbing at his chin. 'Therion is right - it would make a lot of sense!' He agreed.

'Well, get me being all clever and stuff.' Therion was literally beaming.

 _'Show off!'_ Ophilia thought to him.

 _'Gimmie a break your Holiness, It ain't often I get to be cleverer than the eggheads!'_

'Bath's ready Li.' Zeph had come back into the room and took note of all the serious faces surrounding him. 'Err, bad news?' He asked.

'You could say that.' Odette scowled, filling him in quickly.

~0~

Captain Leon Bastralle was having a hard time deciding on whether his current emotional state was extreme anger or sadness, it had been a struggle between the two for the last few days. Therion's news when he had returned from The Ruins however had finally tipped the mercurial Captain into a deep pit of sentiment and wrath.

He had transported the twelve children to the Manse in Duskbarrow as requested, taking charge of the little bodies from Olberic and H'aanit and carrying them personally into the home to set them up in the hastily prepared bedroom's that Tressa and Primrose had arranged. When the kids had started to awaken, the companions had managed between them to create a space that wasn't entirely sterile and Alfyn had joined soon after to oversee the children's safe return to consciousness.

That had been a complete blessing. Leon very quickly discovered that the young Apothecary, along with his notable medical skills possessed a manner with the young that was both easy and compassionate and despite the lads size and rather intimidating build - he had been able to put the children at their ease comfortably.

Leon himself had very little exposure to tiny humans. He had been in and out of church orphanages himself along with Balthazar, so he had experience of kids as a peer, but from the time he went to sea and with his own policy of taking on no labour from those under at least fifteen - he could count the times he had spent in a child's direct company on the fingers of his hands.

He was rather amazed and confounded to discover that he possessed something of a natural empathy for the twelve unnaturally quiet little ones that they had rescued from Lucia's clutches. He had never truly considered himself to be a man given to sentimentality or even a huge amount of emotion but the sheer vulnerability in his charges left him feeling both protective and moved by their plight.

Therion's revelation that there was yet another Blood Crystal out in the world that continued to threaten these children's lives left him in a state of impotent rage at the perpetrators of such misery, but it also sprang within him a huge well of sadness for the lives they had already endured, quite apart from their current predicament.

Odette had also managed to discover _where_ the children had been plucked from. Orphanages of course. Lucia had been in possession of twelve individual receipts of _purchase_ , all completed by the foul woman under different names and seemingly without any checks on her intentions. Oh for sure, all of the paper's were hidden under a respectable _'apprentice'_ title, but Leon had been a Merchant for long enough to recognise a business transaction when he saw one. These children had been sold for leaf by the church with no concern about their fate or their future.

He had been pacing for a couple of hours now, realising that in his deeply troubled state he should stay away from his small charges for fear of scaring them. He clunked up and down relentlessly, trying to find some resolution to the problem of what to do and how they could wrest the Crystal that threatened them from the woman now in possession of it.

'Captain?' Tressa's face peered round the door of the study he had banished himself to.

'What's up small fry.' He asked, trying to temper his voice so it didn't come out as a complete growl. He failed.

'Whoa, Leon.. you okay?' Tressa slipped fully into the room staring at his red face and deep frown in consternation. 'You need a proper adult to talk to? I can go get Primrose if you like.' She added thoughtfully.

That managed to raise a chuckle. 'I thought you were pretty insistent that you're all grown up.' He said mildly.

'Yeah, well I was wrong about that.' Tressa threw herself down in a chair frowning.

Leon paused in his pacing. 'You had some kind of epiphany Tress?' He asked, his surprise overriding his anger completely.

'Hard not to.' Tressa looked up at him with a determined glint in her eyes. 'I nearly lost my mind to the pain of losing Ophilia when she was taken, I was horrified when Prim went all crazy-weird over Simeon and got stabbed and I was angry at Darius and his thieves in Northreach - but Lucia? The level of the hurt and destruction she happily caused to further her own aims is just mind-blowing.'

'Her one redeeming factor is that she didn't appear to simply enjoy causing pain - it was a means to an end, a disregard for life rather than a hedonistic enjoyment of inflicting suffering.' Leon murmured.

Tressa shrugged. 'I see these kids she was so willing just to destroy, and it's suddenly like life ain't so black and white as before. They don't have any control over their existence, no-one looking out for them. They can just be used and tossed aside like a pile of stinking rubbish.'

'I get that.' Leon's growl returned in force.

'Point is, Phili was an orphan - Therion too. You and Balthazar started out in those orphanages. These kids could so easily have been you guys.' Tressa sighed heavily. 'I've always been so down on Therion and his thieving and I was wrong. I don't _agree_ with stealing but I reckon I can see now how it was what kept him alive and gave him a life on his own terms despite his age.'

'It shouldn't have to be that way.' Leon agreed.

'I've been a total brat.' Tressa said stoically. 'Imagine if I'd kept pushing and pushing to get to Grandport ahead of time and we didn't come up here yet. These kids would be dead now, and for what? A stupid competition and leaf. Does that actually make me any better than Lucia? I have only been interested in achieving my own ends after all.'

'We can play the 'what if' game all day.' Leon grunted. 'It's moving forward with where we are that's important young Merchant.'

'Phili ain't gonna have taken the news the kids were bought from the church very easy.' Tressa said worriedly. 'To be honest I'm surprised she hasn't already marched down here and commandeered the coach to go and give the church council what for. Cyrus must be doing a sterling job restraining her.'

'She would put herself at risk of discovery to do that?' Leon started, then he shook his head. 'Of course she would.' He groaned.

'She's already talked to me about the leaf we raised during the Kindling.' Tressa was rubbing the feather in her cap thoughtfully. 'It's been with my da for a while now, growing in capital. She ain't had the chance to properly talk it over with Cy or anyone else, but I know she was hoping to use it specifically to improve the kids lot in the orphanages - make total changes to protect and educate those that find themselves in need.'

'Money isn't an issue.' Leon said firmly. 'It's logistics Tress. Can't sort out the system in time for the kids here.'

'Make our own then.' Tressa suggested.

'Our own what?' The Captain suddenly looked thoughtful. 'You mean home? Somewhere like.. right here?'

Tressa was grinning. 'I reckon if we sold that Eldrite, we'd have more than enough leaf to buy this place and keep the kids in comfort. Could even name it after Balthazar!'

'No!' Leon shook his head at her. 'You are not selling the Eldrite Tress. By the God's I have more leaf than I could spend in ten lifetimes and finally something worthwhile to do with it! Obviously it don't address the problem of bloody Lyblac having a crystal, but it's a start, and a start is what's needed right now.'

Tressa's eyebrows shot up. 'Bloody hell Captain,' She flew to him and hugged him tight.

'Something happened?' Primrose asked opening the door to witness Tressa being swung round wildly by Leon, both of them laughing like loons. 'Honestly, I was expecting to find your both pretty angry given the information that Therion brought.'

'Ahh, me darling - we have had a _brilliant_ idea about that.' Leon beamed, pulling the startled dancer into his embrace as well.

~0~

'You _bought_ the Manse?' Ophilia's face was such a picture that Tressa couldn't stop giggling.

'Well, I mean it will take a bit of time to finalise the transaction, but in essence yes. We don't have to leave at any time.' Leon was looking mightily pleased with himself.

Ophilia turned to Cyrus who was looking as astounded as she was. 'I'm sorry darling.' She said faintly. 'I may just have to run away with the Captain after all.'

'You will have to get in the queue behind me!' Cyrus broke out in a brilliant smile, leaping forward to pump the Captain by the hand. 'Remarkable my good man!'

'I get you both?' Leon grinned broadly. 'Interesting proposition..' He laughed at the blush that rushed over the Cleric's face. 'In all seriousness though I do _need_ you both.' Leon continued. 'Technically, the land the ruins are on have are included in the package, so I gift that to you and Odette, Cyrus - I'm sure you will know what best to do with it. Ophilia - if I am going to make any sort of go of organising appropriate care for a bunch of children and hopefully effect change in other orphanages in the future I am gonna need you and Alf on board to help.'

Ophilia looked suspiciously like she was crying. 'Of course.' She murmured.

'Now it's gonna be a little while before you and Erry will be fit to travel but you do have other stuff to complete before you can dedicate any proper time to this undertaking, I get that.' Leon was pacing. ' H'aanit pointed out though that after the Fayre in Grandport, Linde's birthing time will imminent and you need a place to hole up for at least a couple of months. I can meet you at the Fayre and bring you all back here after. Of course you and Therion need a quick stop in Flamesgrace to steal an Ember too.'

'You really do have everything planned out!' Therion smirked.

'Not quite.' Odette murmured. 'The kids will need caregivers at least until you have finished with your obligations.'

'Me and Mercedes will stay.' Zeph suddenly spoke up. 'I mean, I'd need to arrange for Nina to be brought up here, but Mer would be happy as a pig in mud to curate the collection here at the ruins if you wanted it and I have no problems staying with the kids.'

'Z'aanta offered to stay as well.' Leon agreed. 'H'aanit was bullying him about bringing someone called Natalya over here too? Said she would make an excellent foster mother.'

'Hmm. Well I'd be willing to stay.' Odette admitted. 'I can arrange for Susanna's records to be brought here to the Ruins - Alaic, Therion and Cyrus are currently working on making it a safe place for storage so it would be as good a place as any. I can organise education for the children too. At least until Cyrus returns. He is a _far_ better teacher than I will ever be.'

'Those poor children..' Cyrus smirked at her.

Alfyn had been silent so far. 'It's all a bit moot if Lyblac uses her Crystal.' He said quietly. 'She could be anywhere on the continent when she does - even if Li feels the flow like she did this time - we could be too far away to make a difference.' He was sitting on the side of Ogen's bed, checking the sleeping older man over carefully.

'We have people out looking for her and for Kit Crossford's travelling theatre.' Leon said consolingly. 'We have eyes on Simeon still too. We are keeping as informed as we can - that's all we can do to have the best hope of resolving this.'

'I think Ophilia will be well enough to spend some time speaking with Sorrald tomorrow.' Cyrus decided. 'We'll make up a list of things to ask him. He might have some insight.'

'Obviously Odette and I will be scouring this library too.' Mercedes spoke up shyly. 'I just wish I had a much better grounding in translation if I'm honest.'

'You could write to Dominic.' Cyrus said suddenly to Odette. 'You know - the Scholar in Stonegard, the one that translated 'From Hell' and left bits out. He was completely broken by his part in its creation. He might see coming here and helping out as a redemption and his translation skills were exceptional.'

Odette was staring at Cyrus. She nodded wordlessly.

'So then - we have to head to Riverford to deal with Werner and Everhold to seek out Simeon all before the Fayre in Grandport.' Cyrus was nodding. 'Given that it will need to be a week or so before we set out from here I still think we should have ample time to get what we need done.'

'I'm gonna start organising some refurbishments for the Manse.' Leon was grinning again.

'I think you may have found something you feel passionately about Captain.' Ophilia said to him with a gentle smile.

'I think you may be right!' He agreed happily.

'Oh crap!' Suddenly Alfyn was on his feet beckoning to Zeph urgently. 'Recognise that?' He asked pointing to an area under Ogen's arm that he held lifted up.

Zeph rushed forward to stare at the vicious purple rash that had started to appear on the pale skin. He looked back at Alfyn.

'Coughing blood, high temperature, the shakes and a purple rash.' Zeph was shaking his head. 'All the same symptoms you had when you were a kid Alf. When Graham Crossford saved you. When you were only a few weeks away from death.'

'Yeah.' Alfyn nodded.


	89. Concerning Thoughts

For once the Manse was quiet.

The rescued children were abed, which was usually when the companions got together for dinner and discussion, but tonight there were just a handful of them remaining.

Ophilia cooked, humming to herself as she prepared the evening meal, enjoying the peace of her pursuit. It wasn't long before Z'aanta came in from his hunt, the spoils of which he began to clean with practised efficiency.

'Tis goodly hunting land.' He remarked to the Cleric as she handed him a beer to reward his industry. 'Not often hath I had occasion to come this far out in search of quarry.'

'Perhaps that is _why_ the game is still plentiful.' Ophilia beamed at him. 'Your skill is remarkable Z'aanta. I have no idea how we would have fed so many mouths without you and Hagen.'

'Thy flatter an old man.' Z'aanta chuckled. 'Pray, doth not stop!'

'You are every bit as naughty as Hany warned us.' Ophilia beamed at him.

'The day that I doth stopen looking for sweeteth words from a beautiful woman wilt be the day they carteth me off!' Z'aanta declared rakishly.

'Or the day Natalia arrives..' Ophilia laughed. 'I hear that she has agreed to come and join us. Such wonderful news!'

Z'aanta's weathered face reddened and he muttered something incoherent under his breath.

The door to the kitchen opened and Odette marched into the large space followed closely by Mercedes.

'By the God's girl something smells good. I'm ravenous!' Odette stated. 'Did we miss lunch again?' She queried, raising an eyebrow at Mercedes.

'We did.' The Librarian agreed.

'No wonder I'm hungry.' Odette murmured.

'Will you be staying here at the manse tonight?' Ophilia wiped her hands on a cloth and started to gather plates and cutlery to take to the dining hall.

'I think we will.' Odette nodded. Since you all left the ruins, I have to admit that the place is rather uninviting overnight. The accommodation is excellent, but the atmosphere rather eerie.'

'I wouldst not hath taken thee for a woman worried by thy imagination.' Z'aanta commented.

'I never really have been in truth.' Odette agreed, 'But the reading material that I have covered so far has been somewhat of the darker bent, added to the disturbing wall art.. I am not ashamed to say that it is all rather disquieting.'

'And fascinating!' Mercedes eyes were gleaming. 'Some of the titles are extraordinary and ancient beyond my previous experience, despite having worked within the great library _and_ the royal archives. I believe that only the religious collections of the church could possibly come close to its gravitas.'

'I note that Cyrus absented himself again.' Odette added significantly with a frown. 'I have not seen him in the ruins for two days now, in truth we could use his input and focus.'

'He has been rather taken up with gauging the children's current level of education.' Ophilia smiled softly. 'He really is quite wonderful with them. He aims to have a learning plan in place for each so that your work with them once we leave will be easier and allow you as much time for your study as possible.'

'A pretty line Ophilia.' Odette grumbled. 'However I fail to see how he cannot spare _any_ time at all to join me.'

'Honestly?' The Cleric said seriously. 'I believe that Cyrus simply worries that he will become obsessively entrenched in research if he delves too deeply now. We _are_ entirely committed to aiding our friends in completing their own journey's first - not to mention having to deal with Lyblac once we find her.' Ophilia frowned slightly. 'I hated seeing his mind pulled in so many confusing directions during his preparation to face Lucia. Although he would be loath to admit it, he is quite definitely mentally exhausted. I am firmly in favour of him taking a little respite to get himself back on track.'

Odette's lips were pursed and her mouth opened as if to retort, but then a small smile broke out on her face unexpectedly.

'You are right of course, Mother Hen.' She said softly. 'It will do none of us any good to grind ourselves to dust.'

'I doth find that a goodly amount of beer ist a balm to any frazzled mind.' Z'aanta added reverently raising his bottle. 'Wouldst thou delightful ladies perchance wish to joineth me in pursuit of some absolution?'

'Don't mind if I do.' Odette agreed, going to get her own bottle.

~0~

Alaic was keeping the carriage to a steady pace but his careful efficiency at handling the horses meant that they had made very good time down to the South Bolderfall Pass. There, the transport was lightened by the departure of Olberic and Erhardt, Alfyn, Therion, H'aanit and Primrose who were continuing by foot to Orewell, whilst Alaic was dropping Zeph in Clearbrook to pick up Nina.

'Might I asketh Olberic, how didst thou find Alaic's demeanour whilst thou sat besideth him on the journey?' H'aanit had pulled the Knight aside as they began their march to their destination. 'I admit, I hath found his mood to be rather challenging since Susanna's passing and I shouldst like thine thoughts.'

Olberic grunted and put a hand to the Huntress' shoulder. 'He spoke very little Hany, but in truth he has never been a man of many words to me. I did not notice anything amiss in his manner at all but do you have a specific concern?

H'aanit was silent for a few moments, staring resolutely at the path ahead.

'He wast devastated whence we lost Ophilia.' Her face was grim. 'Bitter at his failure to protecteth one that he doth care for - for there are not many for whom he feeleth kindly.' She sighed heavily. 'Susanna's murder though, he seemeth to me not only to be angry, but also rather _lost_ himself. I hath tried to giveth my time and patience to offereth support, but he simply sayeth he is fine and that I shouldst not concerneth myself.'

'Does he _normally_ open up to you Hany?' Olberic asked delicately.

'No.' Her reply was barely whispered. 'Our meetings art sporadic, we doth not manage to spendeth any great amount of time together - and whence we do it is oft that the event is marketh by a dire situation. He hath spoken little to me about things of a personal nature - our rare time together ist oft spent on more _physical_ pursuits.'

'Right.' Olberic muttered, trying to prevent his blush. 'Well, hmm.. I am _certainly_ no expert on emotions myself, you would probably be better speaking to others for that, but it may be that he just needs a bit of time to process what was, after all, a very sudden and unexpected loss.'

'Thou art probably right.' H'aanit sighed. 'I just wishen that I couldst ease his mind with mine presence. When thou observe Phili and Cyrus thou see'eth so much mutual comfort that dost flow betwixt them naturally. I would provideth such support if I knew how.'

'As you said Hany, your time with Alaic has been limited by the responsibilities that you both have had.' Olberic shrugged. 'It is clear to _me_ that you care greatly - you give all you can to the wellbeing of _all_ of us. I have no doubt that Alaic can see and be comforted by that too.'

H'aanit nodded sadly. 'I justen hope that he wilst not do anything rash, before his mind ist clearer.'

'Alaic is most cool and efficient man.' Olberic consoled. 'While he may be struggling to come to terms with the events in Atlasdam - he does have an agenda now to seek Lyblac and he will _not_ be keen to risk compromising his retaliation for Susanna's death with any lapse or thoughtless action.'

'Thou art right, Sir Olberic!' H'aanit look turned dangerously fierce. 'Methinks I hath allowed mine tender feelings to cloud mine judgement of the best support I can giveth. I shalt endeavour to worry less and concentrate mine self on providing him with my most _lethal_ aid in thwarting this foul woman - not only for Alaic but for all who hath suffered by her hand.'

'Right. Err.. That's the spirit Hany..' Olberic patted her back encouragingly.

~0~

Zeph walked from the main road into Clearbrook after Alaic had dropped him off before speeding away again to Saintsbridge to deliver news to Bishop Bartolo.

The Apothecary was more than a little anxious about speaking to his sister so he was savouring the pleasant walk into the village and trying to set his arguments straight in his head.

He truly hoped that Nina would not reject the idea of coming with him up to Duskbarrow for he knew that she would be offered the option to stay where she was. Her best friend Lily's mother had been close to their own mother and had provided overwhelming help and support since their parents passing, but Zeph could not begin to imagine spending any more time without his sister with him.

In truth, he had realised some time ago that a move from Clearbrook was going to come at some time. Although Mercedes had been adamant that she would be happy to make the pleasant village her home, Zeph was under no illusions that the pace of life and the lack of opportunity for a woman of Mercedes intellect would make her ultimately miserable. He had expected that they would make a home in Atlasdam and had been putting aside all of the leaf that he could in the hope that he could give his sister the opportunity of at least some formal learning since the opportunity would be there.

Given that Nina was roughly the same age as the children they had rescued, Cyrus had promised that her education would be tailored along with theirs in Duskbarrow and Zeph was absolutely delighted at that.

As was often the case in a small village, word of his imminent arrival preceded him and he hadn't even reached the first house before Nina was upon him, throwing herself at her brother with a happy cry. He lifted her up, a genuine and beaming smile on his broad face, a tear in his eye.

'Zeph!' Nina giggled. 'I'm so glad you're back!'

'Missed you, little monster!' Zeph laughed. 'Looks like Lily's Nana has been feeding you up again.'

'I've been helping at the bakery.' Nina admitted seriously. 'Nana says I have real strong arms, which is just right for kneading the dough.'

'So you fancy being a baker rather than an Apothecary then?' He teased.

'Don't be dumb.' She laughed.

They had reached their small home and Zeph put his sister down onto her feet.

'So how has my replacement been doing?' He asked her.

'He's been good I guess.' Nina pondered. 'He does stuff a bit different but I learned some new things and everybody likes him well enough.'

'That's nice to know.' Zeph said rubbing at the back of his neck thoughtfully. 'I reckon I need a bit of a chat with him, monster - then I wanna come and have a chat with you at Lily's house if that's okay.'

Nina instantly looked wary. 'Okaaay..' She said, hands on her hips and waiting for him to elaborate.

'Okay.' He agreed. 'See you in a little bit then?'

She frown, but nodded and after wrapping her arms around his waist one final time she skipped off and left him to knock on his own front door.

'Step one done.' Zeph finally exhaled, not having realised he was holding his breath. 'Time for step two.'

A few hours later, after much talk it finally felt as if a weight had lifted off of Zeph's broad shoulders.

His replacement was more than happy to stay in Clearbrook indefinitely after having travelled the continent for several years. While Zeph was quietly sure that they would likely never return, it left an opening for him if things changed over the next few months.

Nina's enthusiasm completely amazed him. After ensuring that she would be able to see Lily regularly, her excitement at travelling to a new home and meeting new people was contagious, although her desire for adventure struck at Zeph's heart just a bit. The episode with Lucia had scared him much more than he was happy to confess and he couldn't help a stab of worry that her outgoing nature would one day have her seeking to travel as Alfyn had. But that was a worry for the future.

'Alaic will return in two days time.' Zeph told his sister, 'So we have a little time to get packed and ready.'

'Ophilia will be there when we arrive?' Nina asked beaming.

'Yes, but she won't be staying. Alf is hoping to get an Ogre Eagle feather to prepare the healing tonic for Ogen and once that has been done, they will leave to meet up with the rest of their companions to get done a few things they need to settle. They _will_ be returning later though, in time for Linde to have her kits.' Zeph smiled. 'We need to work hard while they are away to get everything set up at the home and to help the children get settled.'

Nina nodded seriously. 'We'll get it done.' She promised sincerely.

~0~

Therion and Erhardt were walking next to each other in silence as their party was starting to consider setting up camp for the night. Alfyn was up front with H'aanit and Linde and Olberic behind them, deep in conversation with Primrose.'

'Have you spoken to Phili recently?' Erhardt mumbled suddenly. Therion looked up at him.

'Not for several hours.' He replied. 'Is there something you want me to tell her?' He asked.

'Erhardt shook his head. 'Just wondered.' He said, his voice sad.

Therion put a hand on his arm. 'You miss her don't you.' He said quietly.

'I guess I do.' Erhardt sighed. 'I know she is an adult and hardly wants her brother looking over her shoulder all the time, but.. I spent so long alone that having her there so suddenly.. It's honestly the happiest I can remember ever being.'

'I get that.' Therion agreed.

'Losing her was..' Erhardt couldn't even continue that line of thought. 'I can't help but worry when I don't have her in my sight. I just can't lose her again.'

Therion threaded his arm around the Knights waist completely surprising him.

'I get _that_ too Erry. Caring about people really sucks sometimes.' Therion's gaze fell on Alfyn ahead of them.

'Has Alf said what his argument with Ogen was about?' Erhardt asked the Thief delicately.

'Nah. It's a patient confidentiality thing and all that shit.' Therion sniffed. 'It ain't so much that I wanna _know_ what it was about - Ogen's secrets are his own and that's just fine - but I can't _help_ Alf when I have no idea why he is so upset and angry.'

'Maybe he is just worried about him, Ogen really wasn't looking good when we left.'

'He was refusing to take any of the medication that Alf and Zeph were concocting, ain't no wonder he looked shit.' Therion noted. 'Phili ain't managed to get anything down him since we left either and he won't even speak to her. She's hurting about it too, and I can't help but feel a bit annoyed that we are off trying to get some feather from a monster to help him when he is just refusing help anyway.'

'You're here because it's what Alf wanted to do.'

'Yeah.' Therion agreed grouchily.

They walked on a bit in silence, Therion with his arm still around the Knight.

'Can't help but wonder if you're hugging me because I kinda feel a bit like Phili these days.' Erhardt suddenly grinned. Therion snorted a laugh.

'You got me.' He admitted. 'I'm feeling shitty and your Phili-ness makes me feel better.'

'But you can talk to her.. share all that weird stuff with her.' Erhardt put his own arm around Therion's shoulders. 'Dunno what you need me for.'

The Thief thought about it. 'Well, it's like you said, she needs personal time sometimes. I can always sense her, like an itch.. but I've been trying to give her some space from a deeper connection. That whole Lucia thing was intense, we both had to drop all of our natural defences to join our energies together.' Therion's brow furrowed. 'I was genuinely shocked at the depth of the pain she carries and how many dark memories she copes with. I don't think she even realises that it's extraordinary.' He noted the look of anguish that crept up onto Erhardt's face and felt guilty at lumping that on him too. 'It _also_ shocked me just how much she desires to braid your hair into cute little plaits and ribbons.' He smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

'I seem to have that effect on little girls.' Erhardt admitted.

'Talking of which, whatever happened to that fearsome reputation of yours?' Therion's smirk had grown.

'Am I no longer fearsome?' Erhardt looked a bit hurt.

'I mean the whole famous devastating ladies-man reputation. Way I heard it there wasn't a woman safe in the whole of Hornburg between you and Olberic, yet I ain't seen either of you hardly look at a woman, let alone work your magic on them.' Therion chuckled to himself. 'Seen the ladies look at you though. Not _quite_ as much as they look at Cy, but..'

'I think you'll find they look at _me_ more.' Erhardt objected lightly. 'My brother is a handsome man, but his physique needs some work..'

'You're skirting the question Erry.' Therion laughed.

Erhardt's look turned serious. 'Our whole time together in Hornburg was hard, keeping my true intentions - my subterfuge a secret from Olberic. Didn't help that I _wanted_ to tell him that I was a fraud.'

Therion looked up in surprise at the Knight, not entirely sure at the direction his tease had turned.

'As time went on - it became easier to spend my free time with literally _anyone_ other than him. Half of my reputation for the ladies developed because I was simply seducing them as a means to avoid deepening my ever growing regard for Olberic.' Erhardt sighed. 'He was my weakness.. My obsession.' He admitted.

Therion contemplated his words. 'You lost everything Erry. Course you needed something to cling to. Olberic is a rock - to all of us, I can totally see why he would appeal to you back then.'

'I was _clinging_ to my revenge against the King.' Erhardt disagreed. 'Even now, I feel no remorse for the act of killing him, but I _hate_ that my actions tore Olberic's life completely away from him.'

'Hurting _him_ wasn't your intention though.' Therion murmured quietly. 'I guess the impending confrontation with Werner must be on your mind. I suppose I have been considering it as a retaliation and only from Olberic's perception. It's gonna be hard on you though isn't it?'

'Werner is a dog.' Erhardt's voice was colder than Therion had ever heard it before. 'He is a complete egomaniac and he used people ruthlessly. He revelled in causing pain and destruction. I was far younger than you are now when he first recruited me Therion - and even at that tender age I saw what he was - yet I still went along with him as a vehicle for my revenge.' Erhardt sighed a deep ragged sigh. 'Facing him, with Olberic at my side.. it shames me that I allowed myself to be used by such a man, that I ever entertained his madness for the sake of sating my overwhelming hurt.'

'Yet you are here.' Therion pointed out. 'You ain't run away from the obligation no matter how hard you reckon it's gonna be on you.'

'Just like you are here for Alfyn, even though you think Ogen is being an arse.' Erhardt smiled at the Thief.

'Caring sucks, huh.' Therion grumbled again.

~0~

'Please Ogen.' Ophilia had finally reached the begging stage. She was a firm believer in finding the correct method of care for every individual in any given scenario but Ogen had her completely confounded.

They had managed to move the Apothecary back from the ruins to the Manse a few days ago. Although the man was nowhere near recovered, Alfyn and Zeph had managed to treat a number of his symptoms to some effect and he had become far more lucid for a time. That's when the real problems with him had started.

He advised all of the healers in no uncertain terms that he was dying and he did not want any intervention from any of them to prevent it or to ease his passing. He explained that he had lived with his disease for a long time - the symptoms appearing almost as a side effect to a different ailment or even fatigue but he did not want a cure even if one could be found.

Tressa had queried whether her Eldrite might help but Ogen had said no and Cyrus had agreed that there was nothing in the notes that he had translated that suggested it was of any use for Ogen's type of illness. Then Alfyn had brought up the potion that Graham Crossford had used all those years ago to cure him of a similar ailment.

Alfyn and Ogen had fought. In private and for a couple of hours. It resulted in Alfyn storming out of Ogen's room and telling everyone that he was _going_ to Orewell to get the Eagle Feather that was required for the potion and that the stubborn old man was _going_ to take the potion once it was made. Ogen was still refuting that he would.

When they had left, Alfyn and Zeph had left a number of remedies for relieving the older Apothecary's symptoms and requested that Ophilia continue to try to get him to take them.

To her dismay, the Cleric had been unable to find a single tactic that worked with Ogen to get him to comply. He refused anything to ease his coughing or the pain. He was rude and abrasive when she insisted on helping him wash or eat. She even considered using her compulsion on him, which was the point at which she broke down and cried, for the thought of using such a spell on somebody who was so very against being saved and who was in full control of his faculties went against everything she believed in.

It was Cyrus that found her sobbing as if her heart was breaking in their room. She had been to see Ogen after the evening meal had been eaten to try and get him once again to take some pain relief and to eat something she had specially prepared for him. Cyrus had taken her in his arms and allowed her to cry herself out, putting her gently to bed once exhaustion had overtaken her. He managed to keep his anger at the situation carefully hidden away while he was comforting her but as soon as she was safely sleeping his ire prompted him along to Ogen's room.

'I don't know, nor is it my business what your problem is Ogen.' He said quietly as he opened the door and approached the man on the bed. 'But I swear that tonight is the last time that I will tolerate finding Ophilia weeping and distressed because of you. She has enough concerns to deal with, without you adding to them.'

Ogen coughed heavily, dabbing a bloodstained handkerchief at his mouth.

'Aye, I'm sorry about that lad.' The Apothecary said genuinely, stunning all of the air out of Cyrus' angry sails. 'I'm sorry that Alfyn and Zeph are upset too. It's not going to change my mind though. If my being here is a problem I will take myself off. Tonight.'

'Don't be absurd man. You won't even make it down the stairs!' Cyrus sat himself down on the side of the bed.

'I would if you were to help me.' Ogen looked up at the Scholar thoughtfully, before another bout of coughing overtook him.

Cyrus was silent. 'You want me to assist you in ending your life?' He asked emotionlessly.

'I am too craven to do it myself.' Ogen grunted.

'I don't have an issue with the act of aiding you Ogen.' Cyrus finally admitted. 'You _are_ dying and by refusing further care your death is imminent. However I _know_ what your disappearance would do to my love _and_ to Alf so I have to decline.'

'I didn't _really_ expect you to.' Ogen agreed. 'Just maybe keep Ophilia from me until you leave. I have no wish to cause her pain, she is a dear child and one that I genuinely respect.'

Cyrus chuckled mirthlessly. 'I think we both know that's not going to happen. Can't you just take the damned potions for the time being?'

Ogen sighed. 'I guess so.' He agreed unhappily. 'I was hoping I would be gone by the time Alfyn returns with his damned cure.'

'Why Ogen?' Cyrus' voice was suddenly sharp. 'I see a man letting himself waste away who has so much still to give. Your skill, your knowledge is vast. As a teacher and a Scholar the thought of it being lost when there is a way to protect it is simply repugnant. Alf and Zeph look up to you. Want to learn from you. The lives that you can save simply by teaching them, and the learning protected for generations to come..' Cyrus ran out of words.

'I am a _murderer_ Professor.' Ogen stated it blankly. 'You all _know_ that I refuse to heal those not worthy and I am the least worthy of all. I deserve my fate and I welcome it.'

Cyrus shook his head sadly. 'Whatever led to this Ogen, whatever you may have done - I _know_ that you are a good man. People care for you, we have no wish to see you in pain, either from illness _or_ of the mind or conscience. I reiterate though that _because_ people care for you, your attitude is causing them hurt and I would be grateful if you would think on that.'

'I will Professor.' Ogen replied quietly.

~0~

It was extremely late by the time Alaic managed to get himself into Saintsbridge, but he called for an audience with Bishop Bartolo at once who acquiesced immediately to the request.

Alaic met with the holy man in his own bedroom, the Father still in nightclothes and dressing gown.

'I heard about Susanna. I am so very sorry.' Bartolo said, rising as the former assassin handed over the letters that he had brought. 'A great woman and sorely missed.'

Alaic grunted, with a shrug.

'Do any of these need an immediate response?' The Bishop asked waving the letter he'd been handed. 'I assume that since you are here so late you have a tight schedule.'

'I will come by before sunrise tomorrow for anything you want to relay.' Alaic stated. 'You have one from Odette and one from Ophilia.'

'Ah yes, Ophilia. We may have a problem lad.' Bartolo frowned.

'Problem?' Alaic was immediately alert.

'Lianna came here to us - as was suggested. In fact Ophilia was correct, her sister is wonderful with sick children and appeared keen even to learn more about the Apothecary arts, but.. she is talking. About Ophilia, about her being alive.'

Alaic scowled. 'The idea was to prevent her from doing just that.' He said harshly.

'It doesn't actually appear to be an intentional act.' The Bishop sighed, his eyes troubled. 'The girl struggles with her own health and with sleeping, and when she is low she starts talking to anyone who will listen. Obviously we are passing it off as her illness and the state of her mind at losing her sister - but rumours are starting to grow. You have to remember that there was a lot of bad feeling toward Ophilia in the church when she took the Ember. The gossip is being fuelled and the conspiracy theories are rearing their heads. If you can even call it that since in actuality they are true.'

'Where is Josef in all this mess?' Alaic demanded. 'Shouldn't he be suggesting sequestering the girl where she can do no harm?'

'Josef is busy working on reforms. His voice is the strongest we have had in a long time Alaic. With the new Archbishop and the old Martyred one working together - real and very positive changes are taking place.' The Bishop looked weary. 'Lianna's wellbeing, and potentially Ophilia's too may be the casualty of all of the greater good that is happening. '

'No.' Alaic said firmly.

'Well, I quite agree - but..'

'Have Lianna ready tomorrow morning. I will take her back with me.' Alaic scowled.


	90. Feathering the Nest

_'Well this was a bloody stupid idea._ ' Therion grouched miserably, clinging to the rock-face and trying to find a resting spot for his right foot.

 _'You're doing great.'_ Ophilia murmured. _'Stay focused sweetheart. Not far now.'_

Therion risked a glace down at his companions on the ground way below him, engaging the huge, brightly hued Ogre Eagle - trying to keep the creature distracted at worst or get it securely netted at best. They didn't appear to be winning in either contest.

 _'I need to hurry this up.'_ Therion huffed anxiously. _'At least if I know for sure we've got what we came for..'_

 _'Don't take any risks simply for the sake of haste.'_ Ophilia demanded gently.

Therion pulled himself another few feet towards the broad ledge still a way above him. He could almost feel Alfyn's fearful eyes on him as he shifted resolutely up, aware that the Apothecary had not been happy when he had insisted that he was the best person to make the climb up to the bird's nest.

Both Z'aanta and H'aanit had agreed that the most likely way to get a hold of the feather that Alfyn required would be in or immediately around the nesting site. Neither of them were at all keen on slaying the rare beast, which wasn't known for any particular aggression when it's territory wasn't being threatened.

'If'en a feather canst be _found_ it wouldst be the best outcome.' Z'aanta had insisted. 'If'en not then net the beast and be wary from whence thy remove the feather. Hany wilst know the best'en place to not doeth any damage.'

Of course the nest _had_ to be halfway up a cliff, and of course Therion _had_ to be by far the best and most able climber out of all the companions. Regardless, Alfyn had refused to allow the thief to attempt the climb initially.

'I know you ain't got a problems with heights bud.' Alfyn had pulled Therion off to one side, his hands firmly on his shoulders and his worried face pushed close to Therion's own. 'But that's a cliff.. I _know_ that must make a difference to you, and I don't want..'

'Well _you_ ain't climbing it.' Therion stated baldly. 'You don't have the knowhow and I kinda like to keep my boyfriends in one piece rather than smashed all over a ravine floor, thanks.'

'Therion, you don't even agree with making up this potion for Ogen.' Alfyn was gently stroking his cheek, trying to be reasonable. 'I don't want you suffering a cliff for something you think is foolish in the first place.'

'I ain't doing it for Ogen.' Therion said quietly. 'I'm doing it for the man than rushed into a room full of brawling thieves to grab my Dragonstone.. and the man I love.'

Alfyn's eyes went wide.

 _'Heh.'_ Therion chuckled. 'Well _that_ shut you up.'

Alfyn nodded.

'Look, if it's important to you, it's important to me. Live with it.' Therion patted Alfyn's cheek. 'Besides.' He added. 'I have the extra benefit of a crazy Cleric in my head to keep me company and keep me calm.'

Alfyn nodded again his worry receding a little. 'Yeah, that's a point. Li won't let you panic or lose focus.'

'Let's just hope you can keep that Eagle away from the nest.' Therion murmured. 'It's damned pretty but I really don't want to inspect it too closely that far up.'

As well as being a rare beast, it became apparent rather quickly that it was also a magical one. Despite its reputation for passivity it certainly had an arsenal of tricks at its disposal to protect itself when threatened.

As soon as H'aanit had shot a few purposefully off target arrows, the bird had risen magnificently from its eyrie and targeted the group of companions waiting on the ground with surprising haste. As soon as the creature had moved, Therion had begun his climb. He wanted to focus all of his attention on his own task but it had become clear very quickly that his companions were having some trouble in containing the attacks that were being directed at them.

The Eagle, much like the white dragon, had an exceptionally powerful wing attack which was capable of knocking even Olberic from his feet and actually carried Primrose quite a way back into the tree's of the forest around them. H'aanit's immediate concern was for Linde and her condition, so she sent the cat away, unwilling to risk her being caught up and physically thrown by the winds.

Olberic was carrying the net with which they were hoping to restrain the beast, keeping his weapon sheathed, while Erhardt was trying to provide cover from the raking talons that darted with frightening speed for so large a creature. H'aanit had produced a whip like device with which she was attempting to goad their foe, striking out in various directions, trying to herd it.

Therion could hear all of his companions shouts and warnings clearly as he climbed, his heart beating heavily in his chest, both from the exertion and his worry.

 _'Calmly darling.'_ Ophilia's thought was like a caress and was accompanied by a gentle strain of warmth as she pulled a little of the energy of the flame into them both - its music both reassuring and invigorating.

 _'I'm okay.'_ He thought back, scooting up a natural incline expertly. _'I'm not sure the others are though.'_

 _'Just concentrate on what you're doing. I know it's hard.'_ Ophilia was working to batter down her own concern but given the closeness of their connection Therion could feel it at the edge of her mind.

 _'I swear if there ain't any feather in this damned nest..'_ Therion went quiet as he swung dangerously by one hand to make his next move.

The music swelled a bit as Ophilia instinctively pulled more power at the risky manoeuvre. _'I'm not sure my heart can take this.'_ She moaned quietly.

 _'So much for you keeping me calm!'_ Therion teased, his own heart thundering as he safely caught a hold of a crevice and pulled himself up.

Below him Therion heard a huge shout go up. He risked another quick glance down, seeing that Olberic had managed to half entangle the Eagle in the net. The Thief looked upwards, seeing he was really quite close to the nest now.

 _'Almost there.'_ He scrambled his feet to gain solid purchase and raised his hand to the next hold. It didn't take long to reach the ledge and finally pull himself up. His first instinct was to look down. The beast had shrugged off the net and it seemed that Primrose was missing again, probably buffeted back. Erhardt was down, but Alfyn was over him, Olberic and H'aanit were still harrying at their foe.

Taking a deep breath, Therion clambered his way over to the nest, not noticing any feathers in the immediate area.

 _'Well?'_ Ophilia's voice was breathless in his mind.

 _'Bloody hell, loads of em!'_ Therion grabbed a couple of handfuls of the colourful plumage and rammed them into his pack then grabbed a few more and waved towards his companions on the ground. Those he dropped and let flutter down towards them.

His descent was going to be a lot easier. H'aanit had provided her large rope and he secured it firmly before taking large breath and pushing himself off the edge. The rope wasn't long enough to take him all of the way to the ground but it did provide him with a healthy start. Once he ran out of its aid he was able to scramble quickly the rest of the way - relief washing over him when his feet finally hit the dirt.

 _'Thank the God's.'_ Ophilia prayed in his mind then assaulted him with a large kiss.

 _'Have a care your Holiness, I'll tell the Prof on you if you keep that up!'_ Therion chuckled, completely lightheaded at his safe return. He started making his way to his companions as Ophilia sent a second kiss.

 _'That ones FROM Cyrus.'_ She laughed.

 _'Bloody pair of saps.'_ Therion groaned as he managed to catch H'aanit's attention and was gesturing to her to start the retreat.

H'aanit covered her friends as Olberic lifted Erhardt and Alfyn grabbed Primrose who had made her way back after her last disappearance. They made for the safety of the tree's as quickly as they could, Therion following a small way behind. As soon as they were all a short distance into the dense tree cover Olberic stopped to take a wary look back.

'It's not following.' He huffed, his breath coming short and shallow. 'By the God's that was some crazy fight.'

Alfyn had lowered Erhardt to the floor. 'He's just asleep.' The Apothecary assured. 'Couldn't grind the mixture to awaken him with all that bloody wind going on. Won't take a minute though.' He already had reagents out and was pounding away at his bowl. 'Is anyone else hurt?' He asked.

'A few scratches only.' Olberic grunted catching the pot of salve that Alfyn threw at him to administer to his wounds.

Linde came bounding through the tree's towards them as soon as H'aanit called to her. 'Wast harden to fight without thee, my beloved.' The Huntress murmured, kneeling to catch the cat in a huge embrace.

'I suppose we need to be careful of her condition, I didn't really think about that.' Primrose had gone to H'aanit's side, her own arms comforting her friend.

'Aye, we musten.' H'aanit agreed. 'She doth need exercise and activity but I doth not want to risk her in more unusual pursuits.'

Therion had made his way over to Alfyn, who was helping Erhardt to sit up. The Knight appeared groggy but seemed no more worse for wear.

'Did we win?' Erhardt asked peering around at his companions, then grinning when he spied Therion. 'Still in one piece then?' He teased.

Therion reached into his bag and started picking out the handfuls of feathers that he had stolen from the nest and handing them to Alfyn.

'Shucks Therion!' Alfyn's jaw had dropped. 'There are.. _bloody hell_!'

'There were loads in the nest. I doubt many people are stupid enough to climb up there to gather reagents.' Therion smirked. 'Reckon you could make a fortune selling that curative Graham Crossford created.'

'I suppose.' Alfyn murmured.

Therion's eyes softened. 'Of course, you could also heal a lot of people who have a really nasty disease with them too - free, naturally.' He reached out to caress his partner's hand.

Alfyn's beaming smile rivalled the sun.

'Once the bird has settled down, I did drop a handful down the cliff as well, trying to get your attention to let you know I had them.' Therion added, 'We can probably pick up a few more if you fancy.'

Alfyn nodded wordlessly, still unable to speak.

'Ahem..' Erhardt coughed politely. 'Before you two get any more sappy.. have you let Phili know I'm okay Therion?'

'Mmm. Course I did.' The Thief agreed, as Alfyn pulled him into a tight hug.

'Right.. okay then.. so, I'll just get out of the way..' The Knight stood a little shakily and staggered over to Olberic.

'Who the hell does he think _he's_ calling sappy.' Therion murmured.

'You I reckon.' Alfyn smiled.

'Meh.. he's not _totally_ wrong.' The Thief smiled back.

~0~

Ogen had begrudgingly agreed to Ophilia's request to take his medicine and then once his pain had eased, she had begged him to join her outside for a spell, where she had insisted the clement weather and the fresh air would do him the world of good.

Against his own better judgement, and probably because he felt no small level of guilt at having made her cry - Ogen found himself being carried by Captain Bastralle out into the gardens of the impressive manse and settled on a day bed in the shade overlooking where the children they had rescued were being engaged in play by Cyrus and Tressa.

Ophilia was at his side, fussing and diligent as he was made comfortable, then once he pronounced himself to be okay, she sat herself down next to his chair, smiling up at him.

'Poor Ogen.' Leon patted the man gently on the shoulder. 'I know exactly what it's like having this harridan interfering when your unwell.' He smirked at the Cleric who poked her tongue out at him.

'Now then!' He chuckled. 'What sort of example is _that_ to set to our children Phili.'

'Just you wait till the next time you're sick..' She warned him.

'You gonna harass me some more with love and compassion? Oh! Look at me quaking in my boots.' He ruffled her hair affectionately.

'Actually I was planning on letting Therion heal you instead.' She said wickedly.

Leon's laughter bellowed around the garden. 'Now that is just simply unkind, Sister. I thought better of you.'

 _'Captain!'_ Tressa had noticed him following his outburst and was calling and waving at him.

'Ahh, looks like I'm needed in whatever game those two have dreamed up.' Leon smiled. 'I will take my leave. Let me know when you require a lift back inside Ogen.' The Captain knelt swiftly and took Ophilia's hand bringing it to his lips. 'Go easy on the poor man, wench.' He commanded with a wink as she blushed crimson.

'An interesting man.' Ogen commented, as Leon strode off towards the children.

'A very kind man.' Ophilia agreed.

'I'd warrant that only a few people have ever got to see that side of him.' Ogen remarked.

Ophilia turned to the older man and smiled up at him. 'Is it good to be outside?' She asked him softly.

'It's a trifle bright.' Ogen grouched with a slight frown. 'And don't think I'm not onto your game little miss.' He added.

'Game? Whatever do you mean?' Ophilia murmured.

'Hmm.' Ogen's frown deepened. 'You bring me outside to watch children we rescued playing happily in the sunshine and I am not to suspect just a little intent behind your actions?'

Ophilia looked sheepish. 'Damn your confounded intelligence.' She muttered.

Ogen chuckled at that, which set him off in a coughing fit. Ophilia was by his side in seconds, a glass of water to his lips as soon as he's wiped the blood away with his handkerchief.

'I'm okay lass..' The Apothecary gently pushed her hand away after a couple of sips. 'Really..' He added, seeing the concern that she was trying to hide.

'I'm sorry for fussing.' She sat down on the seat by his side, taking his handkerchief to replace it with a clean one from her pocket.

'It's who you are child.' Ogen took a hold of her hand and squeezed it. 'In many ways you remind me of my wife Melyssa in your kindness, although she lacked the passion and the fire that you have. She was.. gentle and reserved, and her willingness to help anyone in need sometimes made her a victim of those that would take advantage of her nature.'

'I expect you were a rather effective remedy for that.' Ophilia smiled gently.

Ogen barked a short laugh. 'I was much older than she and yes, when she rather unexpectedly chose to lay her affections on me - I made sure that the more unscrupulous people bothered her no more.' The Apothecary fell silent for a moment, pain flushing his face. 'Did Alfyn tell you about what happened to her?' He asked quietly.

'No.' Ophilia squeezed his hand. 'It was not his story to tell. He would never have spoken in such a circumstance unless it was entirely necessary.'

'He is a fine lad.' Ogen mused thoughtfully.

'He is.' The Cleric agreed. 'And one who looks up to you a great deal.'

Ogen sighed heavily. 'His respect is misplaced.' He commented. 'I tried to impart that specifically before he left on his foolish errand to gain the feather, but he wouldn't listen.'

'Because he cares.' Ophilia pointed out. 'As do we all. Ogen, you have healed me and given me your time and support often since Saintsbridge. How could I possibly believe that you are not worthy or respect or affection?'

'I am simply not the person that you think I am.' He replied blankly. 'Since my wife's death I have not spent any great time in any one place or allowed friendships to establish. That has been my folly here..' He caught the hurt that crossed Ophilia's face at his words. 'I mean it as an abstract child. Please don't allow my manner to cause you pain.'

'Of course.' Ophilia swallowed hard, and squeezed his hand again.

'I couldn't help myself offering you all aid.' Ogen continued, finding that he wanted to make her feel better. 'The first time I felt you heal - that child in the tavern in Saintsbridge.. I was shocked by the warmth of it and it came from you so naturally. I very much turned away from the God's when Melyssa died, and while you were a Cleric, and the Flamebearer to boot - I found myself intrigued. The rumours and opposition that swirled around the town and the attacks on you both before and during the Kindling.. Seeing a Thief flying through the air in the Cathedral to protect you..' Ogen started to chuckle again. 'It was all rather startling.'

'Our ability to attract trouble hasn't lessened any.' Ophilia smiled at him genuinely.

'So I've noted.' Ogen agreed. 'My point is, as a group of people you are all exceptional and I found myself becoming attached, regardless of my desire to remain alone.'

'So you understand why we don't want to see you suffer?' Ophilia brought his hand up to her cheek. 'I have thought hard on the subject Ogen. It is not my place to force an action on you that you have no wish to make. If you do not want to take any pain relief going forward, then I will respect your wishes - but I needed this chance to speak - while you are free from pain - so that I can be sure that its right - and make sure that you know you are loved.'

The Apothecary looked away from her. 'I am not worthy Ophilia. Believe me.'

'I can't believe that. Any more than Alfyn does.' She insisted.

'I killed a man in cold blood.' Ogen stated emotionlessly.

'I killed four in Northreach when I was afraid and angry and started raining destruction down.' Ophilia countered. 'It was kept from me but I picked it up in Therion's thoughts.'

Ogen's eyes widened.

'By your reckoning you should _never_ have healed me.' She said gently. 'In addition I knowingly condemned a man's soul to the Endless Darkness. You where there, looking after me when I had to ask the Archbishop if I was an abomination.'

'That's different.' Ogen scowled. 'You had no intent..'

'I had _every_ intent of ending Mattias.' Ophilia disagreed.

'Child you are the kindest soul who was put in an impossible situation.' Ogen laid back wearily.

Ophilia put a concerned hand to the Apothecaries brow. 'I don't know your circumstances Ogen, but I believe I know the man and I am sure that the same could probably be said for you.'

Ogen shook his head sorrowfully. 'I don't believe that to be so.' He murmured. 'It was stupid, but I took a thief into my own home for healing. He was badly hurt and it took three days of hard work to get him right.'

He was interrupted by a coughing fit. He took sips of water before he continued.

'On that third day I needed to go and restock my reagents, just a local hunt, not far from our home. Melyssa was preparing lunch for us all, she had been in and out to my patient but she hadn't had all that much of a role in his care because she was mid-term in pregnancy and had been suffering from some fatigue. Nonetheless she was happy to watch over my charge for the morning while I went about business.'

Ophilia's face had gone pale. She had a good idea where this was going.

'When I returned.. Melyssa was dead. Her clothes were awry and she had been strangled. The thief was gone obviously, although he had taken nothing save the life of my wife and my unborn child.'

'Oh.. Ogen.' Ophilia pulled him into a gentle hug.

'I left Northreach.. our home shortly after, travelling from place to place and providing healing to those I deemed worthy, then one day - nearly a year later fate brought me together with the thief again. He did not even recognise me. He was out with his wife and child in town, all of them laughing and joking.'

Ogen fell silent for a long while.

'Something snapped inside of me.' He finally continued. 'I followed the man all day. He spent only a little time with his family, before going to an Inn alone in the evening. He met up with a woman there who he paid for.. well, you catch my meaning.'

Ophilia nodded.

'When he staggered home that night, drunk and sated I accosted him. It was odd really. My hands took three days to heal the man and the same hands strangled the life from him in mere seconds.'

Silence fell again.

'You have nothing to say?' Ogen asked eventually.

'What could I possibly say?' Ophilia asked sadly. 'Only that it changes nothing in how I feel for you or see you.'

'I was sure that the Church would have some platitudes for a time like this.' He countered.

'Hundreds.' She agreed. 'But I am a friend, not the church.'

He looked at her shrewdly. 'You understand the pain don't you.'

She nodded.

'How do you cope with it?' He asked genuinely interested.

'I try to hold out a hand to others experiencing it. For some that's all they need. For others it will never be enough.' She shrugged. 'I don't know where you will fall Ogen. It's up to you really. If you chose to relinquish your life to your ailment though, I _will_ stay with you. You will have someone there at least.'

'Even though it would hurt you?' His eyebrows raised.

'Like you said, I know pain already - a little more taken for the love of a friend is worth it.'

'Oh your really _are_ sneaky Ophilia.' Ogen smiled the first genuine smile that he had for a while.

'What?' She smiled back at him. 'I have spoken no lie to you.'

'You know full well that you uncovered a chink in my armour and are exploiting it for all your worth. Child, you really are a harridan, the Captain was entirely correct. You assassinate with love!'

'How very unkind.' Ophilia murmured. 'And you really are _exceptionally_ clever Ogen. It's no wonder you are as skilled as you are. It would truly be a shame not to pass that on in a significant way.'

'I will think on it.'

'Please do. If I may make one request though..' Ophilia's face was serious now.

'Go on.' Ogen agreed.

'Don't make any rash decisions before Alfyn returns.' Ophilia took Ogen's hand once again. 'He has struggled greatly with what happened in Saintsbridge with Miguel, the man you refused to heal and that he did. Also when he tangled with that vile woman Vanessa in Goldshore. He needs some resolution, his argument with you before he left will have been playing on his mind. He feels he needs to heal you in order to re-establish his faith in his belief that all should have access to aid when they need it.'

'But I don't agree with that faith.' Ogen frowned.

'In truth, you kinda do.' Ophilia disagreed. 'Primrose has murdered for revenge, I have killed people, we _all_ have for one reason or another, yet you have given your time and your skills to us regardless.'

Ogen shifted uncomfortably. 'It's not the same as an actual felon.' He mumbled.

'Therion is a thief, Erhardt murdered a bloody _king_ and between you and me - Cyrus fried a Bishop who attacked me and refused to back down.' Ophilia smiled. 'You should never have healed any of us.. well maybe Tressa. Although she does like to loot dead bodies..'

Ogen snorted a laugh. 'What exactly are you trying to say now Ophilia?'

'Only that you have a very good read on people I think. It's not as black and white as you have suggested and you _do_ know that. Alfyn lacks any kind of mistrust in people at the moment, although he does have Therion now which will help him.' She patted Ogen's cheek. 'He respects you and admires you and some validation for his unwavering belief in helping people from you would go a long way. Even if you refuse his cure.'

'I will speak with him again.' Ogen agreed. 'Which means I need to keep taking the medication he left until then at least.'

'How very wise.' Ophilia grinned.

~0~

Therion walked with Alfyn back towards the main road to meet Alaic and the coach to go back up to the Manse in Duskbarrow.

'I wish we weren't splitting up even more.' Alfyn muttered rather grumpily.

'Won't be for long.' Therion reassured him. 'Once you have sorted Ogen you'll be on your way back. Li will be with you too - y'know if Ogen gives you any shit.' Therion recognised Alfyn's sour mood as his continuing worry at the impending second round of his fight with the Older Apothecary. 'Plus, Nina will be in the coach, so less frowning eh. You don't wanna scare the poor mite.'

Alfyn smiled. 'Yeah, it will be good to see the little monster again.' He agreed. His smile didn't last long though. 'You will be careful Therion.' He beseeched.

'I promise I will keep regular contact.'

'I don't like you going and scoping out Riverford alone.' Alfyn scowled.

'It's what I do.. like climbing cliffs to gather feathers!' The Thief grinned. 'Nobody knows me in Riverford, Alf. I ain't gonna start stealing anything or risking myself. Just gonna get the lay of the land before our Knights start their assault on that Werner fellow.'

'I know.' Alfyn sighed. 'It's just I will be so far away and you will actually be lacking a healer altogether.. Just don't do anything dumb. For once.'

'You have such faith in me.' Therion grinned.

Alfyn managed a chuckle. 'I _know_ you. Could be worse of course - Li could be with you too - then I'd be really worried!'

'So would I.' Therion agreed, laughing.

'I do actually _wish_ I could be there when Olberic goes to that Shrine to Winnehild too. He ain't so fond of magic after all and I can just imagine him getting into an argument with a God over wielding some himself. Wonder what being a warmaster will actually entail.'

Therion smirked. 'I expect it will involve being big and strong and extra specially fighty. He'll do fine!'

They we close to the junction now, they could both see the coach already there waiting.

'So I guess I'll see you in a few days.' Therion stopped walking and took Alfyn's hand. 'Whatever happens with Ogen don't let it get you down. Speak to Ophilia, she can speak to me and.. well okay it will be a bit weird having a conversation like that but..'

'It'll be fun I reckon.' Alfyn managed a smile, before he reached down for a lingering kiss.

'Not more kissy faces!' Nina was bolting down the road towards them, hair flying out behind her and a beaming smile on her face.

'There's my girl!' Alfyn let go of Therion and opened his arms to scoop up the child enthusiastically.

'Hey Therion.' Nina said shyly over Alfyn's shoulder.

'Hey Nina.' Therion was blushing.

'Guess who is coming up to Duskbarrow with us..' Nina exclaimed as Alfyn put her back down on her feet and took her hand.

'Lily?' Alfyn asked, puzzled.

'Nope!' Nina had reached out her other hand and taken one of Therion's, much to his embarrassment.

'Dunno then monster. Who?'

'Lianna. She is Ophilia's sister you know. Not her _real_ sister though.' She informed them seriously.

'Lianna? She is in the coach now?' Alfyn looked stunned.

'Yup.' Nina nodded. 'She isn't very well, although she doesn't _look_ that sick. She's pretty quiet though. I tried talking to her, but she keeps closing her eyes and pretending to be asleep.'

'Well, I got on with her the last time we spent time together.' Alfyn reassured her. 'I think she is kinda shy.'

'Nothing like Li.' Nina noted sagely.

'No, she is _nothing_ like Li.' Alfyn agreed.

Therion met Alfyn's eyes over Nina's head.

'Think we need a quiet chat with Alaic.' Alfyn suggested

'Yeah, then I'll warn Phili.' Therion murmured.


	91. Fear and Loathing

Neither of the Knights were in very good spirits as they trudged along the road that led to Riverford. Olberic was definitely grumpy that he was 'feeling the call' as Dreisang's guardian had named it - his feet being guided almost against his will to the Shrine of the Warmaster, Winnehild. He didn't much like that his feet were leading him so close to Riverford either.

Erhardt on the other hand was far more circumspect in his moaning and Olberic wasn't entirely sure what his problem was. He knew that his fellow Knight was sorely missing the company of his sister - having become closer to her than Olberic had ever expected on the day in Wellspring that he had divulged her existence to him. He guessed also that Erhardt must be feeling the ever closer proximity of Werner, the man who had taken the lad as a teenaged orphan and honed him into a weapon to be used to fatal effect in the killing of a king and the destruction of a kingdom.

Olberic took a sidelong glance at his companion, whose mouth was set in a firm line and had the crease of a scowl upon his brow. They had been travelling together for several months now and had faced a number of unusual and extraordinary experiences, yet they had not properly talked again. Not since that first day in Wellspring. Even when Ophilia had sacrificed herself to the Endless Darkness, Erhardt had preferred action over conversation as a means to cope, and when action wasn't possible he drank.

'I wonder if Ophilia has managed to get Ogen to take the medication that Alf left behind.' Olberic ventured, tired of the silence between them.

At the mention of his sister, the frown that Erhardt had been sporting for miles instantly disappeared.

'I fully expect she has him wound around her finger completely by now.' The blonde Knight chuckled. 'Remember how she talked down Leon? Honest word, I thought I was gonna have to protect her but she judged him just right and got him to do exactly what she wanted!'

'You genuinely care for her don't you.' Olberic noted.

Erhardt was silent for a long time, then he reached out a hand to Olberic's arm and gripped it tight. 'When you first spoke of her to me in Wellspring - quite aside from the astounding fact that I had a true sister, I was immediately taken by the _way_ in which you spoke about her. In all our time in Hornburg, I had never heard your speak about _anyone_ with emotion, let alone love. I was intrigued by the idea of a woman that could move my stoic and immovable friend to such feeling.' The blonde Knight glanced at Olberic and laughed quietly at his startled look.

'I spent eight years feeling nothing at all.' Olberic choked out. 'I think I was just about ready for some real sentiment by the time I met with our companions.'

'I remember how she came running out to you,' Erhardt continued as if Olberic had not spoken. 'Her initial anger at your injury, standing there with her hands on her hips, fierce in her care - so much like our mother. Then she flung herself at you, with no regard for the mess that you made of her, hugging you so tightly.. I knew right then that she saw in you the man that I always had and loved you for it, just as I did.'

'Right.' Olberic was at a loss for words and had to concentrate hard on trying to keep from blushing.

'I'll never be able to repay you Olberic..' Erhardt hand moved down his companion's arm to take his hand. 'I took everything from you and yet you still brought me to my sister. Allowed me to know her. You never should have - you should have just killed me and been done with it.'

'You really _are_ in a melancholy mood!' Olberic grunted, wishing he's never struck up a conversation.

Erhardt sighed and released Olberic's hand. 'Seeing Werner again will just bring home what an idiot I was.' He mumbled.

'I want to know _why_ he orchestrated such a vendetta.' Olberic shrugged. 'I understand how you got pulled into it but I fail to see what anyone actually gained by Hornburg's destruction. I've spoken at length..' He turned to Erhardt and rolled his eyes.. 'At such great and intensive length.. with the Professor about it and neither he nor any scholarly thinking that he has come across can attribute a valid reason.'

'Does it really matter?' Erhardt scowled.

'It does to me.' Olberic shrugged.

'Reckon you'll quickly discover that Werner is just a cruel bastard.' Erhardt's hand had drifted to the pommel of his sword. 'The leaf for the plot must have come from somewhere though - I am _sure_ that he was just the hired help, recruited for his barbarism and the wit that he unfortunately has to go along with it.'

'I just don't understand how so many of Alfred's men were recruited.' Olberic's voice was quiet, the revelation that many he had believed loyal were not had hit him particularly hard when Erhardt had admitted it.

'You had an innocent view of the war Olberic. Many were tired of having to fight year after year for no gain.' Erhardt grimaced. 'I'm not surprised you never encountered the general discontent though. Your reputation and your belief in your king meant that nobody would air their baser feelings in your presence. It would have been folly for them to do so.'

Olberic scowled at that. 'Was I really so unapproachable?' He asked harshly.

'Not unapproachable my friend.' Erhardt's tone was tender. 'Noble, loyal and honourable to a fault. It made us lesser men only too aware of our personal failings.'

'You make me sound like a person even I wouldn't want to know.'

Erhardt chuckled. 'Time has certainly changed that, and the company that you now keep plays a large part I think.'

'Hmm, probably.' Olberic agreed. 'I could do without quite so much of the magic shit though.' He grumbled.

'Are you insulting my brother-in-law?' Erhardt poked his companion.

'Hardly.' Olberic grinned. 'I'm insulting _you_.. bloody _healer_ \- glowing like some kinda freak!'

'Hey! That's offensive to my sister and Therion too! How dare you!' Erhardt smirked.

'Honest word - the very _last_ person I expected to suddenly turn up all magical is you.' Olberic taunted. 'It's hard enough trusting you to hold a sharp object let alone wield the forces of light.'

'Mean!' Erhardt's shoulder suddenly drove fiercely into Olberic's back. Olberic pivoted speedily and threw his pack to the ground, ramming his whole self into his friend with the momentum of a polished move. They both went down onto the dusty road, fists flying and grappling wildly to get the advantage. The scuffle went on for a long while, seeing them roll eventually to the side of the road, raining bruises on each other and laughing as they did. Erhardt won out in the end, managing to get himself astride Olberic's chest and pinned securely although it had been no easy task.

'So you haven't gone completely soft now you're all magical.' Olberic smirked up at his captor.

'Never gonna happen.' Erhardt growled back.

Olberic leered at him. 'Pfft, I give it a year before you're soft and fat.'

'And yet you'll still want me, won't you dear?' Erhardt taunted, his hand grabbing a handful of his companions hair, roughly pulling him up so that his shoulders rose slightly from the floor. Olberic's face flushed red. He scowled, bucking hard in an attempt to push Erhardt off of him - but his fellow Knight was holding him too tight.

'What?' Erhardt's face was up close to Olberic's now, a trail of blood from his lip mesmerising the darker man as Erhardt challenged him. 'To the victor the spoils, my dear Olberic.' Erhardt declared, before claiming his lips, hard.

Erhardt eventually moved back with a satisfied smirk on his face. Olberic's blush was completely luminous.

'I hardly think this is the place..' He muttered breathlessly.

'Always so very proper!' Erhardt teased, jumping up and offering a hand to his fellow Knight. 'How about we set up camp early some way off this damned road?' He added with a raised brow.

'What the hell has gotten into you?' Olberic had picked up his pack and was following behind the blonde Knight as he strode purposefully off the road and towards the tree-line and the river, not even bothering with a backward glance to see in Olberic was complying.

'Tell me that it isn't what you want, I dare you.' Erhardt muttered.

'What I _want_ isn't the issue here.' Olberic caught up to his friend and grasped his shoulder. 'You are acting.. oddly Erhardt. If I obviously care so much shouldn't I be concerned?'

Erhardt suddenly deflated as if all of the air had been pumped out of him. 'Werner is the issue.' He muttered, as anxiety flooded his features.

'We will get our answers and we will defeat him.' Olberic stated firmly. 'We have faced far worse on our travels than a man with some military knowledge and a base nature.'

'You don't know him!' Erhard looked up at Olberic, his face taunt.

Olberic took his friends arm and continued moving them both forward, keeping out an eye for a place to set up camp. 'Then tell me Erhardt. What exactly is it that has you so very worried?' He asked.

Erhardt was silent for a long time. When they entered the woodland and found good cover Olberic grunted and pointed at a place to stop, Erhardt nodded his agreement and they fell to making camp. They gathered wood and water and started their fire. Once Olberic was seated, Erhardt lay down by his side and rested his head in his lap with a huge, shuddering sigh. Unable to resist, Olberic ran his fingers through Erhardt's hair.

Are you ready to talk Erry?' He asked.

'Mmm, I guess I am.' Erhardt turned on his back so that he could look up into Olberic's face. He reached a hand to frame it gently. 'I wasn't going to Olberic, I was going to deal with this alone. When you reached the shrine and you entered I planned to leave but.. I can't hurt you like that again, even to protect you. I _tried_ to protect you in Hornburg and that.. didn't exactly end well.'

Olberic's face screwed up into a frown. 'What are you talking about?'

'Esmeralda.' Erhardt replied. 'She was tasked with warning Werner that we were coming for him.'

'She was tasked with warning Lucia and Simeon too - but we know she didn't speak with Lucia at least.' Olberic looked perplexed. 'What does it matter anyway, I mean really? There was no timeframe to relay to him. The worst that could happen is that he has heightened his security. Or maybe he has put up posters, like Darius did in Northreach.'

'No Olberic, Werner isn't _like_ anyone else that we've faced.' Erhardt looked genuinely fearful. ' _You_ hunting him down he will respect. Obviously he would prepare for your arrival and meet it with ferocity, but he would also see it as your right to look to avenge your King and your kingdom. There would be a fight, but there would be genuinely no malice behind his reprisal.'

'So for all that he is a sellsword these days he has some understanding of honour.' Olberic nodded.

Erhardt snorted. 'Of a kind.' He agreed. 'I think he coveted being a Knight at one time. I know that there were few whose knowledge of the Knights code were as advanced as his. His manner though, he literally revels in the pain and suffering of others. He enjoys vanquishing his foe's whether they are fairly matched or not. He would as like take pleasure at the slaying of a child servant who looked at him in the wrong way as he would someone like you, with all of your skill and your experience. That is who he is.'

Olberic's face darkened.

'And then there is me.' Erhardt said so quietly that Olberic had to struggle to hear his words. 'He will see me as an ultimate betrayal. That I was his vassal, that I worked to his great cause so passionately for so many years.. to turn up looking for his death? You, he would want to kill. Me, he would want to destroy.'

'We won't let him Erhardt.' Olberic said patiently. 'You are scared of this man simply because you were little more than a child when he conditioned you into his weapon. You..'

'No Olberic!' Erhardt cut him off dead, sitting himself up and grasping him by the shoulders. 'I am not scared of the man for myself. I put very little value on my own life, or even the manner that I will meet my death.'

'Well you should!' Olberic's voice raised impatiently.

'That is not the issue here.' Erhardt shut his eyes tight, trying to bite down on the anger that was building in him. 'Werner is clever. He is intelligent, ruthless and he is precise in his tactics - he will _want_ me to pay a heavy price for turning on him. If he knows that I seek him out then he will have prepared to make me suffer. Think, Olberic. What did he _use_ all those years ago to bring me to his side.'

'Well, the death of your family and the destruction of your home.' Olberic replied.

'And what exactly would hurt me now - more than anything in the world?'

'Ophilia.. something happening to your sister.' Olberic scowled.

'Definitely that, or hurting any of you - the people that I love.' Erhardt wrapped his arms around Olberic tightly, resting his head on his fellow Knight's shoulder. 'I cannot let Ophilia anywhere near that animal Olberic. He wouldn't just kill her, that's not who he is. He would hurt her, defile her, humiliate and torture her - and he would do it all publically, simply because I love her. He would do the same to you or to any of our companions if he has had the time to find out about our association. If Esmeralda _has_ spoken to him - he _will_ know you are all my weakness.'

'He is still just a man.' Olberic held his friend tight. 'There is no way that we would allow _anything_ like that to happen to any one of us. What on earth were you thinking of doing Erry? Facing him alone?'

'I am worried for Therion.' Erhardt muttered. 'You told him to go and do reconnaissance and I tried to prevent it - but the lad didn't listen. If Esmeralda..'

'If she has truly been trying to help us there is no knowing what, if anything the girl has told Werner.' Olberic pointed out. 'Besides Therion won't have reached Riverford yet, we will intercept him and..'

'No need guys.' Therion stepped out into the camp, both Knights jumping up and instinctively drawing their weapons at his sudden appearance.

'What the hell Therion? How did you get here so quickly?' Olberic was stunned.

'You were spying on us?' Erhardt added, angrily.

Therion scowled at both of them and sat himself cross legged on the ground a little way away from them both. 'Firstly, I ran here, I'm pretty good at it - and I've gotten better at each Kindling we've undertaken, so I managed to catch up you two slowpokes easily. Secondly, no - I wasn't spying. You are my companions, you were talking about the job that you..' He pointed a finger at Olberic. '.. Asked me to do. And you talked about a possible threat to my best friend. So excuse me for caring.'

'Right.' Olberic mumbled. 'Sorry.'

'I believe I also have an answer for _your_ conundrum too Erry.' Therion smirked at the blonde Knight. 'I don't reckon you'll like it much though.' He added.

'Oh?'

'If you are so damned worried about Werner's retaliation against you hurting your loved ones, then stay away completely.' Therion surmised.

'What?' Erhardt scowled. 'Don't be ridiculous.'

'The lad makes a valid point.' Olberic agreed. 'If you don't actually show up at all what reason would Werner have to punish you?'

'Hang on a minute.. I'm not letting you all face him while I sit at home baking pies for your return!' Erhardt's face was becoming quite red.

Therion shrugged. 'Then if he tries something with one of us it's squarely on your head.'

'Or I could just face him alone as I was planning too before I got a bad case of conscience.' Erhardt picked up his pack and started to heft it to his shoulder.

'That's just fine.' Therion retorted. 'After all _you_ will be dead - so _you_ won't be the one that has to pick up the pieces of Ophilia when she realises that you didn't care enough about her to keep yourself safe. That will fall to me and Cy and the rest of us I guess.'

'I'm trying to _protect_ her!' Erhardt shouted, his anger finally breaking through. 'All of you. I know Werner better than any of you. He won't beat me.'

'Can't stop you I guess.' Olberic rumbled sadly.

'Honest, I reckon this martyrdom trait must be in their gene-pool.' Therion observed. 'Phili is just as bad and twice as stubborn. I suppose I'd better let her know now before you disappear Erry, then if she has any final words for you.. well ones that aren't swear words I mean..'

'By the Gods!' Erhardt flopped down to the ground and dropped his head into his hands. 'I'm being an idiot aren't I?' He moaned.

'Kinda.' Therion agreed.

'The whole Esmeralda thing has been on my mind for so bloody long.' The Knight moaned. 'It's gone round and round in my head.'

'You should just have talked about it Erry.' Olberic said softly.

'That's right cause we are all _so_ good at talking stuff through.' Therion grinned.

Olberic chuckled suddenly. 'I see your point.' He eyed Therion thoughtfully. 'When the hell did you get so bloody wise?' He queried.

'Downside of having her Holiness in my head most of the time.' Therion shrugged. 'She just rubs off on you without really meaning too.'

'So I guess her not knowing about this little madness is out of the question?' Erhardt looked chagrined.

'Well to be honest, she already knows..' Therion smirked. 'I was talking to her as I was running to meet you guys and saw you dive off the road to make camp.'

'Oh crap.' Erhardt muttered.

'Yeah! Honest word, it's been hard not to laugh at the level of swearing. I don't actually know where she could possibly have learned half those words from.'

'So she is properly mad at me then?' Erhardt actually looked more fearful than he had at any time he was talking about Warner.

Olberic started to chuckle.

'Well, I think you're actually quite lucky. She was _so_ happy when I reported what you two were getting up to after your wrestling match.' Therion smirked as Olberic's chuckle became an enormous blush.

'You saw that as well then. Right.' Erhardt stared at his feet. 'In my defence,' He added quickly, 'I was in emotional turmoil at the time..'

Therion laughed outright. 'Her Holiness wishes me to tell you to stop being such idiots and sort it out already. Those _weren't_ her actual words, but I'd blush if I repeated what she actually said.'

'Oh.. dear.' Olberic moaned.

'Right, yeah.' Therion's face turned more serious. 'Reason I was speaking to her in the first place was that when Alfyn met the coach going back up to the Manse, Lianna was on board.'

'What?' Erhardt looked up from his feet. 'Why?' He asked.

'Bishop Bartolo had been looking after her while her father has been off doing churchy things. Seems Lianna's mental state really ain't improved much and she's been spilling that Ophilia's still alive to anyone willing to listen.' Therion scowled. 'Apparently it don't seem to be malicious - just confusion on her part. Alaic thought it best to take her somewhere out of the way where she can do less damage.'

'How is she? Phili I mean?' Olberic asked, concerned.

'Uh.. well.. fine.' Therion was shaking his head as he said it - indicating that he couldn't discuss it while she was still in his head.

'Anyway. I reckon you two were sorting some stuff out, so I'm gonna get myself to Riverford and start having a nose.' Therion rose to his feet.

'Haven't you been listening lad?' Erhardt looked confused. 'If Esmeralda..'

'Sneaking is what I do.' Therion said firmly. 'If Esmeralda has sold us out then it's better we know before we hit the town don't you think?'

'I don't like it.' Olberic's scowl was as deep as Erhardt's.

'Nor does Phili, but it is our best option.' Therion's brow knitted as he thought. 'Really can't think of any other way. I'm open to suggestions though. I _certainly_ ain't any kind of martyr.'

'What, you mean you aren't my long lost brother after all?' Erhardt smiled for the first time in a while.

'Heaven forbid!'

'How long do you need?' Olberic asked.

Therion thought about that too. 'I ain't planning on staying long.' Just get a general feel and get out again. If I notice anything that warrants further investigation I'll talk it over first.'

'Warner isn't the secretive type.' Erhardt mused. 'He likes his cleverness to be applauded and he has always kept a few men close to him to act as his own private audience when he can't go baying something from the rooftops.'

'Useful to know.'

'He also does most of his killing himself. He likes to keep it personal where he can. He loves his martial skills to be recognised, he can be goaded into a fight easily.'

'Well I ain't gonna be doing that, but also useful for future plans.' Therion grinned. 'I can feel your shrine from here Olberic, so I reckon best thing to do would be for me to meet you there tomorrow. If I ain't arrived by the time you've had your meeting with Winnehild I guess you will have to come rescue me.'

'You can _feel_ it?' Olberic looked perplexed. 'Is it that close?' He asked.

'Nah, I reckon you'll walk another half a day from here, but truth - since me and Phili melded together to fight Lucia my sensitivity has gone through the roof. That and the Shrine is really strong. Reckon you'll be a force to be reckoned with once you've done your learning Olberic.' Therion laughed at the Knights annoyed frown.

'Bloody magic.' He muttered.

'It ain't so bad big man!' Therion went and patted him on the shoulder. 'Chin up eh.. I doubt you'll get to glow - so there's always that!'

'Sometimes I really don't like you very much Therion.' Olberic grouched.

~0~

Once Therion had started to move again on his way to Riverford, Ophilia took herself off to find Cyrus and fill him in on all the confounding news that the Thief had bought her. She found the Scholar exactly where she had expected, in the little study that he'd set up on the first floor of the Manse, sat behind an enormous desk that seemed to fill at least half of the room and with paper spread literally everywhere. For a man whose mind and ability was so rigid and ordered, she was always amused at how he could exist in such chaos.

Peace washed over her almost as soon as she had opened the door and stepped in. She took a few minutes to stand and watch him, his sheer beauty as he worked enrapturing her as much now as it had the first time she had witnessed it.

'Are you going to stare all afternoon dearheart or are you going to actually come and kiss me anytime soon?' His voice was deeply amused as he put his quill down and turned to her - opening his arms in welcome.

'I was enjoying the scenery.' She murmured as she fell into his embrace, curling herself onto his lap in the huge chair that he preferred to work from. His familiar warmth soothed a little of the worry from her mind and she sighed happily.

'You look pale my darling.' Cyrus's brow was furrowed in concern as he tenderly lifted her chin to inspect her face. Unable to resist the heat that flooded through her at his touch she pushed herself forward to capture his lips enthusiastically. 'Well now!' He said breathlessly when she finally relinquished her hold, 'It certainly doesn't appear that _you_ are ill. Has Ogen perhaps taken a turn for the worse?'

With a heavy heart, Ophilia nestled herself into his chest, absently playing with the buttons on his shirt as she told him about Lianna's imminent arrival and Erhardt's worries about Werner. Cyrus listened patiently without interruption until she had offloaded all of her woes.

'Are you worried about Lianna's arrival dearheart?' He asked gently once she was done.

'Only in so much as I feel terrible that we would soon be leaving, and effectively offloading her care onto others.' Ophilia admitted. 'She can be difficult Cyrus, and she is my responsibility. In honesty I had half made up my mind that I should stay here before Therion caught up with Erhardt and Olberic.'

'I see.' The Scholar had been stroking her back reassuringly but moved his caress up to her shoulders and neck. 'And what do you feel now?' He asked.

'If something were to happen to our companions and I wasn't there..' Ophilia grimaced. 'I would always have to wonder if I could have made a difference. The guilt would eat me alive Cyrus. Quite aside from the fact I w _ant_ to be there for the others, in the same way that they were all there for me.'

'You have an obligation to steal an Ember too don't forget.' He reminded her.

'Yes.' Ophilia sighed again.

Cyrus was looking thoughtful. 'Do you happen to remember when we took you to the Starpool my love? How Ogen spent a bit of time with Lianna, trying to identify what Mattias had been drugging her with and hoping to find something that could help both with the withdrawal and her mental state?'

'Only vaguely.' Ophilia admitted. I was rather corrupted at the time, and distracted by the fact that I had appeared to have gotten myself married without realising it.' She smiled up at him tenderly.

'Well yes, there _was_ that!' He chuckled, kissing her brow. 'I _do_ remember however that he was extremely interested in Lianna as a study, although I never actually found out what conclusions he was able to draw - if any - before we left for Noblecourt.'

Ophilia started to grin at him. 'So it was something that Ogen was rather interested in, huh?' She raised an eyebrow.

'Well, it certainly appeared that way to me.' Cyrus was also looking amused. 'I do wonder if he would be able to fill us in a little. Indeed, he may be able to make some useful suggestions to Zeph about her continuing care.. since he himself isn't planning to be about much longer.' .

'You are actually a bit of a genius, you know that right?' Ophilia's arms went tight around his neck and her kiss was deep and long.

'Do we _have_ to go and speak with Ogen straight away?' Cyrus asked when he could get a breath.

'We don't.' Ophilia admitted, her fingers on the buttons of his shirt again, undoing them this time. 'Therion isn't due to report in for a good hour or more yet either.' She added. 'Do you have any interesting suggestions for how we could pass that time?'

'Oh, I'm _sure_ I could think of _something_.' He grinned. 'I am a genius after all!'


	92. The Deepest Wounds

Alfyn knew immediately that the coach ride back to the Manse was going to be an uncomfortable experience. To be fair, Lianna was actually overjoyed by him joining them - as soon as he had climbed into the cabin of their transport with a gentle smile for her, she had literally thrown herself at him in a flood of tears. Unfortunately, it soon became apparent that she was maybe just a little _too_ pleased to see him. She clung to him tightly, refusing to let him put any space between them and after they had travelled only a very short distance, her hands began to wander in affectionate caresses just a bit more familiarly than was strictly appropriate.

Alfyn was by nature a very tactile guy. He both gave and sought comfort through touch, sometimes straying a little over the line of propriety himself, especially when it came to Ophilia who not only encouraged his affections but genuinely enjoyed them as well. Lianna was different though. While Ophilia's love and demonstration was open and unconditional, Lianna was starting to make his skin crawl with her furtive and rather demanding attentions.

Zeph of course was finding the whole situation incredibly amusing whilst Nina, who was sat opposite him next to her brother, had a thunderous frown on her angry little face. Both of the sibling's reactions just added to Alfyn's misery.

'So..ah, you looking forward to seeing Ophilia again?' Alfyn queried, shifting himself uncomfortably as Lianna's hand came to rest against his thigh _almost_ by accident, causing a sharp intake of breath from Nina and a barely concealed chuckle from Zeph.

'No-one at the Cathedral would believe me that she was still alive.' Lianna pouted unhappily. 'They said I was mad. It's not fair Alfyn!'

'Right. Well, I'm sure your da and Bishop Bartolo explained that we are all supposed to be keeping it a secret that Li came back from the Endless Darkness.'

'Mattias didn't come back though did he. _He_ is still there. Why should _she_ be allowed to go on with her life when she condemned him to torment?' Lianna's face crumpled again.

'Oh.. right..' Alfyn sighed, defeated. He couldn't help but be shocked by the fact that despite how much time had passed - Lianna really didn't seem that much sounder of mind than she had been in Goldshore or Wispermill. Mind you, if what Alaic had told him tersely before he had got into the coach was true, Alfyn doubted that Lianna had actually had that much time or attention paid to her problems.

It was a genuine relief when Alaic stopped the coach around half way through their journey so that they could take lunch and rest and water the horses. Alfyn settled Lianna down with some food and then beckoned furtively to Zeph to follow him. His friend nodded and the two Apothecaries walked a little way from the makeshift camp under the guise of stretching their legs.

'Having a rough time?' Zeph's grin was broad.

Alfyn's face settled into an unfamiliar frown. 'Anna really ain't doing any better than she was the last time we were with her.' He replied. 'You heard that Mattias was drugging her for years, right?'

'I heard a little from Odette when she reported to us that Li had sacrificed herself. She didn't go into any great detail about Lianna's issues though.' Zeph was frowning too now. 'Honest word? Mattias played with her mind _that_ much?'

Alfyn nodded. 'Can't say for sure exactly what she was like before he started his regime of conditioning her.' He admitted. 'I understand there was always an element of jealousy towards Li and that Anna had quite a nervous disposition anyway - but we surely should be seeing _some_ change in her demeanour after this amount of time and the release of the drug's effects.'

'Well, I don't reckon mind problems are either of our strengths mate. Bit of a different game to the healing of the body. Interesting to study though.' Zeph looked back towards Lianna thoughtfully. 'I guess with you and Li leaving again once you've dealt with Ogen, she will become _my_ patient.'

'Don't like lumbering that one on you bud.' Alfyn sighed heavily. 'I know damned well that Li will hate it too.'

Zeph shrugged and grinned broadly at his friend. 'One patient is much like another Alf. Honest, the opportunity that's been handed to us here - anything that I can do to help out don't even nearly cover my gratitude.'

Alfyn looked confused. 'Opportunity? I don't get it.'

'You really reckon Clearbrook was a place that Mercedes was ever going to truly settle in?'

'Well.. she lived there as a child right?'

Zeph laughed. 'Yeah, but she loves her job as much as we love what _we_ do and their ain't any call for a librarian in Clearbrook. She did talk about teaching the local kids - but it's books that are her passion. Reckoned we would have been moving to Atlasdam sometime soon anyway.'

'Oh! Right.' Alfyn's brow creased. 'Reckon you'd enjoy that?'

'I can be an Apothecary anywhere.' Zeph patted his friend on the back. 'Truth is though I like the smaller community feel where you know everyone and they know you and you can build up a proper relationship with your patients. I ain't adventurous like you!'

'So I guess Duskbarrow would be a better fit for you - and Mer is contented in the library at the ruins?' Alfyn queried.

'Ain't only the library.' Zeph said quietly. 'Odette and the Professor both treat her as an equal, she doesn't get looked down on by them, not like many of the scholars and students did in Atlasdam. They have been encouraging responsibilities and study and she is as happy as a pig in mud at the contents of the library itself.'

Alfyn beamed at his friend. 'Nina's gonna be happy too I reckon. Loads of kids her age, loads of chance to learn and she adores Li too, so when we return..'

'Well, she adores you too.' Zeph smirked. 'Can't understand why, but perhaps she'll grow out of it when she's older and wiser!'

'Mean!' Alfyn chuckled, chucking an arm around Zeph as they started to make their way back towards the coach.

'Since she is gonna be my responsibility, perhaps I should sit next to Lianna on the next leg of the journey.' Zeph raised an amused eyebrow at Alfyn. 'Unless of course you're enjoying the attention..'

'She's all yours!' Alfyn shuddered.

~0~

Therion had left the Knight's in their makeshift camp for the evening and set out at a run towards the entrance to Riverford, hoping to make it to the town before darkness fell. He actually made very good time but he was surprised and a little annoyed when he reached the sturdy stone bridge that forded the river and led into the town only to find that the gates were locked up tight for the night. There were a number of small fires set off to one side of the river - other travellers who had missed what obviously had to be a curfew.

'What gives?' Therion made his way up to where an older Merchant was aimlessly poking at his fire and boiling up some water for tea.

'Not been to Riverford before?' The Merchant grimaced.

'Nope.' Therion handed the man a packet of herbs that Alfyn had left with him - his favourite tea blend, as a gesture of goodwill. He was ushered to sit down as the Merchant sniffed at the pack with obvious approval.

'Avoid it if you can.' The Merchant advised as he threw the herbs into his pot of water and raised an eyebrow in Therion's direction. 'Been a couple of years now that Lord Warner's been in charge of the town and it hasn't been a nice place to visit from the very first day he took over.' He stirred at the water reflectively. 'Last couple of moon's though, security has tightened to an insane level and the militia have become even more intimidating. Feelings are pretty low all told.'

'So it _is_ under curfew then?' Therion asked mildly, taking a couple of apples from his pack and chucking one to his companion.

'Of a sort I suppose. It's not actually called that - those inside are free to go about their business, but they lock the gates early. Lord Werner has this.. well I gotta guess the man is a mage of some kind..' The merchant scowled as he poured them both a mug of tea. 'When you go through the gates you not only have to pay a _'tithe'_ to the guards, but you have to pass right by the hut where the odd fellow is kept. On occasion he will call out something to his minder and whoever he has pointed a finger at is hefted off to gaol. No questions asked.'

'Bloody hell.' Therion's brow rose. 'Just like that, huh?'

The Merchant nodded. 'That isn't even the worst of it though.' The Merchant was scowling now. 'When you walk past it feels like someone had stuck a load of slime in your head. It's not like anything I've ever felt before, thank the God's.'

Alarm bells starting to ring in Therion's mind.

'Why do you bother going then?' He asked, trying to bite down his sudden unease. 'Surely there are better places to sell your wares.'

'Pure greed.' The Merchant admitted with a wry smile. 'There isn't much competition see, most _do_ stay away - and I have my papers from the Merchant's guild that gives me pretty much iron clad protection from having any false accusations flung at me. I can make more leaf on one trip to Riverford than I can on four trips anywhere else.'

'Ah, well. Here's to making much leaf!' Therion raised his mug and saluted his companion.

'Indeed. A good pocketful helps you swallow the bitterness of the tithes, the mind sludger _and_ the bloody burnings!' The merchant agreed dourly.

'Wait..what? Burnings?' Therion wasn't sure he'd heard _that_ correctly.

'Hmm.' The Merchant nodded. 'Every month, four prisoners from the jail get burned in the town square. Almost like it's an entertainment. Used to be that it was murderer's and the like, then when they ran out of serious villains they started to burn folk for lesser crimes, like simple thieving. That's how a Merchant ended up on the pyre - for selling short measures.'

'You're kidding me!' Therion was saying just as he was assaulted by a tremendous wave of panic and pain.

 _'Phili?'_ Therion stumbled to his feet.

'Reckon I've heard enough.' He told the Merchant a little wild-eyed. 'Thanks for the warning friend.' He had taken to his heels before the Merchant could even respond.

 _'Phili!'_ Therion called again, the chaos in his mind rolling like a wave over him. _'What the hell? Answer me!'_ He could feel her, emotion spilling out of her like a torrent. His feet were pulling him away from the town and automatically following the magical signature towards the Shrine of Winnehild.

 _'Ophilia!'_ He bellowed in his head, desperately trying to get her attention.

 _'Therion!'_ He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as her scattered thoughts solidified. Her painful emotion was no less fraught though. _'I..I..I'm okay.'_

 _'What the hell's going on..'_

 _'The coach arrived.. Anna got out and..'_ Ophilia phased out for a long while although Therion could still feel confusion and oddly, anger. He eased his pace down from a run to a fast walk, his heart thudding painfully in his chest as he shared the overwhelming emotions. _'Anna arrived.. and she came forward as if to greet me.'_ Ophilia was back suddenly and even in his head her voice was trembling. _'Therion.. She stabbed me.'_

Therion, cursed both out loud and in his mind. _'You said you're okay? Honestly Phili? What's going on now?'_ He was breathless, but not from his run.

 _'Yes, I'm fine. Al moved so fast.. he diverted her thrust.. I think he's broken her arm.. wait!..'_ Ophilia went distant again.

Therion was trembling now, his mind reeling manically, his concern making it worse. He didn't stop though, he was making his way to the Shrine as fast as he could - he needed to be somewhere safe.'

 _'I have to concentrate a few minutes Therion, Alfyn needs to see the wound.'_

 _'Wound? I thought you said Al diverted the blow?'_ Therion frowned.

 _'From my heart yes.. It's not too bad..'_

Therion's own heart went into overdrive. _'Phili, your worse than our Knights when admitting your hurt.. Are you saying she nearly killed you?'_

 _'Well, stepping in front of the lightning Cyrus blasted at her seconds later actually hurt me more..'_ Ophilia was unable to choke back a sob.

Therion swore again. Louder this time.

 _'A moment Therion, please!'_ Ophilia beseeched. She dropped out of his head but her feelings remained. For a second Therion paused wondering whether he should go straight to Olberic and Erhardt and let them know what was happening. He was really close to the Shrine now though and the Knights would be there in the morning. He decided to keep to his course and took off at a run again.

He found the entrance to the cavern much quicker than he expected. He pushed his way in though the narrow crevice, the resonance growing louder as he moved forward.

'Welcome.'

Therion had come into what looked for the world like a training arena, grass and sand, tents set up in the near distance - he stared around himself in awe, stunned for a second despite the turmoil in his mind. He knew he was in a cavern, but..'

'Wow, this is impressive!' He couldn't help the comment as he sketched a bow at the woman that had spoken greeting to him. She was on her feet grinning in what was probably his direction, although the covering over her eyes made it difficult to properly ascertain. She was dressed casually in a warrior's garb, her hair cut functionally short and brilliant red in hue. She also appeared to have more arms than was strictly human and in each of her hands she held a different weapon.

'Thanks.' The guardian's grin grew bigger. 'At least you didn't call me an arsehole!' She laughed.

'Yeah, I'm trying to forget I did that.' Therion mumbled.

'We won't let Aelfric forget, good job he likes you hey!'

Therion sank to the floor, his strength completely leaving him as he got another burst of pain from Ophilia.

'You've had an interesting day.' Winnehild commented wryly. 'There's refreshment in the tent over there. Help yourself when you feel up to it.' Therion looked up and saw that her weapons had disappeared and she now had the normal amount of arms. He blinked in surprise.

The guardian grinned at him again. 'I was doing my best to look impressive when you arrived.' She admitted, sinking down to the floor next to him. 'It's not like I get a lot of visitors and a lady _always_ likes to look her best and make a good first impression.' She winked at him playfully but then her head went to one side intently and a frown crossed her face. She raised a hand towards Therion's head. 'Hmm, you seem to have picked up a worm.' She commented after a few seconds of close regard.

'What?'

The guardian was silent for a while longer, her hand not moving. Finally she sighed.

'It seems that when Ehlanah cried out to you and cut into your head, someone was drawn to the magic and attached themselves to your mind.' She scowled. 'I am most definitely not skilled in magical resonance - but I _can_ see when it happened and that the worm is burrowing inside of you still.'

Therion had scrambled to his feet. 'I can't feel it!' He exclaimed. 'Last time I had an unwelcome intruder, I knew he was there, I felt him - I was able to hold him back.'

'I suspect your emotions were running too high to notice, it's certainly subtle. In here, with me you are protected. _Whoever_ it is, they could never break through the magic of the place or find you here unless I willed it. It was a wise place for you to have come.'

'Could they have picked up on Phili as well, since our minds are so closely linked?' Therion asked breathlessly.

'I don't know enough to answer that.' The guardian scowled. 'I can only feel it on you as you are in my sanctum and it's like an invader trying to seek entrance.'

'Crap, I really need to talk with her but she's withdrawn while she's being treated. Wait - if the magic of this place is keeping this worm from affecting me, does that mean I won't be able to contact Phili either? I can still feel her..'

'That is a welcomed contact, based in love - not an assault. You will have no problem speaking to her although I would suggest you are careful in what is said.' The guardian suddenly smiled again. 'If you were to ask _me_ for a strategy, I would suggest you get Ehlanah to speak with Sorrald. He may not be a mind mage per' say - but there is very little about magic that he doesn't know and in his unique space you could both be free of interference.'

'Thanks.' Therion nodded his agreement. He stood a little shakily and looked over at the tent. 'I better get something in my belly.' He decided. 'I think this might be a long night.'

~0~

'Will you _please_ sit still Li. God's, I know I've said it before but you really are the world's worst patient!' Alfyn grumbled as he pulled the blood-soaked material of her dress away from site of her wound. 'Bloody hell..' He whistled when he finally had it exposed. 'That was really a lot closer to your heart than I expected, deep too.'

'I can hardly feel it.' Ophilia murmured. 'The healing closed it up okay, the lightning damage though.. Burns _bloody_ hurt.'

'That lightning attack _should_ have killed you - you do realise that right?' Alfyn's voice was hard again. 'I didn't really believe the whole thing about the amazing God's blood we are all supposed to have making us hardier, but you really tested that theory tonight.'

'It's a good job that I took the hit then - or my sister would be dead right now.' Ophilia muttered.

'To be fair to Cyrus, he _did_ see Lianna rush at you with a knife aimed directly at your heart.' Alfyn said mildly.

'She is my _sister_!' Ophilia repeated hotly.

'I _get_ that Li.' Alfyn retorted, then fell silent as he efficiently washed the blood away, applied a salve and wrapped a bandage around the Cleric's chest. He turned his attention to the burn marks that crazed her right arm. She winced as he began to tend them.

'I think I need to apologise to Cyrus.' Ophilia finally admitted quietly as Alfyn worked.

'He reacted on sheer impulsion to the threat to you.' Alfyn agreed cautiously. 'Honest word I have never seen him so angry or so frighteningly scary. Not against any of our foes and not even when he lost his emotion to Lucia's spell. It was almost feral. Shucks, he is always so calm and amiable, it's easy to forget just how powerful he really is.'

Ophilia was awash with emotion. Tears welled in her eyes. 'I said some awful things to him, I can't even remember _what_ exactly, I was too overcome - but I don't think I will ever forget the look of pain on his face.'

'Oh Li..' Alfyn took a gentle hold of her, mindful of her wounds and pulled her close. 'It was a mad few minutes sweetheart. Leon had to physically pull Al off of Anna too, he definitely broke bones.'

'Is she okay?' Ophilia's voice trembled.

'Zeph and Z'aanta are with her.' Alfyn frowned. 'They are going to have to sedate her, nothing else for it right now.'

Ophilia nodded her agreement. 'And Cyrus?' She asked querulously.

'Odette took control of him and Al rather firmly. Dunno where they are exactly but if there is anyone that'll keep them in line - it's gonna be her.'

Ophilia sighed again. 'Poor Nina.' More tears fell. 'Hardly the kind of welcome she needed to her new home.'

Alfyn smiled finally. 'I think you will find that Nina is stronger than you think. She wanted to come and help me see to you, but I figured you would probably try and be strong if she were here. At least with me you can let it out, hey.' He wiped her cheeks with his thumb, then softly kissed where he's dried.

Ophilia buried her head into his shoulder. 'Dunno what I'd do without you number one.' She admitted gripping hold of him tight, her shoulders relaxing slightly.

'Have you had a chance to talk to Therion yet?' Alfyn stroked at her hair soothingly. 'He's gonna be worried sick by now.'

'I told him I'm okay - but I'll get back to him as soon as we are done.'

'Right then.' Alfyn softly released her and stood up. 'Let's get you dressed, then I'll leave you be for a while. Need to check out how things are with the others - I'll come back after.'

'Will you tell Cyrus..'

'You should tell him yourself.' Alfyn grinned at her. 'I honestly can't see you two taking _that_ long to kiss and make up you know!'

'I hope so.' Ophilia winced at the soreness from her burns as Alfyn helped her on with a clean dress.

'I'll bring Nina with me when I return if that's okay - she will be dying to see you.'

'Oh yes! Please do.' Ophilia smiled at the Apothecary as he made his way out of the door. As it closed behind him she shut her eyes and reached out. _'Therion?'_ She called softly.

 _'Good timing your Holiness.'_ Therion's voice was gruff, worried. _'You got Sorrald's staff to hand there?'_

 _'Yes, it's over by the bed. Why?_ ' Ophilia was confused.

 _'Get yourself to him now. When you get there call Cyrus.'_

 _'But..'_ Ophilia started.

 _'Do you trust me Ophilia?'_ Therion cut her off.

 _'Of course I do but..'_

 _'Please do it.'_ He said firmly.

~0~

The first thing Cyrus had done when he stormed into the kitchen was to pour himself a very large glass of the strongest spirit he could find. He downed it in one and poured another.

'I hardly think that drinking is the answer Albright.' Odette reprimanded as she followed him into the room. 'Sit yourself down foolish boy. We need to talk this through.'

Cyrus downed his second glass with a grimace but didn't pour another, sitting himself down at the kitchen table as he had been directed. There was raised voices from the corridor outside as Alaic was pushed firmly into the room by a red-faced Leon.

'Don't you _dare_ give me any more of that shit Al.' The Captain herded Alaic to a chair and pressed him down into it.

'Take your bloody hands off of me!' Alaic spat harshly.

'I will once you can behave like a human being and not a bloody animal.' Leon still had both hands firmly on his friends shoulders.

'By the God's, both of you! Keep your voices down, the last thing we need is to wake the children!' Odette demanded.

'Tressa and Mercedes have gone to check on them.' Leon mumbled. 'They took the little bit, Zeph's sister with them.'

'And Z'aanta is keeping an eye on Lianna while Zeph see's to her hurts.' Odette mused. 'I told the lad to get her sedated and make sure there isn't anything in the room that she can hurt herself with when she wakes up. Best we can do for now.'

'She's just going to get away with it?' Alaic spluttered. 'She was a hair's breadth from killing Ophilia, Odette. You _can't_ just let that pass.'

'You gonna be the one to tell Ophilia you assassinated her sister the Alaic? Reckon _that_ will go down well.' Odette replied calmly.

'Cyrus was right when he told the girl she was a bloody idiot taking the lightning blast for her, protecting her. _Ophilia's_ the one here that needs her head examined, she is _incapable_ of looking out for herself.'

'I really called her an idiot didn't I?' Cyrus was aghast, his head fell into his hands on the table. 'I completely lost control of myself Odette.'

'Hmm, well..' Odette removed her glasses and spent a moment cleaning them off with her sleeve. 'Can't say I rightly blame either of you for your reaction. Truth be told if I was fast enough to have gotten my hands on Lianna I would have too.' Leon murmured his agreement. 'However, Ophilia survived and she loves her sister..' Alaic scowled at that. '..She loves her sister Alaic..' Odette reiterated reaching out to touch him lightly on the arm. 'No matter what we may think, Lianna coming to harm would cause Ophilia more pain than _any_ of us would wish to inflict.'

Alaic's menacing anger disintegrated. 'This is all my fault.' He moaned quietly. 'I decided to bring Lianna here, I failed to check her for weapons.. If you want to take your fury out on anyone Professor, aim it at me. I won't prevent you.'

'Don't be ridiculous.' Cyrus mumbled. He looked up at his companions. 'Ophilia very rarely talks about her time in the church and I don't have access to her actual memories in the way that Therion does - but I have witnessed her feelings.' He sighed heavily. 'Odette is quite right in her assessment. Despite a streak of wariness, Ophilia does care very deeply for Lianna and feels that she owes her a debt. She would not deal with something happening to her lightly.'

'I just don't understand it.' Alaic admitted. 'I spent nearly half a year recuperating in Flamesgrace. The treatment that Ophilia received there - even as a ten year old child was appalling - even I could see that.'

'How do you mean?' Leon had moved away from Alaic now he was calmer, and gone to grab a beer that he popped open. 'She was adopted by the Archbishop after all, that must have afforded her some protection?'

'He wasn't there much of the time.' Alaic's voice was gruff. 'He'd spoken to Susannah before about Ophilia, about the vision that he had of her carrying the flame and her sacrifice for the greater good. The only person he spoke to about it I believe. She'd never met the child before taking me there to be healed though.' Alaic deflated as if all the air had been sucked out of him. 'Apparently when Ophilia had been brought in, so badly hurt and traumatised Lianna spent nearly all her time with the child, helping her to mend. When Josef subsequently had his vision, he adopted her - and what little time he did have with his daughters he mainly spent on Ophilia, preparing her for what he was sure would be her role.'

'But it was Lianna that was named the Flamebearer originally.' Cyrus looked confused.

'I think that was probably down to Mattias' influence.' Odette said thoughtfully. 'The bearer is chosen by the Church Council, and Mattias had huge sway with them. He had begun his conditioning of Lianna when she was a child - he would have known nothing of Josef's vision.'

'Thing is, the Archbishop's attention on a lowly orphan went way beyond what was expected. He pushed her though learning - much younger than any other acolyte - and Lianna was dragged into that too. I suppose she had to deal with her father's obvious preference for Ophilia too.' Alaic was suddenly thoughtful. 'It was Josef that put the girls in the situation they were in. His blind faith and devotion to the church and his good works blinkered him I guess. With his return he is doing exactly the same now.'

'He isn't a bad man.' Odette sniffed. 'There are plenty that put their work before their offspring, perhaps not with _such_ devastating effects though.'

'Regardless, being brought into the church did save Ophilia.' Leon spoke quietly. 'Girl's don't stay on the street's for long, especially those that look like her.' He added heavily.

His words gave everyone pause.

'We'll find a way to help Lianna if we can.' Cyrus said firmly. 'I believe that.. _Ophilia?_ ' His eyes went distant.

'Cyrus? A problem?' Odette barked. Everyone except the Professor were on their feet.

'A minute..' Cyrus murmured holding up a hand. 'Ophilia has gone into Sorrald's staff and used her ring, apparently Therion bade her to..' He fell silent again.

There was silence for what seemed like a very long time. Finally Cyrus focused again on the companions around him and he shook his head slightly before rising to his own feet and swearing loudly, anger once again masking his face fiercely.

'What the hell? What is it Cyrus?' Odette was hanging on his arm shaking him roughly.

'Seems Warner got himself a mind mage recently to vet people going into Riverford.' Cyrus told them. 'Therion didn't actually make it inside the town but when Ophilia was attacked her emotions flooded their connection. Seems it attracted the mages attention.'

'Oh crap.' Odette muttered.

'Sorrald confirmed that this mage has a hold on Ophilia's mind, Therion had the same confirmation from Winnehild - he's at her shrine right now.'

'Okay.. what?' Leon looked bemused.

'Both of them are protected by the magic of where they currently are.' Cyrus added, ignoring Leon's question. 'But it brings up a number of problems.'

'Well none of you are going to be able to get into Riverford without this mage picking up your intent to face Warner.' Odette mused.

'And Therion and Ophilia can be controlled if they leave the places of safety that they are currently in right now.' Cyrus sat himself back down heavily.

'I don't quite get what you're saying.' Alaic murmured quietly. 'But it seems to me that this mind mage needs to be eliminated. I happen to know an extremely pissed off ex-assassin that would be happy to undertake the task for you if you need it.'

'It might just come to that.' Cyrus agreed.


	93. A little less conversation

'Ah, your awake.' Alfyn moved to the window of Ogen's room to open it and let a bit of the warm sunlight flood in.

'What the hell Alfyn!' Ogen struggled as if he were trying to sit up but quickly gave in when he failed to find the strength and started to cough instead.

'Well, that was dumb.' Alfyn rushed to the bed and got Ogen's water glass from the bedside table, helping him to take a few sips. The older man eventually pushed the glass away with a frown.

'Like to tell me what all the ruckus was about last night?' Ogen barked, his face red from his coughing. 'Nobody thought to let me know what was happening at all!'

'Yeah, sorry about that.' Alfyn looked abashed. 'I did pop in later once things had settled down a bit but you were asleep.. I didn't want to wake you.'

'So?'

Alfyn sighed. 'Don't know where to begin.' He admitted. Ogen's frown deepened. 'Does it even matter?' Alfyn suddenly challenged. 'You've got your little death wish anyway - what do you care what's going on with the rest of us?'

Ogen groaned. 'Just tell me if everyone is okay.' He demanded.

'Well I can't, cause they ain't.'

'Whose hurt?'

Alfyn remained obstinately silent.

Ogen's fists clenched in frustration. 'Well,' He theorized. 'Since Ophilia and Cyrus came to speak to me about Lianna and the fact she seems to still be struggling, I have to assume that the problem lies with her arrival - since I can hardly see Zeph or Nina making any kind of fuss.' He scowled. 'I really should have paid more attention to Lianna when I was with her. I was sure that the elixir I made up was going to help her manage.'

'She tried to kill Li, very nearly succeeded.' Alfyn said quietly.

Ogen sat upright, pure adrenaline pushing through his bodies fatigue. 'I need to see her.. Ophilia..' He insisted.

Alfyn put a hand to the man's shoulder and gently eased him back down. 'She ain't here, there ain't no point.'

'Where have you taken her?' Ogen looked stunned.

'Nowhere. Her bodies here - her mind is with Sorrald.' Alfyn was frowning again. 'Look. It's all a bloody mess and I can't be arsed to go through it all when you ain't planning on being around much longer..'

'For goodness sake, just give me your damned elixir if you must.' Ogen grumbled.

Alfyn raised an eyebrow at him. 'You realise if you take Graham's remedy it is a total cure right? No more lingering malady that is like to take you off if you get sick enough.'

'Yes, Alf. I'm aware of its potency. You covered that the last time we spoke.' Ogen was frowning now. 'You changed your mind about saving me lad? If you have..'

'Course I ain't.' Alfyn smiled tenuously. 'Just didn't expect it to be so easy to get you to agree if I'm honest.'

'Well, you left me with a load to think about.' Ogen couldn't meet the younger Apothecary's eye. 'I was pissed at you to begin with, for daring to think you that you had the right to run off and get a hold of a cure that I had no desire to take. I have.. a contrary nature at the best of times.'

Alfyn snorted. 'You got _that_ right.' He chuckled.

'However, once I settled down a bit I recognised that gathering the reagent and practising the elixir was a good idea regardless of whether I was going to use it or not. It could save a lot of lives.'

'We got a load of feathers!' Alfyn beamed. 'Z'aanta's suggestion that we check out the nest was mint. It really _is_ going to do a lot of good, and if the only legacy you leave is that you prompted me get off my arse and hunt down the Ogre Eagle, then it's a pretty positive one all told.

Ogen looked at him appraisingly. 'You remind me a great deal of Graham Crossford you know. Even though he had lost his wife by the time I met him, when it came to his work and the people that he ministered to, he had a starry-eyed innocence, a true belief in the sanctity of what he was doing, not for his own gain - but for others.'

'Really? I remind you of him?' Alfyn couldn't help the sheen of tears that came to his eyes. 'Shucks Ogen, I think that's actually the nicest thing you have ever said to me!'

'It isn't _entirely_ a compliment lad.' Ogen said baldly. 'I may have been mistaken in insisting that everything is firmly black and white, deserving or not. I'm not so proud that I can't admit that. Regardless, I _do_ believe that in our line of work you have to develop a healthy understanding that not _everyone_ is going to suddenly become a better person just because you have extended a hand to help them. If you go about expecting that then the person that is going to be hurt is you. That is not something I want for you Alf. Not at all.'

'Yeah, I kinda started to get that, after the situation with Miguel.' Alfyn admitted. 'Therion knew straight away that the man was lying, but I had no clue.'

Ogen chuckled unexpectedly. 'You two make a good team you know!' He smirked. 'Our young thief is much more cynical about the nature of others than even I, while you are completely guileless. I can see that between you some really good judgements could be made.'

'Li seems to be able to straddle it all.' Alfyn noted. 'Her compassion is legendary but she ain't no fool either.'

At the mention of the Cleric, Ogen's frown reappeared. 'Will you tell me what happened to her?' He asked, unable to hide his worry.

Alfyn chuckled. 'Yeah okay, she got to you too then? I reckoned she might, I was glad that she had to stay and look after you. Ain't many good folk that can resist her unique brand of loving.'

This time it was Ogen that blushed. 'She _might_ have tried manipulating me .. a bit..' He grouched.

'Heh, if you've managed to get yourself so thoroughly Ophilia'd that you're gonna take the cure, then you can't possibly be the bad guy you think you are.' Alfyn's smirk was broad now.

'Alright Alf, yes. She dumped a load of love and guilt on me and completely twisted me round her little finger.' Ogen shook his head sorrowfully. 'The Professor was almost as bad though. They are a dangerous pair to be around if you even hope to maintain any cynicism.'

'I am pleased Ogen. Can't deny it.' Alfyn grinned. 'I know it ain't easy for you and I get why you reckon not sticking around is a better option - but it ain't because what _you_ did was wrong.'

'I _was_ wrong to take a life.' Ogen mumbled. 'Make a widow of a wife and leave a child without a father.'

Alfyn took Ogen's hand shyly. 'Look Ogen, I don't reckon the issue has ever been that you actually took the bastards life. If you hadn't seen him with his wife and kid before you ended him, I don't think you would have been living with this guilt that's eating you. Thing is though, if you hadn't healed the guy in the first place he'd have died anyway and his family would have been in the exact same position. You gave him a chance and it was _his_ choice to throw it back in your face in the worse possible way. If you ask me - it's because you _are_ worthy that you feel this guilt. If you _didn't_ have any regret, this compassion you carry for the innocents - you'd have lost a part of your integrity and could indeed become the villain you seem to think you are.'

'Perhaps.' Ogen looked away, embarrassed.

'I spoke to the Prof about the whole idea that if you save someone that would otherwise have died, it has an effect that ripples out.' Alfyn grimaced. 'He's got all sorts of fancy names and terms for it - but what it comes down to is that you can't control what happens after you have played your part. You might cast the stone, but where it goes and what it does once it's thrown is outta your control. Best we can do is be comfortable that we're doing what we believe in, and for me that's trying to help anyone in need. If you are comfortable just offering your skill to ones you deem worthy then that's what you should do. Don't reckon either of us is wholly wrong, just different.'

'Maybe so.' Ogen grunted. 'Are you actually going to tell me what's happened to Ophilia or not?' He added with a frown.

It took a while to explain the events of the previous night to him.

'Ophilia's really okay though?' Ogen asked anxiously.

'I can't honestly answer that.' Alfyn admitted. 'She didn't fall, not once - she was knifed and struck by fierce lightning and yet kept to her feet and performed her own heal. I mean I know Lyblac said she would be hard to kill by normal means but that was extreme. I worry that it may just catch up at some point - and with her mind being somewhere separate to her body.. I have no idea what effect that's gonna have.'

'Bloody idiot that I am, I should have seen that Lianna not being willing to let go of all her corruption at the starpool might become a problem.' Ogen grouched.

'Look, I gotta get on to making your elixir.' Alfyn told the older man, 'I'll be checking in on Li too so I'll be able to tell you more when I come back.'

'One thing.' Ogen said thoughtfully. 'Ask Cyrus to pass on a message to Ophilia, if you would. Tell them that as soon as I am better I will take over complete responsibility for Lianna. I am willing to dedicate myself to her rehabilitation. I do honestly believe that she can be helped, and I would like the chance to repay everyone's kindness, quite aside from my desire to help the girl herself.'

Alfyn looked surprised. 'Gotta say, that is probably gonna be the biggest weight off Li's shoulders. Thanks Ogen. Genuinely.'

'Pfft.' Ogen grumbled. 'Don't start getting sentimental on me boy. I can promise you that when I start properly training you and Zeph, you'll probably end up wishing that you'd just let me die in peace.'

'Yeah probably!' Alfyn agreed with a smirk.

~0~

Olberic and Erhardt reached the Shrine of Winnehild not long after Therion had made himself a late breakfast.

'Your companions are almost here.' Winnehild told the Thief as he filled up on the food that had appeared from somewhere overnight when he had eventually slept. 'I will make myself scarce while you talk. I wouldn't like to overwhelm the gentlemen with my magnificence while they need to concentrate on your news.' She added with a smirk.

'Ain't looking forward to this.' Therion admitted.

'Ho! Therion!' Olberic was grinning, looking very relaxed and amiable as the two Knights make their way into the Shrine. 'Bloody hell, this place is amazing.' He added looking around himself in wonder.

'You made it safely into Riverford then?' Erhardt asked, a concerned look crossing his face as he noted Therion's nervous look. 'Problem?' He enquired.

'You eaten yet?' Therion mumbled, indicating the refreshment tent.

'Is the guardian not here?' Olberic looked a bit confused.

'Yeah, she's around somewhere, but we need to talk a bit before you meet with her. She didn't wanna distract us.' Therion swallowed hard.

'Okay, your worrying me now.' Erhardt was frowning. 'What's happened?'

Therion sank down onto the sand of the arena. 'Ain't no easy way to say it I guess.' He looked up at the Knights who were now both extremely anxious.

'Out with it lad.' Olberic rumbled.

Therion sighed. 'Lianna tried to kill Ophilia, although Al diverted the knife and she missed her heart. Then Cyrus smacked out a load of lightning and Phili took that too to save her sister.'

Loud swearing coloured the air. Erhardt was down on his knee's grasping at Therion. 'Is she alright?' He demanded, his face paler than Therion's hair. 'She _must_ be alright else you wouldn't just be sat there..'

'Yeah, Alf reckons the God blood thing is what saved her from the lightning although if the dagger had hit her heart.. I.. made her show me. It was bloody close.' Therion let out a juddering breath.

'Be a while till they leave then?' Olberic asked, clasping Erhardt by the shoulder.

'No.' Therion looked up again. 'Actually physically, despite how she _should_ be feeling, Li came through it all pretty well, but I ain't actually finished yet with the bad news. When I went to Riverford, I was too late to get inside the town, they'd already locked the gates but I had a chat with a merchant. Turns out that Werner has employed a mind mage to vet people going into the town, so it was bloody lucky that I hadn't made it in.'

There was more swearing. 'Like that one that infected you?' Olberic asked scowling.

'Yeah, just like that. Actually can't be certain that it isn't the exact same one.' Therion shook his head. 'Thing is, when Phili got attacked, the pain and the shock - well, her emotions went wild and I got it all thrown at me. The mage picked up on it too. Infected both of us.'

Olberic joined his companions on the sand, suddenly giddy. 'What does that actually mean Therion?' He asked.

'Damned if we know.' Therion scowled. 'It was Winnehild that noticed the worm in my mind - although here in her Shrine, it can't actually affect me. Li's gone into Sorrald's staff for the same kinda protection - he confirmed that she has the infection too. There has been a lot of debate though, between Sorrald, Cyrus and Odette. Seems that while a mind mage can see into surface thoughts easily, an actual infection requires an alchemical boost, so this mage shouldn't have been able to infect us - it needs to be started off by either directly drinking his mixture - or by it being passed on through touch by a host - like I was before.'

'Then how?' Erhardt was having trouble keeping up. His scowl was vast.

'Well problem is that there ain't any record of a link like the one me and Phili share so it's hard to come to a conclusion. It's possible that actually while the mage was attracted by the sudden surge in our minds - me, Phili or both of us - actually captured _him_. Sorrald reckons that Phili has mind mage abilities herself - what with her being able to feel us all in her head and speak remotely to me and to Cy when she uses his ring.'

'I thought it was a black magic? There isn't any way that Phili would ever use that kind of thing' Erhardt looked angry at the mere suggestion.

'I know Erry. Sorrald suggests that _her_ skill is based in love and to protect - not the desire to control.' Therion shrugged. 'Whatever is happening though, you can't get into Riverford until this mage is dealt with, I am stuck here and Phili is having to keep her mind in the staff - which all our Apothecaries agree probably isn't any good on her body so soon after it's taken so much damage.'

'So what are they doing about it?' Olberic had taken out his whetstone and was working it over his sword, attempting to calm his mind.

'They are bringing Phili directly here so she can at least leave the staff. Alaic is talking about assassinating the mage - which would end all of the problems.'

' _We_ could just as well do that.' Erhardt grimaced. 'Right now in fact.'

'If you try it you will be jeopardising your chance at dealing with Werner.' Therion pointed out mildly.

'I think at least Sir Olberic's mind would be hard to read though dear.' The guardian suddenly appeared in front of them. She had all of her arms out on display which despite the heaviness of the atmosphere made Therion's lips quirk in amusement. 'Sorry,' She added with a grin. 'Couldn't resist eavesdropping - terrible habit really.' She shrugged, which was quite a sight to behold when you had six arms.

Both Knight's had scrabbled to their feet.

'Oh, sit down gentlemen!' The guardian smiled at them both. 'Now Sir Olberic, if you are a true child of Winnehild, I am sure that you have next to no reliance on the use of external magic's in your abilities.'

Olberic raised an eyebrow. 'I can't even feel it in the way everyone else does. I _do_ feel the resonance in healing magic, but others - not so much. I think the only time that I truly felt an intense magical signature was when we faced Redeye. Not even the Shrine of Galdera was as bad as that.'

Winnehild nodded, shimmering slightly as two pairs of arms disappeared. 'Not feeling it is a protection in itself. You would be able to hide your mind quite easily. Do not think that you do not have a magic though child. A warmaster has the ability to take any weapon and make it a physical extension of themselves. To be able to focus unimpaired by the madness around them and yet to be aware of all aspects of a fight. It is an internal strength that pulls on nothing except one's own will and understanding.'

'So you genuinely think I could make it past the mind mage?' Olberic looked thoughtful.

'I do.' The guardian grinned.

'Although you should remember that if it is the same mage - he will have actually seen you, through my eyes. He might not be able to read your intentions but he would physically recognise you. As would Werner himself.' Therion noted.

'It would be very useful to at least get some information though.' Olberic pointed out. 'Everything is being based on supposition which puts us at a huge disadvantage.'

'Tactics will be required.' Winnehild agreed cheerfully.

'I think you are enjoying yourself just a little too much.' Therion observed to the guardian sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

'Therion!' Olberic was shocked at the Thief's words.

Winnehild bellowed with laughter. 'How the hell did _you_ manage to be a child of Steorra? Perhaps Aeber is right! He has been trying to claim you as his own.'

Therion blushed. 'I just meant..'

'Oh hush child. When the God's had to leave this world - the thing that I missed? The camaraderie of the campaign. So, what if I'm enjoying myself?' The guardian was still chuckling to herself.

'Occurs to me - even if Werner marks me in town, I can persuade him that it is only me come to seek retribution.' Olberic suggested.

'You aren't seriously considering this are you?' Erhardt was aghast. He reached out and took Olberic's hand. 'Please Olberic, it would be folly. At least wait until everyone is here so we can effect a rescue if we have to.'

'As I recall you were planning to go and face Werner all by yourself less than twenty-four hours ago.' Olberic noted.

'Yes, and my sensible friends made me see reason.' Erhardt groaned.

'I'd suggest you go and get the girls from Orewell, Erry - bring them back here. If that is acceptable to you..' He added respectfully to the guardian.

'The more the merrier!' Winnehild nodded.

~0~

 _'Ophilia?'_ Cyrus' voice broke the Cleric's concentration on the book that Sorrald had given her to read.

 _'Is it morning already?'_ She asked quietly. _'Time is difficult to gauge here.'_

 _'Just before lunch actually. We had a late night talking with Therion and Sorrald.'_ Cyrus relied carefully. _'We will be setting out in a few hours to start the journey down to the Shrine of the Warbringer.'_

 _'Right.'_ Ophilia put the book on the table - her movement drawing Sorrald's attention. She smiled reassuringly at him and he went back to his study of his own tome. _'I heard from Therion. Olberic and Erry arrived at the Shrine a few hours ago. Olberic has gone into Riverford and Erry is picking up Primrose and H'aanit from Orewell.'_

 _'What?_ ' Cyrus exclaimed _. 'Why on earth is Olberic..'_

Ophilia cut him off and explained what Winnehild had told their companions.

 _'All the same, I wish he would have waited.'_ Cyrus admitted.

 _'Well, me too.'_ Ophilia agreed. _'We both know how much Olberic hates it when circumstances are out of his control, especially when it comes to magic. I think he needed this. Winnehild certainly thinks so.'_

 _'I guess there is little point in arguing with a God's assessment.'_ Cyrus sighed.

There was a short silence.

 _'Ophilia, I need to apologise.'_ Cyrus finally said softly. _'Both for my actions and my words to you when Lianna attacked you. I understand that it will be hard for you to forgive me..'_

 _'I need to apologise too.'_ Ophilia smiled slightly. _'I don't remember my exact words because my mind was a bit scrambled by lightening at the time, but I believe that I was quite rude to you too.'_

 _'You are not blaming me?'_ Cyrus sounded incredulous. _'But darling, I not only tried to kill your sister but I hurt you. How on earth can you accept that?'_

 _'Oh Cyrus.'_ Ophilia sighed. _'Do you honestly think that if it had been you that Anna had attacked, or indeed any of our friends - I would not have reacted in exactly the same manner? After all, I killed four men when I became angry and afraid in Northreach.'_

 _'Regardless, I should be able to manage better control.'_

 _'Pfft, what marriage doesn't have its moments when killer lightning is thrown in an attempt to slay a family member?'_ Ophilia giggled.

 _'I was being serious!'_ He chided, softly.

 _'So was I in a roundabout way.'_

 _'Oh?'_

 _'Well..'_ Ophilia paused to gather her thoughts. _'For the last year we have faced a number of extraordinary adversaries and so many dangers and threats that our reactions are hardly what could be considered normal. If they were most of us would be dead now. Add to the fact our abilities have grown with the awakening of our blood.. You are right - we do need to work on how we handle ourselves - but it is understandable that it is currently a struggle.'_

 _'I was so scared Ophilia. For a terrible moment I was sure that I was going to lose you again.'_ Cyrus whispered, the thought a gentle loving caress in her head.

 _'How is Anna?'_ Ophilia asked. _'Have you heard anything.'_

 _'Oh yes!'_ Cyrus perked up immediately. _'She had a broken wrist which Zeph has seen to, and she has been kept under sedation, but doesn't appear to have taken any further damage. The really good news however - Alfyn stopped by to check up on you, and he told me that he was off to make Ogen the Ogre Eagle elixir, which he has agreed to take!'_

 _'Wonderful!'_

 _'Further to that Ogen has asked to take on full responsibility of Lianna as soon as he is well enough. He believes that he can help her, and even if he cannot he will work a schedule to ensure that she is safe and that you are safe from her.'_ She could hear Cyrus' smile.

 _'That really is amazing!'_ Ophilia breathed happily. _'In honestly, I think Anna will respond well to an older father figure, and she has a genuine interest in the apothecary arts. I think it could bring some purpose to Ogen too.'_

 _'I concur.'_ Cyrus laughed. _'It is so good to be able to bring good news for a change!_ ' He added merrily.

~0~

Colin was having a very bad morning. He'd had a bad night too. While in all honesty life had been pretty shitty for quite a while now, things had truly reached a new all time low.

The sun was bright in the sky and the little hut that the mind mage had been provided with was stifling and hardly big enough for him to sit in comfort - without adding to it the overstuffed monkey that was supposedly guarding him. He was hot, his head hurt and he was really quite annoyed.

When the Saviour had been vanquished, Colin had hoped that his enforced incarceration would be over, but he had found himself being passed around for leaf in order to pay his debt for the workshop he had been provided. He had no say at all in to whom he was touted or to what purpose he was put to work, his guards having been warned by the Saviour exactly how he was able to infiltrate and control minds, meaning he had been unable to even use his skills to enforce his own liberty.

That's how he had found himself in the employ of the animal that was Lord Werner.

Colin himself revelled in the misery of others. He liked nothing more than madness and mayhem - breaking the minds of the people that slighted him and feeding off of those who carried madness and pain. Werner however was in a whole different league.

Of course there was _nothing_ that could stop Colin's ability to search the immediate thoughts of those around him. A deeper connection required more - but what floated on the top of the cesspit that was Lord Werner's mind was enough to chill the mage to the bone, the pure pleasure that the man got from hurting others an actual shock. There was no artistry to the man's manipulations. Just simple desire to destroy anything good or pure for fun.

Colin had been cowed by the Saviour when he had been alive but Lord Warner truly scared him. It was not within Colin's nature though to adhere completely to the work that was expected of him. His role was to search out those who wished harm to Werner and his regime in the town. Quite honestly, if Colin was to point his spindly finger at everyone who hated the Lord, there would be more people in the town's gaol than there were on the streets. Colin paid attention barely a quarter of the time to those he was supposed to be keeping an eye on - picking out just enough of those with ill thoughts towards their Lord that he kept his use to the man fresh. He genuinely hoped that someone _would_ do away with Werner eventually, because Colin really didn't want to have anything more to do with him.

His current pain however wasn't even anything to do with his repugnant Lord and master. Quite simply, Colin had been forced into yet another prison, and this one was by far the worst he had ever encountered.

When the blast of power had come yesterday evening, his mind had been drawn to it completely - a magnetic pull that he could not control - its raw strength overwhelming. For the first time ever Colin had been caught, stuck in a vortex of might, a swirling morass of love and devotion. It was completely sick. When he recognised the minds that had caught him he had immediately assumed that they had come for him specifically - revenge for what he had been forced to do to the Thief by the Saviour so many months ago. He quickly realised though that neither the Thief nor the pathetic Cleric actually realised that they had picked up a straggler or that they were holding onto him.

Colin couldn't actually move, couldn't worm his way into their minds in the slightest but he had flashes of their feelings and their emotions and he quickly gathered that something bad had happened to the Cleric although he was unable to determine exactly what. Then, both of the minds had disappeared from his awareness and yet his own head remained thoroughly caught in the web between them.

His night was sleepless, the uncomfortably warm feelings of tender emotion hurting him worse than any other experience he had been forced to endure. He could barely concentrate on anything else. The food that he took was tasteless, the wine that he drank had no effect on him. He couldn't even reach out to any of the other minds that surrounded him in his shared accommodation.

Morning had been no better. The brightness of the sun hurt his eyes and his head continued to throb. The minds that entrapped him were still strangely gone and yet he continued to get flashes of feelings, indistinct but enough to bring bile to his mouth and a sickness to his belly. He had absolutely no idea how he could fight this or free himself.

Unable to actually perform his role, Colin none the less went through the motions of his job, gazing out at those entering Riverford from the moment that the gates were unlocked.

When he saw the Knight, the one that had travelled with the Thief, his mind turned over and over in his head trying to work out how he could use his sudden appearance to his advantage - it couldn't be a coincidence after all. Of course, it crossed his mind that the Knight might have come specifically to hunt him down so he needed to be wary.

Colin's first thought was to point his finger and have the Knight arrested, in fact he had almost started to speak when he suddenly thought better of making so hasty a decision. If the Knight entered the system, Colin's hope of ever seeing him again would be gone and he could not discount that the only way he may free himself from the bind he was in was through a confrontation with those that held him.

He was a worm. He would bide his time and see what transpired before he made any kind of move, he would let the Knight have his freedom, hopefully lead him to wherever his tormentors were hiding.

Colin worriedly chewed on his nail. For a man who thrived on the control that he could exert over people he hated being so very unsure of what was happening. One thing he _was_ sure of though, he burned with a desire to make the Thief and the Cleric pay, not only for his current entrapment - but for their manipulation in the past. Nobody got the better of Colin. He would destroy them completely this time.


	94. Friends and Enemies

Olberic had managed to get himself into Riverford without any issue at all. When he had joined the queue at the gates to the provincial town his head was still reeling from the unexpected and impassioned embrace that Erhardt had bestowed upon him when they had parted ways at the main road.

'If you have to keep your mind off Werner to get past this bloody mage then it may as well be on _me_.' The blonde Knight had murmured, reaching out to grab the front of Olberic's surcoat and twisting it roughly in his fist, pulling his startled companion to him. ' _Don't_ take any unnecessary risks you big oaf. I want you back to me in one piece.' His kiss has been enough to make Olberic's knee's falter and his heart to beat uncomfortably fast in his chest.

'Erhardt..' Olberic had began once the Knight finally pushed him away, none to gently.

'We will talk.. later.' Erhardt's face was unusually serious. 'One more reason to get yourself safely back. Werner is a dog, Olberic. Don't let him get hold of you.' He reached to gently caress Olberic's face one last time and then turned on his heel and marched resolutely away.

Erhardt had been correct in one thing. Despite the seriousness of his mission and his need to get a good idea of what he and his companions may be facing when they finally assaulted the town, Olberic's thoughts stayed obstinately on his blonde companion - even when he was gruffly speaking with the gate guard and asking for information as to where he might seek employment - handing the man a large amount of leaf for his recommendation.

As he had hoped Olberic was directed to the main barracks and given the name of the man that was in charge of recruitment for the town guards. Literally there was no place better in any town to get gossip than in its barracks and Olberic was lifted by the thought that the first stage of his hastily cobbled together plan had executed so well.

He spied the little building that he had to pass once he was through the gates, assuming that this was where the confounded mage would most likely be housed. Olberic concentrated hard on the moment of intimacy that he had shared with Erhardt, his mind whirling and spinning at the memory. He ignored the shadow that he could just make out within the building and marched on past quickly, although his head was so light that he could almost have been floating.

Olberic came back down to earth with a shudder however when he turned the next corner and the street opened out onto the main square of the town where the stark reminder of Werner's power and influence were proudly on display. Four impressively large and sturdy stakes were erected in the very centre of the space, the charred wood and a lingering stench filling the sight with a chilling menace. Despite the crush of bodies going about their usual everyday business it was very few people who actually wandered anywhere close to the stakes at all.

The sight gave Olberic pause. He stopped for a few minutes to take them in, casting his eyes around the scene in the square. There was a strange, damp feeling to proceedings. While there were people everywhere, conversation was hushed, merely more than a buzzing murmur. The ambience was not that dissimilar to the air of oppression that they had encountered when they had been in Northreach before Darius and his thugs had been defeated - yet it _was_ different in a very subtle way.

Much of the crowd was made of those who were obviously martial men, not only guards but many of whom Olberic suspected were sellswords, their armour and their weapons mismatched and inferior indicting that they were men of average talent at best. Women and children _were_ present but their step was fast and direct, rather than stopping to gossip or play. Merchants appeared to be doing healthy trade although there were fewer of them than Olberic would have expected for a town the size of Riverford. All of their stalls were crowded with those seeking their wares despite the fact that their prices were extortionate to even Olberic's eye.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, rather than one of outright fear, Olberic decided. Whereas Darius and his gang had taken over Northreach completely and those that lived there were crushed under their weight, Riverford still seemed to functioning as a normal town, albeit one whose primary business appeared to be as a place for the hiring of men and their swords and under the leadership of a man who from Erhardt's account was both clever and cruel.

It wasn't a pleasant environment, although the town itself was sturdy. It just felt off.

Olberic set out again and quickly found the barracks he had been directed to. There he spoke to the man that answered the door and put in his request to speak to the commander in charge of recruitment.

'You need an appointment.' He was told tersely.

'I see.' Olberic frowned. The guard that I spoke to on the gate said that it might be possible to bypass an appointment if I were willing to take on combat with your finest man. Was he mistaken?'

The man he was speaking to smirked. 'You gave him coin for his help?' He asked. Olberic nodded. 'I think he was having a jest with a new boy to the town. Our 'finest' is the one man that _nobody_ willingly takes on, even in sparring.'

'Oh?' Olberic raised an eyebrow. 'Is he seriously that good? He asked in surprise.

'It isn't so much that.' The man shook his head wryly. 'He turned up in town one day, started a fight for no apparent reason with a group of mercenaries. Yes, he can fight.. but truth is - the man has taken one too many hits on the head. He is unable to reason or even speak very much. _All_ he knows is how to hurt people.'

'I.. see.' Olberic looked confused.

'Lord Werner happened to be passing when the scuffle was taking place. One man against five or six hardened assailants. Should have been over pretty quick, and in truth the lad was bleeding from just about everywhere. He don't feel no pain see. Whatever happened to him, to make him as he is took that away too. It amused our Lord no end. Instead of the chap being thrown into gaol for disturbing the peace, Lord Werner decided to take him on.'

'So he is the one I would have to fight to get noticed by the commander?' Olberic asked stoically.

'Ain't you listened to a word I said? Believe me, you don't wanna fight this guy.'

'I most certainly do. Can it be arranged?' Olberic was quickly trying to weigh up the practical wisdom of his request. If Werner had an interest in this man, then challenging him might bring the Lord's attention when it was definitely not wanted.'

'Happens that he _is_ here.' The man looked appraisingly at Olberic. 'Lord Werner lets him stay with us, got bored with him when it became apparent that the guy finds it impossible to follow anything other than the simplest of instructions. He has his uses around here though, and in truth he really ain't that bad if he is fed regularly and given access to the training yard. More than once he has helped out with trouble. Look, if you really wanna give it a go..'

Olberic breathed a sigh of relief. 'I do.' He nodded.

'Well, you have bigger stones than me.' The man chuckled. 'Okay. Won't take long to get it organised. You wanna grab something to eat in the meantime? The mess hall is in that building over there.' He pointed the way.

'Thanks.' Olberic started to move in the direction the man had indicated.

'What's your name by the way?'

Olberic turned back to him with a half grin. 'The names Berg.' He replied.

~0~

Esmeralda knocked on the large wooden door, a scowl on her face and her heart racing.

'Come in.'

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door, slipping though into the large, opulent study and stopped a way short off the man who was watching her from behind his desk with an amused smirk.

'Esmeralda!' Werner stood to come forward and take her hands in his. 'What a pleasure to see you my dear. You look.. well.'

'Just a courtesy call.' She snapped out, wishing that her clothes were just a little less revealing as the man's eyes slid appreciatively down her figure. 'My mother came across some information that she felt you should know.'

'And how is your remarkable mother?' Werner asked, leading her to a chair then going to pour a glass of wine from a decanter on the sideboard for her. 'Thankfully it has been an age since the old witch has darkened my doorstep.'

Esme took the offered glass gratefully. 'She is busy as usual.' She replied faintly.

'So then - please, do tell me the news that heralds your visit. I must say, it _is_ surprisingly good to see you. ' He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

'Save it for your whores, Werner.' Esme gulped down her wine in one go.

'Honestly dear - is that any way to speak to your husband?' He chuckled.

Esme grimaced. We aren't married, you arsehole.' She muttered.

'Your mother promised you to me for my role in bringing down Hornburg. I'd call that a binding promise.' He leered.

'You had what you wanted from me Werner.' Esme tried not to flinch but the man literally made her skin crawl. 'Do you want my news or not? The sooner I get out of this cesspit of a town the better.'

Werner had come up behind her silently and his hand reached around her throat tight. 'It is lucky that your Mother is even crazier than me Esmeralda. I only really got half of what I wanted from you. It would please me greatly to strangle the life from your pretty throat while you beg me for clemency.'

''And yet my mother _is_ even crazier than you.' Esme managed to keep her voice from shaking. Just.

'True.' Werner loosened his grip and marched to the other side of his desk, taking a seat. 'Give me your news.' He said crisply.

'Lyblac has reason to believe that Olberic Eisenberg has finally started to make a move against you.' Esmeralda's hand was unconsciously rubbing at her neck.

'I heard that he wasn't dead.' Werner said thoughtfully. 'Been a long time coming mind. Did he kill Erhardt then? I'm assuming that would have been his first step. Nobody else that could have told Eisenberg about my role.'

'He didn't.' Esme shuddered slightly, licking her lips. 'Turns out Erhardt had a sister and I think Eisenberg stayed his hand on her behalf. You may have heard of the Flamebearer that took out Mattias. She was his newly discovered sibling. He didn't take her martyrdom all that well so I heard.'

'Erhardt had a _Cleric_ for a sister?' Werner guffawed. 'Well shit, that's a story and a half. Heard about Mattias of course, didn't know the man personally but I knew he had something to do with Simeon and the Obsidians. So, poor Erhardt loses his family yet again. Man can't catch a break huh.'

Esme shrugged. 'You don't seem at all concerned Werner. The Unbending Blade isn't your average sellsword you know.'

Werner gave her an appraising look. 'Why my dear - you sound as if you actually care!'

'I don't, believe me - but I did think you were cleverer than most. Eisenberg will be a threat. He was last seen in Victor's Hollow. That's pretty much the place to go to raise yourself some mercenaries if you want some, other than here of course.'

'I assure you that my defences can withstand an aging Knight and his bought accomplices.' Warner chuckled. 'The man literally disappeared for eight years - what possible threat could he be. Besides I have my little mind-mage on duty, scanning the thoughts of everyone who enters. Inherited him from Mattias actually.'

'You would do well to be wary of _that_ one.' Something akin to worry flitted across Esmeralda's face. 'Those that are skilled in his art are tricky. It would be better to simply burn him at your next little spectacle.'

'There you go, looking like you care again.' Werner licked his lips provocatively. 'You are a woman who revels in the unusual Esmeralda, why else would you have let _Simeon_ anywhere near you? I think we are better matched than you pretend to believe.'

Esme had to control a desire to shiver. She would _not_ let this man know how much he rattled her.

'Simeon may be as mad as a hatter and inconsistent to boot, but he at least has some grace and charm, which you Werner sorely lack.' She got to her feet as steadily as she could manage. 'I have done as my mother requested. How seriously you chose to take the information is completely up to you. Don't be surprised though when Eisenberg turns up on your doorstep with a mercenary army in tow. You have been warned.'

'Pfft.' Werner stood as well and moved to take her hand once more. 'Quite honestly I have more to worry about with the sweet little rebellion that some of my townsfolk are planning. Not that it's worrying in the slightest, but it _is_ a little disrespectful. I think we may have to have burning's every week for a while or else my gaols won't be able to cope.' He brought her hand to his lips. 'You know where I am when you decide that you are ready for a real man again my dear.' He smirked at her.

'That will be never.' She muttered as she pulled her hand back and marched herself out of the door.

~0~

True to his word, it didn't take long for the desk guard to organise the sparring match for Olberic as he had promised. It was amazing how quickly the word got out too that someone was actually mad enough to take on the halfwit champion.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Olberic was asked quietly as he was escorted to the training ground. 'Once we let you inside with him - you won't have much option _but_ to fight.'

'I am.' Olberic muttered. His mind drifted back to Erhardt and he wondered idly if this would be classed by his fellow Knight as 'doing something stupid'. Since Erhardt was a fellow warrior he doubted it.

When Olberic laid eyes on his opponent he was initially shocked. He had been expecting a behemoth of a man, all muscle and finely honed, but the reality was starkly different. The man was tall but slightly built, although well defined and his hair was a shocking mess of black stuck under a jaunty red cap. His eyes burned with a fierceness, again not the dull unfocused glaze that Olberic had been expecting. He had seen many fine men take catastrophic head wounds during his career and this man did not show the bearing of any that he had known.

His opponent looked up shrewdly as Olberic entered the yard, his gaze weighing and measuring the Knight intently. Again Olberic was puzzled. From what he had been told this man was a dullard, unable to follow anything but the most basic of orders. He wondered suddenly and worriedly if he was being set up. He took a sharp look around at the large crowd of spectators that had managed to find a reason to be close enough to witness the fight. He recognised no-one or any obvious threat, although he did see the inevitable wagering going on all over the place.

'This is as far as I go.' His escort told him. 'He will likely engage you as soon as you are near enough for him to realise your there.'

'Well he has been observing me since we entered.' Olberic grunted. 'I think he already realises I'm coming.'

'Pfft, there ain't nothing going on in that head. Just look at him, man!'

Olberic had to do a double take when he looked back at his adversary. 'It was just as his escort had pointed out. Now the man looked the halfwit he was purported to be. Olberic's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his sword.

His escort had barely left his side when his opponent rushed him, not drawing any weapon but barrelling into Olberic with a force that surprised the Knight given the man's size.

'Go down.. and lose the sword.' He heard in an urgent growl. Indecision rolled over him as the concern that this was an elaborate trap welled up in his chest again. 'Sir Olberic, I am a friend. Please.' The man's mouth had barely moved.

Still wondering if it was the right thing to do, Olberic let his sword fall and allowed the man's momentum to carry him to the floor. 'You need to put up a poor display.' The man whispered as he grappled Olberic back and took position on his chest, punching him hard.

'How do I know I can trust you?' Olberic murmured, rolling suddenly and toppling the man ungracefully.

'You don't, but I have just as much reason to hate Werner as you. Captain Bale told me that you and Sir Erhardt were probably on your way here.. It's what prompted my own infiltration.' The man grinned like a loon at the blows he was receiving from the Knight, actually moving into his fists as they struck at him rather than away.

'Bale?' From Wellspring?' Olberic grunted in surprise.

'We were in the army together at one stage.'

Olberic nodded once, and allowed himself to be subdued again.

'There is a resistance group in town. One of our men, Reggie, will contact you once this is over and take you to talk with our leader. You need to lose this fight Sir Olberic, or you will come to Werner's attention. None of us want that.'

'Fine. Get it over with.' Olberic agreed with a grunt.

The man grinned again and started raining blows on the Knight in a fierce pounding, although Olberic was aware that he was pulling his punches.

'By the God's you are strong.' Olberic moaned as he took the hits, acting his part. 'Not actually sure I could have beaten you anyway.'

'One day I would _love_ to test that.' The man smirked.

The fight was over relatively quickly. When Olberic stopped moving and feigned unconsciousness his opponent suddenly looked bored and simply stood up and wandered off, but not without picking up Olberic's sword and giving it a close look over. The crowd had gasped when the man took up the weapon, probably thinking that he was going to use it, but instead he ran his fingers down the blade, then drove it into the dirt beside the Knight's still body. After a little bit of time, Olberic woozily sat up, his face a mess of blood and bruises and he made his way carefully out of the area. The man in the red hat simply sat and watched him go impassively.

'By the God's!' Olberic was surrounded by people as soon as he was a safe distance away. 'Thought you were a goner - ain't going to lie.'

'I think I have amply proved that I am looking for the wrong job here.' Olberic muttered through his swelling lip.

'Well yeah.' The guard that had arranged the fight took Olberic by the arm and began to gently lead him away. 'I don't think you'll be getting any requests from here mate, although I admit I was impressed you were willing to try.'

'I get it.' Olberic murmured. 'You got anywhere I can clean myself up?' He added.

A short time later Olberic was happily set up in a tavern with a cold beer and a plate of food in front of him, trying to ignore the soreness of his face. He had taken a room at the Inn nearby since the gates to the town had already been closed up and he was a little annoyed that he had yet to be approached as promised. He worried slightly that Therion would be concerned when he did not return to the Shrine today but it really couldn't be helped and he was sure that he would get back before Erhardt managed to return from Orewell with the ladies. At least the Knight wouldn't be rushing in to effect a rescue that wasn't needed, and since Therion was unable to actually leave the Shrine, he was safe from that too.

'Stand you a beer?' A coarse voice at his shoulder pulled Olberic from his thoughts and he looked up with a frown at the young man stood grinning at him.

'A free beer is always good.' The knight agreed, draining his current mug. 'Are you Reggie?' He asked the dark haired youth.

'Aye that's me.' Reggie seated himself at Olberic's table pushing a full glass in front of him and staring owlishly at the Knight. 'What do you go by?' He asked.

'Berg.' Olberic surreptitiously had a hand on the pommel of his sword, and was alert to any potential threat from the patrons in the common room. 'You alone?' He asked pointedly.

'Just out for a beer man.' Reggie grinned. 'Heard you went a few rounds with Red earlier. Your face ain't looking too pretty if you don't mind me saying.'

Olberic grunted. 'It rarely looks pretty.' He observed. 'So what happens now?' He added as he raised his glass, obscuring his lips as he spoke as low as he could.

'We'll take a walk in a minute, you can follow me, just act casual.' Reggie followed Olberic's lead and spoke whilst his glass was raised.

'Where are we going?'

'Someplace safe from prying eyes.' Reggie drained his drink and stood up, clasping Olberic's shoulder. 'No more picking fights with crazy loons eh mister. Can't complain mind - I made a mint betting against you.' He smirked and walked casually out of the bar.

'Damned kids.' Olberic complained loudly, finishing off his own mug and gathering his gear together before heading to the door.

Reggie was loitering the other side of the street when Olberic came out. The Knight paused and stretched, idly looking up and down the road as if deciding where to go next. Reggie started to move off at a steady clip. Olberic allowed him a few moments to get comfortably ahead and then started following.

It didn't take long for Reggie to come up to an unassuming house on what was obviously a middle placed residential avenue. The young man slipped in through a side door and Olberic followed carefully a few minutes later. The door slammed behind him and the sound of many bolts being drawn caused him to turn swiftly.

'Yer okay Sir Olberic.' Reggie said, pulling the final bolt across the door. 'We have been hoping that you would show up sooner or later. Red got word from his contact in Wellspring you were coming and he talked a great deal of you and Sir Erhardt's skill in battle. Your help in dealing with Werner would be invaluable to us - so we are hardly likely to be hurting you.'

'Are you in charge here?' Olberic raised a brow at the lad, who laughed, genuinely amused.

'Hardly!' He chuckled. 'That would be Lord Harald. He'll be waiting in his study. Follow me.'

It wasn't a big house so it took little time for Olberic to be brought to the tiny study and shown in to another young man who stood abruptly at his entrance, a weary smile on his face.

'Sir Olberic. I am so pleased to meet with you.' This lad was well spoken and well built, his stance military but he had surprisingly soft eyes framed by generous lashes that gentled out his features.

'You'd be Lord Harald then?' Olberic asked, his hand finally coming away from his sword hilt and his frame relaxing.

'I am Harald and my father was the Lord here in Riverford before he fell afoul of Werner's plan to overthrow him.' A shadow passed over the young man's face.

'So you are seeking to reclaim what was taken from you?' Olberic asked astutely as Harald waved him towards a seat and they both sat down.

'In truth I am not.' Harald's tone was firm. 'The title and the land mean little to me Sir, but my father loved this town and its people, and I would restore it to its previous state.'

'What happened here? How the hell did Werner manage to become a Lord? Or is it just in name only?'

'No,' It's a long story I believe and not one I know the entirety of - but it is my understanding that many things can be bought if you have enough leaf. Reputation's and standing can be destroyed too, if what he did to my father is anything to go by.'

'I see.' Olberic paused. 'The man I fought today..'

'Red?'

'On account of his red hat?' Olberic asked.

'He has never given any other name.' Harald agreed.

'What's his story? I get why _you_ want to overthrow Werner, and I'm sure that you know what my interest in the man is - but he didn't get a chance to go into details.'

Harald looked confused. 'Is it important?' He asked. 'He is most definitely on our side, he is probably even more passionate about destroying Werner than I, certainly the risks he's taken to be here and in the position he is speaks of a great purpose. As to what exactly it is - I've never asked.'

Olberic scowled. 'Unwise lad. If you are getting a solid plan together understanding the motivations of the ones that will be executing it is important. Last thing anyone needs is for somebody to go rogue during an operation because their own goal isn't understood. I got the man's passion. It's why I'm here, even more so than the fact he mentioned Captain Bale, whom I know Erhardt has a great deal of respect for.'

'I see.' Harald looked uneasy. 'I don't have a great deal of experience organising something like this.' He admitted. 'One of the reasons why when we heard you might be coming, we were willing to hold up on our plans until you arrived.'

Olberic grunted. 'What do you have in place?' He queried.

'We have a large number of bodies.' Harald said thoughtfully. 'Our fighters mainly come from the old guards, loyal from when my father was the Lord. There is a larger number of non-military souls who help out gathering information and the like. Our main advantage is that I know of the old smuggling routes in to and out of the town, as well as the secret entrance to our manse - where Werner currently resides.'

'Hmm. So I could leave town tonight then, after this meeting?' Olberic asked.

'You can. Reggie will be happy to show you the way. Is Sir Erhardt with you too?'

'I have a number of companions - all greatly skilled in their roles.' Olberic looked thoughtful. 'So I guess that means that the mind mage that Werner has in his employ won't be a problem if my colleagues enter the town via your alternative route. That will be useful.'

'Him?' Harald shuddered. 'He is a most odious creature, but yes he can be bypassed. When he isn't put to work at the gates, he is lodged in the barracks, where they keep an eye on him.'

'We do need to deal with him too - but in effect if he isn't an issue in our actual penetration of the town we can do that after Werner is taken care of. Be a mite easier and won't risk unveiling that something is afoot.' Olberic mused thoughtfully.'

'Werner is a clever bastard.' Harald agreed. 'Our only real plan was to create a large diversion in the town square, whilst our fighter's take the secret passage into the manse. Werner _is_ predictable in that whenever there is major trouble he likes to be the one to pass out justice, and since a number of the guards will be with us anyway - we should be able to get his attention. With him gone for a while we can set an ambush for his return. None of us fancy trying to take him in a straight fight against him and his own men.'

'Okay.' Olberic sat silent for a few minutes. 'My team is gathering up together, a short distance from the town. Probably be a couple of days before everyone is here and ready, but we can meet and discuss plans further and bash out the details. Might not be me that returns, Werner would recognise me and Erhardt too after all, so it would be a risk that we don't have to take - but we'll set up a password so that you know whoever comes calling is one of mine.

'I am glad that you are willing to help us Sir Olberic.' Harald said solemnly, rising to shake the Knight by the hand. 'Some guidance and your experience will be of the greatest value. Today has been the first day I have felt any hope since my father's execution. I thank you.'

'We still have a lot of talk and planning to do before you thank me lad, but if we can finally stick a burr up Lord Werner's arse and make him shit blood it will be worth the time and effort.' Olberic smiled.

'I will happily drink to that.' Harald agreed.


	95. Worry and Anger

Colin had been summoned to an audience with Werner and he was in an absolute panic with regards to what the Lord could possibly want with him and given how compromised his mind was right now he wasn't sure he was going to do well in _any_ kind of interrogation at all. He dragged his feet when one of Werner's own guards came to escort him up to the manse - he had been given next to no time to prepare himself for the encounter to come - which was probably Werner's plan. The man definitely knew how to intimidate and he was extremely good at it.

Mind racing, Colin attempted to come up with a strategy as he was hurried along, thinking that he may need to protect himself against his unwanted master but he was drawing a blank as to how he could do it. His head was completely refusing to become unstuck from the hole it had been pulled into, he was distracted by the warm sentiment that was still making him feel nauseous. He was at an extreme disadvantage going into this meeting and knowing the fact did not make it any more palatable.

'Ah, Colin.' Werner stayed sat behind his enormous desk when the mind mage was shown into his study. 'Good of you to come at such short notice. I assume you are not being inconvenienced at all?'

'I am your servant.' Colin mumbled, licking nervously at his bulbous lips and actually bending a little in an approximation of a bow. 'I wait on your pleasure of course Lord Werner.'

'Thank you.' Werner replied seriously, 'It is truly a fine thing to instil such loyalty in my staff.' His expression was amused. 'I would not wish to keep you from your rest any longer than I must though so let us get straight to business.'

Colin nodded dully.

'A number of things have come to my attention recently that I have yet to hear anything about from you.' Werner mused, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at the mage. 'Most prominent amongst these is the rebellion that is being planned down in the town. I would have thought that you would have picked up on this yourself, but it appears that you have not..'

'I am kept very much in one place your Lordship!' Colin said quickly. 'I advised the men that have been set to protect me that it would be a far better plan to allow me some autonomy in movement.'

'I see.' Werner said mildly. 'Why would that be such a good idea?' He enquired politely.

'Well, just as you said your Lordship. If I were to move around the town freely, I would not be limited to only being able to pick up on the thoughts of those coming through the gates. After all, I believe that most of the actual residents of the town know my purpose now - more and more shield their thoughts or think specifically of particular things when they come through. The element of surprise would prevent that.'

'You told this to your guards.' Werner raised an eyebrow.

'I did you Lordship.' Colin was licking at his lips again nervously.

'Your point has relevance. It should have been brought to my attention.' Werner motioned his own guard, a series of staccato hand gestures. The man left the room quietly. 'I find you to be faultless in your lack of knowledge of the town's planned rebellion.' Werner said thoughtfully. 'Thus I will move on to the second reason for requesting this audience.

Colin bowed.

'I have heard that Sir Olberic Eisenberg is planning to visit town sometime soon. His intentions will not be friendly.' Werner chuckled. 'He may in fact bring an army of sorts with him, but I don't doubt that he or some of his team will come into the town to get a lay of the land. It's what I would do. I want you to let me know when they get here. Last thing I need is to have him join up with our local rebellion.'

Colin looked interested. 'The man is a noble?' He asked. We certainly don't get many of them through the gates, I'm certain any of your guards could pick him out even if he were disguised.'

'No, not a noble. He is a Knight. Surely you have heard of the Unbending Blade?' Werner asked.

Colin licked his lips, suddenly anxious. 'No, I don't think so.' He admitted.

'You have heard of the fall of Hornburg though I take it?' Werner's voice was bordering on sarcastic now and Colin was not taking that as a good sign at all.

'Well yes, but I don't know very much about it in honesty. History was never a passion really.'

'History?' Werner roared, making Colin jump almost out of his skin. 'It was eight years ago man!'

'Oh, err, right.'

'I guess that you also don't know that the person that orchestrated the fall of an entire Kingdom and the murder of its king was ME!' Werner bellowed.

'You would guess right.' Colin was calmer now, the fact that Werner was shouting spoke more that he was toying with him than was truly angry. You needed to be wary of the Lord when he was calm and quiet.

'History indeed.' Werner snorted. 'It's a shame that my deeds in that conflict have to remain a secret.'

'Which is likely why I did not know of them.' Colin pointed out.

'Indeed.' Werner started to chuckle. 'The point is Eisenberg was one of the King of Hornburg's Knights and he was left for dead on the battlefield. He knows of my role and he is coming to put an end to the man who destroyed his King and Kingdom.'

'I see.' Colin suddenly had a very nasty thought. 'Would this Knight be recognisable?'

'To me perhaps.' Werner said thoughtfully. 'He would pass as a mercenary I am sure - even though he disappeared for so long a time. He is an enormous brute of a man - so even if he has turned to fat he would still be remarkable for his size. I imagine however that it will be his bitterness that you will be able to pick up on rather than his looks. He must carry an enormous amount.'

'Is there any chance the man might already be here?' Colin gulped. 'Would it be worth scanning the town itself as well as the gate?'

'Why Colin?' Werner's eyes narrowed. 'Regardless you would have picked up on him as he came through, even if it was a week ago. Or is it that you think you already have?'

'No!' Colin squeaked. 'I have conducted my job diligently. If he has spoken with others from the town though he would have known about me. That was merely my point.'

Werner pondered for a long while.

'I think I need to take down this rebellion sooner rather than later, I do see that you have a valid point once again.' He looked at Colin a little more closely. 'I have to admit, you are more thoughtful than I'd imagined. You have given me a few things to think about.'

Colin swallowed hard and gave a small bow once again.

'I think I shall grant your request for autonomy in your role. I will show a little faith and a little trust in you.' Werner steepled his fingers and leaned forward slightly. 'If I give you a bit of freedom will you give your word to help in my endeavour, gentleman to gentleman?'

Colin knew he didn't really have a choice. 'Of course your Lordship.' He replied.

Once Werner let him go, Colin finally managed to relax a little despite the ongoing trauma of the loving feelings that were washing over him. His new found freedom however.. he should be able to do something about it now.

In reality of course Colin didn't give a pig's fart whether or not Werner's suspected rebellion was imminent or not. Indeed he hoped it would be, might even offer to help if he could find out who to offer his aid to. He had a sneaking suspicion too that the warrior that he had recognised from earlier - the one that had travelled with the Thief and the Cleric may very well be the Knight that Werner was after. In all, Colin decided the day had turned out to be more positive and productive than he could ever have hoped for.

First things first though. The primary thing to deal with was the capture of his mind. He needed to find himself a very quiet spot and a bowl. Certain reagents too. He would have no problem procuring what he wanted, just the slightest suggestion to the surface mind would have them provided free of charge to him. With those, and particularly the silence to actually focus, he should be able to get a much better idea of the prison he was trapped in, then work out how to use it to his own advantage. The power of the minds that held him, while oozing such abhorrent feelings _were_ strong and the thief could surely not have changed so much. Colin knew his name as well. Therion. That would help him immensely.

If he had been as carefree and foolish as he had been while he was still in the employ of The Saviour, Colin would currently be rubbing his hands in glee and chuckling a particularly villainous chuckle. He had learned though. A great deal since then. He would wait for his celebrations until he had attained victory. Which he surely would.

~0~

Erhardt was finding H'aanit particularly difficult to deal with. He never thought he would say that about the Huntress, whom he not only admired and respected for her overwhelming skill and ability, but who he also found to be a pleasure to spend time with normally. Her quiet reflectiveness often masked her dry humour and her solemn, serious demeanour hid a sense of fun that he found appealing. Right now though she was a mess of emotion.

Primrose had quietly taken him aside once he had reached their Inn in Orewell, to tersely advise him that H'aanit was suffering quite badly with Linde's pregnancy at the moment.

'I'm sure it is just a stage.' The Dancer said hopefully. 'It's not that far into proceedings yet, but I think the changes in Linde's hormones is effecting H'aanit twofold. Linde appears fine. H'aanit can't stop crying and becoming emotional.'

'Is she in pain?' Erhardt asked uncomfortably.

'No, not physically.' Primrose sighed. 'She has just needed support, which is unusual from Hany. I have spent the last few nights with her - much in the way she herself did for Phili over so much of our early journey. She needs to be held. Which I obviously don't mind at all, but it is impossible to console her since nothing is actually wrong. I do wish Phili were here. Nothing is quite like cuddling her when you feel bad.'

'Well, um.. Therion and Alf seem to thing I feel quite a bit like Phili, you know - you want me to take over for a bit, see if it helps?' Erhardt asked carefully.

'Hmm.' Primrose suddenly grinned at him. 'I rather think I should try that out myself before I let you unleash it on Hany. Purely for research purposes of course.' She smirked wickedly.

'Of course Lady Primrose.' Erhardt grinned back. 'I would not dare to imagine any other reason.' He winked at her and held his arms open.

'Oh my!' Primrose exclaimed after a few long minutes of serious snuggling had taken place. 'The lad's are quite right in fact. Same kind of feeling indeed. I could get used to this!'

'I wonder if my sister feels like a security blanket too at times.' Erhardt mumbled.

Primrose laughed. 'It helps that Phili likes to be cuddled so much anyway. What about you Sir Knight? Do you like it too?'

'There are worse things I guess. I'd rather not have a date with your dagger for instance.'

The Dancer chuckled. 'I suppose I'm not a terribly cuddly person myself, but I appreciate a good one every now and then. Can't resist an Alfyn or Ophilia special though. I will have to add you to my violence free cuddle list Sir Erhardt. Now if you would only let your sister and I plait your hair, you would be just the perfect..'

'No.' Erhardt said firmly.

H'aanit and Linde were in their room, which Primrose had said was where she had pretty much kept herself since they had dealt with the Ogre eagle. Erhardt went up to her first, asking Primrose to give them a short while before coming up to hear the news he had to report.

H'aanit was on her bed cuddling Linde when he knocked and entered the bedroom. She looked up with an angry frown.

'I am in no fit state for'en visitors.' She admonished harshly, batting the tears she had been shedding away.

'I have news Hany that I need to share with you and Prim.' Erhardt explained gently. 'Your state however, is nothing for you to concern yourself with. You are among friends and while none of us will be able to even come close to understanding what you are feeling right now, none of us are going to judge you. We will however do all that we can to ease your mind.' He cautiously held out his arms to the startled Huntress. She nodded at him shyly and sat up.

As soon as his arms went around her she began to wail quietly.

'Thou dost feel so muchen like..'

'Ophilia.' He supplied. 'Yes, everyone says as much.

'I wishen she wast here.' H'aanit admitted quietly. 'Poor Primrose hath tried her best to be comforting but I knoweth she ist wary. I wishen I couldst stop this infernal emotion.'

'Like I said, we all care Hany. This is not a problem.' Erhardt stroked her hair gently, whilst reaching over to provide a pet to Linde as well. 'How is Linde doing?' He asked curiously. 'She seems quite calm.'

'Tis a normal event for her.' H'aanit sniffed. 'Although it ist a new experience, it ist how it shouldst be. She ist taking it all very well. Her concerneth for me however is worrying. She shouldst not be having to worry about anything.'

'I wonder,' Erhardt said thoughtfully. 'How it would feel to a male beast companion if their female Huntress was in the same delicate condition. Now that _must_ be confusing!'

H'aanit broke out a genuine laugh. 'I guess it wouldst be! I suppose it would be must worsen if I were male too.' She added.

'Ahh, good to see your smile Hany.' Erhardt squeezed her hard. 'I wish I didn't have to spoil it with my news.' He added, as Primrose knocked on the door.

They left Orewell for the Shrine within a few hours of Erhardt's arrival in town. For all that he had been half expecting H'aanit to fall to pieces at the news of Ophilia's near brush with death, the Huntress had taken it quite stoically. Less so the news of the mind mage interference.

'Thou wast not with us the last time that Therion was affected by this vile mind magic.' She said thoughtfully to Erhardt. 'He wast in a terrible state, it ist a corruption and an evil thing.'

'At least they are safe where they currently are.' Primrose mused. 'I agree with H'aanit though. The mage will need to be dealt with. Alaic offered?'

'Mhmm.' Erhardt agreed. 'Can't see him failing either. I know it's been ten years since he was actually an assassin but any fool can see how the man would excel at that kind of work. He is as cool a customer as I have ever met.'

'He ist.' H'aanit agreed quietly.

'He is also a good sort though.' Erhardt frowned. 'I cannot fathom how he came to do that kind of role in the first place.'

'Well, it's hard to imagine you committing regicide for us too Erry.' Primrose pointed out. 'Maybe earlier on in our acquaintance it was easier. You were such a brooder, before Phili managed to get her claws all the way into your heart.'

'Ouch, you wound me!' Erhardt smirked. 'I will have you know that wasn't brooding, that was intense character!'

H'aanit and Primrose looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'Thou art not so much a brooder anymore, Sir Erhardt.' H'aanit patted him on the back. 'Although I hath noted that thou art concerned at present, although I canst suspect that thou wilst not be looking forward to seeing Werner again.'

'He is a beast.' Erhardt agreed.

'Linde! Cover thine ear's, Erry ist not knowing what he says. For shame calling the man a beast!'

'Right you are Linde! You are a fine beast and I should not use the term for scum like Werner!' Erhardt apologised.

'Thou just apologised to a cat.. hah!' H'aanit smirked. 'Cat's doth not forget easily. Thou will be paying in sausages for a goodly while!' Unexpectedly she burst into tears.

'It's been like this for days.' Primrose whispered quietly at Erhardt's stunned expression.

Not only were her emotions instantly changeable, the thing that Erhardt was finding the hardest as they travelled to the Shrine was the fact that she seemed unable to stop talking about personal stuff, which from the normally verbose Huntress was a little unbalancing. His desire to offer comfort was mixed with his lack of desire to be regaled with details of H'aanit's relationship with Alaic. Very, very descriptive details. Indeed he wondered if he would be able to look at the former assassin again in quite the same way. In all the Knight was going to be glad when they finally reached the others.

~0~

'She isn't looking great.' Alfyn fretted, after a close examination of Ophilia and particularly the wound close to her heart. 'The infection is getting worse rather than better and keeping it from Cyrus, so he don't let Li know and worry is getting harder. The man is frighteningly astute.'

'He isn't looking much better to be honest.' Leon had the Cleric held tightly in his arms, trying to alleviate the bouncing of the coach along the road from jolting her too much. 'I honestly don't believe the man has slept since the attack happened.'

Alfyn finished off applying salve to her wound and with some help from the Captain they managed to get her bandaging back in place. 'I dunno if it's a good thing that Li can't actually feel any pain from her body where she currently is. When she comes back from the staff it's gonna be a mighty shock to her. I think we will have to get Therion to tell her and help her back.'

'Well, she hasn't eaten for a couple of days and you have only been able to get a few sips of water into her.' Leon couldn't hide his worry. 'She is strong, and her blood certainly saved her life - but there can be only so much her body can take..'

Alfyn nodded miserably. 'Caring about her and Therion so much is a bloody pain in the arse. They are both equally as good at getting into trouble and getting hurt. I'm sure it's just to annoy me.' He moaned.

Leon chuckled at that. 'I think the Professor thinks the same.' He smiled. 'I'm amazed you were able to persuade him to take a break and ride up front with Alaic and Tressa for a time to be honest. The fresh air will do him some good though.'

Alfyn packed his bits up into his satchel and got back onto the seating from the floor with a groan. 'God's administering in a carriage bloody hurts. If I didn't think we need to get Li to the Shrine as soon as possible I would have insisted we stopped.'

Leon shifted back carefully into a more relaxed position and gently rearranged the Cleric in her arms so that she was resting against his chest, the staff still gripped firmly in her hands.

'We could have waited till we got there.' He suggested. 'We are really very close now I understand.'

'I wanted to get it done before Li comes back. At least get it cleaned up a bit. Gonna be enough of a shock I reckon. Been having to keep the extent of the damage from Therion too. He didn't need to worry or risk Li finding out either.'

Leon suddenly chuckled. 'God's your relationships to each other are just a bit weird. You realise that right?'

Alfyn smiled. 'You mean the fact my boyfriend and Cyrus' wife share a totally intimate headspace?' He asked lightly.

'I mean, while nothing odd surprises me with Phili.. aren't you just a bit jealous?'

Alfyn was fully grinning now. 'Well yeah!' He laughed. 'I totally wanna share headspace with Li too!'

'That's not quite what I meant.' Leon chuckled. 'I see your point though.'

'It's how they have been for a long time.' Alfyn smiled. 'They have both relaxed so much since they developed the ability. Besides it ain't like I ain't close to Li too you know. I am her number one Apothecary after all!'

'Yes, you do spend an awful lot of time hugging and kissing too. More so than with anyone else actually.'

'Right you are!' Alfyn looked thoughtful. 'Li just knows what's right with each person - what they need. When I lost my ma, I never thought I'd feel as safe and loved as I did when she was alive, even more so when I spilt up with Zeph. Li though, she brought it back. The feeling my ma gave me. It _is_ different of course - but no less powerful.'

'And Therion?' Leon looked interested.

'Well, I had a chat with the Prof, not long after me and Therion got together. For all that he is clueless - he is astute. He was right in saying that both Li and Therion need other people, someone steady and solid to ballast them. Together, for all of their devotion to each other they are a bloody nightmare of trouble and being in each other's head all the time means when they are with someone else it's a welcome respite.'

Leon suddenly looked wistful. 'I guess I know what you mean. It's been a long while since I've felt that close to anyone - since Balthazar's death I mean. I kinda miss it. Could do without quite so much worry though.' He stroked a lock of hair back from the slumbering Cleric's face.

'Aww Captain. You have been well and truly adopted into our dysfunctional family. You know that right?' Alfyn grinned. 'I promise you will come to regret it one day though.'

'I doubt that.' Leon murmured.

~0~

Therion was reclined lazily in a tent in the Shrine of Winnehild, awaiting the arrival of his friends. He was literally going stir crazy and it wasn't helping that he knew he wouldn't be able to step out of the door until after the damned mage had been dealt with, however long that took. He supposed it would be good to have Ophilia back in person to share his confinement.

Olberic was with Winnehild herself, undergoing training in her art, somewhere in the vast cavern, but the Thief couldn't be bothered to go and watch. He could hear the grunting and the clang of weapons but drilling had never really done much for him. He preferred practical application to hone his skills, although Olberic was genuinely appearing to be thoroughly enjoying his instruction no matter how resistant he had been to it in the beginning.

Therion finally heard the noise outside of the Shrine. He assumed that Cyrus had managed to sniff his way following the magic to the hidden location, although Sorrald might have had something to do with the ease with which it had been found - again his restlessness had made him lax in listening to the details.

He was definitely out of sorts. He wanted to get up and go to meet his returning friends.. and Alfyn, but Therion just couldn't get the will up to move. He felt just a little bit sulky, although he couldn't say why. He shook himself and tried to get motivated.

Tressa was the first one into the space, bouncing through with a cheery exclamation that may have been a welcome or may just have been noise. The girl was annoyingly noisy in everything that she did.'

Next came Leon - also noisily. Maybe it had something to do with being Merchants and all the hawking they did in the streets to sell their wares, Therion thought grumpily to himself.

Alfyn was next, his face lighting up when he spied Therion and rushing to his side.

'Hey bud!' The Apothecary put out a hand to pull Therion upwards so that he could hug him. Therion rose, but reluctantly and mumbled a greeting that was lost in his partner's enthusiastic embrace.

Olberic and Winnehild had appeared from wherever it was they had been training. Therion was a bit relieved when Alfyn's attention was taken by the guardian who had all of her arms out on proud display and a wide beaming grin on her face. The noise level rose significantly.

Cyrus and Alaic were coming in through the opening to the cavern now, Cyrus with Ophilia in his arms. Therion looked at them, then away again abruptly. His irritation grew deeper.

Time seemed to move swiftly, but Therion remained uninterested in what was going on around him, settling back and closing his eyes again against all the noise and the pandemonium.

'Hey, Therion. Are you awake?' It was Alfyn that was talking to him. The Thief grunted an affirmation. 'Cyrus has withdrawn from Li's mind now - we need you to help her to come back.' Alfyn told him.

'Why?' Therion opened his eyes and scowled. 'She can manage that on her own. She don't need her hand holding for every little thing she does you know.'

'Were you not listening?' Cyrus was next to him suddenly, looking down at him with a worried frown.

'I'm tired.' Therion shot back.

'Her wound is infected.' Alfyn put a hand on Therion's arm which he roughly brushed off. 'She is gonna hit a significant amount of pain when she comes back to her body. We thought you could explain it and help her when she comes back. I expect she will radiate it out to you anyway.'

'Why can't he do it?' Therion jerked a hand at Cyrus.

'I can't help her back.' Cyrus said shortly, obviously frustrated.

'Whatever.' Therion noticed that the Cleric had been laid down by his side. She looked awful actually. He closed his eyes and reached out.

Moments later Ophilia stirred, groaning in pain which turned into a startled yelp. Therion got himself up and moved away as the others hovered over the Cleric.

Again there was noise as the chat and confusion started up again. Therion's irritation increased tenfold. The walls in his brain slammed up and he felt Ophilia's do the same almost at the same time. He looked over at her with a scowl and she was looking right back at him with a similar expression.

'Stay outta my head.' He demanded hoarsely and then turned to walk as far away into the cavern as he could manage.

'Bloody well stay outta mine too.' He heard the Cleric reply tartly as he walked away.


	96. Plotting the Course

When Erhardt, Primrose and H'aanit finally got themselves back to the Shrine of the Warmaster, they were all shocked by the air of nervous tension that was apparent as soon as they walked in. Erhardt went straight to Ophilia who was laid out on a rough approximation of a bed, looking absolutely terrible. She barely even opened her eyes when he caught her up in a huge embrace, although she did let out a small moan of contentment and snuggled down into his arms and promptly fell asleep.

'What's wrong with her?' Erhardt asked quietly as H'aanit hovered by his shoulder, tears pouring down the Huntress' face.

'The stab wound got infected.' Alfyn murmured. 'Something else ain't right though, that ain't just the physical injury.' He jerked a discrete look in Therion's direction. The Thief was sat alone on the other side of the cavern with an enormous and fierce scowl on his face. 'Neither of them will talk about it to anyone or each other.'

'You are pretty much the first person Ophilia has let near to her since we got here and she came back out of the staff.' Leon added, coming up beside them. 'Cyrus is blaming himself of course.' He shook his head. 'He thinks his attack on Lianna is just catching up with her, but I don't reckon that's right. Wouldn't explain Therion's problem with the rest of us, and with her.'

'Thou sayeth that thou thinketh ist the mind magic that ist the problem?' H'aanit said through her tears. 'Therion wast so badly afflicted the last time. I hath no wish for it to happen again!' She marched across the space to where Therion was sat and despite his glower she bodily caught him up in an embrace. He tried to fight her off, but the winner of that contest of wills was never in doubt. He was thoroughly hugged, a look of chagrined weariness on his face that made even Alfyn snort in amusement.

'Should she go back into the staff?' Erhardt looked worried. 'I thought they were safe from manipulation here.'

'Not sure her body can take her mind being gone any longer.' Alfyn admitted. 'Need her to eat and drink and take the medication I've made up.'

'I believe that it is the presence of each other that has made the effect of hosting the worm all the more powerful.' The guardian had come over and was looking at Ophilia thoughtfully. 'There is no way that they can be manipulated or have anything directed at them here - or be located - but the presence is there and it doesn't appear to be a benign one.'

'All the more reason for me to find this mage and to end him.' Alaic's normally flat expression was furious.

'There is one more thing however.' The guardian beckoned to Cyrus and Olberic who were sat together a little way away. As soon as they joined the group the guardian lowered her voice. 'I sense something that I have not felt in a very, very long time. I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise but I will assume that normally the sweet child keeps it locked down and away..'

'What do you mean?' Cyrus asked, his tone a little angry.

'Well. she carries Galdera's hatred.' The guardian looked up at the Professor. 'Can you not feel it?' She asked curiously.

'I have access to her feelings and emotions.' Cyrus suddenly looked thoughtful and began to rub at his chin. 'Yes..' He finally admitted. 'Sometimes I do get a sense of something akin to the ambiance of his shrine, but then I seem to forget about it or discount it.'

Winnehild nodded. 'His compulsion.' She agreed. 'He always chose to walk in the shadow's - even before he became as he is. For anyone, being in the actual presence of a God will have repercussions - and it seems that Ehlanah has taken into herself a part of his rage. Not surprising, she takes on other people's hurt as naturally as breathing and tries to mend it.'

'So it's a corruption?' Cyrus asked. 'I thought that she was cleansed of that at the Shrine of the Starseer.'

'Not a corruption no.' The guardian shook her head thoughtfully. 'If her compassion made her take it in the first place I believe it would be more like.. well.. You have to experience dark to fully understand what light is, if you have never been in the dark then the idea of light is just a concept.'

'So she smothers it with love and keep it under control.' Primrose looked at the others. 'I get that.'

'The worm however seems to be bringing it to the surface. Sharing and amplifying it. This mage must be full of the same kind of rage and anger. May even be an acolyte of Galdera himself.' The guardian agreed. 'If that is just his own mind trapped in theirs - of course it would stir up those feelings even if he is unable to manipulate them because they are safe here.'

'Once again. The mage simply has to die.' Alaic stood up. 'That is my job.'

'Would it hurt them?' Erhardt suddenly spoke up.

'What do you mean?' Olberic was frowning.

'Well, if the mage is in their head and then dies.. what effect will it have on them?' Erhardt clung onto Ophilia possessively.

'I don't know.' Cyrus said, worriedly looking at the guardian. 'When Therion was afflicted before _he_ broke the connection himself. I don't think Ophilia is in any sort of fit state physically to do that. She seemed fine mentally when she was with Sorrald, but she wasn't having this badness pulled to the front of her mind there.'

Olberic let out a huge hiss of frustration. 'I bloody _hate_ magic!' He snarled.

'They art both trying to protecteth us.' H'aanit said quietly, coming up behind the group and putting a reassuring hand on Cyrus' shoulder. 'Although Therion admits that the hatred that doth poureth from Phili's mind.. it's like it ist mainly directed at him and his reply ist mainly directed at her. He sayeth we should keepen a distance from them both lest it spill out onto us too. Not Erhardt though. As sooneth as Phili was held by her brother she felt the first sense of relief since coming out from the staff. Therion wouldst like some company from thou too Sir Knight. He sayeth you are so liken how Phili ist normally it seemeth to ease the hurt.'

'Oh!' Erhardt looked caught between pleasure and pain.

'The unnatural feelings they are having of hatred and anger towards us all - and each other - is very painful to them both.' H'aanit dissolved into tears again. 'We musten find this mage and stop him!' She added fiercely.

'I cannot say for sure what will happen if the mage dies.' The guardian said seriously. 'There has never been a connection such as these two share so there is no precedent. I cannot offer any help or advice in this matter.'

'Kill Werner.' Ophilia's eyes had opened, nobody had realise that she was still awake. 'You must kill him before you kill his mage - it will tip him off and you will put yourselves at risk if you do not.' Her teeth were clenched with the effort of her words. Do not speak of your plan's in front of us.' She added breathlessly.

'Easy sis.' Erhardt begged.

'Go and see to the thief.' Ophilia told him carefully. 'I would speak with C..Cyrus please.'

Everyone moved away as Cyrus came forward and Ophilia gently put her arms around his neck. 'My feelings are not my own.' She said slowly. 'If I concentrate hard I can find this glimmer of my own self, but it hurts Cyrus and I am so tired.'

'Don't push yourself darling.' Cyrus said quietly. 'I know how you truly feel.'

'Then do not blame yourself for trying to protect me. Please.'

'What I did was..'

'.. A response born of the love that you hold for me.' Ophilia said firmly. 'I wish I could take comfort in you now Cyrus, but the hate is.. overwhelming and I have no desire to look upon you with that in my heart. Go and aid Olberic in his task and don't worry.

'Can I worry a bit?'

Ophilia choked out a sad laugh. 'Oh.. my love.' She kissed him then pushed him away. 'Later..' She promised closing her eyes, her face taunt with effort.

'There's my favourite word again.' He murmured as he acquiesced to her wishes and moved away from her to join the others.

~0~

Werner had the captain of his guards and a few others from the garrison in town gathered in an almost bare room on the ground floor of his Manse. He swept in with his own retinue of men and took up an aggressive stance in front of the assembly.

'I believe that an attack on the stability of our town is imminent.' Werner said without any preamble whatsoever. 'While I have no doubt that the effort will be pitiable and easily crushed, I do want the ringleaders of the plotting to be caught. Much as I see this inconvenience as an exercise to measure the worth and ability of our own men - I do not want anyone believing that going against me in the future is any kind of a good idea.'

There was a general mumble of agreement from the gathered fighters.

'To that end I have developed a plan that we will execute to the letter.' Werner couldn't help but preen a little at his own cleverness. He lived for these moments, when his own superiority shone. 'While I am confident I know not only the names, but also the current whereabouts of the leaders in question, I do not wish for any attempt to be made to stop their plans before they actually begin. The town needs to see what happens to those that question authority or who try to take matters into their own hands against me.'

'You mean we should turn a blind eye if we see something suspicious?' The leader of the town guards looked a little wary.

'I mean you need to think wisely Captain.' Werner raised a condescending eyebrow at the man. 'You do think you can manage that don't you? If not I will have to consider..'

'No, I understand, Sir.' The Captain gulped out quickly. 'It's just that the townsfolk are now quite used to us stamping out any problems firmly before they become an issue. If we were to change that behaviour in order to facilitate..'

'I see.' Werner cut the man off with a wave of his hand. 'Yes, I _do_ see that you can think logically after all. I am a little hurt that you would not suspect that I have already considered such myself though Captain.' He said sadly.

The man swallowed and sweat popped onto his brow. 'I certainly wasn't trying to insinuate..'

'Of course not.' Werner had moved over to the man now and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. 'In fact my intention is for you all to come down on the town very hard indeed - but in a methodical way.' He patted the Captain on the shoulder - not showing his overwhelming amusement at the terror that he had struck into the heart of the man which was written quite clearly all over his face. He moved away - his back to the crowd to mask his enjoyment.

There was a silence that grew quite uncomfortable until eventually Werner turned to face his men again.

'I want to thorough house to house search to begin tomorrow morning.' He said with a small smile. 'You will be looking for a Knight. Sir Olberic Eisenberg.'

'The unbending blade?' One of the men couldn't help but breath in awe. 'You believe that he is here in town?'

'In truth I think he is _not_ here right now.' Werner allowed the disruption - he had a point to make. 'I know he was here yesterday though. In fact he came into town and marched himself straight into my garrison. Fought with the halfwit, I understand.'

'THAT was him?' The Captain looked about ready to faint.

'I understand he lost to my prize idiot.' Werner smirked. 'Just goes to show you what disappearing for eight years can do to even one so renowned as Eisenberg.'

'He was looking for a job in the guard.' The Captain mumbled. 'If I had known who he was..'

'Would you have fawned over him Captain?' Werner laughed outright this time. 'The man has an unholy desire to see me dead I fear.' He added with relish.

'You?'

'Yes me. I am the one he blames for the fall of Hornburg.' Werner chuckled. 'Poor man, lost everything bar his life. It is understandable that his honour demands that he faces me.' Werner couldn't keep a certain admiration from his voice. 'It is my hope that he will join with us. Even if he is no longer able to beat our own nutcase in a fight, his experience and his knowledge would be a boon regardless.'

'You would take on a man who is looking to kill you?' One of men asked seriously.

'Just because he has a reason to hunt me down doesn't make him any less worthy an resource if he can be tapped.' Werner said harshly. 'Understanding that is what makes me the Lord.'

'Of course!' The man agreed quickly.

'When you conduct your search of the town, if he does happen to be hiding away he will need to be dragged to the Prison, at least initially. I very much doubt he would have stayed for anything more than reconnaissance. At least I wouldn't have and I do suspect that the man is a lot more than merely a muscle-headed weapon.' Werner was pacing now. 'I want you to be brutal in your searching. It will be covering my own manoeuvre to get a fighting force housed in the Manse here without detection. Captain I want you to pick a team for that and have them ready to be moved in once the chaos of the searching starts.'

'Yes sir.'

'Anything that is picked up about the attempt against me here, should be noted but not acted upon. Let's give them a nice false sense of security.' Werner was grinning now. 'While you are conducting the search the town will remain closed. No-one in or out.'

'Of course.'

'And one final thing.' Werner had stopped pacing and was staring at his men with a frown. 'I will know if any of this information gets leaked gentlemen. You will be discovered if any of you consider helping our this resistance effort. Please be aware of that. I will not be kind.'

'Yes sir.'

'Good then. Let's get this done.' Werner smirked and left the room.

~0~

Alaic had left the Shrine as the others began making their plans to join with the Riverford resistance and topple Werner, with Leon and primrose planning a jaunt into the town a little later to take their thoughts to the leader there. He was under instruction to get his own knowledge gathering done but not to make a move against the mind mage until the assault was actually underway. Not that Alaic was going to pay any heed to what he was told. The mage would die by his hand and then Alaic would finally feel that his debt to Ophilia was repaid. He would melt away into the ether afterwards and be gone for good.

As he took the secret path into town, Alaic felt a rising sense of unease about his plan. He had never meant to become close to anyone, not Susannah - whose death had freed him from service, not Ophilia who had given him back something that had been taken from him a long time ago - and certainly not H'aanit whom he was undeniably becoming uncomfortably close to loving. It wouldn't do to put the Huntress or the Cleric at risk simply because he had become lax in controlling his emotions. He knew he had to leave. Had known it really as soon as Susannah had been murdered, but he had been putting it off until the journey of his companions had brought him here. It was the push he needed.

Alaic had his own demon to face and tonight would be the first step along his own road.

It was stupidly easy to get to his initial target. With the moon heavily obscured by thick cloud cover, the former assassin moved through the streets of the town, an invisible ghost to all that were still out. A short while later he was stood over the sleeping man, a dagger in his hand and a desire in his heart to just finish it now and be done. He knew that he couldn't however.

It was Alaic's small sigh that woke Werner from his slumber - the man had never been a heavy sleeper. Werner showed no fear as he sat up in his bed and reached to light a candle on the table next to it.

'Alaic.' He chuckled. 'I thought you were dead.'

'Nothing ruffles you does it?' Alaic said, his voice devoid of any kind of emotion.

'Not really.' Werner swung his legs out of bed and stood, stretching idly. 'Well, this _is_ an unexpected pleasure.'

Alaic had fallen back from the man, his face still a mask but an evil glint lit in his eyes in the candlelight.

'I want your mage. The one that screws with minds.' Alaic said simply.

'Colin?' Werner frowned. 'What in the name of the God's would you want him for?'

'I have a contract for him.' Alaic shrugged. 'Obviously respect for your position means I need to offer you recompense before I take him.'

'Who..? Well, I know you won't tell me.' Werner looked at Alaic thoughtfully. 'Assumed that you failed in a mission lad. You couldn't have prevented coming home any other way. How did you manage it?'

Alaic smirked coldly. 'I'm not telling you Werner. My secrets are my own.'

'Yet you wouldn't be here unless..' Werner suddenly smiled. 'Did you have someone help you manage the chains Alaic?' He laughed outright. 'Have you been working for someone else all these years?'

'The mage?' Alaic reminded the man.

'Oh, you can have him - he is useless in honesty. A gesture of goodwill.'

'Thank you.' Alaic nodded. He went to move away but Werner had a hand as quick as lightning to his arm holding him roughly in place.

'Not so fast my boy.' Werner was amused when the assassin went still and tensed even further. 'Interesting.' The Lord murmured. 'You may have been able to stay away but it does seem that my command is still somewhat binding.'

'I can't kill you if that's what you mean.'

'Go and pour me some wine Alaic.' Werner laughed as the man went to do as he was told. 'Sing to me as you are pouring please.' He added.

Alaic began to sing, badly, through gritted teeth.

'The witch's spell does still hold in some measure then.' Werner bowed slightly as he took the glass from the assassin.

'Lyblac?' Alaic hissed.

'Yes.' Werner nodded. 'She promised me your loyalty boy. I was most distressed to lose you for ten years - but I heard that your mark - Susannah Grotoff was one to be feared. Did you kill her? Word was that she died in the assassination but these things can be faked.'

Alaic grimaced. 'No.' He admitted.

'You've been working for her then?' Werner raised a brow. 'How did you manage to not be drawn back?' He asked.

'Susannah's magic. She countered whatever it was that you had done to me.' Alaic's teeth were clenched. He managed to keep Ophilia's influence in the process right in the back of his mind. It was an unholy effort to manage it.

'I see.' Werner looked thoughtful. 'Is she the one that sent you here now?' He barked.

'No.' Alaic replied. 'Lyblac killed her. Her spells are.. waning. I heard you had a mind mage in your employ and I assumed he was the one you employed to control me all those years ago. I needed to find out for sure..'

'Ah, so you came home looking for a way to finally break yourself free?' Sorry to disappoint you lad.' Werner laughed. 'Colin may have been taught by Lyblac, but he is merely a tadpole in the scheme of things.'

'I've got the information I needed however - so time for me to go.' Alaic smirked and went to the window.

'No boy. I command that you stay.' Werner chuckled. 'It will be good to have you around again.'

'Sorry Father. Susannah's spell isn't quite gone _just_ yet.' He smiled at Werner's frown. 'Did you never think that I may have been loyal to you without the need to mess with my head?' Alaic asked calmly. 'I honestly wanted nothing more than to please you for all of my childhood, even more so when you set up the Black Brotherhood and became involved with the Obsidians. To a young boy with the talents you had fostered in me, those associations were like a magnet, drawing me in.'

'I needed someone I could trust without _any_ doubt boy.' Werner mused. 'Your tasks were always the most sensitive. Lyblac was right at least in her assertion that even family could not be fully trusted with the type of missions that you were undertaking for us. The fact that you went and got yourself turned by a bloody academic just illustrates she knew what she was talking about. If Lyblac hadn't adjusted your mind you would have sung our secrets like a bird.'

'How do you know I didn't? For someone who purports to be a clever man - you are remarkably stupid.' Alaic shook his head sourly. 'You _have_ given me exactly what I needed to know though Father. So thanks for that at least.'

'You'll be back!' Werner told him as Alaic disappeared out of the window and away into the night. 'You belong to me. You don't stand a chance against Lyblac and once your protection fails you, I will have your loyalty again. As it should have always been.'

'We'll see!' Alaic's voice floated back to him.

~0~

Colin had found himself an attic, in a tower. It wasn't as nice as his own workspace - the one that The Saviour had provided for him - but it was the highest point of the barracks and it was filled with rubbish and cobwebs - so the ambience was fitting. He was also finally and gloriously alone, the melting pot of minds that he had been forced to endure since his arrival in Riverford just a very annoying background buzz. He had a scrying bowl now and his prepared formula sat within, the viscous liquid shimmering black and just beautiful to his eyes.

Earlier on in the day Colin had already started to feel a whole lot better in himself. Somehow the deep feelings of love that had been plaguing him had waned quite suddenly from his mind, it was still there in the space he was trapped but it was no longer a hindrance. Colin had no idea what exactly it was that had changed but it was going to make his exploration a lot easier all round and he was grateful for that.

With a happy sigh, the mage slid his spindly fingers into the fluid in his bowl and concentrated on the minds that held him. They were inconsistent, almost ethereal. He couldn't get a grip on them even with the usual tools of his trade at his disposal. It was a shame that he was unable to explore his confines more - but he _could_ sense something. It was completely foreign to him, not like anything he had experienced before but not in a bad way. Not at all. He could only describe it as a blackness - but then words had never been a strong point for him.

This blackness. He embraced it. It was like a blanket of hatred and anger and it slid over him and around him as if welcoming him into itself, rising his spirit and calling to him intoxicatingly. There was so much power behind it too, although it seemed alien to the actual minds in which it existed. It was a conundrum but not an unpleasant one. Connecting to it Colin found himself feeding his own negativity into the mix, which was a joyful and heady experience that bolstered his mood and wiped away all memory of the horrible love that had engulfed him for the last day or so. Contentedly he decided that if he couldn't currently directly affect his hosts at the moment - he could at least feed and grow this tumour in their souls. In fact it would be a pure pleasure for him to do it. He settled himself down happily and prepared for a long night of communion with the darkness.

~0~

Leon and Primrose got back from their meeting with Reggie and Harald in Riverford very late indeed.

'Harold actually remembers me!' Primrose told the companions as she accepted a cup of tea that H'aanit provided as soon as they had come back into the Shrine. 'We were literally children the last time we met!' She added.

'I'm suren thou wast just as unforgettable then as thou are now.' H'aanit said seriously making the Dancer blush.

'So what news?' Olberic asked impatiently.

'There is a house to house search that will be taking place tomorrow - looking for Sir Olberic Eisenberg.' Leon scowled. 'Looks like Esmeralda may well have got to Werner already.'

Olberic looked shocked. 'I was sure nobody recognised me.' He mumbled.

'Harald is suggesting that it might be a perfect opportunity though.' Primrose added. 'The guards are going to be taken up in this search so with a bit of confusion mixed in - a diversion in the town square - as they had previously arranged, he is positive we will be able to slip into the manse undetected.'

'Werner will be out taking part too?' Erhardt asked. 'Don't sound like him to be honest. Not much glory in searching houses.'

'Exactly - that's why the resistance is still required.' Leon murmured.

'Sooner rather than later is better anyway.' Cyrus said wearily. 'I'm not sure Alaic will reign in his impulse when he locates this mage.'

'Should I stay here then?' Alfyn mused worriedly. 'If we dunno how the mage dying is gonna effect Li and Therion..'

'Honestly, I think we need to leave them be. Let _them_ sort it out. They know it's coming. Not sure you will be able to help in any way and you may hinder them getting a grip.' Cyrus raised his eyebrow significantly at the Apothecary.

'Eh?' Alfyn looked confused.

'I think what Cyrus is trying to say is that Phili and Therion probably need to reconnect.' Primrose said quietly. If you, or he are about you could distract them.'

'Ah!' Alfyn grinned. 'You mean they need to get smoochy.'

Cyrus snorted a laugh. 'In their case it's usually chronic teasing.. but I think they will manage best if they are left to deal with it in their own unique fashion. I don't doubt that together they would be more than a match for whatever is thrown at them.'

'You really aren't concerned?' Alfyn asked.

'Well of course I am. It's an unknown as to what will happen. It's been pointed out many times that I'm not generally very spontaneous.' Cyrus admitted. 'However Ophilia and Therion are both chaotic masters, so I have no actual fear that they will not do their very best to come out of the situation intact.'

'It's times like these that their unusual brand of mayhem could be seen as a strength rather than a weakness.' Tressa laughed.

'So then. I guess we will set out first thing in the morning. Get Werner dealt with.' Olberic grasped Erhardt's arm suddenly. 'Are you ready for this Erry? If anyone _could_ stay and not be in the way I guess it would be you..'

'I suggested it to Phili.' Erhardt admitted. 'Tried to tell her that her wellbeing meant more to me than the opportunity to witness Werner get his comeuppance, but she was quite emphatic in her rejection of that idea. Said I needed this closure just as much as you do.'

'She's usually right.' Olberic grunted.

'We should get some sleep then. It's really late already.' Alfyn looked over towards Therion alone on the other side of the Shrine and sighed. 'I just hope it all works out.' He added softly.

'Me too lad.' Olberic patted the Apothecary's shoulder. 'All we can do is our best.'


	97. Once more into the fray

'Wow, didn't realise you were bringing so many people Sir Olberic.' Reggie whistled in amazement as the companions met up with him just outside of the secret entrance into Riverford. 'Probably gonna need to take you through in a couple of smaller groups if that's okay.' He frowned. 'Not sure that a snow leopard is going to get to the manse without raising interest though.' He was staring in complete wonder at Linde.

'Tis often a problem.' H'aanit admitted, her lip trembling slightly. 'If it doth cause issue then we wilst stay back..'

'No.' Olberic said firmly. 'Unless you want to of course.' He added kindly.

'Thou art our dearest friend, Olberic - we wouldst never desert thou in thine need but neither doth we wishen to cause any notice when stealth ist our goal.' H'aanit responded anxiously.

'I suggest taking you through on our last trip.' Reggie said thoughtfully. 'Least that way everyone else will have already gotten into place, hopefully without notice.'

H'aanit nodded tersely as Olberic put a friendly arm around her shoulder reassuringly.

The transfers into town took longer than anticipated. It was a very tense Harald himself that met with Olberic, Primrose and Tressa, the first of the smaller groups as they came out into the town and were hurried the short distance to the well disguised trap door entrance to the passage to the manse.

'Everything is in place.' Harald advised the Knight, his voice hovering somewhere between excitement and fear. 'The guards are being briefed as we speak about the house to house search for you and once everyone is through to this place and Red joins us - the townspeople who have joined with us will be starting their protests.

'Will they be hurt?' Primrose asked sharply. 'If they are not fighters themselves it would be like lambs to the slaughter.'

'They aren't due to actually fight, Lady Azelhart.' Harald assured her taking a grip of her shoulder. 'Indeed these house searches played very nicely into our plans. Our allies are charged with becoming discontent at the manner in which their homes and workplaces are being invaded. All of them are good upstanding people of unimpeachable reputation within the town, they were chosen for that very reason. We also have an number who are sympathetic to our cause in the guards themselves, so they will be working to temper the response the agitator's receive.'

'The intent is to just cause confusion.' Tressa grunted in agreement. 'Clever.' She added.

'Like I said - we were lucky that Werner ordered the search. Makes the whole scenario much more likely, more spontaneous than a planned event.' Harald still sounded worried though.

Olberic had been silent, walking by their side but seeming a world away.

'My only concern truly is that Erhardt is so adamant that the man is very clever. It seems a very brash move for the sake of looking for one man, only suspected of possibly being in town.' Olberic finally spoke but he was shaking his head as he did so. 'I have been thinking on this scenario and I cannot fathom a reason why it could be anything but a boon to us.' He agreed carefully. 'I guess we shall see in the fullness of time.'

They came to a large antechamber where an almost silent group of people were waiting. They were all armed heavily and clearly disciplined and experienced - evident in their economy of movement and their relaxed but alert demeanour.

'This is most of our home-grown force.' Harald said quietly to his companions as they entered and he nodded to the gathered force. 'There are a couple more to be joining us, but I think we have managed a fair showing for our purpose. Fighting in a home, no matter how large the building always suits a smaller retinue in my opinion.'

'I'm far more experienced out on an open battlefield.' Olberic nodded. 'I would agree in closer quarters fewer people would be easier to manage.' He took the bright yellow ribbon handed to him which he wound around his upper arm and denoted him as one of Harald's force. 'How much further is it to our target location?' He asked.

'This secret way leads to the cellar space under the manse itself. It is a large area aside from the main storage rooms below the kitchens.. it will take us a very short while to reach there from here. Before we depart everyone will be assigned where they will be heading in the actual manse itself. Reggie dropped off the plans of the building that I had drawn up. Shall we go and take a look?' Harald ushered Olberic towards the table set up in the corner that Olberic had missed on his first look around the space. It was groaning with food and water and their troops were studying the plan of the manse whilst filling themselves up.

Moving with his host - Olberic went to look over the schematic, keenly aware of the eyes following him, gleaming in anticipation and looking to him to make some kind of a difference. The knight's hand was on the pommel of his sword, a rare nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He was very unused to having unknown soldiers in any of his military efforts. Of course he had fully trusted his companion Knights while in the army in Hornburg and that had turned out to be a fallacy since according to Erhardt - at least half of them had been in the employ and taking the leaf from the very man that he was here to destroy.

Primrose and Tressa had taken up a spot next to the wall and were murmuring between themselves quietly, both of them looking unfamiliarly wary too. Olberic tried to catch their eye and offer reassurance but he wasn't sure he actually had any to offer. His heart was beating unexpectedly loudly in his chest. _He_ had brought them here, his desire to seek an ending to the chapter of his life that had existed as a Knight for a King and a Country that no longer existed. It seemed wrong that he would risk those dear to him - those that he assiduously sought to protect - simply to find resolution for himself.

The feel of his blade's pommel resting snugly in his hand was a faint reassurance. He was far more confident these days both in his own ability and his reasons for swinging his blade so passionately. In the last year he had killed many - monsters, beasts and humans - in each and every case it had been to protect his new family from those that would or had done them harm. It irked him that they were now here risking themselves for him. It was not how it should be, although he was grateful all the same.

'So the main bulk of our force will be here..' Olberic suddenly realised that Harald had been talking though the detailed tactics for the assault and all the while his own thoughts had been wandering. He focused on the paper in front of him, his brow creasing in concentration. God's he was hoping this was going to be over simply and quickly.

~0~

Colin was in his attic room again and dipping his fingers into his scrying bowl impatiently. Ever since he had managed to get his tools together there had been scarcely a moment that he wasn't longing to make deeper connection. It was mesmerising, an aching pull in his heart and mind. The anger and the hatred that he could feel was as real as anything he had felt himself over the years, more compelling than even the sickest minds that he had reached into and intoxicatingly potent.

He did wonder absently where the feeling of love had gone, for it was gone almost completely - the hate like a pendulous black raincloud obscuring the sun. It must still be there somewhere, but it had been beaten back by the rising tide of bile.

Colin was sure that _he_ was a large part of that vanquishing. The bleak emotions seemed to welcome him and connect with him deeply. It was almost like an invitation and he was a most willing convert to accept. He had felt something a little like this once before and it had taken him most of the night to realise it was when he had been taken in by the woman who had opened up his understanding of his magic - who had shown him what he could really do with his ability. Her own mind had been closed to him as firmly as a merchant's purse, but her whole being, the surface of her thoughts swam with a similar kind of darkness.

It was odd, he thought - that he did not think of her more often. Perhaps she had erased herself from his mind - he was certain she would have been capable of such a feat - and there was surely no other reason that he would not have thought about her more often and with more than a little fond remembrance. Although she had been a rare beauty, she was probably the most fearsome creature he had ever encountered, her cold demeanour, even as she had toyed most intimately in his mind and opened up his power had scared him a great deal and excited him even more. This feeling now though - this was a step beyond even that and it was calling to him, making him promises of power and pleasure beyond his wildest dreams.

Closing his eyes, Colin let himself float in the ecstasy of evil thought and wallow in the future that he and it were going to make together. Already he was beginning to feel an understanding - get a picture in his own mind of where the hosts of this undying misery were hiding. His feet itched to start out on the journey to find them. They weren't far he realised - but protected. With the help of this alien power though he would be able to draw them out of their sanctuary and feed from their emotion like a leech on their blood. He would start this very day - answer the call that was ..'

'Well, you are not what I expected at all.' A low voice cut through Colin's thoughts and his eyes snapped open, taking in the man dressed from head to toe in black that stood in front of his window.

Colin cast out immediately - grasping for the new mind that was invading his space. He was immediately thrown off.

'What?' Colin's voice came out a rasp of confusion.

'I had hoped that you were the one that was controlling me.' The man was speaking almost conversationally as he slowly prowled across the room a dagger glinting in his hand. 'Alas, things are never quite that easy. You do still have to die though. Regardless of everything I do owe a debt to one of the ones whose mind you have invaded, and I will put you down for that alone.'

'Who are you?' Colin scowled as he tried to get a grip on the man's consciousness to compel him to stop. He wasn't scared - he was too full of the malevolent power that encased him to actually worry about any potential danger to himself.

'I am the end of you.' The man stated rather melodramatically as he lunged forward, his knife quite expertly finding the mage's heart.

Colin didn't even make a whimper. His bulbous eyes widened slightly as if in surprise but then he slid wordlessly to the floor, as the life left his body.

Alaic waited a few moments then removed his dagger from the man's heart and wiped it clean on the ridiculous robe that the man was wearing.

'For you, Ophilia.' He murmured. 'I just hope I can add Lyblac as a second tribute before my autonomy runs out.'

Without a backward glance Alaic slipped from the room and from the town. He was sure that Olberic and Erhardt would find a way to deal with his father. That he still could not hurt the man, or even talk of his association was a proof to the strength of the spell that Lyblac had placed on him so many years ago. He knew that Susannah's counter-charm would only last a short while longer and that once it failed he would be fully enslaved again, as cold and dispassionate as he had been at the height of his shadowy career.

If Werner was dead he supposed his commanded loyalty would shift to Lyblac. He knew that his only option would be to end himself before he let that happen - he could never let the things that he knew endanger the people that he had come to respect and love. He was living on borrowed time and he needed to get moving if he had any hope of ending this well.

It was a testament to the changes that had been wrought in him over the last ten years that his sorrow at his departure as well as the predicament that he found himself in allowed for a trail of tears to fall as he moved resolutely into an uncertain future.

~0~

'Ophilia?' Therion was moving over the arena towards the Cleric at a run. 'It's gone.. can you feel it..?' He caught her up in his arms as she wearily tried to get to a seated position on her bed.

'Y..yes..' She stuttered, her heavy lids opening just a crack, pain and fatigue clear on her face. 'It feels much.. better..' She whispered.

Therion jolted back from her in dismay.

'God's Phili, are you okay?' Concern ran over his features at her condition. 'I hardly noticed how bad you look - I was avoiding looking at you all together.'

'I..I.. no.. it doesn't feel too good, the wound I mean.' Ophilia admitted quietly.

'Shit!' Therion was scared now. 'You are never honest about how bad you feel!'

'Is there a point in lying about it to you?' Ophilia had sunken back down. 'You would know anyway.' She closed her eyes.

'Why in the hell did Alfyn leave when you are like this?' Therion was pacing now, his face a mask of anger.

'Because I am far better at lying to him than I am at lying to you.'

'Well in this case you shouldn't have you idiot!' The thief looked around at the mixtures scattered around the space. 'What are you supposed to be taking?' He asked, picking up an ointment and sniffing at it.

'Can't really remember. Please, just let me sleep.' Ophilia begged.

'Oh no your Holiness. No way. I don't trust that you will wake up.'

Ophilia's hand reached out and brushed Therion's thigh as he paced. 'It is a relief to have you back..' She breathed. 'It was.. horrible to feel the anger. None of it was real - you know that right?'

Therion perched on the edge of her bed. 'Course I know Phili, I was having the same kind of feeling remember? That was Galdera right?' He asked it gently although he was sure he already knew the answer. She didn't bother to reply.

'You have been holding out on me, your Holiness.' He admonished. 'We promised to share remember. That includes the bad stuff. Especially the bad stuff if it's hurting us.'

'I don't _intend_ to bury it away.' She protested, her eyes opening again to look at him sincerely. 'It just.. happens. I don't feel it much, it's just there - the presence, the remembrance. There is far more that is good around me - it keeps it at bay.'

'Oh Phili.' Therion sighed, laying down beside her and holding her carefully, although even the slight movement had her groaning slightly.

'Don't get all sentimental on me.' She chided. 'That's the last thing I need right now.'

'How the tables have turned.' He sniggered. 'Remember when hugs were only for special occasions?'

'I can _feel_ you feeding me energy you sneak.'

'I think it must be your fevered imagination.' Therion told her snuggling closer to her back. 'I would never try such an underhand tactic.' He added a heal to the energy transfer.

'Therion!' She moaned. 'It's not going to help, light magic doesn't heal infections - you know that.'

'I want to take your pain away.' His voice was right next to her ear. 'Although you _are_ deliciously hot. If it wasn't because your all infected and shit it would be really rather nice.'

They were silent for a short time.

'I wonder how it's going in Riverford.' Ophilia finally sighed. 'I hate not knowing. I want to reach out to Cyrus, but I'm a bit concerned it will distract him at a crucial moment or something.'

'I reckon he would want to have you with him - at least to know you're okay.' Therion replied thoughtfully.

'He gets my feelings though and they have been in turmoil while the mage was in my head.' Her voice sounded stronger. 'It's interesting..' She added. 'I seem to be feeling a lot better right now.'

'Probably the relief of having the worm gone from your mind.' Therion theorised. 'I remember what it was like the first time for me. It was almost like losing a huge weight from my shoulders. This time it wasn't quite as extreme - I was more worried about you than anything else.' He paused a second. 'I gotta admit though - I don't think you are pouring off as much heat as you were just a few moment ago.' He looked a bit perplexed.

Ophilia shifted onto her back and did so without wincing at all. 'It feels rather wet.' Her hand was over the padded wound on her chest. Therion raised up on his elbow to look.

'Yeah, there's liquid seeping through. Let's get a look at that.' He was up and off the bed quickly and went to retrieve a bowl of water.

Ophilia was sat unwinding the bandaging when he returned - the colour to her face much better.

'Maybe it was the energy you gave me.' She suggested as Therion helped peel away the padding. The smell was foul but the wound itself, once the wet viscous pus was carefully wiped away actually looked pink and healthy and rather shallow.

'Well, that's.. amazing.' Ophilia remarked once it was properly cleaned and dried. Is there any heat coming from it? It's hard to tell yourself.'

'Nope, feels normal to me.' Therion's brow was knitting. 'You don't think it was actually corruption from Galdera do you?' He asked.

'There isn't really any way of knowing for sure.' Ophilia replied. 'It turned bad while I was in the staff and my mind wasn't concentrated on making my body better - but what effect all that negativity would have.. hard to say.'

'You not only look much better but you sound much better too.' Therion smiled happily at her. 'I think I will take all the credit. Let's say it was my healing and energy that did it. I'm some kind of miracle worker!'

'It was only because I couldn't stand any more of your soppy fussing.' Ophilia grinned back.

'I was channelling my inner Ophilia!' Therion started to chuckle.

'Yeah and I'm channelling my inner Therion.' Ophilia poked him. 'Get me some clean clothes and some food miracle boy.. I'm both half naked and ravenous. If you cared so much you would be helping me out here.'

'God's you are _so_ demanding!' He whined, grabbing her healing satchel and getting out a clean bandage. 'Gotta get this on you first. Which ointment should I be using?'

Between them it took little time to get Ophilia's wound dressed, clothes sorted and a decent meal in her belly.

'I honestly can't believe how much better you look in so little time.' Therion breathed as he brought her a second plate of food and more tea.

'Can't talk.. eating!' Ophilia grinned at him though a huge mouthful.

'That's pretty disgusting your Holiness - where the hell did your manners go. I reckon you are channelling your inner me just a little too much!'

'You should be getting our stuff ready.' She announced as he went to settle himself behind her and tried pulling her back to rest against his chest. 'As soon as I'm done eating we are heading into Riverford.'

'What!' Therion spluttered. 'No way Phili.. Not going to happen.'

 _'Theeeerion..._ ' She wheedled in her best little girl voice.

'No!' Therion scowled. 'You do realise that if I even considered letting you follow the others that Alf would kill me. That is of course if Cyrus didn't get to me first. Oh and Erry wouldn't even bother killing me before he started feeding parts of me to Linde. No! Just No.'

'Are you going to make me go on my own?' She asked lightly.

'No. I'm going to bloody tie you up and then sit on you so that you can't go anywhere.' He said with firm finality.

'Is that so?' She giggled. 'I'd like to see you try!'

'You _are_ going to see me try!' His arms wrapped around her tightly. 'I know it's frustrating waiting sweetheart, but there just isn't anything that is going to change my mind.' She was still giggling and he frowned. 'You did hear that I just said no right?' He questioned. 'Why are you still laughing?'

'Gotcha!' She started laughing hard. 'Oh.. Therion.. I'm not _that_ stupid!'

'Well, you kinda are.' He grumped.

'I love you, you know. Especially when I win a round so easily!' She sounded thoroughly pleased with herself.

'And I liked you better when you hadn't had a year of my influence.' Therion sighed sadly.

~0~

Everything was ready. Red, the man that Olberic had fought at the garrison was the last person to arrive and he brought the news that the guards were just about ready to start their searches and that the gates to the town had been locked up tight.

'Does everyone know where they need to be?' Harald asked at least five times, his nervous energy almost too much to watch as he paced up and down and referred to the plans continually.

'Peace, son.' Olberic finally went up and placed his large hand on the young man's shoulder. 'We are all as prepared as we can be. From here on we need to keep our heads straight and our focus on the job in hand.'

'Right you are Sir Eisenberg.' Harald agreed, swallowing hard. 'Okay then, I suggest we move out and get to our positions.'

'Inspirational Olberic.' Erhardt muttered slyly to his friend when they fell into step together as the group began to move out. 'I'd forgotten just how calming you can be when everyone else is panicking. Don't get much panic with our current companions - they seem to just go with the flow quite naturally.'

'Always been that way with them.' Olberic mumbled back. 'Dunno why really, if these fellows had seen half the things we have in the last year..'

'I sometimes reckon that Susannah had the right of it with her talk of patterns you know.' Erhardt mused.

'You're nervous aren't you.' Olberic suddenly looked at his companion keenly. 'You always start to get chatty when you aren't comfortable.'

'It's also nice to have someone next to you that understands you so well.' Olberic felt Erhardt's hand on his arm, squeezing it hard. 'We have to get through this old friend. For the first time in forever I have a lot to live for. In a way that's a damned sight more frightening than having nothing of importance to believe in.'

'It will be fine Erhardt. I promised you that after we fought in Wellspring and I meant it. Look at them.' He gestured their other companions walking tightly together - each looking serious, but also determined. Cyrus looked a trifle worried but Ophilia and Therion's predicament would be playing on his mind to a greater extent. 'I have considered that it is wrong of me to drag them all into this fight, but truth is - without them, I wouldn't feel half as confident or calm as I do. I would die to protect each and every one of them Erry - but they would also do the same for me. There is strength in that unlike any I have encountered before.'

'Well I pray that it doesn't come to that - but I agree. How or why it is the case isn't important.' Erhardt smiled gently. 'Not having a lord telling you who you need to kill or who your enemy is - it's rather liberating. I know that everyone that falls beneath my blade does so because they threaten those I care about and the life they should be allowed to live.'

'Are you getting all priestly on me?' Olberic chuckled.

'Well, actually Olberic - you're grandma Winnehild was telling me only today that the original Clerics of the Order of the Flame all trained in martial skills under her or Brand. They literally wielded the flame, not just as healers. I'm just an old soul!' Erhardt looked pleased with himself.

Olberic chuckled. 'Take a leaf from your sister's book though - don't get all preachy and we will get along just fine!'

'Awww Olberic, are you saying we ain't getting along right now?' Erhardt fluttered his eyelashes outrageously. 'I thought we were starting to reach an understanding..'

'You are really that nervous huh.' Olberic gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. 'I admit I am intrigued to meet the man that has you so riled up. You don't scare easy old friend.'

'Let's hope he don't live long enough that you get his life story.' Erhardt muttered.

'It will be fine.' Olberic repeated.

'When we are safely back can we have a talk then?' Erhardt asked so quietly he was hardly audible. 'Give me something to grasp onto.' He added.

'I'd .. like that. I think you know that already.' Olberic replied.

'Good then.' Erhardt flashed him a wide grin. 'Ophilia _will_ be pleased!'

Olberic chuckled. 'It's always a good idea to stay on her good side.' He agreed heartily.

The journey into the cellar of the Manse had taken very little time at all. The space that Harald led them too was as large as he suggested, and empty - with stairs leading up to a balcony that overlooked the area in which they were all loosely gathered.

'Just waiting for the inside man to come and give us the all clear.' Harald appraised them all, again repeating himself for the umpteenth time as he jogged between the groups of fighter anxiously.

'That poor man will wear himself out before the fighting even starts.' Cyrus noted watching him as he flitted to the next group.

'Not like us.' Tressa yawned lazily. I just wish it would hurry up and be done already.' She added.

'A little concern is human lass.' Leon was grinning at her. 'Not everyone has the same level of confidence as you!'

'Pfft!' Tressa laughed. 'I've seen us all fight. I feel sorry for this Werner chap. He won't even know what hit him.'

Their chat was interrupted as there was a noticeable squeak from up on the balcony over their heads.

'That must be my man.' Harald's head had jerked up in anticipation and he started towards the steps quickly. Instinctively Olberic and his companions withdrew into the shadows of the wall - waiting to see that all was well.

It was not.

'Well now, it would appear that I have a rat infestation in my cellar!' Werner declared as he appeared on the balcony above flanked by six men all wearing his colours. 'I think it's high time we smoked them out and put them down!'


	98. Fighting Talk

Werner was barely able to contain his amused enjoyment at the sheer panic on the faces of the insurgent force that had infiltrated his manse. That he had outmanoeuvred them was reward enough to his vanity but the delicious fear that was literally pouring off the pathetic little mass that had hoped to vanquish him - was delightful.

He took a moment to savour the feeling. Now that he was the Lord of all he beheld, these moments were becoming fewer, since there were less and less people willing to question him or try to bring him into line for any of his more obsessive behaviours. He missed the look of distain that would sometimes cross the faces of those that he had worked with, as well as the look of disgust when his baser nature took control of him. That was the sad price of complete success.

'Is that you Harald?' Werner eventually said jovially to the son of the man he had previously destroyed. Harald had half climbed the steps to where Werner and his own force were standing - frozen in place with what appeared to be abject terror on his face. 'Come now, young man - you didn't truly believe you could beat me, did you?' Werner added in a deceptively kind tone. 'You need to learn that leaf will buy much more loyalty than vassalage ever will. In fact you were betrayed by far more than just one individual.'

Harald was shaking, although what Werner had mistaken for fear was actually rage. 'I will end you!' The lad declared forcefully. 'You may believe that you have the upper hand here but you have fallen directly into our plan!'

'Has he?' Tressa murmured quietly to Primrose.

'No, it's pure bluster on Harald's part - but brave of him.' Primrose whispered back.

Werner actually looked slightly taken aback by Harald's words. 'Is that so puppy? Have you been feeding your troops misinformation? Did you suspect that I would be clever enough to have a finger on the pulse of your rebellion?' Werner suddenly looked pleased. 'It is rare for one to acknowledge my skill in such matters. Maybe I won't kill you after all.'

'I would never join with you, you beast!' Harald declared proudly.

'I wasn't suggesting that.' Werner chuckled. 'But I could most definitely use a jester to amuse me in quiet times. You certainly fit the bill for that role.' The man waved a dismissive hand towards the young noble and stepped forward to the stone balcony to peer over at the assembled fighters below him.

'Do you want me to fry him?' Cyrus muttered tersely to Olberic.

'If you do it now, his forces will likely decimate the rest of us - they have archers, quite a number of them.' Olberic was looking up at the man thoughtfully. 'I'm afraid that down here we are sitting ducks to a ballistic attack. Let's see how this plays out before we tip our hand. Keeping people alive has to be our main priority. If we go offensive it will need to me a combined and sudden attack. Unexpected.'

Cyrus nodded his understanding. 'Just say the word.' He agreed.

'I'm not sure how effective your magic it will be against Werner himself.' Erhardt said sourly. 'He is just a man - but we know he has been involved with Esme and Lyblac and he is too clever and honestly.. too rich, not to have taken steps to buy the best protection against magic that leaf can buy.'

'Hmm. Point taken.' Cyrus' brow had raised. 'I might have to consider options other than just the basic elements. A shame that Therion and Ophilia are not here. I really don't believe there has been much, if any development in Starseer magic protection - the ability has been lost for so long. I will think on this.'

'I don't doubteth that mine own arrow wouldst cause the man trouble.' H'aanit growled.

'I agree that practical weaponry is probably our best option.' Erhardt was hiding himself behind the Huntress, in his attempt to escape Werner's notice as the man was scanning the crowd thoughtfully from above them.

'Sir Olberic?' Both Knights jumped at Werner's sudden calling of the name. 'I must assume that you are here. Will you not show yourself?'

'Don't.' Erhardt pleaded.

'Or let me put it this way..' Werner continued. There was the sound of a bow string being drawn and then a sickening thud as a heavy arrow hit a man not far from where the companions were standing. The man went down immediately. He probably didn't even have time to register what had hit him.

'I will continue to randomly target your force until you show yourself Sir Eisenberg.' Werner smirked. 'If your reputation holds true that is something you will never allow to continue indiscriminately.'

'Well, he's got me there.' Olberic muttered as a second body went down under the promised threat.

'Hold you weapons, Werner - I am here.' Olberic had moved away from his friends before he spoke. He strode out into a large empty space and scowled up at the Lord.

'Oh my - just look at you!' Werner clapped his hands together and smirked at the knight. 'We have met once or twice before Sir Olberic - but I doubt you would remember a lowly retainer such as myself. I'll admit that you have aged better than I expected.' He added, rather insultingly.

'Just get to your point Lord Werner. What do you want?' Olberic asked stoically.

'I will show mercy towards your companions here if you will give me a little of your time.' Werner said thoughtfully.

'You will let them go?'

'Well not all of them obviously.' Werner chuckled. 'I have to make an example. It won't do to have people going around believing that they can challenge me whenever they deem fit. No.' Werner rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. I will allow half of your people to leave here - all sins forgiven.'

'That isn't good enough.' Olberic frowned.

'My dear Sir Knight. I hardly think you are in the position to make demands of me.' Werner looked smug. 'You know as well as I that if my men open fire we will slay every last one of your pitiful force. At least my way some will make it home to their families.'

'You could go back on your word.' Olberic countered, desperately vying for time.

'Yes, I could. Maybe I will.' Werner grinned to himself happily. 'It's not like you have any options open to you at this stage though. The manse is surrounded with my men. Quite aside from the ones here with me now - the corridors are full of my forces. You are defeated before you have even begun. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be.'

'We are going to _have_ to fight. Even if he keeps his word, slaughtering half the people without answer is unreasonable.' Cyrus murmured.

'Agreed.' H'aanit nodded. 'I suggesteth that we all aim directly for Werner. Ifen we cut the head off the snake it mighten mean that the others will surrender.'

'Try to take cover.' Erhardt's face was grim. 'They will volley arrows as soon as they realise that we aren't going down without a fight - and Olberic is right there in the middle of it.'

'I'll be bolstering him.' Primrose promised.

Erhardt handed his shield slowly to Alfyn and Tressa. 'Keep under that the both of you.' He ordered.

'I'm going to attempt to burn up the arrows in flight.'' Cyrus said thoughtfully. It's not something I have tried before - it may all go horribly wrong.' He admitted.

'I will keep my wind localised.' Tressa added - try and get some kind of whirlwind going - maybe that will provide some protection.'

'I feel pretty useless in all this.' Leon noted. 'I'm just simply gonna make a bolt for the stairs - I assume that is where you and Olberic will be heading too Sir Erhardt.' The Knight nodded his agreement.

Olberic had caught the murmuring's from his companions, almost as if they had been speaking to him in an empty room. He nodded his head slightly in agreement.

'Very well Werner. I will come with you.' Olberic said quietly.

'Lay down your weapons then - there's a good lad!' Werner smirked.

'Fine.' Olberic made a show of reaching for the strap that held his sword belt.

'GO!' Erhardt screamed as he and Leon made a darting dash towards the stairs and Olberic fell to the floor, rolling quickly out of the empty space he had been occupying.

The air was suddenly alive with lightning and wind, focused in a short but deadly burst at the balcony. The archers were given no time to collect themselves as the powerful attack smacked at them ferociously, although Werner himself appeared untouched. It was an arrow, shot with deadly precision that caught the self proclaimed Lord heavily in the shoulder and he had to duck back quickly as another two bombarded him in quick succession.

Olberic was on his feet and following Erhardt and Leon up the stone stairs as their enemies rallied and the first wave of arrows were fired from them. As the projectiles rose in the air there was a huge burst of fire, large balls of pure flame that burned up the initial assault, but that set light to other's that rained down on the force below, although between the fierce heat blast and the steady wind that was swirling over the heads of their allies much of the deadly momentum was lost.

'That went better than I expected.' Cyrus murmured to himself as he threw out a heal to help with the burns that a few of their allies took.

There were more people on the stairs now. Erhardt and Leon, at the head of the charge were faced with a number of melee fighters, Werner behind them urging them on.

'Is that you Erhardt?' The Lords voice could just about be heard over the sounds of fighting. 'Well, bugger me! You and Sir Olberic have allied. That's unexpected.'

Erhardt ignored him, smashing his sword again and again into the wall of men that were protecting the top of the staircase. As soon as one went down it seemed that they were immediately replaced with a fresh challenger and the limited space meant that only he and Leon were really being able to get in any damage. Primrose had spotted their problem however. She took a moment to complete her current dance then a wave of dark magic swelled and smacked into the melee that were preventing access. The unexpectedness of the sudden magical attack broke the rank for a second, then a single arrow, charged with lightening decimated their form completely.

Out of the corner of his eye, Olberic had H'aanit sink to the floor, her energy seriously depleted but it had given them the advantage that they needed. Olberic, Leon and Erhardt pushed their way through the crowd, each of them a whirlwind of steel and death and they cut and thrust with deadly efficiency.

Cyrus had moved onto frost magic now - his casts rooting men to the spot and encasing arms and bows in a cold embrace. A number of bowstring's broke under the intense ice and the Scholar was able to take a moment to attend to H'aanit and feed her some energy as Alfyn handed her a plum elixir. She was quickly back up on her feet, although she muttered to them that she would need to stick to normal arrows from here on in.

Tressa was the first of the companions to take real damage. She was hit hard in the side by an arrow as she was concentrating on building her wind up into a vortex. Blood flowed freely from the wound and Alfyn was already attending to her but she pushed him away impatiently.

'I need a few more minutes to get this spell off.' She told him tersely through gritted teeth as he grabbed her around the waist to put pressure on the wound. 'Keep me held up.' She ordered as she continued her cast.

Erhardt had eased up on fighting and was trying to gather the power to bring healing. In the heat of battle it was proving to be a hard challenge, but he was aware of the many slices and gouges that Olberic, Leon and the other of his companions were sporting, and he knew it was on him. Cyrus was still busy dealing with the archers, whose ranks were continuing to pepper everyone dangerously. His sword was still swinging calmly as he tried drawing the flame into him as Ophilia had been teaching him. It was eluding him.

'Dammit.' He growled in frustration, there was no way he could stop his attacks to concentrate properly and he wasn't yet skilled enough to manage both actions simultaneously.

 _'Let me help.'_ Suddenly Ophilia was in his mind and his heart swelled with power. His heal was instant and strong, bringing renewed vigour to the ranks.

 _'Thanks sis._ ' Erhardt cast his thought out hopefully.

 _'It's about time you let me in!'_ She chided him. ' _How is it going?_ ' She added tersely.

 _'Not so well.'_ He admitted.

 _'The mage is dead, or at least gone.'_ Therion's voice appeared in his mind. _'Phili is much better, so don't worry about us.'_

 _'Can you join us?'_ Erhardt asked reluctantly.

 _'What?'_ Therion's voice was incredulous. _'I only just managed to persuade Phili that we weren't gonna. You do remember she ain't well, don't you?'_

 _'I'm not confident we are winning here.'_ Erhardt admitted. _'Even if things get a lot better there is gonna be a load of people that are gonna need help.'_

 _'How do we get to you?'_ Ophilia asked quickly.

 _'Ah crap.'_ Erhardt ducked low as a sword swing was aimed directly at his head. _'Even if you got into town, Werner said that the Manse was surrounded and the building is full of his men. It was all a trap.'_ He added miserably.

 _'We are on our way.'_ Therion agreed reluctantly.

 _'Just take care alright? You two.. keep each other safe. Promise me!'_ Erhardt begged.

 _'Don't we always?'_ Ophilia murmured but it was obvious that she was distracted _. 'Honest the most dangerous part is going to be riding one of the coach horses to the town. You have seen my riding skills.'_ Erhardt could feel her smile.

 _'Oh Gods.'_ He murmured. _'Good-luck with that Therion!'_

 _'Concentrate brother. I need you to stay in one piece.'_ Erhardt felt a wave of love from his sister which nearly toppled him.

As Ophilia drifted from his mind, Erhardt could see Cyrus looking up at him sharply. He indicated all was well, impressed that the man seemed to have felt Ophilia's presence in his mind. Cyrus nodded with a small smile and turned his attention back to calling on his fire and ice.

'Where did Werner go?' Olberic's voice suddenly called.

'Saw him dart off back down that corridor.' Leon answered. 'Gathering reinforcement's I expect.'

'I'm not letting him get too far out of my sight.' Olberic thrust forward with such momentum that the two men who were currently engaged with him fell backwards and were trampled as he surged forward. Erhardt tried to get to his side but Olberic waved him back. 'You are needed here Erry. Keep the main force occupied - I'm going to see what devilment the man is up to now.'

'Don't do anything stupid.' Erhardt called.

Leon was closest to the Olberic and forced his way over. 'I've got your back Sir Knight.' He said simply as the two of them stared cutting their way to the exit.

Despite Werner's earlier boast that his halls were filled with fighters, once Olberic and Leon managed to get through the corridor that led up into the kitchen's of the Manse, they were met by only a few small groups of adversaries, although when they made their way out into the hallway they found Werner had opened the main doors and more and more guards were spilling in from outside.

'Reckon he recalled all the guards he's set to the house to house search.' Leon muttered as he and Olberic ducked out of view.

'Don't help us any.' Olberic scowled. 'Wonder where the bastard has hidden himself.'

'You think he is hiding?' Leon asked.

'Reckon so.' Olberic said baldly. 'Don't think he was expecting any sort of real challenge. We have him on the back foot right now. Best time to strike - if we can bloody find him.'

'From what Sir Erhardt said about the man he won't want his forces to know if he is retreating.' Leon mused thoughtfully. 'I'd say he would want to look like he is planning something or some such. There is a good chance he will be alone.' He added.

'My thinking exactly.' Olberic agreed. 'We can't just search though, too many coming in through the door's too make that a viable option.'

'Remember on the schematic where Harald showed us his father's study was?' Leon asked.

'Nope. I just paid attention to where I needed to get to.' The Knight admitted. 'Wish I had though.'

'It's through here. It's a way away though.' Harald, was travelling swift and low towards them, blood literally covering him from head to foot. He was accompanied by Red, the fighter from the barracks.

'That's where he will be.' The man had removed his red hat and tucked it in his belt. 'He is a coward - and I understand that his study has all kinds of protections against magic.'

'Can we get there easily?' Olberic looked out at the swelling mass of guards.

'Not really. Our best bet would be to use the servant's passages. I doubt that the guards would know or care about them.' Harald moved off a short way and opened what looked like a cupboard door in the wall. 'Through here,' He indicated. 'Although I admit - I haven't walked these ways since I was a child. Might take a while to get my bearings.'

'It's our best option.' Olberic grunted. 'Let's get going.'

The passages were narrow and given Olberic and Leon's sheer size, they were not a comfortable fit either - but Harald led the way swiftly, and despite his concern that he may not remember the route, he was very soon confident that they were heading in the correct direction.

'I believe that this exit will bring us out directly opposite the study.' Harald eventually said, his ear pressed firm against the door, trying to gauge if there were enemies on the other side. 'He will surely have some men stationed outside the room if that's where he is.' He murmured.

'We will need to take them down swiftly and as silently as possible.' Olberic rumbled.

'I don't hear anything, so I'm hoping there won't be that many of them.' Harald agreed.

Regardless of desiring to harness the element of surprise the four men opened the door quietly and slipped through it without sound. There were four guards outside the door and not one of them had the chance to even register their surprise before they were ended.

'Here we go then.' Olberic's tone was stoic though his heart was almost beating from his chest in anticipation. He put a hand on the knob of the door and pushed it open carefully.

Werner was sat behind his desk with a large tumbler of liquor in his hands.

'Well now Sir Olberic, here you are. I guess I get my wish of speaking with you after all.' Werner said, an amused smile on his face.

'Seems to be that it is on my terms rather than yours though Werner.' Olberic noted as the other three men entered with their weapons raised.

'Come now Sir Knight - are you really planning an unfair fight?' Werner taunted. 'I think I know your kind better than that. A fight to the death - just the two of us? Is that not a preferable scenario to your sense of justice?'

'Maybe.' Olberic grunted. 'Although my desire to see you dead may just be more overpowering than my sense of chivalry in this matter.'

'Pfft.' Werner snorted and propelled himself from his seat, to stand with his hands still resting on his desk. 'You are a skilled and clever man Sir Olberic. I cannot understand this chivalry you speak of.'

'Perhaps that is why you never made it as a Knight.' Olberic suggested mildly.

'Perhaps.' Werner suddenly chuckled. 'In the end, it seemed fairer to use my talents in the pursuit of leaf and prestige rather than hand over my glory to a King who basked in its reflection. What did serving so assiduously ever get you Olberic? What was the point?' Werner sounded genuinely interested.

'Pride I guess.' Olberic replied carefully.

'You should join with me!' Werner's face took on a zealous look. 'You are skilled, much more than I anticipated in truth. Why should you not use your abilities to feather your own nest, build your own empire - rather than rely on the word of others to name your enemies and steal your strength for their own?'

'I don't like conflict Werner. In honesty I dislike the need to end life too.' Olberic was relaxed now, his sword held lightly in his hand - not threatening. 'I would be loath to kill just for my own personal gain.'

Werner scoffed. 'Why do you carry a sword then Sir Olberic - whatever purpose do you find in your skill and training if you are such a coward?'

'I understand the need to be able to fight.' Olberic's voice was quiet. 'I do enjoy the challenge of facing a rival and the thrill of measuring my ability against them. Killing though? That is reserved for those that would hurt my loved ones, or those that are innocent. I kill to protect, not for gain.'

'A noble sentiment.' Werner laughed harshly. 'A waste of talent - but there you are. A shame, in my eyes. We could have been quite wonderful together you know.'

'Can you tell me why, Lord Werner?' Olberic's voice was still humble. 'I would understand _why_ you hated Hornburg and King Alfred so much that you schemed and plotted for years to bring about its downfall.'

Werner's eyebrow raised. 'I never gave a pig's fart about Hornburg or your King you stupid man. It was a job. A very lucrative and rewarding job - nothing more. How does that feel, Sir Olberic - to know that I stripped away your life simply for leaf?'

'Who then?' Olberic's confusion was obvious.

'The black Witch bought me.' Werner's expression was amused. 'She wanted Hornburg out of the way so she could access the Gates of Finis. She paid heavily for the campaign - giving me my son's complete and utter loyalty as well as her own daughter as a plaything. If you think you have won here Olberic, I can assure you that you stand no chance in going against Lyblac. If I were you I'd not even consider trying. The woman is crazy.'

There was silence. Olberic's mind reeled at the implications of Lyblac's involvement being far greater in proceedings than they had expected.

'The Gates of Finis?' He asked weakly.

'Don't ask me. I never cared enough to find out. That was her business and I was clever enough to stay well away.' Werner sighed. 'Ironic that I got to see my boy before this happened.' He mused. 'Ten years since he disappeared, and he showed up last night. If things were as they should be - he would be here defending me now. As it is, if you kill me he will be compelled to avenge me - and then his bond will go back to the witch. I wouldn't underestimate my lad. He is.. uniquely skilled.'

Leon had gone pale. 'Are you talking about Alaic?' He asked quietly. Werner looked at him with a smirk.

'Is that the dread Captain Bastralle?' He crowed. 'You knew my boy back when he worked for me didn't you! He spoke of you a few times. What the hell are you doing with a sud like Olberic, lad? Believed you had some guts!'

'Alaic?' Olberic's eyes had widened. 'Al is Werner's son?'

'I don't know.' Leon admitted.

Werner nodded. 'He was such a good boy.' He sighed lustily.

'Okay that might change things.' Olberic looked confused. 'If we kill you Werner - then you believe Alaic will seek revenge against us?'

'I know he will. The compulsions that Lyblac set on his mind were being countered by the harridan Susannah apparently - but now she is gone, there will be nothing to hold back the orders he was primed with so many years ago.' Werner smirked. 'You may have bested me here - but I think my boy will be your undoing!'

'Then we can't kill him.' Olberic jerked a thumb at Werner, speaking to Leon. 'We will need to deal with Lyblac first - hopefully if she dies, Al's mind will be freed.'

'What do you mean we can't kill him.' Red suddenly burst forward his sword in his hand aimed directly at Werner's heart.

'Even your keel lad.' Leon had him scooped up in a full body hold before the man had even reached the table. 'His son is our friend and we ain't gonna just forsake him.'

'But he killed my mother!' Red exclaimed.

'Did I now?' Werner's amusement was back. 'Which whore was she?' He asked lightly. The boy growled. 'Sorry lad - I killed so many of my women it's hard to keep track.'

'Really?' Harald was tugging on Olberic's arm. 'He needs to die - that was the whole point of this. I'm sorry about your friend, but surely one man..'

'We won't be killing him.' Olberic repeated. 'Not while there is a chance at saving Al.'

'It's not your choice in fact.' Werner laughed. 'I know that it's over for me, I've never been a stupid man, after all. I guess I will have to be content to leave my revenge to my boy now - seems that his duplicity will cause you pain - which is simply delicious!' He gulped down the remains of the drink in his glass quickly. 'Good luck with that!' He chucked, swiftly turning his sword on himself and running into it in a single fluid motion.

'Oh crap!' Olberic was round the table in seconds, staring at the hole in Werner's belly. He knew immediately there was no coming back from it. 'You are a complete arsehole Werner.' He bellowed punching the dying man in the face for good measure.


	99. Old Tales

Once the life had fully drained from the former Lord of Riverford, Olberic scowled up at the companions with him.

'What happens now?' He gruffly asked Harald. 'Will Werner's men lay down their arms and surrender?'

Harald was looking green around the gills, staring at Werner in disbelief. 'I have no idea.' He admitted. 'I guess I never planned for this. I assumed we would take him out quietly if we managed it at all - I wasn't expecting all-out warfare.'

'I say we need to get an idea of what's going on out there before we decide how to handle it.' Leon said sensibly. 'Can't make a plan without knowing how the sail is set.'

'Right.' Olberic spun towards the door and started marching towards it. 'Maybe bring the corpse. We can throw it into the fray if we need to.' He grunted.

'I get all the good jobs.' Leon muttered, hefting the bloody body over his shoulder with a sigh at the mess it was going to make of his expensive jacket.

The main hall of the Manse was in absolute chaos. It seemed that the bulk of the fighting had managed to move up from the cellar. Olberic spotted the blonde whirling locks of Erhardt as he danced like death himself through the morass of foes that were still crowding through the main front doors. He tried to pick out his other companions, but the crush of bodies was too high, and he found himself hoping that they were sensible enough to have taken a safe cover. The sudden flash of lightning that ripped through assembly suggested that Cyrus was in the mix somewhere.

'This doesn't look good.' Olberic muttered to Leon. There are a lot of them, and they look pretty riled. Suggestions?'

'The only thing we _can_ do is show them that their leader is dead and hope for the best. Leon replied, tersely.

'Could go badly.' Olberic noted.

'I'm aware of that.' Leon grimaced. 'Got any better plans?'

'Nope.'

'Fine.' Leon stepped forward and with a mighty heave pushed up the body of Werner so that the corpse almost appeared to be standing in front of him. The Captain figured he might as well use the body as a shield if this plan all went to shit.

'Werner is dead!' Leon bellowed over the fray.

There was a kind of pause, the volume lowering considerably in the hall for several seconds. Head's turned warily when they could and took in the sight of the very disembowel Lord.

'MURDER!' Someone shouted.

'Oh shit.' Olberic murmured and had his sword up in an instant.

There was a surge, and the fighting exploded again with raging ferocity.

'Well, that didn't work.' Olberic noted to Leon as they immediately took up position back to back and started to ward off the blows that seemed to be assailing them from every quarter.

'I'm not sure we can deal with these numbers.' Leon muttered back.

'All we can do is try.' Olberic saw a glimpse of Primrose as she whirled in a dance on the other side of the room. There was a crimson mess at her shoulder although whether the blood was hers was impossible to fathom. Olberic gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. He was the one that got them all into this mess, and by the God's he was going to get them out of it.

With an almost unholy strength, Olberic tapped on the lessons that he had been taking from Winniheld since he had entered her shrine. Immediately he began to feel as if he had grown the extra arms that she herself exhibited when she wanted to show off. His attacks started to become different in form and pattern, almost as if he himself were the weapon he wielded. He cut through the foes closest to him as if they were nothing but air.

Olberic heard Leon behind him trying to keep up, but he found he couldn't wait for the Captain, relinquishing the moderate safety of the defensive formation so that he could continue to plow his path through the barrage of men intent on stopping him.

Focused as he was, Olberic was probably one of the last of the assembled fighters to hear the odd sound that had started to grow louder and come closer, its source appearing to be from somewhere just outside the Manse.

There was a sudden and shocking burst of brilliant light in the dimness of the hallway then impossibly a large horse bolted through the open doors, scattering men as they fell away from its cantering strength.

'Lay down your weapons!' A familiar voice shouted as the light receded and was replaced by a myriad of tiny multicolored stars whirling in a tight vortex. Olberic risked a glance up and nearly fell in shock at the sight of Ophilia, resplendent in her clerical robes and shining with her bright golden aura, clinging to the back of the steed, with Therion grasping tightly behind her - glowing silver, scowling magnificently and shouting orders out at the assembled mass.

'The gods demand your compliance or face their wrath!' Therion was intoning as Ophilia struggled to bring the panicked horse under some semblance of control. There was no sign of the usual benevolence on her sweet face. Unreserved light burst forth again, and this time Cyrus thoughtfully added an enormous crack of lightning to the effect and Tressa, from somewhere, aimed a light wind at the two of them so that the stars swirled with even higher intensity. It was a sight to behold.

'On your knees!' Therion was shouting, almost on his feet behind Ophilia, his balance preternatural and his face screwed up with menace.

'Sod this!' Someone moaned, and there was a singular clatter as the man dropped his weapon and sank to the ground, fear evident on his face.

The action spread like wildfire among the fighters. In very little time it was just the companions still on their feet - even Harald and Reggie were prostrate on the floor.

'It's just Sir Erhardt's sister and our thief.' Olberic murmured to Harald kindly.

Ophilia had managed to rein the horse to a standstill, and Cyrus surged forward to help her and Therion to alight from it's back.

'You are amazing.' He whispered as he lifted Ophilia. 'I am completely bloody mad at you, but by the God's dearheart.. you are so, _so_ hot right now.'

'Lecture me later, my love.' Ophilia moaned softly back into his ear. He grinned almost ferally at her.

'It's a promise.' He said, putting her gently on her feet. 'Werner is dead.' He added, 'It's just these that we are left to deal with.'

'Lord Harald!' Ophilia called, motioning for Therion to temper down his Starseer magic. Harald rose to his feet unsteadily and nodded at her, completely awestruck.

'The God's are angered by the actions of the man known as Werner.' She announced, her voice uncommonly harsh. 'However, compassion may be found by those who repent their actions in supporting the false Lord. It falls to you, Lord Harald, to bring peace back to this forsaken town. Will you accept this charge?'

'I will.' Harald banged his hand to his chest.

'Well, and good then.' Ophilia stared along the ranks of men on the floor at her feet. 'You will leave this place now.' She told them. 'Return to your homes and your families and think hard on your actions and your support of the monster who sought to bring this place to ruin. While the God's are merciful, they will not tolerate any more of the evil that Lord Werner attempted to bring to good and honest folk.' She turned back to Harald. 'Will you see that the streets are made safe again and that this rabble is dispersed safely?'

Harald nodded and started to call forth his men.

The companions stood and watched impassively as the fighters started to shuffle out of the manse under Harald's watchful eye. Therion was the only person aware that it was taking all of his strength to hold Ophilia up as she leaned back on him heavily, willing herself not to fall.

 _'Are you okay?'_ His concern thoughts filled her head.

 _'Tired Therion. So very tired.'_

 _'It won't take much longer sweetheart. I've got you.'_ Therion sent a direct look at Alfyn who was administering to some of the wounded at the back of the hall. The Apothecary nodded and pulled a bottle of plum elixir from his pack and handed it to Tressa, who brought it forward to discretely hand to the Cleric.

Once everyone was out, Olberic pulled the doors closed with a mighty bang. Alfyn was in the process of finding room for the injured with Erhardt and Tressa's help, and Ophilia finally allowed Therion to assist her slide to the floor in total exhaustion. Alfyn took a moment away from his other patients to rush over to her side.

'I don't even know where to start..' He shook his head at her fiercely. 'What the hell were you thinking!' He proceeded to poke Therion hard on the shoulder. 'And you!' He added harshly. 'Honestly Therion, surely you could have kept her back somehow!'

'Hey, I was doing just fine until her _brother_ urged her to come!' Therion moaned.

'Um... Guilty.' Erhardt strode up and hugged Ophilia soundly. 'You were magnificent sis!' He beamed at her. She smiled wearily back at him.

'You?' Olberic had joined them. 'Why?' he looked perplexed. 'You are the very last person I would have expected to have dragged her into danger!'

'Well, we were losing Olberic.' Erhardt growled. 'I know how I would have felt if everyone had died, and I had been kept away from helping. I'd not wish that on anyone. Least of all my amazing sister.'

'I agree, I think.' Cyrus put a hand on Erhardt's shoulder. 'I'm still a bit mad. I thought my heart was going to explode when you rode that damned horse in through the door.' He stroked Ophilia's cheek, and then he unexpectedly started to chuckle. 'Your riding skills certainly don't appear to have improved my darling. I am literally amazed that you are both still in one piece.'

'Ain't that the truth.' Therion grumbled.

'So Werner is finally dead.' Ophilia's voice was quiet, and she felt Therion's arms tighten around her. 'How do you both feel about that?' She asked the Knight's as Alfyn started to fuss with the bandaging around her chest.

'I'll get back to you on that one.' Olberic grunted. Erhardt nodded his agreement.

Alfyn was making unbelieving sounds at the sight of Ophilia's wound. 'What the hell?' He asked. 'It looks almost completely healed. I only looked at it this morning. How..?'

'After the mage's influence left our mind, Therion fed me some energy and a heal, and somehow, all the infection just seemed to drain out. Don't ask me. I don't know.' Ophilia admitted.

'As I said, I am just a miracle worker.' Therion laughed.

'All the same, your body needs rest. Lots and lots of rest.' Alfyn stood up. 'Can we find a room for them? I don't suggest moving Ophilia anywhere far until she is able to stand independently again. That will be after a long and uninterrupted sleep.' He added severely.

'I concur.' Ophilia agreed meekly.

'I want you to stay with her Therion.' Alfyn added. 'Feed her more energy if she needs it.'

'Our energies are still joined.' Therion admitted. 'I don't reckon it would be a good idea to break the bond just yet anyway. Come on your Holiness; you finally get to take me to bed.' He winked at her lecherously as she groaned.

~0~

'They look as innocent as babes.' Alfyn murmured to Cyrus when they went to check in on Therion and Ophilia a little later in the afternoon. 'How could two such adorable individuals cause us so much trouble and worry?'

Cyrus chuckled, his eyes soft at sight of the two of them curled like puppies against each other, sleeping peacefully. 'I get the distinct impression that this will not be the only time we will stand together and wonder exactly the same thing, my friend.' He admitted draping an arm around Alfyn's shoulders. 'At least we do not have to manage the burden alone. I think that between us we can keep each other sane!'

'Heh, right you are Prof.' Alfyn laughed. 'Gotta admit, when they rode in like that earlier, they looked for all the world like God's themselves. No wonder they feared everyone so thoroughly. Be interested to hear whose idea that one was.'

'It was Winnehild.' Therion's eyes had opened, and he looked mischievously up at the two observing him. 'Now she is one Goddess I got a lot of time for.' He added. 'Gotta love the way she thinks.'

'Shucks.' Alfyn suddenly looked bemused. 'Listen to you talking about interacting with a God like it's an everyday occurrence. Who'd have thought that would be a thing when we left Clearbrook a year ago..'

'How is Ophilia doing?' Cyrus asked Therion quietly.

'Once the mind worm disappeared, so did the Dark Lord's influence gets pushed back down in her mind to where it normally hides.' Therion scowled. 'I knew there was something there - but in honesty, there has been so much she's dealt with; I never examined it too closely.'

'Is it hurting her?' Alfyn asked.

'Hard to say really.' Therion's scowl deepened. 'I expect you experience the pain she carries when you access her feelings, Cy. It's so normal to her that it's just become a part of her.'

Cyrus nodded unhappily.

'So anyway, what's going on out there?' Therion snuggled back down against Ophilia's back. 'How long have we been sleeping anyway?'

'Not that long.' Alfyn admitted. 'Everything is pretty much cleared up at the Manse, and the streets are quiet. You really did a number on scaring Werner's army.' He chuckled. 'Olberic says there is something important that he needs to talk to us all about, but he's gonna wait until you and Li are ready. His face is like thunder, though. Honest, I expected him to be happy with the outcome.'

'Well, Werner killed himself apparently.' Cyrus mused thoughtfully. 'Maybe that's what has our dear Knight so antsy. It's not really a conclusion to the issues between them.'

'Dead is dead.' Therion muttered. 'How he died is hardly the point. I don't reckon Olberic is one to have been overeager to have been the end of him, no matter what he did.'

Alfyn shrugged. 'Guess the big man will talk about it when he's ready.'

'The others are all okay?' Therion asked suddenly. 'Really wasn't paying that much attention earlier.'

'A few cuts and bruises.' Alfyn smiled. 'Honest word, at one stage it looked as if we were beaten, and things were going rapidly downhill again just before you two arrived. For all that there this was a fairly simple fight against men - it's probably the closest we have come to properly losing.'

'Overwhelming odds. It was a numbers game.' Cyrus admitted. 'Werner really did have his finger on the pulse of what was going on. The reports of his intelligence seemed spot on.'

Therion nodded. I guess we can get a full report when we meet with Olberic.' He decided.

'Yeah, we should let Li rest for now.' Alfyn put a hand to Cyrus' shoulder. 'You okay to stay with her Therion, or do you want one of us to take over? I ain't too keen on the idea of leaving her alone just in case there are any side effects.'

'Would you prefer to stay Cy?' Therion asked the Professor. He looked torn.

'I want to.' He admitted. 'I rather feel that I should start going through Werners notes and correspondences and see if I can garner anything of any use from his records. If you are willing to remain, that is.'

'Course I am.' Therion nodded.

'I'm looking forward to talking with her about connecting with Erhardt to!' Cyrus' eyes started to glitter with enthusiasm. 'She has been trying to break through to him for such a long time now.'

'She seemed to have some kind of epiphany.' Therion nodded. 'She also said something about reckoning that you two never really needed your ring to talk either.'

'She may be right.' Cyrus nodded. 'There was nothing in the casting that would have allowed for communication after all. Fascinating!'

'C' mon Prof.' Alfyn was grinning at Cyrus' excitement. 'We can get to the bottom of it later. Shucks, maybe I will be able to join the party in Li's head. Won't that be a thing!' He chuckled.

It was nearly time for an evening meal to be served when Ophilia finally woke. She gazed bleary-eyed at Therion who was sat at the foot of the bed staring at her.

'Oh, by the God's I feel so much better.' She murmured.

'Glad to hear it, your Holiness. You certainly slept long enough.' He grumbled with a smirk.

'Is everyone okay?' She asked, sitting herself up and stretching.

'They were the last time Alfyn and Cy checked in with me.' Therion reassured. 'Olberic wants to talk with us all, they have just been waiting for you to come round.'

'Okay.' She beamed a smile at her friend. 'Did we really ride a horse right into a Manse and pretend to be the messengers of the God's?' She asked, starting to giggle.

He laughed aloud and lurched forward to catch her up in a fierce hug.

'Too bloody right we did. We were amazing! It has to be the craziest thing I have ever done in a long life of crazy. You are _such_ a bad influence, Phili!'

'I guess we are going to get some proper telling off too.' She hugged Therion back.

'Maybe.' He agreed. 'I thought you liked that kinda thing.' He teased.

'Only from Cyrus.' She agreed with a chuckle.

'Phili..' Therion's voice was unexpectedly serious all of a sudden. He held her away from him, meeting her eyes with his own. He raised a hand and gently caressed her cheek.

'Therion?' She swallowed hard at his earnest expression.

'I need you... to promise me something.' He said quietly.

'Anything!'

'Get some proper bloody riding lessons, will you!' He burst into laughter and hugged her tight again. 'You are a complete disaster on the back of a horse.' He added.

'Arsehole.' She grumbled. 'We are still in one piece, aren't we? What more can you ask?'

He was still laughing as they made their way downstairs.

The others were gathered in the dining room talking together quietly, although both H'aanit and Primrose were absent.

'Our sleeping beauties awaken!' Leon declared when Ophilia and Therion entered. 'My word - were you two ever a sight for sore eyes when you came thundering in on the back of that bloody horse earlier.' He was grinning broadly at them both. 'That's a sight that I ain't gonna forget in a hurry.'

Tressa was laughing too. 'You sure do know how to make an entrance.' She agreed cheerfully.

Olberic was shaking his head at them, but even he couldn't prevent his wry smile.

Cyrus returned from his dash to the kitchen with plates of food and a mug of drink for them both which they accepted gratefully.

'So what's been happening?' Ophilia asked as she took a huge mouthful.

'Cleaning mainly.' Erhardt was seated next to Olberic, his hand on his fellow Knight's thigh. 'Despite the ferocity of the fighting, we managed to limit the number of casualties on both sides quite admirably.' He added.

'There is something that came up though.' Olberic said soberly. 'During the confrontation with Werner and it's not going to be easy for any of you to hear.'

'Shouldn't we wait for Prim and Hany to return?' Tressa asked.

'Actually, I have already spoken to them. In private.' Olberic grimaced. 'My reason for that will become clear.'

'Speak Sir Olberic.' Cyrus urged, his arm unconsciously winding around Ophilia's waist reassuringly.

'There ain't no easy way to say it - so I will just speak bluntly.' Olberic stated. 'Werner told us..' He indicated Leon as he spoke. 'That Alaic was his son.'

There was a gasp. Ophilia dropped the knife she had been using to cut her food.

'Is it true?' She asked.

'I can see no reason for the man to lie. He stated he hadn't seen Al in ten years, but.. that isn't all I'm afraid.' Olberic paused to gather his thoughts. 'He told us that part of his reward for his work in the fall of Hornburg was having Alaic's loyalty to him assured. It would appear that it was Lyblac that funded the plot to topple the Kingdom, and Lyblac also put some kind of compulsion on Al to prevent him from straying.'

There was silence.

'Why would Lyblac be interested in Hornburg?' Alfyn finally spoke. 'I mean if we assume she is working at Galdera's behest, we can add to that question, why did a God desire the destruction of the Kingdom?'

'I asked Werner that. He replied that Old Hornburg is the location of The Gates of Finis. He said no more on the subject, however.'

'The very location that Primrose's father was looking for. Possibly found before he was killed by Simeon.' Cyrus mused. 'It would be useful to know what the place actually is.' He added.

'What exactly did Lyblac do to Al?' Ophilia had tears in her eyes.

'Werner wasn't particularly specific, all he did really say was that he suspected Susannah had been countering the bond that Lyblac had forged while she was alive - but that now she was dead, her protection was waning.' Olberic sighed. ' Werner threatened that Al would come after us, he would be compelled to seek retribution for killing his father, and that once that was done his bond would belong to Lyblac. He would become her tool. We decided then that we wouldn't kill Werner until we had sorted Alaic out and freed him somehow - but Werner was having none of it. He killed himself so that Al would be unleashed on us. Given Alaic's unique skills... It's a threat we need to take deathly seriously.'

'Can you track Al?' Cyrus was looking at Ophilia, who nodded. 'He isn't actually that far away.' She sniffed sadly. 'He isn't still in town, but he hasn't gotten far yet.' She paled. 'Oh God's.. has H'aanit and Primrose gone to track him down?'

'No, H'aanit ran out of the room in tears when I told her and Primrose followed, I don't know exactly where they are but..'

'They _are_ tracking him!' Ophilia's eyes had gone wide. 'I can sense them moving solidly in his direction.'

The air was filled with swearing.

'So what do we do now?' Alfyn asked, cuddling Tressa who had burst into tears. 'Do we follow them? I mean it will be easier for us since we have Li.'

'Yeah, I think we have to. Are you okay to go already Phili?' Olberic looked strained.

'I believe we should wait until morning.' Ophilia said firmly. 'I can follow them all easily, and that will save us no end of time. I believe that Al is heading towards Saintsbridge.'

'That would make some sense.' Leon agreed. 'He has contacts there.'

'I don't believe that Susannah's counteractions will have completely failed yet either.' Cyrus added. 'While he will probably be having to struggle harder against the compulsion to act against his will, I would suggest that he is planning on trying to track Lyblac and have done with her so that he can be free. It's what I would do.'

'You know...' Tressa was suddenly looking thoughtful. 'Remember when Ophilia went missing when we were in Bolderfall, and Al met with us to let us know that he had her..'

Cyrus nodded at the Merchant.

'Well, when he told us, he had been an assassin, and we all got stressed he assured us that while Josef had saved his life, it was Phili that had saved his soul.' Tressa said triumphantly.

There was more silence.

'Oh c' mon.' Tressa moaned. 'Phili must have had something to do with Al not being a mindless moron for the ten years he was with Susannah. Even if the old girl is gone, surely Phili will be able to save him!'

'All I did was sing at him and make him cry.' Ophilia objected. 'I think you might be affording me a little too much faith here Tress.'

'Actually, that isn't all.' Leon spoke up. 'At least that isn't the story that Al told me. Don't you remember him finding you locked in the crypt's Phili?'

The Cleric looked up, wide-eyed at the Captain. 'Vaguely.' She admitted. 'I don't understand what relevance that had though.'

Leon settled back in his chair. 'It was the story I never truly believed until I'd actually met you, sweetheart.' He said softly. He looked up at the others.

'It is true that the little harridan annoyed the hell outta Alaic morning after morning, waking him from his sleep with songs and smiles. So much so that the first morning she failed to appear he was actually grateful for the reprieve. When she didn't come the second morning, he began to feel an odd concern. He told himself it was because no-one seemed to actually know where she was when he asked, which didn't feel right since she was only a child of ten years or so.'

Ophilia had huddled into Cyrus' side, her face pale.

'You okay for me to tell the tale?' Leon asked, concerned at her sudden reaction. She nodded at him wordlessly.

'Okay, then.' Leon sat forward. 'Al managed to get himself outta bed, weak though he was and started asking around to try and track the little'bit down. Eventually one of the nuns suggested she might be locked in the crypts. Didn't sound concerned about it - just stated that Anna often did it to her as punishment. So that's where Al went next, and right enough that's where he found Phili, huddled alone in the darkness, gripping onto a stick like it was a lifeline. She had been there for nearly two days.'

'Bitch.' Tressa muttered. 'I mean Anna!' She clarified when everyone's eyes turned to her. Ophilia's face was entirely hidden in Cyrus's side now.

'Thing is..' Leon went on softly. 'When Al entered, Phili looked up at him and shot to her feet, running to his side to help him to sit down, hurt as he was and she asked him if he had gotten in trouble too. She thought he was there for punishment just like she was.'

'It was an obvious mistake to make.' Ophilia muttered self-consciously.

'Phili picked up her little stick and told Al that she would hold back the darkness, that she wouldn't let anything hurt him.' Leon sighed. 'Al said he physically felt something break within him at that moment. That someone could care enough about his dark heart that she would seek only to protect him, regardless of her fear... he scooped her up, carried her out of the darkness and then sought out Susannah and swore himself to her service there and then. He also demanded that she speak to Josef about better protecting the child.'

'Well _that_ never happened.' Erhardt snarled.

'Things did actually become a bit better after that.' Ophilia had lifted her face from Cyrus, although tears stood in her eyes. 'I never realised ...'

'He would never hurt you, Phili.' Leon said firmly. 'If he is gone it is simply because he feels it is the best way to protect you. I am sure he would end himself before he would allow Lyblac access to the things that he knows.'

'Unacceptable.' Ophilia said passionately. She looked around at her friends, all of whom looked shocked or disturbed.

'I agree Phili.' Olberic replied stoically. 'Obviously Prim and H'aanit feel the same way or they wouldn't have chased after him.'

'They will have left a note somewhere.' Tressa was on her feet. 'I'll start looking.'

'We will do all we can to help him.' Cyrus agreed tenderly holding Ophilia close.'

'Then we will start out for Saintsbridge tomorrow.' Erhardt added.


	100. A Way Forward

It was a subdued group that made its way out of Riverford, despite their success in defeating Lord Werner. They resolutely returned to the Shrine of Winneheld, where they picked up the coach and managed to squeeze all of them into it rather uncomfortably and set out on the journey down to Saintsbridge with Olberic, Erhardt and Leon taking the reins up front, leaving Alfyn, Ophilia, Therion, Cyrus and Tressa to squeeze inside together.

Ophilia rested against Cyrus, trying to keep her mind on their absent friends, ensuring that they were continuing to travel in the direction of Saintsbridge. While Leon had initially believed that it was the obvious place that Alaic would head, he had later suggested that it wasn't like Al to _be_ obvious. He would surely know that Ophilia could track him, and if he were trying to remain away from them, he may, in fact, have a plan on how to elude them.

Everyone had debated whether or not just to follow on foot, and hopefully catch up to Primrose and H'aanit at least, but in the end, it was agreed that they would attempt to get ahead of the others and meet up with them where they could. Primrose had managed to leave a hastily written note for the others that confirmed what they had assumed. Once H'aanit had learned of Alaic's predicament, she had set off after him and would not listen to any of Primrose's protestations, merely getting a stony look to her eye and walking out with Linde at her heels. Primrose had followed as she was loath to leave the woman alone in the emotional state that she was suffering.

The miles rolled by, and the travelers kept their silence. The exhaustion following the all-out battle that had taken place in Riverford caught up with them all, the emotions at the revelations that had come to light, adding to the pall of sombreness. It wasn't until the carriage reached the junction that marked the turnoff to travel down into Saintsbridge itself that anybody spoke.

'You are gonna have to be careful here, Li.' Alfyn murmured, turning to look at her rather than staring pensively out of the carriage window. 'Regardless of whether you are dressed as a Cleric or not, the last time you were here, you performed the kindling under dramatic circumstances. The chance of you being recognised is high.'

'Indeed.' Cyrus agreed. 'It is no help at all that Lianna spent time here insisting that you were still alive either.'

Ophilia shrugged. 'There is nothing I need to do here. I will stay in our rooms.'

'I happen to know you were just thinking - rather longingly I might add - about how nice it would be to actually see the Flame again your Holiness.' Therion chided tapping her forehead. 'I hope that you aren't planning to do anything stupid!'

'Tell-tale.' Ophilia grumped.

'I get it, Phili.' Therion's voice was soft. 'The Flame has been so much a part of your life, and you carried the Ember for more than a year. I know how you miss it.'

'I carry it inside of me.' Ophilia said stoically.

'You do.' Therion agreed. 'We are going to _steal_ an Ember soon, sweetheart! I reckon it will do you the world of good to carry one again regardless of the promises that we made to the Dragon.'

Ophilia couldn't suppress her grin. 'Stealing it _will_ be fun.' She agreed impishly.

'I think you and Therion have spent _way_ too much time together.' Cyrus noted as Alfyn groaned.

Once the carriage pulled into Saintsbridge itself, Therion, Olberic, and Alfyn set out to intercept Primrose and H'aanit before they reached the town. Ophilia could sense immediately that Alaic was within the city but appeared to be continually moving around. Once the Cleric had been safely sequestered in a small inn by the gates with Erhardt for company, Cyrus and Leon went to start speaking to Leon's contacts, and Tressa made her way to the market to gather any information and begin to stock up on the supplies they would likely need for the next stage of their journey.

It was Alaic that found Ophilia, rather than the other way around, although she was obviously aware of his approach and wasn't surprised when he slipped into her bedroom window and swiftly moved to embrace her.

'I am so sorry, Ophilia. I assume since you have followed me here, my father...'

'He told Olberic that you would be coming to avenge his death.' Ophilia murmured, stroking Alaic's hair as the man clung to her, uncommon in his display of emotion.

'Is that what will happen?' Alaic grimaced. 'I don't know what to expect, Phili. As soon as I laid eyes on Werner, I knew that I could not kill him, no matter how much I wanted to. I had hoped that... given the time that Susannah had been countering the spells cast on me, and your own breaking through my mind so long ago - I would not revert back to what I once was. I think it is inevitable, though.'

'Nothing is inevitable, darling.' Ophilia held onto him tightly. 'Me simply being here should prove _that_ to you.'

'I want to believe that.' Alaic murmured. 'I will not allow myself to become a risk to you though, nor H'annit or the others.'

'I see no sense in you running off and facing Lyblac alone.' Ophilia said seriously. 'You would be better staying with us and facing each day as it comes. You must know that you would not be allowed to harm anyone, even if you can - given what we have learned about our heritage.'

Alaic slumped against her. 'I don't know what to do for the best.' He admitted. 'I am not accustomed to this... fear, I have always been strong in my convictions and actions - even back before Lyblac did whatever she did. I may have been wrong in my desire to make my father proud, but I never questioned myself. Not like now.'

'Why did you run?' Ophilia asked softly.

'I couldn't face you all.' Alaic shrugged. 'Knowing an animal like Werner was my father? I couldn't face what you all... what H'annit would think.'

'Idiot.' Ophilia rapped his head affectionately.

'I needed time too.' He added. 'Seeing Werner again after so long, was challenging.'

'He's dead.' Ophilia said quietly.

'I know. I never doubted that would be the outcome.'

'In fact he took his own life. Olberic was insisting he should be kept alive until we found out all we needed to know to help you. Werner didn't agree.' Ophilia's arms tightened around the man who started to tremble against her. 'He was so sure that you would avenge him, but you won't Al. I know you won't.'

'You can't know that!'

'Even if you tried, it wouldn't be you.' Ophilia said firmly. 'It would be the compulsion placed upon you. Nobody would hold you responsible for that. The blame lies squarely with Werner and Lyblac.'

'Sis?' There was a knocking on the door of Ophilia's room. Alaic immediately looked as if he were about to take flight out of the window.

'Stay.' Ophilia insisted urgently.

'I...' Alaic looked torn.

'Come in Erry.' Ophilia called out. She had grabbed a hold on Alaic's arm firmly.

Erhardt banged open the door, his hands full of refreshment. He didn't even look shocked to see Alaic caught tight in Ophilia's embrace.

'You found us then.' He said mildly.

'I knew Ophilia could track me. I decided to see if she would bother.' Alaic replied carefully.

'Well, of course, we bothered!' Erhardt sounded outraged.

'Even knowing my parentage?' Alaic stared up at Erhardt quizzically. 'I would have thought that you of all people would hate me for that alone, regardless of the threat that I pose to Phili.'

'I met you a few times, you know.' Erry had put down the plates he was carrying on the table and took a seat, his look compassionate. 'When I was first taken in by Werner and his band, and I became known to him, my past... and my potential as a weapon for his use.'

'You did?'

'Yeah. I don't think we are that dissimilar in age, Al.' Erry poured some tea and handed Ophilia a cup. 'I remember the boy that followed Werner everywhere. Didn't know it was you, never put that together if I'm honest.'

'I don't remember you at all.' Al admitted.

'I'm not surprised. Werner treated you like shit - kept you on your toes. That I do remember, it scared the living crap out of me - which I think was the point. He used you to begin to get me drawn in. We all know how _that_ ended.'

'But the risk I pose to Ophilia... all of you. You can't accept that.' Alaic looked lost.

'Pfft.' Erhardt handed a cup to Alaic and patted his arm. 'Ten years ago, Phili saw something in you that was worth saving. Dumb though she is, she sees something of worth in me too, so who am I to fault her judgment?'

Alaic was silent for a long time, sipping his tea.

'I believe that I owe it to all of you to at least wait until everyone is here and give you as much information as I am able.' He said finally. 'I expect that there is something at least that I still hold that may be of some use, and I should get it out before I am no longer able.'

'We will sort this out.' Ophilia said firmly. 'Promise me that you won't run off again?' She begged.

'I can't.' Alaic's voice was flat. 'I had a loose plan to find Lyblac and try and end her, although ultimately, if my mind starts to slip too far, I intend to finish off the job that Susannah thwarted when she brought me to Flamesgrace.'

'You intend to end your own life?' Erhardt's brow had risen. 'What _is_ it about your family and that?'

'You will not.' Ophilia threatened, tears coming to her eyes.

'Yes, I will.' Alaic took her hand. 'I have had ten years. Good years that I was never owed Ophilia. I made a difference in my own small way. If I have to give that up to keep you safe, I will and without hesitation.'

'Well, look what the cat dragged in...' Nobody had noticed the door opening. Leon and Cyrus came in, Leon making straight for Alaic and pounding him on the shoulder. Alaic scowled at his friend.

'Should have known you would still be about.' He grimaced.

'I _should_ have made my way back to Duskbarrow by now. I left the work there woefully disorganised. If my 'friend' hadn't so dramatically gone missing, I would be home by now.' Leon accused.

'I sent a letter off to Odette.' Cyrus said, coming in and taking Ophilia in his arms comfortingly. 'My first thought was that if Susannah had been stabilising you using some kind of magic means, she must have left instruction concerning how to manage you if something happened to her. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if Z'aanta knows something. The two of them were very close, and he was the one that prevented you from killing Susannah in the first place.'

'I'm not sure who knows what.' Alaic admitted. 'Susannah was very secretive. She never spoke to me about my predicament, beyond giving me an elixir every few months. I never cared much to ask either. Short-sighted of me, I suppose, but I never felt the desire to know more.'

'I find that odd.' Ophilia said suddenly. 'You would think given what you did know, that your curiosity alone - and your sense of self-preservation would have prompted you to find out more.'

'I gotta agree.' Leon ruminated.

'It could have been some kind of suppressant.' Cyrus mumbled, rubbing at his chin.

'What?' Erhardt looked confused.

'Well, I postulate that if Susannah wanted to keep a handle on Alaic here, the best way to do that would be to make him dependent.' Cyrus explained hesitantly.

'You mean control him?' Ophilia asked.

'It would make sense initially.' Cyrus stood and started pacing. 'If you look at the situation from Susannah's point of view... Alaic was sent to assassinate her, and he failed thanks to Z'aanta. She realises that her assassin will know things that would be useful to her, so she saves him from his attempt to kill himself, and she starts to feed him a suppressant to moderate his behavior. Something of that nature would likely prevent him from having the desire to try killing himself again and would also make him more malleable to the questioning that she wants to put him through.'

'Well, I guess that makes sense. I suspect I would do much the same.' Alaic said quietly.

'Thing is, nobody could have expected that Ophilia would have the effect on you that she did.' Cyrus continued. 'Let us imagine - just for the sake of argument - that somehow Ophilia actually _broke_ the hold that Lyblac had placed on you. We can't assume that what Lyblac actually did to you was permanent. Whatever mojo she holds over Esme had to be refreshed. Tressa witnessed it being done after all.'

'I don't get the impression that Lyblac cares much about anything beyond her own agenda, whatever that is.' Ophilia added. 'I mean look at how she treats her own daughter...'

'But then if Ophilia cleared the control from Al, why would Susannah keep on dosing him?' Leon asked, perplexed.

Ophilia looked nervously at Alaic. 'Well, I'd suggest that at least, to begin with, she would be unsure of his loyalty and his motivations regardless of whether he was being controlled by an outside force or not. He was an assassin after all.'

'That's fair.' Alaic murmured.

'Later, he would have known so many of Susannah's secrets and movements - and I am sure he would have undertaken some questionable actions on her behalf, so it would make sense to maintain an element of control over him.'

'Making her no better than Werner or Leblanc.' Leon exclaimed angrily.

Alaic was looking thoughtful. 'I can understand why she would do it.' He said softly. 'She was rightfully wary in general.'

'We could be wrong, of course.' Cyrus admitted.

'I dunno.' Erhardt spoke up suddenly. 'It makes sense to me. If Susannah really believed that Al was a risk to us, I reckon she would have left a contingency plan in case of something happening to her. If he was just a risk to her.. well, she's gone, so it's okay for her influence to fade.'

'In fact, if it means he will be able to talk about things that he could not before it could even be a big help to Odette and to us.' Cyrus added.

'One thing though...' Alaic stood and joined Cyrus where he was perched on the window frame. 'I genuinely couldn't hurt Werner when I went to see him. I wanted to. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't.'

'That may not have been down to any head-tampering though Alaic.' Ophilia said softly. 'He is still your Da, regardless of who and what he was.'

'Olberic and Erhardt needed closure to if you had killed him, you would have been denying them that.' Cyrus added.

'You think it could be compassion that stayed my hand?' Alaic sounded shocked. 'Honestly, after everything you know about me, you believe that I...'

'Yes, Al.' Ophilia nodded at him. 'You might not recognise it, but I know you are capable of it. You were just talking seriously about killing yourself rather than become a risk to us. That's pretty compassionate to _my_ mind.'

There was silence.

'This is all only speculation.' Alaic said, finally.

'It is.' Cyrus agreed. 'But I think that it's a good and valid line of thought - which can only be proved by riding it out. That means staying with us. I'm afraid, my friend!'

'Poor Alaic.' Leon started to chuckle. 'You are gonna be loved to death...'

'Not when H'annit gets her hands on me.' Alaic replied fearfully.

~0~

Alaic was right. When H'aanit reached the Inn, with Primrose, Therion, and Olberic - she was not in the best of moods. Neither was Primrose, who had been dragged at pace in pursuit of the man and who was tired, hungry, and very very dirty from her enforced march.

H'aanit was initially silent when they arrived, allowing Primrose to vent, long and very vocally, although she did manage to keep her daggers safely sheathed. Once Primrose was finished, H'aanit stood.

'We wilst talk now.' She told Alaic and walked from the room.

'Good luck!' Therion smirked as the man shuffled past him, looking like a prisoner on the way to his execution.

'I think maybe we should head out and get some food. I'm not sure I want to hear this.' Olberic muttered.

'Awww no fun Olberic.' Tressa pouted.

'I don't think it's a good idea for Ophilia to leave the Inn.' Cyrus looked at her apologetically.

'It's okay, I agree.' She smiled. 'Stay with me?' She asked.

'Well, of course!' Cyrus agreed.

'An early night for the lovebirds then.' Tressa grinned.

'You really are incorrigible!' Olberic put an arm around the tiny Merchant as they exited the room.

'Have fun!' Tressa winked at Cyrus.

'Thank you, Tressa.' He replied solemnly.

'Peace and quiet...' Ophilia noted happily as they listened to their companions pounding down the stairs. Faintly, from not too far away, H'aanit's voice cut through the walls shrilly.

'You were saying?' Cyrus chuckled.

'Close enough.' Ophilia pulled Cyrus over to the chair by the fire and cuddled up on his lap. 'It's been madness yet again.' She sighed into his chest.

'I can't help but be grateful that you are willing to forgive me... after what happened with Lianna.' Cyrus said quietly, caressing her cheek. 'I don't deserve it after such a loss of control.'

'No.' Ophilia said firmly.

'No?' He asked.

'I love Lianna. I always will - but I am not going to allow her to continue to hurt me.' Ophilia brought her lips to Cyrus'. 'I know you acted out of a simple desire to protect me, and if she had not tried to stab me in the first place - it would never have happened.'

'But I hurt you. I don't know if I can forgive myself that. Or the fact that the lightning I struck out with was a killing blast.'

'I chose to take it. I am fine, Cyrus.' Ophilia's hand reached into his hair. 'I would do far worse to someone I thought was trying to hurt you.' She added.

'Is that so?'

'Oh, yes.' Her eyes flashed brightly. 'Lucia is lucky she is already dead...'

Cyrus chuckled. 'How very bloodthirsty you have become, dearheart!'

'Cyrus...' Ophilia looked up at him, challenge in her eyes. 'Stop talking already and start kissing me.'

'Yes, Ma'am.' He agreed.

~0~

A very sheepish looking Alaic joined with everyone at breakfast the following morning.

'I will be traveling on with you if everyone is agreeable to that.' He stated, not able to quite meet H'aanit's eyes.

'Doth anyone have a problem with that?' H'aanit asked belligerently.

'No-one would dare!' Erhardt deadpanned.

'We have quite a way to travel to Everhold.' Olberic mused. 'Has there been any word on Simeon's activities?' He added.

'When I was talking to my contacts yesterday, the report is that he is still hanging around his castle theatre and doesn't seem to have left for quite a while.' Leon replied

'There was some word that I picked up that he has been advertising for performers for a new production.' Alaic said quietly. 'Probably that which is keeping him busy and out of trouble.'

'A good time to hit him then.' Erhardt noted. 'If he is distracted and such.'

'We can't underestimate him though.' Primrose said tightly. 'I have already made that mistake once.'

'I will be able to pick up further information the closer we get.' Alaic promised. 'A stop in Sunshade would be advisable.'

'Oh, joy. The desert.' Ophilia sighed.

'I am going to have to get back home.' Leon shook his head sadly. 'I made a commitment to the children, and there is a load of work I still need to get organised. I will be picking you up from Grandport after the Fayre, though.' He added.

'You definitely need to get back.' Ophilia smiled at him. 'I am going to miss you, though.' She added.

'I don't like leaving you all in the lurch either.' Leon sighed. 'I really want to give Simeon some attention myself after his attempt to fry me... but... Heh, well, look at me being all grown up and meeting my commitments!'

'I'll give Simeon a good kicking on your behalf!' Tressa promised cheerfully.

'Of course...' Leon's eyes started to twinkle in merriment. 'Since I will be picking you up by boat and transporting you across to Rippletide... It seems like the _perfect_ time for me to conduct a certain ceremony that I have been asked to do...'

'Oh!' Primrose clapped her hands. 'What a wonderful idea!' She agreed.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow at Ophilia.

'What do you think Dearheart?' He asked with a soft smile. 'A pirate wedding on our way back?'

'Really?' Ophilia's eyes had filled with tears. 'That would be wonderful!'

'I'll make sure _everything_ is arranged.' Leon chirped. 'I might need to source a bigger boat...'

'I guess we will set out tomorrow then.' Olberic was smiling, and - Ophilia noted - holding onto Erhardt's hand.

'It will be nice just to travel for a while.' Tressa admitted. 'It's been a while since we have had a chance just to hit the road together and meander our way along. I've kinda missed it!'

'A nice relaxing day today then.' Alfyn had an arm around Therion's shoulder and a beaming grin on his face. 'I'm sure it won't be that long until trouble finds us again after all!'

'And now the dumb Apothecary has gone and jinxed us.' Therion groaned.


End file.
